À jamais
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: L'histoire de Forever d'un autre point de vue et deux âmes perdues plus liées par un seul secret, tel qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été.
1. Prologue

**Hello la compagnie ! Bon je sais j'ai "Conséquences" qui est toujours en cours et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas la mettre de côté, je vais simplement gérer deux histoires à la fois. (C'est tout à fait possible, je l'ai déjà fait une fois), cependant il ne faudra pas compter sur une suite tous les jours non plus haha.**

 **Juste que ça ne dérange pas certains d'entre vous de lire deux histoires à la fois et évidemment, d'autres cachent difficilement leur joie et m'encouragent O:).**

 **Donc je vais résumer. Pour l'instant c'est simplement le prologue mais j'ai quand même quasiment déjà écrit prés de 40 pages et en fait, vous allez croire que je vous spoile tout le plot dés le début mais pas du tout, je veux dire, c'est un peu mon intention que vous le sachiez. En gros, je refais un peu la série avec ma petite touche perso (les enquêtes vont différer, je vais m'inspirer évidemment mais ça ne sera pas la même chose. Disons que tout est inversé et de plus je ne répète pas non plus les dialogues donc ce n'est pas comme le début de mon autre histoire où j'avais repris exactement les mêmes éléments. Donc la, il n'y a pas de plot particulier, ce qui va changer, c'est que Jo & Henry vont se rapprocher plus rapidement que dans la série (même si ils tombent amoureux assez rapidement aussi) mais la je voudrais vraiment appuyer sur cette force qui les unit et les lie l'un à l'autre. Il y aura plus d'enquêtes que les autres histoires puisque vu que ça suit un peu le courant de la série mais oui, disons que la c'est vraiment l'Amour qui va dominer mais vous en faites pas, je vais vous torturer comme souvent. Donc je vous dis pas de quoi ça relate, le prologue le fera à ma place et j'espère que ça va vous intriguer et vous transporter. **

**PS : je sais, ce n'est pas non plus original puisque toutes les fics le font, mais je doute que certains aient commencé ainsi :D.**

 **Bonne lecture (encore désolée pour le roman, faut vraiment que j'apprenne à m'arrêter)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, ça fait sept ans que je suis flic.. Et on peut dire que j'en aurais vu des choses en sept ans.. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé ce qui me serait arrivé.

Mon nom est Jo Martinez, j'ai actuellement 32 ans et j'aurais 32 ans pour le reste de ma vie. La raison? J'ai quelque peu envie de dire, que c'est une longue histoire mais en réalité, elle n'a débuté que très récemment.

J'en étais encore au point de réaliser cette condition qui m'habitait, tout ceci paraissait toujours bien irréel et pourtant, aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, elle était vraie.

Je combats, le crime, je vois le temps passé sans qu'il ne passe vraiment, en tout cas plus maintenant..

Ceci n'en arrive qu'à être un détail désormais pour moi, car tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant, c'est bien ça : du temps.

Tout a commencé l'année passée, en 2013. Beaucoup trop de choses ont bousculées mon existence peut être trop paisible.

Tout d'abord, la perte de mon mari, mort d'une crise cardiaque alors qu'il était en déplacement à Washington. Il était assistant du procureur et autant dire que le matin, on ne s'était pas laissé en bons termes, nous avions eu une terrible dispute. Le remord m'ayant submergé, je me suis noyé dans l'alcool et les affaires d'un soir...

Mais cela n'aura pas duré bien longtemps.. Enfin bien sûr, j'avais toujours une certaine addiction aux boissons à bulles, mais j'évitais les coups d'un soir, ou en tout cas, tant que je n'en ressentais pas le besoin.

Bref, comme je le disais 2013, fut une année particulièrement riche en émotion pour moi et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme.

D'abord Sean, et puis tout juste trois mois après lui, je vais certainement sortir la chose la plus insensée au monde mais, ce fut à mon tour de mourir...

J'étais sur une affaire plutôt difficile, et j'étais sur le terrain avec mes autres collègues. Il y a eu un énorme cafouillage et personne n'a comprit ce qui s'est passé, et surtout pas moi, que je me suis retrouvé ensanglantée.

J'étais seule.. Enfin bien sûr, mes collègues avaient entendu le tir et je les entendait courir dans ma direction, mais je me suis sentie partir. J 'avais prit une balle en plein abdomen et un nerf vital avait été touché, c'était fini pour moi. Ma mort a été plutôt rapide, bien que douloureuse. Je me disais au moins, que je rejoindrais mon mari et nous pourrions être seuls à tout jamais.

Mais lorsque j'ai rendu mon dernier soupir et que j'ai vu des tonnes de flashs de ma vie passée et que je me suis réveillée au beau milieu d'une rivière en plein New York et complètement nue, j'ai compris qu'un don m'avait été donné.. Ou une malédiction. Après tout c'est vrai, comment avais-je pu « ressusciter » ou « renaitre » peu importe le terme utilisé alors que tous les gens normaux ne bénéficiaient pas de cette chance?

Un an après, j'essayais toujours de comprendre cette condition et de m'y habituer et dans le même temps, la raison pour laquelle j'étais désormais **immortelle.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bon je n'ai pas eu vraiment d'avis la dessus mais bon je ne vais pas attendre éternellement pour poster ! J'ai quand même deux histoires à gérer donc il faut bien que les suites soient mises en ligne.**  
 **Donc je vous poste le premier chapitre de cette toute nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que "Conséquenes" et que la précédente également.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, ça aide.**

* * *

Un jour normal à New York city, comme un autre parmi tant d'autres et comme on en voit tout le temps.

C'était le rush du matin et surtout l'heure de pointe. Tout le monde se précipitait dans les transports en commun pour se rendre à son travail. La ville était comme accélérée à chaque pas, chaque mouvement que chaque individu faisait.

Et pourtant parmi toute cette foule, une personne se sentait comme ci le temps était ralentit et peut être même depuis bien des années, voir des siècles dans son cas.

Il connaissait et vivait la routine depuis plus de deux siècles, il voyait les gens passer et repasser, il avait vécu toutes évolutions. Il avait vu des buildings se dresser, d'autres disparaître; la population vieillir et mourir, tandis que lui resterait à jamais le même.

Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se lasser de ce rush duquel il était témoin tous les jours dans sa banale vie .. D'immortel. Cet homme était Henry Morgan, il travaillait en tant que légiste au 11 de la NYPD.

C'était pour lui, comme une sorte d'échappatoire pour tenter de comprendre le sens de la mort et peut être bien de la vie, mais sous un autre angle.

Il avait beau vivre depuis prés de 200 ans, il se rendait tout de même au travail par la voie des transports en commun, parfois du métro et parfois en bus.

Ce matin la, il était un peu en retard, et il n'était jamais en retard pour toujours transporter une montre de poche qu'il conversait sur lui depuis sa toute première mort et les métros étaient pleins à craquer, alors il décida de prendre le bus qui était déjà un peu moins rempli.

Il était en dehors de ce léger détail, un citoyen particulièrement normal; qui avait une vie infinie et avec une mauvaise tendance à avoir la mort le suivant de partout.

À chaque fois et chaque moment de la journée, Henry se perdait dans ses pensées, ses très lointaines pensées parfois du siècle dernier ou souvent, il revoyait sa première mort en boucle, celle qui lui avait donné cette malédiction, tel qu'il aimait à l'appeler.

En 1814, il était sur L'Empress of Africa, un bateau transportant des esclaves. Voulant s'imposer à la descente d'un homme noir, considéré malade, il fut celui qui prit la balle à la place, en pleine poitrine et il fut jeté par dessus bord.

C'est alors que se perdant dans les abysses du fond de l'océan, à cet instant précis, quelque chose est arrivé alors que sa montre disparaissait de sa vue, il fut remonté par un autre bateau qui passait dans le coin, complètement nu et considéré comme un naufragé totalement chanceux.

En réalité, Henry était mort à 35 ans et il était né en 1779.. À l'heure actuelle, si le temps passait pour lui, il était censé avoir 235 ans.

Parfois il se trouvait chanceux mais dans 80% des cas, il pensait tout le contraire, au grand dam de la seule personne qui connaissait son secret : Abe.

###

En ce lundi matin, il était donc prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée de travail, entouré de cadavres.

Le bus n'était peut être pas aussi rempli que le métro, mais cela étant, il n'y avait aucune place pour s'assoir, entre les personnes âgées et les femmes enceintes. Il se contenta simplement de rester debout, appuyé contre une des barres du bus, remarquant une jeune femme plongé dans ses notes.

Il fit un petit sourire en coin et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Buona fortuna per il concerto di stasera

La jeune femme parut grandement surprise, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce qu'un américan l'aborde dans sa langue natale et lui souhaite bonne chance pour son concert qui avait lieu le soir même

\- Grazie! Come hai fatto a indovinare?

Henry rigola et lui répondit donc normalement cette fois ci, la jeune femme, lui ayant demandé, comment il avait deviné.

\- je suis désolé ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! C'est un don que j'ai. Je remarque que vous tremblez légèrement, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes angoissée pour ce soir mais dans le même temps, vous savez que vous pouviez y arriver, vous avez toutes les capacités pour. Puis même sans savoir que vous alliez faire un concert, la légère irritation au niveau de votre gorge exprime une activité intense des cordes vocales et je suppose que vous avez une très jolie voix.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire, immédiatement charmée. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda d'une voix certaine

\- et j'ignorais qu'un homme avec un accent British pouvait parler italien. Comme vous m'avez souhaité bonne chance, peut être seriez vous intéressé à venir me voir chanter?

Henry se rapprocha à son tour, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres

\- j'en serais particulièrement ravi.

Sans même en faire trop, il avait réussit à décrocher un rencard... Mais comme il avait une mauvaise tendance à être suivi de prés par la mort, il n'eut pas le temps d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme que le bus percuta violemment un autre bus, roulant à contre sens. Le choc fut si intense, que tout le monde y passa, il n'y avait plus aucun survivant, dans aucun des deux bus.

Henry sentait la barre métallique qui s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son ventre, alors qu'il tentait de récupérer sa montre qui s'était échappée de sa poche et que la jeune femme avec qui il avait discuté quelques minutes plus tôt, était déjà morte, les yeux grands ouverts avec la peur ou le choc.. Personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir de toute façon.

Il sentit son dernier souffle arriver, il le rendit et eu des flashs de son ancienne vie, avant de refaire surface dans le East River..

Depuis des années, après chaque mort, il revenait toujours dans le point d'eau le plus prés et depuis qu'il résidait à New York, son corps avait décidé que ça serait le East River et rien d'autre.

Mais évidemment, il était toujours nu, ce qui entrainait certaines complications et qui lui donnait, un casier plutôt bien rempli avec des charges pour indécence.

Et cette fois ci, comme l'accident avait eu lieu en plein jour, il fallait qu'il sorte de l'eau et qu'il affronte les regards de tous les passants, qui étaient vraiment sous le choc et n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient, tandis qu'Henry, marchait, les mains sur ses parties, à la recherche d'une cabine téléphonique.

Au même moment, Jo passait dans le parc en faisant son jogging matinal. Elle dissimulait son flingue dans la poche arrière de son short et qui se confondait avec sa ceinture, juste au cas où, elle devrait affronter des gens un peu trop turbulents.. Après tout, New York était une ville de fou.

Elle avait également son badge, histoire de ne pas passer pour une idiote avec seulement une arme si elle devait agir.

Ce fut des exclamations bruyantes qui attirèrent son esprit de détective. Elle s'arrêta et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle entendait et tel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un homme marcher complètement nu, ayant au moins l'audace de couvrir ce qui devait être couvert. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était que lundi matin et en voilà déjà un en pleine indécence. Il fallait qu'elle fasse son job, alors elle écarta le monde et présenta son badge

\- NYPD! Les mains en l'air

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait regretter ça, dans la seconde où la phrase avait franchit ses lèvres, mais c'était son job et elle devait le faire. Henry la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, elle sentit quelques bouffées de chaleur, parce que complètement fou ou pas, cet homme était sacrément bien bâti.

Il leva une main, puis une autre, toujours avec ce petit sourire diabolique.. Et Jo ne put qu'admirer le spectacle, bien qu'elle tentait de rester professionnelle

\- comme vous voudrez détective!

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et déroula son sweat pour qu'il puisse au moins se couvrir les parties

\- vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites nu un beau lundi matin et avec autant de monde aux alentours?

Tout ce qu'il dit, avec un petit rictus fut

\- c'est une longue histoire

Jo leva les yeux au ciel et le prit par le bras

\- eh bien, vous allez devoir la raconter au poste! Je vous embarque

Elle l'éloigna rapidement de cette foule de monde, bien qu'elle sentait qu'il y prenait grandement plaisir.

Henry regarda son badge accroché à sa ceinture et eut un petit sourire en coin mais se retint de faire part de tout commentaire. Il ne voulait pas lui gâcher la surprise.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Bon je vois que cette histoire a l'air d'interesser beaucoup quand même et je vous remercie de votre interêt. Merci aux derniers pour les reviews.**  
 **Par contre, comme je le disais dans l'intro, je ne vais pas pouvoir poster tous les jours donc les marges seront obligatoirement grandes, vu que j'ai mon autre histoire en cours et il faut que je gère les deux. Sauf que ces derniers temps, c'est surtout celle la que j'ai avancé et non pas l'autre. De ce fait, ce n'est plus les 40 pages que je vous avais dit que j'avais presque écrites dans le précédent chapitre, mais j'en suis rendu à 56 xD. Donc voila, ce que je fais, c'est un jour j'écris celle ci, un autre jour j'écris l'autre et vice versa mais du coup faut bien que je poste aux deux endroits à la fois et comme il faut que j'avance aussi, la marge pour poster est un peu plus longue, pour éviter que je sois trop juste dans mes chapitres.**

 **Breeeef, j'arrête de parler et bonne lecture, j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

Comme souvent, Henry trouva une bonne excuse pour son indécence et il avait appelé Abe pour venir lui apporter des vêtements de rechange, étant donné qu'il était déjà sur son lieu de travail mais ça, la belle détective ne le savait pas encore.

Abe le rejoignit dans le hall d'attente du commissariat et poussa un grognement en le voyant arrivé avec l'habituel sweat de la NYPD, qu'il avait tant vu.

\- je sais bien que tu n'en es pas à ton premier essai mais tu as vraiment une sale tête quand même – balança Abe du tac au tac

\- merci – répondit le légiste d'une voix sarcastique- venant de toi, je vais le prendre pour un compliment.

Henry s'éloigna dans un vestiaire, Abe sur ses talons, qui s'appuya contre la porte, le temps qu'il s'habille

\- bon alors! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette fois?

\- Un malheureux accident de bus! Personne n'a survécu et à mon avis la NYPD, ne va pas tarder à enquêter et je pense que je vais me retrouver avec l'un ou même les deux chauffeurs de bus dans ma morgue. Ce n'était pas très plaisant mais on sait tous comment ça se termine à chaque fois.

Il pouffa en enfilant une chemise aussi veille que lui. Abe soupira bruyamment

\- il n'y a vraiment que toi que ça fait rire Henry! Et je vois qu'aujourd'hui c'est un de tes collègues qui t'as ramassé.

Henry acquiesça en revoyant la tête de Jo quand elle lui avait demandé de mettre ses mains en l'air

\- oui! Un joli brin de femme de type hispanique, qui m'a obligé à lever les mains.

Sans relever les yeux, Henry sut que son colocataire se frappait le front avec la paume de sa main.

\- et je suppose que ça ne t'as pas plus dérangé que ça?

\- Honnêtement, je ne saurais te dire qui était le plus gêné entre nous deux mais ce n'était certainement pas moi

\- tu m'étonnes! Et elle travaille ici alors ? Tu lui as dit que tu étais le légiste aussi ?

Henry avait fini de s'habiller et fit un clin d'œil à Abe en lui tapotant l'épaule

\- non! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle le saura. Merci encore pour ton aide, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Abe fit simplement un signe de main, légèrement agacé

\- oui oui ! Tu serais naturellement perdu, ça c'est évident.

Henry promit à Abe de le retrouver le soir même, à la boutique d'antiquités qu'ils tenaient ensemble et où ils vivaient depuis donc des années.

###

Comme Henry l'avait prévu, la NYPD avait été appelée sur les lieux de l'accident des deux autobus.

Jo était chargée de l'enquête, et elle retrouva son collègue Mike Hanson, ainsi que le lieutenant Reece, la chef en charge de la brigade du 11.

\- salut Jo ! - lança Mike – tu arrives en retard

Elle enjamba les cadavres malgré son dégout et rejoignit son collègue, qui était comme un grand frère pour elle.

\- désolée ! J'étais aux prises avec un homme qui trouvait bon de faire de l'indécence dés le lundi matin. C'est dingue ça, et il à peine dix heures. Les gens ont vraiment n'importe quoi dans la tête.

\- Je te le fais pas dire ! On est à New York, ils ont tous un grain.

Jo marcha le long de la scène de crime et quelque chose attira son attention. Une montre plutôt bien ancienne et qui devait valoir une bonne fortune. Elle la ramassa et la retourna dans tous les sens en fronçant des sourcils

\- on pense qu'elle appartenait à une des victimes – présuma Mike – personne n'a pu s'en sortir vivant la dans.

Jo sentit un courant froid lui traverser. Si elle avait été dans l'un de ces bus, elle aurait été la seule qui s'en serait sortie.

Contrairement à Henry, la jeune femme avait préféré taire le secret de son immortalité. Autant elle faisait vraiment confiance à Mike, autant, elle savait qu'il ne croyait absolument pas en tous les trucs fantastiques et elle ignorait la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir, si jamais elle venait à lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir, en tout cas, pas de façon permanente.

Jo fourra la montre dans sa poche et rejoignit le lieutenant qui écrivait le rapport

\- lieutenant Reece ! Comment on s'en sort ? Des éléments ?

\- Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que l'un des bus roulait à contresens, mais personne ne peut dire pourquoi encore. Le corps des deux chauffeurs a été envoyé avec le légiste de notre poste. L'affaire nous revient et vous êtes en charge de ça Martinez

Jo acquiesça, en regardant le lieutenant s'éloigner. Elle poussa un soupir, se sentant vraiment navrée pour toutes ces vies qui n'avaient rien demandé.

\- allez, il faut qu'on retourne au poste ! Il paraît que le légiste est un peu excentrique.

Jo n'était jamais réellement descendu à la morgue mais il fallait dire qu'elle n'en avait pas eu tellement besoin. De plus, ils travaillaient pendant un temps avec une morgue différente et celui de la NYPD, ne s'occupait que de faire ses rapports sur les cadavres qui arrivaient, la plupart du temps par accident.

\- laisse le moi dans ce cas – reprit Jo, quand ils sortirent de la scène de crime – je vais aller le solliciter. Avec le taré que j'ai arrêté ce matin, un de plus ou de moins.

###

Henry était à la morgue, accompagné de son assistant, Lucas Wahl, qui passait son temps à lui raconter sa vie depuis trois ans.. Et Henry passait son temps à l'ignorer.

Comme souvent, cela ne changea pas de l'habitude lorsque le légiste était déjà concentré sur le corps que son assistant se montra et lui demanda

\- bonjour doc ! Comment allez vous ce matin ? Vous avez fait quelque chose de beau de votre weekend ?

Henry secoua la tête, en observant la première victime qui était le conducteur de bus dans lequel il était mort le matin même.

\- simplement effectué quelques recherches, rien de plus ni moins Lucas

Le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête

\- je vois ! Peut être seriez vous intéressé à savoir ce que j'ai fait de mon weekend ?

Le regard qu'Henry lui donna lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise. Il attrapa un croissant et croqua un bon morceau, pas dérangé le moins du monde par ce qu'il y avait autour de lui

\- vous savez... Ça fait trois ans qu'on travaille ensemble et je ne sais rien de votre vie alors que vous savez tout de la mienne.

\- Tu sais parfaitement bien que je n'aime pas exposer ma vie privée et nous ne sommes pas la pour ça.

Lucas grogna en murmurant dans sa barbe lorsqu'il faillit s'étouffer avec son croissant quand la détective rentra dans la morgue.

Henry était de dos et ne l'avait donc pas encore vu et Jo ne l'avait pas non plus reconnu.

Ce fut seulement quand elle parla qu'un courant passa à travers l'échine du légiste et un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres, sans pour autant qu'il ne se retourne de suite

\- euh vous êtes le légiste ? - elle s'adressait à Lucas

Ce dernier incapable de parler, devant une telle bombe ne fit que pointer Henry du doigt.

\- Dr Morgan ? Je suis le détective Jo Martinez !

Henry se retourna alors pleinement et lui fit son plus beau sourire tandis que Jo tomba littéralement des nues en écarquillant grand les yeux.

\- Vous !

\- Content de vous revoir détective ! Je crois bien que ce matin nous n'avons pas été bien présentés.

Jo se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, prête à rebrousser chemin. L'homme qu'elle avait arrêté le matin même pour indécence, n'était autre que le légiste qui travaillait sous ses pieds depuis un moment.

\- je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vous le légiste.

\- Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? La vie est faite de pleines de surprises

Il ne lâchait pas son sourire sadique et Jo se demandait pourquoi elle était descendu dans ce frigo géant. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le fréquenter, pas pour le peu qu'elle avait vu.

Lucas était complètement perdu

\- vous vous connaissez ?

Henry continua de la regarder d'un air presque malsain, se disant que ce petit jeu devenait fort intéressant. Jo ne le lâchait pas non plus et n'avait aucune idée de comment répondre à cette question, mais bien sûr Henry n'avait aucune honte, il le fit pour eux

\- la détective et moi nous sommes brièvement croisés ce matin, disons lors d'un moment fort embarrassant, surtout pour elle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

\- bien sûr ! Blâmez moi surtout ! Bref, je ne suis pas la pour parler de ça. Ma supérieure m'a demandé de venir vous voir.. Vous avez les deux victimes.. D'après les échos que j'ai entendu, le chauffeur de bus qui est arrivé en sens inverse a eu une crise cardiaque ce qui explique le carambolage.

Lucas retourna à ses moutons, sachant pertinemment qu'à partir de la, Henry serait le seul à prendre le relais.

\- eh bien cela aurait pu être vrai si seulement il était réellement mort d'une crise cardiaque.

Jo fronça des sourcils. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à faire des devinettes, c'était lundi matin après tout.

Henry remarqua qu'elle frottait son doigt gauche d'un air absent. Il continua, imperturbable, sans pour autant parler de l'affaire

\- mes condoléances en tous les cas.

Mais qui était donc cet homme ? Elle le regarda d'un air scandalisé

\- je ne connaissais aucun des deux chauffeurs

\- je ne dis pas le contraire. Je parle de votre mari. Vous portez votre alliance autour de votre cou, et vous n'arrêtez pas de frotter votre annulaire. De plus, je remarque à vos traits tirés, que vous avez acquis une certaine dépendance à l'alcool.

Jo sentait un mal de crâne lui prendre et elle n'avait vraiment pas consommé la veille. Comment cet homme, en l'espace de trois minutes précises, avait réussi à lire en elle comme dans un livre, alors qu'il lui était impossible de cerner le personnage.

Elle ne nierait pas la dépendance à l'alcool, mais la mort de Sean n'était pas qu'un seul facteur. Elle était bien soulagée qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans son esprit sinon, il aurait déjà exposé le fait d'immortalité.

Mais comme ceci était complètement surnaturel et qu'il avait l'air de raisonner de manière scientifique.

\- comment ?

\- comment je l'ai deviné ? J'ai développé un certain sens de l'observation, plutôt aigu, au fil des années.

Elle ne posa pas davantage de questions et en tout bien tout honneur, elle n'en avait rien à cirer.

\- bon, sinon la cause de la mort des deux ?

\- Le chauffeur qui conduisait dans le bon sens n'a rien à se reprocher, le pauvre.. Il a été tué accidentellement, comme tout le reste des corps retrouvés.. Mais l'autre homme qu'on pensait mort d'une crise cardiaque, a été visiblement tué.

La prochaine fois que Reece la mettait sur une affaire dés le lundi matin, elle déciderait de prendre un congés sans solde.

\- comment ça tué ?

\- J'ai procédé à quelques analyses le temps que vous arriviez pour me parler de cette affaire. J'ai retrouvé des substances qui sont bien loin d'être naturelles pour dire que ce pauvre chauffeur est mort d'une crise cardiaque.

Il plongea sa main dans le corps ouvert de la victime et en ressortit un espèce de gaz cuivré, orangé.

Jo manqua de tourner de l'œil et fut réellement dégoutée.

\- c'est écœurant

\- vous êtes dans une morgue détective

Elle cligna des yeux rapidement et tenta de se concentrer sur Henry

\- et je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir ?

Henry pouffa et s'appuya sur la table d'examination

\- je n'ai pas encore déterminé le poison qui est dans son corps mais je suis formel, la victime a été prise pour cible. Son café ou un aliment qu'il transportait avec lui a certainement été changé pour y verser du poison. Vous auriez dû voir votre tête à espérer que ce soit une crise cardiaque.

Comme ci elle avait besoin d'une lecture en plus. Du coup, cette affaire ne les concernaient que deux fois plus. Il s'agissait d'un meurtre et maintenant il allait falloir mener l'enquête.

Elle poussa un interminable soupir et fit volte face

\- je repasserais si j'ai besoin de vous Dr Morgan !

\- Et je suis certain que ça sera le cas.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et disparut vers l'ascenseur. Henry ne put s'empêcher de la reluquer quand elle tourna le dos. Il se pinça les lèvres. Il savait tout de même apprécier les choses du 21eme siècle.

Lucas se rapprocha de lui, à la limite d'avoir besoin d'un bavoir et murmura

\- elle était vraiment sexy celle la

Henry le toisa simplement et le jeune assistant se fondit légèrement

\- et bien sûr je ne m'en approcherais pas. Mais ne dites pas le contraire doc, vous la trouvez vraiment hot aussi.

Il repartit sur un autre corps. Henry avait voulu répliquer mais aucun son audible n'avait franchi ses lèvres, mais bon il était bien conscient de ce qu'il voyait devant lui mais chacun d'eux avait leur job, tout ceci ne serait qu'une passe, le temps d'une enquête.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews et pour répondre à une question qu'on ma posé, quand je parle de marge pour poster, c'est la marge que moi j'ai pour écrire, c'est à dire que la j'ai 56 pages, ce que je veux dire, il faudrait pas que je sois rendu aux 30 dans les chapitres que je vous poste, sinon je vais devoir écrire le jour au jour et j'aime bien avoir de l'avance ^^. Bon sinon concernant les chapitres, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, j'ai deux histoires sous la main donc c'est soit l'une, soit l'autre + je suis étudiante, de ce fait, il y a des jours où je ne poste pas, parce que je suis fatiguée ou que je dois étudier (ce qui est le cas cette semaine) et je n'ai pas avancé une suite cette semaine, à part deux petites pages dans mon autre histoire mais c'est vraiment rien tout ça. Donc si vous voulez une estimation et cela dépendra de ma semaine, je dirais que les suites sont postées à peu prés tous les trois jours mais je ne peux pas vous assurer. Cette semaine je suis un peu booké, j'ai des révisions à faire et je travaille en fin de semaine donc je ne pense pas écrire mais la semaine prochaine je le ferais (pour mes deux histoires) et les suites vont être un peu plus fréquentes (encore une fois en fonction de l'avancement que moi j'aurais haha parce que sinon c'est pas drôle) mais je suis bien inspirée par celle ci donc à mon avis je serais rapidement bien loin et j'aurais le temps de poster quelques chapitres d'ici la ^-^**

 **Merci encore de votre attention (et désolée de mon roman encore, faut que j'apprenne à faire des résumés vraiment T_T) et voici le chapitre 3 :p , bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Lucas repartit sur un autre corps. Henry avait voulu répliquer mais aucun son audible n'avait franchi ses lèvres, mais bon il était bien conscient de ce qu'il voyait devant lui mais chacun d'eux avait leur job, tout ceci ne serait qu'une passe, le temps d'une enquête._

Cependant, cette affaire n'irait pas bien loin si ils ne repéraient pas quelqu'un de suspect montant dans le bus peu avant les deux accidents fatals.

Jo voulait en finir au plus vite mais elle devait attendre que le Dr Morgan trouve de quel poison il s'agisse.. Mais elle n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander à Mike si il y avait eu des caméras de la rue qui avaient filmées les entrées et sorties dans les deux bus, peu avant l'accident, son téléphone sur son bureau, sonna.

\- détective Martinez ?

Personne ne répondit de suite.. Mais elle entendait un souffle. Elle réitéra. Décidément, personne n'avait choisi son jour pour tester sa patience

\- allo ?

\- Détective Martinez ?

Elle frissonna. Une voix féminine, certainement bien déguisée, venait de prononcer son nom, comme des lames qui transpercent. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

De plus, l'appeler à son bureau. Il fallait en avoir du culot, mais en remarquant la tonalité, elle comprit que la personne appelait depuis une cabine téléphonique.

\- oui.. C'est moi. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Pour l'instant, je ne préfère pas vous dire mon nom. Je vous le dirais en temps et en heure.. Mais vous m'avez intriguée détective.. Il y a quelque chose de spécial avec vous..

Jo regarda autour d'elle, voir si personne ne l'écoutait, et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler sa conversation

\- je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler..

\- oh je crois que si détective. Lorsqu'on se fait tirer dessus à l'abdomen, on ne meurt pas pour revenir.

Jo ravala sa salive et commença à transpirer.

\- qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Rien pour l'instant ! Mais sachez que je reprendrais très vite contact avec vous. Sachez simplement que votre condition n'est pas aussi loufoque qu'elle ne le paraît.

Jo n'eut même pas le temps d'en demander davantage, que son interlocutrice raccrocha. Personne ne l'avait jamais dérangé depuis un an, concernant son immortalité. Elle avait toujours été très prudente et de toute façon, au mieux que possible, elle évitait tout de même de mourir.

Elle se demandait si elle avait fait une quelconque gaffe, mais elle se connaissait, elle n'aurait pas été si stupide.

L'ombre d'Hanson se dessinant devant elle la fit sursauter

\- tout va bien Jo ? - demanda t-il d'une voix plutôt inquiète.

Elle secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits

\- oui ! Ça va ! J'ai rencontré le légiste toute à l'heure.. Tu vas pas le croire.. C'est le taré que j'ai arrêté ce matin et en plus il est malin.. Je dois attendre son rapport de toxicologie

Hanson fronça des sourcils

\- son rapport de toxicologie ? Mais ça veut dire que ?

Jo acquiesça. Hanson se laissa tomba sur une chaise face à son bureau

\- on enquête donc sur un meurtre.

\- Exactement ! Donc, je voulais te demander, tu sais si il y avait des caméras de surveillance au niveau des arrêts de bus ? Ça pourrait peut être nous aider à identifier le tueur ?

Hanson haussa les épaules mais se releva presque immédiatement

\- je ne sais pas, mais je suppose que oui ! Je ne vois aucun mal à demander. Je vais contacter les réseaux de la ville pour en savoir plus. On aura peut être de la chance.

Jo lui fit un simple signe de tête, accompagné d'un demi-sourire. Elle était songeuse et ce n'était pas certainement qu'à cause de cette affaire.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Henry pensait avoir trouvé le poison qui avait tué le chauffeur du bus en sens inverse.

Il avait juste besoin d'être certain qu'il s'agissait bien de ceci. De plus, il avait demandé à Lucas de faire des tests, pour relever les probables empreintes, de la personne probablement responsable.

Il était retourné à la boutique d'antiques et broyait un peu de noir, ne sachant pas trop si il devait tester le poison ou pas.

Abe le retrouva assis sur son fauteuil, dans son labo, à moitié déshabillé. Le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel

\- qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Henry en sursauta. Il fallait dire qu'il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas vu Abe arriver.

\- rien de bien grave Abraham ! Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il haussa un sourcil réprobateur et se posa à côté de lui, regardant les machines auxquelles il s'était relié

\- dans ce cas, tu ne verras aucun mal à m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je travaille sur une affaire pour la NYPD..

Abe fut tout d'un coup plus intéressé

\- oh ! Attends, mais avec la flic canon qui as vu tes fesses ce matin ?

Henry acquiesça

\- elle même ! Je dois déterminer les causes de la mort du chauffeur de bus en sens inverse et j'ai confirmé que ce n'était pas accidentel. J'ai retrouvé des traces de cyanure dans le corps de la victime !

Abe grimaça, sentant déjà la solution arrivée. Henry faisait toujours tout pour trouver un remède à son immortalité.

\- laisse moi deviner ! Tu veux t'en injecter pour être sûr que c'est bien ce qui l'a tué ?

Henry approuva, sans aucun remord. Abe leva les bras au ciel

\- oh seigneur ! On croirait vraiment que c'est une chose banale de la vie

\- pour moi ça l'est – répliqua l'immortel, un peu de mauvaise foi

\- peu importe ! - railla Abe

Henry s'allongea et regarda la plafond, après avoir demandé à Abe de remplir la seringue, pour l'aider dans son expérience.

Avant qu'ils ne continuent, Abe reprit sur sa rencontre avec Jo

\- au fait ! Puisqu'on en est à tester pleins de nouveaux trucs pour monsieur, comment s'est passé cette nouvelle rencontre avec la détective ?

En revoyant le visage de Jo, un long sourire s'étira le long des lèvres d'Henry, que Abe ne se rappelait pas lui avoir jamais connu depuis sa défunte femme : Abigail.. Qui était probablement morte depuis prés de trente ans désormais, considérant l'immortalité d'Henry.

\- c'était intéressant ! Je sens qu'elle va me mettre des bâtons dans les roues longtemps. Mais tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand elle a vu que j'étais l'homme qu'elle avait arrêté ce matin.

Abe remplit la seringue et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'Henry, semblant songeur. Henry détourna son regard sur lui et pouvait voir ses pensées bouillir au dessus de sa tête.

\- j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de t'imaginer des choses.

Abe haussa les épaules

\- eh bien.. Cette jeune femme a l'air de t'avoir tapé dans l'œil

Henry secoua négativement la tête, un vent de panique le traversant

\- Abe ! Ne commence pas ! C'est un flic et elle pourrait tout aussi bien me descendre quand elle veut. Parce qu'avec l'impression que je lui ai faite, je doute fortement qu'elle s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme moi. Et non, elle est charmante mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

Abe ne le croyait qu'à demi. Il était vrai que depuis Abigail, Henry ne s'était plus ouvert à qui que ce soit et il n'avait plus eu aucune relation durable, seulement des femmes de passage comme n'importe quel homme en deuil.

\- je ne suggérais rien du tout ! Simplement que tu es seul depuis longtemps et il serait peut être temps que tu t'ouvres un peu plus.

\- Merci mais non merci ! J'ai mes raisons d'éviter trop d'attachement, surtout envers les femmes. Et puis, elle vient de perdre son mari il y a tout juste un an.. Ça ferait vraiment déplacé de ma part de tourner autour d'elle.

Abe ne préféra pas argumenter avec lui, parce que de toute manière, quoiqu'il disait, il était toujours en tort.

Il repoussa Henry pour qu'il s'allonge. Désinfecta son bras et prépara la seringue

\- tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire ?

\- J'ai l'habitude de tester toute sorte de théorie. Donc une de plus ou de moins. Cependant, ça ne serait pas ironique si cette fois j'y restais vraiment ?

Abe qui s'apprêtait à enfoncer la seringue dans son bras lui lança un regard noir. Henry se pensait peut être vraiment très drôle

\- vraiment hystérique ! Pauvre idiot !

Henry n'en rajouta pas et préféra éviter de le froisser pour le reste de la journée, parce que sous ses airs, Abe pouvait parfois lui balancer ses quatre vérités, et il ne s'en privait pas.

\- tue moi s'il te plait !

Abe se disait qu'il n'entendrait pas ça tous les jours. Il enfonça délicatement l'aiguille dans le bras d'Henry, regardant le contenu de cyanure qui disparaissait d'un seul coup.

L'immortel sentit le poison se répandre dans tout son corps. Une espèce de vilaine chaleur le paralysa de la tête aux pieds, mais pour autant, rien ne se passa encore.

Il avait fermé les yeux pour anticiper la douleur et il y avait un grand silence qui était retombé dans le labo et non pas parce que Henry était en train de mourir.

Il fronça des sourcils en échangeant un regard avec Abe

\- combien de temps il a prit pour que cela fasse effet à ton avis ?

Henry tenta de réfléchir, bien qu'il sentait le poison dans son corps mais sa mort n'était pas instantanée Alors qu'il était persuadé que c'était le bon poison.

\- je pense et en réalité, je suis plutôt certain, que le cyanure a été dilué avec une boisson.. Certainement du café, juste avant qu'il ne prenne son service. D'après ce que je sais, cela ne faisait que dix minutes qu'il roulait lorsqu'il a frappé de plein fouet le bus dans lequel moi, je me trouvais.

Mais contrairement à la boisson diluée, l'effet par injection était bien plus rapide et Henry n'eut même pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, que tout son corps fut secoué de spasmes, il eut ses habituels flashs et refit surface dans le East River.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello la compagnie, bon j'ai rien écrit du tout parce que je devais réviser mais je vous poste quand même une suite, histoire de ne pas trop vous laisser en suspend.**  
 **Donc j'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire, laissez moi vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Pendant qu'Henry faisait ses petites expériences suicidaires, Jo était en train de visualiser les caméras de surveillance des arrêts de bus.

Les réseaux avaient été très coopératifs et elle cherchait quelqu'un de suspect qui se serait rentré et à force de visualiser les allées et venues des passagers, elle remarqua qu'à l'angle de la 5ème avenue où le bus desservait, un homme attendait et il regardait l'heure. Jo fouilla immédiatement dans sa poche et en ressortit la montre en or qu'elle avait trouvé sur les lieux du crime.

C'était exactement la même sur les caméras. Elle interpella une jeune femme qui passait dans le coin

\- Jess ! Viens voir la deux secondes s'il te plait

La jeune femme se présenta à ses côtés

\- oui Jo ? Tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Est ce que tu peux me donner un coup de main ? Cet homme est monté dans le bus ce matin et j'ai retrouvé sa montre. On voit un peu son visage au moment de monter grâce au reflet de la vitre. Est ce que c'est possible d'avoir une meilleure netteté tout en zoomant pour qu'on sache qui il est ?

La dite Jess effectua rapidement son travail et plus Jo voyait l'image devenir claire, plus elle avait l'impression de reconnaître l'homme et elle ne se trompa pas quand l'image devint complètement nette et Henry apparut dans le reflet.

La bouche de Jo s'ouvrit en grand et elle n'en crut tout bonnement pas ses yeux

\- oh nan mais cet enfoiré !

Décidément, leurs chemins ne faisait que se croiser mais cette fois ci, elle n'allait plus être aussi tendre avec lui. Déjà qu'après l'avoir ramassé le matin même, il ne se gênait pas pour jouer les prétentieux mais il était vraiment mal placé pour l'ouvrir, il apparaissait comme le suspect numéro 1 de l'enquête.

Jo interpella Hanson

\- Hey Mike ! Il faut qu'on aille fouiller chez le légiste

Il fut surpris d'un tel retournement de situation.

\- et pourquoi ? Il a fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Il pourrait être notre suspect principal sous ses grands airs de petit malin. On va aller perquisitionner cette boutique qu'il tient avec son colocataire d'après les infos que j'ai. Je savais bien que ce légiste n'était pas très net.

Elle venait d'appeler la cour pour obtenir un mandat. Reece l'avait arrêté en lui demandait si elle était certaine de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être certaine à 100% , elle avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Henry revenait de la rivière et était en train de s'essuyer les cheveux, dans la voiture avec Abe.

\- ah je le savais ! J'étais persuadé que c'était bien de la cyanure. J'ai ressenti son effet dévastateur. Il n'y que comme ça que le chauffeur a pu perdre le contrôle.

Abe regardait à moitié sa route et le regardait à moitié lui, se disant qu'il vivait avec un malade mental.

\- tu me racontes ça comme ci c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Vraiment, des fois je me demande si tu as conscience des bêtises que tu dis.

\- Excuse moi de me m'emballer ainsi mais je trouve ça tellement géant d'avoir pu tester la théorie moi même et prouver effectivement que c'est ce qui a tué ce chauffeur. J'ai demandé à Lucas de faire quelques tests pour moi. Je prends une douche et je retourne à la morgue pour lui donner un coup de main, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

Abe se disait que parfois Henry devait sérieusement revoir ses priorités, ou peut être devait-il considérer à se faire soigner lui même, enfin pas dans le mauvais sens du terme bien sûr.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la boutique, ils y virent des tonnes de voitures parkées. Abe commença à s'agiter

\- qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'espère qu'on a pas été cambriolé pendant les vingt minutes où on est partis.

Henry regarda toutes les voitures et il reconnut celles du 11.. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure

\- je n'en suis pas sûr...

Quand il vit Jo sortir de la boutique et lui faire un petit sourire sadique, il sut qu'il était dans de sales draps.

Abe le regarda d'un air entendu

\- dis moi, c'est la petite détective qui t'as arrêté n'est ce pas ?

\- C'est bien elle...

\- tu dois sacrément lui faire de l'effet pour qu'elle revienne.. Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce que tu as fait cette fois.

Henry fit un grimace. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que quelqu'un ne fasse le lien entre lui et le bus et le détective Martinez semblait être quelqu'un de très maligne. Il fouilla frénétiquement dans sa poche et soupira

\- ma montre est restée sur la scène de crime, comme d'habitude quand je meurs.. À mon avis, elle a fait des recherches sur les passagers du bus et d'une façon ou d'une autre elle a relié tout ceci à moi.. Hmm, on dirait que je ne vais pas réussir à la tromper longtemps.

Abe ne put lui donner son avis, qu'il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers Jo, les cheveux mouillés, les mains dans les poches, en gardant un calme parfaitement olympien.

\- que puis-je faire pour vous détective ?

Elle le fusilla du regard mais cela n'avait pas l'air de l'impressionner.

\- ne faites pas l'idiot ! Je suis presque certaine que vous savez pour quelle raison je suis la.

Elle lui montra le mandat

\- on a trouvé des choses intéressantes dans cette baraque ! Je vais devoir vous emmener avec moi au poste et vous allez devoir me donner certaines explications Dr Morgan, si étant donné vous êtes bien un vrai docteur.

Henry jeta un œil à Abe qui haussa des épaules, sachant qu'il ne prendrait certainement pas parti dans cette histoire. Henry savait qu'il ne pouvait se sortir de ce pas alors il acquiesça

\- vous permettez que je me change d'abord ?

Jo se poussa sur le côté pour le laisser passer mais son regard dévia quand même malgré elle sur son postérieur quand il passa prés d'elle.

Elle secoua rapidement cette pensée pour le moins déplacée, d'un revers de main. Elle avait des choses plus importantes à s'occuper.

* * *

Henry avait demandé à Abe de retourner à la boutique, de toute façon, pour cette interrogation, ils n'avaient besoin que de lui.

Jo était bien sûr celle chargée de lui poser des questions, les deux se faisaient face.. Une certaine tension était palpable dans la pièce mais pas le genre de tension qu'il y avait lors de d'autres interrogatoires mais plutôt sexuelle..

Reece et Hanson suivaient le tout à travers les vitres teintées

\- honnêtement Dr Morgan, ça ne vous ai pas venu à l'esprit de me dire que vous étiez monté à bord de l'un des bus accidentés ce matin même ?

Henry resta impassible, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège

\- bien sûr que si, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était réellement important.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si le légiste était conscient que tout ceci n'était certainement pas un jeu et que cela pourrait lui couter sa carrière.

\- dans une enquête pour meurtre, tout détail est important Dr Morgan ! Je ne serais peut être jamais remonté à vous si je ne vous avez pas repéré avec cette montre que j'ai retrouvé sur les lieux de l'accident. Maintenant on va jouer les cartes sur table.

Elle lui montra les photos de tout ce qu'ils avaient retrouvés dans son petit laboratoire dans lequel, il menait ses expériences et s'isolait pour comprendre sa condition.

\- on a fouillé votre petite cave secrète.

\- Mon laboratoire, oui..

\- on a retrouvé tous ces outils de torture.. Vous allez pas me faire croire que tout ceci n'est que pour la science ?

Henry regarda les menottes, les fouets, et d'autres choses qui étaient des réels éléments de torture et il fit un petit sourire mesquin

\- oh ! Tous ces objets ne sont que pour le sexe

Il ne la lâcha pas du regard en disant ça et Jo y laissa échapper son stylo. Elle n'entendit pas son collègue glousser derrière la vitre teintée et c'était tant mieux pour lui, selon leur chef.

La couleur rosée qui était montée à ses joues se confondait maintenant avec celle de son chemisier.

\- vous vous croyez vraiment malin n'est ce pas ?

\- Vos mots, pas les miens ! Maintenant j'aimerais savoir de quoi est ce que vous m'accusez exactement ? À ce que je sache, ce n'est pas interdit de posséder de tels outils.

Ce fut au tour de Jo de s'enfoncer sur son siège. Quelqu'un aurait pu la prévenir qu'elle allait passer la journée la plus bizarre de toute sa vie, en dehors de celle qu'elle avait vécu quand elle avait découvert qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez et tenta de formuler une phrase pour aller dans un sens logique

\- je ne sais pas ! À vous de me dire et me prouver que vous n'avez rien à voir dans cet accident qui était volontaire alors que vous êtes la seule personne à en être sortie vivante

Henry ne lâcha pas le morceau

\- je suis quelqu'un de très chanceux

\- un peu trop à mon avis ! Comment avez vous réussi à vous en sortir vivant ?

Henry savait bien que la jeune femme ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu gain de cause.

Il tenta de réfléchir, il pourrait tout aussi bien lui dire qu'il n'était pas dans le bus, que c'était une erreur mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle était vraiment une personne bornée et forte, il n'arriverait pas à l'amadouer avec de telles sornettes.

\- je suis descendu avant que l'accident n'arrive – la phrase lui avait échappé sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler, mais cela était toujours mieux que d'avouer qu'il avait été la jusqu'au bout

Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle pourrait le croire ainsi mais il faisait son possible pour garder un visage totalement sérieux et sans cligner des yeux.

\- et la montre ? -, demanda t-elle après mure réflexion

\- elle a dû m'échapper pendant que je sortais. Vraiment détective, vous avez un bon sens de déduction. Si j'avais voulu tuer quelqu'un, pensez vous que j'aurais fait en sorte que le corps arrive dans ma morgue et que je vous présente les faits tranquillement, comme ci de rien n'était ?

Jo n'était plus très sûre de savoir quoi penser mais elle avait l'habitude de gérer ce genre de personnes, peut être pas comme Henry, mais des menteurs, elle en avait vu des tonnes.

\- ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que quelqu'un agit normalement à son travail après avoir commis un meurtre.

\- Venant d'un légiste qui vous donne précisément la cause du meurtre, j'en doute fort. De plus, je vais vous épargner du temps, j'ai découvert de quel poison il s'agissait.. Donc au lieu de m'interroger ici, peut être seriez vous intéressée à entendre ce que j'ai à dire et me laisser retourner dans mon labo pour que je fasse les analyses d'empreintes ?

Jo regarda à travers la vitre teintée, comme ci quelqu'un pouvait lui donner une réponse mais elle savait bien que tout reposait sur ses épaules à ce moment.

Elle avait beau le regarder sous tous les angles et malgré ses bizarreries, elle ne voyait pas en lui l'étoffe d'un tueur. De plus, il avait un point plutôt solide, il n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à parler de la victime avec tant d'aisance si il y était pour quelque chose.

Dans le temps où elle se faisait ses réflexions, Henry s'était levé pour faire les cents pas dans la salle, tout en réfléchissant à quel genre de personne aurait pu vouloir créer un tel accident.. Il espérait que les résultats des empreintes apporteraient quelque chose, si étant donné il y en avait une.

Jo était un peu perdue dans ses songes également, entre l'appel qu'elle avait vu et le fait de se retrouver à travailler avec le légiste qu'elle avait ramassé complètement à poil le matin même. Tout ceci faisait beaucoup pour une seule journée.

Mais ses yeux se posèrent indirectement sur lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'intriguant avec cet homme mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à mettre son doigt dessus. Il avait un charme qu'on ne retrouvait certainement pas à New York, de plus elle avait lu son dossier, il était anglais de toute manière, mais il avait une élégance qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu au cours de sa vie.

Elle suivait le contour de son visage et sa petite barbe mal rasée. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille comme ci il n'avait vraiment pas prit la peine de se coiffer, en même temps, vu la façon dont elle l'avait trouvé, cela l'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il ait pu y penser.

Malgré elle, elle s'arrêta sur ses lèvres qui dessinaient une fine ligne, entre la frustration et la satisfaction, et tout ceci mélangé à un peu de mélancolie.

Elle poussa un long soupir et se leva à son tour, se plaçant à une distance raisonnable de lui, en s'appuyant contre le rebord de la table.

\- bien ! Vous avez certainement raison ! Je n'ai rien de plus pour vous retenir de toute façon.

Henry fit volte face et la remercia d'un signe de tête

\- n'allez pas trop loin quand même Dr Morgan

\- vous avez ma parole détective

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil en arrangeant son écharpe et sortit. Jo fronça des sourcils, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. « C'est bien ma veine » pensa t-elle et elle put se sentir serrer des dents.


	6. Chapter 5

**Et voila le chapitre 5. Pour ceux qui lisent l'histoire. J'essaie de poster le plus souvent mais je n'ai pas écrit cette semaine, enfin j'ai passé ma matinée à avancer mon autre histoire, puisqu'il faut que je la termine mais demain je vais avancer celle ci, je partage.**

 **Laissez moi vos avis svp, histoire que je sache si ça vous intéresse toujours et si cela vous plait pour les changements que je fais.**

 _ **To Angie, thank you so much for all your comments, I always tell you, but it makes me so happy that you're reading my stories even it's not your native language so thank you so much, I'm so thrilled that you like that one and Conséquences, your reviews always warm my heart so thank you very much and I do hope you'll keep liking both of them ^-^** _

* * *

Henry était redescendu à la morgue, trouvant Lucas en train de manger pour ne pas changer et dés qu'il aperçut son boss, il se précipita vers lui à grande jambées.

\- alors ! Il paraît que vous avez été arrêté par la détective canon ! Comment c'était ?

Henry se demandait si vraiment parfois son assistant n'était pas un attardé dans sa tête..Enfin c'était certainement le cas.

\- se faire arrêter pour un meurtre qu'on a pas commis n'est pas ce que j'appellerais un rendez vous galant mais j'ai réussi à lui prouver mon innocence au moins.

\- Je suis content d'entendre ça.

Henry repartit vers le corps du chauffeur et haussa un sourcil réprobateur envers Lucas

\- et alors ? Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Lucas secoua la tête

\- pas que j'ai remarqué en tout cas ! Mais vous avez toujours un meilleur œil que moi, donc ça m'a sans doute échappé, comme souvent.

Henry procéda son aux vérifications lui même et demanda à Lucas de l'éclairer d'un peu plus prés, pendant qu'il prenait une loupe et observait attentivement les plaies de la victime.

Il finit par appuyer sur une cicatrice qui n'en était pas une mais ressemblait presque à une tâche d'encre. En toute déduction logique, la cyanure n'aurait pas laissé de traces humaines mais il se pourrait que le responsable avait les doigts marqués sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçut.

\- il y a une empreinte de pouce sur le bras de notre victime. Je suppose qu'elles ne sont pas la par hasard, ou peut être que si. Nous courrons peut être une chance de savoir à qui elle appartient et nous pourrons boucler l'affaire rapidement . Au boulot !

* * *

Pendant qu'Henry faisait ses analyses, Jo était avec ses collègues, ainsi que le lieutenant Reece, chacun étudiant le dossier d'Henry.

\- mais d'où sort ce mec ? - railla Hanson – c'est vrai ça, il a été arrêté un milliard de fois pour indécence, avant d'être légiste il était fossoyeur, plus tous les produits étranges qu'il possède chez lui.

\- Il semble avoir des hobbies après tout – affirma Reece – mais certes, lui, c'est un cas vraiment unique en son genre.

Jo poussa un bruyant soupir, faisant relever les yeux à tout le monde.

\- on ne peut pas s'assoir sur nos lauriers dans cette affaire. Plutôt que de continuellement regarder le dossier de ce légiste, on ferait peut être mieux de chercher les probables coupables de cet accident. On sait que ce n'était pas le hasard et si le Dr Morgan n'a rien à voir la dans, je suggère qu'on avance et qu'on le laisse faire son travail dans son coin parce que sérieusement, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'avoir sur le dos.. Il est sans aucun doute le mec le plus bizarre et effrayant que j'ai jamais rencontré et il faut qu'on cherche un autre suspect maintenant.

Juste au moment où elle prononçait cette phrase, Henry était arrivé derrière elle et Hanson et Reece l'avaient vu, mais cependant Jo n'avait spécialement capté leurs signaux.

\- je suis un peu plus d'accord avec vous !

Jo sursauta et se retourna en voyant Henry qui se tenait un peu trop prés d'elle à son goût, leurs deux corps faillit d'ailleurs s'entrechoquer mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Henry, bien au contraire.

Elle essaya de se reculer un peu mais elle ne pouvait aller plus loin que le bureau, tandis qu'Henry gardait un éternel sourire sadique sur le bord des lèvres

\- je peux vous parler deux minutes s'il vous plait ?

Hanson et Reece baissèrent simultanément la tête pour s'occuper de leurs moutons, tandis que Jo suivit Henry un peu plus loin dans le bureau

\- vous savez quand j'ai dis que vous étiez bizarre, c'était de la façon la plus amicale..

Il la coupa gentiment

\- ne vous en faites pas pour moi détective, j'ai eu pire comme surnom. Tenez !

Il lui tendit un dossier, tout en gardant un air si sérieux. Elle passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et le regarda confuse, tournant les pages aveuglément

\- qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- C'est mon rapport sur l'autopsie de la victime ! J'ai retrouvé des empreintes et je pense que c'est par la que nous devrions chercher en premier.

Jo observa le rapport et le nom d'un certain Barney Mount était répertorié juste à côté de la photo de la victime.

\- dans le cas où ce n'est pas le bon suspect, vous en aurez toujours un de légitime devant vous

Il mit ses mains devant lui comme pour se faire passer les menottes et Jo sut que c'était à ce Barney qu'elle devait aller rendre visite.

Elle ferma le dossier et prévint Reece et Hanson et en repassant prés de lui, elle lui dit

\- j'ai demandé l'autorisation à ce que vous m'accompagniez à la demeure de ce monsieur. Vous écoutez ce que je dis et vous ne faites rien sans que je ne vous l'autorise, c'est bien compris ?

Il hocha la tête poliment et sourit. Elle l'ignora et passa son chemin, Henry sur ses talons, sentant l'adrénaline monter pour sa vraie première enquête policière.

* * *

\- je vous ai dit de rester derrière moi – grogna Jo alors qu'ils faisaient le tour de la maison avec évidemment le propriétaire absent.

Mais Henry ne pouvait s'en empêcher et avait suivit son instinct et des rats morts étaient éparpillés jusqu'au garage et c'était ainsi qu'il avait rapidement échapper à la surveillance de Jo, qui fut très vite derrière lui

\- juste que ces rats ont certainement servis de cobaye pour tester la cyanure et quelque chose me dit que le tout est entreposé dans son garage.

Il marchait si vite que même Jo, malgré son endurance de flic avait bien du mal à le suivre. Elle se posa devant lui avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte du garage. Elle pointa un doigt sur sa poitrine

\- Dr Morgan, je vous ai dit quelque chose, j'aimerais que vous le respectiez ! Je suis le flic dans cette histoire, vous n'êtes que légiste. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, alors vous restez tranquillement derrière moi et arrêtez de vouloir jouer les monsieur je sais tout lorsque le danger menace.

Elle ouvrit la porte du garage et utilisa sa lampe torche et son arme, avançant lentement, sentant la masse d'Henry qui la suivait comme son ombre.

En entrant dans le garage, il eut l'impression de découvrir son propre laboratoire. Il y avait des tas de pots cassés d'expérience ratées certainement, puis dans un petit entonnoir et plutôt mis en évidence, toute la mixture de la cyanure.

Henry s'y approcha pour le renifler. Jo le rejoignit

\- ne touchez à rien ! Bon sang, mais vous n'écoutez rien en réalité.

\- Je suis observateur, alors je fais ce pourquoi je suis né. Il s'agit de la cyanure. Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais il me semble que cet homme est le notre.

Il commença à trifouiller partout mais Jo lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, jusqu'à ce que la porte principale du garage s'ouvre.

Monsieur Mount rentrait à la maison. Ils se hâtèrent de se cacher derrière une étagère. Jo observa les mouvements de l'homme, qui avait un visage qui était bien loin de ressembler à un meurtrier et pourtant.. Il était sans doute responsable. Il trainait une bonbonne de gaz avec lui et la jeune femme se demandait à quoi cela lui servirait.

\- restez la – chuchota t-elle à Henry – je vais essayer de le surprendre

Elle avança lentement derrière l'homme et braqua son arme

\- NYPD ! Mettez vos mains en évidence.

L'homme s'était figé à la voix de Jo et avait mis ses deux mains en l'air. Jo avançait lentement derrière lui, tandis qu'Henry regardait chaque mouvement que l'un des deux pouvait faire.

Jo fut presque à sa hauteur quand il se retourna brutalement, attrapa le bout de son arme pour la désarmer et sous le coup de la surprise, il réussit à la faire tomber. Profitant de sa distraction, il renversa la table qui contenait le cyanure et sortit rapidement du garage.

Henry avait rapidement enjambé la table pour aider Jo à se relever. Elle s'était égratigné les mains dans sa chute mais était prête à courir derrière leur suspect

\- oh il ne va pas aller bien loin

Henry n'eut même pas le temps d'en dire davantage que Jo était en course poursuite derrière leur suspect. Henry n'eut d'autres choix que de la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une odeur de brulé.

Il se retourna et vit la bonbonne de gaz qui était renversé et le cyanure qui était à côté.

Il courut vers Jo et lui tira le bras

\- baissez vous ! - hurla t-il en la braquant contre la voiture et allongea tout son corps sur elle, alors qu'une énorme explosion se faisait entendre, faisant sursauter les deux occupants qui se prirent quelques débris.

Le suspect avait évidemment eu le temps de filer et il venait de détruire toute trace de poison.

Henry se releva lentement, tandis que Jo était encore retourné et ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, accroupis derrière la voiture.

\- entre mourir brulé vif ou par cyanure.. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui est le pire. - avoua Henry, alors que Jo le regardait prise entre reconnaissance ou choc. Un civil venait de mettre sa vie en danger pour la sienne et ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'elle voyait tous les jours.

Jo regarda à travers la voiture, sentant les éraflures sur ses mains lui piquer. Elle serra des poings, elle saignait, car elle avait prit des bouts de verre dans la chaire.

Henry sortit un mouchoir et enveloppa sa main droite qui était la plus touchée. Pour une raison qu'elle ne sut expliquer, elle sentit son cœur faire une embardée

\- en attendant.. Il nous a échappé – Jo retrouva finalement sa voix, pressant sur le mouchoir et le remercia silencieusement.

\- On le retrouvera. Il ne pourra pas aller bien loin, toute votre équipe sera dessus maintenant.

Son regard se détourna sur un cadre photo qu'il ramassa. Jo appela ses collègues et ils restèrent sur les lieux de l'accident jusqu'à la nuit tombée.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 pour ceux qui lisent.**

 **Une petite review de temps en temps ça fait pas mal pour savoir ce que vous pensez, parce que pour le moment seulement mon amie qui parle anglais et pour qui ça ne doit pas être facile de lire (surtout avec Google), me laisse beaucoup de reviews. Et je sais que je poste pas très souvent mais n'oubliez pas que j'en gère deux + mes cours donc ce n'est pas facile pour moi mais j'y arrive.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Des paramédics avaient prit Jo en charge pour soigner sa main blessée. Ils avaient voulu examiner Henry mais il avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien contrairement à Jo.  
La jeune femme qui voyait le docteur un peu différemment après le geste qu'il avait eu, le rejoignit lorsqu'elle le vit perdu dans ses songes en regardant la photo de leur suspect avec sa femme.

\- hey Henry ! Est ce que vous allez bien ?

L'immortel venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.. Cela était en quelque sorte un grand pas en avant, pour elle en tous les cas.

\- je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cet homme doit être sacrément désespéré. Sa femme est morte d'un accident, parce qu'à en juger par cette photo, elle ne présentait aucun signe de cancer ou quoique ce soit. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a voulu cherché avec autant de poison.

Même si il était de dos à elle, Jo haussa des épaules et avança légèrement derrière lui

\- parfois il ne faut pas chercher les causes lorsque la folie meurtrière leur passe par la tête.

Henry déposa le cadre et se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme qui avait l'air de porter autant le monde sur ses petites épaules frêles, que lui avec son énorme secret.

Elle avait le regard perdu vers ses pieds, regardant ses ongles. En dehors de la perte de son mari, il apparaissait à Henry, que Jo n'était pas si heureuse que ça. Il comprenait un peu l'addiction à l'alcool. Après tout, il était aussi passé par la.  
Après la journée de malade qu'ils avaient eu, Henry se disait qu'un peu de réconfort ferait du bien à la jeune femme

\- vous voulez un verre ?

Elle releva immédiatement les yeux et fut bien surprise par sa soudaine demande

\- euh.. Henry.. Je

Il fronça des sourcils avant de pouffer

\- je ne vous faisais pas du rentre dedans détective. Je ne faisais qu'énumérer un fait. Vous avez le regard perdu ailleurs.. Je ne peux pas vous blâmer, nous avons eu une grosse journée alors il est normal que vous cherchiez un petit remontant.

Il envahit son espace personnel en lui chuchotant à l'oreille et elle en perdit le nord.. Elle ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'un homme lui avait fait un tel effet.

\- ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis la dernière personne à porter un jugement.

Il était si prés d'elle, que si elle tournait juste sa tête de quelques centimètres, leurs lèvres pourraient se toucher mais ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, encore moins de créer un scandale. Elle n'était pas la pour flirter avec le légiste, mais alors pourquoi ressentait-elle ces stupides papillons dans le ventre à sa proximité ?

Il finit par la laisser respirer et s'éloigna. Elle pinça fortement ses lèvres. Cela ne faisait que officiellement douze heures qu'ils se connaissaient et il avait réussit à la faire passer par toutes sortes d'émotions.

Ils étaient partis ensemble dans un petit bar de la ville, plutôt tranquille en ce début de soirée. Jo malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire le matin même, appréciait le contact d'Henry, car elle n'avait plus eu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait depuis bien longtemps.. Elle ignorait simplement jusqu'où leurs points communs pouvaient se toucher.  
Ils avaient tous les deux prit un shot de whisky et s'étaient installés dans un petit coin reculé du bar. La lumière était un peu tamisée et le bruit de fond était vraiment éloigné d'eux.  
Jo qui en avait profité dans la journée pour regarder le dossier d'Henry, se permit de lui poser quelques questions

\- Donc j'ai étudié votre dossier ! Vous avez vraiment des hobbies ma foi vraiment étranges. Vous avez été fossoyeur et vous avez fait une école médicale à Guam. Mais pourtant, il n'y a pas grand chose sur vous.. Vous êtes un véritable mystère. Donc Henry Morgan, quelle est votre histoire ?

Elle venait de demander ça sur un ton qui se voulait plaisantin, et Henry appréciait lorsqu'il avait une certaine connexion avec une femme de cette façon.  
Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, en s'ajustant sur son tabouret

\- eh bien disons que j'ai voulu essayer différentes choses dans ma vie. Mais j'ai toujours été fasciné par la mort.. Je sais que cela effraie beaucoup de personnes mais il y a des choses que j'aimerais élucider alors être légiste et avoir été fossoyeur avant, m'aide beaucoup à comprendre ce vaste sujet.

Jo mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus également car si il savait la condition qu'elle avait, il serait d'autant plus intéressé à étudier ça de plus prés.. Mais elle ne pouvait risquer toute sa vie, voir sa carrière à révéler un secret à un homme qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer.  
Henry voulait en savoir plus sur la vie de Jo également... Pourtant d'habitude il se fichait pas mal mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer rationnellement qui le poussait vers la belle détective.  
Il fut sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, quand elle posa une autre question

\- je sais que c'est un peu gonflé de ma part de demander une telle chose mais est ce que vous avez changé de métier par rapport à une femme ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Henry se demandait comment elle avait pu trouvé le point sensible si rapidement. Il fit un demi sourire, non sans renier le fait

\- oui ! Tout se passait bien mais un jour les choses se sont gâtées.. Et elle m'a quittée.

Jo pouffa, tout en secouant la tête

\- oui évidemment ! Ils font ça souvent.

Elle rebaissa les yeux sur son verre et commença à toucher l'alliance à son cou, d'un air absent. Henry était en train de prendre connaissance de ses traits hispaniques. Elle avait un visage doux et calme et pourtant elle était flic. Il était évident qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert de la mort de son mari et il ne pouvait que la comprendre.  
Vraiment il était incapable d'expliquer cette force qui le poussait vers elle, il n'avait jamais été aussi curieux d'en apprendre sur la vie de quelqu'un qu'à ce moment même.

\- comment votre mari est décédé ?

Jo qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son verre en continuant de toucher son alliance, releva lentement la tête vers Henry et quelque chose remua en elle.. Malgré leur rencontre explosive, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui. Il semblait tout aussi malheureux dans son coin et peut être qu'elle trouverait un bon confident avec lui.  
De plus, son regard de la lâchait pas, signe qu'il n'était pas prêt de changer de sujet.

\- il était assistant du procureur.. Il était sur une affaire à Washington et il a eu une crise cardiaque.

Henry sentait bien que c'était difficile pour elle d'en parler. Elle agrippait son verre comme ci elle s'accrochait à quelque chose d'invisible pour tenter de faire partir la peine mais si il savait tout ce qui se bousculait dans son esprit à ce moment même, elle avait tellement gros sur la conscience.  
Elle continua

\- parfois, j'arrive encore à sentir une part de lui en moi.. J'aimerais juste que ça s'arrête et que ça disparaisse pour de bon.

Henry resta silencieux un moment, tandis que Jo évitait de le regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux, puis il finit par dire

\- ça ne partira pas !

Jo avala le contenu de son verre d'une traite et haussa un sourcil réprobateur

\- merci Henry ! Je suis censée me sentir beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Henry rigola. Cela faisait un moment qu'une femme n'avait pas été si sarcastique avec lui et elle ne manquait pas de culot pour dire le fond de sa pensée, mais cela lui plaisait.

\- je suis désolé de mon honnêteté détective mais il vous faudra du temps avant que cela ne parte. C'est beaucoup trop récent et puis dans le fond, on vit toujours avec.

Jo ne sut quoi répondre à ça et se contenta simplement d'un haussement d'épaules. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone

\- bon ! Il se fait un peu tard ! Les recherches au poste vont continuer pour remettre la main sur ce Barney,mais on ferait peut être mieux de rentrer. Le lieutenant m'appellera si il y a du nouveau et je pense que vous avez autre chose à faire que de rester la à attendre que le suspect vienne vers nous.

Ils se levèrent et déposèrent un pourboire sur leur table, mais à peine ils furent dehors que le téléphone de Jo vibra.

\- Martinez !  
\- Hey je ne sais pas où tu es mais rappliques à la gare centrale d'autobus. On a repéré notre homme, il distribue des boissons gratuitement et devine quoi ?

Jo échangea un regard avec Henry

\- il transporte du cyanure avec lui ?  
\- Exactement ! Donc je parie qu'il en a mit dans chaque bouteille et si quelqu'un boit ça, ça va encore mal finir cette histoire !  
\- On arrive


	8. Chapter 7

**Chap 7 et merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews, ça me fait plaisir. Je sais que parfois mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs,mais à l'origine ils font tous entre 6 et 10 pages au maximum donc il faut que je les coupe de toute façon, et puis ça ne serait pas drôle si je postais tout d'un coup O:).**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Hanson ne posa pas de questions, il savait qu'elle était partie avec Henry mais elle s'était vite familiarisé avec le docteur.  
Elle résuma rapidement la situation au légiste et ils se hâtèrent de faire route jusqu'à la gare centrale où ils repérèrent Barney, qui faisait sa petite distribution comme ci de rien n'était.  
Jo réfléchissait à comment le prendre sur le fait, sans qu'il ne s'échappe de nouveau, tandis qu'Henry avait l'air de chercher une bêtise à faire, tout en regardant autour d'eux.  
Barney ne le savait pas mais dans le bus, un des membres de la NYPD reprenait les bouteilles en leur expliquant la situation et lui n'était pas du tout conscient de ce qui se tramait.  
Jo voulait saisir l'occasion de l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute. Elle traversa toute la gare mais Henry fut rapidement sur ses talons. Elle fit volte face en, il lui emboita le pas

\- je peux savoir où vous allez ?  
\- Je vous accompagne  
\- absolument pas ! Vous restez la et vous ne faites pas de faux pas

Mais au moment où elle avait parlé, Barney l'avait entendu et prenait la poudre d'escampette.

\- oh c'est pas vrai ! - râla t-elle

"Quelle journée de merde" – pensa t-elle. Il ne manquerait plus pour apporter la cerise sur le gâteau qu'elle finisse dans la rivière à son tour, histoire de rajouter un peu de piment.

Elle lui courut derrière et emprunta un autre chemin pour lui bloquer le passage. Henry qui ne pouvait pas rester en place, avait emprunté le même chemin que le suspect.  
Barney se retrouva nez à nez avec Jo, ou en tout cas à quelques mètres d'elle lorsqu'elle le bloqua par devant

\- c'est fini ! Déposez votre arme !

Tel qu'elle s'y attendait, il en sortit une

\- non ! Vous déposez la votre !

Elle remarqua également une seringue remplie de cyanure dans son autre main, il tremblait et elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire avec ça.

\- ne faites pas l'idiot ! Pourquoi avez vous tué toutes ces personnes ? Ils n'avaient rien demandé.

Il tremblait toujours, Henry était arrivé à leur hauteur et se cachait derrière un poteau, suivant l'échange de loin.  
Barney lui répondit

\- c'est à cause d'un enfoiré de chauffeur que ma femme est morte. Elle n'a eu aucune chance de survie, le chauffeur s'en ait tiré.. Ce n'est que justice.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- en prenant la vie de d'autres personnes innocentes ? Je n'appelle pas ça de la justice. Dans notre jargon, c'est un meurtre. Je conçois que vous ayez tout perdu mais aviez vous réellement besoin de prendre la vie de d'autres personnes qui comme vous étaient époux ou femme ?.. Déposez votre arme.. Et lâchez cette seringue.

Il semblait considérer son offre et Jo était prête à baisser sa garde pour se rapprocher et lui passer les menottes mais il n'en fut pas ainsi. En effet, l'homme retourna son arme pour tirer sur elle et tout ce qu'il dit fut

\- désolé détective mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Tout s'enchaina comme dans un film, Jo ne comprit pas ce qui se passait ; qu'elle vit la balle venir vers elle.. Elle savait que de toute façon quoiqu'il arrivait, elle s'en sortirait mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'Henry s'interpose, et elle l'entendit crier

\- détective !

Il sortait de nul part et il se jeta sur elle, l'éloignant de la trajectoire de la balle par sa force mais il fut touché de plein fouet à son épaule gauche et retomba comme une masse sur le bitume, totalement inconscient  
Jo reprenait tout juste ses esprits, encore secouée et elle se précipita vers le légiste en le retournant vers elle

\- Henry ! Vous m'entendez ? Revenez !

Il saignait abondamment au niveau de son épaule, elle appuya donc sa main dessus et elle secoua la tête

« imbécile » - murmura t-elle entre serrant des dents. Personne ne méritait de se sacrifier pour elle, surtout avec la condition qu'elle avait.  
Voyant qu'il avait raté son coup Barney fut sur le point de réitérer quand Hanson arriva comme un bourrin et tira pour le désarmer, il retomba et Hanson lui passa les menottes

\- bouge pas ! Vous pourrez répondre de vos actes devant un tribunal.

Il donna un coup de pied à la seringue et à l'arme et releva Barney, en gardant un œil sur Jo qui venait de raccrocher avec les paramédics

\- est ce qu'il est . ? - demanda Hanson, pas très rassuré à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient avoir la mort d'un légiste sur leur conscience, un peu ironique

Jo secoua la tête

\- il est juste inconscient.. Mais c'est un crétin, voilà tout

Hanson embarqua Barney se disant que oui, il fallait vraiment être gazé pour prendre une balle. Personne n'était invincible.  
Jo était resté aux côtés d'Henry jusqu'à ce que les sirènes de l'ambulance se fassent entendre. Elle rentra avec lui et passa la nuit à l'hôpital pour attendre son réveil.

* * *

Quand Henry émergea lentement de son réveil, il comprit quelque chose.. D'abord il sentait la douleur, ce qui voudrait dire que la balle ne l'avait pas tué et secondo, il n'était pas dans son lit mais à l'odeur, il était dans une chambre d'hôpital.  
Et la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant complètement les yeux, fut une Jo Martinez, baignée de lumière, qui se tenait face à son lit et il avait l'impression de voir un ange.  
Il fut parfaitement réveillé, sentant la douleur sur son épaule et demanda d'une voix pâteuse. Il était sous morphine, il n'y avait aucun doute

\- Détective ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Jo s'avança vers lui, en se tortillant les mains

\- eh bien.. Il s'est passé que vous êtes le plus parfait des idiots que je n'ai jamais rencontré mais au moins, nous avons pu arrêté Barney.

Henry acquiesça

\- tant mieux alors ! Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?  
\- Depuis hier soir...Ils ont dit que vous devriez vous reposer encore une journée ici et vous pourrez sortir demain. Ils ont réussi à extraire la balle de votre épaule alors allez-y mollo.

Elle se rapprocha néanmoins de lui et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Henry se redressa légèrement dans les oreillers, observant la jeune femme, sous tous les angles.

\- et comment vous sentez vous détective ?

Elle pouffa

\- c'est un peu ironique n'est ce pas ? Alors que c'est vous qui êtes dans une mauvaise position  
\- je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.. Le côté médical je suppose.

Elle se pinça fortement les lèvres, avant de pousser un long soupir

\- Henry.. Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça... Je suis flic, c'est mon rôle de prendre des balles.  
\- Mais vous n'aviez pas de gilet.

Elle secoua la tête

\- peut être bien mais ça m'est complètement égal. Je suis flic, je prendrais des balles dans ma vie donc ne faites plus jamais ça, d'accord ?

Sans même qu'il n'approuve, elle sut qu'il n'allait certainement pas tenir sa parole. Jo remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles

\- mais je te dois une fière chandelle.. Alors merci

Henry fut surpris du soudain ton familier

\- est ce que vous êtes sérieusement en train de me tutoyer détective ?

Elle fit un petit sourire, tout en rougissant

\- tu m'as sauvée la vie.. Et deux fois en plus. On se connait que depuis 24 heures mais je m'en fiche, je pense que ça mérite largement que je passe par la case tutoiement.

Henry sentit une petite chaleur au creux de sa poitrine et la remercia d'un signe de tête

\- ça me gêne quand même un peu.. Vous êtes une détective.. Et j'ai toujours appris à respecter les femmes fortes comme vous.. Je ne voudrais pas paraître si familier

Jo soupira, même si elle était particulièrement amusée par le personnage

\- la morphine te fais vraiment dire n'importe quoi ! Oublie le côté professionnel.. Tu peux me tutoyer. En plus toi et moi, on doit avoir un peu prés le même âge, une de plus ou de moins.

Henry se retint de tout commentaire, parce qu'évidemment il avait surtout l'âge d'être son arrière arrière grand père, mais il sourit. Il valait mieux garder ça pour lui, pour l'instant.  
Jo se tenait plutôt prés de lui, leurs mains cherchant presque à se frôler. Elle fut sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, lorsque le téléphone de la chambre sonna. Jo se leva pour le prendre et le donner à Henry

\- je suppose que c'est ton colocataire. Il a dû être prévenu que tu passais la nuit ici mais les visites n'étaient pas autorisées. Ils ont fait une exception pour moi, puisque je suis de la NYPD mais pour le reste, il vaut mieux qu'ils prennent contact via le téléphone de la chambre

Henry n'avait même pas pensé à Abe, enfin un petit peu mais ce dernier allait certainement lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues quand il serait de retour à la boutique.  
Pendant qu'Henry répondait, Jo qui s'était posée prés de la fenêtre, fit un petit sourire en coin.. Quelque chose lui disait, qu'elle n'aurait pas fini de vivre des aventures avec le légiste.  
Elle entendit sa voix dire

\- oui.. Elle est ici ! Je vous la passe.

Elle se retourna et fronça des sourcils, tandis qu'Henry lui tendait le combiné

\- c'est pour vo.. Toi

Jo sentit son cœur battre dans sa gorge, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle prit le combiné et remercia Henry, se retournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'il voit son visage.

\- allo ?

À la minute où la voix de la personne prit un temps indéfini pour lui répondre, elle sut que c'était exactement la même qui l'avait appelé à son bureau.

\- Bonjour Détective Martinez !

La jeune femme l'aurait parié et sa main se resserra autour du combiné

\- qu'est ce que vous voulez ? - elle chuchota au mieux qu'elle put, et heureusement Henry était encore sous l'effet de la morphine pour ne pas être complètement conscient.  
\- Je vois que vous avez résolu l'affaire du chauffeur.. Enfin de son accident qui n'en était pas un.

Jo se demandait comment cette femme pouvait être au courant de ça, quand bien sûr celui lui fit tilt

\- êtes vous derrière tout ça ?  
\- Il se peut que je sois monté à la tête de ce pauvre Barney.. Il y a certaines choses que je voulais découvrir dans cet accident et je suis ravie de constater certains faits.

Jo ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir

\- je ne comprends pas..  
\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir Jo.. Je sais ce que vous êtes et vous n'êtes pas la seule.. Je suis comme vous également et je sais de source sûre que ne nous sommes pas les seules.. Mais enfin qu'importe.. J'ai passé des années à me demander si il y avait d'autres personnes avec cette condition.. Et je sais que la votre est récente détective, mais vous apprendrez à l'apprécier.

Jo n'aimait définitivement pas le ton de la voix de son interlocutrice

\- mais pourquoi moi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ! Je trouve ça plus facile de s'approcher d'une femme qui a vécu une situation plus que difficile à la suite.. Et qui est détective. Il y a pleins de mystères qui entourent cette condition Jo et je serais toujours derrière vous, peu importe la situation. Gardez bien les yeux ouverts. Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi.

Elle raccrocha sans que Jo ne puisse placer un seul mot. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que les événements prenaient. Elle apprenait qu'elle n'était pas la seule immortelle, que cette femme clamait être comme elle et qu'elle serait constamment surveillée. Comment pourrait-elle dormir sur ses deux oreilles un jour ?  
Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé si être immortelle était un don ou pas mais à entendre la personne au bout du fil ; cela avait l'air de finir par faire tourner la tête.

Elle déposa lentement le téléphone et se retourna pour regarder Henry qui attendait une réaction de sa part

\- euh.. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Elle traversa la chambre tandis qu'Henry ne la lâcha pas des yeux et avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, il lui demanda

\- Jo..

Elle sourit.. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.  
Elle détourna les yeux vers lui

\- est ce que tout va bien ?

Il lui semblait qu'il fallait une éternité pour réfléchir à la réponse et elle finit par lui donner

\- je survivrai.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Henry puisque c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire lui même. Ils échangèrent un long regard rempli de compassion, d'une nouvelle amitié et de reconnaissance.  
Leurs yeux se soutinrent longtemps jusqu'à ce que Jo décide finalement de quitter la chambre et qu'Henry s'enfonça dans les oreillers, revoyant des flashs de son ancienne vie avec Abigail et leur première rencontre où elle lui avait demandé si il était docteur, tout en tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras.  
Il l'avait rencontré pendant la guerre et le coup de foudre avait été immédiat entre eux. Ce bébé qu'ils avaient recueilli par la suite et qui avait été sauvé des camps de concentration, portait un numéro d'identification sur le bras.. Un numéro qu'Abe portait.. Et Henry sourit au souvenir. Il avait vraiment le meilleur fils au monde.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour. Chapitre 8 pour ceux qui suivent et je n'ai pas encore avancé cette histoire et disons que je ne vais pas non plus le faire dans la semaine à venir puisque mes examens finaux arrivent et je dois étudier. Alors je reprendrais l'écriture après mes examens, mais je dois également déménager donc ça risque d'être un peu plus long.**

 **De ce fait, je vais être prise toute la semaine prochaine donc il n'y aucune suite nul part, que ce soit ici ou sur "Conséquences", je reposterais quand je serais libre pour l'autre et pour celle ci, plutôt quand je serais installée dans mon nouvel appartement.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **PS : je dois avouer que je suis bien marrée à écrire cette partie, surtout les répliques d'Abe LOL**

* * *

Henry avait été autorisé à sortir le lendemain, Abe était venu le chercher et en avait profité pour lui donner une leçon, en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de jouer les super héros devant la détective si il ne voulait pas plus lever ses soupçons.  
Après avoir bougonné pendant tout le trajet de l'hôpital à la boutique, au plus grand dam d'Henry, il avait fini par se calmer et avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, en voulant savoir comment s'était finalement terminée l'affaire.

Du coup, après avoir nettoyé un peu la boutique et l'appartement, père et fils se retrouvaient dans l'après midi pour une partie d'échecs. Henry préparait du café et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son fils, jetant un œil sur son bras avec le numéro d'identification, que l'on donnait aux déportés.  
Il se rapprocha de lui et lui donna une bise sur le front, tandis que ce dernier disait

\- tiens donc ! Je crois bien que pour la première fois en 70 ans, je vais enfin pouvoir te battre.  
\- Hmm ! Profites-en bien, je ne suis pas au maximum de ma forme à cause de mon court séjour à l'hôpital, mais ça ne va pas durer.

Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- ouais c'est ça !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer de gentiment se quereller, qu'on frappa à la porte de la boutique et Henry manqua de verser son café sur la tête d'Abe lorsqu'il vit Jo qui attendait tranquillement derrière la vitre, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, dans un ralentit parfait.  
Abe grogna

\- nan mais vas-y brule moi le crâne et le peu de cheveux qui me reste !

Henry lui lança un regard désapprobateur, déposa sa tasse tout en continuant de le regarder

\- et inutile de me faire les gros yeux ! Vas ouvrir cette fichue porte

Henry marmonna dans sa barbe. Abe ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que malgré lui, son vieil immortel de père avait quand même des mimiques d'une personne à la maison de retraite.  
Henry ouvrit la porte et fit son plus beau sourire à Jo qui sentit presque ses jambes défaillir.. En plus malgré son pansement plutôt voyant au niveau de son épaule gauche, Henry était habillé de façon super décontractée avec une petite chemise bleue toute simple, qui relevait ses yeux chocolats, ses cheveux ébouriffés, et le col de la chemise ouverte, découvrant sa cage thoracique.. Elle se mordit les lèvres malgré elle... Travailler avec le légiste serait une véritable distraction. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de collègues aussi sexy. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux pour chasser ses pensées.

\- hmm salut ! Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que tu aimerais récupérer ceci.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit sa montre et lui tendit. Henry avait complètement oublié que la jeune femme l'avait gardé depuis l'enquête.

\- oh ! Merci

Jo fit un petit sourire tout adorable

\- j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait une certaine valeur sentimentale pour toi.  
\- Effectivement ! Et j'ai une mauvaise tendance à toujours l'égarer.

Il n'osa pas vraiment la regarder, parce qu'évidemment, il ne le faisait jamais exprès si il l'égarait. La mort le suivait tellement de partout.  
Jo continuait de sourire d'une façon si adorable qu'il avait l'impression de voir une jeune femme toute innocente devant lui. De plus, on ne trouvait pas de femme plus simple qu'elle et elle avait juste un petit air, qui lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et poser sa joue contre la sienne.  
Ils se regardèrent un peu trop longtemps pour deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient que depuis à peine deux jours. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Abe, les ramena à la réalité

\- mais tu vas la faire rentrer ou pas ?

Henry poussa un soupir, en regardant son fils d'un air évident, mais cela ne fonctionnait plus, pas comme avant en tout cas. Jo ouvrit grand la bouche, totalement gênée, parce que à la façon dont il venait de dire, c'était un peu comme ci il les encourageait à passer à une étape supérieure.  
Malgré ça, Henry restait un gentleman et fut sur le point de la faire rentrer quand elle lui tira délicatement le bras

\- c'est gentil mais en fait je suis venue la parce que j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Il regarda sa main qui était toujours sur son bras mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêtait attention, même si Abe pouffait tout seul dans son coin.

\- oui je suis tout à toi.

Abe ne put s'empêcher de rire bruyamment, ce qui lui valut un regard désobligeant de la part d'Henry tandis que Jo s'amusait quand même de la situation.  
\- est ce que tu as entendu parler d'une arme égyptienne dénommée : le khépesh ?

Les yeux d'Henry s'ouvrirent en gros. Pour sûr qu'il en avait entendu parler, limite il n'avait pas vécu l'histoire en elle même.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est une arme que Ramsès II utilisait pendant les guerres Égyptiennes et elle a prouvée son efficacité quelques années plus tard avec Alexandre Le Grand.

Jo était passionnée par ce qu'il racontait, bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'histoire principale derrière cette arme mais elle leva les épaules, tout en souriant.

\- eh bien, elle est coincée dans la poitrine d'un pauvre homme.

Henry haussa un sourcil. Cela sentait l'enquête de meurtre à plein nez. D'ailleurs Jo, tortillait nerveusement ses doigts

\- j'ai demandé à ce que tu sois mon légiste officiel.

Henry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Toutes ces années à passer à travailler à la morgue, sans quasiment voir la lumière du jour et voilà que sa route croisait celle de Jo Martinez et il était officiellement le légiste pour la NYPD , il allait travailler sur le terrain et avoir une partenaire en quelque sorte.  
Il ne sut quoi dire, tellement il était ému.

\- alors ? Tu viens ou quoi ? - demanda t-elle d'une voix taquine.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Abe s'en chargea en emmenant sa veste et Jo se pinça les lèvres, retenant un fou rire

\- allez allez, vas faire un tour et si tu ne rentres pas pour diner ce soir, essaies de me prévenir.

Henry se demandait parfois à quoi son fils pensait. Jo reposa sa main sur le bras d'Henry, en le secouant légèrement et fit un clin d'oeil à Abe

\- ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous le ramener sain et sauf et avant le diner si l'enquête le permet.

Henry savait bien qu'Abe allait passer le reste de sa vie à l'embêter sur ses nouvelles attaches avec la police désormais et surtout avec Jo.  
Il les regarda partir et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire sous entendu. Il ne connaissait pas encore vraiment Jo mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui se dégageait d'elle et Henry et il les trouvaient parfaitement attachants tous les deux. Autant il était encore un peu tôt pour tout le monde, autant Abe trouvait que l'attraction qui émanait d'eux était vraiment forte.

Jo et Henry avaient rejoint la voiture de la détective et pendant qu'ils s'attachaient, Henry demanda

\- tu peux mettre les sirènes ?

Elle haussa un sourcil

\- vraiment ? Mais quel âge tu as ?

Il ne répondit pas et détourna son regard vers la vitre en faisant un petit sourire. Pendant qu'elle démarrait, elle lui demanda

\- au fait, ça va ton épaule ?  
\- Oui.. Elle lance toujours un peu mais ce n'est que superficiel, d'ici demain, je ne devrais plus sentir la douleur. Surtout avec tout ce qu'ils m'ont donné à l'hôpital.

Jo le regardait simplement de côté, regardant sa route en même temps.

\- et aujourd'hui tu ne fais pas de folies comme ça d'accord ? De toute façon ça ne devrait pas trop durer pour cette enquête.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder et prit connaissance de ses traits. Par rapport au premier jour de leur rencontre, il lui semblait que son visage s'était éclaircit.. Il se demandait s'il y était pour quelque chose, car après tout, même lui se sentait beaucoup moins lourd depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance.  
Dans un élan de gentillesse, il lui souffla

\- j'ai l'impression qu'on fera une sacré équipe détective.

Ce fut à un feu rouge qu'elle le regarda et une nouvelle fois ils se perdirent presque dans le regard de l'autre. Elle lui sourit sincèrement

\- je crois aussi Henry ! Ce n'est que le début d'une grande aventure.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour. Donc Tout comme sur mon autre histoire, voila la suite mais par contre celle ci, ma marge est un peu juste donc je me laisser quelques jours, le temps d'avancer et de retrouver ce que je devais écrire parce que cela fait quand même bien 15 jours que je n'ai pas ouvert mon traitement de texte.**  
 **Cela étant, j'emménage dans mon nouvel appart dés demain et je n'aurais internet que mercredi prochain donc de toute façon, je ne posterais aucune suite nul part.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours pour ceux qui sont la. Bonne lecture. Une longue suite pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence.  
**

* * *

 _\- j'ai l'impression qu'on fera une sacré équipe détective._

 _Ce fut à un feu rouge qu'elle le regarda et une nouvelle fois ils se perdirent presque dans le regard de l'autre. Elle lui sourit sincèrement_

 _\- je crois aussi Henry ! Ce n'est que le début d'une grande aventure._

* * *

Et en effet, Jo ne pensait pas si bien dire. Après une bonne semaine à laisser le légiste s'adapter à son nouveau monde avec la NYPD, les enquêtes continuaient de pleuvoir, mais pas d'aussi grosses que l'accident de bus, cela allait de soit, une nouvelle enquête du même gabarit ou presque que l'accident , allait se présenter à eux.

Entre temps, Jo continuait de chercher le mystère qui l'avait rendue immortelle. Parfois elle se tenait devant le miroir, dans sa chambre, en sous vêtement, regardant la balle qui l'avait perforé et la trace que cette dernière avait désormais laissé.  
Et puis cette femme qui l'avait appelé, qui avait l'air de sous entendre qu'il y avait plusieurs immortels dans le monde et si tel était le cas, elle se demandait combien d'entre eux, étaient-ils.  
Mais elle n'était évidemment pas la seule à chercher ce mystère, Henry continuait de faire ses recherches et calculer le nombre de fois qu'il était mort, au point de réaliser que parfois il prenait quelques secondes supplémentaires pour revenir.

Aucun des deux n'était cependant avancé. Jo pensait que c'était un signe de Sean qui n'aurait pas voulu qu'il la rejoigne et qu'elle continue de vivre sa vie, mais pourquoi une vie éternelle ?  
Et quant à Henry, cela faisait prés de 200 ans qu'il se demandait pourquoi le ciel lui avait donné un tel don, malédiction ? Cela dépendait vraiment des jours.

Et surtout ce qu'ils ignoraient, était, qu'ils étaient bien plus liés qu'ils ne le pensaient mais ça, bien sûr ils le découvriraient en temps et en heures.  
Chacun vaquait donc à ses occupations, lors d'une soirée plutôt tranquille, mais qui allait vite ne pas le devenir.

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, sur l'un des campus, une énorme fête étudiante avait lieue. L'été touchait presque à sa fin, donc certains en profitaient pour aller se baigner un peu n'importe où dans New York city, y compris dans le Hudson et East River.  
Les étudiants étaient tellement sous l'emprise de l'alcool et de substances illicites qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte où ils marchaient, encore moins ce qu'ils faisaient.  
Un groupe de jeunes chantonnait à tue tête, en dérivant sur le trottoir, sur le pont de Brooklyn qui bordait l'East River et les voitures devaient faire de sacrés écarts pour les éviter.  
Cependant, dans le groupe, une jeune femme restait un peu plus à l'écart, elle semblait un peu plus sobre que les autres mais pas tellement.  
Elle finit par remarquer ses amis qui étaient debout sur la rembarre, regardant la profondeur de l'eau, dans la nuit noire.  
Elle tenta de les dissuader

\- ne faites pas de conneries ! On ferait mieux de dégager. Je suis certaine que les flics ne vont pas tarder et aucun de vous n'est assez sobre pour en être conscient

Un de ses amis la siffla

\- mais allez, ne fais pas la poule mouillée Claire. Rejoins nous. On a aucun risque, on se tient tous à l'autre et en plus l'eau en bas est profonde.  
Ouais.. Et on est aussi très haut donc si vous tombez, vous allez tous vous tuer.

Ils continuaient de chantonner, tout en l'ignorant. La jeune femme savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour les raisonner, elle espérait simplement qu'ils ne tomberaient pas.  
Elle resta un peu éloignée d'eux, se penchant légèrement par dessus la rembarre pour prendre connaissance de la profondeur et en effet, quinconce tombait de la, ne risquait pas d'en sortir vivant.  
Elle se sentit faible, elle commençait à mal distinguer les formes alors que jusque la, elle était celle qui était quand même restée la plus sobre alors elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette soudaine faiblesse.  
Le seul son audible qu'on entendit dans la nuit noire fut des cris effroyables et un corps qui s'écrase dans l'eau après être tombé par dessus le pont.

* * *

Il était passé six heures quand le corps avait été découvert et Jo grogna quand son téléphone la réveilla.  
Elle roula et se retourna dans son lit, cherchant à tâtons sur la table basse

\- Martinez ! - elle décrocha en baillant fortement  
\- Désolé de te réveiller – la voix amusée d'Hanson, lui répondit – on a un corps, il faut que tu viennes

Jo aurait tellement souhaité profiter de quelques minutes de plus de son weekend. Elle grogna tout en tenant le téléphone pour se diriger vers la salle de bain

\- okay okay ! Je serais sur place. Est ce qu'on a besoin d'Henry ?

Hanson marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il n'était pas encore accommodé au légiste mais Jo avait l'air de l'apprécier et de plus il avait montré sa bonne foi jusque la.

\- appelle le ! On aura certainement besoin de ses théories bizarres. À toute à l'heure.

Jo raccrocha et regarda sa tête dans le miroir et ne savait pas si il fallait qu'elle pleure ou rigole

\- bwah ! Immortelle ou pas, t'es vraiment pas du matin Martinez.

###

Au lieu d'appeler Henry, une heure après, sans en comprendre les raisons, elle se trouvait dans sa boutique et n'était pas si étonnée de voir qu'il était déjà bien éveillé et habillé. Un anglais pur et dur avec son petit thé à la camomille et son petit déjeuner ultra bizarre pour le peu qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'il s'était levé pour l'accueillir. Abe le suivait de prés.

\- bonjour détective ! Est ce l'odeur du petit déjeuner qui t'emmène ici de si bon matin ?

Le gargouillement de son estomac lui fit rappeler qu'elle n'avait rien avalé ce matin, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Elle secoua la tête, en frottant à moitié son visage.

\- j'aurais aimé mais non. Un corps a été retrouvé, je n'ai pas plus d'infos pour l'instant. Hanson m'a texté la location, en dessous du pont de Brooklyn.

Henry se demandait bien ce qu'un corps faisait en dessous du pont. Il osa alors

\- un suicide ?

Jo haussa les épaules

\- je ne sais pas encore ! C'est pour quoi, on compte sur ton avis d'expert pour nous éclairer.

Henry se retourna vers Abe qui fit des grands signes avec ses bras

\- vas-y. Tu prendras le petit dej une autre fois.

Le ventre de Jo continuait de gronder et elle bavait presque à la vue de l'omelette bien cuite qui trônait dans chacune des assiettes ainsi que les toasts. Henry était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Abe revint avec deux toasts, tartinés de confiture.

\- tenez détective ! Sinon j'ai l'impression que vous allez mourir de faim. On ne va pas sur une scène de crime l'estomac vide.

Jo le remercia chaleureusement

\- merci beaucoup.. Abraham c'est ça ?  
\- Oui mais appelez moi Abe.. Si vous m'autorisez à vous appeler Jo ?

Jo acquiesça en croquant une bouchée dans le toast et Henry aurait juré qu'elle venait d'avoir un orgasme. Son visage vira au rouge

\- oh oui oui.. Surtout pour une nourriture aussi délicieuse.

Henry avait l'impression que la jeune femme resterait coincée la encore un moment si il ne l'encourageait pas à partir.  
Il lui prit le bras, en prenant sa veste

\- allez détective, on se met en route. Nous avons un mystère à élucider.

Jo ne fit que marmonner, sa bouche étant beaucoup trop pleine pour qu'elle puisse répondre.

###

\- t'es partie le chercher ? - demanda Hanson quand les deux arrivèrent ensemble sur la scène de crime, tout en tendant son café à Jo

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, en portant le liquide noir à ses lèvres

\- Oui ! Je me suis dit autant faire du covoiturage plutôt que de le déranger si tôt, je ne savais même pas si il était déjà levé et je n'avais vraiment pas la foi de lui raconter tout ça au téléphone.

Hanson ne répondit pas mais suspectait que la jeune femme avait surtout fait ceci pour passer encore plus de temps qu'elle ne le faisait déjà depuis une semaine et demi, avec le doc.

\- donc qu'est ce qu'on a ? - demanda la belle détective  
\- Claire Hawk, étudiante à l'université de Colombia. Ses amis qui sont la bas prés des ambulances, ont été interrogés mais tous non seulement sont sous le choc mais aussi sous l'emprise de drogues donc pas facile pour eux de s'exprimer clairement. On pense que c'est des bêtises entre jeunes qui ont mal tourné et elle est tombé du pont.. Ses amis ont confirmé qu'elle avait aussi consommé.  
\- C'est évident – coupa Henry, attirant l'attention sur lui.

Jo contourna le corps pour se poser à côté de lui, tandis qu'Hanson restait à sa place, toujours un peu méfiant et pas encore totalement habitué aux méthodes d'Henry.

\- ses pupilles étaient dilatées donc je confirme qu'elle a consommé mais cela étant, ce n'était pas à forte dose et je dirais qu'elle était la seule consciente parmi tout le groupe.

Il observa le corps sous tous les angles, regarda ses ongles et sa bouche.

\- je pense qu'elle a prit des champignons hallucinogènes mais je confirmerais ça de retour au labo.

Jo et Hanson s'échangèrent un regard

\- au labo ? - demandèrent-ils en choeur

Henry acquiesça

\- Oui ! C'est un meurtre !

Chacun resta bouche bée. Hanson osa s'avancer et pointa le corps de la jeune femme

\- vous en êtes certain ? Je veux dire, il est évident qu'elle est tombé du pont, ça ne peut être qu'accidentel, de plus personne n'était dans son état normal.

Henry ne le contredit pas mais démontra sa théorie

\- c'est très juste détective Hanson. Mais la dose de champignon n'était pas assez forte pour qu'elle puisse monter sur la rembarre et se jeter dans le vide. Je doute qu'elle avait le désir d'en finir avec sa vie. La désarticulation de ses membres, montre qu'elle a été poussée volontairement, quelqu'un, peut être un parmi cette bande de junkies la bas, qui sur le coup d'adrénaline s'est dit que ça serait une bonne idée que de pousser sa camarade par dessus le pont.. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela reste un meurtre et nous avons besoin de ramener le corps pour que je puisse en savoir plus.

Hanson n'en dit pas plus et fit signe à ses collègues de ramener le corps. Henry se releva et se mit prés de Jo, qui le regarda peu certaine

\- tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?  
\- Positif ! Et je pense qu'on ferait grandement mieux de s'intéresser à ses camarades la bas.

Jo et Henry regardèrent la bande de jeunes qui avait l'air complètement perdue, autant avec les effets que les derniers événements qui était arrivés à leur amie.

Alors pendant que Hanson et Jo faisaient leur possible à l'étage, une fois que tout le monde fut de retour au poste, Henry était descendu à la morgue pour examiner le corps de la jeune victime, en compagnie de Lucas, qui avait les deux mains posées sur la table d'examination ; mangeant un bagel dés le matin et Henry dût lutter pour ne pas tourner de l'oeil. Il n'y avait rien qu'il détestait plus que cette grossière nourriture, qu'il n'appelait pas nourriture de toute façon.

\- bonjour Lucas  
\- hey doc ! Comment allez vous ce matin ?

Henry haussa des épaules en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour mettre sa blouse et revêtir ses gants qui claquèrent quand il les enfila

\- disons que pour un lundi matin, on aurait pu connaître mieux. Mais bon nous avons du boulot qui nous attends.

Lucas comprit que l'immortel n'allait pas s'attarder sur ce qu'il avait fait de son weekend ou si il avait des plans pour le reste de la semaine. Dés qu'Henry arrivait, c'était toujours le travail avant le plaisir, pour le peu de plaisir que le pauvre homme semblait prendre dans sa vie.  
Alors pendant qu'ils se plaçaient chacun à côté de la victime, Lucas ne put retenir le commentaire qui lui échappa

\- doc.. j'ai l'impression que vous ne profitez pas assez de la vie.

Henry sentait bien où cette conversation allait et il n'aimait pas vraiment le ton qu'elle prenait. Comme tout le monde, le lundi matin, Henry avait une tendance à être un peu bougon. Il fronça grandement des sourcils, sans pour autant relever son nez du corps

\- qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la Lucas ?

Tout en croquant dans son morceau de bagel, l'assistant répondit

\- je ne sais pas ! Vous êtes toujours plongé dans votre travail du lundi au dimanche. Vous dormez au moins ?  
\- Je te rassure, je dors très bien ! Je sais que je parais aussi froid que les corps que j'observe, mais je suis humain, dormir est essentiel à mon fonctionnement.

Lucas commençait à être à cours d'arguments. Henry en avait toujours des bons et il avait bien du mal à rivaliser avec tout ça. Tout comme il avait encore un peu de mal à déterminer les causes de la mort si on ne le mettait pas face aux faits.

\- ce que je veux dire par la – continua t-il, imperturbable, et Henry commençait presque à perdre patience car les jasements du jeune homme, le dérangeait quelque peu dans ses observations – comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, depuis trois ans, je ne sais vraiment pas grand chose de votre vie, vos passions et vos hobbies.

Cette fois ci, il obtenu l'attention de son boss et son sourire s'effaça quelque peu, se demandant comment il allait l'achever cette fois ci.  
Pour toute réponse, il ne fit que rouler des yeux dans ses orbites

\- eh bien, il n'y a vraiment rien de bien intéressant, je suis un homme qui aime se perdre dans son travail ! Ma vie, n'est pas aussi passionnante que la tienne et point barre.

Il sut à ce moment que la discussion était close et qu'il était temps de vraiment s'occuper du corps.

\- bon alors qu'est ce qu'on a dans ce cas ?  
\- Une jeune fille qui a été poussée d'un pont. Les autorités parlent de suicide mais non. J'ai observé ses pupilles, il y avait de la peur et de la surprise. Elle n'avait pas prévu de mourir ce soir la. Facile de le faire passer pour suicide lorsque quelqu'un tombe du pont mais en tant qu'expert dans mon domaine – il sentit ses chevilles gonfler et le regard de Lucas, pesant sur lui – il fit un sourire crispé en reprenant – de plus elle a avalé un champignon hallucinogène donc la chute a pu lui faire voir tout autre chose ou n'importe qui. Et à mon avis, c'était purement volontaire que de lui faire prendre ça.

Lucas finit son morceau et l'avala et ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord

\- vous savez, dans les fêtes étudiantes, il y a beaucoup de trafic de drogues et de prise de cachet etc.. Je doute que ce soit le hasard.  
\- Peut être bien mais nous avons besoin du témoignage de ses camarades en haut pour en savoir plus.

Henry resta soucieux un petit moment à regarder le corps. Cette jeune fille avait encore toute la vie devant elle et ne semblait pas du genre à consommer quoique ce soit. Tout ceci sentait la vengeance inutile, comme très souvent dans de tels cas.  
Pendant que tous les deux travaillaient dans un silence à couper au couteau, ce fut l'ouverture des portes de la morgue qui les tira de leur concentration, lorsque deux personnes arrivèrent et mirent leurs mains devant la bouche

\- oh mon Dieu ! Richard, c'est elle !

Henry échangea un regard avec Lucas, qui se dirigea vers le couple

\- messieurs dames s'il vous plait, vous ne pouvez pas être ici – dit l'assistant d'un ton très calme.

Le regard de la femme croisa celui d'Henry qui venait de recouvrir le corps. Elle s'avança, les larmes dans les yeux

\- je vous en prie monsieur ! Laissez voir ma fille.

Henry ne pouvait imaginer la douleur et la peine que cette mère ressentait.. Ou en tout cas, juste un petit peu. Lucas lui fit un signe de tête et Henry découvrit légèrement le corps mais juste pour voir le visage.  
La femme explosa en sanglots et son mari vint la réconforter. Henry recouvrit délicatement le corps et baissa la tête.  
Il détestait accueillir des familles pour cette raison

\- toutes mes condoléances.

Les deux parents firent un signe de tête, regardant le corps couvert. Henry rentra alors presque en mode flic

\- je sais que ça sera probablement dur pour vous d'en parler, mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur votre fille. Avait-elle des problèmes ou des choses comme ça ?

Comme la maman était incapable de parler, ce fut Richard qui s'en chargea, tout en serrant sa femme contre lui

\- pas vraiment ! C'était une fille calme.. On sait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se suicider mais elle avait vraiment des mauvaises fréquentations, elle est.. était très influençable. J'espère que vous trouverez les causes de sa mort et la personne qui lui a fait

Henry acquiesça  
\- je peux vous assurer que la police et moi même ferons ce que nous pourrons.

Richard ne répondit pas et sortit sa femme de la morgue, tandis que Jo y rentrait. Elle rejoignit Henry en faisant un signe de tête à Lucas, qui notait ce que son boss avait remarqué

\- est ce que c'était les parents de Claire ?  
\- Tout à fait ! Ils m'ont confirmé que leur fille était quelqu'un de très calme mais influençable. Donc à mon avis, c'est à son université qu'il faut faire les recherches

Jo approuva, avec un mandat dans la main

\- il vient d'être délivré ! Un des agents est parti en récupérer un ! Nous avons le droit de fouiller le campus et interroger le plus de personnes possibles.  
\- Très bien dans ce cas ! Et tu as eu des informations utiles avec les amis de Claire ?

La grimace de la jeune femme en disait long

\- ils sont complètement bourrés ! Je pense que le mieux à faire c'est d'attendre qu'ils désoulent, parce que ce n'était pas très clair tout ce qu'ils nous racontaient. Hanson commençait à perdre patience, même si moi je tentais de les écouter. Tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est qu'ils faisaient la fête depuis samedi et qu'ils se sont tous mis d'accord pour tester quelques drogues mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, si jamais ça a du sens, Claire était la seule qui refusait de consommer. Alors comment elle s'est retrouvé avec des champignons dans le corps, ça c'est une autre histoire

Henry hocha la tête

\- et c'est ce qu'on va tenter de découvrir de toute façon.  
\- Super ! J'ai besoin de toi pour cette visite, on ira interroger les personnes qu'elle a fréquenté, y compris ses professeurs.

Henry fut vraiment heureux de pouvoir aller sur le terrain. Il retira sa blouse et ses gants et regarda son assistant

\- Lucas ! Je te confie le corps et pas de faux pas  
\- pas de problèmes doc ! Amusez vous bien.


	11. Chapter 10

**Voila le chapitre 10 et j'ai vachement bien avancé dans cette histoire mais j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'interêt, sinon je vais réfléchir à peut être réécrire en anglais. Bref bonne lecture quand même**

* * *

 _\- Lucas ! Je te confie le corps et pas de faux pas_  
 _\- pas de problèmes doc ! Amusez vous bien._

###

Après quelques minutes de route, Jo et Henry arrivèrent à l'université de Colombia où il n'y avait pas énormément de monde contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient. C'était la fin de l'année scolaire et il ne restait vraiment que très peu d'élèves sur le campus.  
Les deux marchaient côte à côte, leurs épaules de frôlant, flirtant presque à moitié, sans être pour autant conscients.  
Henry respira le bon air de l'été qui arrivait

\- je dois avouer que mes années d'université me manquent quand même

Bien que cela remontait à plus de 100 ans, mais enfin ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir nostalgique.  
De plus, à l'époque l'université n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce que l'éducation était dans les jours actuels.

\- détective, tu es partie à l'université ?

Jo se colla un peu contre lui, tout en avançant vers l'administration de l'université

\- oui ! J'ai pris quelques cours du soir quand Sean faisait du droit, mais après sa mort, j'ai arrêté..

Sans préciser que non seulement après sa mort, mais après la sienne également.

\- je vois ! Les choses ont bien changées depuis mais tu es encore bien jeune, tu aurais le temps de reprendre de toute façon si tu le voulais.

Jo ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à l'évocation du fait qu'elle était bien jeune. Elle lui donna un coup de coude

\- hey ! Je vais finir par croire, que tu as une obsession avec l'âge. Je te l'ai déjà dit, entre nous il doit y avoir tout juste trois ans, on est égaux.

Elle accéléra un petit peu le pas tandis qu'Henry faisait un petit sourire, en murmurant

\- plutôt quelque chose comme 200 ans.

Ils s'annoncèrent auprès de l'administration qui les dirigea vers une salle où une petite conférence en groupe était donné. Une conférence à laquelle Claire participait souvent d'après ce que la secrétaire leur avait dit et suivant leurs listes de suspects, il était le premier à qui ils devaient parler.  
La jeune femme étudiait en psychologie mais elle prenait des cours à part, comme l'histoire ancienne et apparemment elle était une personne très assidue et très sérieuse.  
La conférence n'était pas encore terminée mais avant de rentrer, un jeune homme les arrêta

\- euh il va falloir que vous patientez dehors, le professeur n'a pas encore terminé.

Jo lui montra son badge en simple réponse et il répondit simplement par un « oh ». Il fouilla alors dans une boite et en ressortit une paire de gants

\- c'est une question d'hygiène, à cause des artefacts et de tout autre objet qui requiert d'être manipulé avec délicatesse. Par rapport à la salle également.

Jo prit les deux paires et en donna une à Henry, en haussant les épaules

\- très bien dans ce cas ! Et vous servez à quoi vous ici ?

Henry remarqua le ton légèrement ironique dans sa voix et se retint de rire. Le jeune homme le ne perçut pas  
je surveille les allées et venues des visiteurs et je contrôle cet accès du bureau du professeur comme vous pouvez le constater. Puis je vous demander par simple curiosité, pour quelle raison êtes vous ici ?

Henry et Jo n'étaient pas très sûrs de partager l'information avec lui mais après tout, ils n'y voyaient rien de mal.

\- on enquête sur le meurtre d'une jeune fille qui étudiait en dernière année de psychologie, mais il paraît qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec le professeur d'histoire ancienne et qu'elle était bonne élève. On veut juste interroger les personnes qui étaient les plus proches d'elle.

Henry regarda le jeune homme qui semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées, avant de dire

\- il s'agit de Claire n'est ce pas ?

Henry et Jo s'échangèrent un regard, se demandant si il savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient. Il sourit à demi

\- je la connaissais ! Elle venait la vraiment très souvent, elle faisait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires. Je crois que malgré ses études de psycho, elle adorait vraiment tout ce qui touchait à l'histoire ancienne et je ne peux plus compter le nombre de fois où elle a traversé ce couloir. La nouvelle a fait le tour du campus ce matin. Je suis sincèrement désolé.. J'espère que vous trouverez le coupable.

Henry allait répondre mais Jo le prit de court

\- eh bien, si vous savez quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à coopérer.

Il acquiesça

\- bien sûr ! Vous pouvez y aller, le professeur ne va pas tarder à finir de toute façon.

Henry lança un regard suspicieux dans la direction du jeune homme quand ils franchirent les portes. Jo le remarqua et haussa un sourcil

\- qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?  
\- Quelque chose me dit que cet homme avait des sentiments pour notre jeune victime. Je l'ai remarqué au ton hésitant de sa voix et puis à la détresse au creux de ses pupilles.

Jo passa son regard de Henry à la porte et réitéra son geste.

\- attends une seconde. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as remarqué tout ça en l'espace de quelques secondes ?

Il haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- il y a beaucoup de choses que je remarque et j'ai simplement cette sensation.

Jo préféra ne pas poser plus de questions. Décidément il lui faudrait quand même encore un peu de temps, pour s'adapter aux méthodes étranges de son nouvel ami.

Ils prirent place derrière un petit lot d'étudiants qui écoutait attentivement l'historien, et Jo montra son badge quand il releva la tête vers eux.  
Dans le même temps, Henry remarqua un étudiant qui ne se gênait pas pour reluquer Jo de la tête aux pieds, ou plutôt son postérieur et l'immortel pourrait jurer de voir un filet de bave couler le long de ses lèvres ; surtout au moment où elle avait sorti son badge.  
Il perdura son regard sur le jeune homme qui finit par sentir qu'on l'observait, il releva alors les yeux vers Henry et détourna immédiatement la tête quand ce dernier lui lança un regard plutôt glacial.  
Satisfait de son petit tour, Henry reporta son attention sur le professeur qui mettait fin à sa classe pour leur parler, mais non lui même sans jeter un œil au derrière de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle passa devant lui pour s'approcher du professeur.

\- NYPD je suppose ?

Jo acquiesça

\- pour la criminelle ?  
\- Exactement ! Monsieur Alan, Je suis le détective Jo Martinez et voici mon partenaire, le docteur Henry Morgan.

Ils se serrèrent tous rapidement la main

\- bien détective ! Que puis je faire pour vous aider dans ce cas ?  
\- En fait on enquête sur un meurtre sur l'une de vos élèves.

Le visage de l'historien perdit tout son éclat et il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en se frottant machinalement le front

\- Claire ! Oui, j'ai entendu les échos. Si jeune et tellement de potentiel. Une petite que j'appréciais beaucoup.

Henry regarda Jo comme ci il lui communiquait quelque chose silencieusement mais elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Ils n'en étaient pas encore la.  
Il commença à tourner en rond, pour prendre conscience de la pièce, tandis que Jo discutait et le surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Il ne lui avait pas fallut beaucoup pour comprendre qu'Henry touchait toujours à tout sans qu'on ne lui demande son avis.

\- vous êtes l'une des dernières personnes à l'avoir vu en vie . Et elle ne vous a pas paru angoissée ces temps ci, ou distraite ? - demanda Jo en bon flic qu'elle était

Alan semblait réfléchir et secoua la tête

\- pas que je n'ai remarqué en tout cas. Claire venait toujours après chaque cours, elle était passionnée par l'histoire ancienne et toutes les valeurs. Il est vrai qu'elle a passé beaucoup de temps ici, même beaucoup plus que la plupart de mes étudiants mais bon, elle avait le goût d'apprendre et je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ceci.

Les oreilles d'Henry bourdonnèrent et il remarqua une certaine nervosité chez le professeur. Sa pomme d'Adam palpitait et il gigotait nerveusement sur son siège, comme ci Jo allait le juger pour un crime qu'il n'avait sans doute pas commis. Il comprit qu'il y avait bien plus entre le professeur et sa jeune étudiante et qu'il ne voulait pas que qui ce soit le découvre.  
Il rejoignit Jo, en envahissant à demi son espace personnel et même Alan remarqua une certaine tension entre eux, quand il fronça légèrement des sourcils en voyant leur proximité et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'air plus dérangé par ça.  
Jo avait prit en note tout ce qu'Alan leur avait raconté.

\- et même si son meurtre a été déguisé pour être passé comme un suicide, connaitriez vous quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

Il se releva, tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne

\- pas vraiment ! Je pense que Claire était appréciée de tout le monde dans l'ensemble. De plus, elle était assez impliquée dans les affaires de l'école. Je sais qu'elle était passionnée de voyage cela étant et elle avait prévu de partir cet été, mais je pourrais pas vous en dire plus quant à un probable ennemi.

Jo se disait que cela ne les avançait guère mais bon, ils avaient encore pleins de pistes à explorer.

\- je pense que vous pourrez trouver des indices dans son studio qui est situé pas loin du campus.  
\- On fera ce qu'on peut – assura Jo – mais si vous avez des informations, n'hésitez pas à nous prévenir.  
\- Ça sera fait.

Les deux partenaires rebroussèrent donc chemin vers la direction que le professeur Alan, leur avait indiqué.  
Jo qui voyait Henry à l'écart, se demandait ce qu'il manipulait encore

\- Henry ?

Il sortit de sa rêverie et la rejoignit rapidement. Elle fronça simplement des sourcils

\- quelque chose m'intrigue avec ce professeur.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- non vraiment Sherlock ? Qu'est ce que tu as remarqué ?

Il n'était pas très sûr de faire part de son intuition à la jeune femme, surtout que cela serait certainement un peu mal vu pour un prof mais bon, ils n'étaient la pour le juger ainsi.

\- j'ai l'impression qu'il était particulièrement touché de la mort de Claire. On peut le comprendre si c'était une élève qu'il connaissait bien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que.. Il y avait plus entre eux qu'il ne veut bien l'avouer.

Jo s'arrêta si brutalement qu'Henry lui rentra littéralement dedans et il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, en se confondant en excuses  
La jeune femme n'en tenu par rigueur et leur proximité ne la dérangea pas plus que ça

\- comment ça plus entre eux ? Henry, on parle d'un prof et son élève la.

Il haussa des épaules

\- et alors ? À ce que je sache Claire était majeure et l'amour est quelque chose qui ne se contrôle pas. Si ils s'aimaient et qu'ils étaient heureux, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Jo se gratta la tête, en poussant un long soupir. Henry parlait beaucoup trop pour un lundi matin.

\- je ne dis pas que c'est un problème en soit mais ça pourrait expliquer un peu le motif.. Ses parents ont l'air vraiment sérieux et le genre de personne qui espèrent voir leur fille réussir ailleurs que de vivre une relation avec son prof donc peut être Claire a t-elle eu des remords vis à vis d'eux et a mis fin à la relation.

Henry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ça mais les qualités de détective de Jo, l'impressionnaient.

\- on ne sait pas si leur relation s'est terminée...

Jo reprit la route, Henry, la suivant comme son ombre

\- tu as raison Henry, on ne le sait pas. Je ne fais que présumer. Ne bougonne pas, parce que je t'ai devancé sur une théorie pour une fois. Allez viens, tu vas pouvoir jouer ton esprit d'expert dans l'appartement de Claire.

Personne ne rivalisait vraiment avec ses théories mais il appréciait que Jo pensait plus ou moins comme lui. Il la rattrapa rapidement parce que mine de rien, elle marchait plutôt vite et il colla son épaule contre la sienne

\- je vois qu'en presque deux semaines, je commence à déteindre sur toi.

Elle le fusilla du regard et secoua la tête

\- ne te fais pas trop d'idées non plus.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11. Thanks Angie for your review, made me laugh to to write Henry bumping into her hehe.**

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le lieu, ce fut les parents de la jeune femme, plongés dans les cartons, qu'ils retrouvèrent.  
Surpris par les visiteurs, ils relevèrent la tête, tandis que Jo et Henry s'échangeaient un regard  
Richard se leva

\- vous êtes le légiste qui s'occupe du corps de ma fille n'est ce pas ? On s'est croisés ce matin

Henry acquiesça, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, tandis que Jo se tenait à côté de lui, silencieusement, avant de finalement parler  
\- Monsieur et Madame Hawkes, on imagine à quel point cela est dur pour vous mais mon partenaire et moi devons chercher des indices qui pourraient nous permettre de savoir qui pourrait en vouloir à votre fille.

La maman de Claire se leva, en s'accrochant à son mari

\- oui, nous sommes désolés, nous ne voulons pas entraver l'enquête. Mais nous avons tellement de mal à croire que notre fille ne soit plus la. On rassemble ses dernières affaires.

Pendant que Jo discutait avec eux, Henry marchait de long en large dans l'appartement, observant les photos et les affaires de Claire.  
Ses doigts effleurèrent les étagères et il observa longuement la photo de la jeune femme, posant prés d'une pièce historienne.  
Il prit le cadre dans ses mains et revint à côté de Jo, en regardant les deux parents

\- excusez moi, mais qui a prit cette photo de Claire ?

Richard regarda le cadre et le montra à sa femme

\- Donna, tu te rappelles ? Elle était si excitée ce jour la.

Donna prit le cadre et le serra contre sa poitrine

\- je crois qu'elle était partie à une exposition avec son prof d'histoire ancienne. Ils s'entendaient bien et il lui avait proposé, elle a accepté. Il me semble que c'est lui qui a prit cette photo

Henry lança un regard sous entendu à sa partenaire, qui retint son soupir quand elle vit son petit sourire en coin.  
Donna reposa le cadre et se retint de pleurer

\- notre fille était certes influençable, mais elle était quelqu'un de bien. On veut juste pouvoir faire notre deuil en paix et que le meurtrier soit attrapé.

Henry était compatissant. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que cette famille ressentait. Il se surpris à vouloir tout faire pour résoudre cette affaire, tandis que Jo se sentit peu confortable face à deux parents impuissants. Elle aurait pouvoir aimé leur dire que leur fille pourrait revenir mais tous ne bénéficiaient pas de cette chance.  
Ce fut les mots d'Henry qui la tirèrent de ses songes

\- monsieur et madame Hawkes, je vous promets qu'on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour retrouver l'assassin de votre fille.

Le couple le remercia silencieusement et ils sortirent du studio, laissant Jo et Henry, pour continuer leurs fouilles.  
Jo attendit qu'ils soient partis, pour se planter devant Henry et lui lancer un regard noir

\- que se passe t-il détective ?  
\- Henry ! Est ce que tu viens sérieusement de promettre qu'on va retrouver le meurtrier ? On est pas plus avancé dans cette affaire et des fois ça peut prendre des mois, voir des années, avant de faire justice.

Henry la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, lorsqu'il dit

\- j'ai tout mon temps. Je vais résoudre cette affaire Jo, on l'a bien fait avec la précédente, il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne fonctionne pas avec celle ci. On devrait repartir avec ses amis avec qui elle était ce soir la, dans le lot il y en aura bien un qui nous dira ce qui s'est réellement passé

Jo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme n'avait réellement pas froid aux yeux.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, tandis qu'Hanson et Jo tentaient une nouvelle fois d'interroger les amis da la victime, ils furent à la limite du désespoir quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'apprenaient rien de plus, Henry continuait d'essayer d'élucider le mystère. À se pencher sur le corps, il finit par remarquer quelque chose qui l'interpella.  
Lucas qui était en train de noter tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvés jusque la, sursauta quand son boss l'appela

\- hey Lucas ! Viens voir un peu la.

Le jeune homme se glissa aux côtés de son boss

\- oui ? que se passe t-il doc ?

L'immortel désigna un morceau de tissu, qu'il venait de récupérer avec une pince.

\- qu'est ce que c'est ? - demanda Lucas incrédule

Henry se demandait si il le faisait exprès ou bien si il était vraiment idiot

\- c'est un morceau de tissu

Lucas lança un regard à son boss, quelque peu offensé

\- ça je l'avais remarqué ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est d'où ça vient ?

Henry haussa les épaules en déposant le morceau de tissu dans une boite d'échantillon

\- je ne sais pas mais la victime ne portait pas ce genre de tissu donc il ne lui appartenait pas.  
\- Vous pensez que ça provient du tueur ?  
\- Il y des fortes chances...

Il s'arrêta soudainement et Lucas sut qu'il pensait encore à quelque chose qui allait révolutionner l'affaire.  
Ce morceau de tissu, oui parce qu'Henry avait aussi du nez, se trouvait prés de la rivière, et depuis le temps qu'il revenait du East River, il connaissait son odeur plus que tout. Il pensa alors que c'était dans ce coin qu'il fallait qu'il cherche des indices. Le morceau de tissu semblait être une chemise déchirée, alors il avait deux théories, soit la victime avait eu le temps de se retourner et s'était débattue et dans sa chute avait arraché un morceau de la chemise de son tueur, soit ce dernier était resté coincé quelques secondes entre les barrières du pont, avant de rapidement s'extirper pour disparaître.  
Quoiqu'il en était, Henry avait besoin de faire les vérifications lui même. Il fit un sourire à Lucas

\- tout va bien ! Quelque chose m'intrigue mais avant d'en être sûr, nous allons conserver ce morceau de tissu, il y a une chose que je dois faire avant.

Lucas fronça des sourcils

\- okayy ! Mais et pour l'analyse ?  
\- Nous le ferons mais comme je viens de te le dire, il y a une chose que je dois faire avant.

Lucas ne posa pas plus de questions, après tout Henry était expert dans son domaine, il savait ce qu'il faisait, même si cela passait parfois par des choses plus qu'inégales.

Il monta à l'étage où il retrouva Jo, affalée sur sa chaise, le regard perdu dans le vide, un stylo qui tournait entre ses mains.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à sa vue

\- c'est si mauvais que ça ? - demanda t-il quand il s'approcha de son bureau

Son hochement de tête en disait long

\- il y en aucun qui arrive à former une pensée cohérente, ça en devient vraiment lourd. Je commence à me demander si on va réussir à résoudre cette affaire. Et toi qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de promettre tout ceci aux parents.

Elle lui lança un regard sarcastique. Henry ne s'excusa pas pour autant, puisqu'iil savait qu'ils allaient voir le bout du tunnel.

\- Bon on va peut être avancer plus rapidement que tu ne le crois.

Elle fut soudainement intéressée et se leva, en s'appuyant contre le bureau, les bras croisés

\- ah oui ? Tu as trouvé d'autres éléments ?  
\- C'est possible ! J'ai retrouvé un morceau de tissu sur Claire et je suis presque certain que cela vient de son meurtrier. Le problème c'est qu'il est difficile pour moi d'établir une théorie concrète. Ce morceau n'est que la partie manquante d'un autre morceau qui est resté coincer sur les lieux du crime.

Jo essayait de suivre

\- si je comprends bien tu me dis que l'identité du tueur, se passe sur un simple morceau de tissu ?  
\- En quelque sorte mais en prenant la partie manquante, je vais être capable d'émettre une hypothèse sur le potentiel tueur parmi toutes les personnes que nous avons rencontré.

Jo était bien curieuse de savoir comment il allait si prendre. Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique

\- parce que avec ça, tu vas aller bien loin.  
\- Jo ! Ne sous estime pas mes capacités à retrouver quelqu'un sur de simples choses tel qu'un morceau de tissu.

Sans en comprendre la raison, les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent. Elle se racla la gorge et elle demanda

\- très bien alors ! Tu veux qu'on aille voir ça tout de suite ?

Henry marcha à reculons

\- si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on se retrouve au pont ce soir, ça sera plus simple pour mener une enquête, personne n'entravera et il n'y aura pas de passants aux alentours et un peu moins de trafic.

Jo roula des yeux ronds. Elle se demandait si il s'entendait parler

\- tu ne veux tout de même pas, qu'on se mette prés du pont ? Henry c'est suicidaire.

« Surtout pour toi » pensa t-elle, bien qu'elle n'avait pas idée que cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça

\- Jo, c'est le seul endroit où nous pourrons chercher nos indices ! Ce soir, prés du pont de Brooklyn.

Il repartit aussi rapidement. Jo se frappa le front avec la paume de la main. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge avec lui, mais alors pas du tout.

###

Un peu plus tard, de retour à la boutique, Abe lui lançait un de ses nombreux regards qui voulait dire « tu vas arrêter de te foutre dans la merde »

\- donc en gros si je te suis bien, ce soir tu as prévu une petite virée au pont, sachant qu'il y a de la circulation en masse, et tu vas y aller avec ton petit vélo, à chercher des indices avec la détective, qui tu vas mettre en danger par la même occasion et si tu meurs, je ne t'explique pas les conséquences..

Henry haussa des épaules naïvement, en sirotant son thé. Abe crut halluciner

\- mais t'es complètement barré toi !  
\- Abe ! Ce sont pour les besoins d'une enquête  
\- Oui, une enquête avec une détective et si tu n'es pas prudent ce soir.. Ce qui est souvent le cas, elle risque de te voir disparaître, donc t'as plutôt intérêt à serrer des fesses et éviter de te faire secouer de quelque façon qui soit.

Henry leva les deux bras en l'air  
\- je ferais ce que je peux, promis !

Abe n'en croyait pas un seul mot mais préféra l'ignorer, c'était le mieux à faire. Au pire des cas, son vieux père l'appellerait pour lui dire de venir le récupérer encore. Il en avait l'habitude à force

\- et pourquoi cette soudaine envie de vouloir visiter le pont ? Tu espères vraiment trouver la partie manquante de ton tissu la bas ?  
\- J'en suis absolument certain Abraham ! Personne n'aurait pu retourner la depuis hier donc ce qui fait que la veste ou peu importe ce qu'il en était, doit encore être accrochée au pont et à partir de la, je pourrais déterminer à qui elle appartenait.

Abe se disait qu'il n'avait vraiment plus l'âge de suivre toutes les bêtises de son père. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait l'arrêter de toute façon.

\- fais quand même gaffe Henry.  
\- Je serais prudent.

C'était aussi le dernier mensonge que Abe avait besoin d'entendre mais bon, autant le laisser à ses illusions.

Jo n'avait rien dit à Hanson ou à Reece, concernant l'intuition d'Henry. Elle allait le retrouver au pont tel qu'il lui avait demandé même si elle le trouvait complètement dingue de vouloir y aller. Mais dans le cas, où il en avait vraiment besoin, elle se désignerait pour récupérer l'indice. Elle ne lui parlerait pas de sa condition, mais si il fallait s'exposer pour empêcher que la vie d'un de ses collègues soit en danger, elle n'hésiterait pas et au diable les priorités.


	13. Chapter 12

**Un chapitre 12 tout en humour que je me suis grandement amusée à écrire.**

* * *

Jo n'avait rien dit à Hanson ou à Reece, concernant l'intuition d'Henry. Elle allait le retrouver au pont tel qu'il lui avait demandé même si elle le trouvait complètement dingue de vouloir y aller. Mais dans le cas, où il en avait vraiment besoin, elle se désignerait pour récupérer l'indice. Elle ne lui parlerait pas de sa condition, mais si il fallait s'exposer pour empêcher que la vie d'un de ses collègues soit en danger, elle n'hésiterait pas et au diable les priorités.

Ce pourquoi dés que la nuit fut tombée, elle appela rapidement Henry à la boutique pour savoir si il allait bientôt sortir. Il lui dit qu'il serait à vélo donc qu'elle ne pourrait pas le manquer

« suicidaire » ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. N'importe quel idiot, évitait de se promener sur le pont de Brooklyn à vélo, du côté route en tout cas, surtout tant qu'il y avait encore de la circulation.

Elle prit sa voiture et roula vraiment lentement quand elle fut sur le pont. Elle remarqua le vélo d'Henry, à moitié sur le trottoir et elle soupira.

\- ce mec cherche vraiment à se faire tailler un short

Elle ne pouvait se garer sur le côté, elle gênerait énormément la circulation alors elle dût faire un détour et descendre pour se mettre prés du East River.

Elle devait grandement écarquiller les yeux en marchant tout le long du sentier, avant de trouver le raccourci qui menait au pont. Elle avança un peu, avant de reconnaître la silhouette d'Henry, ou plutôt son écharpe, le corps à moitié penché par dessus le pont.

\- je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? - demanda t-elle d'une voix posée, pour éviter de l'effrayer

Il ne releva que la tête, en faisant un petit sourire crispé

\- je pense que le morceau qu'on recherche est rester coincé juste sous cette barre métallique, mais il faut passer par dessus le pont pour le récupérer.

Il baissa immédiatement les yeux, parce que même dans le noir, il pouvait sentir le regard vraiment, mais alors vraiment de désapprobation, de Jo.

\- j'espère que c'est ton humour de British qui prend le dessus la ?

Mais elle savait qu'il était sérieux. Henry était prêt à tout pour résoudre une affaire

\- On aura pas le choix si on veut avoir une chance de retrouver le tueur.

Jo soupira. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait à faire à quelqu'un de si buté que lui. Elle le rejoignit et le poussa en lui donnant un coup de coude

\- bouge ! Je vais aller le récupérer ton morceau de tissu.

Henry ne pensait qu'elle irait jusque la et il se vit obliger de décliner l'offre.

\- Jo ! Absolument pas ! Je vais aller le récupérer moi et tu restes ici.

Elle se sentit un peu offusquée et se planta devant lui, vraiment bien trop prés mais dans leur querelle, rien ne semblait les toucher

\- dis donc monsieur je sais tout, c'est moi le flic ! Donc c'est moi qui prend les risques !

Il y avait une petite brise pas vraiment très agréable et Jo se disait qu'elle allait probablement regretter de l'avoir suivit, dans ses excentricités mais ses instincts s'étaient révélés corrects jusqu'à présent

Elle fourra son arme dans la main d'Henry, ainsi que son badge et la ceinture qui retenait son arme.

Elle retira ses chaussures et s'appuya sur Henry pour monter sur le rebord du pont. Il déposa immédiatement les effets qu'il avait dans la main et se mit derrière elle pour lui soutenir les hanches

\- Jo.. Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ? Je t'assure, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves dans ma morgue

Jo pouffa

\- je te rassure, il n'y a aucun risque.

Évidemment, même en tant qu'immortel, il ne comprit pas le sous entendu.

\- je vais me pencher pour attraper ce dont tu as besoin.. J'apprécierais quand même que tu ne me retiennes bien et éclaire moi bien de préférence.

Elle lui passa sa lampe torche et se pencha, en se balançant presque, la moitié du corps dans le vide, tandis qu'Henry avait un bras bien enveloppé autour de son bassin, tentant de ne pas regarder son postérieur et l'autre main, qui tenait la lampe torche.

\- tu vois quelque chose ? - demanda t-il, plutôt nerveux à ce qui pourrait se passer

Elle fronça un peu des yeux, habituant ses pupilles à l'obscurité, et avec le peu de lueur que la lampe torche lui procurait, elle aperçut tout de même un énorme morceau de tissu qui flottait, bien coincé entre deux poutres.

\- oh !

Henry se colla un peu plus contre elle, pour se rapprocher et elle pouvait sentir le bas de son corps contre le sien et elle essaya de chasser les papillons au creux de son estomac

\- tu l'as repéré ?

\- Je pense que oui et c'est un gros morceau

\- est ce que tu peux l'atteindre ?

Elle était quand même à une certaine distance mais elle était grande, alors elle tenta mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- remonte moi !

Il s'exécuta, avec un peu plus de force qu'il n'aurait voulu et leurs bustes s'entrechoqua

\- hey doucement Henry !

\- Excuse moi.

Elle s'avança un peu vers l'endroit où elle avait repéré le morceau de tissu et réitéra sa gestuelle précédente.

\- il y a une petite poutre juste dessous, je vais pouvoir me tenir dessus, pendant que je vais récupérer le morceau de tissu.

Henry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Jo avait déjà enjambé la barrière et avala délicatement sa salive en voyant le vide en dessous d'elle.

Et le pire dans tout ça, si elle lâchait prise pour une raison quelconque, elle n'allait même pas revenir dans le East River.. Et elle ne pourrait inventer une excuse bidon envers Henry.

Henry lui tenu le bras, tandis qu'elle se penchait pour attraper le tissu. Il était lui même à moitié penché, vu que pour éviter toute chute à la jeune femme, sa main calait sa hanche et qu'elle devait jouer les contorsionnistes pour réussir à obtenir leur preuve, mais elle allait plutôt se faire un tour de rein ainsi.

Elle se pinça les lèvres de frustration et réalisa qu'Henry était plutôt fort, surtout pour un docteur.

\- tu sais quoi, tu vas me tenir les jambes et je vais pouvoir l'attraper, je vais me balancer juste un peu.

Elle remonta de nouveau par dessus la barrière, ignorant les phares et klaxons lorsque les voitures passaient prés d'eux.

Henry se demandait si il avait son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Après tout, il était celui qui avait suggéré qu'ils viennent la

Elle se mit dos à lui et le regarda en haussant un sourcil, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas

\- euh..

Jo soupira

\- Henry, prends moi les jambes et tiens moi bien.

Elle avait récupéré la position qu'elle avait, son buste à moitié dans le vide , alors Henry lui attrapa les jambes et eu le droit à la plus belle vue qu'il n'ait jamais vu depuis un moment, et tourna rapidement la tête, parce que malgré ses 200 ans passés, il avait bien du mal à résister à un corps de femme bien formé.

Aucun ne se rendit compte à quel point leur position était suspecte. En effet, Jo ayant le corps un peu en apesanteur avec Henry bien derrière elle, à tenir ses jambes qui était à moitié écartées pour qu'elle puisse trouver un certain équilibre elle même.

Après des tonnes de positions bizarres, elle finit par attraper ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- ça y est ! Je l'ai

\- parfait !

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait retenu un soupir, tout le long de la cascade de la jeune femme.

Et juste au moment où il écartait un peu ses jambes pour se placer entre elles, et la tirer par la hanche, il remarqua un phare de police et un Hanson qui sortit de la voiture, mortifié.

\- Oh non.

Jo qui était revenu avec ses deux pieds sur la terre ferme mais toujours avec Henry derrière elle, et leur position compromettante, tourna sa tête dans la direction d'Henry quand ce dernier affichait une mine déboussolée

\- qu'est ce qui...

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Mike, dont le visage était plus blanc qu'un linge et visiblement, qui ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait. Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard, se demandant comment ils allaient se sortir de ce pas.

La jeune femme repoussa Henry d'une main, en s'avançant vers son collègue

\- Mike.. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois

Il ne sut quoi dire. Son visage passa de Jo à Henry, puis de Henry à Jo.. Il semblait complètement perdu.

Henry ouvrit la bouche pour venir au secours de la jeune femme, mais Hanson secoua la tête

\- je ne veux rien savoir !

Il rentra dans sa voiture et les deux surent qu'il fallait qu'ils le suivent. Jo fit signe à Henry de la suivre pour qu'il monte dans sa voiture, avec son vélo

Il réussit tout de même à dire, tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte pour rejoindre le véhicule

\- au moins on a obtenu ce qu'on voulait

\- oui mais on est sacrément dans la merde toi et moi.


	14. Chapter 13

**Merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews ! Et voici le chapitre 13 ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- mais c'était quoi ça Jo ? - tempêta Hanson, une fois qu'ils furent de retour au poste et qu'il avait envoyé le doc au sous sol pour s'occuper de ses cadavres, et qu'il avait prit son amie dans une salle à part

Jo ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Enfin, si. Elle se mettait à sa place et pas sûr que des pensées très nettes l'auraient traversées, mais bon cependant, elle pensait que son ami la connaissait mieux que ça.

\- Mike, comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Il mit ses deux mains sur ses hanches

\- ah oui vraiment ? Alors quoi ? Toi et Henry, vous avez décidés de vous entrainer à des positions sexuelles juste pour le plaisir ?  
\- On ne faisait rien de mal. On était la juste pour récupérer un indice.  
\- Qui voulait que tu sois dans une position aussi vulgaire ?

Elle roula des yeux dans ses orbites

\- Mike ! Oui ! Je n'avais pas le choix et j'ai demandé à Henry de me tenir les jambes mais il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

Hanson adorait Jo et il lui avait apporter beaucoup de soutien à la mort de Sean. Et il sentait bien que depuis, la jeune femme lui cachait quelque chose mais Jo n'était pas genre à se confier rapidement et c'était uniquement lorsqu'elle le décidait et non pas autrement.

\- je m'inquiète juste un peu pour toi. Depuis que tu l'as rencontré, je sens que tu commences à t'attacher à lui et je ne veux pas jouer les grands frères protecteurs mais ce mec est vraiment bizarre.. Il découpe des cadavres pour vivre et je t'avoue que parfois, il me fait flipper.

Jo sourit, tout en secouant la tête

\- j'apprécie ton côté protecteur mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter et je suis une grande fille. Je peux prendre soin de moi. Henry n'est que mon ami, enfin commence à être mon ami. Si je m'attache à lui, ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu penses. Je crois qu'il faut juste laisser un peu de temps et apprendre à le connaître. Il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert dans sa vie et il faut simplement être patient mais je te rassure, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, et je doute que tu risques de voir ce jour arriver.

Hanson n'y croyait pas vraiment, parce que pendant toute la conversation, le rouge aux joues de la jeune femme était évident, mais il laissa passer pour le moment.

\- tu dois avoir raison ! Je dois lui laisser une chance de s'intégrer. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne passe pas tout mon temps avec lui, donc peut être que ça explique, pourquoi je n'arrive pas bien à voir, ce que toi tu vois.

Elle lui donna une petite tape amicale

\- on a simplement des points de vue différents. Et on était vraiment la pour chercher un indice concernant notre victime.  
\- Pour avoir fait les acrobates au dessus du pont, j'espère sincèrement que ça valait le coup. Mais la prochaine fois, dis à ton légiste d'arrêter d'avoir de telles idées

Elle rigola et acquiesça, avant de redescendre à la morgue pour parler de ce fameux morceau de tissu.

\- alors, est ce que ce cher détective Hanson m'aura d'autant plus à l'oeil désormais ? - demanda Henry, quand la jeune femme arriva dans la morgue, le teint toujours un peu rouge et les traits quelques peu fatigués par leur petit escapade.

Elle se plaça face à lui, en esquissant un sourire

\- non, je ne pense pas. Je lui ai raconté la raison pour laquelle il nous a trouvé dans cette position ma foi embarrassante. Il va lui falloir quelques jours pour s'en remettre mais il oubliera tout ça.

Henry acquiesça et tendit le morceau de tissu

\- parfait ! Parce que je pense avoir trouvé des empreintes sur le morceau de tissu.

Bien qu'il était déjà tard, Jo était plus que motivée à résoudre cette affaire rapidement et elle fut grandement intéressée.

\- alors qu'a tu trouvé ainsi ?

Henry se pinça les lèvres mais oublia rapidement ce détail

\- je pense que demain matin, il va falloir payer une visite à ce cher professeur Alan.

Jo était un peu surprise du retournement de la situation, quoique peut être pas tellement.

\- étrange ! Tu crois vraiment que son « amant » ou peu importe qui il était pour elle, aurait pu être la bas hier soir ?  
\- c'est la raison pour laquelle nous allons rapidement trouver les réponses. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce sont ses empreintes que j'ai retrouvées et j'espère que cette fois il va nous en dire plus.

Jo tapota quelque chose sur son téléphone et regarda l'heure.

\- tu sais quoi ? Il n'est pas encore si tard et un professeur d'université a toujours beaucoup de choses à faire. Je viens d'envoyer un message à Mike et il y a encore des équipes qui sont la ce soir. On peut très bien procéder à l'arrestation pour l'interroger, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Il semblait qu'Henry n'attendait que ça et retira rapidement sa blouse pour la remplacer par son écharpe et sa veste, et Jo appuyée contre le mur de son bureau, ne put retenir son petit soupir de plaisir en le regardant faire.  
Il l'avait entendu mais fit comme ci de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une femme était charmée par son côté anglais et la petite détective ne faisait pas exception.

Quand ils remontèrent ensemble à la station, Mike les dévisagea tour à tour, haussant fortement un sourcil réprobateur

\- où est ce que vous allez encore tous les deux ?

Jo sentit bien le ton accusateur dans la voix de son ami. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres idées.

\- ne t'inquiètes pas, pas une autre mission suicidaire. Henry a trouvé les empreintes sur le bout de tissu qu'on a récupéré.

Mike regarda l'horloge de la station, puis son café qui était encore plein. Il resta béat

\- déjà ? Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de boire une gorgée de mon café.

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard complice, avant que la jeune femme ne donne une tape dans l'épaule de son ami

\- je viens de t'envoyer un message et je t'ai dit de lui faire confiance.  
Henry sentit ses chevilles gonfler de fierté et Mike avait bien du mal à trouver un argument de taille face à tout ça.  
Il poussa un long soupir, en déposant son café à contrecoeur.

\- bon ! Je suppose qu'aucun de vous deux ne va dormir, tant qu'on aura pas interroger.. Qui qu'on va interroger d'abord ?

Jo éclata de rire et passa devant les deux hommes pour rassembler une équipe

\- le professeur Alan, qui apparement avait une relation avec elle. Henry a retrouvé ses empreintes sur la veste, donc elle doit lui appartenir. Il faut qu'on aille le voir.

Jo parla aux deux trois collègues qui étaient encore présents, tandis qu'Hanson et Henry se faisaient face. Le détective observa le légiste sous tous les angles, essayant de décrypter le personnage et n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que Jo lui trouvait, mais en même temps, il était peut être difficile pour lui d'être attiré par le British. Il sourit à sa pensée, qui fut interrompit par la voix d'Henry

\- je suis navré détective si je vous fais mauvaise impression et que j'envahit un peu vos affaires. Je sais que Jo compte pour vous comme une petite soeur et je peux comprendre que vous soyez un peu réticent à l'idée qu'elle travaille avec moi et qu'elle passe plus de temps à la morgue qu'ici mais je vous assure, le travail que je vais produire va vous aider dans beaucoup de vos enquêtes et de plus, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais pas de mal à Jo.

Hanson se doutait bien qu'il faisait face à un bon gars. Il sourit

\- bon, je vais bien finir par m'y habituer. Il est vrai que Jo a toujours été un peu fragile après la mort de son mari, alors j'étais la pour l'épauler et j'ai une mauvaise tendance à ne pas approuver ses choix, ce qui ne lui plait pas.. Mais je me doute bien que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien doc et si Jo a confiance en vous, je pense que tout le monde peut en faire autant.

Henry lui fit un signe de tête, façon très gentleman, tel qu'il avait apprit à le faire durant sa longue vie.  
Jo revint rapidement

\- bon, j'ai prévenu nos collègues, on peut prendre la route.

Elle regarda les deux hommes, sentant bien une certaine tension. Par réflexe, elle se mit devant Henry, ayant peur que Mike se serve de son arme,

\- tout va bien les gars ?

Henry lui sourit

\- tout va très bien détective ! Et elles n'iront que mieux dans l'avenir. Nous y allons ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, en croisant le regard d'Hanson qui lui fit un simple clin d'oeil. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une jeune adolescente qui devait attendre soit l'approbation de son père ou de son frère, vis à vis de son nouveau copain. Elle se surprit elle même par ses pensées et les chassa rapidement d'un revers de main.

Hanson avait décidé de jouer les chauffeurs, certainement pour mieux surveiller ses deux collègues, bien qu'ils agissaient normalement et le fait d'avoir été suspendu 50 mètres au dessus du East River, n'avait pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça.  
La route se passa plutôt dans un long silence, ce qui n'était pas habituel d'Henry mais il réfléchissait à la raison qui aurait poussé un professeur à s'en prendre à son élève et quelque peu la droguer pour en arriver à ses fins, à part le fait qu'elle avait mis fin à leur relation, il ne voyait pas où était le problème.  
Mais bon, dans la tête des tueurs, beaucoup de choses se passaient que même lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à élucider.

Quand ils franchirent les portes du campus, quelques élèves et professeurs en sortaient et ils furent ravis lorsqu'ils croisèrent le professeur Alan dans un couloir et il fut d'ailleurs surpris du petit comité quand il se retrouva face à eux.

\- bonsoir professeur - s'annonça Jo  
\- détective ! Docteur. Vous avez trouvé d'autres éléments de l'enquête ?

Avant que Jo ne puisse répondre, ce fut Henry qui s'en chargea

\- en réalité oui. Ma collègue et moi sommes partis étudier de plus prés la scène de crime, et nous avons trouvé ceci.

Il lui montra le morceau de tissu dans un sac plastique. Le professeur ne voyait pas trop où le légiste voulait en venir.

\- en quoi un morceau de tissu me concerne ?

Cette fois ci, Jo prit la parole

\- nous avons retrouvé vos empreintes dessus, ce qui signifie que la veste vous appartient, ou que d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous étiez présent la nuit dernière.

Le professeur soupira, n'ayant pas l'air de croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux

\- écoutez, ce matin je vous ai dit la vérité. Je n'aurais pas participé à son meurtre.. Claire était bien trop importante pour moi.

Jo croisa ses bras. Elle adorait lorsqu'ils mentaient tel qu'ils respiraient. Pendant qu'elle l'interrogeait, Henry en profitait pour regarder tout autour d'eux et faire les cents pas, comme pour réfléchir, tel qu'il savait si bien le faire.

\- détective je vous dit que je n'ai rien à voir dans son meurtre. Ça ne peut être qu'une coïncidence si vous avez retrouvé mes empreintes sur sa veste.

Jo sentait que sa soirée allait être très longue. De toute façon, elle n'aurait bénéficié d'aucun repos avec Henry qui l'entrainait dans toutes les folies.

\- soyez honnête avec moi professeur ! Et dites moi plutôt la vérité pour changer.

Il soupira, blasé que personne ne le croit. Il se retrouva alors à regarder longuement la veste.

\- bon.. Je peux expliquer pourquoi on a retrouvé mes empreintes, mais je vous assure, je n'ai rien à voir la dans.

Mike qui était revenu de sa petite patrouille dans le bureau du professeur, se planta à côté de Jo, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'Henry était en train de trafiquer.

\- c'est souvent ce qu'on entend - grogna Mike

Le professeur roula des yeux et s'appuya contre le mur.

\- mais je dis la vérité ! Hier soir j'étais ici, avant qu'elle ne parte pour sa soirée. Elle est venue me voir.

Jo et Mike ne clignèrent pas des yeux et attendirent qu'il parle. Sachant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper de tout ceci, il raconta ce qui lui était arrivé la veille.

\- Claire est venue me voir pour me dire qu'on ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.. Ses parents risquaient de découvrir..  
\- votre relation - acheva Jo.

Il acquiesça, au moins il ne le reniait pas et il se doutait bien qu'ils avaient déjà tous fait le lien, surtout avec Henry dans les parages.

\- exactement ! Et elle ne voulait pas les blesser, je la comprenais. La différence d'âge entre nous est astronomique

Henry se surprit à simuler une toux, se disant qu'à côté de sa différence d'âge et celle qu'il avait toujours eu avec les femmes et surtout présentement, Jo, cela n'était vraiment rien.

\- continuez - encouragea Jo, qui commençait à perdre patience, mais elle n'en montrait jamais rien.

\- elle était prête pour sa soirée et bien sûr, je n'étais pas très content du fait qu'elle veuille mettre fin à notre relation mais je comprenais. J'ai juste posé mes mains sur ses épaules en lui souhaitant bonne chance mais je ne l'ai pas suivi jusqu'au pont, je ne l'ai pas poussé. Après lui avoir parlé, je suis rentré directement chez moi, vous pouvez en témoigner avec mon voisinage, j'ai pris un apéritif avec mon voisin de pallier.

Jo regarda Henry qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser du dénouement. Il rejoignit donc ses collègues et regarda le professeur. Il s'était trompé et il avait plutôt l'air de quelqu'un d'apeuré, vu qu'il avait tendance à frotter ses mains les unes contre l'autres. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, observant longuement le morceau de tissu que Jo tenait.  
Il semblait reconnaitre quelque chose mais n'en faisait pas part. Henry l'aida à cracher le morceau

\- vous reconnaissez ce tissu n'est ce pas ?

Il hocha lentement la tête

\- et cela n'appartenait pas à Claire. Je sais à qui la veste appartient, mais est ce que je pourrais vous en parler demain, dans un endroit un peu moins publique que l'université ?

Jo regarda Mike pour avoir son approbation et ce dernier dit

\- très bien monsieur Alan. Au poste serait une idée peut être ?  
\- okay ! Je me présenterais demain dans la journée et je vous dirais à qui elle appartient.

Jo avait le sentiment qu'il ne disait pas tout et Henry aussi. Simultanément ils dirent

\- vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

Mike crut halluciner au ton de voix des deux, très similaires, surtout qu'ils n'en tinrent pas vraiment rigueur.  
Le professeur se frotta le crâne

\- écoutez, il y a pleins de choses qui se passaient avec Claire. Je ne peux pas vous parler de tout ça ici mais demain je vous raconterais ce que je sais, je serais au poste comme prévu. Je veux aussi lui rendre justice mais s'il vous plait, ce soir j'aimerais juste rentrer me reposer.

Chacun savait qu'ils ne pouvaient vraiment le retenir plus longtemps, ils n'étaient pas au poste et ils n'avaient aucun mandat non plus pour l'obliger à les suivre. Jo acquiesça et se poussa pour le laisser passer

\- pas de mauvais tour monsieur Alan, sinon on viendra vous chercher nous mêmes dés demain.  
\- je serais la, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Il disparut un peu trop rapidement de leur champ de vision à leur gout, mais bon, si cet homme disait qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le laissait croire, alors ils le laisseraient venir pour en dévoiler bien plus.  
Les trois occupants se regardèrent tour à tour, plutôt perplexes

\- alors verdict ? - demanda Mike, en s'adressant directement à Henry

Ce dernier se frotta sa petite barbe, pas très certain de ce qu'il pourrait avancer

\- je ne sais pas trop ! Il ne m'a pas l'air si coupable que ça, si il aimait vraiment cette jeune fille. Il m'a l'air surtout assez malheureux et il aura besoin de faire son deuil; c'est évident. On devrait confirmer son alibi avec ses voisins, voir si effectivement il était bien chez lui, mais après l'avoir observé, je dirais que c'est négatif et qu'il n'est pas coupable mais qu'il sait qui l'est.

Jo pointa un doigt en attention pour approuver

\- ça je l'ai bien vu également. Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de tout ça demain.  
\- j'essaie d'obtenir des infos sur son alibi dans la soirée et je vous dis ça demain aussi - affirma Mike

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils repartirent tous vers la voiture où Hanson dût faire un détour pour déposer Henry à la boutique.  
Jo se retourna, quand il fut sur le point de sortir

\- ça va aller pour ce soir ? Je sais que tu avais fait tout ce travail et toute cette aventure pour une raison et au final, ce n'est pas le bon coupable.

Hanson se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Henry sourit à la jeune femme

\- ça va Jo, merci. Je vous dis à demain, en espérant que cette enquête se résolve au plus vite.

Il sortit de la voiture en leur faisant un signe de la main et disparut dans la boutique et Hanson se rendit compte que Jo ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il coupa court à ses pensées en disant

\- depuis quand toi et le doc vous vous tutoyez au fait ?

Jo haussa les épaules, en regardant ses mains

\- depuis la fin de notre première enquête. Je lui ai dit que je préférais.. Il m'a sauvé la vie deux fois, je lui dois bien ça

Hanson n'en rajouta pas, mais il préféra se taire sur le fond de sa pensée. Jo était souvent méfiante et distante mais pour le coup, elle semblait déjà accroc..


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour ! Chapitre 14 pour ceux que ça intéresse toujours. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Ce fut le soupir que lâcha Henry en rentrant dans la boutique qui fit lever la tête à Abe, qui lisait tranquillement son journal.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, en le voyant avec sa mine blasée.

\- qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Henry le rejoignit en se laissant tomber comme une masse dans le canapé à côté de son fils. Il se frotta grandement le visage

\- je ne sais pas encore. Nous n'avons pas encore résolu l'affaire et demain le professeur doit nous faire part de son témoignage, mais je serais bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il va dire.

Abe encourageait toujours son père lorsqu'il parlait de son travail mais parfois, il devait reconnaitre qu'il était un peu perdu.

\- et comment était ta virée avec le détective Martinez ? Tu n'as rien fait de stupide j'espère ?

Henry rougit légèrement en repensant à la position dans laquelle ils avaient été trouvés par Hanson. Il fit un petit sourire crispé et Abe sut qu'il n'allait dire que la moitié de la vérité, mais il laissa passer.

\- non.. Rien de stupide. Au moins ça nous a permit de trouver plus d'indices. Le professeur sait à qui appartient le tissu et il viendra nous en parler demain.

Abe le regarda perplexe avant de faire un petit sourire en coin. Henry soupira

\- quoi ?

\- je ne sais pas. Comment tu as réussis à convaincre Jo de passer par dessus la barrière et récupérer le tissu sans que tu ne tombes la tête la première dans le East River ?

L'immortel se fondit sur son siège, essayant de ne pas trop penser au derrière de Jo lorsqu'il la tenait dans une position pire que compromettante.

\- hmm je connais ce regard - plaisanta Abe - alors, raconte moi. De toute façon, tu sais que je ne vais pas arrêter tant que tu ne me diras rien.

Henry se demandait de qui il tenait ses manières mais il se rappelait qu'il avait été élevée par une femme qui avait de sacrés arguments pour avoir réussi à l'empêcher de partir, et que lui même n'était pas mal dans son genre.

L'immortel se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains en disant d'une petite voix qu'il se reconnaissait à peine.

\- en fait... Je ne suis pas monté par dessus la barrière.. Je voulais mais Jo a insisté pour le faire

Les yeux d'Abe s'écarquillèrent en gros.

\- quoi ? nan mais quoi ? Tu as laissé une femme monter sur une barrière à ta place ? Mais c'est quoi ces manières ? Je te pensais gentleman.

Il lui donna un coup de journal sur le bras et Henry couina, en se frottant, regardant son fils avec des gros yeux.

\- non mais Abraham ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi. Tu vas me poser ce journal tout de suite

\- et toi tu n'as pas été élevé pour laisser une belle minette passer par dessus une barrière à ta place. Tu as 235 ans mon vieux, tu es immortel, tu aurais dû te sacrifier. Elle aurait pu se tuer.

Henry poussa un long soupir, en se levant, parce qu'il lui semblait que son fils allait encore le menacer de son journal

\- mais laisse moi au moins finir. Cesse de t'emporter comme ça. Tu sais très bien que je vaut mieux que ça. J'ai insisté..

Abe sembla réfléchir un petit instant, avant de se lever à son tour et pointer un doigt accusateur sur son vieux père

\- oh ! Mais.. Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas fait ça pour la reluquer ?

Henry se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Il allait finir par perdre patience, même si d'une certaine façon, la situation l'amusait.

\- Abraham ! Non ! - il marqua un temps d'arrêt, il ne pouvait pas renier que cette jeune femme avait vraiment de bons attributs, il secoua la tête, surtout vu le regard désapprobateur d'Abe - c'est elle qui a voulu monter, prétextant qu'elle est flic et que c'est son job de prendre des risques. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir, tout ce qu'elle voulait était que je la tienne, pendant qu'elle se balançait à moitié dans le vide en essayant de récupérer le tissu.

En 70 ans, il semblait que Abe n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Décidément, il semblait que son père avait trouvé la paire parfaite pour l'accompagner dans toutes ses folies.

\- je crois que toi et Jo, vous vous êtes bien trouvés. Deux bras cassés que vous êtes. Donc je présume que rien n'est arrivé et qu'elle a réussi à récupérer le tissu ?

\- oui.. Après plusieurs cascades et positions, on a eu ce qu'on voulait et un remontage de bretelles de la part du détective Hanson mais bon, au moins ça nous aura mener sur une autre piste.

Abe fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Henry ne voulant vraiment pas lui raconter la position dans laquelle, Hanson les avaient surpris, fit simplement un signe de la main pour clore la discussion.

\- je pense que pour ce soir, même l'immortel en moi, a besoin de repos. Je te retrouve demain matin Abraham.

Il regarda son père monter et secoua la tête, en faisant un petit sourire en coin. Son père pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais il semblait qu'avec Jo, il allait en vivre des nouvelles aventures.

###

Mais au beau milieu de la nuit alors que Jo venait de faire un rêve vraiment étrange sur Henry, surtout suite à leur moment au pont, elle se réveilla en sueur, en se demandant dans quel univers elle faisait des rêves érotiques avec un homme qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer.

Ce fut le vibreur insistant de son téléphone qui l'avait réveillée et couper court à toutes ces perversités.

Elle se racla la gorge fortement en décrochant, comme ci, elle était traquée et que quelqu'un pouvait lire à travers son cerveau

\- Martinez - répondit-elle, en se frottant le visage

\- Bonsoir Jo, désolée de vous déranger à une heure pareille. Mais nous avons du nouveau.

Elle se demandait du nouveau en quoi, puis elle se rappela qu'ils étaient sur une affaire. Elle cligna trois fois des yeux, avant de sentir qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée, tout en se redressant dans ses couvertures

\- oui lieutenant, je vous écoute

Reece marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de soupirer

\- Hanson m'a dit que vous et Henry aviez fait une petite enquête plus tôt cette nuit, où vous avez retrouvé un morceau de tissu que Henry, pensait appartenir au professeur Alan.

Jo se sentit un peu mise à nue, surtout avec sa boss.

\- oui.. Mais lieutenant..

Reece la coupa

\- je ne vous appelle pas pour vous réprimander. Et vous avez fait votre travail de toute façon. Je vous appelle pour tout autre chose. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de venir sur place, nous sommes sur le campus de l'université.

Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer en quelques heures et annonça qu'elle serait la.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et regarda son téléphone, se demandant si elle devait appeler Henry ou pas. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient que très rarement se passer de lui, ils avaient besoin de ses théories. Mais en même temps, il avait besoin de dormir. Ce n'était peut être rien.

Elle fut sur le point de se raviser, quand après mure réflexion, elle décida quand même de lui passer un coup de fil et si il ne répondait pas, elle le laisserait et lui ferait le topo au petit matin.

Le téléphone émit un son vraiment brutal dans la boutique et réveilla Abe et Henry. Abe grogna qu'il allait tuer quiconque osait le réveiller, surtout si c'était pour faire une farce, comme ceci était déjà arrivé par le passé.

\- allo ? - s'écria Abe de sa voix tonitruante.

Jo en prit peur de l'autre côté de la ligne, tandis que Henry avançait lentement vers son fils, en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos

\- euh Abe.. Je travaille avec la NYPD, je pense qu'à cette heure ci, surtout qu'on enquête sur un meurtre, c'est certainement Jo.

Il lui prit le combiné des mains

\- détective ?

\- Henry.. Waw. Je crois qu'il ne faut vraiment pas déranger Abe dans son sommeil

\- non, c'est un vraie marmotte alors forcément dés que son sommeil est interrompu, monsieur râle.

Il fit les gros yeux à son fils, qui rebroussa chemin en disant

\- la prochaine fois tu te prends un portable et Jo a de la chance que ce ne soit qu'elle.

La jeune femme avait entendu les dernières paroles et pouffa

\- je m'excuse pour lui - reprit Henry d'un ton las

\- ça ne fait rien. Je n'aime pas être interrompue dans mon sommeil non plus. Je suis désolée de te réveiller si tard, mais nous avons du nouveau et il faut qu'on se rende sur le campus.

\- très bien ! On se rejoint la bas.

\- okay.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps et Jo n'arrivait pas à enlever ces stupides papillons au creux de son estomac. Et le visage d'ange d'Henry lui revint en tête, lors de son rêve.

Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose, mais en même temps si elle en était rendue la, c'était uniquement de la faute du légiste, si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré à poil.

###

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au campus comme prévu et le lieutenant Reece était également de la partie. Hanson baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ainsi que le reste des policiers.

Jo tenta d'arranger ses cheveux en bataille, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prit la peine de coiffer en sortant, vu l'heure très matinale, il faisait encore noir et le lever du soleil était encore un peu loin.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumières, juste celles tout autour du campus et les lampes torches de l'équipe.

Henry était déjà sur place et Jo se demandait comment il pouvait avoir l'air si frais alors qu'il avait été aussi tiré brutalement de son sommeil.

Même pour quelqu'un d'immortel, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une tête décente lorsqu'elle devait se présenter pour une affaire au beau milieu de la nuit.

Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de toute cette agitation, elle vit Henry baissé devant un corps... Et elle grimaça. Il s'agissait du professeur Alan.

\- on sait ce qui s'est passé ? - demanda t-elle à la fois à Hanson et Reece.

Ils furent sur le point de répondre mais Henry le fit à leur place

\- il a été brutalement assassiné. Je pense que quiconque est responsable de la mort de Claire, est aussi responsable de la sienne.

Jo regarda les deux autres pour avoir la confirmation mais ils n'allaient pas contredire Henry, qui était toujours plus malin que tout le monde.

Jo se rapprocha de lui, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux

\- tu sais ce qui l'a tué ?

\- au vu de l'hématome derrière sa tête, je dirais qu'il a été assommé avec une bate de base ball d'abord, et ensuite poignardé par l'arrière.. C'est assez barbare

Jo roula des yeux dans ses orbites

\- m'en parle pas ! Il est vraiment trop tôt pour ce genre d'horreur.

Reece donna plus d'infos

\- un étudiant qui était resté travailler tard l'a découvert en sortant et il nous a contacté. Des équipes l'ont prit en charge, parce que le pauvre n'avait plus de couleurs.

Henry regarda longuement le corps, malgré la pénombre et surtout le fait d'être encore endormi mais il était aussi réveillé que si il faisait jour et cela ne le dérangeait pas d'élucider tous les petits mystères, peu importe l'heure qu'il était.

\- j'estime l'heure de la mort aux environs de 23h-minuit. Soit environ une ou deux heures après lui avoir parlé..

Hanson bougonna

\- on dirait bien qu'il n'est pas rentré chez lui au final. Pas sûr qu'il se serait présenté aussi toute à l'heure.

Henry n'en était pas certain. Il fouilla dans la poche avant du professeur et en ressortit son téléphone portable. Il le déverrouilla et heureusement, il ne possédait aucun code et fouilla dans les derniers messages.

Détestant la technologie, il se demandait comment il arrivait à naviguer dans les menus avec une telle facilité.

Le message n'avait pas de destinataire, le numéro avait probablement était masqué

\- eh bien, je ne sais pas avec qui il avait rendez vous, mais cette personne voulait le rencontrer ici même et il a dû se faire attaquer par surprise.

Il tendit le téléphone à Jo qui lut le message et elle le remit à Reece et Hanson qui firent de même.

\- qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? - demanda Jo

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Reece

\- je vais envoyer ce téléphone avec les informaticiens, voir si ils peuvent retracer d'où le message a été envoyé, cette personne sera certainement le coupable vers lequel on devra se tourner si on réussit à retrouver sa trace.

Ils acquiescèrent, et Reece donna l'ordre de ramener le corps pour qu'Henry puisse faire ses rapports par la suite.

Il se releva et se mit à côté de Jo comme par pur réflexe. La jeune femme, était toujours un peu dans le brouillard et évitait à tout prix de le regarder.

\- sans même te voir, je jurerais de voir tes pensées au dessus de ta tête.

\- j'ai peut être une idée quant au responsable. Au lieu d'attendre le retour du téléphone, je pense que les caméras de surveillance du campus feront l'affaire.

Jo n'y avait pas pensé, mais en même temps à une telle heure, personne n'avait les idées claires. Personne, sauf Henry.

Elle soupira

\- on a déjà pas beaucoup d'heures restantes pour se reposer, donc on verra ça quand il fera jour si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il acquiesça et leurs chemins se sépara quand elle le déposa à la boutique.


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour. Eh bah oui, je suis toujours la. Je sais, ça fait une éternité que j'ai rien posté, (en tout cas rien en français) bref. Je n'ai pas vraiment avancé non plus, étant en vacances, je fais tout sauf écrire, et parfois je ne suis pas chez moi du tout de la journée, l'été ne dure pas éternellement au Canada donc, ma vie se résume aux sorties piscines etc.. Re bref, on s'en fout. Voila, j'ai quand même réussi à écrire un peu et je vais m'y remettre sérieusement, on peut pas dire que je n'ai pas de temps libre. Alors voici le chapitre 15 et j'essayerais de pas laisser en plan encore un mois, pour ceux qui sont encore intéressés par l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Au petit matin, tout le monde était déjà au poste et même Henry était parti avant que Abe ne se réveille, lui laissant un mot, expliquant un peu la situation d'urgence. Pour sa part, il ne s'était pas vraiment reposé durant les quelques heures où ils avaient pu rentrer, au contraire, il avait repassé en boucles les deux corps qui reposaient désormais dans sa morgue et la coïncidence avec le fait que le professeur voulait leur dévoiler des détails et avait été réduit au silence.

Il n'avait pas cessé de tourner en rond dans sa morgue, sous le regard stupéfait de Lucas, qui avait l'habitude de le voir péter un plomb de temps en temps mais la c'était un tout autre niveau. Jo et Hanson avaient passé leur matinée à interroger d'autres des amis de Claire et dans le même temps, des élèves en commun du cours du professeur avec la jeune victime pour savoir si ils avaient une autre piste.

De ce fait, le légiste n'avait pas pu encore exposer ses théories et avait dû remplir les rapports des deux autopsies, enfin avec les éléments dont il disposait déjà mais il savait qu'il n'allait plus prendre longtemps avant de mettre la touche finale, car cette fois, il était persuadé de ce qu'il avançait.

Ce pourquoi quand les deux détectives se présentèrent enfin à la morgue, Henry leur sauta presque littéralement dessus, bousculant à moitié Hanson pour se placer entre lui et Jo et Hanson suspecta qu'il venait de faire ça pour justement coller à sa collègue qui n'avait pas l'air bien dérangé par tant de proximité.

\- il était tant que vous arriviez - dit Lucas, il ne tient plus en place depuis le début de la matinée.

Jo haussa un sourcil et l'immortel se gratta l'arrière du crâne

\- je suis désolé de mon impatience ! Je sais que vous étiez occupés avec les potentiels suspects mais ce n'est plus la peine de chercher, je pense savoir qui est le responsable. Mais avant, a t-on les résultats des surveillances ?

Hanson secoua la tête

\- c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici doc. On était sur le point de retourner à l'université et Jo a insisté pour qu'on vous emmène.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre qu'Henry avait déjà filé vers son bureau pour enlever sa veste de laboratoire et la remplacer par son écharpe, dépassant ses deux collègues en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur

\- parfait parfait ! Allons-y, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.

Hanson et Jo se lancèrent un regard confus mais le suivirent néanmoins, et durant le trajet, Jo lui demanda

\- tu vas me dire ce que tu as en tête encore cette fois ?

\- je pense avoir une idée de l'identité du tueur mais j'espère que les caméras vont confirmer tout ça.

Il sentit le regard de la détective sur lui et releva alors les yeux et durant l'espace d'un instant, ils étaient comme perdus dans leur bulle. Elle fut sur le point de lui demander à qui il pensait, mais ils furent rapidement sur les lieux de leur enquête et sortirent pour aller à l'administration de l'université et visualiser les caméras de surveillance. Sachant que seul la police avait le droit d'entrée dans les locaux privés, Jo demanda à Henry des les attendre dehors.

Il se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, surtout prêt à partir à l'aventure tout seul mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne puissent remettre la main sur le tueur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se faire cette réflexion qu'il se fit emporter, avec une main sur la bouche, avant de se faire entrainer dans une salle de cours vide et de faire face à l'homme qu'il pensait coupable.

Il soupira

\- Cooper. C'est ainsi que vous vous appelez ? J'ai vu votre nom lorsque le détective Martinez et moi nous nous sommes présentés hier pour interroger le professeur Alan. Vous étiez en charge de la surveillance et de l'informatique pour son cours, n'est ce pas ?

Il acquiesça, en croisant les bras

\- vous avez tout deviné n'est ce pas ?

Henry hocha la tête, essayant de faire abstraction du fait que le jeune homme tenait un cutter et pourrait le percer à tout moment. Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait des caméras partout et mourir en public était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

\- écoutez.. On peut discuter. Pourquoi avez vous tué Claire et le professeur ?

Il haussa les épaules

\- si vous êtes si malin, vous auriez dû deviner que pour lui, c'est simplement parce qu'il était un témoin clé et je sais qu'il m'aurait balancé. Quant à Claire.; Je ne supportais pas qu'elle soit avec ce gros dégueulasse.. Je veux dire c'est un prof, il doit avoir 20 ans de plus qu'elle alors que j'ai passé deux ans à tenter de la séduire, elle m'a toujours envoyé paitre. Alors cette nuit la, lors de sa soirée avec ses amis, je l'avais invité à prendre un verre..

Il ne termina pas, Henry le coupa

\- j'ai réfléchi aux possibilités moi même et j'en suis venu à certaines conclusions de mon plein gré. Elle a bu ce verre avec vous, vous avez sans doute tenté de l'embrasser à en juger par l'hématome que vous tentez de camoufler depuis plusieurs jours au niveau de votre mâchoire. Elle a l'air de vous avoir donné une bonne gifle, elle a bu le verre et elle est partie. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que en sachant que tous ses amis allaient être dans un état second, vous en avez profité pour induire son verre de champignon hallucinogènes en poudre. Les effets n'ont commencés qu'à se faire sentir lorsqu'elle était sur le pont et vous aviez suivi toute la petite bande, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche et que vous en finissiez avec elle.. Mais vous n'aviez pas prévu que dans votre course, un morceau de votre veste resterait coincée et au moment où vous l'avez poussé, inconsciemment, elle s'est agrippée et a arraché le morceau de tissu mais ça n'a pas suffit à empêcher la chute. Par la suite, sachant que le professeur allait tout dévoiler, vous avez fait d'une pierre deux coups, parce que je suis certain qu'il vous a vu revenir, peut être avec une conscience pas si tranquille et qu'il a fait le lien de votre folie meurtrière et Claire. Ai je raison ?

Cooper ne semblait pas plus impressionné par le personnage mais il semblait que personne ne l'avait jamais mis à nu de cette manière.

Il acquiesça

\- vous avez tout juste ! J'aimerais vous demander c'est quoi votre truc, mais je suppose que c'est tout un truc à la Sherlock Holmes et vu l'accent, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Mais maintenant que vous en savez trop, c'est vous que je vais devoir tuer.

Henry savait bien quel sort l'attendait mais était surtout un peu inquiet par rapport aux caméras aux alentours.

Jo et Hanson continuaient de visualiser les nombreuses caméras de surveillance, quand soudainement Jo tourna la tête, certainement par réflexe et elle vit Henry, dont la vie était bien menacée avec le jeune homme, avançant face à lui avec le cutter.

\- Oh merde ! Henry !

Elle se précipita hors de la salle, avant même que Hanson n'ait pu placer un mot, et se demandant comment elle pouvait savoir dans quelle pièce Henry était, mais apparemment son instinct de flic et de femme, était plus fort qu'il n'aurait pu penser. Alors qu'elle rentra à tout allure dans la salle, défonçant la porte, elle cria à Cooper

\- lâche ton arme !

Par la surprise, Cooper avait déjà bondit derrière Henry et l'agrippait par le cou, pointant la lame du cutter

\- vous feriez mieux de ne pas avancer détective sinon je vais performer son artère et ça va être fini pour lui, donc à votre place, je serais celle qui déposerait mon arme.

Henry secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas céder mais elle le fit. Il l'avait déjà sauvé deux fois, c'était à son tour d'en faire autant.

Elle avança lentement, les mains en l'air

\- laissez le partir.. Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. On pourra abréger votre peine de prison si vous vous rendez et admettez que vous êtes le responsable.

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- tu avais deviné ?

Elle haussa les épaules

\- pas totalement mais j'ai essayé de raisonner comme toi et après mûre réflexion, il était le seul suspect au top de ma liste. Cooper écoutez moi, si vous tuez un médecin des forces de l'ordre, vous allez avoir la perpétuité et peut être même pire que ça donc laissez le partir, ne commettez pas plus que vous en avez déjà fait.

Jo vit qu'Hanson était arrivé par une issue de secours et Cooper était dos à lui ainsi qu'Henry, qui avec son ouïe fine, l'avait entendu et tentait d'agir normalement. Hanson avançait à pas feutrés derrière eux tandis que Jo tentait de trouver des arguments, ses yeux ne lâchant pas ceux d'Henry. Hanson arriva finalement à leur hauteur et appuya sa gâchette dans le dos de Cooper, qui sursauta et quand il se retourna, en lâchant le cutter, ce dernier avait légèrement coupé Henry, qui retomba en hurlant de douleur, tandis que Hanson passait les menottes à Cooper et Jo bondit comme un cabri vers le légiste, qui frottait son cou, dont le sang perlait un peu.

\- attends, attends. Laisse moi regarder

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, encadrant son visage avec ses mains et Henry ne put expliquer pourquoi il sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer.

Elle sortit un petit mouchoir pour appuyer la plaie, tel qu'il l'avait fait avec elle lors de leur première affaire.

\- ce n'est qu'une petite égratignure. Ça ira, enfin j'espère.

Henry perdit presque le sens de la parole quand leurs regards se croisèrent, sachant que les mains de la jeune femme étaient toujours sur lui. Elle dispersa ses pensées en secouant la tête, et prit l'écharpe d'Henry, en l'enroulant autour de son cou pour en faire comme une compresse. Henry se sentait faible et ce n'était pas à cause de l'égratignure.

\- je suis désolée pour ton écharpe mais en attendant que tu sois chez toi pour soigner ça, ça devrait empêcher que tu salisses tes vêtements.

Il acquiesça et elle l'aida à se relever, Hanson n'ayant pas fait part de sa présence durant tout le temps où les deux avaient pensés être seuls.

\- un crime passionnel hein ? - lançant Hanson d'un ton sarcastique en regardant leur coupable, vous expliquerez ça au juge.

Il sortit devant, les deux autres sur ses talons. Henry continuait de frotter son cou mais bizarrement ne sentait plus tellement la douleur de la lame, aussi rapide avait-elle été.

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent Reece au 11 et résumèrent la situation et comment l'arrestation s'était passée et comment Cooper n'avait pas renié le fait d'être responsable de la mort de la jeune adolescente.

Et pendant que les deux détectives s'occupaient de faire leur rapport, Henry était retourné dans sa morgue pour recouvrir le corps ou du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve les parents de Claire, regardant tendrement leur fille avant de lui dire adieu pour de bon.

Henry voulut leur laisser du temps seuls avec leur chaire mais Richard l'aperçut et l'interpella

\- Dr Morgan

Le légiste pivota sur ses talons et leur sourit poliment.

\- monsieur et Madame Hawkes. Je vois que vous faites vos adieux à votre fille - dit-il d'une voix un peu cassée et remplie de compassion.

Ils acquiescèrent et Donna avança vers Henry

\- nous avons eu écho que l'affaire a été résolue et que le coupable a été arrêté ?

\- c'est exact ! Il croupira en prison pour le reste de sa vie et justice sera rendue à Claire.

Les deux parents furent soulagés. Ils allaient pouvoir faire leur deuil en paix, ou en tout cas essayer. Henry ne sut pas trop quoi dire et resta à se tenir de façon peu confortable, devant les deux parents qui continuaient de regarder leur fille avant que Richard ne finisse par la recouvrir complètement lui même.

Richard serra la main d'Henry

\- merci beaucoup d'avoir remis la main sur l'assassin de notre fille. Nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissants.

Henry balbutia deux trois mots

\- mais je n'ai pas fait..

Il fut coupé lorsque Donna se permet de lui faire une étreinte, sous le regard ému de son mari dont les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Henry ne sut quoi répondre à ce geste familier, si ce ne fut d'envelopper ses bras autour du corps frêle de cette mère. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Jo arrivait dans la morgue au même moment et regarda la scène de façon attendrie, semblant réaliser qu'Henry était certainement tout ce qui lui manquait dans sa vie, professionnellement parlant. Sous ses airs, cet homme semblait avoir le coeur sur la main.

Donna et Richard finirent par quitter la morgue et Henry remit le corps dans le frigo, retirant ses gants, avant de pousser un long soupir et passer une main frustrée dans ses cheveux, ce qui tira Jo de sa rêverie, qui vint à sa rencontre

\- sacré enquête n'est ce pas ?

Il sursauta légèrement et Jo grimaça

\- désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur

\- ce n'est rien. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer et oui tu peux le dire. Sacré enquête, elle était plutôt difficile et j'ai vraiment de la peine pour les parents.

Jo approuva

\- et moi donc ! Mais ils ont l'air d'avoir la conscience tranquille, sachant que tu as résolu l'affaire.

Il fit un demi sourire en se dirigeant dans son bureau, pour déposer sa veste de labo

\- mais je ne suis pas le seul. Mon travail ne vaudrait rien sans l'aide de mes collègues de la NYPD.

Jo fut flattée, même si elle n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec lui

\- tu sais, avant qu'on travaille avec toi, on ne résolvait pas des affaires aussi vite, voir parfois, pas du tout. On était forcé de les classer. Donc ne sois pas si modeste, tu es un gros atout et les autres l'apprendront à leurs dépends, tel que moi je le fais.

Il se retourna alors pleinement vers elle, prenant le temps d'admirer ses traits hispaniques.

\- je te remercie Jo. Je dois t'avouer que je prends d'autant plus de plaisir, depuis que je travaille avec toi.

Elle sentit ses joues virer au rouge et fit juste un petit sourire en baissant les yeux. Elle regarda rapidement l'horloge dans le bureau du légiste et poussa à son tour un soupir.

\- eh bien je pense qu'on peut dire que la journée est finie pour aujourd'hui. Je vois que Lucas est déjà parti. Tu veux que je te dépose ? C'est sur mon chemin.

Henry se rappelait que ce matin la il avait prit un taxi et n'était pas venu en vélo comme souvent. Il accepta son offre avec joie. Il devait avouer que depuis l'incident des bus, il n'osait plus trop prendre les transports en commun, même si il survivrait à sa façon.

\- avec grand plaisir !

En passant dans le couloir pour sortir du commissariat, leurs épaules se frôlaient et ils blaguaient ensemble, comme deux personnes flirtant à leur maximum. De plus il semblait que leurs doigts chercher à s'enlacer. Cette image n'avait pas échappée à Reece et Hanson qui discutaient prés des bureaux des détectives et n'avaient plus fait un bruit à la minute où les deux étaient sortis de l'ascenseur, sans les voir et rigolant à gorge déployée.

Reece fronça des sourcils et s'adressa à son détective

\- Hanson ! J'aimerais votre opinion sur le Dr Morgan. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Hanson aurait parié que sa boss lui aurait demandé une telle chose, compte tenu de ce qu'ils venaient de voir

\- je pense qu'il est un très bon atout pour notre équipe. Il a déjà prouvé sa bonne foi et Jo lui fait confiance. Elle a un bon jugement alors je me fie à elle. Il faut avouer qu'on a vite résolu deux affaires avec lui, en l'espace de quelques jours et c'est un record

Reece ne put renier ce point la.

\- c'est bien vrai. Mais pour l'instant je l'ai encore un peu à l'oeil. Mais, c'est la première fois depuis la mort de son mari, que je vois le détective Martinez, être si rayonnante.

Hanson pensait bien que sa chef avait les yeux partout et il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas remarquer l'alchimie naturelle, qui se dégageait des deux.

\- sans tirer de conclusions hâtives, boss.. Je pense qu'Henry sera bénéfique à Jo.. Je veux dire au niveau de son deuil. Il sera capable de lui faire penser à autre chose et elle avancera, mais il est vrai que..

Il ne sut comment formuler sa phrase et regarda simplement sa boss, en espérant qu'elle comprenne le sous entendu d'elle même.

\- il y a une certaine attirance entre eux. Je le sais détective Hanson. Je l'ai vu à la seconde où Jo l'a interrogé lors de notre première enquête avec lui. Mais seul l'avenir nous dira ce qui se passera mais j'ai bien l'impression que nous allons voir quelque chose grandir sous nos yeux.

Elle sourit et donna une tape amicale à Hanson, qui fronça des sourcils, un peu perdu par la situation et se demandant bien ce que sa boss voulait dire par la.


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir ! Je vous poste une suite pour ceux que ça intéresse toujours ! Merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews et aux nouveaux qui ont rejoint l'histoire**

* * *

Jo avait raccompagné Henry jusqu'à la boutique et ce dernier en bon gentleman qu'il était, lui avait proposé de rester pour prendre un thé typiquement anglais. En franchissant les portes de la boutique, elle plaisanta avec lui

\- tu ne vas pas en profiter pour mettre de la liqueur dans le thé en question et me souler n'est ce pas ?

Il la regarda d'un air scandalisé et elle éclata de rire

\- Jo ! Les anglais sont tout de même civilisés et je suis un gentleman voyons, je ne profiterais jamais d'une femme ainsi, aussi charmante soit-elle.

Jo perdu presque tous ses moyens par ses compliments et lui donna simplement un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Abe les avait entendu rire, ou plutôt entendu le rire de Jo et il se présenta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, avec un chiffon dans les mains et regarda les deux en train de flirter comme ci de rien n'était.

\- ton cou ça va mieux ? Ce n'était pas plus grave que ça j'espère ?

\- non ça va merci. J'ai désinfecté quand on est revenus et demain ça sera comme ci ça n'avait existé.

\- tant mieux alors. Il aurait pu te perforer une veine.

Henry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire crispé. Il désigna le petit canapé avec la table basse

\- installe toi ici. Je vais aller chercher le plateau à thé et le faire bouillir.

\- je m'en occupe - cria Abe, depuis le point où il n'avait pas bougé, faisant sursauter les deux occupants

\- je ne savais pas que tu étais la - grogna Henry, qui en avait assez de frôler la crise cardiaque ces derniers temps.

Abe haussa les épaules naïvement, en faisant un clin d'oeil à Jo.

\- je vous observe depuis toute à l'heure. Bon, je vais faire bouillir l'eau, vous pourrez continuer de papoter.

Henry savait bien ce que son fils pensait et il jurerait de le voir déjà planifier un mariage. Il frotta son visage et s'installa à côté de Jo, une fois qu'il eut ramené le plateau avec les tasses, les petits gâteaux, le sucre et le lait

\- est ce que tout va bien ? - demanda la jeune femme, en le voyant partiellement frustré

\- ça va.. C'est juste que des fois, je remettrais bien Abe en place pour penser si fort.

Jo fit comme ci elle n'avait pas comprit le sous entendu mais il était évident que les pensées du vieil homme volaient plutôt loin.

Quand Abe revint avec la bouilloire, ils discutèrent tranquillement, parlèrent de l'affaire et expliquèrent comment ils l'avaient résolue et de nouveau, Jo parla du fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien résolus aussi rapidement depuis qu'Henry faisait partie de leur équipe. Et Jo avait été enchantée par le gouter anglais auquel elle avait eu le droit

Elle les quitta en début de soirée. Henry la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte

\- je te remercie pour ce délicieux thé Henry et Abe est très sympa aussi

\- il n'y a pas de quoi. Notre porte est toujours ouverte si tu veux passer autre que pour les enquêtes

Elle passa une mèche nerveuse derrière ses oreilles et acquiesça, appréciant le geste

\- merci ! Entre le thé et notre petit tour au bar, je pense que je serais servie. Je te revois demain, bonne soirée Henry.

Son sourire s'élargit et il la regarda disparaitre dans sa voiture, avant de se retourner toujours avec ce sourire idiot et un Abe qui ne le lâchait pas du regard

\- gardes tes commentaires pour toi, peu importe ce que tu penses.

\- je n'ai rien dit !

Henry passa prés de lui pour ramasser la vaisselle et la mettre dans l'évier, avant de disparaitre dans sa cave et s'installer à son bureau en écrivant dans son petit journal, décrivant la façon dont il avait faillit mourir devant les caméras. Son regard se posa sur la photo d'Abigail et il la regarda longuement, en se demandant si parfois la jeune femme veillait sur lui au point que les choses commencent à bien aller dans sa vie.

Du côté de Jo, tout comme Henry, depuis qu'elle était immortelle, elle avait tendance à résumer sa journée et parler des affaires résolues et ce jour la ne fit pas exception.

Elle tenait un journal où elle décrivait certaines de ses douleurs lors des affaires ou la peine ressentie au moment où elle était morte la première fois. Bien sûr, entre temps, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas mourir une seconde fois, contrairement à Henry, elle ne courait pas derrière le danger de la sorte, elle ne le faisait uniquement car il s'agissait de son métier. Mais elle pouvait parfaitement être blessée et au bord de l'agonie et elle décrivait cette sensation de froid qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était sur le point de mourir. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et elle se disait qu'au cours des siècles qui viendraient, elle ne resterait pas avec une seule mort sur la conscience mais elle était bien contente que depuis un an, elle avait réussi à éviter de se faire faucher inutilement.

En repensant à sa fin d'après midi en compagnie d'Henry et Abe, son regard se posa également sur la photo de Sean, qu'elle regarda longuement, se demandant aussi si il était le responsable de cette chance et qu'il la guidait dans une toute nouvelle voie, dont une qui l'avait menée à Henry, indirectement.

* * *

Quelques semaines après toutes ces enquêtes riches en émotion et qu'Henry commençait à trouver sa place parmi la NYDP, ils ignoraient que d'autres aventures les attendaient et pas des moindres.

Sous les yeux de leurs collègues et surtout de Abe, Henry et Jo commençaient à se familiariser avec l'autre et à se rapprocher. Henry s'ouvrait un peu plus en la présence de la jeune femme et elle faisait de même.

Depuis la mort de Sean et aussi d'Abigail en parallèle, chacun pouvait témoigner que jamais le visage de l'un ou de l'autre n'avait parut si rayonnant.

Cependant, ils n'en perdaient tout de même pas leur stade professionnel. Ils n'avaient toujours pas conscience du secret qui les unissaient et pour l'instant comptaient bien tenir leur relation au stade qu'elle était mais si ils devaient être honnêtes avec eux mêmes, ils savaient bien qu'il y avait une certaine attirance entre eux. Ce genre d'attraction se détectait parfaitement dans l'air.

Ce pourquoi ils ne s'attendaient tout bonnement pas à la surprenante enquête à laquelle ils auraient de nouveau droit.

Henry était occupé à la morgue à travailler sur un malheureux accident domestique qui avait tourné au drame et il en avait conclut qu'un homme qui faisait des réparations sur son toit avec une hache, avait glissé et s'était retrouvé avec l'objet enfoncé dans le front, le tuant sur le coup.

Jo écoutait attentivement son rapport et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette mort totalement ridicule, elle était bien contente de ne pas avoir encore eu quelque chose d'aussi stupide.. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que le mieux était d'éviter tout court.

Elle griffonna deux trois choses sur son calepin, en haussant des épaules

\- bon eh bien ce pauvre monsieur, n'aura vraiment pas eu de chance. Donc pour celui ci, il ne s'agit donc pas d'un meurtre.

Henry secoua la tête, semblant un peu blasé, tout autant que Lucas qui finissait un soda après avoir rentré l'identité de la victime, tout en lisant un roman graphique

\- ma foi, ça n'a pas l'air de te ravir que ce soit pas un meurtre - taquina Jo

\- c'est juste que je commence à apprécier à être sur le terrain avec toi et ces derniers temps, c'est vraiment très calme. Enfin bien sûr, je me sens désolé pour ces pauvres gens qui n'ont pas demandé de mal finir mais c'est vrai qu'on dirait que les gangsters se tiennent à carreau, ce qui est plutôt étrange pour une ville comme New York.

Jo acquiesça

\- je suis d'accord et même à nous, ça nous oblige à finir tous les rapports sur lesquels on a jamais mis la main depuis une éternité

Elle s'arrêta un instant, en échangeant un regard avec Henry, Lucas prétendant d'être discret mais à l'affut du moindre dérapage

\- non en fait tu as raison. C'est bien mieux lorsqu'il y a de l'action.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui donna un coup de coude

\- je savais bien que tu allais être d'accord avec moi.

Lucas se retint de faire part de son commentaire mais si cela continuait comme ça, il allait demander à tout le commissariat de se joindre à lui pour parier sur les deux idiots qui flirtaient à tout bout de champ, partout où ils étaient.

Mais rapidement et comme souvent, ce fut le téléphone de la détective qui les ramena à la réalité

\- Martinez ?

\- oui c'est moi. On va peut être arrêter de se reposer sur nos lauriers, on vient de recevoir un appel, un homme a été trouvé dans une ruelle de Chinatown. L'équipe de police scientifique se charge de le ramener ici, il devrait arriver sous peu.

\- okay ! Bon bah ça mettra certainement un peu de piment dans nos tristes vies ces temps ci.

Elle raccrocha et se sentit grandement observée et en effet, Henry et Lucas la dévisageait tel un père et un fils pouvaient le faire.

Elle pouffa

\- un corps a été retrouvé à Chinatown. Hanson n'a pas encore plus de détails, mais la police scientifique le ramène ici pour que tu détermines si il s'agisse d'un meurtre ou encore d'un autre accident banal

Lucas qui avait réussit à se tenir à carreau jusque la, ne put échapper le commentaire

\- pitié, j'espère que c'est un meurtre.

Ce fut quand il remarqua le regard de jugement des deux sur lui, il comprit qu'il avait parlé peut être un peu trop fort.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne

\- pas que ça me fait plaisir mais enfin vous voyez quoi.

Ils croisèrent tous les deux les bras et attendirent des explications. Lucas avait l'impression d'être devant ses parents.

Il se racla la gorge

\- vous savez quoi ? Je vais aller attendre en haut et les diriger pour emmener le corps parce que vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ciao la compagnie.

Il déguerpit plus vite qu'à son habitude. Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Lucas est vraiment prêt à tout pour que tu le remarques et le traite comme son second. - dit Jo à Henry

\- c'est bien vrai. Il ignore juste que je l'apprécie grandement et qu'en réalité mon travail serait bien triste sans lui.

Jo lui donna une tape dans l'épaule

\- je commence légèrement à te cerner. Bon, je remonte, je redescendrais quand le corps sera arrivé.

###

Cela ne tarda pas et le corps fut rapidement dans la morgue d'Henry. Lucas eut bien du mal à cacher sa joie et tapa dans ses mains dés que le corps fut devant eux.

\- Lucas s'il te plait. Calme toi, je sais bien qu'on a pas eu de vraies enquêtes depuis un moment mais essaie d'être un minimum civilisé.

Le jeune assistant hocha vivement la tête et tenta de retrouver son professionnalisme

\- oui oui bien sûr ! Veuillez me pardonner, j'ai tellement du mal à me contrôler dés qu'on travaille sur des homicides, c'est plus fort que moi.

Henry esquissa à peine un sourire et se demandait qui avait bien pu lui coller un homme pareil dans les pattes.

\- on ne sait pas encore si il s'agit d'un homicide Lucas, donc ne nous emballons pas trop vite.

\- je sais mais j'ai toujours espoir.

Henry se retint de faire part de son commentaire, mais devait avouer que les petites remarques de son assistant, l'amusaient fortement, mais il savait que si Jo était la, elle lui aurait fait son petit regard noir.

Le cadavre était encore habillé, délicatement, Henry et Lucas procédèrent pour découper sa chemise, avant de découvrir quelque chose de plutôt surprenant.

L'homme avait un certain âge et avait des abdos pareils à un sportif de haut niveau. Lucas et Henry s'échangèrent un regard

\- bon sang, ce mec a deux fois mon âge et il a mon corps - balança l'assistant au tac au tac, juste au moment où Hanson et Jo arrivèrent dans la morgue

\- j'espère qu'il plaisante la, - railla Hanson, en s'adressant à Henry, qui préféra faire un geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre d'ignorer.

Jo qui était bien curieuse de savoir pourquoi le jeune homme avait dit ceci, se rapprocha et constata à son tour le corps du vieil homme.

\- eh bien ma foi.. Ou il a été un très grand sportif, ou bien je n'ai aucune explication pour ceci.

Elle regarda Henry, qui avait toujours réponse à tout mais pour le coup, il faisait un peu chou blanc.

Il s'adressa alors à Hanson

\- détective, est ce qu'on a l'identité de cet homme et la raison pour laquelle il a été retrouvé à Chinatown ? Surtout vu la classe qu'il a, il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui dine souvent dans le quartier

\- d'après les renseignements qu'on nous a fournis, son nom est Don Klos, il devait être en rendez vous client mais comme il transportait une petite mallette noire, un petit voleur de rue la lui a prise, il l'aurait coursé et serait mort en tentant de le rattraper. La police scientifique en a conclut d'une crise cardiaque mais je suis sûr que vous aurez une autre explication

Henry ne put dissimuler son petit sourire et même Jo le regarda comme ci il était la huitième merveille du monde.

\- il est sûr et certain que ce n'est pas une crise cardiaque, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas encore définir de quoi il s'agit.

Il prit une loupe et observa les abdos de la victime et les toucha

\- hmm

\- quoi ? - demanda toute la troupe d'une seule et même voix, qu'Henry avait l'impression de faire un cours de science.

\- eh bien, ces abdos ne sont pas tout à fait naturels, donc peut être que la crise cardiaque aurait eu lieue de toute façon. Cela ressemblerait presque à un dopage. Je vais étudier de plus prés, mais il est possible que ce soit un homicide volontaire.

Hanson fouilla dans la veste de la victime et retrouva une carte de visite

\- hmm, son rendez vous client ?

Jo prit la carte et la lut à haute voix

\- Athéna jouvence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce nom ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Sans même dire un mot, elle adressa un simple regard à Lucas qui se précipita sur son ordinateur et fit la recherche Google.

\- Athéna Jouvence est un établissement soit disant médical qui comme son nom l'indique traite du rajeunissement mais il n'y en a pas plus dedans.

\- alors une petite visite va s'improviser dans ce cas. - annonça Jo, elle se retourna vers Henry - on va essayer de contacter les proches de l'homme, voir si quelqu'un peut l'identifier et lui poser quelques questions.

Hanson se fit biper et dût remonter

\- en fait, j'ai quelque chose, je dois accompagner un collègue sur la scène de crime en question. Toi et Henry vous vous chargerez d'accueillir la famille.

Ils acquiescèrent et Henry se perdit dans ses pensées, tandis que Lucas se penchait sur la victime, presque trop ravi de pouvoir élucider autre chose qu'un banal accident de la vie de tous les jours, enfin pas si banal pour les victimes, banal pour deux personnes comme Jo et Henry.

\- tu m'as l'air bien soucieux - chuchota Jo, tout en envahissant l'espace personnel du docteur.

En réalité, Henry l'était vraiment. Il ne connaissait pas encore l'envers du décor derrière cette compagnie, mais il lui semblait que rien de très sain ne ressortirait de cette affaire.

Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre jusqu'où certaines personnes étaient prêtes à aller pour tenter de paraitre plus jeune. L'immortalité ne s'achetait pas à chaque coin de rue après tout et un homme qui avait l'âge d'Abraham, n'aurait certainement pas pu posséder un corps de béton armé tel que celui qui reposait devant eux.

Ce fut la pression de Jo sur son bras qui lui fit cligner des yeux et revenir parmi les « vivants »

\- excuse moi ! Je me demande juste quelle est l'histoire derrière tout ça, ça me parait juste dingue qu'un homme comme lui en soit arrivé à avoir un tel corps.

\- peut être qu'il avait ses raisons, certaines personnes aiment prendre soin d'elles jusqu'à la fin.

Elle releva lentement les yeux vers lui et comme souvent, leurs regards s'accrochèrent comme ci ils étaient seuls au monde, toujours sans le savoir, indirectement ils se comprenaient.

\- sans doute mais je vois rarement ce genre de cas

\- c'est vrai que c'est assez exceptionnel.

Pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas assez d'indices pour élucider ce mystère mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir. Hanson venait de texter Jo en lui disant que la mallette avait été également retrouvée et qu'un détective la descendrait à la morgue puisque le fils était en chemin et que l'entrevue aurait donc lieue dans le bureau du légiste.


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir. Voici le chapitre 17 pour les fidèles qui sont toujours la. Merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews.**  
 **Également une petite note pour préciser, que je disais que j'allais quasiement refaire toute la saison en modifiant deux trois trucs dedans mais bon, ça risque de faire encore plus long que ça ne l'est déjà, donc vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je zappe certains passages.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il est assez long mais pour une fois, j'avais vraiment trop la flemme de couper x). Bonne lecture**

 **Jo & Henry sont deux bras cassés, vraiment :p **

* * *

Jo décida donc de rester à la morgue en lisant le dossier du patient pendant qu'Henry faisait ses petits bidouillages et la fit sursauter lorsqu'il poussa un petit cri de victoire

\- qu'est ce qui se passe ? - demanda t-elle en se levant d'un bond, à même d'avoir déchiré le dossier

\- je viens de faire une analyse du cerveau de monsieur

Tout fier de lui, il se retourna vers sa collègue avec le cerveau dans la main. Elle ferma rapidement les yeux, elle crut voir son monde tourner en l'espace de cinq minutes.

\- c'est.. Vraiment dégueulasse Henry.

Il haussa des épaules et reposa le cerveau dans un genre de balance qui lui avait servit pour faire ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- bon alors qu'est ce que tu as trouvé dans son cerveau ?

\- une vraie passoire.

Jo secoua des bras pour lui montrer que cela ne l'avançait pas plus. Henry se racla la gorge

\- ce que je veux dire par la, c'est que cet homme avait le corps de quelqu'un de 25 ans mais le cerveau d'un homme de 100 ans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prenait, je viens de mettre les résultats à l'analyse, mais je dirais que ça à tout à voir avec cette Athéna Jouvence ou peu importe ce que c'est. Ce produit affectait ses cellules membranes et si il n'était pas mort dans la rue, il serait mort tout de même d'une simple tumeur.

Jo semblait complètement perdue. Quand Henry partait dans son délire de scientifique, il était un peu dur de vraiment le suivre à la lettre.

\- donc qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? C'est un homicide ou ça ne l'est pas ?

\- sachant qu'il a prit un produit venant d'une clinique ou peu importe ce que c'est, je dirais que oui. Enfin, je pense que le fils nous éclairera davantage mais avant.

Il se retourna et interpella son assistant

\- Lucas !

\- quoi ? - il était si concentré qu'il faillit s'enfoncer le scalpel dans la main

\- est ce qu'on a une adresse ou quelque chose concernant cette compagnie ?

Il repartit sur son ordinateur et checka l'historique et secoua la tête

\- nope ! Nada. Juste le nom et une grosse publicité sur les effets miraculeux de leurs produits. Pas de numéro de téléphone, ni rien. Je commence à me demander si ils veulent être trouvés et surtout si ils sont légaux

Jo et Henry ne purent qu'approuver. Avant qu'ils ne purent continuer, elle reçut un message. Elle donna une tape à Henry

\- le fils de la victime arrive, on va dans ton bureau ?

Lucas fit un petit sourire car Jo n'avait pas idée à quel point sa phrase sonnait sous entendu. Les deux disparurent et ce ne fut pas long avant que le fils arrive à son tour. Il n'avait pas vu le corps de son père, Lucas avait prit soin de le couvrir avant qu'il n'arrive, comme il se devait.

###

\- ce n'est pas mon père - annonça l'homme, après avoir observé la photo où l'on voyait ses abdos

Jo et Henry parurent surpris, puis le jeune homme pouffa

\- enfin si bien sûr.. Mais je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment l'homme que j'ai connu.

Jo s'assit sur le bureau d'Henry, juste devant lui, qui dût se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ses yeux balader là où il ne fallait pas

\- qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que votre père décide de faire une cure ainsi ?

\- je ne sais pas exactement. C'était un homme d'affaire très sérieux et qui avait du temps pour moi, tout allait bien et il n'avait pas la prétention de prendre des produits qui pouvaient nuire à sa santé. Enfin, ça c'était avant..

Il baissa les yeux et Henry acheva la phrase pour lui

\- avant le décès de votre mère

Il acquiesça et Jo fut compatissante avec lui également.

\- après ça, il a complètement changé et honnêtement je ne l'ai plus revu depuis... Il passait tout son temps à suivre cette cure dont je n'ai jamais eu connaissance, il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

La mallette ayant été récupéré et aussi le petit voleur de rue arrêté, Jo demanda donc au fils de la victime

\- est ce que vous nous donnez la permission d'ouvrir cette mallette ?

\- bien sûr, tout ce qu'il faudra pour cette enquête.

Jo resta sur le bureau et Henry se leva pour se placer vraiment trop prés d'elle, ce qui perturba légèrement le pauvre homme assis devant eux. Ils ouvrirent la mallette en même temps et trouvèrent pleins de papiers et de photos, dont une d'une belle jeune femme.

Henry la montra à l'homme

\- c'était ma mère

\- elle était vraiment belle - et Henry savait de quoi il parlait, il avait vraiment du gout concernant les femmes.

Il lui tendit la photo pour qu'il la garde. Les deux collègues fouillèrent encore un peu avant de soulever la première partie de la mallette et de trouver une bonne liasse de billets. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris, tout en regardant l'homme en face d'eux, qui fut aussi surpris qu'eux.

\- vous étiez au courant pour ça ? - demanda Jo

\- pas le moins du monde

Henry avait rapidement fait le compte

\- il y a au moins 25 000 dollars la dans. Vous pensez que cet argent était pour sa cure ou autre chose ?

\- je ne sais pas du tout. Comme je vous l'ai dit, mes relations avec mon père n'étaient plus du tout ce qu'elles étaient et je ne savais même pas qu'il avait tout cet argent de côté.

Il baissa les yeux, il aurait besoin de temps pour faire son deuil. Jo et Henry se regardèrent et semblaient communiquer par la pensée. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir retracer le passage de Don à Chinatown et essayer de trouver où il se dirigeait.

Comme souvent, ils partirent ensemble sur les lieux de l'enquête, laissant un peu le reste de l'équipe, derrière. Ils avaient obtenus des témoignages et se retrouvaient donc à l'endroit même où Don était mort. Henry tournait et retournait en rond, et Jo crut qu'elle allait finir par l'étrangler.

\- donc si il est mort ici, il faut qu'on retrace son parcours.

Jo haussa les épaules

\- je veux bien mais comment on s'y prend pour ça ? Il n'a laissé aucune trace.

Henry observa bien toute la rue autour de lui et pointa un passage piéton.

\- il est passé par la

\- et comment tu sais ça ?

\- les rayures. Elles viennent d'être faites et la peinture s'est un peu effacée, la preuve que quelqu'un a couru un peu brutalement dessus et..

Sans même prévenir, il avança, sans regarder ni à droite ni à gauche et posa sa main tranquillement sur le passage piéton, ne prenant pas en place les coups de klaxons, mais heureusement pour lui et malgré le fait qu'elle n'approuvait pas, Jo était derrière lui, son badge en avant pour faire comprendre qu'ils étaient sur une affaire policière.

Il remarqua d'autres traces mélangées à celles du passage

\- hmm. Quand je regardais le corps, j'ai aussi remarqué des traces de nouilles sous ses chaussures. Et il y en a également sur le passage. L'empreinte vient de..

Il se releva et vit le trottoir d'en face d'où une tâche de sang était visible. Jo la vit également et ils traversèrent ensemble. Henry se baissa complètement, se mettant à plat ventre et Jo ne sut plus où se mettre

\- Henry.. Non mais même pour toi c'est vraiment bizarre la.. Relève toi.

Il s'exécuta et hocha vivement la tête

\- en effet, il s'agit bien de sang. Maintenant la grande question ! Où se trouve ce Athéna Jouvence ? Parce que un homme comme lui n'avait rien à faire dans un quartier comme ChinaTown.

Jo regarda autour d'eux à son tour, en poussant un soupir jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive une grosse voiture. Elle chuchota à Henry, son menton se retrouvant presque sur son épaule

\- et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait également sa place ici - en pointant une femme habillée élégamment

Henry ne put exprimer sa pensée mais ce n'était définitivement pas un endroit pour une femme comme elle. Il sourit à Jo et ils la suivirent de loin jusqu'à ce la femme disparaisse, derrière une porte blindée.

Il y avait une petite caméra, comme un système d'alarme ou de surveillance

\- hmm.. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait la, mais ce n'est certainement pas une bonne chose. Mets toi derrière moi - dit Jo à Henry, qui était déjà prêt à foncer tête baissée

Elle mit son arme en avant d'elle mais il n'y avait rien de dangereux, ils ouvrirent une autre porte et se retrouvèrent littéralement dans un genre de laboratoire qui diffusait en continu un message sur les bienfaits de la jeunesse

\- je ne m'attendais pas à ça - annonça Jo

\- moi non plus.

Ils avancèrent lentement dans l'établissement et remarquèrent qu'en effet, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être une compagnie recensée, autrement, elle ne serait pas cachée au beau milieu d'un quartier assez craignos.

Le message finit par capter leur attention

« Vous voulez rester jeune, vous voulez de la vitalité et de la vigueur, mais mieux encore, désirez vous vivre éternellement ? »

Jo et Henry se regardèrent, se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise. Jo rigola nerveusement

\- pfff ! Vivre éternellement, qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas dire pour vendre son produit. Je ne vois pas en quoi un comprimé va aider à garder une jeunesse éternelle, je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée en plus..

Henry fut plutôt surpris des paroles de Jo, mais ne releva pas le sous entendu

\- eh bien, pour une fois, toi et moi, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je trouve ça complètement ridicule aussi.

Elle lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

\- je peux vous aider ? - demanda une secrétaire bien trop refaite au gout de Jo

Elle lui montra son badge et demanda

\- nous souhaiterions interroger, le docteur Warmer, on a entendu dire que c'est lui qui à l'origine du comprimé de jouvence éternelle, le G5 c'est ça ?

La petite secrétaire semblait bien trop ravie de partager l'information

\- oui ! Nos résultats sont très satisfaisants et nos clients également. Est ce qu'il a des ennuis ?

Jo voyait bien qu'elle se forçait à mentir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel

\- pas forcément, nous voudrions simplement lui poser quelques questions ou bien peut être pouvez nous nous donner un échantillon de ce comprimé.

Jo savait que c'était inutile de demander, elle était venue la en touriste et la secrétaire connaissait tout de même les limites des forces de l'ordre.

\- je suis désolée détective mais il aurait fallut un mandat et puis il faut que le docteur soit la.

\- il n'est pas la ?

\- non.. Aujourd'hui il a des rendez vous clients à domicile. Demain il ne sera pas la non plus, disons qu'il est en congés. La semaine prochaine il sera de retour.

Jo la regarda de haut en bas et Henry se demandait si elle allait lui tirer une balle ou bien être professionnelle, mais évidemment, Jo ne montrait jamais quand quelqu'un lui tapait sur le système.

Elle sourit poliment, même si Henry voyait bien qu'elle se forçait et la remercia

\- et bien, tant pis, on le contactera, parce que nous n'avons pas toute la semaine pour résoudre cette affaire.

Ils s'éloignèrent et Jo vérifia que la secrétaire avait bien le nez plongé dans ses affaires et voyant Henry qui s'éloignait déjà, elle l'attrapa par le bras

\- hey ! Je ne vais pas rester la sans rien faire, on a absolument rien sur ce Dr Warmer, donc on va trouver son bureau, je récupère sa carte et je vais chercher son dossier dans notre base de données et on lui paiera une petite visite demain.

Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers et Henry la taquina

\- hmm, on aime prendre des risques, n'est ce pas détective ?

Jo se disait qu'il était vraiment mal placé pour parler mais elle lui tira la langue

\- tu n'as pas idée à quel point prendre des risques fait partie de ma vie et ça ne me dérange pas vraiment.

L'allusion de son immortalité, passa de nouveau inaperçu aux oreilles d'Henry. Le bureau du docteur ne fut pas compliqué à trouver, vu que c'était la seule salle à l'étage.

Jo força la porte avec une telle facilité qu'Henry commençait à craindre qu'un de ces quatre, la jeune femme rentre aisément dans la boutique dans le cas où elle trouverait quelque chose contre lui.

\- est ce que tu peux faire le guet s'il te plait ?

\- bien sûr ! Ne traines pas

\- pour une carte, je ne pense pas que je vais y passer la journée, mais fais quelque chose si quelqu'un passe dans le coin.

Il acquiesça et la jeune femme se hâta de fouiller sur le bureau du docteur, ne comprenait rien aux notes de son agenda, mais elle n'était pas la pour ça, bien que sa curiosité de détective était tout de même plus forte que tout. Elle trouva une carte de visite d'où son nom et son numéro de téléphone étaient marqués. Elle l'attrapa avec des gants car elle se doutait bien que les empreintes de l'homme étaient dessus, dans le cas, elle lui piqua aussi un stylo pour faire les tests, si ses empreintes n'étaient pas sur la carte.

Henry se dandinait nerveusement devant la porte et vit une ombre, juste au moment où Jo sortait

\- c'est bon. - elle remarqua son expression - quelqu'un arrive ?

\- j'ai vu une ombre mais je ne sais pas si elle se dirige par ici.

Jo leva des épaules et prit la main d'Henry, qui rougit instantanément et ils descendirent tranquillement les escaliers où quelqu'un montait. Jo les salua

\- mon mari et moi sommes vraiment satisfaits de ce produit

La personne parut ravie d'entendre de tels dires et continua sa montée en leur souriant. Une fois éloignés des escaliers et presque à la sortie, Jo le relâcha et fit un petit sourire pour s'excuser

\- désolée ! Des fois, il faut bien trouver quelque chose pour éviter les problèmes. Et moi, je vais obtenir les empreintes de ce docteur.

Henry ne fit qu'hocher la tête, encore un peu sous le choc de la prise d'initiative de Jo, qui lui avait prit la main avec beaucoup de naturel, sans se poser de questions.

* * *

\- alors ? Vous avez apprit quelque chose d'intéressant ? - demanda Abe à Henry, une fois qu'il fut de retour en fin de journée, après avoir continué d'étudier le corps et comprendre en quoi la jeunesse éternelle attirait autant

\- pas vraiment. Enfin, Jo voudrait interroger le Docteur demain, je pense qu'on ira lui rendre visite, et elle voulait faire ses recherches sur lui ce soir, elle me donnera des nouvelles.

Abe était un peu perdu par la situation et son père avait comme d'habitude cet air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

\- et cette affaire, de quoi elle parle exactement ?

\- eh bien il s'agirait d'un comprimé appelé « G5 » qu'ils prénomment « jeunesse éternelle », et notre but est de retrouver qui a créer ce comprimé et ce qu'il comporte, qui n'est certainement pas très légal.

Abe se gratta nerveusement la tête en s'approchant de son père

\- bon eh bien, en tant que vieillard, il faut que je te pose la question, est ce que ce truc marche ?

Henry pouffa, en secouant la tête

\- je ne pense pas. La vie éternelle n'existe pas, et le mieux qu'une personne puisse faire est de retarder les rides.

Abe bougonna

\- moui, enfin la vie éternelle n'existe pas pour tout le monde mais apparemment a quelques exceptions sur certains.

Henry savait que Abe ne manquait jamais une occasion à quel point il était condamné à vivre éternellement de cette sorte, mais il n'avait rien demandé.

\- tu sais bien que mon cas est différent

Abe haussa des épaules

\- je sais, mais bon ça n'empêche pas de vouloir espérer des fois.

Il fit un clin d'oeil et Henry secoua la tête, en faisant un petit sourire entendu. Parfois il se demandait réellement ce qu'il aurait fait si Abraham n'avait pas été dans sa vie, il n'aurait jamais pu passer au travers de ces pertes, ces coeurs brisés, sans l'aide d'un fils comme lui.

Savoir qu'il n'avait pas la vie éternelle non plus, rendait le coeur d'Henry très gros car quoiqu'il faisait, il allait toujours finir par se retrouver seul, enfin ça c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Jo passait sa soirée à faire ses recherches sur le fameux Docteur Warmer et elle avait bien du mal à trouver un résultat positif, mais bien évidemment elle trouvait quelques commentaires qui faisaient bien office de publicité, concernant le G5, le comprimé responsable du cadavre dans la morgue d'Henry.

Après maintes et maintes fenêtres internet, elle réussit enfin à trouver quelque chose et vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son vrai nom mais d'un pseudonyme. Elle lut alors le dossier de la vraie personne qu'il était et se rendit compte qu'il n'était même pas un docteur, aucune formation de médecin, il n'était qu'un banal ingénieur. Jo fronça des sourcils

\- mais comment un homme comme lui a pu créer un comprimé comme ça ?

Elle tenta de voir si il avait des associés, mais évidemment il n'en était rien. Elle imprima toutes les pages qu'elle avait trouvé sur lui et chercha son adresse. Elle pouffa en voyant la location

\- monsieur s'offre les Hamptons.

Elle vit qu'un des liens emmenait vers la page Facebook du monsieur, elle cliqua dessus et vit qu'il avait prévu une petite party dans sa grande villa. Elle observa attentivement chaque commentaire et finit par se faire à l'idée, que cette fête était exclusivement réservé aux personnes qui se présentaient en bikini, ou maillots de bain et non pas autrement.

Jo s'enfonça dans sa chaise, tapotant nerveusement du doigt sur le clavier, avant de pousser un long soupir.

\- Henry ne va pas aimer du tout ce que je vais lui suggérer...


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonjour ! Merci aux nouveaux qui ont rejoints mon histoire et merci de vos reviews ! J'espère que je continuerais de vous emporter. Voila donc le chapitre 18, un peu sur le ton de l'humour et du pauvre Henry qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête *cough*. Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

\- comment ça on doit se présenter en maillot de bain ? - railla Henry, dés le lendemain que la détective entra dans la morgue, après lui avoir fait le topo sur qui était réellement le docteur Warmer, et qu'il faisait une party dans sa ville dans les Hamtpons, et que seules les personnes en maillot de bain seraient autorisées.

Jo haussa naïvement des épaules

\- tu sais Henry, pour résoudre les enquêtes, il faut être prêt à tout.

\- oui mais de la à se mettre à moitié à poil.

Jo ne put retenir le fond de sa pensée

\- vois le côté positif des choses, tu aurais pleins de filles à tes pieds, ton physique est avantageux sans rien dessus...

Elle se rendit compte du sens caché de sa phrase et surtout de son regard sur elle. Elle fit un grand sourire, en se raclant la gorge.

\- quoiqu'il en soit, on est sur cette affaire tous les deux. Hanson ne peut pas m'accompagner, il est occupé..

D'un seul coup, la voix de Lucas à l'autre bout, la coupa

\- vous savez, je peux vous accompagner moi détective, si Henry est trop pudique.

Pour toute réponse il eut le droit à un regard glacial de la part des deux. Il ravala sa salive et sut que ce n'était plus une chose à demander dans l'avenir.

\- ou pas ! Après tout, c'est Henry le boss.

Mais Jo enfonça davantage le clou

\- eh bien, il ne peut pas être pudique, je l'ai ramassé à poil le jour de notre première rencontre.

Jo fit un sourire sadique à Henry et s'éloigna de la morgue en lui désignant bien son pantalon, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à se trouver un maillot. Lucas se rapprocha d'Henry, qui avait bien du mal à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Cette femme n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle faisait sur lui.

\- boss ? Comment ça Jo vous a ramassé nu ? Je pensais que vous ne vous connaissiez pas avant

\- Comme je te l'avais dit, Jo et moi nous nous sommes croisés le matin avant qu'elle ne débarque dans ma morgue pour notre première enquête et effectivement dans un moment plus embarrassant pour elle que pour moi.

Lucas flippa quelque peu

\- rassurez moi boss, vous ne vous prostituez pas, n'est ce pas ?

Henry regarda Lucas, offusqué par de telles paroles. Il lui donna une légère tape dans la tête

\- bien sûr que non ! C'est compliqué ! Mais quoiqu'il en soit, notre première rencontre fut intéressante.

Lucas marmonna dans sa barbe, pensant qu'Henry ne l'avait pas entendu

\- ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il y ait autant de tension sexuelle entre eux, dans ce cas.

Henry ignora la remarque. Il en avait un peu marre que tout le monde le case avec la détective, même si lui même pouvait difficilement renier la tension entre eux, il sentait bien qu'il partageait quelque chose de différent avec elle. Il retira sa blouse et ses gants et il fouilla dans ses affaires, voir si il trouvait un maillot de bain.. Mais bien sûr, il n'avait pas ça dans sa panoplie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que pour un simple comprimé, il allait devoir se mettre à moitié nu, c'était complètement ridicule.

Il vérifia que Lucas ou personne ne regardait dans sa direction et jeta un oeil dans son pantalon, pour voir quel genre de boxer il avait sur lui et si celui ci pouvait faire office de maillot. Puis il se rendit compte que si il avait besoin de se baigner pour n'importe quelle raison, le boxer deviendrait transparent et Jo n'allait pas le manquer. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de penser.. Il ne restait plus que les objets trouvés de la NYPD.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, en début d'après midi, Jo et Henry devaient donc se rendre à la demeure du Docteur Warmer ou peu importe son nom et Henry était particulièrement nerveux. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur le siège de la voiture

\- bon Henry, tu te promènes toujours nu alors en quoi porter un maillot te dérange à ce point ?

\- il est trop petit et c'est vraiment gênant.

Elle murmura

\- parle pour toi.

\- quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête

\- rien ! Bon on sort de cette voiture, on va se changer chacun d'un côté et j'ai ouïe dire que le docteur est dans la piscine ou au bord, donc retrouve moi la bas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que Jo était déjà partie. Il mit les deux mains à sa tête, se demandant qui avait bien pu le maudire pour qu'il soit réduit à ça.

Contre toute attente et après avoir joué l'enfant gâté, il osa tout de même se pointer et se dirigea vers la piscine où il sentit le regard affamé de ces femmes, qui n'en avait que pour son bas ventre.

Évidemment parmi tous les vêtements perdus de la NYPD, il avait fallut qu'il trouve le seul maillot de bain qui le serrait particulièrement au niveau de l'entrejambe et qui donc mettait en valeur cette partie, alors il n'avait pas intérêt à avoir des pensées impures.

Posté devant la piscine, il repéra le docteur Warmer, assis au bord. Il chercha Jo du regard mais ne la vit nul part. Il se disait que ce n'était pas possible de prendre autant de temps pour se changer, alors il avança vers le soit disant docteur, qui lui était bien entouré, les pieds dans l'eau. Il y avait un boucan infernal et Henry ne pouvait décidément pas comprendre cette génération.

Il s'assit au bord de la piscine, en essayant de paraitre le plus subtil possible et en avançant vers le docteur mais juste au moment où il faisait sa manoeuvre, sa mâchoire se bloqua à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Jo Martinez, qui sortait de l'eau en mode tigresse, l'eau dégoulinait de son corps bien sculpté, elle passa une main sensuelle dans ses cheveux, tout en se dirigeant vers le Docteur Warmer, qui semblait avoir perdu le don de la parole lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'eau. Elle remarqua Henry et fit un clin d'oeil. Ce dernier ne put contrôler ce qui se passait dans son maillot à ce moment, et il se mit dans l'eau, pour éviter tout embarras.

Jo arriva à son niveau et par la même occasion, celui du docteur. Elle fit un grand sourire, en appuyant ses coudes sur le rebord de la piscine, envahissant quelque peu l'espace personnel d'Henry.

Le Docteur Warmer avait fait déguerpir les deux filles avec qui il était et était prêt à faire de Jo, sa prochaine proie.

\- bonjour ! - dit le docteur avec une voix suave

\- bonjour à vous ! - répondit Jo avec un grand sourire, envoyant ses cheveux dans le visage d'Henry, qui n'arrivait pas à regarder autre chose que son postérieur et sentait qu'il allait faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter si elle n'arrêtait pas cette provocation.

Pendant de longues minutes, Jo garda un visage sensuel, typique espagnole qui cherche à séduire, puis elle perdit son sourire et elle montra son badge et Henry n'était pas très sûr de savoir où elle avait bien pu le cacher.

L'excitation de l'autre docteur en retomba aussi sec également. Jo se colla contre Henry, qui crut qu'il allait défaillir

\- Détective Jo Martinez et mon partenaire, le docteur Henry Morgan. Docteur Warmer, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser

Le docteur se fit soudainement tout petit

\- à propos de quoi ?

\- d'un certain comprimé et puis le fait que ce soit pas votre vrai nom également, ce qui me fait penser que ce n'est pas non plus votre vraie maison mais bon, nous ne sommes pas la pour ça.

Le docteur se laissa fondre dans la piscine

\- vous êtes la pour le G5. Écoutez je sais qu'il n'est pas recensé, mais mon équipe et moi y travaillons et..

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard en souriant. Jo donna un coup de coude à Henry, histoire de lui faire penser à autre chose que son corps, sinon il était bien partie pour faire une fixette dessus, tout le reste de la journée.

\- ma partenaire et moi nous ne sommes pas la pour le recensement de votre entreprise ou votre médicament. Nous enquêtons en fait sur un homicide involontaire ou peut être bien volontaire, cela dépend de la vision des choses. Le G5 serait responsable de la mort et ce client était très fidèle chez vous et on aimerait savoir les ingrédients que vous mettez dedans.. Mais le dossier indique que vous n'avez aucune formation en médecine donc il est certain que vous n'étiez pas capable de le créer. On veut juste savoir qui les fabrique; on ne vous accuse de rien.

Il soupira et passa son regard de l'un à l'autre

\- je ne veux pas de problèmes

Jo haussa des épaules

\- techniquement vous en avez déjà, vous n'utilisez pas votre vrai nom et vous ne faites pas des choses très légales mais on verra ça par la suite, pour l'instant nous avons juste besoin d'un nom et de la recette de votre petit comprimé.

Il acquiesça

\- je vais me changer, attendez moi dans le living et on discutera dans mon bureau.

Jo lui donna l'autorisation et regarda alors Henry qui avait du mal à retenir sa respiration. Elle le taquina en pointant un doigt sur son torse

\- tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile.

\- sans doute.. Mais je vais finir par croire que tu as prit un malin plaisir à faire ce que tu as fait.

Elle prit un rêveur

\- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Henry la toisa mais elle continua de jouer les taquines jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque sa cicatrice au niveau de son coeur. Inconsciemment, elle toucha la sienne et eut un moment de réflexion. Henry suivit son regard et ouvrit la bouche mais Jo sortit de la piscine

\- viens ! Il faut qu'on l'interroge. Bien que ça a ses avantages et que je resterais bien dans cette piscine, nous avons du boulot qui nous attend.

###

Après s'être fait sécher et toujours un peu sous le coup de l'émotion de la piscine, Jo et Henry attendaient leur suspect dans son living tel qu'il l'avait demandé. Jo en profita pour taquiner Henry

\- je dois avouer ce maillot t'allais à ravir. Il mettait en évidence toutes tes formes.

Henry lui fit une grimace, se disant qu'elle pouvait éviter les commentaires déplacés pour sa part, vu la comédie qu'elle avait joué.

\- où tu l'as trouvé d'ailleurs ? Ne me dis pas que c'est le tien, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas du tout ton style

Henry se demandait comment elle avait fait pour le griller si rapidement au niveau de son gout vestimentaire mais il fallait dire qu'il ne manquait pas une occasion de critiquer la nouvelle génération.

\- je l'ai piqué dans les objets trouvés de la NYPD et il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Jo se pinça fortement les lèvres. Peut être avait-elle fait tout ça dans un bien bien précis au final, mais jamais elle ne lui avouerait. Elle se contenta d'un grand sourire

\- mais allez ! Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible.

Ils n'étaient pas non plus, plus habillés. Ils étaient simplement enroulés dans une serviette. Ils avaient laissés leurs vêtements dans les casiers que l'hôte avait mis à disposition.

Ce dernier finit par se montrer et leur fit signe de les suivre dans son bureau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de reluquer les formes de Jo, lorsqu'elle marchait, ses hanches remuant avec la serviette, nouée autour. Ce fut le regard pesant d'Henry, qui lui fit détourner la tête.

\- alors vous êtes la pour me parler du G5, n'est ce pas ?

\- tout à fait ! Et vous n'utilisez pas non plus votre vrai nom - répondit Jo - vous êtes au courant que votre produit miracle est responsable de la mort d'un civil ?

Le docteur se fit tout petit, se raclant fortement la gorge.

\- oui ! Ma secrétaire me l'a dit mais je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien.. Je ne faisais que mon travail, je voulais juste que les gens se sentent plus jeunes.

\- dans ce cas - reprit Jo - vous devez nous donner un nom ou bien vos celui de vos associés.

Henry regarda tout autour de lui, observant la maison sous tous ces recoins, tandis que le docteur Warmer ou peu importe son nom, discutait avec Jo et donnait les noms des vrais scientifiques qui travaillaient avec lui, quelque chose sembla l'interpeller, en voyant une femme d'une origine d'un des pays d'Europe de l'est. Le regard de la jeune femme croisa le sien et elle disparut rapidement. Henry allait dire quelque chose mais la voix de Jo le ramena sur Terre.

\- nous allons étudier le dossier de vos collègues, restez dans le coin. Je ne veux pas vous faire peur mais vous aurez certainement à répondre du faut que vous ayez changer de nom et fait des choses pas très légales.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment ravi avec ceci mais il se disait que c'était toujours mieux que d'être inculpé pour homicide involontaire.


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonjour, je vous poste le chapitre 19. Je voudrais remercier les derniers pour vos gentils commentaires. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes ne découvrent l'histoire que maintenant et me laissent des reviews qui me font chaud au coeur. Et en particulier, merci à Em pout sa review très enthousiaste, ça me fait énormément plaisir :D, ne t'en fais pas, il y a encore beaucoup d'intrigues qui attendent nos deux héros et je suis ravie de voir que l'idée d'une Jo immortelle te plait, même si l'idée est loin d'être originale, vu que c'est un peu le rêve de tous les shippers de voir Jo & Henry ensemble pour l'éternité lol, donc l'idée de l'immortalié pour elle, attire particulièrement haha. En tout cas, je te remercie et j'espère que tu continueras à suivre avec entrain. **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde**

* * *

En quittant les lieux, Jo remarqua qu'Henry était préoccupé.

\- bon qu'est ce qui se passe ? - demanda t-elle, en s'arrêtant brusquement, et il la heurta de plein fouet

Henry fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir

\- comment ça ?

\- tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder derrière toi depuis toute à l'heure. Qu'est ce que tu as vu ou découvert ?

L'immortel se gratta machinalement la tête

\- oh ! Rien du tout ! Enfin si, j'ai vu une femme qui écoutait notre conversation et elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment tranquille donc je me demandais si elle savait quelque chose.

Jo regarda en arrière et le regarda de nouveau

\- tu veux qu'on y retourne pour vérifier ?

Henry lui sourit poliment

\- Non ! Ça ira pour l'instant. Elle fait sans doute partie des collègues qu'on doit vérifier.

Jo hocha simplement la tête en haussant des épaules et ils retournèrent à la voiture, une fois qu'ils furent présentables et qu'ils avaient laissé leur maillot pour un moment où ils auraient vraiment des vacances.

Cependant, en rentrant dans le véhicule, Henry put difficilement cacher sa joie d'avoir vu la détective sous presque toutes ses formes. Il allait en faire des délicieux rêves dans la nuit.

###

Ils retournèrent au poste et firent un rapide rapport à Reece, qui passait dans le couloir. En voyant leurs cheveux mouillés, elle ne voulut vraiment pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient trafiqués mais lorsqu'ils descendirent à la morgue, ensemble et toujours aussi flirteurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de les observer longuement jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans l'ascenseur.

Elle soupira, en esquissant à peine un sourire, elle allait être témoin de ce qui grandirait dans ce poste, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était lieutenant.

Jo et Henry repartirent ensemble dans la morgue mais en y arrivant, ils virent Lucas qui semblait plutôt nerveux. Henry haussa un sourcil

\- qu'est ce qui se passe Lucas ?

Le jeune homme sursauta ne les ayant pas entendu arriver. Il se retourna et fit un grand sourire, essayant de dissimuler sa nervosité mais échoua lamentablement, Henry remarquait tout et Jo par la même occasion. Cette dernière prit d'ailleurs les devants

\- qu'est ce que vous avez fait comme bêtise ?

Lucas dévisagea la détective, en rigolant nerveusement

\- moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait.. Tout va très bien.. Vraiment très bien

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, regardant tout autour de lui. Henry resta un instant à observer la morgue et fit les cents pas. Lucas sut qu'il était mal barré si Henry mettait le doigt sur ce qui se passait. Jo essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais le jeune homme était si effrayé qu'il n'osait pas dire ce qui le tracassait.

Henry refit le tour du corps qu'ils avaient examinés, du fait que le docteur Warmer n'avait aucune formation médicale et qu'il avait des assistants qui semblaient bien s'en sortir dans la création du G5.

Il réalisa que pour donner l'apparence que leur victime avait, il fallait un ingrédient puissant et ayant étudier le dossier de plus prés, il avait vu que cet homme n'avait aucun antécédent médical auparavant, que ce soit familial ou pas. Et pourtant si il n'était pas mort par ce produit, une tumeur aurait eu raison de lui.

D'un seul coup la lumière au bout du tunnel sembla plus claire. Il pivota sur lui même en toisant Lucas, qui se sentit tout petit.

\- oh non...

Jo haussa un sourcil, regardant les deux à tour de rôle

\- quoi ?

\- c'est mauvais signe pour moi, il a tout compris.. Je suis viré c'est ça ?

Henry le regarda longuement, en avançant, Jo devait avouer qu'elle le trouvait vraiment sexy lorsqu'il prenait un air méchant. Elle se pinça fortement les lèvres et ne put retenir le petit soupir de plaisir qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

Henry en fut presque déstabilisé et les deux se regardèrent longuement, semblant oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Lucas se racla la gorge et commença à s'éloigner en toute discrétion

\- vous savez ? Je vais vous laisser régler cette affaire, vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus, donc j'espère que vous allez identifier le responsable de ce comprimé mais je crois que pour l'instant, le reste peut attendre et..

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jo le retenu par le bras, sans pour autant qu'Henry n'ait besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur Lucas qui se disait qu'il irait plus souvent à l'Église désormais vu qu'il était certainement sur le point de perdre son travail.

\- combien de corps ont disparus Lucas ?

Le jeune homme n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il avait toujours su qu'Henry avait un don mais de la à remarquer que des corps avaient disparus alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les frigos.

Il balbutia, tandis que Jo regarda Henry pour avoir la confirmation qu'il savait ce qu'il disait, mais apparement oui.

\- je.. Mais comment vous avez deviné ?

\- Lucas, tu es nerveux depuis ce matin. Tu ne perds jamais rien et tu as fait comme ci de rien n'était mais je ne suis pas dupe. Alors ?

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- des corps ont disparus ?

\- je pense que oui et j'ai besoin d'une confirmation, ça pourrait répondre à ce qu'on a trouvé dans le corps de notre victime.

\- de quoi tu parles ?

\- cet homme était en parfaite santé mais il serait quand même mort d'une tumeur. Je veux savoir quels ingrédient ils mettent en plus et j'ai peur de l'hypothèse qui se trame à mon esprit alors je veux la confirmation de Lucas pour l'émettre.

Le jeune homme tourna en rond autour des frigos, en passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux

\- je pense que depuis hier, nous avons perdu trois corps.. Je voulais vous le dire mais je pensais régler le problème moi même.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- je ne vais pas te virer si tu perds quelque chose Lucas, mais inutile d'essayer de me le cacher.

\- compris.

Jo était un peu perdue. Elle posa sa main sur le bras d'Henry, qui semblait tout aussi nerveux que ce pauvre Lucas quelques minutes avant

\- qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- je ne suis pas sûr mais je dirais que les corps sont volés, pour rajouter au comprimé un ingrédient... Enfin quelque chose qui ne sert plus aux morts.

Jo sentit des remontées dans son estomac. Henry essaya d'expliquer son hypothèse

\- réfléchis avec moi. Il n'avait pas d'antécédents médicaux et il aurait pu mourir d'une tumeur, de plus son activité cérébrale était une véritable passoire, à ton avis quel partie du corps la personne qui a volé ces cadavres, se sert-elle ?

Jo posa un doigt sur son menton et crut qu'elle allait défaillir

\- des cerveaux ? Ils boivent des cerveaux ?

\- exactement !

\- oh ! Je sens que je vais vomir.

Elle dit ceci alors que Lucas se léchait les doigts d'un donut qu'il venait de manger. Henry le dévisagea alors

\- depuis quand est ce que tu manges des donuts Lucas ?

Le jeune homme, eut une nouvelle fois l'impression d'être pris sur le fait

\- euh.. Depuis.; Depuis toujours, pourquoi ?

\- mais il n'y aucune boutique de donuts dans le coin.

Henry soupira

\- qui t'en as offert ?

Lucas s'assit et repassa en boucle sa journée de la veille et celle du matin même. Puis il se leva d'un bond

\- c'est Antoni.. L'ambulancier, il m'a donné des donuts depuis hier et.. Oh mon Dieu !

\- c'était pour te distraire - dirent Jo et Henry d'une seule et même voix

Jo prit son cellulaire pour appeler Mike

\- oui, c'est moi ! On doit arrêter Antoni, notre ambulancier pour l'interroger. Il fournit les ingrédients pour le G5, en volant des corps, il faut qu'on mette la main sur lui rapidement.

\- je suis dessus.

Jo rangea son téléphone et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur

\- je vais avec Hanson ! Henry, en attendant, si tu pouvais consulter les dossiers des assistants du docteur Warmer, ça nous ferait gagner du temps. Je t'appelle quand Antoni est la pour l'interroger.

\- très bien ! Sois prudente

Elle lui fit un sourire et disparut dans l'ascenseur. Lucas regarda alors Henry, qui s'était installé à son poste de travail pour mener ses recherches.

\- alors ? C'était comment de voir la détective en maillot ?

Henry poussa un très long soupir et préféra l'ignorer, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter.

* * *

Environ une heure après, Jo et Hanson revenaient en salle d'interrogation, avec Antoni, qu'ils avaient arrêté à un angle de rue, découvrant des cadavres dont les cerveaux étaient bien extraits. Jo avait vraiment failli tourner de l'oeil à ce moment et avait préféré laisser le loisir aux gros bras de s'occuper de lui.

Avant de rentrer dans la salle, elle avait bipé Henry pour qu'il assiste à l'interrogation, derrière la vitre.

Ce dernier feuilletait le dossier des assistants qui travaillaient avec le docteur Warmer. Parmi eux, il avait reconnu la femme qui avait l'air bien paniqué, lorsqu'ils étaient à la demeure.

Il écouta alors attentivement l'interrogation et il lui semblait que cet homme ne disait pas toute la vérité. Peut-être essayait-il de dissimuler quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre. Hanson fut bipé pour une autre affaire et s'excusa auprès de Jo, qui continuait de mener l'interrogation, avec un calme qu'Henry ne pensait pas voir chez un flic. Il sentit son coeur s'accélérer à la vue de cette jeune femme, qui avait autant perdu que lui et qui pourtant avec cette force, cette douceur, qui faisait d'elle un excellent atout dans son travail.

Son regard suivit la courbe de son visage, de ses grands yeux marrons, qui pétillaient de malice lorsqu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête et il s'arrêta sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et fines et il en avait vu des femmes dans sa vie, alors il savait très bien reconnaitre la véritable beauté et Jo était l'une des rares qui la possédait naturellement. Mis à part en maillot de bain, il se demandait ce à quoi la jeune femme ressemblait, lorsqu'elle était complètement féminine.

Reece était rentré dans la salle avec lui, sans faire un bruit et l'avait surpris en train de presque baver sur sa collègue. Les choses se passaient plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle avança et ce fut dans le reflet de la vitre qu'Henry finit par la remarquer

\- lieutenant ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver

Elle fit un demi sourire, tout en regardant la salle d'interrogation

\- je ne suis pas surprise ! Je crois qu'il y a plus intéressant derrière cette vitre.

Elle regarda Jo mais Henry ne releva pas le sous entendu. Il sourit poliment et lui tendit le dossier

\- pendant que Jo et Hanson étaient partis arrêter Antoni, j'ai fait mes recherches sur les assistants du Docteur Warmer

Reece les feuilleta tour à tour et demanda

\- quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- pas vraiment ! Enfin, une femme m'avait interpellé lorsque nous avons interrogé le docteur mais pour l'instant, il manque de pistes. Mais on peut, peut être parvenir à quelque chose avec les confessions d'Antoni.

Reece acquiesça et lui rendit le dossier

\- très bien ! Vous et Jo, faites ce que vous avez à faire, et très rapidement, on s'occupera de fermer « Athéna Jouvence » dés qu'on aura un vrai suspect à arrêter.

Elle quitta la salle et Henry reporta son attention sur l'interrogatoire. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il frappa alors sur la vitre. Jo soupira, elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça.

Elle le rejoignit en dehors des deux salles

\- Henry, un jour ou l'autre, tu vas finir par casser la vitre

\- désolé ! Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond avec Antoni. Sûr qu'il est responsable d'avoir volé tous ces cadavres, je ne dirais pas le contraire mais je ne crois pas que ce soit lui soit responsable d'injecter le G5 avec des cerveaux. Demande lui si il a utilisé la méthode Robrosky

Parfois Jo avait l'impression qu'Henry parlait vraiment chinois, mais bon, elle l'écouta tout de même, il avait toujours tellement de bonnes intuitions.

\- mon collègue veut savoir, si quand vous avez opéré sur ces cadavres, avez vous utilisé la méthode Robrosky ?

Antoni sembla réfléchir longuement, avant d'hausser les épaules

\- bien sûr que oui !

Henry tapa de nouveau sur la vitre. Jo remercia Antoni, en lui disant d'être patient, que quelqu'un viendrait pour le conduire dans une cellule.

Elle rejoignit Henry qui marchait jusqu'à son bureau à elle

\- alors ?

\- il ne l'a pas fait

Jo était perdue

\- attends attends, quelle partie ?

\- comme je te disais, il a bien volé les cadavres, ça il n'y a pas de doutes. Mais il n'y a aucune méthode Robrosky, donc il n'est pas celui qui s'est chargé d'enlever les cerveaux.

Jo acquiesça

\- donc c'est retour à la case départ, n'est ce pas ?

Henry secoua la tête négativement

\- pas nécessairement ! Je pense que le responsable, se trouve parmi les assistants du docteur Warmer, mais il faut juste savoir de qui il s'agit.

Il pensa à Abe, qui avait reçut une brochure pour tester ce produit. Il ignorait si son fils avait prit rendez-vous et il espérait que non mais dans le cas, il fallait qu'il lui pose la question. Peut-être pourrait-il aider.

\- je crois que Abe devait prendre rendez-vous par rapport à ce comprimé. Je ne sais juste pas si il l'a fait.. Dans le fond j'espère que oui mais d'un autre côté, j'espère que non, et qu'il n'a pas bu cette saleté.

Jo le rassura

\- je doute que Abe soit si idiot ! Mais tu peux aller t'en assurer si tu veux. On apprendra rien de plus pour aujourd'hui. Je te contacte si on a autre chose mais tu peux rentrer

\- je te remercie Jo ! Si j'en apprends plus de mon côté également, je t'appelle mais sinon on continuera tout ça demain.

\- tout à fait. Alors bonne soirée à toi.

Elle le regarda partir, en sentant un peu le coeur gros. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle avait encore une tonne de paperasse à remplir malgré elle.


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonjour ! Désolée du long retard, pff, avec la rentrée qui arrive et toutes ces choses à régler quand on est étudiant _.. Bref, j'ai même pas avancé cette histoire depuis au moins deux semaines, mais je vais m'y remettre (ouais faut dire que je profitais surtout de la fin de mes vacances) donc je ne veux pas être trop prés de la où je me suis arrêté, alors la suite risque d'être un peu plus longue à arriver mais je m'excuse. De toute façon dés que j'aurais bien avancé (sachant que j'écris 10 pages par chapitre que je coupe pour poster, lol), je posterais plus souvent. Bonne lecture et je remercie les derniers qui ont rejoints mon histoire, vos commentaires font chaud au coeur, j'espère que vous continuerez de suivre avec attention et que ça vous plaira toujours**

* * *

 _Elle le regarda partir, en sentant un peu le coeur gros. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle avait encore une tonne de paperasse à remplir malgré elle._

* * *

Henry arriva un peu comme un bourin dans la boutique, faisant sursauter Abe qui nettoyait ses antiques

\- dis donc, tu ne voudrais pas me provoquer une crise cardiaque avant l'heure ?

\- je m'excuse de mon entrée. C'est juste qu'on a eu une longue journée et j'aurais une question à te poser.

Abe se retourna, en s'appuyant sur un meuble

\- oui je t'écoute ?

\- on a pas encore terminé avec cette affaire mais j'aimerais savoir.. As tu pris rendez vous pour le G5 ? Tu as reçu une brochure, mais j'espère juste que tu ne l'as pas bu.

Abe ne pensait pas que son père, pouvait être aussi idiot

\- bien sûr que non je n'ai rien bu. J'ai grandi avec un père docteur, je ne suis pas si bête pour avaler n'importe quoi. Mais j'ai bien pris rendez vous, en effet. Et j'y suis même allé cet après midi.

Henry se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche

\- et avec qui as tu eu rendez vous ?

Abe essaya de se rappeler

\- une petite bonne femme qui n'a pas l'air d'ici. Elle était plutôt gentille mais voulait surtout bien essayer de me vendre son produit. Je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir.

Henry se gratta sa barbe non existente

\- est ce que si demain je t'emmène avec moi au poste et que je te montre les personnes qui travaillent avec le docteur Warmer, tu seras capable de les reconnaitre ?

\- pour qui tu me prends Henry ? Je ne suis pas encore à mettre en maison de retraite. Bien sûr que je vais être capable de reconnaitre, si elle se trouve parmi vos suspects.

Henry ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à la remarque de son fils.

\- bien ! Dans ce cas, demain tu viens avec moi, tu nous seras certainement utile dans l'avancement de cette enquête.

Abe acquiesça et remarqua alors que les cheveux de son père étaient encore un peu mouillés. Le seul moment où il avait les cheveux mouillés, en étant dehors, c'était lorsqu'il était mort. Il s'approcha de lui et passa sa main dedans

\- pourquoi tu as les cheveux mouillés au fait ? Tu as fait un tour dans la rivière, sans m'en aviser ?

\- ce n'est pas vraiment ça - répondit Henry, en bougonnant à moitié

Son père était trop évasif mais il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire

\- ne me dis pas que c'est une longue histoire, j'en ai un peu marre d'entendre le même refrain. Alors ?

\- Jo et moi, on était obligé de se présenter à la maison du docteur, qui est situé dans les Hampton, et il faisait une petite fête où il fallait se présenter en maillot de bain...

Abe ne fit et ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, avant d'éclater de rire. Henry l'avait vu venir et secoua la tête, se demandant qui avait bien pu lui donner un fils aussi fou à ses heures.

\- bon bah ça va - grogna l'immortel

\- tu es en train de me dire que tu as vu la belle détective en maillot de bain ? Et toi avec ? Eh bien dis donc, j'aurais tout donner pour filmer ça et voir ta tête, parce que depuis le temps que tu n'as pas vu une femme aussi bien foutue, très peu habillée.

\- Abraham ! Je suis un gentleman tout de même.

Abe haussa un sourcil réprobateur, surtout que son père ne le regardait pas dans les yeux

\- Henry, j'en ai rien à faire que tu sois un gentleman ou pas. Tu ne résistes pas au sexe féminin quand même et surtout pas une petite hispanique comme elle. Inutile de faire semblant, je le vois bien qu'elle t'as fait de l'effet, tu es rouge comme une tomate.

\- mais c'est pas vrai - se défendit-il, avec une petite voix qu'il ne se reconnut même pas.

\- tu vois - dit Abe, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui - c'est exactement ce genre de réaction, qui me fait dire, que tu as aimé ce que tu as vu.

Henry se leva brusquement, pour cacher le rouge à ses joues, et regarda à travers la fenêtre, tandis qu'Abe s'amusait bien de la situation.

\- il est vrai que.. Que Jo a certains attributs..

\- certains ? Ne sois pas idiot. Même à mon âge, je vois bien que cette jeune femme est sacrément bien fichue et si je n'avais pas l'air aussi vieux, c'est moi qui aurait pu la draguer mais je crois qu'elle a une préférence pour toi.

Henry lui lança son fameux regard de père qui n'approuvait pas les paroles de son fils, mais Abe l'ignora, cela n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui désormais.

\- et j'ai eu un peu de mal à avoir des pensées cohérentes lorsqu'elle était dans la piscine. Je suspecterais qu'elle ait beaucoup usé de son charme pour arriver à ses fins et elle peut bien le faire mais il est rare que je me laisse autant distraire, je dois t'avouer qu'elle est très forte pour ça.

Abe sirota son thé en rigolant

\- elle est hispanique, elles savent comment s'y prendre et malgré son côté flic, Jo saura toujours comment mener la baguette. C'est une bonne chose lorsque vous serez mariés.

Abe s'éloigna avant que son père ne fasse une réflexion mais dés qu'il fut parti, Henry ne put s'empêcher de sourire de façon un peu salace. Il sentait qu'il allait passer quelques années à la NYPD, rien que pour le plaisir de reluquer Jo tous les matins.

###

Dans la soirée, Henry décida donc d'appeler Jo pour lui dire qu'Abe serait la le lendemain, pour identifier la personne avec qui il avait eu rendez vous.

La jeune femme était plongée dans ses papiers et eut un petit sourire en voyant le numéro de la boutique, s'afficher.

\- oui Docteur Morgan, je vous manque déjà ?

Henry fut très surpris du ton de sa voix, à tel point qu'il se demandait si elle avait bu.. Elle flirtait beaucoup, comme ci ils étaient en couple et qu'ils allaient jouer au téléphone rose. Il secoua la tête, bien qu'il ne put chasser les papillons au creux de son estomac.

\- bonsoir détective. Non je t'appelle simplement pour te parler un peu de notre affaire. J'ai eu la confirmation d'Abe.

Elle retrouva alors sa voix sérieuse et déposa ses papiers

\- ah ! Alors, quoi de neuf ?

\- eh bien, il n'a pas consommé le comprimé et tant mieux mais il a eu rendez vous avec un des collaborateurs du docteur Warmer. Demain il m'accompagnera pour identifier de qui il s'agit. Cela pourrait être la personne responsable des découpages de cerveaux...

Même aux oreilles d'Henry, cela sonnait plutôt morbide

\- dis comme ça, c'est plutôt effrayant - se rattrapa t-il

Jo gloussa

\- je suis contente que tu t'en rendes compte. Donc tu vois ce qu'on subit tout le reste du temps avec toi, n'est ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas et sembla considérer la chose, en se mettant à leur place.

\- tu as raison. Je m'excuse si des fois je dis des choses vraiment dégoutantes, c'est juste naturel pour moi.

\- je le sais bien ! Tu travailles avec des cadavres après tout. Bon et sinon pour Abe ?

Henry secoua la tête. Avec Jo, ils étaient capables de s'éloigner rapidement du travail. Cela était d'ailleurs, bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

\- oui, eh bien demain il sera avec nous pour identifier la personne.. Mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée.

Jo sourit et s'enfonça dans son canapé, incapable de raccrocher. Malgré elle, elle adorait entendre Henry, raconter ses petites théories.

\- vas-y je t'écoute. Je sens bien que tu meurs d'envie de m'en faire part.

Ce fut au tour d'Henry de glousser et il finit par s'installer confortablement à côté du combiné

\- je pense que c'est cette femme qu'on a vu aux Hamptons ce matin. Elle m'avait l'air vraiment inquiète. De plus, en la regardant vite fait, j'ai remarqué un badge de médecin, un vrai, donc elle a certainement les compétences pour aussi bien préparer la boisson que savoir découper un cerveau. Mais bien sûr, seul Abe pourra éclairer si j'ai tort ou pas.

Jo pouffa

\- je me doutais bien que tu allais me parler de cette jeune femme. Tu avais l'air bien trop soucieux quand on est partis toute à l'heure.

\- je suis si prévisible que ça détective ?

Jo sentit son coeur faire une embardée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était si à l'aise avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait tout juste.

Appuyé contre la porte de la cuisine, Abe ne manquait pas une miette de la conversation et voyait bien l'air taquin sur le visage de son père et ce rayonnement qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis bien longtemps et Abe savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Il lui semblait que depuis que Jo était rentré dans sa vie, son vieux père était bien moins bougon et restait bien moins enfermé. En réalité, c'était bien la première fois, qu'il le voyait sortir un peu plus souvent, en dehors des enquêtes et ne pas rentrer au moment de l'heure de coucher des poules.

\- tu n'es pas du tout prévisible Henry - murmura Jo - je commence simplement à bien te connaitre. Tu as de la chance, j'ai l'impression d'être la seule au commissariat, qui comprend ton langage, pour l'instant.

Henry n'avait jamais connu une femme capable de lire en lui ainsi et aussi de le remettre à sa place par la même occasion.

\- tu as un bon point.

Il y eu un moment de silence, comme ci chacun cherchait à en dire plus à l'autre mais comme toujours, ce fut Jo, qui les ramena à la réalité

\- bon, eh bien je te souhaite une bonne soirée Henry. Merci de m'avoir prévenue et je te dis donc à demain, en espérant qu'on puisse régler cette affaire.

\- je l'espère aussi. Dors bien Jo, à demain.

\- merci Henry, à demain.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps et poussèrent également le même soupir. Henry laissa son regard tomber dans le vide et les yeux de Jo se déposèrent automatiquement sur le cadre de photo de Sean.

* * *

Comme prévu, le lendemain Abe arriva au commissariat avec Henry pour reconnaitre la personne avec qui il avait eu rendez vous. Ils étaient tous en rond autour du bureau de Jo et Reece regardait tout ce petit monde, comme ci c'était une cour de récrée.

Parfois, elle avait bien du mal à admettre qu'elle était fière de ses équipes et qu'ils lui faisaient chaud au coeur, de les voir si unis.

Abe passait les photos en revue avant de finalement s'arrêter sur une

\- ah ! C'est elle. Elle est plutôt mignonne et avec un accent qui vient de l'Europe de l'est, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Henry regarda bien par dessus son épaule et sentit le regard de Jo sur lui.

\- est ce c'est elle que tu as repéré hier ?

Il acquiesça

\- affirmatif !

Ils descendirent un peu dans son dossier pour lire ce qu'il disait sur elle

\- elle vient d'Ukraine et elle a fait des études de médecine et de scientifique. Elle a donc les qualités pour préparer ce médicament et également pour ouvrir un corps.

Jo et Henry lurent en même temps, son nom de famille et s'échangèrent un regard

\- Tia.. Tia Varsokie - dirent-ils d'une même voix

\- c'est le même nom qu'Antoni - acheva Jo

\- ils sont frères et soeurs - continua Henry.

Hanson arriva en courant dans la salle

\- hey tous les deux ! Antoni a eu de la visite ce matin, sa soeur ! Et devinez quoi, elle a une formation de médecin et..

Il regarda le couple qui faisait un petit sourire d'excuses. Hanson soupira, se demandant si il allait avoir son moment de gloire un jour

\- Henry a déjà tout trouvé n'est ce pas ?

Jo et même Abe, acquiescèrent

\- en réalité il avait eu une intuition hier, durant notre visite. Il a vu Tia - compatit Jo en se pinçant les lèvres

\- oh - fit bêtement Hanson

Henry lui donna une tape amicale

\- si ça peut vous rassurer détective. Ce coup ci, je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

Jo compatit avec son collègue

\- bon et alors, elle a rendu visite à son frère ? Du nouveau ?

\- Oui. J'ai demandé à visualiser les caméras de surveillance et demander à un traducteur de savoir ce qu'ils disaient. Tia va prendre le métro vers Penn Station, elle devrait se débarrasser du G5, avec tous les cerveaux qui sont dans son sac. Il faut qu'on l'arrête, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse sans aucune preuve.

Jo tapa simplement dans ses mains et ils se hâtèrent tous de débouler à la sortir du commissariat, pour arrêter Tia, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'ils ne puissent arrêter personne.

Abe resta, les bras croisés dans le commissariat

\- non mais de rien surtout !


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonjour ! Merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews. J'ai pu avancé un petit peu mon histoire (d'environ une douzaine de pages, ce qui est énorme considéré que j'avais rien écrit depuis des semaines et tout ça en seulement une heure, je dois avouer que j'ai une certaine fierté, parce que j'étais très inspirée) bref. Je vous poste le chapitre 21, désolée, il est vraiment très court, mais le prochain commence sur une autre enquête, donc je ne voulais pas tout mélanger et ça ne fera que me rendre un peu plus sadique O:). Bonne lecture et merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me dire leurs avis.**

* * *

Toute l'équipe déambula dans le couloir de Penn Station, chacun d'un côté et Henry les avait accompagné.

Jo qui courait dans tous les sens, fut la première à remarquer Tia, qui se dandinait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, un peu trop prés du quai à son gout.

Elle regarda où étaient ses collègues, mais ils étaient tous dispersés dans la gare. Jo vit Henry sur l'autre quai, à regarder à droite et à gauche, alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et descendit lentement les marches, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

Avec son badge, elle passait difficilement inaperçu et Tia la vit et fit un pas en arrière.

\- non, attendez - Jo cria, sans trop la brusquer - Tia, écoutez, on est au courant de toute la situation.. Il faut que vous me donniez ce sac.

Tia commença à avoir des larmes dans les yeux

\- détective, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je pensais faire le bien avec ce produit.. J'ignorais que cela tuait des gens... Ce n'était pas ce que j'ai voulu.

Henry remarqua alors l'échange entre les deux femmes et se hâta de courir pour rejoindre l'autre quai. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et ne voulait pas voir sa collègue courir un danger.

Jo avançait lentement vers Tia, elle avait désormais baissé son arme et tentait de lui parler le plus calmement possible

\- écoutez, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous avez effectué les ordres qu'on vous a dit de faire.

Tia la coupa, les larmes à présent roulant tout le long de ses joues

\- ce n'était pas mon intention. Je suis venue ici pour la détruire, comme ça, plus personne ne mettra la main dessus. Mais je m'en veux terriblement, ce que j'ai fait est si mal.. Il n'y a pas que votre victime qui est morte, d'autres personnes le sont et tout ça est uniquement de ma faute.

Jo remarqua que son pied commençait à trop pencher vers le bord du quai. Elle rangea complètement son arme et avança vers la jeune femme.

Henry était désormais dans l'escalier et craignait pour la vie de sa collègue

\- Jo..

\- Henry, reste où tu es.. Tia, personne ne vous en veut, c'était un accident.

Tia secoua la tête, le train commençait à arriver et Jo sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Elle ne voulait certainement pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Henry était complètement descendu les marches et avançait derrière sa collègue.

Tia, le visage baigné de larmes, voyant le train arriver, dit alors

\- je suis désolée, mais ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable.

Tout s'enchaina très vite, elle fut sur le point de se jeter sous le train mais Jo grâce à ses réflexes de flic, fit un bond et la poussa sur le côté et Henry sous le coup de la panique et dans la précipitation de l'arrivée du train, avait crut voir sa collègue voltiger sous les rails, il hurla

\- Jo !

Il lui fallut un moment, jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse dans l'autre tunnel, avant de voir sa collègue, un peu sonnée et protégeant Tia contre elle, telle une mère avec sa fille.

Elle lâcha un soupir et Henry avec

\- vous êtes trop jeune pour mourir - murmura t-elle à la jeune femme.

Henry se hâta d'aller les secourir. Il tendit sa main à Jo et fit de même avec Tia. Il regarda longuement Jo, à deux doigts de la serrer dans ses bras. Jo le remarqua et lui donna un coup de coude

\- ne t'en fais pas pour moi Henry, je suis solide.

\- ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. J'ai cru que tu y étais restée.

Ils se firent un sourire dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Jo avait une petite flamme dans son coeur, de voir qu'Henry se préoccupait autant d'elle. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème pour elle dans tous les cas, mais elle préférait garder ça pour elle.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva et ils embarquèrent Tia, ainsi que toutes les pièces à conviction qu'elle s'apprêtait à détruire.

C'est à ce moment que Jo se rendit compte que son épaule lançait et elle écarta légèrement son chemisier pour voir les dégâts.

\- décidément, en ce moment, j'ai le don de m'attirer les ennuis.

En sautant pour protéger Tia, son épaule avait fortement râpé la chaussée et elle saignait plutôt abondamment, provoquant une petite douleur qui lui démangeait comme ci elle avait des fourmis dans l'épaule.

Henry remarqua sa main ensanglantée et leva les yeux au ciel

\- tu es aussi casse cou que moi - dit-il en prenant son écharpe et l'enroulant autour de l'épaule de la jeune femme pour empêcher le sang de couler davantage.

Il mit un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir car elle semblait un peu chancelante. Elle ne broncha pas et se laissa guider, tandis qu'Henry lui murmurait

\- je vais te réparer ça de retour à la morgue.

###

Jo se retint de ne pas grimacer lorsqu'elle était assise sur une des tables d'examination, Henry à ses côtés, en train de désinfecter son épaule. Le docteur avait renvoyé tout le monde chez lui, pour qu'il puisse avoir la paix avec la détective et éviter d'avoir Lucas, dans les pattes, même si il adorait son assistant.

\- je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de t'occuper aussi des vivants - plaisanta t-elle - tu n'as jamais songé à être un vrai docteur ?

Il la toisa du regard et elle éclata de rire

\- Jo, je suis un vrai docteur.; Je vais essayer de ne pas être froissé aux noms des autres légistes. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai longtemps pratiqué la médecine en tant que tel.

Il disait ça, tout en étant très minutieux dans ce qu'il faisait et Jo sentait à peine la blessure. Que ce soit des vivants ou des morts, il avait un sérieux don, qu'elle était certaine de ne voir chez personne.

\- pourquoi as tu changé dans ce cas ? - demanda t-elle d'une voix doucereuse

\- une envie.. J'avais besoin de faire autre chose

Il resta évasif. Il avait une bonne raison d'avoir arrêté de pratiquer la médecine normale mais un jour il en discuterait avec elle, quand elle serait à même de comprendre son secret.

Il fit un dernier tour avec la bande qu'il avait et remonta la manche de la jeune femme

\- voila ! Ça risque de piquer un peu ce soir, mais tu ne devrais plus sentir grand chose demain. C'était une égratignure, un peu profonde vu la vitesse à laquelle tu as sauté mais ça se sera vite guérit

Elle lui sourit et elle resta sur la table, tous les deux se faisant face et continuant de discuter, ne prenant pas en compte leur proximité.

Reece et Hanson, assistaient une nouvelle fois à l'échange, de loin. Hanson commençait à comprendre

\- c'est incroyable.. À chaque enquête, ils deviennent de plus en plus proches. Je me rappelle pas avoir signé pour ça moi - railla t-il, en se grattant la tête

Reece sourit, tout en levant les yeux au ciel

\- je ne sais pas ce que leur travail ensemble donnera avec le temps mais jusqu'à présent, ils ne m'ont pas déçus. Ils forment vraiment une sacré équipe mais croyez moi détective, entre ces deux êtres, il y a une force qui se dégage, un sentiment que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir.. Seul l'avenir nous dira ce qui se passera mais vous avez raison, cela va faire un mois que nous travaillons avec le Docteur Morgan et Jo est une autre personne et depuis la première enquête, ils se sont rapprochés.

Hanson crut qu'il allait sortir quelque chose de stupide, lorsqu'il demanda

\- vous croyez que c'est un coup de foudre lieutenant ? Est ce que ça existe au moins ?

Reece était une femme qui avait des opinions plutôt fermes et claires mais il fallait bien voir ce qui était devant eux.

\- je n'en suis pas sûre détective. Mais je dirais que ce n'est pas impossible et d'une façon ou d'une autre, le destin les pousse vers l'autre. Nous verrons bien. Ce qui m'importe pour l'instant, c'est le travail qu'ils continueront de faire ensemble. Vous êtes tous une très bonne équipe, continuez ainsi.

Reece le quitta, tandis qu'Hanson continua de regarder les deux autres et il vit Jo qui donna une pichenette à Henry, avant qu'elle finisse par descendre de la table et que les deux approchèrent de sa direction pour prendre l'ascenseur.

Il se hâta de disparaitre en passant par les escaliers, ne voulant pas être pris sur le fait.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello ! Merci aux derniers pour vos reviews. Cette enquête risque d'être un peu plus longue et un peu comme dans l'épisode, très très axé sur Jo et Henry, donc attendez vous à voir beaucoup d'interactions avec eux, voir de très longues scènes les incluant, mais je suis certaine que cela ne vous dérangera pas le moins du monde O:). J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que je vous transporte dans mes magouilles lol. Bonne lecture**

 **Je traine encore un peu dans l'écriture mais c'est parce que j'ai mes cours et un milliard de livres à lire donc, je ne prends pas spécialement le temps et le weekend, disons que je paresse un peu, mais j'essaie cette semaine, si j'arive à gérer toutes mes lectures, donc la prochaine suite va encore se faire attendre, désolée (oui oui, j'aime avoir beaucoup de marge, je suis un peu maniaque :p)**

* * *

\- Alors, comment les choses se passent avec la NYPD ? - demanda Abe, un matin lorsqu'ils étaient attablés pour le petit déjeuner.

En effet, cela faisait désormais presque un mois et demi qu'Henry travaillait avec Jo et qu'il prenait un sacré plaisir à faire son travail en la présence de la belle détective, de laquelle il se rapprochait plutôt de jour en jour, sous le regard bienveillant et parfois suspect, de leurs collègues.

Abe avait observé le changement sur son père. Il s'enfermait bien moins dans sa forteresse de solitude, il était plus souriant et entrain à parler de ses journées et il avait toujours beaucoup de choses à dire.

Il parlait énormément de Jo, bien évidemment et Abe n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en rendait compte lui même mais il le laissait faire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu si heureux, en parlant d'une femme, sans qu'elle ne soit un coup d'un soir.

Les dernières enquêtes après le produit miracle avaient été plutôt intéressantes par rapport aux souvenirs d'Henry, qui lui avait valu toujours des drôles de regards de la part de ses collègues mais au moins les affaires avaient été rapidement résolues.

Ils ne se reposaient pas non plus sur leurs lauriers, car d'autres enquêtes allaient arriver et Henry, même si attablé avec Abe pour le petit déjeuner, s'attendait d'une minute à l'autre, à recevoir un appel.

\- eh bien Abe ! Les choses se passent vraiment très bien avec la NYPD. D'après les échos que j'ai entendu et non pas que j'en ai une certaine fierté, mais beaucoup d'affaires qui n'auraient pas été résolues avant, on été bouclées grâce à moi et le lieutenant est très heureuse de pouvoir rayer tous ces noms de criminels de son tableau.

Abe sirota son petit thé à la camomille en faisant un petit sourire en coin

\- tant mieux ! Je vois bien que tu reprends goût à la vie depuis que tu travailles au 11.. Et quelque chose me dit qu'une jolie petite détective hispanique y est pour quelque chose.

Henry baissa les yeux en découpant son bacon, le rouge montant à ses joues.

\- oui enfin, tout est relatif. Il est vrai, que je m'entends très bien avec Jo mais ne te fais pas d'idées non plus.

Abe préféra taire le fond de sa pensée mais parfois il se demandait si son père le faisait exprès. Enfin, seul le temps dirait de ce qu'il en serait.

\- dans ce cas, j'espère que le partenariat continuera de fonctionner.

\- je l'espère aussi. D'ailleurs Jo a décidé que j'étais son partenaire, quoique je pouvais en dire. Je me sens un peu mal pour le détective Hanson qui était la avant moi mais..

Abe le coupa où il était partie pour faire son monologue toute la journée

\- mais toi c'est différent. Le détective Hanson est son partenaire lorsqu'ils sont sur le terrain et que toi tu n'as pas à les suivre mais pour Jo, c'est toi son partenaire et c'est normal.

Leur discussion fut un peu coupée court, comme à l'habitude, lorsque la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et que l'objet de leur conversation, se présenta dans l'embrasure de la cuisine.

En la voyant, Henry faillit avaler son toast de travers, tandis qu'Abe se leva pour l'accueillir

\- Jo ! Quelle bonne surprise.

\- hey - répondit-elle en faisant un grand sourire, et se faisant violence pour ne pas glousser devant la tête d'Henry qui tentait de faire descendre son morceau de pain.

\- détective Martinez - Henry l'accueillit à son tour, en se levant - qu'est ce qui t'emmène ici de bon matin ?

\- en fait j'ai essayé de t'appeler. Il faut vraiment que tu aies un téléphone portable Henry.

Abe retourna s'assoir en bougonnant dans sa barbe, tout en approuvant ce que la jeune femme venait de dire.

Henry grimaça, tout en secouant la tête.

\- oh non, je trouve ça complètement inutile. Tu peux toujours appeler la boutique...

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que le téléphone n'était pas raccroché. Abe pouffa et débarrassa le plancher en laissant les deux partenaires seuls.

Jo lui lançait un regard sarcastique, car si elle s'était déplacée jusque la, cela voulait bien dire qu'elle avait tenté de le joindre sur le téléphone de la boutique.

Henry se racla la gorge

\- bon hum. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Jo leva les yeux au ciel, en regardant autour d'elle et prit un ton ironique

\- en fait, je suis venue parce que j'avais quelques questions sur les antiques.

Henry semblait complètement ravi de partager ses connaissances, peut être même un peu trop. Il commença à entrainer la jeune femme à l'avant de la boutique.

\- vraiment ? Eh bien je pourrais..

Elle se pinça les lèvres, en se retenant de ne pas rire

\- non ! Henry !

La joie de l'immortel retomba presque immédiatement, alors qu'il lui lançait un regard évident. Bien contente de son petit tour, Jo continua la raison pour laquelle elle était vraiment la

\- on en a un de frais et j'entends par la, un corps... Mais apparemment, peut être pas si frais.

Henry savait que sa petite matinée tranquille ne le serait plus une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé le corps et qu'il aurait établi s'il s'agissait d'un meurtre ou pas.

Jo les conduisit jusqu'au quartier un peu mal famé de Manhattan où le corps avait été trouvé. Cela évoquait quelques souvenirs à Henry et également à Jo

\- quand j'ai commencé à travailler en tant que flic, dans ce quartier, il y avait au moins un meurtre par semaine. C'est vraiment le côté chaud de la ville où on ferait mieux de ne pas trainer le soir.

Henry haussa les épaules. Apparemment certaines choses ne changeaient vraiment pas.

\- tu aurais dû voir dans les années 80.

Bien sûr il se référait au 19eme siècle, puis se rendit compte que Jo le regardait un peu bizarrement. Il fit un sourire crispé et se rattrapa rapidement

\- en 1980. Et dans le temps il y a une vague de morts qui a quasiment achevé tout le quartier

\- à cause de quoi ?

Parfois Jo aimait à en savoir plus sur l'histoire bien avant sa naissance et Henry s'y connaissait tellement.

\- une grosse canicule.

Jo soupira

\- eh bien, je suis contente qu'on ait la clim de nos jours.

Ils avancèrent vers plusieurs brownstones alors qu'Henry se perdait dans ses pensées à avoir des flashs back de ces années où il avait soigné plusieurs personnes et aussi découvert plusieurs cadavres dans le même temps.

Hanson était déjà sur place, ainsi qu'une équipe de flics et de CSU. Henry arriva à leur niveau et s'agenouilla devant le corps.

\- qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? - demanda Jo, en voyant le cadavre en état de décomposition plutôt avancée

\- une famille visitait l'appartement avec une agente immobilière lorsqu'ils ont sentis cette odeur et on découvert le cadavre. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est réellement passé mais ce quartier n'est pas bien connu pour sa bonne conduite donc je me demande si celui ci n'est pas encore un AJM

\- AJM ? - Henry demanda, en fronçant des sourcils tout en observant le corps

\- un autre junkie mort - répondit Jo à la place de son collègue - c'est courant dans le quartier et ça ne serait pas surprenant

Henry qui regardait tout le corps, en essayant de mettre ses idées en place, répondit d'un ton un peu sec à Hanson

\- peut être qu'il n'a pas fait de bons choix dans sa vie, mais il avait tout de même un nom détective.

Hanson ne s'attendait pas à se faire clouer le bec alors que Jo pinça nerveusement des lèvres, ne voulant pas froisser son collègue car la remarque d'Henry l'avait fortement amusé.

\- des théories ? - demanda la jeune femme, voyant que le docteur n'avait pas dit un mot de plus, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans l'appartement.

\- la seringue que nous voyons dans son bras a été mis la, justement pour faire croire qu'il est mort d'une overdose, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il souleva délicatement la tête de la victime et remarqua un énorme hématome qui avait laissé du sang caillé, sur le sol et tout le long du cadavre.

\- je dirais que cet homme est mort d'un traumatisme crânien. J'aurais besoin de le ramener à la morgue, pour en savoir plus mais je vous assurer qu'il s'agit bien la d'un meurtre.

Hanson nota tout ceci dans son calepin et fit signe aux CSU

\- dans ce cas, vous avez entendu le doc. Qu'on rapatrie le cadavre.

Henry et Jo se lavèrent rapidement les mains et en sortant du brownstone, ils virent une petite fille de peau métissée, pas très bien habillée, en train de tourner un rubiskcube dans ses mains.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent. La petite fille avait le regard perdu dans le vide, assise dans les escaliers, dans son petit short à moitié déchiré et son visage rempli de poussière et il semblait qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur le corps qui venait de disparaitre.

Jo s'agenouilla devant elle, sans la brusquer

\- hey ! Est ce que tu vas bien ? Tu connaissais cet homme ?

Elle détourna le regard, ne voulant répondre à aucune question. Jo connaissait bien le genre d'enfant qui vivait dans le quartier. Henry s'agenouilla à côté de sa collègue, pour tenter de lui parler également

\- si tu as vu quelque chose, tu peux nous le dire, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Elle ne dit toujours pas un mot et les regarda tour à tour, avant de se lever brusquement, les larmes dans les yeux et de partir en courant.

Le couple se regarda, d'un air désolé

\- elle avait l'air bien jeune - affirma Jo, je pense qu'elle doit être bouleversé, elle vient de voir un corps. À son âge, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on oublie facilement.

Henry fut un peu plus d'accord avec son amie

\- c'est bien vrai. Mais elle doit avoir une dizaine d'années à tout casser, donc elle est assez mûre pour savoir ce qu'est la mort. Mais elle avait l'air effrayé, je ne vais pas le nier.

La voix d'Hanson qui s'impatientait, leur cria

\- bon tous les deux, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Ils rejoignirent la voiture de la jeune femme et tout le monde ensemble, retourna au poste où ils suivirent tous Henry qui allait étudier le corps de plus prés, tandis que Lucas était partie faire des analyses pour trouver l'identité de la victime.

 **###**

Après des analyses poussées, Henry confirma que leur victime était bien morte d'un traumatisme crânien et qu'il s'était visiblement battu contre son agresseur au vu de la peau sous ses ongles.

Lucas revint rapidement avec le nom de la victime

\- voila le nom, nous avons à faire à Pablo Da Silva.

Henry regarda Hanson, en faisant un petit sourire

\- je vous avais dit qu'il avait un nom.

Jo rigola en essayant de compatir avec son collègue. Ils purent tous reprendre leur travail en contactant les probables personnes qui étaient proches de la victime.

Très rapidement, ils apprirent que la victime travaillait dans une école primaire du quartier, qu'elle gérait un club de sport dans cette même école, pour apprendre aux enfants à se défendre, sachant le quartier dans lequel ils étaient.

La victime avait un petit casier également mais sa bonne conduite avait emmené l'école à l'engager et lui permettre de créer son club pour que les jeunes ne finissent pas aussi mal qu'il l'avait été dans sa jeunesse.

Henry et Jo savaient que le meilleur moyen d'en obtenir plus, était de se rendre à l'école et d'interroger le maximum de personnes.

Ils discutèrent rapidement avec le directeur, qui semblait complètement blasé et dépassé par les événements.

\- détective, docteur. Je dois vous dire que depuis qu'on a appris la mort de Pablo, les choses sont un peu accélérées.

Jo haussa un sourcil

\- nous avons trouvé le corps que ce matin

Elle se demandait si le directeur disait tout

\- c'est vrai mais cela fait déjà quelques jours qu'il ne se montrait pas.

Henry dût confirmer

\- il est vrai que le corps avait déjà trois jours dans l'appartement donc je comprends que vous soyez débordés.

Le directeur soupira

\- c'est juste que... On manque cruellement de personnel dans cette école et vous savez, honnêtement ce ne sont pas des familles aisées ou très innocentes qui envoient leurs enfants ici et on ne peut jamais trouver de remplaçants ainsi. Les enfants sont quelque peu des délinquants et depuis trois jours c'est moi qui m'occupe de leur classe mais ils sont intenables. Ils aimaient particulièrement Pablo et je n'arrive pas à leur faire entendre raison.. Maintenant je n'ose pas leur dire que leur professeur a été retrouvé mort... Et en plus assassiné d'après ce que vous m'avez dit.

Jo et Henry acquiescèrent et ne surent vraiment pas quoi dire. Gérer tous ces enfants, ne devait pas être facile et leur annoncer la nouvelle risquait d'être encore plus compliqué.

Le directeur regarda longuement Jo et Henry qui observaient autour d'eux, essayant de se faire un plan de qui pourrait être responsable de la mort de Pablo et vu qu'il avait été tué dans un appartement non habité, cela laisser à supposer, que la personne avait au moins eu l'audace d'épargner les petits sur la découverte du cadavre.

Le directeur demanda alors timidement

\- Docteur Morgan, je vous ai entendu parler avec votre collègue. Vous semblez avoir une grande connaissance historique et vous m'avez l'air très attentif.

Henry fut plutôt surpris d'entendre de tels dires

\- je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'en vanter mais oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Pourquoi ?

Le directeur se gratta nerveusement la tête et Jo crut comprendre où il voulait en venir

\- vu que vous êtes sur une enquête et que vous avez besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, peut être pourriez vous remplacer Pablo, le temps que l'affaire se termine ? Ça me laisserait le temps de trouver un remplaçant.

Henry fronça grandement des sourcils et Jo pouffa, en lui donnant un coup de coude

\- mais.. Je suis flatté mais je ne suis qu'un docteur, je ne suis pas...

Jo le coupa

\- il accepte

Il fut d'autant plus surpris

\- vraiment ? - s'enjailla le directeur

\- vraiment ? - répéta l'immortal, qui commençait à transpirer

Jo fit un grand sourire, en tirant Henry dans un coin

\- Henry ! Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Tu as de très grandes connaissances et cela nous permettra vraiment de trouver obligatoirement le coupable. Ces enfants ont besoin d'un petit recadrement et je demanderais moi même au maire de Manhanttan de trouver un remplaçant pour cette classe mais en attendant, on doit faire notre boulot et je pense que tu serais parfait pour ça.

Henry resta perplexe. Il était un homme de sciences, c'était certain. Il n'avait jamais été professeur mais il avait aidé Abe tout le long de sa scolarité. Chacun avait un point. Il avait de grandes connaissances, donc diriger une classe, ne devrait être qu'un détail pour lui mais sachant dans quelle partie de la ville ils étaient, il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait parfaitement bien s'en sortir.

Il sourit à Jo et retourna vers le directeur

\- Très bien ! Si cela nous permet d'avancer dans notre enquête, je veux bien me sacrifier.

\- merci docteur Morgan, vous me sauvez la mise.

Henry regarda Jo, qui pianotait sur son téléphone, pour transmettre les dernières infos à Hanson. Il dit alors au directeur

\- mais je ne le ferais uniquement si le détective Martinez peut m'assister.

La jeune femme releva si rapidement la tête, qu'elle faillit se faire un tour de cou.

\- quoi ?

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et elle sentit ses jambes flancher.

\- faites comme bon vous semble - répondit le directeur - tant que vous arrivez à finir votre enquête et que moi je trouve un remplaçant. Je vais de ce pas prévenir la classe, ne tardez pas trop.


	24. Chapter 23

**Bonjour. Désolée du long retard, mais vraiment je n'ai rien écrit O_o. J'ai pas le temps. Trop de livres à lire, dissertation à faire, etc etc... Bref, je crois qu'à ce niveau, j'avancerais quand j'aurais vraiment du temps libre (soit peut-être dans ma semaine de vacances mais vu que mes exams sont après, ça m'étonnerait) donc vraiment, je suis navrée :/. Anyway, cela étant, j'ai quand même de la marge, donc je vous poste une assez longue suite, mais je suis désolée si je traine, il faut vraiment que je m'y remette, mais j'ai bien trop de choses dans la tête et je ne prends pas le temps de continuer mon histoire. Je ferais ce que je peux, mais je ne peux rien promettre donc ne vous étonnez pas, si je poste toutes les trois semaines ou quoi.**

 **Bonne lecture quand même, j'attends vos impressions :). Donc dans le chapitre précédent, Jo et Henry, allaient être sous couverture dans une école, ça reprend à ce moment, la flemme de reposter la fin du chapitre, faites précédent si vous voulez lol.**

* * *

Jo n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que le directeur leur faucha compagnie. Henry se tenu droit comme un i, les mains croisées derrière son dos, semblant attendre son châtiment. Jo, le regarda avec des yeux ronds

\- Henry ! Mais c'était quoi ça ? Je suis flic, pas prof. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'apprendre les maths et l'anglais à des enfants.

Henry sourit

\- ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'occuperais de tout ça. Toi tu ne feras que m'assister. En plus, si tu arrives à faire cracher le morceau à certains sur ce qui se tramait dans cette école, cela nous serait d'une aide précieuse.

Elle croisa ses bras, en tapant nerveusement du pied, avant de céder parce que face à ses yeux de chien battu, elle ne pouvait pas longuement résister.

\- bon très bien ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. J'espère au moins qu'on ne fera pas chou blanc.

\- j'en doute fort.

Ils traversèrent l'école un peu délabrée pour se retrouver devant une salle, plutôt très dissipée et le pauvre directeur qui essayait de faire l'annonce des deux nouveaux venus.

Jo cacha bien son arme et rentra à la suite d'Henry et bizarrement le silence complet retomba en voyant les deux nouveaux.

Parmi les élèves, Jo remarqua la petite métissée qu'ils avaient croisés le matin même et qui se fit toute petite sur sa chaise.

\- bon les enfants - annonça le directeur, bien satisfait du calme que Jo et Henry avaient réussis à apporter en entrant dans la salle - je vous présente le Docteur Henry Morgan et le détective Jo Martinez. Pour l'instant, ce sont eux qui s'occuperont de la classe. Ils repartiront dans quelques jours le temps que je vous trouve un remplaçant mais je vous demanderais tous d'être polis avec eux et pas de faux pas, nous avons à faire à une détective et vous ne voudriez pas avoir d'ennuis.

Jo sourit, sachant très bien qu'elle n'en ferait rien mais cela avait l'air de porter ses fruits et on entendait à peine une mouche voler.

Le directeur les remercia chaleureusement et les laissa donc avec la classe. Toujours aucun bruit et Jo et Henry regardaient toutes les petites têtes tour à tour. Ils se ressemblaient tous à peu prés, pas très bien habillés, et plutôt bagarreurs.

Le couple se regarda ayant l'air de se demander comment ils allaient s'y prendre. Même Henry se sentait un peu intimidé.

Jo commença

\- bon ! Comme votre directeur vous l'a dit, nous sommes la pour quelques jours avec vous, le temps qu'il retrouve un remplaçant pour votre ancien professeur. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour que vous ne perdez pas le programme que vous avez déjà commencé.

Personne ne pipait toujours mot. Henry tenta d'y placer son grain

\- on imagine que cela ne vous fait pas spécialement plaisir. Vous vous dites qu'on est des forces de l'ordre et que vous n'avez aucune raison de nous parler mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous jugera pas. Nous sommes la simplement pour vous aider.

Il y eut quelques chuchotements et Jo aurait été curieuse de savoir ce à quoi ils pensaient. Une petite main se leva et Henry l'interrogea

\- oui ?

\- si vous êtes des forces de l'ordre... Ça veut dire que vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Pablo n'est ce pas ?

Ils se pincèrent les lèvres, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Le regard de la petite métissée croisa celui de Jo et elle détourna rapidement les yeux lorsque la détective l'observa.

Henry tenta d'emmener la réponse délicatement, en passant par la question

\- qu'est ce qu'on vous a dit exactement ?

Un autre répondit

\- qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien mais que personne n'était sûr qu'il allait revenir.

Jo murmura à l'oreille d'Henry

\- ça risque d'être plus délicat qu'on ne le pensait.

\- c'est bien vrai.

Les enfants avaient tous environ une dizaine d'années, donc ils n'étaient pas des bébés et comprenaient le concept de la mort. Mais cela était toujours bien délicat de toute façon.

\- en fait... - commença Henry - c'est aussi la raison, pour laquelle le détective Martinez et moi sommes ici... Nous... Nous sommes en pleine enquête, par rapport à Pablo.

Un petit garçon fronça des sourcils

\- qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Ils furent sur le point de répondre, lorsque la petite qu'ils avaient croisé le matin même, se leva, presque en renversant la table, et hurlant, les larmes dans les yeux

\- il est mort ! Il a été tué, voila ce qui est arrivé. Bande d'idiots. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris pourquoi ils sont la ? Pourquoi il n'est pas la depuis trois jours et que le directeur cherche des excuses ? Je vous déteste tous !

Elle sortit en courant, Jo lui courut derrière, tandis qu'Henry se retrouvait maintenant seul avec une classe de 25 enfants, qui commencèrent à hurler, crier, ne pouvant pas croire que leur professeur était mort.

Il soupira. Cette enquête allait être vraiment difficile.

La petite qui était sortie de la classe, courait jusqu'à la sortie de l'école et Jo se disait qu'elle courait drôlement vite pour de si petites jambes.

Elle finit par la coincer en prenant un raccourci et lui attrapa le bras, mais elle tenta de se débattre

\- non laissez moi tranquille. Je ne parle pas aux flics, laissez moi ! Je ne veux rien dire.

La petite fille avait les larmes plein les yeux et était plutôt forte pour un petit bout comme ça. Jo finit par la bloquer entre ses bras, en la berçant doucement et la petite finit par se détendre.

\- écoute ma belle, je ne suis pas la pour te faire du mal, et le docteur Morgan non plus. On enquête simplement sur la mort de Pablo et si tu sais quelque chose, il faudra nous aider.

Elle continua de pleurer

\- je sais rien, je vous jure.

Jo savait que pour l'instant, cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Il faudrait trouver une autre stratégie. Henry semblait savoir s'y prendre, peut être qu'il aurait plus de chance.

\- d'accord. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Je comprends que tu sois sous le choc, mais s'il te plait, reviens en classe. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir plus d'ennuis, n'est ce pas ?

Jo la relâcha doucement et la petite se retourna vers elle, le visage baigné de larmes. Jo ressortit un petit mouchoir et lui essuya rapidement les joues.

\- comment est ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- Stacy.

\- bien Stacy. Nous allons retourner en classe. Mon partenaire et moi devons mener notre enquête dans votre école mais en attendant, toi et tes camarades devaient avoir une éducation. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça. Jo soupira de soulagement et enroula un bras autour des épaules de la petite, en faisant demi tour jusqu'à la classe où Henry avait finalement pu calmer le reste, en leur promettant que lui et Jo, feraient leur possible pour rendre justice à leur professeur.

Il avait prit connaissance du programme rapidement et leur avait donné un chapitre à lire, le temps d'avoir un peu la paix avec Jo, qui avait l'air de revenir de guerre.

\- alors ? - demanda t-il, en parlant le plus bas possible, de ce fait leur visage était proche, même plus proche que d'habitude, mais cela ne les dérangeaient pas plus que ça

\- pour l'instant, elle ne veut pas parler. Je pense qu'elle en sait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne veut l'avouer. Elle est vraiment très bouleversée.

Henry lui donna raison

\- j'ai demandé à ses camarades si ils savaient pourquoi elle réagissait plus violemment que les autres et ils m'ont dit qu'elle était très proche de son prof, il était comme un père pour elle, vu qu'elle n'a pas connu le sien et elle fait partie du club de sport qu'il gérait.

Jo regarda longuement les visages et demanda

\- on sait quels genres de sports se pratiquent dans ce club ?

\- il y a un peu de tout mais la petite Stacy faisait du karaté avant tout, c'est le domaine dans lequel Pablo était spécialisé et il était un bon entraineur d'après ce que certains de ces camarades viennent de me dire.

Jo se frotta le menton

\- dans ce cas, je pense que ça sera dans ce club qu'il faudra mener notre enquête en priorité, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

\- c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais. On profitera de la pause pour rencontrer les collègues.. Parmi tout ce monde, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupait du club avec lui.

###

La matinée se passa plutôt calmement, il fallait croire que Jo et Henry étaient capable de calmer les enfants, sans faire grand chose.

L'autorité que Jo menait avec son statut de flic, en faisait évidemment flipper certains. Pendant la pause récréation, ils décidèrent donc d'aller enquêter rapidement vers ce fameux club de sport.

Ils furent plutôt surpris de voir si peu de monde lors de la pause et constatèrent que en effet, l'école manquait cruellement de personnel.

En se dirigeant vers le club , ils entendirent des bouts de conversation, parlant du fait qu'ils étaient la et à quel point cela était malheureux ce qui était arrivé à leur collègue.

En rentrant dans la salle, ils y virent une personne qui devait être un des professeurs, en train de préparer le matériel, certainement pour les activités entre midi et deux et celles après les cours.

En les voyant approcher, l'homme leur fit un sourire pâle.

\- ah bonjour ! Le directeur nous a prévenu que des policiers allaient passer quelque temps avec nous, le temps de résoudre le meurtre de ce pauvre Pablo.

Jo et Henry acquiescèrent et Henry le corrigea

\- en fait, c'est elle la policière. Moi je ne suis que simple légiste

Jo sachant qu'il était bien trop modeste, se permit de rajouter

\- simple légiste qui nous aide énormément et avec ses connaissances, il est parfait pour tenir une classe.

L'homme en face d'eux, le regarda de la tête aux pieds, en faisant simplement un petit hochement

\- je vois - murmura t-il - donc je suppose que si vous êtes dans cette pièce, c'est que vous êtes au courant que Pablo tenait ce club et que les élèves appréciaient vraiment venir se détendre ici ?

\- c'est exact ! - approuva Jo - peut-on avoir votre nom, histoire de savoir à qui on a à faire ?

\- oui, désolé ! Je m'appelle Rick. Rick Pearson.

Jo nota ceci sur son calepin alors qu'Henry commençait à faire le tour de la salle

\- donc, si je comprends bien - commença le légiste - la plupart des élèves viennent se défouler par ici après l'école ou pendant la pause déjeuner ?

\- C'est comme ça que cela a toujours fonctionné. Même les plus jeunes y viennent. Le quartier n'est pas du tout prudent et les parents préfèrent avoir l'esprit tranquille, en sachant que leurs enfants peuvent se sortir de toutes les situations.

Henry faisait ses petites magouilles, voir si il repérait une quelconque tâche de sang, de lutte ou autre.

Rick le surveillait du coin de l'oeil, tandis que Jo commençait l'interrogation

\- donc est ce que vous avez entendu ou vu quelque chose il y a trois jours ? Apparemment c'est la dernière fois que Pablo a été vu ici. Vous le connaissiez bien ?

Rick hocha la tête, en croisant nerveusement les bras

\- oui. On était amis depuis l'école primaire et je lui donnais un coup de main pour gérer ce club.

\- d'accord ! Et rien ne vous a semblé suspect ces temps ci ? Son comportement, peut être des appels pas très nets ?

Rick sembla y penser et secoua la tête

\- tout ce que je sais, c'est que lundi soir, il finissait de ranger comme tout le temps. Je suis passé dans le coin pour récupérer quelques affaires. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'esprit tranquille et une de ses élèves lui a demandé si il serait bien au rendez vous le lendemain. Il a eu l'air d'hésiter mais lui a dit de continuer le bon travail qu'elle faisait, puis elle est partie. Je voulais savoir en quoi cette hésitation, puis il n'a rien dit et c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Jo n'était pas trop certaine de comprendre son histoire et remarqua qu'Henry s'était arrêté de tourner en rond, cela signifiait qu'il avait certainement trouver quelque chose, ce qui ne l'étonna guère.

\- lorsqu'il a été trouvé, le docteur Morgan a remarqué un hématome sur l'arrière de son crâne. Cela pouvait être dû à son altercation avec son agresseur, mais on pense qu'il pourrait aussi s'agir d'un objet utilisé pour le sport. Il enseignait le karaté n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Un peu de boxe parfois, de l'escrime aussi..

Jo croisa le regard d'Henry qui avait relevé la tête au dernier mot et elle aurait juré voir son visage s'illuminer.

La sonnerie retentit, signe que la pause était terminée. Jo et Henry n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre plus connaissance de la salle mais Henry, avait l'air d'avoir déjà trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

Rick leur dit

\- c'est la fin de la pause pour tout le monde. Ne tardez pas trop à ramener vos élèves en classe. Ils peuvent vraiment faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Jo le remercia d'un signe de tête et rejoignit Henry, qui était planté devant plusieurs matelas de gym

\- qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?

Il poussa un peu les matelas et sur l'un d'un, une tâche de sang plutôt récente, s'y voyait. Jo fut totalement surprise

\- ah oui ! Carrément ! Tu penses qu'il s'agit du sang de Pablo ?

\- je pense que ce n'est pas une coincidence si il y a une tâche la, juste quelques jours après le meurtre de Pablo et sachant qu'il a été vu dans cette même pièce pour la dernière fois.

Jo ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point. Henry prit un coton tige, qu'il glissa dans un entonnoir, après avoir prélevé l'échantillon dont il avait besoin

\- en rentrant au poste ce soir, j'enverrais cet échantillon au labo et on devrait avoir les résultats d'ici demain.

\- bien ! C'est toi l'expert dans tout ça. Viens, il faut qu'on y retourne. On cherchera pendant la pause déjeuner.

Henry approuva et la suivit alors qu'elle lui demanda

\- au fait, tu as fait une drôle de tête lorsque Rick a mentionné l'escrime. Quelque chose à l'esprit ?

Henry se gratta sa petite barbe et haussa des épaules

\- à vrai dire, je n'en suis pas tellement sûr. Mais la manière dont son hématome est, il correspond à un objet solide et rond.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- mais Henry, si tu fais référence à l'escrime, il n'y a aucun objet rond. Je veux dire, les épées sont pointues et pas assez grosses pour provoquer un tel hématome.

Henry sourit et approuva ses dires

\- c'est bien vrai. Mais cependant, normalement, lorsqu'on pratique l'escrime, on doit porter un casque, pour se cacher le visage. Bizarrement, l'hématome correspond tout à fait à ce genre de casque.

Avant de franchir, les portes de la classe, elle s'arrêta et lui demanda, pour être sûre qu'elle le suivait

\- donc, tu pense que l'arme du crime serait un casque d'escrime ?

Il se pinça les lèvres, en soupirant

\- je ne peux en être certain pour le moment. Tout est encore trop flou mais cela y ressemble beaucoup, en effet.

Jo allait répondre lorsqu'il entendirent un juron qu'ils les firent particulièrement rougir. Jo ouvrit grand la bouche

\- je crois qu'ils ont sérieusement besoin de discipline.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et Jo les fusilla tous du regard, créant le calme complet. Elle haussa un sourcil réprobateur

\- je peux savoir qui vient de sortir cet énorme juron que le docteur Morgan et moi, on se serait bien passé d'entendre ?

Évidemment personne ne répondit. Henry était amusé de l'autorité de Jo. Les enfants savaient qu'elle portait une arme alors ils n'osaient pas vraiment la brusquer.

Elle les regarda tour à tour, essayant de repérer qui pourrait être le coupable. Chacun la regardait droit dans les yeux, sauf un petit garçon, vraiment haut comme trois pommes, qui regardait partout sauf devant lui.

Jo chuchota à l'oreille d'Henry

\- regarde comment un flic s'y prend pour intimider les enfants

Elle avança lentement vers la table du petit garçon, et tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, en croisant les bras. Elle lut son nom sur le rebord de sa table

\- Jayden ! Regarde moi

Il prit quelques secondes avant de relever lentement la tête. Jo fondait devant sa petite bouille, mais mignon ou pas, il avait apparemment une grande gueule, comme on disait.

\- tu ne voudrais pas t'excuser auprès de ta petite camarade que tu viens d'insulter ?

Il cligna des yeux, se demandant certainement comment elle faisait. Même Henry trouvait qu'elle était vraiment maligne.

Jayden regarda sa voisine qui lui lançait un regard noir et il murmura à moitié des excuses. Jo s'appuya sur sa table avec ses deux mains, en lançant le regard parfaitement autoritaire que toutes les mamans devaient avoir

\- je n'ai pas entendu et les autres non plus.

Il réitéra, cette fois en parlant beaucoup plus distinctement et plus fort

\- je m'excuse Caroline.

\- je préfère ça - souffla Jo, en se décalant de la table.

Elle retourna se mettre à côté d'Henry, en s'appuyant contre le bureau

\- je ne veux plus entendre de grossièretés et Henry sera d'accord avec moi. Sinon, vous allez me copier des lignes. Maintenant, je laisse Henry vous faire le cours et soyez attentifs.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à son ami, qui se disait qu'à ses heures, il allait également éviter de la frustrer. Elle pouvait parfaitement se montrer persuasive. Après, entre un enfant et un adulte, les choses étaient différentes, mais sous ses petits airs de femme adorable, Jo pouvait très bien faire peur si elle le voulait.


	25. Chapter 24

**Bonjour ! Je profite de mon jour férié pour vous poster une petite suite (d'ailleurs j'ai réussi écrire un peu donc je suis contente, mais ça me démange de ne pas pouvoir le faire tout le temps, parce que j'ai quelques idées qui se bousculent pour les prochains chapitres et ahhhhh *frustration*), bref. La n'est pas la question.**

 **Je remercie les derniers pour leurs reviews, merci de me dire ce que vous pensez et d'être toujours fidèles :). J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaire (et dans le prochain, bon je vous spoile tout de suite, mais vu l'attente que vous allez avoir encore, vous allez pas m'en vouloir, vous découvriez de quelle façon notre petit Jo est devenue immortelle ;).**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

En fin de journée et après de longues heures en classe, Jo et Henry purent retourner au club de sport, qui exceptionnellement ne serait pas ouvert les prochains jours, jusqu'à ce que le couple finisse leur enquête.

Le directeur jugeait que cela ne servait à rien d'embarrasser les élèves, surtout si il y avait encore des traces de lutte dans le gymnase.

\- bon, on a pas eu la journée la plus pire de notre vie - affirma Henry - j'aurais pensé qu'ils étaient plus dissipés que ça

Jo lui lança un regard entendu. Henry fit un sourire gêné

\- évidemment. Avec un flic dans leur cours, ça change tout.

\- tout à fait. Je ne tiens pas à les intimider, mais si cela leur permet de rester tranquille et écouter, alors tant mieux.

Ils retournèrent au gymnase qui était bien vide. Ils se demandaient encore, pour quelle raison Pablo avait été tué. Mais ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leur enquête, donc ils apprendraient tous ces éléments au fur et à mesure.

Ils fouillèrent un peu chaque recoin de la salle et Jo resta longuement planté devant les casiers. Peut être leur solution se trouvait-elle la dans. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas forcément le droit d'y toucher. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la journée, sans mandat. Si ils voulaient fouiller ces casiers à l'insu des gens, il faudrait revenir plutôt dans la nuit, et faire des choses pas très légales mais elle faisait partie des forces de l'ordre après tout.

Elle pensa qu'elle avait demandé à Reece de lui fournir le plus de renseignements possibles sur les personnes qui avaient fréquenté Pablo, que ce soit à l'école ou ailleurs. Elle avait fini par recevoir un sms, lui disant qu'une personne qui gérait une épicerie, à quelques mètres de l'école, été ressorti de la liste et qu'il faudrait qu'ils aillent lui poser quelques questions.

Pendant qu'Henry fourrait son nez dans le matériel de sport, Jo lui montra le sms de sa boss.

\- alors on aurait peut être un autre potentiel suspect ?

Jo acquiesça

\- c'est le cas de le dire. Parce que pour le moment, tout le monde semble être un potentiel suspect, tout le monde dans cette école, donc on est pas sortis de l'auberge.

\- il n'y aura plus qu'à procéder par élimination de toute façon. On finira bien par trouver le coupable.

\- je te fais confiance sur ça. Bon allez viens, on va aller l'interroger de suite et on retourne au 11. Il faut qu'on fasse le topo de notre journée à Reece et que tu envoies ton échantillon.

Henry n'avait pas très envie de quitter, lorsqu'il pouvait trouver plusieurs indices qui allaient forcément l'aider.

Jo posa sa main sur son bras, ce lui provoqua un certain frisson, tout le long de sa colonne.

\- Henry ! On verra ça demain, on aura même tout le weekend pour fouiner ici. Pour l'instant, la priorité c'est de parler aux maximums de personne et puis si l'arme du crime est celle que tu pense, on aura moins de soucis à établir une liste mais pour le moment, il faut qu'on rentre.

À contrecœur, il arrêta ses recherches et ils se dirigèrent vers la petite boutique qui n'était qu'à deux minutes de l'école.

L'épicerie était vide et l'homme faisait du rangement dans ses rayons. Jo braquant son badge devant lui, manqua de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque

\- mon Dieu ! Mais prévenez lorsque vous rentrez

\- désolée ! Mauvaise habitude

Henry savait qu'elle n'était pas désolée du tout. L'homme se frotta le visage, tandis que Jo demanda

\- vous êtes William Jones ?

\- Oui c'est moi. Est ce que j'aurais des ennuis avec la NYPD ? je vous assure que mon commerce est enregistré et légal.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se demandait, pourquoi tout le monde lui sortait le même refrain à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans une boutique

\- je ne suis pas la pour votre commerce monsieur Jones. Je suis le détective Martinez et mon partenaire, le docteur Morgan et moi, aimerions vous poser quelques questions au sujet du meurtre d'un de vos amis.

William soupira

\- Pablo. Oui j'ai entendu les nouvelles ce matin. Une bien triste perte.

Henry se retint de rire. Jo était lessivée de la journée avec les enfants et elle n'avait pas vraiment de patience à entendre des louanges.

\- on a entendu dire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis la. Vous étiez un ami proche, n'est ce pas ?

Jo et Henry virent le visage de l'homme se décomposer quelque peu.

\- Oui.. Enfin, on peut dire ça comme ça. On ne se parlait plus vraiment depuis un moment.

\- une raison particulière pour ça ? - demanda Henry

William secoua la tête

\- je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Enfin il commençait à agir bizarrement, en disant qu'il ferait tout pour que cette école reste la, que personne ne la détruirait et que ce club de sport ne bougerait pas non plus. J'ai vraiment rien compris à son charabia mais il était tendu ces dernières semaines.

Jo et Henry se lancèrent un regard

\- qu'est ce que vous entendez par détruire cette école ? Elle est menacée ? - demanda Jo

William se pinça les lèvres

\- écoutez, on est dans un quartier mal famé, les gosses n'ont pas vraiment d'éducation ici et ils passent leur temps dehors, à se battre contre des gens plus costauds qu'eux. Un jour ou l'autre, ils vont finir par y rester. Alors, ils ont dans l'idée de détruire l'école pour en refaire une privée, où ils seront recadrés et auront une meilleure éducation

Jo et Henry furent surpris. Comme William l'avait dit, ils étaient dans un quartier mal famé, donc pourquoi faire une école privé.

Il répondit à leur question silencieuse

\- le maire du quartier a décidé de tout acheter pour refaire de meilleures habitations, une meilleure population ce qui signifie..

Jo et Henry achevèrent pour lui

\- que ces familles vont être expulsées et les enfants ne pourront plus aller à l'école puisqu'elle sera payante

William acquiesça mais continua

\- mais il a promit à tous des les reloger dans de grands appartements et de payer pour l'étude des enfants. Mais Pablo n'y croyait pas une seconde. Personnellement, j'ai tenté de convaincre le voisinage, on ne peut plus vivre comme ça et on a besoin d'un peu de modernité.

Le retournement de situation était quelque peu déroutant. Jo regarda longuement Henry, qui lui même ne sut quoi penser.

Jo se disait que cette enquête risquait de prendre du temps avant d'en voir le bout.

\- bon ! Merci de ces renseignements, William. Ils sont vraiment précieux. Mais n'allez pas très loin, on pourrait avoir encore besoin de vous.

Il hocha la tête et les remercia de faire leur possible pour retrouver le coupable. Une fois dans la voiture, Jo laisse échapper son soupir et Henry fit de même

\- je suis entièrement d'accord.

Elle se frotta le visage de frustration

\- franchement, ça change complètement tout de savoir que le maire veut tout détruire pour en faire quelque chose de luxueux. Ça expliquerait peut être pourquoi il aurait été tué, si il défend son quartier et ça se comprend.

\- tu as raison. De ce fait, le maire de cette charmant commune, doit avoir quelque chose à voir dans l'histoire. Ça commence à faire beaucoup de personnes.

\- si toi même tu dis ça, alors on est vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge. Bon, on ira voir le maire demain et on essayera de lui tirer les vers du nez, en attendant, on retourne à la station et on explique tout ça à Reece.

* * *

\- donc si je comprends bien, ça serait le maire de cette commune qui serait un peu responsable de tout ce bazar et qu'il fait désormais partie des suspects ? - demanda Reece, une fois que Jo et Henry étaient rentrés et lui avait raconté leur longue journée

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux. Reece poussa un long soupir

\- on est donc pas sortis d'affaire pour l'instant. Mais je compte sur vous pour trouver le coupable, si ce n'est pas le maire, c'est peut être quelqu'un qui lui est affilié.

Jo hocha la tête et désigna Henry du doigt

\- c'est ce qu'Henry m'a suggéré sur le chemin du retour. On fera notre possible pour boucler rapidement cette affaire lieutenant. Après tout, il y a également la vie d'enfants en jeu.

Reece lui donna raison et s'appuya contre son bureau, en regardant le couple devant elle, qui avait l'air particulièrement épuisé mais qui n'avait pas l'air mécontent de gérer une classe tous les deux. Elle esquissa tout juste l'ombre d'un sourire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'elle les trouvaient particulièrement attachants.

\- autre chose ? - demanda t-elle, voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas et semblaient réfléchir à faire part d'autres théories.

\- je pense avoir trouver l'arme du crime mais il faudrait que je m'en assure lorsqu'on retournera à l'école demain.

\- et quelle serait cette arme ? - demanda Reece, quelque peu septique

\- il s'agirait d'un casque d'escrime. Ça peut paraitre ridicule mais l'hématome à sa tête correspond tout à fait à la marque d'un casque.

Reece regarda Jo pour avoir son opinion mais elle ne dit rien. Elle donna simplement un coup de coude à Henry. Il se racla la gorge

\- donc je vais descendre à la morgue et faire mes analyses. On a trouvé une tâche qui semble être du sang, sur l'un des matelas de gym. Je vais les laisser la pour la nuit et demain je devrais avoir les résultats. Comme Jo et moi, devons retourner à l'école demain, je demanderais à Lucas de nous appeler pour confirmer et de monter vous voir si il y a bien une correspondance avec le sang de notre victime.

Reece commençait à faire confiance à Henry et il avait plutôt bien prouvé sa grande foi depuis longtemps. Il fallait dire que Jo le suivait partout et ne le lâchait pas d'une grappe, donc c'est qu'elle se fiait à son instinct et elle était tellement excellente dans le travail qu'elle produisait que Reece savait qu'elle pouvait se fier à elle.

\- très bien ! Faites ce que vous avez à faire tous les deux mais arrêtez moi ce suspect. Hanson en a interrogé quelque uns aujourd'hui mais bon, cela nous avance pas vraiment. De votre côté, vous aurez certainement plus de chance.

Jo et Henry firent un signe de tête et Reece leur désigna la porte

\- bon ! Vous pouvez disposer. Vous en avez fait beaucoup aujourd'hui. Reposez vous et repartez demain sur les chapeaux de roue. J'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas évident, de gérer une bande d'enfants qui ne vit pas dans un quartier très bien famé.

Henry pouffa, en se rappelant de la scène avec Jo intimidant ce petit garçon et le soudain calme tout le reste de la journée, par la suite.

\- je pense qu'ils se tiendront à carreau le temps qu'on soit la - Jo assura, en faisant un clin d'oeil à son collègue.

Ils sortirent du bureau de leur boss et Jo récupéra ses quelques affaires avant de prendre l'ascenseur avec Henry, qui lui se dirigeait à la morgue.

\- tu veux que je te raccompagne ? - demanda t-elle, après un long silence; chacun, étant vraiment fatigué de la journée

Il lui sourit poliment

\- ça va aller. Je vais prendre un taxi pour aujourd'hui. Je dois faire ces analyses et je ne voudrais pas te retarder. Rentre te reposer, demain on attaque le dernier jour avant le weekend et il va encore falloir être patient avec les enfants.

Jo approuva et pensa à quelque chose soudainement. Elle se frotta le menton

\- ça te dirait qu'on aille rendre visite au maire dés le matin ? Juste avant les cours ?

Henry y avait songé, mais les cours commençaient plutôt tôt et cela paraissait peut être un peu juste.

\- hmm. Ça aurait été une idée, mais les cours commencent à 8h30, je doute que le maire soit dans son bureau si tôt. Peut être pendant la pause déjeuner ?

Henry avait encore pensé à tout, comme d'habitude. Elle souffla d'exaspération.

\- c'est vrai ! Tu as raison. Va pour la pause déjeuner alors..

Elle s'arrêta en pensant à autre chose

\- et le soir, je me disais qu'on pouvait se faire une petite mission « surveillance »

Il fronça des sourcils. Jo rigola

\- en fonction de ce qu'on va trouver, peut être que ça vaudrait le cout de surveiller le maire et voir ce qui se trame, lorsque la mairie ferme ainsi que tout le reste des établissements.

Il n'y avait pas songé mais il semblait que la jeune femme raisonnait presque aussi bien que lui.

Ce fut à son tour de lui donner un coup d'épaule

\- c'est que j'apprécie votre manière de penser détective. Moi ça me convient parfaitement. Ce n'est pas comme ci, j'avais autre chose à faire.

Elle fit un grand sourire et sortit quand l'ascenseur arriva à son étage

\- bien ! Enfin, tout ceci si évidemment il se passe quelque chose mais j'ai appris à mes dépends, qu'il se passe toujours quelque chose dans des cas incluant les politiciens.

\- je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire.

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un signe de la main en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Henry la regarda partir jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment et qu'il s'appuie au fond de la cage de verre, espérant vraiment que les résultats qu'il allait trouver, correspondraient à ses théories.


	26. Chapter 25

**Bonjour. Petite semaine de repos qui vient, enfin c'est un bien grand mot, comme ci j'allais me reposer. Bref, j'ai eu un exam déjà, donc au moins ça me fait respirer et je vous poste cette fameuse suite où nous découvrons comment Mademoiselle Martinez est devenue immortelle. Elle n'est pas extrêmement longue mais en réalité, le flash back m'a prit trois bonnes pages donc voila, faut pas avoir le ventre trop gros non plus :p.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Quand Jo arriva chez elle, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de jeter son sac et tout le reste de ses affaires, avant de s'étaler dans le canapé, tel une crêpe.

Elle avait l'habitude des longues journées mais il semblait que même courir derrière des suspects, n'était pas aussi fatiguant que de gérer 28 enfants. Elle posa un bras sur son front, en fermant à demi les yeux, revoyant en boucle, les leçons d'Henry, les enfants qui tentaient de participer et surtout la petite Stacy, qui restait dans son coin et qui ne bougeait pas.

Jo était persuadée que la petite savait ou avait éventuellement vu quelque chose mais qu'elle avait trop peur de parler et la jeune femme se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve la raison qui l'empêchait de se confier.

Elle pouffa. Elle aussi avait été enfant, et à l'époque il aurait fallut beaucoup pour lui tirer les vers du nez et encore même maintenant donc dans le fond, elle comprenait la petite et d'une certaine manière, se retrouvait presque en elle.

Elle se releva, avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'endormir. Quelque chose lui disait que pour ce soir, elle allait encore commander chez le traiteur, elle n'était pas très douée en cuisine, alors elle préférait elle même ne pas s'empoisonner.

En se dirigeant vers le comptoir où son téléphone fixe était posé, elle trouva son petit journal intime où elle avait commencé à relater les faits depuis qu'elle était devenue immortelle. La façon dont elle voyait la vie, et d'une certaine façon comment elle percevait la mort.

Elle attrapa le journal et s'installa sur le petit fauteuil à côté de son téléphone, mis ses jambes sous ses fesses et posa le papier sur ses genoux, en le regardant, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Elle n'avait pas manqué un seul détail, depuis le jour où elle avait été tuée pendant cette mission, elle n'avait fait qu'une vague résumé, avec parfois des détails un peu trop précis, mais en fermant les yeux, elle se rappela exactement alors ce qui s'était passé ce jour la, le jour où on pouvait le dire, toute sa vie avait basculé.

 _Flash back: 7 octobre 2013_

 _C'était il y a un an, jour pour jour. Jo venait tout juste de perdre son mari, elle était encore bouleversée et avait bien du mal à avancer. Elle savait que ceci prendrait du temps. Et pourtant, ce jour la, une dangereuse mission les attendaient._

 _Ils devaient appréhender un gros trafic de drogue et le but était bien sûr de ne pas trop se faire repérer. Mais ils avaient à faire à des costauds et personne n'avait jamais réussi à démanteler le réseau mais Jo comptait y arriver. Ils étaient tous une petite équipe et ils devaient se disperser chacun dans différents endroits d'un entrepôt complètement insalubre_

 _Reece lui avait conseillé de ne pas s'y mettre vu qu'elle était fragile mais Jo n'avait rien voulu savoir, elle avait besoin d'un peu d'action, plutôt que de continuer de se morfondre à pleurer une personne qui ne reviendrait plus jamais. Elle se souvenait que c'était un jour de semaine, vraiment très maussade, des tonnes et de tonnes de gouttes de pluie s'abattaient sur New York, depuis au moins trois jours et tout ceci n'aidait en rien leur mission plutôt périlleuse. L'entrepôt était sale, et partiellement ouvert vu qu'il était complètement démonté._

 _Elle se souvenait, qu'elle avait eu des ordres très précis ainsi qu'Hanson et d'autres de ses collègues._

 _Il y avait eu un énorme cafouillage. Une bombe lacrymogène, des coups de feux dans tous les sens, des cris, des bruits de combats, avant que tout le monde ne se rende compte, qu'ils étaient plus ou moins tombés dans une embuscade._

 _Se faufilant entre deux caisses et deux murs, Jo avait réussi à éviter les coups de feux jusque la et était prête à sauter sur le chef du réseau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive, dans la poussière que la bombe lacrymogène avait laissé, une de ses collègues, qui finissait l'académie et qui comme chaque futur flic, devait effectuer une mission périlleuse pour prouver qu'elle était apte à être sur le terrain. Elle était encore un peu frêle mais elle était courageuse et plutôt douée. Jo l'avait encouragé plusieurs fois et la elle se retrouvait dans une impasse, car elle supposait que la bombe l'empêchait de voir, et ses yeux devaient grandement lui bruler, elle braquait son arme dans tous les sens et la panique s'emparait d'elle. Jo pouvait le voir au travers sa pose, sa façon de gigoter dans tous les sens et ce jour la, elle ignora ce qui la poussa, son esprit de flic, son courage mais un des chefs du réseau, braquait son arme sur la petite policière. Elle voyait la gâchette entre deux volutes de fumée. Elle calcula la distance entre l'arme et sa collègue et elle se jeta sur elle, en la poussant violemment et le plus loin possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la balle lui traverser l'abdomen et le sang gicler tout le long autour d'elle. La fumée redevenait épaisse et elle sentit ses doigts lâcher son arme. Son corps entier l'abandonnait et elle le savait, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, plus ses mains, plus rien, simplement le sang qui ne cessait de couler. Elle entendait des voix lointaines, mais justement, bien trop lointaines._

 _Son corps heurta violemment le sol, elle pouvait voir sa vie défiler devant elle, sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide parce qu'elle avait peur, mais elle sentit son coeur ralentir et une larme coula sur sa joue._

 _C'était la fin, elle le savait, elle voyait cette fameuse lumière blanche dont tout le monde parlait. Elle se demandait si Sean l'avait vu lui aussi, le jour où il avait eu sa crise cardiaque._

 _Elle ne pouvait plus parler, chaque membre de son corps se paralysait au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait le trou noir autour d'elle. Elle aurait préféré que sa mort soit rapide et sans douleur mais le destin n'en avait pas décidé ainsi._

 _Ses yeux se refermèrent lentement alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de retrouver son mari, pour qu'ils puissent enfin être réunis et vivre une autre vie dans un autre monde mais au moins, ils seraient ensemble._

 _Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'elle croyait et ce fut d'ailleurs ses dernières pensées. Son coeur s'était arrêté approximativement 2 minutes, alors que le capharnaüm régnait toujours, que Hanson courait dans tous les sens pour la retrouver et qu'à quelques minutes prés, un voile de lumière blanche enveloppa la jeune femme et son corps disparut, laissant simplement son arme et son badge derrière mais plus aucune trace de sang ou de lutte n'était visible._

 _Elle sentit une énorme bouffée d'eau dans ses poumons, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans l'eau, que seule la lueur de la lune lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas au paradis. Elle fut surprise mais rapidement elle se rendit compte que l'eau était glacée et qu'il fallait qu'elle remonte le plus vite possible avant de mourir d'hypothermie. Elle refit surface et paniqua. Où était-elle ? Comment était-elle encore en vie ? Elle toucha l'endroit où la balle l'avait atteinte pour l'achever et elle ne sentait plus rien et elle n'avait pas le temps de sentir, il fallait qu'elle gagne la rive._

 _Elle était au beau milieu d'une rivière bien dégoutante et au vu des buildings, elle était toujours à New York, la pluie avait un peu cessé et le ciel s'était éclaircit, d'où la raison pour laquelle, elle voyait la lune, alors qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu le tonnerre gronder et un éclair surgir, au moment où sa vie se terminait._

 _Quand elle atteignit la rive, elle réalisa qu'elle était également nue comme un vers. Elle frotta ses bras contre son corps, et se laissa tomber dans le sable._

 _Elle ne comprenait pas, comment était ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle être encore en vie ? Elle avait expiré, elle le savait, elle avait senti son corps partir et maintenant elle était nue devant... Elle tourna la tête pour lire un panneau, dans le peu de lueur qu'il y avait. Elle était au Hudson River. Elle s'écroula de tout son long dans le sable, en frottant fortement son visage._

 _Elle travaillait complètement de l'autre côté, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pourrait expliquer ça aux autres et comment elle allait pouvoir traverser sans mettre quelque chose sur le dos._

 _Elle était bien soulagée qu'il faisait complètement noir, comme ça, personne ne pouvait la voir dans son plus simple appareil._

 _Elle avait toujours les jambes qui tremblaient. Elle n'avait aucune explication rationnelle pour ce qui lui était arrivé._

 _Elle ignorait si il s'agissait d'un miracle ou pas, mais au détour d'un arbre et d'une poubelle, elle vit une petite veste en cuir ainsi qu'une salopette. Ce n'était pas vraiment un accoutrement pour les températures actuelles mais cela ferait l'affaire le temps qu'elle retourne chez elle, qu'elle se change et qu'elle trouve une excuse envers les autres. En rentrant dans le taxi pieds nus et habillée tel qu'elle l'était, elle sût ce à quoi le chauffeur pensait. Elle roula simplement des yeux et lui demanda de ne pas poser de questions et de se rendre à l'adresse qu'elle lui avait indiqué._

 _Pendant tout le trajet, elle avait cherché une excuse et avait finalement décidé de dire que le bazar qu'il y avait eu dans l'entrepôt, l'avait éloigné du reste de la troupe, qu'elle avait tenté de retrouver tout le monde par un autre moyen et que son badge et son arme avaient dû tomber dans sa course. Elle espérait que le mensonge tiendrait la route, parce que pour le moment elle n'avait rien d'autre sous la main et ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit, la prenne pour une folle. Elle se félicita d'avoir toujours quelques unes de ses tenues en double ou triple, au moins elle n'aurait pas non plus à répondre de ceci._

 _Elle prit une rapide douche parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de sentir comme la rivière, et elle se disait que même une seule douche ne suffisait pas. Elle soupira et retrouva son portable sur sa table de nuit et elle se demandait comment il avait pu atterrir la, alors qu'il aurait dû complètement disparaitre comme ses vêtements._

 _Elle se disait qu'elle chercherait une explication plus tard et avait dû retourner à la station en montant l'excuse. Personne ne lui posa davantage de questions, en lui rendant son arme et son badge. Elle apprit dans le même temps, que tout le réseau avait été arrêté et elle fut donc soulagée._

 _Plus tard dans la soirée, voulant être certaine que ce n'était pas un simple hasard, elle avait voulu tester la théorie de ce qu'elle pensait à l'origine insensé, alors elle était repartie au Hudson River et avait emmené un petit sac de vêtements, ainsi qu'un couteau de cuisine et se disait qu'elle allait certainement regretter ceci mais elle devait en avoir le coeur net._

 _Elle s'était mis prés du bord et avait en fermant les yeux, et très rapidement, planté le couteau dans ses veines. Sa mort avait été très rapide et en moins de quelques secondes, elle avait refait surface au Hudson River._

 _Elle y resta quelques secondes, pantoise, avant d'y retourner, de s'assoir sur la rive et de regarder vers le ciel en disant « je suis immortelle »._

 _Fin du flash back_

Elle referma le journal, une petite larme roulant le long de sa joue. Ce souvenir restait quand même un de plus douloureux malgré elle. Elle souleva légèrement son tee shirt d'où la cicatrice de cette première mort était marqué sous son abdomen, à l'endroit même où la balle l'avait touché. Elle regarda son téléphone fixe, sentant que tout d'un coup, elle n'avait plus vraiment très faim.

Elle avait encore tant de mystères à découvrir sur cette condition et elle se demandait comment elle pourrait s'en sortir seule, avec ce secret qui pesait sur sa conscience et une espèce de folle qui lui courrait derrière, en clamant d'être comme elle.

Elle se releva en clignant des yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, le mal ou bien était fait, cela dépendait vraiment des jours et de la vision des choses. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien et elle savait qu'elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour les quelques jours à venir.

* * *

 **Petite anectode** _ **: je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais j'ai fait exprès de faire mourir Jo, un 7.. Comme Henry, sur ce... ;)**_


	27. Chapter 26

**Bonjour, je vous poste un très long chapitre (oui parce que je suis dans ma semaine de bonté lol et un peu pour me faire pardonner de mes longues absences). Merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews**

 _ **Nennia : merci pour ta review. Je ne pense pas que Adam va rentrer en jeu vu que j'ai modifié l'histoire en faisant intervenir une femme cette fois ci. D'ailleurs, d'ici la fin de cette affaire, je devrais enfin dévoiler son nom :p**_

* * *

Après une nuit plutôt courte, selon Jo, qui aurait tellement souhaité gagner quelques heures de sommeil en plus, sachant la grande journée qui les attendaient, elle retrouva Henry déjà planté devant son bureau alors qu'elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Henry pouffa en la voyant marcher tel un automate

\- bonjour. La nuit a été courte ?

Il lui tendit un café et elle le remercia chaleureusement en se disant qu'elle avait certainement trouvé l'homme parfait.

Elle fronça des sourcils à ses pensées. « Focus Martinez » , elle répondit à sa question après avoir siroté le liquide noir

\- on peut dire ça comme ça. Je pense juste beaucoup trop parfois

\- je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire, il m'arrive que mon travail me hante même la nuit.

Elle lui fit un simple sourire crispé, puisqu'il s'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que le travail qui la hantait.

Elle s'installa rapidement sur sa chaise, sachant que dans moins d'une heure, ils devaient être à l'école, juste avant le weekend et donner les cours aux petits turbulents.

\- alors du nouveau depuis hier ?

\- justement je t'attendais pour ça - dit-il, en lui donnant un dossier

Le commissariat n'était pas encore plein, évidemment, il n'était que 7h30 et Jo et Henry étaient obligés d'y passer pour les besoins de leur enquête.

Elle le parcourut rapidement, tout en sirotant son café. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se sorte de ce brouillard.

\- tu as obtenu les résultats et ils correspondent au sang de Pablo, c'est bien ça que je déchiffre dans ton langage de légiste ?

Il s'assit à moitié sur le rebord de son bureau et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Jo se disait qu'il fallait qu'un jour, il lui donne le secret de sa forme dés le matin comme ça.

\- c'est ça. Je m'en doutais déjà un peu hier quand on a fait le tour dans le gymnase. Maintenant, ce qu'il nous reste à faire est de trouver les casques d'escrime et voir si nous trouvons des traces de sang sur l'un d'entre eux et cela confirmera si il s'agit bien de l'arme du crime.

Jo détestait le contredire, après tout, il savait ce qu'il faisait, mais il fallait toujours penser à toutes les possibilités lorsqu'on enquêtait sur un meurtre.

\- pas que je ne veuille faire obstacle à ton grand esprit de scientifique mais et si jamais ce n'était pas le casque l'arme du crime ?

Il fallait dire que pour l'instant, Henry ne voyait que cette possibilité, même si il était presque certain de ce qu'il avançait, il pouvait effectivement se tromper.

Il se frotta le menton

\- eh bien je ne sais pas. Mais pour l'instant c'est ma seule hypothèse. Mais si ce n'est pas ça, on cherchera autre chose qui a pu provoquer un hématome de cette taille mais crois moi Jo... Je suis presque sûr de ce que je dis sur le coup.

Jo hocha la tête. Après tout, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas son sens de l'observation, alors elle allait lui faire confiance, comme elle le faisait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait rarement tort.

\- bon très bien ! Donc déjà on est sûrs qu'il s'agit de son sang. C'est déjà une piste. Il reste à trouver l'arme du crime et surtout le coupable et sur ce dernier point, c'est un peu plus compliqué.

Henry lui donna raison, en se mordillant la lèvre, de frustration

\- l'école dispose tellement peu de personnel que n'importe qui pourrait être coupable. C'est vraiment difficile, et même pour moi, je le reconnais, de repérer une seule tête la dans. De plus, nous avons encore le maire du quartier à interroger, et il est sans doute à blâmer quand même pas mal, donc oui, c'est compliqué, en effet.

Ils se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire, semblant réfléchir à un plan plus efficace, mais aucun des deux n'avait l'air d'en trouver un.

Jo jeta son gobelet et se leva, en mettant son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule.

\- on aura peut être plus d'infos aujourd'hui. Après tout, ce n'est que le deuxième jour. Je vais laisser une note à Reece, pour lui dire qu'on sera occupés toute la journée et peut être même toute la soirée, dépendant de ce qu'on apprend avec le maire.

Après avoir déposé le post it sur la porte du bureau de sa chef, ils marchèrent ensemble vers l'ascenseur, où Henry demanda

\- donc tu veux toujours faire ton opération surveillance ce soir ?

Elle acquiesça, en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

\- Oui. Ça fait partie du métier et tu auras l'occasion de vivre ta première expérience d'espion.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil alors qu'il se sentait quelque peu rougir. Ils sortirent du poste et prirent la voiture de la jeune femme pour se rendre jusqu'à l'école où une autre journée chargée les attendaient.

Dans la voiture, Henry ne supportant pas le silence, revint sur leur mission de nuit

\- tu veux qu'on attende la fermeture de l'école et suivre quelqu'un en particulier ou bien tu as autre chose en tête ?

Jo, très concentrée sur sa route, haussa des épaules

\- j'en sais rien Henry. On parle au maire et ensuite on avisera sur ce qu'on fera ce soir. Ce genre de personne, ça ne reste jamais tranquille lorsque les flics viennent frapper à leur porte, donc je pense que c'est lui qu'il faudra qu'on surveille. J'en ai vu d'autres avant lui.

Henry n'insista pas. Il avait bien compris que la jeune femme n'était pas tellement du matin. Le reste du trajet se passa plutôt dans le calme, ils échangeaient quelques mots de temps à autre mais sans plus ni moins.

Ils étaient à l'école pile à l'heure, le temps de se retrouver dans les embouteillages, d'éviter les piétons qui ne respectaient rien dans cette partie de la ville et Jo qui pestait vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre les sirènes pour n'importe quelle raison.

Ils finirent par trouver une place toute fraiche juste devant le portail de l'école et sortirent comme ci, ils venaient de courir un marathon.

Le directeur de l'école les salua rapidement avant de disparaitre un peu trop vite au gout du couple et ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe, dont le bruit s'entendait déjà à l'entrée du couloir.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et Jo soupira

\- soit c'est comme ça tous les jours, soit le fait qu'on soit vendredi les mets dans tous leurs états.

Henry rigola

\- peut être bien les deux

\- c'est bien ce que je pensais aussi.

Alors qu'ils furent sur le point de rentrer, ils virent Stacy qui était assise dans le couloir, faisant exactement la même tête que la veille.

Henry lança un regard à Jo, qui comprit le message. Il rentra dans la classe et elle se retint de rire lorsque sa voix se porta à peine et que le bruit continuait de plus belle.

Jo se pencha vers Stacy et lui toucha le bras

\- Stacy ! Tu ne rentres pas en classe ?

La petite fille releva les yeux et fronça des sourcils en regardant la détective

\- vous entendez ce bazar ? On peut même pas penser avec cette bande d'incapables.

Jo devait lui donner raison sur ce point. Elle lui tendit la main

\- mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne va pas durer. Ils sont excités parce que le weekend arrive.

Stacy secoua la tête

\- ils sont tout le temps comme ça mais Pablo lui avait le moyen de les calmer. Vous, vous y arrivez parce que vous êtes flic mais personne ne peut y arriver sinon. Et depuis ce qui lui est arrivé...

Elle tourna la tête en clignant des yeux, pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Jo savait qu'il fallait que tôt ou tard, elle tire les vers du nez de cette petite. Elle en savait peut être beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre et elle se devait d'en avoir le coeur net.

\- je comprends. Mais bon, on réglera toute cette histoire et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Puisque le bruit a l'air de te déranger toi aussi, j'ai une petite idée. Henry et moi, on va établir quelques règles de discipline et en faire un jeu pour apprendre à faire silence et respecter lorsqu'un adulte rentre en classe, est ce que ça te convient ?

La petite ne sourit qu'à demi et finit par attraper la main de Jo et toutes deux rentrèrent dans la salle où le silence se fit immédiatement lorsque Jo y mit les pieds. Henry souffla de soulagement et se demandait sérieusement si il n'allait pas laisser la jeune femme faire le cours à sa place.

Elle murmura ce qu'elle venait de dire à Stacy, et Henry approuva parfaitement l'idée. Jo se mit à écrire sur le tableau, tandis qu'Henry faisait l'appel.

\- Jo et moi allons vous proposer une leçon un peu différente ce matin. Vous manquez tous de discipline mais votre ancien professeur arrivait à vous calmer. Cela étant, vous risquez de continuer à agir ainsi avec le prochain et vous devez apprendre à baisser d'un ton et surtout à respecter vos ainés, donc aujourd'hui nous avons décidé de vous donner quelques leçons de discipline et pour rendre tout ceci beaucoup plus distrayant et de votre niveau, cela se fera sous forme de jeu.

Les enfants commencèrent à s'agiter et Jo se retourna en leur faisant les gros yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous immédiatement. Henry se pinça les lèvres. Jo était une sacré femme, n'importe qui devrait vraiment éviter de la frustrer

\- je vais d'abord faire l'appel - continua Henry - et ensuite nous attaquerons cette fameuse leçon de discipline.

Chaque élève était présent et Jo leur distribua des feuilles et leur demanda de copier ce qu'il y avait d'écrit au tableau, en quoi le silence les inspiraient, ils pouvaient dessiner ou écrire, cela était comme ils le sentaient.

* * *

Cette première partie de matinée se passa donc plus agréablement que la veille. Les enfants avaient prit beaucoup de plaisir à jouer le jeu et avaient un gage si jamais ils ne faisaient pas de silence ou bien faisaient le contraire de ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Beaucoup en avaient eu, d'autres avaient réussis à se tenir à carreau, mais dans l'ensemble, il semblait qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, Jo et Henry avaient de nouveaux élèves devant eux, qui attendirent le signal des deux, avant de se lever pour aller manger.

Jo se chargea de les libérer

\- vous avez tous fait du bon travail ce matin. Cet après midi, Henry reprendra la leçon de hier mais attention, appliquez tout ce qu'on vous a appris, sinon vous savez ce qui attendra.

Ils acquiescèrent tous en même temps et Jo leur sourit, il fallait dire qu'on s'y attachait rapidement à ces petites bouilles.

\- vous pouvez aller manger. On se retrouve à 13h30 et en silence lorsqu'en Henry et moi, on rentrera

\- oui détective Martinez.

Elle rigola et leur fit signe de sortir, ce qu'ils firent, bien plus calmement que la veille ou le matin même.

Jo s'appuya contre le bureau, en frottant son visage. Henry se mit à côté d'elle, en lui donnant un coup de coude

\- je vais certainement me répéter, mais tu ferais un très bon prof aussi.

Jo lui tira la langue

\- je ne suis la que pour faire la discipline, ce qui marche plutôt bien mais bon quand même. Tu t'en sors très bien en tant que prof tout de même.

\- merci.

Il regarda l'heure. Il était 11h30, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient deux heures tout pile avant que les cours reprennent. Ils devaient donc aller parler au maire.

Jo lut dans ses pensées

\- on va devoir manger sur le pouce, on a pas le temps si on doit interroger le maire et ce genre de personne, ça finit tôt et il faut passer par la secrétaire et le bla bla mais bon, je suis dans la NYPD, ils ne vont pas nous fatiguer avec tout ça.

Ils fermèrent la salle de classe et reprirent la voiture pour un petit trajet d'une dizaine de minutes et se retrouvèrent devant un bâtiment plutôt fancy pour le quartier et il était certain qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper sur la destination.

Jo siffla en voyant l'étendu qui était loin du quartier défavorisé dans lequel ils étaient.

\- ah oui d'accord ! Je comprends que monsieur ne veuille plus voir tous ces bidonvilles autour de lui. Le maire est tranquille.

\- comme tous les riches - bougonna Henry

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans le bâtiment et s'annoncèrent auprès de l'accueil qui était occupé au téléphone et les ignora superbement. Elle leur fit simplement signe d'attendre alors qu'elle n'était pas non plus en conversation professionnelle, au ton de sa voix, cela était évident.

Henry fit un signe de tête à Jo qui crut qu'elle allait l'étouffer et elle sortit son badge et appuya sur la tonalité pour raccrocher alors que la secrétaire la regardait scandalisée

\- vous parlerez de vos problèmes d'ovaires plus tard. NYPD ! Nous avons quelques questions à poser au maire de ce charmant quartier.

La secrétaire lui lança un regard noir mais Jo ne céda pas et Henry jubila presque à l'idée de voir un combat dans la boue, sachant que Jo la mettrait rapidement K.O.

\- il ne peut pas vous recevoir pour l'instant. C'est sa pause déjeuner et il a réunion importante après. Repassez lundi - dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Henry jura voir le nerf de l'arcade sourcilière de sa collègue, gigoter. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur le bureau de la secrétaire

\- eh bien il peut tout de même prendre cinq minutes pour la NYPD. Nous aussi nous sommes en pause déjeuner mais nous avons autre chose à faire. Donc écoute moi cocotte, ton maire est peut être relié à un meurtre donc on voudrait lui poser deux trois questions, parce que d'après les échos qu'on a entendu, il ne fait pas de très belles choses par ici alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'annoncer notre arrivée sinon je ferais un joli petit rapport sur toi et mettre une note comme quoi tu as fait obstruction à une enquête de police, je ne te dis pas à quel point ça va être joli sur ton CV.

La jeune femme se fondit sur son siège et attrapa son téléphone, tandis que Jo croisait les bras, plutôt satisfaite de son petit manège.

Henry lui même, n'en revenait pas et ne put s'empêcher de reluquer son amie de la tête aux pieds, se disant que c'était tout à fait ce genre de femme qu'il recherchait depuis bien longtemps.

Il cligna des yeux quand il s'aperçut qu'il allait trop loin dans ses pensées. La voix de la secrétaire le ramena sur Terre.

\- monsieur le maire va vous recevoir tout de suite. Il est dans son bureau. C'est le troisième étage, le bureau du centre.

\- merci bien ! Bah voila quand on veut - Jo lui répliqua en faisant un sourire ironique.

Elle fit signe à Henry de la suivre, tandis que la petite secrétaire n'osait même plus bouger, peut être encore moins respirer. Jo venait littéralement de lui clouer le bec.

Le couple rentra dans le bureau du maire, qui n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde occupé, et sirotait tranquillement un petit whisky.

Il leur fit un sourire mesquin en les voyant rentrer

\- ma secrétaire m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler ? J'espère que ça ne sera pas long, j'ai des choses à faire.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- oui on est courant et nous aussi figurez vous, donc ne vous en faites pas, ça ne sera pas long, on souhaiterait simplement vous poser quelques questions.

Le maire leur fit signe de s'installer face à lui et ils ne se firent pas prier. Jo ne passa par quatre chemins et montra directement la photo de Pablo

\- connaissez vous cet homme ?

Le maire le regarda et son expression changea pendant un millième de seconde avant de reposer la photo et prendre un air neutre et secouer la tête

\- non ! Pourquoi, je devrais ?

Jo regarda Henry qui ne le croyait pas et il se permit

\- monsieur le Maire, je ne crois pas vraiment que vous ne le connaissiez pas. Votre expression a changé au moment où vous avez regardé la photo mais ensuite, vous avez fait comme ci de rien n'était.

Le maire le regarda longuement

\- d'habitude les flics ne sont pas aussi observateurs

\- peut être parce que je n'en suis pas un et permettez moi de ne pas être d'accord avec vous, ma collègue a un très bon sens de l'observation.

Jo rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et sut qu'elle avait chaud d'un coup. Elle se racla la gorge, en reprenant ses esprits

\- oui enfin bon, on est pas la pour ça. Nous enquêtons sur son meurtre et nous avons des raisons de croire que vous pourriez être impliqué.

Le maire pouffa, en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil

\- et quelles sont-elles je vous prie ? Je vous l'ai dit, je ne connais pas cet homme, je ne l'ai jamais vu, donc je n'aurais aucune raison de le tuer.

Jo garda son calme ou en tout cas, essaya

\- et comme mon collègue l'a dit, vous mentez donc dites nous ce qu'on veut entendre et on ne vous embêtera plus.

\- sachant qu'on a parlé à quelqu'un du voisinage qui nous a dit que vous comptiez détruire l'école dans laquelle il travaillait, pour en faire une payante et par la même occasion, se débarrasser du seul club qui permettait aux enfants d'apprendre à se défendre - rajouta Henry.

Le maire semblait déjà à cours d'arguments. Il souffla et appuya ses coudes sur son bureau

\- bon, il est possible que je l'ai déjà rencontré une ou deux fois mais je n'y suis pour rien si il a été tué.

\- et comment pouvons nous en être sûrs ? Il était quelque peu en guerre contre vous pour vous empêcher d'exécuter votre plan et maintenant qu'il est mort, vous avez quartier libre - insista Jo, tout en restant professionnelle.

Il haussa des épaules

\- beaucoup de personnes sont en guerre contre moi, parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec ma politique mais si je devais tous les éliminer, l'un après l'autre, il n'y aurait plus grand monde dans ce pauvre quartier.

\- le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous avez des arguments - railla Henry, qui perdait presque autant patience que Jo.

Il ne fit qu'un sourire en coin à la remarque d'Henry. Jo approuva les dires de son collègue et se disait qu'ils perdaient leur temps pour ce midi, que de toute façon, ils allaient le surveiller le soir et la ils verraient si il n'était pas coupable comme il semblait le clamer.

\- nous allons procéder d'une autre façon - proposa Jo - où étiez vous dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, entre 23h et 2h du matin ?

Le maire regarda Henry, qui se dégagea de toute responsabilités, lui faisant comprendre que c'était à la dame qu'il devait répondre.

\- détective, je suis maire donc entre 23h et 2h, je dormais probablement. J'ai beaucoup de paperasse et en semaine, je n'ai pas le temps de dormir tard et ce n'est plus vraiment de mon âge.

Jo sentait bien qu'il mentait tel qu'il respirait. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir lire en lui et déchiffrer tout ce qu'il cachait. Dans le fond, elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à parler, ils n'étaient pas au poste et ce genre de personne, ne confierait que deux trois choses en la présence d'un avocat et encore.

\- est ce que quelqu'un peut le confirmer ?

Il ne répondit pas, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, avant de sourire

\- vous savez, je connais mes droits donc je pense que je vais m'arrêter la pour le moment. Sachant, que vous n'avez aucune preuve concrète contre moi, vous ne pouvez pas non plus m'arrêter. Moi je sais, que je n'ai jamais rien fait à ce Pablo. Sur ce, je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre plus de temps.

Il leur désigna la porte. Jo bouillait mais ne le montrait royalement pas. Ils se levèrent et dés qu'ils eurent le pied dehors, Jo marmonna

\- mais quel connard ! Il nous a menti du début à la fin. Il a certainement tout à voir dans cette histoire et on en aura le coeur net ce soir.

\- je te suis complètement sur ce coup la. Il connaissait Pablo et je me suis dit que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il a un complice dans l'école.

En rentrant dans la voiture, Jo lui demanda, en haussant un sourcil

\- comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Il haussa des épaules

\- pas complètement mais pendant qu'il nous montait son bobard, j'ai repéré un peu ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce et j'ai remarqué un cahier d'appel identique à celui que le directeur portait sous le bras, hier lorsque nous l'avons rencontré.

Jo essaya de se rappeler si le directeur avait quelque chose dans la main mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit et naturellement, Henry avait des yeux qui trainaient partout. Elle préféra ne pas demander.

\- oui et donc ?

\- Jo. Ce n'est certainement pas une coincidence. À mon avis, il s'agit d'un cahier qui réunit toutes les listes de toutes les classes de l'école, les emplois du temps, les adresses des profs etc...

Jo essayait de le suivre et raisonna donc à sa manière

\- alors ce cahier pourrait être un motif ou enfin une preuve dans notre meurtre ? Ils auraient pu trouver l'adresse, les activités de Pablo ou de n'importe qui ?

Henry acquiesça. Jo mit le contact

\- donc en effet, il aurait un complice et apparemment il s'agirait du directeur. Mais bon, cela pourrait être n'importe qui, tant qu'ils ont accès au bureau du directeur.

\- je suis d'accord.

Jo sortit du parking et reprit la route, réalisant qu'il ne leur restait vraiment que tout juste une heure pour manger. Ils espéraient que la cantine n'était pas trop infecte.

\- dans ce cas, on fait comme je t'ai dit. On revient surveiller la mairie ce soir. On va attendre que la nuit tombe pour éviter de se faire repérer et que j'ai le sentiment que le maire ne va pas quitter avant ce soir aujourd'hui, vu qu'on lui a payé une petite visite.

\- très bien ! Et tu ne penses pas qu'avant de nous arrêter faire nos observations, on pourrait fouiller le gymnase, voir si l'arme du crime correspond à ce que je te disais ?

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure

\- très bon point. On fera ça avant de partir pour notre petite aventure.

Henry réfléchit encore, peut être même trop. Jo put entendre ses pensées bouillir à des kilomètres

\- bon quoi encore ?

\- mais est ce qu'on est certains que le maire va faire des emplettes ce soir en sortant de la mairie ou ailleurs ?

Jo sentit la frustration monter

\- tu vas finir par me battre à mon propre jeu. Bon tu as raison, il faudrait qu'on en soit sûr mais comment ?

Juste au moment où elle prononçait cette phrase, son téléphone sonna et elle demanda à Henry de décrocher pour elle et de le mettre sur haut-parleur.

\- Martinez !

\- Yo ! C'est Hanson

Jo fronça des sourcils à son « yo », ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais bon, peut-être avait-il trop trainé avec Lucas.

\- je t'écoute

\- pendant que toi et le doc vous jouez les profs, de notre côté, un membre du personnel de l'école s'est présenté et nous a dit que ce soir, une rencontre aurait lieue entre le maire et quelqu'un d'autre de l'école mais il ne sait pas qui. Je voulais juste vous dire que le lieu de rendez vous est prévu au gymnase de l'établissement, vers 20h.

Jo et Henry n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, il fallait croire qu'ils avaient un bon ange gardien qui faisaient transférer les infos rapidement.

\- mais Mike, tu sais que tu viens de nous sauver la mise la ?

Il y eu un long silence et Henry et elle purent le sentir sourire de fierté à travers le combiné

\- ah bon ? Pourquoi cela ?

\- Henry et moi, on voulait justement observer le maire ce soir, il nous parait bien louche mais on ignorait à quel point on aurait dû se mettre. On était prêts à se rendre devant la mairie et la tu nous apprends qu'il y a une rencontre avec une des personnes de l'école. On aura pas à aller bien loin, ni trop se fatiguer pour l'observation. Merci Mike

\- je t'en prie. Mais faites attention tous les deux, ne vous faites pas griller.

\- ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous.

Ils raccrochèrent et Jo lança un regard en coin à Henry

\- eh ben voila. Au moins une chose de faite, nous avons notre programme pour la soirée. Tu devrais appeler Abe pour le prévenir que tu ne rentreras pas pour diner, ça risque de nous prendre assez de temps, dépendant de ce qu'ils font.

\- ne t'en fais pas. Il est déjà au courant, enfin plus ou moins. Je lui ai résumé la situation. Je dois t'avouer, que je suis plutôt pressé de faire cette surveillance avec toi, on pourrait apprendre bien plus que tout ce qu'on sait jusque la.

\- je suis d'accord

Elle mit sa main à plat dans sa direction. Au début, il ne comprit pas puis finalement sut qu'elle voulait ce que les jeunes appelaient « high five » et il lui tapa dans la main, à son plus grand plaisir.


	28. Chapter 27

**Bonjour ! Ah je suis tellement fière de moi (de mon côté, j'ai réussi à finir cette enquête en une soirée et avec 19 pages svp) donc on peut dire que j'ai de la marge pour poster mais bon pas trop quand même hein :p. Je n'ai même pas encore d'idées pour la prochaine enquête, donc si un moment il y a un long blanc dans mon postage, ne vous en faites pas. Bon je parle trop, une petite suite (je suis sadique, je m'arrête avant la mission *Q*) bonne lecture.**

* * *

En fin de journée, Jo et Henry n'étaient pas peu fiers du travail produit avec les enfants. Ils avaient tous été calmes et avaient participé avec entrain.

Dans de tels cas, Henry reconnaissait la, l'innocence enfantine. Certes, ils avaient été touchés par la mort de leur professeur mais après tout, ils n'avaient que 10 ans. Ils passeraient rapidement à autre chose.

Quand la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin de la journée, Henry leur dit

\- vous avez fait du bon travail. Bravo tout le monde. Profitez bien de votre weekend, et à lundi.

Henry pensa : si ils étaient encore la d'ici la fin du weekend, tout dépendait de comment ils avançaient avec cette enquête.

Les enfants sortirent l'un derrière l'autre, en saluant joyeusement Jo et Henry. Stacy était la dernière à partir et Jo avait l'impression qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose.

\- oui ? Stacy, tu veux nous dire quelque chose ?

Elle hésita un moment, fit un pas vers le couple, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle se contenta simplement d'un sourire, en secouant la tête.

\- Non ! Rien. Bon weekend ! J'espère que l'enquête va avancer.

Elle sortit plutôt rapidement. Jo en resta perplexe et ce fut Henry qui interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

\- Stacy sait et a vu quelque chose - murmura t-il, révélant tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

Jo hocha la tête, essayant de rester indifférente à son souffle si prés de sa nuque.

\- je pense à ça depuis hier. Elle est bien trop sur la défensive. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une enfant, on ne va pas la forcer à parler. Elle parlera uniquement si elle en a envie.

\- c'est certain.

Henry regarda l'heure. Il n'était que 16h30. Ils avaient bien 3h30 devant eux, avant qu'ils s'installent pour leur soirée « observation du maire et sa rencontre mystère ».

\- bon - souffla Jo, pour briser le long silence un peu trop pesant, même pour elle - je propose qu'on aille fouiller dans les équipements du gymnase, on a une marge assez large.

\- tu as raison ! Allons-y.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs qui s'étaient rapidement vidés. Visiblement, le weekend était le bienvenue pour tout le monde, surtout vu la tonne d'élèves et le peu de personnel, cela était compréhensible, d'une certaine manière.

Au détour d'une classe, ils entendirent des voix. Henry continuait de marcher mais Jo lui tira le bras et le poussa un peu violemment entre deux coins de murs, son corps collé au sien et sa main sur sa bouche, essayant de tendre l'oreille, tout en surveillant leurs ombres.

Henry avait viré au rouge vermeil et était incapable de penser à articuler le moindre mot et il ignorait si il respirait encore ou pas du tout.

Ils écoutèrent la conversation.

\- Je sais bien que Pablo n'était pas d'accord, mais faut s'y résoudre. On ne peut plus travailler dans de telles conditions

Il s'agissait de deux voix masculines d'un ton assez grave

\- je sais ! Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il nous faisait confiance, on était ses amis.

Il y eu un court silence, avant que l'autre voix ne reprenne

\- Ces deux flics n'arriveront à rien. Le maire a bien trop d'influence.

Jo qui avait toujours la main sur la bouche d'Henry, échangea un regard confus avec ce dernier.

\- attends... Est ce que tu veux dire que le maire y est pour quelque chose ?

\- je n'en sais rien. Écoute, on ne peut pas rester la. Mais si tu veux mon avis, moi je pense qu'il faudrait laisser le maire exécuter ses plans. Ça sera simplement pour le bien de notre quartier, il n'y a rien de mal la dans.

Les deux voix s'éloignèrent et c'est alors que Jo réalisa que son corps était collé à celui d'Henry. Sa main descendit lentement le long de ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans dire un mot, comme ci ils essayaient de décrypter un message dans les pupilles de l'autre, comme ci en l'espace d'un instant, le monde ne tournait plus que pour eux et qu'ils oubliaient totalement la raison pour laquelle ils étaient dans ce gymnase en premier lieu.

La magie de l'instant prit rapidement fin lorsque Jo détourna la tête, en se raclant fortement la gorge, laissant un espace considérable entre eux.

Henry essaya de paraitre décontracté mais il n'avait jamais sentit échouer aussi mal dans sa vie.

\- bon ! Ces deux la ont l'air d'en savoir un rayon. Dommage qu'on ait pas vu de qui il s'agissait.

\- ça me semble évident qu'il s'agit du personnel de l'école.

\- je le pense aussi et peut être bien qu'un des deux est le rendez vous de ce soir - suggéra Henry

\- j'y ai pensé également mais ça serait certainement trop beau

Quand ils furent certains que les deux hommes étaient hors de vue, ils sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé, vers le gymnase.

Jo força la porte et tendit une paire de gants à Henry

\- il ne faudrait pas qu'on laisse nos traces. Je prends le rangement de droite et tu prends à gauche. Si l'un de nous trouve les casques, il appelle l'autre.

Henry acquiesça et leurs chemins se sépara mais pas tellement pour longtemps. En effet, Henry, minutieux comme il était, avait rapidement mis la main dessus et eut un petit sourire de satisfaction au coin de ses lèvres, lorsqu'il découvrit un casque avec une bonne tâche de sang, qui correspondait tout à fait à l'hématome sur l'arrière du crâne de Pablo.

Il sortit rapidement de la salle de rangement et se précipita de l'autre côté pour retrouver Jo.

Quand il entra, il la trouva, accroupie devant une étagère.

Il l'interpella

\- Jo !

\- quoi ? - elle se leva brutalement et se cogna la tête dans l'étagère - aie ! Saloperie de meuble !

Henry se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire lorsqu'elle lui fit face, en se frottant le sommet du crâne.

\- ne dis rien Henry !

Il fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'abstiendrait de toute moquerie.

\- bon alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Pour toute réponse, Henry lui tendit le casque, qu'elle inspecta sous les angles avant d'avoir un regard évident.

\- on dirait que tu avais raison, une nouvelle fois.

Elle continua sur sa lancée, avant qu'il ne sente ses chevilles enfler.

\- nous avons donc l'arme du crime mais pas le meurtrier qui va avec. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le trouver.

Henry s'installa sur le rebord d'un des tapis de gym, qui était rangé sur un grand chariot. Il croisa les bras, en se tordant la lèvre. Jo resta face à lui, appuyée contre le mur.

\- qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On emmène le casque au 11, ou bien on se tourne les pouces pendant 3h ?

Jo savait qu'avec l'heure de pointe et les 40 minutes de route pour retourner au commissariat, elle savait que cela ne servirait pas à grand chose de faire un aller-retour, inutilement.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Mike.

\- Hanson !

\- Hey ! C'est moi. Dis moi, tu es occupé la ?

Hanson regarda Lucas qui ne cessait de lui raconter sa vie, et il était quasi au bout du rouleau.

\- pas le moins du monde ! Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour fuir Lucas.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel, sous le fou rire d'Henry

\- Très bien ! Henry et moi, on a trouvé l'arme du crime. Mais comme on doit jouer les espions ce soir, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir le récupérer ?

Hanson se leva immédiatement, laissant derrière lui, un Lucas bien pantois. Dans l'ascenseur, il lui dit

\- Je suis en chemin. Merci Jo, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de me déplacer

Jo pouffa et se décida à rejoindre Henry, sur le tapis.

\- je ne sais pas ce que Lucas était en train de lui raconter mais il est bien plus que ravi de partir

\- connaissant Lucas, il est encore devenu bien trop personnel.

Jo sourit et regarda alors les tapis. Elle se releva et en attrapa un, avant de le déposer par terre et de retirer ses chaussures, ainsi que son arme et son badge. Henry la regarda d'un air scandalisé.

\- Jo ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait des ennuis ?

Jo lui lança un regard entendu

\- pour ton information, je te signalerais qu'on a tout le temps des ennuis.

\- oui mais c'est pour la bonne cause. La tu vas... Tu comptes faire quoi d'ailleurs ? Tout de même pas dormir ?

Jo lui lança cette fois, un regard sarcastique

\- c'est tentant mais non. Je vais tester mes réflexes de jeune fille. On a rien d'autre à faire, en attendant Mike.

Henry ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir. Jo poussa le tapis contre le mur, sous le regard goguenard de son collègue. Finalement, elle se décida à lui dire ce qu'elle trafiquait, surtout en voyant la tête de six pieds de long qu'il tirait et qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le faire patienter.

\- lorsque j'étais petite, j'ai fait quelques années de gym, j'ai donc gagné en souplesse. Les médecins m'avaient conseillé de faire d'autres sports que la gym, en grandissant puisque j'étais vouée à être grande et cela aurait empêcher mes muscles de se développer. Bref, parenthèse de ma vie dont personne ne s'y intéresse. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette souplesse a toujours fait partie de moi. Mais ça fait des années que je n'ai pas pratiqué.

Elle prit son élan, en voyant la distance entre le mur et le tapis et elle posa ses deux mains sur le tapis, les pieds en perpendiculaires et surtout bien droits, collés contre le mur. Elle venait de faire une parfaite figure d'équilibre et Henry lui même avait bien du mal à refermer la bouche, faisant même abstraction du fait que le chemisier de la jeune femme, remontait.

Elle tenu un moment ainsi, avant de faire une galipette arrière et retombant parfaitement sur ses deux pieds.

Henry avança lentement vers elle et d'un coup, la différence de taille entre eux, était plutôt visible, du fait que Jo avait retiré ses chaussures. Elle lui fit qu'un grand sourire, tandis qu'Henry lui dit, incapable de cacher son admiration, lui provoquant des tas de picotements qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps. Cette femme savait vraiment tout faire

\- si moi, je faisais ce que tu viens de faire, je finirais sans nul doute à l'hôpital. Mes vieux os ne supporteraient pas.

« Surtout vu leur âge » pensa t-il tout bas

Jo éclata de rire, avant de lui tapoter le bras

\- tes vieux os ? Henry ! N'exagère pas, tu n'as que trois ans de plus que moi.

La question de l'âge amusait toujours Henry car si elle savait la vérité, son discours serait bien différent mais dans le fond, il aimait les plaisanteries dessus et il ne reniait pas parfois avoir des os de grand père, de toute façon il était déjà bien plus qu'une antiquité.

Il ne put retenir le petit rire qui s'échappa, à ses pensées, ce qui lui valut le regard de Jo sur lui mais il lui sortit son sourire de gentleman et elle détourna rapidement les yeux, retournant s'assoir sur le tapis en position de lotus, tandis qu'Henry ne put s'arrêter de la reluquer. Le temps risquait d'être long jusqu'à l'heure de leur mission.

* * *

Après avoir attendu Hanson, pendant plus d'une heure, ce dernier se pointa enfin, l'air plutôt blasé.

Jo et Henry l'attendaient à l'entrée de l'école et se retinrent de rire, en voyant la tête qu'il tirait. De leur côté, ils avaient encore le teint légèrement rosi de leur petite aventure dans le gymnase, mais ils ne laissèrent rien paraitre.

\- Lucas te fais tant de misères que ça ? - demanda Jo, dés que son collègue s'approcha

Pour toute réponse, il poussa un long et interminable soupir

\- m'en parle même pas. Le pauvre garçon a besoin qu'on l'écoute mais franchement, doc, je comprends que vous ne lui dites que le strict minimum. Il s'emballe rapidement. Il est gentil mais hyper collant.

Henry approuva, tout en pouffant

\- je vous comprends détective, mais il reste tout de même attachant.

Il y eut un long silence et quatre paires d'yeux fixés sur Henry, qui se racla fortement la gorge

\- hum ! Ne lui répétez pas surtout.

Hanson et Jo lui firent un signe de tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne diraient rien. Henry sortit donc, ce qui était selon lui l'arme du crime, c'est à dire le casque d'escrime, ainsi que trois échantillons de sang, récupérés sur le matelas de gym.

\- alors ? Il y a le tout ? - demanda Hanson, un peu sceptique

\- normalement oui - affirma Jo - tu sais bien qu'Henry ne manque jamais un détail

\- bien vrai - répondit-il, en jetant un oeil au doc, qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées

Hanson chuchota à sa collègue

\- est ce que ça ira pour votre observation ce soir ? Ou tu veux que j'envoie une patrouille en renfort, juste au cas où ?

Jo leva les yeux au ciel, Hanson était le parfait grand frère protecteur.

\- Mike ! Comme toi, je suis flic. Je peux gérer. Et puis, il vaut mieux qu'on soit seuls, comme ça, personne ne se fera griller. Ils ne sont pas censés savoir qu'ils vont être observés. Autant le laisser tel quel.

\- bien alors !

Henry redescendit de son petit nuage, en regardant l'heure.

\- le temps passe plus vite que je ne pourrais le penser. Ça va bientôt être le moment

Hanson aurait souhaité leur tenir compagnie encore un peu mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas être très à l'aise avec ces deux la. Il leur sourit poliment

\- bon ! Dans ce cas, je vais ramener tout ceci pour Lucas et je vous retrouve plus tard. Pas de bêtises !

Henry ne releva pas mais Jo lui lança un regard noir

\- Mike ! - prévint-elle

Il s'éloigna à reculons, en faisant un clin d'oeil

\- je ne suis plus la. Bonne soirée !

Jo secoua la tête et marmonna

\- incorrigible !

Henry lui lança un regard confus et quand elle s'en aperçut, elle fit un grand sourire, en lui donnant un coup de coude

\- C'est pas le tout mais on a besoin de bouffe pour ce soir. Une observation, ne se passe jamais l'estomac vide.

Henry n'était pas très sûr de quitter leur poste, juste dans le cas où des choses se passaient avant l'heure du rendez-vous et Jo jurerait voir ses pensées au dessus de sa tête.

Elle lui secoua le bras

\- Henry ! On a encore du temps, on passe juste dans le voisinage pour prendre à manger sinon tu vas m'entendre râler toute la soirée.

Henry rigola et secoua la tête

\- vas-y ! Il vaut mieux qu'un de nous reste ici pour surveiller, on ne sait jamais.

Jo haussa un sourcil réprobateur

\- et tu t'imagines être celui en bonne position pour ça ? Sans arme, sans rien ?

Il haussa des épaules. Si elle savait toutes les situations dans lesquelles, il s'était déjà fourré. Enfin, elle en avait déjà eu un aperçu.

\- Jo, on est dans une école. Que veux tu qu'il m'arrive ? Tu ne vas pas t'éterniser non plus, donc vas-y, je ne ferais pas de faux pas.

Jo ne crut pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait et croisa ses bras, en tapant du pied d'impatience. Henry soupira et leva la main droite

\- promis ! Je ne tenterais rien et j'attendrais sagement dans les gradins du gymnase, comme ça, je ne me ferais pas voir si quelqu'un arrive. Ça te va ?

La moue qu'elle tirait, en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Elle commençait à connaitre Henry et selon elle, il avait vraiment bien trop d'instincts suicidaires. Cependant, il avait un point, elle n'allait pas s'éterniser et les gens feraient mieux d'éviter de faire quoique ce soit dans un établissement scolaire.

Elle céda donc

\- très bien ! Mais si j'apprends que tu as fait quoique ce soit de travers, je te tire une balle dans tes jolies fesses et ça serait bien dommage de les abimer.

Elle lui tourna le dos, en faisant un petit sourire narquois, tandis qu'Henry resta pétrifié par les dernières paroles de la jeune femme, portant ses mains à ses fesses, par réflexe, comme ci elles allaient lui échapper.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec ce petit bout de femme alors il rebroussa tranquillement chemin jusqu'au gymnase et décida, bien malgré lui, avec la tentation de vouloir mettre son nez partout, d'attendre Jo, dans les gradins, tel qu'elle le lui avait demandé et s'occupant en lisant une coupure de journal qui trainait sur un des bancs.


	29. Chapter 28

**Bonjour. Allez je suis gentille, c'est le début de semaine et je vous poste le très long chapitre 28, où on retrouve nos deux amoureux en plein action (pas de pensées perverses svp :p), en réalité, ce sont des vrais bras cassés. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture. Merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews. Profitez du long chapitre et que je poste à intervalle pour une fois, ça sera pas tous les jours Noël.**

* * *

Jo ne tarda pas spécialement. Elle avait trouvé un petit fast food à deux pâtés de maison de l'école, en voiture, elle s'y était arrêté, sans se poser plus de questions quant au type de nourriture qu'elle avait acheté, tout ceci était simplement normal pour elle.

Elle fut plutôt surprise de voir Henry, tranquillement assis dans les gradins, il fallait dire qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il la prendrait au pied de la lettre mais cela voulait dire que ses menaces fonctionnaient. Elle fit un petit sourire. Peut être devrait-elle en abuser plus souvent.

Elle monta les quelques marches qui séparaient le terrain d'entrainement, des gradins et Henry releva les yeux quand sa silhouette, lui fit de l'ombre. Il regarda le sac qu'elle avait dans les mains et fit une horrible grimace.

Jo s'installa à côté de lui et posa le sac entre eux, il y jeta un oeil méfiant, rien que l'odeur ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- bon ! J'ai trouvé de quoi nourrir nos estomacs pour ce soir.

Elle sortie un énorme hamburger avec des frites et une boisson de la taille de sa main. Henry eut des remontées, en regardant le reste du contenu. Il déposa le journal et fronça des sourcils, quand elle s'apprêta à croquer dans son hamburger

\- quoi ?

\- Jo... Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle secoua la tête, faisant un geste avec ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

Henry, désigna le sachet du fast food, comme ci ce dernier pouvait l'attaquer.

\- c'est quoi le problème Henry ? - demanda t-elle, frustrée

\- c'est ça le problème - dit-il, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le hamburger qu'elle tenait.

\- quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les hamburgers ? Franchement, tu chipotes pour rien. Tu t'attendais à trouver un restaurant cinq étoiles dans cette partie de la ville ou quoi ? J'en savais rien, t'avais qu'à me le dire. J'assume que toute personne vivant en Amérique, aime les hamburgers.

Henry se retint de se frapper le front au sol.

\- ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'aimer ou pas, c'est juste que... - il prit une mine dégoutée, Jo crut qu'elle allait lui faire avaler son hamburger de force - ce n'est pas de la nourriture ça, Jo.

\- parce que t'es diététicien aussi maintenant ?

\- Non.. Ce n'est pas le point mais, cette odeur, c'est juste insupportable

Elle roula des yeux ronds et croqua une énorme bouchée de son pain, juste pour l'embêter deux fois plus et elle parla la bouche pleine

\- tu me surprendras toujours. T'es capable de supporter les odeurs de cadavres toute la journée mais l'odeur de frites et hamburgers te retourne l'estomac ?

\- si ce n'était que ça. T'as une idée de ce qu'ils mettent la dans ?

Jo haussa des épaules et continua de mâcher

\- non et je m'en fous !

Elle continua de manger, tout en ayant un petit air satisfait. De plus, elle ne faisait rien pour être discrète, en sirotant sa boisson bruyamment. Henry se demandait ce qui s'était passé après les années 1900, pour que les « jeunes » aient de si mauvaises manières.

Il regarda de nouveau le contenu du sac. Jo s'était quand même donné du mal, elle avait payé avec son argent, un menu pour elle et pour lui. Elle lui avait pris la même chose qu'elle, un hamburger pas tellement rempli de salade, deux tranches de cheddar et deux énormes steaks grossiers entre deux morceaux de pain. Les frites étaient vulgairement emballées dans un petit carton rouge et la taille de la boisson, pourrait lui faire, faire des aller-retours aux toilettes pour les dix prochaines heures.

Quand Jo eut terminé son hamburger, elle regarda les frites et se dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle les garde pour l'observation, juste au cas où, elle aurait encore un petit creux. Elle regarda Henry, qui était toujours aussi blanc qu'un linge.

Elle lui pinça délicatement le bras

\- allez, est ce que tu as déjà essayé au moins une fois dans ta vie ?

Henry secoua la tête, comme ci il venait de se faire insulter

\- bien sûr que non. Ce genre de nourriture est bannie chez moi. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'ai été élevé.

Jo ne sut comment le prendre et grogna

\- j'espère que tous les Anglais ne sont pas aussi snobs que toi. Parce qu'en Angleterre, vous mangez vraiment tous comme des bourgeois ? Tu vas pas me dire que y'a pas un petit Mcdo dans le coin, je ne te croirais pas.

Il soupira

\- il y autant de fast food qu'ailleurs, peut être pas autant qu'ici aux États Unis mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Comme je te l'ai dit...

Elle le coupa

\- oui oui, ça va j'ai compris. Mais je te signale, on en a pour un moment ce soir, on ne sait pas combien de temps leur rendez vous va durer donc tu n'auras rien à te mettre sous la dent, et tu auras faim donc franchement, ne fais pas l'enfant, ça ne va pas te faire de mal, juste une fois... Au pire des cas, tu feras dix tours de terrain si tu te sens trop mal.

Il la fusilla du regard et elle éclata de rire. Elle se releva en prenant une oreillette avec elle

\- où est ce que tu vas ?

\- on ne sait pas trop de quel côté du gymnase ils vont parler mais j'aimerais bien entendre leur conversation. J'ai une oreillette bluetooth, on en aura une chacune pour les écouter. Je vais la cacher derrière les casiers. En attendant, essaie de faire connaissance avec ton Big Mac.

Elle descendit, toute joyeuse, peut être un peu trop au gout d'Henry, qui aurait tout donné pour manger tout sauf cette immonde nourriture à côté de lui.

Pendant que Jo faisait sa petite emplette, il plongea la main dans le sac, en fermant les yeux, comme ci il commettait le pire des péchés du monde. Il ouvrit lentement la boite qui contenait le hamburger et resta longuement à le regarder, en tirant une tête de dégout. Il prit une longue inspiration. Jo avait raison, ils n'allaient pas être dehors de si tôt, donc autant qu'il ait quelque chose dans l'estomac mais il sentait qu'il allait fortement regretter ceci, pour le reste de sa très longue vie

\- Cette femme m'aura fait franchir toutes les limites que je me suis imposé depuis deux siècles.

Il croqua lentement dans le hamburger et se surprit à ne pas trouver le gout si désagréable qu'il l'aurait pensé.

Il avala sa première bouchée et regarda le pain avec une grande surprise, comme ci, il allait lui révéler son secret.

\- ça alors ! - s'exclama t-il à haute voix, tandis que Jo revenait prés de lui et s'esclaffa

\- je le savais ! Tu n'en avais jamais gouté et maintenant tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça, n'est ce pas ?

Henry n'aurait jamais avoué ceci de son plein gré. Il avait bien trop de fierté et Jo avait sans doute raison, son côté snob devait y jouer un certain rôle.

Il croqua une autre bouchée, en marmonnant.

\- oui, bon d'accord. Je le reconnais. L'odeur m'a toujours repoussé mais je n'en avais jamais gouté et je m'attendais vraiment à tout autre chose mais au final, la texture est plutôt bonne pour le palais, si on oublie le côté gras de la chose. Je ne risquerais pas d'en abuser, c'est peut être bien la première et dernière mais quoiqu'il en soit, c'est un repas suffisant pour dépanner lorsqu'on a pas le temps.

Jo acquiesça, sentant une grande fierté l'envahir d'avoir pu corrompre Henry, en quelque sorte.

\- ou qu'on a pas d'argent. Un menu coute 5 dollars, alors si tu n'as pas grand chose dans ton porte monnaie, ça peut faire l'affaire. Au pire tu peux toujours prendre un menu enfant.

Il la regarda longuement, comme ci il la jugeait et elle éclata de rire. Elle lui tapota doucement le genou

\- je te taquine. Mais ça peut arriver.

Il continua de manger tranquillement, en souriant. Cette jeune femme était vraiment un cas à elle toute seule et il était bien ravi de partager une si belle amitié avec elle, bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu, mais il avait l'impression, qu'ensemble, ils allaient franchir des grandes étapes.

Jo vérifia si ses deux oreillettes fonctionnaient

\- bon ! Tout m'a l'air correct. Henry, prends celle ci, je vais descendre et dire n'importe quoi et tu me diras si tu m'entends, okay ?

\- très bien.

Elle se mit au centre de la pièce, en vérifiant bien que la distance serait suffisante pour porter sa voix et surtout pour qu'Henry l'entende.

Elle fit un sourire sadique

\- Henry, tu es drôlement bien foutu pour un légiste.

L'immortel s'étouffa dans son hamburger et Jo rigola, et lui dit

\- j'ai la confirmation que tu m'as entendu.

Henry eut du mal à faire descendre le morceau de steak et écarquilla grand les yeux quand elle revint, l'air innocent.

\- tu aurais pu éviter ce genre de commentaires, quand je mange surtout.

\- désolée. Je n'ai fait que dire ce qui me passait par l'esprit - répondit-elle, d'un air angélique.

Il termina son hamburger et but un peu de sa boisson, qui était du thé glacé. À croire que Jo connaissait sa faiblesse. Il était un fana de thé, peut être pas les thés industriels comme celui ci, mais il se surprenait une nouvelle fois, à aimer le gout.

Ils discutèrent ensuite pendant un bon moment, il semblait qu'ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se raconter. Puis vers 20h, comme prévu, ils entendirent du bruit provenant de la porte d'entrée du gymnase. Jo fit signe à Henry de descendre légèrement plus bas, de sorte à ce que le mur qui séparait les gradins du haut et ceux du bas, puisse les cacher.

Ils s'assirent devant les bancs, bien dissimulés derrière le mur et Jo jeta un oeil vers leurs nouveaux arrivants, qui étaient de toute façon, dos à eux, et n'avaient aucune chance de les voir, de la où ils étaient.

Elle fronça des sourcils et sortit sa paire de jumelles, en sentant le souffle d'Henry, derrière elle

\- qui tu vois ? - demanda t-il, bien trop prés de sa nuque pour qu'elle réussisse à avoir des pensées cohérentes.

\- il y a bien le maire, comme Hanson nous a dit

\- est ce qu'il y a le directeur ?

Jo regarda longuement, car de dos, elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre la personne mais il se mit légèrement de profil et elle secoua la tête négativement

\- non ! Je n'arrive pas à voir qui c'est... Je pense que c'est une personne qu'on a pas encore rencontré.

Henry se colla complètement contre le dos de Jo, pour tenter de voir par dessus son épaule et lui fit signe de lui donner les jumelles. La jeune femme, se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas transpirer, avec toute cette proximité.

Henry regarda longuement l'interlocuteur avec le maire, tandis que Jo tentait tant bien que mal, de suivre leur conversation

\- son visage me dit quelque chose - murmura t-il

Il se souvint, qu'il avait vu cet homme lorsque lui et Jo, étaient venus interroger le directeur, le tout premier jour. De plus, il trainait assez souvent, du côté de la classe, qu'ils géraient en ce moment.

Et quand l'homme finit par parler, Jo et Henry se regardèrent

\- est ce que le directeur est au courant ? - demanda la voix du maire

\- non. Enfin, bien sûr, il sait que Pablo a été tué mais il n'a juste pas idée de qui pourrait être derrière tout ça. Moi je suis prêt à ce que cette école soit démolit, si vous me donnez l'argent que vous avez promis.

\- c'est l'une des deux voix qu'on avait entendu plus tôt - chuchota Jo

\- exactement ! Et il est souvent devant la classe qu'on a. Il a surement quelque chose à voir la dans, mais impossible de déterminer si il s'agit du tueur ou pas.

Le maire sortit une liasse de billets, qui aurait de quoi en faire rougir plus d'un, et le remit dans la main de son interlocuteur

\- merci ! Vous pouvez compter sur mon silence, de plus avec ces deux flics dans le coin, il faut vraiment être sur nos gardes

\- je sais bien ! Leur radar va forcément rapidement se mettre en garde. On ne peut plus perdre de temps. Je t'ai donné ton argent. Tu as la clé ?

\- oui.

Jo et Henry purent observer un échange de clé, qui ressemblait à une clé de casier de loin et Henry se félicita mentalement d'avoir eu raison, lorsque le maire en ouvrit un et déposa une enveloppe.

\- ça devrait faire l'affaire pour le convaincre, pour le tout.

\- parfait !

Chacun entendit un autre bruit de porte. Le maire et l'homme avec qui, il avait rendez vous, se regardèrent.

\- il faut qu'on parte de la. Merci de ta confiance

\- merci à vous.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, pour être sûrs qu'ils n'étaient pas traqués et quittèrent rapidement les lieux, tandis qu'une femme de ménage rentrait dans le gymnase avec sa serpillère pour nettoyer, sans se préoccuper de ce qui avait pu se passer quelques secondes auparavant.

Jo déposa les jumelles et regarda Henry, qui était toujours collé à elle et elle souffla

\- je n'ai absolument rien compris à tout ce charabia. On dirait que tout ce petit monde est complice dans la mort de Pablo

\- ça m'en a tout l'air - répondit Henry, d'un ton nerveux

Lui même ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était certain de l'arme du crime, mais maintenant il n'était plus sûr si il y avait eu un ou plusieurs agresseurs. Il s'appuya contre un banc, en essayant d'éliminer les probables théories, pendant que Jo observait les casiers

\- quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir regarder dans ce casier, pour savoir ce que le maire y a mis.

Henry ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un simple

\- hmm hmm

Jo le regarda de nouveau et se demandait bien quelle théorie loufoque, il allait encore sortir. Il cligna des yeux et parut particulièrement frustré

\- qu'est ce qui se passe ? - demanda t-elle, d'un air amusé - tu n'arrives pas à trouver la logique de cette agression ?

\- c'est exactement ça. En réalité, maintenant j'ai un doute... Il me semblerait que nous ayons à faire, non pas un mais deux agresseurs. Je dirais que le maire vient de déposer une bonne somme d'argent dans le casier d'un autre, pour qu'il prenne le blême à la place de qui que ce soit qui soit responsable. Et quelque chose me dit, que monsieur qui veut détruire l'école y est pour quelque chose et peut être bien son contact, mais ça je n'en suis pas certain.

Jo ne voyait vraiment pas un maire aussi empoté que lui, assommer quelqu'un avec un baton d'escrime, mais bon, quand la folie meurtrière prenait, il semblait qu'il ne fallait pas tenter de comprendre les raisons.

\- dans ce cas, pour voir si tu as raison, on va descendre et ouvrir ce casier.

\- ça me va très bien.

Une fois que la femme de ménage fut sortit, ils descendirent et marchèrent vers les casiers, où Henry continua son petit monologue, tout en revoyant le corps de Pablo, allongé dans sa morgue

\- maintenant que j'y repense, une seule personne n'aurait pas pu à la fois utiliser le casque et le baton d'escrime, surtout vu la précision de ce dernier. Quant au casque, il a vulgairement été utilisé pour créer l'hématome que nous avons trouvé à l'arrière du crâne de Pablo.

\- Attends, quel bâton d'escrime ? Ce n'était pas prévu au plan ça.

\- Je viens de me rappeler que Pablo avait une autre blessure légèrement perforée, au niveau de son ventre, faite exactement par un bâton d'escrime. Le traumatisme crânien l'a tué, c'est une évidence mais avant ça, il a prit un bon coup avec ces trucs qu'ils utilisent pour se battre et je dirais à un moment où il était bien vulnérable et pas protégé du tout.

Jo ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Henry continuait de la surprendre de jour en jour. Il semblait qu'il trouvait toujours un retournement de situation la où personne n'était capable d'en voir un.

Elle finit par dire

\- c'est intéressant. Mais dans ce cas, si le coup de bâton était précis, nous avons à faire à quelqu'un qui est expert en escrime.

\- exactement. Donc j'ignore si cet homme avec qui le maire a parlé. Il va falloir qu'on vérifie si il a donné des cours d'escrime ou qu'il en donne.

Arrivés au niveau des casiers, bien fermés, Henry se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir trouver quoique ce soit.

\- tu n'aurais pas appris à crocheter les serrures durant ton enfance en Angleterre, lorsque tu étais punis, n'est ce pas Henry ?

\- j'aurais souhaité avoir ce talent Jo mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse pas ouvrir ce casier, avant que qui que ce soit le fasse lundi.

Jo le trouva trop prévisible et fit un grand sourire.

\- allez pousse toi de la grand père.

Elle prit une épingle à cheveux qu'elle inséra dans la serrure du cadenas et elle s'ouvrit si facilement, qu'Henry en fut déconcerté

\- je crois que je ne vais pas poser de questions.

\- je sais que tu en meurs d'envie de toute façon - répliqua Jo - mon père n'était pas le plus sage, il était même tout le contraire, donc une certaine jeune fille a apprit toutes les mauvaises combines dans son enfance. Et maintenant que je suis flic, elles me servent bien aussi.

Henry fut plutôt surpris. Jo était une flic si sérieuse, qui faisait un boulot formidable, il n'aurait jamais pensé, qu'elle aurait eu un père dans le genre criminel ou quelque chose comme ça en tout cas.

Jo attrapa l'enveloppe et en sortit une liasse de billets, comme elle s'en doutait, mais dedans, un petit mot y était glissé.

\- bah voyons donc. C'est encore autre chose ça

Henry lut par dessus son épaule, une écriture rapide et tout juste lisible

\- l'argent c'est pour ton silence et tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Tout se passera bien pour tout le monde et quand tu sortiras, tu pourras être loin, mais c'est le prix à payer si tu le fais à notre place.

Le couple s'échangea un regard plutôt inquiet

\- c'est bien curieux tout ça - attesta Henry

\- et surtout assez effrayant. On ne sait toujours pas à qui ce casier appartient et cela ne nous en dit pas plus sur le ou les responsables.

Henry commença à tourner en rond et finit par trouver une solution

\- comme demain c'est samedi, que dirais tu si on interrogeait absolument tout le personnel de l'école ? Y compris une nouvelle fois le directeur lui même ? Et nous obliger à dire tout ce qu'ils peuvent savoir. Je pourrais voir à qui est dédié ce mot sympathique et on pourra l'obliger à cracher le morceau, éventuellement. Une personne coupable ou menacée, n'est jamais calme durant les interrogatoires.

Jo n'aurait pas vraiment pensé à ceci mais Henry avait vraiment un esprit brillant et cela ne la surprenait guère.

\- effectivement. Beau travail. On va faire ça. Je vais appeler Hanson et lui dire de convoquer tout le personnel au 11 pour demain et de faire passer le message à Reece aussi.

\- très bien.

Pendant que Jo faisait son appel, Henry regarda dans les couloirs déserts de l'école, en pensant encore à autre chose. Il finit par faucher compagnie à Jo, qui ne le manqua pas évidemment et elle soupira

\- Mike ! Il faudra que je te rappelle plus tard, tu as bien noté tout ce que j'ai dit ?

\- oui. Je suis dessus.

\- okay ! À plus

Jo suivit rapidement Henry qui errait dans le couloir, comme un fantôme et elle se disait que la prochaine fois, il faudrait qu'elle le tienne en laisse.

Il tourna à une intersection et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, mais avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, Jo le rattrapa

\- hey ! Henry ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- je viens de penser que tous les noms des professeurs, ainsi que la matière qu'ils enseignent, se trouvent dans le cahier d'appel. Il faut à tout prix qu'on mette la main dessus. C'est de cette façon qu'on va pouvoir découvrir qui est le professeur d'escrime, enfin le ou les.

\- Henry ! On était ici que pour observer. On ne peut pas rentrer dans un bureau et prendre un cahier, on a pas de mandat. On va se faire coller un procès au cul

\- je le sais bien. Mais on peut faire comme tu as fait avec l'argent et le mot. Prendre des photos.

Il tourna la poignée et à sa plus grande surprise, elle était ouverte. Il rentra et Jo crut qu'elle allait l'étrangler

\- Henry !

\- tu viens ou pas ?

Elle grommela entre ses dents, qu'un jour, elle allait le tuer et à petits feux.

Elle alluma sa lampe torche et ils parcoururent le bureau poussiéreux du directeur et Henry reconnut rapidement le cahier d'appel et se dirigea vers lui. Il y avait tout juste de la lumière sur lui et Jo se demandait comment il pouvait voir aussi bien, dans le noir.

Avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, Jo se précipita à ses côtés, et posa sa main sur la sienne, ce qui le surprit

\- attends. Tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir à mains nues comme ça.

Elle ressortit une paire de gants en plastique, qu'elle lui tendit

\- on ne sait jamais. Il faut toujours être prudent.

Henry sourit

\- tu as décidément toute ta petite panoplie, pour une simple observation.

\- un flic se doit de faire son travail, peu importe les circonstances.

Ils parcoururent longuement les pages, avec des notes plus ou moins inutiles. Ils se demandèrent si être directeur, avait de quoi rendre si stupide pour écrire des âneries pareilles.

Henry finit par trouver la page qui relatait toutes les infos sur les profs et leur matière. Il chercha du bout du doigt, le mot escrime, Jo l'éclairant pour faciliter la tâche.

Deux noms finirent par ressortir, d'abord celui de Pablo

\- il faisait aussi de l'escrime aux enfants - susurra Jo

\- on dirait bien que oui. Et le deuxième nom : David Cruz. C'est peut être lui qu'on a vu avec le maire, il avait des airs hispaniques

\- c'est bien vrai - avoua Jo

Henry referma le cahier et regarda sa partenaire

\- alors, demain, il faut à tout prix faire craquer la personne qui a reçut ces gentilles petites menaces pour faire de la prison à la place du responsable.

Jo acquiesça. Ils remirent tout en place et quittèrent l'établissement pour rejoindre la voiture de la jeune femme. Ils avaient beaucoup appris ce soir la. Ils furent sur le point de rentrer, quand ils entendirent de nouveaux éclats de voix, enfin plutôt une et il s'agissait de la personne qui avait eu rendez vous avec le maire.

Il était au téléphone, un arbre le séparait de Jo et Henry, dont la voiture était juste garée sur le parking, derrière l'arbre en question.

Jo se pinça les lèvres. Elle savait que si elle ouvrait la voiture, ils allaient rapidement se faire coincer. Ils se firent tout petits derrière l'arbre, quelque peu abrités par le capot de la voiture.

\- tu en es sûr ? - demanda la voix, qui semblait vraiment de mauvaise humeur... J'ignorais qu'on avait un témoin. Mince, ça change encore tout. Même l'argent ne risque pas de le faire craquer, si on a un témoin, cela va nous compliquer l'affaire. Tu sais qui c'est ?

Henry et Jo auraient souhaité entendre la personne qui était à l'autre bout du fil. La voix se tendit, et il poussa un long soupir

\- bien ! Je m'en chargerais. Aucun obstacle sur notre route.

Il raccrocha et partit dans la direction opposée, sans voir Jo et Henry, qui en furent bien soulagés. Henry se leva d'un bond

\- bon ! Je suis presque certain que celui la est l'un des tueurs, et je ne sais pas qui est le témoin mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne sent pas bon pour lui.

Jo réfléchit un instant, en se frottant le menton quand elle eut une lumière.

\- Stacy !

\- pardon ?

\- c'est Stacy le témoin. Elle évite de nous parler depuis qu'on l'a rencontré et j'ai toujours eu des doutes, elle est bien trop bouleversée. Elle a tout vu, c'est certain et ce mec va certainement essayer de la retrouver. Il faut qu'on aille chez elle pour la prévenir et assurer sa protection et l'embusquer. On ne peut pas le laisser tuer une enfant.

Jo venait de raisonner comme Henry et ce dernier était plutôt impressionné, téléphone à la main, elle sauta sur son siège auto, Henry fit de même, elle mit les sirènes en prévenant Mike de ramener une équipe, qu'une petite fille avait besoin de leur aide. Il semblait que cette nuit la, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'aller se coucher.


	30. Chapter 29

**Hellooooo ! Allez, un petit chapitre parce que j'avance plutôt bien dans cette histoire (mais elle est longue, très longue, vous en aurez à me supporter longtemps). Bonne lecture, merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews.**

* * *

Jo n'avait respecté aucune limite de vitesse, au grand dam d'Henry. Elle avait mis les sirènes et se faisait un peu klaxonner dans tous les sens et Henry craignait un accident, bien qu'il comprenait ce qui poussait la jeune femme à aller aussi vite et elle avait bien raison. Après tout, elle ne faisait que son travail.

Après avoir traversé différentes allées en sens unique et des ruelles, vraiment peu recommandables, ils finirent arriver devant l'immeuble où Stacy vivait avec sa famille. Comme ils s'y attendaient, ce n'était pas un bâtiment de luxe, il y avait de graffitis partout et Henry avait l'impression que les habitations pouvaient s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Et il savait de quoi il parlait, la structure de ces buildings était presque aussi vieille que lui.

Ils sortirent discrètement de la voiture, après s'être garés un bloc plus loin. Jo se chamailla avec Henry pour l'obliger à rester derrière elle et elle avança lentement en braquant sa lampe torche et son arme.

Henry repéra la voiture de l'homme qu'ils avaient observé un peu plus tôt. Dans la pénombre, chacun d'eux avait bien du mal à voir de qui il s'agissait vraiment.

Henry chuchota à sa partenaire

\- ça doit être lui David Cruz. Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit qu'une coincidence qu'il ressemble à un hispanique. Il va tuer la petite, il faut qu'on agisse.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel et lui tira le bras, avant qu'il ne fasse une boulette.

\- Henry ! Reste la. Je suis au courant, merci. Mais on ne peut pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça. Non seulement, dans sa panique, il risque de nous blesser, toi et moi. Mais il serait capable de descendre tout l'immeuble et on aurait aucune chance de sauver Stacy, donc je sais que ça t'énerve, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça mais attends mon signal avant de bouger.

Henry savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Jo l'avait accepté en tant que partenaire, il n'était pas flic et parfois, il avait bien tendance à oublier ce détail.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, en marmonnant un désolé. Jo lui fit un regard compatissant, en lui frottant l'épaule

\- je sais que tu ne veux qu'aider. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu es sous ma protection, si un accident arrive, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, donc n'agis pas, avant qu'on soit sûrs de quoique ce soit.

Il acquiesça. Ils se tapirent dans l'ombre, un petit moment, pendant que leur présumé agresseur continuait de surveiller les lieux, semblant attendre que la petite mette le nez dehors à la moindre occasion, comme ci il connaissait ses habitudes.

Henry fronça des sourcils. Cet homme semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il poussa Jo du coude, qui venait de recevoir un sms de Mike, lui disant qu'ils étaient de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- quoi ? - grogna Jo, en sentant le coup d'Henry dans ses côtes et il avait un bon crochet du gauche

\- excuse moi. C'est juste, je ne sais pas si il s'agit de David ou pas mais il a l'air de connaitre Stacy ou en tout cas, ses habitudes. Il n'agit pas. En tout cas, pas de suite. Ce qui signifie, qu'il sait, soit qu'elle va sortir, soit à quelle heure elle va se coucher ou ses parents et de la il pourra agir.

Jo ne le suivait pas

\- où est ce que tu veux en venir Henry ?

Il se plaça face à elle, en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, pour se faire bien comprendre et être sûr qu'elle suive son raisonnement.

\- Je pense que cet homme soit, est de la famille de Stacy, soit il est un ami de la famille. Quoiqu'il en soit, il connait leurs habitudes et c'est évident.

Jo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre avait une suite logique mais apparemment oui.

Elle détourna rapidement son regard sur la voiture de l'homme, qui faisait toujours le pied de grue, devant les marches de l'immeuble.

Elle souffla

\- tu as sans doute raison. Mais alors quoi ?

\- comme tu l'as dit. Il faut attendre ton signal. C'est toi le boss

Elle lui lança un regard sarcastique mais il avait un point.

Et bien évidemment, cela ne tarda pas. Henry avait plus ou moins souvent raison et l'homme commença à bouger lorsque les lumières du salon s'éteignirent et qu'un couple un peu débraillé sortit. Et la petite Stacy, sortit juste derrière eux, en s'arrêtant sur la première marche.

\- bon, tu n'ouvres à personne, comme d'habitude. On sera de retour au petit matin. Enfermes toi bien. Si tu entends la porte, tu sauras que c'est nous. Ne sors pas. Je pense, que tout le monde a déjà assez d'ennuis dans ce quartier.

Stacy acquiesça. Ses deux parents semblaient assez malheureux mais il semblait évident, qu'ils faisaient tout pour que leur fille ait le strict minium. Ils l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue et disparurent à un coin de rue, où ils rentrèrent dans une modeste voiture, qui les conduisit certainement vers leur travail, qu'il soit légal ou pas.

Henry se sentit vraiment mal pour la petite et Jo de même, cependant, ils surent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se lamenter sur leur sort, il s'agissait de sa vie et elle était présentement en danger.

Stacy soupira et referma bien la porte derrière elle et c'est à ce moment que l'homme décida d'agir.

Il monta les marches, en vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu et il força la serrure, avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- on y va ! - cria Jo, en se relevant et en parlant au téléphone, qui était décroché tout le temps de leur conversation, que Hanson n'avait pas manqué d'ailleurs et s'était senti vraiment mal à l'aise.

Henry resta derrière Jo, qui monta les marche quatre à quatre et défonça la porte à coups de pieds, avant de se précipiter dans le salon, où elle commençait à entendre des cris

\- tu as tout vu et tu vas leur parler

\- non non ! S'il te plait, laisse moi. J'ai rien dit à personne, je le jure.

\- c'est trop tard. Tu en sais déjà trop.

\- pitié !

La petite se protégea le visage avec ses deux bras, en fermant les yeux. Jo arriva comme un bourrin et hurla

\- lâche ton arme !

Elle braqua sa propre arme face à l'homme. Il attrapa la petite et lui pointa la sienne sur la tempe. Désormais, Stacy était terrorisée et regardait Jo avec des yeux suppliants

\- si vous faites un pas, je lui explose la cervelle.

Jo ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de diversion. Il fallait qu'elle soit prudente, elle n'avait pas le droit de blesser la petite. Henry se glissa lentement sur le côté et attrapa le premier vase qu'il trouva et avança lentement derrière leur suspect.

\- lâchez votre arme détective !

\- vous aimeriez bien

\- ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Je sais bien que vous ne désobéirez pas, parce que sa vie est entre vos mains.

Jo garda ses yeux fixés sur Henry, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas faire de conneries.

\- c'est une petite fille... Elle ne vous a rien fait, laissez la tranquille

\- j'aimerais bien mais ce n'est pas possible.

Henry ne réfléchit plus et brisa le vase sur le suspect, qui s'écroula mais ne perdit pas connaissance. Il avait lâché Stacy, qui se précipita vers Jo, qui la mit derrière elle, tandis que l'homme, légèrement étourdi, pointa son arme sur Henry

\- ça mon pote, tu n'aurais pas dû le faire.

Henry savait qu'il n'avait presque aucun échappatoire et seule la voix désespérée de Jo, semblait faire barrière

\- Henry !

Le coup faillit partir mais à la place ce fut un autre qui partie et un Hanson, qui arriva prés du suspect, qui avait lâché brutalement son arme, au moment où il avait reçu la balle pour le désarmer.

\- bouge pas - hurla t-il, en se penchant pour mettre les menottes, tandis que le suspect grognait.

Henry souffla de soulagement. C'était vraiment moins une, avant que tout le monde ne découvre son secret et qu'il doive fuir la ville, de nouveau. Et cela ne l'aurait guère enchanté.

\- merci Hanson. Vraiment pile au bon moment

\- Pas de quoi doc mais la prochaine fois, restez en place.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et embarqua leur suspect, en donna une tape amicale à Jo, dont la petite Stacy, pleurait maintenant silencieusement dans ses bras.

Henry les rejoignit et échangea un regard avec Jo.

\- ça va ? - lui murmura t-il, d'une voix douce

\- moi oui. Et toi ? Espèce de dingue !

Il sourit, en lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'en remettrait. Henry se baissa alors au niveau de Stacy et la tourna vers lui, en tapotant sur son épaule. Son visage était baigné de larmes et elle était sans nul doute, très effrayée.

Il prit un petit mouchoir en tissu et lui essuya rapidement les joues et le coeur de Jo, rata un battement.

\- Stacy ! Jo et moi, nous n'allons pas te manger. Il faut que tu nous dises ce que tu as vu, du début à la fin. Nos collègues vont interroger l'homme qui t'as agressé, mais nous avons besoin de ton témoignage.

Elle renifla et acquiesça. Sachant que la petite fille ne pouvait quitter la maison, le couple décida de mener l'interrogation dans le salon. Mais avant, il fallait prévenir les parents.

Jo demanda donc

\- Stacy ! Est ce que tes parents ont un cellulaire ? Je dois les prévenir, il faut qu'ils reviennent ici.

Elle lui indiqua le numéro, sur la commode

\- mon papa seulement en a un. Ils ne vont pas être contents, ils n'aiment pas rater un jour de travail, ils ont besoin de leur argent vous savez

Jo lui pinça délicatement les joues

\- je sais. Mais crois moi, cette fois, à mon avis, ils n'y verront aucun inconvénient, sachant que leur petite fille a été agressée.

Jo disparut dans le hall et Henry emmena la petite dans le salon. Il s'assit en face d'elle, sur une table basse, dont il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ne se casserait pas son sous poids.

\- Avant qu'on commence, il faut que tu me dises... Est ce que tu connais l'homme qui vient de t'agresser ?

La petite sembla réfléchir de longues minutes, des minutes qui paraissaient une éternité mais peut être parce qu'Henry commençait à fatiguer ou bien, n'aimait tellement pas les longs silences, surtout qu'il ne parvenait pas à entendre la voix de sa partenaire non plus.

Stacy finit par ouvrir la bouche, elle semblait frustrée et surtout fatiguée, ce qui pouvait se comprendre, vu le ou les chocs qu'elle subissait ces temps ci.

\- eh bien... Oui, je le connais... C'était un ami de Pablo.. Parfois il l'aidait pendant les cours de karaté. Comme Pablo est venu quelques fois à la maison, lui aussi était la.

Henry hocha la tête. Donc effectivement, l'homme connaissait quelque peu les habitudes de la petite fille. Elle continua

\- comme mes parents travaillent le soir, parfois Pablo venait me garder avec lui, ils restaient la pour surveiller les mauvaises personnes, pendant que moi, je dormais.

Henry lui prit délicatement la main, tandis qu'elle sentait sa voix se remplir de trémolos

\- est ce que tu connais son nom ?

Elle hocha la tête

\- il s'appelle David.

Henry se retint de jubiler, mais il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait presque plus eu le moindre doutes, dés qu'ils avaient découvert et vu le visage de l'homme.

\- il est notre suspect principal - reprit Henry - ce soir, Jo et moi, nous l'avons observé dans une discussion avec le maire du quartier. Ils parlaient de rendre responsable quelqu'un d'autre, à la place de celui qui a.. Qui s'est débarrassé de Pablo.

Stacy ne se sentait pas trop de parler davantage. Jo revint et la rassura

\- tes parents sont en train de faire demi-tour. Ils devraient être ici sous peu.

\- d'accord.

Henry savait qu'il fallait qu'il attende sa partenaire pour demander à Stacy ce qui s'était passé, la nuit de la mort de Pablo.

\- tu peux faire une pause ma puce. Henry et moi, on a besoin de parler.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour se lever et aller prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Jo la regarda partir et regarda Henry

\- alors ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- l'homme qu'on vient d'arrêter est bel et bien David. Il était plutôt proche d'elle, par l'intermédiaire de Pablo.

\- Je vois. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas encore parlé concernant ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce soir la ?

Henry secoua la tête

\- je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle en ait vraiment envie mais elle sait qu'elle doit nous aider.

Jo se frotta le visage. C'était une sacré affaire qu'ils avaient sous le bras et la fatigue commençait à lui peser.

\- Il faut qu'on obtienne des réponses, ça nous évitera de trainer.

\- je te suis.

Stacy était assise à la table de la cuisine, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Jo et Henry l'avaient rejoints et prirent place en face d'elle.

Jo lui tendit un crayon et un bloc notes

\- si tu ne sens pas de nous parler de vive voix, alors écris tout ce que tu as vu cette nuit la. Je te promets, que toi et ta famille seront mis sous protection, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrête le coupable. Et il y aura une justice pour la mort de Pablo.

Stacy les regarda tour à tour et regarda le crayon et le bloc notes. Elle commença à le prendre et nota quelques lignes, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et repoussa le tout, cette fois ci avec des yeux plein de détermination, ce qui surpris les deux partenaires.

\- non... Je vais parler. Je veux la justice pour Pablo et je veux pas que ce soit seulement par les mots d'une fille de dix ans.

C'était un retournement de situation, tel que Jo les aimait. Elle reprit le bloc notes et le crayon et enclencha donc un dictaphone.

\- on t'écoute. Dis nous tout ce que tu sais.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Jo et Henry étaient de retour au poste, Stacy était avec ses parents, qui les avaient chaleureusement remerciés et deux équipes s'occupaient de patrouiller autour de l'immeuble de leur appartement, pour surveiller qui que ce soit voulant rentrer.

Hanson tentait toujours de tirer les vers du nez de David, qui était aussi muet qu'une carpe et n'était pas prêt de révéler les plans du maire.

Jo et Henry étaient dans le bureau du lieutenant Reece et résumaient donc ce qu'ils avaient appris de la bouche de Stacy

\- le meurtre de Pablo a eu lieu, en face de chez elle. Cette nuit la, elle s'était réveillée pour boire de l'eau, elle a entendu les bruits de combats, puis elle a reconnue la silhouette de Pablo. Elle est sortie pour savoir si il allait bien et il lui aurait dit de vite retourner à l'intérieur et elle a tout vu. Il faisait noir mais elle a dit qu'elle serait capable de reconnaitre un des coupables si elle le voyait, bien qu'elle soit certaine que David soit l'un d'eux.

Reece se frotta le menton

\- donc, il va falloir emmener cette petite ici et faire une reconnaissance à travers le miroir.

Jo acquiesça.

\- bien ! Dés demain, emmenez la moi ici, avec ses parents, une fois que vous aurez récupéré les probables suspects.

\- ça sera fait lieutenant.

Henry regarda vers les salles d'interrogation

\- et concernant David ?

Reece secoua la tête

\- le détective Hanson est en train de perdre patience. Il ne veut pas parler, donc pour l'instant, on ignore qui il compte amadouer pour prendre sa place.

Henry fronça longuement des sourcils et lorsqu'il faisait ça, Jo savait qu'il repensait à quelque chose dans leur enquête et c'était probablement ce qu'il était en train de faire à ce moment.

Il revit les images de la conversation du maire avec David et tenta de faire le lien avec le casier, dans lequel l'argent avait été déposé. Il soupira de frustration parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler, si il y avait un nom dessus.

\- Henry ? - Jo, coupa court à ses pensées

Reece les regarda, complètement dépassée par la situation

\- il faudrait qu'on retourne à l'école et qu'on examine le casier, dans lequel l'argent a été mis. Je suis certain qu'on peut savoir à qui il appartient. Je n'ai aucun souvenir si il y avait un nom dessus mais dans ce qu'il y a dans ce casier, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose pour nous mener sur la piste et si on trouve l'appât, ça nous mènera directement au meurtrier.

Jo s'avança vers lui, en continuant son raisonnement, sous le nez de Reece, qui se sentit un peu en trop, dans son propre bureau

\- mais Stacy pourra identifier le tueur

\- oui, je le sais bien mais elle ne sait pas où il réside et si David ne veut pas parler, alors la personne qu'ils ont choisit pour faire de la prison à la place de celui qui est responsable, nous conduira jusqu'à lui. Je suis certain que c'est tout un complot la dans et que l'appât est au courant qu'avec un peu d'argent, il pourrait facilement se laisser tenter. Mais à force de travailler ici, j'ai remarqué qu'une fois qu'on leur disait que leur vie était sur le point d'être complètement détruite moralement, ils n'hésitaient pas à balancer le vrai coupable.

Jo et Henry s'étaient bizarrement rapprochés en raisonnant, et il n'y avait désormais, plus l'ombre d'un espace entre eux.

Reece faisait littéralement office de bougie, en étant planté entre eux comme ci elle n'existait pas. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, à la limite de se sauter dessus.

Elle fut obligé d'intervenir

\- bon ! Bien que j'apprécie votre intense échange de regard, si vous avez fait le point et que vous savez ce que vous devez faire, je pense qu'il est grand temps de disposer. Vous avez fait du bon travail tous les deux et nous allons garder Cruz en garde à vue, vu qu'il ne veut rien dire et Hanson en a simplement sa claque. Allez, ouste !

Ils débarrassèrent vite fait le plancher, non sans une teinte vermeille à leurs joues. Ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire. Dés le lendemain, Jo devrait de nouveau contacter la famille de Stacy pour les inviter au poste, il faudrait bien sûr refaire le tour de la liste des suspects potentiels et les emmener pour qu'elle les reconnaisse. Mais avant tout ça, ils devaient bien évidemment fouiller le casier. Ils avaient encore une longue journée qui les attendaient. Il n'y avait aucun répit dans leur métier, pas même le samedi.


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello ! Voila un petit chapitre (bah oui, c'est pas tout le temps la fête :p) mais ça vous fera patienter jusqu'au prochain. J'avoue que je le fais un peu exprès au moment où ça devient intéressant haha lol. Bonne lecture et merci encore aux derniers pour leurs reviews et tant d'enthousiame**

* * *

Comme souvent, Jo déposa Henry, dont les traits étaient aussi fatigués que les siens

\- j'aurais aimé te dire que demain tu pourras te reposer un peu mais on repart directement sur les chapeaux de roues.

\- je sais mais je n'ai pas l'envie de me reposer. Je veux surtout attraper celui qui a fait ça, parce que cette petite Stacy a vraiment l'air mal d'avoir perdu son prof.

\- ça peut se comprendre. Demain, j'ai l'impression que c'est la moitié du personnel de l'école qu'il va falloir emmener, voir si elle les reconnait. Et on va fouiller et certainement ramener la personne au poste. Décidément, on ne dormira pas tranquille encore.

Henry ne put qu'approuver

\- dans ce cas, on ferait mieux de profiter au maximum de nos quelques heures de sommeil.

\- tu as bien raison.

Ils se sourirent et Jo, osa

\- au fait... Tu es doué avec les enfants, je découvre une nouvelle facette de toi.

Henry rougit méchamment et fit un sourire gêné

\- oui.. Je suppose que ce n'est simplement que dans mes gênes. Tout ce dont ils ont besoin, c'est de quelqu'un pour les écouter.

Il ouvrit la portière et regarda la boutique, qui avait juste une petite lumière allumée. Il sourit. Abe prévoyait vraiment tout.

\- bonne nuit Jo. À dans quelques heures

\- bonne nuit à toi Henry.

Ils se firent un signe de la main et elle disparut de son champ de vision. Il l'avait regardé partir, avant de soupirer et de rentrer, avant d'attaquer, une nouvelle journée fatigante.

\- tu rentres bien tard - bougonna Abe, lorsque son père franchit les portes de la boutique.

Pour toute réponse, il eut le droit à un regard désobligeant

\- quoi ? - se défendit le jeune Morgan

\- Abraham ! Je t'avais prévenu que j'allais rentrer tard ce soir. Jo et moi, on était en mission de surveillance, ce qui nous a conduit vers tout pleins de nouvelles pistes et dés demain au petit matin, on y retourne.

Abe haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers la cuisine, son père sur ses talons.

\- alors, rien de tel qu'un petit thé bien chaud avant de dormir, parce que quelque chose me dit que tu en as bien besoin.

Henry approuva

\- tu n'as pas idée.

Ils prirent place à la petite table de la cuisine, une fois que la bouilloire fut chaude et que les deux tasses bien remplies, accompagné d'une touche de lait, tel qu'en bons gentlemen anglais qu'ils étaient.

\- alors, comment était ton périple avec Jo ? Tu n'as rien fait de stupide j'espère ?

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- bien sûr que non. Pour une fois, j'ai suivi toutes les directives. Et pour répondre à ta question, la mission s'est plutôt bien passée. Jo et moi, on fait vraiment une sacré équipe. On a évité le pire, puisqu'on a découvert que l'une des petites filles de la classe de notre victime, avait vu son meurtre et aurait pu y passer si on était pas arrivés à temps. De ce fait, demain nous avons une longue journée de fouilles et d'interrogations qui nous attend.

Abe resta un long moment sans rien dire, en regardant son père qui sirotait son thé, le teint un peu rosé. Il fit un petit sourire sous entendu. Il était évident que ce dernier, avait eu beaucoup de plaisir à faire une mission avec Jo.

\- eh bien, fais ce que tu as à faire. Grâce à toi, je suis sûre que la NYPD va rapidement mettre la main sur les coupables.

\- et j'en suis certain. Ce soir, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait certainement deux meurtriers donc on compte sur la petite Stacy pour nous aider à un identifier au moins d'eux, pour le reste, nous avons aussi découvert que quelqu'un serait payé pour prendre l'appât à la place du vrai coupable, donc on essayera de remonter de cette façon.

Abe ne suivait pas tout mais Henry était si heureux en parlant de nouveaux indices, qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas lui pourrir son humeur.

Henry se rappela alors qu'il avait également très mal mangé ce soir et tout ça grâce à la persuasion de Jo.

Il se renfrogna sur sa chaise en marmonnant

\- et en parlant, ce soir, Jo m'a fait mangé de la junk food...

Abe manqua d'en cracher son thé

\- je te demande pardon ?

Henry répondit dans sa barbe

\- tu m'as bien entendu.

Abe posa sa main sur le front de son père

\- attends attends, toi ? Qui a mangé de la junk food ? Mon Dieu, ça doit être la fin du monde et tu vas être le seul survivant, évidemment.

Henry le fusilla du regard, tout en secouant la tête

\- ce n'est pas la peine d'exagérer non plus. Crois moi, ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir que ça mais Jo n'a pas trop apprécié que je fasse mon caprice. De plus, elle a payé le repas pour nous deux alors j'ai fait un effort.

Abe se retint de rire en imaginant parfaitement bien la mine de son père

\- et j'imagine que tu as tout fait pour ne pas dégobiller devant elle, n'est ce pas ?

Henry haussa des épaules

\- au début, oui. L'odeur ne me disait tellement rien qui vaille mais quand j'ai fini par gouter... - il murmura d'une petite voix fluette, bien trop honteux de sa confession - ce n'était pas désagréable du tout finalement.

Abe n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ce fut obligé d'applaudir son père.

\- ah bah enfin. Bienvenue dans le monde moderne. Il aura fallut qu'une belle petite détective te secoue un peu. Elle est en train de te corrompre et j'adore ça. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle va te faire tester encore. La prochaine étape sera certainement un téléphone portable.

Le regard qu'Henry lui lança fut si glacial, que si il avait été celui immortel, il serait probablement déjà dans la rivière à ce moment.

\- ça, je pense que tu peux encore rêver et Jo avec.

\- on peut toujours essayer. Je suis sûr qu'elle finira bien par te faire craquer.

Henry se leva pour déposer sa tasse et la nettoyer et secoua la tête, catégoriquement

\- n'y compte pas trop. Ce n'est pas parce que Jo est si persuasive, que je vais céder à tous ses désirs...

Il se rendit compte du sens caché de sa phrase et rougit instantanément, sous le fou rire de son fils.

\- eh bien, elle te fait sacrément de l'effet la petite hispanique. Et puis ne dis pas de bêtises mais Jo a quand même réussi plusieurs fois à te persuader... - il s'arrêta en réfléchissant aux idioties que ces deux la avaient fait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient - remarque, elle te suit dans toutes tes excentricités aussi donc vous faites la pair.

Henry n'avait pas cessé d'entendre ça depuis qu'il travaillait avec sa jeune partenaire et quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait certainement l'entendre encore longtemps. Mais, il est vrai qu'il ne pouvait nier le bon travail qu'ils produisaient ensemble.

\- eh bien ce super duo retourne au boulot demain et quelque chose me dit que ça va encore être une très longue journée. Donc je vais prendre une bonne douche et je vais directement me coucher, j'ai besoin de quelques heures de sommeil. Bonne nuit Abe.

\- Bonne nuit Henry.

Ils se firent une rapide étreinte et ce fut une nuit plutôt courte pour le docteur immortel.

En effet, Jo vint le chercher plutôt tôt le matin, il eut à peine le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner et de voir rapidement Abe qu'il était déjà dehors.

Ils avaient beaucoup à faire et il semblait que le commissariat était quelque peu en rute ce matin.

Ils retrouvèrent Hanson, qui semblait aussi blasé que la veille

\- hey ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? - demanda Jo, Henry sur ses talons

\- David n'a pas du tout confessé donc il a passé sa nuit en garde à vue comme prévu mais quelqu'un aurait appelé pour tenter de payer sa rançon, bien sûr le gardien a décliné.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent et dirent d'une seule et même voix

\- est ce qu'on a l'identité ?

Hanson fut légèrement déstabilisé par leur synchronisation mais cligna rapidement des yeux pour se concentrer sur leur affaire

\- justement, le gardien a pensé à enregistrer l'appel et ce matin les informaticiens faisaient leur travail. Il s'agirait du maire.

Jo et Henry l'auraient parié

\- évidemment ! Ils ont eu rendez vous hier soir. Tu penses qu'il serait le responsable, est ce qu'il faut qu'on l'arrête ? - demanda Jo, qui sentait un peu trop d'adrénaline, si tôt le matin, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes

Hanson haussa des épaules

\- je doute que le maire soit aussi idiot pour se salir les mains lui même. Donc, non, on a pas de preuves concrètes pour l'arrêter.

Jo parut déçue, mais Henry pas le moins du monde surpris.

\- néanmoins - reprit Hanson - nous allons le ramener parmi les potentiels suspects et seule la petite nous dira qui elle a reconnue. Est ce qu'on sait si elle a vu les deux agresseurs ou seulement un ?

Cette fois ci, ce fut Henry qui répondit

\- je pense qu'il était bien trop tard, donc à mon avis elle n'en a vu qu'un seul mais une fois qu'on en a un, on aura l'autre, bien que nos suspicions se tournent vers David pour l'un des deux.

Hanson lui donna raison

\- bon point !

\- donc, on a déjà contacté les suspects que vous êtes partis voir hier, et Stacy et sa famille devraient arriver en fin de matinée.

Jo et Henry acquiescèrent

\- dans ce cas, ça nous laissera le temps d'aller à l'école et fouiller ce casier.

Hanson n'approuvait pas, ils y retournaient sans mandat et allaient probablement forcer le casier mais Reece était de leur côté, donc ils avaient le feu vert.

\- faites attention à ne pas faire de conneries.

\- on sera prudents - rassura Jo, en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule.

Ils vaquèrent tous à leurs occupations et Jo et Henry, firent le trajet jusqu'à l'école tel qu'ils avaient prévu.

Sur la route, l'estomac de Jo ne cessait de gronder. Si fort, qu'Henry finit par détourner le regard sur elle

\- Jo... Tu sais, on peut s'arrêter cinq minutes pour que tu manges parce que tu vas gargouiller comme ça toute la matinée.

Elle rougit et lui lança un regard oblique, tout en restant concentrée sur sa route.

\- c'est juste, que ce matin, je me suis levée plutôt tôt et je n'avais pas faim. Je ne pensais qu'à cette affaire, que je suis sortie sans prendre un café, ni rien du tout et en effet, la j'en peux plus.

Sans vraiment être conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Henry laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à la cuisse de la jeune femme, qui sentit son corps entier se recouvrir de chair de poule et son coeur sembla battre jusque dans sa gorge

\- Jo ! Arrête toi. Il y a un café à quelques mètres, tu prendras quelque chose. Je ne voudrais pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère d'ici la fin de la matinée.

Jo acquiesça mollement, sans dire un mot, la légère caresse d'Henry sur sa cuisse, la distrayant complètement. Ce dernier, ne se rendait pas compte de sa position, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'arrête et le regarde profondément, tout en regardant sa main, qui se reposait sur sa cuisse.

\- Henry... J'apprécie la chaleur de ta main, mais ça devient bizarre la.

Il cligna des yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre et se rendit compte de sa bourde. Il la retira vivement, comme ci il s'était brulé et se confondit en excuses.

\- oh mon Dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolé Jo. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je pensais que je posais ma main sur le levier depuis toute à l'heure.

Jo ne put s'en empêcher et éclata de rire

\- je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas être du matin. Allez viens, je te paye un café, parce qu'on dirait que tu en as bien besoin. Promis, aujourd'hui, je te fais pas de manger de nourriture non bourgeoise.

Il secoua la tête, en lui faisant les yeux ronds. Ils sortirent de la voiture et marchèrent jusqu'au café et au moment de payer, Henry sortit rapidement un billet

\- tu as déjà payé le repas hier, laisse moi m'en occuper.

Elle ne put insister qu'il fourra le billet dans la main de la caissière qui fit un petit sourire entendu. Henry prit le beignet de la jeune femme et les deux cafés et lui dit qu'il l'attendrait dans à la voiture, le temps qu'elle récupère son ticket de caisse et la monnaie. La caissière ne put s'empêcher de souffler à la jeune femme

\- votre mari est un véritable gentleman. Vous êtes une femme chanceuse

Jo manqua de laisser s'échapper toute la monnaie qu'on lui rendait. Elle fronça des sourcils. Quelle était donc cette manie pour que tout le monde les prenne pour un couple marié.

\- il n'est pas... On ne fait que travailler ensemble

La caissière ne fit que sourire

\- c'est ce qu'on dit tout le temps.

Jo secoua la tête et lui sourit poliment, en se hâtant de rejoindre son ami, qui l'attendait, appuyé contre la voiture et en voyant son teint, il lui demanda

\- est ce que tout va bien ?

Les paroles de la caissière lui revinrent en tête mais elle dissipa rapidement ces pensées

\- oui, tout va très bien. Merci d'avoir payé. On fait notre pause rapide et direct à l'école.

\- ça me va.

Ils restèrent dos contre la voiture, en parlant de temps à autre et leurs épaules se frôlant, chacun étant plutôt soucieux du déroulement que cette journée leur réserverait.


	32. Chapter 31

**Bonjour ! Bon je vous poste ce chapitre mais après vous allez devoir patienter un peu plus longtemps. Pas que j'ai pas écrit le reste, vous devez savoir depuis le temps, que je prends toujours de l'avance mais c'est surtout que j'ai pas encore assez avancé malgré ça, parce que je n'ai pas le temps. Tous mes examens finaux arrivent alors je pense que j'aurais vraiment le temps, au moins après les trois premiers, sinon j'aurais tout le temps pendant les vacances de Noël, parce que disons que la partie que je dois écrire est très complexe et même pour moi, j'ai beaucoup de recherches à faire et je dois fouiller dans mon petit cerveau pour rassembler les idées lol. Bon allez, j'arrête de parler. Je vous laisse sur ce chapitre et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Comme c'était samedi, ils avaient dû rentrer un peu en force, enfin tout du moins, Jo avait fait joué ses mains d'expertes, sous les yeux hébétés d'Henry, qui avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa jeune partenaire pouvait se faufiler où elle le voulait ainsi.

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les casiers, il lui dit

\- Un jour, il faudra vraiment que tu m'apprennes à crocheter les serrures, parce que pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance mais ta facilité à rentrer n'importe où ainsi, est déconcertante.

Jo se mordit les lèvres, en lui faisant un petit sourire entendu

\- mais pas de problèmes. Je t'apprendrais, Henry. Mais avoue le, tu as peur que je débarque un jour chez toi et que je fouille ta petite cave secrète hein ?

Elle lui donna un coup de coude, tandis que l'immortel fit un sourire crispé. Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point, il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre ce qu'il pouvait cacher. Au mieux, elle demanderait des explications, au pire, elle l'enfermerait direct. Il ravala sa salive et sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir, rien qu'à cette pensée.

La jeune femme remarquant son expression, le taquina

\- ne tire pas une tête de six pieds de long. Je plaisantais. Mais je pourrais m'en servir comme chantage donc fais gaffe.

Il se racla fortement la gorge et ne demandant pas son reste, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le gymnase.

De la même façon qu'ils étaient rentrés, Jo força le casier et avec ses gants, essaya de repérer si il n'y avait pas une identité ou quelque chose, dissimulé sous la liasse de billets ou même bien au fond du casier en lui même.

Henry s'appuya contre un autre casier, en croisant des bras et se mit à réfléchir, pendant que sa collègue, à demi sur la pointe des pieds, tentait de récupérer le moindre indice. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'Henry ne fichait rien et elle en fut frustrée

\- dis donc ! Je te dérange pas trop la ?

Il sursauta et la dévisagea alors qu'elle lui indiquait le casier et que ses cheveux en bataille, indiquaient, qu'elle commençait à s'essouffler de faire chou blanc.

\- non. Ne crois pas que je te laisse faire tout le boulot toute seule mais je viens de penser à quelque chose.

Elle poussa un long soupir, en roulant des yeux. Elle miroita sa position

\- je t'écoute !

\- tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que le maire possédait un cahier d'appel identique à celui du directeur de l'école ?

Jo hocha la tête mais ne comprenait quand même pas où il voulait en venir

\- je me disais... Peut être que le directeur n'est pas impliqué mais il est fort possible que le maire ait fait pression sur lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Jo commençait à comprendre son raisonnement

\- attends, est ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu penses que le directeur serait l'appât ?

Henry secoua la tête négativement

\- bien, que ça pourrait tromper, puisque personne ne pourrait se douter qu'un directeur aurait un casier dans un gymnase, j'en doute fort. Le rapport, vient avec le cahier d'appel.

Non, Jo l'avait reperdu et n'était pas capable de reprendre le fil.

\- Henry, il va falloir que tu sois plus explicite que ça, parce que je la je t'avoue que c'est le trou noir, même pour moi qui commence à te cerner.

Henry prit une longue respiration et exposa donc son idée

\- ce que je veux dire, le maire et le directeur possèdent tous les deux un cahier identique. Je doute que ce soit une coincidence. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je suis certain que le directeur est au courant de quelque chose mais qu'il doit garder le silence. Et si le maire possède un cahier d'appel, soit le directeur lui a donné soit...

Jo acheva la phrase pour lui

\- soit, il a été directeur lui même avant celui qui est actuellement en poste.

Henry acquiesça, bien fier de sa manoeuvre et de voir que la jeune femme, était sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui.

Jo soupira de nouveau

\- alors, c'est à lui qu'il faut aller parler. Tu as raison, il doit certainement en savoir bien plus qu'il ne nous l'a dit ces derniers temps. Il nous mènera directement à l'appât si ce n'est pas lui. Quant aux meurtriers, presque sûre que Stacy pourra nous aider à en identifier un, quant à l'autre, eh bien, nous verrons ça dans quelques instants.

Elle prit l'argent, qu'elle mit dans un sachet hermétique

\- ça nous servira comme preuve et peut être un peu de chantage pour obtenir ce qu'on veut.

Henry fit un petit sourire en coin

\- on est maligne, n'est ce pas détective ?

\- et tu n'as encore rien vu - dit-elle, en lui répondant par un clin d'oeil plutôt mystérieux.

Ils étaient bien contents de ne pas s'être éternisés dans le gymnase. Jo referma le portail comme ci de rien n'était et ils sautèrent dans la voiture, après avoir prit soin de prendre le fameux cahier d'appel qui se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur et se dirigèrent à l'appartement de ce dernier et contrairement aux élèves, il résidait en plein Manhattan, ce qui signifiait, le traffic qui allait avec.

Ils perdirent une bonne heure dans les embouteillages et une Jo Martinez qui essayait de ne pas perdre patience mais en voyant ses doigts crispés sur le volant, Henry voyait bien que les jurons étaient sur le bord de ses lèvres.

Puis, en ayant assez, elle avait légèrement abusé de son pouvoir en tant que flic pour pouvoir se faufiler entre les voitures et sortir le plus rapidement de tout ce bazar.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble modeste et un quartier plus calme que la ville en elle même. Ils regardèrent l'étendu et montèrent les quelques marches, pour sonner.

Pendant qu'ils patientaient, Jo souffla à son collègue

\- eh bien, toi qui me disait de t'apprendre à crocheter les serrures, en contrepartie, tu devras vraiment m'apprendre à raisonner comme toi.

Henry sourit et se pencha prés de sa nuque pour lui répondre, lui provoquant des décharges dans tout le corps

\- mais je trouve que vous faites déjà du bon boulot, détective. Mais je pourrais vous en apprendre davantage, bien sûr.

Elle releva lentement les yeux, pour voir qu'il était toujours aussi prés de son visage. Ils se fixèrent longuement, sentant vaguement la tension sexuelle entre eux, Jo avança légèrement son visage et lui susurra, très, même trop proche de ses lèvres, l'espace était si peu considérable que si quelqu'un passait dans le coin et poussait Henry vers Jo, le choc aurait été inévitable.

\- alors on est quittes, Docteur Morgan.

Il fixa longuement ses lèvres, sentant son coeur battre dans ses talons, quand ce fut une voix, un peu endormie qui coupa court à toute tension, ou toute tentation dans ce cas.

\- oui ?

\- Monsieur Crawford ?

\- oui, c'est pour quoi ?

\- NYPD. Henry Morgan et Jo Martinez, on joue les remplaçants en ce moment. Il faut qu'on vous parle.

Les deux collègues entendirent soupirer et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils montèrent deux étages et rentrèrent à la seule porte d'ouverte.

Le directeur avait certainement profité de son samedi pour faire une petite grasse matinée et il était évident qu'il venait rapidement de s'habiller pour avoir l'air présentable mais son air encore endormi et ses cheveux en pétard, ne trompaient personne.

\- detective, docteur. Vous êtes bien matinaux tous les deux. Est ce que j'aurais des ennuis ?

Jo et Henry prirent place dans le canapé, face à leur interlocuteur et décidèrent de ne pas passer par quatre chemins.

\- non. En tout cas, pas à ce qu'on sache - rassura Jo - mais nous avons besoin de vous poser quelques questions et vous devez être honnête avec nous. Il s'en va de plusieurs vies en jeu.

Monsieur Crawford s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, l'air quelque nerveux.

\- allez-y, je vous écoute.

Jo fit un signe de tête à Henry, qui sortit le cahier d'appel. Le directeur fronça des sourcils, certainement ne comprenant pas ce que son registre faisait la.

\- qu'est ce qui se passe ? Mon cahier d'appel n'est pas aux normes ?

Il pouffa à sa propre blague, tandis que le couple, lui lançait simplement un regard neutre. Il se racla la gorge, se disant que les flics gagneraient à avoir un peu d'humour, parfois.

\- croyez moi, on a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un cahier d'appel - répondit Jo, d'un ton las - non, bien que sûr que non. C'est par rapport à notre enquête. Henry se demandait, pourquoi le maire possède exactement le même cahier ? Et comme il n'y a pas 36 solutions, on s'en remet à vous.

Henry vit le directeur déglutir et se fondre un peu plus dans son canapé marron. Il prit une profonde inspiration

\- qu'est ce que je vous voulez que je vous dise exactement ?

Jo haussa des épaules

\- eh bien, je ne sais pas. Comment et pourquoi ? Je vous rappelle qu'on enquête sur le meurtre d'un de vos professeurs et la vie d'une petite fille et ainsi qu'un de vos collègue sont certainement mis en jeu.

\- que voulez vous dire ?

Jo sortit la liasse de billets, qu'elle balança sur la table basse. Toujours enfermé dans le sac, naturellement.

\- cette jolie somme d'argent a été retrouvé dans l'un des casiers des professeurs, qui utilise le gymnase. Utilisé pour le brider et prendre la sentence à la place du ou plutôt des vrais coupables. Maintenant, on ne peut pas certifier que vous savez quelque chose mais Henry possède un sixième sens, assez exceptionnel. Donc il a le sentiment que vous en savez plus et moi avec, alors il serait peut être temps de nous dire tout ce que vous savez.

Jo avait retrouvé son sérieux, qui faisait d'elle le très bon flic qu'elle était. Henry ne cessait de l'admirer pour ça.

À cause de son immortalité, Jo avait appris à avoir beaucoup de patience, elle en avait toujours eu mais le fait de pas mourir, l'aidait quelque peu la dessus, en tout cas, seulement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'interrogations.

Elle voulait toujours mettre tout le monde en confiance, après tout, elle vivait un peu pour ça, défendre les gens et les aider.

\- qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? - demanda le directeur

Jo se retint de lever les yeux au ciel

\- monsieur Crawford, pour commencer, dites nous pour quelle raison le directeur a le même cahier d'appel que vous, si ce n'est pas pour regarder l'adresse des profs et de quelle manière il l'a obtenu.

Le directeur se pinça les lèvres, de frustration.

\- eh bien... Avant d'être maire, il était le directeur de l'école.

Jo et Henry, se regardèrent, car bien évidemment, ils l'avaient deviné.

\- mais est ce que les directeurs ne sont pas censés changer au bout de quelques années ? Pardonnez moi mais le cahier est trop récent - affirma Henry

Le directeur dût lui donner raison

\- dans ce quartier, disons que rien ne se passe comme ailleurs. Enfin, vous l'avez certainement remarqué. Le maire était en fait, le directeur de l'école, il y a de ça six mois et en six mois, rien n'a vraiment bougé au niveau des profs, donc le cahier d'appel, n'a pas changé.

Jo se gratta la tête, même si Henry n'était pas plus surpris que ça.

\- comment quelqu'un peut passer de directeur d'école à maire ? - s'écria Jo - c'est complément... Dingue.

\- c'est vrai - avoua le directeur - mais comme je l'ai dit, on ne fait rien comme tout le monde dans ce quartier. Et le maire s'était porté volontaire pour améliorer la ville. J'étais le directeur adjoint à l'époque donc j'ai pris sa place. Quand il a été élu à presque 100%, il a prit le cahier d'appel avec lui. Je ne saurais dire si il est responsable de la mort de Pablo ou pas mais comme ce dernier ne faisait que s'opposer à lui, même du temps où il était directeur, je pense que son assasinat n'est pas non plus une coincidence.

Jo lança un regard en coin à son collègue, qui pour l'instant ne battait pas des paupières, donc l'homme en face d'eux devait certainement dire la vérité.

\- bien ! Dans ce cas, est ce que vous avez une idée de pour qui cet argent pourrait être ? Qui en voulait suffisamment à Pablo, au point d'être bridé et d'accepter de l'argent pour son meurtre ?

Le directeur ne sut vraiment pas quoi répondre et osa alors

\- quel était le numéro de casier dans lequel vous avez trouvé l'argent ?

Jo n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, Henry répondit

\- le numéro 6.

Elle écarquilla grand des yeux, en espérant qu'il ne bluffait pas. Elle n'avait rien remarqué, en même temps, elle n'avait pas son oeil de lynx mais elle priait vraiment pour qu'il sache ce qu'il fasse.

Le directeur resta un long moment sans rien dire et soupira

\- c'est Rick.

Jo et Henry tombèrent des nues

\- pour quelle partie ? - demandèrent-ils en choeur

\- c'est son casier. Lui et Pablo avaient quelques fois des différends. Je suppose qu'il serait prêt à tout pour quitter le quartier, y compris prendre de l'argent sale et croupir en prison.

Les deux amis se levèrent en même temps, comme ci toute la donne avait été changé.

\- merci beaucoup. On va emprunter ce petit cahier pour trouver son adresse et le convaincre de nous balancer celui ou ceux qui le font chanter en dehors de David que nous avons arrêté et comme le maire ne semble pas impliqué directement mais on va rapidement s'en assurer. Merci beaucoup monsieur Crawford, n'allez nul part jusqu'à ce qu'on résolve tout ça.

\- vous avez ma parole.

Jo et Henry déboulèrent rapidement les escaliers, pour se rendre chez Rick. Une fois dans la voiture, Jo demanda à son collègue, ne pouvant plus tenir

\- dis moi, est ce que tu avais bluffé pour le numéro du casier ou bien c'était simplement ton instinct qui t'as poussé à le dire ?

Henry la regarda avec son fameux sourire charmeur et il lui répondit doucement

\- pas totalement. En réalité, j'avais déjà des doutes sur Rick. Le numéro de casier n'était pas marqué, je n'ai fait qu'une simple déduction.

Jo secoua la tête. Cet homme était incroyable, un peu dans tous les sens du terme.

\- un jour ou l'autre, tu vas nous faire virer

\- il n'y a pas de quoi.

Il lui fit un sourire carnassier. Jo esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, bien contente d'avoir quelqu'un de si malin, travaillant avec elle et ils refirent la route pour se rendre chez Rick. Pendant le trajet, elle demanda, comme souvent à Henry de composer le numéro d'Hanson et de le mettre sur haut parleur.

\- Hanson !

\- yep ! C'est moi. Bon ! Henry et moi, on se dirige vers l'appartement d'un certain Rick, qui travaille au club de gym aussi. On pense qu'il est l'appât qui veut prendre la place du vrai meurtrier. Est ce que tu as contacté Stacy et sa famille ?

\- oui ! Ils seront la en fin de matinée. J'espère que toi et le doc, vous aurez le temps de revenir avant

\- on fera de notre mieux. Mais avant, on doit faire sortir les vers du nez de Rick.

\- très bien. On a déjà contacté la plupart du personnel de l'école. J'espère, même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir, que le tueur se trouve parmi eux.

Henry eut un moment de réflexion et dit

\- détective ! Recontactez également le maire et dites lui de se présenter non pas seul mais avec sa secrétaire.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- la secrétaire ? Vraiment Henry ?

\- j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Ses petites manières de la dernière fois, me font penser, qu'elle faisait ça exprès.

Hanson attendait le feu vert de Jo

\- très bien ! Fais ce que Henry vient de demander, on verra tout ça sur le tas.

\- ok. Soyez prudents tous les deux et à toute l'heure.

Henry raccrocha en même temps qu'Hanson, pendant qu'il sentit le regard de Jo sur lui, même si une partie de sa vision regardait la route

\- tu te demandes certainement ce que la secrétaire vient faire la dans ?

\- non non, je me demandais ce que j'allais manger ce midi. Bien sûr que je me le demande.

\- Peut être que l'un des deux responsables n'est pas de l'école, et comme le maire tente d'amadouer Rick également, il se pourrait que cette personne travaille pour lui or je n'ai pas vu grand monde dans ce bureau à part elle donc je me dis qu'il y a peut être une possibilité pour qu'elle soit la deuxième ou la première, cela dépend de la vision des choses.

Jo eut un petit moment de vide, avant de dire un long et grand

\- okayyyy ! Bon on y va, on ne va pas perdre plus de temps et on en aura rapidement le coeur net grâce à Stacy de toute façon.

\- je suis un peu plus d'accord.


	33. Chapter 32

**Bonjour ! Ahhhhh enfin ! Je suis libérée pour ce semestre (mais je vous passe les détails de mes exams -_-); bref. Donc bah voila je vous poste un petit chapitre avant les fêtes parce que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, je ne vais pas en remettre un d'affilé parce que du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire non plus mais je vais vite remédier à ça. J'espère que celui la va vous plaire et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Jo et Henry furent rapidement à l'appartement de Rick, et il semblait que l'un comme l'autre avait l'air plutôt déterminé à faire cracher son venin si il était la présumée victime qui pourrait passer sa vie derrière les barreaux, pour trois fois rien.

Il fut, tout comme le directeur, très surpris de les voir devant lui si tôt un samedi matin

\- détective Martinez, docteur Morgan ! Est ce que je peux vous aider ?

Les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent un simple regard et ce fut Jo qui se chargea d'annoncer le problème

\- Rick. Il faut qu'on vous parle, c'est au sujet de Pablo et des probables coupables, c'est important.

Henry jura voir le visage de Rick devenir blanc comme un linge. Il se poussa sur le côté et les laissa rentrer.

Henry remarqua qu'il avait les mains moites, qu'il était nerveux, notamment lorsqu'il prit place face à eux, et qu'il se mit à regarder partout sauf devant lui.

\- alors ? Est ce que il y a eu de l'avancement, depuis mercredi ? Vous avez une idée de l'identité du tueur ?

\- des tueurs - corrigea Henry

Rick fronça des sourcils, feignant de ne pas comprendre, tandis que Jo gardait un calme olympien.

\- ils sont plusieurs ? - demanda l'homme, avec très peu d'assurance dans la voix

\- Henry pense qu'ils sont deux - affirma Jo - Rick, écoutez, si vous avez quelque chose à nous dire, c'est le moment. Se faire mettre en prison pour quelque chose qu'on a pas commis, il n'y a rien de pire. Vous feriez mieux de libérer votre conscience

Rick commença à se fondre sur son siège et sût qu'il était cerné mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler et cela ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux de Jo et Henry.

\- je... Je ne comprends pas trop où est ce que vous voulez en venir.

Jo soupira

\- Rick ! Dans une enquête pour meurtre, on en voit toujours des vertes et des pas mûres et le coup de l'appât, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois dans ma carrière. L'argent est vraiment tentant mais je vais vous dire quelque chose.

Rick la fixa, tournant nerveusement ses doigts dans tous les sens, tandis qu'Henry avait également l'oreille à l'affût. Jo continua

\- une fois que vous serez derrière les barreaux, vous serez perdu. Et quand vous sortirez dans quelques années, vous aurez tout perdu aussi. Ce n'est pas la somme qu'on vous a proposé qui va y changer quoique ce soit. En réalité, elle ne changera rien du tout puisqu'elle servira de pièce à conviction pour la police, alors si vous savez quoique ce soit, il est vraiment temps de nous en faire part. Se terrer de cette façon, ne va pas aider votre cas et encore moins celui des vrais coupables.

Rick resta silencieux de longues minutes. Il fallait dire que ni Jo et Henry, n'avaient trouvé intéressant de tergiverser. Autant passer directement au problème et visiblement leur stratagème avait réussi, vu que Rick avait été prit de court.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Jo décida donc de l'inciter davantage, en sortant le sachet, contenant la liasse de billets. Elle le jeta sur la table basse et ce fut à ce moment que les yeux de Rick, s'écarquillèrent en gros

\- où est ce que vous avez trouvé ça ?

\- dans votre casier - murmura Henry - hier soir, nous avons surpris une conversation entre le maire et un certain David. Ils ont déposé l'argent dedans.

Le regard de Rick passa de Jo à Henry, il était effrayé et en dehors de la prison, il craignait le sort qui lui été réservé.

\- nous n'allons pas vous juger - rassura Jo - mais vous devez tout nous dire. Vous ne gagnerez rien à les protéger. Pablo était votre ami, n'est ce pas ?

Il acquiesça et poussa un long soupir

\- c'est vrai ! On était un peu rivaux à cause du club, mais jamais je n'aurais souhaité sa mort. Certainement pas. Cependant, le maire ne l'appréciait pas vraiment et je voyais le directeur de l'école, toujours en train de lui faire la causette et ce n'était pas quelque chose de vraiment très amical.

Il marqua une pause, comme ci il revoyait les scènes d'un film

\- quelques heures après sa mort, David est venu me trouver. Il m'a avoué avoir participé au meurtre et il a commencé à me faire chanter, puisque je voulais aller voir la police. Il m'a dit que si je me taisais et que si je prenais sa place, je respecterais la mémoire de mon ami, autrement, il s'en prendrait à ma famille. Évidemment, je n'ai pas cédé mais il a dit qu'il procéderait d'une autre façon. Je comprends de quoi il voulait parler maintenant - grogna t-il, en regardant la somme sur la table basse.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent, donc David était définitivement le premier coupable

\- est ce que vous auriez cédé face à tout cet argent ? - demanda Henry

Dans les histoires d'argent, il y avait toujours une grosse tentation, surtout lorsqu'on vivait dans un quartier aussi mal famé que celui ci.

\- oui - avoua t-il - je marche vraiment sur des oeufs pour nourrir mon petit bébé et ma femme et si cela les aurait aidé, alors je n'aurais pas hésité.

\- au risque de perdre plusieurs années avec eux - attesta Jo

Il acquiesça de nouveau. Jo se leva et reprit l'argent, tout en regardant Henry qui ne s'était pas levé.

\- est ce que vous avez une idée de qui est le deuxième meurtrier ? - demanda l'immortel

Rick haussa des épaules

\- je ne sais pas du tout ! David m'a simplement parlé de lui. J'ignore qui est le deuxième.

Jo lui sourit, de façon compatissante

\- nous avons la petite Stacy, qui a vu ce qui s'est passé ce soir la, qui va venir au poste en fin de matinée. Elle nous dira si elle reconnait quelqu'un. Nous avons appelé tout le personnel de l'école à se présenter, malheureusement nous allons devoir vous demander...

Rick la coupa

\- de m'y présenter également. Je comprends. Ce sont les procédures. Je serais la.

Jo lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et Henry se décida enfin à se lever et la suivre lorsqu'ils traversèrent le petit couloir, et entendirent des pleurs de bébé.

\- je ne vous mets pas dehors mais je dois m'occuper de mon fils. Sa maman est au travail et je le ferais garder par ma voisine pour venir vous rejoindre toute à l'heure.

\- très bien ! Ne nous faites pas faux bond Rick - prévint Jo

\- je veux la justice pour mon ami, alors non, ne comptez pas dessus.

Ils se quittèrent la pour le moment. Les deux collègues retournèrent à la voiture de la jeune femme, où Jo était suspendue au téléphone avec Hanson, une nouvelle fois

\- oui, on vient de parler à ce pauvre Rick, qui était bien la cible des tueurs pour prendre leur place. On revient au poste, on devrait être la dans une petite heure, parce que tu connais le trafic à cette heure ci..

\- okay ! J'ai reçu un appel de la famille de Stacy, ils sont en route également donc vous serez tous certainement la en même temps

\- parfait !

Le couple monta dans la voiture et ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de bavarder que Jo démarra et comme elle l'avait dit, le trafic en ville était simplement affreux mais ils arrivèrent dans les temps, pour observer la reconnaissance de Stacy. Ils étaient arrivés, quelques minutes avant Jo et Henry.

\- j'espère au moins que vous avez dit à Rick, qu'il doit impérativement venir, qu'il soit innocent ou pas ? - dit Hanson, lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent

Jo le toisa

\- je suis flic depuis dix ans mon grand, donc oui, heureusement que je lui ai dit.

Henry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la remarque de son amie et ce fut cette fois Hanson qui le toisa, et il s'arrêta immédiatement. Jo se pinça les lèvres et son regard se détourna vers la salle de repos, où Stacy et ses parents attendaient et prenaient un café.

\- comment ils se sentent ? - demanda Jo, en retrouvant tout son sérieux

\- ils sont tous nerveux. Ils ne pensaient pas que leur fille était un témoin direct de la scène, alors ils comprennent un peu mieux son récent comportement.

\- ce n'est pas facile pour une petite fille de faire face à tout ça. J'espère que son témoignage pourra nous faire, faire un grand bond dans notre enquête

Hanson approuva et dévisagea Henry, qui ne pipait mot et observait simplement la famille. Il lui demanda alors

\- au fait doc ! En quoi la secrétaire du maire, rentre la dans ?

Il cligna des yeux, en sortant de sa rêverie

\- j'ai simplement une intuition la concernant. Ses manières de la dernière fois, m'ont parues assez suspectes.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- si ça peut te rassurer, des connasses il y en a partout. Elle ne ferait pas exception.

Hanson connaissait le tempérament de sa partenaire vis à vis de certaines femmes, surtout celles qui n'étaient pas du tout coopératives ou préféraient s'habiller vulgairement.

Henry sourit simplement à son amie

\- je suis d'accord mais il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas naturel, en dehors de sa plastique, bien sûr.

Jo le regarda d'un air scandalisé, pendant qu'Hanson se disait, qu'il ferait mieux d'aller s'occuper de ses moutons, plutôt que de rester la à les écouter, ou bien flirter, peu importe ce qu'ils en faisaient.

Plutôt que de glander, Jo et Henry décidèrent de rejoindre la famille de Stacy, dans la salle de repos.

En les voyant arriver, ils se levèrent tous immédiatement et la maman de Stacy les serra tous les deux dans ses bras, et ils ne surent vraiment pas comment réagir, face à tant d'amour.

\- vous avez sauvé mon bébé d'une mort certaine hier soir. Mon mari et moi, vous devons beaucoup alors merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour protéger les gens et la ville.

Jo l'éloigna gentiment

\- il n'y a pas de quoi madame ! On ne fait que notre travail.

Jo s'installa à côté de Stacy, tandis qu'Henry restait appuyé contre la porte de la salle

\- comment tu te sens ? - demanda Jo à la petite

Elle haussa des épaules

\- j'ai vraiment très peur. Encore plus que hier soir quand j'ai cru que David allait me tuer.

Jo lui frotta doucement le dos

\- c'est tout à fait normal. Et puis tu es encore si jeune. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est nous dire, si tu reconnais quelqu'un et à partir de la, on s'occupera du reste.

Stacy acquiesça

\- mais et si je reconnaissais personne ? Enfin, bien sûr il y a eu David, mais il n'est pas le coupable.

Henry s'approcha alors et se posa devant elle, en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux

\- il n'a peut être rien avoué mais il l'a avoué à quelqu'un d'autre. Il restera en garde à vue jusqu'à ce qu'il nous confie de lui même ou bien qu'on retrouve une preuve qu'il est bien le coupable. Mon assistant, continue de faire des analyses d'empreintes et on espère que ce sont les siennes qui seront dévoilées.

Stacy hocha la tête et Jo continuait de la rassurer

\- tu n'as pas à t'en faire si tu ne reconnais personne. On a l'habitude, on persuadera David de nous donner le nom de son complice, dans tous les cas.

\- tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est que l'un des deux était assez mince.

Henry se rappela quelque chose sur le corps et se rendit compte donc d'une chose qui ne l'avait pas frappé avant.

\- Jo ! Est ce que je peux te voir dehors, deux minutes s'il te plait ?

Elle comprit qu'il avait encore une théorie. Elle s'excusa auprès de la famille et suivit son collègue

\- qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- je viens de réaliser une chose qui ne m'avait pas frappé avant. C'est par rapport au corps de Pablo et la façon dont il a été tué. Le traumatisme crânien l'a achevé, ça il n'y a pas de doute. Mais je viens de me rappeler, qu'en dehors de l'épée d'escrime, il avait une autre perforation à la cage thoracique, seulement, la balle ne l'a pas tué sur le coup.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- une balle ? Il s'est fait tiré dessus ?

\- j'en suis certain. Mais pour rendre ça plus macabre, les meurtriers l'ont trainé jusqu'au gymnase et peut être a t-il essayé de se défendre mais ils ne lui ont pas laissé le temps. Un a utilisé le bâton d'escrime, et le coup sur la boite crânienne l'a achevé.

Jo sentit un frisson d'horreur la parcourir. Le pauvre homme avait été complètement torturé et de plus, il n'était même pas mort sur le coup.

\- mon Dieu, si on m'avait dit que je serais la prochaine actrice _d'American horror Story_.

Henry ne comprit pas la référence, naturellement et Jo lui fit simplement signe d'oublier. Il était certainement trop old fashion pour ça.

\- mais qui a tiré ? - reprit-elle

\- un des deux tueurs sans aucun doute. J'espère que Lucas va réussir à trouver les ADN.

Jo ne put s'empêcher de rigoler

\- le pauvre ! Tu l'as laissé s'occuper seul du corps pendant ces deux jours, je parie qu'il est en train de transpirer.

Henry haussa les épaules

\- Lucas a un bon oeil. Je suis certain qu'il se débrouille. Il est juste un peu maladroit et il lui faut du temps mais il réussira à mettre la main dessus. De plus, lorsque je ne suis pas la, je l'autorise à prendre la relève à ma place sur les autres légistes donc, je pense qu'il se fait plus plaisir qu'autre chose.

\- de ce point de vue la. Mais enfin, pour en revenir à notre affaire, est ce que ça change quelque chose ?

\- pas le moins du monde. Mais je voulais simplement t'en faire part, parce que c'est tout de même important.

Jo porta sa main à son front

\- J'espère qu'on va mettre la main sur le deuxième coupable, parce que je crois que cette enquête, commence sérieusement à me faire tourner en bourrique.


	34. Chapter 33

**Bonjour, voila une petite suite. J'ai un peu repris l'écriture, mais il va fallor être un peu patient pour avoir le prochain chapitre (il est déjà écrit, ce n'est pas le problème), ma marge est un peu trop courte donc je vais essayer d'avance au maximum et je pourrais poster plus souvent :).**

 **Bonne lecture et merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews.**

* * *

Peu avant midi, toutes les personnes qui avaient été en contact avec Rick, de prés ou de loin, ainsi que tous les membres de l'école, avaient toutes été mises dans une salle, avec une vitre sans teint, face au mur, avec un éclairage modeste.

Stacy était derrière la vitre et tremblait de tout son corps. Reece, Hanson, Jo et Henry, assistaient tous les quatre à l'observation.

Henry rassura la petite

\- ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils ne te voient pas.

Jo fit un signe de tête à Reece, qui parla dans un micro. Il y avait au moins une quinzaine de personnes dans la salle.

\- numéro 1. Avancez vous s'il vous plait

La première personne s'exécuta et se retrouva face à la glace. La maman de Stacy se baissa vers elle et lui murmura

\- prends ton temps ma chérie. Ce n'est pas une compétition.

Stacy acquiesça et regarda longuement la première personne, avant de secouer la tête négativement

Reece parla de nouveau dans le micro

\- merci numéro 1. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place.

Ce fut ainsi au moins jusqu'au numéro 6, qui était le maire. Stacy fut négative à son sujet, mais au moment où le numéro 7 s'approchait, elle eut un mouvement de recul, et un éclair de panique traversa dans ses yeux. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour comprendre, que c'était certainement la deuxième personne responsable.

Jo regarda Henry. Le numéro 7 était naturellement la secrétaire du maire. Stacy la pointa du doigt

\- c'est... Sa carrure. Je suis certaine que la personne qui a fait ça ce soir la était comme elle...

Sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer. Elle fit les cents pas et ses parents s'inquiétaient pour elle mais Henry leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il s'agissait d'un comportement normal. Elle tentait de se rappeler des événements pour être certaine qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

\- il faisait tellement noir.. Il était si tard. Je suis pas sûre de quoique ce soit. Je sais plus.

Jo se précipita vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules

\- hey ma puce ! Ça va aller. Respire un bon coup.

Elle obéit et regarda Jo droit dans les yeux et ce fut Henry qui fut incapable de regarder ailleurs à ce moment

\- comme ta maman te l'a dit, nous ne sommes pas pressés. Prends le temps. On sait qu'il faisait noir, qu'il était tard. Personne ne t'en voudra. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour te rappeler cette nuit.

\- d'accord ! Je veux faire ça bien. Il doit avoir justice.

\- brave petite !

Jo se releva pour se mettre à côté d'Henry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder tendrement. Elle avait un don naturel avec les enfants et il adorait ça.

Stacy ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et quand ce fut fait, elle fut prête .

\- je pense que c'est elle. J'ai repensé à cette nuit, la silhouette, la taille, tout correspond. Je n'ai pas entendu les voix mais il y avait une personne de petite taille.

Henry ayant déjà eu des doutes sur elle, Reece n'hésita pas

\- numéro 7, restez où vous êtes et mettez vos mains sur la tête

À ce moment, tous purent apercevoir le maire se mettant à transpirer, lui même et un regard dans la direction de Rick qui lui fit un sourire ironique. La secrétaire exécuta ce qu'on lui dit et Hanson se chargea de l'arrêter pour l'emmener en salle d'interrogation.

Jo regarda Stacy et lui tapota l'épaule

\- tu as fait du bon travail. Maintenant, tout repose entre leurs confessions et nos tests ADN.

Stacy poussa un soupir de soulagement, qu'elle avait bien retenu jusque la. Ses parents la serrèrent dans leurs bras et Jo et Henry, ainsi que Reece, sortirent, pour les laisser seuls.

Reece se tourna alors vers les deux partenaires

\- c'était vraiment du bon travail tous les deux. Henry, encore un très bon instinct, comme souvent.

\- merci lieutenant - répondirent-ils en choeur

\- mais l'affaire n'est pas encore terminée - émit Jo

Reece lui donna raison

\- je le sais bien. Je ne suis pas sûre que nos suspects vont avouer mais nous comptons également sur les résultats des tests ADN. Martinez, rejoignez Hanson dans la salle d'interrogation et essayez de faire cracher le morceau à la secrétaire. De plus, quelque chose me dit que le maire est complice malgré lui, donc je le prends à part pour voir si il me dit quelque chose.

Jo acquiesça. Henry hésitait à regarder l'interrogation ou descendre à la morgue pour aider Lucas.

Après tout, ses compétences aidaient beaucoup également, même lorsqu'il assistait à une interrogation.

Ce fut la jeune femme qui le tira de ses pensées

\- est ce que tu veux assister ou bien tu préfères descendre à la morgue ?

\- je me posais justement la question. J'aime bien regarder pour mieux cerner le personnage mais je me dis que toi et Hanson, vous allez faire du très bon travail et Lucas, doit être fatigué d'être tout seul comme ça, donc je pense pouvoir accélérer un peu avec les tests.

Jo lui sourit

\- vas-y alors ! On va se débrouiller. Si ils ne veulent rien dire, un moment ou un autre, il y a en a forcément un qui va craquer et au pire, personne n'est innocent dans tout ça.

\- c'est bien vrai ! Alors à toute à l'heure.

* * *

Des heures et des heures passèrent, autant pour les interrogations, que pour les résultats des tests.

La secrétaire, le maire et David, tous restaient aussi muets que des carpes, ne disant pas un mot. La secrétaire et le maire, ne cessaient de répéter qu'ils voulaient leur avocat et David, disait qu'il en voulait un également.

Ils pensaient tous, qu'ils n'allaient pas aller bien loin, qu'ils n'obtiendraient peut être jamais le fin mot de l'histoire mais au bout de six longues et interminables heures, non seulement les ADN avaient finalement un résultat positif et la secrétaire avait craqué et avoué toute la vérité. David et elle avaient donc été arrêtés, ainsi que le maire, pour avoir été complice.

Ce fut donc une très longue journée pour tout le monde, mais ils se sentirent vraiment plus légers, une fois que l'affaire fut réglée.

Henry et Jo, retrouvèrent la famille de Stacy, ainsi que Rick, dans le couloir de la NYPD.

\- alors, vous avez réussi à arrêter tous les coupables ? - demanda Rick

\- effectivement ! Tout le monde pourra respirer et Stacy a été fantastique - répondit Jo, en faisant un clin d'oeil à la petite, qui rougit légèrement.

\- merci de m'avoir encouragé ! Je vais pouvoir prendre soin de ma famille, sans craindre pour leur vie ou la mienne.

\- ils doivent avoir bien besoin de vous - murmura Henry - vous méritez bien de vous reposer.

\- merci ! C'était vraiment chouette de vous avoir avec nous.

Stacy s'avança alors vers eux et les regarda avec des petits yeux de chien battu, il était dur d'y résister pour les deux immortels

\- alors, vous n'allez plus faire la classe lundi, n'est ce pas ? Maintenant que l'affaire est résolue.

Bien que Jo et Henry, avaient quand même prit un sacré plaisir à jouer les professeurs, ils devaient bien sûr retourner dans leur routine.

Jo pinça délicatement la joue de Stacy

\- on essaiera de passer vous voir de temps en temps.

Elle fit une petite moue mais à son âge, elle comprenait quand même, un petit peu, le mot « responsabilités ».

\- mais qui va prendre votre place dans ce cas ?

À ce moment, Rick, qui n'avait pas encore quitté le poste, entendit la dernière phrase de Stacy et revint sur ses pas.

\- Stacy ! Tu sais que j'étais un bon ami de Pablo. Je ne suis pas peut être pas le meilleur en ce qui concerne l'école, mais je pourrais faire un effort. J'ai moi aussi un enfant à nourrir et un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que je l'aide à faire ses devoirs, donc rien de mieux que de commencer en travaillant dans une classe.

Jo et Henry trouvaient l'idée bonne, bien sûr, pour le coup, cela ne relevait pas d'eux, mais seul le directeur pourrait en juger.

Stacy regarda longuement Rick, avant d'acquiescer

\- bon ! je suppose que tu peux faire l'affaire. Mais je te préviens, moi, je suis chiante.

\- c'est toujours bon à savoir.

Ils rigolèrent tous de bon coeur

\- est ce que tu vas reprendre le gymnase aussi ? J'ai pas envie d'arrêter le karaté !

\- si le directeur me laisse reprendre le travail de Pablo, je ferais le tout, sans problème.

Stacy sourit et fit un high five à Rick. Ce dernier serra la main de Jo et Henry, et sortit. Les parents de Stacy remercièrent une nouvelle fois les deux collègues et dirent à leur fille

\- il faut qu'on rentre maintenant. Justice a été faite et ce weekend, une cérémonie se tiendra pour Pablo, on t'y emmènera.

\- merci maman, merci papa.

Elle regarda Jo et Henry, qui souriaient, comme un couple disant adieu à leur enfant. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Jo, en entourant fortement sa taille. La jeune femme eut bien du mal à contenir ses émotions.

\- fais moi plaisir et grandit loin des mauvaises tentations de ton quartier.

\- je ferais ce que je peux détective Martinez. Merci pour tout

\- merci à toi de nous avoir aidé.

Stacy fit de même avec Henry et fit un signe avec son doigt pour qu'il se baissa à sa hauteur et elle lui chuchota à l'oreille

\- quand vous demanderez le détective Martinez en mariage, je veux que vous m'envoyez une carte.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, tout en secouant la tête. Décidément, ils ne trompaient personne.

\- allez file ! Tu vas faire attendre tes parents

Elle pouffa et leur fit un signe de la main, avant de disparaitre. Hanson les rejoignit, avec un café dans la main et remarqua parfaitement, le rouge à leurs joues.

\- ça c'était une sacré affaire !

\- tu peux le dire - avoua Jo - on mérite bien notre dimanche de repos

\- tu me le répéteras pas deux fois ! J'ai une femme qui est parfaite et a envoyé les gosses chez les grands parents pour ce weekend, donc un petit massage ne serait pas trop demandé.

Il avala son café d'une traitre, jeta le gobelet et leur dit

\- passez un bon weekend ! Et franchement, bravo tous les deux. Vous êtes vraiment une sacré équipe. Si on continue comme ça, on battra le record du nombre de criminels sous les verrous.

Hanson les quitta, les laissant seuls. Henry regarda sa montre

\- eh bien ! Ce fut en effet une journée bien remplie. Je vais prendre un taxi et rentrer. Je suis certain que Abe a fait de bons petits plats.

Il fit un signe de tête à Jo et elle eut une impulsion et lui retint le bras

\- attends ! Laisse moi te déposer. C'est la moindre des choses.

Henry fut sur le point de protester mais Jo l'attrapa, sans lui laisser le choix

\- tu vas finir par user toute ton essence, à cause de moi.

\- oh t'en fais pas pour ça. Ça rentre dans mes frais de flic, on nous rembourse l'essence, donc ça m'est complètement égal.

\- bon, de toute façon, je vois que je n'ai pas trop mon mot à dire

Elle lui fit un petit sourire

\- pas le moins du monde.

Ils furent de retour à la boutique, environ une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Jo sentit une odeur délicieuse et sentit son estomac gargouiller

\- merci de m'avoir ramené, comme souvent.

\- il n'y a pas de quoi. En tout cas ça sent drôlement bon. Tu as raison, Abe a forcément fait un bon repas. Tu es chanceux. Repose toi bien, on se voit lundi.

\- merci. Toi aussi.

Il commença à sortir de la voiture, avant de se rendre compte que Jo avait beaucoup fait avec lui ces temps ci et qu'en plus, elle l'emmenait toujours partout. Il la regarda et lui demanda

\- dis moi, ça te dirais de te joindre à nous pour le diner ?

Elle fut grandement surprise de sa demande, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Tellement, qu'elle eut bien du mal à trouver les mots

\- oh... Et bien... Je.

Henry la coupa gentiment

\- cette fois, c'est moi qui insiste.

Avec sa petite bouille, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait lui résister bien longtemps. Elle sourit et céda donc.

\- okay. Je te suis.


	35. Chapter 34

**Bon, je vous poste un long chapitre (juste parce que je suis d'humeur charitable lol), et vous allez patienter, j'étais malade, j'ai rien écrit et la, je suis trop proche des prochains chapitres donc, soyez patients pour la suite parce que ça me donne de la misère.**

 **Je remercie les derniers pour leurs commentaires et les gentils compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si il ne se termine pas aussi bien qu'il commence *evil laugh*.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la boutique. Jo ne disait rien mais elle sentit une petite once de fierté d'avoir été invitée par Henry. Évidemment, il n'y avait rien de romantique dans tout ça, ce n'était qu'un diner entre amis, surtout que Abe serait la mais cela lui plaisait. Elle aimait déjà passer un long moment avec lui, au bar, après des longues journées de travail, à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, même si elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui en disait plus, qu'il ne se confiait mais elle ne tenait pas à le pousser. Henry était quelqu'un de très secret et il avait certainement ses raisons, et elle était bien placée pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

Abe les accueillit chaleureusement

\- ah salut tous les deux ! À voir votre visage rayonnant, je suppose que l'enquête a enfin connue un bon dénouement ?

\- effectivement Abe ! Comme souvent, un peu grâce au flair d'Henry, mais on est tous bien contents que ce soit terminé.

\- tout ceci m'envoie ravi dans ce cas. Vous méritez bien de dormir et d'oublier le travail pendant les prochaines 24h au moins.

Il insista bien sur le dernier mot, en regardant son père d'un air sous entendu. Ce dernier préféra l'ignorer complètement.

\- bon, trêves de bavardages. Jo reste diner avec nous ce soir, donc essaie de ne pas être impoli.

Abe haussa un sourcil réprobateur, tandis que Jo éclatait de rire

\- pas besoin de jouer les bons samaritains devant la beauté. On sait tous que tu es maniaque en vrai.

Lorsqu'Abe trouvait des arguments face à lui, même Henry avait du mal à y répondre. Il fallait dire, que c'était un peu de sa faute, si son fils avait hérité d'un tel répondant.

\- eh bien Jo, tu auras le droit à ma quiche aux épinards et fromage, enfin j'espère que tu aimes les épinards ?

\- je suis plutôt quelqu'un qui aime ma junk food mais Abe, tout ce que tu prépares, mon palais va adorer, donc je suis certaine de ne pas être déçue, rien que l'odeur était alléchante.

\- tant mieux. Je vais mettre une bouteille de vin au frais et préparer des apéritifs. Il fait un temps superbe, on dinera sur le toit.

Il partit rapidement dans la cuisine, bien trop joyeux d'avoir enfin une autre personne que lui et Henry pour diner.

Jo regarda Henry et ils emboitèrent le pas à Abe

\- tu ne veux pas qu'on te donne un coup de main ? - demanda l'immortel

Il les regarda comme ci il venait de se faire insulter, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle fois, l'hilarité chez Jo

\- mais tu me prends pour qui ? Dis aussi que je suis à mettre à la maison de retraite

Henry tenta de se défendre

\- non.. Je... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire

Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- si tu veux te rendre utile, monte donc sur le toit et prépare déjà la table mais tu ne restes pas dans mes pattes pour la cuisine. Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça.

Henry leva les bras au ciel. Combien de fois, Abe avait manqué de l'envoyer dans la rivière parce qu'il restait trop longtemps dans les parages lorsqu'il était occupé à faire la cuisine.

\- d'accord d'accord ! On va monter mais pas la peine de nous appeler dans ce cas

\- comme ci j'avais besoin de vous ! Allez, montez donc et pitié, ne faites pas de bêtises sur ma terrasse

Jo s'écria

\- Abe !

Henry lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber et il la tira par le bras pour qu'ils montent à l'appartement et sur le toit où le diner aurait lieu.

Le jour tombait peu à peu et en arrivant, avec la brise fouettant son visage, Jo s'émerveilla comme une enfant à Disneyland.

\- cette vue est superbe ! Je vois qu'il y a encore pleins de petits secrets qui planent dans cette boutique.

Henry ne put le renier. En dehors de sa petite forteresse de solitude dans le sous sol, il appréciait des moments de quiétude, devant un coucher de soleil et les énormes buildings. Cette vue était toujours aussi éblouissante et combien même le temps ne passerait jamais pour lui, il ne se lasserait pas de cette beauté que la nature offrait.

Il ouvrit une petite armoire qui était sur la terrasse et en sortit de très belle assiettes qu'il commença à placer. Jo sortit de sa transe et lui donna un coup de main

\- oh non Jo ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Ce ne sont que quelques assiettes et quelques couverts et tu es l'invitée, tu ne devrais pas le faire.

Elle lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'ajoute pas un mot de plus

\- Henry ! Je ne vais pas rester la sans rien faire. C'est une question de politesse d'aider, que tu le veuilles ou pas.

Elle le menait tellement à la baguette, qu'il ne put qu'accepter son aide. Ils installèrent des petites serviettes en tissu, qui avaient des styles bien classiques, typiques comme Henry en somme.

Après avoir tout installé, Jo se dirigea vers la rembarre de la terrasse et continua d'observer le coucher de soleil, qui disparaissait derrière les buildings.

Henry la rejoignit, en essayant de ne pas trop envahir son espace personnel.

\- je ne voudrais pas me vanter - commença t-il et Jo retint son soupir, Henry était incapable de se taire plus de cinq minutes - mais je trouve qu'on a vraiment bien géré sur cette affaire

Son rictus de frustration se transforma en un petit sourire timide et elle tourna la tête vers lui, en acquiesçant

\- c'est vrai ! On s'en sort bien en tant que profs. Mais ne vas pas en faire une habitude.

\- promis !

Ils sourirent en reprenant leur position précédente, les rayons de soleil éclairant leurs deux silhouettes.

\- j'espère en tout cas, que le quartier sera plus calme et que ces jeunes pourront tout de même avoir un avenir comme il se doit. Enfin, ayant grandi dans un quartier similaire, je pense qu'ils s'en sortiront, mais pas tous n'ont autant d'ambition que moi j'en avais à cette époque.

Henry sourit en imaginant la petite Jo Martinez, butée comme pas deux, un peu comme Stacy.

\- je pense que dans le cas de Stacy, elle s'en sortira. Peut être dans quelques années, on entendra parler d'une nouvelle jeune championne de karaté ou peut être qu'elle fera comme toi, elle rejoindra les forces de l'ordre.

Jo appréciait sa façon de penser et le remercia intérieurement. Lorsque simple le souffle de vent se fit entendre, elle osa détourner son regard sur lui et revit ce qu'elle avait vu lors de leur première affaire ensemble. Cet homme qui semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, cette frustration et cette fascination qui pouvaient se lire sur ses lèvres fines. La sagesse qu'il incarnait, toute cette connaissance, que parfois elle lui enviait et pourtant, il était devenu son ami, quelqu'un qui prenait une place importante dans sa vie maintenant et sans qui, elle ne pourrait plus faire son job. Elle hocha lentement la tête. Elle était peut être immortelle, mais elle était très reconnaissante à qui que ce soit, qui avait bien pu mettre Henry sur sa voie.

De façon pas vraiment subtile, elle se décala légèrement vers sa gauche, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit complètement à côté de lui, à la limite d'enlacer ses doigts avec les siens mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta simplement de profiter de sa présence.

Profitant de sa distraction, Henry l'imita et prit le temps de l'observer sous tous les angles. Il ne trouvait aucun défaut chez cette femme, que ce soit physique ou moral. Bien sûr, il ne la connaissait pas assez bien pour juger tous ses traits de personnalité, elle avait un jardin aussi secret que le sien et ne se dévoilait pas facilement non plus. Mais, tout comme elle, il avait bien du mal à s'imaginer à ne plus travailler avec elle. Il avait enfin trouvé une véritable amie, il avait été trahi dans sa vie mais il avait un bon sens et il sentait bien que Jo était une personne digne de confiance. Elle ne jugeait pas, elle prenait sur elle et surtout, elle gardait un calme, qui n'existait pas chez d'autres flics.

C'est pour cela, qu'il vivait quand même toujours un peu dans la paranoïa. Il craignait qu'il fasse une boulette, qu'il se fasse tuer, qu'il meurt devant ses collègues et qu'il n'ait d'autre choix que de déménager, fuir le pays, tel qu'il l'avait toujours fait mais pour le coup, il savait que cela risquait de lui faire très mal. Alors, il comprenait lorsque Jo lui disait de rester en place mais il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher.

Il fut sur le point de partager une partie de ses pensées, quand Abe arriva sur la terrasse, avec un petit plateau garni de bonnes choses

\- hey tous les deux ! La quiche est cuite, le vin est frais et les apéritifs sont prêts. On va pouvoir attaquer. Je viens de mettre une charlotte aux fraises au four. Ça sera notre dessert.

Le moment magique prit fin à l'instant où ils durent se retourner pour participer au repas. Jo s'extasia devant les amuses bouches et la vue de la quiche bien gonflé, qui lui donnait envie de se jeter dessus comme une sauvage

\- olalala Abe ! Ça m'a l'air d'être tellement appétissant, tout ça. Je sens qu'on va bien se régaler

Abe lui sourit en la remerciant d'un signe de tête. Après avoir trinqué, ils purent se mettre à table où ils partagèrent de nombreuses anecdotes et ils furent presque trop pleins pour le dessert mais ils purent, tous gouter une bonne part de la délicieuse charlotte aux fraises.

Après le repas, Jo les remercia et leur dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle rentre, elle commençait à sentir la fatigue. Abe avait claqué la main de son père en lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait s'occuper de la vaisselle, et qu'il ferait mieux d'accompagner Jo jusqu'à la porte

\- reviens quand tu veux ma grande. Tu es toujours le bienvenue et ça nous fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir une femme parmi nous.

Jo lui fit une rapide étreinte

\- merci à toi pour ce bon repas Abe. Je reviendrais, ça tu peux compter dessus.

Henry lança un regard sarcastique à son fils et suivit Jo, en lui tenant toutes les portes, en bon gentleman qu'il était.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, Jo regarda Henry, avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

\- merci à toi de m'avoir invitée. J'ai passé vraiment un très bon moment avec vous deux. Vous êtes vraiment drôles. On croirait vraiment que vous êtes parents.

Henry rigola nerveusement, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et quand le visage de Jo se décomposa, semblant réaliser quelque chose, il se sentit un peu mal.

\- mais attends... Vous êtes si proches... Tu ne serais pas son fils, par hasard ?

Henry ne savait pas trop comment répondre à cette question, surtout qu'il était le père dans tout ça. Cependant, Jo se reprit d'elle même

\- mais non. Tu ne l'aurais pas appelé par son prénom dans ce cas

« si tu savais » - pensa t-il

Jo se gratta le menton et reposa les yeux sur lui

\- alors ? Vous êtes parents ?

Henry réfléchit vite, même trop et sortit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit

\- on peut dire ça comme ça. Son père était l'ami du mien, Abe me connait depuis que je suis tout petit. J'ai grandi avec lui. Et lorsque mon père est mort, les parents d'Abe se sont occupés de moi et Abe a toujours été ce qui est le plus proche de ma famille.

Jo était ravie d'entendre une telle histoire. Elle sourit, en posant une main sur son bras

\- je suis contente que vous vous soyez trouvés dans ce cas.

La petite horloge de la boutique, sonna 23h passées. Jo fronça des sourcils

\- bon ! Il faut vraiment que je te laisse. Merci encore. Profites bien de ton dimanche et à lundi.

\- merci ! Fais attention sur la route. Bonne nuit.

Jo ne sut ce qui lui passa par la tête ce soir la, mais elle s'appuya sur lui et lui donna un doux baiser sur la joue.

Il prit la couleur d'une pomme bien mûre en l'espace de quelques secondes. Jo le regarda bêtement et se recula en murmurant

\- bonne nuit Henry !

Henry resta immobile, en regardant son amie sortir et démarrer, en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

Il resta planté comme un imbécile, en se frottant la joue à l'endroit où la jeune femme venait de l'embrasser.

Abe qui n'avait pas manqué le dernier échange, vu qu'il était revenu dans la boutique au même moment, ne put cacher son sourire carnassier.

\- dis donc ! Elle a l'air d'être sacrément mordue de toi, notre petite Jo.

Ce fut les paroles qu'il fallait pour l'effet douche glacée et Henry lança un regard désapprobateur à son fils.

\- quoi ? ne me regarde pas comme ça.

\- Arrête de te faire des idées Abraham. Ce n'était qu'une bise de bonne nuit.

Abe se demandait si père était idiot ou le faisait exprès, ou peut être bien les deux. Il secoua la tête

\- non mais de quoi tu as besoin pour que tu voies qu'elle en pince pour toi ? Et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, parce que vu comment tu n'as pas arrêté de baver sur elle toute la soirée, tu es mordu aussi.

\- Abraham !

Abe savait que son père utilisait son nom complet uniquement pour lui faire une lecture, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Il s'avança vers Henry, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules

\- écoute Henry. Je ne te juge pas et je dis ça sérieusement. Tu as apprécié la compagnie de Jo ce soir, et moi aussi. Elle est tellement plein de vie, tellement adorable cette petite et en plus elle te supporte, donc moi je dis qu'il faut beaucoup de courage.

Henry le regarda de travers mais Abe continua

\- et ça fait des années que je ne t'ai plus vu rire aux éclats comme ce soir. En sa présence, tu es détendu, tu ne penses à rien d'autre et tu te sens parfaitement naturel. Et je dois t'avouer, eh bien que moi aussi. Ça m'a fait tellement chaud au coeur d'avoir Jo ce soir. J'ai presque envie d'en faire une habitude.

\- n'exagère pas non plus - railla Henry

\- je suis très sérieux - répondit son fils, sur la défensive.

Et à la tête qu'il faisait, Henry savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas

\- Jo est une femme fantastique et toi tu le sais. Elle ressemble à maman sur les bords, mais elle est différente, elle est encore en plein deuil et pourtant, elle était si à l'aise avec nous. Comme ci, on avait toujours vécu ça. Je dis juste, que il n'y a pas que toi à qui Abigail a manqué et avoir Jo ce soir, m'a fait réalisé à quel point, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Nos rires, nos discussions sur tout et n'importe quoi, toutes nos complaintes, parce qu'on a l'estomac trop plein. C'est la première fois que je passe une si bonne soirée, depuis tout ce temps et je crois que tu es du même avis.

Henry regarda ses pieds mais reconnut que son fils avait raison. Une présence féminine manquait réellement et Jo s'était si vite adapté à eux, comme ci, elle faisait définitivement partie de la famille.

Il sentit son coeur faire une embardée. Il était trop tôt. Jo était encore en deuil, il n'avait pas le droit et il y avait toujours le problème de ce secret. Il ferma rapidement les yeux, pour cadenasser quelconque sentiment qui pourrait se former. Il préférait se fermer à ça pour le moment. Jo était son amie et cela lui suffisait.

Il regarda Abe longuement

\- je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit. J'essayerais d'inviter Jo, un peu plus souvent mais pas tout le temps non plus.

Abe fit un petit geste de victoire et fut sur le point de faire demi-tour, mais Henry l'interpella

\- mais, ça ne sera que dans un but amical.

Abe fronça des sourcils. Son jugement, l'aurait-il trompé ?

\- mais... Henry, je vois bien qu'elle te plait.

Il soupira

\- peut être bien mais elle est en deuil Abe et on travaille ensemble que depuis à peine trois mois. Je ne peux rien risquer, que ce soit sa carrière ou la mienne. Jo est mon amie et je suis reconnaissant pour ça. Je ne veux pas de plus, je ne veux pas gâcher cette amitié qui est en train de se construire.

Même dans sa tête, ses propres mots sonnaient faux et Abe n'en avala pas un seul mais il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules

\- je comprends ! Il faudra juste attendre le bon moment. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Henry lui fit un simple sourire, avant de se retourner et de fixer la porte, où sa collègue était passée quelques minutes auparavant et se demandant si il faisait bien de penser comme il venait de le faire.

* * *

Quand Jo arriva chez elle, la première chose qu'elle voulut faire, fut de monter directement dans sa chambre et de faire la plus grasse matinée qu'elle n'avait plus fait, depuis ses 16 ans mais elle se rappela qu'elle devait prendre une bonne douche bien chaude avant, se coiffer pour la nuit, se brosser les dents et elle se sentit prise de toute la flemme du monde.

\- être une femme, ça craint des fois.

Elle retira rapidement ses chaussures, son badge et son arme, qu'elle déposa sur la commode dans le hall.

Elle fut sur le point de monter, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle pesta. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas encore un meurtre ou elle allait faire bouffer l'arme du crime au meurtrier. Elle se laissa tomber dans le petit fauteuil à côté du combiné

\- allo ?

Ce fut quand son interlocuteur prit quelques bonnes minutes pour répondre, qu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de cette femme qui clamait être immortelle, tout comme elle. Qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis un bon moment.

\- Jo ! Quel plaisir de vous entendre à nouveau

\- plaisir non partagé - bougonna Jo - ça faisait longtemps. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez cette fois ?

\- rien du tout ! Je voulais juste vous féliciter d'avoir bouclé autant d'affaires en si peu de temps. J'ai ouïe dire, que vous devez tout ça au Docteur Morgan. Charmant jeune homme !

Jo sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et elle resserra le combiné

\- vous n'avez pas interêt à mêler Henry à vos petites magouilles ou vous entendrez parler de moi, immortelle ou pas.

La voix glaciale de l'autre côté du combiné, rigola sournoisement

\- croyez moi, si je devais m'intéresser à votre partenaire, ça ne serait certainement pas pour ses beaux yeux.

Jo ne comprenait pas

\- de quoi parlez vous ?

\- j'aurais aimé dire le fond de ma pensée mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Enfin, je ne vous appelle pas pour vous parler de votre beau docteur, mais de vous Jo. Il est vrai que je m'étais mise dans l'ombre pendant un long moment. Je voulais vous laisser croire que je vous avez laissé tranquille, mais ne croyez pas trop ça.

Jo sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer et elle commençait à perdre patience or, elle ne perdait jamais patience.

\- dites moi ce que vous voulez ?

\- comme je vous l'ai dit, rien de très spécial. Je pense que vous vous en apercevrez en temps et en heure. Vous méritez de vous reposer mais si j'étais vous, je surveillerais grandement les prochaines affaires qui vont tomber. Disons qu'elles risquent d'être... Explosives.

Jo n'aimait définitivement pas le ton de sa voix.

\- vous n'allez rien tenter en public

\- ça, je ne peux vous le dire. À vous de ne pas être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, cela serait fortement dommage pour votre réputation et votre carrière de flic.

\- cessez de me menacer, parce que si je le voulais, j'aurais déjà tracé cet appel.

\- vous auriez pu, c'est vrai. Et entre nous, je suis persuadée, que vous l'avez déjà fait. Seulement, vous savez que vous ne pouvez rien parce que je vous appelle depuis un téléphone jetable à chaque fois, donc qui n'a aucune carte sim et aucune espérance de vie alors vous êtes forcée de m'écouter et de faire attention à tout ce qu'il y a autour de vous.

La jeune femme sentit une énorme boule dans sa gorge et des larmes dans les yeux. Elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Henry, elle savait que c'était mal, elle pensait encore à Sean, sa mort était trop récente, mais cet homme était si gentil et s'occupait si bien d'elle, qu'il avait fait son effet. Elle avait fait un pas vers lui ce soir la mais cette femme était de retour dans sa vie et elle ne pouvait le mettre en danger, ni lui, ni personne d'autre autour d'elle. Son long silence fut évident à son interlocutrice

\- hmm. Je peux sentir vos pensées à des kilomètres. Dommage pour ce cher docteur Morgan, que vous commencez à apprécier un peu plus qu'un ami. Il ne faut pas mélanger le travail et le plaisir chère détective Martinez, vous risquez de vous bruler. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, vous serez certainement plus attentive à ce qui vous entoure dans vos prochaines affaires désormais.

Jo crut qu'elle allait briser le combiné en deux

\- avant que vous raccrochiez, sans que je ne puisse avoir une seule chance de vous rappeler, j'ai besoin de savoir qui vous êtes vraiment.

\- je vous l'ai dit Jo, je suis une femme qui possède le même secret que vous, tout comme d'autre. Enfin, je suppose que vous voulez mettre un nom sur ma personne, alors, appelez moi Léna. On se reparlera très vite, Jo.

Et comme souvent, elle raccrocha, sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de réagir. Jo laissa le téléphone lui glisser des mains et replia ses genoux pour poser sa tête dessus. Pour la première fois, et depuis qu'elle était immortelle, elle avait peur que quelqu'un découvre son secret, elle avait peur que quelqu'un laisse sa vie pour elle, elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait en tant que flic, et qu'elle ne puisse agir.


	36. Chapter 35

**Helloooo ! Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que vous devriez patienter mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, ce n'est qu'un tout petit chapitre (et aussi parce que mon sadisme a prit le dessus *evil laugh*), mais j'ai réussi à avancer quand même un peu et la je me sens bouillir d'inspiration donc peut être que les chapitres seront un peu plus fréquents. Anyway, je tiens à dire que cette enquête ne sera pas drôle *cough* mais j'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire :).**

 **Bonne lecture et merci encore aux derniers pour leurs reviews**

* * *

Une semaine après ces événements et l'angoisse de Jo de voir cette femme agir à n'importe quel moment, il était temps de faire face à une nouvelle affaire.

Après leur mission de l'école et s'être assurés que les enfants recevraient la bonne éducation, ils avaient eu comme qui dirait, une semaine de répit, qui évidemment ne dura pas.

Jo n'avait pas cessé de penser à cet appel angoissant et bien sûr, à cause de ça, elle devait se fermer sur tout sentiment qui pouvait se former, envers Henry. Elle n'était pas du genre à psychoter mais pour le coup, elle prenait les menaces de Léna, très au sérieux. Le pire dans tout ça, était qu'elle ne pouvait en parler à personne alors au travail, elle devait prétendre que tout allait bien, même si c'était loin d'être le cas.

Ce fut un appel matinal qui la réveilla, comme très souvent. Elle fit un tour sur elle même, enroulée dans ses couvertures et grogna en décrochant

\- oui, allo ?

Elle baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il y a des jours où rester dans son lit, semblait être la parfaite solution.

La voix de son collègue, prit quelques minutes avant de répondre

\- C'est Hanson... Il faut que tu viennes. Il y a un corps et ce n'est pas très beau à voir.

Jo ravala sa salive et regarda son réveil qui affichait : 7h00. Elle fronça des sourcils. Qui dans cet univers avait fait en sorte que leur job requiert d'élucider des meurtres, si tôt le matin ?

Elle se frotta le visage, en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit et ayant un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette affaire.

Elle soupira, en tenant le combiné, en se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers sa salle de bain

\- ça ne peut pas être plus différent que d'habitude.

Une nouvelle fois, Hanson prit du temps avant de répondre

\- justement ! Si. Quand je te dis que ce n'est pas beau à voir, crois moi. Jusque la, on a pas vu ça.

Jo se sentit comme épiée et elle espérait que Léna n'avait pas mis en place, ses plans diaboliques. Elle remercia son collègue et passa rapidement de l'eau sur sa figure et se regarda, puis elle regarda son portable qu'elle avait déposé sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle le prit et commença à chercher dans son répertoire, le numéro de la boutique.

Elle était sur le point d'appuyer sur la touche verte, quand elle ferma les yeux et se ravisa. Henry n'avait pas besoin de voir ça dés le matin, il était trop tôt et il verrait le corps quand il serait de retour au labo... Rien ne disait non plus qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre mais au vu de la description de son collègue, il ne semblait pas y avoir plusieurs solutions.

Elle se sentait un peu mal de ne pas avoir prévenu Henry mais elle était faite de pierre et ne voulait vraiment pas trop s'investir, parce qu'elle savait qu'éventuellement, elle allait continuer de se rapprocher de lui, donc pour l'instant même si elle appréciait toujours le contact avec lui et le bon travail qu'ils faisaient, elle restait professionnel et évitait d'aller constamment le chercher, à la moindre occasion.

Elle soupira, elle se trouvait parfaitement ridicule, ce n'était pas de la faute d'Henry après tout.

Le corps avait été trouvé dans le Lower Manhattan, dans un petit restaurant vintage, qui proposait des petits déjeuners et des déjeuners.

Bien sûr, le propriétaire avait failli tourner de l'oeil en faisant la macabre découverte, sachant que le restaurant n'était pas ouvert le soir.

Les banderoles de banalisation jaunes étaient déjà disposées tout autour de l'établissement et Jo retrouva Hanson et d'autres de ses coéquipiers.

En la voyant arrivée seule, il haussa un sourcil

\- ton ombre n'est pas la ce matin ?

Elle le regarda d'un air sarcastique

\- il est trop tôt. Je ne voulais pas le déranger

Hanson n'y croyait pas trop

\- Jo ! Tu sais bien qu'Henry est un lève tôt. Il va t'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir appelé.

Elle haussa des épaules

\- il s'en remettra, j'en suis sûre ! En plus, on ne sait pas vraiment si c'est un meurtre.

Hanson grimaça longuement

\- je ne suis peut être pas le doc, mais je serais plutôt formel sur celui la.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la scène de crime où le corps était déjà recouvert d'un drap blanc.

Jo l'enjamba, toujours aussi dégoutée et au vu de l'odeur, craignant ce qu'elle allait voir.

Hanson n'osa pas lui dire qu'il avait appelé Henry lui même, vu que Jo avait l'air bien trop grognon pour le faire. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

Le CSU releva lentement le drap et Jo comprit pourquoi le propriétaire était devenu pâle. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et se félicita de ne pas encore avoir prit de petit déjeuner, elle n'aurait rien pu garder sur l'estomac devant une telle vue.

Au mieux qu'elle put, elle essaya d'articuler

\- est ce qu'on a une idée de ce qui s'est passé ? - demanda t-elle à son collègue

\- pas vraiment. Le propriétaire est arrivé il y a une heure, il a fait la découverte, rien n'a été volé, pas d'effraction, pas de traces de lutte, rien mais une véritable boucherie sur le monsieur cela étant.

\- quoique cet homme ait fait, il y a quelqu'un qui lui en voulait sérieusement.

Hanson approuva, essayant de ne pas trop regarder ce corps, complètement lacéré, comme on lacère un vulgaire morceau de viande. Le corps n'était pas complètement découvert, mais il semblait que le cadavre était scié en deux. Jo pouvait le constater au vide que le drap faisait entre le haut et le bas.

\- parfois je me demande comment un être humain peut tuer comme un sauvage. Notre métier est quand même difficile.

Hanson lui donna une tape délicate sur l'épaule

\- Je sais bien mais bon, au moins on rend service aux citoyens.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel. Si rendre service était mener des enquêtes sur des corps découpés comme de la viande, comme elle le pensait, rester dans son lit, était bien mieux certains matins.

\- bon alors ? On embarque le corps de suite ?

Hanson se racla nerveusement la gorge et sut qu'il était temps qu'il dise à son amie, qu'il avait prévenu le légiste

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur mais on a besoin d'Henry, tu le sais, donc je l'ai appelé. On ferait mieux de l'attendre.

Jo s'en serait douté. Elle ne fit qu'un simple signe de tête. Hanson ne pouvant tenir, lui demanda alors

\- est ce que tout va bien entre vous deux ? Tu as l'air plutôt irrité.

Jo se demandait ce qu'il sous entendait par la. Elle sourit faiblement

\- oui, tout va très bien. Tu dis ça comme ci on traversait une crise de couple

Elle pouffa à ses propres mots, pendant qu'Hanson n'en pensait pas moins

\- ce sont tes mots, pas les miens.

Elle secoua la tête, en lui lançant un regard noir

\- on ne traverse pas de crise et on est pas en couple. Je suis juste un peu bougon ce matin, tu me connais. Mais tu as bien fait de l'appeler, on a besoin de lui, je le sais. Je vais continuer de faire un tour dans le restaurant, le temps de l'attendre, je vais peut être trouver quelque chose même si le propriétaire dit le contraire.

Hanson lui fit un signe de tête et sortit pour aller prés de la voiture et faire le topo à Henry, une fois qu'il serait sur place.

Jo continuait de faire le tour du restaurant, voir si elle repérait quelconque indice sur l'assassinat de ce pauvre homme. Il était vrai que rien n'avait été volé, ni la caisse, ni rien d'autre. Tout était en place, alors ce n'était certainement pas une question d'argent mais bien une question de vengeance pour le coup.

Elle marchait un peu plus loin dans le restaurant, observait délicatement sous les tables, au niveau des menus, derrière le comptoir. Mais il n'y avait rien du tout.

Elle essaya de procéder comme Henry en marchant tout le long du corps et repérer les traces de pas que le probable tueur aurait pu laisser mais tout avait été bien trop minutieusement fait.

Quand elle passa prés du ATM, elle entendit un drôle de bruit. Elle s'arrêta à côté et le bruit se fit de plus en plus sourd et aigu. Elle s'agenouilla devant le distributeur et l'effleura dans l'espoir de trouver d'où il venait et qui ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Elle se déplaça légèrement sur le côte et derrière, un compte à rebours était en train descendre d'une très rapide manière.

Jo se leva en double vitesse

\- tout le monde dehors, il y a une bombe !

Chacun se précipita, Henry arrivait juste, Hanson n'avait pas le temps de réagir et Jo était trop au fond du restaurant, que la bombe explosa, faisant s'effondrer toute la façade avant du magasin et un morceau du plafond également.

Henry sauta sur ses deux pieds, en secouant Hanson

\- est ce que Jo était la dans ?

Hanson ne sut quoi répondre, il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme sortir mais il y avait bien trop de poussière pour se faire une idée. Henry était au bord de l'hystérie

\- Jo !

Il courut vers le nuage de poussière mais Hanson le retenu

\- doc ! Attendez ! Il faut qu'on attende que la poussière se dissipe. Je suis sûr que Jo a réussi à se mettre à l'abri.

Henry écarquilla grand les yeux

\- Hanson ! Si elle était à l'intérieur, il y des chances très minces qu'elle ait réussi à se mettre à l'abri. Toute la façade vient de s'effondrer... Il faut faire quelque chose, il faut que je la retrouve...

Hanson n'avait jamais vu Henry se mettre dans un tel état, ce dernier était prêt à foncer tête baissée alors il devait fortement le retenir.

\- Je viens d'appeler une ambulance, Henry, respirez ! Jo est forte, elle va réussir à se dégager. Soyez positif, ce n'est pas une petite explosion qui aura raison d'elle.

Henry savait bien qu'Hanson disait ça pour essayer de se convaincre mais il transpirait. Le nuage de fumée était bien trop épais et de plus, il y a avait quelques flammes émanantes du restaurant. Si Jo avait réussi à se protéger, elle n'y résisterait pas longtemps et Henry n'avait qu'une envie, était de plonger la dans et de la sortir, quitte à y laisser la vie lui même, c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.


	37. Chapter 36

**Hehe ! Merci pour vos reviews, je sais, je suis un peu beaucoup sadique mais ce n'est pas une nouveauté :p. Bref, voila donc une suite un peu plus longue, avec l'introduction d'un personnage qui n'a rien à voir avec Forever mais vous en apprendrez plus en lisant ma note de fin de page :).**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci encore à ceux qui sont toujours la pour lire.**

* * *

Jo ne s'en était évidemment pas sortie, elle avait prit direct une brique qui s'écroulait du plafond, en plein dans le crâne. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas du tout souffert de sa mort et ce fut dans le Hudson River, qu'elle refit surface.

Elle pesta

\- je haie les lundis matins ! Il va encore falloir que je trouve une excuse maintenant. Bien joué Martinez !

Ce n'était officiellement que la troisième fois qu'elle mourrait, elle avait toujours évité depuis qu'elle était immortelle mais pour le coup, elle trouvait sa mort légèrement stupide. Se prendre une brique dans le crâne, tout ça parce qu'elle faisait son travail et qu'elle avait certainement évité à ses collègues de subir le même sort, il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant.

Elle vérifia que personne ne regardait de son côté lorsqu'elle atteignit la rive et se dirigea vers l'arbre où elle cachait son sac de sport avec des vêtements de rechange et comme souvent, elle allait devoir faire un détour chez elle pour reprendre son téléphone, son badge et son arme mais pour le coup, elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre une douche, elle allait devoir supporter cette affreuse odeur de la rivière tout le reste de la journée. Heureusement la parfum et le déodorant, devraient aider à masquer un peu.

Elle s'habilla très vite et railla au fait qu'elle venait d'utiliser sa première tenue de rechange. Elle en avait déposé une dizaine, juste au cas où, tous des survêtements ou des vêtements inutiles, qu'elle ne mettait que le dimanche, quand elle s'étalait dans son canapé toute la journée.

Alors qu'elle mettait sa veste, elle entendit

\- Détective Martinez ?

Elle ferma les yeux, en grinçant des dents

\- et merde - pensa t-elle - ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un de la police ne finisse par la repérer. Elle prit une longue inspiration et se retourna lentement et fut surprise du visage qu'elle vit derrière elle.

\- Patty ?

Une jeune femme blonde se tenait devant elle, elle avait un visage d'ange mais elle avait de l'assurance.

Jo revit les flashs de cette nuit glaciale où elle était devenue immortelle et revit ce visage qui se tenait devant elle et qui aurait pu ne pas l'être, si elle n'était pas intervenue. Patty Spivot, était la jeune femme qu'elle avait sauvée cette nuit la. À l'époque, elle sortait tout juste de l'académie de police, elle était si frêle et très peu sûre d'elle. Il semblait que les choses avaient bien changées depuis. Après cet incident, Patty avait été affectée dans une autre station où les choses étaient moins corsées et le crime bien moins élevé que New York. Jo n'en revenait pas, tandis que Patty s'avançait vers elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres

\- Jo ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir

Sans même qu'elle ne puisse crier gare, la jeune femme lui fit une longue étreinte, auquel elle répondit un peu de façon embarrassée.

\- ça me fait plaisir aussi Patty. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- je pourrais te retourner la question. Pourquoi tu te promènes au beau milieu du Hudson River, dés le matin et en survêtement ?

Jo chercha rapidement une excuse

\- je faisais mon jogging.

Patty fronça des sourcils

\- mais... Tu n'habites pas dans le quartier, je me trompe ?

\- oui.. Mais, tu sais, trop de stress au travail, parfois j'ai juste envie d'aller ailleurs que Central Park.

Patty ne posa davantage de questions.

\- d'accord ! Tu veux que je te ramène ? Je dois justement passer au 11.

C'était une chance et elle accepta avec plaisir

\- si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais passer chez moi vite fait, je dois récupérer mes affaires.

\- pas de problèmes, ça va être sur ma route.

Jo suivit la jeune femme dans sa voiture et espérait qu'elle ne pose plus de questions, concernant ce qu'elle faisait la et surtout qu'elle n'en parle à personne, une fois au 11.

Elle lui en fit part

\- Patty ! Si tu pouvais...

Elle la coupa

\- ne rien dire sur ton petit jogging ? Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un truc pour garder les secrets.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et Jo la remercia

\- mais sinon, tu m'as dit que tu devais passer au 11. Pour quelle raison ?

\- Eh bien, ce matin j'étais en vadrouille et j'ai reçu un appel du lieutenant Reece, elle m'a dit qu'un corps coupé en deux avait été retrouvé. Comme j'ai également un diplôme de scientifique, je me suis dit que je pourrais m'y intéresser et pendant que je prenais la route, j'ai reçu un autre appel me disant qu'il y avait eu une bombe la où le corps était. On m'a dit que tu t'y trouvais mais tu es avec moi, donc ils ont dû se tromper.

Jo se laissa fondre sur son siège. Bien évidemment qu'elle y était et elle entendait déjà les sermons d'Hanson.

\- enfin - reprit Patty - quoiqu'il en soit, je vais vous assister dans cette affaire, si le lieutenant me le permet, parce que quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas très habituel.

\- je pense aussi.

Quand ils atteignirent Washington Heights, Jo fut soulagée. Le trafic avait été fluide. Maintenant, restait à trouver une bonne excuse envers ses collègues.

\- attends moi la, j'en ai vraiment que pour quelques secondes.

\- prends tout ton temps Jo - lui lança joyeusement la jolie blonde.

Jo se précipita à l'étage et attrapa son badge, son arme et son portable où il y avait pas moins d'une douzaine de messages vocaux dont la moitié était d'Henry qui n'arrêtait pas d'hurler après Hanson, qu'elle était certainement toujours ensevelie quelque part parmi les débris.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si seulement il savait. Elle mit une tenue similaire à celle qu'elle avait en arrivant à la scène de crime et en sortant de son appartement, elle regarda le bitume et posa sa main dessus pour frotter sa joue, de poussière, sous le regard ahuri de Patty.

Elle rejoignit la jeune fille, qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds

\- c'est compliqué - dit Jo pour répondre à son silence - un jour je t'expliquerais.

Patty ne posa plus de questions et démarra. Jo ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant, si autant la première fois, à cause du capharnaüm, elle avait pu éviter un interrogatoire, cette fois ci, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y échapper.

* * *

Quand elles arrivèrent devant le 11, Jo avait l'impression d'être devant un purgatoire. Elle n'avait trop réfléchit à ça sur la route, mais comment allait-elle pouvoir se sortir de ce pas ? C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours craint et vu le nombre continus d'appels sur son téléphone, cela voulait dire qu'ils espéraient toujours qu'elle n'était pas enterrée vivante.

Elle poussa un énorme soupir en franchissant les portes du commissariat d'où régnait une grosse agitation. Patty, elle même en fut impressionnée, cela n'avait rien à voir avec où elle travaillait.

Dans l'agitation, Jo aperçut le lieutenant, elle se dirigea vers elle.

\- lieutenant !

Cette dernière sursauta et écarquilla grand les yeux en voyant Jo

\- Martinez ? Mais vous allez bien ? Hanson et Henry sont en train de devenir fous au restaurant. Comment vous êtes arrivée la et sans aucune égratignure ?

Jo espérait que la poussière sur son visage suffisait à tromper. Elle tourna rapidement de l'oeil sur Patty, qui décida de ne rien dire sur l'endroit exact où elle l'avait trouvé. Jo avait probablement une bonne explication.

\- je... J'ai réussi à me tapisser derrière le comptoir. Les tablettes m'ont protégée et je suis restée allongée un petit moment, avant de sentir que plus rien ne s'écroulait. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas trop de flammes à l'intérieur. Je suis sortie par l'arrière et j'ai...

Elle regarda Patty qui vint à son secours

\- je l'ai croisé et je l'ai ramené ici.

Reece venait seulement de remarquer la petite blonde.

\- Spivot ! Je suis contente de vous revoir. C'est vrai que vous étiez en route pour New York lorsque je vous ai appelé. Votre chef est d'accord pour vous laisser faire la mission ?

Elle haussa des épaules

\- j'en ai parlé à mon partenaire et je lui ai dit que c'était pour les besoins d'une amie de longue date. Il passera le message à mon chef, mais je suis certaine qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que je vous donne un coup de main.

\- une détective de plus ne fera pas de mal et Jo a bien besoin d'une femme en plus avec elle.

Jo fit un sourire crispé. De plus, elle avait bien remarqué que Reece, ne croyait pas trop son histoire de comptoir et de porte arrière mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le lieutenant prit son téléphone et appela Hanson pour les prévenir que Jo était saine et sauve et qu'ils pouvaient rappliquer.

Jo marcha jusqu'à son bureau, Patty sur ses talons, qui attendait visiblement des explications.

\- Jo. Est ce que tu étais vraiment à ce restaurant ou tu as dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre ?

Jo la regarda longuement. Elle s'était toujours demandé si Patty avait conscience qu'elle était celle qui l'avait sauvé. Elle savait qu'elle avait échappé à la mort mais elle n'avait pas vu qui l'avait éloigné de la trajectoire de la balle.

Elle était si vive et innocente, et en même temps si sage. Elle était sa sauveuse, elle se disait que peut être, elle pourrait... Surtout que Patty n'allait pas s'éterniser à New York, elle n'aurait pas à supporter le poids du secret.

Jo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se frotta simplement le front

\- Honnêtement, je ne saurais comment t'expliquer ça. C'est une histoire de fou et tu ne me croirais pas.

Patty s'installa à demi sur son bureau, en lui faisant un grand sourire

\- tu peux toujours essayer ! Tu sais, Central City n'est pas aussi calme qu'on le croit, la police a moins de travail parce que nous avons un autre atout de taille mais autrement, il y a toutes sortes de choses étranges qui s'y passent et rien ne me surprendrait.

Elle fut sur le point de répondre lorsqu'elle entendit une voix affolée

\- Jo!

Elle se retourna et vit Henry qui fonçait vers elle et rien ne semblait pouvoir le stopper. Elle ne put réagir, qu'il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui, à même de l'étouffer. Jo avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Le menton posé sur son épaule, elle vit Hanson qui arrivait, dépassé par la situation.

Henry n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher Jo et son étreinte se faisait même de plus en plus persistante

\- mon Dieu ! Mais j'ai tellement cru que tu étais ensevelie la dessous. J'ai vraiment eu peur Jo.

\- c'est gentil Henry - elle ne pouvait cacher les petits papillons au creux de son estomac quand même, l'inquiétude d'Henry la touchait particulièrement - mais la, tu m'étouffes un peu

Il finit par se décaler mais ne laissa pas l'once d'espace entre eux, plus personne autour d'eux ne semblait exister.

Il caressa sa joue qui avait toujours la poussière qu'elle s'était infligée elle même. Ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement mouillés, mais ça, tout le monde mit la faute sur l'adrénaline.

\- ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, d'accord ?

Jo rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux sous le regard blasé d'Hanson et amusé de Patty

\- je ferais ce que je peux.

Il finit par mettre un peu plus d'espace entre eux et de réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Hanson s'approcha et la jugea du regard. Elle secoua la tête

\- ne me regarde pas comme ça, Mike.

\- mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Jo, tu étais dans ce fichu restaurant, Henry et moi on a pas cessé d'essayer de te joindre et tu n'as jamais répondu.

Elle fit le moulin à vent avec ses mains

\- je suis désolée les gars ! J'étais encore remuée et avec tout ce bazar, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos appels. J'ai réussi à me planquer et je suis vivante, c'est le principal.

Le regard des deux autres sur elle, lui faisait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement du même avis mais la discussion était visiblement close.

Hanson se frotta le front

\- autant de bordel dés le lundi matin, ça devrait être interdit. En attendant, on peut dire que le corps qu'on devait élucider est partie en fumée.

Henry n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le corps pour se faire une idée mais Jo était nerveuse. Elle se rappelait ce que Léna lui avait dit au sujet des prochaines affaires étant explosives.

Elle allait leur exposer son idée mais avant, il fallait qu'elle présente Patty.

\- on verra tout ça après. Il faut que je vous présente. Mike, tu te rappelles de Patty ? Elle est restée quelques mois avec nous en sortant de l'académie.

Mike serra la main de Patty

\- je me rappelle très bien. Tu as bien changé. Ça se passe bien à Central City ?

\- très bien ! Je suis contente d'être ici, je pense que vous aurez besoin de mon aide pour le coup.

\- ça tu peux le dire.

Patty regarda alors Henry et tendit sa main

\- Patty Spivot ! Je suis détective à Central City mais j'ai été formée par la meilleure équipe et la meilleure détective du 11.

Elle donna un coup de coude à Jo qui sourit. Il était vrai qu'elle et Patty avaient eu une relation assez fusionnelle durant son intégration, jusqu'au jour où elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Jo n'en avait jamais rien dit, mais elle était celle qui avait demandé le transfert de Patty, jugeant que la petite méritait une place, où elle ne risquait pas d'exploser à chaque instant.

\- Henry Morgan ! Je suis légiste du 11 et le partenaire de Jo également.

\- je l'aurais deviné - dit-elle, d'un air taquin.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour du bureau de Jo et parlèrent donc de l'affaire

\- bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On a perdu le corps et également un établissement. C'est tout de même bizarre tout ça - songea Hanson

Jo n'en pensait pas moindre et murmura

\- je pense que c'était fait exprès

Trois paires d'yeux la fixèrent alors

\- je veux dire, c'était un piège. Ce corps n'était la que pour faire diversion. Et à mon avis, il va falloir faire attention à chaque scène de crime où nous allons nous rendre. Cette histoire ne fait que commencer.

Même si Henry avait tout manqué, il dût approuver l'idée de sa collègue.

\- Jo a raison, ça ne peut pas être une coincidence. On devrait peut être enquêter sur l'origine de cette explosion ?

Hanson répondit

\- c'est une idée mais ça ne relève pas tellement de notre compétence. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il y a eu un corps mais il a cramé.

\- mais il n'était pas la par hasard, donc je suppose ça rend l'affaire criminelle quand même - répliqua Henry

\- il a raison - approuva Patty

Jo s'assit sur le bord de son bureau, essayant de réfléchir. Il n'y avait aucun doute que cela devait être un coup de Léna, mais elle n'avait aucune façon de s'en assurer, cette femme ne l'appellerait que si elle trouvait ça utile.

\- on verra bien ce qu'il en est mais Henry a raison - finit-elle par dire - il faut qu'on retourne au restaurant et qu'on enquête à partir de la bombe, on remontera bien quelque part d'une façon ou d'une autre et surtout grâce aux théories de notre légiste qui a un meilleur oeil que le notre.

Henry échangea un sourire avec elle et Hanson céda, les laissant pour aller faire son rapport à leur chef.

Patty se retrouva entre Jo et Henry qui ne cessaient de se fixer; elle se sentit légèrement en trop.

\- hum ! Bon. Je vais passer un coup de fil, pour dire à mon partenaire que je suis bien arrivée et que je resterais un petit moment.

Elle les laissa seuls, sentant que c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin. Jo regarda Henry en coin, avant de détourner le regard, sentant une boule dans la gorge.

Henry s'installa à côté d'elle et essuya le peu de poussière qu'il restait sur son visage

\- est ce que ça va ? - demanda t-il d'une voix doucereuse

Jo avait bien envie d'hurler que ça n'allait pas du tout, qu'une tarée la menaçait depuis des semaines et qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que de revenir à poil dans la rivière, si tôt le matin mais il allait certainement la regarder de travers.

Elle se contenta simplement d'un signe de tête

\- ça va ! Je suis juste encore un peu secouée. Je suis passée prés. Je te remercie de ton inquiétude mais j'ai bien peur que plus gros nous attende.

Henry approuva et secoua sa main et ce fut Patty qui revint, qui le fit lâcher son étreinte

\- j'ai appelé mon chef ! J'ai son accord. J'espère qu'on trouvera rapidement le but de ce mystère.

Elle n'avait pas manqué l'enlacement de leurs mains. Henry se leva et dit poliment

\- je vais passer rapidement à la morgue et faire un résumé à Lucas sur ce qui s'est passé ce matin, si il est déjà la. Sinon, j'ai un peu de paperasse à remplir, le temps qu'on retourne sur la scène de crime.

Henry fit un signe de tête à Patty et disparut rapidement. Jo le regarda et regarda son amie, qui pouffa

\- aucun commentaire pour le moment Patty. Nous avons autre chose sur les bras

\- je ne dirais rien ! Pour l'instant.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _**Alors je voulais vous laisser une petite note par rapport au personnage que j'ai introduit.**_

 _ **Patty Spivot fait partie de l'univers The Flash, je sais bien que les deux séries ne se rejoignent pas mais on s'en fout carrément, Jo & Henry sont bien immortels donc c'est autant surréaliste que des super héros. Bref, dés que j'ai écrit le Flash back de Jo sur la façon dont elle est devenue immortelle, je me suis dit qu'un moment ou un autre, je ferais intervenir cette petite qu'elle a sauvé. Et j'ai pensé à Patty qui était un très bon personnage dans Flash, que j'aimais beaucoup mais que les writers ont dégagés parce que monsieur Barry Allen doit être avec le grand amour de sa vie *facepalm*. Donc voila, elle est fraiche, jeune, pleine de vie et assez awkward, j'ai trouvé qu'elle était le personnage parfait, juste le temps de l'enquête. Après ça, elle repartira chez elle et je ne ferais plus d'autres apparitions mystères, enfin normalement :p. Voila, pour ceux qui ne regardent pas, j'espère que ça éclaire votre lanterne. **_


	38. Chapter 37

**Bonjour ! Je m'excuse du retard, mais comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, j'ai ouvert une mini fic, en anglais, donc j'écrivais celle ci plus que celle la. Désolée, je vais me remettre à l'écriture pour ici puisque de toute façon l'autre est sur la fin, il ne me reste que deux chapitres à poster normalement. Donc voila.**

 **Je remercie les derniers pour les commentaires et merci à ceux qui sont toujours fidèles :)**

 **Un petit rappel qu'un personnage de l'univers Flash a été introduit, juste le temps de l'enquête**

* * *

Ils durent retourner sur la scène de crime, qui bien sûr ne risquait pas de leur apporter beaucoup d'indices mais comme Jo l'avait souligné, ils avaient un atout de taille qui pouvait voir tout ce qui passait inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

Henry avait tout juste eu le temps de prévenir Lucas de la grosse peur panique que Jo leur avait fait si tôt le matin, que la jeune femme en question redescendit à la morgue pour le prévenir qu'ils retournaient au restaurant.

Patty accompagna Jo à la morgue, elle marchait derrière Jo et au début, Lucas ne la vit pas

\- hey Jo ! Content de voir que vous n'avez rien, à voir la tête que le doc tirait, vous avez manqué de lui faire frôler la crise cardiaque. Ça aurait été un peu ironique de le voir allongé ici, n'est ce pas ?

Jo haussa un sourcil, en se demandant si parfois Lucas s'entendait parler. Il se racla la gorge

\- et ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour noir, apparement. En tout cas, ravi de voir que vous n'avez rien mais évitez de foute la frousse à Henry, surtout dés le lundi matin.

\- c'est noté Lucas - répondit-elle, d'un ton frustré.

Jo se dirigea vers le bureau d'Henry et ce fut à ce moment que Lucas se rendit compte de la présence de Patty et sa mâchoire se bloqua presque. Il lui sortit son plus beau sourire, qui l'effraya plus qu'autre chose mais il tenta néanmoins d'entamer la conversation.

\- salut ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin. Une nouvelle recrue ?

Patty secoua lentement la tête

\- en réalité, j'ai travaillé quelques mois ici quand je sortais de l'académie. Jo était mon mentor. Je suis ici, juste pour assister sur l'affaire.

Même de son bureau, Henry pouvait jurer voir de la bave le long des lèvres de son assistant

\- Lucas Wahl. Je suis l'assistant d'Henry et je dois dire, qu'il est plutôt fier de moi. Je commence même à parler comme lui

\- c'est... Impressionnant. Je suppose ? - attesta Patty, plus intéressée par ce que les deux autres dans le bureau se disaient, que par Lucas, dont les techniques de drague étaient à revoir

\- et vous êtes ?

Elle cligna des yeux et sourit poliment

\- Patty Spivot, de la CCPD. Et Lucas, tu.. Tu permets que je te tutoie ? Tu m'as l'air à peine plus vieux que moi.

\- bien sûr ! Il n'y ait rien qui me fasse plus plaisir qu'on soit déjà si familier.

Patty se retint de lever les yeux au ciel

\- okay ! Comme je te disais, tu m'as l'air gentil mais je vois bien ce que tu essaies de faire. Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais j'ai déjà un petit ami et... Enfin, il est vraiment tout pour moi, donc désolée. Peut être si on s'était connus à l'époque où j'étais encore ici.

Le sourire de Lucas retomba aussi sec et il se retint de soupirer. Cependant, il n'en perdait pas moins sa bonne humeur et il lui dit

\- dans ce cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras le travail avec la NYPD. Ils sont vraiment très bons, même si on a parfois un peu de mal avec les excentricités d'Henry.

Ce dernier arriva à leur niveau, avec Jo sur ses talons et il lança un regard noir à son assistant. Lucas fit un tour sur lui même, sans même ouvrir la bouche et partit s'occuper de sa paperasse.

Jo ayant entendu les dernières paroles de Patty, lui demanda, pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur

\- tu t'es trouvé un petit ami alors ? Être à Central City a du bon, je comprends que tu t'y plaises bien.

Patty rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et fit un sourire gêné

\- oui.. C'est sûr qu'il est une des raisons pour laquelle je me plait bien la bas, mais bon il n'y a pas que ça quand même.

Elle regarda ses pieds, en rentrant dans la cage de verre et Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

Puis Patty, leur dit d'un air taquin

\- mon petit ami est aussi scientifique et on travaille avec lui sur les scènes de crime.

Elle regarda Jo et Henry de façon entendu. Ils firent comme ci ils ne comprirent pas où elle voulait en venir, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher

\- juste pour dire qu'on s'est rencontrés au boulot et travailler ensemble, et avoir une relation, ne nous dérange absolument pas.

Jo et Henry bredouillèrent deux trois trucs, comme quoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble et que leur relation n'était que professionnelle et quand ils atteignirent l'étage supérieur et que les portes s'ouvrirent, Patty sortit en premier en leur faisant un clin d'oeil

\- je ne faisais référence à personne mais si vous l'avez prit pour vous, libre à vous.

\- Spivot ! - cria Jo, pendant que la jeune femme rigolait à gorge déployée, sous le regard d'un Hanson, qui se demandait si il était entouré d'une bande d'ados retardés.

Ils retrouvèrent tous leur sérieux quand ils furent de retour sur la scène de crime. Jo était quelque peu réticente. Elle n'aimait pas revenir dans la rivière mais elle n'aimait encore moins repasser à un endroit où elle avait été tuée. Elle ne cessait de soupirer sur le chemin dans les débris du restaurant et Henry le remarqua bien. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais au vu de son air, prête à mordre le premier qui lui adressait la parole, il préféra s'abstenir. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur de toute façon.

Jo montra l'endroit où elle avait trouvé la bombe.

\- c'était derrière ce distributeur. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me faire une idée de ce qui l'a enclenché.

En rentrant dans l'établissement, ils constatèrent que plus de la moitié du plafond s'était effondré et le comptoir était brisé en deux et un bon paquet de briques et quelques volutes de fumée encore bien chaudes.

Hanson ne put retenir son commentaire, ce qui hérissa les poils de Jo

\- excuse moi Martinez ! Mais tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à ne pas te faire assommer avec toute cette poussière, cette suie et puis toutes ces briques ? Tu nous as dit que le comptoir t'avais protégée et que tu étais restée longtemps allongée, donc sauf erreur de ma part, je ne crois pas que ce truc ait attendu que tu te sois relevé pour se briser en deux, pas avec la catastrophe qu'il y avait la dans.

Jo parfois détestait son collègue d'être aussi pointilleux. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, quand Henry vint à son secours

\- euh pardonnez moi détective, il est tout à fait possible que le comptoir ait tenu un moment avant que Jo ne se relève. Je dirais que la suite de flammes avant que l'incendie ne soit maitrisé, ainsi que la chute constante du plafond, a dû faire céder ce qui restait debout.

Jo fut bien satisfaite qu'Henry soit intervenu et fit un grand sourire à son collègue, qui la regarda avec un air réprobateur. Il était sceptique mais comme Henry venait de lui sortir une de ses grandes théories, il préféra ne pas chercher la petite bête plus longtemps.

\- en attendant, je pense avoir trouvé le déclencheur de la bombe.

Tout le monde se retourna, pour voir Patty, penchée devant les débris du ATM et du minuteur. Henry la rejoignit et se pencha à ses côtés pour constater. Il suivit la ligne de courant et les traces qu'avaient laissées l'explosion. Il se releva et marcha tout le long des débris, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'entrée.

\- je ne sais pas si vous aviez vu la même chose Patty, mais je dirais que le fait d'avoir ouvert la porte a déclenché le mécanisme. Je pense que la bombe était programmée pour exploser juste au moment où la NYPD serait sur place. La personne qui a fait ça, avait tout prévu et elle devait être la responsable de ce monsieur coupé en deux.

Patty acquiesça. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas autant de connaissances qu'Henry et n'avait pas fait le lien entre le tueur et le déposeur de la bombe mais elle avait effectivement, remarqué pour la porte.

Hanson chuchota à Jo

\- Patty est détective ou scientifique ?

\- les deux ! Elle a un diplôme dans le domaine et puis son copain qui est en un, doit beaucoup aider dans un cas comme ça.

Hanson regarda longuement sa collègue et fit semblant de prendre une face horripilée

\- Mon Dieu ! Ça veut dire que dans quelques temps, tu vas avoir exactement le même oeil qu'Henry et même parler comme lui. Déjà que tu commences à avoir son raisonnement alors le jour où vous allez vous caser.

Jo se retourna si brutalement et les éclairs dans les yeux qu'elle lançait à son collègue, le déstabilisèrent, qu'il en recula et se cogna contre une des rares tables restée debout.

Patty et Henry revinrent vers eux

\- si on retrouve le déposeur de bombe, on retrouvera certainement le tueur - affirma Henry - bien qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment confirmer que ce soit un meurtre maintenant, avec ce qui reste du corps mais bon, ça serait déjà un début.

\- très bien. Le CSU a relevé quelques empreintes. Au moins, on sait ce qui a déclenché le mécanisme. Il faudrait qu'on garde l'oeil ouvert.

Juste au moment où Jo disait ceci, le téléphone d'Hanson sonna. Il prit l'appel et s'éloigna quelques secondes, laissant les trois « jeunes » ensemble.

\- Lucas m'a dit que vous étiez bon mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point - dit Patty en s'adressant à Henry - vous avez pu établir tout ça, ne serait ce qu'en regardant quelques secondes, un simple système de bombe ?

Il haussa des épaules, non pas peu fier du compliment

\- Oui. Au fil des années, j'ai appris à voir certaines choses qui me font raisonner peut être plus au dessus de la normale. Mais je dirais, que vous vous en sortez bien pour une détective.

Elle pouffa

\- oui, enfin. Barry m'aide un peu quand même. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas vu tout ça. Il est bon mais pas autant que vous. Je ferais mieux de ne pas lui dire ça, son égo pourrait en prendre un coup.

Ils rigolèrent tous de bon coeur, lorsque Hanson revint, avec le teint un peu pâle.

\- est ce que tout va bien Mike ? - demanda Jo, maintenant inquiète de ce que cet appel venait de lui apporter

Il prit quelques minutes avant de répondre, avant de dire

\- un autre corps vient d'être découvert... De la même façon que le premier. Mais cette fois ci, dans un parking.

Les trois autres s'échangèrent des regards. Jo sentait l'angoisse monter. Cette histoire ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout. Deux meurtres en l'espace de deux heures et la journée ne faisait que commencer. De plus suite à cette explosion, il y avait certainement encore anguille sous roche. Jo savait qu'il fallait qu'elle contacte Lena, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle devait en avoir le coeur net, elle devait savoir si elle était la responsable derrière tout ça ou en tout cas, si cela faisait partie de son plan. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la vie de citoyens être mise en danger à cause d'une timbrée qui lui courrait après.

* * *

Tout le monde se retrouva sur la deuxième scène de crime. Jo n'était pas tranquille, elle regardait partout autour d'elle, dans l'espoir que rien ne trainait pour qu'ils se fassent prendre comme des débutants.

La seule différence, était que dans un parking sous terrain, il n'y avait certainement pas autant de facilité à sortir que dans le restaurant.

Avant qu'ils rentrent dans le parking, Mike leur dit

\- bon, on a quand même prit nos précautions par rapport à ce matin et les démineurs ont fouillés le parking avant notre arrivée. Aucune trace d'explosif n'a été trouvé. On devrait pouvoir commencer notre travail cette fois.

Jo lui fit un regard sarcastique. Ce n'était pas comme ci, le premier corps avait été un entrainement, digne de l'alarme incendie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était partie pour être bougon tout le reste de la journée, de toute façon.

Le corps était découpé de la même façon que le premier. Henry s'avança vers le premier morceau, c'est à dire le tronc. Jo essaya de ne pas tourner de l'oeil, tout comme Mike et Patty.

\- parfois on se demande ce qui passe dans la tête de certains - siffla Patty, qui n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de voir des cadavres aussi lacérés

\- bonne question - grogna Jo

Hanson ajouta

\- certains regardent bien trop de films. Dans une ville comme New York, vendre des films ou des bandes dessinées d'horreur, devrait réellement être interdit.

Patty ne put s'empêcher de pouffer mais elle comprenait parfaitement le point de vue. Henry s'agenouilla devant le corps, avec sa minutie habituelle. Jo remarqua qu'il avait l'air tout de même plus dégouté que d'habitude, ce qui était un comble.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et lui demanda

\- Henry ! Est ce que ça va ?

\- ça va. Juste que, même en tant que légiste, je trouve ça vraiment...Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire un tel carnage

\- pour une fois, on est d'accord. Alors, ton verdict ?

Henry resta longuement à observer la partie du corps et soupira

\- il est évident qu'il vient juste d'être tué. Je dirais, juste au moment où l'explosion a eu lieu, soit environ une heure. Bien que le corps soit complètement découpé, il est encore chaud.

Il releva légèrement le drap pour essayer de se faire une idée de l'arme du crime

\- ça m'ennuie de dire ça mais le découpage a été fait avec précision. Alors, soit on a à faire à un boucher, soit à quelqu'un de manuel et qui sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

Les trois autres se retinrent de vomir. Patty osa s'avancer pour jeter un oeil au corps

\- je ne suis pas trop experte mais les lacérations semblent avoir été faites par quelque chose comme une scie ou une hache. J'ai raison ? - demanda t-elle en regardant Henry, qui se relevait, se disant qu'il fallait qu'il jette rapidement ses gants en plastique.

\- c'est correct ! - affirma Henry - je ne sais pas encore entre la hache et la scie, laquelle des deux a servie mais je me dit qu'une scie aurait été entendu...

Jo regarda l'heure et secoua la tête

\- le parking n'ouvre pas au public avant 10h. Les seules personnes qui se promènent à cette heure ci, sont la maintenance ou la sécurité, éventuellement.

Hanson qui fouillait autour de la victime, ramassa le portefeuille de cette dernière et regarda son nom et la carte de l'immeuble

\- bingo Jo ! J'ai retrouvé son permis de conduire et il y a un laisser passer de l'immeuble. Il était dans la sécurité. John Crave. Il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance. On peut dire qu'il s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- ou bien c'était prévu - suggéra Henry

\- comme souvent, dans chaque enquête de meurtre - répliqua sèchement Jo

Les trois paires de yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Patty lui frotta doucement l'épaule

\- tu sais Jo, si tu ne te sens pas en forme aujourd'hui, je pense que le lieutenant pourrait te donner ta journée. Je veux dire, après le choc de ce matin.

Jo se pinça les lèvres de frustration. Elle détestait tout simplement mourir pour des choses si futiles et puis l'autre psychopathe qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Comme ci elle n'avait que ça à faire.

Elle secoua la tête et tenta de sourire.

\- merci Patty ! Mais ça va aller. On aura besoin de moi et quelque chose me dit que je ne peux pas me reposer sur mes lauriers. Je suis désolée si je n'arrête pas de râler mais...

Elle poussa un long soupir et Henry ne décolla pas ses yeux d'elle, semblant sentir sa détresse. Elle secoua la tête et tapa dans ses mains

\- enfin ! Nous avons du boulot. On va ramener ce corps et chercher toutes les personnes qui pourraient en vouloir à ce monsieur.

Elle fit un simple signe de tête au légiste et marcha à grandes jambées vers sa voiture. Henry était un peu perplexe face à son comportement. Elle avait subit un traumatisme et tentait de fermer les yeux dessus en se noyant dans le travail.


	39. Chapter 38

**Hello la compagnie ! Oui je suis encore la. Donc j'en profite pour remercier les derniers de leurs reviews et je vous poste un petit chapitre et il faut sérieusement que je me remettre à l'écriture de celle ci, dés que je peux, si seulement je n'étais pas étudiante lol. Bon, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

De retour au poste et à la morgue, Henry était directement descendu pour travailler sur le corps, tandis que Jo, Hanson et Patty faisaient le bilan de ce qu'ils avaient découvert et la théorie de Jo, comme quoi le premier meurtre n'avait servit qu'à masquer le deuxième.

Elle n'avait pas plus l'esprit tranquille depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au poste et ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle, comme ci elle était traquée. Il n'en était rien naturellement, elle savait que Léna n'oserait jamais s'aventurer au 11, sachant qu'une horde de flics pourrait mettre la main sur elle... Ou peut être pas, après tout Jo n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait.

Reece avait bien remarqué que la jeune femme était ailleurs mais savait qu'elle avait une certaine fierté et elle n'allait certainement pas en faire les concessions.

\- tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce deuxième meurtre ne va pas en emmener un troisième, il est bien trop tôt pour tant d'horreurs dés le matin - affirma Reece

Les trois détectives durent lui donner raison, elle continua donc

\- Bien ! Je suppose qu'Henry est déjà en train de travailler et de réunir toutes ses petites théories pour nous trouver tout ce qui aurait pu nous échapper. Allez donc le rejoindre, je vous appellerais si j'apprends quelque chose.

Ils firent tous un signe de tête au lieutenant et descendirent à la morgue.

Ils y virent une certaine agitation avec Henry qui semblait être au bord de la crise de nerfs et Lucas qui n'osait pas trop approcher du corps découpé en deux.

Jo leur lança

\- alors les gars ! Est ce qu'on a du nouveau ?

Lucas fit des grands signes avec ses mains

\- Henry est nerveux parce que le corps le fait carrément flipper et j'avoue qu'à moi aussi.

Henry releva des yeux assassins vers son assistant, qui préféra se faire tout petit en se terrant, derrière Hanson, imaginant qu'il allait être protégé si jamais Henry décidait d'utiliser le scalpel contre lui.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel et contourna la table d'examen pour se mettre à côté d'Henry, faisant abstraction de la boucherie devant eux

\- qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est vrai que tu as l'air nerveux, enfin plus que d'habitude.

Elle pouffa mais Henry haussa un sourcil réprobateur et elle comprit alors pourquoi Lucas préférait s'éloigner de lui

\- c'est bon ! Humour !

Henry soupira, tandis que Patty tournait autour du corps comme ci elle essayait de raisonner de la même façon que le légiste.

\- le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça ne fait pas semblant de massacrer par ici.

Jo approuva

\- tu vois tout ce qu'on subit depuis... Honnêtement, je crois que Central City est un peu plus calme sur ce point la, je suis certaine que tu ne vois pas de tarés dans ce genre.

Patty fit un sourire crispé, tout en se raclant la gorge

\- peut être mais il y a des choses bien plus étranges qu'ici, c'est une évidence.

Chaque pair d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle sourit simplement poliment

\- mais la n'est pas le sujet ! Nous avons plus important sur les bras.

\- la demoiselle a un point - approuva Hanson

Henry était plus que perplexe et à vrai dire, se sentait familier à ce genre d'affaire. Il posa ses deux mains sur la table d'examen et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées durant l'espace d'un instant qui parut une éternité aux trois autres.

Lucas claqua des doigts à côté de ses oreilles

\- Docteur Morgan ! Redescendez sur Terre.

Henry cligna des yeux et vit ses collègues qui l'observaient avec des yeux ronds. Il poussa un autre long soupir.

\- j'ai déjà vu cette affaire quelque part.

Tout d'un coup, la petite classe semblait bien plus intéressée. Patty fronça des sourcils

\- vraiment ? Moi qui pensait que c'était déjà au delà d'une affaire normale.

\- je suis d'accord avec elle - ajouta Jo - quand et comment tu as pu avoir une affaire pareille ? Surtout que jusqu'à présent, tout ce que tu as eu c'était avec nous

Henry repensait à des vieux souvenirs et ne savait pas trop comment se sortir de ce pas, sans passer pour un dingue.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma... Il ne saurait comment expliquer ça

\- bon... - il commença, essayant de choisir les bons mots - en réalité, je ne l'ai pas vécu moi même, je n'étais pas encore né

Il rigola mentalement à l'ironie de la situation parce qu'il avait déjà presque deux siècles à ce moment.

\- on est toute ouïe doc - encouragea Hanson

Henry recouvrit un petit instant le corps, le temps de leur raconter l'histoire

\- dans les années 30, il y avait un serial killer qui rodait et qui s'amusait à découper des corps, juste pour le plaisir. Il s'appelait « the Cleveland Torso Murderer »

Ce nom fit froid dans le dos à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Jo grogna

\- je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de vouloir connaitre la suite.

\- je ne suis pas obligé de la raconter si vous n'y tenez pas... Je veux dire, ce n'est peut être qu'une coincidence, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire le lien.

Jo lui fit signe qu'il pouvait continuer. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle n'allait pas en faire des cauchemars le soir même.

\- il avait pour méthode de trancher les pieds et les mains de ses victimes de façon à rendre difficile leur identification, et cela a très bien fonctionné. Il n'ont réussi qu'à identifier deux personnes grâce aux empreintes, sur les treize victimes qu'il a faite.

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel

\- pourquoi 13 est le chiffre fétiche de ces psychopathes ?

\- je me suis toujours également posé la question détective - Henry répondit en esquissant un sourire.

\- et donc ?- demanda Jo

\- un suspect a été arrêté, cependant ils n'ont jamais été sûrs si il s'agissait du bon ou pas, surtout que ce dernier a été retrouvé dans sa cellule, pendu... Et personne n'a jamais pu déterminé si c'était volontaire ou pas.

Il s'arrêta en ayant des flashs affreux de cette époque où il avait dû se rendre sur chaque lieu des crimes et découvrir des corps de père, de mère de famille. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas dormi pendant prés de trois semaines à cause de ces horreurs. Il n'avait été sur les lieux que la dernière année mais le serial killer avait commis ses crimes sur une période de quatre ans.

Ce pourquoi, cela ne l'enchantait guère de devoir faire face à quelque chose de similaire. La seule différence était que le corps était coupé en deux donc plus facile à identifier et les moyens dont ils disposaient désormais, permettaient un travail plus efficace. Évidemment, il n'allait pas leur avouer que les deux victimes identifiées étaient en partie grâce à son bon travail. Il n'était que médecin à cette époque, alors il ne pouvait travailler sur les corps mais il était celui qui avait donné un coup de main avec les empreintes digitales.

Il ferma rapidement les yeux pour tenter de chasser ces mauvais souvenirs de ses pensées.

\- Henry ! Est ce que ça va ? - la voix de Jo, le tira de sa torpeur et il se rendit compte de sa proximité troublante, avec une main sur son biceps.

Il ravala difficilement sa salive et acquiesça.

\- désolé ! Je m'égare encore. Je sais que la famille d'Abraham avait beaucoup entendu parlé de cette affaire, ils n'ont pas hésité à me le raconter lorsque j'étais enfant... Autant dire que ça m'a assez marqué, bien que j'ai un gout prononcé pour la mort mais enfin, je n'avais que 10 ans...

Il essaya de garder un air sérieux. En réalité, il mériterait une bonne claque. Abe lui avait demandé de lui raconter une histoire effrayante qu'il avait vécu et il avait raconté celle ci.

De ce fait, Abigail et lui, s'étaient retrouvés tous les soirs et ce pendant un mois, avec un grand garçon de dix ans qui refusait de dormir dans sa chambre et restait dans le lit de ses parents qui ne pouvaient plus avoir un moment à eux.

\- sympa la famille - railla Hanson

En l'espace d'un instant, il sembla considérer ceci pour ses fils, peut être que cela les calmerait. Henry lut dans ses pensées et sourit

\- je ne vous conseillerais pas de la raconter à vos enfants détective Hanson. J'ai dormi pendant un mois avec les parents d'Abe.

Jo ne put retenir le fou rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Henry ne pouvait la blâmer, de toute façon la situation était plutôt comique lorsqu'on le voyait ainsi. Patty se pinça fortement les lèvres

\- j'aime vos petites anecdotes ici

Henry haussa les épaules et Lucas ajouta

\- c'est banal pour lui.

Quand Jo fut calmée, ils purent retrouver leur sérieux et elle demanda

\- bon alors quoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, tout ceci s'est passé il y a des années... Certes tu nous as dit qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'avoir trouvé le bon coupable... Est ce que tu crois qu'un de ses descendants aurait eu la même folie et déciderait de reprendre le flambeau la où son ancêtre l'a laissé ?

Henry se mordilla les lèvres de frustration. Il haussa des épaules

\- je n'en sais rien Jo. Mais j'espère que non parce que sinon, on devra surveiller les rues tous les jours et toutes les nuits ou on risque d'entendre un meurtre du style, par semaine et pendant des années.

Les trois autres le questionnèrent du regard

\- comment ça pendant des années ? - s'écria Lucas, avec une telle voix fluette qu'Hanson ne put s'empêcher de le traiter de fillette

\- le serial killer a couru pendant quatre ans et il a tué ses treize victimes au fur et à mesure.

Jo lui lança un regard désapprobateur et lui donna une tape sur le bras

\- tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire avant, non ?

\- désolé ! Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne pense pas qu'on ira jusque la quand même. On est bien plus efficaces qu'ils ne l'étaient à l'époque.

Hanson tapota deux trois choses sur son téléphone et se fit biper.

\- j'espère pour vous que vous avez raison doc. En attendant, on doit aller interroger les proches de ce pauvre monsieur. Toute bonne enquête commence par la.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en disant à Jo et Patty de ne pas trainer.

\- je vais le rejoindre - souffla Patty à Jo, voyant qu'elle était plus obnubilée par Henry, qu'autre chose.

\- j'arrive

La petite blonde s'éloigna en faisant un sourie carnassier. Lucas se fondit derrière un roman graphique, pas vraiment subtilement mais Henry et Jo ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à lui.

\- je suppose que tu ne nous accompagne pas pour le coup ? - demanda Jo, en voyant qu'Henry n'avait pas déjà sauté dans son bureau pour y prendre son écharpe.

Il fit un sourire désolé

\- cette affaire risque de nous prendre du temps. Avec Lucas, on va continuer de relever les échantillons de son corps pour être certain de l'arme qui l'a tué. Je suis quasi certain qu'il s'agit d'une hache comme je te le disais mais peut être qu'ils ont innové depuis.

Jo secoua la tête, tout en souriant, Henry était incorrigible.

\- mais tu crois qu'on aura à faire à un autre serial killer ? Vraiment, ce n'était pas la semaine pour avoir ça sur le dos.

Elle marmonna Dieu sait quoi, même Henry ne la comprit pas. Il tenta de la rassurer en posant une main sur son bras

\- je ne peux rien assurer mais il ne faudrait pas crier au loup trop vite. Ce n'est peut être qu'une coincidence. Pour reproduire ces meurtres, il faut vraiment se renseigner, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'informations dessus sur le net, donc je doute qu'on ait quelqu'un d'aussi malade qu'à cette époque mais restons toujours sur nos gardes

Jo n'était pas non plus spécialement convaincue. Elle se frotta le visage

\- tu sais de nos jours, tuer commence à devenir une véritable banalité. Je pourrais même à penser que contrairement à ce que tu viens de dire, les gens sont bien plus fous qu'ils ne l'étaient avant les guerres. Bref, nous avons des suspects à interroger en commençant par le personnel qui travaillait au niveau de ce parking sous terrain. Je te retrouve toute à l'heure, tu m'appelles si tu as du nouveau.

Il acquiesça et la regarda partir, se sentant un peu bizarre. La jeune femme semblait autant dans la lune que lui lorsqu'il replongeait bien trop profondément dans ses souvenirs.

Il finit par se rendre compte que Lucas avait le regard pesant, sur lui

\- quoi ? - gronda t-il

Lucas haussa des épaules

\- je viens juste de m'apercevoir que vous aviez dit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'information sur le serial killer des années 30.

Henry ne comprenait pas où son assistant voulait en venir

\- oui et alors ?

Lucas laissa échapper un petit rire

\- je ne vous ai jamais vu utiliser un ordinateur. Vous n'avez pas de téléphone portable ni rien qui se relie à la technologie, alors je suppose que c'est surprenant que vous sachiez qu'il n'y a pas d'informations dessus.

Henry le regarda longuement et si un regard pouvait tuer, Lucas serait probablement mort sur le coup.

\- j'ai peut être une aversion pour ces choses mais j'ai quand même déjà fait un tour sur Wakapédia

Lucas explosa de rire, tout en faisant une grimace

\- oui bon bah restez plutôt à vos classiques. C'est Wikipédia, doc.

\- c'est pareil !

Henry baissa les yeux sur le corps, son égo en prenait quand même un coup. Peut être devrait t-il vraiment songer à se mettre à jour, après tout il ne vivait plus dans les années 50... Le monde évoluait et après 235 ans passé sur cette Terre, il devrait apprendre à vivre avec.


	40. Chapter 39

**Salut salut ! Désolée du retard, mais vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai pas le temps. Des examens cette semaine, des examens dans deux semaines, des travaux à rendre, bref, vive la vie d'étudiante. Anyway, je vous poste un chapitre d'une longueur correcte et après vous allez devoir encore patienter (j'ai avancé un peu dans l'histoire de mon côté mais pas énormément, donc je reprendrais l'écriture si j'arrive à avoir une minute à moi).**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les trois détectives s'étaient rendus au domicile de la victime, pour interroger la soeur de ce dernier et ils avaient bien du mal à placer un mot. En effet, la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et était inconsolable.

Jo s'était assise à côté d'elle et lui tendait un mouchoir en tissu, et aucun des trois ne savait trop exactement quoi dire.

Hanson tenta une nouvelle fois.

\- mademoiselle Crave, mes collègues et moi sommes bien conscients que ceci n'est pas évident pour vous. Mais nous aimerions avoir votre témoignage.

Pour toute réponse, elle renifla davantage et Jo lança simplement un regard à son collègue, qui haussa les épaules. Il avait essayé au moins.

\- je sais bien que je dois vous parler detective, mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que mon frère ait été assassiné aussi sauvagement. Mais enfin, il ne méritait pas ça, il n'a jamais fait de tort à personne. Je suis complètement perdue. Il ne faisait que son travail.

Jo sentit son coeur se serrer devant la détresse de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Sean aussi ne faisait que son travail lorsqu'il avait eu sa crise cardiaque, mais bon, il était certain que ce n'était pas comparable avec ce que vivait la soeur de la victime.

Patty tenta d'aider à son tour

\- mademoiselle Crave, on imagine bien à quel point ceci est difficile pour vous et le légiste de la NYPD va tout faire pour élucider le mystère. Cependant, il faut qu'on vous le demande. Est ce que votre frère avait des mauvaises fréquentations ou bien quelqu'un qui pouvait lui en vouloir ?

Jo regarda Patty et fut ravie de voir avec quelle assurance elle prenait les devants. Elle avait fait un bon choix en envoyant sa petite protégée dans une ville moins sombre que New York, grâce à ça, elle avait pu faire ses preuves et ne clignait pas des yeux pendant l'interview.

La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration

\- j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous aider mais je n'ai pas les idées claires. Je sais que mon frère était un bon employé et il n'avait pas de problème particulier. Pas à ce que je sache en tout cas. On était très proches mais je me doute bien qu'il ne me déballait pas toute sa vie non plus.

Jo se frotta le menton. Peut être que le meurtre n'était pas lié avec des problèmes personnels ou quoique ce soit. Après tout, l'explosion du matin même n'avait été la que pour faire diversion et si Henry pensait qu'ils pourraient avoir faire à un serial killer, alors ils étaient bien loin de réunir toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Dans de telles affaires, il y avait d'une façon ou d'une autre, des liens entre les victimes ou une simple catégorie. Les deux victimes du matin n'avaient aucun lien, ni familial, ni par leur métier... Mais une nouvelle fois, tout ceci, devait probablement cacher tout autre chose.

Ils remercièrent tout de même la jeune femme mais pour le moment, ils ne risquaient pas d'apprendre grand chose.

Jo et Hanson soupirèrent simultanément quand ils sortirent de la maison de la victime, ce qui amusa Patty.

\- je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce soupir commun veut dire.

\- ça veut dire, qu'on est pas sortis de l'auberge - Hanson répondit d'un ton las.

Jo dût lui donner raison

\- c'est vrai que pour le moment, on va avoir du mal à vraiment obtenir des infos. La soeur risque de ne pas nous parler pour l'instant, à cause du choc et on ne peut pas la pousser. Quant au reste, il n'y aucun témoin, ni rien. On peut toujours s'adresser à son employeur mais je ne sais pas de quelle façon, cela nous fera avancer dans notre enquête.

Hanson n'avait pas plus de réponses que sa jeune collègue et Patty non plus. L'affaire risquait simplement de prendre un temps fou à être réglée, surtout si ils devaient s'attendre à davantage de meurtres.

En rentrant dans la voiture, Jo regarda son téléphone, dans l'espoir de recevoir un appel de Lena. Après tout, elle l'avait bien mise en garde de faire attention à ses prochaines enquêtes, qu'elles risquaient de lui en faire baver. Mais de quelle façon cette femme pourrait être responsable, si jamais elle avait son rôle à jouer dedans, et ça Jo en doutait tout de même fortement. Son ennemie, ne semblait pas être du genre à se salir les mains elle même.

\- je propose qu'on retourne au parking et qu'on interroge l'employeur de ce monsieur. Peut être aura t-il plus d'informations.

\- je suis d'accord avec Jo - affirma Patty

Hanson démarra pour refaire le trajet vers le parking et ne put empêcher son commentaire

\- quand même... Je ne comprends pas que personne n'ait pu voir ce qui s'est passé. Ou les caméras.

Jo eut une lumière

\- Mike ! C'est ça !

Il zieuta son amie de côté

\- c'est ça quoi ?

\- les caméras ! Quand on arrive sur place, il faut demander à visionner les caméras de surveillance, peut-être ont-elles relevées quelque chose d'important et comme ça, on aura pas besoin de fouiller la ville pour retrouver le meurtrier.

Mike appuya sur l'accélérateur

\- ça serait certainement bien trop beau pour être vrai mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Ils retournèrent au parking et avant d'aller interroger l'employeur, ils rentrèrent dans la petite salle de contrôle pour visionner les caméras de surveillance.

Jo les annonça

\- bonjour ! Nous sommes de la NYPD et nous sommes ici pour résoudre un meurtre qui s'est produit ce matin, dans ce parking.

Les deux employés qui étaient la depuis peu, semblaient particulièrement perturbés.

\- est ce qu'on pourrait voir les bandes des caméras de surveillance ?

Ils ne répondirent pas et dévisageaient les trois détectives comme ci ils parlaient une autre langue. À tel point que Jo se mit à leur parler en espagnol, avec une telle vitesse que personne ne réussit à comprendre un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Patty ouvrit grand la bouche et chuchota à Hanson

\- Jo sait parler espagnol ?

Mike n'avait jamais entendu sa collègue parler une autre langue que l'anglais. Enfin, bien sûr elle avait des origines espagnoles mais il ignorait qu'elle en était capable

\- ça, je t'assure que c'est quelque chose qu'elle a bien dissimulé. Je sais que son père est purement espagnol mais elle a grandit aux États Unis, je ne pensais pas qu'elle savait le parler.

Voyant que rien ne marchait, Jo soupira.

\- bon ! Vous avez juste à dire oui ou non, c'est quand même pas bien compliqué. On a besoin de voir ces vidéos pour notre enquête. Nous n'aurez pas d'ennuis, sauf si vous avez quelque chose à cacher.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et poussèrent un soupir.

\- bien ! Mais ne nous accusez de rien.

Jo fronça les sourcils. Les deux hommes démarrèrent les vidéos et les trois détectives regardaient attentivement les écrans. Il y avait le peu de circulation de la veille et un calme plat entre minuit et six heures du matin où certains employés de nettoyage arrivaient. Très rapidement, ils aperçurent John qui arrivait. Jusque la, rien d'anormal, il faisait son travail et d'un seul coup, la vidéo se brouilla et il n'eut plus une seule image jusqu'à une heure après le meurtre, où tout avait été dégagé et qu'on voyait l'équipe de la NYPD arriver.

Les trois détectives se regardèrent et ne surent si il fallait rire ou pleurer.

\- il n'y a rien - grogna Hanson

\- c'est ça le problème - répondit l'un des deux employés - nous sommes au courant que notre ami a été tué et franchement, on aurait été ravi d'aider mais il faut croire que votre meurtrier a vraiment une longueur d'avance sur vous. Nous sommes désolés.

Jo crut qu'elle allait éclater quelque chose. Il était évident que tout ceci était effectivement prévu.

\- bon ! Merci quand même de votre coopération. Qui est votre chef de service ici ?

\- monsieur Stuff. Son bureau se trouve à côté du parking, vous ne pouvez pas le manquer. Si vous avez besoin d'infos concernant John, c'est à lui qu'il faut s'adresser.

\- bien ! Merci beaucoup.

Quand ils sortirent du parking pour marcher jusqu'au bureau, Jo sentit le regard de Patty et Hanson, sur elle

\- quoi ? - s'écria t-elle

\- depuis quand tu parles espagnol ? - demanda Hanson, toujours encore un peu sous le choc, d'avoir entendu sa collègue être si fluide, dans une langue inconnue.

Jo haussa des épaules

\- depuis toujours - répondit-elle, le plus naturellement du monde.

Patty pouffa alors qu'Hanson se sentit offusqué. Il lui emboita le pas et elle leva les yeux au ciel

\- mais tu ne nous as jamais rien dit. Je pensais juste que tu avais les origines mais sans plus

\- eh bien personne ne me l'a jamais demandé - répondit-elle frustrée - mais oui, je parle aussi bien espagnol qu'anglais. C'est écrit dans mon dossier que je suis bilingue. Mais je ne le pratique simplement pas. J'ai appris ça de mon père, il parlait constamment espagnol quand j'étais gamine alors il fallait bien s'y mettre.

Elle écarquilla des yeux et accéléra le pas. Hanson échangea un regard avec Patty, il bougonna

\- ça lui fait un point commun avec Henry - railla t-il

Patty fut surprise

\- Henry sait parler espagnol ?

Ce fut Jo qui répondit, de loin

\- à ce niveau la, je suis sûre qu'il sait parler absolument toutes les langues.

Patty fut d'autant plus surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Hanson lui fit signe d'oublier. Personne n'était apte à comprendre Henry, sauf Jo peut être.

* * *

Ils n'apprirent pas grand chose et retournèrent au poste plutôt bredouilles. Tous détestaient ce sentiment de n'avoir absolument aucune information à dénicher, lorsqu'ils enquêtaient sur un meurtre.

L'employeur avait raconté la même chose que la soeur de la victime, le fait que John était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il faisait parfaitement bien son travail de sécurité, il n'avait rien à y redire.

Juste au cas où, Hanson et Jo avaient tout de même pensé à demander si John avait un lien quelconque avec la victime du matin même ou le propriétaire du restaurant, mais il ne fut pas en mesure de répondre.

Ils retrouvèrent donc Henry et Lucas, qui semblaient toujours au même point depuis qu'ils les avaient quitté.

\- du nouveau ? - demanda Jo en avançant dans la morgue, avec Patty sur ses talons

Lucas hocha vivement la tête

\- on a déjà la confirmation de l'arme du crime, ce qui est déjà pas mal.

\- hmm ! Au moins vous avez appris quelque chose de votre côté.

Elle se plaça à côté d'Henry, comme d'habitude et ce dernier se rendit enfin compte de la présence des deux femmes

\- vous avez fait chou blanc ? - demanda le légiste, plus à la jeune hispanique que n'importe qui d'autre dans la salle.

\- c'est peu de le dire ! Mais enfin, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire alors on finira bien par trouver le bout. Alors, l'arme du crime ?

\- comme je le pensais, il s'agit bien d'une hache de boucher. Lucas et moi avons analysé en profondeur les traces sur ce pauvre corps découpé en deux, et il apparait qu'il s'agit d'une hache utilisé dans, effectivement, une boucherie... Donc, il resterait à retrouver le propriétaire mais ça c'est encore autre chose.

Jo se pinça les lèvres de frustration, tandis que Patty osa

\- mais vous n'avez pas relevé d'empreintes sur le corps ? On ne sait jamais.

Henry acquiesça

\- Je sais ! Nous avons fait les analyses, nous devons attendre les résultats. Vu la façon dont le corps a été découpé, cela risque d'être un peu plus long que d'habitude.

Patty se gratta la tête, en faisant une petite moue

\- vraiment dommage que Barry ne soit pas la pour le coup, sa vitesse aurait été grandement utile.

Elle se racla la gorge, tout en restant évasive. Chacun fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment en quoi un être humain aurait pu aller plus vite.

\- euh, pardonnez moi - s'interrogea Henry - mais en quoi votre petit ami aurait été plus efficace sur le coup ? Je ne remets pas en question ses capacités, loin de la.

Lucas et Jo n'en croyaient pas un mot, lorsqu'il s'agissait de science, l'égo d'Henry avait toujours tendance à en prendre un coup.

Patty haussa les épaules

\- pour rien ! Barry a juste une façon bien à lui de trouver les choses... Rapidement.

Elle fit un petit sourire amoureux mais n'en dévoila pas plus. New York était une ville bien trop normale et elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils comprendraient.

Jo revint donc à leur affaire

\- combien de temps il va falloir pour avoir les résultats des empreintes ?

Henry n'aimait pas trop être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles alors il grinça légèrement des dents en annonçant

\- compte au moins 24h. Et on est pas sûr qu'on aura quelque chose ou que ce soit l'ADN du tueur qui y sera.

Jo passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux. Il était vrai qu'attendre un jour de plus, pour un ADN, était énorme. Et comme disait Henry, ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'arriver à quoique ce soit et ils n'avaient pas énormément de pistes sur le meurtre ou la victime pour mener à bien cette enquête.

Blasée, elle se tourna alors vers son amie blonde

\- Patty, je suis vraiment désolée. Tu as été mise sur l'affaire pour nous aider et il se trouve qu'on est un peu dans une impasse alors on est un peu bloqués à devoir attendre les tests et continuer d'interroger des personnes proche de la victime et simplement noter les liens qu'on peut y trouver.

Patty sourit et leva les épaules

\- ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Puis, je suis certaine que ce n'est qu'un leurre. Après tout, le docteur Morgan nous a bien dit que cette affaire était similaire à cette histoire de serial killer.

Henry se fit tout petit, dans son coin

\- oui, enfin, ce n'était qu'une supposition. J'espère que ce n'est pas le début d'une série, parce que sinon on est mal, surtout si c'est inspiré de cette affaire.

Jo s'appuya contre la table d'examen, ne prenant pas en compte, le corps derrière son dos. La matinée était déjà presque finie et ils n'avaient rien qui pouvaient les emmener sur la piste du meurtrier et en plus, ils devaient faire abstraction de l'explosion du matin même, puisque rien n'était relié, enfin pas qu'ils aient remarqué, mais avec des preuves parties en fumée, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez et n'arrivait pas à avoir les idées claires et maintenant, qu'Henry avait raconté cette histoire de « cleveland murder », tout était d'autant plus embrouillé.

Henry allait suggérer quelque chose quand Jo le devança

\- bon alors quoi maintenant ? On fouille tous les bouchers de la ville, ou bien peut être celui où la victime allait ? Mais si il était végétarien ?

Henry fut amusé de voir la jeune femme faire des déductions et y répondre elle même. Patty répondit

\- je t'aurais suggéré la même chose mais on est à New York, si on devait examiner chaque hache et chaque boucherie, on serait pas sortis de l'auberge.

\- ce pour quoi, il faut attendre de préférence l'ADN mais je me disais qu'on pourrait par exemple, commencer par les probables boucheries qui auraient pu, par exemple reporter un ou plusieurs vols.

Jo ne le suivait pas et Patty non plus, encore moins Lucas.

\- je ne comprends pas - dit la jeune immortelle

\- qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que je viens de dire ?

Jo haussa les épaules

\- absolument tout ! - elle soupira - Henry, tu nous as dit que ce découpage avait été fait par quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait donc tu as déduit un boucher. Et maintenant tu nous demande de regarder les probables vols dans ces mêmes établissements, ce qui pourrait signifier que cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, qui aurait pu commettre le meurtre.

Patty et Lucas hochèrent la tête simultanément. Henry savait parfaitement ce qu'il disait et il n'avait pas oublié non plus que les lacérations étaient bien trop précises

\- je le sais ! Mais ce qu'une précaution. Après si du matériel a été volé, cela aurait tout aussi bien fait par un ancien boucher ou quelqu'un comme ça. De toute façon pour l'instant, je pense qu'on ne peut écarter aucune possibilité.

Encore une fois, Henry avait raison et lui avait embouché un coin. Elle le regarda d'un oeil blasé

\- tu as toujours le dernier mot, n'est ce pas ?

Il ne put empêcher son petit sourire en coin, sous le regard suspect des deux autres, qui se demandaient si ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une chambre.

Henry reprit cependant son sérieux

\- cela étant, bien qu'on doive attendre jusqu'à demain pour avoir des résultats, je peux affirmer que John est mort très rapidement, il n'a rien senti et je doute qu'il ait vu le coup venir.

Jo ironisa

\- ah, parce que bien sûr, se faire attaquer sauvagement comme un morceau de viande, tout le monde devrait s'y attendre à chaque coin de rue.

Le couple s'affronta un court instant du regard, exactement de la même façon qu'un couple marié. Patty ne put retenir son commentaire

\- vous voulez peut être qu'on vous donne de l'intimité ?

Ils lui lancèrent simplement un regard entendu et préférèrent ignorer la remarque de la petite blonde, qui fit un high five à Lucas.

\- bref, où tu veux en venir avec cette pauvre victime qui s'est fait assassiné de la sorte ? - reprit Jo, en regardant le légiste

\- je ne faisais qu'un constat. Mais la personne que nous recherchons n'a pas froid aux yeux et sait parfaitement où frapper pour que sa victime meurt sur le coup.

\- ça fait du sens.

\- et les caméras de surveillance n'ont rien montré ?

\- nada ! Tout a été évidemment coupé au moment où le meurtre a été commis.

Henry n'était pas plus surpris. Si avec un serial killer, ils avaient eu du mal à trouver des preuves par faute de technologie, alors que ce n'était pas ce qui manquait désormais, chacun prenait justement toujours des précautions pour ne pas laisser trace de son passage.

En entendant Jo utiliser un mot espagnol, encore, Patty se disait qu'elle pouvait partager la petite anecdote

\- au pire, si quelqu'un ne répond pas, tu pourras toujours le menacer en espagnol, il parait que c'est assez hard comme langage lorsqu'on se met à dire des grossièretés.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel, en faisant comprendre à sa jeune amie qu'elle ne l'encourageait pas.

\- qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? - demanda Henry, bien curieux

\- rien du tout - coupa Jo

Patty la taquina

\- oh, allez Jo. Ce n'est pas un secret. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'Henry trouverait ça super sexy.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, non sans rougir. Henry était un peu perdu par la situation et regarda sa collègue.

\- de quoi est ce qu'elle veut parler ?

Jo soupira et lui avoua alors

\- je suis bilingue. Je sais parler espagnol et toute à l'heure, quand on était au parking, voyant qu'aucun de ces deux idiots ne nous répondait, il se peut que j'ai fait tout un speech, en espagnol.

\- Oh !- répondit bêtement, Henry, bien que sentant des petits papillons au creux de son estomac. Il n'y avait rien qui le rendait autant toute chose rien que d'imaginer la douce voix de sa partenaire, parlant dans sa seconde langue.

\- pas de quoi casser des briques - acheva Jo, qui ne se vantait pas spécialement des rares compétences qu'elle possédait en langage.

Henry fit un pas vers elle, en soufflant dans son cou, ce qui fit pouffer Lucas et Patty

\- mais moi je trouve ça vraiment intéressant. Et je suis sûr que l'espagnol te vas bien.

Jo n'osa pas tourner sa tête, parce qu'il était si prés d'elle, elle savait que si elle le faisait, leurs lèvres allaient s'entrechoquer. Elle s'éloigna légèrement et fit un sourire crispé

\- je te remercie mais franchement, on s'en fout complètement.


	41. Chapter 40

**Je vous poste un court chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et je remercie les derniers pour leurs reviews :)**

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa vraiment très lentement. Il n'y avait pas eu plus d'incidents ou d'accidents, cela dépendant de la manière dont on voyait les choses. Reece était descendue à la morgue pour avoir les théories d'Henry, il avait répété ce qu'il avait dit à ses collègues le matin même.

Jo, Hanson et Patty avaient continué de parcourir la ville pour rencontrer les autres proches de John, mais personne n'était en mesure de vraiment expliquer ce qui avait bien pu se passer ou si le jeune homme avait des ennemis quelconques.

Ils devaient attendre le lendemain pour avoir un suspect ne serait ce que potentiel. Comme Henry n'avait pas participé aux interviews ce jour la, il n'avait pas pu se faire ses propres idées, voir qui aurait pu lui paraitre suspect de prés ou de loin.

Alors que chacun se disait, peu avant l'heure du diner, qu'ils allaient quitter, ils reçurent la surprenante visite de la soeur de la victime, qui se présenta au poste d'elle même. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Jo, qui faisait un peu d'ordre dans son bureau en bordel, qu'elle commençait à en avoir honte.

\- détective Martinez ?

Jo releva rapidement les yeux et fut surprise de la voir devant elle

\- miss Crave ! Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

La jeune femme avait toujours un teint aussi affreux mais elle avait tenté de masquer ses yeux rouges, par du maquillage. Cela se voyait grossièrement, mais Jo préféra ne pas en tenir rigueur.

\- je vous en prie, appelez moi Vera.

\- bien Vera ! Est ce que vous avez quelque chose de nouveau pour nous ?

La jeune femme tourna nerveusement ses mains dans tous les sens

\- je suis encore sous le choc mais si je comprends bien, mon frère s'est fait assassiné par une hache de boucher ?

Jo acquiesça

\- dans ce cas, j'ai peut être un nom pour vous, je ne sais pas si ça va aider mais ça m'est revenue dans la journée, pendant que je repensais aux moments avec mon frère.

Le retournement de situation était plutôt surprenant. Jo jeta un oeil vers Hanson qui avait l'air bien content de rentrer chez lui, après une journée sans trop d'avancement et surtout considérant l'heure à laquelle ils étaient sur la scène de crime.

Elle regarda Patty, qui marchait le long en large du couloir avec son téléphone et juste au même moment, Henry sortait de l'ascenseur, certainement pour rentrer aussi.

\- euh ! Eh bien, prenez la salle d'interrogation numéro 2. Je vous rejoins avec un collègue et vous nous direz ce que vous savez.

\- très bien !

Jo lui indiqua la salle en question et se précipita vers Patty et Henry, ne voulant pas déranger Hanson, sachant qu'il avait une famille

\- hey ! J'aurais besoin de votre aide tous les deux

\- je suis la pour ça - répondit Patty, en raccrochant

Elle sourit et continua

\- la soeur de la victime est la pour témoigner.

Patty fronça des sourcils

\- mais elle ne nous a pas déjà dit ce matin, qu'elle n'était pas capable de nous dire quoique ce soit pour l'instant ?

\- c'est vrai mais elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était rappelé de quelque chose, en rapport probablement avec notre meurtrier, alors on se doit de l'écouter.

\- de toute façon, comme je te le disais, moi je suis la pour ça - Patty la rassura, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Henry regarda l'heure et se disait qu'Abe pourrait très bien l'attendre pour le diner. Il n'avait pas été sur le terrain et cela lui avait quand même manqué.

\- je veux bien assister également. Je dois avouer que ça m'a fait un vide de ne pas être avec vous tous sur le terrain aujourd'hui.

Jo fit un grand sourire et lui donna une tape dans l'épaule

\- la je te reconnais bien. Allons-y.

Patty regarda Hanson, qui partait dans la direction de la sortie

\- et Mike ne nous accompagne pas ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- je ne voulais pas le déranger ! Il a sa famille, on est la depuis tôt ce matin, il mérite de se reposer. Je lui ferais le topo, demain matin.

Jo et Patty rentrèrent dans la salle d'interrogation, tandis qu'Henry regardait le tour derrière la vitre teintée.

Les deux femmes prirent place face à leur témoin, Jo déposa un verre d'eau pour la mettre à l'aise.

\- Alors, Vera ! Dites nous ce que vous savez.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration

\- je ne sais pas des masses. Comme je le disais, mon frère ne me disait pas tous ses secrets, chacun a le droit à son intimité. Mais vu que vous m'avez dit que l'arme du crime venait probablement d'un couteau de boucher

Jo l'interrompit

\- qui a été confirmé par notre légiste

La jeune femme acquiesça

\- donc, je sais que John avait un ami boucher. Je ne sais pas si ça peut aider, mais je pense qu'ils étaient un peu en froid ces derniers temps. Je me souviens que ce boucher avait promis du travail à John. John lui avait promis qu'il serait la, puis à la dernière minute, il a obtenu le poste pour la sécurité du parking et ça n'a pas trop plu à son ami qui n'avait pu engagé personne entre temps. Enfin, ce ne sont que des broutilles et je trouverais ça ridicule qu'on tue quelqu'un, juste parce qu'il ne s'est pas présenté au boulot promis. Mon frère n'a jamais eu une tête de boucher.

Jo échangea un regard avec Patty et dit

\- vous seriez bien surprise, de savoir que parfois, certaines personnes tuent pour beaucoup moins que ça.

\- je m'en doute bien mais enfin, quand même la, ça frise vraiment le ridicule.

Jo haussa des épaules. Ils avaient vu pire que ça dans leur carrière. Patty ne pouvait en dire autant mais il est vrai que le motif n'était pas très gros.

\- et vous avez le nom de ce boucher ? - demanda Patty

Henry regardait attentivement la jeune femme. Elle avait des trémolos dans la voix, pour elle, venir jusqu'au 11 avait surement dû être une épreuve et il voyait bien qu'elle se démenait pour ne pas pleurer. Il se sentit un peu désolé pour elle, elle semblait très proche de son frère et les choses risquaient d'être très difficiles pour avancer, à la longue.

\- Simon Bennet ! Il tient son petit commerce dans l'Upper East Side

Même si Patty ne connaissait pas New York, elle était un peu prés certaine que ce n'était pas la porte à côté

\- vous en êtes certaine ?- demanda Jo, révélant ce que Patty et Henry, pensaient tout bas

Vera hocha la tête

\- oui ! Pourquoi ?

\- ça fait un peu loin de la scène de crime. Donc se déplacer juste pour ça, à moins qu'il était dans le coin mais enfin je trouve ça quand même tiré par les cheveux

\- je suis d'accord - murmura Henry, dans sa barbe, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Vera essuya son visage, d'un revers de manche

\- rien ne vous oblige à me croire. C'est vrai, je suis encore sous le choc, je pourrais tout mélanger. Mais je vous dis simplement ce que je sais.

Jo lui fit un regard compatissant

\- excusez moi ! C'est juste qu'on est vraiment sous pression aujourd'hui et la mort de votre frère est si mystérieuse, vu qu'elle a commencé à cause d'une explosion tôt ce matin, donc on essaie un peu de fouiller en profondeur. Nous ferons des recherches sur cette boucherie et sur cet homme.

Vera semblait plus rassurée

\- je vous remercie ! J'imagine le travail que vous allez avoir, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est que mon frère obtienne justice.

\- ça sera fait - assura Patty

Les trois femmes se levèrent et Jo serra la main de Vera, tandis qu'Henry ressortait de la salle

\- restez dans le coin Miss Crave. On vous rappellera si on a besoin de plus d'informations ou n'hésitez pas à passer si vous vous rappelez la moindre information.

\- d'accord ! Merci

\- et condoléances - dirent les trois en choeur.

La jeune femme leur fit un sourire reconnaissant et les quitta. Le trio se regarda

\- qu'est ce que tu en penses ? - demanda Jo à Henry

\- elle m'a l'air sincère. Elle a vraiment eu du mal à vous dire tout ceci, on voit bien que ça ne lui fait pas plus plaisir. Donc, on doit rechercher ce boucher n'est ce pas ?

Jo hocha la tête et se demandait si elle allait rentrer chez elle un jour. Alors qu'elle se faisait la réflexion, ils virent Reece qui arrivèrent vers eux

\- qu'est ce que vous faites encore la tous les trois ?

\- on vient d'avoir des infos de la part de la soeur de la victime - raconta Jo - et on devrait chercher pour un boucher dans l'Upper East Side, un certain Simon Bennet. Donc, on ne va pas dormir de suite.

Reece fronça des sourcils

\- mais la plupart des détectives sont déjà rentrés. Je pense que ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain,en espérant que personne d'autre ne se fasse tuer au cours de la nuit. Demain matin, au taquet pour rechercher ce Bennet. En attendant, rentrez vous reposer pour quelques heures, vous en aurez bien besoin.

\- merci lieutenant - dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur et Jo demanda à Henry

\- tu veux que je te ramène ?

\- je ne veux pas te faire perdre du temps

\- oh Henry, au point où on en est. Je te ramène.

\- merci !

Elle s'adressa à Patty

\- et toi ? Où est ce que tu comptais passer la nuit ?

Patty haussa les épaules

\- je comptais me rendre dans un petit hôtel le temps de mon séjour.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- mais certainement pas ! Tu vas venir chez moi, il y a suffisamment de place. Et puis comme ça, on pourra faire covoiturage.

\- j'ai ma voiture !

\- Je sais mais tu peux la laisser ici, tu la reprendras quand tu repartiras.

Patty la remercia et Henry pensa alors à quelque chose

\- en parlant, ce matin tu as croisé Patty pour rentrer, ta voiture n'est pas restée sur la scène de crime par hasard ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- n'oublie pas que nous avons une bonne équipe de flics. Elle a été ramenée par mes collègues.

\- c'est vrai ! J'ai presque oublié, avec tout ce cafouillage.

Jo repensa à cette longue étreinte qu'il lui avait faite et cette inquiétude sur son visage. Elle rougit légèrement et fit un sourire gêné

Après des longues minutes de route, Jo s'arrêta devant la boutique, Patty essayait de se rendre invisible, assise à côté de Jo

\- te voila à bon port - dit-elle à Henry, en se retournant pour le regarder quitter le véhicule.

\- merci ! On a encore beaucoup de choses à faire demain, si quelque chose bouge dans la nuit, n'hésite pas à me réveiller.

\- j'y penserais - répondit sincèrement la jeune femme, se rappelant de sa boulette d'avoir préféré le mettre de côté, le matin même.

Henry sourit à Patty et leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Jo poussa un long soupir

\- bon, rentrons ! Essayons d'attraper les quelques heures de sommeil qu'on peut avoir.

* * *

\- alors, qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Henry ? - demanda Patty, une fois que les deux femmes furent rentrées chez Jo

Jo possédait une chambre d'ami et les filles préparaient le lit pour Patty. À la question de son amie, Jo lui lança simplement un regard noir

\- mais ? Il ne se passe rien entre Henry et moi. C'est quoi cette manie que tout le monde a, de nous caser ?

Patty haussa un sourcil réprobateur, surtout que Jo faisait tout pour éviter son regard.

\- c'est parce que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, Jo.

Jo secoua la tête

\- de quoi est ce que tu parles ?

\- votre attraction. N'importe qui rentrant dans une pièce avec vous, peut le remarquer. La preuve, il m'a fallut simplement cinq secondes pour voir cette force se dégager de vous deux.

Jo tapa fortement dans l'oreiller en y mettant la taie

\- je sais pas ce que vous avez tous avec ça. Henry et moi, on est simplement amis. On s'entend bien, c'est vrai mais il n'y a rien de plus.

Jo savait qu'elle ne risquait pas d'avoir le dernier mot pour ce soir, Patty était plus jeune et entêtée, elle finirait par lui faire cracher le morceau.

\- je ne te crois pas une seconde. Jo, tu lui plait, c'est évident et ça m'a l'air d'être mutuel tout ça, donc franchement, il n'y aucun mal. Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est vraiment courant dans notre métier.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle avait bien d'autres soucis sur les bras que d'essayer de comprendre si elle avait des sentiments pour Henry ou pas. Sachant qu'elle voulait surtout l'éloigner d'elle pour éviter qu'il court un danger assez évident avec Lena qui rodait dans les parages.

\- en plus, vous faites vraiment un très beau couple tous les deux - taquina Patty

Elle réussit à arracher un sourire, sur les lèvres de la détective. Jo ramena quelques couvertures pour son amie et s'installa sur le bord du lit

\- notre métier est un peu trop « rempli » et Henry et moi, on ne se connait pas tant que ça. Il y a des tas de choses que je ne connais pas sur lui et vice versa, il est encore plus secret que moi.

Patty la regarda longuement

\- il y a surement une raison pour ça.

Jo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir. La jeune femme aurait tellement voulu dire à Patty, ce qu'elle était réellement, mais elle n'était pas sûre de sa réaction. Patty lui tapota délicatement le bras

\- tu sais, j'ai l'habitude des secrets et peu importe ce que tu pourrais me dire, ne sera capable de m'effrayer.

Jo pouffa

\- je crois que pour le coup, c'est différent, peu importe ce que tu as vu de bizarre dans ta vie, ça n'atteint pas le radar.

Patty savait bien que Jo était très entêtée et très privée aussi. Elle lui sourit

\- laisse moi te dire quelque chose. Central City est une ville où le crime est trois fois moins élevé que New York mais ce n'est pas uniquement à cause des forces de l'ordre.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

\- dans le monde normal, personne ne croirait une telle chose mais nous avons, ce qu'on appelle communément, un super héros. The Flash. Il sauve la ville et donne un énorme coup de main à la CCPD. De plus, il n'est pas le seul méta humain de la ville. Alors, tu vois, j'ai l'habitude, je vois des choses étranges tous les jours, parfois même au delà de ce que tu peux imaginer. Il n'y a rien qui puisse me choquer.

Jo n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça mais si Patty le disait, alors c'est que c'était la vérité. Elle comprenait d'autant plus pourquoi la jeune femme avait l'air plus tranquille que lors de son passage à New York. Jo pensait bien que la petite pourrait parfaitement comprendre mais elle hésitait. Il y avait tout un tas d'enjeux et pourtant, si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui méritait de savoir, c'était Patty. Après tout, ce fut en la sauvant, qu'elle était devenue immortelle.

\- je te promets d'essayer de t'en parler avant que tu partes. Nous avons malheureusement beaucoup trop de choses sur les bras pour les prochains jours, et crois moi, je ne voudrais pas t'imposer ça.

\- comme tu veux. Mais je peux tout supporter.

\- je n'en doute pas

Jo lui pinça délicatement la joue et se leva, surtout que la jeune femme reçut un texto, qui la fit glousser.

Cela devait être le Barry dont Patty ne cessait de faire les éloges. L'immortelle sourit, son amie était épanouie et cet homme qui partageait sa vie, semblait la rendre heureuse.

\- bonne nuit Patty

\- bonne nuit Jo ! À demain et merci encore de me faire une place

\- c'est tout normal.

Elle sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la sienne et poussa un interminable soupir lorsqu'elle se fondit dans les draps. Entre penser à révéler son secret à Patty, ces stupides papillons qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'Henry était avec elle et la menace de l'autre psychopathe, la jeune femme trouvait injuste qu'une immortelle ait à supporter ceci. Elle ferma les yeux, elle espérait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.


	42. Chapter 41

**Une suite un peu plus longue. Je me rends compte que ça commence à devenir vraiment long donc je vais peut être aggrandir un peu plus les chapitres, tant que j'ai assez de marge de mon côté ;).**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de vos reviews**

* * *

Le lendemain, quand les deux femmes se présentèrent dans la morgue, elles furent surprise d'y voir Hanson déjà en place, piaillant joyeusement avec Lucas et Henry. Une vraie bande de machos qu'ils étaient la.

\- regarde moi ces poulettes - plaisanta Jo, en s'adressant à son amie et suffisamment fort pour que les trois hommes l'entendent.

Elle eut le droit à un regard bien sarcastique

\- alors les hommes, quels potins on raconte ? - demanda t-elle, en les regardant d'un air espiègle

Patty ne put s'empêcher de rire

\- on ne faisait que parler de l'affaire - grogna Hanson

\- ça en avait pas l'air - répliqua Patty

Jo secoua la tête

\- les hommes sont toujours de mauvaise foi.

\- c'est pas vrai ! - s'écrièrent-ils en même temps

\- tu vois !

Henry sourit et fit le tour de sa table d'examen, pour se placer à côté de Jo, de façon certainement exprès. Ce qui valut le regard pesant de Patty, sur elle.

\- le détective Hanson est arrivé un peu plus tôt ce matin parce qu'apparemment ses fils chahutaient tellement, qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter une seule seconde de rester chez lui.

Hanson acquiesça, tout en sirotant son café

\- c'était l'enfer ce matin. Karen m'a tellement mal regardé quand j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je sens que ce soir je vais dormir sur le canapé, mais il faut qu'elle comprenne que je passe déjà mes journées avec une bande de macaques, j'aimerais que mes fils soient un peu plus disciplinés.

Jo se sentit un peu offusquée

\- sympa pour la bande de macaques.

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel

\- je ne faisais pas référence aux collègue mais à tous ces imbéciles, qu'on doit constamment arrêter.

\- si tu le dis - broncha t-elle

Quelqu'un dans la morgue appela Lucas, il s'esquiva alors pour aller à la rencontre.

\- bon - dit Hanson - Reece m'a briefé ce matin. Il parait que la soeur de la victime est passé hier soir et a décidé de nous en dire un peu plus sur les fréquentations de son frère ?

\- c'est ça ! - répondit Jo - un certain Simon Bennet, on doit vérifier ses antécédents ce matin.

Avant même que qui que ce soit ne puisse répondre, Lucas revint en courant

\- attendez, vous avez dit Simon Bennet ?

Ils hochèrent la tête positivement

\- Mark vient de m'apporter les résultats des tests ADN de hier.

À ce moment il y eut comme un remue-ménage et tout le monde entoura le jeune homme, qui avait l'impression de ne pas avoir été autant aimé, depuis des années.

Henry regarda la feuille, Jo à moitié sur la pointe des pieds, le menton sur l'épaule du légiste, essayait de lire

\- c'est le nom qui est marqué dans les résultats, je me trompe ?

\- c'est bien ça - répondit Henry

Chacun se regarda

\- qu'est ce qu'on fait ? - demanda Patty

\- ça ne peut pas vraiment être une coincidence - suggéra Lucas - je veux dire, hier la soeur de la victime qui vous dit son nom et aujourd'hui, on retrouve l'ADN du monsieur sur le corps... Ça craint mais je crois que vous allez devoir payer une visite à monsieur le boucher.

Jo sentit sa lèvre se tordre. Tout ceci était un peu trop facile. Hanson lui passa devant

\- je monte prévenir Reece. Lucas a raison, on ferait mieux de ne pas trainer et se rendre au domicile de ce Bennet.

\- je t'accompagne - répondit Patty

\- je vous suis dans un instant - acheva Jo, qui n'était pas très sûre qu'ils ne faisaient pas une bêtise.

Henry s'en rendit bien compte. Lui même n'était pas très convaincu

\- tu ne penses pas que ce soit lui le meurtrier, n'est ce pas ? - demanda t-il, en s'adressant à Jo

Elle haussa des épaules

\- à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. C'est vrai que Vera nous a dit qu'il y avait un froid entre son frère et ce monsieur, mais je trouve ça un peu...

\- trop facile - acheva Henry

Elle acquiesça. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule, Henry avait l'air autant frustré qu'elle.

\- mais il va quand même falloir lui payer une visite et lui poser des questions - reprit Jo - tu viens avec nous ?

Henry retira ses gants et sa blouse et mit son écharpe. Jo fit un grand sourire. Elle devait avouer, que sa présence avait manqué la veille.

\- je voudrais me faire une idée du personnage directement donc je ne vais pas manquer ça. Lucas !

\- oui ?

\- préviens Jo si tu apprends quelque chose d'autre

\- pas de soucis.

Bien que ni Jo, ni Henry n'étaient convaincus que l'ADN trouvé était obligatoirement celui du tueur, ils suivirent quand même Hanson et Patty, qui de leur côté, avaient plutôt l'air pressés de pouvoir mettre la main sur ce Bennet.

Hanson leur fit d'ailleurs la remarque

\- dis donc tous les deux, vous êtes à la traine. Ça vous direz pas d'accélérer un peu le pas ?

Jo et Henry le regardèrent d'un air blasé.

\- excuse nous de prendre notre temps - railla la jeune femme

Patty pouffa. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, Jo n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais du matin.

Quand finalement tout le monde fut installé dans la voiture d'Hanson, ils prirent la route direction l'Upper East Side tel que Vera leur avait indiqué.

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet, il y avait un silence à couper au couteau, à tel point qu'Hanson finit par perdre patience, faisant sursauter Patty, qui était perdue dans ses pensées

\- bon ! Qu'est ce que vous arrive derrière ?

Jo et Henry froncèrent des sourcils

\- tu peux être plus précis ? - demanda la jeune femme

\- je ne sais pas ! Vous n'avez pas dit un mot depuis qu'on a quitté le poste. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Henry de ne pas ouvrir la bouche plus de cinq minutes.

L'immortel ignorait comment le prendre. Il ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner, il avait tout de même une certaine fierté.

\- cela m'arrive de prendre ces quelques minutes pour réfléchir, détective.

Jo fit un petit sourire, en lançant un regard satisfait à Hanson, qui n'était pas le moins du monde convaincu.

\- c'est ça ! Je commence à vous cerner et en général lorsque que vous vous taisez, c'est que vous êtes en train de penser à vos nombreuses petites théories ou bien que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ce qui a été trouvé.

Henry en fut déconcerté. Jusqu'à présent, à part Jo, personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit quel type de personnage il était.

\- eh bien ! J'ignorais que vous aviez remarqué tout ça.

\- je suis aussi détective, donc observateur. Mais je m'en occupe simplement moins. Vous savez, les hommes et les sentiments.

\- je vois très bien.

Les deux femmes roulèrent des yeux. Typique masculin de tenir un tel discours.

\- pour répondre à votre question - reprit Henry - en effet, quelque chose me tracasse avec cette histoire d'ADN mais je peux me tromper. Je verrais bien de moi même, une fois qu'on sera chez le monsieur.

Hanson continuait de jeter des regards furtifs au couple, tout en restant concentré sur sa route.

\- et toi ? - demanda t-il en s'adressant à Jo

\- même chose que lui. Il y a un truc qui va pas mais bon, comme il a dit, on verra bien ça sur place.

Hanson poussa un long soupir

\- vous êtes vraiment lourds quand vous vous y mettez à deux. Je veux juste finir avec tout ça au plus vite, il faut toujours que vous mettiez le doute.

Jo et Henry se pincèrent les lèvres, dissimulant leur sourire moqueur. Il était vrai que Jo avait appris à raisonner comme Henry et elle comprenait que celui puisse frustrer son ami d'avoir deux collègues pour tout remettre en doute.

 **###**

La route avait prit un peu plus d'une heure, durant laquelle Hanson devait forcer tout le monde à parler pour ne pas qu'il s'endorme. Non seulement ses fils étaient de vraies terreurs mais il n'avait pas bien réussi à se reposer. Patty lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de conduire mais il lui avait assuré que tout allait bien et qu'il réussirait mais il fallait juste le stimuler et personne, surtout Henry, ne faisait sa part du job ce matin la.

Une fois garé devant la maison de Bennet, ils sortirent tous à la file indienne et regardèrent la modeste maison.

Henry observa le quartier. C'était un coin qui semblait calme et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de trafic.

Il remarqua que la boucherie ne se trouvait qu'à quelques blocs de la maison. Il en fit part à Jo qui était toujours dubitative

\- je pense que son lieu de travail et celui qu'on voit à quelques blocs.

Jo tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par son ami et approuva

\- ça doit être le seul boucher du quartier donc je ne serais pas étonnée. À voir le coin, c'est bien pittoresque, donc il ne doit pas avoir grand monde qui passe par ici

\- c'est aussi la réflexion que je me faisais.

Ils rattrapèrent leurs deux collègues qui avaient leurs armes braquées devant la porte d'entrée

Jo et Henry en furent surpris

\- pourquoi tant de violence déjà ? On est pas encore sûrs qu'il soit le responsable - attesta Henry

Patty mit un doigt sur ses propres lèvres, pour lui faire comprendre de se taire. Elle chuchota

\- Mike et moi, on a entendu un bruit sourd, comme quelqu'un qui jette un corps à terre. Alors on voudrait le surprendre.

Jo sortit alors sa propre arme et passa devant Henry

\- toi, tu restes derrière nous.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Hanson compta jusqu'à trois et défonça la porte en hurlant

\- NYDP !

Les trois détectives avancèrent à pas feutrés, dans la maison, l'arme braquée. Tout était un peu trop bien rangé. Jo disparut dans la cuisine, Patty prit une salle qui servait de débarras, quant à Hanson, il monta l'étage.

\- RAS - cria Jo, depuis la cuisine, bien que tous ces morceaux de viande découpés, lui firent presque autant tourner de l'oeil que les cadavres qu'elle voyait.

\- RAS - ajouta Patty

Henry se tenait dans le salon, sans dire un mot, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Il parcourait la pièce, en regardant les photos déposées sur la cheminée et l'homme n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un tueur à le regarder. Mais enfin, tout pouvait être trompeur.

Hanson commençait à entendre du bruit vers l'étage, il ouvrit toutes les portes des chambres une à une, ainsi que la salle de bain mais il n'aperçut rien.

Puis en rentrant dans l'une des chambres, qui donnait vue sur la cour arrière, il vit leur homme, penché sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Il déboula les escaliers en moins de deux

\- hey ! Derrière ! Il est derrière et je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait mais on a intérêt à mettre la main sur lui ASAP.

Ils déambulèrent tous à la suite de l'autre, en passant par la porte qui donnait sur la cour arrière. Ils hurlèrent en même temps

\- NYPD ! Pousse toi de la

L'homme ne les avait pas entendu en premier lieu et lorsqu'il entendu leurs voix, il sursauta et mit ses mains en l'air, laissant découvrir le corps d'une femme, mutilée. Hanson vit rouge

\- éloigne toi d'elle et mets tes mains en évidence.

Il s'exécuta. Il avait l'air effrayé et perdu.

\- écoutez... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... Ce n'est pas moi

\- ferme la ! Tu t'expliqueras au poste - cria Hanson

Simon ne rajouta rien de plus mais avait le teint aussi pâle que la victime, ce qui mit le doute à Henry.

Jo avança lentement et tâta le pouls de la jeune femme et secoua la tête, pour faire comprendre qu'elle était partie.

Hanson menotta leur suspect et le poussa vers la voiture

\- Patty, tu peux regarder si elle a une identité s'il te plait ?

\- tout de suite

Elle rejoignit Jo et fouilla dans les poches de la jeune femme. Simon ferma les yeux et soupira

\- elle s'appelle Hayden Petterson... Et c'était ma meilleure amie.

Tout le monde le regarda et trouvait ça vraiment étrange, qu'un suspect dise ouvertement le nom de sa victime.

\- tu nous facilite la tâche dis donc - ironisa Hanson - allez, embarque.

\- je n'ai rien fait

\- c'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

Henry rejoignit les deux filles et observa le corps

\- elle n'a pas été tuée de la même façon que les deux autres mais au vu des lacérations, je suis au regret de dire que c'est également un instrument de boucher qui a été utilisé.

Jo appelait déjà le CSU pour qu'ils rapatrient le corps de la jeune femme.

\- j'espère qu'il ne va pas nous faire tourner en bourrique, une fois qu'on sera au poste, parce que trois meurtres en l'espace de 24h, on est pas des robots non plus.

* * *

\- puisque je vous dit que je n'ai rien fait - pleurnicha Simon, une fois qu'ils furent de retour au poste et que Hanson perdait patience, alors que Jo tentait de garder son calme.

Patty et Henry étaient derrière la vitre teintée, et furent bientôt rejoints par le lieutenant Reece.

\- alors ? Est ce qu'il a avoué ?

\- pas du tout - répondit Patty - il continue de nier, et ce malgré le fait qu'on ait trouvé un autre corps chez lui.

\- c'est quand même pas croyable d'être aussi buté - affirma Reece

\- c'est bien vrai !

Henry se gratta la tête

\- je pourrais être enclin à le croire

Reece et Patty l'observèrent d'un seul et même oeil

\- j'attends vos explications docteur Morgan !

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Simon clamait être innocent et Henry n'arrivait pas vraiment à le relier au meurtre de John et celle de la jeune femme. Encore moins celui de l'explosion.

Pourtant l'ADN trouvé était bien le sien et d'ailleurs, ce fut Jo qui en fit part

\- écoutez monsieur Bennet, vous êtes bien boucher, vous possédez bien un couteau de boucher et on vous retrouve devant votre meilleure amie, agonisante, plus votre ADN sur le corps de John Crave. Ça ne peut pas être une coincidence.

Personne n'avait encore dit à Simon que John était mort, Hanson et Jo tentaient d'abord de lui tirer les vers du nez pour Hayden.

\- attendez attendez - il releva la tête d'où il avait probablement déjà arraché la moitié de ses cheveux - John est mort ? John Crave, le gars de la sécurité ?

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel

\- arrêtez de faire l'idiot ! C'est vos traces qu'on a retrouvé sur lui, donc ne faites pas comme ci vous ne saviez pas qu'il était mort.

Simon commença à devenir rouge, ses mains étaient moites et il transpirait. Il explosa en sanglots, ce qui surprit tout le monde

\- c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! D'abord Hayden, maintenant John. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Jo tenta de le raisonner

\- monsieur Bennet ! Si vous nous avouez les deux meurtres, nous pourrons faire jouer la justice en votre faveur pour qu'elle réduise votre peine mais vous devez nous parler.

Cette fois ci Simon se leva brutalement et tapa si fort du point sur la table, qu'il réussit à saigner

\- mais je vous dit que je n'ai tué personne bordel de merde - hurla t-il, effrayant Jo à demi

Hanson ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se leva à son tour

\- Mike - prévint Jo

\- tu vas te calmer direct mon coco ! T'es pas dans une cour d'école ici mais dans les locaux de la NYPD. Ton putain d'ADN a été retrouvé sur un corps et tu as été trouvé en possession du corps de ta copine, déjà morte. Donc tu vas pas nous faire chier et avouer au lieu de jouer les gros durs.

Personne n'avait jamais vu Hanson perdre l'air de cette façon. Reece sortit de la salle arrière, il fallait qu'elle intervienne.

Hanson bouillait de rage, Jo s'était levée

\- Mike, calme toi.

\- cet enfoiré ne veut rien dire, et bien je vais le faire parler moi

Il s'apprêtait à lui mettre son poing sur la figure et Simon, se protégea le visage, par réflexe quand Reece rentra dans la salle et dit d'une voix ferme

\- détective Hanson ! Ça suffit ! Sortez !

Hanson regarda Simon avec des yeux noirs et lui cracha

\- t'as bien de la chance, sauvé par le gong.

Il sortit à grandes jambées et chacun se regarda encore sous le choc de son comportement. Simon se rassit, les jambes tremblantes. Patty rentra dans la salle et lui donna un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un mouchoir pour sa main. Henry hésita à rentrer dans la salle ou aller voir Hanson.

Reece demanda alors

\- Patty, Jo ! Continuez l'interrogatoire. Bennet, dites nous tout ce que vous pouvez nous dire et on continuera de mener nos recherches de notre côté

Tout le monde regarda Reece étonnement. Elle sortit et Henry décida de la rattraper, pendant que les deux femmes se remirent à l'interview

\- lieutenant !

Reece aurait parié qu'Henry l'aurait suivi et soupira

\- qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous Henry ?

Il pointa la direction de la salle d'interview

\- vous ne croyez pas Bennet coupable ?

Elle haussa des épaules

\- et vous ?

Il réfléchit un moment et secoua la tête négativement

\- je ne crois pas non plus. Je dirais qu'il a été piégé pour que son ADN se retrouve sur celui de John et pour son amie, je n'ai pas encore d'explications mais il était certainement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Reece acquiesça

\- je n'arrive pas à le considérer comme un meurtrier. Il était bien trop hésitant et effrayé. Ça fait 20 ans que je suis dans le métier et j'ai appris à reconnaitre les gens coupables. Ils sont généralement bien trop sûrs d'eux, ce qui n'est pas le cas de ce monsieur.

\- alors qu'est ce qu'on fait lieutenant ?

\- on écoute ce qu'il dit et on avise après.

Henry approuva. Le lieutenant le laissa et l'immortel regarda dans la direction de la salle de repos où Hanson, était appuyé contre le distributeur et grommelait entre ses dents. Comme l'avait dit le détective plus tôt, les hommes n'étaient pas doués avec les sentiments mais il pouvait tout de même essayer. Il avait quand même plus de 200 ans passés derrière lui, cela ne devrait pas trop lui faire peur et pourtant, il craignait qu'Hanson ne lui refasse le derrière.

Il avança lentement dans la salle de repos et resta à l'entrée. En le voyant, Hanson jeta son gobelet de café et évita son regard

\- si vous êtes la pour me faire la leçon, oubliez tout de suite.

Henry fit un pas dans la salle

\- non ! Je ne suis pas la pour ça Hanson ! Je voulais juste savoir si vous vous sentiez mieux ?

Le détective haussa les épaules

\- qu'est ce que vous croyez ? J'ai à peine dormi, mes fils n'écoutent rien de ce que je leur dit et ma femme ne manque pas de me le faire remarquer et un homme refuse d'avouer ses crimes alors qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à tout le monde ici et également à ma famille. Je suis désolé, mais des fois, je n'en peux plus.

Henry fit un sourire compatissant. Hanson avait pété un câble puisqu'il avait pensé une seconde à sa famille et rien que l'idée que quelqu'un pourrait toucher Karen ou ses enfants et faire subir ce que les victimes avaient subies, avait probablement suffit à lui faire perdre son sang froid.

Le détective prit une longue et profonde inspiration

\- il est vrai que j'aurais peut être dû évité mais c'était plus fort que moi. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment Jo fait pour être aussi calme, je l'envie parfois.

Henry s'était souvent posé la question

\- Jo est juste très compréhensive et elle veut toujours essayer de les rassurer avant de les enfermer mais ne vous en faites pas, moi aussi je me demande comment elle fait.

Il réussit à arracher un sourire sur les lèvres du détective.

\- je suppose que Reece ne va plus me laisser l'approcher ou même continuer cette affaire, n'est ce pas ?

\- je ne sais pas ! Elle ne m'a rien dit la dessus. Je pense qu'elle peut comprendre aussi. Vous êtes sous pression et vous avez une famille. Votre métier n'est pas facile et il y a des semaines comme celle ci où on préférerait être ailleurs.

Hanson acquiesça

\- est ce qu'il a dit autre chose à part qu'il est innocent ?

Henry secoua la tête

\- je sais que c'est la dernière chose que vous voudriez entendre mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit coupable.

Hanson ouvrit la bouche mais Henry l'arrêta avant qu'il ne continue

\- et je sais ! Il y a eu l'ADN mais parfois les résultats peuvent être faussés. Je suis persuadé que cet homme est tombé dans un traquenard et ne comprend tout bonnement pas ce qui lui arrive. Il était effrayé, un homme coupable garde toujours la tête haute.

Hanson ne l'avait pas vu de ce point de la mais Henry avait raison.

\- sans doute, mais pour la fille alors ?

\- c'est une autre explication que j'espère, il pourra nous donner.

Il fit un signe de tête vers la porte et Hanson soupira

\- bon ! De toute façon, pour les affaires comme ça, il vaut mieux laisser les filles s'en occuper. Elles risquent moins d'exploser.

Henry sourit, tout en étant d'accord. Hanson lui fit un simple signe de tête pour le remercier. C'était la vraie première conversation à coeur ouvert qu'il avait eu avec Henry. Il n'était peut être pas si bizarre au final.


	43. Chapter 42

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voila une petite suite, avec une petite partie qui m'a bien amusé quand je l'ai écrite lol. Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre l'histoire**

* * *

Les deux filles continuaient l'interrogation de Simon, qui sentait presque son coeur battre dans ses talons avec toute cette adrénaline.

\- vous vous sentez d'attaque à nous répondre ? - demanda doucereusement Jo

Il hocha la tête

\- je vais faire ce que je peux mais comme je disais à votre collègue avant qu'il soit prêt à me cogner, je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai tué personne, je ne savais même pas que John était mort... J'en suis complètement bouleversé.

Jo et Patty se regardèrent. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne le semblait vraiment croire coupable également.

\- alors expliquez nous pourquoi on vous a trouvé devant le corps d'Hayden ? - demanda Patty

Simon prit une profonde inspiration, tandis que les deux hommes arrivèrent derrière la vitre teintée et observèrent l'interrogation

\- croyez le ou non mais je n'étais pas chez moi avant de faire la macabre découverte. Je travaille dans la boucherie un peu plus loin et j'étais en service à ce moment. J'ai fermé temporairement le magasin pour revenir à la maison car j'avais oublié mon cahier des charges avec toutes mes commandes dedans, et c'est en arrivant dans ma cuisine que j'ai vu Hayden gisant dans le jardin. Je me suis précipité et elle était encore en vie quand je suis arrivé, elle a essayé de me dire quelque chose, j'ai essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais c'était trop tard. J'essayais de la ranimer lorsque vous êtes arrivé et que vous m'avez tiré brutalement pour m'arrêter.

Henry n'avait pas lâché Simon du regard et se fit sa théorie

\- il dit la vérité !

\- vous en êtes sûr doc ? - demanda Hanson

\- ça me semble évident. Si il mentait, il aurait eu une toute autre réaction.

Jo pensait de même mais elle devait quand même faire son travail

\- est ce que quelqu'un peut confirmer vous avoir vu à la boucherie ce matin et vous avoir vu quitté peu avant qu'on arrive ?

\- oui ! Les trois clients qui sont passés ce matin peuvent confirmer que j'étais bien la. J'ai un stagiaire qui travaille avec moi, je lui ai demandé de surveiller la boutique et de l'ouvrir uniquement quand je serais de retour. Je suis persuadé qu'il a tenté de me joindre une dizaine de fois, je n'ai pas arrêté de sentir mon téléphone vibrer.

Les deux détectives se sentirent un peu désolées pour la violence qu'il avait subit ce matin même mais n'importe qui aurait réagit de la même façon et il y avait de quoi nourrir des soupçons.

\- nous interrogerons ces personnes dans ce cas mais il nous faudra leurs noms

\- ils sont dans le registre de la boucherie ! Ce sont les trois premiers pour aujourd'hui, parlez les leur.

Il frotta son visage avec ses deux mains. Il était encore sous le choc et n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait perdu deux amis dans la même journée, ou presque.

Patty aborda alors le sujet avec John

\- cependant, on nous a dit que vous étiez en froid avec John, puisque vous lui aviez proposé un job et qu'il vous a laissé pour être dans la sécurité ?

\- c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas un motif de meurtre. Les amis ça se dispute pour des choses futiles et c'était notre cas mais John était un très bon ami, jamais je ne lui aurais fait du mal. Le seul mal que je fais, ce sont à mes morceaux de viande. La seule raison pour laquelle vous avez retrouvé mon ADN, c'est certainement parce qu'il est passé chez moi, hier matin avant d'aller travailler. Il a bu un café et m'a remercié pour un roti qu'il avait mangé ce weekend.

Les deux femmes froncèrent des sourcils

\- ça fait un sacré bout de chemin pour une simple visite de courtoisie - pointa Jo

\- c'est vrai ! Mais il tenait aussi à s'excuser et John était comme ça, il pouvait parcourir la ville mais il fallait qu'il vous le dise en face. Bon sang, je ne vais jamais m'en remettre de tout ça.

Il regarda dans le vide, les yeux rougis par les larmes, la colère et la peur. Jo ne savait plus trop quoi penser si ce n'était que l'homme semblait parfaitement innocent. Patty commençait à changer d'avis également. Elle ferma le dossier et regarda son amie, jusqu'à ce que Simon demande

\- juste par curiosité. Qui vous a raconté pour notre dispute ?

\- Vera ! La soeur de John - répondit Jo

Simon ricana alors

\- cette sale peste ! J'aurais dû le voir venir.

Tout le monde fut tout d'un coup plus intéressé

\- comment ça ? - demanda Patty

\- Vera ! Cette vipère. Elle ne m'a jamais porté dans son coeur, elle trouvait notre amitié malsaine. Et puis elle joue les petites filles modèles et sage mais est ce qu'elle vous a précisé que John était son frère adoptif ?

Voila un retournement de situation qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir.

\- non mais c'est gentil de nous le dire - affirma Jo, qui sentait qu'elle allait avoir un gros mal de crâne à la fin de la journée

Patty ajouta tout ceci au dossier de John.

\- et comme vous n'avez pas l'air de bien vous entendre avec elle, vous croyez qu'elle aurait pu être derrière tout ça ?

\- j'en sais rien ! Elle serait capable de tout. Elle cache simplement son jeu. Peut être qu'elle vous a fait un caprice de larmes mais en réalité, je suis certain qu'elle ne préoccupe pas du tout de John. Leur relation n'était pas fusionnelle et elle s'est toujours sentie trahie par la présence d'un inconnu, dans sa famille.

\- voila autre chose - murmura Hanson, derrière la vitre

\- il est vrai que je n'aurais pas vu ceci venir - ajouta Henry, bien perplexe

Jo regarda Patty et se leva

\- pour l'instant, vous allez quand même rester en observation avec nous monsieur Bennet, comprenez nous, ce sont les procédures.

\- je comprends mais j'ai quand même un commerce à faire tourner. Mais vous devriez aller rendre visite à Vera, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle doit avoir une implication quelque part.

\- ça sera fait ! Et nous irons rendre visite à vos clients et on posera aussi des questions à votre stagiaire, mais en attendant, vous allez devoir rester en garde à vue jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûrs de votre innocence.

\- bien !

Les filles sortirent et avant de quitter, Jo rassura Simon

\- ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous demanderons aux gardes de vous traiter de la façon la plus clémente possible et de vous donner une cellule plus confort que les autres

\- merci mais bon, je comprends.

Les filles sortirent de la salle, pendant qu'un homme de la sécurité surveillait leur témoin. Elles retrouvèrent Hanson et Henry, Jo demanda à Hanson

\- tu t'es calmé ?

\- oui oui, c'est bon ! Juste un mauvais coup qui est passé.

\- ça arrive à tout le monde.

Chacun se mit alors à regarder Henry, comme ci il était le cerveau de la bande. Enfin, d'une certaine façon, il l'était, vu que son avis avait toujours un certain impact sur les affaires de la NYPD.

\- Hum... Je pense que cet homme est innocent mais il faut tout de même vérifier auprès des témoins.

\- c'est ce que je me suis dit également. Et si cette Vera est dans le coup, elle aura bien joué la comédie. Une autre petite visite improvisée ne serait pas de trop.

\- j'approuve l'idée - dit Patty en claquant dans ses mains

Hanson regarda le texto qu'il reçut au moment où tout le monde faisait le point

\- et il n'a pas non plus de casier. Je m'en veux de l'avoir mal jugé quand même.

\- comment tu le sais ? - demanda Jo

\- pendant qu'on vous regardait faire votre petite interrogation, j'ai demandé à mon pote de vérifier le casier pour moi et rien, clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Chacun se regarda. C'était déjà une chose de faite. Simon n'avait jamais eu à faire à la justice mais cela ne les avançaient guère dans leur affaire.

Jo leva les bras au ciel

\- bon ! On ne peut pas se reposer ! Nous avons des personnes à aller interroger et je suppose que peut être le corps d'Hayden peut nous apporter plus de précisions. Henry, tu t'occupes de ça ?

\- je serais dessus très chère mais avant j'aimerais quand même venir avec toi pour interroger l'un des clients.

\- okay ! Ça tombe bien puisqu'il faut qu'on se sépare. Patty, ça ne te dérange pas de faire équipe avec Mike ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête en faisant un grand sourire

\- pas du tout ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- vous deux vous vous occupez de la boucherie, nous dire le nom des clients et de nous texter, on ira les voir à la suite. Vous posez aussi des questions au stagiaire. On se retrouve ici quand on a terminé et Henry pourra travailler sur le corps d'Hayden et peut être voir les similarités avec John.

Chacun acquiesça et était prêt à s'afférer à sa tâche quand Patty demanda

\- mais pour Vera alors ?

\- elle est au top de notre liste de suspects suite à ce qu'on vient d'apprendre mais pour l'instant, on la laisse de côté. Il faut qu'on la surprenne, on ne peut pas y retourner de suite donc on fait comme on a dit, ça risque de nous prendre des heures et surtout le temps de revenir à la morgue pour qu'Henry nous fasses ses théories.. On apprendra peut être d'autres informations dans la journée donc on essaie de se garder la visite chez Vera, pour demain. Ça va à tout le monde ?

Henry adorait lorsque Jo menait tout le monde à la baguette. Cela avait vraiment un petit côté excitant et il ne put dissimuler son petit sourire, un peu pervers lorsque la jeune femme passa devant lui pour discuter avec ses deux collègues et qu'il avait une vue plongeante sur son derrière.

Elle se retourna et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur son corps. Patty et Hanson étaient déjà partis devant et elle mit les mains sur ses hanches en se raclant la gorge

\- tu veux que je t'aide peut être ?

Henry sursauta et prit un air innocent

\- hmm ! Je crois que nous avons du boulot, détective. On y va ?

Il lui passa devant en espérant ne pas se prendre un coup de canon. Jo secoua la tête. Gentleman ou pas, un homme restait un homme... Mais elle appréciait quand même l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

* * *

Ils avaient passé des heures à traverser tout New York, pour se rendre dans l'Upper East side et interroger toutes les personnes que Simon avait mentionné et qui étaient passées dans sa boutique le matin même. Si autant en allant le chercher, le trafic avait été relativement fluide, ce ne fut pas le cas lorsqu'ils durent refaire une visite pour parler aux clients en question. Jo regrettait amèrement finalement d'avoir décidé d'aller les voir eux, plutôt que de parler au petit stagiaire dans la boutique de John. Évidemment, Hanson et Patty étaient autant coincé dans le trafic qu'eux, mais au moins, ils auraient certainement fini plus rapidement.

Jo n'avait vraiment pas de patience, pas avec tout ce qui leur était tombé dessus en l'espace de quelques heures, et désormais elle avait de quoi se sentir observée de toute manière, et pourtant elle était généralement quelqu'un de plus que patient mais pour le coup, elle avait déjà hate d'en finir avec tous ces homicides.

Henry savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que l'affaire en cours qui lui rongeait les sangs. Il imaginait que son traumatisme dû à l'accident au restaurant, avait dû la retourner plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre mais Jo était aussi forte que lui, pour dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

Il avait donc tenté d'élaborer quelques pistes, pour les 40 minutes où ils furent coincés dans le trafic, Jo l'écoutait d'une seule oreille, ne quittant pas la route des yeux, essayant de repérer la moindre occasion de pouvoir se faufiler et abuser de son pouvoir en tant que flic, mais quand elle vit des camions de pompiers tassant les voitures pour se frayer un chemin, elle comprit que la cause du ralentissement, n'était autre qu'un accident, probablement un carambolage. Enfin, cela bien sûr, n'allait en rien arranger son humeur déjà exécrable depuis la veille.

Quand ils furent enfin sortis de ce trafic d'enfer, Jo avait légèrement appuyé sur le champignon, au plus grand dam d'Henry, qui aurait souhaité qu'elle soit plus prudente mais après avoir mis les sirènes, il savait bien qu'elle se fichait éperdument des véhicules devant et derrière elle.

Heureusement, elle était une excellente conductrice et ne perdait pas le moins du monde sa concentration.

Henry donna l'adresse qu'il avait en main, avoir après reçu un texto d'Hanson, en prenant le téléphone de Jo, qui de leur côté continuaient de discuter avec le petit stagiaire mais si ils étaient déjà sur place, ils seraient probablement de retour au 11, en un clin d'oeil.

Les premiers clients qu'ils visitèrent furent un couple âgé qui ne dirent que du bien de Simon et la dame annonçait que lorsque son mari partait en weekend dans le cas de ses vidanges parfois, Simon se déplaçait lui même pour lui livrer sa viande et la couper.

Jo nota tout ceci sur un calepin, comptant sur le bon flair d'Henry pour lui faire si quelque chose n'était pas net dans l'histoire mais il ne cligna pas des yeux, donc pour l'instant, tout allait bien du côté du couple âgé.

En les quittant, la petite dame leur avoua qu'elle trouvait qu'ils formaient un charmant couple et qu'ils devraient sérieusement considérer à se marier.

Cela avait beaucoup amusé Henry mais Jo n'avait fait que rouler des yeux, sachant que partout où elle mettait les pieds, ces derniers temps, c'était tout ce qu'elle entendait.

Les ou plutôt le deuxième client, était une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'années, qui n'avait que seul compagnie, bien au moins 17 chats, Henry avait prit le temps de tous les compter, surtout que trois d'entre eux étaient grimpés sur lui et ce fut Jo qui avait été incapable de contrôler son fou rire et également incapable de poser les moindres questions, ce fut donc Henry qui s'en était chargé. Elle avait répété la même chose que les précédents, et qu'il n'avait aucun antécédent, que de plus le coin était relativement petit et calme et presque tout le voisinage se connaissait.

En sortant de cette visite, Jo était encore rouge de son fou rire et Henry ne savait pas si il fallait s'offusquer ou pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il y avait eu de drôle dans le fait que trois chats grimpent sur lui, un sur ses genoux, les deux autres sur chaque épaule... Peut être le fait qu'il avait éternué les trois quarts de l'interrogation et que la femme n'avait pas demandé à ses chats d'aller voir ailleurs. Henry adorait les animaux mais il était légèrement allergique aux poils de chats, juste de chats. Ce qui était assez ironique pour un homme aussi vieux que lui et dans une profession pareille à la sienne. Cela n'avait pas de quoi le déranger, il ne faisait qu'éternuer plusieurs fois d'affilé et cela cessait complètement une fois qu'il en était éloigné, cela étant il se disait que si pour quelconque raison, lui venait l'envie d'avoir un chat, il ferait le nécessaire pour trouver des médicaments pour ses allergies.

De ce fait, cette deuxième petite visite avait fortement amusé Jo, et elle n'avait pas vraiment fait la part des choses.

La dernière visite était à l'opposé du couple tranquille et de la femme aux 17 chats. De ce côté ci, il aurait pu s'agir de 17 enfants... À défaut, c'était 5 marmots qui criaient et courraient partout, trois enfants en bas âge de 6 mois à 3 ans et deux autres un peu plus âgé mais pas plus que 7 ans pour le premier. La femme était encore enceinte et la seule pensée qui venue à l'esprit de Jo à ce moment, ce fut « il en faut des morceaux de viande ». Henry remarqua que l'homme avait l'air trois plus fatigué que sa femme et il pouvait compatir. Les enfants étaient insoutenables, combien même leur maman essayait de les retenir pour les éloigner.

Enfin, mis à part ce problème, l'homme de la famille leur confia que rien d'anormal n'avait été suspecté chez Simon, il confirma comme les trois autres clients, qu'il était bien à la boutique au moment où le corps de Hayden avait été mutilé.

Finalement après ces trois visites, Henry regarda l'heure et fronça des sourcils. Ils étaient déjà en début d'après midi, et n'avaient toujours pas déjeuner.

Jo regarda son téléphone avec des messages à la fois de Patty et d'Hanson. Ils étaient de retour au poste depuis déjà plus d'une heure et avait déjà raconté ce qu'ils savaient à Reece. Le dernier message précisait, qu'ils étaient partis déjeuner dans le fast food le plus prés parce qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus.

En lisant ça, le ventre de Jo se mit à gronder tel le tonnerre et elle bougonna.

\- voila ! On vient de passer une demi journée à faire des allées et des venues et il est 14h, et j'ai encore rien mis sous ma dent depuis ce 7h ce matin et l'autre qui me dit qu'il est au fast food, tranquille. Qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour un bon gros burger bien gras la.

Henry se demandait si elle se parlait à elle même ou bien si elle attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part. Connaissant, son aversion pour une pareille nourriture, il semblait bien qu'elle pensait à voix haute.

D'ailleurs, elle se retourna vers lui

\- bon ! Il faut qu'on y retourne. Apparemment dans le sens du retour, le trafic va mieux. On doit faire notre topo à Reece et bien sûr, je pense que d'ici ce soir, on pourra relâcher le pauvre Simon, qui n'a rien demandé.

Henry acquiesça et la suivit, en la voyant légèrement pencher de droite à gauche, il se hâte de courir derrière elle pour la soutenir avant qu'elle ne flanche.

\- Jo ! Je crois que tu manques sérieusement de sucre et je ne peux pas te blâmer. On rentrera après, tant que personne ne se fait tuer entre temps. J'ai vu un petit restaurant pas loin de la boucherie, on pourrait y aller, c'est juste quelques blocs à pieds.

Jo hocha la tête, en se rattrapant à lui

\- tu as raison. Si je n'avale rien, ma tête va exploser et puis je vais certainement finir en coma.

Henry pouffa, elle ne serait peut être pas tomber aussi bas, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture, Jo ne plaisantait jamais.


	44. Chapter 43

**Hey la compagnie ! Voila un énorme chapitre, XD. Je suis désolée, l'histoire commence vraiment à se faire longue donc je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, ça va être des chapitres d'une longueur plus grande, mais ne croyez pas que ça m'empêchera d'être sadique. Alors je vais essayer d'aggrandir les chapitres pour éviter d'arriver déjà à 60 chapitres alors que je suis encore à peine en train d'écrire la moitié de l'histoire de mon côté. Bref, bonne lecture.**

 **PS : Angie, sorry there's a scene a bit like the one you included in your story lol, special mention to you then :)**

* * *

Après avoir bien rempli leur panse et Jo qui avait pu avoir son burger, pendant qu'Henry s'était simplement contenté d'une salade bien garnie, voyant que tout ce que le menu proposait, ne lui disait trop rien qui vaille, ils avaient reprit la route et avait pu avoir la paix de plus avoir d'autres homicides à éclaircir pour ce jour la.

Comptant le temps de déjeuner, la route au retour, ils étaient au poste environ deux heures après avoir quitté leurs derniers clients.

Ce fut Hanson et Patty qui furent bien surpris de les revoir si tard

\- ah bah vous voila enfin - leur lança Hanson, quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux avec la tête de deux personnes qui venaient de faire la guerre - oh... On dirait que ça n'a pas été si bien que nous.

Jo lui lança simplement un regard noir. Henry tenta de détendre l'atmosphère

\- tout le monde a confirmé l'alibi mais nous avons juste eu des cas un peu spéciaux, et puis contrairement à vous deux, on est resté coincés dans le trafic bien plus longtemps. Ensuite, comme j'ai proposé à Jo de manger avant de reprendre la route, ce qui explique notre grand retard.

\- je vois - répondit simplement le deuxième détective.

Jo soupira

\- on va aller faire le topo à Reece et dés ce soir monsieur Bennett pourra retourner chez lui. Je suppose que rien de plus de ce que nous savons déjà n'a été appris ? - demanda t-elle en s'adressant à son amie blonde

Patty secoua la tête

\- vu ce que Simon nous a dit, je pense que avoir une nouvelle discussion avec Vera serait vraiment de mise

Henry songea à quelque chose

\- si vous pouviez simplement la ramener ici, que j'étudie son personnage à travers la vitre. Je pourrais rapidement me rendre compte si elle a quelque chose à se reprocher ou pas.

Jo acquiesça et lui promit que dés le lendemain, elle passerait un coup de fil à Vera, sans dévoiler les raisons, pour lui demander de se présenter au poste et que si elle refusait d'obtempérer, ils iraient la chercher de force.

Ils firent donc comme ils avaient dit et racontèrent ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment appris de plus, à leur chef. Reece donna donc l'autorisation de libérer Simon, ce fut Jo et Patty qui s'en chargèrent.

Henry était descendu à la morgue pour achever le travail sur les deux corps retrouvés, et était toujours perplexe quant au fait que l'ADN de Simon avait été retrouvé dessus alors qu'il n'avait évidemment, rien à se reprocher. N'étant vraiment pas familier avec toute la nouvelle génération, il se pencha vers Lucas, pour avoir les idées plus claires

\- Lucas ! Dis moi, nous avons donc constaté que les résultats d'ADN ont été faussés. Bien sûr, cela peut arriver, mais dans ce cas, c'est un peu gros, ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de la présence d'un cheveu, n'importe qui d'entre nous se retrouve avec une quantité de cheveux d'inconnu sur nous. Alors, j'aimerais comprendre, comment pense tu que ces résultats ont été détournés ?

Lucas aurait aimé être aussi bon dans son domaine mais il haussa des épaules

\- je ne suis pas trop sûr, doc ! À vrai dire, cette histoire me turlupine autant que vous et j'aimerais vraiment en connaitre davantage mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut vraiment être très bon pour tromper des résultats ADN et ça a presque fonctionné.

Henry se pinça les lèvres de frustration

\- comme tu dis ! Presque, on aurait pu vivre longtemps avec ça sur la conscience.

\- je pense avoir une petite réponse à votre question - annonça Patty, en rentrant dans la morgue, suivit de prés par Jo

Il haussa des sourcils et l'invita à développer sa pensée

\- comme vous le savez, chaque individu à un ADN qui lui ait propre, ainsi qu'une empreinte digitale. Dans ma déduction, je pense que la personne qui a voulu rejeter la faute sur Simon, s'est servi de son ADN à lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre a réussi à la mélanger à celui de notre première victime, créant ainsi une situation cocasse comme celle dans laquelle nous l'avons trouvé en fin de matinée. Tout ceci était calculé, pour que ce soit lui qui retrouve la jeune fille, que ce soit nous qui arrivons sur les lieux et qu'on le surprenne, tout ça pour qu'on ne doute pas que le vrai tueur court toujours.

Jo sentit son échine la picoter. Elle serra des poings sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Pour être aussi tordu, il fallait vraiment avoir l'esprit qui allait dans le même sens et pour le peu qu'elle avait entendu de Lena, elle était le personnage idéal pour l'enquête dont il s'agissait. De plus, si elle était aussi immortelle qu'elle clamait l'être, elle avait peut être déjà entendu parler de cette histoire de Cleveland murder et aurait pu changer la donne, en s'en inspirant. Elle espérait que peu importe ce que cette femme avait en tête, qu'elle ait quelque chose à voir dans l'histoire ou pas du tout, qu'aucun autre corps ne serait découvert dans la semaine.

Elle se frotta le crâne, deux aspirines ne serait pas de trop une fois qu'elle serait de retour chez elle(si elle ne restait pas toute la nuit au poste). La fatigue du matin se faisait énormément ressentir et rien que de penser à l'idée de dormir... Elle cligna des yeux, dans ce genre d'affaire, c'était la dernière chose à penser.

Henry regarda longuement la jeune hispanique, elle avait besoin de quelques minutes de détente.

\- Je vais certainement rester le plus tard possible et étudier toutes les possibilités sur les deux corps, Lucas et moi allons continuer à prélever des échantillons d'ADN, jusqu'à ce que le ou les potentiels suspects puissent apparaitre. La liste n'est vraiment pas exhaustive, on a juste la soeur de la première victime.

Jo suggéra

\- étant donné qu'Hayden était la meilleure amie de Simon, peut être trouverons nous quelque chose en commun entre les deux, qui aurait poussé à la folie meurtrière.

Henry approuva

\- c'est quasiment certain, autrement Simon n'aurait pas été prit pour le pion, pour les deux.

\- de ce point de vue la.

Henry recouvrit les deux corps, sous le regard confus de Patty et Lucas. Il les regarda en leur souriant poliment

\- est ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seuls juste quelques minutes s'il vous plait ? J'aimerais parler à Jo en privé.

Lucas et Patty ne purent s'empêcher de s'échanger un regard complice. Jo secoua la tête pour leur faire comprendre de ne pas se faire d'idées... Enfin, elle regarda Henry, elle espérait ne pas s'en faire non plus.

Lucas leva les deux bras au ciel et dégagea tout le monde pour que les deux jeunes gens puissent avoir un moment à eux.

Pour vider toute la morgue, c'est qu'Henry avait vraiment besoin d'être seul avec elle. Elle commença à devenir légèrement nerveuse.

Henry lui sourit, retira ses gants et lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Jo était complètement perdue

\- Henry ! Je ne comprends pas ! Tu les as tous fichu dehors, dans le but de me parler dans ton bureau ?

\- oui, parce que les vitres sont transparentes - répondit-il amusé

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- c'est vrai ! Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'un détail. Qu'est ce qui exige que tout le monde soit dehors ?

Il tapota la chaise qu'il venait de tirer pour elle. Elle s'installa, il prit sa chaise de bureau et s'installa juste derrière elle, un peu trop prés de sa nuque à son gout pour sentir son souffle si prés et la, elle était définitivement nerveuse.

\- si ils nous voient dans cette position, ils vont tous parler encore et Lucas sera le premier à faire les potins.

\- ça c'est sûr. Mais honnêtement, je crois que tout le monde parle de nous devant la machine à café.

Sans avoir à se retourner, elle sut qu'il souriait. Elle sentit une délicieuse odeur de baume

\- qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur ?

\- c'est une lotion de massage à l'eucalyptus. J'ai bien remarqué que tu étais tendue toute la journée depuis hier et je te comprends parfaitement. C'est affaire nous donne du fil à retordre et je t'ai vu te frotter les tempes toute à l'heure, donc un bon petit massage devrait te faire du bien. Détends toi et ferme les yeux.

Elle fit tout le contraire et se retourna en fronçant des sourcils, ne laissant que leur nez à la limite de se toucher, ce qui troubla le légiste qui manqua de faire tomber tout le pot

\- attends attends... Tu découpes des cadavres pour vivre et tu sais faire des massages ?

\- Jo ! J'ai été médecin longtemps, je te promets que je ne vais pas te charcuter. Maintenant, retourne toi s'il te plait, à trainer comme ça, on va finir par élever les soupçons.

Elle se résigna et au début ne ferma pas les yeux mais dés qu'Henry appliqua la crème et que ses mains expertes se mirent à parcourir son cou pour descendre vers ses omoplates, elle les ferma directement et crut qu'elle était emportée directement dans un autre monde. Il était peut être effrayant sur les bords, légiste surtout mais il avait des mains divines et il avait l'air de savoir quoi faire avec. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à cette dernière pensée.

Il ne dit pas un mot durant son massage, Jo l'imagina vraiment concentré, de la même manière qu'il travaillait lorsqu'il s'occupait de ses cadavres, cela provoqua une légère décharge dans son bas ventre.

Elle sentit ses doigts remonter et effleurer ses cheveux, pour se poser sur ses tempes, délicatement il fit des ronds avec ses doigts, de façon circulaire et très lente, elle se laissa complètement aller et manqua réellement de s'endormir... S'en vraiment s'en apercevoir, elle finit par gémir doucement et Henry essaya de ne pas se laisser distraire par les petits bruits qu'elle faisait.

Il devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à ne pas laisser ses mains trainer bien plus bas sur son corps, comme par exemple, les passer sous son chemisier pour masser son dos et sentir son soutien gorge, sentir sa peau nue contre ses doigts... Quand il sentit que son pantalon se resserrait autour de lui, il chassa rapidement les images érotiques qui se formaient dans sa tête, avant que la situation ne devienne risquée, plus pour lui que pour elle.

Il fit lentement descendre ses mains pour les faire reposer sur ses poignets, et s'autorisa à déposer sa tête dans son cou. Elle ne broncha pas et gardait les yeux fermés. C'était incroyablement sexy et elle n'avait que faire d'être au travail.

Mais une pensée sombre, la traversant, elle ouvrit abruptement les yeux, et repoussa les mains d'Henry des siennes

\- hum... Est ce que tu as terminé ? - demanda t-elle, sans oser se retourner, sentant toujours son menton dans le creux de son cou

Son geste un peu brutal avait quelque peu surpris Henry, il se décala d'elle et se leva

\- j'ai terminé. Tu peux te lever ! Est ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Jo s'exécuta et rangea la chaise et finit enfin par le regarder, priant pour que le rouge à ses joues, ne se voit pas.

\- oui, je me sens vraiment beaucoup mieux. J'ai même l'impression que mon mal de tête est passé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais c'est vraiment efficace.

Il fit un petit sourire en coin

\- je suis content que ça ait marché dans ce cas. Merci à toi d'avoir été patiente

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure

\- oui.. Enfin merci de m'avoir accordé ce petit moment de détente.

La bulle avait rapidement éclatée, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Henry se donna une claque intérieure. Il avait vraiment été stupide, il avait bien dit à Abe que pour l'instant, il éviterait ce genre d'attachements envers la détective, mais il fallait croire que pour le coup, son coeur avait été contre lui. Heureusement, il arrivait à garder un self contrôle de lui même.

Quand Jo sortit de la morgue, elle annonça aux autres qu'ils pouvaient revenir, bien sûr Patty ne la lâcha pas du regard et lui emboita le pas quand elle rentra dans l'ascenseur. Lucas voulut également avoir des détails mais tel ne fut pas sa déception quand Henry l'envoya balader, lui disant que cela resterait entre lui et Jo.

Patty avait également tenté mais n'avait rien obtenu de son amie, elle avait réussi à la faire rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, en lui demandant si le beau docteur lui avait volé un baiser pour que tout le monde soit mis à la porte de la sorte, mais elle s'était entendu crier que rien de physique n'était arrivé, avec une bonne paire d'yeux sur elle.

Elle avait finit par se plonger dans sa paperasse pour éviter de répondre à toute question.

Henry était resté plus tard que les autres à étudier les deux cadavres pour essayer d'y trouver un quelconque lien, Lucas lui avait tenu compagnie et chacun avait travaillé dans un long silence et avec une minutie presque inhabituelle.

Après avoir rempli paperasse sur paperasse et toujours aucune avancé dans leur enquête, Jo et le reste avaient préféré rentrer en début de soirée.

* * *

En revenant, Jo réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à manger dans son frigo alors Patty se proposa pour aller chercher du chinois, quelques rues plus loin. Jo ne voulait pas la laisser se taper le chemin toute seule, sachant qu'il faisait déjà noir mais la jeune femme la rassura en lui disant de ne pas oublier qu'elle était aussi flic, et que de plus, son quartier était plutôt calme. Jo devait avouer qu'elle avait point vu comme ça, et décida donc de mettre la table et ranger un peu, ayant honte d'être aussi bordélique, même si Patty lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien et qu'entre femmes, elles se comprenaient.

Elle commençait à disposer les assiettes et les couverts, ainsi que remplir une carafe d'eau, voulant faire démarrer son ipod à sa petite chaine hi fi et au moment où elle fut sur le point de s'exécuter, le courant coupant, éteignant ainsi toutes les lumières.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

\- c'était vraiment le moment - grommela t-elle entre ses dents

Elle écarta un peu le rideau pour regarder si la rue était plongée dans la pénombre puisque souvent dans ces lotissements, la coupure était générale mais telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se rendit compte que la rue était parfaitement éclairée ainsi que le reste des habitations.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle avait déjà regardé des films d'horreurs dans sa jeunesse et se dirigea vers son compteur, qui se trouvait dans le hall de l'entrée, peut être était simplement un faux contact qui avait tout fait sauté, ou tout du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Elle prit une lampe de poche et regarda tous les boutons du compteur mais aucun n'était baissé, ni le bouton principal donc rien n'avait sauté.

Elle serra des dents. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise farce, elle n'avait pas l'esprit à ça, ce n'était définitivement pas la semaine pour.

Elle marcha un peu le long de sa maison, se disant que peut être il y avait un appareil électrique qui aurait pu faire court circuit et qu'elle ferait mieux de faire réviser soit la prise, soit changer d'appareil mais en inspectant chaque pièce, tout semblait plutôt normal.

En revenant dans le couloir, elle finit par apercevoir une ombre qui semblait passer de droite à gauche de ses fenêtres. Son sang ne fit cette fois qu'un tour et elle attrapa son arme qu'elle avait déposé sur la commode à côté du téléphone.

Elle chuchota doucement

\- Patty? Est ce que c'est toi ?

Mais elle savait que si c'était la jeune fille, elle serait rentrée sans demander la permission, alors quelqu'un était en train de l'observer et cela ne lui plaisait guère. En avançant lentement dans le couloir, toujours plongé dans le noir, elle pensait à Lena... Aurait-elle eu l'audace de venir jusqu'à chez elle et d'attendre le moment opportun pour l'attaquer ?

Elle l'ignorait mais elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire, elle prit une longue inspiration et ouvrit brutalement la porte, en pointant son arme dans la direction de l'ombre, et tomba nez à nez avec un Henry mortifié.

Elle manqua de s'étrangler, et s'écria

\- Henry ?

Il acquiesça lentement

\- oui... Tu accueilles souvent tes invités avec ton arme ?

Jo fronça des sourcils et regarda tout autour de la rue, mais à part Henry qui se tenait sur son porche, personne d'autre ne semblait être dans le coin.

Henry se retourna et la regarda de nouveau

\- tu attendais quelqu'un ?

Elle cligna des yeux, en bougonnant

\- non ! Je... Peu importe ! Rentre

Elle rangea son arme et au moment où Henry rentra dans la maison, la lumière se ralluma. Elle se retint de pousser un grognement, avant de faire passer sa frustration sur Henry

\- mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et puis comment tu as trouvé mon adresse ?

Henry sursauta au ton de sa voix, et se retourna pour lui faire face, assez occupé à regarder à quoi ressemblait le petit coin de Jo.

\- je.. Je l'ai regardé dans ton dossier.

Elle écarquilla grand les yeux, en croisant les bras

\- quoi ? Tu t'es permis de mettre ton nez dans mon dossier ?

Il haussa des épaules

\- je suis navré Jo ! Mais j'avais besoin de trouver ton adresse, je devais te parler de mes recherches de ce soir. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette et la façon dont tu m'as accueillie me confirme tous ces doutes.

Elle lui lança un simple regard, et hésita grandement à lui parler de cette femme qui la prenait pour une marionnette. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était plutôt rude envers Henry, ces temps ci. Il n'y était pour rien et ne faisait que l'aider.

Elle secoua la tête en passant devant lui, il la suivit dans le salon

\- où est Patty ?

\- elle est partie chercher à manger !

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, Jo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit

\- si tu as besoin de parler Jo, je peux t'écouter...

\- je sais ! Mais je pense que c'est simplement la fatigue et il faut dire que tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir à une heure pareille. Alors qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ?

Henry fut une nouvelle fois pris au dépourvu. Elle avait rapidement changé de sujet, sans même parler de ce qui la tracassait. La jeune femme était aussi mystérieuse que lui et ne se laissait pas facilement découvrir.

\- je sais que cette affaire est difficile, même pour moi, réussir à découvrir qui aurait pu tuer nos deux victimes, est un véritable calvaire, il est évident que quiconque est responsable ne veut pas être trouvé.

Jo se frotta le front

\- c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire

\- Dans les années 30, le meurtrier présumé ne voulait pas être trouvé également. Mais il ne s'en prenait qu'aux familles, il n'y avait aucun lien particulier. Certes, dans notre cas, la méthode reste similaire, l'arme du crime également mais il y a quelque chose qui change !

Jo attendit sa réponse

\- je t'en prie, continue. Ce n'est pas comme ci, l'un de nous était né pour avoir vécu ce moment.

Henry espérait que son sourire n'était pas aussi crispé qu'il le pensait au moment où les mots franchirent les lèvres de Jo.

\- ce qui change, c'est qu'il y a un point commun entre les victimes. Quelque chose qui nous a échappé, puisqu'on était trop occupés à chercher qui pourrait être derrière tout ça, tout en surveillant si il n'y avait pas d'autres corps.

Jo ne le suivait plus. Elle manquait déjà de sommeil et elle n'avait pas le temps à essayer de comprendre, les charades du légiste.

\- Henry, viens-en au fait, parce que la je ne comprends rien. On a tout cherché, on a rien trouvé qui pouvait relier les victimes

\- parce que nous nous sommes limités à ce qu'il y avait devant nos yeux. Or il y avait bien plus et effectivement un point commun entre John et Hayden. Et en faisant un petit tour sur internet, j'ai compris ce qui pourrait motiver notre tueur.

Jo haussa un sourcil

\- internet ? Toi ? Tu sais utiliser un ordinateur ?

Henry roula des yeux

\- mais pourquoi est ce que tout le monde me prend pour un dégénéré qui ne sait pas utiliser un ordinateur ?

\- Henry, ça fait trois mois que je travaille avec toi et je sais bien que tu détestes la technologie, alors j'imagine que ça me surprend juste.

Henry sentit son égo en prendre un coup, mais il marmonna dans sa barbe

\- bon... Je l'avoue, Lucas était la et il a fait les recherches.

Jo se retint de rire et se pinça fortement les lèvres.

\- quoiqu'il en soit - reprit-il, avant que la détective ne continue de se moquer de lui - nous avons trouvé que John et Hayden avaient auparavant travaillé dans la même boite, pas en même temps mais chacun leur tour, ils ont été responsables du même magasin de jouet, à trois ans d'intervalle, et écoute ça, ils ont tous les deux virer la même personne pour faute grave.

Jo fut encore plus surprise. Quelle était donc cette affaire étrange

\- comment la même personne a pu être réengager si elle avait été renvoyé pour faute grave ?

\- Elle s'est créer une fausse identité, a changé sa couleur de cheveux et a complètement inventer un CV. Hayden l'ignorait et l'a engagé de nouveau. Par la suite, cette personne a refait la même faute, personne ne sait si c'était intentionnel ou pas mais Hayden l'a renvoyé de nouveau. Maintenant ce qu'il en résulte, c'est que les deux sont morts.

Jo avait surtout retenu qu'Henry employait le féminin

\- elle ? Il s'agit d'une femme ?

\- oui ! La photo de coupure de journal était floue mais c'était bien une femme

Jo osa alors

\- Vera ?

Elle craignait la réponse. Pourquoi John aurait renvoyé sa soeur de toute façon ? Enfin, comme il semblait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas si bien que ça de toute manière.

Henry secoua la tête négativement, de quoi faire frissonner davantage la belle détective.

\- non ! Ce n'était pas Vera ! Impossible de savoir le nom de cette fille et encore moins d'avoir un portrait robot. Lucas m'a dit que l'article a l'air d'avoir été complètement retouché et modifié de sorte à ce qu'on ne reconnaisse pas la personne. Mais voila ce que je pense, combien même Vera ne s'entendait pas avec son frère, je dirais que si elle a un rôle à jouer dans ces meurtres, elle n'est qu'un simple pion de jeu, qui va se retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, pour qu'elle se fasse arrêter, qu'on la prenne pour la véritable meurtrière et qu'on ne mette pas la main sur celui qui va toujours courir.

Jo ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ceci. Elle soupira, elle n'avait pas les idées claires avec toute cette accumulation de fatigue.

\- donc tu essaies de me dire, que dans cette histoire, tout le monde est en train de se faire manipuler ? Nous y compris ?

Henry acquiesça

\- en tous les cas, c'est exactement ce que la personne responsable essaie de nous faire croire, pour nous faire tourner en bourrique. Il faut interroger Vera demain et essayer lui faire cracher le morceau sur la personne pour qui elle travaille.

Jo commença à faire les cent pas

\- d'accord, mais admettons que tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, que cette personne qui a été renvoyé deux fois, cherche effectivement à se venger, en quoi cela rejoindrait cette folie meurtrière des années 30 ? Puisque la, tout était en série, pour l'instant, en dehors de l'accident la bombe, nous n'avons que deux corps.

Henry comprenait parfaitement bien où elle voulait en venir

\- je sais ! Mais nous avons creusé plus loin. Même si on ignore son nom et son visage, elle s'est fait virer de toutes les boites où elle a travaillé, pour toujours le même motif. À mon humble avis...

Jo acheva

\- elle va s'en prendre à tous ses anciens patrons. Le voila notre fil rouge. Il faut à tout prix qu'on puisse mettre un nom sur cette folle avant qu'il y ait d'autres victimes. Tu as le nom des boites en question ?

Henry sortit un papier qu'il avait soigneusement plié dans sa poche. Jo parcourut rapidement les noms et les griffonna sur son calepin. Elle tapa rapidement sur son ordinateur portable, le nom de chaque établissement, dans le but d'avoir le nom de la personne responsable, elle nota leur numéro et les composa tous à tour de rôle.

\- Henry ! Je vais appeler chaque personne responsable et leur dire de bien s'enfermer pour ce soir. Je vais également envoyer des équipes de patrouilles autour de chez eux pour assurer la sécurité pour cette nuit. Peux tu appeler Mike et lui expliquer la situation ? Il contactera surement le lieutenant par la suite. Demain, on doit aller voir Vera et espérer qu'elle nous balance un nom sinon on est vraiment dans la mouise.

Henry s'exécuta, ravi d'aider, en se dirigeant dans le hall où il décrocha le téléphone pour appeler Hanson.

Ce fut quand il eut terminé que Patty revint avec la commande et fit un petit sourire sous entendu en le voyant

\- Henry ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est ce que vous faites la ?

Henry sentait bien que la voix de la jeune femme trahissait de la moquerie, elle serait presque prête à les laisser seuls pour la nuit.

\- ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! J'étais simplement passé, puisque j'ai découvert du nouveau dans notre affaire et Jo s'occupe de passer quelques coups de fils.

Patty avait manqué l'occasion de faire une petite blague mais bon, elle se rattraperait. Après qu'Henry lui ait résumé la situation, ils arrivèrent ensemble dans le salon où la jeune femme déposa les boites de repas sur la table et ils attendirent que Jo termine ses coups de fils.

\- bon ! - dit-elle après avoir longuement parlé et avoir eu tout le monde, ainsi qu'envoyer une équipe de sécurité sillonner et boucler chaque quartier où le(s) prochain(s) meurtre(s) pourraient avoir lieu - tout est réglé pour ce soir. Je viens aussi de recevoir un texto de Reece, on reste sur nos gardes cette nuit et si quelque chose se passe, chacun doit rester prés de son cellulaire ou enfin, de son téléphone fixe.

Henry approuva l'idée. Quand Jo vit les boites sur la table, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement

\- et enfin de la bouffe ! Même si je sens qu'on ne va pas beaucoup dormir encore, au moins on peut manger. Donc Henry a eu le temps de te dire que demain, on doit parler à Vera ? - demanda t-elle à Patty

\- oui oui ! Il m'a fait un rapide résumé de la situation.

Les deux filles s'installèrent à table et regardèrent Henry d'un air entendu

\- tu te joins à nous ? - demanda Jo

Henry aurait volontiers accepter mais il regarda l'heure et Abe serait probablement de mauvaise humeur si il rentrait et qu'il lui disait qu'il avait déjà mangé, lui qui laissait toujours des restes pour son vieux père.

\- c'est très gentil de ta part Jo, mais il faut que je rentre, je t'ai déjà dérangé, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps. Bonne soirée mesdames.

\- laisse moi au moins t'accompagner jusqu'à la porte.

Elle entendit Patty rigoler sous cape mais elle t'en tenu pas rigueur, jusqu'à son retour à Central City, la jeune femme n'arrêterait pas de la taquiner dans sa relation avec Henry.

\- encore désolé d'avoir débarqué sans prévenir - s'excusa Henry, une nouvelle fois

Jo s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir brusqué plus tôt. Elle fit un demi sourire

\- je sais que je n'ai pas fait très bonne impression quand je t'ai ouvert mais c'est gentil à toi d'avoir prit la peine de faire un détour.

\- je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et puis comme le taxi passe dans le coin.

Elle vit qu'il y avait toujours un taxi qui attendait. Elle regarda Henry

\- est ce que tu as payé ce monsieur pour qu'il reste la ?

Henry acquiesça

\- absolument ! Je lui avais dit que je risquais de prendre un peu de temps, vu qu'ils s'agissait du boulot. Il a gentiment accepté, ils ne disent jamais non quand on leur donne un extra.

Jo secoua la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait tout ça, juste pour lui parler.

\- bon ! Si tu entends le téléphone de la boutique dans la nuit, sonner... Tu sauras pour quelle raison

\- Oui ! Je serais prêt. À demain Jo, essaie de te reposer.

\- merci !

Il descendit les marches et elle le regarda disparaitre dans le taxi, avant de doucement fermer la porte et la boucler à double tour.

Elle resta un instant appuyée dessus, jusqu'à ce que Patty apparaisse dans l'entrebâillement du salon, avec sa boite de repas, et lui demanda

\- Jo, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Le ton de la voix de Patty avait changé et elle n'était pas pour la taquiner avec Henry pour le coup

\- comment ça ?

\- bon, je sais bien que je n'arrête pas d'essayer de te tirer les vers du nez pour Henry, mais la il y a autre chose. Tu es nerveuse, tu es constamment sur tes gardes, je sais que c'est notre métier de ne pas avoir la conscience tranquille mais la, je sais que quelque chose te dérange. Je t'ai dit, qu'il n'y a rien que je ne puisse supporter, avec la ville dans laquelle je vis. Alors ?

Patty avait l'air plutôt déterminé. Jo n'avait aucun doute sur sa parole mais elle ne voulait surtout pas mettre un poids sur ses petites épaules.

\- écoute Patty... C'est vraiment.

\- compliqué ? J'ai déjà ça entendu ça plusieurs fois dans ma vie et franchement, ça m'est égal. - Elle soupira - Jo, tu es la première qui a cru en moi, tu as toujours été comme une grande soeur pour moi et depuis le jour où j'ai été envoyé à Central City, j'ai toujours su que quelque chose te perturbait. Et on dirait que c'est revenu te hanter.

Jo savait bien qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise la vérité avant qu'elle ne reparte mais elle ne voulait pas lui imposer ça en plein milieu de l'enquête, pas avec tout ce qui leur tombait dessus.

\- Patty... Pas tout de suite... Comme je te l'ai dit hier, on a trop de choses à faire.

Patty soupira, Jo s'avança vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules

\- je ne cherche pas une excuse. Il y a longtemps que j'assume que tu aurais dû savoir la vérité alors je te l'ai dit, avant que tu partes, je t'en parlerais.

Jo ignorait si elle ferait une bonne chose mais Patty repartirait à Central City et personne ne pourrait vérifier si jamais elle décidait d'en parler mais elle avait confiance en sa petite protégée, et après cette nuit la, elle méritait de savoir ce qui était réellement arrivé.

Patty sourit

\- très bien ! Mais je ne t'oublie pas, si je pars sans que tu me dises quoique ce soit, je viendrais te botter le train arrière Martinez, je te le dis moi.

Jo rigola et suivit la jeune fille dans le salon, pour enfin avoir un vrai , elle jeta un oeil en arrière, en rentrant dans le salon. Elle n'était pas tranquille, elle ne le serait peut être probablement plus jamais.

* * *

À cause de son détour chez Jo, Henry arriva à la boutique bien plus tard que prévu. Abe était assis à son bureau, en train de dépoussiérer des antiques qu'il venait de recevoir, pour les mettre en vente.

\- bonsoir Abe ! Désolé de mon retard. Je pensais que tu étais déjà couché

Abe lui fit un sourire sarcastique

\- non ! Depuis quand est ce que je me couche tôt ?

Henry lui sourit. Il était vrai que entre eux deux, il était toujours celui qui allait au lit tôt, si il ne restait pas éveillé toute la nuit pour travailler sur une théorie.

\- tu as raison !

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as retardé comme ça ? Votre affaire ?

Henry accrocha son écharpe et sa veste et alla dans la cuisine, son fils sur ses pas

\- oui ! On en a pas encore fini, beaucoup de choses nous attendent encore, si il n'y a pas d'autres victimes. D'ailleurs, si le téléphone sonne cette nuit, ne t'énerve pas, ça sera pour moi de toute façon. Dans le cas, je pense dormir dans le canapé.

Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- c'est bon, je vais fermer ma porte de chambre et puis je commence à avoir l'habitude. Donc tout le monde vient de rentrer si je comprends bien ?

Henry croqua lentement dans sa bouchée de pain et rougit légèrement

\- en fait, je suis le seul à être rester avec Lucas pour mener d'autres recherches. Tous étaient rentrés plutôt en début de soirée. J'ai fait un saut chez Jo pour lui expliquer ce qu'on avait trouvé.

Le long regard de son fils, lui en disait beaucoup sur ce qu'il pensait

\- je vois - dit-il simplement

Henry n'aimait pas les non dits

\- dis moi ce que tu as sur le coeur, Abraham.

\- tu as fait un détour juste pour parler à Jo ? Alors que tu aurais pu l'appeler.

Il n'avait pas de voix accusatrice, plutôt amusé

\- c'était sur ma route ! - se défendit-il

\- tu ne conduis pas !

Henry se demandait quand est ce que son fils était devenu aussi impertinent.

\- oui enfin bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il se leva en trombe pour mettre son assiette dans l'évier et fit couler l'eau pour éviter d'entendre les jacassements de son fils.

Quand il termina la vaisselle, Abe se tenait derrière lui avec un petit sourire en coin

\- arrête de te faire des idées

\- Henry, tu vas admettre qu'elle te plait ou bien il faut que je vous enferme tous les deux dans une pièce sans portes, ni fenêtres ?

Henry n'était pas idiot, il savait bien que Jo commençait sérieusement à prendre sa place dans sa vie mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer.

\- écoute Abe, je sais bien que tu n'attends que ça de me voir enfin sortir de nouveau et être heureux avec une femme mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Abe railla

\- ça ne sera jamais le moment. Tu évites surtout de t'engager à cause du tu sais quoi. À chaque fois que ça peut devenir sérieux, tu prends la fuite parce que tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche plus. Et dans ce cas, tu es mal ou bien tombé, Jo est détective et t'as déjà dans sa ligne de mire. Un jour ou l'autre, elle finira bien par découvrir ce que tu caches.

Henry fit un sourire niais

\- mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé

Et il monta les escaliers qui menaient à leur appartement. Abe secoua la tête

\- mais quel ingrat ce vieil immortel !

\- je t'ai entendu- cria t-il depuis l'étage

Abe éteignit les lumières et rejoignit son père, se disant qu'il était vraiment le plus parfait des idiots pour un homme avec autant de connaissances.


	45. Chapter 44

**Hello ! Je vous poste une suite moins longue que la dernière que j'ai posté mais en fait j'ai coupé en deux pour éviter de tout balancer d'un coup, un peu de suspens dans ce monde de brutes :p. Donc voila, ils vont être à la suite, de ce fait vous n'attendrez pas bien longtemps pour le prochain chapitre, peut être deux ou trois jours avant que je le poste, après ça, attendez vous à patienter un moment lol. Bonne lecture et merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews enthousiastes.**

* * *

Le lendemain il y avait un certain remue ménage quand tous se retrouvèrent au poste. Grâce au bon réflexe de Jo de prévenir chaque personne pour qui la personne mystère avait travaillé, personne n'avait été tué au courant de la nuit, ce qui laissait plus de pistes à explorer. Pour commencer, ils avaient la soeur de John a interrogé de nouveau, mais avant, Hanson avait proposé d'aller voir chaque patron et s'assurer qu'ils avaient tous le même nom et ensuite confronter Vera, voir si elle ressortait la même chose ou inventait un nom de toute pièce.

Jo approuva fortement l'idée et se trouva bête de ne pas y avoir pensé la veille mais chacun la rassura en lui disant qu'il y avait la fatigue et que de toute façon, son efficacité avait permis à sans doute une ou plusieurs victimes d'être épargnées, certainement pas pour longtemps mais ils avaient au moins gagné un peu de temps, en espérant rapidement arrêter le coupable.

Comme ils avaient beaucoup de personnes à visiter, il fallait organiser des meetings d'une vingtaine de minutes et pas plus, surtout que chacun était un peu dispersé aux quatre coins de la ville, alors il fallait procéder de façon logique.

Ils étaient bien contents d'avoir une main supplémentaire avec Patty, alors comme depuis son arrivée, elle partie avec Hanson d'un côté et Jo resta avec Henry pour un autre côté.

Après quatre bonnes heures du côté ouest pour Henry et Jo, et côté est pour Hanson et Patty, un nom était ressortit et Jo était suspendue au téléphone avec Hanson, pour avoir la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne pour tout le monde.

De retour au poste, ce fut Reece qui rassembla tout le monde, en affichant la photo que l'un des employés avait accepté de fournir.

\- écoutez tout le monde, nous recherchons une certaine Debra Mendez. Elle n'a peut être pas la même couleur de cheveux que sur cette photo ci après, mais son visage reste toujours le même. Elle est notre suspect numéro un, en plus de la soeur de la première victime. J'ai prévenu les autres postes de police ainsi que le FBI, juste dans le cas où elle serait prête à quitter la ville, les aéroports et les gares ont été prévenu également. Tout un périmètre est établi pour mettre la main sur cette dangereuse femme. Et nous n'allons pas nous reposer sur nos lauriers, je veux chaque détective au moindre affut du moindre indice qu'il pourrait avoir. Si vous la repérez, n'agissez jamais seul, amenez un partenaire et prévenez une patrouille, il ne faut pas l'effrayer et il ne faudrait pas risquer qu'elle tue plus de personnes qu'on en aurait besoin. Voila, et soyez prudents.

Chacun s'éloigna à la tâche qui lui avait été attribué. Jo, Henry, Patty et Hanson, entourèrent Reece qui tenait les différents dossiers que les employeurs avaient gentiment accepter de leur donner.

\- bon tous les quatre, je dois vous féliciter du très bon travail que vous avez fait.

Chacun pointa Jo

\- c'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'appeler tout le monde pour les mettre en sécurité hier soir - attesta Mike - elle a été plus rapide et efficace que n'importe lequel d'entre nous sur le coup

Jo leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de coude à Henry qui se contenta simplement de sourire poliment

\- sérieusement les gars, arrêtez de me flatter ! Vous savez bien que je n'ai fait que la moitié du travail, on doit l'autre moitié à Henry. C'est grâce à lui si on arrive à boucler des affaires et par conséquent, il ne fait pas exception dans celle ci.

Henry trouvait Jo bien trop modeste. Il n'était pas flic et il n'était simplement venu qu'apporter des précisions. Reece lui fit un signe de tête

\- vous faites du bon travail avec les détectives. En attendant, dites moi un peu vos plans ?

Jo résuma ce qu'ils avaient prévu

\- comme nous avons décidé hier, nous allons faire venir Véra au poste. Henry et moi on s'est proposé pour aller la chercher, on s'est dit que c'était plus simple que de l'appeler directement parce que pas sûr qu'elle ne nous échappe pas aussi si elle a effectivement quelque chose à se reprocher.

Reece approuva

\- bien ! Vous faites ce que vous avez à faire ! Mais Jo, Henry, je ne veux pas que vous y allez seuls, Hanson et Spivot vous accompagnent, parce qu'on ne sait pas si cette femme fréquente Debra et cette dernière pourrait nous attendre au tournant, donc vaut mieux être prudent.

\- je suis d'accord avec le lieutenant - ajouta Henry, de plus il n'avait rien pour se défendre, sauf son immortalité et à part prendre une balle pour Jo, dans le cas où ils se faisaient agresser, il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus qu'il pouvait faire.

Ils prirent donc la route jusqu'à la maison de Vera. Une route qui était bien silencieuse, Jo était au volant, Henry à ses côtés et les deux autres derrière. Chacun avait hâte de pouvoir mettre la main sur la responsable. Henry ne pouvait lui même confirmer si il s'agissait bien d'un homme ou d'une femme qui avait agressé les deux mais au vu de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, il semblerait qu'un main masculine était à écarter, pour le moment en tous les cas.

Quand ils y arrivèrent enfin, ils restèrent tous dans la voiture, comme ci un mauvais esprit rôdait autour de cette maison et qu'ils ignoraient si c'était une bonne idée que d'y rentrer.

\- bon - souffla Hanson - il faudra bien qu'on fasse un effort, il suffit juste de l'interpeller, on la ramène au poste et lui fait cracher le morceau.

Jo tapa nerveusement ses doigts sur le volant

\- ça parait simple mais le problème c'est qu'on a une psychopathe qui court et qui s'inspire d'un crime en série, donc autant dire que si Vera est complice ou cache la meurtrière, j'aimerais à dire que ça m'angoisse un peu.

Patty tenta de rassurer

\- au pire, cette femme a prévu de s'en prendre à ses anciens patrons et à moins que je me trompe, aucun de nous ne l'a déjà engagé.

\- elle marque un point la - affirma Henry

Jo soupira et quand elle sortit la première, tout le monde fit de même. Les trois détectives marchaient devant Henry, leur arme braqué, juste dans le cas où une mauvaise surprise les attendaient.

Hanson sonna et ils attendirent cinq bonnes minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, et Vera qui avait un air surpris

\- détectives ! Euh, est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Chacun se regarda à tour de rôle, se demandant qui allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Patty se décida

\- miss Crave, vous ne nous avez pas tout dit hier, n'est ce pas ?

Elle cligna des yeux

\- à propos de quoi ? Je pensais avoir été assez claire

\- nous le pensions aussi - répondit Jo, de façon sèche

Vera entendit bien son ton et croisa ses bras en s'appuyant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, de sorte à les empêcher de rentrer

\- il va falloir être plus précis que ça !

Henry se permit de faire un pas en avant, toujours en gardant ses manières très gentlemanesque.

\- il apparait que vous n'avez pas dit à mes collègues qu'en vérité, vous ne vous entendiez pas avec votre frère, qui est plutôt votre frère adoptif.

Vera se sentit offusquée

\- vous êtes qui vous ?

Henry gardait toujours son sang froid et ses belles manières

\- Henry Morgan, légiste de la NYPD et à vous regarder tout de suite, vous savez parfaitement bien que vous êtes dans le trouble.

Vera regarda les trois détectives et se sentit mis à nue

\- et alors ? Qu'est ce que vous vouliez que je vous dise ? Vous m'auriez prise pour suspecte directement

Jo répondit sarcastiquement

\- je vous rassure tout de suite, c'est exactement le cas, ce pour quoi on est la.

Elle rigola nerveusement

\- vous n'allez tout de même pas croire que j'ai tué ce crétin ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire dans ma vie, c'est regrettable mais je n'y suis pour rien.

\- on ne peut pas l'affirmer pour l'instant - continua Jo - mais vous avez certainement votre part de responsabilité et vous allez devoir nous raconter le reste au poste.

Hanson sortit les menottes, Vera fit un pas en arrière

\- quoi ? Non mais c'est complètement ridicule. Je me suis déplacée hier pour vous donner un nom

Henry répondit

\- qui s'avère être innocent et avoir été piégé pour le meurtre de John et d'une autre jeune fille dont le corps a été découvert à son domicile.

\- et vous le croyez ?

\- absolument - répondit Henry - il disait la vérité et quelqu'un qui aurait tout manigancé n'aurait pas réagit de façon aussi désemparée

\- en revanche - continua Hanson en faisant signe à Vera de se tourner - vous, vous avez beaucoup de choses à nous raconter et la vérité ne serait pas qu'une option cette fois. Allez, on embarque.

La jeune femme grogna et ne cessa de tempêter tout le trajet, à tel point que Jo se demandait si Hanson ou Patty ne pouvait pas l'assommer pour qu'ils puissent rentrer en paix.

Tout comme la veille Jo et Patty se chargèrent de mener l'interrogation, pendant que Hanson, Henry et Reece regardaient le tout à travers la vitre.

\- toujours aucune nouvelle de Debra ? - demanda Hanson, au lieutenant

Elle secoua la tête

\- chaque poste m'a confirmé que tout était sécurisé mais jusqu'à présent, personne qui ne correspond à la description n'a été repéré.

\- elle sait vraiment ce qu'elle fait - marmonna Henry

Sachant que pour s'inspirer de l'affaire qui avait eu lieue dans les années 30, il fallait avoir un sens assez aiguisé et comme à l'époque le meurtrier avait prit quatre années avant d'être trouvé, il avait été vraiment bon et personne n'avait jamais pu dire si il s'agissait du vrai responsable ou pas... Exactement les doutes qu'ils avaient à ce moment et nul ne pourrait dire si Debra serait vraiment la responsable sauf si peut être elle se faisait prendre sur le fait, Henry savait que tous ces points communs n'étaient pas la au hasard, mais le doute persistait tout de même.

Ce fut Reece qui l'interrompit dans ses pensées

\- elle sait peut être ce qu'elle fait mais je crois que Lucas et vous, avez vraiment eu un tour d'avance sur elle et tout le monde pourra vous en remercier une fois qu'on aura mis la main sur elle.

Henry ne fit qu'esquisser un simple sourire et reporta son attention sur l'interrogation où les deux filles en avaient un peu marre d'entendre Vera répéter qu'elle voulait un avocat et qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire

\- c'est en agissant de cette façon que vous êtes encore plus suspecte - attesta Patty, de façon très calme

\- non, ça veut simplement dire que j'utilise mes droits

\- ouais bah vos droits pour le moment, ils ne vous servent pas à grand chose. Vous êtes suspecte ou complice de meurtre et votre avocat n'est pas encore disponible. Mais on a tout notre temps, donc on peut rester la à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, nous on est pas pressées - ajouta Jo mais toujours de façon calme et posé.

Vera se laissa fondre sur sa chaise et refusa de regarder les deux femmes. En réalité, elles avaient d'autre chose à faire et n'allaient pas passer la soirée avec une femme qui les avaient mené en bateau.

Jo décida de lui montra la photo d'Hayden, en même temps que le corps de son frère. Elle regarda les deux d'un air dégouté

\- vous connaissiez la jeune fille à droite ?

Elle regarda tout juste et reporta son attention sur la porte de sortie

\- jamais vu !

\- elle ment - souffla Henry

\- la je pense que tout le monde l'a compris, doc !

Jo et Patty se regardèrent

\- pourtant vos yeux vous trahissent - dit la petite blonde - alors ?

\- mais puisque je vous dit que je ne la connais pas !

La journée promettait encore d'être longue, Jo allait passer sa semaine à avoir des migraines et ce n'était vraiment pas plaisant.

\- hier vous nous avez dit que vous et John étiez très proches, ce que Simon nous a démenti par la suite. Écoutez Vera, vous pourriez être suspecte tout comme être une simple victime. Si vous avez fait affaire avec une personne, qu'elle vous paie pour votre silence, cet argent sale ne vous rendra pas votre liberté.

Elle refusa de dire quoique ce soit et marmonna qu'elle attendrait son avocat, Reece l'avait contacté mais l'avocat était en pleine réunion et ne pouvait se libérer pour le moment.

Il fallait à tout prix faire craquer Vera, c'était peut être la le seul moyen d'atteindre Debra.

Jo fit un signe à Patty, qui glissa donc la photo de Debra vers Vera

\- est ce que vous la connaissez ?

Vera prit la photo et la regarda longuement, Henry vit son expression changé, Jo également. Puis elle déposa le papier, comme ci de rien n'était et haussa les épaules

\- non plus !

\- c'est une véritable tête dure celle la - s'exaspéra Henry - elle ment comme elle respire et il est évident que Jo l'a déjà cerné, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'entête

\- la protection, l'argent, tout un tas de motif - répondit Reece

\- c'est sur que vu comme ça... Mais quand même, parfois ne je comprends vraiment pas certaines personnes.

\- Vera ! Dites nous la vérité pour changer. On a bien compris que Hayden vous semblait familière et la, Debra également. Elle est notre suspecte et peu importe ce qu'elle vous a proposé, ça ne vaut pas la peine de couvrir pour elle. Combien même vous ne le portiez pas dans votre coeur, je vous signale qu'elle a tué votre frère, alors il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison - essaya de raisonner Jo

\- je ne couvre personne et je vous ai dit que je connaissais aucune de ces deux femmes.

Patty se frotta le sommet du crâne. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des gens aussi butés. Bien sûr, il y avait des cas dans sa ville mais il était facile de les faire craquer.

Jo lui lança un regard compatissant. D'ailleurs elle ignorait comment elle faisait pour garder son mal en patience avec sa semaine qui avait mal commencé pour être morte d'une stupide brique sur la tête.

L'interrogation aurait pu continué encore des heures mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Vera lâcha un soupir de soulagement

\- je suis l'avocate de mademoiselle Crave et elle ne dira plus un mot sans mon consentement.

Jo allait répliquer quelque chose quand elle fut interpellé par un détail sur le visage de l'avocate. Henry colla son nez contre la vitre

\- oh non ! - murmura t-il en même temps que Jo

Patty remarqua Jo qui touchait le bout de son arme

\- qu'est ce qui se passe ? - chuchota t-elle

\- ce n'est pas l'avocate de Vera, regarde bien

Patty regarda longuement et regarda la photo de Debra. Il fallait vraiment avoir l'oeil et repérer le détail qui faisait la différence mais il était la. La couleur de cheveux, la coupe et même la couleur des yeux étaient différentes, ce qui pouvait parfaitement tromper, la seule chose qui ne pouvait changer était le tatouage qu'elle avait tout le long de son cou et qui remontait jusqu'à sa joue. Les avocats n'avaient pas le droit d'en avoir et Debra était la pour prendre la fuite avec Vera.

Henry voulut sortir de la salle arrière, mais Reece lui retenu le bras

\- attendez ! Jo doit avoir un plan. Elle ne doit pas laisser paraitre qu'elle a comprit.

Debra prit le dossier de Vera et se tourna vers les deux détectives

\- je vais étudier un plan avec ma cliente. Et nous reviendrons vers vous une fois qu'on aura établit un accord.

Jo les laissa sortir et demanda à Patty de les suivre discrètement et de les empêcher de quitter ce building.

Elle se concerta rapidement avec les trois autres

\- j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait eut l'audace de venir jusqu'à nous

\- comment elle a pu savoir que Véra était ici ? - demanda Hanson

Henry commença à faire les cents pas avant d'avoir une lumière

\- quand nous sommes allés chercher Vera, je suis certain qu'elle nous a vu arriver. Elle a prit son cellulaire, sachant qu'elle était suspecte et a prévenu Debra. En l'espace des quelques minutes qu'il nous a fallut pour sortir et marcher jusqu'à la maison, elles ont établi le plan. Vera se laisserait embarquer et nierait toute accusation jusqu'à ce que Debra se présente comme son avocate, sachant que sa véritable avocate était occupé et que aucun de nous n'avait le temps, ni le moyen de vérifier à quoi elle ressemblait.

Jo suivait parfaitement bien son raisonnement

\- mais elle n'a pas été assez maligne pour couvrir le tatouage.

Henry acquiesça

\- il ne faut pas qu'elle sorte d'ici - ordonna Reece, rattrapez les

Les deux femmes venaient de rentrer dans l'ascenseur et Patty arrivait en courant vers elles, et fut rapidement rejoint par son groupe.

Debra fit un sourire carnassier

\- j'aurais dû savoir que vous alliez me trouver, alors j'ai emmené un petit cadeau.

Au moment où les portes se refermèrent, elle lança une bombe lacrymogène, ce qui enfuma toute la pièce et chacun se mit à tousser, même si ils avaient eu le réflexe de se coucher.

Jo marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'aux escaliers et les déboula rapidement, elle n'allait pas les laisser s'échapper.

Patty la suivit dés qu'elle la vit disparaitre et ce malgré la fumée encore présente.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, Reece s'assura que tout le monde allait bien et Henry regarda tout autour de lui, paniqué

\- où sont Jo et Patty ?

Hanson et Reece s'échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent vers les caméras qui donnaient sur la rue.

Jo voyait encore un peu flou avec la bombe lacrymogène mais elle parvint à repérer la voiture de Debra qui démarrait en trombe.

Elle suivit le parcours, vu la qualité de la voiture, elles n'iraient pas loin.

Elle emprunta le chemin piéton, et courut le long d'une colline, à la hauteur de la voiture, elle voyait bien que Debra avait du mal à appuyer sur le champignon.

Patty n'était pas loin derrière elle, elle ne voulait pas laisser Jo prendre les risques seule.

\- Jo est à leur poursuite - Henry commençait à devenir nerveux - Détective Hanson, il faut les suivre aussi

\- lieutenant ?

\- allez-y, Jo se jette peut être dans la gueule du loup

Hanson n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'Henry avait foncé le premier sous le regard blasé de Reece.


	46. Chapter 45

**Voila la seconde partie du chapitre précédent et qui clos également cette affaire et comme je bute sur la prochaine, vous allez devoir être certainement plutôt très patients lol, le temps que j'arrive à m'y retrouver. Bonne lecture, merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

Jo dévala la colline et manqua de se faire renverser par les quelques voitures qui passaient dans le voisinage

Quand elle arriva prés de la voiture, plus personne n'était dedans, elle resta sur ses gardes, en regardant tout autour de la ruelle. Il fallait dire que le temps qu'elle traverse, évidemment que les deux auraient eu le temps de se faire la malle.

Jo se mit sur la rue, vu que personne n'y passait à cause de la voie sans issue, elle entendit un déclic derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir Vera qui tenait une arme à bout portant mais n'avait pas l'air de savoir bien s'en servir

\- déposez ça Vera ! Ça ne sert à rien de fuir, vous allez être arrêter.

\- fermez la ! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait que de passer pour une moins que rien à côté d'un frère qui n'a pas votre sang. J'en avais assez de le voir avoir l'amour de mes vrais parents de cette façon alors il se peut que j'ai contacté Debra lorsqu'elle j'ai su qu'elle avait travaillé pour John et Hayden, je n'en voulais qu'à mon frère, je ne suis pas responsable des autres qu'elle comptait tuer.

\- cela fait quand même de vous une complice, alors posez cette arme

\- peut être que ça fait de moi une complice mais plus personne ne pourra le prouver une fois que vous serez morte détective, désolée de vous le dire.

\- et désolée de vous dire que ça ne va pas arriver

Sans la blesser, Jo la désarma. La brulure qu'elle reçut l'a fit lâcher immédiatement l'arme. Jo avança vers elle et sortit ses menottes, elle se retourna, prête à être vaincue, quand des pneus crissèrent juste derrière Jo.

Patty arriva au même moment et vit la voiture qui fonçait droit sur la détective

\- Jo ! Attention !

Jo n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Patty la plaqua au sol avec une telle violence, qu'elle crut qu'un de ses membres allait devoir être amputé. Elle avait atterrit lourdement d'un côté et Patty de l'autre et avait l'air d'avoir subit bien plus de dégâts qu'elle.

À cause du fait que la vitesse de la voiture était trop excessive, Debra avait cogné la seule personne dans la ligne de mire à ce moment, et qui n'était autre que Vera. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle sortit en vitesse de la voiture

\- Vera ! Vera ! Oh non non, non je ne voulais pas ça.

La jeune femme était en sang et elle n'avait plus de pouls. Jo s'était relevée, elle n'avait pas grand chose contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait et elle vit Debra qui se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers Patty, qui était encore complètement sonné et était donc sans défense.

\- c'est de votre faute et je vous faire éclater la cervelle

Patty cligna des yeux et essaya de se relever mais il semblait que son corps refuser de lui obéir

\- Non ! cria Jo, en traversant le plus rapidement possible, pour éviter à Patty de se faire tuer. Elle l'avait déjà sauvé une première fois, elle n'allait pas laisser mourir face alors qu'ils tenaient le responsable.

Mais le retournement de situation fut assez brutal quand Debra, aveuglée par sa haine, se retourna pour tirer sur Jo et dans son élan, la jeune femme saisit son arme et tira trois fois, sans s'en rendre compte, avant que le corps de Debra ne tombe raide sur le bitume.

Jo s'avança lentement et tâta son pouls. Il n'y en avait plus. Elle se sentit affreusement mal et son arme fut à deux doigts de lui glisser des mains.

Elle entendit les sirènes et les voix lointaines d'Hanson et Henry, alors que simplement ses jambes la portaient vers Patty, qu'elle aida à se relever

Henry était arrivé à leurs côtés et examina le bras de Patty

\- hmm, il va falloir que vous portiez un plâtre, il y a une entorse au poignet.

\- génial ! Comme ci j'avais besoin de ça, vu que je dois retourner chez moi. Va falloir que je demande à mon petit ami de venir directement ici pour me chercher et repartir avec ma voiture.

\- je vous ferais ça de retour au 11.

\- merci Henry !

Tous deux regardèrent Jo, dont le regard était perdu dans le vide, sur les deux corps sans vie. Les paramédics se chargèrent de les ramener et elle les regarda disparaitre. Patty la rejoignit

\- hey Jo ! Ça va aller ?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et esquissa un sourire

\- moi oui ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu t'es cassé le poignet à cause de cette bêtise

Patty haussa les épaules en faisant un large sourire

\- un jour, tu m'as sauvé alors, je trouvais normal de te rendre la pareille, je t'en devais une depuis longtemps.

Patty la laissa à ses réflexions alors que Jo écarta grand les yeux. Patty savait, elle savait qu'elle était sa sauveuse. Se pourrait-il qu'elle sache également pour son immortalité ? Mais de quelle façon aurait-elle pu ?

Henry la rejoignit à son tour

\- à la tête que tu fais, je dirais que tu as besoin de prendre un verre ce soir. Ça te dirais ?

Jo regarda longuement Henry et acquiesça

\- tu as raison ! Ça va me faire vraiment du bien

Il enroula un bras autour d'elle. Elle était tellement secouée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, qu'elle se laissa simplement trainer. Hanson lui tapota l'épaule et reconduit tout le petit monde au 11.

Henry s'occupa de faire le bandage pour le poignet de Patty. Ils racontèrent comment s'était terminée la course poursuite et de quelle façon Vera était morte. Personne ne blâma Jo pour Debra, après tout la jeune femme n'avait fait usure que de self défense, mais cela n'enlevait pas le sentiment affreux que la belle détective ressentait.

Après cette longue journée et avoir déposé Patty à son appartement pour qu'elle prépare ses affaires pour repartir le lendemain, et appeler Barry pour qu'il vienne la chercher, elle retrouva Henry à leur bar habituel. De plus, après ce petit moment avec le légiste, la discussion sérieuse avec Patty l'attendrait.

Jo était restée silencieuse et Henry commanda deux whiskys, en proposant d'offrir. Elle ne fit que lui sourire et accepta avec plaisir.

Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche

\- il était temps que cette affaire connaisse un dénouement. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ce genre de journée.

Henry la regarda longuement. Elle ne semblait plus autant stressée, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais son visage trahissait énormément de tristesse. Elle prit son verre et but une gorgée.

\- tu n'avais jamais fait ça avant n'est ce pas ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un décodeur pour comprendre de quoi il parlait

\- prendre la vie d'une personne ? - il approfondit sa pensée, même si elle avait comprit

Elle n'osa pas le regarder et trouva ses ongles bien plus intéressants à ce moment

\- ça fait partie de mon job !

Henry soupira et tourna son corps de sorte à la regarder

\- Jo !

En sentant son regard sur elle, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le regarder

\- tu es une excellente détective et tu fais parfaitement bien ton job, je t'admire pour ça, sérieusement.

Elle fut touchée du compliment, cela lui mettait un peu de baume au coeur dans la très mauvaise journée qu'elle avait passé.

\- et je suis content que tu te sentes aussi mal pour être honnête.

Jo fronça des sourcils, se demandant si il s'entendait parler

\- quoi ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas le meilleur avec qui on peut boire un verre hein.

Sa voix était de nouveau taquine, Henry fut un peu offusqué mais il comprit néanmoins pourquoi elle venait de lui dire ça

\- il est tout à fait normal que tu ressentes de la peine, que tu te sentes coupable. C'est dans la nature humaine. Le jour où tuer quelqu'un ne t'affecte pas, c'est la que tu as un problème.

Le coeur de Jo rata un battement. Elle se demandait encore d'où il sortait toute cette sagesse

\- merci de tes conseils Henry ! Juste que j'ai toujours su à quoi m'attendre en étant flic mais en 10 ans de métier, je n'ai jamais ôté une seule vie et je ne pensais pas vraiment le faire honnêtement.

Henry ne connaissait pas beaucoup de flics qui n'avaient jamais tué dans leur vie surtout en dix ans. Il savait que Jo était douce mais il ignorait que tout ceci se répercutait également dans son travail.

Il lui frotta doucement l'épaule

\- si ça peut te rassurer, tu ne l'as pas fait intentionnellement, c'était du self défense. Mais tu as un grand coeur Jo et je suis content de connaitre quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que toi.

Cette fois ci, son sourire était vraiment sincère. Ils trinquèrent et le téléphone de Jo vibra. Elle regarda le numéro mais il était masqué.

\- excuse moi ! Je dois prendre cet appel.

\- je t'en prie.

Il la regarda sortir pour prendre son appel et sentit quelque chose qui ne tournait pas vraiment rond. Jo cachait probablement quelque chose mais elle avait trop de fierté pour en faire part à qui que ce soit. Il ne pouvait la blâmer, il connaissait une chose ou deux à propos des secrets.

Le bar où elle rejoignait Henry se trouvait sur le port et elle s'était éloignée sur le dock. Le soleil se couchait peu à peu derrière les grands buildings de la ville qui ne dormait jamais et elle craignait déjà son interlocuteur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration

\- allo ?

\- détective Martinez ! C'est un plaisir de vous entendre, mais votre voix a l'air fatigué. Du fil à retordre avec cette affaire, n'est ce pas ?

Jo sentit ses doigts fortement agripper son téléphone, comme ci elle allait le briser en deux

\- je me serais bien passé d'entendre vos petits commentaires. Vous aviez tout à voir dans l'histoire, n'est ce pas ?

Elle eut le droit à un petit ricanement

\- quel dommage ! Ces deux idiotes n'étaient pas assez fortes. Il se pourrait que j'ai joué mon rôle. Votre légiste a rapidement trouvé le lien avec cette affaire qui date des années 30. J'avais prévu de m'amuser encore un peu mais à la minute où j'ai envoyé Debra rôder prés de chez vous, j'ai su que vous alliez être sur vos gardes et cette nuit la je ne l'ai pas fait attaqué

Jo crut qu'elle allait vomir à l'entendre débiter de telles paroles

\- vous aviez engagé Debra et Vera dans le but de me tuer ?

\- peut être bien ! Mais vous ne craignez rien n'est ce pas ?

Jo marcha le long en large du port, craignait qu'elle frappe le premier venu

\- vous avez déposé la bombe dans ce restaurant, et vous avez trafiqué les ADN...

\- c'est fort possible ! Mais je dois avouer que vous êtes très forte, surtout en ce qui concerne la bombe, vous avez fait déguerpir tout le monde avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse vous voir mourir.

Jo sentit son coeur palpiter, elle détestait vraiment ce sentiment d'insécurité

\- pourquoi est ce que vous voulez à tout prix que quelqu'un découvre mon secret ? Je ne fais de tort à personne, je ne fais que mon boulot et protéger mes citoyens. Alors, qu'est ce que vous me voulez réellement ?

\- je ne vous veux pas vraiment de mal Jo. Mais vous êtes si concentrée à vous demander pour quelle raison vous avez été épargnée, si plongée dans votre métier, que vous ne voyez pas que vous n'êtes pas la seule dans ce cas. Je veux juste que vous ouvriez les yeux un peu plus

\- et vous croyez qu'en créant des accidents, cela va aider votre cause ?

\- bien sûr que non ! Mais où est le fun sinon ?

\- vous êtes complètement malade ! Un jour je vous retrouverais et on aura un vrai tête à tête

Elle eut le droit à un autre ricanement

\- mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite très chère. En tout cas, je suis fière de vous, vous avez abattu votre premier suspect, en 10 ans de carrière, ça se fête non ?

Jo était sur le point de jeter son téléphone dans le East River. Si elle le pouvait, elle aurait prit la fuite et ne se serait jamais retourné, pour être tranquille et dans la solitude, mais était ce vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait ? Jamais, elle ne pourrait fuir ce qu'elle avait construit ici et la vie et les amis qu'elle avait désormais.

\- vous me dégoutez ! Je n'ai pas fait ça de mon plein gré et je vais éviter à l'avenir. Comment vous pouvez dire une telle chose ?

\- parce que je suis bien plus âgée que vous ne pouvez le penser et j'ai vécu des choses horribles avec ce qui croit s'appeler l'humanité

\- dans ce cas, vous en prendre à moi est un moyen de faire passer votre frustration ? Je suis désolée, si vous n'avez pas été heureuse dans votre longue vie mais je n'y suis pour rien.

Lena soupira

\- je le sais bien Jo ! Mais j'aime simplement m'amuser. Contente de voir que vous avez bouclé ces affaires. On reste en contact. À la prochaine.

Jo n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage que comme d'habitude, Lena coupa la première. Jo regarda son téléphone et considéra vraiment à le jeter, mais cela serait vraiment égoïste. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une folle prendre le contrôle de sa vie, elle avait un métier et elle avait besoin d'être contactée.

Elle soupira. Elle en avait assez d'être sur ses gardes. Elle regrettait presque le temps où elle était simple mortelle, au moins personne ne lui aurait cherché des noises et elle aurait continué de craindre pour sa vie en prenant des risques, maintenant, tout était presque trop facile, bien qu'elle faisait attention pour que personne ne découvre ce qu'elle était réellement.

Elle retourna dans le bar où Henry n'avait pas bougé et sirotait son petit liquide. Avant de le rejoindre, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder longuement. Il était toujours habillé de façon si classe, pour un homme aussi jeune, ça devait vraiment être le côté bourgeois et anglais. Elle sourit et ferma rapidement les yeux pour chasser ses pensées.

Non ! Elle devait y mettre une barrière, il y avait trop d'enjeux et il ne méritait pas d'être en danger à cause d'elle.

\- est ce que tout va bien ? - demanda Henry lorsque Jo se rassit à côté de lui, l'air légèrement en pétard

\- oui ! Ce n'était qu'un stupide sondage. Je déteste lorsqu'ils font ça.

Elle savait bien qu'Henry n'allait pas croire un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais cela lui importait peu.

Ils restèrent encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi, puis quand le soleil fut bien descendu, Jo voulut le raccompagner mais il insista pour prendre un taxi, elle voulait lui dire que c'était la moindre des choses vu qu'il avait payé les conso, mais bizarrement ce soir la, elle n'avait pas la force d'insister. Si elle le faisait, cela voulait dire qu'elle continuait de s'accrocher à lui, et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait éviter.

Tristement, elle reprit la route vers chez elle, où une discussion l'attendait.

* * *

\- hey - l'accueillit Patty - comment était ta petite sortie bar avec Henry ?

\- c'était intéressant ! Il m'a parlé un petit peu par rapport à... Enfin ce que j'ai fait cet après midi.

Patty pencha la tête sur le côté, pour compatir. Elle s'avança vers elle et lui frotta doucement l'épaule avec sa main de libre

\- tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Jo ! Mais je suis contente de voir qu'Henry a réussit à te remettre un peu d'aplomb.

\- il a vraiment un don pour ça

Elle s'avança dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, Patty à ses côtés

\- tu as réussi à avoir Barry pour venir te récupérer demain ?

\- oui ! Il m'attendra au 11 et on repartira ensemble.

\- tu as besoin d'un lift ?

\- ça ira Jo ! tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, je prendrais un taxi. Je lui ai demandé de venir me chercher assez tôt et je ne vais pas t'imposer ça.

Jo leva simplement les mains

\- de toute façon, j'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt, donc ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Elle regarda longuement sa petite protégée

\- ton poignet, ça va ?

\- ça me lance un peu mais j'y suis allée fort sur la prise au sol donc je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même

\- tu aurais pu avoir plus de casse que ça, tu n'étais pas obligée.

Patty sourit mystérieusement

\- je sais

Jo fronça des sourcils et osa alors

\- comment tu as su que je t'avais sauvé cette nuit la ?

\- ce n'était pas bien dur de le deviner, Jo. Il y avait très peu de personnes autour de moi dans cet entrepôt. Même si on n'y voyait plus rien, j'ai vu ta silhouette à travers la poussière et je t'ai vu prendre la balle pour moi. Je n'ai pas eu la force de crier à ce moment la, j'ai essayé, ma voix est resté bloqué, et pourtant, tu venais de te sacrifier pour moi.

Jo lui frotta le bras

\- Patty, tu as paniqué, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu étais encore toute jeune, tu sortais de l'académie et c'était un véritable traquenard cette nuit la, je ne t'en veux pas, c'était mon rôle de te protéger.

Patty la regarda longuement, poussa une profonde inspiration et se lança

\- mais tu y as laissé la vie, n'est ce pas ?

Les yeux de Jo s'écarquillèrent en gros et elle ne sut quoi répondre. Patty avait réussit à lui clouer le bec, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille ait des doutes à ce niveau. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose pour se défendre mais rien ne sortit. Patty la rassura

\- relax ! Je ne vais pas te juger, je t'ai dit que je pouvais tout supporter.

Jo se demandait si elle avait une seule idée de la vérité

\- qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

\- tu as prit une balle pour moi, tu es tombé et la dernière chose que je me rappelle c'est avoir vu une lueur blanche... Quand la fumée s'est dissipée, je suis la seule à avoir remarqué que tu n'étais plus la et j'ai ramassé ton badge et ton arme.

Jo se fondit dans le canapé, et espérait qu'elle n'ait pas à le dire mais Patty n'était pas prête à le faire.

Jo soupira

\- tu as raison ! C'est ce qui s'est passé. Cette nuit la, je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi moi mais le ciel m'a choisie... Je suis devenue... Immortelle.

Jo ne savait pas si il fallait rire ou pleurer quand elle vit que Patty ne réagissait pas plus que ça.

\- ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de te surprendre.

Patty rigola

\- je te l'ai dit que je vois tellement de choses, même si c'est fou, ça ne me choque pas. Et puis, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, j'ai toujours su que tu étais devenue immortelle. Sinon, je ne pense pas que je t'aurais retrouvé en survet au Husdon River et toi qui essaie de trouver des excuses envers tes collègues.

Dans le fond, Jo était bien heureuse que Patty sache la vérité, cela faisait largement un poids en moins et au moins une personne avec qui le partager, bien que la jeune femme retournerait chez elle.

\- j'ai toujours voulu te le dire mais comme tu es partie à Central City après.

Patty leva un sourcil

\- justement ! Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas fait joué un peu les coudes pour m'y envoyer après cet incident ?

Jo ne fit que lui sourire innocemment et Patty la poussa légèrement avec son bras de libre

\- je me disais bien aussi que ce n'était pas le hasard que je me sois retrouvé la bas. Mais bon, maintenant, je crois je vais y rester

Jo rigola

\- bah tu m'étonnes. Le principal c'est que tu sois heureuse.

\- je le suis vraiment. Et puis il y a une raison, au fait que je te crois et que je ne suis pas choqué.

Jo sembla le deviner

\- tu parles beaucoup de Barry et tu m'as raconté un peu ce que le super héros de la ville faisait et tu faisais beaucoup de référence à la vitesse. C'est lui The Flash, n'est ce pas ?

Patty approuva, non sans rougir

\- il me l'a dit après quelques mois dans notre relation, même si j'avais déjà des doutes. J'ai dû jouer des pieds et des mains pour qu'il crache le morceau mais il a fini par me le dire et notre relation ne se porte que mieux maintenant.

\- il n'y a rien de mieux que l'honnêteté dans un couple.

Elle pensa à Henry et le fait qu'il était aussi mystérieux qu'elle. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui comme à un amant.

\- donc j'imagine qu'en réalité, Barry ne fera pas la route jusqu'à New York mais sera la en un éclair.

Patty hocha la tête en faisant un large sourire, Jo répondit à son sourire et lui dit sincèrement

\- je suis contente de t'avoir eu avec moi Patty. Même si cette affaire n'était pas facile, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu aies pu la partager avec nous et je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir si épanouie.

\- moi aussi !

Elles se levèrent et sans trop brusquer le bras de Patty, se firent une longue étreinte, toute en émotion. Elles avaient encore des beaux jours d'une amitié bien solide, devant elles.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** _ **: Donc voila, ce chapitre marque la fin de mon tout mini crossover avec un personnage de Flash. On retrouvera notre bonne vieille équipe pour une enquête assez spéciale mais bien plus légère que celle ci, je pense que vous allez beaucoup aimer ;), enfin dés que j'aurais eu bien plus d'idées. Merci encore de votre fidélité.**_


	47. Chapter 46

**Hello ! Voila un chapitre qui débute sur une enquête qui sera plus légère que l'autre mais qui connaitra un petit côté dramatique mais avec une petite ambiance... Intéressante O:). Bref je n'en dis pas plus, merci encore aux derniers pour leurs reviews et particulièrement à Em pour ses compliments, c'est très gentil de ta part, et non je fais quand même des fautes (des fois des fautes d'étourderies), ça ne saute pas aux yeux mais quand même, personne n'est parfait haha. Merci quand même. Bonne lecture tout le monde**

* * *

Après le retour de Patty à Central City, les choses étaient revenues un peu à la normale et presque plus calmes.

Mais personne ne se faisait des idées quant à connaitre un break, ils savaient bien que le crime sévissait toujours à New York, et rien ni n'y personne, n'y ferait exception.

Mais ils avaient tout de même eu des affaires où ils avaient pu quand même mieux se reposer que ces dernières semaines.

Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais leur prochaine affaire, aurait un tournant presque folklorique, avec un côté dramatique.

Après les deux bonnes semaines d'affaires criminelles compliquées et depuis que Jo avait tué sa première victime, en légitime défense, ce fut comme très souvent, son téléphone qui la tira de son lit et du rêve affreux qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissante au lieutenant de la réveiller. Sa respiration d'ailleurs saccadée, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de son lit, mit la puce à l'oreille de Reece

\- Jo ? Est ce que vous allez bien ? Désolée de vous réveiller

La jeune femme s'essuya le visage en clignant des yeux

\- ça va lieutenant ! Merci de m'avoir réveillée, juste un mauvais rêve. Alors, du nouveau ?

\- oui ! C'est un peu spécial. Je pense que vous verrez par vous même en retrouvant le détective Hanson sur la scène ! Et n'oubliez pas d'appeler Henry. Entre la 52eme et main, un building modeste.

Jo nota mentalement l'adresse tout en se dirigeant d'un pas lent, vers sa salle de bain

\- parfait ! Je serais sur place dans quelques minutes.

Elles raccrochèrent et Jo regarda son reflet dans la vitre, se demandant comment il était possible d'avoir une telle tête dés le matin.

Tout en se brossant les dents, elle regarda son téléphone, qu'elle avait déposé sur le rebord du lavabo. Reece lui avait dit d'appeler Henry et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait l'éloigner des affaires, ne serait ce que pour le protéger de Lena, ils avaient besoin de lui... Toujours avec sa brosse à dents, dans la bouche, elle composa le numéro de la boutique et ce fut Abe qui lui répondit

\- allo ?

La jeune femme cracha et fit sursauter Abe

\- euh... Jo ?

Elle pouffa

\- oui, Abe ! Pardon, je me brosse les dents ! Est ce qu'Henry est la ?

\- oui, je me suis bien douté que tu ne voulais pas savoir comment j'allais, ni même me taper la causette, toujours pour Henry.

Jo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Abe était autant du matin qu'elle.

\- excuse moi Abe ! Mais bon, boulot boulot, tu sais ce que c'est.

\- je te taquine ma grande ! Je l'appelle tout de suite

\- merci

Jo dût dissimuler un rire en entendant Abe grogner, de l'autre côté de la ligne, en disant qu'elle n'attendrait pas éternellement et que certainement que le cadavre non plus, bien que cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance désormais.

Elle entendit des pas et quelques secondes après, Henry répondit avec une voix qui trahissait sa bonne humeur matinale. Elle fronça des sourcils. Un jour, il faudrait vraiment qui lui dise son secret pour avoir l'air si jovial dés le matin.

\- Henry, c'est Jo ! Un corps a été découvert entre la 52eme et main, je ne sais pas trop vers quelle heure, le lieutenant vient de m'appeler.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, je me mets tout de suite en route, je n'habite pas très loin

Jo fit un petit sourire

\- je sais ! Tu seras la bas avant moi, je suis encore en train de trainer. À tout de suite.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent donc sur la scène de crime, ils arrivèrent à peine à cinq minutes d'intervalle, ce qui valut le regard pensant d'Hanson sur eux. La première chose que le couple vit en rentrant, fut un chien, allongé dans le canapé, où se trouvait le corps juste à côté, il avait les yeux fixés sur le cadavre et avait littéralement une tête de chien battu. Jo voulut aller le voir mais Hanson les interpella

\- hey tous les deux ! Par ici.

Jo regarda longuement le chien et avant même qu'Hanson ne puisse parler, elle lui posa la question

\- qu'est ce qu'il fait la ce chien ?

\- d'après des voisins, il n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer, aboyer, non stop depuis très tôt ce matin. La propriétaire avait l'habitude de le sortir et la ils trouvaient bizarre qu'il n'arrête pas d'aboyer, alors ils ont appelé la police, qui l'ont découvert enfermé dans la chambre et ont découvert la madame que voici.

Henry releva légèrement le drap pour découvrir un corps, pas vraiment abimé, d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Le chien se mit à couiner devant le cadavre, Jo marcha vers lui et le caressa

\- ça va aller mon coco ! On ne te laissera pas tout seul.

Elle toucha son collier et vit son nom où il écrit « Buddy »

\- Buddy ! Tu es un bon chien, ne t'inquiètes pas, on va trouver qui a fait ça.

Henry lança, tout en observant le cadavre

\- je dirais que le chien pourrait nous être utile dans notre enquête.

Hanson leva un sourcil

\- comment ça ? Il n'est tout de même pas responsable ?

\- non, pas du tout ! Mais, c'est un animal, en plus un boxer, ils sont connus pour être des chiens vraiment très intelligents et qui peuvent retrouver des personnes... Donc je me dis que si il a été enfermé dans la chambre par quiconque a tué notre victime, c'est qu'il la connaissait et il serait sans doute capable de la retrouver.

Jo, qui continuait de rassurer le chien, demanda

\- tu penses que c'est un meurtre ?

Henry acquiesça

\- il est vrai que le corps est assez intact mais...

Il leva la main de la jeune victime, le poignet semblait presque tordu, ce qui valut un regard de dégout de la part de Jo.

\- qu'est ce qu'on est censé voir ? - grogna Hanson

\- la façon dont son poignet est tordu, démontre qu'elle a tenté de se défendre mais que l'agresseur a été plus rapide.

Il regarda tout autour et vit une arme qui trainait sous un buffet. Il se leva pour la ramasser en utilisant ses gants. Il la remit à Hanson

\- apparemment, elle a utilisé cette arme pour se défendre, l'agresseur l'a empoigné, a tordu la poignet... Au vu du sang dans ses narines, lui a cassé le nez, avant certainement de retourner l'arme contre elle... Mais quelque chose me chiffonne !

\- quoi donc ? - demandèrent en choeur les deux détectives

\- il n'y aucune trace de balle, donc pour l'instant, il est difficile pour moi d'établir la cause du décès, ou bien même de savoir l'arme du crime. Il va falloir la ramener pour que je pousse mes analyses plus loin.

\- bien, de toute façon, on a pas vraiment le choix - affirma Hanson.

Il fit signe à son équipe de rassembler leurs affaires pour emporter la victime. Hanson se mit à côté d'Henry et lui tapota l'épaule

\- c'est une des votre également.

Henry ne comprit pas et pendant une demi seconde, paniqua quant à ce qu'Hanson pouvait savoir de sa vie.

\- comment ça ?

\- c'est une britannique. Elle était à New York depuis trois ans, Carla Bradford.

Henry se sentait désolé, surtout vu l'âge de la jeune femme, elle avait encore toute la vie devant elle.

Il soupira et rejoignit Jo, qui n'était pas prête à laisser le chien. Hanson la regarda comme ci elle était folle.

\- Jo... Il faut que...

Elle lui lança simplement un regard noir, Henry proposa alors quelque chose

\- on devrait le ramener au 11 et on verra ce que le lieutenant dira, c'est vrai qu'il est adorable comme chien et comme je le disais, il va certainement nous servir.

Henry se pencha pour caresser le chien qui se sentit d'un coup bien aimé et se mit à lécher à la fois Jo et Henry, ils rigolèrent, sous le regard blasé d'Hanson.

\- bon, emmenez le et débrouillez vous avec lui.

 **###**

\- donc nous avons à faire à une britannique, dont le chien a été enfermé et dont on ne connait pas encore la cause de la mort, ni l'arme du crime ?

Le trio acquiesça mollement. Reece soupira

\- quelque chose me dit qu'on aura encore une longue semaine qui va nous attendre - elle regarda Henry - faites ce que vous avez à faire et revenez moi avec des résultats

\- pas de problèmes lieutenant.

Hanson les quitta pour s'occuper de ses affaires, et Jo et Henry restèrent plantés devant Reece, avec le chien à leurs pieds.

Jo demanda alors

\- lieutenant ! Buddy, va certainement nous servir pendant notre enquête, enfin selon Henry donc il aura besoin de rester avec quelqu'un.

Jo fit un petit regard, de même que le chien qui fit la même tête. Henry n'était pas mieux et se baissa vers le chien

\- je pourrais le ramener à la boutique, il y a suffisamment d'espace et il y a un parc pas trop loin.

Jo haussa un sourcil, et Reece sut qu'elle allait assister à une scène de ménage. Quelqu'un arriva vers elle lui et tendit un dossier, elle le parcourut rapidement, pendant que les deux se disputaient

\- attends une seconde, tu ne vas tout de même pas le ramener à la boutique ?

Henry se leva pour se mettre à sa hauteur

\- et pourquoi ça, je te prie ?

Elle rigola nerveusement

\- mais enfin Henry, avec les clients qui passent, Abe ne risque pas d'apprécier, de plus tu dis qu'il y a de la place mais je te connais, tu es maniaque, ce pauvre chien va finir par se sentir confiné. Je préfère qu'il vienne chez moi, je pourrais faire mon jogging avec lui le matin et je n'ai pas autant d'objets précieux, qu'il risque de briser.

Henry se sentit un peu offusqué, pendant que le chien les regardait tour à tour, en balançant la queue, joyeusement.

\- Jo, je ne suis pas si maniaque. J'ai toujours aimé les chiens et je suis certain que je peux le faire sentir bien à la boutique, je m'occuperais de convaincre Abe.

\- Henry, ce chien vivait en appartement, je trouve logique que je le prenne et...Et on qu'à se partager la garde, comme ça, pas de problèmes ?

Henry allait répondre mais Reece se racla la gorge, faisant que six pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle (ceux du chien y compris)

\- écoutez tous les deux, bien que j'admire votre dispute de couple pour la garde du chien, on vient de me remettre un dossier dans lequel il est spécifié que ce cher boxer ici présent, n'aime pas être trimballé d'une maison à une autre et qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste chez une seule personne...Et tout ça, juste le temps qu'on termine notre enquête, nous allons contacter les proches de la victime et nous verrons bien si quelqu'un accepte de le prendre en charge.

Elle croisa ses bras, en affichant un petit rictus qu'elle ne put dissimuler. Ces deux la allaient devoir trouver un accord, ou passer la semaine ensemble. Jo et Henry se regardèrent, n'étant pas très sûrs de quoi faire. Le chien leur lécha les doigts et Henry fut sur le point de céder, gentleman qu'il était, Jo aurait le droit de garder le chien le temps qu'ils enquêtent sur la mort mystérieuse de sa maitresse.

Mais Reece y mit son grain de sel

\- puisque vous avez l'air de vouloir garder le chien ensemble, l'un de vous deux n'a qu'à passer la semaine chez l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse trouver un gardien pour lui et qu'on boucle l'affaire

Elle s'éloigna en leur faisant un petit sourire sous entendu. Le rouge était monté aux joues des deux, et ils n'osaient pas se regarder.

Henry baissa les yeux vers Buddy, qui avait l'air autant de les narguer que Reece. Il fit un pas vers Jo, qui n'avait pas bougé un sourcil et était à court d'arguments. Il lui murmura timidement

\- euh... On pourrait... Je sais que la boutique n'est pas terrible et au final peut être qu'il sera mieux avec toi alors...

Le chien aboya légèrement, Jo leva les yeux vers Henry

\- je crois que ce monsieur veut qu'on le garde tous les deux ! Bref, en réalité mon propriétaire ne veut pas de chien, juste des chats donc je viendrais squatter chez toi.

Et elle s'éloigna, sans même laisser le temps à Henry de répondre. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec Buddy, qui avait l'air vraiment satisfait de la tournure des choses.

\- mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

* * *

Après avoir laissé le chien sous la garde de Reece, Henry rejoignit Lucas, qui était déjà surexcité à l'idée de pouvoir examiner un corps. En le voyant, le légiste retint un soupir. Lucas était vraiment comme un enfant, à ses heures

\- hey doc ! Content de vous voir ! Il parait que cette fois ci c'est un chien qui va nous aider à élucider ce meurtre ?

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- je pense qu'il sera juste un facteur ! Ce n'est pas comme ci on pouvait lui demander des détails précis. En attendant, nous devons découvrir comment cette personne est morte, pendant que les détectives Hanson et Martinez, essaient de remonter des pistes pour trouver des proches de la pauvre personne et savoir qui aurait pu lui en vouloir.

Lucas fit un signe de la main, comme un salut à un commandant. Ils se mirent rapidement au travail et semblaient assez perturbés par le fait, qu'aucune arme de crime précise était trouvé. Lucas se gratta sa barbe non existante

\- je ne sais pas si vous voyez la même chose que moi doc, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Je n'arrive pas à trouver la cause du décès.

Henry dut lui donner raison

\- c'est bien vrai ! Je suis persuadé que l'arme qu'elle avait ne lui a pas servit pour être retourné contre elle puisqu'il n'y aucune blessure faite par balle.

Il observa longuement le corps, et remonta chaque point minutieusement avant de voir des traces bleuées sur son cou.

Délicatement, il releva la tête et toucha

\- hmm... Je pense savoir de quoi elle est morte.

Lucas qui était de l'autre côté du corps, à observer les jambes, releva la tête un peu brusquement

\- de quoi ?

\- si on cherche pour une arme de crime, je doute qu'on la retrouve.

À ce même moment, Jo et Hanson rentrèrent dans la morgue et demandèrent d'une seule et même voix

\- comment ça ?

\- elle a été étranglé.

Jo haussa des sourcils et dit le plus naturellement possible

\- donc on recherche des empreintes. Ça devrait pas nous prendre trop de temps de mettre la main sur son agresseur, dans ce cas.

Henry n'était pas totalement convaincu. Il prit un coton tige et gratta légèrement sous le menton de la jeune femme, sous le regard goguenard des trois autres.

Il mit ensuite la mixture sur une plaquette et partit regarder à travers son microscope.

Jo le regardait faire et se surprenait à le trouver tellement sexy dans son petit manteau de laboratoire, avec son écharpe autour de son cou et son sérieux qu'elle ne voyait chez personne d'autre. Et soudainement elle se demanda ce qui lui avait prit de décider qu'elle viendrait camper chez lui le temps de l'enquête.

Elle secoua la tête mentalement

« tu es complètement dingue, Martinez »

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait décidé que de garder une relation purement professionnelle, elle était à peine crédible. Ce fut la voix de son collègue qui la tira de ses pensées.

\- de l'huile d'avocat - annonça Henry, joyeusement

Hanson était complètement perdu et se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait la. En voyant la tête de Lucas, il fut ravi de constater que même l'assistant du doc, ne comprenait pas toujours son boss.

\- quel est le problème avec l'huile d'avocat ? - demanda Jo, qui essayait de comprendre son excitation

Il fit demi tour vers ses collègues pour s'expliquer

\- en tant que scientifique, je ne vous cache pas que je doute fortement de l'efficacité de tous ces produits et ces crèmes pour le corps.

Jo se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce genre de discours était un tantinet machiste même pour le docteur qu'il était.

Hanson tourna ses mains comme un moulin à vent

\- oui et ? Arrêtez de tergiverser et dites nous un peu quel est le rapport avec notre victime

\- cette huile, bien malgré moi, je dois le reconnaitre, a un pouvoir assez puissant et elle est capable de neutraliser des empreintes, même avec du bon matériel. Il faut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant qu'on soit capable de les identifier.

Hanson regarda Lucas et Jo qui semblaient moins perdus que lui et surtout Jo

\- bon... Vous m'avez définitivement perdu - railla Hanson

Jo semblait comprendre le raisonnement et avançait vers Henry, envahissant son espace personnel, comme à leur habitude et elle demanda

\- tu veux dire que la victime avait cette huile sur son corps ?

\- c'est exact ! Enfin, plutôt une bonne dose a été déposé sur son cou, la où elle était étranglé. Visiblement, son agresseur savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

\- alors quoi ? - interrompit Lucas - on ne va pas pouvoir faire de reconnaissance ?

Henry secoua la tête

\- on peut mais il va falloir et de la patience pour réussir à les extraire. Comme je le disais, cette huile masque vraiment bien les empreintes et une personne vivante doit se laver les mains trois fois de suite et en frottant fort pour que finalement une machine puisse reconnaitre ses empreintes... Alors une personne morte.. Doublez la charge de travail. Il va falloir être délicat.

Jo porta la main à son front

\- bon, très bien ! Combien de temps ça pourrait nous prendre ?

\- il va bien nous falloir quelques jours avant d'en tirer quelque chose, donc pour l'instant, je propose qu'on mène surtout nos recherches sur les personnes qui l'ont côtoyée avec un peu de chance, je pourrais repérer le responsable avant qu'on ait les résultats.

Personne n'avait de meilleurs plans à proposer et ils se retrouvaient un peu dans une impasse, avec un meurtre aussi bien masqué.

\- on avait été trop tranquilles ces deux dernières semaines - pointa Hanson

\- ce n'est tout de même pas le pire qu'on ait comme cas - répliqua Henry, trouvant le détective un peu de mauvaise foi - ce n'est qu'une question de jours mais on ne devrait pas lésiner sur ses proches.

Jo lança un regard à son collègue et approuva les dires d'Henry

\- il a raison ! Enfin, le seul problème c'est que cette jeune fille n'avait aucune famille à New York, elle a fuit le domicile familial pour refaire sa vie ici, donc à mon avis, elle a coupé les ponts avec eux. Reece, a contacté l'Ambassade d'Angleterre pour tenter d'avoir des informations et éventuellement avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait nous donner une piste.

Henry hocha la tête, il était vrai qu'ils n'iraient pas loin, sans témoin, à part le chien, et sans personne pour réclamer cette personne.

Hanson continua

\- cependant, elle travaillait dans une petite boutique de vêtements. C'est par la qu'on va commencer notre enquête et on verra bien ce qu'on nous dira sur elle.

Il leur faucha compagnie avant d'être encore trop perdu par les théories d'Henry. Jo resta un instant à réfléchir, comme ci elle avait quelque chose à demander mais se rétracta.

\- Je dois remplir quelques rapports et dans une demi heure à peu prés, Hanson et moi on va payer une visite à ses collègues et son employeur, tu veux nous accompagner ?

\- avec plaisir - répondit Henry avec un grand sourire, qui manqua de faire fondre la belle détective

Lucas le regarda en coin et attendit que Jo se soit éloigné, en lui faisant un petit sourire

\- vous êtes plutôt paresseux aujourd'hui - affirma t-il

Henry le regarda d'un air las

\- pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ?

\- on a du boulot avec ces empreintes, elles ne vont pas se faire toutes seules doc... Vous avez dit vous même que ça risquait de prendre plusieurs jours, on ferait peut être mieux de s'y mettre maintenant, non ?

Henry n'était pas stupide, il savait que retrouver la trace du meurtrier, ne serait pas une mince affaire mais il aimait aussi être sur le terrain avec Jo.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Lucas

\- tu peux toujours commencer sans moi ! Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu feras du bon travail mais j'ai besoin d'accompagner Jo pour les interrogations, j'ai besoin de me faire une idée des personnages.

Lucas n'en crut pas vraiment un mot, il savait qu'Henry voulait surtout trainer dans les pattes de Jo. Il dissimula un sourire et acquiesça

\- d'accord, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Mais s'il vous plait, si je suis un peu lent, ne me criez pas après quand vous revenez

Henry sourit

\- ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Mais ne fais pas de bêtises

\- je vais essayer.


	48. Chapter 47

**Bonjour bonjour la compagnie ! Voila le chapitre 47 (mon Dieu que ça commence à être long lol) je remercie une nouvelle fois les derniers pour leurs reviews et encore et toujours Em pour ses encouragements et ses compliments. J'espère bien que depuis je me suis encore améliorée lol, depuis le temps que j'écris :p, dans ce cas j'espère que cette affaire te transportera, je réserve quelques surprises en plus pour Jo & Henry mais je reste une femme sadique cela étant O:) **

**Bref, bonne lecture tout le monde, contente de voir que cette histoire vous plait toujours**

* * *

Jo, Hanson et Henry s'étaient donc rendu à la petite boutique de vêtements où travaillait Carla. Cette dernière était située en plein coeur de Manhattan, dans un quartier d'affaires, donc la jeune femme était particulièrement entourée.

Personne n'avait encore l'air au courant de la mort de la jeune vendeuse et la boutique tournait à plein régime.

Henry ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration

\- je dois reconnaitre que c'est vraiment très chic comme boutique. Les vêtements sont de très bons gouts. Si je n'avais pas déjà ma propre boutique pour faire mon shopping, je serais volontiers venu la.

Jo et Hanson le regardèrent comme ci il était fou. Hanson regarda la tranche de prix

\- à ce prix la, j'espère qu'ils vendent le mannequin avec !

Jo zieuta également l'étiquette et écarquilla grand des yeux, donnant un coup de coude au légiste

\- tu viens de dire que tu t'habilles dans une boutique similaire à celle ci ?

Henry haussa les épaules comme ci il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que de s'habiller dans le luxe, surtout pour un légiste.

D'ailleurs Jo ne put retenir son commentaire

\- mais comment un légiste peut s'offrir ce genre de vêtements ? Même moi je n'ai pas les moyens pour ça.

Henry ravala difficilement sa salive et espéra que son sourire suffisait à convaincre

\- disons... Que j'ai économisé pas mal au fil des années.

Hanson qui avait entendu son dernier commentaire, haussa un sourcil

\- eh bah dis donc, ça devait être de sacré économies. On voit que vous êtes un long célibataire sans vie de famille.

Henry ne répondit évidemment pas et il n'allait pas non plus leur avouer qu'à son âge, il avait largement assez de fortune pour nourrir et payer les études de ses futurs enfants, si il finissait pas en avoir un jour.

Jo changea de sujet

\- bon enfin, on est pas la pour du lèche vitrine. Nous avons des personnes à interroger.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la seule vendeuse qui était à son poste et Jo remarqua qu'elle gloussa à la vue d'Hanson et Henry, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait au début

\- bonjour ! Est ce que je peux vous être utile en quelque chose ? - demanda t-elle, sans lâcher Jo du regard

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils, se demandant si elle se faisait reluquer. Elle montra simplement son badge et la vendeuse se pinça fortement les lèvres.

\- détective ! En quoi je peux vous servir aujourd'hui ?

Jo tout comme ses deux collègues, remarqua le ton suave de la vendeuse. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un petit regard amusé. Jo en perdait presque ses moyens, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire draguer par l'agente féminine.

Elle montra la photo de Carla

\- vous connaissez cette jeune femme ?

La vendeuse acquiesça

\- oui ! C'est Carla ! Elle travaille ici. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas venue ce matin et n'a pas prévenu de son absence. Mon boss a essayé de la joindre, mais elle n'a pas répondu.

Les trois se regardèrent et Jo pinça des lèvres de frustration

\- je suis désolée d'avoir à vous apprendre ça mais elle ne reviendra pas...

Le visage de la vendeuse, changea du tout au tout

\- comment ça ? - elle avait déjà compris la suite, mais refusait de l'entendre

Henry continua, en y allant avec douceur

\- votre collègue a été retrouvée morte à son domicile, ce matin.

La petite vendeuse ne rigolait plus d'un coup et dût s'assoir avant de faire un malaise, ce fut d'ailleurs Henry qui l'avait aidé à s'installer sur la chaise. Des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux et elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux

\- mais comment ? Elle était en forme ces derniers temps... Je ne comprends pas.

Hanson lui tendit un mouchoir et lui demanda donc

\- justement ! C'est pour cela qu'on enquête. Notre légiste ici présent, nous a confirmé qu'elle avait été étranglé à mort et on aimerait en savoir plus sur sa vie, est ce qu'elle avait des ennemis, quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Un collègue, un ex jaloux ?

La jeune femme reprit son souffle, en essuyant ses yeux

\- Carla était le genre de personne plutôt discrète et timide. Elle faisait son travail sans trop poser de questions, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa vie. Elle me semblait quand même un peu malheureuse par moment mais il était très dur de lui tirer les vers du nez. De ce fait, par sa douceur et sa discrétion, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu lui en vouloir.

Elle semblait bouleversée, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

\- vous saviez qu'elle était Britannique ? - demanda Jo

\- oui oui ! Elle m'a vaguement parlé du fait qu'elle ne voulait plus rester avec sa famille, elle ne m'a jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoi. Je suppose que c'est une histoire de famille alors j'estimais que ça ne me regardais pas.

Hanson prenait des notes tandis que Jo essayait de raisonner de la même façon qu'Henry, qui était bien à cours d'arguments pour une fois.

Il tenta donc

\- nous avons retrouvé de l'huile d'avocat sur le cou de Carla. Elle a été utilisée en partie pour masquer les empreintes. J'ai cru remarquer que vous vendiez de ces huiles en échantillon, est-il possible que quelqu'un de la boutique ait pu s'introduire chez elle et l'attaquer ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules

\- nous ne sommes que quatre ici, bon maintenant trois avec le boss. On se connait tous à peu prés et comme je le disais, Carla était très discrète. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'elle ait invité qui que ce soit chez elle.

Jo fit allusion à Buddy

\- elle avait un chien, un boxer. Le chien a été retrouvé enfermé dans sa chambre au moment où nos équipes ont découvert le corps. Le Dr Morgan, pense que le chien connaissait l'agresseur.

La jeune femme renifla

\- c'est tout ce que je sais, je suis désolée. Il va me falloir quelques jours pour me remettre. Elle avait certainement d'autres fréquentations, en dehors de ses collègues de travail.

Les trois surent qu'ils n'allaient pas apprendre davantage. Il fallait donc certainement interroger le grand patron.

Ils la remercièrent et lui demandèrent de rester en contact si elle apprenait quelque chose de nouveau.

Juste au moment où ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière boutique pour parler au boss, la vendeuse se leva après avoir essuyé ses larmes et retint Jo, qui se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise

\- hmm... Je sais que vous êtes en plein enquête et que moi j'aurais besoin de quelques jours pour me remettre de la perte de Carla, mais si jamais vous êtes libre un jour ou si vous avez besoin de conseils sur comment vous habiller - elle lui fit un clin d'oeil entendu - je serais la pour vous aider, détective Martinez.

Jo fit un sourire crispé et prit la carte qu'elle lui tendit. La jeune vendeuse lui fit un long sourire vicieux et quand Jo se retourna pour rejoindre ses deux collègues, elle sentit une tape sur ses fesses et en resta droite comme un i, se retournant pour voir la jeune femme passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, tout en retournant à ses occupations.

Elle avança, la tête basse vers ses deux collègues, qui ne purent s'empêcher de la taquiner

\- on dirait que tu as une touche - titilla Henry

Elle lui lança un simple regard mais Hanson en rajouta une couche

\- Jo, tu as lui as tapé dans l'oeil à la petite dame. Visiblement, les femmes flics, ça la rend toute chose. Tu devrais peut être accepter son invitation.

Jo soupira

\- c'est gentil tous les deux de vous occuper de moi et j'apprécie que cette jeune femme me trouve à son gout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me fais draguer par quelqu'un du même sexe, j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait gloussé en vous voyant tous les deux... Mais je reste quand même dans ma préférence masculine, un jour peut être je changerais d'avis si je ne trouve pas ce que je veux.

Elle passa devant les deux hommes, le rouge montant à ses joues quand elle frôla Henry, et essaya de ne pas lui accorder un regard. Il serait déjà assez difficile de cohabiter avec lui pendant quelques jours, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle en rajoute.

 **###**

Le boss de Carla leur avait raconté la même chose que la précédente jeune femme. Elle était discrète et personne n'en savait beaucoup sur sa vie alors il était évidemment que le meurtre n'aurait pas pu être prévu. Il n'avait pas plus de renseignements quant à un ex petit ami ou n'importe qui avec qui elle aurait pu avoir des problèmes.

Personne n'aimait réellement ce genre d'affaire où tout risquait de stagner pendant un long moment, avant qu'ils puissent non seulement trouver un motif, mais en plus les personnes qui étaient proches de la victimes, que ce soit de prés ou de loin.

Ils retournèrent donc au poste, un peu bredouilles et ce fut Reece qui les intercepta.

\- hey vous trois ! Venez dans mon bureau

Ils se regardèrent en se demandant si ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal. Ils rentrèrent en file indienne et se tinrent droit devant le bureau de leur chef, comme trois élèves faisant face à leur proviseur.

\- ne tirez pas des têtes de six pieds de long - annonça Reece, quand elle vit leurs visages fermés - je ne vais pas vous réprimander. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous dire que j'ai réussi à contacter l'Ambassade d'Angleterre, en réalité, je viens de raccrocher avec eux.

Henry grimaça, sachant à quel point l'Ambassade n'était pas rapide

\- ils vous ont fait patienté tout ce temps ? - osa t-il

Le lieutenant hocha la tête

\- on ne peut pas dire qu'ils sont très rapides dans votre pays, Henry. Mais enfin, après avec le décalage et tout le reste, ça ne doit pas être évident. Donc j'ai quand même réussi à avoir quelqu'un et je lui parlé de notre victime, disant qu'elle s'était expatriée chez nous depuis quelques années. Après m'avoir remis sur attente, ils ont fini par trouver quelque chose et m'ont tout transmis par mail.

Elle prit une pile de papiers qu'elle venait d'imprimer et en tendit une copie à chacun. Ils la lurent rapidement

\- donc Carla est une bourgeoise ? - demanda Hanson, à voir tous ces noms prêts à lui donner un mal de crâne.

Jo regarda Henry pour avoir sa confirmation et il acquiesça

\- je m'en suis un peu douté avec son nom. Les Bradford sont une famille bien riche, qui ont des affaires importantes un peu partout dans le monde. Je sais même où est situé leur domaine et où...

Il s'arrêta quand il réalisa que les trois autres n'avaient que faire de ce qu'il disait et qu'ils le regardaient d'un seul et même oeil.

Jo lui donna une tape dans l'épaule

\- tu parles trop encore

Il fit un petit regard d'excuses

\- désolé j'ai tendance à trop m'emporter

Jo lui fit un sourire gratifiant et reporta rapidement son attention sur Reece, qui se demandait si il n'était pas mieux de les marier tout de suite.

\- donc oui, elle a quitté sa famille de riches pour venir à New York. Pour l'instant on en sait pas plus, pourquoi une jeune fille riche héritière prendrait la fuite aux États Unis pour se faire oublier... Il doit y avoir quelque chose la dessous et peut être que c'est ce qui est revenu la hanter et l'a envoyé dans la morgue d'Henry.

Henry se gratta sa petite barbe

\- il est vrai que pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'arme du crime et comme je l'ai précisé ce matin, nous avons trouvé de l'huile d'avocat sur son cou...Pour masquer les traces ADN. Je ne sais pas si cela a un rapport avec sa famille mais quoique ce jeune fille ait fait, si ils n'ont pas apprécié, ils ont des méthodes, ma foi, bien spéciales.

Reece le regarda longuement et demanda alors

\- mais vous serez en mesure de retrouver l'ADN n'est ce pas ?

Henry hocha la tête

\- c'est affirmatif ! On aura des résultats, c'est certain mais cela va prendre quelques jours, entre trois et cinq. Donc en attendant, on doit explorer toutes les pistes possibles.

Reece se contenta simplement d'un signe de tête et regarda les deux autres qui étaient bien silencieux.

\- bon, continuez de suivre Henry et ses théories et renseignez vous si vous trouver autre chose. Du nouveau au niveau de son travail ?

Jo répondit

\- non ! Sa collègue et son boss nous ont dit qu'elle était calme et que personne ne lui cherchait des noises et qu'elle ne se confiait pas beaucoup

Hanson grogna

\- tu m'étonnes ! Si elle a quelque chose à se reprocher au niveau familial

Reece soupira

\- seul les résultats d'ADN pourront nous mener sur une piste, sauf si entre temps Henry arrive à trouver l'arme du crime

Il la coupa gentiment

\- sauf votre respect lieutenant, elle a été étranglé donc pour l'arme du crime, cela reste délicat, cependant, je vais continuer à chercher voir si quelque chose fait surface.

\- bien ! C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Vous pouvez disposer

Ils firent un signe de tête et ressortirent de la même façon qu'ils étaient rentrés mais avant de sortir, Reece interpella Jo et Henry

\- au fait tous les deux !

Ils se retournèrent dans une telle symbiose synchrone que Reece se demandait si ils le faisaient exprès ou ne voyaient réellement pas ce qui était devant leurs yeux

\- vous avez trouvé un compromis pour le chien ?

Avant même qu'Henry ne puisse répondre, Jo le devança

\- bien sûr ! Je vais squatter chez Henry. Je n'allais pas laisser cette petite boule de poil tout seul.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas dans le bureau

\- où il est au fait ? On l'avait laissé ici

Reece leva les yeux au ciel, en faisant un petit sourire amusé

\- un des policiers est parti le promener, je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir, j'ai un commissariat à faire tourner. Il le ramènera ici et ce soir vous pourrez le prendre pour rentrer ensemble

Elle haussa un sourcil sous entendu. Jo fit un sourire crispé et sortit la première sous le regard goguenard d'un Henry qui n'avait pas eu le temps de placer un mot.

 **###**

Henry était retourné à la morgue où il vit Lucas qui était toujours penché sur le corps et qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis qu'ils étaient partis faire leur interrogation.

\- hey doc - salua t-il, quand l'immortel passa prés de lui, sans même relever les yeux.

Henry haussa un sourcil, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lucas de ne pas bouger. Il s'avança vers son assistant, et se racla la gorge, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux.

\- hmm ? - fit le jeune homme, en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux

\- est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? Tu n'as pas fait de bêtises j'espère pendant qu'on était partis ?

Lucas secoua négativement la tête

\- non non ! Ne vous affolez pas ! Je sais que j'ai tendance à m'égarer mais quand même. Bref, juste que je suis assez perplexe devant le corps de cette jeune fille. Je sais que nous allons devoir patienter quelques jours avant de pouvoir extraire de l'ADN, mais en observant plus profondément, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé.

Il releva le drap qui recouvrait le corps de la jeune femme et un énorme hématome de la taille d'un oeuf était très perceptible. Henry haussa des sourcils et prit la place de Lucas

\- comment se fait-il qu'on ait pas vu ça plus tôt ?

Lucas haussa des épaules

\- je ne sais pas doc. Comme la chaleur de son corps n'est plus, peut être que cela fait apparaitre des vieilles blessures, vu que sa peau va se décomposer au fur et à mesure.

Henry acquiesça, son assistant marquait un point

\- c'est bien vrai ! C'est étonnant que nous n'ayons pas fait attention.

Lucas bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire

\- c'est le matin ! Personne ne peut nous blâmer.

Cela arracha un sourire à l'immortel. Il prit un autre coton tige et frotta doucement l'hématome, avant de découvrir un petit trou très léger percé au milieu de celui ci.

\- hmm !

\- quoi ? - s'écria Lucas, sachant que lorsqu'Henry faisait ça, c'était qu'il avait découvert quelque chose d'important.

\- j'ai comme l'impression que non seulement elle a été étranglé mais aussi drogué et son corps n'a pas supporté la drogue pour lui faire cet hématome... Bon la pauvre, ne sent plus rien désormais mais si elle était encore en vie, elle aurait sans nul doute été obligé de passer à l'hôpital pour soigner ça.

Lucas porta les mains à sa tête

\- donc nous avons une personne qui a été tuée par étranglement, qui s'est faite droguée et on va devoir attendre l'ADN ? Pourquoi on se tape toujours des affaires si compliquées ?

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel, il aimait son travail mais lorsqu'ils passaient des jours pour des choses futiles, cela lui tapait légèrement sur le système.

Henry pensa au chien, tout en prélevant des échantillons sur la jeune femme, se disant que peut-être, ils pourraient avoir plus de chance de trouver un ADN via l'hématome que pour le cou pour l'instant, il dit

\- Jo et moi allons garder le chien de la victime le temps de l'enquête. C'est un animal mais je suis certain qu'il pourrait nous aider à retrouver le responsable.

Lucas n'était pas au courant de cette partie et fronça grandement des sourcils

\- attendez une seconde... Je veux bien vous croire pour le chien, ce sont des animaux très intelligents mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi la première partie.

Henry lui lança simplement un regard lui faisant comprendre de ne pas aller au bout de sa pensée mais l'assistant n'en tenu pas compte, et un grand sourire s'étira le long de ses lèvres

\- vous et Jo allez garder un chien ? Comment ça va se passer ? Maman et papa vont faire la garde chacun leur tour ou bien vont cohabiter ensemble le temps que bébé soit avec eux ?

Henry soupira en lui lançant un regard noir

\- arrête de te faire des idées ... Mais il s'arrêta réalisant que son assistant n'avait pas tort et qu'en plus, Jo s'était littéralement invité chez lui... En réalité, il ne savait toujours pas si elle plaisantait ou pas.

Lucas attendait une réponse, les bras croisés, attendant la moindre occasion pour faire une blague. Henry déposa ses outils et retira ses gants

\- excuse moi un instant, je viens de réaliser quelque chose.

Lucas n'eut même pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'Henry lui faucha rapidement compagnie avant de recevoir un milliard de questions embarrassantes.

Dans l'ascenseur, il s'appuya contre la cage de verre, tout en se grattant sa petite barbe de trois jours. Il était complètement à l'ouest ce matin la. Jo lui avait carrément dit qu'elle viendrait chez lui et il n'avait pas plus apporté attention que ça à ses paroles mais maintenant qu'il y pensait..

Le ding retentissant coupa court à ses pensées et il marcha à grande jambées vers le bureau de sa collègue, bousculant Hanson au passage, qui leva les yeux au ciel, se disant que ces deux la, devraient certainement considérer à sortir ensemble pour fiche la paix au monde.

Jo qui était le nez plongé dans ses dossiers, releva la tête seulement quand elle sentit la masse d'Henry, lui faire de l'ombre.

\- qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi Henry ?

Sans même qu'elle ne l'ait invité, il prit une chaise et s'installa face à elle.

\- En fait, je viens de réaliser que toute à l'heure tu as dit que tu viendrais chez moi, le temps qu'on garde Buddy et qu'on termine cette enquête, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse le confier à quelqu'un proche de Carla, qui accepterait de le garder.

Jo bougea un sourcil en sous entendu, elle le voyait rougir à vue d'oeil et elle prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer, sans dire un mot et juste le regarder essayer de se justifier. Elle s'enfonça contre le dossier sa chaise en croisant des bras.

\- oui, un problème avec ça ? - demanda t-elle, avec une voix plutôt langoureuse

Henry sentit son bas ventre le titiller. Il secoua la tête mentalement, si elle continuait sa provocation, un jour ou l'autre il allait vraiment finir par lui mettre le grappin dessus.

\- non... Je me demandais simplement si... Tu étais vraiment sérieuse ? Parce que tu sais, Buddy peut rester avec toi, je...

Avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, le chien arrivant en courant vers eux, tout en balançant sa queue et donna un grand coup de lèchouille sur les doigts d'Henry et Jo éclata de rire

\- quelque chose me dit, que de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, ce chien veut être avec toi.

Et au même moment où elle prononçait cette phrase, le chien revint vers elle, en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Henry lui fit un sourire carnassier, imitant la pause qu'elle avait adopté précédemment.

\- il me semble bien détective, que ce chien nous a adopté tous les deux.

Elle caressa doucement la tête du chien et lança un regard à Henry

\- dans ce cas, tu vois bien que je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que je viendrais m'incruster chez toi.

Elle lui tira la langue, même si dans le fond, elle se demandait si elle ne perdait pas la tête. Le chien les regarda tour à tour et sembla bien satisfait de voir qu'ils avaient trouvé un chemin d'entente.

Henry entendait déjà Abe quand il verrait que Jo passerait quelques jours avec eux.

\- bon et bien, tant que je suis ici, il y a aussi autre chose que j'ai découvert sur le corps de Carla.

Jo regarda son téléphone et constata qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau de Reece, pas moins de quinze minutes auparavant.

\- euh, ça fait seulement un quart d'heure qu'on est revenu et tu as déjà trouvé autre chose ?

Henry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Jo perdit toute pensée cohérente. Elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça

\- sans me vanter, je suis plutôt bon dans mon domaine.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, trop longuement, même le chien pouvait sentir la tension sexuelle grandir entre eux

\- je n'avais aucun doute la dessus - répondit la jeune femme, d'une voix qu'elle peina un peu à reconnaitre comme la sienne

Elle se détestait, oui vraiment. Cet homme commençait à la consumer et elle tentait d'y mettre un frein et pourtant, elle avait décidé de venir chez lui, tout ça pour un chien et une enquête... Elle se disait qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à se calmer.

\- bref, trêves de plaisanteries - reprit-il avec son sérieux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant - Lucas avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, un hématome sur son bras, en observant de plus prés, j'ai remarqué la trace d'une aiguille.

Jo fut soudainement plus intéressée

\- de la drogue ?

\- exactement ! Mais je doute que ce soit elle qui se soit droguée, elle n'a vraiment pas l'allure, encore moins les symptômes de quelqu'un qui était addict.

Jo se frotta le menton

\- donc, ça voudrait dire que la personne responsable de sa mort, l'aurait certainement drogué, peut être malgré sa faiblesse, elle aurait tenté de se défendre puis il l'aurait achevé en l'étranglant ?

Henry hocha la tête

\- c'est une théorie possible. De toute façon, on a bien trop peu d'éléments, donc il ne faut rien écarter. Mais avec cet hématome, peut être aurons nous une idée d'ADN, cela pourrait déjà nous donner une piste.

Jo approuva

\- et pour celle ci, combien de temps il va falloir ?

\- ça devrait être très rapide. J'ai laissé Lucas en plan mais je vais y retourner, normalement dans la journée, on aura les résultats.

\- parfait !

Quand il se releva pour faire demi-tour, Jo l'interpella

\- Henry !

Il fit une légère pirouette sur lui même

\- oui ?

\- ce soir, quand on rentrera, ça ne te dérange pas que je passe chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires ? Parce que si je reste à la boutique, ça serait plus intéressant que j'ai quand même de quoi m'habiller pour éviter que je te vole toutes tes chemises.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et Henry vira au rouge en un instant. Il fit un petit sourire gêné et se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête, en déguerpissant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Jo ne put s'empêcher de le reluquer, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur le chien, qui la regardait d'un air aguicheur

\- tais toi et ne dit rien ! On se fait déjà assez chambrer comme ça.

Le chien se contenta simplement d'un petit couinement, ce qui amusa la jeune détective. Hanson qui n'avait pas manqué les dernières paroles, avança tel un robot vers sa collègue.

\- tu vas passer du temps chez le doc ?

Elle sursauta, bien trop perdue dans ses pensées après son petit moment avec Henry

\- tu pourrais prévenir tes arrivées tout de même

\- pardon ! Il est vrai que tu es complètement ailleurs.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant

\- donc vous allez garder le chien ensemble... C'est une façon intéressante de travailler sur une enquête.

Jo sentit sa bouche se tordre et sa mauvaise foi prit le dessus

\- Mike, tu es gentil mais tes commentaires tu te les mets la où je pense. C'est simplement Reece qui nous a fait une suggestion, Buddy ne peut pas être trainé d'une maison à une autre alors voila, il nous a adopté tous les deux, on va se débrouiller. De toute façon, après il aura bien un nouveau propriétaire mais cesses de te faire des idées.

Elle replongea la tête dans ses dossiers, rouge de honte. Hanson resta un instant passible, levant un sourcil sceptique.

\- mouais ! Bon, bah on se recapte toute à l'heure si on du nouveau.

Il se garda bien de dire que Reece faisait certainement exprès. Mike pensait que si il les enfermait tous les deux dans une pièce, leur boss ne dirait probablement rien et ferait comme ci de rien n'était.


	49. Chapter 48

**Hey ! Et oui, je suis encore la ! Désolée, fin de semestre oblige, je n'avais plus de vie. Enfin, je vais pouvoir ENFIN reprendre l'écriture de cette histoire, j'ai un cours d'été mais on s'en fout, c'est de l'informatique, j'ai donc du temps libre pour respirer et écrire. Donc voici le chapitre 48, je sais, c'est long, vous allez me supporter encore bien longtemps mes pauvres amis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous fera un peu rire :p.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- tu as trouvé quelque chose ? - demanda Henry, en retournant dans la morgue, le teint rosit par son moment avec Jo et voyant que son assistant s'excitait dans tous les sens.

Il revint sur ses pas, incapable de tenir en place

\- non ! C'est frustrant ! Je viens d'envoyer les empreintes de l'hématome pour être analyser mais les résultats ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Henry haussa un sourcil

\- Lucas, je suis parti seulement deux minutes, c'est peut être normal que ce ne soit pas encore la. On aura surement ce qu'on veut en fin de journée, enfin déjà pour une première piste.

Lucas haussa les épaules et persista son regard sur son boss qui l'ignora superbement et retourna s'occuper du corps, tout en remplissant un rapport. Lucas se doutait bien que l'immortel n'allait rien lui dire concernant sa cohabitation avec Jo mais il réussirait à lui arracher les vers du nez d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il se glissa subtilement à côté d'Henry qui se tendit et poussa un long soupir

\- peu importe ce que tu vas me demander, c'est non.

\- je n'ai encore rien dit. Et puis doc, je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire tant que vous ne me dites rien.

Henry feignit l'innocence

\- il n'y a rien à savoir Lucas. Nous avons d'autres problèmes plus importants.

Lucas croisa les bras et resta appuyée contre la table d'examination. Henry marmonna dans sa barbe

\- en quoi le fait que le détective Martinez reste à la boutique le temps de l'enquête, est si alarmant ?

Lucas pouffa

\- je ne crois pas vraiment que ce soit le problème. C'est surtout le fait que vous allez garder un chien ensemble, comme un...

Henry releva les yeux vers lui et le toisa, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire le fond de sa pensée alors le jeune homme ne fit que mimer.

\- et alors ? Il n'y a rien de mal la dans, enfin mis à part le fait que tout le monde a des arrières pensées mais je suis convaincu que ce chien pourra nous aider et peut être que Jo pourra aussi voir des choses que je ne vois pas, ça ne sera pas plus mal de l'avoir avec moi quelques jours, elle pourra me donner un coup de main lorsque l'on est pas ici.

Il détourna si rapidement la tête, que Lucas se demanda comment il n'avait pas attrapé un torticolis. Il n'achetait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire mais Henry était vraiment buté et jamais n'avouerait la vérité ou n'importe quoi d'autre si cela ne tenait qu'à lui. Lucas avait cependant l'impression que Jo en connaissait bien plus sur le légiste que lui même qui travaillait avec depuis plus de trois ans.

La journée fut affreusement longue, même trop longue. Ils étaient cloitrés dans leurs bureaux, à remplir rapports sur rapports, faire des recherches sur la jeune victime ou attendre des résultats d'ADN. Henry devait donner raison à Lucas, c'était vraiment frustrant. Jo en avait même profité elle même pour aller promener le chien entre deux remplissage de dossiers.

Ce ne fut évidemment que lorsqu'ils se dirent qu'ils n'apprendraient rien de plus pour la journée, que tout arriva comme une montagne russe. En voyant sa chef s'approcher de son bureau, Jo savait qu'ils n'allaient peut être pas rentrer pour prendre un thé.

Elle grimaça

\- laissez moi deviner, on a des mauvaises nouvelles ?

Reece secoua la tête négativement

\- en fait, je dirais plutôt que ce sont des bonnes nouvelles ! L'Ambassade m'a envoyé un mail avec une liste des personnes qui ont fréquenté Carla, en Angleterre. Je viens de passer toute mon après midi à passer des coups de fils pour essayer d'avoir plus de renseignements avec ces personnes. Malheureusement dur de vraiment vérifier leurs histoires ou les faits, vu qu'ils ne sont pas sur notre territoire. Alors, que je m'apprêtais à boucler pour aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu un autre appel et la c'était une voix un peu hésitante qui n'avait pas l'air de vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'est présenté comme la plus proche cousine de Carla et la seule avec qui elle gardait des correspondances. J'ai prit le plus renseignements possibles mais j'ai fait part une nouvelle fois du fait que c'était bien dommage qu'elle était en Angleterre.

À ce moment fit un grand sourire et Jo la questionna du regard. Sa boss lui montra un plan sur Google map, avec une adresse

\- en réalité, cette cousine n'est pas en Angleterre. Elle habite à Boston et a promis de passer demain au 11 pour donner son témoignage et nous en dire plus sur les habitudes de Carla et les probables fréquentations qu'elle a pu avoir.

Jo poussa un soupir de soulagement, certainement n'imaginant pas avoir quelque chose de bon qui résulterait de cette journée.

\- c'est vraiment bien ! En considérant qu'elle ne soit pas responsable, elle nous sera certainement utile en nous donnant bien plus de noms et de renseignements.

\- exactement ! Comme les résultats ADN ne vont pas arriver avant la fin de semaine, après son interview, je veux que demain, vous retourniez à l'appartement de Carla avec Hanson et Henry et puis emmenez Buddy, peut être qu'il pourra renifler deux trois choses et aider Henry à y voir plus clair, on sait tous qu'il a un meilleur oeil que nous.

Jo allait répondre mais au même moment, ce fut Henry qui arriva en furie, et la jeune femme jura voir son visage s'illuminer comme un sapin de Noël. Il avait trouvé quelque chose, elle n'en avait aucun doute.

Reece n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il était derrière elle

\- qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé docteur Morgan ?

Jo ne put s'empêcher de glousser quand elle vit le visage du docteur se décomposer alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partager sa découverte avec un grand sourire, au moment où Reece le coupa dans son excitation sans avoir prit la peine de le regarder.

Elle finit par lui prêter attention et Henry s'était assagit comme un enfant qui venait d'être prit à faire une bêtise.

\- je... Lucas et moi venons de recevoir les résultats d'ADN.

Reece fronça des sourcils

\- déjà ? Mais je croyais que vous m'aviez dit en fin de semaine ?

Henry allait répondre mais Jo le devança en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

\- c'est ce que j'allais vous dire lieutenant. Henry a trouvé un hématome fait par une seringue, la victime a donc été droguée avant d'être tuée. Alors certes on aura d'autres résultats ADN d'ici la fin de semaine et peut être qu'ils seront les mêmes qu'actuellement mais Henry ne voulait pas perdre de temps et laisser passer ça.

Reece regarda le légiste pour avoir sa confirmation, ce qu'il fit d'un simple signe de tête.

\- bien ! Si cela nous évite de l'attente

Henry se tortilla

\- oui ! Enfin, pas certain qu'il s'agisse du même ADN que j'ai relevé sur son cou, nous verrons bien à ce moment comme le disait Jo, mais oui, un nom est ressorti, Lucas a fait la recherche sur internet et nous attend en bas.

Reece et Jo se regardèrent et interpellèrent Hanson et tous descendirent avec Henry pour rejoindre Lucas qui était planté devant son poste de travail

\- hey, toute l'équipe est au complet ! Alors voila notre homme

Il tourna l'écran d'ordinateur vers eux et chacun se regarda étonnamment, Hanson se gratta le menton, croyant presque à une blague

\- est ce que c'est...

\- un nain ? - acheva Jo

Lucas hocha la tête vivement comme ci il s'agissait de la plus grande découverte. En effet sur la photo, un homme de très petite taille était répertorié, on ne voyait que tout juste son visage et les autres photos de la page, montraient clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un nain. Hanson fut sur le point de faire une mauvaise blague mais le regard de Jo l'arrêta. Reece était autant surprise que son équipe et tentait de comprendre

\- Andrew Fine ! Il a l'air en forme effectivement mais en quoi son ADN a été retrouvé sur la victime ? Bon, je n'ai rien contre les nains, les pauvres sont des êtres comme nous mais... J'avoue que je suis perdue

Henry haussa des épaules

\- je dois avouer que je peux pas réellement vous répondre mais être de petite taille n'empêche certainement pas quelqu'un de vendre de la drogue ou faire des choses illégales

Hanson ne put se taire

\- remarque, ils ont l'avantage, personne ne peut les voir faire.

Il eut le droit à un regard pesant de la part de Reece et Jo, et se fit tout petit en se mettant derrière Lucas.

Henry reprit, bien qu'amusé par la remarque de son collègue, il méritait bien un peu de soutien masculin de temps en temps.

\- alors à mon avis, si il a quelque chose à voir dans le meurtre de Carla on ferait peut être mieux de s'y intéresser, petit ou pas.

Jo le regarda en secouant la tête

\- tu vas pas approuver ses blagues foireuses non plus, toi aussi ?

Henry fit un petit sourire arrogant

\- il faut bien se soutenir entre hommes de temps à autre.

Parfois Jo se disait qu'il manquait sérieusement de femmes dans cette équipe. Elle regarda sa boss qui avait l'air autant amusé qu'un buffle.

\- bon - reprit le lieutenant - allez lui parler, vous n'avez pas le temps de le ramener au poste. Éventuellement, vous retournerez le voir demain mais essayez d'obtenir des infos par rapport à sa relation avec Carla et le pourquoi du comment son ADN a été retrouvé via une blessure faite par une seringue.

Hanson voulut laisser le loisir à Jo et Henry d'aller l'interroger mais il sut qu'il n'eut pas le choix quand sa boss le regarda avec des éclairs pleins les yeux.

Le trio se retrouva devant une bâtisse un peu trop grande pour une personne de si petite taille. Puisqu'Hanson s'était amusé à faire des blagues douteuses, Jo l'obligea à prendre les devants et sonner.

Il ne put protester et même Henry ne pouvait compatir pour le coup, puisque la jeune femme avait un certain tempérament visant à ce qu'il valait mieux qu'on l'écoute lorsqu'elle disait quelque chose, sous ses airs de femmes douce et compréhensive.

Hanson appuya donc longuement sur la sonnerie. Jo haussa un sourcil

\- tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que c'est une personne de petite taille qu'il ne peut pas t'entendre, t'acharner comme ça ne sert pas à grand chose.

Hanson bougonna simplement et n'eut le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme tout à fait de leur taille. Jo cette fois monta une marche, tandis qu'Henry restait derrière, à plutôt observer le petit jardin qui bordait la maison.

\- oui ? - demanda t-elle, en s'exprimant dans un accent un peu italien sur les bords, selon ce qu'Henry en pensait

\- euh.. NYPD, détective Jo Martinez et detective Mike Hanson, voici notre légiste Henry Morgan. Est ce qu'un certain Andrew Fine habite ici ?

La jeune femme acquiesça

\- oui mais il n'est pas ici pour le moment ! Il répète.

Les trois se regardèrent en clignant des yeux, faisant comprendre à la jeune femme d'en dire plus

\- répète ? - demanda Henry

\- oui ! Il est metteur en scène et en ce moment, il gère une pièce de théâtre bien connue. Les représentations auront lieues le mois prochain et ils sont au théâtre Richard Rodgers, pas loin de Time's Square.

Comme ci la journée n'avait pas été assez longue comme ça. Bon, ils avaient encore du temps mais quand même, conduire jusqu'à Time's Square n'était pas ce dont ils avaient vraiment besoin pour terminer.

La jeune femme leur demanda alors

\- est ce qu'il aurait des ennuis ?

\- on ne sait pas encore - répondit Jo - ce pourquoi nous avons besoin de lui parler, mais il se pourrait qu'il soit impliqué dans une histoire de meurtre.

La jeune femme parut surprise et fronça des sourcils, avant de rire nerveusement

\- vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'un homme comme lui ait pu tuer quelqu'un ?

Henry se chargea de répondre

\- sauf votre respect madame et le respect envers ce monsieur, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont de petite taille qu'ils ne peuvent faire du mal. Nous ne disons pas qu'il est coupable mais il a peut être eu un rôle à jouer et si c'est n'est pas le cas, il n'aura rien à se reprocher mais nous devons faire notre travail.

La jeune femme resta perplexe mais tout de même compréhensive.

\- bien ! Vous faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais je vous préviens, il est tellement sous pression ces temps ci, qu'il risque de grogner en vous voyant arriver alors si en plus il est accusé de complicité de meurtre. Bon courage !

Elle referma la porte sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre. Henry fronça des sourcils

\- c'était un peu rude de sa part de nous claquer la porte au nez comme ça

\- je suis d'accord avec le doc - ajouta Hanson - bon allez, plus vite on y va et plus vite on aura terminé, dans le fond j'espère qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher, parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée au poste.

« nous non plus » pensèrent simultanément Jo et Henry, sans pour autant le dire de vive voix.

* * *

Le trafic en plein centre ville était comme très souvent une véritable horreur et comme Hanson conduisait, il n'arrêtait pas de râler et de s'impatienter. Jo jeta un oeil à Henry en arrière et fit un petit sourire sadique.

\- bon eh bien, on ne va pas perdre plus de temps ! Comme on est plus très loin, je suis certaine que tu vas trouver une place au pire tu fais jouer ton autorité.

Hanson n'aimait pas trop où sa collègue voulait en venir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache et qu'elle fit un clin d'oeil à Henry

\- Henry et moi on va gagner du temps et on va marcher jusqu'au théâtre, tu nous rejoindras quand tu seras garé.

\- mais..

Jo sortit de la voiture en rigolant, Hanson regarda Henry qui haussa des épaules et lui donna une tape amicale

\- désolé détective mais je pense qu'elle a raison

\- oui bah évidemment ! Allez, c'est bon, sortez moi de la.

Henry se retint de rire et fit le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre sa jeune amie qui l'attendait sur le trottoir et ils marchèrent côte à côte, un peu trop au goût d'Hanson, dans la direction du théâtre. Il secoua la tête lorsqu'ils disparurent au coin de rue

\- ces deux la, ont sérieusement besoin d'une chambre d'hôtel.

Pendant qu'Hanson se bagarrait pour trouver une place dans toute cette bordée de touristes et de gens pressés, Jo et Henry avaient atteint le théâtre, ils y rentrèrent après que Jo ait présenté son badge et en franchissant les portes, ils furent autant dire, énormément surpris.

Ils se regardèrent

\- ce sont...

\- tous des nains - acheva Henry

Effectivement, la scène ressemblait bien plus à une répétition de spectacle de fin d'année avec des enfants de primaire que des adultes faisant une véritable pièce.

Les deux amis s'avancèrent lentement tout le long de l'allée, il semblait effectivement que chacun était bien pressé et occupé, et complètement sous pression.

Dans toute la foule d'acteurs, Jo et Henry repérèrent leur homme qui ne tenait vraiment pas en place et semblait encore plus stressé que tout le reste de la troupe. Il ne cessait de grogner et tempêter au moindre faux mouvement ou fausse ligne. Jo chuchota à Henry

\- je n'aurais pas aimé être dirigé avec cet homme. Malgré sa petite taille, il sait se faire entendre. Enfin, de toute façon, il n'y a pas vraiment de question de grandeur pour le coup

\- je suis entièrement d'accord.

Andrew semblait particulièrement blasé avec son équipe

\- les enfants, je vous signale que la représentation est dans un mois alors mettez-y du vôtre. Je sais bien qu'on est tous stressés, fatigués et choqués mais on ne doit pas focus la dessus, nous avons d'autres choses sur les bras alors au pas de course. Reprends ta place toi - dit-il en s'adressant à l'actrice principale, qui monta sur le décor en forme de balcon qu'ils avaient construit

Henry pouffa, classique

\- pas que je sois expert mais je dirais qu'ils sont en train de jouer...

\- Roméo et Juliette - coupa Jo - je crois que je l'avais bien compris

Henry lui fit un petit sourire sous entendu auquel la jeune femme répondit avec entrain, avant d'entendre un souffle derrière eux, de se retourner et de voir Hanson, l'air plutôt pétaradeux. Ils durent se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire

\- qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas réussi à trouver une place décente ?

\- oh si si ! Après trois tours de pâtés de maison. J'ai fini comme tu as dit par user de mon autorité et faire dégager un petit jeune qui avait mis son scooter sur deux places de parking. Je l'ai tellement menacé de lui coller une amende pour son manque de respect envers les autres usagers, en lui faisant croire que le prix auquel il avait payé son scooter allait être bien plus élevé, qu'il a rapidement prit la poudre d'escampette

Jo secoua la tête. Un homme restait un homme

\- ce n'est pas très gentil ça détective - affirma Henry, bien qu'astucieux

Hanson les épaules

\- à cette heure de la journée, je n'ai pas le temps d'être gentil. J'ai deux monstres à la maison et si des fois je les menace pas un peu de la sorte, je n'ai jamais la paix.

Henry pensa à Abe et toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire dans sa jeunesse, mais il fallait dire que dans le fond, il avait toujours été un enfant très bien élevé. Mais à entendre Hanson, et ce malgré son statut autoritaire, le pauvre homme semblait avoir beaucoup de mal avec ses deux terreurs.

Jo roula des yeux ronds

\- bon eh bien maintenant que tu es la, on va pouvoir s'occuper d'interroger monsieur Fine

Elle le pointa du doigt, il tempêtait toujours. C'est alors qu'Hanson réalisa ce que ses collègues avaient remarqué plus tôt

\- ah je vois ! C'est un théâtre exclusivement réservé aux personnes de petite taille

Jo était blasée de l'entendre avec ses commentaires débiles et lui donna simplement un coup dans les côtes et avança vers la scène.

Elle se mit devant l'estrade et l'interpella alors qu'il s'énervait encore

\- Andrew Fine ?

Il se retourna brutalement

\- quoi encore ?

Jo leva un sourcil, tout en montrant son badge. Il devint blême et fit un sourire crispé

\- détective ! Une minute, je descends

Hanson et Henry rejoignirent la jeune femme

\- vous pouvez rester en haut, je crois que ça sera mieux pour vous - ricana Hanson

Jo le fusilla du regard, Henry éclata de rire et il eut le droit au même regard. Décidément, ce n'était pas la journée à chercher des noises à la belle brune.

Andrew haussa des épaules

\- ne vous inquiétez, je ne le prends pas mal. De toute façon, il a raison, je préfère me sentir un peu en hauteur.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la scène pendant que les trois autres lui faisaient face.

\- bon en quoi est ce que je peux vous êtes utile ? Veuillez excuser mon agressivité mais bon, cette représentation est dans un mois et tout le monde est stressé, surtout depuis que nous avons perdu la jeune femme qui s'occupait des décors

Les trois furent soudainement plus intéressés. Jo sortit la photo de Carla

\- serait- ce cette jeune femme par hasard ?

Andrew prit la photo et acquiesça en poussant un long soupir

\- c'est bien Carla. On a entendu qu'elle était morte assassinée ... Ça nous a tous bouleversé ici, elle était vraiment aimé.

Henry était un peu perdu parce que l'homme en question n'avait pas l'air coupable, mais après, si ils étaient doués dans leur domaine, ils étaient bien capables de le tromper. Jo se mordit la lèvre, de frustration.

\- est ce que vous reconnaissez ceci ? - demanda Henry, en montrant la photo de l'hématome

Andrew la regarda longuement et secoua la tête

\- pourquoi je devrais ? je constate juste que c'est un affreux bleu

Hanson le coupa

\- ce n'est pas un bleu monsieur Fine mais un hématome dû à une seringue, qui selon notre légiste comportait de la drogue.

Andrew ne voyait vraiment pas où ils voulaient en venir

\- et en quoi cela me concerne ?

\- malheureusement, nous avons retrouvés votre ADN sur son bras - dit calmement Henry

Le nain les regarda tour à tour comme ci ils avaient perdu l'esprit et secoua la tête

\- c'est du n'importe quoi ! Vous croyez tout de même pas que je n'avais que ça à faire d'aller chez Carla et de la tuer ? Je ne savais même pas où elle habitait, elle était très secrète

\- cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas capable de la suivre - attesta Hanson - vous devez en plus savoir vous faire discret, comment on peut savoir que vous dites la vérité ?

Andrew leva les yeux au ciel

\- écoutez ! Je vous dis la vérité, je n'ai jamais enfoncé une seule seringue dans son bras. Pas de mon plein gré en tous les cas.

Jo croisa les bras

\- comment ça de votre plein gré ? Soyez plus explicite, parce que pour l'instant vous n'apparaissez pas tellement innocent.

\- Carla travaillait ici en tant que bénévole, elle nous fabriquait les décors, faisait le maquillage et nous donnait des boissons fraiches entre chaque entracte. Elle était très appréciée et tout le monde l'adorait, car elle faisait du bon boulot. Je voulais même la payer mais elle refusait. Bref, son seul problème était qu'elle avait des grosses allergies, qu'elle nous a caché, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je la retrouve complètement couvertes de plaques et à la limite de l'agonie. C'est à ce moment qu'elle m'a dit de regarder dans son sac et de lui enfoncer la seringue dans le bras et dans les minutes qui ont suivies, elle a retrouvé des couleurs, elle utilisait de..

\- de la cortisone - acheva Henry, qui venait d'avoir la révélation, en repensant au bras de la jeune femme

Andrew acquiesça et Henry souffla, il aurait dû être plus attentif. Jo et Hanson l'interrogèrent du regard

\- c'est mon erreur. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une substance illicite, car la couleur et la manière dont la seringue avait été enfoncé, étaient similaires. De plus sa réaction sur son bras était difficilement impossible à cerner. Mais c'est vrai, en y repensant, de la drogue n'aurait pas pu se manifester juste quelques heures après comme ça, on l'aurait tout de suite vu. À quoi était-elle allergique pour nécessiter un tel traitement ?

Andrew désigna le décor

\- un truc tout con ! Le vernis utilisé pour peindre le bois et comme on utilise que ça pour le décor, vous imaginez combien de seringues elle a dû s'enfoncer dans le bras pour éviter de finir aux urgences.

Jo se gratta le menton

\- admettons ! Est ce que c'est une pratique légale de s'enfoncer de la cortisone ? Je veux dire, elle ne pouvait pas plutôt utiliser une crème ou quelque chose ?

Andrew n'en savait absolument rien et fut incapable de répondre mais heureusement Henry, avait toujours réponse à tout

\- c'est tout à fait légal. Quand la réaction allergique est vraiment trop importante, une seule crème n'est pas suffisante et éventuellement le médecin traitant peut prescrire des injections par seringue de cortisone, histoire que cela lutte plus efficacement contre l'allergie.

\- je dormirais moins bête ce soir - déclara Hanson

\- moi aussi - répondit la jeune femme - merci d'éclairer notre lanterne Henry, comme toujours

\- pas de quoi !

Andrew regarda sa montre

\- bon, je suis navré pour Carla, vraiment, elle ne méritait pas ça, mais est ce que je peux y aller ? J'ai un spectacle à faire tourner et si vous n'avez rien contre moi, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me retenir.

Il avait un point. Henry avait confirmé la théorie de la cortisone, même si il se promettait de rejeter un oeil dans le cas, mais le suspect n'avait pas du tout cligné des yeux pendant l'interrogation ou adopter une conduite nerveuse, donc il semblait parfaitement à être écarté de la liste, pour le moment, ils avaient toujours de surprenants retournement de situations.

\- bien ! Retournez à votre spectacle, mais restez dans le coin, dans le cas où on aurait encore besoin de vous - énonça Jo

\- pas de problèmes

Il leur fit un signe de tête et repartit sur la scène. Les trois autres le regardèrent partirent avant de rebrousser chemin.

Avant de rentrer dans la voiture, Jo demanda

\- on est certains qu'il n'a rien à voir la dans ?

Elle s'adressait évidemment bien plus à Henry qu'Hanson, ce dernier n'ayant pas spécialement d'avis sur le personnage

\- pour le moment, je ne vois pas en lui une âme de tueur. Je vais tout de même confirmer qu'il s'agisse bien de cortisone mais j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir plus tôt. Je suis désolé, j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs ce matin.

Jo sourit et lui donna un coup de coude

\- ça arrive à tout le monde et oui, même à toi.

Elle reprit sa place sur le siège passager tandis que les deux hommes s'échangèrent des regards confus.


	50. Chapter 49

**Hello ! Voici un chapitre, je suis désolée ça fait un moment que je n'a** **vais rien posté, je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration en fait lol, mais bon on dirait que j'ai eu un petit déblocage, donc j'essayerais de poster plus souvent mais je ne vous promets rien, en plus ça commence vraiment à devenir très long, après l'affaire que je vais écrire (pas celle ci mais celle qui suit) je risque d'accélérer un peu plus, j'ai quelques éléments que je ne peux pas zapper pour les besoins de l'histoire mais dés que j'aurais réglé tout ça, je risque plutôt de skipper de ce qui est l'équivalent de la fin de saison parce que c'est vraiment trop long et même pour moi, je veux dire j'ai presque 400 pages, donc ça va pas durer encore 10 ans xD. Allez j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture et ne me détestez pas trop *evil laugh***

* * *

Jo et Henry retournèrent au 11 alors que le soleil se couchait déjà presque. Ils firent leur topo à Reece qui leur dit de rentrer se reposer et de revenir le lendemain pour l'interrogation avec la cousine de Carla. Henry aurait voulu travailler pour vérifier que effectivement, il s'agissait bien de cortisone sur le corps de la jeune femme mais il se rappela que Jo rentrait avec lui ce soir et qu'en plus, ils avaient un chien à garder.

Ils prirent la voiture de la jeune femme, qui récupéra rapidement quelques affaires et quand elle se gara devant la boutique, le temps qu'elle prenne ses affaires et vérifie quelques appels, elle demanda à Henry de rentrer à la boutique, qu'elle serait juste derrière.

\- bonsoir Abe - salua Henry, quand il se présenta à la porte, avec Buddy qui lui passa devant

\- Henry... D'où il sort ce chien ?

Henry allait répondre mais Jo arriva juste derrière avec un sac de sport

\- salut Abe ! Désolée du dérangement et désolée pour le chien mais c'est pour les besoins de l'enquête.

Elle rentra et referma la porte, tandis que Abe regardait les deux idiots tour à tour, alors que le chien ne cessait de le renifler

\- attendez une seconde tous les deux, qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ?

\- comme Jo le disait, le chien qui s'appelle Buddy restera avec nous le temps de l'enquête, le temps qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour le garder mais comme il nous a adoptés Jo et moi et qu'il n'aime pas aller d'une maison à une autre, Jo restera avec nous quelques jours, le temps que ça se termine.

Jo déposa son sac et fit signe au chien de revenir vers elle

\- oh oui tu es un beau toutou toi

Henry se baissa à son tour pour le caresser, et le chien les lécha tour à tour. Abe croisa des bras

\- je rêve ! Tu as vraiment emmené un chien ici ?

\- je ne vois pas où est le problème - grogna Henry, en feignant l'innocence

Abe pouffa

\- toi ? Mais tu es tellement maniaque avec tout ce qui touche aux antiques et aux objets, tu stresses dés que quelqu'un met la main dessus et il n'y a pas pire que toi en matière de propreté et tu ramènes un chien dans un appartement ?

Henry haussa des épaules, tandis que Jo se pinça les lèvres, visiblement elle le connaissait presque aussi bien que Abe.

\- il y a un parc à côté, Jo et moi allons le sortir tous les jours et tous les matins avant de partir au boulot, il y a assez de place pour qu'il ne casse rien et je suis certain qu'il pourra se tenir.

Abe se demandait si son père s'entendait parler ou un démon ou peu importe, avait prit possession de son corps.

Il leva les bras au ciel

\- moi ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir de la compagnie que ce soit Jo ou Buddy, tant que ça n'interfère pas dans mes ventes

\- promis que non - rassura Henry

Les deux continuaient de jouer avec le chien, sans vraiment se rendre compte de leur proximité. Ce fut à ce moment que cela frappa Abe

\- dis donc tous les deux, vous faites la garde du chien ? Est ce que vous réalisez que vous êtes vraiment comme un couple marié ? Et après ça sera quoi la prochaine étape ?

Le teint du jeune couple vira rapidement au rouge vermeil et lui lancèrent tous les deux un regard noir, bien que ce n'était pas Buddy qui allait dire le contraire.

\- ce n'est que pour l'enquête - s'écrièrent t-ils en même temps

\- ouais bah c'est ça ! Continuez de croire ça. Bon je vais faire à manger et débrouillez vous avec votre animal. J'hallucine !

Il partit en grande jambées vers la cuisine non sans un petit sourire sadique. Jo et Henry se relevèrent et se regardèrent, toujours aussi rouges.

\- bon ! Hum ! On va monter, je vais trouver un petit coin pour Buddy et je vais déposer tes affaires dans ma chambre et on s'arrangera toute à l'heure pour dormir.

\- très bien, ça me va. Viens Buddy, on va aider tonton Henry à préparer le lit

Elle lui tira la langue en montant les escaliers à sa suite alors que ce dernier secouait la tête, plutôt ravi d'avoir la jeune détective pour quelques jours avec lui.

Après un délicieux repas et une fois que Abe s'était fait à l'idée qu'il y avait non seulement avoir une femme à la boutique et pas n'importe laquelle, donc il fallait éviter toutes les références à l'immortalité d'Henry et surtout éviter de l'appeler « Pops », mais également un chien, il ne put s'empêcher qu'ils étaient en train de faire un remake de « La Fête à la Maison »

Jo et Henry étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, Henry avait insisté pour que la jeune femme prenne sa chambre, ils avaient longuement argumentés, même trop selon Abe qui avait finit par trancher en disant qu'Henry était un gentleman et n'accepterait jamais de laisser une femme dormir dans le canapé. Cela avait finit par clos la discussion et Jo devait bien sûr se résigner.

Henry et elle étaient en train de préparer le lit, tandis que Buddy attendait sagement sur la carpette de la chambre.

Jo avait été impressionnée en rentrant dans la chambre de son ami, elle était tout à fait comme elle l'imaginait. Un grand lit king size, bien trop rangé pour son côté bordélique, ce petit côté classique qui faisait d'Henry celui qu'il était. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien à sa place, même si elle se sentait désolée de le voir dormir dans le canapé alors que son lit était relativement large.

Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser ces pensées impures, de son esprit.

\- tu as pu vérifier les dires d'Andrew, concernant la cortisone ? - demanda Jo, en prenant l'autre côté de drap qu'Henry lui tendait

Il secoua la tête négativement

\- pas encore ! Je pensais le faire ce soir mais je me suis rappelé qu'il valait mieux éviter la nuit blanche. Donc je m'en occuperais demain matin, si on a pas d'autres dénouements au cours de la nuit. Mais en toute honnêteté, je ne le crois pas coupable.

Jo approuva

\- moi non plus ! Et ce n'est pas par rapport à sa taille contrairement à ce que Hanson a pu dire toute la journée mais il m'a l'air de quelqu'un de bien trop stressé pour garder son calme face à un meurtre, je n'ai pas vu les signes habituels qui trahissent

\- de même pour moi. Mais bon, je ne pense pas que cette affaire soit terminée pour autant, nous avons encore les autres résultats d'ADN du cou de Carla à attendre. Cette fois ci, je suis certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une piqure contre l'allergie ou peu importe

Jo ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer

\- cette fois ci je veux bien te croire. Une fois ça va, mais deux tout de même.

Ils achevèrent de dresser le matelas et mirent le couvre lit, Henry déposa deux oreillers et plia soigneusement une couverture, dans le cas où la jeune femme aurait froid, même si les températures n'étaient pas encore glaciales.

\- en tout cas - reprit Henry, toujours incapable de garder une minute de silence - on devrait en apprendre davantage demain via la cousine de notre jeune victime, enfin espérons que ça nous mène quelque part

Jo le regarda longuement, sentant presque son coeur battre dans sa gorge. Elle tenta de dissimuler ses émotions au mieux qu'elle put

\- oui, espérons !

Elle rebaissa les yeux pour taper un peu dans l'oreiller pour qu'il soit plus moelleux, ce fut au tour d'Henry de l'observer longuement de la découvrir presque sous une autre facette, que la forte flic qu'elle montrait chaque jour.

\- est ce que tout va bien pour toi ? - demanda t-il, voyant que la jeune femme n'était pas du tout dans son assiette depuis qu'elle avait prit une vie

Jo fut plutôt surprise de la question. Si il savait combien de pensées taraudaient son esprit

\- je vais bien Henry ! Je suis juste un peu perdue dans mes pensées ces temps ci.

\- ça n'a pas de rapport avec ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines ?

Elle revit les flash de Patty qui avait couru pour la sauver, Debra qui était sur le point de la tuer et avait fini par retourner l'arme contre elle et dans son élan, incapable de penser à autre chose que de protéger son secret, elle avait tiré... Elle ne put s'empêcher que cela avait surtout été très égoïste de sa part, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'elle cachait.

Elle aurait bien tenté d'effacer toutes ces images et ne pas avoir eu à faire à Lena, une fois de plus mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, puisque cette femme pouvait être n'importe où dans la ville et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait.

Mais elle gardait toujours ses émotions enfermées et pour l'instant, personne ne pourrait être capable d'y mettre un point dessus.

\- ça va, il est vrai que j'y pense encore mais je m'en remettrais bien.

\- d'accord !

Henry préféra ne pas insister, il savait ce que cela faisait que de devoir supporter quelque chose d'aussi lourd

\- mais si tu as besoin de te libérer, je serais toujours la pour t'écouter

Jo était vraiment très reconnaissante de l'avoir dans sa vie et d'être aussi bon confident

\- je le sais Henry et je te remercie pour ça.

Elle poussa un peu le couvre lit et soudainement Henry se sentit d'humeur taquine, il regarda Buddy qui attendait tranquillement qu'on lui dise quelque chose, alors il lui fit signe d'approcher et lui chuchota doucement

\- qu'est ce que tu disais si on essayait de mettre le détective Martinez de bonne humeur et de la fatiguer juste comme il faut avant de dormir ?

Le chien lui donna la patte, alors que Jo relevait la tête

\- quoi ?

Buddy bondit sur le lit sur lequel Jo s'était à moitié assise et par son poids, elle retomba immédiatement dans les draps, elle éclata de rire alors qu'Henry se joignit à eux et que Buddy ne cessait de lécher la jeune femme au visage

\- arrête ! Buddy ! C'est pas drôle, tu baves, y'en a partout.

Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens par le poids du chien et Henry se mit sur un coude et commença à lui chatouiller les flancs, elle rigola deux fois plus, sans cesser de gigoter

\- ne vous y mettez pas à deux, ce n'est pas du jeu

\- je me suis dit que tu avais bien besoin d'un peu de rire ce soir

Entre deux éclats, tout en bougeant son corps dans tous les sens, elle répondit

\- eh bien c'est réussi, bravo tu arrives aussi à te faire obéir d'un chien.

Elle hoquetait tellement elle rigolait, le chien bougeait joyeusement la queue, tout en donnant des coups de langue à la fois à Jo et à Henry, sans jamais relâcher sa prise sur la jeune femme.

Abe passa à côté de la chambre pour leur parler et en entendant le poulailler, il fut intrigué, il s'appuya alors contre le pas de la porte et ne put qu'admirer le spectacle qu'il y voyait. Jo et Henry qui s'amusaient comme deux parents pouvaient le faire avec leur enfant, il eut l'impression de voir le portrait d'une petite famille au réveil, bien sûr le chien prenant le rôle d'un enfant pour le coup. Cela faisait des années que le visage de son père n'avait pas trahit autant de bonheur et bien longtemps également qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire de la sorte.

À force de rire ainsi, et sentant la main d'Henry remonter sur son bras pour continuer de la chatouiller, Jo eut pour réflexe de lui attraper le poignet, et Buddy sut que c'était pour lui le moment de descendre alors il s'assit tranquillement à l'entrée de la chambre, avec un Abe qui n'avait toujours pas fait un bruit.

Henry avait basculé par dessus Jo et tous deux continuaient de rire aux éclats

\- c'est bon, tu as gagné. Ma bonne humeur est de retour et je risque de bien dormir ce soir.

Il fit un sourire satisfait et tout d'un coup leurs rires se perdirent, se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient, et l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger.

Jo lui murmura d'une voix qui se perdit au fond de sa gorge

\- tu... Tu as vraiment un don, lorsqu'il s'agit de remonter le moral

Il ne sut quoi répondre à ça et se mit à la dévisager longuement, comme ci il la voyait pour la première fois.

Leur respiration était saccadée. Ils avaient déjà eu des moments avec beaucoup de tension et ils le savaient, mais ce soir la, c'était tout autre chose, c'était différent et leur coeur se mit à battre la chamade, quelque chose était en train de passer et ils en étaient effrayés mais en même temps, ils avaient tant recherchés ce sentiment, quelqu'un qui leur ressemblerait après la peine qu'ils avaient tous deux subit et jamais, o grand jamais, ils n'imaginaient jusqu'où leurs ressemblances et ce lien, les rejoignaient.

Henry se pencha lentement vers le visage de son amie, sans réfléchir une seconde, avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient observés. Il tourna la tête, et vit Abe toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte

\- Abe ?

Jo avait tourné la tête au même moment, tout en gardant leur position mais cela changea rapidement quand ils réalisèrent. Ils se raclèrent la gorge

\- depuis quand tu es la ? - demanda Henry, qui s'entendit parler de façon très aiguë

\- depuis un bon moment ! J'étais simplement passé pour vous dire que la salle de bain était libre, si l'un de vous veux l'utiliser.

Jo trouva là l'échappatoire parfait, tentant de faire redescendre ce que ses hormones venaient de faire de son corps

\- je..; Je vais y aller ! Hum, merci Abe. Allez viens Buddy, comme ça après je te lirais une histoire dans ton petit panier

Elle tapota sa cuisse et le chien ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Abe regarda son père d'un air entendu

\- tais toi s'il te plait - grogna Henry, avant même que son fils n'ait pu placer un mot

\- tu sais très bien que je n'en ferais rien

Dans un tel cas, Henry n'aurait pas été capable de garder ses commentaires non plus alors il comprenait très bien pourquoi Abe voulait lui faire passer un interrogatoire.

\- non mais tu te rends compte dans quelle position vous étiez la ?

\- on ne faisait rien de mal - répondit-il avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde

\- oh non bien sûr - ironisa Abe - vous étiez juste à deux doigts de vous faire l'amour

Henry se mit sur la défensive

\- on était sur le point de ne rien faire du tout ! Tu devrais changer de lunettes

Abe secoua la tête, on ne faisait décidément pas plus buté. Il n'avait peut être pas de leçon à donner à un homme qui avait passé deux cents ans mais il avait certainement besoin d'une bonne claque lorsqu'il s'agissait de femmes

\- Et toi c'est une loupe qu'il te faut. Sérieusement Henry ! Elle te plait cette nana, que tu le veuilles ou non. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, ton corps te trahit.

Henry avait bien sentit que ça frétillait dans son pantalon mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de son fils pour mettre les pieds dans le plat

\- pourquoi est ce que tu ne lui dis pas que tu as envie d'être avec elle ? Je suis certain que ça te ferait du bien de fréquenter quelqu'un et Jo est parfaite pour tenter de nouvelles expériences.

Henry secoua la tête

\- c'est bien trop compliqué

\- qu'est ce qui est compliqué ? À part toi et ta façon de fuir dés que quelque chose devient trop sérieux.

\- il n'y a pas que ça - bougonna t-il - Jo a perdu son mari il y a tout juste un an, je ne veux pas la blesser ou m'immiscer, de plus on travaille ensemble, ça ne serait peut être pas bien vu.

Abe se demandait si ce que vieil immortel disait, avait du sens

\- pas bien vu ? Mais tu travailles dans une morgue, elle est flic. Tout le monde s'en fout royalement si vous sortez ensemble. Tu cherches simplement des excuses bidons.

Abe avait raison mais cela restait quand même compliqué surtout à cause de son secret, et aussi celui de Jo indirectement

\- on a déjà eu cette discussion je crois. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais m'impliquer.

\- oui eh bien si ça continue comme ça, un jour ou l'autre tu vas finir par te jeter sur elle, au beau milieu de ta morgue et vous allez rien comprendre, ni l'un ni l'autre

Henry pouffa

\- il faudrait déjà qu'elle ressente ce que moi je ressens

Abe n'avait qu'une envie, secouer son père comme un prunier

\- tu te fiches de moi j'espère ? Comment un mec qui a passé deux siècles sur terre ne peut remarquer lorsqu'une femme a des vues sur lui ? Tu ne vois pas comment elle se comporte avec toi ? Bien sûr elle a perdu son mari et c'est déplorable mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle va se fermer pour le reste de sa vie. Tu es le seul homme qui lui redonne confiance, qu'est ce que tu espérais ? Qu'elle allait t'envoyer dans la « friendzone » ?

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- la quoi ?

Abe lui fit signe d'oublier

\- peu importe ! Bouges toi simplement tes grosses fesses d'immortel, parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, la petite va te passer sous le nez et tu pourras pas dire que personne ne t'auras prévenu. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Henry ne put répliquer que son fils sortit pour aller dans sa chambre. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour essayer de calmer ce qui était en train de se passer dans son pantalon. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une femme ne lui avait pas fait autant d'effet, depuis bien des années, autant de désir, de frustration... Peut être qu'il devrait tenter, mais en même temps, il y avait tellement d'enjeux... Que se passerait-il si il se lançait dans cette relation et qu'au final, cette dernière ne fonctionne pas ? Briser leur partenariat, lui serait insupportable.

Il sortit de la chambre et marcha tout le long du couloir pour déposer son oreiller et son drap dans le canapé. Juste au moment où il s'installait, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain et Jo qui arrivait dans sa direction avec Buddy sur ses talons. Elle s'arrêta quand leurs regards se croisa et qu'il resta relativement sans voix en voyant son petit short et une un top avec une lune dessus. Elle sentit le rouge monter à ses joues

\- euh, j'emmenais juste Buddy pour qu'il se mette dans son panier.

\- oui oui bien sûr ! Je vais aller prendre une douche.

Ils sentirent une certaine ébullition quand Henry la frôla, elle avait retenu son souffle et le relâcha quand il disparut dans la salle de bain. Elle tapota le petit couchage qu'Henry avait mis à disposition pour Buddy et lui donna une longue caresse

\- dors bien mon gros chien ! Demain nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend et j'espère que tu pourras nous mener sur la piste de celui ou celle qui a fait du mal à ta maitresse

Elle donna une petite bise sur la tête du chien, qui se mit en boule et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Jo sourit et repartit dans le couloir et se laissa tomber dans les draps d'Henry et en fourrant sa tête dans l'oreiller, elle huma son odeur et s'endormit très rapidement, se disant que pour une fois, elle n'allait peut être pas faire de cauchemars.

* * *

 **Author's note** _: **for Angie ! my reference "la fête à la maison" is the French title for "Full House" because pretty sure Google translate is going to turn that into "the party at home" or something -_-**_


	51. Chapter 50

**Bonjour les gens ! Je vous poste un chapitre parce que vous allez encore devoir attendre (désolée!) je pars en voyage alors je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps de m'en occuper enfin je peux toujours écrire à l'aéroport lol. Bref, donc voici une longue suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours.**

 **Je remercie tout le monde pour vos gentilles reviews surtout Sarah, je te remercie de tes compliments, ça fait plaisir :O, cependant j'écris aussi en anglais(d'ailleurs plus qu'en français, j'ai juste trois grosses histoires en fr) mais n'étant pas ma langue natale je ne pense pas être aussi bonne que ceux qui écrivent directement dans la langue mais peut être que tu en as lu certaines à moi en anglais :).**

* * *

Et effectivement, Jo ne croyait pas si bien dire, puisque elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi que depuis qu'elle était devenue immortelle, cependant le réveil aurait gagné à être un peu plus doux.

Elle était tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée, quand elle sentit des caresses répétées sur son visage et tout le long de son épaule, à peine recouverte. Au début elle esquissa simplement un petit sourire, ne voulant pas se réveiller de ce délicieux songe, en murmurant

\- Hmm, Henry !

Ce fut quand les caresses se transformèrent en coups de langues répétitifs, qu'elle ouvrit grandement les yeux, avant de découvrir Buddy, étalé de tout son long au dessus d'elle, elle fit une longue grimace, tout en se frottant énergiquement le visage

\- ahh ! Beurk ! Buddy, descends de la. Oh mon Dieu, on peut pas compter sur toi pour se réveiller tranquillement.

Elle fourra sa tête dans son oreiller, il était bien trop tôt pour se lever. Le chien se mit à couiner en tirant la couette

\- oh mais Buddy, laisse moi dormir, il n'est que - elle regarda l'heure sur son portable - 6h30 ? Bon sang, ce que tu es un lève tôt, tu es encore pire qu'Henry, d'ailleurs t'es chez lui, donc vas le réveiller lui, j'ai encore une heure avant de me lever.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, en bougonnant. Le chien descendit du lit et se mit derrière son oreille tout en faisant une fausse complainte

\- mais enfin, ta maitresse n'avait pas la tête en place pour te promener si tôt. Vas voir Henry, il est du matin, moi pas.

Elle retira la couette et la jeta par dessus sur sa tête. Le chien ne l'entendait vraiment pas de cette oreille et repartit alors vers le canapé où Henry était parfaitement réveillé et déjà habillé, ce qui n'était guère surprenant, enfin il avait revêtu une tenue décontractée, puisqu'il fallait sortir Buddy. Il rigola en voyant le chien revenir bredouille

\- laisse moi deviner, elle t'as envoyé paitre ?

Le chien ne fit que se coucher à ses pieds, en faisant des yeux de cockers, littéralement.

\- je sais que Jo n'est pas matinale mais après ta promenade, on pourra directement aller au poste. Allez, on va la réveiller ensemble

\- te donne pas cette peine - répondit la voix endormie de Jo, dans l'embrasure de la porte

Henry releva la tête et manqua de se faire un tour de cou. Jo n'était pas du matin, certes mais il n'avait jamais vu une telle bouille, pas maquillée, loin de son attirail de flic, elle était réellement comme une petite fleur fragile qu'on avait peur de briser au moindre mouvement, avec ses mèches de cheveux qui retombaient devant ses yeux en parfaite boucles et un petit chignon décoiffé qui retenait le reste du cuir chevelu.

Elle avança lentement dans le petit salon en s'étirant

\- maintenant qu'il m'a réveillé, dur de se rendormir. J'étais certaine que tu étais déjà debout. Par contre je n'aurais pas pensé que cette idée malveillante venait de toi.

Elle passa à côté de lui pour lui donner une tape dans le torse, il lui répondit par un sourire des plus charmeurs et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que quelqu'un pouvait être de si bonne humeur, dés le matin, surtout si tôt, ce n'était pas humain. Même étant immortelle, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, elle aimait ses heures de sommeil.

\- je vais me débarbouiller un peu et je vous rejoins pour la balade et tu as raison, on ira directement au poste après. On risque d'avoir une longue journée, ce qui est bien c'est que peut être aujourd'hui on pourra emmener Buddy avec nous et peut être qu'il reconnaitra quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Henry hocha simplement la tête et ne put s'empêcher de longuement la reluquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au tournant de la salle de bain. Il sentit le regard du chien sur lui

\- aucun commentaire

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il parlait à un chien et qu'il devrait peut être considérer à revoir ses priorités, pourtant il aurait juré voir Buddy lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Ils sortirent environ une demi heure après, Buddy tout joyeux de pouvoir profiter d'une bonne balade et un Abe qui se demandait si Jo et Henry étaient aussi stupides que ça, pour ne pas s'apercevoir, qu'ils faisaient vraiment office de couple marié.

La balade durant une bonne heure où ils purent profiter de l'heure matinale, dans le parc pas vraiment fréquenté à ces heures ci.

Après avoir donné un peu d'eau et de croquettes à Buddy, ils repartirent presque aussitôt pour le 11.

Jo déposa une vieille couverture sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, Buddy y monta et malgré quelques embouteillages, ils furent à l'heure au commissariat.

En arrivant, vu qu'ils étaient les premiers, Reece les intercepta.

\- hey tous les deux ! Je suis contente de vous voir

Ils avancèrent vers leur boss et avant qu'elle parle boulot, elle leur demanda

\- alors ? Comment s'est passé cette première nuit de cohabitation ?

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un rapide regard quand ils repensèrent à leur moment d'égarement et ils pouvaient difficilement cacher leur embarras, mais Reece ne fit aucun commentaire

\- tout s'est très bien passé - dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix

\- chacun a trouvé sa place - continua Henry - j'ai fait un petit cocon pour Buddy, et il a dormi au pied de mon lit toute la nuit et Abe n'a pas trop râlé donc je pense que le séjour continuera de bien se passer jusqu'à ce que Buddy retrouve une vraie famille.

Reece ne fit qu'un signe de tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser le chien, qui, il fallait le reconnaitre, était vraiment très attachant.

\- bref, je suis ravie d'entendre que tout se passe bien.

\- du nouveau ? - trancha Jo - voyant que sa boss avait l'air particulièrement préoccupée

\- non ! Enfin peut être qu'on en aura aujourd'hui. Juste pour vous dire que la cousine de Carla devrait être la vers 10h, donc vous prendrez l'interrogation tous les deux

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- mais, je ne suis pas flic lieutenant, c'est au détective Hanson de s'en charger

\- c'est bien vrai mais vous êtes également le partenaire de Jo et vous avez de bonnes déductions, de plus le détective Hanson ne sera la qu'en début d'après midi, un de ses garçons a un mauvais rhume et la maman ne pouvait se libérer ce matin donc ils font 50-50.

Jo et Henry ne protestèrent pas, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme ci cela les dérangeait réellement.

Le chemin des deux partenaires se sépara lorsque Jo s'installa à son bureau et qu'Henry descendait à la morgue pour remplir sa paperasse qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de remplir la veille.

Buddy avait suivit Jo et se reposa à ses pieds le temps que le commissariat soit un peu plus plein et que la cousine de la jeune victime se présente.

 **###**

Elle se présenta pile à l'heure et Jo elle même en fut surprise. Les anglais ne plaisantaient vraiment pas avec la ponctualité. Big Ben leur servait visiblement bien à quelque chose.

Elle se chargea de l'accueillir quand elle entendit son accent similaire à celui d'Henry et la façon de s'habiller un peu loufoque lui avait déjà mis la puce à l'oreille

\- bonjour, vous êtes la cousine de Carla Bradford ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête en serrant la main de Jo

\- oui ! Je m'appelle Charlotte Bradford, je suis la seule et l'unique cousine de Carla qui a été si proche d'elle toutes ces années et également la seule à vivre ici. C'est tellement terrible ce qui lui est arrivé

Elle se retint d'exploser en larmes. Jo lui tapota le bras, pour la rassurer

\- j'imagine parfaitement bien votre peine mais vous êtes la seule qui puisse nous aider pour notre enquête et on aurait vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus sur la vie de Carla pour qu'on puisse mettre le point sur ce qui a pu conduire à son meurtre

Charlotte essuya la larme qui avait commencé à couler et elle acquiesça

\- je ferais ce que je peux

Jo lui sourit

\- bien ! Prenez place en salle 2 ! Je vous rejoins avec mon collègue dans un court instant

Jo prit son téléphone et appela Henry qui manqua d'enfoncer le scalpel dans la main de Lucas, en voulant répondre

\- on se calme doc, ce n'est pas le président non plus

\- non mais Jo, c'est presque la même

Lucas haussa un sourcil et dissimula son petit sourire, le doc était mordu de la petite détective, il n'y avait pas à dire.

Henry retira vivement ses gants et lança à son assistant

\- je monte pour interroger la cousine de la victime, on se retrouve toute à l'heure

Avant qu'il ne parte, Lucas lui emboita le pas

\- attendez attendez, ce n'est pas à Hanson de faire ça normalement ?

\- normalement ! Il n'est pas la ce matin et le lieutenant nous a demandé d'y aller tous les deux

Lucas croisa ses bras, ne pouvant cacher son sourire niais

\- évidemment !

Henry leva les yeux au ciel et marcha à toute allure jusqu'à l'ascenseur

\- retourne au travail !

Henry arriva dans la salle d'interrogation et se heurta de plein fouet à Jo qui était juste derrière la porte, il l'avait ouvert si brutalement, que la jeune femme en fut sonnée et bascula en arrière mais heureusement il eut le réflexe de la rattraper et la regarda un peu trop longuement, tellement que la pauvre Charlotte se sentit vraiment en trop

Jo pinça des lèvres

\- euh Henry ?

\- hmm ?

\- l'interrogation, tout de suite, maintenant...

Il cligna des yeux et vit la pauvre Charlotte qui faisait un sourire crispé. Il releva Jo et ils s'installèrent essayant de faire abstraction de toutes ces émotions. Abe avait certainement raison, un jour ou l'autre, tout ça allait finir en coitus au beau milieu de nul part.

\- Charlotte - vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ? - demanda Jo, voyant bien que la jeune femme était à peine plus âgée qu'elle

\- oui oui bien sûr !

\- donc voici le docteur Morgan, c'est mon légiste officiel et il est très efficace dans son travail, donc si ça ne vous dérange pas, il fera l'interview avec moi

\- pas de problèmes.

Ils se placèrent plus confortablement et commencèrent à poser leurs questions

\- donc, Charlotte, nous avons retrouvé Carla hier matin, son chien Buddy était enfermé et on pense qu'il peut reconnaitre l'agresseur.

\- Buddy est un très bon chien et je suis certaine qu'il pourra vraiment aider, vous devriez l'emmener avec vous pour enquêter

\- c'est ce qu'on comptait faire aujourd'hui - répondit Jo en toute sincérité - maintenant, fréquentiez vous Carla souvent ?

Charlotte prit une longue inspiration

\- oui ! J'allais chez elle tous les 15 jours, pendant les weekends, elle m'a initié à son bénévolat à la troupe de théâtre, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant de ça ?

\- oui oui ! Nous avons eu l'occasion de parler avec le gérant hier soir.

\- Oui donc on se fréquentait quand même souvent, on était proches, les deux seules cousines qui ont gardé contact si longtemps et après le départ de Carla, je n'ai pas hésité à faire de même.

\- on peut vous demander ce que vous faites aux États Unis ? - demanda Henry

\- je travaille dans une librairie, j'ai fait toutes mes études ici et Carla et moi on n'a jamais perdu contact

\- donc si vous étiez si proches - reprit Jo - vous devez en savoir un peu plus sur ses habitudes, parce que personne d'autre ne le savait autour d'elle

\- il est vrai qu'elle était quelqu'un de très discret et qui ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa vie, elle était un peu la pour oublier qu'elle était une bourgeoise et ne voulait rien à voir avec son ancienne vie.

\- justement - attesta Jo - on nous a rapporté que personne dans sa famille ne se souciait vraiment d'elle et ils n'avaient pas l'air vraiment courtois.

Charlotte haussa des épaules

\- ils ne le sont pas vraiment ! Ce sont des personnes vraiment très à cheval sur les principes, ils sont presque démodés je dirais mais si Carla les a fuit, elle avait ses raisons et il faut dire que ma famille est vraiment spéciale, même pire que ça, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vivent encore au siècle passé.

Henry ne put s'empêcher de sentir mal à l'aise, puisque lui aussi avait encore ses manières de vieil homme et il avait bien du mal à perdre cette habitude.

\- je ne comprends pas trop où vous voulez en venir - affirma Jo, un peu perdue

Henry se mit à réfléchir un peu trop longuement. Les Bradford, aussi loin qu'il se souvenait était une famille qui ne jurait que par la richesse et les enfants de bonne famille, alors peut être que Carla leur avait désobéit, ce qui avait conduit à ce qu'elle fuit en Amérique, peut être avait-elle fait quelque chose qui était impardonnable à leurs yeux. Ses songes furent interrompus par la voix de Charlotte

\- Lors d'un séjour linguistique en Écosse, Carla a fait la connaissance de quelqu'un... Le courant est vite passé et ils se sont mis ensemble

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- laissez moi deviner, il n'a pas plu à votre famille et elle s'est faite couper les vives pour ça ? Bon sang, mais on vit dans quel siècle ?

\- ce n'était pas tout le temps comme ça - Henry se sentit obligé d'y mettre son grain de sel, ce qui lui valut un regard de la part des deux jeunes femmes, il préféra se racler la gorge pour passer à autre chose.

\- oui et non... Ses vives n'ont pas été coupées. Ce n'est pas en soi le fait qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un qui les a dérangé, puisqu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de notre classe sociale...

\- alors quel était le problème ? - demanda Jo, qui ne voulait pas avoir un autre mal de crâne

\- eh bien - Charlotte se pinça les lèvres - le fait que ce soit deux filles peut être...

Il fallut un long moment aux deux pour réaliser la chose, avant d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche et d'acquiescer lentement

\- Oh - firent-ils bêtement

Charlotte ne put s'empêcher de pouffer

\- et enfin, une famille comme ça, n'approuve pas vraiment l'union de deux personnes du même sexe et encore pire lorsqu'ils ont apprit qu'il s'agissait de la famille avec laquelle ils se battent pour des terres depuis des siècles, donc l'entente égale zéro.

Jo se gratta la tête

\- ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose la...

Henry dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas

\- Charlotte dites moi, Carla n'était pas bénévole pour rien dans cette pièce n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête

\- vous avez tout compris docteur ! L'histoire entre Carla et Fiona est un peu similaire à celle de Roméo et Juliette, les deux familles se détestent, quand on oublie le côté homophobe dedans.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Allaient-ils trouver un motif de meurtre dans cette affaire ou allaient-il rejouer une simple comédie dramatique tout le long ?

\- est ce que vous pensez à quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? - demanda Henry, n'était plus très sur de ce qu'il devait avancer

\- il est vrai que toute ma famille est coincée, donc n'importe qui aurait pu être responsable parce que pour eux c'est une honte, bien évidemment mais à ce que je sache ils sont tous en Angleterre, donc à moins de savoir voler, ils n'auraient pas venir à New York et repartir si rapidement, il faut vraiment être efficace dans ce cas

Jo tapota son index contre sa joue

\- c'est bien vrai et un meurtrier a souvent plus d'un tour dans son sac.

\- je dois vous donner raison sur ce point - avoua la jeune anglaise

Henry demanda alors

\- est ce que vous savez où est ce qu'on peut trouver Fiona peut être ? Si elle était intime avec votre cousine, elle sera sans doute la seule qui pourra nous éclairer.

Charlotte resta longtemps sans répondre, avant de sentir une boule dans sa gorge

\- j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous dire qu'elle répondra à toutes vos questions... Malheureusement, elle est décédée d'une leucémie il y a peu, au début de sa relation avec Carla, elle ne lui avait rien dit et c'est elle qui a voulu se charger de payer ses frais mais vous savez cette maladie..

Henry et Jo sentirent presque la frustration. Ils n'avançaient en rien. Enfin, maintenant ils connaissaient la cause qui avait poussé Carla à s'enfuir mais cela ne menait nul part concernant le meurtrier.

\- est ce que Fiona vivait ici ou en Écosse ?

Charlotte essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche

\- évidemment, elles sont venues ici toutes les deux...

Le couple se regarda

\- elles partageaient l'appartement alors

\- oui ! Ce pour quoi je passais plus de temps avec Carla ces temps ci, elle avait vraiment besoin de moi. Buddy est d'ailleurs un cadeau de Fiona, ça me rend tellement triste tout ça.

Ils surent donc qu'il fallait retourner chez Carla si ils voulaient apprendre davantage sur ses fréquentations, via Fiona. Il y avait certainement des choses qui trainaient qui pourraient les éclairer.

Jo ferma le dossier en se frottant le front

\- bien ! Je pense qu'on a terminé pour le moment, on vous recontactera si on a encore besoin de vous mais ne sortez pas du pays.

\- pas de problèmes ! J'espère que vous trouverez le responsable...Et qu'elle pourra trouver la paix avec Fiona par la suite

Ils sortirent tous les trois et quand Charlotte disparut dans l'ascenseur, Jo regarda Henry

\- qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Est ce qu'elle a l'air d'avoir joué la comédie ou bien elle est innocente ?

Henry resta longuement à se faire une idée du personnage puis il finit par hausser des épaules

\- je ne pense pas qu'elle ait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire. Son gabarit ne correspond pas pour l'étranglement, de plus elle n'a pas été étranglé avec des mains mais bien quelque chose comme un foulard je dirais et Charlotte n'a pas la force pour ça, au mieux, elle n'aurait réussi qu'à lui donner un mal de gorge.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- depuis quand tu as décidé que Carla avait été étranglé avec un foulard ?

Ils avancèrent un peu pour aller jusqu'au bureau de Jo

\- depuis hier, pourquoi ?

Elle lui lança un regard qui exprimait grandement ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment

\- tu aurais peut être dû en faire part à ce moment, tu ne crois pas ?

\- je suis désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était réellement important, une simple broutille et on attend toujours les résultats ADN.

Jo essaya de réfléchir à sa façon

\- mais justement, si elle a été étranglée avec un foulard, tu ne penses pas qu'on ne trouvera peut être rien en ce qui concerne l'ADN ?

Henry fit un petit sourire entendu

\- ne sous estimes pas le pouvoir d'analyses d'empreintes. Si on revient les mains vides, on trouvera bien une autre façon.

Jo préféra ne pas argumenter. Il en savait bien plus la dessus qu'elle, elle n'avait donc pas d'opinion.

Reece les rejoignit quelques minutes après et ils résumèrent ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Elle fut étonnée qu'à ce moment dans une enquête, ils n'avaient toujours rien qui pouvait emmener sur la piste du meurtrier mais il y avait des affaires qui prenaient plus de temps que d'autre de ce point la, alors ils sauraient tous être patients.

Henry confia également ce qu'il avait en tête

\- Jo ! Je pense aussi qu'après cette enquête que Buddy devrait rester avec Charlotte, comme elle n'a pas l'air coupable et qu'elle restait avec Carla souvent, je ne pense pas qu'il sera perturbé par le changement et je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravie de le reprendre.

Jo jeta un oeil au chien, qui ne bougeait plus depuis qu'il était au pied de son bureau. Elle sourit, même si elle avait déjà le coeur gros à l'idée de devoir se séparer de cette petite boule de poil.

\- tu as bien raison ! De toute façon, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait le prendre en charge mais on en discutera, une fois qu'on aura le fin mot de cette histoire

\- ça me va très bien


	52. Chapter 51

**Hello la compagnie ! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour), je sais cette blague est dépassée. Bref, je vous poste un chapitre d'une longueur correcte. Ça fait un moment donc j'espère que vous vous rappelez où je me suis arrêté, sinon lisez la fin du chapitre précédent. Aussi, le prochain chapitre devrait boucler cette enquête (je sais, elle était relativement courte) mais je n'avais pas de grandes idées, ni encore moins l'intention de trainer sur celle ci, car ce qui va suivre risque de faire des étincelles *hahem*, je n'en dis pas plus et j'espère que vous continuez toujours d'apprécier cette histoire qui se fait vraiment longue, d'où le fait que j'ai considérablement réduit la durée de l'enquête.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Dans l'après midi, comme convenu, Jo et Henry retournèrent sur les lieux du « crime », c'est à dire, la maison de Carla.

Hanson était arrivé après le déjeuner, disant qu'il s'était un peu disputé avec Karen, lui reprochant de ne pas rester à la maison et ce dernier avait répliqué de mauvaise foi, qu'ils avaient convenu qu'ils échangeraient les rôles. Ce pour quoi, quand il arriva, il trouva le commissariat, bien calme et fut surpris et ce fut Reece qui lui résuma ce qu'ils avaient appris le matin même et le fait que Jo et Henry étaient retournés à l'appartement de Carla, avec Buddy, voir si ils trouvaient d'autre informations, via Fiona, notamment.

Hanson avait un peu bougonné mais bon, il se blâmait, il savait qu'il aurait dû être la plus tôt.

Jo et Henry de leur côté, fouillaient chaque recoin qu'ils avaient pu manquer lors de leur premier passage. Bon, ce n'était pas comme ci, ils avaient eu le temps de faire du tourisme, ils avaient eu un corps sur les bras et elle était la priorité à ce moment. Au moment d'entrer dans l'appartement, le jeune couple transit avait bien remarqué que Buddy était plutôt récalcitrant à l'idée de retourner à l'endroit qui appartenait à sa défunte maitresse.

Il resta longuement sur le pallier, jusqu'à ce que Jo se baisse devant lui et lui donne une longue caresse

\- Buddy ! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de revenir ici mais nous avons besoin de ton flair, voir si éventuellement tu repères quelque chose qui pourrait nous emmener sur la piste du meurtre de ta maitresse, tu peux faire ça pour nous ? Je te promets, on ne restera pas longtemps

Jo se demandait si elle s'entendait parler mais elle s'en fichait pas mal à ce moment. Si le chien était la seule solution dans cette enquête, alors il fallait qu'il puisse les aider au mieux. Il finit par rentrer dans l'appartement et renifla chaque pièce, chaque recoin, tandis qu'Henry continuait de trifouiller partout, un peu blasé

\- c'est dingue ça ! Il n'y a absolument rien ! C'est évident que Carla était plus que secrète et qu'elle voulait vraiment commencer une nouvelle vie en étant ici.

Jo compatissait. Si autant leur précédente affaire leur avait donné du fil à retordre, celle ci semblait peut être moins sanglante mais la victime n'avait absolument rien laissé sur elle et le meurtrier non plus, de ce fait, cela rendait les choses d'autant plus complexes, même pour Henry.

Il marcha en long et en large dans l'appartement et finit par trouver les records médicaux de Fiona, il les parcourut rapidement et grimaça. Cette pauvre jeune femme était vraiment en mauvaise santé et elle n'avait pratiquement eu aucune chance de s'en sortir, malgré tous les traitements qu'elle avait subit.

Jo continuait de chercher avec Buddy à ses côtés, et rejoint rapidement son collègue, lisant par dessus son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte une photo des deux femmes ensemble.

Jo esquissa un sourire

\- elles avaient l'air très heureuses ensemble. Je me dis que celui ou celle qui est responsable de la mort de Carla, d'une certaine façon lui a rendu service, puisqu'elle n'avait plus l'air si heureuse et on peut le comprendre, elle venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie et n'avait plus le soutien de personne autour d'elle.

Henry ne fit qu'approuver. Les résultats d'ADN ne seraient pas disponibles avant la fin de semaine, la seringue de drogue qui n'en était pas une et les traces d'étranglements qui avaient été faites avec un foulard. Tout avait été pensé un peu trop minutieusement.

Henry murmura

\- il faut qu'on puisse remettre la main sur le foulard qui a servit à l'étrangler. Je sais bien qu'on attend d'autres tests ADN mais l'agresseur a forcément laissé un cheveu, n'importe quoi, un poil, qui pourrait lui appartenir et qui serait rapidement analysable.

Jo fronça un sourcil, presque amusé

\- tu crois sérieusement qu'avec un poil tu vas trouver ce que tu cherches ? Si ça se trouve, tu auras le résultat des poils du chien, ça sera la même.

Henry lui fit un regard sarcastique et elle se pinça fortement les lèvres. Leur mini querelle fut coupée par les jappements de Buddy, qui grattait dans un coin de meuble.

Ils le rejoignirent et Jo caressa le chien

\- qu'est ce qui se passe mon gros ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Il continua de japper, tout en essayant d'attraper peu importe ce qu'il avait repéré. Henry poussa le meuble et avec ses gants, ramassa un morceau de corde. Il l'observa longuement, alors que le chien ne pouvait tenir en place et se mettait en position de soumission devant Henry, comme pour lui faire passer un message.

Henry regarda la corde et regarda Buddy. Il essaya de visualiser la scène au mieux qu'il put, bien qu'il ne pouvait vraiment se faire une idée, vu qu'il n'avait pas encore d'indices sur le meurtrier.

Il essaya alors de penser comme ce dernier. Jo l'observa faire, quand il partait dans ses délires, il ne valait mieux pas le perturber.

Il repartit à l'entrée, toujours avec la corde dans la main. Il regarda tout autour de lui et à l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé le corps de Carla. Il calcula la distance entre le meuble derrière lequel il venait de trouver la corde, et la où son corps était posé.

\- hmm, je commence à comprendre

\- quoi ? - demanda Jo, incapable de le suivre pour ce coup ci.

Il refit le tour du salon et fit signe à Buddy de le suivre, ce dernier s'exécuta et Henry ferma la porte de la chambre, une fois que le chien fut dedans

\- Henry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? - s'affola Jo

\- j'essaie de raisonner comme le meurtrier ! C'est forcément quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et que Buddy connaissait également. Déjà d'une, je me suis trompé, mais difficile de faire la différence entre une corde et un foulard, ensuite dans ma vision des choses, Carla et cette personne avaient probablement une grosse dispute, ensuite je supposerais que Carla s'est éclipsée, deux secondes sur le balcon, soit pour prendre l'air, soit pour se calmer.

Jo ne le suivait toujours pas

\- je ne comprends pas ! Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Il désigna les marques de chaussures au sol, Jo aurait juré avoir eu besoin d'une double paire de lunettes pour les voir

\- ce sont les traces de chaussures à talons, des escarpins pour être précis.

Jo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

\- je rêve, après le parfum, tu t'y connais en chaussure ?

Henry haussa les épaules

\- eh bien, quand on vit suffisamment longtemps, on finit par avoir l'oeil et le nez pour certaines choses.

Il se racla la gorge pour éviter de se faire prendre par rapport à son secret et Jo se demandait si son collègue n'était pas complètement barge à force de voir des corps toute la journée, depuis Dieu savait combien d'années.

\- mais pour en revenir aux chaussures - reprit Henry - les marques des talons sont évidentes et c'est ainsi que nous l'avons retrouvé de toute manière. Bref, elle est sortie sur le balcon, la personne en a profité pour enfermer Buddy, il lui faisait confiance alors il l'a laissé faire et cela lui a laissé le champ libre pour la tuer.

Henry se plaça au centre où le corps de la jeune femme avait été retrouvé. Il regarda la corde dans sa main et fit signe à Jo de le rejoindre, elle s'exécuta sans demander son reste.

\- mets toi dos à moi, devant la baie vitrée s'il te plait

Elle ne voulut savoir ce qu'il avait en tête mais certainement que cela faisait partie de ses plans alors elle obéit et Henry se plaça derrière elle, un peu trop prés de son corps à son goût et si il n'arrêtait pas cette provocation, elle allait finir par lui sauter dessus, la nuit précédente avait déjà faillit connaitre le point de non retour.

Elle sentit la corde autour de son cou et se mit immédiatement en self défense

\- hey ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle s'était retourné si brutalement que leurs torses s'était entrechoqués et leurs visages était d'autant plus proche que la veille, Jo sentait littéralement le souffle d'Henry sur ses lèvres, ses mains sur son torse et tous deux, presque incapables de respirer.

Henry essaya de reprendre ses esprits

\- Jo... Je ne faisais que ça pour tenter de me mettre dans la peau du meurtrier. J'estime qu'il ou elle, était plus grande qu'elle. Carla faisait un peu prés ta taille mais à en juger par les marques sur son cou, la personne qui l'a étranglé, ne faisait pas plus d'une tête qu'elle, donc environ ma taille. Toi et moi, avons la correspondance parfaite pour ce meurtre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer, je veux juste m'assurer de ma théorie.

Elle se retourna en poussant un long soupir

\- d'accord d'accord ! Mais préviens moi la prochaine fois que tu fais un truc comme ça

Il se remit à sa tâche précédente et garda longuement ses mains autour de son cou, avec le morceau de corde, sans le toucher, ni le tirer. Jo sentait des picotements tout le long de son échine et devait grandement lutter pour ne pas se laisser aller, ils étaient au travail avant tout.

Henry reposa doucement ses mains autour du cou de la jeune femme et fit remonter la corde

\- bien bien bien !

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- bon quoi encore ?

\- je pense que je tiens le bon bout ! Elle a été attaquée par derrière, son agresseur a gardé ses mains sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle expire, mais comme je l'avais souligné, son poignet était tordu et il était fort possible qu'elle ait fait usure de l'arme pour se défendre mais n'a pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin.

Jo se retourna pour le regarder

\- mais comment ? Elle serait sortie prendre l'air avec son arme ?

Henry posa une main sous son menton, tout en regardant vers le balcon, il s'y dirigea, tandis que Jo faisait ressortir Buddy qui n'arrêtait pas de gratter la porte.

Le légiste regarda partout, le long de la rembarre, puis dans les pots de fleurs. Il remarqua un certain espace dans un des bacs, Jo était appuyée contre la porte du balcon et attendait ses théories

\- Je pense qu'elle cachait son arme dans ce bac à fleurs.

Jo le rejoignit et regarda dans le bac

\- je ne le vois pas

\- je le sais ! Mais l'espace est suffisant pour contenir une arme et recouvrir le tout par des feuilles

Bien que la jeune femme le croyait sur parole, elle testa elle même, en y mettant sa propre arme et dût reconnaitre qu'Henry était définitivement un génie.

\- bien ! Mais et Buddy dans ce cas ? Il a eu l'air de reconnaitre la corde

Les deux regardèrent le chien qui les attendaient tranquillement à la porte, Henry revint vers avec la corde et le fit renifler au chien

\- tu serais capable de reconnaitre cette odeur Buddy ? Tu pourrais nous emmener au meurtrier ?

Le chien renifla et repartit vers la chambre, Jo et Henry le suivirent, se disant que peut être le chien allait montrer quelque chose qui leur avait échappé, comme un album photo, une lettre, n'importe quoi mais il n'en fit rien et ne fit que sauter sur le lit.

Jo éclata de rire

\- je crois qu'il n'est pas très coopératif

\- on ne peut pas le blâmer, après tout, sa maitresse vivait ici.

Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda le dessous de la porte

\- Jo ! Est ce que tu peux fermer la porte s'il te plait ?

La jeune femme le regarda, regarda le lit et arqua ses deux sourcils

\- sérieusement Henry ? Tu n'arrives pas à m'avoir chez toi, il faut que tu en profites dans le lit d'une personne décédée ?

L'immortel vira rose en quelques secondes

\- non ! Jo, ça n'a rien... Je suis un gentleman quand même... Ce n'est que pour...

Jo s'esclaffa

\- ça va ça va, j'ai compris. Ce n'était que pour te charrier, mais c'est facile de vous faire rougir docteur Morgan.

Henry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Un jour ou l'autre, elle allait vraiment le regretter et peut être qu'il ne serait plus aussi gentleman.

Jo ferma la porte et essaya de remarquer ce qu'il voulait voir et elle le vit.

\- dis donc, c'est moi ou l'espace est suffisamment grand pour qu'un chien puisse voir dessous ?

\- c'est aussi la réflexion que je me faisais - répondit Henry, content de voir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes

Jo s'assit sur le rebord du lit, à une distance raisonnable d'Henry, pendant que Buddy posait sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme

\- tu crois qu'il a vu tout ce qui s'est passé ? D'où le fait qu'il a reconnu la corde

\- c'est ce que je pense également mais comment tu veux qu'on s'en assure ? Notre seul témoin est à quatre pattes, il n'a aucun moyen de nous dire ce qu'il a vu

Buddy descendit du lit et attrapa un bloc note qui trainait sur la table de nuit de sa maitresse, il emmena le stylo avec et donna un coup de museau aux deux. Jo prit le bloc notes et le stylo et le retourna dans tous les sens, en feuilletant les pages, dans le but d'y trouver quelque chose, mais rien.

\- je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut nous dire avec ça

Elle regarda Henry mais ce dernier fut incapable de répondre, il se releva et soupira

\- il faut qu'on ramène cette corde quand même. Je sais de quelle façon elle a été attaquée, je sais que le gabarit de la personne était égale au mien mais je ne peux dire encore si il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme. Est ce que tu as trouvé des choses du côté de Fiona mis à part ses dossiers médicaux ? Je ne sais pas, peut être des personnes qui pourraient nous aider

Jo hocha la tête

\- j'ai bien trouvé deux trois noms, je pense qu'on devrait déjà commencer par le docteur qui s'est occupé d'elle, si Carla a prit en charge les frais, il a dû la voir souvent à l'hôpital avec Fiona. Pour les deux autres, il apparait que c'était des amis en commun, vu que j'ai vu pas mal de photos, reconnaissance faciale pour trouver leurs noms et leurs adresses dans ce cas.

\- très bien ! Il faut qu'on y retourne. Viens Buddy, tu continueras de nous accompagner, peut être que tu reconnaitras qui a fait ça.

Les deux quittèrent la chambre mais le chien resta quelques secondes à regarder le bloc notes que Jo avait laissé sur le lit, il le regarda longuement et se mit à chouiner, avant de décider à suivre Jo et Henry qui l'attendaient sur le pallier.

* * *

La journée était loin d'être finie et après leurs fouilles à l'appartement de Carla et les résultats des reconnaissances, ils durent bien évidemment reprendre leurs interrogations. Pour leur faciliter la tâche, Hanson leur avait promis de s'occuper des deux amis en commun de Carla et Fiona pendant qu'ils iraient voir le docteur, pensant bien qu'ils en apprendraient certainement plus via son billet et Hanson préférait prendre les deux, pour se rattraper d'avoir été absent toute la matinée. Jo et Henry lui en furent reconnaissant, car la clinique était dans le Lower East Side de Manhattan alors ils en avaient de la route à faire, tandis que les deux amis demeuraient en centre ville.

Buddy continuait d'accompagner les deux jeunes gens, y compris pour aller à l'hôpital. C'était peut être invraisemblable, mais dans une affaire de meurtre, il fallait toujours considérer tous les suspects, et même si ces derniers étaient des médecins.

Le problème était que, dans un hôpital, les chiens n'étaient évidemment pas admis, excepté les chiens de guide.

Ils avaient besoin de parler au médecin mais ils avaient également besoin de la présence de Buddy, dans le cas où il pourrait reconnaitre la personne et éventuellement les mener sur la piste du bon meurtrier.

Ils durent alors faire un compromis

\- il faut que tu y ailles - annonça Henry - tu es la flic ici, je ne suis que légiste, je peux rester à attendre avec Buddy pendant que tu interroges et tu me diras ce que tu as appris par la suite.

Jo n'était pas très sûre. Henry voyait des choses qu'elle n'observait pas forcément. Il lut dans ses pensées et lui sourit

\- Jo, tu es une très bonne détective. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu t'en sortais très bien avant de me rencontrer

Elle répondit à son sourire mais le trouvait bien modeste

\- c'est vrai mais je n'ai jamais résolu autant de crimes que depuis que je travaille avec toi. Bon, je ne vais pas trainer, il suffit juste d'en apprendre davantage sur les habitudes de Carla et de Fiona et peut être savoir si il y aurait eu une motivation quelconque qui aurait pu mener au meurtre.

Buddy aboya, Jo rigola et lui donna une caresse

\- ne t'en fais pas, je reviens très vite.

Henry regarda le chien

\- essaie de prendre quelque chose qui appartient au médecin, on ne sait jamais, Buddy pourra le renifler et puis si ça ne correspond pas, on continuera nos recherches, bien que je n'ai pas de grands espoirs que le médecin soit responsable, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il aurait à gagner.

\- je suis bien d'accord ! Bon je ferais ça, à tout de suite !

Henry regarda sa jeune collègue disparaitre dans l'établissement. Il soupira et emmena le chien dans le petit air de repos, situé face à la clinique et attendit que Jo revienne, tout en tournant et retournant sa montre dans sa main.


	53. Chapter 52

**Woah ! Excusez moi, j'avais complétement oublié que je n'avais rien posté depuis plus de deux semaines. Donc je vous propose une suite pas très longue mais c'est parce que je veux faire durer le suspens surtout par rapport au prochain chapitre *evil smirk* donc celui ci emmène un peu sur le dénouement de cette enquête que j'ai abrégé mais j'espère vous surprendre, parce que c'était mon but :p.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Jo détestait les hôpitaux, en même temps, ce n'était un plaisir pour personne, mais cette odeur de malade et ces gens souffrant, lui faisait réellement mal au coeur.

Elle déambula dans tous les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre le bureau du docteur qu'elle recherchait.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte qui était ouverte

\- docteur Kline ?

Elle fut surprise, c'était une femme, bien plus âgée qu'elle et Henry. Elle sourit quand Jo lui montra son badge

\- détective ! Que puis je faire pour vous ?

\- je suis la pour vous parler d'une de vos patientes, enfin plutôt la petite amie d'une de vos patientes.

Le docteur l'invita à s'assoir

\- bien sûr ! Tant que vous ne me demandez pas de dévoiler certaines choses qui me tiennent au secret professionnel

Jo secoua la tête

\- non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Rien de tout ça, ce ne sont que de simples questions.

\- bien, de quelle patiente s'agit-il ?

\- elle est décédée il y a peu ! Fiona Matthews ? Elle avait une leucémie et sa petite amie : Carla Bradford, payait pour ses frais

Le visage du docteur se couvrit de tristesse

\- oui, deux jeunes femmes extraordinaires qui croyaient vraiment à la force de leur amour, c'est incroyable de voir une telle chose de nos jours. Carla est restée jusqu'au bout pour Fiona et je l'ai vu se battre pour elle mais la maladie a malheureusement été plus forte.

Jo se pinça les lèvres, cela avait forcément dû être très dure pour la britannique

\- j'imagine bien la douleur dans laquelle cela a plongé la pauvre Carla

\- c'est certain ! Elle n'a pas grand monde sur qui compter, elle doit se morfondre, heureusement elle a son chien pour lui faire oublier.

Jo ne sut pas vraiment comment lui annoncer ça mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix

\- Docteur Kline... Je ne sais comment vous dire ça mais si je suis ici, c'est pour enquête de meurtre... Carla a été retrouvée morte dans son appartement, son chien enfermé dans sa chambre et on interroge toute personne qui a pu la fréquenter de prés comme de loin.

Jo remarqua que le docteur tentait de ne pas exploser en larmes, complètement secouée par la nouvelle

\- Carla était une bonne personne, je ne comprends pas qui aurait pu lui en vouloir au point de la tuer... À part sa famille mais à ce que je sache personne ne vit aux États Unis, ils n'ont jamais accepté son union avec Fiona

Jo acquiesça

\- je sais ! Mais vous vous connaissiez bien je suppose, vu qu'elle payait les frais de sa petite amie et qu'elle était constamment ici

\- je suppose que oui ! On est devenues de bonnes amies, elle n'avait pas l'air toujours heureuse et je le voyais bien, elle n'était heureuse qu'avec Fiona, pour le reste, je ne saurais dire si elle avait des ennemis. Elle était si discrète que cela m'étonne quand même mais bon, il y a des fous partout.

Jo espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas passer des mois sur cette affaire ou ils allaient devoir la classer. Jo sembla réfléchir à quelque chose

\- est ce que vous pensez que Carla était dépressive ?

Le docteur acquiesça grandement

\- je dirais que oui ! Il était évident, le fait que ses parents la rejettent comme un morceau de viande ne l'a pas aidé, et je pense qu'après la mort de Fiona elle n'a fait que sombrer donc c'est triste à dire mais peut être que celui qui l'a tué, l'a simplement aidé à rejoindre l'amour de sa vie.

\- c'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé mais on ne va pas féliciter quelqu'un pour un meurtre

\- non je suis d'accord ! Je n'en sais pas plus autrement, j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous aider mais elle ne me parlait que de leur relation et ce qu'elle faisait comme travail, m'ayant expliqué que leurs familles se détestaient donc après je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre temps.

Jo se gratta la tête, peut être qu'ils s'y prenaient mal dans cette affaire et que quelque chose ne leur avait pas encore sauté aux yeux. Elle se leva et sourit poliment

\- je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé ! Peut être que la solution se trouve sous notre nez mais on ne la voit pas encore. Je vous rappellerais si on a besoin de vos services

\- mais je serais la détective ! J'espère que vous retrouverez le responsable.

Jo lui fit un signe de tête et attrapa discrètement l'écharpe de la jeune femme dés qu'elle tourna le dos. Souvent les personnes qui disaient ne rien connaitre étaient à mettre au top de leurs listes de suspects.

Elle retrouva Henry qui s'était assis sur un banc, avec le chien qui se reposait tranquillement à ses pieds. Son coeur ne put faire qu'une embardée à cette vue, il y avait quelque chose qui faisait très typique anglais avec cette image qui se dégageait de lui.

Quand les deux la virent revenir, ils se levèrent immédiatement

\- alors tu as pu obtenir quelque chose du médecin ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- pas vraiment ! Elle m'a juste dit ce qu'on savait déjà, que Carla était très discrète et la perte de Fiona l'a complètement anéantie et qu'elle admirait cette force qui les avait unies.

Henry se gratta sa petite barbe non existente

\- je vois ! On est donc pas plus avancé

Jo haussa les épaules

\- je t'avais dit que tu aurais mieux fait d'y aller, je ne vois peut être pas ce que toi tu peux voir

Henry sourit, flatté

\- peut être bien mais tu es très persuasive aussi, donc ne te rabaisse pas comme ça. Qu'est ce que tu tiens la ?

Il avait effectivement vu l'écharpe qu'elle tenait sous son bras

\- ah oui ! J'ai profité de la distraction du doc pour lui prendre son écharpe, je me suis dit si elle est coupable, Buddy pourra peut être nous éclairer.

Elle s'agenouilla devant le chien et déroula l'écharpe, Buddy se mit à remuer la queue tout en reniflant, il était sûr et certain qu'il reconnaissait l'odeur mais c'était ça, il ne faisait que la reconnaitre, il n'avait pas l'air effrayé ou réticent par cette dernière.

Il finit par en tirer un bout et Jo éclata de rire

\- bon, monsieur veut jouer, mais je suis désolée très cher, nous n'avons pas le temps.

Elle releva ses yeux vers Henry qui avait bien du mal à se concentrer en la voyant sous un autre jour

\- On dirait bien que ce n'est toujours pas la bonne personne

Elle croisa ses bras, en tapotant sur son menton, essayant de réfléchir à une suite logique. Henry lui prit délicatement l'écharpe et le regarda sous tous les sens

\- je pourrais toujours essayer de comparer l'ADN avec celui qu'on a envoyé mais comme on ne va pas avoir les résultats avant la fin de semaine, ça ne va pas vraiment nous aider non plus.

\- j'ai pensé à la même chose, figure toi - avoua t-elle - mais pareil, ça ne sert pas à grand chose tant qu'on a pas les résultats définitifs. Il n'y a pas un moyen d'accélérer le processus ?

Henry aurait souhaité être un tel génie pour avoir les résultats de suite mais malheureusement, dans des cas comme ça, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il secoua la tête négativement

\- je suis désolé ! Il va falloir être patients en espérant qu'on puisse avoir d'autres pistes d'ici la.

Ils retournèrent au 11 et résumèrent leur situation avec Hanson qui avait fait l'interrogation des deux jeunes filles et il n'avait pas appris non plus grand chose de leur côté. Des fois ils avaient des affaires où ils avaient tellement de suspects qu'ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête et pour le coup, la jeune femme était tellement réservée qu'il semblait n'y avoir aucun ennemi et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de vérifier auprès de toute sa famille pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'ils étaient hors de leur juridiction dans un cas comme ça et si il s'avérait que l'un deux était coupable, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire mais cela était tout de même très peu probable, comme ils l'avaient souligné au début de l'affaire, il aurait fallut être sérieusement rapide et tout planifier d'avance pour faire un aller-retour entre le Royaume Uni et les États Unis sans se faire arrêter quelque part.

Ils avaient vraiment du mal à trouver le bout dans cette affaire, les indices étaient bien trop manquants et trop peu de personne connaissait la jeune fille.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Les choses avançaient toujours aussi lentement et Jo restait toujours à la boutique et essayait de raisonner en même temps qu'Henry mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à une solution concrète. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir épuisé toutes leurs ressources et pourtant, il fallait bien quelque chose pour créer le déclic, une chose qu'ils n'avaient remarqué, juste cette pièce du puzzle qui refusait de se montrer.

Un après midi où Reece voyant bien que tout le monde faisait chou blanc, les avait renvoyé tous chez eux, Lucas avait décidé de rester avec Hanson juste dans le cas et ce dernier n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui un après midi où ses fils n'avaient pas école et ils allaient certainement l'épuiser à ne plus en finir, pour l'instant il préférait éviter, il adorait ses enfants mais ils étaient vraiment envahissants par moment.

Jo était allongée sur le lit d'Henry à regarder le plafond, Buddy couchée sur son ventre, ou tout du moins sa tête. Elle essayait de refaire le tour de l'affaire et le peu d'indices qu'ils avaient jusque la, autant dire, rien du tout.

Tout se bousculait, qui voudrait la mort d'une jeune femme qui n'avait rien à se reprocher à part sa famille homophobe qui n'avait jamais supporté son union avec une personne du même sexe et en rivalité dans la bourgeoisie.

Elle secoua la tête, pour l'argent certaines personnes feraient tout et n'importe quoi sans se soucier du bonheur des autres, elle trouvait que leur vie était bien triste.

Elle se mit à caresser le chien, d'une main absente et d'un coup alors que sa main descendait sur le collier, elle sentit quelque chose attaché, elle se mit sur le côté en relevant la tête du chien

\- qu'est ce que tu as avec ton collier ?

En regardant de plus prés, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de papier, roulé en boule. Elle parvint à l'extirper sans le déchirer et sans qu'il reste coincé dans le collier.

Elle déplia le tout, il était froissé et presque impossible de tout déchiffrer mais il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre, elle s'assit en position de lotus et parcourut rapidement ce qui était écrit dessus et écarquilla grand les yeux

\- c'est pas vrai !

Elle sauta hors du lit et se précipita dans le couloir pour retrouver Henry qui était dans le salon et qui venait la rejoindre et ils se heurtèrent de plein fouet, avant de sortir d'une même voix

\- Carla s'est suicidé !

Ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient dit la même chose et se regardèrent surpris

\- comment est ce que tu sais ça ? - demanda Henry, de plus en plus impressionné par la jeune femme

\- dis moi d'abord comment tu es parvenu à cette conclusion ?

Henry s'appuya contre le mur

\- eh bien, je me faisais un tour complet de ce qu'on avait jusque la et on a vraiment pas grand chose. Après les interviews, la fausse piste du premier ADN, la cortisone et tout le reste, je me suis dit que ça ne tournait pas rond, aucun suspect, personne qui cligne des yeux au moment où les interroge, Buddy qui ne reconnait aucune odeur, je me suis dit que il n'y avait aucune logique la dans, le tueur laisse toujours un indice, n'importe quoi qui finit par le trahir mais la on a rien du tout. Alors j'ai longuement réfléchi, sa petite amie est morte, elle se portait volontaire pour Roméo et Juliette, ses parents et celle de Fiona ne se supportaient pas... C'est évident, elle voulait vivre heureuse dans la mort plutôt que malheureuse dans une vie sans son grand amour... Du coup elle a...

\- tout mis en scène - acheva Jo

Henry acquiesça

\- Je sais ! Parce que je viens de trouver ça sous le collier de Buddy, elle a décrit tout ce qu'elle allait faire et tout ce qu'on a trouvé jusque la, je dois reconnaitre que c'était vraiment malin.

Elle lui tendit la lettre et Henry fut impressionné de voir la précision avec laquelle tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé concernant Carla était parfaite, à croire qu'elle avait presque écrit une pièce mais qu'elle mettrait en scène toute seule et que seul une personne assez maligne pourrait trouver le bout et heureusement, ils avaient un Henry Morgan sur l'affaire.

\- elle voulait que quelqu'un soit coupable même si elle est la seule responsable de son acte - affirma Jo d'une voix lente

\- c'est comme ça que je le perçoit aussi ! Je pense que d'une certaine façon, elle voulait une vengeance envers sa famille qui l'a rejeté pour ce qu'elle était, elle voulait leur faire payer et probablement mettre la cause sur leurs épaules.

Ils se regardèrent longuement et regardèrent Buddy qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce et léchait lentement les doigts de Jo. Henry se sentit mal

\- il savait depuis le début... On a pas percuté, ni toi, ni moi. Lorsqu'il a sauté sur le lit, lorsqu'il a pleuré devant la chambre... Il savait ce que sa maitresse avait fait. Ce pour quoi elle l'a enfermé dans sa chambre mais il a tout vu et il a essayé de nous le dire mais ça ne nous a pas frappé dés le début

Henry se sentait un peu mal, il aurait juré qu'il y avait d'autres explications rationnelles mais tout était devant eux depuis le début et il n'avait fallut que d'un seul coup pour tout comprendre et maintenant avec la lettre, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

Jo soupira, se sentant également mal pour un peu tout le monde

\- mais et l'ADN alors ?

Henry hocha la tête

\- ça sera le sien ! Elle a tout fait minutieusement pour ne pas qu'on le trouve de suite, elle a mit la lettre dans le collier de Buddy pour ne pas qu'on le remarque au premier coup d'oeil, elle nous a laissé mariner pour qu'on arrive à notre conclusion alors il est évident que l'ADN qu'on trouvera sera le sien. Elle a versé de l'huile d'avocat sur elle avant de se donner la mort, a enfoncé l'aiguille de cortisone pour faire croire à une overdose et elle a finit par...

Il n'osa pas développer surtout en voyant la tête du chien mais Jo l'avait bien compris. Carla s'était donné la mort en se pendant et bidouillant le foulard de sorte à ce qu'il fasse tomber son corps plutôt que de le retenir et le foulard avait probablement finit par se détacher et les fenêtres étant ouvertes, s'envoler, ne laissant aucun autre indice et faisant croire à un étranglement en premier lieu. Quant à la façon dont son poignet était tordu, l'arme qu'ils avaient retrouvés et la corde étaient la également pour faire diversion. Elle avait fait en sorte de faire un faux mouvement exprès pour que son poignet apparaisse avec une entorse et fasse penser qu'elle avait tenté de se défendre avec une arme et la corde retrouvée sous le meuble était une autre façon de tromper tout le monde.

Henry devait reconnaitre le génie derrière ces idées noires.

\- quand je pense qu'on aurait pu y passer encore des jours sans rien trouver - soupira Jo qui n'était pas plus heureuse du dénouement.

\- je sais bien !

Ils se regardèrent se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire mais ils ne pouvaient plus trainer, la vérité devait sortir maintenant

\- il faut qu'on retourne au 11

Ce n'était pas une question et Henry le savait, il approuva

\- tu as raison. Le lieutenant nous a peut être donné notre après midi mais avec ce qu'on vient de découvrir, il est important qu'on le partage et on ne fermera l'affaire que bien plus rapidement.

\- c'est vrai ! Allons-y alors

Elle prit la laisse et attacha Buddy et tous deux sortirent en saluant rapidement Abe qui pensait qu'ils allaient encore promener le chien et qu'il ne put cacher son petit sourire en coin en les voyant quitter.


	54. Chapter 53

**Salut ! Je vous poste un court chapitre (parce que je suis tellement vilaine vu la fin que je vous envoie :p) j'espère en tout cas qu'il va vous plaire ou vous faire pleurer, parce que vous allez me détester et à partir de la, attendez vous à ce que rien ne soit vraiment drôle (bien que pareil, ça ne va pas trainer mais je risque de faire durer le suspens bien comme il faut, donc je crois que je ne posterais pas de très longs chapitres O:).**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

En arrivant au 11, Jo et Henry ne tergiversèrent pas et allèrent d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau de Reece, sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer et dirent d'une seule et même voix

\- c'est un suicide

Reece sursauta, elle ne les avaient ni entendu, ni vu entrer et elle se disait qu'il fallait vraiment qu'ils apprennent à maitriser leurs arrivées et qu'ils arrêtent de faire ça. Elle leur lança un regard noir

\- vous deux, apprenez comment frapper à une porte. C'est pas possible, un jour ou l'autre je vais devenir cardiaque. Oh ces jeunes !

Ils se retinrent de rire et attendirent qu'elle prête vraiment attention à eux. Elle ferma ses dossiers et fronça des sourcils

\- bon alors, qui s'est suicidé ? Pitié, on en a déjà suffisamment sur les bras avec tout ça.

\- justement ! Henry et moi venons de résoudre l'affaire

Elle les regarda tour à tour et regarda l'heure

\- est ce qu'il vous arrive de prendre un après midi sans que deux heures après vous reveniez à la charge comme des enfants ?

Ils secouèrent la tête négativement, évidemment que non. Elle leur fit signe de parler

\- on a trouvé une lettre sous le collier de Buddy qui décrivait avec précision ce que nous avons trouvé avec Carla, elle a voulu tromper tout le monde et Henry a juste fait preuve de sa logique, donc il est évident que le seul responsable de sa mort, est Carla elle même.

Elle tendit la lettre à sa boss qui la parcourut silencieusement et fut autant retournée après la lecture de cette dernière.

\- quelle souffrance cette jeune fille a subit. Ça fait vraiment mal au coeur et de savoir qu'elle s'est torturé de la sorte pour faire croire à son propre meurtre... Il fallait vraiment avoir envie d'en finir.

Henry dit d'une voix faible

\- elle était sans doute épuisée des préjugés et la pression de sa famille et comme elle n'avait plus sa raison de vivre, alors c'était pour elle sa seule solution pour être heureuse pour l'éternité.

Jo se sentit un peu mal lorsqu'Henry prononça le mot éternité et ce n'était pas ce dernier qui en pensait moindre. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient devant eux, du temps.

Reece finit par poser la même question que Jo plus tôt

\- mais pour les résultats de l'ADN ?

Ni Jo, ni Henry n'eut le temps de répondre que Hanson arriva en courant dans le bureau de Reece, tout joyeux

\- Lieutenant ! J'ai les résultats, enfin pas moi mais j'étais en bas avec Lucas et il a reçu les analyses, il a étudié la feuille et on a été vraiment surpris, Carla avait tout mis en place, il n'y a aucun suspect dans l'histoire

Jo et Henry prirent une mine évidente, tandis que Reece ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionnée, mais chacun le laissa continuer

\- en réalité, Carla s'est suici...

Il s'arrêta quand il réalisé la tête des trois et que personne ne semblait vraiment surpris. Il poussa un long soupir

\- Henry avait déjà trouvé ça ?

Les deux filles acquiescèrent

\- franchement doc, un jour ou l'autre vous allez me laisser avoir ce moment.

Henry sourit

\- ne vous inquiétez pas Hanson, si cela peut vous rassurer, Jo et moi avons trouvé en même temps. Un simple déclic

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- non non, déclic pour toi mais quant à moi, ce n'est que la lettre, sans ça je serais encore en train de chercher un responsable.

Reece allait mettre fin au débat des deux mariés quand Hanson fronça des sourcils

\- quelle lettre ?

Reece lui montra l'exemplaire et il eut la même réaction que tout le monde

\- une vraie histoire à la Shakespeare qu'on a la

\- merci pour l'éclaircissement Sherlock - répondit Jo, d'un ton sarcastique

Ils regardèrent alors tous Reece. Elle se leva et reprit la lettre

\- cette affaire est donc classée ! La seule et unique responsable n'a toujours été que Carla, par amour pour Fiona. On en voit plus beaucoup des comme ça.

Elle regarda Buddy et sourit

\- il va falloir rendre ce chien à quelqu'un de confiance

Jo fit une petite moue, en tapotant la tête du boxer

\- dommage ! Je commençais vraiment bien à m'habituer à sa présence et à squatter chez Henry

Ce dernier répondit sans penser

\- on est deux !

Trois paire d'yeux l'observèrent longuement, plutôt quatre. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se rattrapa en se raclant la gorge

\- je veux dire pour Buddy, il me manquera.

Hanson le caressa également

\- oh, il est attachant ce toutou ! Bon allez, je vais rentrer maintenant, je vous laisse faire vos adieux.

Reece leur fit un simple signe de tête, ils sortirent donc de l'office et Jo s'appuya contre son bureau en se mordillant machinalement les lèvres

\- je pense que Buddy sera bien avec Charlotte, je vais l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne le récupérer et une fois parti, mon petit séjour avec vous deux va être terminé également.

Henry sentit un petit noeud bizarre dans son estomac et ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir la jeune femme. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, leurs épaules se frôlant et tous deux regardant le chien qui les observait comme si il avait perçut ce qui se dégageait d'eux.

\- tu nous manqueras mon gros mais maintenant tu auras une maitresse qui prendra bien soin de toi.

* * *

Ils convinrent d'un rendez vous en fin de journée, peu avant le coucher du soleil, le temps que Charlotte fasse la route depuis Boston, ils se retrouvèrent à Central Park, pour que Buddy ait le temps de se dégourdir les pattes avant qu'il reparte dans sa nouvelle maison.

Ils attendaient prés de Bethesda quand Charlotte les rejoint en leur faisant des signes et il était dur de ne pas la repérer vu que Buddy était partie à sa rencontre.

\- comment allez vous Charlotte ? - accueillit Jo

\- bien maintenant que je connais la vérité. Enfin, ça ira mieux, même si ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

Son visage trahissait quand même beaucoup de tristesse et de fatigue, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, elle avait perdu sa seule proche cousine.

Jo sortit la lettre et lui tendit délicatement

\- elle parle de vous dans cette lettre et vous laisse tout ce qui lui a appartenu. Si vous le souhaitez, une escorte vous attend à la sortie du parc et vous emmènera dans son ancien appartement et vous reconduira à Boston par la suite parce que vous êtes venue en train n'est ce pas ?

\- c'est exact. C'est gentil à vous mais ça ne serait pas too much d'aller dans un endroit si familier ? Elle était si secrète

Henry la coupa gentiment

\- ce pour quoi elle voulait que ce soit vous qui récupériez ses affaires, vous avez partagé beaucoup plus de choses avec elle que n'importe qui, en dehors de Fiona et elle vous demande également de prendre les affaires de Fiona et c'est à votre charge de faire ce que vous en voulez par la suite.

Charlotte avait rapidement parcouru la lettre et sentit une boule dans sa gorge, les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler

\- Carla était comme une soeur pour moi, elle était la seule de ma famille de laquelle j'étais si proche. Elle a toujours eu bon coeur et même si ça me fait mal tout ça, partir tel qu'elle l'a fait pour être avec celle qu'elle aimait, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau et dramatique en même temps, la raison pour laquelle elle aimait tellement l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette, parce qu'ils étaient...

\- des amants maudits - dirent Jo et Henry, qui n'osèrent même pas se regarder, chacun pensant qu'ils étaient condamnés à ne pas connaitre l'amour jusqu'au bout, à cause de leur condition.

Charlotte fit un simple signe de tête et siffla Buddy qui jouait au frisbee un peu plus loin. Le chien revint vers elle et elle glissa la laisse autour de son cou

\- on va aller dans ton nouveau chez toi mon gros et je t'aimerais autant que ta maitresse t'aimait. Merci à vous deux d'avoir résolu cette affaire et d'avoir prit soin de Buddy. Je vous dois beaucoup et Carla aussi.

Jo et Henry ne firent qu'un signe de tête et après une dernière caresse au chien, ils regardèrent les deux s'éloigner avec l'escorte de la NYPD.

Henry resta longuement sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un poids à son bras, il baissa les yeux et Jo avait enroulé son bras avec le sien, la tête reposée sur son épaule, sans le regarder elle dit

\- il va falloir que je reprenne mes affaires et que je retourne dans ma solitude

Henry pouffa

\- ne sois pas si dramatique, si tu veux rester ce weekend, tu es le bienvenue et tu le sais. On a apprécié ta présence Jo, tu peux revenir quand tu veux

Elle sourit

\- je sais et je vous remercie de m'avoir gardé avec vous pour finalement ne mener qu'à la solution simple de notre affaire mais c'était... Plaisant

\- pour nous aussi ! Tu veux qu'on marche un peu dans le parc pour finir cette journée comme il se doit ? Après tant de drame, un peu de fraicheur nous fera du bien

\- je n'aurais pas mieux dis moi même.

Ils firent un petit tour sans que Jo ne relâche son bras et profitèrent des derniers rayons du soleil, admirant le coucher derrière les grands buildings et très rapidement, les lumières du parc s'allumèrent et il commença à se vider, l'heure du diner arrivait bientôt. Ils avaient parcouru une bonne partie du parc et étaient ressortis d'un autre côté, moins fréquenté malgré la circulation mais elle restait tout de même moindre.

Ils se stoppèrent au niveau de quelques arrêts de taxi et se firent face, sans pour autant se regarder.

\- malgré la tournure dramatique de cette affaire, on aura appris au moins une chose - confia Jo

\- quoi donc ?

\- que malgré les circonstances et le monde dans lequel on vit désormais, que l'Amour, finit toujours par ressortir vainqueur de toute situation et même si cela doit finir en drame, c'est ce qui rend les gens forts et les oblige à avancer ou éviter la souffrance comme Carla nous a montré.

Elle releva lentement les yeux vers Henry qui la dévisageait soudainement, ne semblait plus prendre en considération quoique ce soit

\- c'est vrai... Parfois je ne prends pas le temps de penser à tout ça, j'ai simplement l'impression d'être vraiment solitaire, je sais que le suis, Lucas me l'a toujours dit, je reste fermé et ne m'ouvre à personne mais je ne veux juste... Je sais que je parais froid mais je ne veux pas m'attacher sur certains points parce que...

\- c'est compliqué ?

Il acquiesça

\- je comprends ! Je suis comme toi... Mais tout a commencé à changer... Lorsque je t'ai rencontré

Ils se regardèrent longuement, très longuement et malgré tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, tous ces moments qu'ils avaient évité, toutes ces tentatives échouées, peut être était-il temps de se réveiller et de penser au fait qu'il fallait profiter de ce qui était devant eux. L'un comme l'autre n'avait toujours pas idée que aucun des deux n'était un simple mortel et c'est justement cette force d'attraction qui semblait les réunir en cette nuit et surtout après l'affaire qu'ils avaient eu, dans laquelle il avait bien été démontré, que chaque moment de la vie comptait. Abe avait raison, il ne perdrait rien et un jour il dirait la vérité à Jo; et cette dernière pensait de façon similaire, elle était encore très peinée par la perte de Sean mais les choses semblaient aller dans son sens alors pourquoi tentait-elle de fermer cette barrière qui l'attirait vers Henry ? Elle pouvait tout essayer, elle revenait toujours vers lui alors elle n'avait pas le droit de se priver du peu de bonheur que la vie pouvait lui offrir, alors ce soir la elle prit une décision, elle fit un grand pas en avant et le regarda droit dans les yeux, son coeur battait à tout rompre mais elle s'en fichait pas mal, il fallait qu'elle le fasse, sa chance ne se présenterait pas deux fois, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et ferma les yeux, approchant ses lèvres des siennes, Henry n'était plus capable de contrôler quoique ce soit de son corps, il se laissait juste entrainer, par sa passion, ce qu'il avait ressenti pour cette jeune femme à la minute même où elle était entrée dans sa morgue, ses mains avaient déjà atterries sur les hanches de la jeune femme et leur nez se touchaient, ils sentaient la respiration saccadée de l'autre parce qu'ils savaient qu'à la seconde où ils franchiraient cette barrière, il n'y aurait plus aucun retour arrière mais cela ne sembla pas les arrêter alors poussés par leur passion, ils abandonnèrent à cette tentation...

Enfin auraient dû lorsque Jo entendit un petit cri sourd, elle rouvrit les yeux avant de voir Henry tomber en avant vers elle

\- Henry !

Il ne s'était pas fait tiré dessus, il ne saignait pas, elle s'agenouilla en le tenant en position latérale et regarda tout autour d'elle, sans rien comprendre, elle remarqua alors une fléchette utilisé pour maitriser les suspects lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas coopératifs, des fléchettes avec un puissant pouvoir antalgique de sorte à assommer pendant une courte période.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se faire une réflexion qu'elle entendit une voix glaciale derrière elle

\- désolée détective d'avoir interrompu un moment si romantique mais je crois qu'il est temps pour vous deux de découvrir la vérité sur l'autre

Elle voulut se retourner mais reçut la même fléchette et retomba en masse sur Henry avant que tous deux ne soient emportés dans une camionnette noire.

* * *

 ** _À suivre..._**


	55. Chapter 54

**Helloooo ! Oui je me suis mal arrêté mais c'était fait exprès et en plus je vous faire mariner un moment *evil smiley* bref je vous poste un chapitre avec une longueur normale mais après comme j'ai écrit cette partie plutôt rapidement(enfin en termes de pages je veux dire) et pour faire durer le suspens, vous risquez de vous retrouver avec des chapitres relativement courts :p**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Jo se réveilla la première, la tête sur le point d'exploser et plongée dans le noir, ses yeux prirent le temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité et à se demander où ils pouvaient bien être. Elle sentie le corps d'Henry collé contre elle, ils n'étaient pas dans une position très confortable et certainement dans un endroit très peu éclairé. Elle le sentit bouger et appuya délicatement sur son épaule

\- Henry, est ce que ça va ?

Il était dans le même état qu'elle et se frotta énergiquement l'arrière du crâne

\- oui... J'ai connu pire dans ma vie mais je dois avouer que ce n'était pas plaisant. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Ils arrivaient maintenant à se distinguer et Jo essaya tant bien que mal de s'assoir

\- je n'en sais rien... On parlait et on...

Elle s'arrêta réalisant qu'ils allaient réellement s'embrasser et qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Elle soupira

\- je ne sais pas Henry ! On nous a attaqué tous les deux et je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé entre temps, et toi ?

\- non plus !

Il parvint à s'assoir également et ils étaient dans une pièce si étroite, qu'ils sentirent leur front se toucher.

Jo avait un mauvais pressentiment mais elle ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions de suite, cependant son doute persistait et elle avait bien une petite idée de qui était derrière tout ça.

Alors qu'elle se faisait des réflexions, une lumière perçante les aveugla et la porte s'ouvrit, ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient dans une boite de transport, comme des vulgaires marchandises. Une voix cynique les éclairant avec une lampe torche similaire à un phare de voiture, leur dit

\- ah, vous êtes réveillés ! Parfait ! On va pouvoir commencer

Jo et Henry se regardèrent incrédules, avant de sentir la boite éclater en petits morceaux autour d'eux et le temps de réaliser qu'ils étaient dans un entrepôt abandonné, leur kidnappeur était déjà derrière eux, pointant deux armes sur chacune de leur tempe.

\- je n'ai pas vraiment le temps à perdre donc vous allez gentiment vous levez et vous diriger vers les deux chaises qui se trouvent face à nous.

Jo et Henry remarquèrent les chaises, avec des cordes en métal des deux côtés. Jo se sentit blêmir

\- faites ce que je vous dit - insista la voix - et nous ferons les présentations après

Le couple se regarda et ils surent qu'ils n'eurent pas vraiment le choix que d'obéir, Jo n'avait plus son arme donc l'une avec laquelle ils se faisaient menacer, lui appartenait certainement.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les deux chaises dont les liens se refermèrent automatiquement sur eux dés qu'ils s'y installèrent, comme si ils étaient dans une attraction.

La personne se mit face à eux, elle portait un masque d'Âne et faisait grandement froid dans le dos. Elle faisait tourner les deux armes entre ses doigts, Jo vit une silhouette féminine et leva les yeux au ciel

\- ça ne sert à rien de vous cacher, je sais qui vous êtes, qui d'autre que vous aurait pu nous attraper ?

Henry était complètement perdu. La personne prit longtemps avant de se décider mais finit par dévoiler son visage. Une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que Jo (enfin d'apparence), blonde et un air de psychopathe du dimanche.

Jo rigola nerveusement

\- tout ce temps sans jamais voir votre visage, tout ce temps à me pourrir la vie, vous n'êtes qu'une femme à peine plus âgée que moi.

Lena leva les épaules

\- ça c'est ce que vous croyez. Je suis contente que nos chemins se croisent enfin détective Martinez

\- plaisir non partagé !

Henry trouva utile de se manifester

\- Jo qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous vous connaissez ?

Avant que Jo ne puisse répondre, Lena s'en chargea

\- oh ! suis-je bête, je manque à mon devoir. Bien sûr que je connais Jo, nous nous sommes contactées plusieurs fois. Je m'appelle Lena et aujourd'hui je nous ai tous les trois réunis dans la même pièce, car nous avons quelque chose en commun.

Jo cracha

\- il n'y a rien qu'on puisse avoir en commun avec vous, vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre folle. Votre problème est avec moi, si vous avez quelque chose à me reprocher, réglons ça toutes les deux mais laissez Henry en dehors de tout ça, il ne vous a rien fait.

Henry pâlît d'entendre de tels dires venant de sa partenaire, elle serait prête à se sacrifier pour lui ? Ce n'était pas juste, il était immortel et peu importe l'histoire qui unissait ces deux la, il ne pouvait la laisser se faire tuer.

Lena les regarda tour à tour et fit un sourire mesquin

\- que voila de nobles sentiments détective. C'est fou comment vous êtes mordue de votre légiste, vous vous connaissez que seulement depuis plus de trois mois et vous êtes prêtes à vous sacrifier pour lui.

Jo lui lança un regard noir

\- c'est mon partenaire, un simple citoyen, je me dois de le protéger.

\- encore une fois, c'est ce que vous croyez.

Henry sentit son coeur battre dans ses talons, est ce que cette femme saurait quelque chose sur sa condition ? Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu, il était certain ne n'avoir croisé aucune jeune femme qui aurait pu le reconnaitre après des années et elle était bien trop jeune de toute façon. Il ne comprenait pas sa motivation.

\- enfin bref - reprit Lena - je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, comme je vous le disais nous trois, nous partageons quelque chose, j'ai envie de dire, de spécial.

Elle prit un tabouret et s'installa face à eux, en les regardant tour à tour et se régalait de les voir si effrayés.

\- je ne vais pas vous tuer, puisque je vois bien que c'est ce qui vous tracasse !

Henry bougonna

\- c'est très convenant ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire de nous dans ce cas ? Attaché comme des vulgaires objets, à des chaises avec des liens en fer

\- j'ai dit que je n'allais pas vous tuer, cela ne veut pas dire que les épreuves que je vais vous donner ne vous tueront pas, en tout cas si vous ne les réussissez pas.

Le couple se regarda affolé

\- de quoi est ce que vous parlez ? - cria la détective, au bord du désespoir de ne pas être capable de protéger Henry face à cette timbrée.

\- voyez vous, j'ai passé quelques semaines à m'établir dans cet entrepôt et préparer des petits plans intéressants pour vous deux. Dans ma vie j'ai été magicienne, combien c'est dur à croire et j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et ces tours m'ont aidées à élaborer ces petits plans de rien du tout, ces épreuves qu'il vous faudra passer sans quoi vous allez mourrir et... - elle élargit son sourire sadique - vous découvrirez ce qui se cache réellement en vous.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à déchiffrer son charabia, tout ce qu'ils retenaient c'était qu'ils voulaient protéger l'autre de la mort, si possible sans mourir eux mêmes, puisqu'ils ne se le pardonneraient jamais.

Lena se leva et leur tourna autour tel un vautour

\- le but du jeu est simple, vous devez échapper et réussir à vous libérer de chaque épreuve, sans quoi vous mourrez. Je ne resterais pas dans les parages, j'ai d'autres choses à faire mais je saurais si vous réussissez ou vous échouez, je vous surveille. Vous aurez quatre épreuves et à la dernière c'est à moi que vous devriez faire face si vous êtes encore vivants d'ici la. Vous aurez tous les moyens possibles pour vous en sortir, il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder autour de vous.

Jo pouffa

\- alors quoi ? On est dans un truc style Hunger Games ?

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- Hunger quoi ?

Jo lui fit un signe de tête d'oublier. Lena trouva la remarque particulièrement intéressante

\- eh bien dans ce cas, puisse le sort vous êtes favorable.

Et elle disparut dans un halo de fumée, laissant les deux face à eux mêmes, collés sur la chaise, incapable de remuer le moindre muscle.

Jo tenta bien que mal de se libérer

\- il faut à tout prix que je récupérer mon arme et que je puisse appeler au 11 pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher, cette femme serait bien capable de nous tuer, épreuves ou pas épreuves

Avant que Jo ne s'emporte, Henry l'arrêta

\- attends attends, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu la connais et que tu n'as pas l'air surprise par ses méthodes ?

Jo savait que tôt ou tard il fallait qu'elle avoue la vérité, elle poussa un long soupir

\- s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas. Je ne voulais simplement déranger personne avec tout ça. Il y a quelques mois, quelques jours après notre rencontre, Lena m'a contacté et elle le faisait le plus souvent possible, elle a passé son temps à me harceler et j'ai tenté de l'ignorer, je n'aurais peut être pas dû.

Henry resta silencieux un long moment

\- est ce qu'elle t'as menacé ?

Jo refusait de répondre mais Henry insista

\- Jo ! Est ce qu'elle t'as menacé ?

Elle marmonna entre ses dents

\- elle l'a sans doute fait.

\- mais tu aurais dû en parler au lieutenant, elle aurait fait quelque chose pour la traquer et t'aider.

\- je sais Henry mais ça n'aurait rien changé. Elle utilise un téléphone jetable à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelle, impossible de tracer. Elle avait tout prévu depuis le début, tu l'as entendu, c'était son but de nous avoir... Seulement je ne vois pas pourquoi elle t'as prise dans ses filets, certainement parce que tu étais avec moi et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de laisser de témoins.

Henry n'en était pas très convaincu, il avait bien retenu ce que Lena avait dit

\- ou comme tu dis, elle nous voulait réellement tous les deux. Elle nous l'a dit, elle avait prévu ce traquenard depuis des semaines pour nous, pas que toi.

\- tu as raison

Elle réalisa la situation de galère dans laquelle elle l'avait entrainé et sentit son coeur gros

\- je suis désolée Henry, si j'avais eu l'audace de la dénoncer et de parler de mes problèmes plutôt que de tout le temps me renfermer, on en serait pas la et toi avec... Tu n'y est pour rien et je te cause tous ces ennuis.

Elle se sentait vraiment faible dans des moments pareils, Henry tenta de la rassurer

\- Jo, arrête de te blâmer ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, je te dis que tu aurais dû en parler mais dans ton cas, j'aurais fait de même et j'aurais préféré garder tout ceci pour moi.

Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire compatissant, bien que tout ça ne leur disait pas de quelle façon ils allaient sortir de la. Puis d'un seul coup ils reniflèrent en même temps

\- tu ne sens pas comme une odeur de brulé - demanda Jo ?

\- oui et elle commence à se faire de plus en plus forte.

Ils se retournèrent et virent une danse de flammes qui avançait vers eux

\- oh c'est pas vrai ! Il faut qu'on se dégage de la et le plus rapidement possible

Ils étaient si serrés qu'ils ne pouvaient pas briser leurs liens alors ils se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'avancer le plus loin possible, en essayant d'atteindre la seule porte qu'ils voyaient face à eux, tout en étant sur leur chaise et en sautant avec cette dernière. Jo ferma les yeux à minute qu'ils avançaient

\- si jamais l'un de nous tombe, c'est fini

* * *

Il se faisait relativement tard, même trop tard, Abe savait que son père prenait parfois le temps pour rentrer à cause des affaires qui trainaient mais la ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'ils allaient remettre le chien et qu'ils reviendraient, Jo devait justement récupérer ses affaires et cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils étaient partis et il savait qu'on ne pouvait prendre autant de temps, même si ils avaient décidé de prendre un moment pour eux, Henry l'aurait prévenu en utilisant le téléphone de Jo et la il essayait d'appeler la détective mais il tombait directement sur la boite vocale.

Pendant un court instant, il hésitait à vraiment s'inquiéter, après tout Jo et Henry avaient grandement besoin d'être seuls et l'idée qu'ils se soient éclipsés dans un hôtel ou dans un petit endroit calme pour avoir la paix, l'avait traversé mais il se rappela que son père n'était pas un sauvage et n'aurait pas emmené la jeune femme comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

Il sut alors que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se décida d'appeler au 11 et heureusement pour lui, le lieutenant y était encore

\- Lieutenant Reece !

\- Oui lieutenant, c'est Abe, le colocataire d'Henry

\- ah bonsoir Abe ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Eh bien je voudrais m'assurer que Jo et Henry avaient bien remis le chien à la jeune femme ?

\- oui ! Charlotte m'a appelé pour me remercier et me dire qu'elle était escortée, à l'heure qu'il est, elle est certainement chez elle.

Abe se retint de pousser des jurons

\- c'est pas vrai !

En entendant le changement dans sa voix, Reece s'inquiéta

\- pourquoi cela ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- je ne sais pas ! Jo devait repasser à l'appartement pour prendre ses affaires et ça fait des heures qu'ils sont partis, ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'a prévenu, je n'arrive pas à avoir Jo

Reece prenait très au sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de son équipe, elle composa le numéro d'Hanson et mit Abe en attente

\- j'appelle le détective Hanson et je reviens de suite à vous

\- merci !

Elle composa rapidement le numéro du détective, qui répondit avec une voix essoufflée, certainement que ses fils étaient en train de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- oui allo ?

\- détective, c'est le lieutenant ! Je crois que nous avons un problème !

\- qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un autre corps ?

Reece espérait que non

\- non ! Mais c'est Jo et Henry ! Abe vient de m'appeler, aucun des deux n'est rentré après avoir déposé Buddy avec Charlotte et Abe m'a assuré que Jo ne répondait pas sur son cellulaire.

Hanson ne savait pas si il fallait paniquer de suite ou pas

\- vous pensez qui leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- je ne sais pas du tout mais je pense que ça ne fera pas de mal de creuser un peu, tentez de rappeler Jo, c'était peut être juste un manque de batterie, en tous les cas je l'espère. J'essaie également de mon côté

\- d'accord ! Si je n'arrive à rien, je viens vous rejoindre au 11

\- pas de problèmes

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps, Reece reprit Abe

\- j'ai appelé le détective Hanson, pour l'instant on ne sait pas ce qu'il en est mais nous réessayons d'appeler Jo, vous pouvez nous rejoindre au poste si vous voulez, si vous vous sentez plus en sécurité

\- merci beaucoup ! Je suis en route

Reece et Hanson avaient tenté d'appeler Jo mais sans succès. Fatiguée de n'avoir rien du tout, Reece demanda à l'informaticienne de tracer le téléphone de la jeune femme

\- il est localisé dans Central Park, au sud - confia l'informaticienne

\- je n'aime pas trop ça - affirma Reece

Elle appela une de ses équipes du coin pour aller vérifier si Jo et Henry étaient la bas et elle donna la description de l'endroit où le téléphone émettait.

Elle tourna en rond tout le long de son commissariat, Hanson et Abe arrivèrent presque en même temps et chacun tentait de comprendre la situation, jusqu'à ce que Reece reçoive un autre appel. Elle mit le haut parleur

\- j'écoute !

\- lieutenant, nous avons retrouvé le téléphone mais aucune trace du détective Martinez ou du docteur Morgan. Le téléphone était simplement éteint et il a encore de la batterie.

Reece échangea un regard inquiet avec Hanson et Abe. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

* * *

 **Author's note : _Angie, about the Hunger Games reference, the original line is "may the odds ever be in your favor" (puisse le sort vous êtes favorable) because pretty sure Google translate is going to write anything but that._**


	56. Chapter 55

**Hello la compagnie et merci pour vos reviews, je sais je suis d'un sadisme mais vous me connaissez maintenant, j'ai aucune pitié XDD. Bref, je vous poste un court chapitre (et en plus je fais exprès de faire durer le suspens, je suis sûre quand vous me lisez vous transpirez :p)**

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours (désolée si ça commence vraiment à être super long O_o)**

* * *

Jo et Henry étaient toujours coincés et piégés par ce déluge de flammes qui se faisait de plus en plus persistent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à avoir les idées claires mais seule la solution que Jo avait en tête, de sauter en avançant sur la chaise, semblait être leur seule issue.

Les flammes n'étaient pas hautes, ni nombreuses, mais elles avançaient et il était certain qu'elles représentaient un danger pour la vie et comme aucun des deux ne voulait révéler son secret à l'autre ou tout du moins ne voulait pas mourir sans être capable de sauver l'autre, les choses se présentaient plutôt de façon compliquée.

\- Henry ! Il faut qu'on avance jusqu'à cette porte, on est liés mais nos pieds sont libres, il faut qu'on saute jusqu'à la bas, ça sera le seul moyen d'y échapper.

Il acquiesça et ils sautillèrent sur leur chaise, le plus rapidement possible, avec l'impression que plus ils avançaient et plus la porte reculait. Ils savaient que si ils avaient le malheur de chuter, ça serait terminé pour eux.

Peu avant d'atteindre cette porte, Henry s'arrêta net alors que Jo avait presque atteint la limite, voyant qu'elle ne le suivait plus, elle paniqua en voyant la danse de flammes arriver en vitesse sur son collègue

\- Henry ! Pousse toi de la, sors, ça ne sert à rien de rester la, tu peux t'échapper

\- Jo ! Je viens de remarquer que cette pièce est une illusion d'optique.

Elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea

\- quoi ? De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

\- plus on avance, plus la porte recule, si on continue de sauter, on ne l'atteindra jamais. Il faut qu'on se libère de nos liens et qu'on court pour sortir de la.

Jo se mit à rire nerveusement

\- Henry ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour, trouve autre chose. Au cas où tu aurais besoin que je te rafraichisse la mémoire, on est liés par des chaines en fer, on ne peut pas se...

Henry la regarda d'un air évident, en regardant les flammes, elle avait compris, cela venait de la frapper.

Du fer et du feu, la combinaison parfaite.

\- le fer fond au contact du feu - murmura t-elle d'une voix tout juste audible

\- exactement - approuva Henry - dés que les flammes sont au plus prés, il faut lever nos mains et les chaines vont fondre et à partir de la on va pouvoir passer cette porte.

Jo n'était pas non plus très sure de ce plan mais Henry avait raison, plus ils avançaient, plus la porte s'éloignait et cela ne ferait que les mener à leur perte.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle était plus loin qu'Henry et n'osa pas regarder dans sa direction lorsqu'elle vit que les flammes se rapprochaient de lui, ce fut simplement quand elle entendit un bruit de chaines par terre qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle vit Henry qui courrait dans sa direction. Il donna un coup de pied à la chaise, qui se brisa sous la force et Jo eut à peine le temps de retirer ses liens, qu'Henry lui prit la main et la traina avec lui vers la porte

\- les flammes nous auraient eu tous les deux si j'attendais qu'elles arrivent vers toi. Dépêchons nous !

À la minute où ils avaient réussi à se libérer, la danse de flammes s'était faite bien plus ardente et rapide et ils ne devaient penser à rien d'autre que de sortir de la vivants. Quand ils passèrent la porte, le lance flamme avait bien failli les griller comme deux steaks mais dés qu'ils refermèrent, tout disparut comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Jo se frotta énergiquement le visage, en s'appuyant contre la porte. C'était un véritable cauchemar et ils allaient se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

\- tu crois qu'on en a fini ? - demanda Henry, sceptique, bien que quasiment sûr de la réponse

Jo soupira

\- certainement pas ! Elle a dit qu'on aurait quatre épreuves, je suis certaine qu'à côté de ce qui nous attend, celle ci n'était que du pipi de chat.

Henry se sentit blêmir. Il en avait subit des choses dans sa longue vie mais il devait se l'avouer, il ne sentait pas du tout ce qui les attendait et de plus si il devait se sacrifier pour sauver Jo, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils étaient un peu plongés dans le noir. Jo roula des yeux

\- je vais finir par croire que c'est une habitude de nous mettre dans le noir

\- c'est une façon pour elle de nous préparer à la prochaine épreuve

Comme ils ignoraient à quoi ils allaient faire face, ils avancèrent prudemment et aveuglement et ce fut Jo qui poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle se sentit partir dans le vide, Henry n'eut même pas le temps d'appeler son nom qu'il était rapidement sur ses talons et tous les deux se sentirent glisser tout le long d'un tunnel, pareil à un toboggan, la glissade parut interminable et aurait pu être amusante si ils n'étaient pas dans une telle situation.

Jo atterrit la première et elle peina à se remettre de ses émotions qu'Henry lui retomba dessus et le contrepoids fit que son corps bascula en arrière et il se retrouva littéralement entre ses jambes et une nouvelle fois, si la situation était autre, il n'aurait certainement pas hésité à l'embrasser.

Henry regarda tout autour d'eux et remarqua des parois vitrées pareil à un aquarium géant

\- si la prochaine épreuve et d'éviter de se faire bouffer par un requin, autant que je me laisse mourir tout de suite - affirma Henry

Jo leva les yeux, sans pour autant repousser Henry qui prenait un certain plaisir à être sur elle. Elle grimaça

\- cette femme est une psychopathe en puissance ! On a pu réussir la première épreuve mais pendant combien de temps encore va t-on réussir à lui échapper de la sorte ? Et combien de temps cela va prendre avant que quelqu'un ne finisse par s'inquiéter de notre sort au poste ? On était pas censés revenir.

Henry comprenait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir et il était vrai que personne n'aurait de quoi s'inquiéter de leur sort si ils avaient terminé leur journée mais Henry avait confiance et surtout il avait Abe.

Il se releva et l'aida à faire de même, enfin ils restèrent assis parce que « l'aquarium » était bien trop bas pour qu'ils puissent se tenir debout.

\- Jo, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis certain que Abe a déjà contacté tous nos collègues. Il sait que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de ne pas rentrer, surtout sans appeler... Sauf cas exceptionnel.

Il se référait à ses nombreuses plongées dans le East River. Jo acquiesça, ne pouvant enlever ce sentiment de culpabilité en elle.

\- c'est vrai ! Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi.

Ils ne purent en dire davantage qu'ils sentirent leurs corps être secoué comme si ils étaient sur un bateau, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils se faisaient tirer par le sol.

\- non mais je rêve ! On est enfermés dans un aquarium...Et ce sont...

\- des sables mouvants - ajouta Henry, qui en avait connu quelques uns lors d'un déplacement en Égypte, il y avait de ça fort longtemps.

Ils avaient pu échapper aux flammes mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs que pour des sables mouvants, ils aient une solution adaptée.

 **###**

Au 11, les coups de fils fusaient entre chaque commissariat pour savoir si quelqu'un avait aperçu Jo et Henry. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient que le téléphone de la jeune femme pour aider et aucun appel qui pouvait les emmener sur la piste qu'ils recherchaient.

Abe était nerveux et pensait surtout à ce qui pourrait arriver si quelqu'un en arrivait à découvrir le secret de son père. Hanson était toujours la et Lucas était également revenu et ne rigolait plus pour le coup. Chacun était installé autour de Reece, qui ne cessait ses coups de téléphone.

Elle soupira, ayant fait une nouvelle fois chou blanc

\- tous mes informateurs m'ont assuré qu'ils n'avaient rien vu de spécial. J'ai mis chaque commissariat pour les rechercher et je leur ai demandé d'ouvrir les yeux et de m'envoyer le moindre petit détail si jamais ils sont aperçus.

Abe se mit à tourner en rond

\- je ne comprends pas ! Ils n'ont pas pu disparaitre comme ça.

Il s'appuya contre le bureau de Jo et se gratta le menton

\- je suppose que je n'apprends rien à personne, y compris vous lieutenant, si je vous dis que j'ai pensé que ces deux la avaient décidé de se prendre un coin à eux tous seuls, sans être dérangé car je suppose qu'on a tous remarqué la tension entre eux.

Chacun acquiesça, il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer.

\- mais même dans des cas comme ça, Henry ne m'aurait pas laissé en plan, je le connais, ce n'est pas lui et Jo aussi m'aurait passé un coup de fil.

Le problème était que les deux n'avaient pas disparus depuis 24h donc pour l'instant aucun avis de recherche ne pourrait être émis et cela frustrait grandement Reece qui refusait de perdre deux de ses meilleurs éléments, il se pourrait bien que leur vie soit en danger et cette stupide loi d'attendre 24h, même en tant que chef de service, elle se devait de la respecter.

Elle soupira, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez

\- je ne sais pas quoi dire, encore moins quoi faire. Je ne peux pas les déclarer officiellement disparus que dans 24h, or ça ne doit faire que trois heures qu'ils n'ont plus été vus. On sait que quelque chose a dû se passer vu que le téléphone de Jo a été retrouvé mais la question est de savoir quoi.

Lucas qui était resté silencieux jusque la, proposa alors

\- pourquoi ne pas utiliser les caméras de la ville ? Peut être qu'on pourrait les retrouver ?

Hanson ajouta

\- est ce que Central Park possède des caméras ?

Reece haussa des épaules

\- je ne crois pas ! Mais il me semble bien qu'il est relié à celles de l'hôtel de ville de toute façon, on pourrait voir chaque activité suspecte mais cela pourrait prendre du temps. Central Park est si grand et il y a tellement de monde qui y passe, plus toutes les parties qu'il contient, pas sûr qu'on obtienne ce qu'on veut réellement mais nous ne perdons rien à essayer.

Elle composa rapidement le numéro du maire et lui expliqua la situation d'urgence. Abe, Hanson et Lucas la fixèrent, comme des enfants attendant que leur principal ait une bonne nouvelle à leur annoncer.

Quand elle raccrocha, elle resta sceptique

\- bon, on devrait recevoir absolument toutes les vidéos du trafic à Central Park pour aujourd'hui. Je propose que tous les trois, vous prenez deux ou trois séquences chacun, cela ira bien plus vite et ouvrez l'oeil. Je vais en prendre certaines également, dés que quelqu'un voit quelque chose, il prévient tout le monde. Je vais vérifier ma boite mail et je vous transfère tout ça. Abe et Lucas, prenez un poste informatique.

Abe se mit au bureau de Jo et Lucas emprunta un des bureaux voisins. Hanson s'installa au sien et dés qu'ils reçurent les fichiers vidéos, chacun se mit à son travail, paré à passer des heures devant un écran pour analyser, en espérant que l'horloge ne tournerait pas trop pour Jo et Henry et qu'ils avaient encore le temps de les récupérer avant que le pire n'arrive.


	57. Chapter 56

**Merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez :).**

 **Angie : I can assure you it's not a virtual reality at all :p it is more than real but Lena was a magician so it explains a lot, there's more to come, Jo and Henry are not safe yet *evil smile***

* * *

Jo ne connaissait rien des sables mouvants mais elle espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi meurtriers que dans les films et ce fut d'ailleurs Henry qui la rassura lorsqu'il la vit en train de gigoter pour tenter de s'extirper.

\- Jo ! Les sables mouvants ne sont pas comme on le voit à la télé, on nous en fait toujours tout un plat à croire que cela est vraiment très dangereux, ça l'est mais on peut très bien s'en sortir sans difficulté. Le but est de ne pas paniquer.

Dans le peu de lueur qu'il y avait, Henry put voir que la jeune femme lui lançait un regard noir

\- très bien, le génie ! Qu'est ce que tu proposes que je fasse si je ne dois pas paniquer ? Je te rappelle qu'on a une folle furieuse à nos trousses et qu'on en a pas encore fini avec ces satanés épreuves.

D'un seul coup elle tâta sa poche arrière et réalisa qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'appeler du secours. Elle rigola nerveusement

\- qu'est ce qu'il y a de si hilarant ? - demanda le légiste

\- je viens de réaliser que je n'avais plus mon portable donc en gros, presque aucun moyen de prévenir le 11. Elle a décidément tout prévu

Henry se frotta le menton

\- ton téléphone est sans doute tombé lorsque Lena nous a attrapé. Je ne m'inquiètes pas pour la NYPD Jo, je suis certain que Abe les a déjà prévenu que quelque chose n'allait pas et peut être ont-ils déjà réussis à retrouver ton cell.

Jo soupira

\- admettons que tu dis vrai, si ils y parviennent, de quelle façon tu veux qu'ils sachent où on est ? Personne n'est au courant pour Lena, j'ai tout gardé pour moi et j'ai prit soin de ne laisser aucun indice, j'ai toujours gardé une face impassible et tu le sais.

Il ne put qu'approuver. Jo était parfois aussi dure que lui à lire et il en fallait beaucoup pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il tentait de réfléchir, mais avec le corps presque enfoncé dans du sable mouvant, renfermés comme des animaux exotiques et absolument personne pour avoir une idée d'où ils pourraient se cacher, il était vrai qu'ils étaient carrément dans une impasse.

Jo sentit son corps s'enfoncer un peu plus et elle tentait de rester forte mais il était difficile pour elle ne pas céder à la panique parce qu'elle s'en voudrait terriblement de mourir et de laisser Henry derrière sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

\- Je crois que pour le moment, la priorité est de réussir à sortir de la. Mais comment ? On est enfermés dans un aquarium et plus..

\- plus on bouge, plus on s'enfonce - acheva Henry - le mieux serait de rester immobile mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'est de cette façon que le sable va s'évaporer.

Il tenta de s'allonger sur le dos et se sentit flotter

\- pour éviter qu'on se fatigue et qu'on soit tiré vers le bas, il faut qu'on s'allonge sur le dos avec les bras écartés, ça fera contrepoids et ça te fera flotter, le temps qu'on puisse réfléchir à une solution décente. Normalement les morts dans des sables mouvants, sont rares, si cela arrive, c'est parce que les personnes ont paniqué et ce sont noyées mais on va garder notre calme et on va pouvoir s'en sortir.

Jo se retint de faire part du fond de sa pensée

\- dans le désert, ça doit être facile mais enfermé dans une cage de verre, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit tout à fait la même

Mais elle s'exécuta tout de même et s'allongea sur le dos, les bras écartés. Henry lui attrapa la main, comme pour la rassurer

\- on s'en sortira Jo, elle ne réussira pas à nous avoir

\- ton optimiste m'impressionne mais on en est qu'à la deuxième épreuve, Henry. Qui sait ce qu'elle a d'autre en réserve et jusqu'à quel niveau de dangerosité ?

Il roula son pouce tout le long de sa main

\- je suis bien conscient de tout ça mais il ne faut pas qu'on voit le verre à moitié vide. À nous deux, on peut très bien voir le bout du tunnel.

Jo ne savait quoi penser. Peut être qu'il avait raison, mais après ? Quand viendrait le moment de se retrouver face à Lena, comment allaient-ils faire ? Ce combat était le sien et elle ne pourrait laisser Henry mourir pour une histoire où il n'avait rien à voir. Elle ferma rapidement les yeux en prenant une décision. Si ils passaient toutes les épreuves sans aucune égratignure et qu'ils tenaient vivants jusqu'à l'affrontement avec Lena, elle ferait en sorte de dégager Henry du hangar pour qu'il aille chercher de l'aide, même si elle devait y laisser sa propre vie mais au moins elle le sauverait lui.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite lorsque quelque chose lui attrapa le pied et la tira plus profondément vers le bas, seul son buste était visible, elle poussa un cri de terreur qui transperça Henry, qui l'avait senti glissé brutalement

\- Jo ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Henry ! Aide moi ! Quelque chose m'a attrapé les deux pieds et s'est enroulé autour de mes chevilles, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça me tire vers le bas.

Henry devait agir vite, Jo tentait de garder la tête haute pour éviter de couler et de mourir asphyxiée par des sables mouvants, ce qui serait l'une des morts les plus stupides encore, ou pas.

Il regarda tout autour de lui mais il faisait trop sombre, il passa ses mains sur les parois mais il n'y avait rien pour les aider à se sortir de la, pas de corde pour se hisser, rien du tout. Ils n'allaient pas mourir si bêtement, ça il n'en était pas question.

À force de bouger les jambes, il sentit autre chose sous ses pieds, la partie où le bas de son corps était déjà engloutit. Il réussit à déposer la pointe et regarda Jo

\- Jo ! Dis moi que tu es toujours à la surface ?

\- oui oui ! De pas beaucoup, dans cinq minutes je suis au fond du trou

\- il y a du verre sous le sable mouvant

Jo ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir

\- comment ça ?

\- cet aquarium est entier, le sable recouvre le fond, il faut qu'on puisse le briser pour s'en sortir

\- et comment tu suggères qu'on fasse ça Sherlock ? Vu que mes pieds sont indisponibles pour l'instant.

Henry resta quelques secondes sans rien dire mais il pensa que si la sortie se trouvait dessous alors il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir quant à plonger entièrement dedans. Il prit une profonde inspiration

\- j'espère que je ne fais pas de bêtises

\- qu'est ce que tu fais ? - hurla Jo quand elle ne sentit plus la masse de son collègue à côté d'elle - Henry ! Henry !

Le légiste s'était laissé fondre dans le sable mouvant et tentait de garder les yeux ouverts malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait dessous, il avait mis sa bouche dans son chemiser pour éviter d'avaler le sable, il parvint à toucher les jambes de Jo et de remarquer que des poids attachés à une corde, s'étaient enroulés autour de ses chevilles et la tiraient de plus en plus vers le bas.

Il fallait couper les liens pour qu'elle puisse rester à la surface mais évidemment, il ne possédait aucun objet tranchant avec lui et il ne pouvait s'éterniser trop longtemps, Jo était en train de paniquer de ne plus le voir et il sentait que ses poumons perdaient l'air alors il fallait agir le plus rapidement possible.

Le peu d'espace l'empêchait de se tenir debout, comme si il était dans une piscine dont l'espace était restreint alors il se devait de s'allonger à plat ventre, avec du sable qui l'envahissait de partout et sa jeune collègue qui hurlait au désespoir de ne pas le voir revenir à mesure que son corps s'enfonçait dans le sable. Si il utilisait ses poings, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait à rien du tout alors une idée lui vint en tête, il paraitrait que pour faciliter la tâche dans des sables mouvants, il suffisait d'enlever les chaussures, il ne pouvait enlever les siennes à cause de sa position mais il avait remarqué que les liens autour des chevilles de Jo ne tenaient que ses chaussures et non pas ses pieds. Il suffisait donc de les retirer pour que les liens cèdent et il se servirait donc des poids pour briser le fond. Sentant qu'il manquait d'air, il fut contraint de remonter et ressemblait maintenant à l'homme des sables et ne voyait que très peu autour de lui, surtout que l'obscurité n'aidait en rien.

\- Henry ! - cria Jo - alors que sa tête était quasiment enfoncé dans le sable

\- Jo ! Essaie de tenir encore quelques secondes s'il te plait ! J'ai trouvé la solution. Seuls tes chaussures sont retenues par des liens qui contiennent des poids. On peut briser le fond de l'aquarium et je vais me servir de ces poids pour le faire. Je vais replonger la dessous et enlever tes chaussures, les liens se libéreront et je vais briser le fond.

Elle voyait bien que le sable avait couvert presque tout son visage

\- mais Henry, tu es déjà rempli de sable, tu vas te tuer à la tâche

Il fit un mince sourire

\- mais au moins je t'aurais sauvé

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher qu'il replongea et s'attaqua vivement à la tâche de retirer les chaussures de Jo, plutôt à l'aveuglette pour le coup. Heureusement la jeune femme avait des bottes, il suffisait donc d'ouvrir les fermetures, ce qu'il fit rapidement et les bottes se retirèrent facilement, les poids le tirèrent un peu vers le bas mais il parvint à trouver un équilibre pour les utiliser, cependant le sable l'avait déjà complètement recouvert et il ne voyait plus rien et peinait vraiment à respirer alors ce fut Jo qui avait plongé pour le rejoindre et avait prit les poids de ses mains et avec toute la force qu'elle put trouver, elle les lança sur le fond de l'aquarium, qui se brisa instantanément, le sable s'écoula comme dans un chantier de construction. Ils se retrouvèrent avec un peu plus de luminosité, allongés dans le sable, toujours renfermés, certainement dans une autre partie du hangar. Jo remarqua Henry à côté d'elle et le secoua quand elle vit qu'il ne bougeait pas

\- Henry ! Réveille toi ! On est sortis de la, allez s'il te plait ! Debout

Elle dégagea rapidement le sable de son visage et aurait tout donné pour avoir une bouteille d'eau sous la main

\- je t'en prie ! Lève toi, ne me laisse pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par ouvrit les yeux et cracha tout le sable. Jo soupira de soulagement

\- ça, ce n'était vraiment pas plaisant mais alors pas du tout - affirma t-il, avec l'impression qu'il ne retournerait pas à la plage de si tôt

Jo s'appuya contre le seul poteau qui se trouvait la et s'essuya le front, qui dégoulinait déjà de sueur, et cette épreuve venait de rendre sa bouche complètement sèche

\- c'est une vraie folle ! Je crains vraiment le pire pour les prochains, je t'avoue que je suis terrorisée Henry, je sais de quoi elle est capable et elle va nous en faire baver.

Henry cracha le peu de sable qui restait encore dans sa bouche et se rapprocha de la jeune femme, en posant une main sur sa joue

\- Jo ! Allez, un peu de courage. On est tous les deux et elle ne pourra pas grand chose contre nous, puisqu'à nous deux on trouvera toujours une solution

\- oui mais jusqu'à quel point ?

\- je ne sais pas mais on doit continuer, de toute façon je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix.

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle voulait crier à Lena de s'arrêter la et qu'elle l'affronterait elle même, de laisser la vie sauve à Henry.

Elle se releva en titubant légèrement, Henry passa un bras autour d'elle pour lui servir d'appui. Elle enfonça sa tête contre son torse et murmura

\- merci de m'avoir tiré de la, si tu ne m'avais pas rassuré pour que je garde ma tête haute, je serais certainement déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Il posa son menton sur sa tête

\- mais je n'ai pas fait tout le travail, tu n'as pas hésité non plus dés que tu m'as vu en difficulté. On se sauve mutuellement Jo, et c'est pour cela que je suis persuadé qu'on réussira ces épreuves, si personne ne nous trouve avant.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et glissa son index sur ses lèvres, avant de lui faire un sourire faible. Une autre porte s'ouvrit avec une lumière relativement aveuglante dedans et la voix carnassière de Lena

\- entrez je vous prie ! Vous avez déjà fait la moitié de vos épreuves.

Si ils avaient eu d'autres issues de secours, ils n'auraient pas hésité mais aucun des deux ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'elle avait fait dans cet hangar, il était probablement truffé de pièges et ils devaient reconnaitre qu'en tant que magicienne, elle avait un certain talent alors, les portes de sortie n'étaient certainement qu'un leurre.

Ils avancèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la porte qui se referma derrière eux. Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- bah voyons ! Je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre

En effet, se tenait devant eux, un énorme labyrinthe qui à première vue paraissait innocent mais Henry inspectait chaque recoin et remarqua la faille

\- donc... Si on veut trouver la sortie, il va falloir qu'on évite de finir en morceaux de viande

\- comment ça ?

Il pointa chaque ventilateur, situé à chaque intersection, qui possédait des lames tranchantes, qui couperait tout et n'importe quoi, y compris un corps humain et ils étaient disposés à une hauteur suffisante pour les découper, de ce fait, ils allaient certainement devoir se contorsionner pour passer sans craindre de se faire exploser la cervelle

\- c'est l'avant dernière épreuve - murmura Jo - et on est dans une sacré merde.


	58. Chapter 57

**Hello! Voila un petit chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'amuse de vous lire :). Jo et Henry ne sont pas encore sortis d'affaire et je suis vraiment sadique à vous poster bout par bout comme ça :p, surtout que dans ce chapitre je fais d'autant plus durer le suspens.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Six heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition de Jo et Henry, ils ne se rendaient pas compte eux mêmes, mais leurs épreuves leur avaient fait perdre pas mal de temps et ils n'étaient pas prêts d'en sortir pour le moment.

Du côté du 11, tout le monde était sur le qui vive, ces dernières heures, Abe, Reece, Hanson et Lucas étaient tous concentrés en train de visualiser chaque vidéo surveillance appuyé sur Central Park, il y avait tellement de monde, tellement de parties dans le parc qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu la vidéo où Jo et Henry s'étaient fait emmenés, si bien sûr, elle figurait dans la liste.

Il se faisait relativement tard, il était bientôt minuit et pourtant, le commissariat était bondé, personne n'était vraiment partie et Reece recevait coups de téléphones sur coups de téléphones via d'autres commissariats, bien qu'elle ne pouvait déclarer ses deux éléments, disparus, pour le moment. Cela n'empêchait pas l'entre aide.

Après des heures de recherche, ce fut Lucas qui trouva le fameux moment, il commençait à s'endormir et se releva d'un bond en reconnaissant la silhouette de ses amis

\- hey, venez voir ! - cria t-il à l'attention d'Hanson et Abe

Ils le rejoignirent rapidement, en se mettant chacun à ses côtés

\- j'ai trouvé la vidéo. Ça fait froid dans le dos

Il appuya sur le bouton play et Abe et Hanson regardèrent attentivement, Reece arriva derrière eux et regarda l'écran, sur lequel on voyait Jo et Henry discuter puis se rapprocher, chacun ne put cacher son petit sourire sous entendu, surtout qu'on voyait clairement qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce qu'une camionnette noire que personne n'avait remarqué, tout comme Jo et Henry n'avaient rien vu venir et au vu du gabarit, tout le monde devina que la personne qui sortait du véhicule était une femme, elle portait le masque d'Âne qu'elle avait au moment où elle s'était retrouvé face à Jo et Henry, elle avait neutralisé Henry d'un seul coup et n'avait laissé aucune chance à Jo également. Comme si de rien n'était, on la voyait les trainer tous les deux pour les mettre à l'arrière de sa camionnette et disparaitre.

Le groupe se regarda incrédule et fut incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit, trop choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Lucas tenta de l'humour

\- je vous l'avait dit ! Assez creepy

Trois pairs d'yeux se retourna alors vers Reece

\- c'était d'une certaine violence en effet et je ne comprends pas qui pourrait leur en vouloir à ce point. Est ce qu'on a un moyen d'identifier cette plaque d'immatriculation ?

Lucas approuva

\- je ne suis pas informaticien mais je peux toujours tenter mais ça risque d'être un peu compliqué, la camionnette est vraiment garée de sorte à ce qu'on ne voit pas la plaque mais on aperçoit quand même un morceau donc je peux tenter de faire l'analyse, avec un peu de chance le logiciel retrouvera lui même le match correspondant.

Reece approuva nerveusement

\- faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je dois maintenant donner l'alerte, 24h ou pas, cette fois nous avons bien la preuve qu'ils ont été enlevés et il n'y a rien que qui que ce soit puisse dire pour me contrer.

Elle fut sur le point de retourner dans son bureau quand d'autres flics arrivèrent vers elle avec un air concerné

\- qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? - demanda t-elle, sachant qu'ils avaient très peu de temps sur leurs bras pour retrouver deux des leurs vivants.

\- les informaticiens ont analysés le téléphone du détective Martinez et certaines conversations sont revenues, enfin des morceaux, nous pensions que vous voudriez les écouter ?

Reece jeta un oeil aux trois autres qui acquiescèrent.

\- faites nous écouter tout ça.

Ils appuyèrent sur un dictaphone et des morceaux de conversation menaçantes avaient été trouvées, rien qui mentionnait l'immortalité de qui que ce soit mais la voix grave de la jeune femme et apeurée de celle de Jo faisaient bien comprendre que la détective était menacée depuis des mois et qu'elle n'avait jamais rien dit et visiblement cela venait de retomber sur elle.

\- c'est pas vrai -dirent-ils tous d'une seule et même voix

\- c'est tout ce que nous avons récupéré - dirent les policiers

Reece les remercia

\- merci ! Je vais garder ce dictaphone avec moi !

Elle se retourna vers les trois hommes qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, Abe fit part de son commentaire

\- Jo a reçu des menaces de mort et elle n'en a jamais rien dit à personne ?

Hanson grogna

\- c'est tout Jo ça. Si quelque chose ne va pas, elle préfère le mettre de côté et faire comme si rien ne l'affectait plutôt que de demander de l'aide, son égo de flic ressort bien par moment.

Reece leva les yeux

\- bon ce n'est pas le moment de faire la leçon à cette pauvre Jo. Elle est très discrète et peut être ne voulait-elle embêter personne avec ceci, peut-être a t-elle pensé que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut qu'on retrouve cette femme puisque non seulement la vie de notre détective est en danger mais aussi celle de notre légiste, on ne peut donc pas se reposer sur nos lauriers.

Lucas s'excita

\- j'ai un match ! C'est vraiment des petits bijoux les logiciels de la NYPD

Le nom d'une compagnie apparut à côté de l'identification de la plaque

\- Rental's safe ! Évidemment - bougonna Reece - c'est une voiture louée, pourquoi il en serait autrement ?

Abe se frotta le sommet du crâne

\- dans ce cas, il faut payer une visite à cette compagnie et demander à voir le nom de la dernière personne qui a loué cette camionnette, ça nous mènera certainement à elle.

Hanson répondit

\- l'idée a traversé tout le monde. Le seul problème est qu'on est pas sûrs qu'elle ait mis son vrai nom alors pour la retrouver ça pourrait être comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Reece sentit que son cerveau allait bouillir à force de trop penser

\- attendez une seconde, dans ce genre de compagnie, on demande obligatoirement une pièce d'identité. Que son nom soit vrai ou pas, il y a une chose qu'on ne peut changer, ce sont les traits faciaux, on peut demander à voir la copie de la pièce et faire une reconnaissance dans notre base de données, son nom apparaitra forcément ou sa location, n'importe quoi.

Ils approuvèrent tous cette idée et il n'y avait pas de grandes solutions de toute manière, un seul problème se posait, il était passé minuit et donc la compagnie n'ouvrait pas avant 9h le matin. Mais avaient-ils autant d'heures devant eux ?

Lucas se proposa gentiment

\- je ne suis pas flic mais peut être que Abe et moi, on pourrait aller rendre visite au gérant en expliquant notre cas, il pourrait peut être faire une exception ?

Hanson pouffa

\- vous venez de le dire, vous n'êtes pas flic ! Pour débarquer chez les gens à une heure pareille, il faut un mandat, d'ailleurs si on doit passer à cette compagnie de bagnoles demain, il va en falloir un pour obtenir la copie de la pièce d'identité, les dossiers clients sont tenus secrets comme dans la plupart des cas.

Ils savaient naturellement qu'ils ne pouvaient perdre trop de temps, personne ne savait dans quel traquenard Jo et Henry se trouvaient et combien de temps il leur restait donc attendre neuf heures, semblait être un énorme défi mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, débarquer chez les gens à une heure pareille risquait de leur faire coller un procès au cul.

Reece était déjà fatigué, attendre ne l'aurait pas dérangé si il ne s'agissait pas d'une question de vie ou de mort et avec le peu d'indices qu'ils avaient, cela était d'autant plus frustrant.

Elle céda

\- il va falloir qu'on attende demain matin pour avoir les infos sur la conductrice mais je vais rester en contact avec tous les commissariats de la ville. Je préviens également le FBI, ils couvrent plus de terrain que nous, donc peut être qu'ils auront plus de chance.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent

\- qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? - demanda Lucas - vous avez vraiment envie d'attendre sans rien faire ?

\- bien sûr que non - répondit Hanson, qui se laissa tomber sur la plus proche chaise, en se frottant le front - mais le lieutenant a raison, il est tard et on ne peut obtenir plus d'infos pour l'instant. Je propose qu'on reste tous ici et qu'on attende de voir si il y a un changement quelconque mais sans aucune piste, on ne peut pas se lancer tête baissée dans quoique ce soit pour l'instant et croyez moi que cela ne me fait pas du tout plaisir.

Abe ne savait pas trop si il s'angoissait plus pour son père ou pour la petite Jo. Il savait que dans tous les cas, quitte à révéler sa condition, Henry préférerait que ce soit sa vie qui soit prise à la place de celle de Jo, alors il ne laisserait certainement rien lui arriver mais en même temps, tout le monde ignorait tout du personnage qui les avait kidnappé.

Il commença à faire les cents pas et Hanson ne put que compatir avec sa douleur, il avait Henry et pour lui même, Jo était comme une petite soeur, la perdre serait simplement affreux et il ne pourrait se résoudre à ça.

À force de penser, Abe se rappela qu'il avait un ami qui travaillait dans la circulation de New York, cela signifiait qu'il avait absolument vue sur toutes les autoroutes et petites routes qui longeaient Manhattan.

Son ami travaillait parfois de nuit et il espérait que c'était le cas ce soir la. Il prit son téléphone et s'excusa auprès des deux autres

\- je dois passer un coup de fil important ! Je reviens !

Il s'éloigna de Lucas et Hanson et composa le numéro de son ami, espérant qu'il ne dorme pas. Il fut soulagé quand après trois sonneries, ce dernier répondit

\- allo ?

\- Myron ? C'est Abe. Tu es au boulot la ?

\- Abe ! Salut ! Oui, je travaille jusqu'à 5h aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

\- super ! Écoute, j'aurais besoin d'un service, est ce que je peux passer pour que je t'explique toute la situation, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

Myron sentit bien la voix apeurée de son ami

\- Abe, est ce que tout va bien de ton côté ?

\- pas sûr ! Pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- d'accord ! Tu peux venir, je t'attendrais à l'entrée parce que les gardes ne te laisseront pas passer comme ça. Mais ta voix me fait peur, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave

Abe murmura dans sa barbe

\- je l'espère aussi ! - Merci Myron, à toute à l'heure.

Abe regarda si Lucas et Hanson n'avaient pas les yeux tournés dans sa direction. Sachant que personne n'approuverait sa petite aventure vu qu'il n'était pas flic, il partit rapidement en douce. Il s'agissait de la vie et du secret de son père mais surtout de la vie de Jo et si il pouvait y faire quelque chose, alors il n'hésiterait pas.

 **###**

Abe fut rapidement sur les lieux de travail de son ami Myron, comme prévu ce dernier l'attendait à l'entrée car au vu du gabarit du costaud qui gardait la porte, celui ci n'avait pas l'air prêt à le laisser rentrer, encore moins commode. Et comme il n'était en aucun cas un membre officiel de la NYPD, il ne pouvait rien prouver ou ne serait ce que tenter, il était bien trop vieux pour oser.

En voyant le visage plutôt fermé de son ami, Myron sût que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, il connaissait Abe depuis l'école et il était quasiment son meilleur ami, autant dire qu'il l'avait vu sous toutes ses facettes, bien que ce dernier n'ait jamais vu Henry, pour des raisons évidentes mais depuis que maintenant Abe apparaissait plus vieux que son père, il n'y avait aucun problème particulier et Myron avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Henry, quelque fois.

Ils se firent une rapide étreinte

\- alors, quelle est donc cette urgence ?

Abe fronça des sourcils

\- je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que c'était une urgence

\- tu ne l'as pas fait mais le ton dans ta voix te trahissait quelque peu et puis tu m'as dit que tu avais vraiment besoin de moi.

Abe se frotta énergiquement le visage

\- oui tu as raison, c'est assez important. C'est à propos d'Henry

Au moment où les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres, Myron l'avait entrainé vers la salle d'où il effectuait ses opérations de surveillance, fort heureusement, il était seul à gérer dans cette cabine alors il pouvait parler en paix avec son ami

\- Quelque chose est arrivé à ton colocataire ?

Abe s'installa sur la première chaise qu'il vit, tout en laissant son regard dériver sur les écrans géants qui filmaient chaque route de Manhattan.

\- je ne sais pas encore. En fin de journée, lui et sa partenaire de la NYPD, la détective Jo Martinez, avaient convenu d'un rendez vous à Central Park, avec un témoin pour lui remettre un chien qui appartenait à un membre de sa famille. Après ça, ils sont restés au parc pour se balader un peu et ce jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Henry me prévient toujours dans le cas où il ne rentre pas et Jo aurait fait de même mais personne ne nous a prévenu. Du coup je me suis inquiété et pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure, nous avons découvert qu'ils se sont fait enlevés et bien sûr il n'y avait aucun témoin, nous avons un footage du moment à Central Park, après des heures de recherche et après d'autres recherches, on a découvert que le transport dans lequel le kidnappeur ou plutôt la kidnappeuse opérait, était un véhicule loué. Maintenant mon point est, la NYPD ne possède pas de vidéos surveillance de l'autoroute ou les routes nationales et ils doivent parler à la compagnie qui a loué le véhicule en premier lieu mais voila, on est au beau milieu de la nuit et la je n'ai pas un très bon feeling concernant ce qui leur est arrivé et à mon avis leurs heures sont comptées, donc si possible, j'aimerais que tu me retrouves toutes les vidéos de la circulation entre 18h et maintenant.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations mais Myron avait bien compris que le colocataire de son meilleur ami courrait un grave danger et un officier des forces de l'ordre avec.

Il s'installa à côté d'Abe et fit tellement de manipulations pour un homme de son âge que même Abe sut que jamais il ne lui arriverait à la cheville.

\- je vais essayer de retrouver tous les footage mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que le traffic de New York ne s'arrête jamais et des camionnettes noires, il doit y en avoir par centaines, surtout à la nuit tombée mais on va réussir à la repérer.

Abe s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en se pinçant le nez

\- je l'espère bien. Au vu de ce qu'on a entendu, quelqu'un menaçait la détective Martinez depuis des mois et la, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau avant qu'il leur arrive quelque chose de grave.

\- alors c'est impératif de les retrouver, ne t'en fais pas, même si il y a beaucoup de véhicules qui se ressemblent ici, on pourra forcément repérer celle qui sort du lot.

Abe se demandait de quelle façon ils allaient pouvoir le remarquer, surtout que les plaques d'immatriculations n'étaient pas visibles... À moins que, il osa

\- Myron ! Mais est ce que avec le numéro de plaque, on peut retrouver le véhicule et suivre sa trajectoire ?

Myron hocha la tête positivement

\- oui, c'est souvent comme ça qu'on procède lorsqu'on nous fait part d'un délit de fuite ou des choses dans le même style.

Abe avait gribouillé le peu de la plaque qui avait pu être repérée dans les vidéos surveillances et si le logiciel de la NYPD avait réussi à retrouver le nom de la compagnie, des logiciels possédant tous les équipements pour retrouver n'importe quel véhicule, devait pouvoir être capable d'en faire autant.

\- tiens ! La vidéo de surveillance du parc était trop floue mais on a réussit à obtenir d'où provenait la camionnette, j'ose espérer que cela sera suffisant à obtenir ce qu'on recherche.

Myron regarda attentivement les trois premiers chiffres et acquiesça

\- ça devrait le faire alors mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps

Abe soupira

\- je ne suis pas réellement pressé, enfin un petit peu mais tant qu'on obtient ce qu'on veut, ça sera suffisant pour que la NYPD puisse partir à leur recherche.


	59. Chapter 58

**Hello ! Merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews, merci aux petits nouveaux qui ont prit le temps de rattraper l'histoire et de me dire leurs avis :).**

 **And thanks to the English natives who are following my story, that's a lot of effort for you to use a translator so I appreciate that, thank you very much.**

 **Un court chapitre avec nos deux héros qui sont toujours en galère (mais le calvaire est bientôt fini, ou pas O:)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Du côté de Jo et Henry, ils étaient sur leur avant dernière épreuve et craignaient déjà de voir à quoi ressemblerait la dernière puisque pour l'instant, sortir vivants d'un labyrinthe bourré de ventilations à lames, n'était pas exactement ce qu'ils pourraient appeler une promenade de santé.

Jo était plus en sueur qu'Henry et n'arrêtait pas d'avaler sa salive car elle se déshydratait rapidement. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon bien serré et retira son chemisier, laissant apparaitre un simple débardeur. Elle sentit le regard d'Henry sur elle, car contrairement aux autres épreuves, le labyrinthe était un peu plus éclairé

\- je suis désolée, mais j'ai vraiment trop chaud et j'en peux plus de toute cette sueur, ma gorge est si sèche que je pourrais boire l'eau d'une piscine entière.

Henry sentait bien qu'il commençait à se déshydrater également surtout qu'il était celui qui avait avalé plus de sable mais certainement à cause de sa condition physique et de médecin, il savait comment réguler sa salive pour éviter de mourir de soif

\- je compatis mais essaie d'avaler ta salive par intervalle de cinq secondes, pour l'instant ça devrait calmer la soif mais j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir sortir et boire un litre d'eau.

\- tu m'étonnes.

La température de la pièce avait également augmenté et ce malgré la ventilation présente, qui était digne d'un film d'horreur.

Jo regarda longuement le labyrinthe ainsi que la porte de sortie qui semblait être à des kilomètres loin d'eux.

Elle échangea un autre regard de détresse avec son collègue

\- il va falloir y aller, plus on traine, plus elle prendra un malin plaisir à nous torturer. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on va passer tous ces culs de sac sans se faire trancher la tête mais il va bien falloir trouver une solution, qui je l'espère tombera à point.

Henry serra des dents. Il était mort dans plusieurs et parfois stupides circonstances au cours de sa vie, mais se faire couper la tête n'était certainement pas au top de sa liste, elle n'arrivait même pas en bas car même si il avait vécu pendant deux siècles, il n'était pas passé sous la guillotine.

Il regarda longuement la distance entre eux et la porte, d'un point de vue, cela semblait être du gâteau si ils n'avaient pas toutes ces horreurs à traverser et bien sûr dans un labyrinthe, rien n'était simple alors ils allaient forcément se retrouver dans beaucoup de culs de sac. Il réfléchit longuement, certains endroits ne possédaient pas de ventilateurs et ces endroits la semblaient mener directement à la porte, en regardant bien, Henry remarqua qu'il n'y avait que trois chemins possibles pour aller jusque la donc il fallait qu'ils puissent tomber sur une des voies qui les dirigeraient vers la sortie sans finir en brochette.

Jo était plantée devant la seule entrée qui les menait dans cet enfer, bien qu'ils y étaient déjà depuis des heures.

\- Henry ! Ça ne me plait pas plus que toi mais si on doit sortir, il faut qu'on le fasse, si je pouvais je l'aurais déjà descendu mais je ne peux pas.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et s'approcha d'elle

\- je regardais simplement les seules façons de sortir sans se faire arracher le cou. Il n'y a que trois voies possibles et il faut qu'on puisse se rendre à l'une d'elle car elles nous emmèneront vers la sortie sans problèmes.

Il pointa les seuls endroits de la pièce où il n'y avait pas de ventilateur. Une vers l'est, l'autre à l'ouest et une autre plus vers le sud. Rien au centre, bien évidemment, cela aurait été trop simple.

\- bien ! Espérons qu'on puisse arriver jusqu'à la bas en un seul morceau.

Pour rentrer dans le labyrinthe, ils n'avaient pas trente six solutions, donc ils allaient devoir utiliser l'entrée principale, par la suite pour se déplacer, les ventilateurs étant situés exactement à la hauteur de leur tête, ils allaient devoir y aller à quatre pattes ou en rampant en fonction dont le chemin était construit.

En se baissant pour se mettre à quatre pattes et se sentant particulièrement humiliée, Jo grommela

\- il a fallut que je tombe sur une putain de magicienne pour en arriver la.

Henry l'avait entendu et soupira

\- je suis désolé Jo, tu ne mérites pas de te faire menacer de la sorte

Elle le regarda par dessus son épaule et réalisa qu'elle était peut être un peu égoïste

\- et moi je m'excuse également parce que tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Ils avançaient lentement, même si ils étaient hors de portée des lames, dans cette position car ils ne savaient pas ce qui pourrait leur tomber dessus.

Après dix minutes passées à quatre pattes, leurs mains et genoux déjà partiellement en feu, ils furent bloqués à une première intersection et le seul moyen de voir où ils étaient, aurait été de se lever mais ils étaient également bien à niveau d'un ventilateur qui certes leur faisait de l'air mais ils pouvaient entendre le bruit sanglant des lames, dans ce dernier.

Jo regarda Henry

\- qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Si on se lève, on est morts mais en même temps, si on reste coincés comme ça, on le sera aussi.

Henry se gratta le menton

\- il doit bien y avoir un moyen de passer sans qu'on ait à se lever

Juste au moment où il se faisait la réflexion, son coude toucha un petit bouton et ils entendirent le ventilateur s'affoler, ils se regardèrent avec des gros yeux

\- qu'est ce qui se passe ? - demanda Jo

La réponse arriva rapidement à elle lorsque les lames qui tournaient dans le ventilateur se mirent à sortir par dizaine, Henry se braqua complètement sur Jo et ils enroulèrent leur tête dans leurs bras, par réflexe, les lames leur rasèrent presque la tête et se plantèrent l'une après l'autre dans le mur face à eux, en le recouvrant entièrement. Ils restèrent stoïques, sentant la transpiration couler jusqu'au fin fond de leurs entrailles. Si ils avaient fait l'erreur de tourner à gauche, ils seraient devenu des steaks purs et simples puisque les lames n'étaient pas que en hauteur pour ce coup ci.

Henry sentit Jo trembler contre lui, il se dégagea de son corps et essuya son visage qui dégoulinait de sueur et elle ne pouvait dissimuler la peur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment

\- elle ne nous laisse absolument aucune chance... Imagine un peu, dans un moment de doute, on se serait dirigés de ce coté en premier lieu ? Elle nous aurait égorgés, directement.

Henry était un peu plus d'accord puis le mur derrière eux tomba tel un château de cartes, découvrant un autre chemin. Ils se regardèrent et regardèrent le ventilateur, Jo regarda le bouton sur lequel Henry avait appuyé par inadvertance.

\- je crois que je viens de comprendre - dit-elle

\- je pense qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques ton point de vue pour voir si je pense à la même chose

\- tant qu'on se dirige vers le côté où il y a un bouton, cela veut dire qu'on est dans la bonne direction, puisqu'elle est complètement folle, évidemment, les couteaux vont s'enclencher à la minute où on appuie dessus mais au moins, les murs vont s'abattre ce qui nous laissera au final plus d'occasions de pouvoir nous mettre debout et nous rapprocher d'un des chemins plus sécuritaires mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne sera pas si simple et qu'on va certainement se retrouver avec énormément de culs de sac avant de tomber sur ces petits boutons.

Henry acquiesça

\- c'est ce à quoi je pensais également. Quant au mauvais côté, à mon avis, tant qu'on appuie pas sur le bouton pour déclencher les lames, il ne se passera rien mais enfin, on ne va pas tenter le diable.

Jo secoua la tête

\- non c'est clair ! On a déjà suffisamment à faire comme ça.

Le chemin qui venait de s'ouvrir semblait être d'autant plus étroit que ce qu'ils venaient de traverser, ils pouvaient encore se mettre à quatre pattes mais Jo était persuadée que pour trouver la sortie, ils allaient finir à ramper et probablement récolter un ou deux bleus, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas des vêtements suffisamment adaptés pour faire un entrainement militaire.

Une heure plus tard, deux tentatives manquées où ils avaient faillit se faire vraiment arracher la tête parce que les lames faisaient comme des allers-retours entre le mur et le ventilateur d'où elles provenaient pareil à un boomerang et ils avaient dû rester tapis plusieurs minutes sur un sol en acier qui chauffait de minute en minute à cause de la température de la pièce, sans bouger et à la limite de respirer, ils avaient terminés à ramper, tel qu'ils le pensaient et ils éprouvaient de plus en plus de difficulté, la chaleur n'aidait pas et la déshydratation non plus, ils sentaient que leurs vêtements se déchiraient à mesure qu'ils avançaient, qu'ils se braquaient, qu'ils se couchaient et quand ils connurent une petite accalmie au détour d'un mur situé entre deux ventilateurs, à bout de souffle, ils s'y appuyèrent en se tenant la main. Henry déchira un pan de sa chemise et essuya toute la sueur qui dégoulinait du visage de sa partenaire, elle n'avait plus la force d'agir, elle avait besoin de boire et pour la première fois, elle souhaitait mourir, par dessus tout, pour en finir avec toute cette souffrance.

\- je pense qu'elle veut nous voir mourir, elle sait qu'on va finir épuisés quand on va atteindre la dernière épreuve et elle a besoin de voir ça, pour prouver je ne sais quoi mais on finira par ne plus pouvoir lutter Henry. On a même pas encore traversé la moitié de la salle et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours qu'on est ici alors que je suis certaine que ça ne fait que quelques heures.

Henry avait également perdu la notion du temps, sa montre avait disparue, comme souvent, sauf que cette fois il n'était pas mort, alors il en avait déduit que Lena le lui avait prise, tout comme elle avait prise l'arme de Jo.

Il passa un bras autour d'elle et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, il tenta de la rassurer

\- c'est difficile pour moi de penser positivement également, on en peut plus, on a besoin d'eau et on est encore loin de trouver notre point de sortie, surtout qu'on ne voit quasi jamais devant nous vu qu'on est tout le temps à terre. Mais on va lui prouver qu'on va réussir et elle ne débarrassera pas de nous aussi facilement, tu as ma parole.

Elle aimerait réellement avoir sa positive attitude mais ses cellules membranes et son cerveau n'étaient tout bonnement plus connectés et tout ce à quoi elle pensait était d'en finir, qu'elle refasse surface dans le Hudson River et qu'elle dorme pour les dix prochains siècles certainement.

\- je ne sais plus Henry, si elle veut en finir avec nous qu'elle le fasse rapidement et qu'on en parle plus mais moi je ne suis plus capable de continuer, j'ai tellement soif et chaud, je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir, je veux juste rester ici. Continue si tu veux, ta vie est plus précieuse que la mienne.

Elle commença à fermer les yeux mais Henry refusait de la laisser la et sa vie n'était pas plus précieuse que la sienne, certainement pas, bien au contraire. Il faisait vraiment très chaud alors il retira sa chemise ainsi que ses chaussures, Jo était déjà pieds nus depuis le sable mouvant. Il se pencha pour voir où se trouvait le bouton et il était juste à leur droite, il suffisait simplement d'appuyer dessus pour faire tomber le prochain mur et Jo disait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parcouru la moitié de ce labyrinthe mais Henry avait l'impression que ce n'était pas correct et qu'ils étaient déjà presque au bout mais qu'ils en auraient pour encore des longues minutes de souffrance avant de pouvoir être sur leurs deux pieds, comme ils auraient à ramper, il ne pouvait prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la porter et continuer le reste du chemin, il s'allongea alors et attrapa les mains de Jo

\- qu'est ce que tu fais ? - murmura t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux toujours fermés

\- si tu n'y arrives plus, je ne vais pas te laisser la Jo. Accroche toi à mon dos, je vais ramper avec toi dessus.

Jo ouvrit abruptement les yeux et le regarda comme si il était fou

\- t'es complètement malade ma parole ! En faisant ça mon contrepoids va te ralentir. Non, pas question. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses découpé parce que mon poids t'auras ralentit.

\- mais tu n'as plus de forces Jo et je refuse que tu restes la.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et s'allongea à côté de lui, Henry voyait bien que son corps ne la soutenait plus, ses coudes ainsi que ses mains étaient rouges et tout comme lui, ses genoux étaient en feu mais son inquiétude pour elle était si touchante, alors elle tenait à continuer pour lui.

\- je vais faire un effort, j'espère juste qu'on ne va pas s'éterniser encore, je ne suis pas sûre de combien de temps mon corps va pouvoir supporter tout ça.


	60. Chapter 59

**Hello hello, merci pour vos reviews et je vous poste un très court chapitre mais du coup pour me faire pardonner, il devrait y en avoir un autre dans la semaine pour compenser (profitez c'est pas tous les jours) parce que celui ci est vraiment pas long la (il faut dire que je le fais exprès pour faire durer le suspens lol) mais quand même, c'est largement en dessous de ma moyenne donc bon, je vais être gentille vous aurez le chapitre 60 (et oui déjà) au courant de la semaine également. Merci encore et bonne lecture.**

* * *

j'ai trouvé ! - hurla Myron, à côté d'un Abe qui manqua de renverser la troisième tasse de café qu'il venait de se faire couler

Ce dernier se redressa abruptement sur son siège et regarda les écrans avec minutie, la plaque d'immatriculation avait été repérée et la voiture abandonnée en bord de route, au beau milieu de nul part.

Abe grogna

\- évidemment, ça aurait été trop simple si on aurait vu sa localisation

Myron zooma sur l'écran et essaya d'ajuster la luminosité au mieux que possible, et ce qu'ils croyaient être un bord de route n'était finalement qu'un vieux parking abandonné avec beaucoup de flore autour et des arbres très peu entretenus. Abe fronça des sourcils en voyant la barrière qui longeait le parking

\- je ne suis pas expert mais on dirait que la voiture est prés du Hudson River, vu où elle est située, il y a toujours pleins de recoins un peu abandonnés ou qui n'ont plus servis depuis des années.

Myron acquiesça

\- je suis d'accord ! Mais cependant, chaque endroit, peu importe qu'il soit abandonné ou pas, possède forcément une adresse, il faut se rappeler que cela a servit dans le temps donc, si cette personne les a transporté dans cette camionnette, elle n'a certainement pas pu terminer à pied, je veux dire deux êtres humains pour un corps frêle comme le sien, il faut vraiment avoir une certaine carrure pour les transporter tous les deux

Abe dût lui donner raison

\- c'est vrai ! Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça.

Pendant que Myron lançait l'analyse de la place entière, Abe essayait d'ouvrir les yeux pour repérer exactement où cette camionnette pouvait être garée. Le vieil homme était plutôt reconnaissant à son ami, car ce dernier effectuait des tâches un peu en dehors de ses responsabilités, il était chargé de surveiller seulement les routes et pour le coup, analyser des endroits ou suivre une camionnette, ne relevait pas du tout de sa capacité mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, il n'hésitait jamais.

Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, Abe angoissait énormément pour Jo et Henry, moins pour son père car il savait si quelque chose arrivait, il s'en sortirait, il aurait juste à le repêcher dans la rivière... Mais si jamais son père venait à mourir, Jo resterait derrière et si il arrivait malheur à la jeune femme, Abe savait dores et déjà qu'Henry ne s'en remettrait jamais et il ne souhaitait pas voir son père souffrir de la même façon qu'au moment où Abigail l'avait quitté, perdre Jo serait douloureux surtout qu'il serait bien capable de se mettre responsable et ce fut la raison pour laquelle le vieil homme était vraiment angoissé et avait hâte de les retrouver parce qu'il tentait de ne pas penser négativement. Il avait toujours entendu que dans des affaires comme ça, il fallait agir dans les 48 heures ou passé ce délais, les chances de survie des victimes étaient vraiment très minces, bien qu'il y ait déjà eu quelques exceptions.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas tout de suite lorsque Myron lui répéta en deux fois qu'il avait un match

\- Abe !

Ce fut simplement lorsqu'il entendit son nom qu'il cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur son ami

\- oui ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- oui ! J'ai noté toute l'adresse et tu as raison, c'est à côté du Hudson River. Je suis à New York depuis des années et je me rappelle très bien de cet endroit, pendant longtemps il y avait un cirque, les gens venaient par millier et le parking était toujours plein, ils ont finit par faire faillite car des organisateurs ont porté plainte pour maltraitance envers les animaux, qui ont été remis en liberté dans la nature. Depuis, il n'y a plus rien de ce côté, sauf quelques prostituées qui font leur affaire sur le parking et parfois dans l'entrepôt qui abritait le cirque... Mais cet entrepôt est truffé de pièges alors rare sont les personnes qui y mettent les pieds.

Abe ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva lentement

\- ça semble être la correspondance parfaite pour un kidnapping et vu le profil de la personne, je dirais que ça convient parfaitement à quelqu'un de psychopathe. Je dois retourner au 11 et leur dire tout ce que je sais, ils vont certainement me disputer un peu mais nous avons enfin une piste, en espérant que Jo et Henry soient vraiment la bas. Je te remercie énormément Myron, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Ils se firent une rapide étreinte et Myron lui sourit

\- il n'y a pas de quoi Abe ! Les amis, c'est fait pour ça. J'espère que vous allez les retrouver, tiens moi au courant s'il te plait

\- pas de problèmes !

Abe se hâta de sortir du bâtiment, il lui semblait que dans sa vie de vieillard, il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Il ne réfléchit pas et appuya sur le champignon, son coeur battant à cent à l'heure, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

 **###**

Il arriva comme une furie dans le bureau des détectives où une certaine agitation régnait, puisque naturellement tout le monde était au courant de la disparition de Jo et Henry désormais. En le voyant telle une flèche, Hanson bougonna

\- mais où est ce que vous étiez passé ? Ça fait des heures qu'on vous cherche, l'horloge tourne.

\- je sais ! Je suis désolé mais si je vous disais où je partais, vous ne m'auriez pas laissé partir

Hanson haussa un sourcil, son excitation attira Reece et Lucas qui était plongé sur l'écran d'ordinateur, espérant recevoir un message qui disait que Jo et Henry avaient été localisés

\- pourriez vous êtes plus concis ? - demanda Reece

Abe reprit son souffle et leur tendit un plan du parking abandonné ainsi que l'adresse marquée clairement via Google Map

\- qu'est ce que c'est ? - demanda le lieutenant

\- je sais que vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais vous dire mais je suis partie voir un ami qui travaille dans le traffic de la ville, il voit absolument tout ce qui se passe alors j'ai eu l'idée de lui demander de l'aide pour retrouver la camionnette. Ça nous a prit deux heures mais on a réussit à mettre la main dessus via la plaque. Donc, j'espère que Jo et Henry sont toujours la bas mais il y a des fortes chances.

Reece fit un signe de tête à Lucas pour qu'il recherche l'adresse sur internet et voir exactement où l'entrepôt se situait.

\- mais c'est le trou du cul du monde - balança l'assistant au tac au tac, et il eut le droit aux regards d'Hanson, Reece et Abe sur lui

Le jeune assistant se fondit sur sa chaise

\- non mais regardez ! Il n'y a rien autour à part le Hudson River, rien du tout ! On est en plein centre ville, il va nous falloir...

Il calcula l'itinéraire toujours via Google et se retint de pousser un cri en voyant le nombre de minutes pour parcourir toute la ville et aller dans ce coin

\- les gars, il nous faut au moins 2h avant d'arriver la bas, c'est vraiment l'endroit le plus paumé de tout Manhattan, vous savez quel genre de personne se retrouve dans ces lieux ?

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel

\- je pense qu'on a tous une petite idée. Lieutenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? 2h, c'est énorme, sachant où ils sont.

Reece se frotta le menton

\- sauf qu'on ne peut pas s'assurer si ils y sont vraiment mais il va falloir vérifier de toute façon et envoyer toutes les équipes possibles pour les retrouver. On va tous devoir faire la route. Je suis obligée de rester ici pour coordonner les opérations dans le cas où le FBI me contacte et surtout je vais leur envoyer l'info de la localisation.

Elle fit une annonce à tout le commissariat

\- écoutez moi, la détective Martinez et le docteur Morgan sont tous les deux ou apparement, dans un entrepôt abandonné prés du Hudson River, il n'y a absolument rien dans le coin à part la rivière, c'est à l'autre bout de New York et il nous faut au moins deux heures pour y aller. Vous aller tous vous dispatcher. Je veux trois équipes qui vont y aller en voiture

Elle regarda Hanson et lui fit signe de tête

\- et vous en faites partie détective, menez la troupe.

\- très bien lieutenant !

Il prit deux équipiers avec lui et deux autres équipes le rejoignirent et ils attendirent la fin du discours de Reece

\- et je veux deux autres équipes pour prendre les transports en commun, vous serez peut être la bas avant eux ou vous arriverez en même temps, le métro est direct, il vous faudra juste marcher 15-20 min avant d'atteindre votre destination. Soyez tous prudents et ne tirez qu'en cas de nécessité, nous ne voulons pas blesser ni la détective Martinez, ni le docteur Morgan. Retrouvez les, on ne sait pas jusqu'à où cette criminelle peut aller.

Il y eut un brouhaha infernal et toutes les équipes se hâtèrent de quitter le poste pour s'assigner à ce qui leur avait été demandé.

Lucas et Abe fixèrent Reece

\- pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça tous les deux ?

\- il n'y a pas moyen qu'on aide aussi de notre côté ? On a quand même fait une partie de job - demanda Lucas d'une voix timide

Au vu du regard que Reece leur lança à tous les deux, ils n'étaient pas très sûrs que cela était même envisageable, car après tout, ils n'étaient pas flics et n'avait aucune protection, cependant, Reece devait reconnaitre qu'ils avaient tous les deux été d'un grand secours. Elle partit dans son bureau pendant quelques secondes et revint avec deux gilets pare balles.

\- vous faites attention et vous restez hors de portée des balles, si on vous dit de vous planquer, vous ne discutez pas et tant qu'on ne vous l'autorise pas, vous restez dans la voiture, compris ?

Abe et Lucas se regardèrent et firent un grand sourire

\- compris lieutenant !

Elle se retint de soupirer et interpella Hanson qui était en train d'assembler ses affaires

\- Détective ! Lucas et Abe vous accompagne mais surveillez les et empêchez les de faire des bêtises

Hanson acquiesça et leur fit signe de le suivre

\- vous avez entendu ? Vous ne faites pas les idiots et vous restez en sécurité sinon c'est moi qui vous descend

Lucas tenta de l'humour

\- ne soyez pas si coincé, qui voudrait abattre un assistant légiste et un vieil homme ?

Il ne rajouta rien quand Hanson commença à jouer avec son arme, il passa devant le détective

\- j'ai compris le message


	61. Chapter 60

**Comme promis je vous poste un autre chapitre cette semaine vu que le dernier était vraiment trop court et c'était un peu mesquin de ma part :p. Donc celui ci est un peu plus long mais pas trop non plus, je continue un peu de vous torturer avec mon suspens qui n'en finit plus. Mais rassurez vous, on voit le bout pour nos deux héros mais de quelle façon O:).**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : déjà le chapitre 60 les amis O_o (je me demande si cette histoire en aura encore pour 40 chapitres et si vous allez me supporter encore longtemps LOL)**

* * *

Jo et Henry n'avaient aucune notion du temps et ignoraient que cela faisait déjà huit heures qu'ils étaient portés disparus. Huit heures où ils n'avaient toujours pas pu boire, huit heures que leur corps était en souffrance et huit heures que l'un comme l'autre souhaitait mourir.

Il était deux heures du matin et le backup ne serait certainement pas la avant au moins deux bonnes heures, même si ils brulaient toutes les priorités. De plus, exceptionnellement, Reece avait demandé à la MTA(la société de transport des métros de Manhattan) d'ouvrir le métro pour les deux équipes qui l'utiliserait pour rejoindre le parking.

Durant la dernière heure, les deux collègues n'avaient fait que ramper, car il était impossible de se mettre à quatre pattes, à plusieurs reprises ils avaient faillit se faire trancher et plusieurs fois Jo avait faillit tomber dans les vapes mais heureusement, elle avait Henry pour lui parler et l'obliger à se concentrer sur leur objectif.

À force de tourner dans tous les culs de sacs, ils avaient fini par faire descendre tous les murs ou presque. Leurs vêtements étaient quasiment déchiré et les hématomes commençaient à se voir sur leur corps.

En voyant le chemin de libre qui menait vers la porte, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement

Henry se leva et aida Jo à faire de même, cette dernière dit

\- je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagée d'être sur mes deux pieds qu'à ce moment

\- m'en parle pas, je suis docteur et il y a des endroits endoloris dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru jusque la. La chaleur de la pièce était insoutenable à présent et Jo ne pensait qu'à une chose : un gros bidon d'eau pour assouvir sa soif.

\- honnêtement, si la dernière épreuve nous demande de traverser l'Everest, ça sera sans moi

Henry pouffa bien malgré la situation et enroula un bras autour de la jeune femme

\- allez, on voit bientôt le bout

Ils se soutinrent mutuellement et marchèrent sans penser à autre chose que de sortir le plus rapidement possible et ils ne regardaient ni par terre, ni autour d'eux mais peut être auraient-ils dû. En effet, ils passèrent sur une trape qui tourna tous les ventilateurs qui étaient de l'autre coté donc hors de portée, vers eux. En entendant le bruit, ils se regardèrent et virent une nuée de lames qui arrivaient vers eux

\- cours ! - Hurla Jo

Fatigués, pas fatigués, l'adrénaline prit le dessus et ce fut main dans la main qu'ils parcoururent ce qui restait de la pièce pour foncer le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la porte avec des lames qui les poursuivaient tel des automates. Quand ils se rapprochèrent de la porte, ils n'hésitèrent même pas et se ruèrent dessus, ne pouvant ralentir leur course et la refermèrent immédiatement, les lames vinrent se planter derrière et ils surent que c'était vraiment moins une.

Jo ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

\- Je suis à cours de mots pour la décrire, je ne veux pas savoir comment on va finir, on a tellement subi

\- je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi

Ils entendirent la voix de Lena qui raisonna comme dans un haut parleur

\- vous avez peut être subi mais je dois avouer que vous avez vraiment très bien joué. On verra si la dernière épreuve vous en fera dire autant donc je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, mettez votre maillot de bain.

Elle ricana fortement alors que les deux ne comprenait pas sous le entendu jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent une marée d'eau à leurs pieds. Jo roula des yeux

\- moi qui me plaignait d'avoir soif... Cette dingue, c'est pas possible

Ils se regardèrent, comment allaient-ils réussir à se battre face à de l'eau ?

Comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire, Lena leur dit

\- vous allez devoir remonter vers moi, je vous attendrais à la sortie et à partir de ce moment, on verra si vous pouvez être aussi efficaces contre moi enfin si vous parvenez à ne pas vous noyer avant.

Henry bougonna

\- comment ça remonter ?

\- ah oui, vous êtes vraiment au plus bas donc disons que je vous donne un bon coup de main en utilisant de l'eau mais bon courage pour me rejoindre.

Elle n'en dit pas plus et coupa toute communication avec eux. Jo se retint de briser le seul mur devant eux

\- autant dire qu'elle a gagné tout de suite, l'eau monte à une telle vitesse, tout est étroit, on ne pourra pas nager puisqu'il n'y a aucun point de sortie.

Henry regarda autour d'eux, il y avait forcément une faille quelque part. Jo n'avait même plus la force et était prête à déclarer forfait. Comme Lena leur avait dit qu'ils devaient remonter, Henry leva alors les yeux, il enroula ses bras autour de Jo et la fit lever les yeux également

\- Jo ! Regarde, il y a une trappe en haut. Il faut qu'on puisse la rejoindre

Jo regarda la distance entre le sol et la hauteur où la trappe était situé, il n'y avait aucune échelle, juste des poteaux et pour passer la trappe il fallait se mettre en équilibre sur une poutre pour réussir à traverser.

Jo se mit à rire nerveusement tout en sentant l'eau qui montait au dessus de ses chevilles

\- Henry, tu es bien mignon mais franchement, c'est la dernière chose que tu me verras faire. Il n'est pas question que je m'accroche comme un singe et que je grimpe tous ces poteaux pour rejoindre cette poutre, mon corps peut à peine me soutenir, tu ne me verras pas grimper la haut.

Elle s'appuya contre le poteau, l'avantage c'est que d'être dans l'eau ne rendra que les choses plus rapides et elle ne se rendrait pas compte quand elle ferait surface dans le Hudson River.

Henry la regarda longuement, bien trop longuement ainsi que l'eau qui continuait de monter; il lui fit face et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules

\- Jo, écoute, tu es une flic très forte et ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner. Tu vas y arriver, on va y arriver. Regarde, l'eau va monter et devrait nous pousser vers le haut, tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de garder la tête hors de l'eau et dés qu'on est assez proches de la poutre, on s'y accroche.

Elle regarda Henry droit dans les yeux et d'un seul coup réalisa qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de s'en sortir même si Lena les attendaient de pied ferme alors elle sut, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette femme gagner et qu'elle ne pouvait la laisser faire du mal à Henry, elle sut qu'à la minute où ils franchiraient cette trappe si ils y parvenaient, elle ferait diversion pour qu'Henry sorte de cet entrepôt, Lena était son combat alors elle ne pouvait laisser Henry être coincé avec elle, en l'éloignant, il aurait le temps de prévenir la NYPD même si elle devait y laisser la vie. Elle prit une longue inspiration et lui attrapa la main

\- alors laissons l'eau nous emporter.

Ils n'attendirent pas bien longtemps, la pression accéléra et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent couverts jusqu'au cou et ils durent commencer à nager sans paniquer, sachant que l'eau dépasserait leur tête au moment où ils allaient atteindre la poutre.

\- Henry, je ne sais pas si on va réussir mais on va être complètement sous l'eau au moment d'atteindre cette poutre, j'espère qu'on aura le temps de s'y accrocher.

\- ne t'en fais pas, on va tout faire pour

L'eau montait de plus en plus vite et les secouaient quelque peu comme si, il y avait des vagues qui s'y invitaient, les cognant de tout côté comme des palets de hockey que l'on trimballait sur la glace.

Jo sentait son corps la faire souffrir de tout recoin, elle avait bien vu qu'elle avait des bleus absolument partout et cela ne s'arrangerait certainement pas, sauf si elle faisait un tour dans la rivière.

Quand les vagues commençaient à vraiment être trop fortes, chacun des deux dût s'accrocher au plus proche poteau mais cela ne les arrangeait pas, il leur restait encore un bon bout de chemin avant d'atteindre la poutre et ils seraient bientôt recouverts, ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir prendre leur respiration et la bloquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient portés enfin ça c'était sans compter une autre secousse, ce qui fit lâcher Jo, elle se cogna violemment et perdit connaissance, Henry hurla

\- Jo !

* * *

Du côté de la NYPD, ceux qui venaient en voiture fonçaient dans la ville comme jamais ils n'avaient fait, surtout Hanson qui ne respectait pas du tout les priorités, si tard dans la nuit, on pouvait entendre les sirènes siffler dans la grande ville qui ne dormait jamais.

Pour les équipes qui prenaient le métro, faire accélérer était plus compliqué puisqu'il ne pouvait rouler plus vite qu'il ne le fallait et tout le monde savait que le métro de New York était loin d'être le plus rapide, alors ils devaient prendre leur mal en patience.

Dans la voiture, personne ne pipait mot, Hanson n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux, ainsi que Lucas qui avait arrêté de faire des blagues depuis un moment, pensant qu'ils approchaient de l'entrepôt et qu'ils avaient une chance sur deux de récupérer Jo et Henry vivants et surtout de les retrouver à cet endroit, ce qui n'était pas encore sûr.

Ils traversèrent un long chemin étroit et presque cassé, ils virent la statue de la Liberté en passant prés du Hudson River et après 15 minutes de route supplémentaire, ils finirent par arriver au niveau du parking d'où l'entrepôt était situé.

Hanson regarda l'heure

\- 3h30. On est arrivés bien avant le temps qui nous était impartie. Les autres équipes vont certainement arriver mais il faut qu'on aille jeter un oeil

Il s'adressait à ses deux collègues flics. Il regarda à l'arrière

\- vous deux, vous restez ici, vous ne sortez pas de cette voiture tant que je ne vous l'ai pas dit ou qu'on soit sûr que ce soit sécurisé, d'accord ?

Lucas et Abe acquiescèrent et regardèrent Hanson qui sortit avec l'arme braquée, une lampe torche, suivit par ses deux collègues, en se dirigeant vers l'entrepôt.

La porte était blindée aussi bien de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur, et la manière dont il était fait, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur. De plus comme l'avait souligné Myron, il s'agissait la d'un endroit truffé de pièges donc ils ignoraient tout ce qui pouvait s'y cacher, de ce fait ils n'avaient pas idée que Jo et Henry étaient carrément sous leurs pieds, coincés dans une marre d'eau.

Hanson fit signe à ses collègues de se dispatcher chacun à un bout de l'entrepôt et de rester le plus discret possible. Bien sûr à cause du fait que la porte était blindée, il était impossible de l'ouvrir alors il fallait s'y prendre avec délicatesse et discrétion pour ne pas alarmer la kidnappeuse.

Hanson grimpa sur un échafaudage et essuya la poussière sur la seule vitre qui était à sa portée, il essaya de repérer ses amis ou la kidnappeuse en braquant la lampe torche mais rien, n'y personne n'était à portée pour le moment.

Il fallait qu'ils puissent rentrer d'une manière ou d'une autre mais bien sûr, la porte n'était pas une solution. Il regarda longuement la fenêtre et rangea son arme dans sa poche, tout en mettant la lampe torche entre ses dents.

Si il brisait la vitre, il allait certainement alerter la kidnappeuse, qui aurait peut être le temps de les tuer si elle ne l'avait pas encore fait ou de bouger rapidement de location.

Dans le même temps, le fait que la camionnette soit toujours stationnée à l'entrée de l'entrepôt, rendait presque impossible la fuite par un autre coté mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la jeune femme n'avait pas d'autre plans en tête et Hanson pensait bien qu'elle avait tout prévu.

Le détective redescendit et se posa prés de la voiture, ses deux collègues étaient toujours postés à un bout différent.

Abe baissa la vitre et lui demanda

\- vous avez pu voir quelque chose ?

\- pas vraiment ! Il fait vraiment trop sombre mais je sais dores et déjà qu'on ne peut pas passer par la porte, elle est blindée en intérieur comme à l'extérieur, donc je me tâte à passer par la fenêtre mais il ne faudrait pas alerter la kidnappeuse.

Il songea que seule Jo savait ouvrir n'importe quelle porte ou fenêtre et pour le coup il aurait bien eu besoin de son expertise.

Il prit son téléphone et appela Reece en lui résumant la situation et le fait qu'ils étaient sur place depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes mais que pour rentrer, il fallait vraiment jouer la carte de la discrétion, il parla donc de la fenêtre par lequel il avait tenté de repérer le moindre mouvement, Reece lui conseilla d'être vraiment prudent si il décidait d'utiliser la fenêtre mais avant qu'elle ne raccroche, elle lui demanda si la porte était vraiment blindée au point de ne pas pouvoir l'ouvrir ou simplement parce qu'elle possédait un cadenas

\- elle a un cadenas - confirma Hanson - la raison pour laquelle on ne peut l'ouvrir - il n'y a que Jo qui sait ouvrir les serrures sans clé

\- vous n'avez pas un briquet ou quelque chose ? C'est du métal, ça devrait fondre

À cette heure ci, Hanson n'était plus capable de penser clairement et il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt

\- je vais demander à mes collègues si ils en ont un, on peut toujours tenter

\- dans le cas de toute façon, j'ai tout de même envoyé une autre équipe pour vous rejoindre, ils étaient déjà sur la route donc ils ne devraient pas tarder, ils vont arriver avec un allume gaz, ça devrait être d'autant plus efficace.

\- d'accord ! Merci lieutenant, j'espère bien qu'on ne va pas arriver trop tard

\- je l'espère aussi détective

Hanson raccrocha et regarda Abe et Lucas qui avaient les yeux rivés sur lui

\- bon alors ? Qu'est ce que la boss a dit ? - demanda Lucas, plus sérieux qu'un pape

\- la porte contient un cadenas, il faut que je demande à mes collègues si ils ont un briquet, dans le cas, une autre équipe arrive et sera la avec un allume gaz. Mais par hasard, est ce que un de vous aurait un briquet ?

À la plus grande surprise des deux, Lucas en ressortit un, tout en se fondant sur son siège

\- ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je fumais avant et je dois avouer que des fois quand ça va pas fort du tout et que j'ai besoin d'inspiration

Hanson leva un sourcil, au même titre que Abe qui se disait que parfois, il comprenait son père pour ne pas prendre part à cette nouvelle génération.

Hanson prit le briquet et leur ordonna de rester tout de même dans la voiture. Il expliqua le tout à ses collègues et ils convinrent de rester chacun à leur poste, pour ne pas prendre de risques.

Hanson utilisa donc le briquet pour tenter de faire fondre le cadenas qui était bien trop gros et évidemment ce n'était pas une petite flamme qui allait réussir à le faire fondre. Il leva les yeux au ciel

\- bon sang, on doit vraiment avoir une de ces poisses, en plus il fait pas chaud, ils ont intérêt à se grouiller, y'en a deux la dans qui vont pas attendre


	62. Chapter 61

**Salut la compagnie ! Merci pour vos reviews :p. Sarah tu m'as bien fait rire et je te propose de découvrir tout de suite ce qu'il en est de Jo et son mal de tête :p.**

 **C'est la fin de la torture pour nos deux héros mais ne croyez pas que tout est si beau et rose ;). Sur ce je vous laisse gérer vos émotions et j'attends vos impressions. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Et Hanson ne croyait pas si bien dire, en effet Henry était en pleine panique, en plongeant sous l'eau pour rattraper Jo qui avait perdu connaissance suite à sa violente projection contre le poteau. Elle ne s'était pas heurté la tête mais son corps était mal retombé dans l'eau ce qui avait provoqué l'évanouissement. Henry savait qu'elle ne resterait pas inconsciente si longtemps, ce pourquoi il fallait agir vite et la remonter à la surface pour la faire respirer avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard.

Il réussit à l'attraper et garder sa tête hors de l'eau, tout en s'accrochant au poteau, son poids avec celui de Jo le tirait vers le bas mais sa priorité était de mettre la jeune femme en sécurité, l'eau commençait à dépasser son cou et bientôt il savait qu'il n'allait plus être capable de respirer, alors il nagea aussi haut que possible pour déposer la jeune femme sur la poutre, quitte à se noyer lui même. Il parvint à attraper la poutre tout en maintenant la tête de Jo hors de l'eau, bien que la sienne était déjà dessous et qu'il peinait à garder sa respiration mais il en avait l'habitude, après tout, il revenait plutôt souvent dans le East River.

Avec une force qu'il ignorait qu'il possédait, il parvint à hisser la jeune femme en s'agrippant à ses hanches et la déposer à moitié sur la poutre mais au moins elle était en sécurité et elle pourrait sortir rapidement, quant à lui, il referait surface dans le East river et trouverait une excuse au moment venu, enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Jo émergea lentement et remarqua sa position avec une partie de son corps à moitié dans l'eau et l'autre partie sur la poutre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de reprendre pleinement conscience, avant de voir Henry qui s'accrochait mais était à bout de forces également . Elle bondit sur la poutre, en s'y allongeant et hurla

\- Henry ! Donne moi ta main

Il la regarda faiblement

\- on ne tiendra pas tous les deux sur cette poutre Jo, utilise la trappe et sors.

Elle roula des yeux

\- arrête de dire des bêtises, on est pas dans Titanic la. Tu vas monter sur cette fichue poutre et on va s'en sortir tous les deux. Je te préviens tout de suite Henry, je ne quitte pas cet endroit sans toi, pas dans cette vie. Donne moi ta main

Elle tendit sa main, elle était aussi faible que lui mais elle avait regagné un peu d'énergie, surement déjà à cause de son passage dans l'eau qui l'avait hydraté et par le fait qu'elle allait se charger elle même de régler son compte à Lena, même si cette dernière était aussi immortelle qu'elle.

Henry vit la détermination dans les yeux de Jo et la dernière personne qui n'était pas prête à lâcher la grappe le concernant, était Abigail. Il sentit alors son coeur faire une embardée et il sut qu'il fallait qu'il s'en sorte, mourir n'était pas toujours la solution pour fuir tous les problèmes. L'eau venait de recouvrir sa tête et Jo hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre mais il parvint à garder sa main en hauteur et la jeune femme l'attrapa et le hissa de toutes ses forces en faisant attention à ne pas tomber à son tour et lorsqu'une moitié de son corps fut sur la poutre, elle posa sa tête contre la sienne en caressant ses boucles brunes

\- on a réussi Henry, on a passé la dernière épreuve

Il la regarda et sourit faiblement, il leva les yeux vers la trappe

\- oui mais maintenant, que va t-il advenir de nous ?

Jo pensait bien que derrière, Lena les attendaient avec l'arme braquée prête à tirer. Elle ignorait encore ce que son ennemie avait voulu prouver mais cette fois ci, elle était bien décidée à se jeter sur elle.

Elle se releva et Henry s'assit sur la poutre en tenant ses hanches pendant qu'elle poussait la trappe.

Une fois cette dernière ouverte, il se mit debout à son tour, priant pour que la poutre ne s'effondre pas, et leva Jo pour qu'elle passe au travers. Une fois en haut, il se hissa et elle l'aida à monter et ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol, sans plus rien qui indiquait qu'il y aurait des pièges, les épreuves étaient terminées. Il y avait des fenêtres autour, ou plutôt en hauteur, fermées et l'entrepôt était toujours plongé dans le noir. Ils étaient remontés mais il apparaissait qu'il manquait un ou deux étages avant de rejoindre la vraie surface.

Ils entendirent la voix de Lena

\- avancez, je suis à l'étage, passez l'escalier et je vous attendrais juste derrière l'issue de secours.

La lumière s'alluma et ils purent apercevoir l'escalier en ferraille. Ils se regardèrent. Pour Jo c'était le moment de la tromper, elle ne pouvait que leur parler mais elle les surveillait pas, enfin du moins elle l'espérait, elle savait simplement qu'ils avaient terminés les épreuves parce qu'autrement les prochaines ne se seraient pas déclenchés.

Elle s'approcha d'Henry et lui murmura dans l'oreille

\- je vais tenter de la surprendre, pendant ce temps la, il faut que tu sortes, cours le plus loin possible et trouves un téléphone, appelle la NYPD si ils ne sont pas déjà la, dis leur où je suis et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Henry secoua la tête, c'était tout simplement de la folie

\- il n'en est pas question, je ne vais pas te laisser avec cette tarée

\- écoute Henry, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit et je préfère te savoir loin d'elle alors s'il te plait n'argumente pas.

\- Jo, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça

Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause, alors elle regarda l'escalier en ferrailles et regarda Henry, elle courut jusqu'à l'escalier et il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, il se mit à sa poursuite mais la jeune femme avait vraiment une bonne endurance de flic, la porte d'issue était juste devant elle, il lui suffisait de donner un coup de pied et de se jeter sur Lena mais elle s'arrêta avant de la franchir, en effet l'ombre de son ennemie se dessinait sous la porte. Henry avait réussit à rattraper Jo et se tenait juste derrière elle

\- elle sait qu'on est la - murmura Jo - elle nous attend, elle va nous tuer tous les deux

Henry regarda à coté de l'issue de secours et un extincteur y était posé, il regarda Jo

\- sauf si on l'en empêche avant

\- quoi ?

Il n'en dit pas plus, il attrapa l'extincteur et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte, Lena se trouvant derrière, la prit en pleine face et lâcha l'arme de Jo qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Jo ne perdit pas de temps et chargea à la suite de son ami, qui arrosa le visage de Lena avec l'extincteur et elle hurla, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux pendant une bonne quinzaine de secondes, Jo ramassa son arme et l'immobilisa par derrière, en lui tordant le bras et mettant son arme sur sa tempe

\- vous m'avez fait assez souffrir comme ça, vous ne vous en sortirez pas ainsi, la NYPD sera la bientôt et vous pourrez dire adieu à toutes vos obsessions et folies, il n'y a rien que vous pourrez faire lorsque vous serez condamné à l'éternité derrière des barreaux.

Lena tentait de se débattre en jouant des coudes dans les côtes de la jeune femme mais la rage avait prit le dessus et elle n'était pas prête de lâcher prise

\- vous ne comprenez pas - ricana Lena, malgré la douleur - ce que vous êtes, ce que moi je suis et ce que votre collègue est, c'est une chose précieuse que personne ne peut nous enlever, nous sommes pareils, nous devrions nous soutenir

\- il n'y a rien que nous avons en commun avec vous - hurla Jo

Lena recommença à voir les formes devant elle, le coup de l'extincteur s'évapora alors elle donna un violent coup de boule dans le menton de Jo qui s'écroula, avec une lèvre éclatée, elle se jeta sur la jeune femme et la couvrit de coups de poings et coups de pieds

\- je dois avouer que vous avez tous les deux été très malins mais ce petit jeu est fini et je vais en finir avec vous, l'un après l'autre en faisant en sorte que vous souffriez comme ça vous allez vous voir disparaitre et la vous comprendrez

Henry arriva derrière Lena et parvint à la pousser, il détestait frapper les femmes mais pour le coup, il s'agissait tout de même de la vie de Jo alors il ne réfléchissait plus. Il tenta d'aider Jo

\- viens, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici

Jo était presque recouverte de sang de partout et savait qu'elle n'était pas sûre de passer la nuit. Lena était imperturbable et se leva, avec un couteau

\- oh non Docteur Morgan, vous ne l'emmenez nul part et vous n'irez nul part

\- Henry, attention !

Jo le repoussa pour éviter qu'il se prenne un coup de couteau et ce fut elle qui se fit poignarder et elle sentit son visage devenir vide de toute expression

\- NON ! - hurla Henry

Il se précipita pour arrêter le sang qui coulait à une vitesse abondante mais dans le peu de forces qui lui restait, Jo lui remit son arme et lui dit

\- va t-en, cours Henry, elle va te tuer, cours !

\- non, il n'est pas question que je te laisse

\- dans ce cas, vous subirez la même chose

Elle s'apprêtait à le poignarder mais Henry eut un réflexe que seul un flic aurait eu, il se retourna et tira deux fois dans la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui lâcha le couteau et retomba à côté de Jo. Complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, il fut incapable de bouger. Jo roula sur le côté pour attraper le couteau à côté de Lena et dit d'une voix faible

\- cours Henry ! Vas t-en, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, il faut que tu les préviennes

Il n'avait jamais sentit son coeur battre aussi vite qu'à ce moment

\- je..; Je ne peux pas

\- Henry Morgan, dégage tout de suite, c'est un ordre - cracha la jeune femme à bout de souffle

La voix de Jo était glaciale et il détestait laisser quelqu'un mourir mais il venait d'entendre comme un bruit d'explosion plus haut, les renforts étaient arrivés. Il courut le plus rapidement possible, en disant

\- accroches toi Jo, je t'en prie, je reviens très vite

Lena était encore consciente et avait une autre arme et voulut tirer mais Jo lui monta dessus et l'assena de coups de poings et coups de pieds, malgré sa blessure et le fait qu'elle allait refaire surface dans la rivière bientôt

\- vous n'allez plus jamais mettre la main sur lui, si autant donné vous êtes bien ce que vous êtes, on se retrouvera très vite, croyez moi, je ferais en sorte que plus jamais vous ne faites du mal ou que vous puissiez nous approcher, on vous retrouvera

\- ça c'est ce que vous croyez, je saurais me faire oublier

\- et moi je saurais vous retrouver d'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais vous faire enfermer et vous n'allez plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour pendant les cent prochaines années.

Le bruit de souffrance et de coups de poings avaient arrêté Henry dans sa course et l'avaient obligé à faire marche arrière, il ne pouvait laisser Jo se faire tabasser ainsi, il allait la porter et l'emmener dehors, elle avait besoin de soins mais alors qu'il rebroussait chemin et se mettait dans un coin de mur il vit la jeune femme expirer

\- non non non, Jo...

Il était plutôt loin de l'issue et personne ne pouvait le voir et lorsqu'il vit la lumière blanche qui enveloppa Jo et son corps disparaitre, il tomba des nues, littéralement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en gros et il ne sut quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Était ce ? Comment était ce possible, Jo était-elle comme lui ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas non plus que le corps de Lena disparut à son tour également. Henry fit volte face en marchant comme un robot, incapable de penser à autre chose que ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne sut comment il avait atteint le premier étage mais il se sentit emporté et entouré par les bras d'Hanson qui le trainaient dehors

\- doc ! Mon Dieu, vous allez bien, vous n'avez rien ?

Henry était pâle, non pas à cause de tout ce que Lena leur avait fait subir, ou peut être un peu mais surtout à cause du fait qu'il avait vu Jo disparaitre de la même façon qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il mourait.

En le voyant franchir les portes, Lucas et Abe se précipitèrent hors de la voiture et ils lui firent une longue étreinte, Hanson annonça qu'Henry avait été retrouvé et regarda dans l'entrepôt

\- doc ! Où est Jo ?

Henry ne sut quoi répondre, comment pouvait-il expliquer ceci, sans vendre la condition de la jeune femme ? Il ouvrit la bouche quand une petite voix derrière eux, leur dit

\- je suis la !

Henry se retourna brutalement, en la voyant se tenir à côté des voitures de police, enroulé dans une serviette, il y avait donc aucun doute qu'elle était nue dessous et qu'elle était bien ce qu'il pensait qu'elle était. Elle n'avait plus aucune égratignure, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été poignardé.

Hanson courut vers elle et lui fit une rapide étreinte en la conduisant vers leurs amis qui la serrèrent à leur tour dans leurs bras, Henry n'hésita pas une seconde à lui en faire une également et elle fourra sa tête contre son torse, sentant des larmes dans ses yeux. Hanson demanda

\- mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec une serviette ? Tu es mouillée, où sont passés tes vêtements ?

Jo lui lança un regard sarcastique

\- cette folle nous a fait passé une épreuve dans l'eau, mes vêtements étaient trempés, j'ai préféré les retirer plutôt que d'attraper froid, Henry est plus résistant que moi sur ce point. J'ai trouvé une serviette en marchant dans l'entrepôt.

Avec l'adrénaline, les vêtements du légiste étaient presque secs ainsi que ses cheveux. Lucas demanda

\- mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Et elle est où cette folle qui vous a attrapé ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut quoi répondre, Jo regarda Henry dans l'espoir qu'il puisse trouver quelque chose, elle ignorait qu'il l'avait vu mourir alors elle pensait qu'il avait juste trouvé Hanson et tout le monde, à temps.

Jo répondit machinalement

\- volatilisé

Elle eut le droit à plusieurs pairs d'yeux sur elle. Elle soupira

\- Henry et moi, on a passé notre dernière épreuve et on s'est battu contre elle, on a réussi à la stopper, en la poignardant mais pas pour la tuer, juste assez pour la blesser. Elle est magicienne, elle a dû trouver une façon de s'enfuir sans que personne ne remarque. J'ai ensuite suggéré à Henry qu'on prenne un chemin séparé juste au cas où et nous voila.

Henry n'allait pas argumenter l'excuse de la jeune femme, il n'aurait pas trouvé mieux pour cacher sa condition et il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire, de plus il n'était pas non plus sûr qu'en poignardant Lena, il ne l'avait pas tué mais Jo était restée la bas plus longtemps que lui. De ce fait, Jo partageait ce qu'il partageait et il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement à ce moment. La jeune femme regarda longuement Henry et fut bien contente qu'il ne lui pose pas de questions sur sa blessure qui avait disparut, dans le cas, elle pouvait toujours dire que ça n'avait pas été si grave qu'il ne l'avait vu mais il ne semblait même pas conscient qu'ils étaient enfin sortis de la.

\- il faut que nous expliquez ces histoires d'épreuves - affirma Hanson - et Jo, je crois que tu nous dois à tous des explications avec cette timbrée qui te harcèle depuis des mois

Jo se fit toute petite, ils avaient certainement retrouvé son téléphone et Reece l'attendait certainement pour en parler.

Abe vint à son secours

\- le principal c'est que tous les deux vous soyez sains et saufs et sans plus de casse que ça d'après ce que je vois, vous avez bien agit à la fin même si du coup elle a réussit à s'échapper

Henry ajouta

\- mais je suis persuadé que Jo ne la laissera pas nous filer entre les doigts ainsi, n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec Henry et sourit tout en hochant la tête

\- je vais tout faire pour la mettre derrière les barreaux, ça c'est quelque chose sur laquelle vous pouvez tous compter.

Chacun fut ravit d'entendre la motivation de la jeune femme malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient subi. Jo grelottait parce que la température de la rivière n'était pas vraiment agréable à cette période de l'année et aussi parce qu'elle avait eu la plus grande peur de sa vie pour la première fois. Elle était soulagée parce qu'elle avait pu permettre à Henry d'éviter de se faire tuer mais au fond d'elle, elle était effrayée par Lena, cette femme n'était pas prête de s'arrêter et n'avait aucun code moral. Dans le fond, elle était aussi soulagée parce que l'entrepôt bordait le Hudson River alors sortir et les rejoindre rapidement n'avait été qu'un jeu d'enfant, elle avait retrouvé son sac et au lieu de mettre les vêtements, s'était contenté de la serviette pour éviter de lever les soupçons, envers tout le monde.

La dernière équipe qui était arrivée avec l'allume gaz, prit à la fois Jo et Henry mais également les derniers qui avaient fini par les rejoindre en transport en commun. Ils en avaient pour encore deux heures de route jusqu'au 11 et sur le chemin, Hanson appela tous les commissariats et le FBI pour leur dire que la détective et le docteur étaient sains et saufs mais que la kidnappeuse s'était lâchement enfuie et qu'il faudrait lancer une recherche générale dans tout le pays pour lui mettre la main dessus.

Dans la voiture, Jo ne bougeait plus, Henry avait un bras enroulé autour d'elle et la sentait bien frissonner, ce qui lui avait fait prendre la couverture de survie qui était à l'arrière pour la poser sur ses épaules et tenter de lui procurer de la chaleur en la serrant bien contre lui. Avec toutes les émotions qui avaient prises le dessus, la jeune femme finit par s'endormir contre lui et il ne tarda pas, la route serait encore un peu longue avant que Reece ne leur pose des questions.


	63. Chapter 62

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu et que maintenant Henry connait le secret de Jo O:). J'espère que ce retournement de situation et ce suspens à ne plus en finir aura su vous transporter. Bref, ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais le prochain sera très loooong et je pense que vous comprendrez vite pourquoi *hum*. Bonne lecture et merci encore de votre fidélité (si on arrive aux 100 chapitres, vous aurez le droit à une carte de réduction MDR)(du coup, comme je vous ai suffisamment torturés, vous aurez un chapitre aujourd'hui et un autre en fin de semaine *happy happy*)**

* * *

\- Je suis vraiment soulagée de vous revoir, sans rien de grave, tous les deux - accueillit Reece lorsque Jo et Henry arrivèrent au poste peu avant six heures du matin. Il était évident qu'ils étaient vraiment fatigués et qu'ils avaient besoin de repos mais ils étaient vivants et c'était tout ce qui comptait

\- merci lieutenant - répondit Henry, qui n'avait pas lâché Jo depuis qu'ils étaient rentré dans le commissariat, tous l'avaient remarqué mais personne ne faisait de commentaires, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour ça

Reece les regarda longuement et regarda surtout Jo, cette dernière faisait tout pour ne pas regarder sa boss car elle savait bien qu'elle allait devoir plus d'une explication et cela fut confirmé quand elle dit

\- Henry, je ne vous retiens pas, vous avez vraiment besoin de vous reposer. Vous avez été d'une aide précieuse à Jo cela étant et vous feriez un bon flic, Hanson m'a briefé sur ce qui s'était passé et avec quel courage vous avez sauvé Jo contre cette tarée donc je vous en remercie au nom de la NYPD

Il fit un simple signe de tête, n'étant pas très sûr si il parvenait à sourire. Il savait que Reece avait besoin de parler à sa petite protégée alors il la relâcha et sentit Abe lui attraper le bras

\- allez, rentrons, tu as vraiment une sale tête, donc une bonne douche et un bon dodo ne te feront pas de mal.

Henry acquiesça et échangea un regard avec Jo qui ne fit qu'un simple sourire reconnaissant. Hanson et Lucas surent qu'il était temps pour eux de s'éloigner également

\- bon, moi je vais pouvoir dormir aussi après avoir vécu la nuit la plus effrayante de ma vie. Vous et le doc, évitez de me refaire ce genre de frayeur

Il donna une rapide accolade à la jeune femme qui y répondit avec entrain. Hanson fit de même, même si de son côté, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à dormir. Jo resta plantée devant Reece qui lui fit signe de la suivre dans son bureau

Cette dernière referma la porte, même si il y restait très peu de monde au poste. Jo n'osa pas s'assoir et resta simplement passible. Reece fit le tour pour se placer face à elle, avec seul le bureau pour les séparer.

\- Jo ! Je ne vais pas juger ou vous donner une correction, j'aimerais seulement comprendre ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois et pourquoi avez vous gardé le silence ?

Jo ne savait pas trop par où commencer, et avait encore moins l'intention de lui dire la vérité, même si elle était sa supérieure et qu'elle serait peut être compréhensive vis à vis de ça mais après la nuit qu'elle avait passé, elle n'avait pas du tout l'envie de parler d'immortalité.

Elle se frotta fortement le crâne, incapable d'enlever cette boule dans son estomac

\- les appels ont commencé le jour même où j'ai rencontré Henry. Au début je pensais simplement que c'était une blague alors je n'en ai pas tenu rigueur mais elle m'a appelé de nouveau lorsque je rendais visite à Henry à l'hôpital, après notre première affaire. Depuis ce jour, elle n'a jamais cessé de me harceler et je n'avais aucun moyen de la tracer puisqu'elle prenait soin de m'appeler soit d'une cabine téléphone ou d'un téléphone jetable.

Reece tapotait doucement ses ongles sur le rebord du bureau et Jo savait qu'avec sa voix tremblante et le fait de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux, elle ne la croyait qu'à moitié et il fallait dire qu'elle ne racontait qu'une partie de la vérité, également.

\- même si elle vous appelait sans pouvoir être tracée, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ?

Jo haussa des épaules, sentant le frisson la traverser. Elle avait emprunté des vêtements de la NYPD, les mêmes qu'Henry avait toujours sur lui lorsqu'il se faisait prendre pour indécence et elle ressemblait à une petite chose fragile et sans défense avec un sweat deux fois trop grand pour elle.

\- je ne sais pas lieutenant ! Je n'avais juste pas envie d'inclure la NYPD pour des choses si futiles

Le lieutenant la coupa, sans pour autant la brusquer

\- lorsqu'il s'agit de la sécurité de nos agents, nous prenons toutes les menaces au sérieux, Jo. Il n'y avait rien de mal à partager l'info

Jo grogna

\- je sais ! Mais j'ai une certaine fierté et je pense toujours pouvoir tout régler par moi même

Reece ne pouvait la contredire sur ce point, Jo lui ressemblait quelque peu à l'époque où elle même était détective et la jeune femme avait tellement subit qu'elle ne pouvait que comprendre son envie de toujours vouloir se renfermer et ne parler à personne.

Mais Jo continua

\- et puis, avec tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir, je peux vous assurer que c'est une vraie psychopathe mais ça je l'avais déjà deviné à la minute où elle a commencé à me harceler, elle a sérieux problème mental et je pense que si on remet la main sur elle, la prison ne sera pas suffisante, il faudra l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique d'où on sera sûrs qu'elle ne pourra sortir.

Jo pouffa intérieurement, puisque dans le fond avec sa condition, indirectement, elle pourrait très bien y être envoyée. Elle espérait que personne n'aurait de telles idées saugrenues dans les prochains siècles, dans tous les cas, elle apprendrait à fuir pour mieux se cacher.

Reece reprit

\- il parait qu'elle vous a fait subir quatre épreuves différentes

\- c'est exact ! Toutes aussi suicidaires les unes que les autres... Ah oui, son but était de nous voir mourir l'un devant l'autre et dans le cas où cela ne marchait pas, elle nous aurait achevé à la fin... Enfin, mon adrénaline a prit le dessus après la dernière épreuve, parce que je n'avais vraiment plus de forces.

D'un coup la jeune femme réalisa que toutes les épreuves comportaient chaque élément, ils avaient commencé avec le feu, ensuite il y avait du sable donc la terre, s'étaient retrouvés dans le labyrinthe avec des lames volantes, brassées par des ventilateurs donc l'air et ils avaient terminé par l'eau.

Elle devait reconnaitre que son plan avait été bien pensé et pour pouvoir mettre des pièges partout dans un tel entrepôt, elle maitrisait bien son métier de magicienne.

Reece sembla lire dans ses pensées

\- l'entrepôt était en fait un ancien cirque dans lequel des pièges par centaines se trouvent. Il y est possible que votre kidnappeuse s'en soit servit pour créer ses épreuves.

\- probablement ! Bien que cela avait l'air d'avoir été pensé bien trop minutieusement.

Reece attrapa un calepin et s'installa sur sa chaise

\- avant que je ne vous laisse partir, est ce que vous connaissez le nom de cette personne ?

Jo se pinça les lèvres de frustration, elle aurait tellement pouvoir été capable d'en donner bien plus

\- elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelle Lena, c'est tout ce que je sais mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit son véritable prénom de toute façon.

Reece griffonna son nom sur son papier et fit un simple signe de tête

\- bien ! On aura pas grand chose avec ça, surtout si elle a réussit à s'échapper Dieu sait où mais on finira bien par mettre la main sur elle

Jo sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux mais elle cligna deux fois des yeux pour les empêcher de couler, bien que sa tristesse n'échappa pas à sa boss

\- rentrez vous reposer détective ! Vous en avez vraiment besoin. Je vous raccompagne, vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire.

\- merci lieutenant

La jeune femme parvint à maitriser ses émotions jusqu'à chez elle, la boule dans sa gorge refusait de la quitter, quand elle monta les marches de son appartement et qu'elle était sûre que Reece était bien repartie, elle rentra rapidement chez elle et ne put contrôler l'océan de larmes qui se mit à couler le long de ses joues.

Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la petite table à côté de son téléphone fixe et y déposa son badge et son arme et elle débrancha le téléphone. Elle se laissa tomber dans le petit fauteuil à côté de celui ci, pendant de longues minutes, les larmes incapables de s'arrêter, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Elle replia ses genoux et posa sa tête dessus. Lena avait réussit en une soirée à presque tout lui arracher, son espoir, son amour propre et Henry, d'une certaine façon. En l'entrainant dans cette galère avec elle, Jo savait désormais que Lena n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui mettre le grappin dessus dés que l'occasion se présenterait.

Elle avait voulu prendre une décision la veille mais elle allait devoir revenir dessus et oublier que cela avait bien même faillit se produire. Tant que Lena courait les rues, puisqu'elle n'était pas capable de mourir et cela ne pouvait être plus évident puisque son corps n'était plus dans l'entrepôt, tous les gens qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas en sécurité et surtout pas Henry, pas avec tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle aurait souhaité oublier le côté immortalité et vraiment profiter de cette chance que la vie lui donnait en mettant Henry sur son chemin, un an après la perte de Sean mais les choses n'allaient pas en sa faveur et elle allait devoir s'y faire.

* * *

\- tu es sûr de ce que tu racontes ? - demanda Abe, en regardant son père qui sirotait son thé, en regardant à travers la fenêtre de leur appartement, le soleil qui se levait doucement.

\- j'en suis certain Abraham, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

Henry avait raconté à Abe ce qui s'était passé pendant leur kidnapping et ce qui s'était passé à la dernière épreuve, le fait qu'il avait vu Jo disparaitre comme lui et qu'il n'avait rien dit lorsque la jeune femme était revenue de la rivière, que c'était la seule explication... Et que pour être la aussi rapidement, c'était que le Hudson River, était son point de renaissance.

Henry se frotta le front, il buvait son thé et il irait se coucher mais il n'arrivait plus à penser au fait que Jo était comme lui et que désormais plus rien n'était pareil et que au contraire, cela changeait toute la donne.

\- Jo est immortelle, comme moi Abe ! J'aurais peut être dû le comprendre plus tôt surtout depuis l'enquête avec Patty, quand il y a eu l'explosion... Je savais parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir. La question est de savoir, comment cela lui est arrivé mais je ne sais pas si je dois aborder le sujet directement. Elle était dans un tel état.

Abe regarda longuement son père. Jo le rendait heureux et cela était évident depuis le début et il lui semblait que la révélation de savoir la jeune femme immortelle, le poussait dans sa décision à s'engager dans une relation avec la détective, évidemment, ils avaient tous les deux la vie éternelle alors rien n'allait pouvoir les séparer, au moins ni l'un ni l'autre ne resterait seul et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Abe.

\- tu fais comme tu le sens Henry mais ne la brusque pas, je sais que vous êtes pareils mais il faut prendre le temps de pouvoir en parler mais je suppose que maintenant, tu ne vas plus être en mesure de me sortir des excuses toutes aussi bidons les unes que les autres ?

Henry fit un petit sourire en avalant la dernière gorgée de thé

\- tu as raison, je pense que cela sera inutile et je dois t'avouer qu'une partie de moi se sent soulagée qu'elle soit comme moi. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu retrouver une autre femme comme Jo dans les siècles à venir.

Abe haussa les épaules

\- peut être que si, regarde, elle a des similarités avec Abigail, compte toi chanceux.

\- c'est vrai mais elle a quelque chose en plus, excepté son immortalité. Je me rends compte qu'on est pas si différents, mis à part ce détail... Elle et moi, on partage cette souffrance et tellement d'autres choses...

Abe continua, imperturbable

\- et vous avez failli vous embrasser pour la 2000eme fois.

Henry se retourna lentement et lui lança un regard mauvais

\- comment tu peux savoir ça ?

\- pour vous tracer, il fallait bien passer par les caméras de surveillance donc votre petit moment à Central Park avant de vous faire attraper, ça n'a échappé à personne

Henry devint presque blême en pensant combien avaient vu cette vidéo

\- personne ?

\- personne ! - répondit Abe en écho, en cachant son sourire niais

Henry pensa au lieutenant, à Hanson et Lucas, il fit un sourire crispé et passa devant son fils pour déposer sa tasse

\- ça fera plus de choses à raconter à tout le monde. Je vais me reposer un peu, je suis vraiment fatigué. J'essayerais d'aller parler à Jo à la fin de la journée ou demain, parce que je pense que le lieutenant ne veut pas nous voir avant quelques jours.


	64. Chapter 63

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Sarah, MDRR. Ta review était si longue que j'ai dû la regarder entièrement sur le site plutôt que de pouvoir la voir dans mon mail de notification(mais continue, j'adore lire des longues reviews avec toutes les réactions :p). J'adore comment tu deviens hystérique LOL. Donc je me demande vraiment comment tu vas réagir avec ce chapite, tu vas certainement frôler la crise cardiaque :p.**

 **Bref, donc accrochez vous parce que vos petits coeurs vont passer par des tas d'émotions. Vous allez m'aimez et me détester à la fois :D.**

 **(pour la scène entre Jo et Henry, enfin la fin de celle ci, je vous conseillerais d'écouter la chanson Bleeding love de Leona Lewis, disons qu'elle m'a inspiré pour écrire ;).**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Comme prévu, à la toute la fin de la journée après d'être suffisamment reposés, Henry décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir Jo pour lui parler, peut être pas du fait qu'ils partageaient le même secret mais au moins s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle serait en mesure de retourner au travail dans les prochains jours. Elle avait l'air tellement bouleversée et secouée au moment où ils étaient sortis de l'entrepôt qu'il craignait de ne plus revoir ce magnifique sourire qu'il voyait tous les jours depuis quatre mois maintenant.

Il monta les marches du porche, se sentant différent pour la première fois, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, différent parce que la femme qu'il courtisait depuis des mois vivrait sa vie aussi longuement que la sienne.

Il prit une longue inspiration une fois qu'il fut devant la porte, il frappa trois petits coups et attendit quelques minutes qu'elle s'ouvre.

Jo ouvrit lentement et il manqua d'avoir un haut le coeur en la voyant, il était évident qu'à l'expression sur son visage, la jeune femme avait probablement passé sa journée à pleurer, ou en tout cas une bonne partie. Henry se pinça les lèvres, il espérait que cela ne serait pas compliqué.

\- Henry ! - dit-elle d'une voix cassée et ne pouvant arrêter cette brulure au fond de son estomac

Henry monta une marche et la regarda

\- salut ! Je voulais savoir comment tu te portais ?

Jo se poussa sur le côté

\- ça va... Enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça, je t'en prie rentre.

Il ne se fit pas prier et avança lentement dans le vestibule, Jo sur ses talons, resserrant la robe de chambre dans lequel elle s'était enroulé.

Elle lui fit signe de se diriger vers le salon et lui demanda

\- tu as réussi à te reposer un peu ?

Il acquiesça

\- oui ! Je n'ai pas dormi tout de suite lorsque je suis arrivé mais je me suis réveillé vers midi, c'est un cas plutôt rare pour moi

Jo esquissa un sourire et s'assit sur le rebord du fauteuil, face à Henry qui était assis dans le canapé et il y avait comme une certaine gêne dans la pièce

\- j'ai dormi jusqu'à 14h - avoua t-elle - dés que j'ai posé les pieds ici, je n'ai pas tardé pour aller me coucher. Cependant mon sommeil était plutôt agité

Elle poussa un long soupir. Henry se leva et se mit face à elle avant d'entourer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se laissa faire et posa son menton dans son cou en enroulant ses bras autour de lui, sentant encore que les larmes étaient sur le point de couler

\- ça va aller Jo ! Elle ne nous fera plus de mal pour l'instant et on sera parés à toute attaque si elle revient à la charge. Je sais bien que tu es sous le choc mais on surmontera ça ensemble.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'accrocha simplement davantage à lui en appréciant ce contact auquel elle mettrait rapidement un frein avant qu'il ne se passe encore quelque chose de pire que ce qui leur était arrivé.

Elle sentit les doigts d'Henry remonter de sa taille jusqu'à ses cheveux, lesquels il caressa doucement en faisant des gestes doux qu'elle ne connaissait de personne.

Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant lui mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de contrôler ses larmes, sachant ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

Henry se demandait si il devait aborder le sujet du fait qu'il l'avait vu disparaitre devant lui et qu'il était exactement comme elle et que désormais, peu importe ce qui se passait, personne ne pourrait se mettre au travers de leur route, qu'ils se soutiendraient mutuellement et pourraient se protéger plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà.

Jo se détacha de lui la première, il fallait qu'elle arrête de se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Elle se releva du fauteuil et croisa ses bras en le regardant, le coeur lourd

\- écoute Henry... Je suis heureuse qu'on ait pu s'en sortir et heureuse qu'elle ne t'ait pas tué, je me le saurais jamais pardonné.

Henry fit un pas en avant mais Jo l'arrêta d'une main

\- non, laisse moi continuer ! J'ai vécu les pires heures de ma vie et la peur la plus bleue. Je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayée que le jour où on m'a annoncé la mort de Sean ou quand je me suis retrouvé piégée dans...

Elle s'arrêta avant de dévoiler le secret qui l'avait rendu immortelle. Elle cligna des paupières pour retenir ses larmes, Henry fronça des sourcils, comprenant qu'elle avait voulu en dire plus. Elle se mit à renifler

\- je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe. Je ne pensais pas m'ouvrir de nouveau à quelqu'un mais tu as tout fait pour me mettre en confiance et j'apprécie vraiment que tu fasses partie de ma vie, cependant il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches avant que tout soit gâché.

Cette fois ci le pas qu'Henry fit, elle ne le repoussa pas, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et on y voyait la même souffrance, la même peine et cet amour qui commençait à les consumer lentement mais surement.

\- je pense que je sais ce que tu vas me dire

Jo secoua la tête

\- je ne crois pas non ! C'est difficile à avouer et difficile à partager, je ne veux pas te blesser mais je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux et...

Henry était bien trop proche d'elle maintenant et elle perdait toute barrière de conscience, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mais son corps refusait de bouger, elle n'était plus maitre d'elle même

\- Jo, je veux que tu saches que tu n'es plus seule; Je serais toujours avec toi, tu n'as pas à être effrayée avec moi, je te protégerais quoiqu'il arrive. Je n'ai jamais voulu m'ouvrir à qui que ce soit au cours des années mais tu es la première avec qui je souhaite partager tous mes secrets.

\- Henry...

Il continua, imperturbable, une main désormais sur sa joue

\- cette épreuve m'a fait comprendre que la vie est vraiment précieuse et que parfois il suffit d'un moment pour tout faire basculer. C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé ces dernières 24 heures, à rester avec toi, à tout faire pour ne pas que tu te fasses tuer, j'ai réalisé que tu étais une personne exceptionnelle et une perle que je ne trouverais pas deux fois dans ma vie et j'espère que tu resteras cette perle que je recherche depuis si longtemps.

Jo ouvrit la bouche, son coeur battant à tout rompre, battant d'amour mais également de tristesse parce qu'elle ne pouvait le laisser en dire plus, elle ne pouvait le laisser s'approcher mais son corps et sa tête n'étaient plus du tout coordonnés.

Le visage d'Henry était maintenant si prés de ses lèvres qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle, son corps lui criait d'arrêter ça tout de suite mais elle n'en fit rien, elle regarda simplement la trajectoire de ses lèvres

\- je sais que rien ne pourra nous empêcher d'être ensemble Jo, rien du tout

\- il y a une chose qui...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et elle resta figée, son corps tremblant, elle n'avait plus jamais ressenti ce genre d'émoi depuis tellement de temps, qu'elle ne se rappelait ce que cela faisait de presque perdre pied dans les bras d'un homme

\- cette chose n'est pas importante, j'en suis certain

\- Mais tu ne...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les lèvres d'Henry avaient atterries sur les siennes. Elle ne put que gémir au travers et se laisser emportée par le baiser. Les mains de l'immortel descendirent de son visage pour se poser en évidence sur sa taille et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et très rapidement ce fut la passion qui prit le dessus, sans qu'ils ne puissent contrôler quoique ce soit. Henry souleva Jo et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille comme un automatisme et qu'elle gémissait constamment au travers de ses lèvres. Ils avançaient à reculons tout le long du salon et bientôt Henry colla Jo contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser un peu partout, sur les lèvres, sa joue et descendit lentement vers son cou, elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux en fermant les yeux, appréciante cette douce torture que le corps de son collègue lui faisait subir, elle se braqua contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête, qu'elle n'avait attendu que ça. Les mains d'Henry remontèrent au niveau de sa robe de chambre et il retira la ceinture qui se retrouva par terre en moins de deux et il caressa ses courbes en dessous de la robe où elle portait un simple débardeur. Très rapidement la robe tomba à son tour et en sentant ses épaules, il remonta ses mains pour les caresser ainsi que ses omoplates, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser.

Les mains tremblantes de Jo se retrouvèrent sur les boutons du chemisier d'Henry et elle les défit rapidement un à un et fit voltiger le vêtement à travers la pièce. Elle était toujours contre le mur, dans une position un peu vulgaire avec le corps d'Henry entre ses jambes, qui ne cessaient de la caresser et de l'embrasser un peu partout, de sorte à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux prêts à franchir cette étape qu'ils avaient désirés depuis bien trop longtemps.

Mais alors qu'Henry détacha ses lèvres de son cou et commença de nouveau à s'emparer de ses lèvres pour lui donner des longs et langoureux baisers, ce fut à ce moment qu'elle redescendit sur Terre et la réalité la frappa.

Elle ne pouvait continuer, tout simplement pas. Elle se rappelait de tout ce que Lena leur avait fait subir, la souffrance d'Henry pour la protéger et son visage lorsqu'elle s'était fait poignardé. Henry ne méritait pas de vivre de cette façon juste pour elle et tant que Lena serait dans les parages, elle continuerait de s'en prendre à lui pour indirectement la blesser elle.

Elle devait le tenir loin de cette timbrée et loin de son secret qui pourrait encore emmener davantage de problèmes.

Henry la tenait relativement fort contre lui et on pouvait dire qu'il était déterminé à l'avoir, il ne cessait de l'embrasser et si elle ne s'écoutait pas, bien sûr qu'elle serait aller plus loin, il était si doux et attentionné mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, peut être que ça ne le serait jamais. Lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour lui embrasser le menton, elle balbutia

\- Henry... On... Il faut que...

Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir une seule phrase de sa bouche parce que son corps voulait cet homme plus que jamais et qu'il lui était incapable de penser lorsque des lèvres aussi divines que les siennes ne cessaient de faire des vas et viens dans son cou, mordillant ce point faible qui était presque à deux doigts de lui donner un orgasme.

Ce fut donc avec tout le courage du monde et un gros contrecoeur, qu'elle parvint à le repousser en mettant ses deux mains sur son torse nu et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua réellement la cicatrice et fut surprise de la texture, Henry parut confus

\- qu'est ce qui se passe Jo ? On peut ralentir si tu veux, on est pas obligé de passer à l'étape supérieure ce soir si tu ne te sens pas prête

Elle coupa directement sinon elle savait qu'ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir et qu'il ne quitterait jamais cette maison

\- on peut pas continuer Henry ! On ne peut pas aller plus loin, il faut qu'on s'arrête la.

Son regard continua de fixer la cicatrice, elle se posait des questions et se demandait comment...

Henry venait de prendre une véritable douche froide

\- Jo ? Mais pourquoi cela ? Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Elle secoua la tête, ses larmes revenant à la charge

\- non non, ce n'est pas toi le problème. Écoute, ça ne pourra pas marcher entre nous, tout simplement pas. Il y a trop d'enjeux et on travaille ensemble, je ne veux pas que quoique ce soit se passe mal; je m'en voudrais si à cause de notre relation, tu sois transféré ailleurs parce que ça aurait affecté notre travail et puis je ne peux pas te promettre une relation durable non plus, c'est quasiment voué à l'échec.

Elle forçait les mots à sortir de sa bouche, elle savait bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas moindre. Elle reprit son peignoir et le remit sur ses épaules parce qu'elle était déjà à moitié déshabillée, son haut était remonté. Elle s'appuya dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant Henry remettre sa chemise, d'un air un peu frustré. Il s'avança vers elle mais garda une certaine distance

\- Jo, tu ne comprends pas, il n'y a rien qui peut se mettre entre nous, on peut être ensemble.

Elle secoua la tête

\- arrête d'être buté comme ça ! Je te dis que non. Ma vie est trop compliquée et avec Lena dans les parages... Elle a déjà faillit te tuer, combien de fois va t-elle s'en prendre à toi pour m'atteindre ? Je ne veux pas de ça Henry, tu mérites mieux.

Il envahit son espace personnel encore une fois et tenta de la convaincre

\- tu as tort Jo ! Je me fiche de qui me menace, personne ne m'atteindra. J'ai envie d'être avec toi et c'est bien la première fois que je sais exactement ce que je veux; c'est toi que je veux Jo, laisse moi une chance

Il tenta de l'embrasser de nouveau mais elle tourna la tête

\- Henry je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne sont déjà.

C'était bien la première fois que l'immortel insistait autant, il voulait vraiment cette jeune femme

\- Jo, toi et moi, on est pareils, elle ne nous atteindra pas.

Elle fronça des sourcils et ferma les yeux en disant d'une voix ferme

\- quoi ? Pareils ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu ne peux pas savoir les différences qu'on a et tu ne seras certainement pas heureux avec moi, pas à long terme en tout cas

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle lui désigna la porte

\- il faut que tu t'en ailles maintenant !

Il la regarda longuement, en essayant d'avoir des explications, il voulait lui balancer qu'il avait tout vu, qu'il savait et qu'ils partageraient ce secret ensemble mais pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, il n'y parvint tout simplement pas et son coeur se brisa en mille morceaux. Il ravala sa salive et fit un signe de tête

\- s'il te plait - rajouta t-elle, d'un ton plus doux

Il traversa le hall et ouvrit la porte, Jo le suivit pour la refermer derrière lui. Il soupira

\- très bien Jo ! J'espère que tu finiras par penser à tout ça. Je te vois dans quelques jours, au boulot ?

Elle acquiesça simplement et il la quitta. Elle ferma rapidement la porte et attendit qu'il ait appelé un taxi et dés qu'il fit hors de vue, elle se laissa tomber tout le long de la porte et explosa en sanglots. Elle pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré. Elle savait que l'amour faisait mal mais le pire était de repousser cette personne pour la protéger, elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur mais c'était le seul moyen de le garder en sécurité. Se lancer dans une relation pouvait tout risquer et elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle ne voulait plus de casse ni de blessé ou de mort, elle voulait juste une vie paisible où personne ne viendrait menacer tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Après le départ d'Henry, Jo s'était habillée et marchait dans les rues fraiches de New York avec cet hiver qui se pointait. Elle pouvait presque sentir les premiers flocons qui se faisaient timides mais ne tenaient pas sur le sol pour autant.

Elle avait prit une bonne douche bien chaude en tentant d'oublier qu'elle venait de repousser l'homme duquel elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, tout ça pour un fichu secret qui l'empêchait de vivre pleinement son bonheur.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle repensa alors à la cicatrice d'Henry, bien qu'elle soit complètement habillée, avec une écharpe autour de son cou, sa main toucha l'endroit où la sienne était. La texture de la cicatrice était exactement comme celle d'Henry, la même blessure, pas au même endroit mais presque, un endroit où un nerf vital serait automatiquement touché sans aucune chance de survie.

Elle repensa à ses paroles où il lui disait qu'ils étaient tous les deux pareils. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'Henry était également immortel ? Combien étaient-ils dans ce monde ? Ce n'était pas comme si, il s'agissait d'un don que n'importe qui pouvait attraper comme si c'était viral.

Sa tête allait exploser, elle avait bien trop de pensées qui taraudaient son esprit et regrettait de ne pas avoir laisser une chance à Henry pour s'expliquer, elle aurait peut être dû le laisser aller jusqu'au bout.

Puis elle secoua la tête, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Henry aurait dit qu'ils étaient pareils, il n'avait tout bonnement aucune idée qu'elle était immortelle. Après il s'agissait la de l'homme le plus intelligent du monde ou presque, peut être avait-il déjà deviné mais le connaissant, c'était un homme réaliste, pourrait-il croire à quelque chose d'aussi farfelu sauf si cela le concernait également ?

Ses pas l'avaient emmené dans un quartier qu'elle connaissait bien, loin de son Washington Heights, loin de son côté paisible et plutôt bourgeois. Elle avait prit le métro aveuglement et était retourné la où elle avait grandit, à Brooklyn.

Les rues étaient vides à cette heure de la soirée, le froid obligeait tout le monde à se cloitrer chez eux.

Depuis des années, le Brooklyn d'avant avait bien changé, bien sûr il fallait éviter de se promener seul le soir mais il y avait moins de dérangés et le quartier était plutôt calme, tout s'était déplacé vers Harlem maintenant.

En marchant tout le long du trottoir, les mains dans les poches, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'Henry, elle leva les yeux vers les brownstones et vit des familles heureuses, des couples enlacés à regarder la TV, d'autres qui marchaient autour d'elle en se tenant la main ou s'enlaçant et se hâtant de rentrer chez eux pour se réchauffer.

Jo se disait que l'univers devait certainement lui en vouloir pour lui montrer tout ceci ce soir la.

Elle avait parcouru une bonne partie du trottoir quand elle s'arrêta devant un brownstone en particulier. Elle le regarda longuement et prit son courage à deux mains en montant les marches qui la séparaient de la porte d'entrée.

Elle appuya longuement à l'interphone puisque c'était le genre d'habitation où il y avait plusieurs appartements, il y avait une porte d'entrée et il fallait rentrer dans l'immeuble pour atteindre l'appartement qu'on voulait.

Une voix de femme lui répondit

\- oui ?

Elle prit quelques minutes avant de répondre

\- c'est moi

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et Jo emprunta donc l'escalier qui menait à seulement deux étages, l'appartement où elle allait était situé au premier.

Elle frappa à la porte en question et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'une femme un peu plus petite qu'elle, plus forte également mais qui avait exactement les mêmes traits qu'elle, lui ouvre en la regardant d'un air compatissant.

Jo sentit la boule dans sa gorge remonter et elle ne put contrôler ses larmes

\- salut maman !

Mrs Martinez pencha sa tête d'un côté et fut peinée de voir sa fille dans un tel état

\- oh mi carino !

Elle écarta les bras et Jo s'y jeta sans s'y faire prier

\- allez, rentre, on va discuter

Jo était inconsolable et sa maman ne l'avait que très rarement vu ainsi sauf quand elle était petite.

La détective rentra dans un appartement modeste où elle avait passé toute son enfance avec sa mère ainsi que son frère et sa soeur. Son père étant en prison depuis des années pour avoir commis un meurtre, bien que son frère avait tenté de prouver qu'il était innocent mais depuis ce jour, Jo n'avait plus jamais voulu faire à faire à lui et c'était aussi une partie qui faisait qu'elle était devenue flic. De ce fait la benjamine de la famille, ne s'entendait pas très bien avec son frère mais elle était plutôt proche de sa grande soeur qui lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles.

Cependant, personne n'était au courant de son immortalité, elle préférait se taire la dessus, personne sauf

\- est ce que quelqu'un a découvert ton secret ou a été témoin de ta mort ? - demanda Mrs Martinez en servant une tasse de café fumante à sa fille

Jo prit la tasse et secoua la tête, en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes

\- non non ! Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé encore maman. J'ai juste eu une longue semaine et hier j'ai vécu la pire journée de ma vie..- elle s'arrêta pour pousser un long soupir - et aujourd'hui, j'ai lâchement jeté l'homme duquel je suis en train de tomber amoureuse, en lui faisant croire qu'entre nous ça ne pourrait pas marcher. Quand est ce que ma vie est devenue si pourrie, man' ?

Elle se remit à pleurer. Elle détestait être aussi faible, ce n'était pas digne d'un flic. Mrs Martinez se rapprocha de sa fille et s'agenouilla devant elle en lui essuyant les larmes, avec ses pouces. Une vraie maman poule qu'elle était, très espagnole également puisqu'elle parlait avec un accent et qu'en général, elle était le genre à sauter sur le premier homme que Jo ramenait à la maison. La jeune fille se souvenait encore à quel point Sean avait été couvé avec elle. Elle se demandait si la même chose se produirait si un jour elle revenait sur sa décision concernant Henry, surtout qu'elle ne cachait rien à sa mère, elle lui avait parlé de son collègue.

\- ta vie n'est pas pourrie mi nina ! Tu es une très bonne détective, je sais que tu fais du bon travail dans ton commissariat, je vois beaucoup d'arrestations de ta main. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Et oui, je veux que tu me racontes aussi ce qui se passe avec Henry pour que tu me dises ça

Jo savait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et cela était beaucoup plus facile à faire avec une personne dont elle était proche et qui la soutenait, malgré sa condition

\- comment tu sais que je parle d'Henry ?

\- Josephine ! Je t'ai fait ! Je te connais. Depuis que tu as commencé à travailler avec lui, tu n'as pas cessé de me parler de lui. En fait j'en sais beaucoup plus sur lui que j'en sais sur toi.

Elle rougit légèrement, incapable de cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se frotta le front et s'enfonça dans le canapé

\- eh bien disons que les choses sont un peu compliquées ces temps ci et hier j'avais prit une décision mais tout a basculé.

Elle lui raconta alors leur kidnapping et l'horreur qu'ils avaient tous les deux vécu pendant prés de dix heures où le seul but de Lena était qu'ils se voient mourir l'un devant l'autre ou bien de les achever elle même.

Elle n'omit aucun détail et lui annonça que de toute façon, qu'elle avait finit la soirée dans le Hudson River et qu'Henry ne lui avait pas plus poser de questions que ça lorsqu'il l'avait vu revenir sans aucune égratignure.

Elle rougit légèrement quand elle en arriva au moment de raconter ce qui s'était passé plus tôt avec Henry et avec quelle passion ils étaient sur le point de se donner l'un à l'autre et avec quelle façon elle l'avait vivement repoussé pour empêcher cette relation d'aboutir. En disant ça, elle n'était plus capable de retenir ses larmes et elle finit par fourrer sa tête dans ses deux mains.

\- je suis une idiote maman, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend avec une femme immortelle et cette Lena est en train de gâcher le peu de bonheur que je commençais à ressentir.

Mrs Martinez lui frotta doucement les épaules et prit sa tête pour la serrer contre son coeur, exactement comme quand elle était petite.

Jo était sa fille la plus jeune donc elle avait toujours eu tendance à vouloir plus la protéger bien que cette dernière était assez forte pour protéger la famille entière mais elle était humaine après tout et à force de canaliser toutes ses émotions, surtout depuis la mort de Sean, un moment ou un autre elle finissait par craquer et rien de tel qu'un chagrin d'amour pour tout faire remonter à la surface.

\- quand j'ai perdu Sean, j'ai cru que plus jamais je n'allais aimer, que je serais condamnée à rester seule toute ma vie ou avoir des relations d'un soir... Et puis je suis devenue immortelle alors déjà que tout a changé à partir de ce moment et Henry est arrivé dans ma vie sans prévenir et j'ai carrément prit un autre tournant. J'ai empêché mon coeur d'aller dans cette direction mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter et maintenant, je continue de tout gâcher.

Mrs Martinez sourit

\- mi nina, quand l'amour prend le contrôle, on ne peut rien y faire.

Elle releva la tête de sa fille et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues

\- mais si cela peut te rassurer, ta réaction est parfaitement normale. Une psychopathe te menace et tu as pour réflexe de protéger l'homme que tu commences à aimer. Mais tu ne dois pas empêcher cette femme de te freiner dans ton élan de bonheur. Tu as souffert toute ta vie Jo, ton père est un criminel, ce qui ne nous a pas rendu la tâche facile, tu t'es battue pour devenir flic et aujourd'hui je suis fière de dire que tu es ma fille, parce que je peux dormir tranquille sachant que la NYPD protège notre ville. Tu as ensuite perdu Sean et peu de temps après, tu es devenue immortelle. Cela fait beaucoup pour de si petites épaules mais désormais tu as quelqu'un qui a probablement autant souffert que toi et qui peut te soutenir, qui est la pour t'écouter et t'aider dans toutes les situations et - ce fut au tour de sa maman de sentir sa voix se briser, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'état de Jo

\- un jour je ne serais plus la mi carino. Tu auras une vie éternelle sur cette Terre mais ça ne sera pas notre cas, encore moins le mien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste ici mais cela me briserait le coeur de savoir que tu resterais tous ces siècles, seule sans personne à aimer, personne avec qui construire une vie. Je sais que le temps va passer également mais je te dirais qu'il ne faut pas penser à ça pour l'instant, profites de ce que tu as devant toi parce que tu vas avoir le temps, ce n'est certainement pas le cas d'Henry et il a fait le premier pas. Cet homme t'aime Josephine et à la façon dont tu me l'as décrit, il a l'air d'être un homme sérieux et aimant dans une relation, tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi bien que Sean et tu voudrais le repousser ? Mais ma fille, tu risques de le perdre pour de bon si tu agis ainsi, si ton coeur sait ce qu'il veut et qu'il ressent la même chose, alors n'hésite plus et oublie les soucis, puisqu'on finit toujours par y trouver une solution.

Jo renifla davantage et resserra sa maman dans ses bras, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, les conseils d'une mère, elle était chanceuse de toujours l'avoir eu à ses côtés pour la protéger elle ainsi que son secret, qu'elle n'avait jamais mal prit au moment où Jo lui avait raconté toute l'histoire, pourtant irréelle.

\- mais je ne veux rien gâcher maman

\- tu ne gâcheras rien Jo ! Tu aimes cet homme ou pas ?

Jo savait que ce n'était plus la peine de tergiverser, son coeur avait choisit Henry qu'elle le veuille ou pas. Elle acquiesça lentement en fermant les yeux

\- je crois bien que oui

Sa mère lui secoua les mains

\- dans ce cas, si tu l'aimes, passe le plus de temps possible avec lui et ne le laisse pas partir, oublie les préjugés, ne pense pas au temps et profite simplement de ce qu'il y a devant toi. La vie est belle, tu es belle et tu mérites d'être heureuse mon enfant, c'est tout ce que je veux voir de toi.

Jo acquiesça et esquissa enfin l'ombre d'un sourire

\- gracias mama !

\- de nada mi amor ! Maintenant vis ta vie, aussi infinie soit-elle, tu as le droit à ça. Et n'oublie pas de me le présenter quand le temps sera venu, j'ai vraiment hâte de faire sa connaissance.

Jo éclata de rire et embrassa sa maman sur la joue

\- pas de problèmes ! Je suis certaine que tu vas l'adorer autant que moi, il est vraiment spécial mais dans le bon sens du terme, je ne serais pas aussi forte si ce n'était pas en partie grâce à lui.

\- je suis contente d'entendre ça alors.

Ce soir la, Jo resta diner avec sa mère et elles discutèrent longuement. Comme il faisait noir et froid, elle lui proposa de rester pour la nuit ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir en retrouvant sa chambre d'antan. Il paraissait que la nuit portait conseil et elle allait penser à sa relation avec Henry, désormais.


	65. Chapter 64

**Bonjour ! HAHAHA, merci à tous pour vos reviews. Franchement je me suis bien amusé à vous voir perdre l'air, je sais je suis vraiment d'un sadisme à toute épreuve :p. Vous inquiétez pas tant que ça pour Jo & Henry, enfin peut être ou peut être pas O:). Breeef, bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas que je vous aime et continuez de me laisser de super commentaires, vous êtes vraiment de super lecteurs, parce que je sais que c'est très long mais c'est grâce à vous si j'arrive à la continuer et avoir autant d'inspiration :). **

* * *

Deux mois plus tard...

Une nouvelle année avait commencé et avec tout ce qui s'était passé, Jo et Henry avaient préférés se tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre. Abe aurait réellement souhaité avoir la jeune femme pour les fêtes mais cette dernière avait finalement décidé de le fêter avec sa mère et sa grande soeur et ses deux neveux qui étaient venus à Brooklyn expressément pour ça et également parce que Mrs Martinez avait avertit Clara que sa petite soeur n'allait pas très bien et qu'un peu de soutien féminin n'aurait pas été de refus.

Malgré le retour au travail après cet échange intense entre le couple, Jo n'avait vraiment pas trouvé le courage de parler à Henry, si autant sa mère avait réussit à lui remettre un peu les idées en place, une partie d'elle continuait de penser que le jeune homme courait un grave danger en sa présence puisque Lena était toujours dans les parages, bien sûr il n'en était rien et Henry se fichait de qui pouvait le menacer, il avait connu pire au long de sa grande vie.

Henry avait quand même prit un sacré coup à son égo et avait du mal à avaler la pilule que Jo l'ait repoussé ainsi. Il n'était pas du genre à insister; bien au contraire, il préférait laisser une femme respirer mais il savait, il avait bien vu dans les yeux de Jo et à la façon dont elle avait répondu à son baiser, la façon dont son corps se braquait contre le sien, qu'elle le désirait autant que lui alors il n'avait vraiment pas compris cette force qu'elle avait trouvé pour l'envoyer paitre et pourtant elle l'avait fait.

Dans le fond, il se mettait à sa place. Si quelqu'un l'avait menacé lui et menaçait de s'en prendre à Jo, il aurait certainement tout fait pour la tenir éloigné alors il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste à ce point mais il voulait cette femme, il l'aimait et il n'y avait personne d'autre avec qui il pourrait s'imaginer dans une relation désormais et l'immortalité ne rentrait pas en compte du tout, Jo lui avait tapé dans l'oeil dés le premier jour et il se savait capable de la chérir et de l'aimer jusqu'au bout (surtout que ce bout n'aurait pas de fin pour eux).

Mais du coup son humeur s'en trouvait exécrable et Abe était fatigué de le voir ainsi, tellement qu'il considérait à ramener Jo lui même et les forcer à régler leurs problèmes mais bien sûr tout ceci était entre eux et le vieil homme comprenait un peu le point de vue de Jo mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Henry devait s'en prendre à tout le monde ou constamment être de mauvaise humeur, ce sont des choses qui arrivaient.

Après les fêtes, Jo avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère avec son collègue parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tout ceci se répercute sur leur boulot et personne n'avait lieu de savoir ce qui se passait entre eux.

Henry avait essayé de garder une face parfaitement impassible lorsqu'ils étaient sur des affaires et qu'ils devaient interroger des témoins ensemble mais ils ne trompaient personne, chacun avait bien remarqué la tension qui régnait et cette fois ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'une tension sexuelle.

Bien sûr cela n'avait pas échappé à Reece qui en avait assez de les voir se parler si froidement, même si ils tentaient de le dissimuler, de ce fait pensant qu'ils agissaient comme deux gamins, elle avait décidé qu'Hanson accompagnerait Jo plus souvent sur les lieux de crime et mènerait les interviews avec elle, ce qui n'avait en rien arrangé l'humeur d'Henry qui devait donc resté cloitré à la morgue et devenait encore plus désagréable avec Lucas, qui pensait à prendre des vacances au Tibet.

Ils avaient donc passés plusieurs semaines sans vraiment se voir et sans aller ensemble sur le terrain et ce fut seulement au bout d'un mois que Jo en avait assez de ces non dits entre eux et qu'elle décida qu'ils étaient assez grands pour ne pas impliquer tout le monde dans leur drama alors elle allait demander à Reece de revenir sur sa décision et aurait une bonne discussion avec Henry qu'il veuille l'écouter ou pas.

* * *

Un matin à la boutique :

Henry était déjà levé depuis bien longtemps, sirotait un café bien noir et ne perdait pas de temps pour aller au travail, Abe ne le voyait jamais pour prendre le petit déjeuner cette situation devenait insupportable.

Alors que le légiste s'apprêtait à sortir sans dire à son fils de passer une bonne journée, ce dernier se présenta dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui dit d'une voix ferme et sèche

\- Henry! Tu ne commences pas le boulot avant deux heures, arrête de partir comme un voleur tous les matins, viens donc t'assoir et prenons le petit déjeuner comme des gens civilisés.

L'immortel avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte et la voix glaciale de son fils lui avait tout de même fait froid dans le dos, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il entendait Abe lui faire une telle lecture.

En se retournant, il réalisa à quel point il avait certainement fait de la peine à ce dernier en l'ignorant constamment à cause de ses problèmes de coeur... Exactement de la même façon qu'il avait réagit lorsqu'Abigail l'avait quitté.

D'ailleurs Abe lut dans ses pensées

\- tu sais, j'en ai plus qu'assez de supporter tes humeurs de fillette ! Avec un comportement pareil, comment tu veux que Jo ait envie de remettre les pieds ici ou même de travailler avec toi si tu ne fais pas un effort ? Laisse la un peu respirer, elle a sauvé ta peau plus d'une fois et elle a été harcelée pendant des mois, sans compter tout ce qu'elle a sur ses petites épaules, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir prit une telle décision. Je sais que ça fait mal mais ça finira bien par s'arranger, parce que tu me l'as dit toi même, elle a répondu à ton baiser très ardemment alors, je le sais, je le vois bien que tu lui plait aussi donc laisse la reprendre ses esprits, ça va te servir à quoi de la persécuter comme ça ? Tu vaut mieux que ça Pops.

Henry se frotta énergiquement le visage et sentit des larmes dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas pour habitude que ce soit Abe qui lui fasse une leçon de morale, ou peut être un peu mais il avait raison, il agissait comme un imbécile depuis un moment et Jo méritait mieux que ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour mettre de la distance entre eux et elle n'était certainement pas prête à lui dévoiler qu'elle était immortelle, il avait bien vu qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir poser de questions lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de leur captivité.

Il fit un pas vers son fils et le regarda longuement sans dire un mot, Abe croisa les bras et attendit qu'il se décide jusqu'à ce qu'il voit des larmes couler le long des joues de son père et cela lui fendit le coeur, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il l'avait vu ainsi. Il se rapprocha de son père et lui fit donc une longue étreinte

\- je suis désolé Pops, je sais que tu aimes Jo et si ça peut te rassurer, elle t'aime aussi, les choses finiront bien par rentrer dans l'ordre mais tu dois lui laisser de l'espace pour le moment, elle reviendra quand elle sera prête.

Henry renifla et acquiesça

\- je sais bien ! C'est juste que, cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas parlé de la sorte et je réalise à quel point j'ai été stupide ces dernières semaines ! Tu as raison, tout ce qui se passe entre Jo et moi, ne devrait pas se répercuter sur nos amis et notre travail.

Abe lui fit un sourire compatissant et lui tapota délicatement l'épaule

\- allez, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des coups de blues ! Mais je suis persuadé que ça ira avec Jo et ne lui fait pas peur non plus, si tu veux lui avouer ton secret et indirectement lui dire que tu connais le sien, il faudra que vous preniez un temps pour vous et en étant certain que personne ne va vous déranger, c'est délicat ces choses la et tu le sais mieux que personne.

Henry hocha la tête

\- je le sais mais je lui en parlerais quand ça sera le moment. Pour l'instant, tu as raison, on va prendre un vrai petit déjeuner ensemble et j'essayerais de me montrer plus clément avec elle.

Abe était bien content du retournement de situation de son père et lui fit un grand sourire

\- alors à table ! Le bacon et les oeufs n'attendent pas.

 **###**

\- Lieu ! Je veux qu'Henry revienne avec moi sur le terrain et qu'on fasse notre partenariat comme on le fait depuis le début ! - Jo attesta en déboulant dans le bureau de sa boss ce même matin

Reece avait l'habitude de voir la jeune femme débarquer comme un bourrin, surtout avec Henry, elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire d'apprendre à frapper à la porte.

Elle releva les yeux vers Jo qui avait l'air bien déterminé. Elle poussa un soupir

\- vous avez réglé vos problèmes ?

Jo secoua la tête en croisant ses bras

\- pas encore ! Mais lieutenant, Henry et moi on est des grandes personnes et ce n'est pas juste que notre tension se mette au milieu de notre travail et on a pas à pénaliser tout le monde pour ça. On va rester professionnels et mettre notre vie personnelle de côté.

Reece la regarda longuement, il était évident qu'il y avait d'autres raisons qui poussaient Jo à ce qu'Henry revienne avec elle et elle suspectait que c'était parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas du tout à avoir une discussion en dehors du travail.

\- très bien ! Dites lui qu'il peut revenir sur le terrain avec vous mais si vous vous arrachez la tête, Hanson restera votre partenaire officiel comme normalement il l'est, bien compris ?

Jo acquiesça

\- je sais ! Mais j'ai besoin d'Henry sur le terrain, lui seul est capable de voir des choses qu'on ne remarque pas forcément.

Reece leva les bras au ciel

\- faites ce que vous avez à faire mais ne venez pas mettre votre love drama dans mes pattes ou je vous mets sur la touche pendant deux semaines et tous les deux, même si je n'ai aucun contrôle sur l'OCME.

Jo avait bien compris ce que sa boss avait dit et elle la remercia. En sortant du bureau, elle spotta Henry dans l'ascenseur, elle se hâta de courir pour le rattraper avant que les portes ne se referment et elle rentra de justesse.

Ce dernier frôla la crise cardiaque en la voyant rentrer. Elle lui fit un signe de tête

\- salut - dit-elle

\- bonjour Jo - répondit-il de la façon la plus anglaise qu'il trouva.

Il y eu un long silence entre eux et l'un comme l'autre ne sut quoi dire et quand ils se décidèrent, ils parlèrent en même temps

\- écoute !

Ils sourirent et rougirent légèrement avant que Henry ne laisse la parole à son amie

\- euh... Je voulais te dire que j'ai demandé à Reece pour que tu reviennes sur le terrain avec moi et elle a accepté donc tu n'auras plus à rester cloitré dans la morgue comme c'était le cas depuis un mois.

Henry la remercia d'un signe de tête, Abe avait raison, il fallait y aller mollo, les choses finiraient bien par reprendre leur place.

\- très bien ! Merci d'avoir fait la demande, être sur le terrain me manquait énormément.

\- je sais bien mais je n'y étais pour rien dans la première décision.

Henry haussa des épaules

\- on ne peut s'en prendre qu'à nous

Jo le regarda en sentant sa lèvre se tordre. Elle regarda devant elle, en surveillant les étages

\- tu as raison ! On ne peut que se blâmer et on devrait laisser les autres tranquilles

\- je suis tout à fait d'accord !

L'ascenseur arriva au sous sol et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la morgue où Lucas y était déjà et faillit les ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'ils arrivaient ensemble, ce qui voulait dire qu'Henry s'était certainement calmé et que les choses étaient certainement moins prises de tête.

Jo suivit Henry jusqu'à son bureau où il enfila sa blouse de labo, après avoir retiré ses vêtements encombrants et Jo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le reluquer malgré elle.

En se retournant, il l'observa et décida d'aller au bout de ses excuses

\- et moi je m'excuse vraiment d'avoir agit comme un parfait idiot ces dernières semaines et de t'avoir parlé comme une moins que rien. Tu es tellement au dessus de moi et de tout le monde ici, je n'avais pas à te traiter ainsi. Tu as pris une décision et je ne devrais pas me morfondre, je dois respecter ton choix au lieu de t'en vouloir alors accepte mes excuses, s'il te plait.

Jo le regarda et sourit, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui donna une tape dans l'épaule

\- ne t'inquiètes, je comprenais parfaitement ta réaction... - elle marqua une pause, et regarda ses pieds - et je ne sais pas encore comment les choses vont avancer mais je veux que tu saches que cette décision n'était pas définitive... Je veux juste simplement te...

Il la coupa gentiment

\- me protéger ! Je comprends Jo, tu ne veux pas que qui que ce soit se retrouve dans les filets de Lena. À ta place j'aurais fait la même chose, ce pour quoi, je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi. Seul le temps nous dira ce qu'il en sera.

Jo était bien contente de retrouver un semblant de complicité entre eux. Il y avait au moins une chose dont ils étaient sûrs, ils éprouvaient la même chose et voulaient être ensemble mais uniquement quand tout serait plus calme et que le timing le permettrait.

Ils sortirent du bureau et rejoignirent Lucas qui se demandait si cela était prudent d'ouvrir la bouche mais Henry le fit le premier

\- bonjour Lucas ! J'espère que ton weekend a bien été et que tu es paré à repartir pour une longue semaine ?

Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement, ce qui amusa Jo, il fit un pas mais Henry le regarda de travers

\- d'accord d'accord, pas de câlins ! Mais enfin, je suis content de vous retrouver boss - il regarda alors Jo - s'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous chamailler et mettez vous ensemble si il ne manque que ça mais je ne veux plus jamais avoir cette ambiance de mort, sans jeu de mots pourri bien sûr.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- pas de problèmes Lucas, on s'en souviendra !

\- alors qu'est ce qu'on a ? - demanda Henry

\- pas grand chose - avoua Lucas - j'ai fait les derniers examens des trois corps qu'on a reçu, j'en ai conclu à des accidents de la vie courante, vous pouvez vérifier vous même, peut être que j'ai raté quelque chose mais je suis presque formel.

Henry le regarda et sourit

\- non, je suis certain que tu te débrouilles très bien. Donc pas encore de meurtre pour le moment, ou quelque chose qui requiert qu'on soit bien plus concentré ?

Jo allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'Hanson débarqua dans la morgue et répondit à toutes les questions, en lançant un regard inquiétant à Jo

\- qu'est ce qui se passe Mike ? - demanda la jeune femme, n'aimant pas trop le look qu'elle voyait sur le visage de son ami

Il arriva avec un dossier et n'osa pas trop le montrer à la jeune femme

\- en fait... On vient de recevoir un drôle d'appel, ce qui nous a obligé à plonger dans les vieux dossiers. Quelqu'un a confessé avoir vu deux hommes se disputer à Washington à la sortie d'une cour d'appel. Il ignorait quel était le motif mais quand l'un a quitté, il aurait vu un autre parler au téléphone et pareil il ne sait pas ce qui a été dit mais le lendemain quand il est passé dans un parc, il a retrouvé l'homme qui était parti la veille en pleine crise cardiaque, il a appelé les secours mais c'était trop tard.

Jo n'avait pas idée de ce qui l'attendait et demanda alors

\- et donc ? Est ce que ce témoin peut venir dire quelque chose ? Nous décrire la personne avec qui il l'a vu parler au téléphone ? Et pourquoi on a pas de corps dans ce cas ? Enfin si il pense que ce n'est pas une coïncidence

En voyant le visage d'Hanson, Henry comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il prit délicatement le dossier des mains du détective et le parcourut en voyant le nom de la personne et la date, il n'osa pas non plus regarder Jo ni lui tendre le dossier. Il échangea un regard avec Hanson qui fit un pas vers Jo

\- Jo ! Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais cet homme qui nous a appelé voulait reporter ce qu'il a vu... Il y a un an et demi... Cet homme qu'il a tenté d'aider pendant sa crise cardiaque était...

Jo avait déjà comprit, elle arracha le dossier des mains d'Henry et l'ouvrit avant de découvrir la photo de son défunt mari : Sean Moore. Il s'agissait là de son dossier en tant qu'assistant du procureur et secoua la tête avec le rapport du légiste qui avait confirmé qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque seulement, il semblait que ce n'était pas réellement la réalité des choses. Elle secoua la tête

\- non non non ! Personne n'en voulait à Sean, il n'a pas pu être tué, ce n'est pas possible. Il était assistant du procureur, il ne faisait qu'aider les gens, c'est du n'importe quoi.

Les trois hommes ne surent quoi dire et personne ne pouvait encore le confirmer. Hanson tenta de la rassurer

\- on est pas vraiment sûrs Jo ! Le mec qui nous a appelé était quelque peu bourré mais on l'a quand même prit au sérieux parce qu'il était assez sobre pour savoir ce qu'il disait, y compris où il habitait, son nom et ce qu'il faisait dans la vie donc on a noté sa description et ça ne peut pas être un hasard si il a mentionné le nom de Sean.

Jo serra fortement le dossier entre ses doigts

\- et comment il pourrait le connaitre ?

Hanson hésita

\- il nous a dit que Sean avait été son avocat à l'époque où beaucoup d'autres avaient refusé de le défendre

Imperturbable, la jeune immortelle continua

\- donc c'est un criminel ? Alors on croit le témoignage d'un criminel maintenant ?

\- Jo...

Henry réfléchit rapidement et proposa à la jeune femme

\- je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais je pourrais éventuellement vérifier moi même si Sean est réellement mort d'une crise cardiaque... Si c'est le cas, on passe à autre chose mais si...

Jo le regarda d'un oeil noir, Lucas vint au secours du doc

\- Jo ! Henry a raison ! Il va falloir qu'on exhume le corps pour le savoir, vous savez aussi bien que moi, que lui seul pourra déterminer la vraie cause de la mort.

La jeune femme aurait tellement souhaité ne pas en arriver la. Elle finissait par croire que le sort s'acharnait vraiment sur elle ces derniers temps.

Elle dût céder, sinon ils n'auraient jamais le fin mot de l'histoire

\- okay alors ! Je t'autorise à exhumer son corps Henry. Je vais écrire l'autorisation et je vais appeler le cimetière où il est enterré

Hanson prit les devants

\- je m'en occupe Jo.

Jo haussa un sourcil

\- ça va Mike, je peux bien gérer un appel à propos de mon défunt mari.

Elle leur faucha compagnie et les trois hommes se regardèrent dubitatifs

\- cette affaire risque encore de lui raviver des mauvais souvenirs - murmura Hanson - bon sang, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça

\- je suis d'accord avec vous détective, je souhaite vraiment qu'on ne trouve pas ce à quoi on pense tous.


	66. Chapter 65

**Merci aux derniers pour** **leurs reviews, especially English reviews (you're brave to read my story in a language that isn't yours and supporting Google's translate bad translating LOL but thank you, it means a lot to me :).**

 **J'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier cette histoire, qui n'a toujours pas de fin lol et vous en aurez encore pour un moment, cette enquête va être très longue.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **PS : désolée de vous avoir laissé une semaine sans rien mais j'ai des obligations d'étudiante à remplir et maintenant j'ai même plus le temps d'avancer cette histoire -_- enfin j'espère trouver un petit temps libre entre deux travaux de cours.**

* * *

\- Oui, je suis le détective Jo Martinez de la NYPD, j'aurais besoin que vous exhumiez le corps de Sean Moore.

La personne à l'autre bout du fil lui demanda quelques renseignements

\- c'est pour une affaire criminelle, un des membres de notre équipe apportera la preuve écrite signée de ma main.

La personne lui demanda si elle était familière avec la victime de près ou de loin et Jo sentit son coeur se contracter et son regard se posa sur le cadre photo qu'elle conservait de lui. Elle prit une profonde inspiration

\- c'était mon mari !

La personne bredouilla deux trois excuses et promit qu'ils feraient le nécessaire rapidement pour que le corps leur soit retourné.

Jo ferma les yeux un instant en se disant que sa vie ne pouvait pas être pire ces dernières semaines. Elle regarda longuement la photo de Sean et se demandait sérieusement qui aurait pu lui en vouloir si les résultats du corps démontraient qu'il avait bien été tué... Cette pensée la fit frémir et elle agrippa son bureau.

Comme si elle avait eu besoin d'une bonne claque en plus.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Henry qui avançait doucement vers elle. C'est lorsque son ombre se fit plus présente qu'elle sursauta

\- Henry ! Désolée, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver

Il prit place en face d'elle et la regarda profondément avec son air de cocker du dimanche

\- est ce que ça va ?

Il savait que la question était vraiment stupide mais il ne savait pas quoi demander d'autre, de plus personne n'était encore sûr de ce qu'ils allaient trouver.

Elle haussa les épaules

\- honnêtement, j'en sais rien ! Je commençais à me faire à l'idée qu'il était bien parti par une crise cardiaque et maintenant on me ressort tout ça... Je t'avoue que je suis perdue et je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Elle se frotta le visage

\- ça commence à faire énormément pour moi ces temps ci. Je crains vraiment ce que je vais trouver et j'ignore comment je vais réagir.

Elle sentit les doigts d'Henry s'enlacer avec les siens. Elle regarda le contact de leurs mains et se rappela ce moment intense qu'ils avaient partagé à son appartement, leur baiser fulgurant, leur corps en proie du désir. Ils s'observèrent longuement sans dire un mot, la passion, le désir et l'amour se lisaient au travers de leurs pupilles tel un miroir, leurs joues étaient empourprées de rouge et plus que jamais ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de l'autre mais savaient également les enjeux qui reposaient sur cette relation.

Elle reposa son autre main par dessus la sienne et lui sourit tristement mais un sourire qui démontrait bien à quel point elle était reconnaissante de l'avoir dans sa vie et qu'il la supporte peu importe le résultat qui émanerait du corps de son défunt mari.

Leurs deux mains finirent par complètement s'enlacer, tel un couple lors d'un rendez vous en tête à tête, ils se rapprochèrent même de sorte à ce que leurs coudes se touchent et restèrent longuement ainsi, sans rien faire d'autre que de se regarder et de partager le moment, dans lequel Henry ne faisait que comprendre la douleur et la peine qu'elle pouvait parfaitement ressentir à ce moment.

Une bonne partie du commissariat avait assisté à leur échange mais chacun fit comme si de rien n'était, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de les embarrasser.

Reece et Hanson de loin, n'en avaient pas manqué une miette également. Le lieutenant croisa les bras en les regardant attentivement

\- peu importe ce qu'on trouve pour Sean, on peut être certains d'une chose, Jo ne traversera pas cette épreuve toute seule.

Hanson approuva. Certes ils étaient tous là pour soutenir la jeune femme mais tout le monde n'était pas Henry Morgan.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas osé demander à sa collègue ce qui s'était passé entre eux alors il tenta avec le lieutenant

\- en parlant, vous savez pour quelle raison il y avait un froid entre eux ces temps ci ?

Reece observa son détective. Elle en avait une idée mais elle préférait les garder pour elle, après tout, la vie privée du couple du 11 ne regardait personne, ou tout du moins, pas de suite.

Elle secoua la tête négativement

\- je n'en sais pas plus que vous détective ! J'ai des doutes, bien naturellement mais quoiqu'il se soit passé, ça a l'air de s'être arrangé.

Le couple n'avait pas bougé de sa position et n'avait que faire des nombreux regards auxquels ils avaient le droit.

Reece savait qu'elle n'aurait pu empêcher ce qui était arrivé

\- même si je pense que peu importe ce qu'on trouvera, qui risque de faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Jo, elle trouvera bien réconfort dans les bras d'Henry. Je suis le genre qui ne veut pas voir de bisous et câlins partout dans mon commissariat mais je crois qu'avec ces deux la, je vais devoir faire comme si je n'avais rien vu.

Hanson n'était pas très sûr de ce que sa boss disait

\- vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont se mettre en couple ? Jo est quand même assez butée et là avec tout ça, je doute qu'elle soit vraiment prête

Reece secoua la tête

\- prête ou pas prête, c'est trop tard ! S'ils ne le savent pas encore, je le sais moi, ils sont tombés amoureux détective Hanson et peu importe ce qui se passe maintenant, on ne pourra changer ça, quand ils seront prêts, ils seront en couple.

Reece lui fit un simple sourire et retourna dans son bureau. Hanson n'avait jamais entendu le lieutenant parler avec tant d'émotion dans la voix et de là à ce qu'elle ignore que les deux puissent flirter à tout vient dans son poste, c'est que vraiment, elle devait voir quelque chose qui échappait à tout le monde.

Il ne voulut pas les déranger dans leur moment mais il le fallait bien

\- hum ! Désolé tous les deux

Ils se relâchèrent mais ne coupèrent pas leur distance pour autant

\- Jo, je vais aller avec la team pour rapatrier le corps de Sean, enfin si c'est correct avec toi ?

Elle haussa un sourcil

\- je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ! Je viens de les appeler, ils vont faire le nécessaire mais enfin vous pouvez toujours y aller, ça sera déjà du temps de gagner.

Hanson acquiesça et lui donna une rapide tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de partir avec l'équipe du CSU pour le transport délicat d'un corps déjà enterré et qui n'était certainement plus en très bon état.

Son visage retrouva une teinte triste rien qu'à l'idée de voir le corps de son mari qu'elle n'avait que très brièvement vu au moment où elle était partie faire la reconnaissance quand elle avait reçu l'appel. Elle s'était complètement fermée et s'était promit d'ignorer ce moment mais bien sûr, les mauvaises périodes revenaient toujours hanter.

Henry changea de place et se mit à côté d'elle, en entourant ses épaules avec un bras. Sans en prendre conscience, il lui donna une bise sur la tempe

\- Jo ! écoute, pendant que je vais performer l'autopsie, tu n'as pas à rester là. Je viendrais te le dire mais si tu ne souhaites pas voir ça, je comprendrais.

Elle le regarda et secoua la tête en souriant

\- ça va aller Henry ! Je sais à quoi m'attendre de toute façon, il va bien falloir que je m'y fasse.

Henry savait mieux que personne que voir le corps d'une personne proche, décédée était loin d'être quelque chose facile à supporter aussi bien mentalement que physiquement et il aurait souhaité que la jeune femme n'y assiste pas parce que personne ne pouvait prévoir la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir, même si ce qu'ils découvraient restait fidèle au premier rapport du légiste.

 **###**

Au bout d'environ deux heures, le corps était finalement de retour et chacun était retourné à son poste dans la morgue. Henry avait tenté en vain de dire à Jo qu'elle n'avait pas à supporter ça mais la jeune femme, têtue comme elle était, avait rassuré en disant que tout irait bien et qu'elle pourrait s'y faire, qu'elle savait très bien ce à quoi elle devrait s'attendre.

Délicatement le CSU déposa le corps, qui était naturellement recouvert d'un drap, sur l'une des tables d'examination d'Henry. Hanson, Lucas et Jo étaient chacun autour de la table et tous regardaient Jo, comme si découvrir le corps serait un drame. Voyant l'énorme silence qui pesait, elle souffla

\- les gars ! C'est bon ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, je sais que mon défunt mari se trouve là dessous, j'ai déjà vu son corps, je sais parfaitement ce qui m'attend.

Henry se pinça les lèvres et Hanson tenta d'y aller mollo

\- Jo, je ne doute pas que tu puisses le supporter mais le corps de Sean n'est plus exactement le même que la dernière fois que tu l'as vu même si ils m'ont assuré l'avoir nettoyé et désinfecter pour les besoins de l'examination.

Jo croisa ses bras

\- et alors quoi ? Vous espérez tous que je sorte de cette pièce et j'attende le verdict dehors, comme une gentille fille ?

Hanson allait répliquer mais Henry calma l'atmosphère

\- on respire ! Jo, tu as le droit de rester là mais je te préviens que ce que tu vas voir ne risque pas d'être très joli, le détective Hanson voulait juste être compatissant et il a raison, un corps est décomposé à un stade plutôt avancé au bout d'un an donc il va falloir être forte.

La jeune femme sentait bien la boule au fond de sa gorge mais elle s'était préparé mentalement ou tout du moins elle espérait. Elle allait être forte et elle allait s'y tenir. Elle acquiesça

\- je sais ! Arrête de tergiverser maintenant et procède donc à l'examination.

Henry prit une profonde inspiration et découvrit le corps au complet. À la minute où elle le vit, l'expression de Jo changea complètement et elle devint complètement pâle ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des trois autres

\- Jo - prévint Hanson

Elle cligna des yeux

\- Henry ! Fais donc cette autopsie - ordonna t-elle

Il s'exécuta sans demander son reste et travailla très minutieusement et très délicatement, plus délicatement qu'il en avait l'habitude.

Lucas l'accompagnait et les non dits devenaient un peu insupportables à Jo, qui avait l'habitude d'entendre Henry toujours en faire des tonnes lorsqu'il travaillait sur les corps.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre de frustration à voir que personne ne pipait mot. Elle soupira

\- Henry, Lucas ! Je viens de vous le dire, je ne suis pas en sucre, si vous avez quelque chose à partager, dites le.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent car ils venaient évidemment tous les deux de voir la même chose. Lucas observa Hanson qui comprit de suite et chacun ne sut comment annoncer la nouvelle à la jeune femme mais Henry savait qu'il était celui qui devait s'en charger.

Jo regarda le corps inerte et plutôt décomposé de son mari et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de là haut de se voir dans un tel état.

Henry pivota légèrement sur lui même pour faire face à sa partenaire qui en voyant l'expression de son visage qu'il ne pouvait cacher, compris immédiatement quel était le problème.

\- Jo... Écoute, ça ne va pas être facile pour toi d'entendre ça mais...

Jo secoua la tête et ses émotions prirent le dessus

\- non - dit-elle - non non non, il doit y avoir une erreur. On m'a dit qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque, ce n'est pas possible, qui aurait bien pu vouloir le tuer, c'était un homme bon.

Elle commençait à bouillir de rage mais aussi de tristesse et Henry reconnaissait bien les signes, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et tenta de la rassurer

\- je suis navré. Le légiste a conclut simplement à ce qui était plus simple pour lui, il n'a pas voulu chercher plus.

Jo continuait de secouer la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux, Henry savait qu'il devait continuer mais cela le rendait tellement coupable

\- Sean est bien mort d'une crise cardiaque mais pas naturelle... Il était encore bien jeune, il avait 35 ans et aucun antécédent cardiaque dans sa famille ni dans son corps...- il prit une longue inspiration - il a été drogué

Jo était rouge, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler, elle refusait d'entendre la suite mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle l'écoute, Henry devait aller jusqu'au bout, son corps tremblait et ses jambes ne la soutenaient presque plus, seuls les bras d'Henry la tenait en place

\- je n'ai pas encore déterminé de quelle drogue il s'agit, je vais devoir pousser des résultats beaucoup plus loin mais comme il était sorti courir ce matin là, je dirais que quelqu'un a versé l'équivalent d'une triple dose dans sa bouteille, ce qui a provoqué la crise cardiaque et comme il était déjà en plein effort physique...

\- nooooon !

Ses jambes flanchèrent et elle se retrouva en pleurs sur le sol de la morgue, elle ne voulait pas croire que son mari avait été assassiné de sang froid, il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal à personne, ce n'était pas possible de s'en prendre à des gens innocents qui ne faisaient que défendre des citoyens tout comme elle le faisait.

Henry ordonna à Lucas de s'occuper du corps tandis qu'il attrapa la jeune femme et la porta dans ses bras, Hanson lui demanda si il avait besoin d'un appui médical ou quelque chose mais Henry le rassura en lui disant qu'il s'occuperait d'elle, elle était incapable de se calmer, la douleur lui arrachant toutes les tripes. S'en sans rendre compte, la rage et la peine finirent par lui faire perdre connaissance et Henry reprit l'ascenseur avec la jeune femme dans ses bras pour aller la déposer dans l'une des salles des repos du commissariat et lui donner un calmant une fois qu'elle aurait reprit ses esprits.

 **###**

\- tu te sens mieux ? - demanda Henry, une fois que Jo avait reprit connaissance et qu'il lui tendit une tasse fumante

Elle porta le liquide à sa bouche

\- oui ! Merci !

En buvant le liquide, elle fronça des sourcils

\- qu'est ce que tu m'as donné ?

Il s'installa à ses côtés, et sourit

\- juste un calmant ! Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas un médicament ni un somnifère. C'est juste un petit remède maison que j'ai appris de Abe, c'est pour calmer les nerfs, ça devrait t'aider à te détendre.

Elle le regarda en lui faisant un sourire reconnaissant. Après avoir bu près de la moitié du verre, elle le déposa sur la petite table basse et frotta son visage, se rappelant ce qu'elle venait de trouver.

Elle n'osa rien dire pendant quelques minutes, elle resta silencieuse et Henry respecta ce silence, elle devait digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et c'était parfaitement normal.

\- je suis désolée d'avoir piqué une crise - avoua t-elle

Henry lui prit les mains et les secoua

\- Jo ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, personne ne va te blâmer pour ça. C'est tout à fait normal.

Jo soupira

\- sans doute mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Je suis une détective et j'ai de l'intuition, à la minute où Hanson a commencé à parler de la possibilité, au fond de moi j'ai senti.

Henry baissa les yeux, il n'aimait pas être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles et cette affaire risquait vraiment d'achever Jo qui ne roulait pas vraiment sur le bonheur ces derniers jours.

\- je suis vraiment désolé Jo, tu ne mérites pas autant de souffrance... - il s'arrêta tout en caressant sa main - je vais faire mon possible pour traiter cette affaire avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

Elle allait répondre quand on frappa à la porte, qui était ouverte. Le couple releva les yeux et se relâchèrent la main en voyant le lieutenant dans l'embrasure

\- Martinez ! Hanson m'a briefé sur la situation. Est ce que vous vous sentez mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête. Reece regarda les deux à tour de rôle et ne tenu pas compte de leur proximité troublante.

\- je sais que cette affaire sera une épreuve pour vous et si vous ne vous sentez pas en mesure, peut être que vous devriez...

Jo se leva d'un bond et secoua la tête négativement

\- non ! Ça va aller lieu ! Je sais parfaitement à quoi m'attendre et avec quelqu'un comme Henry, j'ai confiance, on réussira à trouver le responsable et ça sera réglé mais ne me mettez pas sur la touche sous prétexte que je ne serais pas assez forte.

Reece savait qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment son mot à dire, Jo était vraiment butée quand elle le voulait. Elle céda

\- bien ! Mais au moindre dérapage, je vous dégage, vous êtes prévenue.

\- okay !

Elle reprit la tasse et sortit en frôlant sa boss. Henry la suivit mais fut arrêté par Reece

\- Henry, veillez sur elle s'il vous plait et si vous voyez qu'elle ne va vraiment pas bien, ne la laissez pas se torturer et venez m'en parler, moi seule a le pouvoir de l'éloigner de l'affaire, elle n'écoutera personne et continuera même si elle en souffre.

Henry savait pertinemment que c'était une très mauvaise idée, Jo irait jusqu'au bout et aurait le dernier mot de cette histoire mais après tout, Reece était la chef et évidemment si quelque chose n'allait pas bien, c'était à elle qu'il fallait se référer. Reece commençait à bien connaitre Henry et savait que lui et Jo feraient n'importe quoi pour protéger l'autre même si cela devait les rendre au plus bas.

Elle le regarda avec un sourcil levé, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas tant de choix que ça.

Il acquiesça

\- bien sûr lieutenant, si Jo est trop affectée, je vous en toucherais un mot mais cela ne risque pas de lui plaire

\- je le sais bien docteur mais par moment, je ne peux laisser mes détectives sombrer lorqu'une affaire les plonge dans des mauvais souvenirs, ça serait simplement pour son bien. En attendant, faites tout ce que pouvez pour bien veiller sur elle.

\- je ferais de mon mieux

Jo était redescendue à la morgue où Lucas avait rapidement couvert le corps de Sean dés qu'elle était rentrée. Elle secoua la tête en s'approchant

\- tu sais que je viens de le voir donc tu n'as pas besoin de couvrir le corps !

Lucas se gratta la tête

\- je le sais mais je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie

Jo haussa les épaules

\- c'est déjà fait de toute façon !

Henry ne tarda pas à arriver et reprit sa place initiale face au corps, après avoir lancé un regard compatissant à Jo qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle irait bien.

Hanson demanda

\- bon alors ? Par quoi on commence ?

Henry réfléchit longuement

\- je dois déterminer le poison qui l'a tué. Par la suite, je suggère qu'on commence par interroger celui qui a passé l'appel ce matin, bourré ou pas bourré, sa description convient à ce qui s'est passé, peut être sera t-il capable d'établir un portrait robot de la personne avec qui Sean a eu une altercation la veille.

Sortir les mots de sa bouche était vraiment difficile, Jo jouait les fortes mais il remarqua bien à quel point elle devenait pâle dés qu'il mentionnait ce qui s'était passé.

\- de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on ait le choix - approuva Hanson - c'est lui qui a appelé, c'est par lui qu'on doit passer en premier, ensuite on avisera.

Jo parcourut le dossier de son mari et proposa

\- peut être qu'on pourrait aussi rendre visite aux clients qu'il a défendu ou les personnes qu'il a fréquenté de près ou de loin ?

Tout le monde approuva l'idée

\- on va faire ça alors - attesta Hanson - donc pour débuter on va interroger cet alcolo qui avait la tête sur les épaules et comme dit Henry, je suppose qu'il ne connait aucun nom donc on va devoir passer par le portrait robot, j'emmène un dessinateur avec moi

Jo haussa des sourcils

\- avec toi ? Tu comptes y aller tout seul ?

\- eh bien je pensais que peut être tu voulais mener tes recherches ici et...

Elle tempêta

\- Mike ! Ça va ! Arrêtez de tous vouloir me protéger, je vous rappelle qu'il s'agissait d'abord de mon mari donc si je dois avoir des infos, j'aimerais être la première au courant alors tu ne vas pas là bas sans moi sinon tu vas entendre de mes nouvelles.

Hanson échangea un regard avec Henry qui fit un simple signe de tête

\- très bien Jo, c'est comme tu veux ! Je vais monter et retrouve moi devant ma voiture.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda Henry

\- est ce que tu veux venir ? Ou tu préfère rester ici pour déterminer le poison ?

Elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge, Henry se rappela que le lieutenant lui avait dit de veiller sur la jeune femme donc cela devait inclure de faire passer les interviews avec elle. Il regarda le corps et Jo, il hésita grandement parce que certes il avait besoin de déterminer quel poison exactement l'avait poussé à la crise cardiaque.

Lucas lui donna un coup de main

\- Boss, je vais m'en occuper ! Je ne suis peut être pas aussi doué que vous mais je pense pouvoir pousser l'analyse, si j'ai manqué quelque chose vous repasserez derrière après quand vous reviendrez, mais allez-y, ils ont besoin de vous.

Henry lui fit un sourire et retira sa blouse et ses gants, suivant la jeune femme qui décida de s'accrocher à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si, cela l'aiderait à traverser cette douloureuse épreuve, bien plus facilement.


	67. Chapter 66

**Bonjour, je vous poste une suite plutôt longue, cette affaire sera vraiment intense pour nos deux protagonistes, oui pas seulement Jo. Merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire ;).**

* * *

Le témoin qui avait passé l'appel habitait à Washington, bien évidemment, vu que c'était là que l'altercation avait eu lieue.

Ils avaient dû donc faire la route jusqu'à là bas en prenant le train puisque la route jusqu'à Washington durait environ quatre heures et ils n'avaient pas une journée à perdre juste pour parler à des témoins.

Hanson avait conduit jusqu'à la gare et ils étaient donc quatre à prendre le train pour un trajet d'environ deux heures trente, ce qui était déjà ça de gagner. Le dessinateur était avec eux et ils espéraient pouvoir tirer quelque chose du témoin.

Le trajet avait été relativement silencieux, Jo et Henry étaient assis à côté et la jeune femme avait fait un petit somme avec la tête sur l'épaule de son collègue, sous les regards pas vraiment très subtils des deux autres assis en face d'eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la capitale, Hanson donna l'adresse que le jeune homme leur avait indiqué au téléphone.

Ils auraient deviné qu'il n'habitait pas en plein centre ville mais plutôt dans un des quartiers pas aussi aisé.

Une petite maison, sans trop de voisinage autour et quelques dépanneurs de ci de là.

Ils montèrent les marches du porche l'un à la suite de l'autre et Hanson prit les devants, comme depuis le début de la matinée

\- Ryan Bonen? NYPD, ouvrez !

Ils entendirent comme un grand fracas et des bruits de pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un gars avec la tête complètement ébouriffée, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

\- ouais ? C'est pour quoi ?

\- vous nous avez appelé ce matin pour reporter un meurtre, après l'analyse de notre médecin légiste ici présent, nous avons découvert que effectivement, la personne a bien été assassinée et on aimerait vous poser quelques questions par rapport à ce que vous avez vu.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Hanson hésita à lui tirer une balle dans la bouche pour le réveiller. Il finit par prendre connaissance des visages devant lui et bloqua sur celui de Jo, il pointa son doigt en attention sur elle

\- je vous connais vous !

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- vraiment ? Et comment ?

\- le gars qui est mort avait votre photo sur lui.

Henry sentit les doigts de la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans son bras. Hanson reporta son attention sur le gars

\- c'était son mari ! On peut rentrer maintenant ?

Il se poussa sur le côté, bien qu'il continuait de bailler. Ils prirent tous place dans le seul canapé qui était en ordre et firent abstraction du bazar dans le reste de la maison

\- désolé pour le bordel, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir de la visite

\- on se demande pourquoi - murmura Henry, qui sentait qu'il allait faire une syncope d'une minute à l'autre avec tout ce désordre.

Hanson commença l'interrogatoire

\- bon ! Ce matin vous nous avez appelé pour reporter un meurtre qui s'est passé il y a presque deux ans.. Pourquoi avoir choisi seulement maintenant pour nous en parler ?

L'homme prit quelques minutes avant de répondre

\- vous savez, je ne suis pas toujours sobre, enfin je pense que vous l'avez compris, j'essaie de suivre une cure et l'année dernière quand j'ai vu tout ça je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, j'ai tout fait pour aider votre mari mais c'était trop tard. Après ça, je n'ai plus fait le lien avec le fait qu'il s'était disputé la veille avec un autre homme. Juste qu'un jour je suis retombé sur un article et il m'est revenu en tête. Cet homme m'avait défendu à plusieurs reprises et c'est lui qui m'a donné l'adresse pour que je puisse commencer ma cure.

Jo sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre, Sean était ainsi, il essayait toujours de voir le bon côté des gens même s'ils étaient des cas irrécupérables.

\- donc - continua Ryan - en me rappelant de tout ceci, j'ai décidé d'appeler. Parce que le lendemain de sa mort, je lisais qu'ils disaient que c'était une crise cardiaque naturelle mais je suis certain que ce n'était pas le cas et maintenant que vous dites que ce n'est pas la cause.

Hanson échangea un regard avec ses collègues

\- vous seriez capable de décrire physiquement l'homme avec qui il a eu une altercation ? cela nous permettrait de le retrouver

Ryan se frotta le visage mais approuva

\- je ne vous promets rien mais je vais essayer - dit-il en se déplaçant à côté du dessinateur et commençant à décrire l'allure du personnage

Henry se leva et fit les cents pas dans la maison, Jo se leva pour se mettre à ses côtés

\- est ce qu'il te parait dire la vérité ? - demanda t-elle d'une petite voix, de sorte à ce que personne d'autre ne les écoute.

Henry tourna son regard vers le témoin

\- bien qu'il ne soit pas du tout sobre, il dit la vérité ! Il ne m'a pas l'air d'une mauvaise personne, enfin bien sûr il a eu sa mauvaise passe mais je dirais que les épreuves de la vie l'ont rendues ainsi.

Jo ne le suivait pas

\- quelles épreuves ?

\- j'ai observé un peu partout et j'ai regardé dans ses yeux, je remarque qu'il n'a aucune photo de famille ou de femme. Cet homme a l'air d'avoir été rejeté par tout le monde et je remarque aussi qu'il a comme une certaine pathologie, peut être un côté schizophrène mais vraiment léger, mais je suppose qu'il a dû effrayer les gens proches de lui.

\- je vois ! - répondit simplement la jeune femme

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le portrait robot était enfin terminé. Jo et Henry revinrent vers le groupe et observèrent le cliché

\- c'est de l'a peu près - confia Ryan - mais il ressemblait à ça ce gars, typé latino ou je ne sais quoi, avec une forte carrure, il était plus petit que votre mari

Jo observa longuement le visage de l'homme, Henry lui demanda

\- tu connaissais cet homme peut être ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- non ! Sean avait ses fréquentations avec son boulot et je les connaissais pas toutes, tout comme il ne connaissait pas forcément tous mes témoins ou victimes.

Henry demanda à Ryan

\- est ce que cet homme vit ici ?

\- non ! Lui il est de votre côté, à Long Island ! C'est tout ce que je sais, je suppose que maintenant c'est à la NYPD de le localiser.

Hanson le remercia

\- merci de vos précieuses informations monsieur Bonen ! Vous avez raison, nous allons mener une reconnaissance faciale et nous toucherons deux trois mots à cet homme.

Henry le coupa

\- rien ne dit qu'il soit le responsable pour l'instant, il n'est peut être qu'un pion mais vos infos nous ont beaucoup aidé.

Ryan ne fit qu'un simple signe de tête. La petite troupe se dirigea vers la porte et avant de sortir, Ryan intercepta Jo

\- détective Martinez !

Elle se retourna

\- je suis désolé pour sa perte ! Mr Moore était quelqu'un de très gentil et c'est un peu grâce à lui que je touche moins à la bouteille et que je commence à me soigner, ce n'est pas toujours évident mais je fais des progrès, j'espère que vous mettrez la main sur celui qui a fait ça.

Jo s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir mal jugé le matin même mais après tout, il n'était pas non plus à excuser.

\- je vous remercie ! On arrivera à le retrouver, nous avons des bons atouts pour ça.

Elle dépassa les hommes et rentra dans le taxi qui n'était pas parti et avait attendu qu'ils finissent leur interrogation.

Henry et Hanson s'échangèrent un regard, cette affaire était loin d'être terminée pour les épaules de Jo.

Ils refirent encore deux heures trente de trajet et ils étaient de retour au 11 où ils prirent le sketch pour faire l'analyse faciale et retrouver cette personne qui s'était disputé avec Sean la veille de sa mort, en espérant avoir plus d'infos.

\- Jo, je descends à la morgue pour voir où Lucas en est, si tu veux rester là pour mener les recherches faciales, je ne te retiens pas.

\- je vais venir avec toi plutôt.

Henry ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle soit présente pour découvrir la drogue qui avait tué son mari mais de toute façon il faudrait bien qu'elle le découvre tôt ou tard.

\- et arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi - rouspéta t-elle, il faut bien que j'avance pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Mike va s'occuper de tout ça et il viendra nous donner le nom une fois que ça sera bon, pour l'instant, nous avons d'autres recherches à faire.

Henry n'insista pas, pour la jeune femme, se plonger dans l'enquête était certainement le seul moyen d'oublier sa peine et il ne pouvait que la comprendre.

En descendant, le couple remarqua que Lucas était toujours occupé sur le corps, à faire pleins d'analyses, Henry le rejoignit et lui demanda

\- tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Le jeune assistant secoua la tête

\- pas du tout ! Enfin pas encore ! J'ai envoyé le plus d'échantillons possible au labo mais rien n'est encore revenu.

Jo demanda alors

\- est ce que c'est une chose courante que ça prenne autant de temps ?

Henry se chargea de répondre

\- normalement non ! Mais étant donné que le corps de Sean est déjà...

Il n'osa pas continuer sa phrase mais Jo le fit pour lui

\- en décomposition avancée, oui j'ai compris... Les résultats prennent plus de temps, c'est ça ?

\- exactement ! Je suis désolé, il va falloir être patient mais on devrait avoir ce dont on a besoin d'ici ce soir

Jo haussa les épaules

\- vous faites ce que vous avez à faire tous les deux, tant qu'on parvient au résultat.

Elle s'éloigna un peu pour continuer d'étudier le dossier de Sean. Lucas regarda Henry et chuchota

\- comment elle se sent ?

\- je dirais qu'elle est vraiment bouleversée mais elle fait tout pour que ça ne se remarque pas. Elle s'est même excusée par rapport au fait qu'elle a perdu connaissance ce matin alors qu'il n'y a franchement rien de mal.

\- ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre pour elle ! Je ne peux pas me mettre à sa place mais la pauvre, elle a subit un kidnapping, elle a été harcelée pendant des mois et là, l'affaire de son mari lui revient en pleine face, elle est tellement gentille, je doute qu'elle mérite toute cette peine sur elle

Henry lui donna raison

\- je suis d'accord ! C'est pour ça que je l'admire, elle est tellement forte malgré toutes ces épreuves.

Lucas regarda son boss et vit bien plus que de l'admiration, enfin c'était évident pour tout le monde mais il pouvait pleinement en prendre conscience maintenant

\- mais il ne faudrait pas que cette force finisse pas avoir raison d'elle. Tout garder pour soi n'est pas forcément une solution.

\- je le sais Lucas mais on doit respecter son choix, si elle a besoin de se confier, elle le fera d'elle même.

En voyant le petit bout de personne, Henry avait toujours un peu de mal à croire qu'elle était exactement comme lui, immortelle et subissant tout et n'importe quoi d'injuste alors qu'elle n'avait clairement pas demandé à avoir tout ça. Il espérait pouvoir être en mesure de lui parler de leur condition commune avant la fin de cette année la, bien sûr ils venaient tout juste de la commencer mais ça ne serait pas juste d'attendre littéralement éternellement avant de lui dire ce qu'il savait et dans le même cas qu'il partageait la même chose, mais ces choses là se devaient d'être faites dans le calme et dans un ordre précis et pour l'instant, le calme n'était pas le maitre mot avec leur boulot.

Hanson ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, avec tout un tas de feuilles imprimées

\- yo ! J'ai trouvé ce qu'il fallait, enfin j'ai eu une reconnaissance. Salvator Diego. Effectivement on ne peut pas se tromper quant à son origine, brésilien de naissance, il est expatrié depuis près de 20 ans dans l'état de New York. Il a fait du droit et devinez quoi, il était en cour de défense face à Sean, en tentant de défendre un criminel jugé pour viol, tandis que Sean défendait bien sûr la victime et il a obtenu le dernier mot. Monsieur Diego n'est pas du genre à accepter la défaite et donc nous avons peut être un premier alibi.

Il tendit le dossier à sa collègue qui le parcourut rapidement et reconnut le visage qui ne l'avait pas frappé via le sketch

\- attendez, je me souviens de lui, Sean m'en parlait énormément et effectivement me disait qu'il n'était pas commode et qu'en plus il avait de l'influence sur le juge donc qu'il craignait de perdre ses affaires mais heureusement il avait de bons arguments, ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas de son adversaire.

Chacun se regarda

\- bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ? - demanda Hanson - on y va de suite ou bien on attend les résultats du doc ?

Henry regarda l'heure, avec leur aller-retour, ils avaient déjà perdu la matinée et c'était déjà l'heure de déjeuner mais si ils avaient besoin d'aller interroger des témoins, le repas pouvait attendre

\- les résultats ne vont pas être là avant la fin de la journée détective, donc je dirais qu'il serait mieux d'aller payer une visite à ce monsieur

Jo croisa ses bras

\- sauf que regardez l'heure et on est en pleine semaine, donc le monsieur comme tu dis, doit forcément être au boulot à sa pause déjeuner.

Hanson haussa les épaules

\- et alors ? Ça ne nous a jamais empêché de faire notre travail avant. J'ai l'adresse du cabinet dans lequel il travaille alors on va aller le déranger pendant sa pause déjeuner. Vous êtes tous partants ?

Henry n'allait jamais refuser d'aller voir quelqu'un qui pourrait être potentiel suspect, quant à Jo elle n'était pas très sûre de réussir à contrôler ses émotions face à cet homme mais elle ferait ce qu'elle pourrait.

\- allons-y dans ce cas !

* * *

C'était l'heure de pointe vu que tout le monde allait déjeuner, du coup le trafic était affreux. Jo perdait patience et ce n'était même pas elle qui conduisait mais elle battait des ongles sur le tableau de bord et ni Hanson, ni Henry n'osaient développer le fond de leur pensée.

Ils savaient tous deux que la jeune femme aurait mieux fait de rester sur la touche parce que cette affaire allait lui faire vivre un véritable enfer.

Après avoir passé une heure coincés dans le trafic, ils arrivèrent enfin en plein centre ville devant un grand bâtiment qui ne manquait pas d'allure.

Hanson regarda l'adresse qui était indiqué sur son GPS ainsi que celle qu'il avait prise en note

\- bon bah ça m'a l'air d'être ici.

Jo acquiesça

\- c'est ici ! Je me souviens être passée quelques fois devant avec Sean et il me disait que c'était dans ce bâtiment que travaille la plupart de ses concurrents.

Elle avança d'un pas déterminé, il semblait qu'il y a longtemps qu'elle avait un compte à régler avec ce Diego, ce dernier ayant mit des bâtons dans les roues à son mari, pendant plusieurs années et maintenant il apparaissait comme le suspect numéro un dans leur affaire.

\- Jo - Hanson la prévint en la rattrapant

\- quoi ? - grogna t-elle

\- respire, on y va pas pour le coffrer tout de suite, il faut qu'on lui pose des questions avant, on ne peut pas être certains qu'il soit responsable.

Jo sentit la veine sur son front, gigoter aussi nerveusement qu'elle

\- qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Ce gars est un escroc et un salaud, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me laisser impressionner par le personnage ? Encore moins s'il a quelque chose à se reprocher vis à vis de Sean.

Elle fit volte face et Hanson su que c'était sans espoir, de ce fait ce fut Henry lui l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le bâtiment

\- ne t'y mets pas non plus !

\- écoute Jo, Hanson a raison, essaies de prendre une bonne respiration, il faut qu'on le caresse dans le sens du poil sinon c'est sur nous que ça va retomber. Les forces de l'ordre sont responsables de la surveillance de la ville mais n'oublie pas que les juges et tout le reste sont au dessus de nous et peuvent nous faire quitter notre poste facilement donc je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais il faut que tu aies un self contrôle de toi même.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et prit donc cette fameuse long respiration

\- bien ! Je suis calme ! On y va !

Hanson lui passa devant

\- tu ne m'en voudras pas de passer le premier, je ne voudrais pas que tu le cognes à peine rentrer dans son bureau.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si son collègue s'entendait parler. Mais dans le fond, il n'avait pas tort, elle était vraiment de mauvaise humeur et cela était rare mais elle pouvait avoir envie de cogner lorsque plus rien n'allait.

Le fameux Salvator Diego était tranquillement en train de manger un repas bien gras à son bureau, avec tout un bazar autour, des dossiers de clients empilés par dizaine, un ordinateur portable d'un autre côté, avec lequel il semblait se divertir par le fou rire qu'il avait tout seul devant son écran.

Hanson frappa à la porte, déjà ouverte

\- Salvator Diego ?

L'avocat leva les yeux et Hanson tendit son badge

\- NYPD ! On est là pour vous poser quelques questions

Il s'arrêta de rire immédiatement et ferma son ordinateur en avalant sa bouchée

\- euh, ça vous arrive souvent de débarquer pendant la pause déjeuner des gens ?

Hanson fit un pas dans le bureau, suivit des deux autres

\- à vrai dire on s'en fiche, quand on a besoin de poser des questions, même si t'es dans ton bain, on viendra

Henry se retint de rire, on pouvait dire qu'Hanson avait des arguments. Le dit Salvator, s'essuya les mains et paya pleinement attention aux trois personnes devant lui. Il regarda Jo et fit un petit sourire mesquin

\- Martinez ! Hmm, Sean avait votre photo dans son bureau et il ne manquait jamais l'occasion de vanter que sa femme était flic. Je comprends pourquoi il vous a épousé

Il la dévisagea tel un pervers, Henry sentit son sang bouillir et Jo poussa les deux hommes pour se planter devant le bureau de Salvator

\- justement ! On est là pour parler de lui

Diego s'enfonça dans sa chaise avec un petit rictus sur le bord des lèvres

\- ah oui ? Et de quoi vous voulez parler ? Je suis désolé de le savoir mort, il était bien jeune et j'imagine que ça a dû être douloureux pour vous

Jo sentit ses nerfs monter, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle avait un tempérament calme et elle pouvait se contrôler mais ce jour là, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de coller un bon pain dans le visage de ce latino qui la regardait comme un morceau de viande

\- vous savez quoi, vous faites le malin mais vous êtes sans doute responsable de sa mort donc vous allez nous dire où vous étiez le 13 juillet 2013 et ce que vous avez fait le reste de la journée ?

Diego eut un fou rire

\- vous êtes sérieuse la ? Vous me demandez où j'étais il y a presque deux ans ? Vous gardez un record de tout ce que vous faites tous les jours ?

Jo posa brutalement ses deux mains sur le bureau et fit sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce

\- Jo - Hanson la mit en garde

\- je te demande pas la lune, je te demande juste un seul jour ! Le jour où il a été tué

Diego la regarda comme si elle était folle

\- tué ? On se relaxe ma belle, ton mari est mort d'une crise cardiaque, ça a été dit dans le rapport du légiste

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien

\- ne me tutoies pas ! Et mon légiste ici, est bien meilleur que celui qui a fait l'autopsie et a confirmé qu'il a été tué... Drogué à forte dose ce qui a déclenché la crise cardiaque

Ni Hanson ni Henry ne purent ouvrir la bouche, Jo menait l'interrogation comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Elle commença à tourner autour de Diego, tel un vautour.

\- et nous avons un témoin qui t'as vu argumenter avec Sean la veille de sa mort et ça avait l'air intense, ensuite ce même témoin nous a dit que tu avais prit ton petit téléphone et tu avais appelé quelqu'un

Diego fronça des sourcils

\- et alors ? Je suis avocat, des coups de téléphone j'en passe H24 !

\- juste après avoir argumenté avec un de tes concurrents ? Drôle de coïncidence n'est ce pas ?

Diego se leva, ce qui obligea à Hanson à se mettre d'un côté, dans le cas où il devenait agressif envers Jo.

\- bon écoutez détective, j'ai rien à voir dans la mort de votre mari ! C'est malheureux ce qui lui est arrivé mais j'ai l'impression que vous insinuez que j'aurais appelé quelqu'un et qu'on aurait organisé son meurtre, en une soirée ?

Jo haussa des épaules

\- j'en sais rien ! Faire un mélange de drogue et l'ajouter dans la bouteille d'eau de quelqu'un est à la portée de n'importe qui, pas besoin d'avoir fait 15 ans de médecine pour ça. Donc je réitère ma question, que faisiez vous la nuit du 13 juillet 2013 et avec qui ?

Diego rigola

\- c'est du délire !

\- réponds à la question - coupa Hanson

Diego regarda les trois et n'était pas prêt de bouger

\- vous voulez un avocat ? - demanda Henry d'un air sarcastique

\- il est bien drôle Charlie Chaplin là

Henry fronça des sourcils, il n'avait aucune l'allure du célèbre personnage, peut être dans le temps avec sa moustache mais il se sentit offusqué.

\- il a peut être raison - trancha Jo - t'en auras peut être besoin si tu refuses de coopérer

\- je pense que je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre moi même pour pratiquer

\- dans ce cas - reprit Jo, avec une voix bien plus forte - tu vas nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir !

Ce n'était même plus une question mais bien un ordre mais Diego refusait de bouger

\- désolé mais non ! Je n'ai rien à dire et je connais mes droits, de plus je suis avocat donc pour l'instant je ne parlerais pas ! Vous débarquez ici sans mandat et me demandez de me rappeler quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a presque deux ans, je n'ai pas à vous répondre maintenant j'aimerais finir mon déjeuner en paix. Je ne vous indique pas la sortie

Jo le regarda d'un oeil noir, elle sentait, elle savait que cet homme avait quelque chose à se reprocher, Henry pouvait en dire autant, il n'avait pas oser les regarder dans les yeux et semblait particulièrement nerveux mais il ne voulait pas davantage blesser Jo.

Hanson savait que pour l'instant ce n'était pas la peine d'insister

\- on reviendra Diego ! Et avec un mandat, on fouillera tout ton bureau et chez toi et ne t'en fais pas, si tu ne veux pas nous dire ce que tu faisais le 13 juillet au soir, on retrouvera les records de l'hôtel où tu séjournais à Washington et on le saura bien tôt ou tard

Il fit demi tour, Jo resta plantée à le regarder

\- Jo ? - appela Henry

Elle et Diego s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, Henry perçut quelque chose dans les yeux de sa partenaire, qu'il n'aimait pas trop

\- on se reverra bien vite, ne crois pas que ton statut d'avocat va te permettre de t'en sortir, crois moi, je ferais justice à mon mari

\- je vous attendrais détective - répondit-il d'une voix sinistre

Jo suivit ses deux collègues mais ne lâcha pas Diego du regard. Elle bouillait et n'importe qui pouvait le remarquer.

Henry la regarda

\- Jo ! Est ce que ça va ?

Elle sursauta en relevant les yeux vers lui et tenta de sourire

\- oui ! Je vais bien Henry, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je n'ai juste pas aimé son comportement envers nous

En rentrant dans la voiture, Hanson lui répondit

\- je comprends bien ton point de vue, je me suis retenu de ne pas lui en coller une ! Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'il ment comme il respire

\- je suis un peu plus d'accord avec vous détective - approuva Henry

Jo appuya sa tête contre la vitre

\- comment on peut faire pour lui faire cracher le morceau ?

\- on y arrivera - rassura Hanson - même si on doit prendre quelques jours mais on trouvera bien la faille, il n'est pas invincible et on trouvera le complice qu'il est susceptible d'avoir.

Jo ne répondit rien et regarda dehors, semblant songeuse. Henry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et il avait un mauvais pressentiment.


	68. Chapter 67

**Salut ! Merci pour vos reviews et t'inquiètes pas Sarah :), je suis aussi occupée que toi, ma pauvre, j'ai tellement pas de vie que je peux même pas avancer cette histoire -_- et crois moi que ça me gonfle, à cette allure, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais écrire seulement à Noël ¬¬.**

 **Bref, voilà quand même un chapitre, ça va chier lol. J'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

De retour au 11, ils mangèrent rapidement sur le pouce car ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'arrêter quelque part. Ils continuaient de chercher les liens entre Sean et ses fréquentations, ils avaient trouvé quelques clients mais rien qui n'était assez précis pour qu'ils puissent être en mesure d'aider.

Henry était donc retourné travailler à la morgue, il aurait les résultats des analyses du corps de Sean en fin de journée, ou devrait. Jo était restée avec lui tout l'après midi, Hanson était partie interroger d'autres témoins avec un collègue, ne voulant pas que Jo ne perde l'air encore mais la jeune femme n'était plus d'humeur à parler à d'autres personnes.

Peu avant le retour des résultats, ils reçurent un coup de téléphone

\- OCME ? - ce fut Lucas qui décrocha

Une petite voix d'un certain âge, répondit

\- bonjour. Est ce que j'appelle bien au poste de police 11 ?

\- oui, ici c'est le bureau du légiste mais nous travaillons avec eux. En quoi je peux vous aider madame ?

\- j'ai entendu parler d'une affaire qui avait été réouverte sur un avocat de la ville, Sean Moore si je ne me trompe pas ?

Lucas regarda Jo et se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de lui passer le téléphone ou pas, vu qu'elle était un peu à cran, mais elle méritait d'en savoir plus

\- attendez, je vous passe la détective assignée à cette affaire

\- je vous remercie !

Lucas tendit le téléphone à Jo

\- c'est pour quoi ? - demanda t-elle à l'assistant

\- une vieille femme qui veut vous parler de Sean

Jo sentit un poids dans sa poitrine et attrapa le téléphone

\- Détective Martinez, je vous écoute !

\- détective ! J'ai entendu parler de l'affaire de Sean Moore, c'était votre mari n'est ce pas ?

\- oui... Je suppose que la presse n'a pas tardé à relayer l'info

\- c'est exact ! Je suis désolée pour lui et pour votre perte mais je pourrais peut être vous aider

À entendre sa voix, Jo savait bien que la personne avait un certain âge et se demandait si elle aurait les épaules pour leur donner un coup de main mais après tout, toute aide était bonne à prendre

\- bien. Est ce que vous voulez venir témoigner au 11 ?

\- j'aurais aimé jeune fille mais je suis un peu trop âgée pour me déplacer, de plus les bus ne passent pas souvent dans mon coin et s'arrêtent en fin d'après midi mais je peux vous recevoir pour vous donner tout mon témoignage, je pense être en mesure de vous donner quelques infos

Jo nota tout ceci sur son calepin et elle demanda également le nom de la personne et son adresse.

\- merci beaucoup madame. Est ce que vous seriez apte à nous recevoir d'ici demain ?

\- oui oui bien sûr, venez ! Ma porte est toujours ouverte pour aider mon prochain.

Jo sourit, cela lui faisait plaisir d'entendre de tels dires.

\- d'accord ! Je viendrais demain avec mon collègue. Bonne soirée à vous

\- à vous aussi détective

Jo raccrocha et regarda les deux hommes

\- alors ? quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Henry

Jo regarda son calepin

\- je ne sais pas encore mais demain on va aller payer une visite à une femme d'un certain âge mais elle habite loin, ça risque de nous prendre deux heures pour l'aller-retour

\- moi ça me dérange pas ! Elle est de quel côté ?

\- Tarrytown

Lucas se surprit à crier

\- oh mais c'est le bout du monde là !

Il eut le droit à un regard de la part de Jo et Henry, il leur fit un sourire crispé et trouva le corps bien plus intéressant à ce moment

\- c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la porte à côté, comment ça se fait ? - demanda Henry, songeur

\- je ne sais pas, elle a dit qu'elle connaissait Sean, peut être qu'elle a été sa cliente ou quelque chose comme ça, quoiqu'il en soit si elle a des infos on ne va pas cracher dessus.

\- tu as bien raison ! Donc demain, visite à Tarrytown

Jo lui fit un petit sourire et rangea le calepin dans sa poche. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone

\- je n'ai plus très envie de rester la ! Est ce que les résultats vont bientôt arriver ?

Henry regarda Lucas pour avoir la confirmation

\- euh, ça ne devrait pas tarder, je suis passé au labo toute à l'heure et normalement, ils devraient arriver sous peu.

Henry regarda Jo qui avait l'air bien impatiente

\- tu sais, si tu veux rentrer te reposer, personne ne te retiens Jo, tu as bien le droit, cette affaire n'est pas évidente pour toi.

Elle secoua la tête et posa sa main sur son bras

\- non ! Ça ira Henry, je te remercie. Je vais attendre les résultats avec vous !

Et en effet, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un coursier vint remettre une enveloppe à Lucas qui la passa à Henry, ce dernier l'ouvrit assez lentement, ne voulant pas effrayer Jo, qui attendait, assise au poste de travail de Lucas.

Lucas lut par dessus l'épaule de son boss et fit une légère grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Jo.

\- quoi ? - demanda t-elle

Henry referma le dossier et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux

\- je ne veux pas être celui qui doit t'annoncer ça mais je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon tu pourrais tout aussi bien regarder dans le dossier. Sean a été empoisonné par de la ketamine et d'après les relevés... Il y avait une triple dose dedans.

Jo sentit sa bouche se tordre ainsi que tout le reste de son corps, se raidir. Elle tenta de garder un visage impassible mais Henry n'achetait pas son poker face.

\- de la ketamine hein ! Ils y sont pas allés mollo ! Bon merci bien Henry. J'en ai vraiment trop vu pour aujourd'hui, je vais rentrer me reposer.

Elle passa à côté de lui en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, elle fit un signe de tête à Lucas et quitta très rapidement l'établissement, un peu trop vite au goût d'Henry qui fronça des sourcils.

Il retira ses gants et sa blouse et dit à son assistant

\- je vais rentrer aussi ! Je pense que pour ce soir, on a plus besoin de nos services. S'il y a un changement, on nous appellera.

Lucas acquiesça

\- très bien boss ! On se revoit demain

Henry était retourné à la boutique mais avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment et n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête.

Il était d'ailleurs complètement plongé dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas Abe lui parler lorsqu'il rentra aveuglement dans la boutique

\- Henry ! - le ton de sa voix, fit directement lever la tête à l'immortel

\- oui ? Pardon Abe, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées

\- j'avais bien remarqué ! Ça fait trois fois que je te demande comment la journée s'est passée ?

Henry accrocha son écharpe et sa veste et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, en se frottant les sinus

\- on a réouvert l'affaire qui concerne le défunt mari de Jo et on a trouvé qu'il avait été assassiné, donc imagine que la pauvre n'est pas vraiment dans son assiette.

Abe fronça des sourcils

\- mon Dieu ! La pauvre petite n'avait vraiment pas besoin de tout ça ces derniers temps

\- c'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé ! Je vais tout faire pour résoudre cette affaire et faire justice à Sean mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis cet après midi

Abe s'installa face à son père et voulut tout entendre

\- quoi donc ?

\- je ne sais pas ! On est partis interroger un potentiel suspect, qui n'a rien voulu dire et Jo était dans tous ses états, je l'ai remarqué à la façon dont son corps tremblait et elle tentait de garder son calme mais je sentais bien qu'elle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Abe fit le moulin à vent avec ses mains

\- Henry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu imagines ? La pauvre vient de découvrir que son mari a été tué, elle a été harcelée, elle est aussi immortelle que toi, je pense qu'elle mérite une pause donc c'est normal qu'elle finisse par craquer

Henry soupira

\- je sais bien que c'est normal, je ne dis pas le contraire mais juste que son comportement m'a paru un peu bizarre. Quand on est sortis, elle n'a pas cessé de regarder le suspect et lui a fait comprendre qu'ils se reverraient. Pour le moment on a aucun moyen de prouver qu'il est coupable bien que je sais bien qu'il ne nous disait pas tout et il doit avoir son rôle à jouer mais on ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler. Hanson devrait mener des recherches pour en savoir plus mais pour le moment on ne peut pas l'inculper mais on repassera avec un mandat

\- c'est une bonne chose - attesta Abe - mais alors qu'est ce qui te chagrine tant que ça avec Jo ? Au fait, je suppose que si tu me dis ça, vous avez réussi à retrouver un chemin d'entente ?

\- oui oui, ça a été réglé ! Mais le lieutenant m'a demandé de veiller sur elle et c'est pour que j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va faire une bêtise

Abe se gratta le menton

\- tu crois qu'elle pourrait aller trouver cet homme suspect que vous êtes partis voir aujourd'hui ?

Henry avait vraiment considéré la chose. Jo était partie bien trop vite pour qu'elle ait vraiment l'idée que de se reposer, elle avait autre chose en tête et il ne faudrait pas que cela la blesse ou la mettre en danger, elle ou sa carrière. Par la haine et la souffrance, on était capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi.

Il se leva et reprit son écharpe et son manteau

\- où est ce que tu vas encore ? - demanda Abe

\- je dois en avoir le coeur net ! Je ne peux pas la laisser s'enfoncer davantage, elle a besoin de moi et si je dois la tenir éloignée de cette affaire pour son bien, je le ferais, elle en a vraiment trop dans son assiette en ce moment et il n'est pas question que je la laisse se torturer.

Il prit un taxi qui l'emmena jusqu'à l'appartement de Jo, le traffic était une nouvelle fois bondé et la nuit tombait, les gens sortaient du travail et de plus le froid et le peu de neige n'aidait en rien du tout.

Il monta les marches du porche et sonna mais il attendit longtemps, personne ne lui ouvrit. Il poussa un long soupir

\- mais qu'est ce que tu fais Jo ?!

Il reprit le taxi et lui donna donc l'adresse de la compagnie où ils étaient partis plus tôt dans la journée.

Le cabinet fermait comme tous vers 17h30, il était bientôt 19h donc il n'était pas certain que la jeune femme était partie à cet endroit, il prit soin de vérifier quand même en payant le taxi en extra pour demander aux gardes de l'immeuble

\- excusez moi monsieur, vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune femme brune hispanique passer dans le coin par hasard ? Elle est détective de la NYPD.

Le gardien secoua la tête

\- non ! Les bureaux ferment à 17h30 et le bâtiment ferme à 18h, je n'ai vu personne typé comme la fille que vous me décrivez

Il demanda alors

\- est ce que monsieur Diego a quitté son poste de travail ?

Le gardien acquiesça

\- oui ! Il est sortit en même temps que tout le monde et s'est fait reconduire chez lui à Long Island, comme tous les jours

Henry se pinça les lèvres, Jo était certainement déjà en route.

\- merci beaucoup monsieur !

L'immortel repartit vers le taxi en resserrant un peu plus son manteau sur lui, le froid lui fouettant le visage. Il y a des fois où le climat de New York en hiver, lui rappelait fortement la Grande Bretagne.

Il espérait que la jeune femme ne faisait rien qu'elle pourrait regretter.

La route jusqu'à Long Island prit vraiment trop longtemps à son goût à cause de tous les embouteillages, il était nerveux, il s'inquiétait pour sa collègue surtout que ce Diego avait l'air d'une bonne grosse brute.

Une fois qu'il fut devant la résidence de l'avocat, il sauta rapidement sur ses deux pieds et à peine garé à trois pâtés de maison, près d'un parking boisé, il reconnut la voiture de Jo. De là où il était, il pouvait parfaitement dire qu'elle n'était pas dedans, malgré la pénombre, l'éclairage de la résidence suffisait à éclairer une bonne partie du domaine.

Il y avait évidemment un bon système de sécurité donc il se demandait comment Jo aurait pu rentrer mais elle avait un don en ce qui concernait de se faufiler la où elle voulait et crocheter les serrures.

Il fit donc le tour du domaine, en espérant voir quelque chose d'intéressant. Il trouva un mur qui n'était pas gardé par une caméra, il grimpa donc par dessus la barrière en béton et demanda pardon à ses bijoux de famille et retomba comme une masse de l'autre côté. En entendant du mouvement, il se cacha immédiatement dans le plus proche buisson.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé, Jo était là et c'était sa silhouette qui se dessinait et qui se faufilait tranquillement dans la maison, elle ouvrit la porte arrière avec une telle facilité que cela en était déconcertant.

Elle la referma délicatement et avança à pas feutrés dans la grande maison, elle pouvait entendre le bruit de cliquetis de clavier ainsi que l'interlocuteur en train de discuter plutôt fortement au téléphone.

Le salon était vide, elle était rentrée par la cuisine qui était elle aussi vide, le bruit venait d'une pièce plus loin au premier étage, la seule pièce où il y avait de la lumière, certainement le bureau de Diego.

Elle arriva tout à côté et essaya de respirer le plus doucement possible, elle tenait fermement son arme et entendit Diego piailler

\- oui j'ai eu la visite de la NYPD aujourd'hui avec cette flic qui a perdu son mari là, ouais l'adjoint du procureur, Moore exactement ! Non j'ai rien dit, mec je suis avocat, je sais quand je dois me taire. De toute façon ils ne trouveront rien avec moi donc ils peuvent toujours revenir à la charge

Jo sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Le bureau avait une autre porte, elle passa donc par l'arrière et arriva dans le dos de Diego.

Elle lui donna un coup de croche avec son arme et il tomba immédiatement sans connaissance

\- on verra qui fait le malin maintenant !

Elle tourna la chaise dans sa direction pour voir le visage de l'homme et se retint de lui cracher dessus.

Elle prit ses menottes et attacha les deux mains de Diego, derrière la chaise. Elle partit à la cuisine pour chercher un verre d'eau et lui balancer en pleine figure, il se réveilla immédiatement, avec l'arme pointée sur son front

\- ola ! Martinez, on va se calmer direct, qui te permets de rentrer chez moi comme ça ?

\- je suis flic, je rentre où je veux quand c'est pour les besoins de mon enquête

\- non non, tu ne rentres pas comme ça, tu rentres avec un mandat si tu veux obtenir quoique ce soit, ça, ça s'appelle une entrée avec effraction et là ma grande, tu risques ta carrière de flic

Il se prit un coup de poing magistral, à tel point que sa mâchoire s'en retrouva presque déboité

\- je m'en fous - hurla t-elle - ça ne peut pas être pire que de savoir que l'homme que j'ai aimé a été tué froidement par quelqu'un comme toi

Diego s'essuya la mâchoire dans son tee shirt

\- faut te calmer sale pétasse, je l'ai pas tué ton crétin de mari et puis il était trop fier, il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite

\- sale enflure !

Elle lui envoya un autre coup de poing, cette fois ci, lui explosant le nez, il rigola nerveusement

\- tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver quand je vais porter plainte, tes petites menottes tu pourras les mettre où je pense

Elle chargea son arme et le remit sur son front

\- ou bien je pourrais te faire taire, comme ça personne n'en saura rien

Il lécha le peu de sang qui dégoulinait le long de ses lèvres

\- mais tu ne sauras jamais le fin mot de l'histoire

Elle entendit un autre déclic derrière elle et se retourna pour voir un collègue d'un autre commissariat avec qui elle était à l'académie

\- Dunn ?

\- Salut Jo ! Je suis de surveillance pour cette résidence et je crois que tu vas faire une erreur, baisse ton arme s'il te plait ! Je te promets il ne tentera rien et ta carrière ne sera pas menacée.

Il lança un regard noir au Diego qui leva simplement les yeux au ciel. Jo hésita, Hank Dunn avait toujours été un bon ami et un bon flic mais personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Henry qui arrivait derrière Dunn.

\- Henry ?

\- Jo ! Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire du mal, j'ai vu une voiture de flic et j'ai prévenu et le détective Dunn m'a expliqué qu'il te connaissait et que vous aviez été à l'académie ensemble alors j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être en bonne position pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise

\- heureusement que je passais dans le coin et j'ai reconnu ta voiture alors j'ai été curieux et j'ai rencontré le Dr Morgan, planté devant la porte arrière de la cuisine et là j'ai tout compris. Écoute Jo, je sais que tu es peiné pour Sean mais ça ne servira à rien de s'en prendre à ce gars, il ne parlera pas, il est avocat et il en faudra bien plus que ça pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Henry approuva

\- on manque de preuves Jo, on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant et tu le sais, laisse aller mais on reviendra, on trouve toujours ce qu'on cherche.

Jo savait que les mots d'Henry étaient suffisants pour la faire redescendre sur Terre. Elle abaissa son arme et détacha Diego mais ne le lâcha pas du regard en rejoignant ses collègues

\- t'as plutôt pas intérêt à bouger de ce pays ou la prochaine fois, je t'achève.

Elle fit volte-face. Dunn regarda Diego et suivit le couple pour les escorter jusqu'à la voiture de Jo

Elle rentra du côté conducteur mais Henry lui ferma la porte

\- tu n'es pas en état de conduire Jo

Elle croisa les bras et le regarda

\- qu'est ce que tu suggères qu'on fasse ? Tu ne conduis pas

Dunn qui avait entendu la conversation leur dit

\- ma patrouille peut vous ramener au 11 si vous voulez ? De là-bas, je pense que d'autres officiers pourront te ramener ta voiture

Jo savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait discuter, elle s'appuya contre sa voiture et fit un signe de tête. Elle avait honte et n'osait pas non plus regarder Henry dont elle sentait le regard sur elle.


	69. Chapter 68

**Salut tout le monde, je suis désolée du retard. Exams donc j'ai pas pu poster et en plus, ça fait plus d'un mois et j'arrive toujours pas à trouver un temps pour écrire, je sens que mon idée de finir l'histoire d'ici la fin de l'année, c'est juste mort.**

 **Donc merci de votre patience et merci pour vos reviews. Du coup un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner.**

 **Sarah : _120 chapitres ? O_O XDD, dans le fond j'espère quand même pas arriver jusque là mais c'est vrai que là c'est peut être bien parti pour arriver à 100 au moins mais je ne peux pas encore me prononcer là dessus. Malheureusement, il faudra bien qu'elle termine, je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite à celle-ci ou si j'en commencerais une autre justement basé sur la fin de l'épisode 22, une autre façon de faire la saison 2 (on a beaucoup plus d'éléménts la concernant maintenant, contrairement au moment où la série a été annulée et ça pourrait être intéressant à écrire) bref, Henry & Hermione ? Ou Harry & Hermione ? XDD, bon désolée de te décevoir mais moi je suis de l'autre team : Ron & Hermione, donc ça marchera pas pour moi :p En tout cas, tes reviews sont toujours adorables et je te remercie de ta fidélité ;) _**

**Bonne lecture (désolée pour la longue parenthèse lol)**

* * *

Le trajet retour était bien plus rapide que l'aller et ils furent déposés au 11. Henry avait demandé au détective Dunn de lui prêter son téléphone pour contacter Reece et lui faire un rapide résumé de la situation et elle exigeait de les voir une fois qu'ils seraient de retour.

Henry entraina la jeune femme dans le bureau de Reece et Jo savait bien à quoi s'attendre dès qu'elle posa un pied dedans.

Elle regarda Henry

\- merci Dr Morgan ! J'aimerais parler à Jo en seule à seule si cela ne vous dérange pas

Il fit un signe de tête

\- j'attendrais dehors

Il échangea un regard avec Jo qui ne pouvait être plus en colère. Reece se planta face à elle et la jugeait comme une mère avec sa fille

\- Jo ! Ce matin je vous ai demandé si vous alliez garder la tête haute durant cette affaire, vous m'avez assuré que oui. Vous n'avez même pas tenu une journée

\- lieutenant...

Reece leva la main

\- je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses, peu importe ce qu'elles sont ! Je vous avais dit que je vous avais à l'oeil. Qu'est ce qui vous a prit d'aller à la résidence du suspect et de le menacer et surtout de l'agresser ?

Jo sentit une boule dans son estomac

\- écoutez, mon comportement est inexcusable mais il nous mentait, je voulais simplement lui faire peur, je...

\- Jo ! Vous risquez votre carrière pour des choses aussi futiles, ce mec travaille pour la loi, vous savez, ce qui est au dessus de nous, il peut vous faire virer quand il veut. Seulement le détective Dunn m'a contacté et m'a assuré qu'il n'en fera rien, puisqu'ils vont arranger ça avec lui. Mais je suis grandement déçue.

Jo baissa la tête, elle savait qu'elle s'était comportée comme une idiote mais elle avait besoin d'avoir des réponses

\- je sais que vous êtes peinée mais vous devez rester professionnelle et agresser un suspect sur qui on a encore rien, ne va en rien arranger votre cas, j'espère que vous comprenez ça ?

Jo hocha la tête

\- je ne veux pas vous perdre, vous êtes mon meilleur élément et j'ai besoin de vous tel que vous l'êtes depuis des mois. Alors je sais, la vie n'a pas été facile avec vous ces derniers temps mais là, vous avez atteint un niveau que je n'aurais jamais imaginé de vous !

La jeune femme sentit des larmes dans ses yeux, Reece détestait prendre ce genre de décision mais elle n'avait pas le choix, Jo serait capable de se faire mal, de se mettre en danger et de perdre son travail, elle devait donc l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- je suis désolée détective Martinez mais je vous retire cette affaire et je ne veux pas vous voir trainer par ici le temps qu'on puisse la résoudre, parce que je sais bien comment vous êtes, vous et Henry vous n'écoutez rien de ce que je vous dis.

Jo se sentit désemparée, elle n'aimait pas se faire retirer une affaire et surtout pas une aussi importante.

Elle tenta une dernière fois de convaincre sa boss

\- s'il vous plait lieutenant, c'était une stupide erreur de ma part mais j'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin d'en connaitre plus.

Reece secoua la tête

\- non Jo ! Je suis navrée, vos collègues vous brieferont mais il n'est pas question que vous soyez dessus. Vous êtes bien trop fragile et cela gagne vos émotions, vous êtes une excellente détective mais là, je ne peux pas juste pas accepter ça. Sortez maintenant !

Reece retourna s'assoir à son bureau. Jo resta quelques minutes et poussa un long soupir, elle sortit du bureau et passa devant Henry sans lui accorder un regard. Il la rattrapa en la voyant se diriger vers son bureau pour ramasser les dossiers de son mari et continuer à étudier le cas depuis chez elle, personne ne l'en empêcherait

\- Jo ! Écoute, je ne pouvais pas te laisser te faire du mal, le lieutenant m'a demandé de garder un oeil sur toi et je ne pouvais pas faire semblant, je suis navré.

Elle le regarda simplement sans rien dire. Elle savait qu'Henry n'avait fait que tout ça pour la protéger et la garder en sécurité mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

\- tu sais à quel point cette affaire est importante pour moi. J'aurais aimé ne pas en être éjectée

\- je le comprends Jo ! Mais tu crois que je ne me soucies pas de toi ? Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter

\- je n'allais rien faire de mal, juste le secouer un peu pour l'obliger à parler

Henry s'avança vers elle

\- mais tu sais bien que tu ne peux forcer personne à dire quoique ce soit, tant qu'on a pas de preuves concrètes, tu le sais mieux que moi.

Elle prit sa pile de dossier et marcha à grandes jambées vers l'ascenseur et Henry avait bien du mal à suivre son rythme

\- je t'en veux juste d'avoir parler à Reece vu que tu sais ce que cette affaire représente pour moi

En rentrant dans l'ascenseur, il lui demanda

\- est ce que tu m'en veux réellement ? Ou bien c'est à toi que tu en veux, parce que tu sais que tu n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma

\- ça n'a... Et puis d'abord, comment tu as su où je serais ?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle posait la question, c'était Henry Morgan, il devinait tout. Il fut sur le point de répondre quand elle se ravisa

\- tout compte fait, non ! Je ne veux pas le savoir, j'oublie à qui je parle.

Ils furent rapidement au rez de chaussée et Henry lui emboita le pas, avant qu'elle ne reprenne un taxi vu que sa voiture n'était pas là.

\- Jo, ne me fais pas la tête s'il te plait, tu sais que j'ai fait ça pour ton bien, je ne veux pas te perdre, je sais que cette affaire va te faire voir de toutes les couleurs et je suis là pour te soutenir mais ne sois pas en colère contre moi.

Elle le regarda longuement, elle savait bien qu'il faisait tout ça pour elle mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à avoir des pensées claires.

\- bonne nuit Henry ! Et bon courage pour le reste de l'affaire, tiens moi au courant.

Il la regarda sauter dans le taxi et soupira, espérant ne pas trainer éternellement pour faire justice à Sean, Jo ne pourrait garder ce poids longtemps sur elle.

 **###**

\- je te le répète souvent mais vraiment pour un immortel, tu as une sale tronche - attesta Abe quand son père franchit la porte de la boutique

Ce dernier lui lança un simple regard sarcastique et se dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine pour se faire une tasse de thé, son fils lui emboita le pas.

\- dure soirée ? Et comment va Jo ?

Henry soupira en regardant la théière bouillir

\- honnêtement, je crois qu'on a connu des journées bien meilleures que celle là. Jo ne va pas bien du tout

Abe haussa un sourcil entendu

\- tu veux peut être qu'elle saute de joie en sachant que son mari a été tué ?

\- non, je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile pour elle mais elle s'est faite retiré l'affaire

Abe parut surpris, Jo qui arrivait toujours à rester professionnelle dans toutes les circonstances, peut être qu'elle avait simplement un trop plein, ces derniers temps en tout cas.

\- ça n'a pas trainé ! À moins que le lieutenant Reece n'ait pas accepté de la voir dans l'affaire dès le début

\- non non ! Elle y était jusqu'à ce soir, elle n'a pas réussit à contrôler ses émotions et s'est rendue à la maison d'un suspect, c'était le pressentiment que j'avais. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle n'aurait pas fait de mal et je la crois mais elle l'a quand même agressé et cela aurait pu lui retomber sur le dos si un autre flic de la NYPD qu'elle connait, n'avait pas dit qu'il s'en occuperait.

Abe prit place en face de son père qui avait sa petite tasse dans la main, il se frotta énergiquement le crâne

\- elle avait l'air de m'en vouloir un peu parce que le lieutenant m'a fait promettre de lui dire si Jo faisait quelque chose de travers et j'étais obligé de lui en faire part, je ne pouvais pas laisser Jo se faire du mal. Du coup, elle est consignée chez elle jusqu'à la fin de l'affaire mais j'espère quand même pouvoir bien rendre justice à son mari.

Abe resta un moment silencieux et finit par demander

\- mais, tu ne vas pas la laisser comme ça sur la touche, toute seule ? Sachant la peine qu'elle traverse. Tu crois réellement qu'elle va se tourner les pouces en restant chez elle ?

Henry avait bien vu la jeune femme prendre les dossiers de Sean mais il n'était pas dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas deviner chaque action qu'elle allait faire.

\- je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser ! Je comptais passer chez elle tous les soirs pour lui donner des nouvelles et lui dire où on en est, le nom des suspects, parce que peut être qu'elle en reconnaitra certains.

Abe se frotta le menton

\- et cet homme qu'elle a attaqué ? Est ce que tu le crois suspect ou même coupable ?

Henry avait bien regardé l'homme et il avait quelque chose à voir dans le meurtre de Sean, il ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait du meurtrier, pour l'instant cela n'en avait pas l'air mais il était certainement un bon complice, le fait de ne rien dire comme ça et de prendre son statut d'avocat comme excuse, n'aidait pas son cas.

Il réalisa alors que la jeune femme avait reçu un appel d'un témoin et qu'ils auraient dû aller l'interroger ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas faire cette interrogation seul et il préférait honnêtement y aller avec Jo plutôt qu'Hanson ou n'importe qui d'autre, de plus seuls tous les deux savaient qu'ils avaient un témoin à interroger si loin.

\- Jo a reçu l'appel d'une personne vivant à Tarrytown et on aurait dû aller l'interroger ensemble demain mais du coup avec tout ça, je ne sais pas si c'est toujours une bonne idée.

Abe l'encourageait bien trop lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un travail avec la police

\- mais vas-y ! De toute façon, même si elle est sur la touche, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas le droit de parler aux potentiels témoins.

Henry dût donner raison à son fils

\- je sais bien mais si cela remonte aux oreilles de Reece, on va se faire taper sur les doigts et tous les deux et moi je ne suis pas un flic, alors elle risque d'autant plus me remonter les bretelles.

Abe pouffa

\- mais non, elle n'en fera rien ! Quand tu retournes au 11, Jo n'a qu'à repartir de son côté également, comme ça, ni vu ni connu et tu donnes les infos toi même.

Cela aurait pu être une idée mais Reece était bien trop maligne et il avait du mal à correctement mentir devant elle, cette femme lui fichait la frousse.

\- mais il faudra bien que je lui dise de quelle façon j'ai obtenu tout ça

Abe haussa les épaules

\- c'est toi le cerveau, pas moi. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que la visite était déjà planifiée et que tu sais mieux que quiconque que n'importe quel témoignage est bon à prendre, joue le charme d'immortel, elle laissera passer.

Henry haussa un sourcil

\- crois moi, impressionner Joanna Reece n'est vraiment pas une mince affaire. Jo a un sacré caractère mais à côté, c'est une pépite, le lieutenant est bien la seule qui me fait autant flipper

Abe éclata de rire

\- toi qui est très friand du sexe opposé, j'ignorais qu'une femme de pouvoir était capable de te faire peur

\- justement, elle est très impressionnante et elle a une façon de te regarder qui fait que tu ne peux pas trop monter de bobards... Je me demande même si elle n'a pas déjà compris quelque chose par rapport à mon immortalité et pareil pour Jo.

Abe savait que son père était assez prudent de ce côté là mais il donnait quand même quelques indices sur son grand âge et n'importe qui pouvait devenir suspicieux, en se demandant comment il pouvait connaitre autant de choses

\- eh bien, pour sa défense, à force de t'entendre dire des choses qui datent du siècle passé, je me poserais des questions également. Donc tu ne peux pas la blâmer si elle t'as déjà dans son radar, elle n'est pas lieutenant pour rien.

Henry acquiesça. Il se leva et nettoya sa tasse et la théière.

\- Mais tu as raison quand même ! Il faut qu'on aille à Tarrytown et qu'on parle à notre témoin, ce n'est pas la porte à côté et la juridiction ne dépend pas de la NYPD mais si elle est reliée à l'affaire de Sean alors on doit tout prendre en compte.

\- là je te reconnais bien ! Laisse Jo se reposer pour ce soir et va la chercher demain pour que vous y allez ensemble, en espérant qu'elle soit d'accord

\- je trouverais un moyen de la convaincre dans le cas - dit elle en s'éloignant et faisant un petit sourire en coin

Abe secoua la tête, son père était vraiment incorrigible lorsqu'il voulait.

* * *

Le lendemain comme prévu, Henry souhaitait se rendre à Tarrytown pour interroger leur témoin mais il n'était pas question qu'il y aille seul. Surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir un transport alors seule Jo pouvait l'accompagner, il aurait éventuellement pu demander à Abe mais le vieil homme avait une boutique à faire tourner et puis aucun d'eux n'était flic alors les problèmes risquaient de leur retomber dessus. Comme l'avait dit Henry, Reece était tout de même assez impressionnante.

Il avait rapidement appelé l'OMCE pour dire à Lucas qu'il irait à Tarrytown pour interroger le témoin et avait fait promettre à son assistant de garder le silence quant au fait qu'il y allait avec Jo et qu'il ramènerait les infos par la suite. Lucas n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir tout le monde hors de portée de la morgue et surtout de trouver une bonne excuse vis à vis de son boss mais il ferait de son mieux et puis après tout, Henry avait raison, la visite avait déjà été planifiée, Reece ne pouvait pas réellement les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Jo avait passé sa soirée à essayer de trouver des failles dans tous les dossiers de son mari mais rien ne lui sautait vraiment aux yeux pour l'instant. Il fallait dire que la veille, elle était vraiment de mauvaise humeur donc la concentration n'était vraiment pas au point mais elle savait qu'elle finirait bien par trouver qui était le responsable derrière l'assasinat de Sean et si ce n'était pas ce Diego, elle trouverait bien son ou ses complices et à ce moment là, ça serait certainement sa fête. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait tenter de remonter probablement à toutes les personnes qui avaient perdu des affaires face à Sean, c'était un motif courant pour prendre sa revanche, elle en avait déjà vu des cas par le passé.

Ce pourquoi, dès le matin elle avait recommencé ses recherches, elle s'était installé au bar de la cuisine avec son café bien fort et un donut, son ordinateur portable devant ses yeux ainsi que les dossiers des différents clients de Sean ainsi que ses probables rivaux dont ceux qui avaient un passé un peu douteux, exactement comme Diego.

Elle sirotait sa tasse bien fumante par ce froid de canard quand on frappa à la porte. Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à de la visite, qu'elle était resté en pyjama. Il fallait dire qu'il était encore relativement tôt et elle n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne vu qu'elle était mise sur la touche, à son plus grand regret.

Elle poussa un long soupir et se traina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et eut un sursaut en voyant Henry, avec son habituel écharpe et un sourire charmeur qui la rendait vraiment faible dans les jambes.

\- Henry ? - demanda t-elle avec une voix confuse - mais qu'est ce que tu fais là de si bonne heure ?

\- je passais dans le coin et je voulais savoir comment tu te portais.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Pour passer à huit heures du matin pour une simple visite de courtoisie, il fallait vraiment avoir des choses à raconter.

Elle se poussa sur le côté et le laissa rentrer. Il n'avança pas mais Jo le remua un peu

\- allez avance, j'étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner et de travailler sur les dossiers de Sean

Henry eut un petit sourire amusé

\- pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Elle lui fit un simple regard sarcastique et lui indiqua le tabouret de bar à ses côtés. Elle ferma son ordinateur et poussa un peu sa paperasse. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir

\- est ce que tu veux un café ? Il est bien tôt pour que tu sois là, si je me rappelle bien tu ne commences pas avant 9h

\- c'est vrai mais tu sais que je suis souvent au travail avant tout le monde

Elle sirota son liquide et fit un regard évident

\- c'est vrai ! Après tout, pourquoi tu ferais comme tout le monde

Il sourit et refusa poliment son offre

\- mais je te remercie, j'ai déjà bu ce qu'il fallait ce matin. En fait, je suis venu te chercher

Elle fronça des sourcils. Il fallait qu'Henry arrête de faire des charades, dès le matin, ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé

\- me chercher pourquoi faire ?

\- Tarrytown ! - répondit-il, tout simplement

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier. Elle reprit sa position initiale en croisant les bras

\- pour interroger cette personne qui nous a appelé hier ?

\- exactement ! Jo, on doit y aller, c'était une visite prévue, le lieutenant ne peux pas te refuser ça.

Jo le regarda longuement. Bien sûr, elle voulait obtenir toutes les réponses possibles pour Sean mais ce n'était pas pour rien que Reece lui avait retiré l'affaire et elle craignait que d'y aller à l'aveuglette ne lui apporte que plus de problèmes et en amène aussi à Henry.

Il tenta de la rassurer

\- Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir qu'on y sera ensemble mais comme je te le dis, une visite planifiée... Elle n'y peut rien. Tu es peut être sur la touche mais tu restes flic, tu poses des questions. Tu ne reviendras juste pas avec moi après.

Elle considéra longuement la chose. Si elle se devait d'être honnête avec elle, elle aurait voulut mener ses recherches seule chez elle, éventuellement faire un ou deux tours dans un cabinet d'avocat ou dans une cour, en toute discrétion, pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait mais il était vrai qu'Henry ne pouvait se rendre seul à Tarrytown, il n'avait pas l'autorité pour... Et déjà que la sienne ne servait à rien la bas, alors le titre d'Henry, encore moins.

Elle soupira

\- bien ! Je suppose que ça ne me fera pas de mal de sortir mais on ne doit pas s'éterniser. Si tu veux je te dépose au 11 après notre visite mais moi je me fais la malle, si Reece me voit, elle va me tuer et toi avec.

Henry savait parfaitement bien à quoi s'attendre et se gratta nerveusement le crâne

\- je sais ! De plus, je t'entraine toujours avec moi dans toutes mes bêtises, elle risque de me faire passer un sale quart d'heure si elle apprend ça. Mais bon, ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça

\- comme tu le dis, c'était prévu ! On pourrait en apprendre beaucoup, espérons qu'elle ait toute sa tête

\- espérons aussi

Jo demanda à Henry de faire comme chez lui après avoir avalé son petit déjeuner et lui dit de patienter, qu'elle essayerait de faire vite, le temps de prendre une douche et de s'habiller. Henry n'était pas pressé et lui dit de prendre son temps, en prenant place dans le canapé et son regard dévia vers le mur où ils avaient failli s'adonner à leur désir charnel il y a plusieurs semaines déjà. Il se sentit grandement rougir en repensant au moment particulièrement fusionnel et érotique qui les avaient unis, le temps de cinq minutes de plaisir. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait peut être jamais cessé de penser à ce moment, à la vitesse à laquelle son coeur battait et qu'il aurait souhaité tout lui dire cette nuit là, mais sa passion avait grandement pris le dessus et il devait avouer, que depuis, il ne voyait pas ce mur de la même façon.

Ce fut quelque chose de précieux qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit là et ils avaient parfaitement bien senti ce qui les unissaient mais pour l'instant les événements ne leur permettaient pas vraiment de conclure, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

Jo redescendit plutôt rapidement, elle n'avait pas totalement trainé. Elle avait revêtit une tenue de travail et avait accroché son badge et glisser son arme dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Henry la regarda sans cligner des yeux, Jo croisa son regard et se surpris à rougir, elle se racla la gorge

\- je suis obligée de mettre une tenue professionnelle, on ne va pas là-bas pour une visite de courtoisie, je dois avoir mon autorité sur moi, sinon elle risque de nous laisser dehors.

\- oui oui, je comprends tout à fait.

Ils sortirent et Jo serra des dents en mettant rapidement ses gants

\- mais quel froid de fou ! On se croirait au Canada

Henry rigola

\- il n'y a que huit heures de route qui nous sépare après tout... Mais encore, ils ont la chance d'avoir un froid sec, ce qui n'est pas notre cas alors ça nous traverse les os.

\- je sais bien ! Blah, vivement l'été, j'en peux plus de ce froid, ce gel et parfois cette neige. C'est vraiment un coup à finir aux urgences.

Henry fit un petit sourire. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Jo de vouloir un peu de chaleur avec ses origines espagnoles. L'hiver à New York était particulièrement rude mais cela n'était rien en comparaison de celui d'Angleterre et ils étaient chanceux s'ils avaient un vrai été, New York n'avait pas ce problème.

Les deux jeunes gens se hâtèrent de rentrer dans la voiture de Jo, dans laquelle elle tourna immédiatement le chauffage presque au maximum.

\- avec la neige de la semaine dernière, les routes sont encore un peu gelées, tu m'excuseras si je ne conduis pas aussi vite que d'habitude, donc la route jusqu'à Tarrytown risque de durer un peu plus de deux heures.

\- pas de problèmes ! La sécurité avant tout et tu fais bien, je sais que sur les petites routes de campagne comme ça, ce n'est pas vraiment sablé donc prudence est mère de sureté.


	70. Chapter 69

**Hey, je m'excuse du retard encore une fois, en réalité j'ai tellement pas de vie, je vous assure, je vais jamais finir cette histoire d'ici la fin de l'année, donc vous allez encore me supporter un moment.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews. Sarah, tu me fais trop triper lol. Je sais pas si je ferais une suite à celle ci, j'y avais pensé mais je pense que j'aurais fait le tour d'ici là, je réfléchirais ^_^. Euh non, Henry & Lucas ça me branche vraiment pas lol, j'ai rien contre les ships de même sexe, alors vraiment pas mais non lol, là on a déjà le ship de la série et je pense que de toute façon ces deux là, je les considère plus comme une relation fraternelle ;). **

**Bref, assez de mon débit là, juste que ce chapitre, eh bien, je pense que je vous offre un petit retournement de situation que peut être vous attendiez, ou peut être pas ;). Bonne lecture :D :D**

 **PS : le prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi long (mais je fais ça pour garder le plus long pour la suite)**

* * *

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes que sa voiture chauffe, Jo démarra et ils prirent la route pour un peu plus de deux heures. Jo n'était jamais allé aussi loin dans l'état de Manhattan, en tout cas pas pour une interrogation.

Sur le chemin, elle dit à Henry

\- c'est tout de même bizarre qu'une femme de Tarrytown connaisse Sean, aussi loin que je me souvienne, il n'a pas eu d'affaires à cet endroit, à moins qu'il n'en ait pas tenu rigueur.

\- parfois, c'est les personnes les plus éloignées qui peuvent nous surprendre. Peut être que cette personne âgée a vécu à New York avant et a dû passer par un avocat et c'est la qu'elle a rencontré Sean

Jo haussa des épaules, les yeux fixés sur la route

\- peut être bien ! Je suppose qu'on en aura rapidement le coeur net.

Trouvant la route trop calme et Henry qui ne faisait pas vraiment sa part de la conversation, certainement qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser en posant des questions sur Sean ou bien pensait-il justement à ce que l'interrogation leur apporterait. Elle alluma le poste de radio et la chanson _« Right in front of me »_ de Celine Dion, démarra.

Jo se demanda si cela était fait exprès, si même la radio s'y mettait mais elle n'avait pas le foi de changer de station alors elle conduisit en tentant d'ignorer les paroles qui étaient bien trop similaires à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Henry.

Henry qui n'avait pas l'habitude de la musique moderne, bien qu'il connaissait la chanteuse, se surprit à également se retrouver dans les paroles et son regard dévia vers Jo, qui avait désormais mis des lunettes de soleil vu que les rayons traversaient le pare brise et l'aveuglait. Il savait qu'elle avait probablement autant souffert que lui, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait au moment présent, avec l'affaire de Sean, tout en sachant que Lena courrait toujours et qu'elle était immortelle. Elle était si jeune, cela devait vraiment faire beaucoup à supporter pour elle.

\- quoi ? - demanda Jo, qui sentait son regard sur elle

Il rougit en un instant, tel un amoureux transit et refixa la route, tout en jetant un oeil sur le GPS qu'elle avait accroché.

\- rien du tout ! Je me disais que j'admire vraiment ta force Jo, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je t'admire pour garder la tête haute avec tout ce que tu traverses.

Jo fit un petit sourire en coin, il n'avait pas idée

\- merci ! Il faut dire que tu m'aides beaucoup, si tu n'étais pas dans ma vie, pas sûre que je garde autant la tête haute mais tu m'apportes énormément.

Elle lui lança un rapide regard et ils se sourirent, entendant presque les battements de chacun de leur coeur.

 **###**

Après deux heures quarante cinq de route, ils arrivèrent finalement à Tarrytown, un endroit bien paumé, presque similaire à un petit village. Avec le peu d'habitations, Jo ne doutait pas que tout le voisinage se connaissait.

La jeune femme se gara devant l'adresse que la vieille femme lui avait indiqué au téléphone et selon son GPS, ils étaient au bon endroit.

C'était une maison parfaitement isolée du reste, la route s'arrêtait quelque blocs après. Jo se gratta le menton

\- dis donc, elle n'a pas choisi d'habiter le plus près possible. Je comprends qu'elle ne voulait pas se déplacer, tu as vu où se trouve l'arrêt de bus ?

Henry acquiesça

\- oui, juste à l'entrée de la petite forêt qu'on vient de traverser. Pour une femme de son âge, ça ne doit pas être évident de marcher jusqu'à là bas.

Jo souffla

\- heureusement de nos jours avec la technologie, on peut commander ses courses mais j'espère qu'elle a quelqu'un pour l'aider.

\- je l'espère aussi.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la petite maison, qui était bien charmante mais cela devait vraiment être difficile pour avoir des contacts. Jo fronça des sourcils

\- c'est bizarre tout ça. Je veux bien croire qu'elle ait connu Sean mais regarde, il n'y a rien autour à part une rivière. J'ai comme l'impression que cette femme voulait..

\- s'isoler - acheva Henry

Jo acquiesça

\- peut être qu'elle voulait simplement connaitre une retraite tranquille - suggéra Henry

\- sans doute ! Remarque à 94 ans, je ne peux pas la blâmer.

Henry fit un petit sourire, 94 ans était relativement jeune à côté de lui mais c'est sûr qu'il n'expérimentait pas le temps de la même façon que tout le monde.

Henry regarda le petit jardin qui était vraiment bien entretenu. La personne qui vivait dans cette maison était sans nul doute très soignée.

Ils traversèrent une petite allée faite de dalles et Jo siffla

\- dis donc, on peut dire que c'est vraiment joli par ici en tout cas ! Pour l'instant en hiver on ne voit pas grand chose, mais je suis certaine qu'en été, ce jardin est magnifique.

\- je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi

Jo frappa à la porte et ils attendirent quelques longues minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une femme avec des cheveux bien blancs, beaucoup de rides mais un air plutôt doux et accueillant.

\- oui ? - demanda t-elle, sans ouvrir la porte entièrement, donc elle ne voyait pas encore Henry qui se tenait derrière Jo

\- Sylvia Blake ?

\- oui, c'est bien moi !

\- je suis le détective Jo Martinez ! Vous m'avez appelé hier, vous vouliez nous donner des informations sur mon défunt mari, Sean Moore.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaircit

\- oh oui, bien sûr détective ! Excusez moi, je vous attendais un peu plus tard

Jo grimaça

\- oui, c'est une longue histoire. Disons que ma boss m'a écarté de l'affaire alors autant venir vous rendre visite avant que moi ou mon collègue ne se fasse réprimander. Peut-on rentrer ?

\- bien sûr ! Je vous dirais tout ce que je sais

Elle ouvrit entièrement la porte et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'Henry rentra derrière Jo en la gratifiant d'un très grand sourire

\- euh Mrs Blake, je vous présente mon partenaire, le docteur...

\- Henry ? - la vieille femme resta complètement sous le choc

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard

\- excusez moi, est ce qu'on se connait ? - demanda l'immortel

La vieille femme le regarda longuement, trop longuement et fit un sourire en secouant la tête

\- non... Enfin, je veux dire... J'ai vu votre nom à plusieurs reprises dans les journaux lors des affaires de la NYPD ainsi que votre photo donc je suppose qu'on oublie pas un si charmant visage.

Jo les regarda tour à tour, en haussant un sourcil suspicieux. Henry regardait également la vieille femme bizarrement, elle l'avait tout de même appelé par son prénom, ce que personne ne faisait bien qu'ils aient vu sa photo dans le journal ou pas. Il pâlit, en espérant que cette vieille femme n'avait pas été une patiente qu'il avait rencontré quelques 50 années auparavant, si tel était le cas, elle avait une sacré mémoire.

Sylvia indiqua le petit canapé au couple

\- installez vous, je vais aller préparer du thé

\- oh ne vous dérangez pas pour nous - Jo se leva pour l'arrêter - on a eu ce qu'il faut avant de venir, bien que je sais que le côté anglais d'Henry ne peut jamais refuser une tasse de thé

Elle le regarda et fit un petit sourire en coin, ce dernier lui lança un regard sarcastique mais devait reconnaitre que la jeune femme ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Sylvia les regarda tour à tour et eut un petit sourire qui flottait sur le coin des lèvres. Elle poussa un long soupir, en essayant de ne pas trop regarder Henry. Elle avait encore la forme mais avait un peu de mal à se déplacer, la canne sur laquelle elle s'appuyait en disait long.

Avant de commencer de parler de Sean, Henry ne put s'empêcher de demander

\- Jo et moi, nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de remarquer que votre maison est vraiment isolée du reste du voisinage et que l'arrêt de bus est à environ 15 minutes de marche.

Sylvia le regarda un peu trop longuement au goût de Jo, il y avait quelque chose là dessous, un des deux connaissait l'autre et Jo était prête à en mettre sa main à couper.

\- oui - répondit la vieille femme - disons que... Quand j'ai quitté New York, je voulais vraiment avoir la paix et profiter de ma retraite tranquillement. Je ne suis pas vraiment seule, ma petite fille me rend visite de temps à autre, enfin ce n'est pas ma vraie petite fille, je la considère comme, je l'ai accueillie chez moi il a y 30 ans et elle n'avait que 20 ans à l'époque et c'est elle qui me rapporte mes courses et m'y emmène quand j'en ai besoin.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- vous vivez ici depuis 30 ans ?

Sylvia acquiesça, Henry demanda alors

\- vous aviez 64 ans, vous deviez être tout juste à la retraite

Sylvia acquiesça

\- ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. À vrai dire j'ai continué de travailler ici un petit peu, à l'hôpital du coin. J'étais infirmière et puis j'ai pris ma retraite peu de temps après l'arrivée de Belinda ici.

Sylvia se leva et montra la photo de Belinda, Jo et Henry la regardèrent et sourirent

\- c'est un beau geste que vous avez fait là - attesta Henry

Elle reprit le cadre sans lâcher l'immortel du regard et hocha la tête

\- je trouve aussi !

Elle secoua la tête et réalisa qu'ils étaient là surtout pour parler de l'affaire, elle prit place en face d'eux

\- mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez venus ici pour me poser des questions sur mon passé, pas très glorieux ces 30 dernières années mais bon... Je suis désolée pour la perte de votre mari détective Martinez, c'est vraiment une douloureuse épreuve

Jo lui fit un sourire en la remerciant d'un signe de tête

\- c'est gentil ! Mais comment connaissiez vous Sean ? Vous nous avez dit avoir vécu à New York mais si vous êtes ici depuis 30 ans, sans offense mais Sean n'avait que 8 ans en 1985 donc il n'aurait pas pu vous recevoir comment cliente

Henry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, Sylvia fit un grand sourire

\- je le sais bien ! Mais ce n'était pas pour moi, enfin en quelque sorte. C'est Belinda qui a eu des problèmes avec son mari, il était abusif et il frappait ses enfants et elle. Cela durait plusieurs années et j'ai donc recherché un bon avocat dans l'état de New York et je suis tombé sur le numéro de Sean, j'ai appelé le cabinet et on m'a assuré qu'il était excellent, j'ai pris rendez-vous et il m'a dit qu'il se présenterait ici. Belinda ne voulait pas porter cette affaire en cour donc c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai engagé Sean dans son dos et que nous avons tout fait depuis mon domicile

Jo notait tout ceci dans son calepin, tandis qu'Henry regardait tout autour de lui et commençait à ressentir quelque chose d'étrangement familier dans cet endroit.

\- en quelle année cette affaire a t-elle eu lieue ?

Sylvia se gratta le menton

\- je dirais il y a peut être cinq ou six ans. Nous avons travaillé dur pour que Belinda gagne son procès et qu'elle ait la garde de ses enfants dont la plus vieille n'avait que 11 ou 12 ans à l'époque.

Jo grinça des dents, cet homme devait être sérieusement dangereux et il semblait encore une fois que son mari avait réussit à rendre une famille heureuse.

\- mais si cette affaire date d'il y a cinq ou six ans, Sean et moi étions tout juste mariés ou fiancés.

Sylvia acquiesça

\- c'est exact ! Il me semble qu'il m'avait parlé de votre lune de miel que vous n'aviez pas pu faire ailleurs qu'à Atlantic City et il me disait qu'il planifiait de vous emmener ailleurs lorsque votre travail à tous les deux, serait moins pesant.

Jo ravala sa salive et se rappela très bien de cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux

\- c'était donc il y a cinq ans. On était mariés depuis peu

\- sachez qu'il a toujours été très professionnel. Lorsque je l'ai appelé, il était en plein préparatif de son mariage, lorsque nous avons gagné ce procès, c'était un peu près un mois après votre mariage et il m'a dit qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de penser que de s'unir à vous lui avait porté bonheur.

Jo se retint d'exploser en sanglots, c'était bel et bien l'homme dont elle se rappelait et qu'elle avait aimé.

Bien que toutes les éloges étaient intéressantes, il fallait en revenir au sujet.

\- mais il parait que vous avez des infos à nous donner ? Quelque chose que vous savez sur qui aurait pu le tuer froidement ?

Sylvia regarda longuement le couple devant elle et remarqua l'air rêveur d'Henry. Elle ne serait pas surprise s'il avait déjà compris où il était et qui elle était surtout.

\- honnêtement, Sean n'avait pas tant d'ennemis que ça mais il est vrai qu'il se prenait la tête avec certains de ses concurrents, comme celui qui défendait l'ex mari de Belinda.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Henry

\- Docteur Morgan, avez vous trouvé la cause de la mort ?

Henry cligna des yeux et revint à lui

\- oui ! De la ketamine, pourquoi cela ?

Sylvia se leva et commença à faire les cents pas avec sa canne

\- eh bien, je ne sais pas si cela va vous aider mais deux des avocats qui défendaient l'ex mari de Belinda, ont des antécédents de scientifiques... Après vous allez me dire que n'importe qui peut mélanger de la ketamine mais pas n'importe qui peut en trouver

Henry devait lui donner raison

\- c'est vrai, vous marquez un point.

\- et ils s'en servent dans les laboratoires pour toutes sortes d'expériences - affirma Jo

\- exactement !

Jo sentit ses nerfs se contracter

\- vous auriez leurs noms ?

\- je ne me rappelle pas comme ça mais attendez, je vais chercher les dossiers, ils sont à l'étage dans mon petit bureau.

Au moment où elle prononça l'étage, Jo se leva

\- attendez, Sylvia, je vais aller les chercher. De quel côté ils sont ?

Sylvia la regarda mais se rappela qu'elle ne rangeait rien que de la paperasse dans son petit bureau

\- quand vous monterez vous trouverez une première chambre, le bureau se situe juste à côté, j'ai rangé les dossiers de Sean dans une pochette plastique qui est sur le bureau. La pochette est jaune, vous ne pouvez pas la manquer.

\- merci

Jo disparut rapidement à l'étage, laissant Sylvia avec Henry. Cette dernière le regarda longuement et reprit sa place précédente. Elle sourit

\- C'est une jeune femme charmante

Henry était perdu dans ses songes

\- oui... Elle l'est vraiment. J'ai peut être beaucoup de capacités mais elle m'a apprit à en développer certaines.

Sylvia parut ravie d'entendre cette réponse

\- vous travaillez ensemble depuis longtemps ?

\- depuis le mois de septembre mais le courant est très vite passé entre nous.

\- ça se voit - confirma t-elle

Henry haussa des sourcils

\- je veux dire, vous êtes partenaires mais je vois bien une certaine chimie entre vous deux...

Sylvia regarda vers le haut, Jo n'était pas encore descendue... Elle ne savait pas si elle devait, après toutes ces années.

Henry se leva et tourna en rond tout au long du salon, reconnaissant des choses qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de 30 ans. Il n'y avait aucune photo à part celles de Belinda. Cette femme avait surtout essayé de fuir un passé, un passé que lui même avait tenté de trouver en vain pendant 30 ans.

Les mains dans les poches, il se retourna lentement en observant Sylvia sous tous les angles, il la regarda longuement et surtout regarda ses yeux. Sylvia sourit

\- je n'aurais même pu jouer l'indifférence plus d'une heure. Je savais bien que tu finirais par comprendre.

Les yeux d'Henry s'ouvrirent en gros et il semblait complètement dépassé par la situation, comme si cela n'était pas réel et pourtant

\- Abigail... - dit-il d'une voix cassée

Il s'avança lentement mais elle ne bougea pas de sa place, il s'agenouilla devant elle et la regarda plus profondément encore

\- c'est vraiment toi - ce n'était pas une question

Elle acquiesça lentement. Henry lui prit les mains

\- depuis tout ce temps ? Je pensais que tu étais...

\- c'est vrai que j'aurais pu mais je suis encore en forme. Mais je ne suis jamais partie très loin comme tu peux le voir

Henry passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux, décidément pour le couple d'immortels que lui et Jo étaient, les choses ne cessaient de les surprendre ces derniers temps.

\- j'ai passé toutes ces années à essayer de te chercher, pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu qu'on te retrouve ?

Abigail ouvrit la bouche mais entendit les bruits de pas de Jo

\- on en reparlera Henry, je crois que dévoiler ma vraie identité devant ta partenaire ne serait pas une très bonne idée, en tout cas pour le moment.

Henry savait qu'elle avait raison mais ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire et de plus, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à lui parler de l'immortalité de Jo.

Il retourna s'assoir rapidement et Jo déboula avec les dossiers

\- j'ai pris la pochette entière - dit-elle, en déposant les papiers sur la petite table

Elle s'installa à côté d'Abigail et lui montra alors

\- Elton Scott et Kyle Berry ! Ce sont eux, ce sont les deux avocats avec un background de scientifique et ils ont été opposés à Sean dans plusieurs affaires.

Jo regarda Henry qui lui fit un regard évident

\- alors c'est eux qu'il faudra vérifier en premier. Bien sûr je n'ai pas le droit de mettre les pieds sur cette affaire, donc je vais devoir m'en remettre à Henry et qu'il en parle à mes collègues mais je ferais mes recherches depuis chez moi.

Jo tendit le dossier à Henry, il le parcourut rapidement et sut qu'il allait certainement devoir plusieurs explications à ses collègues mais au moins, ils avaient déjà de quoi chercher.

Abigail rajouta alors

\- et je ne sais pas si ça peut aider mais pendant toute l'affaire et apparemment pour beaucoup, Sean discutait beaucoup avec quelqu'un de la NYPD, je ne pense pas qu'il soit de votre unité mais il était présent à beaucoup de ses affaires, il y était aussi pour le cas de Belinda et je ne saurais dire s'il y avait une bonne entente entre eux ou pas mais peut être devrait-il être ajouté à la liste de suspects également.

Jo ne voyait pas qui Sean connaissait qui aurait pu le fréquenter, à part Hanson mais elle était bien sûr certaine que son collègue n'aurait rien à voir là dans.

\- vous rappelez vous de son nom ? - demanda Henry, qui avait tout de même un peu mal à contrôler ses propres émotions désormais

\- je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas non plus dans quelle unité il est et j'ai un peu de mal à me rappeler de son visage mais je suppose que si ça me revient, je vous fait signe ou même si je le vois. De toute façon je vous appellerais si le moindre détail me revient en tête.

Jo lui était bien reconnaissante, toutes ces informations lui permettraient de mener à bien ses recherches pendant que ses amis mèneraient les interrogations.

Elle tendit sa main à Abigail pour la serrer

\- je vous remercie beaucoup Sylvia ! Vos infos m'ont été vraiment précieuses. J'espère que cela me permettra de rendre justice à mon mari

\- oh j'en suis certaine ma petite, votre mari était quelqu'un de bien. Et j'ai ouïe dire que votre légiste est très bon dans son travail également

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Henry qui avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il avait retrouvé son ex femme, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait encore en vie, loin de là.

Jo regarda Henry avec des yeux globuleux qui ne pouvaient tromper personne

\- oui, il est même plus que bien alors je ne me fais pas de soucis avec lui.

Henry rejoignit Jo et serra également la main d'Abigail, en canalisant ses émotions et le fait qu'ils se connaissaient

\- alors, tenez nous au courant Mrs Blake si quelque chose vous revient. On se reverra surement

\- oh très certainement

Bien sûr elle s'adressait à Henry plus qu'à Jo, bien qu'elle appréciait déjà la jeune femme. Jo lui fit un sourire et sortit la première, Henry sur ses talons et il regarda longuement Abigail qui lui fit un signe de tête.

Au moins il savait ce qu'il ferait ce weekend et il ne pouvait cacher ça à Abe... Ou peut être que si, il n'en était pas encore certain, il avait besoin de réponses avant de pouvoir le mettre dans la confidence.


	71. Chapter 70

**Salut ! Merci aux derniers pour vos reviews haha. Je vous ai pris au dépourvu hein ? Vous vous y attendiez pas à celle là. Tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais :p.**  
 **Alors le dernier guest qui m'a laissé une gentille review, j'aimerais bien savoir qui tu es haha, pas grave si tu en laisses pas en général mais ça fait plaisir :D.**  
 **Bref, je vous poste un petit chapitre et je vais essayer de poster un autre en fin de semaine, parce que j'ai quand même un bon gros morceau sur cette affaire mais comme j'ai vraiment mais alors vraiment rien écrit de mon côté, ne vous étonnez pas si vous restez encore plus longtemps sans rien un moment, ma marge sera trop juste sans doute. Je vous le dis tout de suite, j'aurais absolument pas le temps d'écrire avant ma pause de Noël donc un moment donné, je risque de vous laisser mariner longtemps :/ je m'en excuse mais bon, pas le choix.**

 **Bref désolée, je parle trop, vous vous en foutez lol. Merci encore de votre patience et de votre soutien. Bonne lecture**

 **PS : 70 chapitres les enfants ! Jusqu'où iront nous ? LOL**

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Henry était bien trop silencieux, peut être même trop selon Jo qui se demandait si cette visite ne l'avait pas perturbé.

Sans quitter la route de ses yeux, elle lui demanda d'une voix douce

\- Henry, est ce que ça va ?

L'immortel repensait encore à Abigail et le fait qu'elle était bel et bien vivante. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir revenir là, sachant le peu de transports qui passait dans le coin, sans alerter les suspicions de Abe et sans lui en parler de toute façon mais il avait besoin de réponses vis à vis de sa femme et avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à Abe, il fallait à tout prix qu'il soit un peu plus éclairé sur le sujet.

Il cligna des yeux en attendant la voix de Jo et la regarda de haut en bas, il sourit en secouant la tête

\- tout va bien ! Désolé, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées

Jo fit une grimace

\- j'avais bien remarqué !

Elle marqua un silence, en faisant attention à ne pas déraper sur la glace

\- dis moi, est ce que tu connais Sylvia ?

Il fut presque prit au dépourvu par sa question et manqua de s'étouffer, il devait garder un parfait poker face sans que la jeune femme ne le perce à jour.

\- pas du tout ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue de ma vie. Pourquoi cela ?

Jo n'était pas très sûre si elle achetait son mensonge ou pas, elle avait bien vu le visage de Sylvia.

\- eh bien, si toi tu ne la connais pas, cette femme se rappelle de toi. Peut être qu'elle t'as rencontré lorsque tu étais encore tout jeune, peut être à peine 20 ans mais tu ne te souviens pas... Remarque, ça remonterait à 15 ans, ça ne fait pas si long que ça.

Henry ne pouvait expliquer à Jo que Sylvia alias Abigail était sa femme avec qui il s'était marié en 1945, elle le prendrait pour un fou.. Enfin peut être pas vu qu'elle avait la même condition mais la sienne semblait plutôt récente, enfin bien sûr il ne pouvait pas s'en assurer mais elle avait l'air trop sur le qui vive pour qu'elle soit si habituée à vivre avec, il agissait exactement de la même façon 200 ans auparavant, quand il venait de découvrir qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir.

\- eh bien, il est possible qu'elle m'ait croisé dans le temps. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait été infirmière donc possible que lors d'une consultation, je sois tombé sur elle mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle nous a dit.

Jo n'était pas stupide et avait bien vu que Sylvia avait tenté de n'embarrasser personne.

\- elle ne voulait simplement pas te mettre mal à l'aise mais cette femme te connait, c'est évident.

Il ne répondit pas et se perdit de nouveau dans ses songes. Cela était tout de même assez ironique et voir une belle coïncidence, que son ex femme ait pu croiser le chemin du défunt mari de Jo.

Jo en avait quand même bien appris grâce à elle et détestait l'idée de rester cloitrée chez elle à ne pas pouvoir aider et compter simplement sur ses collègues, enfin elle mènerait ses recherches depuis chez elle mais cela l'agaçait fortement. Elle avait toujours cette boule au ventre, elle ignorait quel nom elle trouverait derrière le meurtre de Sean et combien de temps elle continuerait de souffrir ainsi.

Après plus de deux heures de route, Jo s'était dirigée vers le 11 pour y déposer Henry. En arrivant dans le bâtiment, le docteur n'osa pas sortir de la voiture, Reece devait probablement l'attendre au tournant.

Jo le regarda avec un petit sourire

\- de toute façon si tu as des ennuis, j'en aurais aussi puisqu'on est partis tous les deux sans écouter qui que ce soit

Elle réussit à décrocher un sourire à Henry

\- depuis quand est ce que toi et moi, on fait comme tout le monde ?

Elle acquiesça

\- c'est vrai que depuis près de six mois qu'on travaille ensemble, on fait un peu ce qu'on veut de notre côté.

Il répondit d'une voix rauque et sensuelle

\- mais c'est ce qui fait notre charme

Ils se regardèrent longuement et sentirent une nouvelle fois cette tension entre eux, Jo se racla la gorge et lui indiqua le bâtiment

\- allez, vas-y, si tu ne veux pas avoir d'autant plus d'ennuis.

Elle prit les dossiers que Sylvia leur avait laissé et les mit dans la main d'Henry

\- vas-y et puis explique leur comment tu as obtenu tout ça, si Reece râle, tu diras qu'on avait pas le choix et que de toute façon, cela permet déjà l'avancement de l'affaire.

\- tu as raison ! Je passerais ce soir pour te dire où on en est et si on apprit quelque chose de nouveau.

Elle sourit, elle pouvait vraiment compter sur lui. Il était sa force dans cette terrible épreuve.

Henry quitta le véhicule de son amie et lui fit un signe de la main en rentrant dans le bâtiment. Elle le regarda disparaitre, avant de pousser un long soupir et de faire demi-tour. Elle avait également beaucoup de boulot de son côté et elle ne comptait pas se reposer.

Et Henry ne s'y était pas trompé, à peine il mit les pieds dans le poste que Reece lui sauta dessus alors qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers l'ascenseur pour éviter l'interrogatoire mais il suspectait que le lieutenant ait surveillé son arrivée via les caméras.

\- docteur Morgan ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'arrivez que maintenant ?

Henry se sentit transpirer, vraiment, il ne laissait généralement pas impressionner par le sexe opposé, au contraire, il faisait toujours tout pour les charmer mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, cela n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner pour Joanna Reece. Elle avait les bras croisés et il savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de prendre ses jambes à son cou, face au regard qu'elle lui lançait, un regard qui l'aurait déjà cloué dans la rivière s'il pouvait tuer.

Il essaya de garder un air impassible, en tripotant les dossiers dans ses mains.

\- euh... Je... J'avais quelques petites choses à régler.

Reece haussa un sourcil désapprobateur et Henry avala sa salive, il était mal barré et il allait aussi se faire mettre sur la touche.

\- des choses à régler ? Si tôt dès le matin ? Quelque chose qui requiert que vous ne vous présentez pas à votre poste de travail ? Et Lucas qui joue le jeu.

Henry se disait que pour une fois, il fallait qu'il invite le pauvre jeune homme à prendre un verre parce qu'il le couvrait énormément, surtout ces derniers temps.

Il regarda les dossiers qu'il avait en main et les tendit à Reece

\- qu'est ce c'est ? - demanda t-elle

\- une autre brique dans notre affaire. Deux suspects potentiels qu'on devrait interroger.

Reece ouvrit les deux dossiers et vit qu'ils étaient reliés à Diego, ou en tout cas étaient des collègues proches, travaillant dans la même boite

\- Elton Scott et Kyle Berry. Et je peux savoir comment vous avez obtenu ces dossiers, docteur ?

Henry ne savait pas s'il devait faire part de sa petite visite dès le matin comme ça mais bien sûr, Reece n'était pas prête de lâcher l'affaire et ne lui rendrait pas les dossiers tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu le dernier mot.

Il se gratta la tête, il allait être viré

\- lieutenant, j'aimerais que vous ne vous énerviez pas...

Déjà en prononçant ces mots, le lieutenant sut parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qu'elle allait entendre.

\- ça dépend de ce que vous allez me sortir... Je vous préviens, si vous avez fait une entrée illégale pour récupérer ces dossiers, je n'ai pas de contrôle sur l'OCME mais je vous renvoie illico chez vous, sans le moindre avis.

Henry grimaça

\- non non, rien de tout ça. Enfin ce n'était pas illégal.

Il prit une profonde inspiration

\- Jo et moi on est partis interroger un témoin ce matin, elle habitait à Tarrytown.

Reece ouvrit la bouche mais Henry se rattrapa rapidement avant que tous les deux ne se prennent une correction dont ils risquaient de se souvenir.

\- pour votre information, cette personne a appelé hier avant que Jo ne soit retirée de l'affaire, on lui avait promit de passer et donc on avait pas le choix et elle a été d'une aide précieuse.

Henry n'arrivait pas à lire Reece et se demandait ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment. Il était évident qu'elle n'appréciait pas leur petite escapade et encore moins Jo allant contre ses ordres de rester en dehors de l'affaire mais ils avaient tout de même obtenu davantage d'informations, alors elle devait au moins leur donner ça.

Elle poussa un long soupir et tenta de garder un calme plat.

\- bien ! Vous et Jo n'écoutez vraiment rien de ce qu'on vous dit, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête.

Henry baissa les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute, Reece continua

\- cependant, je dois reconnaitre que vous avez fait du bon travail en allant interroger cette personne et nous allons donc ramener ces deux avocats ici pour en savoir plus sur leurs motivations.

Henry soupira mentalement de soulagement, c'était au moins déjà ça de gagner.

\- mais je vous préviens, je ne veux pas voir Jo dans vos pattes dans les prochains jours, je suppose que je ne peux pas vous empêcher de lui parler de l'affaire, vous êtes tellement collés l'un à l'autre et puis de toute façon, vous ne m'écoutez pas. Mais que je ne la vois pas dans le coin, sinon vous aussi vous dégagez de l'affaire. Est ce que je me suis fait bien comprendre ?

Il hocha la tête comme un automate. Reece lui remit les dossiers et disparut dans son bureau. Henry ferma rapidement les yeux, avec l'impression qu'il venait de passer devant le proviseur. Hanson marcha vers lui après avoir assisté à l'échange.

\- dis donc, vous avez eu chaud doc.

Henry ne put qu'être d'accord

\- oui ! Un peu plus et je rejoignais Jo sur le banc de touche.

\- heureusement que vous avez ramené des infos. Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

\- Elton Scott et Kyle Berry, deux avocats qui travaillent dans le même cabinet que Diego et qui étaient en concurrence direct avec Sean. Ils sont très amis avec Diego donc on pense qu'ils peuvent être liés. De toute façon d'après le témoin, il y a des fortes chances qu'il aient quelque chose à voir, puisqu'ils ont un background de scientifique et comme j'ai trouvé avec quelle drogue, Sean a été tué. L'un ou l'autre a put fabriquer la dose nécessaire pour mettre fin à ses jours, mais nous devons encore nous en assurer.

Hanson se gratta le menton

\- eh bien je suppose que le lieutenant va demander un mandat pour qu'ils se présentent ici et nous racontent un peu ce qu'ils faisaient dans la nuit du 12 au 13 juillet.

\- c'est ce qu'elle m'a laissé entendre.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment et Hanson finit par demander

\- comment va Jo ?

Bien que le jeune homme n'avait pas entendu la conversation avec la boss, il savait qu'Henry n'était pas parti à Tarrytown sans sa moitié, ils ne se déplaçaient jamais l'un sans l'autre.

\- elle a l'air d'aller un peu mieux qu'hier, elle s'est reposée mais dès que je suis partie la chercher, elle était au taquet, en train de travailler sur son ordinateur, elle aura peut être le fin mot de l'histoire, avant nous.

Hanson approuva

\- c'est du Jo tout craché ça. Mise sur la touche mais incapable d'attendre et bon, je ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça, c'est tout à fait normal.

Henry repensa au fait que Abigail leur avait signalé que quelqu'un de la NYPD était souvent présent aux affaires de Sean mais pour l'instant personne ne pouvait dire s'il était probable suspect, surtout par rapport aux deux autres qui avaient plus de chances.

\- Notre témoin, nous a dit que Sean avait toujours quelqu'un de la NYPD qui était aux procès mais elle n'a pas pu nous dire de qui il s'agissait mais ce n'était pas notre unité en tous les cas.

Hanson connaissait Sean mais comme Jo le disait, s'ils se voyaient tous en dehors du travail, ils évitaient de trop parler boulot et puis les avocats étaient assez secrets et ne devaient pas trop en dire sur leurs affaires, même Jo n'en savait pas tant que ça.

\- alors je suppose que cela ne fera pas de mal d'aller au cabinet de Sean et de demander à voir la liste de toutes les personnes présentes lors des procès et on verra quel nom ressort le plus souvent.

\- il nous faudra un mandat pour ça - attesta Henry

\- je le sais et on s'en occupera. D'abord on va commencer avec les deux potentiels suspects.

\- ça me convient très bien. Je vais descendre à la morgue maintenant et continuer de voir si je ne trouve pas quelque chose qui pourrait sauter aux yeux, d'autres empreintes, quelque chose qui m'aurait échappé.

Il donna les dossiers à Hanson

\- je vous les confie, je pense qu'ils seront mieux avec un détective.

En retournant à la morgue, Henry vit le soupir de soulagement que son assistant poussa

\- oh mon Dieu, vous voilà enfin ! Le lieutenant n'arrêtait pas de monter et descendre à chaque heure pour savoir où vous étiez et j'avais beau dire que vous aviez un petit problème à régler, elle revenait à chaque fois en me demandant pourquoi ça prenait autant de temps. Je vous jure boss, elle me fait sacrement flipper, plus que Jo.

Henry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer

\- je te rassure Lucas, on ne m'effraie pas facilement mais Joanna Reece atteint un tout autre niveau et j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait m'éjecter de l'affaire à mon tour, quand je suis arrivé.

\- content de voir qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. J'ai fait de mon mieux.

Henry sourit et lui donna une tape dans le dos

\- et je te remercie énormément pour ça.

Il partit vers son bureau pour mettre sa blouse de labo et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, en se retournant vers son assistant, qui avait l'air dépassé par la situation.

\- dis Lucas, ça te dirait de venir boire un verre avec Jo et moi ce soir ? Je suis certain qu'elle en a besoin et je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour me couvrir.

Il venait de dire ça sur un coup de tête, il n'avait même pas pensé à inviter Jo mais cela lui était venu naturellement, après tout, il fallait bien qu'il lui parle de l'affaire.

Les yeux de Lucas s'illuminèrent avant qu'il réalise que ce dernier avait dit « Jo et moi ».

\- attendez attendez, boss ! C'est la meilleure chose que vous m'ayez proposé depuis des années mais vous serez avec Jo, vous ne croyez pas que j'ai autre chose à faire que de tenir la chandelle ?

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- Lucas ! Jo n'a certainement pas la tête à ça en ce moment et pour l'instant, il n'y a rien entre nous donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça. Juste une sortie entre amis, pour discuter, boire un verre, sans plus ni moins.

Lucas hocha donc la tête vivement

\- bien, dans ce cas, je suis partant. Au bar habituel où vous et Jo sortez depuis des mois ?

Henry le regarda longuement

\- comment est ce que ?

Lucas haussa des épaules

\- je vous ai vu deux trois fois en sortir alors que je passais dans le coin, ce n'était pas intentionnel, j'aime bien me balader vers les docks en fin de journée.

Henry se demandait vraiment si ce n'était pas intentionnel avec tout ce monde qui avait cherché à les caser depuis le début.

Il soupira

\- oui oui, c'est là qu'on va se retrouver. On aime bien ce petit bar, c'est plutôt calme et comme tu dis, c'est près des docks, donc ça nous détend.

Il enfila sa blouse et repartit vers le corps de Sean sur lequel Lucas avait évidemment déjà commencé à travailler

\- je vois que tu as déjà commencé le boulot quand même.

Lucas tout fier, fit un grand sourire

\- oui, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux m'occuper et que je pourrais peut être essayer de découvrir des empreintes ou d'autre choses qui ne m'auraient pas parlé avant.

\- c'est vraiment du bon travail Lucas, c'est aussi ce à quoi j'avais pensé. Je pense que j'assisterais aux interviews de deux potentiels suspects que nous trouvé grâce au témoignage de Mrs Blake de Tarrytown, en attendant, faisons notre travail.


	72. Chapter 71

**Hey ! Ce chapitre aurait dû être coupé en deux mais je ne vais rien pouvoir poster avant le mois de décembre, là je vais être dans ma bulle à bosser, étudier et j'en passe donc cette histoire va passer en second plan et je reviendrais dessus quand je serais libérée, je susi navrée vous allez devoir patienter au moins un mois avant le prochain :/ (même si tout cette affaire est déjà écrite mais j'aurais pas le temps d'y penser, je me ferais pardonner quand je reposterais ;) . Merci encore de vos reviews super adorables, vous êtes de super lecteurs et ne m'abandonnez pas haha, je reviens très vite ;).**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Quelques heures après, Reece avait réussit à obtenir un mandat pour que Kyle et Elton se présentent au 11. Étant avocats, ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouva utile de venir accompagné. Henry assisterait aux deux interrogations derrière la vitre, il ne voulait pas s'imposer en rejoignant Hanson, Reece lui enverrait certainement un coup de canon dans les fesses. Jo étant absente, elle se chargea donc de prendre une interrogation et Henry observerait les deux personnages tour à tour.

Hanson interrogeait Kyle et Reece avait prit Elton et tous deux posaient plus ou moins les mêmes questions

Hanson établit les faits

\- bon, Kyle ! Je vais vous expliquer ce pour quoi vous êtes là.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, en regardant sa montre

\- le mandat que j'ai reçu l'a clairement stipulé. Je suis ici parce que je suis suspecté du meurtre d'un autre avocat qui a eu lieu il y a un an et demi ?

Hanson acquiesça

\- on t'a parfaitement bien informé. Il se trouve que cet avocat en question était le défunt mari d'une de nos détectives et on aimerait vraiment classer cette affaire pour qu'elle puisse faire son deuil en paix. Malheureusement pour vous, vous apparaissez comme un suspect potentiel et je dirais un bon, ainsi que votre ami qui est dans la salle d'à côté.

Kyle regarda longuement Hanson et fit un petit sourire carnassier. Hanson savait que la journée risquait d'être longue, il allait certainement jouer au roi du silence, tout comme Diego l'avait fait et ce dernier n'avait sans doute pas manqué de leur raconter ses péripéties avec Jo et l'équipe alors ils avaient certainement conclus un pacte pour voir qui craquerait le premier ou ne craquerait pas du tout, tout simplement dans le but de jouer avec la NYPD.

Henry tourna son regard sur Elton, voir si Reece avait plus de chance, peut être que son regard perçant allait lui tirer les vers du nez mais elle s'adressait à un avocat, ils ne laissaient pas avoir par qui que ce soit donc la NYPD à côté, était un vrai jeu d'enfant, peu importe qui ils étaient.

Mais Reece ne se laissait pas non plus impressionner par les avocats.

\- Monsieur Scott, je dois vous dire que les choses ne se présentent pas très bien pour vous. Hier, notre équipe a rendu visite à l'un de vos collègues et surtout ami, Salvator Diego.

Elton s'enfonça dans son siège et garda un sourire implacable sur les lèvres

\- oui et alors ? On travaille dans le même cabinet, c'est normal qu'on se côtoie.

Reece fit un sourire ironique

\- c'est certain, je ne dis pas le contraire. Ce qui est un peu moins normal, c'est quand un petit trio comme vous trois, ne supporte pas de perdre des affaires et était en concurrence direct avec notre victime, donc c'est la raison pour laquelle vous et votre collègues êtes là aujourd'hui.

Il leva ses bras en signe de rémission

\- okay ! Donc qu'est ce que vous me reprochez exactement ?

\- je pense que vous l'avez lu dans le mandat mais je vais vous énumérer les faits de nouveau. Le 13 juillet 2013, un des avocats d'un cabinet concurrent, l'assistant du procureur, Sean Moore, a été assassiné de sang froid et de manière pas très glamour si je puis dire.

En entendant le nom de Sean, Henry remarqua bien que le visage d'Elton avait changé, de même pour Kyle lorsque Hanson avait fait mention de son nom. Donc il était évident qu'ils l'avaient connu plus de prés que de loin, c'était évident.

\- on m'a dit qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque - attesta Elton

\- oui oui, c'est exactement ce que Diego a dit à mon équipe. C'est ce que le légiste de l'époque a découvert, seulement le notre qui est excellent dans son travail a effectivement confirmé la crise cardiaque mais pas de manière naturelle. Cet homme n'avait aucun antécédent médical, il n'aurait pas pu mourir en faisant un simple jogging.

Les paroles n'avaient pas l'air d'atteindre Elton, qui continuait de garder une face impassible

\- eh bien, peut être qu'il n'était pas autant en forme que ça.

Henry poussa un long soupir qui lui donnait vraiment envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure et Reece n'en pensait pas moindre, il voyait bien la veine sur son front en train de gigoter nerveusement. Elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise et se pinça l'arrête du nez

\- vous savez, je peux rester la pendant des heures, je ne suis pas pressée mais le problème c'est qu'en fin de journée, je vais rentrer chez moi et vous allez rester en garde à vue donc continuez de ne rien dire et de faire comme si de rien n'était, moi ça m'est complètement égal. Ça ne vous avantage tout simplement pas mais continuez de provoquer.

Hanson n'avait pas plus de chance de son côté mais n'avait pas autant de patience que Reece ou encore Jo, quoique dans cette affaire, la jeune femme n'aurait certainement pas tenu très longtemps à jouer leur petit jeu.

\- pourquoi vous ne voulez tout simplement pas admettre qu'au moins, vous connaissiez Sean et que ce n'était pas la grande entente entre vous ?

\- ça changerait quoi ? Il est déjà enterré de toute façon.

Henry sentit bien la bouche d'Hanson se tordre et ses poings se serrèrent sous la table, il était vraiment à deux doigts de lui éclater la figure et dire que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il l'interrogeait, mais il fallait croire qu'ils avaient eu une discussion avec Diego et que ce dernier leur avait bien appris comment se jouer de la NYPD.

\- tu sais mon coco, rien qu'en disant ce genre de paroles, tu te rends encore plus suspect que tu ne l'es déjà. Pourquoi tu ne veux tout simplement pas parler et me dire un peu ce que tu faisais dans la nuit du 12 au 13 juillet, parce que d'après les informations que nous avons, avant d'être avocat, tu as travaillé dans un laboratoire et tu fabriquais toute sorte de médicaments, qui incluent parfois de la drogue pour le besoin des patients et tu connaissais parfaitement les doses à administrer, y compris ton camarade à côté.

Kyle croisa ses bras et haussa les épaules, en faisant un petit rictus amer

\- c'est possible mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la crise cardiaque de l'autre.

Hanson se retint de soupirer, il détestait les suspects qui ne coopéraient pas et qui continuaient de chercher la petite bête.

\- réfléchis un peu sombre crétin. Je t'ai dit que sa crise cardiaque n'était pas du tout naturelle, il a été drogué.

Pour l'inciter, il lui montra un photo du corps de Sean et les résultats qu'Henry avait trouvé concernant la drogue. En voyant le corps, le sourire de Kyle disparut immédiatement et il tourna presque de l'oeil. Hanson fit un petit sourire satisfait. Henry avait remarqué que Reece avait usé du même stratagème de son côté.

\- vous n'êtes pas obligée de me montrer son corps lieutenant

Reece haussa des épaules, bien satisfaite de son petit tour

\- c'est vrai, rien ne m'y obligeait mais je me disais que peut être ça allait vous faire descendre de votre piédestal.

Elton regarda longuement les photos et les résultats de la drogue

\- je vois que de la ketamine a été trouvé dans son corps. Il n'apparaissait pas comme quelqu'un qui se droguait mais bon notre métier n'est pas parfait non plus.

Reece n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Henry avait tellement envie de les étouffer tous les deux. D'une certaine façon, il ne pouvait blâmer Jo d'avoir chargé Diego la veille, ils étaient royalement insupportables et Reece semblait comprendre le comportement de la jeune femme désormais.

\- eh bien le notre non plus - répliqua le lieutenant - surtout quand on fait face à des enfoirés dans votre genre !

Cela emboucha quelque peu un coin au suspect, elle réitéra, espérant en apprendre davantage ou le faire craquer

\- donc dites moi, vous avez travaillé dans un labo avec votre collègue à côté. Je ne trouve pas que ce soit vraiment une coïncidence, voir pas du tout. Vous connaissiez parfaitement les doses à administrer ou ne pas administrer et vous saviez de combien vous aviez besoin pour tuer quelqu'un.

Elton la regarda mais refusa de dire quoique ce soit, Reece savait qu'elle n'était pas prête de sortir de cette salle et Hanson non plus.

\- je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne parlez pas, plus vous gardez le silence, plus ça se retourne contre vous - affirma Hanson, qui sirotait tranquillement un café désormais.

\- parce que je n'ai rien à dire

\- soit ! Mais cela ne vous fait pas de bien. Vous et votre ami à côté, avaient le même background de scientifique, vous étiez en mesure d'administrer une dose, je ne dis pas que vous êtes responsable, c'est soit vous, soit votre ami soit le Diego mais celui là est un imbécile de première et n'a pas les capacités pour créer de la ketamine, malgré ses idées saugrenues.

Kyle se regarda les ongles. Le m'en foutisme des deux suspects était juste insupportable pour tout le monde et bientôt, Reece et Hanson allaient finir par les éclater s'ils se retenaient pas.

Même Henry derrière la vitre ne pouvait contrôler ses propres émotions. En se fichant de la tête de la NYPD comme ça, ils insultaient Sean et indirectement, Jo avec et ça, il ne pouvait l'admettre.

\- de toute façon, on finira bien par trouver votre faille - reprit Hanson - nous on s'en fiche, c'est pas notre problème, vous allez rester ici et vous n'en sortirez pas tant que vous ne direz rien, tant pis pour vous.

Reece disait à peu près la même chose de son côté

\- de toute façon, si vous êtes responsable de la mort de Sean, vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici, que vous soyez avocat ou juge, quand un meurtre rentre en jeu, votre statut de loi ne peut plus rien pour vous.

Cela n'impressionna pas plus Elton qui continuait de garder le silence. Reece essaya une autre méthode

\- écoutez, je sais que vous êtes bien de mèche avec votre ami Diego qui se croit plus malin que tout le monde et je suppose que pour vous convaincre de ne rien dire, il vous a proposé une bonne somme d'argent. C'est toujours comme ça que ça marche dans les affaires de meurtre donc peu importe la somme qu'il vous a proposé pour vivre une vie encore plus confortable que ce n'est déjà le cas, ça n'achètera pas votre innocence et ni votre temps en prison, en sortant vous n'aurez plus rien donc inutile de jouer les gros durs, comme je vous l'ai dit, ça ne vous fait pas du tout du bien.

Le dialogue était inutile pour l'un comme pour l'autre, malgré la menace et le chantage, rien n'y faisait, ils étaient butés et refusaient de parler. Hanson et Reece ne comprenaient pas, comment les gens pouvaient être rendus à un tel point d'accepter de se laisser mettre en prison pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre, surtout si cela impliquait de l'argent d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais bon, pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient forcer personne à dire quoique ce soit alors ils laissèrent tomber au bout de trois bonnes heures où Kyle et Elton jouaient à celui qui garderait le silence le plus longtemps.

Ils n'avaient absolument rien appris et ils resteraient donc en garde à vue et il fallait continuer dans les prochains jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent dire quoique ce soit.

Reece et Hanson retrouvèrent Henry dans le couloir, les traits tirés

\- il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester chez soi - attesta Reece- j'en ai vu des cas mais ces deux là, sont vraiment à part. On n'arrive à rien tirer et pourtant, il est évident qu'ils ont quelque chose à se reprocher

Henry approuva

\- c'est certain ! Ils ont des tics bien trop nerveux, autant l'un que l'autre mais j'ai la nette impression qu'ils se sont concertés bien avant l'interrogation et certainement avec Diego, pour savoir quoi dire et surtout ne pas balancer un seul mot. Il n'y a plus de doute, ces trois là sont complices mais maintenant va savoir qui est le vrai responsable, si je n'arrive pas à trouver d'empreintes, cela ne risque pas d'être une mince affaire pour trouver lequel des trois est le responsable.

Reece croisa les bras, en poussant un interminable soupir. Elle sentait déjà un mal de tête. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mener les interrogations, elle laissait le travail aux détectives et se contentait de noter les informations derrière la vitre, après tout, elle était la supérieure et elle avait passé ce stade depuis longtemps et elle comprenait pourquoi cela ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde.

\- bon qu'est ce qu'on fait boss ? - demanda Hanson qui en avait déjà sa claque et qui imaginait la frustration de Jo de ne rien avoir encore pour rendre justice à son mari

Cette dernière regarda Henry comme s'il était la solution à tous leurs problèmes. Il secoua la tête

\- honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment on va gérer cette affaire moi même. Ils ne veulent rien dire, je vais essayer de prendre des empreintes avec Sean mais pas sûr d'obtenir un résultat, cela fait bien trop longtemps, j'ai pu repérer la drogue mais dans le cas d'empreintes, ce n'est pas certain, vu que tout a été pensé trop minutieusement justement.

Les trois se regardèrent. Ils pensèrent tous à Jo et sa déception de savoir que rien n'avançait dans leur sens alors qu'ils avaient toujours tous les moyens pour rapidement classer une affaire et il fallait dire que cette fois ci, tout était relativement délicat et personne ne voulait se tromper.

Henry se gratta sa petite barbe de trois jours

\- ils ne se tairont pas éternellement et on finira bien par en apprendre plus, quoique ce soit mais il est certain que cela ne les met pas en position des plus idéales.

Il réfléchit longuement et exposa son idée

\- on ne sait pas non plus s'ils sont vraiment coupables

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel

\- oh allez doc, personne ne parle, chacun protège l'autre, les diables de Charlie's Angels sont forcément responsables d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Henry ne comprit pas la référence et fronça des sourcils, Hanson abandonna l'idée de lui expliquer. Reece fit un signe de la main

\- qu'est ce que vous avez en tête, Henry ?

\- je ne sais pas lieutenant mais peut être qu'ils ne sont que complices justement, bon certes ça leur vaut bien un aller en prison mais ils ne sont peut être pas impliqués directement dans le meurtre et n'ont servis qu'à faire la drogue et pour Diego je suis un peu mitigé. Il peut être responsable comme pas du tout, n'être qu'un simple pion comme ses camarades mais celui ci se dresse plus au top de ma liste mais ils se protègent chacun et ça va être difficile de faire cracher le morceau. On doit trouver une autre façon de procéder.

Hanson se rappela alors ce qu'Henry lui avait dit au sujet du flic qui assistait à chaque affaire

\- Lieutenant, je ne sais pas si vous savez mais Henry m'a fait part du fait que quelqu'un de la NYPD, pas de notre unité mais ailleurs, je ne sais pas si c'est relié mais on devrait dresser la liste de tous les policiers présents pendant les affaires de Sean ou des trois autres.

Reece regarda Henry qui approuva

\- il a raison, c'est peut être notre connexion.

Reece se pinça les lèvres

\- c'est vrai mais vous savez combien de policiers passent en cour chaque année, soit pour surveiller soit parce qu'ils sont assignés à l'affaire ? Cela risque d'être long à décortiquer tous les noms mais je suppose qu'il y en a bien un qui nous sautera aux yeux.

\- c'est ce qu'on pensait également - affirma Henry, en faisant un petit sourire.

\- je demanderais un mandat pour avoir l'autorisation du cabinet mais avant ça, il faut qu'on puisse obtenir des informations de ces idiots là-bas sinon on aura peut être fait tout ça pour rien, il faut qu'on arrive à relier tout le monde ensemble pour éviter de se retrouver dans une impasse.

Henry et Hanson acquiescèrent et surent que pour le moment ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus qu'attendre que les deux suspects craquent et se décident à parler, même si ce n'était qu'en horizontal mais ils avaient besoin de quelque chose.

Henry regarda l'heure, la journée était passée à une vitesse affolante surtout avec son aller-retour à Tarrytown le matin même. Cela lui avait presque fait oublier qu'il devait payer une visite à Abigail également, tellement de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses, autant pour lui que pour la pauvre Jo. Décidément, ils avaient vraiment énormément de choses en commun et plus qu'elle ne pouvait même le penser.

Il avait rendez vous avec Lucas au bar et ils allaient passer prendre Jo en même temps, il ne risquait pas de lui laisser le choix.

Reece lut dans ses pensées

\- rentrez vous reposer tous les deux, s'il y a un changement je vous appelle mais pour l'instant, je doute qu'ils décident de parler, ils resteront là ce soir et on recommencera demain. On ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'ils ne nous diront rien.

Hanson et Henry acquiescèrent et ne se firent pas prier.

* * *

Henry descendit rapidement à la morgue et enleva illico sa blouse de labo, c'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois que Lucas le voyait si pressé.

\- dis donc, ça fait des heures que vous êtes partis, les interrogations se sont aussi mal passées que ça ?

Henry enfila son manteau et acquiesça

\- tu n'as pas idée ! Ils ne veulent rien dire, donc on avance vraiment pas pour le coup.

Il regarda son assistant et se demanda ce qu'il faisait encore habillé avec sa tenue de travail

\- au fait, c'est la fin de ton horaire, qu'est ce que tu fais encore habillé comme ça ?

Lucas se détailla de la tête aux pieds et rougit furieusement

\- euh, eh bien je... Je pensais qu'en revenant vous vouliez peut être continuer de travailler un peu ?

Henry secoua la tête

\- il est déjà 18h passées, le lieutenant nous a dit qu'on apprendrait rien de plus pour l'instant et elle nous appellera s'il y a du nouveau. Tu es prêt pour aller au bar ? On passe chercher Jo

Lucas se hâta de retirer sa blouse et prit son manteau et fut bien content de partir avec Henry pour la première fois.

Il faisait encore plus froid que le matin même et le temps était sans nul doute à la neige. Lucas soupira

\- il fait tellement froid ces temps ci, je sais que c'est l'hiver mais regardez le ciel, il va encore neiger et ça va encore nous bloquer dans le trafic et les métros vont être bondés et puis en plus il fait noir depuis 16h, c'est tellement pas drôle.

Henry pouffa

\- mais c'est comme ça tous les ans mon pauvre Lucas, mais il est vrai que cette année la neige et le froid ne nous épargnent pas du tout. Mais tu ne viens pas en voiture à ce que je sache ?

Il haussa des épaules

\- c'est vrai mais bon, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne conduis pas de temps à autre. D'ailleurs on va aller chercher Jo directement à Washington Heights en métro, en plein heure de pointe ?

Henry fit simplement un signe de tête

\- on a pas tellement le choix, comme tu l'as dit le trafic ne doit pas être terrible, encore pire à cette heure ci et puis dis toi que les gens essaient de sortir plus tôt en ce moment, ça devrait aller.

Il emboita le pas à Henry, alors qu'ils avançaient rapidement vers la station de métro la plus proche et il lui demanda

\- mais attendez, vous débarquez chez Jo sans rien lui dire, pas un coup de téléphone ni rien, et si elle a envie de rester chez elle ?

Henry lui fit un regard entendu

\- je lui ai dit que je passerais pour lui parler de l'avancement de l'affaire même s'il n'y a absolument rien à dire pour l'instant mais elle viendra, je saurais la convaincre.

Il fit un petit sourire mystérieux et Lucas ne voulait vraiment pas savoir de quelle façon il pourrait s'y prendre pour convaincre la belle détective, il avait certainement son charme anglais et puis de toute façon, il apparaissait que Jo dirait oui à n'importe quoi tant que cela venait d'Henry.

Ils en eurent pour au moins une heure jusqu'à Washington Heights et avec les changements et comme tout le monde le savait, le métro de New York était archi lent.

Quand ils sortirent, une brise s'était levée et les premiers flocons tombaient dores et déjà ce qui fait râler Lucas davantage. Ils se hâtèrent de monter les marches du porche de la jeune femme et Henry frappa trois petits coups. Lucas grelottait comme un petit garçon à côté de lui, essayant de se réchauffer par tous les moyens. Henry le regarda de travers

\- tu voudrais bien arrêter de claquer des dents comme ça dans mes oreilles ?

\- c'est pas de ma faute boss, je me suis pas assez couvert, j'ai sous estimé le froid de Manhattan là et avec ce vent, je le sens passer, en plus j'ai tellement faim, ça n'aide pas du tout à me réchauffer.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'Henry ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Jo était emmitouflée dans un énorme pull en laine trop grand pour elle, avec un vieux pantalon de jogging, des chaussettes remontant jusqu'aux genoux, visiblement Lucas n'était pas le seul à avoir froid.

Elle fut surprise de les voir

\- hey ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

Lucas regarda Henry et le pointa du doigt

\- c'était son idée donc il se débrouille avec vous

Jo fronça des sourcils et reporta donc son attention sur le légiste qui avait un air vraiment sexy avec ses lèvres légèrement bleuies par le froid, elle essaya d'y faire abstraction mais elle sentit le vice en elle lui tourner la tête.

\- comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, j'allais passer pour te donner des infos sur notre affaire.

Voyant que les deux étaient en train de devenir des glaçons, elle se poussa sur le côté pour les laisser rentrer et leur indiqua le salon où un feu de cheminée y crépitait et Lucas s'y précipita, tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin trouver une source de chaleur.

Jo lui lança simplement un regard avant de reporter son attention sur Henry

\- alors ? Du nouveau ?

Henry aurait tellement souhaité lui en dire plus mais cela risquait d'être plus compliqué qu'ils ne le pensaient.

\- pas vraiment ! Les deux suspects que Sylvia nous a mentionné n'ont rien voulu dire, il y en a pas un qui rattrape l'autre et on pense qu'ils ont passé un pacte avec Diego pour garder le silence mais ils sont en garde à vue et on recommence l'interrogation dès demain. On ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'on aura pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

Jo acquiesça. Elle ne s'attendait pas spécialement à avoir des réponses si rapidement. Henry lui frotta rapidement l'épaule

\- mais je te promets, on va tout faire pour régler ça.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement et accrocha sa main avec la sienne

\- je le sais. Je n'ai rien appris non plus de mon coté et j'ai fini par être frustrée donc j'ai laissé tomber en début d'après midi parce que je me suis bien rendue compte que je me torturais plus qu'autre chose donc on verra ça plus tard.

\- cependant concernant ce flic, on a décidé qu'avec un mandat, on ira demander l'accès à toute la liste des personnes intérieures et extérieures présentes aux affaires de Sean.

Jo avait presque oublié ce détail, elle resta un moment sans rien dire avant de sourire

\- c'est sûr ! Je suppose qu'il faut attendre le témoignage des deux autres avant de faire ça ?

\- tout à fait ! Mais je ne donne pas long feu de leur peau, ils finiront par craquer, c'est évident. Et ensuite on s'occupera de cette liste et je te promets Jo, rien ne restera sans réponse.

Elle avait confiance en Henry et son équipe, elle le remercia d'un simple signe de tête et regarda Lucas qui n'avait pas bougé de la cheminée

\- mais au fait pourquoi tu l'as emmené avec toi ? Tu avais peur que je te donne un coup de canon ?

Elle rigola et Henry sentit un frisson de plaisir le parcourir, il sourit

\- non, en fait on était venus te chercher. On va faire un tour au McSorley's où toi et moi on a l'habitude d'aller et je voulais t'emmener avec nous.

Elle regarda le docteur profondément et regarda Lucas qui ne répondit pas de cette maladresse invitation. Elle n'était pas très en forme et aurait souhaité passer sa soirée à rester enfermée mais Henry avait tellement de bonnes intentions et il faisait tout pour qu'elle oublie sa peine. Elle lui en était très reconnaissante.

\- okay ! Donne moi une petite minute que je mette des vêtements plus convenables et je vous rejoins.

Elle disparut rapidement dans les escaliers au plus grand plaisir d'Henry. Il sentit le regard de son assistant sur lui

\- quoi ? - demanda plus fort et aigu qu'il ne l'aurait pensé

Lucas leva simplement les bras

\- je dois vous avouer que je ne vous prenais pas au pied de la lettre quand vous m'avez dit que vous réussirez à la convaincre, vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que de la regarder dans les yeux.

Henry leva les épaules

\- Je pense qu'elle a juste besoin de passer un peu de temps avec ses amis, ça lui fera le plus grand bien.

Ils ne purent s'étaler sur leur conversation que la jeune femme redescendit avec un jean qu'elle avait enfilé par dessus un collant épais et un pull over un peu moins gros que celui qu'elle avait sur elle en ouvrant la porte. Elle prit son manteau et regarda les deux hommes

\- on y va ? Je conduis !


	73. Chapter 72

**Salut la compagnie ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Lol. Bah oui, je suis de retour ! Mes examens sont terminés et je peux enfin dire fuck off pour ce semestre donc je reviens à vous et je vais être plus assidue et poster un peu plus souvent pendant ma pause de Noël. Enfin, dans la mesure où j'ai assez écrit. Bref, assez parlé, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre un mois entier, j'espère que personne n'a disparu entre temps ^^". Bonne lecture (je vais enchainer deux chapitres donc attendez vous au prochain dans le courant du weekend).**

 **Je reposte la fin de l'autre chapitre pour vous remettre dans le bain**

* * *

 _Jo avait confiance en Henry et son équipe, elle le remercia d'un simple signe de tête et regarda Lucas qui n'avait pas bougé de la cheminée_

 _\- mais au fait pourquoi tu l'as emmené avec toi ? Tu avais peur que je te donne un coup de canon ?_

 _Elle rigola et Henry sentit un frisson de plaisir le parcourir, il sourit_

 _\- non, en fait on était venus te chercher. On va faire un tour au McSorley's où toi et moi on a l'habitude d'aller et je voulais t'emmener avec nous._

 _Elle regarda le docteur profondément et regarda Lucas qui ne répondit pas de cette maladresse invitation. Elle n'était pas très en forme et aurait souhaité passer sa soirée à rester enfermée mais Henry avait tellement de bonnes intentions et il faisait tout pour qu'elle oublie sa peine. Elle lui en était très reconnaissante._

 _\- okay ! Donne moi une petite minute que je mette des vêtements plus convenables et je vous rejoins._

 _Elle disparut rapidement dans les escaliers au plus grand plaisir d'Henry. Il sentit le regard de son assistant sur lui_

 _\- quoi ? - demanda plus fort et aigu qu'il ne l'aurait pensé_

 _Lucas leva simplement les bras_

 _\- je dois vous avouer que je ne vous prenais pas au pied de la lettre quand vous m'avez dit que vous réussirez à la convaincre, vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que de la regarder dans les yeux._

 _Henry leva les épaules_

 _\- Je pense qu'elle a juste besoin de passer un peu de temps avec ses amis, ça lui fera le plus grand bien._

 _Ils ne purent s'étaler sur leur conversation que la jeune femme redescendit avec un jean qu'elle avait enfilé par dessus un collant épais et un pull over un peu moins gros que celui qu'elle avait sur elle en ouvrant la porte. Elle prit son manteau et regarda les deux hommes_

 _\- on y va ? Je conduis !_

* * *

Ils furent au bar au bout d'une bonne trentaine de minutes de route, Jo étant vraiment très prudente à cause du verglas et de la neige qui tombait de plus en plus fort.

Compte tenu de l'heure et du temps, il était quasiment vide et le patron fut si content de voir des clients, qui les accueillit chaleureusement et leur promit de leur offrir les boissons.

Lucas et Henry s'installèrent chacun à un côté de Jo et ils avaient tous prit un petit verre de whisky, rien de tel pour bien les réchauffer dans un tel temps.

Pendant de longues minutes personne ne parla et ce fut Jo qui brisa le silence, pour une fois

\- merci les gars de m'avoir invitée. Vous savez ce que je traverse et vous êtes très compréhensibles. Je sais que je ne suis pas du tout marrante mais ça me fait du bien de passer un peu de temps avec vous, sinon je crois que je vais vraiment devenir folle.

Henry secoua rapidement sa main et lui sourit

\- aucun problème, Jo

\- les amis c'est fait pour ça - ajouta Lucas, en lui donnant une tape rapide dans le dos

Elle était bien reconnaissante d'avoir une telle famille avec la NYPD

\- je sais que le travail doit doubler par le fait que je ne sois pas là pour m'en occuper moi même mais j'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir participer à cette affaire

Henry avala lentement sa gorgée

\- Jo, moi j'aurais tout fait pour te garder dans l'affaire mais le lieutenant voulait tellement que je garde un oeil sur toi quand j'ai su que tu étais parti là-bas, il a fallut que je te protège, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal.

La veille, Jo avait été en colère d'être mise sur la touche mais désormais elle comprenait ce qui avait poussé Henry à prévenir Reece

\- je le sais et je comprends. De toute façon, j'aurais vraiment eu de la misère, vaut mieux que je sois au calme.

Lucas qui s'était tenu tranquille jusque là, ajouta

\- et d'après le doc, les interviews avec les deux suspects n'ont pas été géniales donc je pense que vous auriez vraiment pété un câble avec ces deux énergumènes

\- apparemment !

Ils avalèrent d'une seule traite leur verre et sentirent leurs entrailles se réchauffer et cela leur fut énormément de bien.

\- bon eh bien espérons que l'affaire connaitra un meilleur dénouement dans les jours à venir - affirma Lucas

Henry et Jo acquiescèrent et ce dernier sentait bien qu'il jouait un peu la chandelle entre le couple mais il devait avouer qu'il y prenait un sacré plaisir.

Ils discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi et s'attardèrent particulièrement, ils évitaient de trop parler de l'affaire pour ne pas faire du mal à Jo mais elle revenait souvent sur le sujet, de ce fait ils parlaient un peu de ce qu'ils faisaient de leur temps libre ou des choses dans le style.

À force de discuter et d'essayer de trouver un moyen de se distraire, personne ne se rendait compte que Jo continuait de commander de plus en plus de boissons l'une à la suite de l'autre, certes il s'agissait de petits shots mais la jeune femme n'avait rien avalé depuis des heures et autant dire qu'elle était plus que pompette.

Ce fut Henry qui finit par réaliser le nombre de verres qu'elle avait prit

\- bon d'accord Jo ! Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir

Il éloigna le dernier verre qu'elle tenait devant elle, elle le regarda en faisant une petite mou, les joues rouges avec l'alcool, les yeux complètement dilatés, elle était vraiment dans un état d'euphorie et le lendemain risquait de faire plutôt mal.

\- mais je vais très bien Henryyy - dit-elle en hoquetant - c'est que de l'eau

\- oui bien sûr, de l'eau un peu trop sucrée à mon avis. Tu n'as rien mangé et tu aurais dû, maintenant tu es soule.

Elle rigola fortement, attirant l'attention sur elle, dans le peu de personnes qui restaient dans le bar. Lucas trouvait la situation plutôt amusante, voir Jo sous un autre angle était quelque chose qu'il était peu habitué à voir et cela montrait que malgré son statut de flic, elle restait humaine avant tout.

Henry laissa quand même un pourboire sur la table et descendit de son tabouret pour attraper Jo par les hanches et la faire descendre, elle se retrouva contre son torse et le regarda comme un morceau de viande

\- tu es tellement fort et sexy... Comment tu fais pour être aussi beau pour un mec qui découpe des cadavres ?

Henry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre dans ce genre de situation et il lança un regard avec Lucas qui se déclinait de toute responsabilité.

\- je suppose que je fais juste attention à ce que je mange

\- évidemment ! Tu manges pas gras comme moi, tu n'aimes pas ça.

Elle s'accrocha fortement à lui et Henry se demandait si elle allait lui vomir dessus ou pas mais elle n'en fit rien, elle tentait simplement de tenir debout.

Elle sortit les clés de sa poche et regarda dehors et porta la main à sa tête

\- olalala, mais pourquoi est ce que tout tourne sur cette Terre, je pensais qu'elle était ronde, je me sens tellement attirée par le vide là.

Henry la sentit effectivement partir et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne mange le plancher. Il lui prit vivement les clés de ses mains et les lança à Lucas.

\- il faut que tu nous ramènes à la boutique, elle n'est pas en état de conduire et je ne lui fais pas trop confiance pour rester seule ce soir.

\- compris !

Jo continuait de piailler et ne faisait rien pour être discrète, mais absolument pas. Elle n'avait pas réussi à remettre son manteau, encore moins à l'attacher donc Henry avait dû l'habiller comme une petite fille.

Et il était difficile pour lui de ne pas craquer parce que la jeune femme faisait exprès de mettre sa poitrine en avant, pour que les mains du légiste tombent dessus, elle faisait des petits sourires coquins à chaque fois qu'il la touchait.

\- je suis bien placée pour savoir que tu as des mains très divines - lui dit-elle, alors qu'il tentait de la mettre de la voiture

L'embarras à son visage était évident surtout lorsqu'il eu le droit à un regard de la part de Lucas

\- qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?

Henry répondit aussi vite que possible

\- rien du tout ! Elle n'est pas dans son état normal.

En lui mettant sa ceinture, Jo continuait de rire

\- tu déconnes ? Tu lui as rien dit ? Lui qui veut tout savoir de notre vie !

Elle regarda Lucas, Henry tenta de l'empêcher de parler mais il semblait que rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter quelqu'un de saoul.

\- oh mais je pensais que tout le monde l'aurait comprit - elle n'était plus maitre de ses propres mots - on a tellement failli baiser comme deux enragés, t'as pas idée comment je m'en serais souvenue et lui avec

Lucas tomba complètement des nues et Henry aurait vraiment souhaité disparaitre dans la rivière pour une fois. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, il semblait qu'elle avait besoin de le sortir depuis longtemps mais ce n'était pas la façon la plus glamour de le dire non plus.

\- Lucas, démarre, il faut qu'elle se repose

Ce dernier ne rajouta rien de plus mais se disait qu'il fallait qu'il ait une conversation avec Henry très rapidement, bien que le docteur fit comme si de rien n'était et ne comptait pas dévoiler ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, Jo s'en voudrait si elle apprenait qu'elle l'avait laissé échapper.

 **###**

En arrivant à la boutique, Henry n'arrivait pas à avoir le contrôle sur Jo qui mettait ses mains partout sur lui, Lucas était repartit avec la voiture de la détective et reviendrait avec le lendemain puisqu'elle ne serait pas en plus en forme pour conduire au réveil.

Henry parvînt tout de même à ouvrir la porte, il ne sut comment car cela était vraiment difficile de faire quoique ce soit avec Jo accrochée à lui, d'ailleurs cette dernière n'arrêtait pas sa petite provocation

\- mais tu sens si bon mon Henry ! Tu es si fort et grand, et tellement beau et cet accent qui me fait fondre

Henry leva les yeux au ciel, il n'était pas sorti d'affaire

\- c'est un véritable désastre - murmura t-il pour lui même

Il tentait de soutenir la jeune femme qui avait du mal à avancer, il avait un bras autour de sa taille et considérait à la porter parce qu'elle penchait de tout côté. Abe qui était en train de ranger, avait entendu le boucan qu'ils avaient fait en rentrant et fronça des sourcils en voyant la scène parodique qui se passait dans sa boutique. Jo accrochée à Henry comme à une bouée de sauvetage et ce dernier qui tentait tant bien que mal de se diriger vers les escaliers pour aller dans l'appartement. Abe se sentit obligé d'intervenir

\- mais enfin qu'est ce qui s'est passé encore ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Henry lança un regard noir à son fils et secoua la tête

\- moi ? Mais je ne lui ai rien fait si ce n'est de lui éviter de se faire écraser ce soir. Elle est complètement bourrée

Jo le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'amour, bon jusqu'à là rien d'anormal mais elle accompagnait les gestes de son désir en frottant Henry partout et il devait lutter pour empêcher que ses mains ne descendent trop bas. Abe se pinça les lèvres. Il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait un côté très drôle a la situation et il voyait bien que son père faisait tout pour ne pas lui sauter dessus bien malgré lui.

\- quelque chose me dit que mademoiselle aura besoin de mon remède dégueulasse demain

\- Et à mon avis plutôt deux fois qu'une - soupira Henry qui n'arrivait pas à penser correctement avec les mains de la jeune femme sur lui

Il regarda les escaliers, cela serait un véritable calvaire de les monter avec une Jo complètement soule.

Abe vint à son secours

\- porte là ! Je reste derrière donc je vais essayer de faire barrière si jamais tu rates une marche

Henry lui lança un regard entendu, Abe savait bien ce qu'il pensait

\- oh ça va ! J'ai peut être 70 ans mais j'ai de la force et des réflexes donc ne me regarde pas comme ça et monte, elle a besoin de repos.

Quand Henry passa ses mains sous les jambes de Jo pour la soulever, cette dernière se mit à ronronner comme un chaton, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres

\- hmm, on veut jouer au docteur et à sa patiente hein ?

Abe était hilare derrière son père qui aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir être dans la rivière ce soir là.

\- oui exactement ! Et la patiente va faire ce que le docteur va lui dire

Elle fourra sa tête dans son cou et lui fit des suçons, Henry dût vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas la lâcher et Abe ne laisserait jamais son père oublier ce moment.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de lutte et Jo disant des vulgarités toutes aussi grosses les unes que les autres, ils avaient finalement atteint l'étage, ce qui n'avait jamais paru aussi long à Henry.

Abe lui demanda alors

\- Comment elle a finit dans un tel état au fait ?

Henry se pinça l'arrête du nez

\- Je l'ai invité à prendre un verre avec Lucas et moi ce soir, on savait bien qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre et d'oublier un peu l'affaire mais on a discuté et on a pas fait attention qu'elle commandait verre sur verre et voilà le résultat

Abe secoua la tête

\- vous êtes vraiment de parfaits idiots, toi et Lucas ! Vous saviez qu'elle est fragile en ce moment et vous l'emmenez dans un bar. Fallait vous faire une soirée film plutôt.

Henry devait reconnaître que son fils avait raison, il aurait dû être plus malin sur le coup. Lui même étant passé par là quand Abigail l'avait quitté... il soupira mentalement, Abigail... c'était encore une autre histoire qu'il fallait qu'il règle maintenant.

\- j'y penserais la prochaine fois mais je voulais faire un bon geste et je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait laisserait aller de la sorte

\- Je comprends mais bon va falloir lui expliquer ça demain matin

Jo les regardait comme s'ils parlaient une langue étrangère et continuait de dévorer Henry du regard.

\- je vais la mettre dans ma chambre, elle y sera plus confortable et je dormirais dans le canapé.

Abe resta un moment sans rien dire

\- imagine la crise d'hystérie quand elle va se réveiller et comprendre qu'elle est dans ton lit

\- Imagine encore si je restais avec elle dans la chambre donc vaut mieux que je lui fasse de l'air.

Abe lui souhaita bon courage et partit dans sa propre chambre. Henry emmena Jo dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers le bord du lit et la jeune femme semblait excitée comme une puce à l'idée de rouler dans les draps avec le légiste

\- olalala c'est que ça va devenir intéressant là

Henry tenta de l'ignorer et fouilla dans son armoire pour trouver de quoi la jeune femme pourrait dormir et il trouva une vieille chemise qu'il n'avait plus mis depuis les années 80, elle était suffisamment longue pour que Jo puisse s'en servir comme chemise de nuit.

\- bon j'ai trouvé quelque chose où tu...

Quand il se retourna, les mots se perdirent au fond de sa gorge et il lâcha la chemise. Une Jo Martinez se tenait face à lui dans toute sa splendeur et sans aucune gêne apparente, ne prenant même pas en compte de couvrir quoique ce soit, exposée tel Eve dans le jardin d'Eden.

Rouge comme une pivoine, il tenta d'articuler quelque chose, faisant abstraction de sa partie masculine qui faisait grossir son pantalon à vue d'œil.

\- je peux savoir ce que tu fais complètement nue ?

Elle mit un doigt dans sa bouche tandis que son autre main descendait un peu trop vers sa partie intime

\- eh bien, je prépare le terrain pour jouer au docteur huh.

Henry n'en croyait ni ses oreilles ni ses yeux, dans une toute autre situation, il se serait jeté sur elle et lui aurait fait sa fête mais ce n'était pas du tout approprié.

Il ramassa la chemise et s'avança vers elle

\- Jo ! Arrête de faire l'idiote et mets ça sur toi pour ce soir et couche toi directement. Je vais aller te chercher une aspirine pour que tu aies moins la gueule de bois demain matin

Jo croisa des bras et commença à faire un caprice d'enfant

\- mais j'ai tellement envie de toi et tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'en as pas envie non plus parce que je te crois pas

Elle pointa son pantalon du doigt et Henry se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter ça. Il devait lutter et ne pas craquer, elle n'était pas consciente et il ne voulait pas créer plus de problèmes qu'ils n'en avaient déjà tous les deux.

Il s'avança pour tenter de lui mettre la chemise mais elle se recula et s'allongea sur le lit en écartant les jambes, ne pouvant lui faire profiter d'une meilleure vue. Il soupira, ça devenait dur, littéralement.

\- je t'en prie Jo, ce n'est pas le bon moment et si on fait quoique ce soit ce soir, tu vas le regretter.

\- Mais bien sûr que non, ça fait des mois que je rêve de te sentir en moi.

Sa bouche se tordit. Elle ne rendait vraiment pas les choses faciles.

Avec toute la force professionnelle qu'il trouva, il ferma les jambes de Jo et lui tira les bras pour l'obliger à s'assoir. Il se mit à genoux devant elle et elle se sentait toute chose, pensant qu'il allait certainement lui faire une gâterie, ce qui lui valut de se pincer les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Il attrapa la chemise et la mit par dessus ses épaules et elle fit une petite moue

\- mais je croyais que..

Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et décida de rentrer dans son jeu pour que les choses aillent dans son sens

\- chut ! Tout va bien se passer, juste laisse moi faire

Comme prévu, elle ne broncha pas mais malgré son état bourré, elle sentait son cœur battre dans ses talons.

Il parvint finalement à fermer la chemise et la souleva de nouveau pour bien l'installer sous les couvertures.

\- ne bouge pas. Je reviens -lui dit-il de la voix la plus sensuelle qu'il trouva.

Elle gloussa et s'enfonça dans les couvertures, ouvrant un bouton de chemise pour laisser apparaître son téton.

Henry n'était jamais sorti aussi vite de sa chambre et il s'appuya contre la porte en fermant les yeux pour essayer de faire retomber la tension. Il avait l'impression d'être un ado de 15 ans incapable de contrôler ses pulsions, la forme gonflée dans son pantalon en disait long sur ce qu'il désirait.

\- cette femme est en train de me tuer, elle va finir par vraiment m'achever pour de bon.

Il prit une longue respiration parce qu'il fallait qu'il se calme avant de descendre préparer une aspirine et revenir... Il voulait surtout éviter de perdre du temps en faisant descendre la tension d'une façon radicale en utilisant sa main droite...

Il prépara l'aspirine avec un thé chaud pour aider Jo à passer une nuit plus agréable. Il ne tarda pas mais quand il revint dans la chambre, il constata que son amie s'était déjà endormie et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, l'alcool avait eu raison d'elle.

Il déposa la tasse sur la table de chevet, éventuellement elle pourrait boire le lendemain même si elle serait fraîche mais peut être que cela l'aiderait en plus du remède de Abe qu'il ne souhaitait à personne de boire.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui fit une bise sur le front

\- bonne nuit Jo. Demain tu risques d'en vouloir à la terre entière.


	74. Chapter 73

**Merci pour vos reviews, contente de voir que les fidèles sont toujours au RDV, n'est ce pas Sarah :p. Tes petits commentaires m'avaient manqué haha. Oh, toi aussi tu es de décembre ? (je suis du 1er) les fins d'années, on claque tout et pis voilà. On verra où j'en suis à ce moment pour toi :p**

 **Bref, comme promis un autre chapitre pour terminer le weekend, pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence et j'espère que vous apprécierez O:)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Et Henry ne croyait pas si bien dire. En effet le lendemain, Jo se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse et l'impression que son estomac était en mode essorage et n'arrêtait pas de tourner en même temps que de grouiller.

Elle sentit l'énorme honte la prendre, sachant que pour se sentir aussi mal, elle avait dû en faire des conneries la veille.

Elle porta la main à sa tête, tout en se sentant affreusement malade

\- oh, c'est pas vrai !

Elle parvint à se redresser du lit et remarqua la tasse ainsi qu'une cuvette au pied du lit, elle l'attrapa rapidement parce qu'à la minute où elle avait posé les yeux dessus, son cerveau lui avait envoyé un signal comme quoi il était temps de faire sortir tout ce qu'elle avait fait rentrer la veille.

Elle en avait eu des gueules de bois mais celle là devait être au top de sa liste, avec l'impression qu'elle vomissait ses tripes, elle aurait vraiment souhaité mourir pour revenir parfaitement en forme, sans mal de crâne et surtout sans l'estomac qui faisait un tango.

Après avoir passé dix minutes la tête penchée, quand elle comprit que pour l'instant, la vague de nausées allait s'arrêter, elle déposa la cuvette et frotta son visage, essayant de refaire le tour des événements de la veille

\- dans quelle merde tu t'es encore fourrée Martinez ?

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu tomber aussi bas. Elle se souvenait qu'Henry était venu la chercher avec Lucas pour aller au bar, ils avaient discuté mais après plus rien. Elle se demandait, elle n'était quand même pas parti avec un homme inconnu et fait encore des choix qu'elle allait regretter le reste de sa longue vie.

Après avoir réfléchit sur à quel point, elle craignait lorsque quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec elle, elle prit pleinement conscience de où elle était.

La chambre, le style, tout lui semblait familier, elle remarqua l'armoire qui était restée ouverte. Elle se leva et elle se disait que le sol aurait tout pu être de la lave, qu'elle n'aurait pas senti la différence, ses jambes la tenaient à peine mais elle parvint tout de même à traverser toute la chambre et se planta devant l'armoire et fit un petit sourire, en secouant la tête

\- Henry ! Évidemment ! Il ne m'aurait pas laissé faire de mauvais choix toute seule.

Bien qu'elle ait déjà passé quelques jours chez Henry et dormit dans son lit, dans son état, cela ne l'avait pas frappé directement. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers le lit et prit la bassine pour aller la vider et la nettoyer et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait la chemise de son ami. Elle s'arrêta et se tâta et réalisa qu'elle était complètement nue.

\- Oh le batard ! Il n'aurait pas osé.

Juste au moment où elle se faisait la réflexion, le principal intéressé arriva dans la chambre, déjà habillé

\- ah ! Tu es réveillée, tant mieux ! J'ai quelque chose qui va t'aider pour la gueule de bois.

Elle pivota légèrement sur elle même, sentant de nouveau des nausées et elle le regarda des éclairs pleins les yeux, en voyant un tel regard, Henry n'osa pas avancer plus loin dans sa propre chambre

\- euh, quelque chose te chiffonne Jo ?

Elle le regarda comme si ce n'était pas évident. Elle se pointa

\- ça ! C'est quoi ça ? - cria t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne le voulut

Henry haussa un sourcil, ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir

\- Pourquoi diable est ce que je porte ta chemise et que je suis nue dessous ?

Henry rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, il se doutait bien qu'elle allait avoir des arrières pensées et à sa place, il en aurait eu aussi, surtout qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts d'en être arriver là une nouvelle fois.

Il avança lentement vers elle

\- crois le ou non, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous hier soir, absolument rien.

Elle le regarda longuement et comprit qu'il disait la vérité. Henry était la dernière des nouilles pour savoir mentir alors elle ne pouvait pas penser qu'il avait profité d'elle, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de toute façon. Mais dans son cas à elle...

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le rebord du lit, Henry resta à une certaine distance d'elle, pour éviter de ne se faire enflammer

\- je ne me rappelle plus de rien après notre discussion. À quel point c'était mauvais hier soir ?

Henry ne voulait pas l'effrayer mais autant être honnête

\- disons que sur une échelle de 1 à 10, tu atteins probablement le 10.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses jambes en faisant une grimace

\- je crois que je vais plus jamais boire de whisky, ça me rend toujours dans un état pas possible.

Henry était toujours rouge, surtout qu'il préférait ne pas lui dire qu'il l'avait habillé et vu dans toute sa splendeur la veille.

Elle releva lentement les yeux vers lui

\- est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de désobligeant ?

Henry ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça désobligeant, de plus il avait profité de la vue. Il se donna une claque intérieure, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser ainsi.

Son silence en dit long à Jo, elle se pinça les lèvres

\- là je devais vraiment être au plus bas ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette fois ?

Il ne voulait tellement pas la rendre plus mal à l'aise. Il sourit et lui tendit le verre avec le remède

\- ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que rien n'est arrivé entre nous. La tentation était là mais je n'aurais jamais posé une main sur toi, sachant que tu étais ivre. Après la soirée, Lucas nous a ramené, il ramènera ta voiture en fin de journée. Je t'ai porté dans ma chambre et je me suis couché dans le canapé. Je te préférais en sécurité ici que toute seule chez toi.

Jo savait qu'il lui manquait énormément de détails et elle était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire ou dire mais quoiqu'il en était, Henry ne voulait pas l'embarrasser alors c'était vraiment qu'elle n'y était pas allé de main morte. Henry lui tendit le verre et prit la cuvette

\- je m'occupe de ça, toi tu avale ça et tu ne poses pas de questions.

Elle sentit le liquide et se demandait si cela n'allait pas la faire plus vomir mais elle l'avala d'une traite et quand Henry franchit les portes de la chambre, elle lui cria

\- Henry ! Mais c'est hyper dégueulasse ton machin là, on dirait de le l'artichaut mélangé à de la réglisse et c'est juste dégoutant

Henry sourit

\- je sais ! Mais au moins ?

Elle bougonna

\- je suis entièrement réveillée maintenant

\- voilà ! Tu remercieras Abe, il a toujours ce qu'il faut pour les gueules de bois.

Il sortit et Jo l'entendit dans la salle de bain, elle se sentit mal de lui faire nettoyer ses propres dégâts. Au moins elle avait eu la décence de ne pas salir ses draps de soie, elle n'aurait pas imaginé la crise qu'il aurait pu piqué.

Elle se sentait vraiment bien mieux grâce au remède et fut capable de sortir de la chambre sans avoir l'air d'un zombie, Henry l'attendait avec une serviette

\- tiens ! Prends le plus de temps que tu veux sous la douche si ça permet te de faire sentir mieux. Tu trouveras Abe en bas si tu veux prendre un petit déjeuner parce que je serais peut être déjà parti quand tu auras fini.

Jo avait presque oublié qu'elle n'était plus sur l'affaire et qu'elle devait continuer ses recherches depuis chez elle.

\- je vais rentrer aussi après. J'en ai déjà assez fait hier soir et je t'ai mis dans une sale position et certainement Lucas, à qui je vais devoir des excuses.

Henry se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit et fit un sourire crispé

\- je pense surtout qu'il va me poser quelques questions par rapport à ce que tu as dit mais ce n'est rien d'alarmant.

Elle haussa les sourcils et voulut en savoir plus mais il se contenta simplement de sourire, il valait mieux ne pas l'enfoncer davantage, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

\- je te laisse te rafraichir.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand Jo lui retint le bras

\- Henry !

Il lui lança un regard interrogatif

\- merci de toujours être là pour moi et de supporter toutes mes humeurs et surtout de m'avoir permis de rentrer saine et sauve, enfin guillemets pour le « saine ».

Il fit un large sourire et lui fit une étreinte qu'elle aurait souhaité voir s'éterniser, pour de vrai.

\- il n'y a pas de quoi Jo, je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. Reste ici pour aujourd'hui, Abe te tiendra compagnie. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire quoique ce soit, si tu as besoin de faire des recherches, empruntes son ordinateur portable mais inutile de te torturer. Lucas ramènera la voiture ce soir et tu pourras repartir en sécurité mais tu as bien besoin de reprendre des forces totales.

Elle fit un signe de tête. Il caressa rapidement sa joue avant de faire demi-tour. Jo le regarda disparaitre et sentit un creux bizarre dans son estomac et cette fois ci, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la gueule de bois.

Elle soupira et se laissa trainer pour prendre une bonne douche bien revigorante et cela ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

\- comment elle va alors ce matin ? - demanda Abe quand Henry descendit pour récupérer ses affaires et ne pas tarder pour aller au travail

\- elle avait vraiment une sale tête mais je suis bien trop poli pour lui dire; Elle a bu ton remède et tout de suite, son visage s'est éclairé, elle va rester ici aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est le mieux. En tout cas, elle ne peut pas être pire que hier soir

Henry se frotta le front rien qu'à y repenser, tandis qu'Abe pouffait

\- je dois avouer que votre situation m'a plutôt amusé. Deux bras cassés que vous êtes, le parfait petit couple. Mais tu ne lui as rien dit sur son comportement ?

Henry haussa des épaules

\- elle m'a posé des questions et elle sait qu'elle est allé un peu loin mais je ne préfère pas en rajouter. Elle en a suffisamment sur la conscience comme ça

Abe approuva. Il était vrai que c'était un choix judicieux que de pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé la veille, des fois il valait mieux garder certaines choses pour soi et il était certain que son père allait forcément se rappeler de la petite Jo Martinez, complètement dévergondée et surtout très très attachée à lui, bourrée ou pas bourrée, ses sentiments pour lui étaient plus qu'évidents.

Henry fit une rapide accolade à son fils

\- bon je suis parti ! On a encore du boulot qui nous attends et deux suspects à qui il faut faire cracher le morceau, prends bien soin de Jo et surtout veille un peu à ce qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop avec ses recherches sur Sean.

Abe leva son pouce

\- compte sur moi ! Passe une bonne journée et à ce soir.

\- merci, de même.

* * *

\- comment s'est terminée la soirée finalement ? - demanda Lucas, dès qu'Henry posa le pied dans la morgue

Ce dernier savait bien qu'il n'allait pas échapper à l'interrogatoire surtout par rapport à ce que Jo avait balancé dans la voiture, la preuve en était, Lucas l'avait suivit comme un toutou et avait refermé la porte de son bureau.

Il s'appuya dessus, en croisant les bras. Henry accrocha son manteau rempli de neige et enfila sa blouse.

Il regarda son assistant d'un air frustré

\- qu'est ce que tu veux savoir Lucas ?

\- déjà comment Jo va ce matin et si elle n'a pas fait d'autres boulettes entre temps ?

Henry percevait bien le sarcasme dans la voix de son collègue. Il s'appuya lui même contre son bureau en miroitant la position de de Lucas

\- elle en a fait mais j'ai réussi à lui faire entendre raison, enfin plus ou moins. De toute façon, elle n'a pas tardé à tomber dans les vapes. Le réveil était difficile ce matin mais elle s'en remettra.

L'immortel dévia son regard sur son badge qui semblait bien plus intéressant à ce moment. Lucas fit un signe de tête

\- cool ! Au moins elle a de la chance de vous avoir, vous ne la laisserez pas tomber. D'ailleurs, elle ne m'en veut pas trop d'avoir prit sa voiture ?

Henry sourit

\- je pense qu'elle s'en veut plus à elle même et elle tient à te présenter ses excuses.

Lucas resta un petit moment silencieux avant de dire

\- elle se rappelle ce qu'elle a dit hier soir ?

C'était vraiment subtile de la part de son assistant mais Henry se doutait bien que la conversation finirait par dériver dessus

\- non ! Elle ne se rappelle de rien du tout mais elle sait que son comportement a été un peu excessif.

\- je vois - répondit simplement l'assistant

Il y eu un autre lourd silence durant lequel Henry se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer et ce que Lucas voulait savoir exactement. Ne supportant pas les non dits, il fut le premier à briser le silence

\- bon allez, parle ! Qu'est ce que tu as besoin que je te dises ?

Lucas regarda son boss avec l'air le plus sérieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu

\- je sais que vous et Jo aimez garder vos affaires personnelles et je suis d'accord, ça ne me regarde pas ce qui se passe entre vous mais je me sens quand même plus proche de vous depuis qu'on travaille avec la NYPD, j'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes un ami ?

Henry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel

\- mais tu es un ami Lucas

\- ça me fait honnêtement plaisir d'entendre ça parce que avant de connaitre Jo, vous me traitiez tout simplement comme votre assistant et rien de plus. Enfin, passons. Je suis l'un des premiers qui a remarqué la tension entre vous et Jo, depuis le premier jour, j'ai su qu'elle vous avait tapé dans l'oeil et que c'était réciproque et je vous encourageais quelque peu même si vous m'envoyiez balader.

Henry voulut répliquer mais Lucas leva la main

\- mon point est que...Je me doute bien que vous et Jo n'alliez pas passer des années sans vous sauter dessus, sinon autant me faire passer au bûcher direct

Henry eut un petit sourire à la référence

\- mais il m'est venu à l'esprit que c'est la raison pour laquelle il y avait eu un froid entre vous... Parce que vous avez failli coucher ensemble ? Et ce n'est pas arrivé ?

Henry essaya de fermer les yeux sur les images érotiques qui lui revenaient en tête

\- tu as raison. C'était ce qui avait provoqué le froid entre nous pendant ces dernières semaines... Parce qu'on est deux adultes complètement idiots qui se sont laissés prendre par leurs sentiments et ne sont pas capables de les gérer.

Lucas se frotta le menton

\- pas que je cherche la petite bête mais pourquoi ce n'est pas arrivé ? Vous et Jo vous, vous vous dévorez constamment des yeux, vous ne trompez personne, vous voulez être ensemble et là vous aviez l'occasion, bon c'est peut être un peu rapide de se sauter dessus direct mais je ne peux pas vous blâmer avec la tension sexuelle entre vous... Pourquoi ce revirement de situation si vous savez aussi bien que l'autre que vous voulez être dans une relation ?

Henry n'avait pas de réponse concrète à donner à son assistant. Enfin, si bien sûr mais cela impliquait son propre secret, celui de Jo et tout un tas de facteurs que apparemment eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

\- c'est un peu compliqué tout ça Lucas. Tout ça est arrivé après notre kidnapping et Jo était fragile et maintenant elle l'est encore plus avec tout ce qui se passe. On le sait qu'on veut être ensemble et elle m'a assuré que sa décision de mettre de la distance entre nous n'était pas définitive, on veut autant cette relation l'un que l'autre mais il y a des choses, notre travail et le fait que cette dingue qui l'ait harcelé soit toujours dans la nature... Elle voulait simplement me protéger et à sa place j'aurais agit de la même manière alors on préfère attendre que tout soit plus calme et plus reposé.

Lucas avait bien remarqué que son boss forçait les mots à sortir de sa bouche. Il fit un simple signe de tête.

\- d'accord ! Je comprends dans ce cas ! Mais toute mon enfance on m'a apprit que deux personnes qui s'aiment finiront toujours ensemble quoiqu'il arrive et comme je vous le disais, vous et Jo vous ne trompez personne alors ne tardez pas trop si vous voulez être dans une relation, vous n'avez pas toute la vie, on vieillit tous un jour.

Sur ce, il se retourna et ouvrit la porte pour repartir dans la morgue. Henry resta un long moment songeur, ce que Lucas ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.


	75. Chapter 74

**_Salut ! J'espère vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous avez pas trop mangé, lol. Bref, je poste aujourd'hui parce que je vais répondre à certains commentaires. Bon je vous remercie de vos reviews, comme toujours, vous êtes chouetes._**

 ** _Ensuite, Sarah: je suis une grande fille lol, je corrige mes propres fautes, j'ai personne derrière moi, je les vois moi même généralement mais j'avais déjà préparé ce chapitre pendant la période de mes examens alors possible que je l'ai envoyé à l'arrache sans le relire mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, avec les études que je fais, je fais rarement de très grosses fautes (d'ailleurs on me note souvent entre 0 et 4 fautes dans mes dissertations ;) enfin merci de me l'avoir dit mais je pense que je gère. Merci aussi de ton petit commentaire et finalement je poste bien un chapitre le 26 donc joyeux anniversaire ^^. (Bon pas d'Henry tout nu mais c'est déjà mieux que rien :p)_**

 ** _And to the guest: I really appreciate that you would like me to translate that story I really do. But I'm sorry, I didn't intend to do it and I really really don't have time for this. The story isn't even finished yet and it's about to reach 600 pages but it's far from being over. I don't mind translating short stories but that one is way too long and translating from one language to another to another takes way too much time and I'm a college's student, I just can't. I honestly thought about translating it first but it was at the very beginning and now I'm way too far and it's a lot of work considering some French expressions I'm using on it cannot be directly translated in English and I need to find the best equivalents and check all the grammar issues and write something that needs to make sense, I can't at the moment. If I had all the time in the world, I would have done it but it's not even an option right now. Maybe one day but until that story isn't over on its original language, it will remain like this. Sorry again but thank you for your support, I appreciate it. You can still read using Google translate, some of my English natives fellow are doing it, from what I know it's not that worse :)._**

 ** _Désolée de la longue paranthèse, c'est un chapitre un peu spécial et surnaturel mais personne m'en voudra LOL, vu le type de la série. Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Environ une heure après, Henry retrouva Hanson et Reece qui se tenaient devant les deux salles d'interrogations

\- Lieutenant, détective ! A-t-on du nouveau concernant les deux suspects ?

\- apparemment pas - bougonna Hanson - passer la nuit en prison n'a pas aidé à leur remettre les idées claires. Ils ont l'air aussi déterminés qu'hier, c'est à dire à nous faire perdre notre temps.

Reece approuva et ne se sentait pas spécialement d'attaque à répéter le même scénario, il fallait procéder d'une autre manière pour tenter de les faire parler.

\- tout ce qu'on dira leur passera carrément au-dessus de la tête - dit-elle - je ne suis pas tellement d'humeur à leur refaire la même leçon, rien de ce qu'on leur disait n'avait l'air de les atteindre.

Henry réfléchissait tellement que même Reece et Hanson pouvaient jurer voir son cerveau bouillir

\- c'est agaçant de ne pas réussir à trouver une solution - finit-il par dire, d'un ton las

\- bienvenue dans notre monde, doc - répondit Hanson d'un ton sarcastique.

Henry avait toujours toutes les solutions, mais sûrement dû au fait que pour cette affaire il ne voulait pas se tromper et ne pas rendre Jo plus mal, il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose de concret.

Henry pouffa

\- La seule personne capable de nous dire ce qui se serait passé exactement ce jour-là serait Sean, mais on va avoir du mal avec ça.

Mais l'idée ne paraissait pas stupide, il semblait avoir une soudaine illumination. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de lire en ses morts comme dans un livre. Comme s'ils pouvaient lui murmurer des choses et c'était ainsi qu'il trouvait généralement la faille, les empreintes et la personne responsable. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il avait besoin de se concentrer sur Sean et d'essayer de rentrer d'une certaine façon en contact avec l'esprit du défunt pour qu'il lui apporte la réponse nécessaire, pour qu'il l'aide dans son enquête. Pour qu'ils puissent enfin résoudre cette affaire, que Jo puisse dormir sur ses deux oreilles et que le ou les coupables soient mis derrière les barreaux une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- quelque chose que vous voulez partager ? - demanda Reece, qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le changement d'attitude du légiste

En tant qu'immortel, il y a certaines choses qu'Henry se devait de garder pour lui et cette dernière en faisait partie. Il fit un sourire et secoua la tête.

\- non ! Je n'ai rien qui pourrait aider pour l'instant. S'il y a un changement avec les interrogations, venez me prévenir, j'aimerais travailler plus en profondeur sur le corps de Sean.

Il commença à faire demi-tour quand Hanson lui demanda

\- pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe doc ?

Il sentit le regard des deux sur lui et ne voulait vraiment pas exposer son idée qui sortait du surnaturel tout comme sa condition, mais après tout, il était déjà légiste et il comprenait les morts mieux que n'importe qui.

\- il y a certaines choses qui m'ont peut-être échappées et justement, peut-être que Sean pourra m'aider à y répondre

Ni Reece, ni Hanson ne le suivait

\- de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? - demanda le lieutenant

\- je sais que ce je vais vous dire va vous paraître insensé et loufoque

Hanson fit un regard entendu

\- venant de vous ? Franchement plus rien ne m'étonne.

Il parvint à arracher un sourire au légiste qui contre son gré, partagea son idée, sinon il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt de redescendre, pas avec le regard de Reece sur lui

\- je pensais juste me pencher sur le corps davantage et tenter d'obtenir des informations de sa part.

Reece et Hanson le regardèrent avec une expression de vide.

\- ok. ay. Vous avez pris votre café ce matin doc ? Vous avez dormi hier soir, est-ce que vous avez mangé ? Travailler dans une morgue depuis des lustres ne doit pas vous rendre très frais, sans jeu de mots pourri bien sûr.

Reece souhaitait également avoir plus d'explications, Henry ne voyait pas trop comment s'y prendre

\- Disons que comme vous le savez, j'ai un certain don et je peux lire à travers les corps de mes patients. Je sais que ce n'est pas très glamour de dire ça comme ça, mais je voulais tenter de rentrer comme en communication avec l'esprit de Sean pour qu'il me guide et nous aide. Parce qu'honnêtement je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire, on a très peu de témoins et on a trois suspects, aucun d'eux ne veut faire de concessions. J'aimerais juste que ce soit le principal concerné qui nous donne un petit coup de pouce.

Hanson savait qu'Henry était complètement barge, mais là ça dépassait tout entendement. Il allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant lorsque Reece l'interrompit.

\- et comment allez-vous procéder pour ça ? Comment pouvez-vous êtes sur qu'il vous réponde ou vous guidera ?

\- je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai jamais tenté de communiquer avec l'au-delà - ce qui était vrai, il n'en avait pas le temps, mais justement il se disait que son don d'immortel pourrait grandement aider -, mais je vais simplement étudier le corps et lui dire de me donner le plus d'indices possible pour que je puisse retrouver qui est responsable de sa mort.

Il savait bien que les deux autres étaient sceptiques et il y avait de quoi, mais cette expérience ne le concernait que lui seul et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'aurait pas souhaité en parler. Il aurait trouvé une excuse au moment de révéler ce qui aurait eu besoin d'être révélé.

Reece leva simplement les bras au ciel

\- bon, vous faites ce que vous voulez si ça vous permet de réfléchir et de trouver des solutions qu'on a pas, nous on a du pain sur la planche et je suppose que nous ne pouvons vous empêcher de faire votre travail.

Henry la remercia d'un signe de tête et disparut rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Hanson échangea un regard avec son boss.

\- ce mec vient carrément d'une autre planète, il s'est cru dans X files ?

Reece ne releva pas le sarcasme et répondit

\- X files ou pas, s'il obtient quelque chose, c'est vers lui qu'il faudra se tourner donc laissons le faire son travail et occupons-nous du notre qui risque encore de nous faire voir de toutes les couleurs aujourd'hui.

 **###**

Henry était descendu en vitesse à la morgue et en déboulant dedans, il avait effrayé plus de la moitié du personnel présent. Chacun avait toujours eu l'habitude de le voir péter une durite de temps en temps, mais lorsqu'il voulait obtenir quelque chose, il ne valait mieux pas être sur son chemin. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le corps de Sean qui avait été remis dans le frigo, sous les yeux éberlués de Lucas qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver en l'espace de quelques minutes pour revenir à la charge tel un petit garçon.

\- boss ? Est ce qu'on a du nouveau ? Les deux suspects ont parlé ?

Henry se hâta de sortir le corps du pauvre défunt du frigo et se mit rapidement au travail, sans même penser une seconde à son assistant qui était complètement dépassé par la situation

\- Henry ! - il finit par élever la voix, pour qu'enfin l'immortel daigne lever les yeux

\- quoi, Lucas ?

\- vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Vous avez obtenu quelque chose ?

Henry soupira

\- je ne sais pas. J'ai juste trouvé une solution pour qu'on essaie d'en savoir plus sur comment le meurtre s'est passé. Reece et Hanson vont essayer de leur faire cracher le morceau, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on réussisse à obtenir quelque chose d'eux, ils sont bien trop malins.

Henry parlait si vite que pour le coup, Lucas n'arrivait vraiment pas à rentrer dans son délire. Il le regarda comme s'il parlait tout sauf anglais.

\- je vous avoue que là je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir. Si on a rien, pas un seul indice et que vous ne participez même pas à l'interrogation, comment on va réussir à régler cette affaire ?

Henry savait que Lucas était peut-être bien le seul qui comprendrait son point de vue qu'il travaillait avec des corps depuis suffisamment longtemps. Il poussa un long soupir et lui résuma rapidement la situation qu'il avait expliquée aux deux autres quelques minutes plus tôt.

Après son explication, l'assistant le regarda comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un film de science-fiction. Henry leva les yeux.

\- Écoute, tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, c'est une idée que j'ai eue, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais solliciter l'esprit de Sean pour me raconter sa vie. Non, je veux juste précisément me concentrer sur son corps au mieux et essayer de comprendre qui a bien pu l'empoisonner et comment cette journée s'est passée exactement, en remontant ainsi, on pourrait mettre la main sur le meurtrier.

\- mais vous venez de dire que vous vouliez communiquer avec lui ? Désolé, c'est un peu creepy quand même.

Henry soupira

\- je sais ce que j'ai dit et on a besoin d'un coup de main, il est mort et personne ne semble au courant de ce qui s'est réellement passé, Jo a besoin de ça pour faire son deuil en paix et je ne vais pas la laisser tomber. Donc tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre et si tu trouves ça effrayant, je ne t'oblige pas à rester à côté de moi.

Sur ce, Henry s'occupa de nouveau du corps et ne prit pas en compte le regard pesant de son assistant, sur lui. Lucas se résigna. Henry était très fort dans son domaine et personne ne serait apte à arriver à sa cheville, de ce fait le jeune homme resta simplement aux côtés du légiste, en espérant qu'il puisse trouver quelque chose et il avait hâte de voir comment il s'y prendrait.

Henry examinait le corps de Sean avec une loupe pour essayer de repérer des empreintes, mais il ne vit rien. Il l'avait ouvert pour récupérer les particules de drogue qui restait dans son corps. Il le regarda longuement et soupira.

\- je vous en prie, aidez-moi à résoudre cette affaire. Jo a besoin de savoir et nous aussi. Un indice, n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous emmener à celui qui vous a fait ça.

Pendant de longues, vraiment très longues minutes, Henry continuait de murmurer au mort comme s'il allait lui apporter des réponses, puis soudainement un souffle balaya toute la pièce, la plongeant entièrement dans le noir, Lucas hurla comme une fillette, mais Henry lui mit la main sur la bouche. Ils regardèrent le corps de Sean qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce (et encore heureux), mais quelque chose poussa Henry à poser sa main sur celle du défunt et il eut des flashs, des flashs qu'honnêtement, ceux qui possédaient des pouvoirs plus ou moins surnaturels auraient pu avoir, mais son immortalité faisait déjà de lui quelqu'un de surnaturel.

 _Il se retrouva devant la statue d'Abraham Lincoln, il était donc bel et bien à Washington. Il regarda tout autour de lui, c'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Parfaite pour se promener, pour un pique-nique._

 _Un homme sortait de la cour de justice et Henry comprit qu'il s'agissait de Sean. Ce dernier ne cessait de regarder son téléphone et de soupirer, il se demandait ce que cela signifiait, puis il entendit la conversation._

 _\- Jo, chérie, c'est moi ! Écoute, je sais que tu en colère contre moi et je n'ai même pas pu te dire au revoir quand je suis parti ce matin... Je suis désolé pour cette dispute, c'est complètement ridicule, on va surmonter ça. Je t'en prie, je n'aime pas quand tu ne me rappelles pas, je sais que tu as ta fierté, mais rappelle-moi, rassure moi et dis-moi qu'on va passer au travers de tout ça. On en reparle à mon retour, n'oublie pas que je t'aime, ma chérie._

 _Il rangea son téléphone et descendit les marches. Henry sentit un pincement au coeur. Alors, les choses ne s'étaient pas bien terminées entre Jo et Sean, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la jeune femme semblait se rendre responsable de sa mort._

 _Il reconnut ensuite Diego, donc jusqu'à la rien d'anormal. Tout se passait exactement comme leur premier témoin l'avait dit._

 _La conversation n'avait pas l'air joyeuse, loin de là. Sean apparaissait à Henry, comme un homme vraiment calme et posé, qui ne cherchait pas les problèmes et qui faisait le travail qu'il aimait. Diego était en rage et Sean tentait de le convaincre que le suspect qu'il défendait était une cause perdue et qu'il fallait qu'il accepte sa défaite, mais Diego ne semblait pas de cet avis. Sean n'avait vraiment pas envie d'argumenter et Henry ne pouvait le blâmer, surtout si à ce moment, il avait déjà quelques soucis avec Jo._

 _Sean fut le premier à partir et il regarda donc Diego qui passa effectivement un coup de téléphone. Il entendit le nom d'un hôtel et assuma que c'était celui dans lequel Sean séjournait._

 _Il n'avait pas le temps de vraiment s'assurer si Diego était le responsable ou pas, puisque de toute façon, il se fit transporter dans un autre flash, qui l'emmena exactement là où il avait besoin. Devant l'hôtel, Sean discutait avec un membre de la NYPD, Henry l'avait reconnu par le gilet, mais il était de dos et il n'arrivait pas à percevoir de qui il s'agissait. C'est alors qu'il vit les Kyle et Elton, qui passaient discrètement derrière Sean pour lui prendre sa clé de chambre et le flic qui semblait les avoir vu, mais ne disait rien et au contraire, faisait diversion pour que Sean ne parte pas._

 _Henry ignorait s'il devait rester là, s'il le faisait, il arriverait forcément à voir l'identité du flic, mais en même temps, il avait une perche de tendue avec Kyle et Elton qui se dirigeaient sans aucun doute dans la chambre de l'avocat. Il décida contre son gré de les suivre, en se disant que cela serait partie remise et qu'il finirait bien par connaître l'identité du flic tôt ou tard._

 _Visiblement, le flash était fait pour qu'il les suive puisqu'il n'eut pas à monter les marches et il vit les deux rentrer dans la chambre de Sean. Il les suivit avant que la porte ne se referme. Ils fouillèrent un peu dans les affaires du procureur et laissèrent tomber une photo de Jo. En la voyant, ils sifflèrent, ce qui valut à Henry de serrer des poings._

 _Kyle partit dans la salle de bain tandis qu'Elton attrapa un verre et y versa une dose entière de médicament... Henry fronça des sourcils, ce n'était pas de la kétamine._

 _\- je ne me serais pas trompé tout de même ? Les résultats n'auraient pas été faussés._

 _Kyle déposa le verre sur la table de nuit et discuta avec son collègue. Henry savait bien que personne ne pouvait le voir, c'était un souvenir, il prit le verre et le sentit._

 _\- de l'aspirine en poudre ? Mais pourquoi ?_

 _La réponse vint rapidement à lui_

 _\- Cette dose devrait le faire dormir assez longtemps pour qu'on ait le temps de brider le juge et gagner cette affaire pour Diego, quand il se réveillera, peut être à la limite demain soir, il aura certainement perdu et il sera venu ici pour rien._

 _Elton fit un petit sourire_

 _\- Tu es sûr que l'aspirine va être efficace, un somnifère n'aurait pas mieux fait de faire l'affaire ?_

 _\- forcément, mais on était des scientifiques, idiot ! L'aspirine à forte dose est assez costaud et on le sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre, il dormira comme un bébé et n'aura pas le dernier mot au réveil. Allez viens, on va se faire taper sur les doigts si on traîne, l'autre en bas s'occupe déjà de le retenir, il ne va pas le faire longtemps à mon avis, donc ne perdons pas plus de temps._

 _Henry était complètement perdu. Il était certain d'avoir trouvé de la kétamine, il était formel, les résultats n'avaient pas pu être truqués. Alors, certes le corps de Sean n'était plus trop en état, mais de l'aspirine ne l'aurait jamais tué ou provoquer une crise cardiaque sauf s'il avait des antécédents, mais Henry savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Il essayait de trouver une explication rationnelle, mais il n'en voyait aucune. S'ils avaient mis de l'aspirine... Cela signifiait que quelqu'un d'autre était repassé pour mettre de la kétamine. Surtout qu'ils n'en avaient mis que dans son verre; or, apparemment la drogue aurait été mise dans sa bouteille d'eau et c'était cette personne qu'il fallait trouver... Peut être était ce Diego, peut être était ce flic qui retenait Sean, il fallait en avoir le coeur net et pour ça, il fallait commencer avec Kyle et Elton qui refusaient de parler, mais maintenant Henry avait de quoi leur faire cracher leur venin._

Le flash s'arrêta et la lumière dans la morgue revint, Henry fut secoué et bascula en arrière, mais Lucas le retint

\- woah ! Henry ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le temps de se réhabituer au monde des « vivants » ce qui était assez ironique pour lui quand même.

\- Lucas ! Oui, ça va, un peu secoué, mais ça va aller.

Il aida Henry à s'asseoir sur le plus proche tabouret et croisa ses bras en le regardant avec des gros yeux

\- bon ok, maintenant vous allez m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer parce que vous m'avez vraiment fait la peur de ma vie, j'ai failli faire dans mon pantalon. Vous êtes devenu aussi pâle que les corps que vous étudiez... J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler une ambulance, vous n'avez pas remué pendant au moins une minute.

Henry se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas été en transe longtemps contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé.

Il se frotta énergiquement le front

\- le truc le plus fou de toute ma vie. Je viens d'avoir quelques réponses et je pense savoir comment faire parler les deux abrutis là haut.

* * *

 _ **Je suis pas médecin non plus, j'ai fait à ma sauce là lol mais on s'en fout c'est jamais qu'une histoire.**_


	76. Chapter 75

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne année à tous, j'espère que 2018 vous apportera des belles choses :).**

 _ **Sarah: Lol, mon Dieu, y'a longtemps que je suis plus à "l'école" à proprement parlé. Je suis à l'université. Et pour Henry, disons que le fait d'être immortel et en plus de travailler dans une morgue lui donne certains dons que d'autres n'ont pas et l'esprit de Sean lui a donné un petit coup de main ;) (vu que la série tourne déjà dans le côté fantastique, je me suis dit que ça choquerait personne)**_

 _ **To the guest: well yes from what I know the translation from French to English works better, at least that's what my American fellows readers told me. And no, the structure is really not the same in both languages, French is very complicated itself, that's why a translation takes quite some time.**_

* * *

Comme prévu, Hanson et Reece n'avaient rien obtenu des deux, qui continuaient toujours de jouer au roi du silence, mais ce fut Henry qui déboula dans l'une des salles d'interrogation, enfin celle d'Hanson et qui dit

\- j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose, mais pour ça, il faudrait les interroger ensemble.

Hanson avait failli lui-même frôler la crise cardiaque et lança simplement un regard noir au doc

\- d'accord d'accord, mais la prochaine fois, tapez à la vitre ou quelque chose, mais ne faites plus ça.

Il regarda Elton

\- vous ne bougez pas de là, je dois me concerter avec mon boss

Hanson se leva et Henry le suivit en lançant un regard à Elton, auquel il jurerait avoir commencé à transpirer lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il tenait quelque chose. Cela risquait d'être fort intéressant.

\- vous avez obtenu quelque chose avec votre méditation ? - demanda Reece, d'une voix sarcastique.

Henry secoua la tête comme un attardé

\- oui oui ! Enfin, on peut dire ça comme ça, disons que j'ai un moyen de les faire parler. Je n'ai pas encore déterminé l'identité du meurtrier, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils seront en mesure de nous le dire et il faut les prendre ensemble.

Reece et Hanson échangèrent un regard. Elle s'appuya contre la vitre et fit un signe de tête à Hanson

\- Henry, vous allez mener l'interrogation à ma place avec le détective Hanson. Ne faites pas de boulettes et produisez quelque chose.

Henry acquiesça

\- bien madame !

Hanson prévint le garde de déplacer Elton dans la même salle que son camarade, dont le visage pâlit en le voyant, comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier ait parlé.

Henry était redescendu à la morgue rapidement pour récupérer un échantillon important

\- où est le lieutenant ? - demanda Kyle, en voyant Henry rentrer avec son petit matériel

\- Elle observe de l'autre côté - répondit Hanson -, mais le docteur Morgan ici présent a des informations qui selon lui pourraient vous faire parler.

Elton et Kyle se regardèrent et pouffèrent

\- eh bien docteur, vous pouvez toujours courir.

Henry fit un petit sourire sournois et ne passa pas par quatre chemins, en déposant un verre rempli d'une substance poudreuse et Hanson et Reece se demandait bien quel était son plan.

Les visages de Kyle et Elton changèrent du tout au tout. Henry sourit.

\- vous reconnaissez ce mélange n'est-ce pas ? Avec un background de scientifique, il y a de quoi. C'est de l'aspirine, une très forte dose qu'on utilise souvent pour les patients dans les hôpitaux pour calmer d'éventuelles douleurs.

Hanson haussa un sourcil

\- euh Henry... Qu'est-ce que ?

Henry continua sur sa lancée, il n'allait rien inventer vu qu'il avait assisté à ce qui s'était passé

\- la veille de la mort de Sean Moore, vous vous êtes tous les deux faufilés dans sa chambre discrètement pendant que quelqu'un lui parlait et le retenait pour l'empêcher de monter. Vous en avez profité pour verser une dose complète d'aspirine dans son verre, qui avait pour but de le faire dormir plus de 24h, comme ça vous auriez eu le champ libre pour mettre le juge de votre côté, certainement avec une petite somme d'argent.

Les têtes de Kyle et Elton se décomposèrent et ils se retrouvèrent en position de faiblesse. Reece et Hanson n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, ils ignoraient si le doc bluffait ou pas du tout, mais quoiqu'il en était, cela avait l'air de fonctionner et ils étaient sur le point de parler, on ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Kyle ravala sa salive

\- ce... Ce n'est pas possible... Comment pouvez-vous même savoir ça ? On a tout fait pour étouffer ça et tout fait pour que personne ne nous voie.

Henry fit un petit sourire, Reece et Hanson poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Et voilà un premier motif et ils n'avaient même pas tenu plus de dix secondes face à Henry. Elton secoua la tête négativement.

\- pauvre crétin !

Kyle le regarda confus

\- tu viens de leur donner une bonne raison de nous foutre derrière les barreaux.

Henry continua avant que Kyle ne puisse répondre

\- Peut-être bien, mais peut-être pas aussi. Sean a été retrouvé mort avec de la kétamine dans le corps, or tous les deux, vous n'aviez pas l'intention de le tuer, mais simplement de l'assommer. La dose que j'ai faite ici est exactement la même que vous avez servi à Sean, dans le même style de verre. Mais il y a juste un petit problème.

Kyle et Elton savaient qu'ils étaient fichus dans tous les cas, ils allaient parler quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Sean n'a pas touché le verre puisqu'il a senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre vous l'avez découvert et c'est là que vous avez certainement appelé votre contact pour qu'il fasse le sale boulot lui-même.

Henry se leva et se mit derrière eux, en murmurant

\- maintenant, qui de votre contact a pris la bouteille de Sean Moore, y a versé de la kétamine. Diego ou ce flic avec lequel Sean discutait ? Sachant que vous avez tous les deux un background de scientifique, un de vous deux l'a préparé pour qu'il fasse son affaire.

Elton grogna

\- Vous n'avez absolument aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, vous ne pouvez pas nous arrêter pour ça.

Henry fit un large sourire

\- en réalité, j'en ai une.

Henry avait emprunté l'ordinateur portable de Lucas pour démontrer sa petite théorie, en l'espace de quelques minutes il avait réussi à appeler l'hôtel où Sean avait séjourné et les convaincre de partager les caméras de sécurité de cette soirée, ce qu'ils avaient fait sans broncher.

\- les caméras - dit-il, en tournant l'écran d'ordinateur vers eux

Ils devinrent plus blancs que neige et secouèrent la tête

\- c'est truqué. Il n'y avait aucune caméra, on a pris soin de vérifier.

Henry leva les épaules

\- eh bien, apparemment vous n'avez pas bien vérifié, sinon vous n'apparaîtriez pas dessus.

Il les pointa pour bien mettre en évidence son argument. Les deux suspects étaient maintenant à court de mots.

\- cette vidéo a été truquée juste pour nous mettre dans l'embarras - Kyle attesta de mauvaise foi

Henry éclata de rire

\- alors là pas du tout ! Croyez-moi, je suis le dernier qui s'y connaît en technologie, vous pouvez être certain que je n'ai pas du tout les compétences pour ça. Non non, il faut voir la vérité en face, vous étiez là-bas et nous avons la preuve. Maintenant, à vous de savoir si vous voulez coopérer ou passer le reste de votre vie en prison pour un crime que vous n'avez pas directement commis.

Kyle et Elton étaient sans voix, autant que les deux autres qui ignoraient encore jusqu'à présent comment Henry avait pu obtenir tout ça si rapidement et si vraiment il ne bluffait pas. Mais enfin, cela avait l'air de porter ses fruits, alors il valait mieux le laisser faire.

Ils se regardèrent et tout le monde savait qu'ils allaient parler. Elton donna l'autorisation Kyle qui se lança.

\- vous avez raison. On est partis dans la chambre de Moore ce jour-là, mais on n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer. Mais ce mec était trop malin, sa femme n'était pas flic pour rien alors effectivement il n'a rien bu. On le surveillait depuis le toit d'en face et quand on l'a vu aller se coucher sans boire le verre, on a compris que nos plans avaient échoué. On a simplement envoyé un texto à notre contact pour le lui dire et tout ce qu'on sait c'est que le lendemain, il a été retrouvé mort dans le parc pas loin de l'hôtel.

Henry les observa longuement, ils parlaient peut-être, mais ils n'étaient pas décidés à balancer leur complice. Il demanda alors.

\- qui de vous deux a fourni la kétamine ? Puisqu'on vous l'a forcément demandé et la personne qui l'a tué, s'est évidemment renseigné dessus.

Kyle resta silencieux en se tournant les pouces, littéralement. Elton répondit à sa place.

\- je suis celui qui a créé la kétamine ! Dans le même temps, j'étais celui qui avait suggéré qu'à forte dose, elle était assez puissante pour arrêter le coeur, comme n'importe quelle drogue, mais celle-ci agit plus rapidement et j'ai laissé ça échapper. Je suppose que c'est ce qui a amené à la perte de Moore.

Et voilà leur deuxième motif. Il était certain que les deux croupiraient pour le reste de leur vie en prison et dans le même temps, perdraient leur licence de droit et seraient privés d'exercer leur profession à vie.

Avant de les embarquer, Hanson demanda

\- Donnez-nous des noms, vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, vous n'avez pas travaillé seuls et vous aviez un complice. Est-ce que c'était Diego ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elton répondit

\- On a déjà avoué pour nous deux, vous ne pouvez pas nous forcer à en dire plus. On a peut être merdé, mais on sait quand il faut garder le silence et je crois qu'à partir de ce moment, c'est à vous de vous débrouiller - il lança un regard à Henry - après tout, il semblerait que vous ayez un parfait Sherlock Holmes dans votre équipe, vous n'avez pas besoin de nous.

Hanson soupira et fit signe aux gardes de les emmener. Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle ensemble et Reece et Hanson, regardèrent Henry d'une seule et même expression.

\- vous allez nous expliquer votre petit manège là ? - demanda Reece, qui n'était pas sûre que les problèmes n'allaient pas leur retomber dessus par la suite.

\- ce n'était pas un manège. Tout ce que je dis est la vérité, je n'ai rien inventé et la preuve avec les caméras.

Hanson était complètement soufflé

\- mais comment avez-vous pu obtenir tout ça en l'espace d'une heure ? C'est complètement dingue... Votre truc de magie a fonctionné ?

Henry fit un petit sourire

\- il semblerait que oui. Je ne vais pas me perdre dans les détails, vous n'allez pas me croire de toute façon. Mais je pense que Sean nous soutient et veut qu'on lui fasse justice et c'est ce que je compte faire. Nous avons déjà arrêté les deux, il me semble maintenant que nous pouvons demander la liste de toutes les personnes présentes lors des affaires de Sean. Dans le même temps, on devrait ramener Diego ici, maintenant que ses collègues ont été arrêtés, je ne donne pas cher pour qu'il parle à son tour et on finira bien par avoir le meurtrier.

Il fit un signe de tête à ses deux collègues et repartit tranquillement à la morgue. Reece et Hanson s'échangèrent un regard.

\- plus ça va, plus je me dis que je devrais voir un psy à force de travailler avec ce gars - balança Hanson au tac au tac

\- on est deux - répondit Reece, qui était vraiment à l'ouest pour le coup.

 **###**

Jo soupira pour la énième fois, ce qui fit lever les yeux à Abe, qui faisait son inventaire manuellement.

\- Jo ! Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de rester sur cet écran. Déjà ça te bousille le cerveau surtout que tu n'es pas très en forme et en plus, tu ne fais que te torturer.

Jo fit un petit sourire, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'Henry avait probablement mis son grain de sel pour qu'Abe joue les baby-sitters avec elle.

\- je le sais ! Et je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, mais c'est difficile de trouver tous les cas où mon mari a participé et de trouver exactement toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes à l'audience et ça même en fouillant dans le site internet de la NYPD avec mon code d'accès.

Après le petit déjeuner avalé, Abe avait ouvert la boutique et Jo l'avait regardé faire et l'avait même aidé à vendre quelques items. Comme Henry lui avait dit, elle avait fini par lui demander son ordinateur portable pour faire ses recherches et continuer de travailler sur cette affaire pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais évidemment, depuis elle ne l'avait pas lâché et Abe se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux de lui retirer l'ordi pour qu'elle oublie cette affaire ne serait ce que le temps d'une journée, surtout considérant sa gueule de bois, bien que le remède avait fait vraiment de l'effet.

\- Ça fait déjà trois heures que tu es sur cet ordinateur quand même, tu devrais te ménager, tu te fais du mal.

Abe avait raison et tout le monde avait raison de toute façon. La veille, elle s'était vraiment laissé aller avec toute cette histoire et n'avait plus du tout réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes, mais elle finirait par trouver la faille et elle rendrait justice à son mari. Il était clair que pour l'instant, elle avait les idées embrouillées et n'arrivait pas à penser de façon lucide.

Elle ferma l'ordinateur et le déposa sur la petite table en face d'elle, en se frottant les sinus. Abe lui fit un regard compatissant et vint s'installer près d'elle, profitant du fait qu'aucun client n'était là en ce début d'après-midi.

\- J'ignore si ça te fera sentir mieux, mais Henry fait vraiment tout pour que cette affaire soit résolue au plus vite. Et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il travaille très délicatement dessus pour ne pas dire de bêtises. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi sérieux.

Jo pouffa

\- Henry est toujours sérieux, mais pour le coup, je pense qu'il a juste peur de me blesser davantage donc il fait encore plus attention, mais je lui fais confiance. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui va y arriver, c'est bien lui.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide en pensant à son ami. Malgré sa peine pour Sean et le fait qu'elle ignorait encore complètement ce qui était arrivé à ce dernier, cela ne pouvait absolument rien changer à ses sentiments pour Henry. Ils étaient de plus en plus profonds et elle le savait et elle ignorait en réalité combien de temps, elle allait tenir sans s'adonner à la tentation de tomber dans ses bras.

Abe l'observa sans rien dire et avait encore un peu de mal à penser qu'elle était comme Pops et qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Cela le rassurait, au moins Henry arrêterait de broyer du noir pour le reste de sa très longue vie. Mais ils allaient tous les deux perdre ceux qu'ils aimaient au fur et à mesure et même s'ils passaient leur vie ensemble, puisqu'Abe n'avait aucun doute, cela n'enlèverait rien à la peine, surtout s'ils finissaient par avoir des enfants.

Jo demanda à Abe

\- Henry n'a pas voulu m'embarrasser ce matin et juste parce qu'il est poli comme ça, mais dis moi, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de regrettable la nuit passée ? Je sais que quand je bois, je peux être folklorique et faire tout et n'importe quoi alors est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui aurait pu non seulement le gêner lui, mais toi ? Ou même Lucas ? S'il t'en a parlé.

Abe ne voulait pas trop dévoiler ce que son père lui avait dit. Il avait vaguement parlé du fait qu'elle avait balancé ce qui avait failli se passer entre eux il y a un peu plus d'un mois, à Lucas et il avait bien vu de ses propres yeux dans quel état elle était, mais il ignorait si c'était une bonne idée.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- oh allez ! C'est de moi qu'il s'agit, si quelqu'un doit se sentir mal, c'est bien moi. Ce sont mes actes, je devrais les assumer maintenant.

Abe n'en doutait pas une seconde, mais c'était le but de l'alcool, d'oublier ce qu'on avait fait la veille. Il secoua la tête.

\- non Jo ! Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Personne ne t'en veux et puis ça arrive à tout le monde les coups de pompe comme ça, mais je te rassure, tu ne nous as rien dit ou fait. Tu t'es rapidement endormie si tu veux tout savoir.

Jo savait bien que le vieil homme ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais elle accepta quand même la réponse, elle n'était pas en état d'argumenter.

Elle posa sa tête contre le dossier, en posant une main sur son front

\- j'espère qu'aujourd'hui ils auront plus de chance avec ces deux lourdauds, parce que même si je suis forte, il est vrai que tout ceci me bouffe de l'intérieur et je veux juste en voir le bout.

Abe lui secoua rapidement la main

\- et tu le verras. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Henry est fort et sérieux, il trouvera ce qui ne va pas et ils parleront.

Elle fit un petit sourire. La sonnerie de la boutique retentit et un couple rentra. Abe lui fit un signe de tête et se leva pour les accueillir.

Jo les regarda et se sentit de nouveau lourde et non pas à cause du peu d'alcool qui restait dans son sang.

Elle vérifia si Abe ne regardait pas dans sa direction et reprit l'ordinateur pour se faire la malle discrètement et s'installer dans la chambre d'Henry.

Elle se mit sur le lit en position de lotus, avec l'ordinateur déposé sur un coussin et recommençait à parcourir le site de la justice américaine. Elle avait accès à plus de dossiers et d'affaires grâce à son statut de flic, elle devait juste utiliser son code utilisateur et confirmer son identité par son numéro de badge et une question de sécurité. Elle avait également ouvert la page du site internet de la NYPD et ses yeux passaient d'une fenêtre à l'autre, en essayant de réunir le peu d'indices qu'elle récoltait sur le site de la justice et celui de son boulot, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance. Tout était plus ou moins crypté et même si elle parvenait à récupérer des morceaux, ce n'était jamais assez pour la mener sur la piste de la personne responsable du meurtre de son mari.

Elle détestait quand même rester la à ne rien faire et attendre qu'Henry rentre tranquillement à la maison et lui explique un peu plus en détail ce qui s'était passé dans la journée et s'ils avaient du nouveau.

Elle s'allongea et regarda le plafond. Elle sentit une larme s'écraser sur sa joue et pour sûr, elle se rappelait encore de la façon dont elle avait parlé à son mari la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, soit deux jours avant sa mort, elle s'en était tellement voulu à ce moment.

 _Flash back_

* * *

 ** _Désolée, je m'arrête juste avant un flash-back :p mais le prochain chapitre commencera dessus._**


	77. Chapter 76

**Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ça continue de vous plaire :). Oui Sarah, je m'en doutais à ta façon d'écrire ;) parce que j'avais un peu près le même style quand j'avais ton âge.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Flash back_

 _Jo avait eu une dure journée et Sean également. Il préparait ses affaires pour aller à Washington et Jo le regardait faire, assise sur le lit. Elle avait les traits tirés et son visage trahissait énormément de fatigue. Elle finit par demander._

 _\- tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?_

 _Sean lui sourit_

 _\- ça va aller ! Je ne reste que pour trois jours. Demain, mon affaire passe en cour et je reviendrais très rapidement, j'en ai parlé avec le juge ici. Je devrais gagner cette affaire donc ça ne sera pas long, après, il ne manquera plus que la paperasse habituelle._

 _Jo acquiesça en faisant une petite moue_

 _\- je vois ! Eh bien, je ne me doute pas que tu vas encore la gagner, tu as vraiment fait du bon travail ces derniers mois._

 _Il ferma sa valise et regarda sa femme avec des yeux pleins d'amour_

 _\- je sais, mais il faut dire que tes amis de la NYPD me rendent les choses faciles à trouver les suspects et me les envoyer par la suite._

 _Jo sentit sa lèvre se tordre_

 _\- oui... Enfin, on ne les arrête pas tous malheureusement, certains nous passent sous le nez ou bien on n'a pas assez de preuves concrètes pour les arrêter. On est pas assez forts pour ça, on aurait vraiment besoin d'un miracle pour réussir à résoudre toutes ces affaires en suspend et rayer les noms sur des listes._

 _Sean comprenait le point de vue de sa femme et compatissait. Cependant, elle se mettait tout le temps en danger, peut-être trop. D'ailleurs ce jour-là, il remarqua un énorme hématome tout le long de son bras. Il s'avança vers elle et le regarda._

 _\- qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?_

 _Elle zieuta son bras et le retira vivement, de mauvaise foi_

 _\- rien du tout ! Ça arrive._

 _Sean haussa un sourcil_

 _\- ça ne fait pas qu'arriver dans ton job, Jo. En plus en ce moment tu es très fatiguée, tu ne m'en parles pas beaucoup, mais vous êtes sur quel genre d'affaires ?_

 _Elle le regarda longuement_

 _\- on court derrière un violeur de filles mineures, entre 15 et 17 ans..._

 _Sean ferma les yeux et se sentit presque nauséeux, sa femme devait vivre les pires moments de sa vie dans des cas comme ça_

 _\- mon Dieu ! Mais quelle horreur ! Et vous n'arrivez pas à l'avoir ?_

 _\- on l'a attrapé, mais il refuse de parler et prétend être innocent même si les victimes l'ont reconnu. Le problème, c'est que la justice n'a rien contre lui et serait prête à le laisser s'échapper._

 _Sean fronça des sourcils_

 _\- tu sais que ça n'explique pas le bleu ?_

 _\- je me suis juste énervée ! Comme je suis de nature calme, j'ai préféré aller me défouler sur le punching-ball dans la salle d'entraînement et il m'est revenu en plein dedans. Juste dans le bras, mais bon ça a fait un bleu, ce n'est rien._

 _Sean savait qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité, il y avait plus._

 _\- Jo, je te connais, il y a autre chose, un punching-ball ne fait pas ça._

 _\- Écoute, je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu ne vas pas me prendre la tête pour ça._

 _Sean parut surpris du ton de sa femme_

 _\- d'accord ! Excuse-moi, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler._

 _Jo se leva et descendit dans le salon, Sean la suivit en lui emboîtant le pas._

 _\- cependant, j'aimerais bien que ton ami le juge reconsidère cet enfoiré et le garde en prison et lui donne la peine qu'il mérite. Il y a eu le témoignage des victimes, elles l'ont reconnu, il attend quoi pour faire son boulot ? Que d'autres femmes se fassent violer, que la sienne se fasse violer ? Que sa fille se fasse violer ? Ça m'énerve cette justice qui ne fout absolument rien, à part gratter de l'argent avec tous les citoyens._

 _Sean n'avait jamais vu Jo aussi énervée. Quelque chose était arrivé autrement elle n'agirait pas de la sorte._

 _\- chérie qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je sais que la justice est difficile, mais là tu cherches la petite bête là où il n'y en a pas._

 _Elle lui lança un regard noir_

 _\- la petite bête ? Mais ils ne font rien contre lui et les paroles de trois jeunes femmes qui ont subi des malheurs ne suffisent pas ? Ils ont besoin de quoi d'autre ?_

 _\- Jo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _Elle tempêta_

 _\- Il se passe que ton cabinet fait tout pour le protéger alors que c'est un meurtrier et tu sais quoi, j'ai trouvé ton nom, tu vas le défendre ce salopard, comment tu peux me faire ça à moi ? J'ai tout fait pour que ce gars ne touche plus une seule fille et qu'il croupisse en prison et tu vas le défendre._

 _Sean fronça des sourcils et se demandait dans quelles circonstances il devait défendre un violeur_

 _\- Attends une seconde avant de tirer tes nerfs sur moi, il doit y avoir une erreur. Je n'ai pas été assigné à la case d'un violeur. Je l'aurais su tout de même._

 _\- parce qu'il n'a pas été présenté comme tel, mais ton nom était marqué comme le principal défendeur et d'après ce que j'ai lu, c'est lui qui passe demain à Washington et tu espères gagner l'affaire ? Mais tu me dégoûtes._

 _Sean se sentit affreusement mal et comprit alors où elle voulait en venir. Il se frappa le front avec la main._

 _\- Jo, je n'en savais rien, je n'ai pas encore regardé le dossier, mais si tu dis que c'est un violeur je vais demander à défendre la personne opposée. Il suffit juste que je passe un coup de téléphone et je laisserais ça à mes concurrents... Enfin tu..._

 _Jo ne cessait de le regarder de travers_

 _\- écoute, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ton métier, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire_

 _Ce fut au tour de Sean de lever la voix_

 _\- tu ne crois tout de même pas que je suis si inhumain que je prendrais la défense d'un violeur ? S'il a quelque chose à se reprocher, la moindre des choses que je puisse faire c'est de défendre la victime, enfin Jo, tu me connais mieux que ça quand même._

 _Jo croisa les bras, elle avait des éclairs plein les yeux_

 _\- tu vois, j'en suis pas si sûre._

 _\- Jo..._

 _\- Bonne nuit Sean !_

 _Elle monta rapidement les marches et claqua la porte de leur chambre. Sean l'avait rejoint un peu plus tard dans la nuit et elle était partie très tôt le matin pour aller travailler et avait ignoré tous ses appels... Deux jours après, on était venu lui annoncer la mort de son mari et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi responsable que depuis ce jour._

 _Fin du flash back_

Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Ironiquement, elle avait appris que Sean avait gagné son affaire et qu'il avait effectivement défendu la victime et non pas le violeur...

Elle avait jugé tellement rapidement, elle était fatiguée et elle voulait tellement en finir avec tout ça qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter son mari, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et elle s'en était voulu terriblement, jusqu'à ce que cette histoire d'immortalité la frappe et qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de vraiment faire son deuil.

Elle se releva et se frotta le crâne

\- j'espère que je réussirais à te faire justice rapidement.

* * *

En fin de journée au 11, si autant Henry avait réussi à trouver la faille d'Elton et Kyle, personne n'avait réussi à faire parler Diego. Il était autant silencieux que les deux autres la veille et même qu'on lui avait dit qu'ils avaient été arrêtés, car ils avaient fait une partie du sale boulot, il refusait toujours de parler. Henry se disait que si Jo était là, elle lui aurait rapidement refait le portrait.

Tout comme ses camarades, il serait en garde à vue, visiblement s'il n'était pas coupable il protégeait le véritable, mais quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'aidait pas son cas, puisque de toute façon il était également un complice, peut-être bien plus que Kyle et Elton.

Reece en avait assez de ces imbéciles qui ne disaient rien du tout, elle en avait vu des cas dans sa vie, mais jamais aussi butés. Souvent, il ne leur fallait pas beaucoup avant qu'ils parlent, mais là, pour agir de la sorte, ils savaient qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se reprocher.

\- bon qu'est ce qu'on fait lieutenant ? - demanda Hanson, qui était autant blasé que tout le monde

\- Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'on n'a pas travaillé aujourd'hui quand même, Henry a réussi à faire avouer à Kyle et Elton plus rapidement que vous et moi aurions pu obtenir quelque chose. Maintenant, ne reste plus qu'à faire de même avec Diego.

Hanson soupira

\- il est dur quand même celui là - Il regarda Henry qui ne disait rien - au pire, doc, vous pouvez toujours lui sortir toute une théorie qui va le mettre mal à l'aise comme les deux autres et peut être qu'il parlera.

Henry sourit

\- je vous l'ai dit que je n'avais rien inventé. Par contre pour lui je n'ai pas encore de théories comme vous dites, mais on finira bien par mettre la main dessus, je ne m'inquiète pas. Qu'en est-il de la liste qu'on devait récupérer pour voir les noms qui ressortaient dans l'affaire ?

Reece grimaça légèrement

\- je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer au cabinet pour aller le récupérer, j'ai encore moins demandé un mandat, mais je m'en occuperais dès demain

Les trois se regardèrent. Henry regarda l'heure. La journée était tout de même passée relativement vite.

\- Bon, demain j'irais chercher un mandat et je me rendrais au cabinet pour récupérer les dossiers. Vous deux vous mènerez l'interrogation, peut être que ce soir vous aurez une révélation, Henry.

Reece leur souhaita une bonne soirée et les quitta là. Henry et Hanson se regardèrent.

\- je pense que je vais rentrer aussi. Vous avez de la chance, le lieutenant vous laisse prendre la liberté des interviews vu que Jo n'est pas là, mais n'en profitez pas trop hein, vous n'êtes pas flic.

Henry fit un grand sourire

\- je le sais, merci, mais j'avoue que ça me fait plaisir d'y être.

Ils se quittèrent pour la soirée et Henry retrouva Lucas qui l'attendait à la sortie de la morgue.

\- vous avez terminé ou vous comptez travailler encore ce soir ? - demanda l'assistant

Henry secoua la tête

\- non ! J'ai fini ! On va rentrer, tu dois ramener la voiture à Jo et je te paye un taxi pour que tu puisses retourner chez toi après.

Lucas grimaça

\- oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi boss, je veux dire, j'ai ma metrocard, je peux rentrer en transport

\- j'insiste Lucas, tu en as déjà beaucoup fait pour nous, c'est la moindre des choses.

Lucas rougit légèrement et sourit, en suivant son boss dès que ce dernier avait enfilé son manteau et sa petite panoplie habituelle.

Ils furent plutôt rapidement à la boutique malgré la neige assez abondante, mais justement le trafic était fluide et les routes avaient été tout de même dégagées.

Henry invita Lucas à rentrer quelques minutes et il vit Abe et Jo qui étaient tranquillement installés dans la cuisine à boire un thé chaud

\- ah, Henry, te voilà ! Et Lucas

Lucas fit un signe de tête à Jo et Abe, cette dernière se leva et fit une rapide étreinte au jeune homme qui rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils.

\- euh, c'était pourquoi ça ? - demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

Jo lui fit un petit sourire gêné

\- je voulais te remercier d'avoir conduit à ma place et de m'avoir ramené ma voiture et surtout d'avoir été un bon ami en nous ramenant en sécurité, Henry et moi.

Lucas regarda le couple tour à tour et se sentit gonflé de fierté

\- pas de problèmes. Je suis là pour ça.

Abe lui fit un signe

\- viens boire un thé chaud avant de repartir dans ce froid de canard.

Lucas ne se fit pas prier, tandis que Jo et Henry se mirent un peu à l'écart pour discuter.

\- alors ? Vous avez obtenu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? - demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés.

Henry ignorait s'il se devait de partager l'info, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'excite de suite. Jo remarqua bien son hésitation.

\- Henry, c'est bon, tu sais que je vais bien finir par le savoir tôt ou tard, tu peux me le dire.

Henry poussa une profonde inspiration

\- Alors oui, on a obtenu des informations, Kyle et Elton ont craqué, ils ont tous les deux avoué avoir été dans la chambre d'hôtel de Sean la veille de sa mort.

Jo secoua la tête

\- évidemment ! Donc, ce sont les responsables ?

Henry la coupa avant qu'elle ne s'emporte

\- non ! Enfin ils sont juste complices. Elton s'est chargé de créer la kétamine, mais tous les deux n'avaient simplement que voulu endormir ton mari pendant plus de 24h, en utilisant une forte dose d'aspirine, suffisante pour qu'il passe la journée entière dans son lit, mais quelqu'un en a décidé autrement puisque Sean n'avait pas touché ce verre. Ils sont persuadés qu'avoir une femme flic l'a certainement aidé à ne pas boire n'importe quoi de suspect.

Cela arracha tout de même un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- bon, d'accord ! Et alors quoi maintenant ? Ils ont été arrêtés ?

\- oui, ils ont avoué avoir été complices, mais ont refusé de donner le nom des autres. Cependant, on a emmené Diego au poste, mais pareil, il n'a pas voulu parler quand même bien on lui a dit que ses deux camarades ont été arrêtés. On réessayera demain, mais bon, je ne sais pas s'il va vraiment l'ouvrir, il faudrait que je trouve autre chose contre lui, de la même façon que j'ai obtenu contre Kyle et Elton.

Jo arqua un sourcil

\- obtenu ? Attends, c'est toi qui as trouvé tout ça ? Non pas que je sois surprise, mais de quelle façon tu t'y aies prit pour réussir à obtenir toutes les informations pour les arrêter, surtout le coup de l'aspirine ? Et pour les preuves ?

Henry se pinça les lèvres, il ignorait s'il devait partager cette petite expérience surnaturelle avec elle.

\- Pour les preuves, j'ai rapidement appelé l'hôtel en question dès que j'ai eu les informations et ils ont envoyé tout ce qu'il fallait sur ma boîte de réception sans broncher.

Jo hocha la tête

\- et pour le reste ? Comment tu as trouvé ?

Henry lança un regard à Abe et Lucas qui discutaient et ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Il prit la jeune femme par le bras et ils restèrent à l'avant de la boutique. Elle regarda en arrière.

\- c'est si important que ça, au point que tu m'éloignes de ces deux-là ?

\- en fait, je ne veux pas qu'ils se mêlent à la conversation. Lucas était là, donc il sait ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Abe va me poser des questions par la suite.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, il se pourrait qu'il la prenne pour un taré et il ne pourrait pas la blâmer, mais après tout, les résultats avaient été la.

\- j'ai fait quelque chose d'un peu spécial pour parvenir à ce résultat. Tu vas certainement penser que je suis fou ou tu vas m'en vouloir, mais c'est la vérité et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu obtenir les informations dont j'avais tant besoin.

Jo ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre, enfin avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à beaucoup de choses, cela ne la surprenait guère. Ou peut-être pas.

\- j'ai comme qui dirait fait qu'un avec le corps de Sean.

Elle cligna des yeux

\- je te demande pardon ?

\- pas de la façon dont tu le crois. Je travaillais simplement et Lucas était à mes côtés et je lui ai demandé de m'éclairer un peu sur le sujet et sur ce qui s'est passé exactement ce jour-là. Je ne saurais l'expliquer clairement, mais j'ai été plongé en transe et j'ai eu des flashs de la veille de sa mort, j'ai l'impression que son esprit contrôlait le mien et c'est ainsi que j'ai découvert l'aspirine, la supercherie et tout le reste. Mais impossible de savoir qui peut être le responsable pour le moment, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir. Je suppose que Sean sait que c'est à nous d'élucider le reste de l'affaire.

Jo resta sceptique. Elle ne croyait pas spécialement aux esprits, mais le fait d'être immortelle, la faisait un peu plus penser que le surnaturel pouvait exister, peu importe la situation.

Elle ne fit qu'acquiescer lentement

\- je vois - dit-elle simplement

Henry tenta de la rassurer

\- je n'ai pas communiqué avec lui si c'est ce que tu te demandes, je pense qu'il a juste voulu que je trouve cet indice et que maintenant on puisse remettre la main sur son meurtrier

Jo le regarda longuement avant de sourire

\- je sais ! Et je suis contente qu'il ait pu te montrer ça. Ça prouve bien que tu es quelqu'un d'excellent et de qui plus est, être dans ton métier doit aider à pouvoir avoir un certain contact avec les morts.

Elle poussa un soupir qui en disait long sur sa détresse. Henry s'avança légèrement vers elle et hésita, mais elle posa sa tête contre son torse et il la serra contre lui, une étreinte rassurante et chaleureuse.

\- on va y arriver Jo, on trouvera le responsable

Elle savait qu'ils y parviendraient, ils arrivaient toujours à tout avec Henry. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, elle voulut partager quelque chose qu'elle n'avait même pas partagé avec Sean, concernant cette affaire de viol, mais Lucas débarqua dans la boutique et les interrompit.

\- bon ! Moi je vais rentrer, je suis ravi d'avoir rendu service et ne vous en faites pas Jo, on réussira.

Jo lui fit un sourire, bien contente de voir qu'il était aussi sur la même longueur d'onde qu'eux.

Henry appela le taxi qui était certainement de l'autre côté de la rue, car il fut rapidement sur place. Lucas leur fit un signe de la main.

\- Merci encore boss et à demain. Abe, Jo, bonne soirée

\- rentre bien Lucas - dirent Jo et Henry d'une seule et même voix.

Une fois que le jeune homme fut dans le taxi, les trois occupants se regardèrent. Jo parla la première

\- bon ! Je pense que je vais y aller aussi, merci à vous deux d'avoir pris soin de moi hier soir et merci à toi Abe de m'avoir divertit un peu.

Abe lui fit un large sourire

\- pas de quoi ma grande, reviens quand tu veux, tu sais bien que tu es le bienvenue.

\- je le sais !

Elle fit une bise sur la joue du vieil homme qui se sentit devenir tout cramoisi et sût qu'il devait débarrasser le plancher au regard que son père lui lançait.

Henry sortit pour ramener Jo jusqu'à sa voiture, il avait simplement son pull et son écharpe comme il ne restait pas longtemps dehors et commençait à le regretter, d'ailleurs Jo lui fit la remarque

\- je sais bien que tu travailles toujours dans un congélateur, mais là franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne te pas te transformer en glaçon.

\- Pour être complètement honnête avec toi, je suis littéralement mort de froid donc je ne vais pas traîner. C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait encore plus froid que la semaine dernière.

Jo acquiesça

\- ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Ils ont dit qu'on risquait vraiment d'avoir des températures très basses cette semaine, même pires que nos voisins de Montréal, donc pour dire.

Henry souffla

\- ça risque d'être une belle épreuve lorsqu'on va se retrouver sur le terrain.

Le coeur de Jo manqua un sursaut au mot « épreuve » et celles qu'elle avait subies deux mois auparavant avec Lena, lui revinrent en tête. Henry s'en rendit compte et se racla la gorge.

\- Je veux dire, ça ne sera pas drôle.

\- ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu as bien le droit de dire le mot que tu veux. Il est vrai que j'ai du mal à dissocier maintenant, mais ça va passer. Je ne te fais pas perdre plus de temps, je vais reprendre la route doucement et me reposer à la maison, je vous ai assez causé d'ennuis comme ça.

Henry passa une mèche délicate de ses cheveux, derrière ses oreilles. Elle se sentit avoir d'un seul coup chaud alors que les températures étaient très négatives.

\- tu ne nous embêtes jamais Jo ! Et j'espère que tu le sais.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle était bien trop gênée. Avant de rentrer, elle demanda autre chose.

\- et pour la liste ? Vous avez pu obtenir quelque chose ?

Henry secoua la tête

\- pas encore ! Reece n'a pas eu le temps d'y aller aujourd'hui, mais elle s'en occupera demain, on devrait rapidement trouver le nom manquant à notre affaire et ça ne sera plus qu'une question de temps.

Jo sembla réfléchir à quelque chose, peut-être trop au goût d'Henry. Elle se contenta de sourire quand elle sentit son regard peser sur elle et rentra du côté conducteur.

\- alors bonne nuit Henry et tiens-moi au courant, je t'attendrais à la maison et tu auras le droit à mon chocolat chaud, le seul truc qui ne finira pas en brûlé avec moi.

Henry rigola et la regarda partir avant de piquer un sprint à l'intérieur, parce qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud et il était résistant, mais lorsqu'il ne sentait pas ses orteils dans ses chaussures, c'était vraiment que le temps était mauvais.


	78. Chapter 77

**Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que cela continue de vous plaire. On débute la semaine par un chapitre plus court mais ça ne serait pas drôle s'il n'y avait pas un peu de suspense, vous me connaissez :p.**

 **Sarah: lol, non pas 70 ans, encore heureux mais ça fait plus de 10 ans que j'ai quitté le collège donc ça fait loin tout ça. Non pas en mal xD. Mais à ton âge, je laissais des reviews du même style, j'étais dans tous mes états quand je lisais une fanfic donc je me reconnais bien dedans héhé.**

 **PS: Pour les fesses d'Henry, ça va devoir attendre ma petite dame :p mais ça finira par arriver (un jour O:)**

 **Et certains de vos doutes se trouvent confirmés dans ce chapitre ;)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Bon Diego, vas-tu te décider à parler aujourd'hui ou pas ?

Hanson se frottait le creux entre les deux yeux, il était tout juste 11h et cela faisait une heure que lui et Henry étaient dans la salle d'interrogation à répéter les mêmes choses qu'ils avaient dit la veille. L'immortel n'avait pas plus trouvé de théories depuis pour inculper Diego du meurtre, mais il espérait le faire parler comme il l'avait fait avec les deux compères. En attendant, il restait toujours aussi arrogant que lors de leur première visite, pas étonnant que Jo eût perdu son sang froid.

\- je n'ai rien à vous dire. Vous me cassez les pieds depuis des jours, mais il n'est pas question que je parle.

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel et se demandait si partir en vacances n'était pas une meilleure solution dans les conditions dans lesquelles ils étaient depuis le début de cette affaire. Personne ne voulait parler et le seul moyen pour eux de cracher le morceau était évidemment de trouver des preuves irréfutables contre eux, mais Henry n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout ceci sous la main, en tout cas, pour le moment.

Il était d'ailleurs un peu trop calme au goût d'Hanson, Diego demanda alors

\- pourquoi vous êtes là doc ?

Henry haussa les épaules

\- Vous le savez sûrement, le détective Martinez est sur la touche. Ensuite le lieutenant Reece s'est absenté pour récupérer quelque chose qui nous dira si oui ou non vous êtes responsable de la mort de Monsieur Moore...

Henry fit un petit sourire en coin, en voyant le visage de Diego blêmir

\- comment ça quelque chose qui pourra me vendre ? C'est n'importe quoi, je n'ai rien à cacher.

Hanson le regarda d'un air interdit

\- vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que vous refusez de nous dire quoi que ce soit ? Si vous étiez si innocent que vous prétendez l'être, vous agiriez différemment.

Diego se renfrogna, mais ne parla pas pour autant, cependant il était clair qu'il était nerveux à ce que cette liste pourrait dévoiler. Henry tenta d'y aller en douceur, de la même manière que Jo, cela l'inciterait peut-être à cracher ses boyaux.

\- vous avez l'air de savoir ce que le lieutenant est parti chercher. Faites-vous une faveur et dites-nous plutôt ce qu'on serait susceptibles de trouver dedans ?

Diego refusait de dire quoi que ce soit, mais dans le même temps, cette liste risquait d'exposer tout le monde, vu que chaque nom était passé en revue pour toutes les affaires. Il soupira et trouva une position plus confortable pour parler et Hanson sût qu'il allait enfin dire quelque chose, vraiment il ne fallait que Henry pour qu'ils ouvrent leur bouche.

\- si vous parlez de la liste sur laquelle on trouve toutes les personnes qui sont présentes en cour, eh bien, honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle referme, mais je vais vous épargner du temps, vous allez forcément retrouver mon nom à plusieurs reprises.

Henry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et Hanson s'affala dans sa chaise. Finalement, ils allaient peut-être rester cloîtrés encore plusieurs heures avec un imbécile pareil.

\- Nous sommes au courant - répondit calmement Henry - vous êtes avocat, donc forcément que votre nom reviendra plusieurs fois sur la liste.

Henry le regarda longuement

\- Cependant, bien que je ne nierais pas votre implication dans le meurtre de Sean Moore, quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas le responsable en soi et celui qu'on recherche connaissait le procureur, a participé plusieurs fois aux audiences et c'est ce nom dont nous avons besoin et que nous risquons de retrouver dans cette fameuse liste qui vous fait tant peur.

Diego ravala sa salive, tout en commençant à tapoter nerveusement ses doigts sur la table.

\- est-ce que j'éviterais la prison si je parle ?

Hanson et Henry secouèrent la tête négativement

\- tout ce qu'on peut faire si vous coopérez - répondit Hanson - c'est de parler au juge et d'alléger votre peine, mais étant donné que vous l'avez côtoyé et que vous, vous êtes joué de lui juste devant son nez, je doute qu'il vous accorde quoi que ce soit.

Diego croisa ses bras et leur lança un regard noir

\- Dans ce cas, ça ne vaut pas la peine que je parle, ça ne changera absolument rien à ce qui s'est passé.

Les deux hommes serrèrent des poings, il fallait vraiment que les suspects arrêtent de parler de Sean comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande, mais ce Diego était d'autant plus cynique que ses deux camarades.

Henry continua, imperturbable

\- Ça ne fera que du bien à votre conscience de parler, mais cela ne dépend que de vous. Vous savez, il n'a pas fallu beaucoup pour trouver des preuves contre Kyle et Elton et honnêtement, ils ont rapidement parlé, plus rapidement qu'on aurait pu le penser. Ils ont avoué avoir jouer un rôle, mais ils ne sont pas responsables, cela étant ils sont complices donc ils auront le droit à un petit séjour en prison... Et ça sera aussi votre cas et si vous ne dites rien du tout ou refusez de coopérer, eh bien la peine prévue ne sera que doublée.

Henry bluffait, en réalité il n'en savait rien, mais Hanson n'allait pas le contredire, dans le fond, il n'avait pas tort, rester silencieux ne faisait pas de cadeaux à Diego.

Diego regarda Hanson

\- il bluffe, n'est-ce pas ?

Hanson secoua la tête négativement

\- Cet homme connaît plus de choses que vous et moi réunis et il n'est pas du genre à blaguer.

Henry dissimula son petit sourire, content de voir qu'Hanson jouait également le jeu. Diego soupira et posa ses deux mains sur sa tête.

\- qu'est que ces deux idiots vous ont raconté ?

\- qu'ils avaient voulu simplement endormir Sean pendant une journée pour s'accaparer l'affaire et la gagner, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi ce qui avait amené à son meurtre le lendemain. Comme vous le savez certainement, c'est de la kétamine qui a été retrouvée. Quelqu'un leur a demandé de le faire, ils sont scientifiques ils en ont créé, mais j'y pense...

Il regarda Diego droit dans les yeux, le mettant réellement mal à l'aise

\- Ils en ont créé, mais il fallait une base pour la faire et la rendre suffisamment puissante; pour extraire la poudre de kétamine, il fallait des comprimés médicaux. Elle est considérée comme un stupéfiant, mais elle sert avant tout à soigner.

Diego commença à se fondre sur sa chaise, tandis qu'Hanson ne voyait pas où son collègue voulait en venir.

\- vous aviez eu des douleurs chroniques n'est-ce pas ? C'est ainsi que vous avez dit à vos petits camarades que la kétamine pouvait être mortelle à très forte dose, puisque vous avez entendu vos médecins vous le dire lorsque vous séjourniez à l'hôpital et que vous souffriez et que vous en vouliez plus. Ils ont pris cette information, ont créé la dose suffisante et quelqu'un d'autre l'a administrée. Vous n'aviez pas votre rôle à jouer, enfin pas directement, vous n'étiez que l'informateur.

Diego tomba des nues, tout comme Hanson qui se demandait d'où il sortait cette info, il ne pouvait lui poser la question directement, mais le docteur avait besoin de donner de sérieuses explications pour le coup. Heureusement pour lui, ce fut Diego qui lui demanda directement.

\- comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? Je n'ai laissé aucun indice et ça devait être secret médical.

Henry fit un petit sourire

\- comme vous l'a dit le détective Hanson, je remarque des choses que d'autres ne voient pas.

Il le pointa

\- Vous ne le montrez pas et je dois avouer que vous êtes très fort pour le cacher, d'ailleurs Jo ne vous aurait pas attaqué si elle l'avait su, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle vous n'aviez pas pu vous défendre parce que je suis persuadé que vu votre gabarit, vous l'auriez fait et elle aurait eu des ennuis. À cause de votre condition, vous ne pouviez pas non plus vous rendre dans la chambre de Sean et y verser la dose, l'hôtel n'avait pas d'ascenseur et il vous aurait fallu monter l'étage et cela vous demande un effort considérable parce que vous avez un traumatisme spinal, qui naturellement semble avoir été parfaitement traité grâce aux doses de kétamine. Être avocat vous donne forcément accès à tous les bons médecins. - il marqua une pause - Cependant, vous avez gardé des séquelles, j'ai remarqué l'autre soir lorsque je suis venu chercher Jo, que votre maison possédait un ascenseur pour monter le seul étage présent. Vous avez dû l'installer après votre séjour à l'hôpital, ce qui explique pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu vous défendre contre Jo et dans le fond c'est tant mieux.

Diego grogna, comme s'il avait besoin d'être rappelé qu'il s'était fait mettre à terre par une femme.

Hanson avait complètement perdu Henry

\- doc, où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? Je ne vous suis plus du tout.

\- Tout ça pour dire que c'est lui qui a fourni les comprimés de kétamine à Elton, qui s'est chargé de rajouter la dose qu'il fallait pour provoquer l'arrêt du coeur, il l'a transformé en poudre et l'a remise à la personne qui devait se charger de tuer Sean.

Henry s'arrêta et eut comme un flash par rapport aux souvenirs que Sean lui avait montrés et par rapport à cette nuit dans la maison de Diego, il fut sur le point de parler quand la porte s'ouvrit et le lieutenant regarda Hanson et Henry

\- désolé de vous interrompre tous les deux, mais il faut que je vous parle.

Hanson sortit le premier, se disant que cela lui ferait du bien de prendre l'air. Henry regarda longuement Diego qui ne disait rien, toujours autant sous le choc que le docteur l'ait mis à nu comme ça. Ils s'affrontèrent longuement du regard.

Dans la salle arrière, Hanson avait rejoint le lieutenant

\- qu'est ce qu'il fait encore ? - demanda Hanson, voyant qu'Henry était toujours dans la salle à côté

\- il a peut-être une théorie. Enfin, ce n'est pas le problème.

Hanson vit que le lieutenant avait l'air inquiet.

\- que se passe t-il lieutenant ?

Elle poussa un long soupir

\- eh bien après être resté dans le trafic pendant prés de 50 minutes, j'ai finalement réussi à arriver à la cour pour obtenir un mandat pour avoir cette liste

 _Flash back_

 _Reece était donc partie depuis relativement tôt le matin pour aller récupérer le mandat qu'elle convoitait tant, le trafic avait été horrible à cause du verglas et de la neige et des déneigeurs bloquant un peu la route._

 _De ce fait, la vitesse d'un escargot n'était pas suffisante pour décrire comment les voitures avançaient ce matin-là et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir choisi de prendre le métro finalement._

 _Une fois qu'elle fut devant la cour, comme beaucoup d'emplois dans le droit, c'était autant le rush et il y avait tellement de personnes qui défilaient ce matin, qu'elle se demandait si elle réussirait à avoir son mandat._

 _Elle savait que les audiences ne commençaient pas avant 10h du matin, mais il pouvait y avoir des exceptions, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de criminels._

 _Après avoir attendu un bon vingt minutes dans la salle d'attente, en compagnie d'autres lieutenants ou d'avocats qui avaient besoin du service du juge, ce fut finalement son tour._

 _Le juge semblait déjà fatigué alors que la journée venait de commencer, parfois elle ne s'imaginait même pas à sa place, cela devait être encore pire que de travailler dans la police._

 _\- ah lieutenant Reece - l'accueillit-il avec un grand sourire, elle savait que le poste 11 était grandement apprécié du juge, certainement dû à toutes les arrestations qu'ils avaient eu depuis le mois de septembre. Reece sourit, sans Henry, il aurait peut-être eu un avis différent._

 _\- Juge Fortes ! Pardon de vous importuner si tôt le matin, mais j'aurais besoin d'un mandat._

 _Le juge hocha la tête_

 _\- bien sûr ! Pouvez-vous me dire pour quelle raison et l'adresse d'où vous le délivrerez ?_

 _\- Alors, j'en ai besoin pour récupérer un document important à notre enquête et il serait délivré au 601 avenue Lexington, il s'agit du cabinet Kirland & Ellis LPP._

 _Le juge avait commencé à taper le tout sur son ordinateur, mais s'arrêta en fronçant des sourcils_

 _\- eh bien... Je ne peux pas vous en délivrer un deuxième._

 _Reece haussa un sourcil_

 _\- comment ça un deuxième ?_

 _\- oui, une détective de votre unité s'est présentée hier soir et m'a demandé le mandat pour la même adresse, elle avait l'air pressé. Mais du coup je pensais que vous le saviez et que vous étiez peut être déjà partie sur place._

 _Reece sentit sa bouche se tordre. Martinez ! Butée comme pas deux, éjectée de l'affaire ou pas, elle avait toujours son autorité et bien sûr, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait aller récupérer ce mandat, elle n'avait besoin de l'autorisation de personne._

 _Elle le remercia_

 _\- merci monsieur Fortes. Désolée pour le dérangement, elle ne m'a pas prévenue, mais je vais en discuter avec elle._

 _\- pas de problèmes, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas à me solliciter._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Hanson écarquilla les yeux

\- Jo a pris le mandat ?

Reece acquiesça

\- et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ait déjà obtenu la liste et si elle a trouvé le suspect...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'Henry débarqua comme une brute dans la salle, en hurlant

\- c'est le détective Hank Dunn.

Hanson et Reece se retournèrent simultanément

\- de quoi ? - demanda Reece

\- C'est lui qui a tué Sean, c'était sous son commandement qu'ils ont agi.

Hanson regarda à travers la vitre

\- il a parlé ?

Henry secoua la tête négativement, incapable de tenir en place

\- non ! Je l'ai deviné moi-même. Lorsque j'ai suivi Jo quand elle s'est rendue chez Diego, j'allais faire appel au lieutenant pour qu'elle vienne, mais bizarrement ma route a croisé celle de Dunn et il m'a dit qu'il s'en occuperait. Il a convaincu Jo que rien ne lui arriverait, mais c'était son but, de l'éloigner de l'affaire pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le trouver et comme elle est fragile et le connaissait relativement bien, il a profité de sa naïveté pour lui faire croire que tout irait bien, mais ce n'était que pour masquer son visage. Il nous a raccompagnés, mais au moment où nous sommes sortis de la maison, je l'ai vu échangé des signes avec Diego et j'ai bien compris que l'un comme l'autre se promettait de se protéger. Alors c'est ça, Diego le protégeait, vu que Dunn faisait de même et il n'aurait jamais parlé. Quant au détective, il espérait se libérer de toute responsabilité, sachant que Kyle, Elton et Diego accepteraient de se faire mettre en prison pour ça et qu'on aurait classé l'affaire.

Hanson et Reece se regardèrent d'un air grave et Henry comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas

\- qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Jo ! Je n'ai pas pu obtenir de mandat parce qu'elle est partie le chercher hier soir

Henry leva les yeux, il aurait dû s'en douter. La jeune femme avait l'air bien trop pensive. Il n'aurait jamais dû partager cette information avec elle.

\- si je ne lui avais pas dit pour la liste, elle ne serait pas partie tête baissée là dans.

\- vous ne pouvez pas vous blâmer pour ça Henry. Vous avez tout fait pour la protéger, mais elle est déterminée, mais à mon avis à l'heure qu'il est, elle a peut-être déjà trouvé le responsable.

Hanson regarda les deux et se sentait nerveux, autant pour Dunn que pour sa jeune collègue

\- qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Il faut qu'on se disperse. Je vais envoyer une équipe sonner chez elle et nous trois, nous prenons la voiture direction le poste 14, c'est là que le détective Dunn travaille et Jo va certainement aller le retrouver pour lui régler son compte et on doit agir avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. En route tout le monde !


	79. Chapter 78

**Bon allez, je vous poste un chapitre en prévision du weekend lol. Dénouement de l'affaire, j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir O:).**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

En effet, la jeune femme avait passé la soirée de la veille, en revenant de chez Henry à parcourir les listes, vérifier avec le site de la justice, dans les dossiers de la NYPD et également dans ceux de Sean. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi, juste trois-quatre heures et au petit matin, elle avait repris ses recherches, continuer de fouiller dans cette longue liste et avait coché le nom qui revenait le plus souvent et elle avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. La seule personne qui l'avait prise sous son aile alors qu'elle n'était qu'une débutante à la NYPD, la personne avec qui elle traînait pendant toutes ces années à l'académie et sur lequel elle devait l'avouer, avoir eu un petit crush pendant un moment jusqu'à rencontrer Sean, l'avait trahie, poignardée dans son dos et tout ça pourquoi ? Jalousie, envie ? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir et elle n'en avait rien à faire parce qu'il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à un homme bon, qui lui faisait confiance et qui n'hésitait jamais à faire appel à lui en tant que témoin.

Elle avait jeté le papier en boule et avait serré des dents en hurlant

\- sale connard !

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, elle ne devait vraiment pas, mais elle n'avait aucune conscience, tellement elle était submergée par la rage. Elle avait appelé au poste 14 et avait demandé d'une voix calme, mais ferme si le détective Dunn était de service et elle avait rigolé bruyamment lorsqu'on lui avait dit que c'était son jour de repos, elle se disait que cela ne pouvait être que sa chance.

Grâce à la liste et son côté flic, elle avait pu obtenir directement l'adresse du détective et elle n'allait pas se priver de lui payer une petite visite qu'il n'était certainement pas prêt d'oublier.

* * *

Reece se chargeait de conduire et elle ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure, malgré la neige, le verglas, elle avait mis les sirènes et fonçait dans la ville en évitant au mieux toutes les voitures, qui étaient tellement fatiguées d'être coincées dans le trafic, que chacun préférait mettre son véhicule de côté et continuer à pied, ce qui laissait le champ libre à Reece pour aller plus vite.

Sur le chemin, Hanson reçut un appel, il mit le haut-parleur

\- Hanson ?

\- détective ! Nous sommes devant la maison du détective Martinez et nous avons sonné plusieurs fois, nous avons cogné, mais elle ne répond pas, elle n'est donc pas chez elle du tout.

Hanson regarda Reece et Henry qui était derrière, pas du tout rassuré à ce que son amie était capable de faire, aveuglée par la haine, il soupira

\- elle a compris. Elle a trouvé Dunn et elle est certainement déjà au poste.

Reece appuya sur le champignon et après quelques minutes ils furent devant le commissariat. Ils sortirent rapidement et déboulèrent dans le poste comme des brutes, faisant sursauter le lieutenant qui était présent et remplissait sa paperasse. Il fut surpris de les voir.

\- lieutenant Reece ! Je ne vous vois pas souvent par ici, il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

\- Lieutenant Carey, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Le lieutenant relâcha sa paperasse et regarda ses trois interlocuteurs d'un air grave

\- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est ce que nous sommes sous une menace terroriste ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- non non, rien à voir avec ça. Il s'agit du détective Dunn.

\- Dunn ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Reece résuma rapidement la situation et tout le monde jura voir le visage de Carey blêmir au fur et à mesure. Il se frappa le front avec la main.

\- c'est pas vrai ! Dire que depuis tout ce temps, je ne fais que des éloges à son propos et ce n'était qu'un gros criminel. Il nous aura tous bien eus.

\- Croyez que ça ne nous fait pas plus plaisir que ça - grogna Hanson -, mais le détective Martinez a sûrement eu énormément de peine en découvrant qui est le responsable de la mort de son mari, alors on doit le savoir, est-ce que Dunn est ici ? Parce qu'il y a des fortes chances que Jo soit passé et soit partie avec lui ou l'ait bloqué quelque part.

Carey secoua la tête, maintenant affolé

\- non il n'est pas là ! C'est son jour de congé, personne n'est passé au poste, je l'aurais su, mon bureau plonge directement sur la salle de travail.

Ils se regardèrent tous, c'était l'opportunité de Jo.

\- alors Jo est certainement déjà sur place - attesta Henry, effrayé de ce qu'elle était capable de faire, parce que Dieu seul savait ce qu'une personne submergée par la haine pouvait faire et il était le premier bien placé pour le savoir.

Ils remercièrent le lieutenant et se hâtèrent de retourner à la voiture pour foncer chez Dunn, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

 **###**

Jo était arrivé devant l'appartement du détective depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi déterminée de prendre sa revanche sur quelqu'un qu'avec cet homme qui l'avait fait souffrir et lui avait arraché ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie pour qu'autant de malheurs lui retombent dessus, elle avait toujours été une bonne personne et tout le monde l'avait fait souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre et cela avait commencé avec son père. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait assez d'être une gentille fille qui ne fait rien et obéit à tout. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait par dessus la tête et tout ce plein qui s'était accumulé en elle était en train de sortir et malheureusement, Dunn avait choisi la mauvaise personne, elle allait lui faire regretter d'avoir arraché le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, avant Henry.

Elle toucha son arme et s'assura qu'elle était bien chargée, elle ne voulait pas se tromper et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. S'en prendre à Sean pour une affaire ou peu importe ce qu'il en était, était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus stupide et personne ne méritait de se faire tuer par quelqu'un qui prétendait faire partie des forces de l'ordre.

Elle rentra dans l'immeuble dès que quelqu'un en ressortit. Elle regarda sur les boîtes aux lettres pour s'assurer de l'étage et emprunta l'ascenseur, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas l'air d'une sérial killeuse.

Elle n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie, même aller chez Diego pour lui casser le nez semblait avoir été un jeu d'enfant à côté. Maintenant qu'elle savait qui était le vrai responsable, elle regrettait un peu son impulsion. Cela étant, rien ne changeait puisque Diego avait été tout de même complice.

Jo arriva enfin à l'étage du détective et resta de longues minutes devant la porte, sa main touchant son arme. Peut-être essayait-elle de se convaincre que cela ne valait pas la peine et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle attende les renforts. Puis cette pensée sombre la traversa, comme quoi cet homme lui avait arraché sa moitié et n'avait aucun remords, il avait continué de la regarder droit dans les yeux en vivant avec ce meurtre.

Elle crocheta la serrure et rentra avec la discrétion d'un chat, dans l'appartement.

La télé était allumée et en avançant doucement dans le hall, elle vit Dunn qui était affalé dans son canapé, avec une bière à la main.

Elle avait le coeur qui palpitait, elle sentait ses mains moites et elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'avait pas cet instinct, elle regrettait encore d'avoir tué Debra alors qu'elle ne faisait que se défendre. Mais pour le coup cela était différent, il n'y avait pas de self-défense, elle allait agir de son plein gré et allait empêcher la police de vivre avec un criminel dans son équipe, puisque cela voudrait dire qu'il pourrait recommencer, autant de fois qu'il le voudrait.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et lui donna un coup de gâchette à l'arrière du crâne. Il retomba comme une masse sur le tapis et vit flou pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de reconnaître la silhouette de Jo qui se tenait devant lui, avec l'arme à la main.

Il se frotta le crâne, en fronçant des sourcils

\- Jo ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et Dunn se tortilla de douleur

\- Ne joue pas les bons samaritains avec moi, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là et tu savais que je finirais par découvrir la vérité, espèce de sale traître.

Dunn s'appuya sur ses côtes et essaya d'articuler deux trois mots

\- écoute Jo... C'est compliqué... Sean était sur ma voie... Il était trop dans les parages et en plus il avait déjà découvert que je n'étais pas net, je devais...

Elle lui renvoya un coup de pied, il hurla

\- et alors ? Tu t'es dit que le réduire au silence serait la meilleure des choses ? Espèce de sale rat ! Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux pendant des années, tu m'as offert son soutien après sa mort, tu m'as envoyé des cartes de condoléances, tu as osé mettre les pieds à son enterrement alors que depuis tout ce temps, le seul responsable, c'était toi.

Elle s'agenouilla et le tira vers elle pour prendre son visage dans ses mains, elle était rouge, les larmes avaient envahi ses beaux yeux marrons et elle ne pouvait plus penser clairement. Elle lui décocha un coup de poing magistral et sa mâchoire éclata, littéralement, le sang vola sur elle et partout sur la carpette, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

\- je vais te tuer, tout comme tu as tué Sean, sans aucun remords. Tu es une honte à la NYPD et tu ne mérites pas ton titre de flic, je vais m'occuper de faire le sale boulot pour tout le monde et tu ne feras plus de mal à personne. Jamais !

Reece et compagnie venaient d'arriver devant l'immeuble de Dunn et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur sans attendre que quelqu'un sorte pour ouvrir la porte, Hanson y donna un coup de pied et s'excusa mentalement auprès des locataires, se promettant qu'il la ferait réparer à ses frais et Henry regarda la boîte aux lettres

\- 4e étage. 4B. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Hanson et Reece prirent l'ascenseur pour arriver plus rapidement et Henry fila dans l'escalier tel une flèche. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie, il espérait réellement empêcher une tragédie, parce qu'il savait que Jo n'allait jamais se pardonner si elle commettait l'irréparable.

Jo ne cessait de donner des coups de poing et des coups de pieds à Dunn, qui était complètement méconnaissable, il tenta de la raisonner encore une fois

\- Jo, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable et je comprends que tu veuilles en finir avec moi, mais je ne pense pas que...

\- ferme ta gueule !- hurla-t-elle, aveuglée par la rage - Sean n'avait rien demandé. Je me suis retrouvée veuve du jour au lendemain, et le pire, c'est que je n'ai jamais pu m'excuser pour m'être disputé avec lui la veille de son départ. Tu m'as laissé penser que j'étais responsable de sa mort, puisqu'on s'est quittés en très mauvais terme. Tu m'as apporté ton soutien pour des prunes, tu n'es qu'un hypocrite et un assassin et les gens comme toi ne méritent pas de faire partie des forces de l'ordre et encore moins de vivre.

Elle lui donna un ultime coup de poing et il s'écroula sur le tapis, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, il sentait à peine ses côtes et Jo allait l'achever, il le savait. Il était impossible de raisonner la jeune femme, plus personne ne pouvait rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle pointa son arme devant ses deux yeux, elle s'était relevée et ne comptait pas regarder ce qu'elle ferait, mais elle allait tirer.

\- je t'ai toujours considéré comme un grand frère, j'ai même eu quelques sentiments pour toi pendant un temps, mais tout ça c'est du passé et aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas regretter le moins du monde ce que je vais faire. Adieu, Dunn !

Elle appuya sur la gâchette, mais Henry débarqua derrière elle et lui cria, sans la brusquer

\- ne fais pas ça, Jo !

Elle ferma les yeux en entendant la voix de son collègue et de l'homme qu'elle aimait désormais.

\- Henry ! Ne te mêle pas de ça.

Hanson et Reece étaient arrivés également et restèrent derrière Henry, tout en surveillant le moindre mouvement de Jo.

\- Jo, tu n'es pas une tueuse et tu ne le seras jamais.

Elle commença à renifler

\- qu'est ce que tu en sais dans le fond ? Tu ne peux savoir de quoi une personne est capable…

\- par vengeance. Si, je le sais très bien.

Elle sentit une boule dans son estomac, en se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il avança lentement derrière elle.

\- tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu es une femme douce et compréhensive, tu ne tues pas par principe, tu ne te sers de ton arme que pour désarmer.

Elle marmonna

\- j'ai bien tué Debra

\- Ce n'était que pour te défendre et n'importe qui dans ta position aurait eu le réflexe. Jo, écoute-moi, tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, la plus forte également. Je sais que cette affaire t'a complètement chamboulée, mais crois-moi, tu n'es pas ce que tu essaies d'être. Je comprends que le détective Dunn mérite sa peine et à ta place, j'aurais agi de la même façon, mais si tu le tues, il n'y aura aucune justice envers Sean.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, elle n'avait toujours pas lâché son arme

\- il y en aura une... Il ne fera plus de mal à personne, ce n'est pas digne d'un flic.

Henry pencha sa tête sur le côté et il se trouvait maintenant très proche d'elle

\- et est-ce que tu crois que toi tu fais honneur à ton métier en agissant de la sorte ?

Jo regarda longuement Dunn et regarda l'arme qu'elle tenait, ses mains tremblaient et elle n'avait pas la force ni le courage de le faire, mais pourtant une partie d'elle lui criait de le faire pour oublier toute cette souffrance.

\- Sean n'aurait pas aimé que tu agisses de la sorte et tu le sais.

Ce fut les paroles dont elle avait besoin pour reprendre conscience. Son arme tomba lourdement sur le sol et elle éclata en sanglots en tombant à genoux sur le tapis. Henry se précipita derrière elle et l'attrapa par les hanches, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et cela lui faisait mal de la voir dans un tel état. Elle se retourna et fourra sa tête contre son torse et pleura de plus en plus fort, mouillant complètement son écharpe et son manteau. Personne n'avait les mots et personne n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme dans un tel état.

Hanson se hâta de se mettre aux côtés de Dunn et l'aida à se relever en lui mettant les menottes

\- détective Dunn, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Sean Moore. Tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera retenu contre vous et vous avez le droit à un avocat ou un vous sera fourni d'office.

Reece rajouta

\- nous allons vous fournir les soins nécessaires dans votre cellule de prison. Sachez que nous allons récupérer votre badge et votre arme et vous serez à tout jamais, banni de la NYPD. Vous ne pourrez plus y mettre les pieds quand vous sortirez de prison, mais pour avoir tué un avocat, avec votre statut, n'espérez pas voir le jour d'ici de très longues années.

Hanson l'embarqua, Reece ramassa rapidement tout ce qui appartenait au détective et qui faisait de lui un flic. Elle regarda Jo et Henry qui étaient enlacés sur le tapis et ne semblaient pas vouloir se détacher de l'autre. Jo continuait de pleurer et Henry lui frottait le dos. Il échangea un regard avec le lieutenant.

\- partez sans nous. Quand elle sera calmée, on reprendra sa voiture et on vous rejoindra au poste.

Reece acquiesça

\- très bien ! Je vous attendrais là-bas.

Jo releva lentement des yeux rougis par les larmes et Reece lui lança un regard compatissant

\- Martinez, vous passerez me voir, mais je vous renvoie illico chez vous après, compris ?

Elle ne fit que hocher la tête et reprit sa position initiale. Quand tout le monde eut quitté l'appartement, Henry prit Jo dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Elle avait les vêtements tachés de sang et les yeux tellement rouges, qu'il savait qu'elle ne devait plus y voir grand-chose. Ses mains étaient également rougies à force d'avoir donné des coups de poing au détective.

Il l'a déposa sur le rebord de la baignoire et lui ôta délicatement son manteau, il retira le sien par la même occasion, parce que le chauffage était vraiment fort dans cet appartement.

Il fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie, voire s'il trouvait quelque chose pour désinfecter les plaies de ses mains.

Mais avant il s'agenouilla devant elle et passa un gant frais sur son visage, pour enlever cette tristesse qu'elle portait et que ses beaux yeux ne soient pas gâchés par les larmes.

Il murmura doucement

\- je suis désolé Jo. Sean ne méritait pas ça et toi tu ne méritais pas de souffrir ainsi.

Elle le regarda longuement et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, elle sourit

\- merci Henry ! Merci d'être toujours là pour moi et merci de m'avoir empêché de faire une très grosse bêtise.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue

\- il n'y a pas de quoi Jo. Je te l'ai dit, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Il remit le gant à sa place et prit le désinfectant pour nettoyer ses plaies, elle grimaça un peu même s'il était très doux

\- tu n'y es vraiment pas allée de main morte avec lui, sans jeu de mots pourri.

Il réussit à lui arracher un long sourire

\- tu devrais savoir que je ne fais pas la moitié des choses.

\- c'est vrai ! Mais je t'avoue que tu as bien fait de lui mettre une bonne correction, il ne l'a pas volée.

Jo fut bien satisfaite de voir qu'Henry la soutenait. Une fois les mains désinfectées, il regarda le manteau de la jeune femme et prit de l'eau de javel et le frotta longuement sous l'eau chaude, en un instant, les taches disparurent. Il fit de même avec son écharpe et mit les deux dans le sèche-linge.

\- On va attendre un petit instant que tout sèche et on repartira vers le poste, si ça te va.

Elle acquiesça

\- oui, merci.

\- bien ! En attendant, je vais te préparer un bon café, parce que je pense que tu en as besoin et ça devrait te réchauffer.

Avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle de bain, Jo l'arrêta en lui tenant le bras

\- Henry, attends

Il se retourna et elle passa un bras autour de son cou et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il la regarda d'un air confus, elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- tu es toujours là pour moi et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Et je me rappelle t'avoir dit que ma décision n'était que temporaire donc, je ne vais pas m'empêcher de te voler un ou deux baisers.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et partit dans la cuisine, fouillant dans les placards

\- je vais préparer du chocolat chaud, à défaut de le boire à la maison, on va en profiter ici, même si crois-moi que de rester dans cet appartement, ne me fais pas plus plaisir que ça.

\- je le sais et je comprends, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'en va bientôt.

Henry toucha quand même ses lèvres, embrasser Jo était toujours un véritable plaisir. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, ils se sourirent et restèrent enlacés tout en dégustant le chocolat chaud.


	80. Chapter 79

**Hey la compagnie ! Merci pour vos dernières reviews, contente de voir que ça vous plait toujours. Je m'excuse de la longueur, pas prête de finir encore (on va finir par les atteindre les 100 chapitres). Bref, voilà le court chapitre 79 (:O), court mais je suis certaine qu'il va vous plaire donc ça rattrape ;).**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Ils retournèrent au poste près d'une demi-heure après et Jo se rendit directement dans le bureau de Reece. Henry lui secoua la main et lui promit de repasser la voir en fin de journée.

Elle rentra lentement dans le bureau, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être chez le proviseur et comme tout le monde le savait, Reece était une femme si carrée, qu'il était difficile de ne pas avoir les chocottes.

\- je suis là lieutenant - dit-elle d'une petite voix, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait se faire remonter les bretelles

Reece la regarda longuement et soupira

\- Jo, je comprends que de connaître la vérité sur la mort de Sean vous a vraiment perturbé et énervé, mais votre comportement m'a énormément déçue.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Jo détestait, c'était de ne pas plaire aux exigences de Reece, mais elle était consciente qu'elle était fautive là dans. Elle baissa simplement les yeux.

\- Je sais lieutenant ! Et je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais quelque chose derrière votre dos, j'étais sur la touche et j'aurais dû attendre le dénouement de cette histoire, la preuve est que vous aviez finalement tout trouvé... Mais

Reece la laissa continuer

\- j'avais besoin de réponses. Mettez-vous à ma place, il fallait que je le sache, je devais vraiment en avoir le coeur net. Alors, je suis désolée d'être partie chercher le mandat dans votre dos, d'avoir récupéré la liste et de n'avoir rien dit à personne alors que tout ce que vous aviez fait avec l'équipe, ce n'était que dans le but de me préserver et je le comprends très bien.

Jo savait qu'elle allait certainement être dans le radar du lieutenant désormais, elle l'avait certainement toujours été, surtout depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Henry et que tous les deux n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

Reece fit un demi-sourire

\- je suis fière de vous, Jo

Jo fut complètement perdue

\- Attendez une seconde, vous venez de me dire que vous étiez déçue ?

\- C'est vrai, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être admirative. Vous avez avoué et vous vous êtes excusée par rapport à votre comportement. Je peux comprendre, il est clair que n'importe qui à votre place aurait cherché à en savoir plus. C'est vrai que je n'apprécie pas trop le fait que vous avez tout fait dans le dos de tout le monde et que vous n'en avez parlé à personne, pas même à Henry, qui s'est démené pour vous protéger dans cette affaire et vous auriez dû le voir à travailler avec un sérieux qu'on ne lui connaît pas. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

Jo se surprit à rougir, elle avait toujours su qu'Henry trouverait le coupable. Reece savait bien à quoi elle pensait, mais le garda pour elle.

\- eh bien, je ne veux pas vous revoir pour l'instant. Vous restez chez vous et vous vous reposer, cette affaire a été une véritable torture pour vous et vous n'avez rien écouté, je voulais vous épargner la souffrance, mais vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête aussi. Reprenez vos esprits ou passez la soirée dans les bras d'Henry, ça m'est égal, mais ne restez pas dans mes pattes. Ouste maintenant !

Jo sortit rapidement, non sans avoir tourné rouge comme une pivoine aux dernières paroles, concernant Henry. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas en couple et n'allaient pas l'être de suite, mais elle apprécierait de le savoir à ses côtés ce soir-là.

En quittant pour ramasser ses affaires, elle se sentit de nouveau lourde puisque tout lui revint en tête. Elle dissimula ses larmes et se disait qu'elle aurait toute la soirée pour pleurer.

* * *

\- alors comment va Jo ? - demanda Abe, une fois qu'Henry fut rentré et était déjà prêt à repartir

\- elle est bouleversée, vraiment très bouleversée. Ce soir, j'ai prévu d'aller lui rendre une petite visite pour savoir si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit. Hanson et Lucas vont également venir avec moi. Je pense qu'elle l'a bien caché mais elle doit être dans un tel état.

Abe compatit

\- la pauvre. Ça fait tellement de choses qu'elle a eues sur ses épaules ces derniers temps. Je peux imaginer qu'elle ait craqué.

Il fit un petit tour dans la cuisine et remplit une gourde et la donna à Henry.

\- qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- je veux que tu donnes ça à Jo quand tu iras la voir. C'est une bonne soupe, ça devrait la remettre d'aplomb et aider son mal de coeur.

Henry sourit, Abe avait tout du parfait fils ou père, vis-à-vis du point de vue de Jo.

\- je lui donnerais ! Ça lui fera vraiment plaisir. En tout cas, je suis content que cette affaire soit bouclée, bien qu'elle soit blessée, au moins elle connaît la vérité et je pense qu'elle n'avancera que mieux désormais.

Il repensa de nouveau à Abigail et regarda Abe, qui n'avait aucune idée que sa mère était toujours vivante et semblait en santé malgré son âge évident. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il aille lui parler et se disait comme le lendemain était le week-end, il ferait la route jusqu'à Tarrytown, sans en aviser Abe pour l'instant.

Il devait avoir des réponses et une discussion sérieuse avant d'y inclure son fils, même s'il méritait autant de le savoir.

Ensuite, ce baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Jo à l'appartement de Dunn, lui revint en tête et leur petit moment à s'enlacer sur le canapé. Pour deux personnes qui voulaient attendre d'avoir moins de problèmes sur les bras, pour se caser, ils agissaient grandement comme le couple qu'ils étaient déjà.

Il regarda l'heure et il sut qu'il était temps qu'il se mette en route. Le temps n'était pas beaucoup mieux et cette nuit-là serait énormément froide, alors il ne voulait pas trop traîner.

\- bon, je vais y aller ! Hanson et Lucas sont certainement déjà sur place et je pense qu'avec la neige qui va encore continuer, on ne va pas traîner. À tout à l'heure Abe

\- à tout à l'heure ! Et fais gaffe à ne pas glisser sur la glace parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire de me geler les fesses et te récupérer dans le East River complètement congelé.

Henry sourit

\- ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes pour le peu de temps que je vais passer là-bas.

Avant qu'il ne sorte, Abe lui demanda

\- au fait, tu comptes lui parler un jour concernant votre condition commune ou pas ?

Henry avait presque oublié ça. Il hésita longuement et honnêtement ne sut quoi répondre. Il devait d'abord parler à Abigail.

\- je ne sais pas Abe. Jo a vraiment beaucoup sur elle en ce moment, si je lui balance encore qu'elle et moi, on est immortels... Je ne veux pas lui faire peur. Je vais attendre un petit peu que la tension retombe et dès que possible, je l'invite un soir ici, on dînera et je lui dirais tout ce que je sais et elle saura la vérité sur moi.

Abe haussa un sourcil

\- oui bon bah enfin, n'attends pas Noël prochain non plus.

Henry lui lança un regard sarcastique

\- bien sûr que non. Cependant, pour l'inviter, je préfère attendre les beaux jours, comme ça on pourra dîner sur le toit. On verra d'ici là. Bonne soirée

\- merci à toi aussi. Mais quand même, n'attends pas encore 200 ans.

\- oui,oui – Henry s'éloigna en lui faisant un simple signe de main

 **###**

Henry débarqua devant chez Jo en même temps que Hanson et Lucas et quand elle ouvrit la porte et vit ce petit monde, elle eut un grand sourire

\- Dis donc les gars, vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher de penser que la seule fille de l'équipe est si fragile et a besoin de ses gardes du corps pour se sentir mieux ?

Ils la regardèrent tous avec un air de cocker, elle rigola et leur fit signe de rentrer

\- Allez, ne restez pas dehors, vous allez congeler.

Elle les invita à prendre place dans le salon et Henry lui tendit la gourde qui renfermait la soupe encore bien chaude

\- Tiens, Abe m'a demandé de te donner une bonne soupe chaude, ça devrait te faire du bien.

Elle lui sourit et déposa une bise rapide sur sa joue, tandis qu'Hanson et Lucas tentaient de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais de façon pas du tout subtile.

Elle versa la soupe dans un bol et rejoignit les trois garçons en leur donnant à chacun une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Il y eut un long silence, peut-être trop long, jusqu'à ce que Jo dise

\- je vous remercie d'être là les gars. Vous êtes vraiment les mecs les plus chouettes que je connaisse et je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir comme amis.

Ils sourirent grandement et Lucas dit

\- Au moins cette fois, on pourra vous surveiller et vous n'allez pas vous bourrer la gueule encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Jo fit un petit sourire et secoua la tête

\- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire là dessus Lucas, je ne suis pas d'humeur à boire de l'alcool non plus.

Elle avala doucement une gorgée de soupe et se sentit comme enveloppée par une chaleur différente, comme si quelqu'un la tenait contre elle. Peut-être était-ce Sean qui la soutenait d'une certaine manière.

Henry remarqua bien qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup pleuré et qu'elle tentait de jouer l'indifférence.

Hanson n'était pas sûr de quoi dire, il regarda les deux autres pour essayer d'avoir leur confirmation, Jo lui demanda

\- qu'est ce que tu veux me dire, Mike ?

Il se pinça les lèvres

\- Eh bien, je voulais que tu saches que Dunn a de nombreuses contusions, il va s'en sortir, mais il est sacrément amoché... Ensuite, son jugement aura lieu la semaine prochaine, mais d'après les échos que j'ai entendus, il sera mis sous clé à perpétuité. Donc voilà, la justice sera tout de même faite.

Elle hocha lentement la tête

\- d'accord ! Oui, au moins c'est déjà une bonne chose, bien que cela ne ramènera pas Sean ou enlèvera la peine, mais je suis contente qu'il croupisse pour le reste de ses jours.

Elle sentit de nouveau cette boule dans son estomac. Elle avala rapidement la soupe et déposa le bol sur la petite table basse.

\- aussi, je voulais vous dire... Merci à tous de m'avoir soutenu et d'avoir été si compréhensifs avec moi. Je sais que j'ai été pas mal impulsive alors que je sais parfaitement que vous ne vouliez que m'aider et m'empêcher de sombrer. J'ai juste joué les têtues et j'ai foncé toute seule, mais je suis reconnaissante de vous avoir et de me soutenir. Vous êtes des perles et sachez que je serais toujours là pour vous également.

Elle les regarda tour à tour et remarqua Lucas qui gigotait dans tous les sens, elle sourit

\- et même toi Lucas, même si je te crie toujours dessus, je t'aime bien quand même.

Le jeune homme semblait ravi d'entendre de tels dires et la remercia simplement d'un signe de tête. Jo se leva et sentit qu'elle était encore sur le point de craquer. Quelle fillette elle faisait, elle valait tellement mieux que ça.

Elle leur fit à tous une rapide étreinte, sachant qu'elle allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre

\- merci encore d'être là - elle pinça ses lèvres - excusez moi

Elle se précipita rapidement à l'étage et les trois hommes se regardèrent. Lucas murmura:

\- elle va avoir besoin de quelques jours pour s'en remettre

\- c'est normal - répondit Hanson - perdre son mari était déjà une épreuve, mais maintenant de savoir comment il est mort, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui lui passe à travers la tête à ce moment.

Il se leva, il voulait aller lui parler, mais Lucas lui retint le bras en pointant dans la direction d'Henry qui était déjà dans l'escalier

\- il fera un meilleur boulot que nous deux pour ça. C'est de lui qu'elle a besoin. Venez, on va ranger un peu et on va les laisser seuls pour ce soir.

\- tu as raison !

Henry rentra doucement dans la chambre de Jo et la vit allongée sur le lit en position de foetus, il pouvait l'entendre renifler. Cette vue lui brisa le coeur et il avança lentement et s'allongea derrière elle.

Jo ne remua pas lorsqu'elle sentit ses grands bras forts l'entourer et elle ne broncha pas non plus lorsqu'il déposa sa tête dans son cou et lui murmura

\- Tu as le droit de te laisser aller Jo, je serais toujours l'épaule sur laquelle tu pourras te reposer.

Elle renifla davantage et se retourna pour se serrer complètement contre lui, s'accrochant aux pans de sa chemise, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Henry passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les caressa, tout en la tenant fermement contre lui.

Jo commençait à se calmer, être contre lui dans ses bras était la place dont elle avait besoin, elle avait besoin de lui, peu importe ce qu'elle en pensait.

\- merci encore pour ta présence, désolée de me montrer si faible.

\- Tu n'es pas faible Jo, tu es humaine et c'est tout à fait normal. Il n'y a aucun problème, tu peux te laisser aller avec moi.

Elle releva lentement les yeux vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue et elle lui murmura

\- embrasse-moi

Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée alors il posa d'abord lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis leur baiser se fit de plus en plus intense, mais il s'arrêta avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. Jo n'était pas dans son meilleur état pour aller plus loin et ils avaient d'autres choses à régler avant d'en arriver là.

Quand Henry coupa le baiser, Jo resta les yeux fermés et colla son front contre le sien, en se collant davantage contre lui

\- pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? - demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée

\- Jo, ce n'est pas le moment, on a besoin de régler des tas de choses avant de se lancer là dans et tu le sais.

Elle en était consciente. Henry s'allongea sur le dos et Jo déposa sa tête sur son torse en y dessinant des cercles.

\- alors pour l'instant, être dans tes bras et avoir ta présence, me suffit grandement.

Henry lui fit une bise sur le front et très rapidement, avec le son du battement de coeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Jo s'endormit. Henry la regarda longuement, en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Il poussa un long soupir, il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui le rendait autant heureux que Jo et pourtant, son ex-femme était toujours en vie et il avait besoin de connaître son point de vue avant de se lancer dans une relation avec la détective, une relation qui se devait d'être patiente, mais qui finirait par arriver à point.


	81. Chapter 80

**Merci de vos reviews ! Vous êtes adorables ! Et voilà, chapitre 80 (j'aurais jamais fini au moment du 2eme anniversaire de cette histoire, dans moins de deux semaines maintenant lol) donc j'espère que vous avez encore le courage de me supporter peut-être pour effectivement aller jusqu'aux 100 chapitres. Who knows. Je vous poste cette semaine parce que exams la semaine prochaine meaning révisions donc je reviendrais à vous dans environ deux semaines. Enjoy.**

 **Merci encore de votre fidélité.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Jo se réveilla plutôt requinquée ce qui était une surprise par rapport à ce qu'elle avait appris la veille.

Elle se retourna dans son lit et remarqua que les couvertures étaient défaites, mais qu'elle était seule. Elle se repassa la fin de la soirée et se rappela qu'Henry était resté avec elle et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle avait dû sacrément bien dormir pour ne pas bouger du tout, tout le reste de la nuit.

Elle sentit une délicieuse odeur de café lui chatouiller les narines alors ce fut son appel pour sortir du lit.

En descendant, elle vit Henry qui était de dos et qui semblait préparer un petit déjeuner de roi. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, elle se demandait si elle s'était réveillée dans une autre dimension.

Ses pas feutrés firent tendre l'oreille à l'immortel, qui lui sortit son plus beau sourire en la voyant arriver avec sa bouille matinale

\- bonjour Jo ! Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ?

Elle s'installa au bar de la cuisine et hocha la tête lentement

\- oui... Mais attends une seconde, où est-ce que tu as dormi ?

\- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai laissé ton espace, j'ai pris le canapé.

Il désigna du doigt la petite couverture qui était déposée sur le canapé. Il lui servit une tasse de café ainsi que des pancakes, elle pouffa. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu préparer un petit déjeuner américain et encore moins des pancakes. Il était vraiment l'homme parfait.

\- merci - dit-elle, en essayant de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, sachant très bien que ses hormones voulaient de cet homme plus que jamais, en croquant dans sa bouchée, elle soupira de plaisir et ce fut Henry qui manqua de se brûler avec le feu. Il la regarda longuement apprécier la nourriture et elle finit par relever les yeux vers lui, en rougissant, elle lui dit d'une petite voix.

\- tu sais...Tu aurais pu rester près de moi la nuit dernière, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, surtout que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu me reposer.

Henry sourit et resta face à elle, en appuyant ses coudes sur le comptoir

\- je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, de peur que tu aies oublié ce qui s'était passé et que tu veuilles me tirer dessus dès le matin comme ça

Elle rigola

\- tu sais bien que je n'en aurais rien fait.

Il sourit

\- Je sais, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas t'embêter. Le canapé est confortable, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, dans le fond elle aurait vraiment souhaité se réveiller dans ses bras.

Henry passa un chiffon sur le comptoir et Jo ne cessait de le reluquer

\- Quand tu t'es endormie, je suis resté un petit peu avec toi, ensuite je suis descendu pour faire un peu de rangement et j'ai croisé Lucas et Hanson qui repartaient et ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient fait la vaisselle et rangé ce qui avait besoin d'être rangé. Donc je suis resté dans le salon, j'ai lu un livre et je n'ai pas tardé pour me coucher et je me suis permis d'appeler Abe avec ton téléphone fixe, je devais lui dire que je préférais rester à tes côtés la nuit dernière.

Il n'y avait pas de doutes, il était vraiment l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Certes, tout apprendre vis-à-vis de Sean n'avait pas rendu les choses faciles, mais maintenant qu'elle savait, elle allait pouvoir avancer tranquillement en ayant au moins un poids en moins en elle.

\- Je te remercie encore d'avoir été là tout le long, ce n'était jamais facile, mais je ne te le dirais jamais assez.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle ferma les yeux en se laissant enivrer.

\- je ne t'aurais pas laissé traverser tout ça toute seule. Par contre aujourd'hui le lieutenant veut à tout prix que tu restes chez toi, tu en as assez fait et par la même occasion elle m'a consigné deux jours aussi.

Il pouffa, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un ordre qui ne venait même pas de son supérieur. Jo fronça des sourcils.

\- mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je peux comprendre qu'elle me le demande à moi, mais ils ont besoin de toi.

\- ce n'est rien ! Et c'est le week-end, Lucas a le droit à ses congés et le Dr Vaughn prendra ma place et je pense qu'elle me l'a demandé parce qu'elle sait que, toi et moi... On se soutient mutuellement dans des moments comme ça.

Jo rougit davantage en se rappelant que Reece lui avait dit de passer la soirée dans les bras d'Henry, ce qu'elle avait techniquement fait

\- Reece sait absolument tout ce qui se passe dans son commissariat et elle nous a dans son radar depuis le début.

Henry ne dit rien, mais le rouge monta également à ses joues

\- tu crois qu'elle sait tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous ?

Jo déposa lentement sa cuillère et les deux se regardèrent longuement, trop longuement, ils pouvaient parfaitement sentir la passion bouillir dans leurs entrailles.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'assiette, en avalant une gorgée de café

\- je suppose qu'elle l'a compris d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Henry avala son propre café non sans lâcher la jeune femme des yeux. Abe avait raison, il serait temps de lui parler, mais il avait prévu au moment des beaux jours et pour l'instant, la neige n'avait pas l'air de vouloir fondre et avant ça, il avait prévu d'aller parler à Abigail dans la journée. Mais il devait s'assurer que Jo serait tranquille et qu'elle resterait chez elle ou qu'elle ferait des activités pour ne pas penser à ce qui était arrivé à Sean.

Après avoir mangé ses pancakes, Jo se leva pour déposer son assiette, mais Henry le lui prit des mains

\- oh non, je m'en occupe. Toi détends-toi.

Elle sourit et retourna s'asseoir et se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'elle n'avait jamais raconté à Sean par rapport à cette affaire de viol.

\- tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça. Tu en as déjà fait plus que je n'aurais pu le demander.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas et tu le sais bien

Elle soupira. Elle se disait qu'elle ne méritait pas de l'avoir dans sa vie et elle commençait de toute façon à reconsidérer l'idée qu'elle avait d'abord rejetée, c'est-à-dire le repousser pour éviter une relation, mais plus ça allait et plus ses sentiments étaient forts alors elle savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas s'y tenir longtemps, surtout s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se voler des baisers, l'un, l'autre, à tous les coups.

Elle ignorait où Lena était passée et à quel moment cette dernière allait frapper de nouveau. Certainement pas de si tôt, sachant qu'elle était dans le radar de la NYPD, mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle et il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui refaire face un de ces quatre.

\- Henry ! Il faut que je te dise une chose par rapport à ma dispute avec Sean la veille de sa mort.

Henry ferma le robinet, essuya ses mains et la regarda avec cet air si sérieux qui l'effrayait quelque peu par moment.

\- oui ? Je t'écoute.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration

\- la veille de sa mort, Sean et moi on s'est violemment disputé et à y penser c'était ridicule et en plus c'était de ma faute

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher

\- et je sais ce que tu penses, tu vas me dire de ne pas me blâmer, mais je t'avoue que pour le coup, j'ai un peu toutes les raisons de me blâmer. Cette affaire que Sean devait traiter à Washington était une affaire de viol et à ce moment, à la NYPD on travaillait sur le même genre d'affaires. Puis une fois qu'on a arrêté le violeur, j'ai appris que mon propre mari allait le défendre alors qu'on avait passé des semaines à essayer de mettre la main sur lui et que la dernière victime contre qui il allait témoigner avait tout raconté sans omettre le moindre détail.

Henry pouvait comprendre la raison de la colère de Jo, si quelqu'un de proche défendait un gros criminel, il aurait certainement réagi de la même façon.

\- Enfin, je lui en ai parlé et il m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas au courant et qu'il allait demander à changer, pour défendre la victime. J'ai appris plus tard que c'est ce qu'il a fait et qu'il avait gagné son procès en défendant la victime et le violeur croupit en prison pour le reste de sa vie... Je m'en suis toujours voulu parce que je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû douter de lui, mais j'étais tellement sous pression ce soir-là, j'avais tellement envie d'éclater tout le monde parce qu'il y avait un témoin au moment de la scène de viol.

Henry n'était pas très sûr de vouloir entendre la suite, il se disait que Jo n'avait vraiment pas eu la vie facile et rien n'allait en s'arrangeant.

\- Quand je suis rentrée à la maison après cette longue et fatigante journée, j'avais un hématome sur le bras. Sean voulait savoir ce qui m'était arrivé, mais je lui ai fait croire que je m'étais fait mal en m'entraînant à la salle de gym de la NYPD...

\- mais c'était faux ? - questionna Henry

Elle acquiesça

\- En réalité, je me suis bien battue, mais avec le violeur... - elle sentit des larmes dans les yeux aux souvenirs douloureux que cela évoquait encore - je suis arrivée dans cette maison close où il gardait enfermée chaque victime l'une après l'autre et ce jour-là, il s'agissait d'une gamine... Elle avait 16 ans ! 16 ans, Henry !

Henry ferma les yeux de dégoût. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient-ils se conduire ainsi ? C'était tellement une véritable abomination.

Jo avait bien du mal à sortir les mots de sa bouche sans régurgiter tout son petit déjeuner

\- quand je l'ai vu en pleine action, et cette pauvre jeune fille qui hurlait de désespoir et qui n'arrivait pas à le pousser, j'ai foncé et j'ai réussi à protéger la jeune fille, mais il était d'une telle violence, il m'a frappé et il a recommencé son acte alors je l'ai frappé en retour et on s'est battu pendant de longues minutes. Il était vraiment très fort, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer et il m'a longuement serré le bras, si fort que j'en pleurais de douleur et ça a créé l'hématome. J'ai réussi à nettoyer le reste de mes plaies pour passer inaperçu aux yeux de Sean, mais pas celui-ci. Coup de chance, dans sa douleur, la jeune fille de 16 ans a trouvé le courage de l'assommer avec une batte de base-ball qu'il gardait certainement pour être violent ou pour autre chose avec les filles et je ne veux vraiment pas le savoir...

Elle sentit déjà des remontées. Parler de tout ceci dès le matin, n'avait pas été une très bonne idée, mais elle se sentait beaucoup mieux d'avoir pu partager ce moment qu'elle n'avait pu confier à personne d'autre.

\- voilà ! C'est ce que je n'ai jamais pu dire à Sean. Je n'avais pas la force ce soir-là de lui raconter cette horreur que j'avais vue devant moi et de savoir qu'il allait le défendre, ça me rendait folle de rage. Finalement, il a toujours été bon et c'est moi qui avais vraiment un sale caractère à ce moment.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide et Henry se rapprocha d'elle et enlaça ses mains avec les siennes

\- c'est tout à fait compréhensible Jo; et ne te fais pas plus de mal. Sean savait que tu l'aimais et c'était le plus important.

Une petite larme roula le long de sa joue et Henry l'essuya avec son pouce

\- Je lui ai dit des horreurs et j'ai ignoré tous ses appels le lendemain jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne m'annoncer sa mort. Je n'ai pas été une très bonne compagne sur la fin.

Henry se déplaça pour se mettre à ses côtés et la serra fortement dans ses bras, en lui embrassant le cuir chevelu.

\- Mais ne dis pas de bêtises. Il est certain que tu as été une très bonne compagne pour lui et je suis certain qu'il pensait de même. Il t'aimait autant que tu l'aimais.

Elle sourit et fourra sa tête contre son torse, en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et ne voulant plus le laisser échapper. Elle avait déjà perdu Sean et jamais elle ne laisserait la même chose arriver à Henry.

Elle se recula et le regarda

\- tu as des plans pour ce week-end?

Sa question venait de nulle part et elle ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle le lui avait demandé. Henry fut surpris.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui, mais je suis libre vu qu'on m'a obligé à rester chez moi. Pourquoi cela ?

Jo mit une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles

\- je me disais qu'on pourrait se faire une après-midi patinage, demain ou dimanche ?

Henry essaya de faire abstraction du fait qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur des patins à glace et qu'il allait certainement faire une très mauvaise impression à la jeune femme, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec tout ce qui était sport de glisse. En voyant son expression, Jo comprit et elle pouffa.

\- tu n'en as jamais fait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- j'ignorais que ça paraissait si évident

\- et pourtant ! Tu as bien du mal à cacher toutes tes émotions, Henry. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas bien compliqué et puis tu pourras me tenir la main et au pire, si ça te fatigue, on se promènera simplement dans la ville

Henry ne voulait pas paraître grossier, et il se disait qu'il était vraiment temps d'évoluer. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

\- va pour le patin à glace alors. Je pense que toi et moi, on a bien besoin de se changer les idées.

\- je suis d'accord ! Demain ? Au Rockefeller Center ? La patinoire sur le toit reste ouverte tant qu'il neigera et tant que les températures ne suivront pas non plus.

Cela faisait presque penser à un premier rendez-vous, mais l'idéal d'un premier rendez-vous pour Henry était un petit restaurant romantique, avec chandelles. Un peu, ce qu'il prévoyait pour lui parler de leur condition commune d'ici que le printemps pointe le bout de son nez.

\- d'accord pour demain ! Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ou on se retrouve directement là bas ?

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et frotta son nez contre le sien. Pour deux personnes n'étant pas en couple, ils faisaient vraiment tout pour agir comme.

\- on déjeune ensemble, enfin si Abe veut bien que je t'emprunte pour toute l'après-midi.

\- ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je suis certain qu'il va rapidement me chasser quand je vais lui en parler.

Il voulut lui voler un baiser, mais elle tourna la tête en faisant un petit regard entendu

\- n'en profite pas trop non plus.

Elle disparut dans le hall, le laissant goguenard

\- Dis donc, je te signale que c'est toi qui me voles des baisers depuis hier.

\- oui parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et disparut dans les escaliers. Henry secoua la tête avant de sourire.

Il prit son manteau et son écharpe, plia la couverture et lui cria depuis le bas des marches

\- Jo, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai promis à Abe de ne pas trop traîner et comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai une course à faire cet après-midi donc je ne vais pas m'attarder.

La jeune femme descendit rapidement et resta une marche au-dessus de lui, et s'appuya sur ses épaules

\- d'accord ! Merci encore d'être resté. On se revoit demain.

\- Tu ne fais pas de bêtises aujourd'hui et tu profites de la journée pour te reposer, d'accord ?

Elle était si touchée de le voir si concerné, elle posa son front contre le sien

\- je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger avec le temps qu'il fait. J'ai surtout hâte d'être demain pour notre petite virée, comme tu dis, ça nous fera que le plus grand bien.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, avec cette tension sexuelle qui était toujours autant présente. Henry finit par lui demander

\- mais dis-moi, tu veux qu'on se retrouve à la patinoire... Mais tu me disais que pour l'instant, tu n'étais pas prête à te lancer dans une relation exclusive, mais corriges moi, si je me trompe, mais ton affaire ressemble un peu à un rendez-vous ?

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et bégaya

\- oui euh... Enfin... Ce n'est pas non plus la sortie du siècle, mais je...

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait dire qu'avec toute cette affaire, elle s'était d'autant plus remise en question, et qu'elle voulait profiter de chaque moment.

Henry rigola doucement, avant de dégager son front de ses mèches de cheveux

\- je plaisante ! Comme tu le disais, être avec toi, même si ce n'est qu'en tant que partenaire professionnel, ça me va complètement. Et je suis certain que tu vas me faire apprécier mon temps demain.

Il lui fit une rapide bise sur la joue et ne la lâcha pas du regard avant de franchir la porte et de jurer au froid qu'il faisait et de la neige qui continuait de tomber, elle éclata de rire et il lui souhaita une bonne journée et la quitta.

D'un seul coup, elle se sentit bien vide, mais à ce niveau-là, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait tout autant lui demander de vivre avec elle, il n'y aurait aucune différence.

Elle secoua la tête, il fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à autre chose, mais c'était vrai... Après tout, peut être qu'elle allait vivre plusieurs vies, mais ce n'était sans doute pas le cas d'Henry alors au diable Lena, elle allait profiter et elle allait aimer cet homme jusqu'au plus profond de son être, le chérir et ne jamais le laisser tomber.

* * *

 ** _PS: il en aura fallut du temps pour en arriver là, deux ans et 80 chapitres. Je suis à peine sadique ;). J'espère quand même que vous continuerez d'apprécier._**


	82. Chapter 81

_**Hey! Alors merci pour vos reviews.**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, je réponds à Sarah :p, pour la série dont tu me parles, je peux pas te dire, vu que moi ça m'intéressait pas de la regarder. Mais essaie de voir sur les sites de streaming style Voirfilms ou je ne sais quoi, y'a aussi des séries dessus donc peut être tu verras la VOSTFR sinon, au pire des cas, y'a submovies, qui est un site de streaming avec les sous titres VOST, c'est celui que j'utilise pour regarder mes séries parce que j'aime pas la VOSTFR et que j'en ai pas vraiment besoin de toute façon et que c'est bien d'avoir des sous titres anglais, ça permet de compléter si on comprend tout pas et ça améliore aussi la langue :p.**_

 _ **Ensuite, je vous poste un très long chapitre assez exceptionnellement. D'une, j'avais pas envie de le couper parce que ça servait à rien. De deux, cette histoire a 2 ans aujourd'hui *faites péter le champagne*, et n'est toujours pas finie, va t-elle finir avant l'été, telle est la question. Donc pour vous remercier de votre fidélité, de supporter mes longs rants (comme là), mes tortures incessantes, voici donc un très long chapitre. J'espère que je continuerais de vous emporter et merci encore d'être là. Vous êtes des super lecteurs :).**_

* * *

\- Oh mais oui, je ne vais pas te retenir, tu me débarrasses le plancher demain après midi et que je te vois pas faire demi-tour.

Ce fut le commentaire d'Abe, dès qu'Henry était revenu à la boutique quelques minutes plus tard et qu'il lui avait raconté comment s'était terminée la soirée pour Jo et leur petite sortie à la patinoire, pour le lendemain.

Henry toisa son fils du regard

\- je savais que tu allais me mettre dehors mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point cela te ferait plaisir que je ne sois pas là du tout.

Abe leva les yeux

\- non mais ? Attends, toi et Jo vous ne faites que vous tourner autour depuis des mois et vous avez enfin l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble autre que le boulot donc excuse moi de m'exciter mais il serait peut être temps de faire quelque chose parce que tout le monde a bien remarqué ce qu'il y avait entre vous.

Henry bougonna

\- oui, bon merci, ça on l'avait bien compris.

Abe fit un petit sourire satisfait. Henry le regarda et se disait que c'était vraiment injuste de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il savait à propos d'Abigail mais il fallait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas directement mettre Abe dans la confidence, tant qu'il n'avait pas obtenu plus de réponses et il pensait bien qu'Abigail savait qu'il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion tous les deux avant d'y inclure Abe et il lui dirait le tout en revenant de sa visite.

Son fils remarqua son air anxieux

\- j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de reconsidérer l'offre de Jo, par rapport à demain ? Parce que sinon c'est moi qui va te trainer là bas et te forcer sur des patins.

Henry sortit de sa transe et sourit à son fils

\- non non, rien de tout ça. Je suis juste un peu perdu dans mes pensées avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, mais je suis très heureux de sortir avec Jo... Même si je ne sais pas sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à quel point je vais être mauvais

Abe secoua la tête

\- tu es un homme de science, tu sais absolument tout faire, je suis sûr que ça ne va pas prendre longtemps avant que tu puises maitriser.

Henry n'en était pas très sûr

\- je ne suis bon que lorsqu'il s'agit du mental, tout ce qui est physique c'est un peu plus compliqué mais Jo m'a dit qu'elle serait là pour m'aider de toute façon.

Abe regarda longuement son père et lâcha

\- ou tu vas faire exprès de tomber pour qu'elle te tombe dessus, comme ça, tu vas pouvoir en profiter. C'est ça, je vois clair dans ton petit jeu.

Henry ne répondit rien mais son grand sourire en disait long mais il fallait dire surtout, qu'il appréciait son fils le supporte dans sa relation avec Jo, enfin une relation qui n'était pas vraiment existante ? Ou peut-être que si... Oh et pis, ils ne trompaient personne.

\- je veux des photos en tout cas - reprit Abe - je ne peux pas manquer mon vieux père sur des patins, donc dis à Jo de bien immortaliser tout ça, sans jeu de mots pourri bien sûr.

\- j'y penserais.

Henry regarda l'heure. Il était relativement tôt mais la route jusqu'à Tarrytown était longue et encore plus avec les transports mais il n'était pas sûr qu'avec l'accumulation de neige, le taxi serait forcément meilleur.

L'arrêt de bus était à 15 min de chez Abigail et avant de s'y rendre, il devait prendre le métro. Il en avait pour un petit moment mais au vu de la circulation, il serait certainement là bas plus rapidement que de prendre un taxi.

Il finit par demander à Abe, avant de vraiment prendre une décision

\- dis moi, est ce que tu sais si la circulation est fluide ou bien si c'est une véritable catastrophe que de prendre la route aujourd'hui ?

Abe haussa les épaules et regarda son téléphone, il fit une grimace

\- au vu de la météo, il y a des embouteillages monstres et il y a encore des gens qui sont coincés et sont en retard pour le boulot et pourtant les routes sont dégagées mais comme tu peux le voir, la neige n'arrête pas de tomber.

Henry hocha la tête, Abe le regarda d'un air suspect

\- pourquoi ça ? Tu n'as pas prévu de tester tes limites et prendre le volant pour seulement créer un accident dont le monde se souviendrait, seulement tu t'en sortirais indemne, si je puis dire ?

Henry éclata de rire

\- mais non pas du tout ! Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'instincts de préservation mais je ne suis pas dingue à ce point. C'était simplement pour savoir. Je dois aller faire une petite course et je me demandais si ça valait la peine de prendre un taxi ou pas.

Henry baissa les yeux, sachant que son fils allait lui poser des questions et il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à mieux mentir que ça parce qu'Abe ne le connaissait que trop bien.

\- où est ce que tu vas ? Qu'est ce que tu as à faire ?

Henry se demandait sérieusement comment il allait faire pour pouvoir inventer une excuse qui ne le trahirait pas. Il était presque impossible de trouver quelque chose avec un Abe qui connaissait toute sa vie et toutes ses mimiques.

Il essaya de penser rapidement, sachant qu'il en avait pour un moment.

\- je dois retrouver Lucas chez lui, avec Hanson, on lui avait promis d'assister à sa projection de films qu'il avait tourné au lycée. Il n'invite que quelques gars de la morgue avec Hanson et moi et il se donne tellement de mal pour nous faire plaisir quand on est au boulot, qu'on lui a dit qu'on resterait avec lui. Il distribue les boissons et les snacks donc on est bons.

Abe n'était pas très sûr d'acheter son mensonge et savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais il laissa passer, tant que son père ne faisait pas encore quelque chose de stupide.

\- okay ! Mais toi et des snacks ? Laisse moi rire

Henry fit simplement un signe de la main

\- oh mais je compte pas en manger, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

Il s'habilla un peu plus chaudement qu'au moment où il avait quitté Jo, se demandant si il arrêterait d'avoir des températures aussi glaciales comme s'ils étaient au pôle nord.

\- bon, je te dis à toute à l'heure, ne t'inquiètes pas si je prends un peu de temps. Il faut avouer qu'avec tant de neige, je risque de trainer un peu pour éviter de me retrouver coincé même en tant que simple piéton.

Abe acquiesça

\- okay alors ! On se retrouve toute à l'heure et rapporte moi un cidre chaud si tu passes en ville, avec le temps qu'il fait, les canadiens en profitent et je sais qu'une boutique en fait, tu risques pas de la manquer, elle est en plein Time's Square

Henry savait qu'il devait s'y rendre pour prendre le bus qui emmènerait à Tarrytown donc il promit à son fils de lui en ramener, cela lèverait déjà moins les soupçons, même s'il comptait lui dire pour la visite, une fois qu'il serait de retour.

La route en transport jusqu'à Tarrytown était affreusement longue, plus que lorsqu'il y était parti avec Jo, en voiture. Il lui avait fallut bien 2h45, il avait dû prendre le métro jusqu'à Time's Square et demander à chaque personne travaillant à la station pour enfin connaitre le numéro de bus qui allait à Tarrytown. Il se maudissait à ce moment de ne pas avoir payé attention quand Jo et lui étaient passé à côté, mais il fallait dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à tout ça à ce moment et même encore présentement.

Quand il reconnut le petit chemin boisé, il sût que c'était son stop, de toute façon il n'était pas loin d'être le dernier à descendre avec une ou deux personne âgées mais sans plus. Chacun se dirigeait dans la partie plus vivante du quartier, tandis qu'Henry s'enfonçait dans la forêt pour marcher en direction du cottage où vivait Abigail.

Le vent et le froid lui fouettaient le visage et pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait souhaité être en Angleterre, parce qu'ils connaissaient le froid mais les températures ne tombaient pas aussi bas et ils avaient de la neige que très rarement. Henry se fichait pas mal des températures mais pour ce coup-ci, il avait vraiment hâte que la neige fonde et que les beaux jours reviennent.

Presque qu'aucune voiture ne passait, en même temps où Abigail vivait, il y avait un énorme cul de sac et il n'y avait que deux maisons, cela l'aurait surpris de voir si quelqu'un venait se balader dans le coin.

Malgré la double couche de vêtements et une écharpe bien épaisse, Henry avait du mal à se réchauffer, il n'avait pas pensé à regarder la météo mais il semblait que pour cette journée, ils n'avaient pas annoncé plus de -10 en journée, ce qui était honnêtement presque autant que leurs amis Canadiens. Il sentait son nez en train de geler et il se demandait comment cela était possible. Il se demandait comment ils survivaient au Canada, puis il se rappela qu'ils bénéficiaient d'un froid sec alors ils n'avaient pas ce problème.

Quand il aperçut le cottage, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cela avait été sans nul doute, le quart d'heure le plus long de toute sa longue vie.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'allée complètement recouverte du manteau blanc et quand il franchit les marches, en sortant ses mains de ses poches, il eut l'impression qu'il allait directement perdre ses doigts.

Il appuya longuement sur la sonnette, sachant qu'Abigail ne devait pas entendre aussi bien qu'à l'époque. Il devait reconnaitre que cela lui faisait un petit pincement au coeur de la voir si âgée mais il était heureux de voir qu'elle avait vécu si longtemps.

Il sautillait sur place pour éviter de finir en glaçon, il entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit lourdement, avec le gel sur le bois, cela ne le surprenait pas qu'il était un peu difficile de l'ouvrir.

Elle fit un grand sourire en le voyant

\- Henry ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de si tôt.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais se rendit compte que sa mâchoire était bloquée. Le froid avait réussit à lui geler le visage.

Abigail pouffa et le fit rentrer.

\- c'est vraiment un temps à rester à l'intérieur devant la cheminée et à siroter un bon chocolat chaud.

Il acquiesça et elle lui fit signe de s'installer près de la cheminée. Il retira son manteau et son écharpe et les déposa sur le dos du canapé et enfin retrouva l'usage de la parole, en sentant son corps se réchauffer de partout, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de trouver une source de chaleur

\- merci ! Je suis désolé de débarquer à l'improviste comme ça mais tu t'imagines bien que j'avais besoin de te parler.

Elle prit place à ses côtés et lui secoua la main, en lui faisant ce petit sourire qu'il l'avait fait fondre lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Il voyait toujours un peu de la femme qu'il avait aimé quand même.

\- je me suis douté que tu ne prendrais pas trop de temps avant de revenir. Je suppose que j'ai grandement piqué ta curiosité.

\- tu peux le dire. Tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais été bien loin et moi qui a passé des années à essayer de te retrouver.

Abigail se pinça les lèvres

\- je sais ! Attends, je vais aller chercher du chocolat et on pourra discuter.

Pendant qu'elle préparait les tasses, Henry se leva et refit le tour de la maison comme il fallait. Abigail avait gardé des photos d'Henry et Abe mais elles étaient bien dissimulées pour ne pas qu'on les reconnaisse certainement ou que cela paraisse trop suspect, surtout envers Belinda, si elle avait vécu avec elle une bonne partie de sa vie.

Elle revint avec deux tasses fumantes et y portant le liquide à ses lèvres, Henry eut l'impression de revivre, cela le ramenait soixante ans en arrière.

\- toujours aussi délicieux !

Abigail lui fit un sourire sincère

\- avec la route que tu as parcouru, je suppose que c'était tout ce qu'il te fallait. Tu es venu ici en transport ?

\- oui ! Prendre un taxi m'aurait certainement pris la matinée, avec le temps qu'il fait et plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il fait froid.

Abigail acquiesça

\- c'est vrai qu'on est pas gâtés par l'hiver cette année !

Un long silence retomba entre les deux occupants, Henry sirotant son petit chocolat, en regardant les flammes crépiter.

Abigail poussa un long soupir

\- tu as dit à Abe que tu venais ici ?

Henry secoua la tête

\- non ! Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé du fait que tu étais bel et bien vivante et que je devais te parler. Je préfère attendre d'avoir quelques réponses avant de lui dire mais je vais lui en parler à mon retour.

Abigail acquiesça

\- c'est compréhensible. - elle posa sa main sur son menton - et est ce que vous avez eu le fin mot de l'histoire concernant le mari de cette pauvre Jo ?

Se rappelant surtout qu'ils avaient fini dans les bras de l'autre à la fin de l'enquête, Henry rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et Abigail le remarqua et fit un petit sourire sous entendu

\- oui... Il s'agissait du flic qui était à l'académie avec elle. Elle a bien failli le réduire en bouillie mais on est arrivé avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Maintenant qu'elle sait ce qui est arrivé, je pense qu'elle ira mieux et qu'elle pourra passer à autre chose.

Abigail le regarda longuement et sourit

\- si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Henry haussa un sourcil. Abigail rigola

\- je vous ai grillé dès la seconde où vous êtes rentrés ici tous les deux. Je le vois bien qu'elle te plait et vice versa. Les yeux d'une femme ne trompent pas donc à mon avis, elle n'ira que mieux si tu es là pour la soutenir.

Henry devait justement parler de leur condition commune mais avant ça, il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur la fuite de son ex.

\- il y a des choses que tu dois savoir sur Jo et moi. Étant donné que tu connais toute ma vie, tu m'as supporté avec mon secret, je ne vois aucun mal à t'en parler également. Mais avant, il faut qu'on discute de ces trente dernières années.

La discussion que la vieille femme craignait tant mais pourtant, elle savait qu'elle lui devait des explications.

\- je sais que je suis partie du jour au lendemain sans vous prévenir à part avec cette lettre d'adieu... Mais j'avais besoin de faire le point. Tu sais, quand les gens ont commencé à croire que j'étais ta mère, ça devenait difficile pour moi, combien même tu essayais de paraitre plus vieux, tu as toujours l'air jeune Henry et ça personne n'y peut rien.

Le jeune homme savait bien que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour qui que ce soit étant mortel, que de voir toujours la même tête pendant des années.

\- je suis conscient que sur la fin, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle pour toi. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être si égoïste et c'est tout à fait compréhensible.

\- je te remercie mais je pense que j'ai une part de responsabilité aussi. J'aurais peut-être dû t'en parler avant, tu aurais certainement compris, plutôt que de fuir comme une lâche avec une simple lettre... J'ai fait ce que tu avais essayé de faire avec moi quarante ans auparavant, quand tu as voulu me quitter en Italie et je m'en suis rendue compte que trop tard. Quand je me suis installé dans ce cottage, j'avais prévu de vous contacter toi et Abe et de vous dire qu'au final, peu importe le temps qui passerait et la différence physique, je voulais qu'on reforme cette famille qu'on avait toujours été, cette petite maison respire l'ambiance familiale et je voulais vous proposer de nous installer ici.

Henry sentit une gousse d'émotion. Il était vrai que la maison aurait été parfaite pour quelques années de paix mais il se disait dans le fond, aurait-il connu Jo s'il avait vécu ici ? Peut-être pas.

\- tu as très bien choisi - lui murmura t-il d'une douce voix

Elle lui sourit

\- merci ! J'ai toujours su qu'elle correspondrait à mes attentes quand je l'ai vu et qu'elle te plairait à toi mais aussi à Abe. Enfin, j'avais déjà commencé à écrire une lettre pour vous en parler puis Belinda est arrivée, elle avait 20 ans, elle était fragile et elle s'est présenté à l'hôpital avec un bras cassé. Elle avait glissé dans les escaliers, bien que je me demandais si on ne l'avait pas poussé plutôt et quand je lui ai demandé où elle vivait, elle m'a dit qu'elle était dans un refuge et qu'elle attendait d'avoir du travail donc j'ai décidé de la prendre sous mon aile et je l'ai formé pour travailler à l'hôpital avec moi. J'ai très vite remarqué qu'elle avait une certaine capacité avec les enfants donc j'ai décidé de l'inscrire dans une école pour avoir une formation de pédiatre, vu que ce n'était pas dans mes capacités mais elle avait déjà des bases de médecine alors elle m'assistait avec mes patients. À l'époque tu n'avais pas besoin de faire des études monstres donc après quatre ans, elle a eu son titre et elle a toujours travaillé dans le même hôpital que moi. Puis quand elle a eu 28 ans, elle a rencontré le père de ses enfants. À 32 ans, elle a donné naissance à Alicia qui a maintenant 18 ans et cinq ans après, elle a eu James. Et c'est au bout de cinq ans après la naissance de James que les choses se sont gâtées, son mari a perdu son travail et il est tombé dans l'alcool, donc il a finit par devenir violent et c'est après que j'ai rencontré Sean et qu'on a pu tout régler. Belinda vient me rendre visite le plus souvent possible avec ses deux enfants qui me considèrent un peu comme leur grand-mère du coup. Mais voilà, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais pu revenir à New-York, ni vous recontacter, je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule et elle a toujours eu besoin de moi.

Henry était ému d'entendre de tels dires. Il savait qu'Abigail avait toujours eu le coeur sur la main, et cela prouvait qu'elle était toujours resté la femme qu'il avait aimé.

Il lui prit les mains et lui fit une rapide bise sur le front

\- je suis heureux que tu m'aies raconté tout ça. Il est vrai que j'ai passé des années à essayer de te retrouver, j'en étais presque malade, enfin j'en étais malade, Abe pourra en témoigner mais je suis content de savoir que tu n'as fait que du bien autour de toi et tu as permis à une famille d'éviter un sort horrible sous les mains d'un homme violent. Dans le fond, tu es restée la même.

Abigail se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux

\- je n'ai jamais changé Henry et j'avais espoir qu'un jour tu me retrouverais avant quand que je ne parte pour de bon et je suis contente de voir que c'est le cas. D'une certaine façon on peut remercier Jo pour ça.

En entendant son nom, le coeur d'Henry rata un battement et même Abigail le sentit. Elle se décala de lui et l'observa

\- elle te plait depuis le début, n'est ce pas ?

Henry parut grandement surpris. Abigail n'avait vu que Jo quelques minutes et il se demandait si cela était si évident

\- tu sais, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre.

Abigail rigola

\- je te connais bien. Tu avais ce même regard quand on s'est rencontrés et encore, il est vraiment intense pour Jo, je pense que tu ne l'aimes pas de la même façon que tu m'as aimé mais c'est normal.

Henry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise

\- tu sais, ça me fait un peu bizarre de parler de ça... Et je n'ai pas dit que..

\- que tu l'aimes ? Henry, je suis vieille mais je ne suis pas idiote. Comme je te l'ai dit, ta façon de la regarder en dit long sur tes sentiments. Alors, raconte moi un peu. Vous vous êtes rencontrés au travail ?

Henry acquiesça en se rappelant de leur première rencontre explosive mais il valait mieux garder ça pour lui.

\- oui et tu as raison, dès que je l'ai vu, elle m'a plu... Je me suis demandé si c'était comme avec toi et j'en ai bien l'impression, puis au fur et à mesure on s'est rapprochés, on tellement pareils, on a vécu tellement de choses... Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, nos points communs se rejoignent sur beaucoup de choses.

Abigail fronça des sourcils

\- que veux tu dire ?

Il la regarda longuement. L'immortalité était une chose rare qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde et jusqu'à présent, à part Jo, il n'avait rencontré personne d'autre mais il savait qu'Abigail ne le jugerait jamais sur ça.

\- Il y a deux mois, Jo et moi on s'est fait kidnappé et on a passé les 12h les plus effrayantes de notre vie, par une espèce de tarée magicienne qui voulait à tout prix nous voir mourir l'un devant l'autre, du coup je me dis qu'elle sait ce qu'on est et j'ignore comment elle le sait, enfin quoiqu'il en soit, après la dernière épreuve, Jo a voulu l'affronter et en voulant me défendre, elle s'est faite poignardé et elle m'a obligé à m'en aller pour prévenir les renforts qui arrivaient mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser alors je suis revenu sur mes pas et je l'ai vu disparaitre...

Abigail tomba presque des nues et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre de comprendre

\- attends une seconde, est ce que tu es en train de me dire que...

Henry acquiesça

\- Jo est immortelle...Tout comme moi. Elle est revenue du Hudson River quelques minutes après, enroulée dans une serviette en prétextant que c'était la dernière épreuve qui faisait qu'elle était mouillée, ce qui était un peu près vrai, puisqu'on avait été dans l'eau... Je n'ai pas voulu l'embarrasser et je n'ai jamais rien dit pour sa blessure puisqu'elle ne sait pas que je l'ai vu et qu'elle a dû pensé que j'étais trop sous le choc et que j'ai cru que la blessure était plus profonde que ça.

Abigail sentait comme un poids en moins, autant pour elle que pour Henry qui n'aurait plus cette peur de revivre constamment cette boucle infernale.

Elle fit un grand sourire

\- je trouve ça génial !

Henry n'était pas sûr de suivre

\- si Jo est immortelle, toi et elle, vous allez pouvoir être ensemble toute votre vie et c'est d'autant plus facile que vous vous plaisez, si bien sûr il n'y avait pas cette attirance entre vous, je t'aurais dit de laisser tomber mais vous êtes évidemment faits l'un pour l'autre. Le destin joue en votre faveur et si en plus vous avez la vie éternelle mais profitez-en.

Henry pensait bien la même chose mais ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air

\- tu sais, après cette épreuve je suis allé la voir et je lui ai dis, que justement, on pouvait être ensemble mais elle était bouleversée avec tout ça et elle m'a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on s'en tienne à notre relation professionnelle. Je la comprends, elle voulait me protéger de cette folle et j'aurais certainement fait de même. On est restés éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant un bon mois, enfin jusqu'à ce que l'affaire de Sean nous rapproche davantage.

Abigail haussa un sourcil entendu

\- donc, tu es avec elle ou pas ?

Henry rougit mais secoua la tête

\- pas vraiment - il soupira - je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet de notre immortalité, je ne veux pas lui faire peur et j'ai peur de la perdre aussi. Abe m'a conseillé de l'inviter à dîner un soir pour parler tranquillement, c'est ce que je compte faire mais quand le beau temps sera revenu mais en attendant, je me creuse, est ce que ça va valoir la peine et si jamais ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Que se passerait-il ?

Abigail se leva plutôt rapidement pour son âge et se planta face à Henry

\- Henry ! Arrête de penser ! Je le vois comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu l'aimes cette femme alors arrête d'hésiter. Si elle a le même condition que toi, lui dire que vous êtes pareils ne la fera certainement pas fuir. Je comprends qu'elle soit sur ses gardes avec tout ce qui vous est arrivé ces dernières semaines et qu'elle veuille te protéger mais s'il a bien une chose que j'ai appris en étant avec toi, c'est qu'il faut toujours sauter à pieds joints dans la petite marre, parce que c'est ainsi qu'un grand futur se dévoile et je suis certaine que tu as un grand avenir qui t'attends avec Jo. Lance toi, si on ose pas dans la vie, on passe à côté de choses merveilleuses.

Henry regarda longuement son ex-femme. Le discours était tout de même assez ironique mais maintenant elle était bien trop âgée pour retenter quoique ce soit et il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif. Elle l'encourageait dans sa relation avec Jo et cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire.

Voyant son hésitation, elle se rapprocha de lui et encadra son visage avec ses mains

\- Henry, je t'aimerais toujours ! Tu resteras l'homme qui a partagé toute ma vie mais tu as tellement de grandes choses qui t'attendent et en plus tu as trouvé la femme qui te convient parfaitement. Pourquoi tu hésiterais encore ? On s'aimera toujours à notre manière, tout comme Jo aimera toujours Sean mais votre avenir est ensemble désormais et si tu veux être avec elle, alors fonce. Le temps ne passe peut être pas pour vous deux mais plus vous laissez passer et plus vous allez le regretter et franchement, elle est tellement adorable cette jeune femme, je crois que tu ferais une erreur de la laisser partir. Je ne peux que t'encourager à être avec elle, parce que je suis certaine qu'une très belle vie vous attend.

Une petite larme roula sur la joue d'Henry et elle l'essuya rapidement. Il se leva et ils se firent une longue étreinte.

\- merci de me dire tout ça. Je parlerais à Jo dès que possible.

Il pensa maintenant à Abe

\- est ce que tu serais libre dimanche ? Je viendrais avec Abe, il sera tellement ravi de te revoir.

Elle fit un énorme sourire et le serra de nouveau dans ses bras

\- venez pour le déjeuner ! Je vais préparer mes anciens petits plats et on passera un moment en famille si je puis dire.

Henry acquiesça. Il avait un weekend de rêve en perspective. Il sortait avec Jo le lendemain et allait passer un dimanche en compagnie de son fils et son premier amour, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour bien terminer une semaine aussi maussade.

\- j'espère que Abe ne m'en voudra pas trop de ne rien avoir dit avant à ton sujet.

Abigail lui frotta doucement les épaules

\- je suis certaine que non, il comprendra pourquoi tu as préféré attendre avant de l'impliquer et c'est tout à fait normal.

Henry lui sourit et lui donna une dernière étreinte. Il avait été nerveux tout le long de la discussion et avant de venir parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre mais Abigail n'avait manqué aucun détail de sa vie et finalement, il était heureux de savoir qu'elle avait toujours rendu service comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle vivait une retraite paisible et elle avait une famille à sa manière, alors elle n'était pas seule et c'était le principal. Abigail posa sa main sur son menton

\- ça tombe bien, dimanche en après midi, vous allez pouvoir rencontrer Belinda et les enfants. Ils viennent tous les weekends, parfois ils restent du vendredi soir au dimanche soir ou sinon me rendent visite le dimanche comme cette semaine.

Henry resta silencieux, en se demandant comment elle allait les introduire. Abigail lut dans ses pensées

\- Abe sera présenté comme mon fils comme il se doit, quant à toi, tu peux être présenté comme le fils d'Abe, je sais que ce n'est pas drôle ni pour toi, ni pour lui et encore moins pour moi mais on a pas vraiment d'autres solutions.

C'était un peu l'excuse qu'ils avaient toujours donné de toute manière

\- tu as raison ! On a pas d'autres solutions et ça évitera les soupçons. Avec Abe, on a l'habitude, donc on fera avec. Tant qu'on passe du bon temps ensemble, le reste n'est pas important.

\- c'est aussi mon avis.

Ils se regardèrent et Henry jeta un oeil à sa montre et vit que la neige tombait encore plus fort. Il poussa un soupir.

\- je me demande si je vais pas finir enterré dedans à force que ça tombe.

Abigail jeta un oeil à travers la fenêtre et constata qu'en effet, rien ne s'arrangeait.

\- les routes sont dégagées au moins, tu vas pouvoir repartir en bus mais sois prudent.

Henry regarda longuement dehors

\- je me demande si on a pas une tempête qui va nous atteindre, parce que ça fait beaucoup de neige

\- certainement ! La météo n'a encore rien dit là dessus mais je pense que dans quelques jours, on risque d'en recevoir une. Enfin, en attendant, faisons attention où nous mettons les pieds.

Henry reprit son manteau et son écharpe et ouvrit doucement la porte et la neige le recouvrit presque directement, il ferma à moitié la porte pour éviter qu'elle ne rentre à l'intérieur et regarda Abigail

\- je te remercie énormément de m'avoir éclairé sur ce passé et dimanche, on sera là avec Abe, j'ai hâte de gouter tes petits plats, ça nous avait manqué.

Abigail lui fit une rapide bise sur la joue

\- j'ai hâte de passer un peu de bon temps avec vous et dès que tu as tout dit à Jo, je veux que tu la ramène ici, il est temps que je la vois autrement qu'une simple détective.

Henry lui promit de s'exécuter. Il fit demi-tour, ayant comme un nouvel objectif désormais. Quand les beaux jours reviendraient, il parlerait à Jo, il n'hésiterait plus une seule seconde et d'ici leur rendez vous à la patinoire, il tenterait d'avoir une nouvelle discussion avec elle, pour savoir s'il y avait possibilité qu'ils commencent à construire une relation, histoire déjà d'installer la confiance même si cette dernière était déjà présente. Il avait beaucoup appris ce jour là et il savait une chose, immortel ou pas, la vie valait vraiment la peine d'être vécue, par moment.


	83. Chapter 82

_**Merci encore de vos adorables reviews :). Ça me fait plaisir que vous suivez autant assidument cette histoire. Donc je vous poste un petit chapitre. Je risque de vous faire encore mariner après parce que je me suis rendue compte que je me rapproche un peu trop dangereusement de là où je me suis arrêté et il va falloir que je m'y remette si je ne veux pas poster au jour le jour.**_

 _ **Bref, bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

\- mais qu'est-ce que ?

Ce fut la voix d'Abe quand Henry rentra, couvert de blanc de la tête aux pieds et ne pouvant éviter de mettre de la neige partout dans la boutique, ce qui fit grogner le vieil homme

\- franchement, tu es en train de tout salir avec tes grands pieds ! Tu aurais au moins pu retirer tes chaussures.

Il se pinça les lèvres en voyant la bouille de son père, dont le visage était rempli de neige, ses boucles brunes n'étaient presque que des pics à cause de la glace, son écharpe était aussi blanche que le reste de ses vêtements. Il retira le tout délicatement et Abe le lui prit des mains avant qu'il continue d'en mettre partout.

\- je suis désolé Abe, si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurais fait, mais crois moi tu n'aurais pas aimé te retrouver à marcher dans toute cette neige. Il y a des jours comme ça, on ferait mieux de rester bien au chaud dans son lit.

Abe haussa les épaules en montant les escaliers pour déposer les vêtements de son père, près de la cheminée

\- c'est toi qui as voulu jouer les Indiana Jones, maintenant tu fais avec.

Henry fronça des sourcils, incapable de comprendre la référence. Il laissa ses chaussures sur le petit tapis de l'entrée et monta les escaliers à la suite de son fils, et s'étala dans le canapé face à la cheminée.

\- comment était ta virée chez le gamin ?

Henry cligna des yeux

\- quoi ?

Abe soupira

\- tu m'as dit que tu devais aller chez Lucas ! Ça s'est bien passé ?

Henry fit un sourire crispé

\- oui oui... Très bien

Abe ne le croyait pas une seconde et le regarda sous tous les angles

\- et tu as amené mon cidre ?

\- oui ! Bien sûr, il est dans ce petit sac.

Il lui tendit un sachet avec une bouteille de cidre qui malgré la neige dehors, avait conservé sa chaleur. Abe fit un sourire niais.

\- chouette, ça va pouvoir nous réchauffer.

Il prit deux verres et en servit une bonne moitié chacun et prit place dans le fauteuil en face de son père. Ils poussèrent un soupir de plaisir commun en dégustant le liquide.

\- eh bien, on peut dire qu'ils sont sacrément chanceux ces Canadiens d'avoir du cidre chaud chez eux et bien gentils de nous en faire profiter

Henry approuva

\- même si j'ai dû payer 15$ la bouteille contre 9$ pour eux.

\- Par ces temps comme ça, le business est dur et puis c'est un produit unique, il faut les comprendre.

Henry sourit et Abe finit par lui demander sérieusement

\- bon trêves de plaisanteries ! Tu étais où réellement ?

Henry manqua de s'étouffer avec son cidre et fit celui qui ne comprit pas

\- de quoi tu parles ?

\- Henry ! Ça fait 70 ans que je suis ton fils, donc les excuses à deux balles, ça ne marche plus. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas réellement allé chez Lucas.

L'immortel resta de marbre

\- tu l'as appelé ?

Abe secoua la tête

\- mais je n'ai pas besoin d'appeler pour savoir quand tu me racontes un bobard plus gros que ta tête. J'ai laissé passer parce que j'ai bien senti que tu n'avais pas envie d'en parler...

Il s'arrêta un instant. Sachant que son père avait passé la nuit chez Jo et qu'il était revenu pour repartir aussi vite, il se demandait si cela avait un rapport, peut-être les deux avaient passé la fin de la matinée à se réchauffer à leur façon.

\- hmm attends une seconde, tu m'avais l'air bien pressé, tu m'as demandé pour le trafic, mais dis donc, tu n'avais peut être pas envie de me dire que tu retournais chez Jo non ? Si ça se trouve, tu revenais pour prendre une boîte de capotes et vous vous êtes amusés à vous réchauffer ? Tu sais y'a aucune honte, je t'aurais très bien compris si tu m'avais dit la vérité.

Henry tourna rouge pivoine en l'espace de quelques secondes et secoua vivement la tête

\- non, mais qui te permet de dire de telles choses ? Si j'étais retourné chez Jo, je te l'aurais simplement dit, je n'ai rien à cacher la concernant.

Abe fit un petit sourire, satisfait de son tour. Il croisa ses bras.

\- donc tu étais bien parti ailleurs que chez Jo ou Lucas... Alors, tu vas me cracher le morceau ou pas ? Tu sais très bien que je ne te lâcherais pas la grappe tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu de réponses.

Henry voyait bien que son fils était d'humeur joyeuse et il ne voulait vraiment pas casser cette humeur en lui annonçant ce qu'il avait vraiment fait et ce qu'il en était de sa mère désormais. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, de plus Abigail comptait sur eux pour le repas du dimanche.

Il prit une longue inspiration, ce n'était pas une mince affaire, mais il fallait bien passer par là.

\- Écoute, tu vas certainement m'en vouloir pour t'avoir fait des cachotteries, mais j'avais besoin d'être sûr avant de t'en parler.

D'un seul coup, le visage d'Abe se décomposa et il ne rigolait plus. Il le regarda plus sérieusement et attendit.

\- qu'est-ce qui se passe Pops ?

\- j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop en colère contre moi. Mais tu te rappelles la dernière fois quand je t'ai dit que Jo et moi on devait aller à Tarrytown pour parler à notre témoin ?

Il acquiesça

\- Cette femme a 94 ans et ça fait trente ans qu'elle vit là bas et quand je suis arrivé, la première chose qu'elle a dit, c'était mon prénom.

Abe n'y était pas encore

\- comment ça se fait ? C'est quelqu'un qui t'a connu dans le temps ? T'es un peu dans le pétrin si c'est le cas.

Henry se retint de rire

\- Oui, enfin on peut dire ça comme ça, mais je sais d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne dira rien.

\- et comment tu peux en être sûr ? - demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain

Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait reculer

\- parce qu'il s'agit d'Abigail.

Il y a un long silence à couper au couteau qui ne plaisait pas le moins du monde à Henry surtout qu'il n'était pas capable de lire l'expression de son fils. Il ne savait pas s'il était en colère, heureux ou bien s'il allait directement l'envoyer dans la rivière, en pensant peut-être que c'était une blague.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir. Henry savait qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle, c'était forcément la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait.

Henry se leva et prit les tasses

\- je... Je vais aller nettoyer tout ça, le temps que tu te remettes. Je te laisse quelques minutes pour cogiter.

Henry disparut bien vite à son tour, laissant Abe avec ses pensées. Ce dernier se demandait ce que son père racontait, est-ce que le vent et le froid de New York lui avaient complètement congelé son grand cerveau de scientifique ? Mais en même temps, son père avait sa tête de sérieux, il savait bien qu'il disait la vérité et il n'aurait jamais inventé un tel mensonge, concernant Abigail, certainement pas.

Depuis trente ans, Abe s'était fait à l'idée que sa mère les avait quittés pour vivre une retraite paisible, et ne plus souffrir de la différence physique évidente entre elle et Henry. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, être considérée comme la mère de son propre mari, ça ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours et vu l'âge qu'elle avait maintenant, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde ! Mais Henry revenait avec cette nouvelle pour le moins surprenante et elle semblait encore en forme si elle avait pu donner un témoignage et rendre service à la NYPD.

Il entendit les pas de son père et il ne tarda pas à reprendre sa place en face de lui. Il ne dit rien et préféra attendre qu'il se manifeste, il avait bien compris qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour laisser le temps à la nouvelle de s'assimiler.

\- donc, tu es en train de me dire que maman est encore vivante et qu'elle vit au fin fond du trou de l'état de New York ?

Henry hocha la tête

\- c'est un peu près ça.

Abe n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire

\- c'est complètement fou. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé dès que tu es revenu de ta visite le jour de cette interrogation ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas te créer de faux espoirs et je voulais avoir une discussion avec elle avant que je t'implique dedans et elle était d'accord avec mon choix. Il fallait qu'on parle tous les deux.

Abe savait bien que toute cette histoire les concernait énormément, mais il avait tout de même un peu son mot à dire dedans. Henry continua.

\- elle nous a invités à déjeuner ce dimanche. Elle sera ravie de te voir, est-ce que tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Abe ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il avait avancé avec l'idée que sa mère était partie depuis longtemps et on lui ressortait tout ceci. Cela faisait beaucoup, mais après tout, il n'avait peut-être rien à perdre à la revoir, c'était justement l'occasion, il ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait encore durer.

Il fit un demi-sourire

\- je suppose que revoir maman serait une chose merveilleuse. Je m'étais fait à l'idée, mais tant qu'elle est encore là, autant en profiter.

Henry se sentit soulagé de le voir prendre aussi bien, ils allaient certainement passer un après-midi riche en émotions.

Abe lui demanda

\- mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est terrée de cette façon ? Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas dit où elle était, surtout qu'elle n'est jamais partie si loin ?

Henry lui raconta alors tout ce qu'Abigail lui avait dit du début à la fin, sans omettre un seul détail. Il n'allait pas lui faire répéter l'histoire dimanche, et elle comptait sur lui pour le mettre au courant.

Après une bonne demi-heure, voire une heure à résumer toute l'histoire, Abe fronça des sourcils

\- eh bah dis donc ! Que d'aventures ! Elle aurait franchement de quoi écrire un livre avec tout ça, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle n'a jamais pu nous contacter. Ce qu'elle a fait est admirable.

Henry fit un sourire rêveur

\- oui ! Ça a toujours été la femme que je connaissais.

\- donc Belinda et ses enfants seront là dimanche ? On a déjà une excuse ?

\- oui oui, tout est arrangé. Abigail n'aura pas le choix que de se faire passer pour ma grand-mère en gros.

Abe siffla un rire

\- c'est encore moins bien que d'être ta mère.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- et toi je te signale que tu prends ma place donc n'en rajoutes pas trop.

Abe haussa des épaules

\- ça ne me dérange pas ! Ça fait quelques années que mes amis croient que tu es mon fils, même si j'ai dit colocataire, à la longue je ne fais plus attention, c'est normal après tout.

Henry se sentait quand même mal pour lui, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle d'être pris pour le père de son propre père.

\- et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit par rapport à Jo ? Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas laissé dans l'ignorance, surtout que la petite était là, la première fois

Henry rougit en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

\- Crois-le ou non, elle a directement remarqué notre attraction et elle m'encourage à tout lui dire, je lui ai dit qu'on partageait la même condition et elle m'a dit que je devais saisir la chance qui s'offre à moi.

Abe fit un large sourire

\- Maman a toujours été parfaitement sage et elle sait ce qui est bon pour toi. Elle n'a aucun regret, elle a vécu une très belle histoire avec toi, mais elle sait que ça appartient au passé désormais et que tu as un futur qui s'ouvre à toi. Tu devrais l'écouter si tu refuses de m'écouter moi, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut te faire entendre raison, c'est bien elle.

Henry le savait, il était d'accord et lui et Jo n'allaient pas passer encore des années à se tourner autour quand l'un comme l'autre savait qu'il y avait cette attraction présente et que les sentiments suivaient très bien derrière.

\- je sais ! Demain, j'essayerais déjà de voir où ma relation avec Jo peut me mener, voir si elle a finalement changé d'avis et s'il y a une chance pour nous et quand le printemps reviendra, et toute cette neige aura fondu, ça sera le temps des révélations. Je sais qu'elle voulait me protéger avec Lena, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec cette dernière affaire, elle commence à revoir ses priorités et puis elle me vole des baisers alors, je me dis que c'est en bonne voie.

Abe le regarda et fit un petit sourire carnassier

\- Dis donc, tu es resté là-bas toute la nuit... Vous n'avez pas fait une petite partie de saute-mouton par hasard ?

Henry fut carrément outré

\- mais enfin Abe ! Je suis un gentleman, Jo était en position de faiblesse, je n'allais pas lui sauter dessus de la sorte, même si c'était tentant et qu'en plus, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, mais je n'allais pas tenter le diable. Tu as perdu l'esprit. On va peut-être éviter de tout rusher de la sorte, déjà qu'on ne fait rien comme tout le monde.

Abe haussa un sourcil

\- rusher ? Mais vous avez déjà failli vous envoyer en l'air un nombre incalculable de fois et la dernière a bien failli être la bonne donc excuse-moi, mais à mon avis, vous n'êtes pas du tout lents tous les deux et c'est tant mieux, ça prouve que le grand amour existe encore.

Henry se retint de faire une remarque sarcastique. Il se leva en se faisant craquer les vieux os de son dos.

\- en tout cas, est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va aller avec toute cette histoire et Abigail qui est toujours là ?

Abe hocha la tête

\- oui oui, le principal c'est qu'elle ait été bien... Mais attends une seconde, elle ne t'a pas dit pourquoi elle avait pris un alias ? Enfin, si ce n'était qu'une question de prendre de la distance, sachant qu'elle voulait revenir avec nous, pourquoi avoir vécu sous un autre nom ?

Avec toute cette précipitation, Henry n'avait même pas pensé à lui demander. Il pointa un doigt sur son fils.

\- tu as raison ! On lui demandera dimanche, mais je suppose que c'était que dans le fond, elle voulait quand même tenter de fuir un passé et faire en sorte qu'on ne la retrouve pas, c'était à elle de le faire, mais voilà, il a suffi d'une affaire pour que toutes les coïncidences se rejoignent.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se firent une longue étreinte. Chacun allait pouvoir avancer à sa manière et pas seulement eux. Jo avait enfin obtenu le dernier mot par rapport à Sean, tous deux avaient retrouvé Abigail et cette dernière était simplement heureuse et encourageait Henry à aller de l'avant et aimer la femme qui avait volé son coeur désormais. Et il semblait qu'après autant de temps difficiles, petit à petit, tout rentrait dans l'ordre et les étoiles commençaient à correctement s'aligner.

* * *

 ** _Je suis méchante quand même parce que je vais vous laisser poireauter pile juste avant leur date O:). Bisous._**

 ** _PS: "les étoiles s'alignent correctement" je l'ai littéralement traduit de l'anglais "the stars are aligned" donc voilà, j'avais pas envie de me faire chier à trouver un équivalent lol._**


	84. Chapter 83

_**Excusez moi de trainer sur cette histoire ! J'avance vraiment pas. Donc là je vous poste un chapitre, j'estime que je vous ai fait attendre assez longtemps pour ce moment lol. Mais vous allez encore devoir être patients pour la suite, désolée, je n'ai vraiment pas assez de marge. Merci de vos reviews et de votre fidélité :)**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez apprécier voire adorer ce chapitre ;)**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Henry se réveilla tellement tôt pour un samedi que même Abe en fut impressionné. Son père était toujours habitué à se lever tôt ou ne pas dormir du tout, mais là c'était un tout autre niveau, mais n'était pas Jo Martinez, qui voulait.

Il était à peine huit heures quand Abe se réveilla et quand il vit son père planté devant la fenêtre, en train de siroter son thé, il fut presque parfaitement réveillé.

\- tu es tombé du lit ce matin, ou quoi ?

Henry fit un large sourire à son fils, qui ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait vu autant de malice dans les yeux de son vieux père.

\- on peut dire ça comme ça. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, tout en sachant que je dois passer la journée avec Jo, enfin je veux dire juste elle et moi, sans personne pour nous déranger, en dehors du travail.

Abe ne fit qu'un signe de tête et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine, Henry lui emboîta le pas, incapable de contenir sa joie, tel un petit garçon allant à Disneyland pour la première fois.

\- je suis soulagé de voir que les choses avancent un peu dans notre sens, j'ai tellement hâte de passer cette journée avec elle même si je me casse la figure, mais rien que de voir son sourire, suffira à me réchauffer le coeur en cette journée glaciale.

Le téléphone d'Abe bipa

\- tu fais bien de dire glaciale. Je viens de recevoir une notification, le maximum de prévu est de -12, donc vous feriez mieux de bien vous couvrir tous les deux. À quelle patinoire vous allez ?

\- elle veut m'emmener à celle sur le toit du Rockefeller.

Abe écarquilla des yeux en se demandant s'ils n'étaient pas complètement fous

\- en plus ! Là où il fait bien froid. Je te conseillerais de tripler ta couche de vêtements Pops, parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer la semaine à te soigner, toi et Jo surtout. Donc, préviens là, en lui disant de bien se couvrir. L'avantage c'est qu'aujourd'hui on devrait avoir un beau soleil donc au moins, ça sera ça de gagner.

Henry acquiesça et prit place en face de son fils, incapable d'enlever ce sourire béat sur le coin de ses lèvres

\- et arrête de sourire comme un idiot comme ça ! On dirait un psychopathe ! - bougonna Abe, qui n'était vraiment pas du matin, encore moins le week-end - tu as mangé ?

Henry secoua la tête

\- j'ai bien trop d'adrénaline pour avaler quoi que ce soit

Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- eh bien si ça continue, cette adrénaline va te tuer, pour de vrai donc redescends juste un instant sur Terre et mange donc quelque chose si tu ne veux pas finir en hypo avant la fin de la matinée. Et puis, tu exagères quand même, Jo t'a donné rendez-vous pour 11h, je suis sûre qu'à cette heure-ci elle est encore dans son lit, tu aurais pu faire un effort, surtout que c'est elle qui vient te chercher.

Henry fit un sourire niais

\- je sais, mais bon que veux-tu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 15 ans à nouveau

Abe sirota son thé en grommelant entre ses dents

\- ça se voit à peine.

Rien ne pourrait gâcher la bonne humeur d'Henry, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Enfin, il y avait bien une chose qui ferait de l'ombre au tableau et ça serait un appel de Reece ou d'Hanson, mais au vu de la façon dont la dernière enquête s'était terminée, le légiste avait comme l'impression, qu'aucun des deux ne prendrait la peine de les appeler, même si leur présence était requise.

En tous les cas, il comptait bien profiter de chaque petit moment précieux qu'il aurait avec elle. Il aurait aimé tout lui dire directement, mais il ne valait mieux pas parler de choses fâcheuses directement et puis le printemps n'allait pas tarder, enfin si Mère Nature ne faisait pas de caprices et il pourrait avoir un moment pour tout lui déballer et voir ce qui se passerait par la suite.

Jo ne s'était pas levée aussi tôt qu'Henry, mais à 8h30, elle était parée à attaquer cette journée qui elle l'espérait n'allait amener que du positif. En passant près de sa table de nuit, elle se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus remis son pendentif avec sa bague de mariage. Même si le fait que son mari ait été tué brutalement la tourmentait encore, il semblait qu'elle avait déjà avancé à sa façon bien avant.

Elle fit un petit sourire, en sentant une gousse d'émotion. Elle prit le pendentif et déposa un baiser sur la bague.

\- Sean, je t'aimerais toujours, sans aucune exception, tu feras toujours partie de moi, mais je dois avancer, je suis désolée de savoir de quelle façon tu es mort, mais j'espère maintenant que tu connaîtras la paix. Et j'espère qu'entre Henry et moi, ça marchera. Je crois que je ne peux laisser personne m'intimider, tu me dirais de saisir ma chance et je crois qu'il est temps de le faire, peu importe qui me menace, Henry sera toujours là pour me soutenir.

La larme coula sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit et elle rangea le pendentif et le cadre photo de son mari, dans le tiroir.

Elle resta de longues minutes plantée devant, comme si elle espérait quelque chose puis elle se retourna et regarda dans sa commode et ressentit comme un froid dans son dos. Elle se retourna, mais elle ne vit rien alors elle haussa des épaules et fouilla son armoire pour trouver le plus de vêtements chauds.

Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle n'en savait rien et elle ne pouvait le voir, mais Sean avait déposé sa main sur son épaule comme pour lui lancer un message et il souriait. Il était simplement ravi que sa femme ait trouvé le bonheur et il savait parfaitement qu'avec Henry, elle était entre de bonnes mains, ils auraient une vie remplie et éternelle tous les deux.

\- je t'aimerais toujours aussi Jo, soit heureuse avec Henry.

La pile de vêtements qu'elle avait soulevée pour trouver une tenue potable retomba en masse, car cette fois-ci elle avait bien entendu la voix. Elle se retourna, mais elle ne pouvait toujours le voir. Elle sourit et murmura.

\- merci Sean.

 **###**

Un peu après 11h, Jo se présenta à la boutique, emmitouflée comme un esquimau, en la voyant, Henry ne pouvait la trouver plus adorable.

\- salut - dit-elle, un brin embarrassée, excuse de moi de débarquer en mode inuit, mais on caille dehors.

Henry sourit et se poussa pour la laisser rentrer un instant, ce qui fit grogner Abe

\- oh, mais c'est pas vrai, tous les deux vous êtes les champions pour me mettre de la neige partout dans ma boutique.

Jo et Henry se lancèrent un regard complice avant de rigoler

\- Oh arrête de grogner Abe, profite, c'est samedi ! La vie est belle et je te débarrasse Henry pour aujourd'hui, donc personne ne viendra salir.

Abe fit une petite moue et Jo lui déposa une bise sur la joue

\- désolée d'avoir mis de la neige partout, mais pas facile d'éviter avec un temps pareil

Henry jura voir son fils rougir et sa bonne humeur lui revint directement

\- bon allez, ce n'est pas bien grave, ce n'est jamais que de l'eau après. En tout cas tous les deux, vous faites attention, parce qu'il ne fait vraiment pas chaud aujourd'hui, donc on se couvre bien sur le sommet du Rockefeller

\- oui papa ! - répondit Henry d'une voix sarcastique

Son fils le fusilla du regard, Jo éclata de rire et tira le bras d'Henry

\- allez viens, on y va, sinon Abe va t'enfoncer la tête dans la neige et te laissera là jusqu'au printemps.

Il regarda la jeune femme et regarda son fils

\- j'aimerais le voir essayer

Abe était particulièrement tenté de sortir quelque chose, mais se contenta de rire

\- sortez-moi de là tous les deux !

Ils rigolèrent, Henry s'habilla et attrapa la main que Jo lui tendait et ils sortirent pour rejoindre la voiture de la jeune femme, en se collant complètement à l'autre et ne pouvant plus ressembler à un couple qu'à ce moment.

En les regardant partir, Abe eut un large sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres. Tout cela n'apportait vraiment que du bon pour les futures semaines à venir, tout du moins il l'espérait, mais il n'en doutait pas.

Une fois dans la voiture, Jo mit le chauffage à fond

\- j'espère vraiment qu'on ne va pas avoir de problèmes là haut parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il fait chaud

\- Je l'espère aussi, mais on est bien couverts et puis s'il fait vraiment trop froid, on fera autre chose.

Elle acquiesça

\- tu as raison. En intérieur de préférence. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait aussi froid et qu'on aurait pu se balader en ville, mais ce n'est juste pas possible.

Henry lui fit son petit sourire de charmeur avant de lui embrasser les doigts. Elle fut complètement chamboulée et tenta de ne pas laisser apparaître son désir.

\- bon, hum.. On y va ?

\- quand tu veux !

Ils furent au Rockefeller en moins d'une heure, la route était dégagée, mais il fallait être tout de même prudent, l'avantage c'est qu'en ce samedi, il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça en ville, le froid devait forcément obliger les gens à rester cloîtré chez eux.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent au sommet du building et qu'une longue file pour prendre les billets les attendait.

Jo haussa un sourcil

\- je rêve ! Ils ont tous eu la même idée que nous.

Henry lui donna un petit coup de coude

\- je pense qu'ils se sont dit qu'ils allaient braver le froid juste pour voir s'ils en étaient capables.

\- donc à mon avis ça sera bien plein sur cette patinoire.

Henry lui chuchota d'une voix suave

\- on se trouvera un petit coin à nous

Son regard soutenu celui de Jo et ils sentirent une nouvelle fois cette tension qui jouait tellement avec leurs nerfs depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes et répondit sur le même ton.

\- si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu me fais la cour

\- mais c'est exactement ce que je fais, détective.

Ils manquèrent de s'embrasser, mais la foule continuait d'avancer alors ils firent de même, se disant qu'ils auraient toute la journée pour flirter.

Quand ce fut finalement leur tour, Henry insista pour payer les deux tickets, Jo avait argumenté en disant qu'elle l'avait invité, mais il n'en avait que faire et paya le tout, malgré les protestations de la jeune femme.

Ce fut en voyant les patins, qu'Henry se demandait réellement comment il allait s'en sortir cette fois.

En le voyant blanc comme un linge, Jo pouffa.

\- ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Ça va bien aller. Je serais là pour t'aider dans le cas. Tu as déjà fait du roller ?

Henry secoua négativement la tête. Jo parut bien surprise

\- vraiment ? Bon, ce n'est pas grave, ça s'apprend comme tout.

\- pourquoi ? - n'étant pas très sûr où elle voulait en venir

\- pour avoir une base. Glisser sur la glace et sur le béton n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, mais ça aurait pu t'aider pour ton équilibre et pour glisser, mais bon, je suis avec toi, tout ira bien.

Il se sentait un peu plus rassuré même s'il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant elle. Jo pouvait lire ses pensées.

\- et ne joue pas les machos, je me fiche pas mal que tu saches patiner ou pas, le principal c'est que toi et moi on ait du bon temps ensemble.

\- tu as raison ! Désolé si j'ai l'air un peu constipé.

Elle rigola et lui déposa une bise sur la joue

\- pas de soucis

Après s'être bien habillés, ils se retrouvèrent devant la piste, où un vent de malade soufflait et ils le sentirent passer jusqu'au fond de leurs entrailles même s'ils étaient plus qu'habillés chaudement.

\- Bon sang, ils ne plaisantaient pas quand ils ont dit qu'il faisait -12, mais je n'ai pas cette impression - affirma Jo en claquant des dents

Henry ne put qu'approuver

\- je pense que vu qu'on est en hauteur et face au vent, cela n'arrange en rien la température, mais c'est vrai qu'il faut être courageux.

Jo regrettait presque d'avoir décidé de cette sortie. Henry la serra contre lui, en lui caressant les cheveux avec ses gants.

\- Jo, on peut passer une petite heure ici si tu veux et ensuite on fera autre chose parce que je doute qu'on tienne toute la journée

Jo approuva l'idée

\- c'est vrai ! Désolée de t'avoir fait dépenser pour rien, j'ai surestimé le froid.

\- mais non, il n'y a pas de quoi se sentir désolé. Une heure c'est déjà bien et après on avisera, comme tu dis du moment qu'on est ensemble, rien ne compte.

Ravie d'entendre de tels dires, Jo se lança sur la piste, tandis qu'Henry préféra rester un peu en retrait, ignorant de quelle façon il devait s'y prendre pour y rentrer.

Jo revint vers lui et lui tendit la main

\- Prends ma main et n'aies pas peur, je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit vraiment confiant et il sut qu'elle ne le laisserait pas. Il sourit et attrapa sa main qu'elle serra fort contre la sienne et ce fut ensemble qu'ils s'élancèrent sur la piste glacée avec un soleil de plomb les réchauffant tel qu'ils en avaient besoin.

Henry regardait la façon dont Jo s'y prenait pour patiner et imita ses pas avec plus ou moins de précision.

\- tu t'en sors bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune base en patinage.

\- j'essaie de copier ce que tu fais

\- et ça marche. Tu es un homme intelligent Henry, un simple coup d'oeil te suffit à mémoriser tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je te tiens encore un peu, mais tout à l'heure je te lâcherais.

Les yeux d'Henry s'écarquillèrent en gros

\- Euh, je préférais que tu me tiennes la main encore un moment, je ne suis pas encore totalement en confiance.

Jo l'entraîna avec elle vers une barrière pour qu'il soit stable et elle mit ses mains sur son torse

\- tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air plutôt bien à mon goût. Tu vas y arriver Henry, je serais à côté de toute façon, mais tu le fais déjà très bien même si je te tiens. Par contre pour freiner, rentre un peu les patins à l'intérieur, comme au ski, parce que si tu essaies en avant ou en arrière, tu vas manger la glace.

\- compris

Elle lui vola un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et repartit en le laissant planté comme un imbécile.

\- hey ! Non, mais ce n'est pas juste là, reviens ici

Elle rigola à gorge déployée et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Il n'en était pas sûr, à voir la vitesse à laquelle elle allait et avec tous les patineurs, sa grande intelligence n'allait pas le mener bien loin.

\- Henry ! Allez viens, arrête de faire ton timide.

\- je suis bien ici moi - répondit-il un peu de mauvaise foi

Jo lui tira la langue

\- tes jolies fesses vont congeler ! Ramène-toi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança doucement sur la piste et juste au même moment plein de petits enfants lui passèrent devant, il ne sut vraiment comment se diriger pour éviter de leur foncer dedans et de les écraser l'un après l'autre, Jo était hilare de l'autre côté de la piste, et elle n'hésitait pas à prendre plein de photos, c'était à la demande d'Abe, après tout. Il fut surpris quand il parvint à sortir de toute cette petite foule, sans s'être cassé les deux jambes ou goûter la glace par une température si négative.

En la rejoignant, il avait eu l'impression de courir un marathon. Jo sourit tendrement et se rapprocha de lui, en dégageant les petits pics glacés qui se trouvaient dans ses boucles brunes.

\- désolée de t'avoir fait subir ça, mais tu es arrivé en un seul morceau

Henry la regarda d'un air confus

\- si tu me dis que tu as fait ça pour me tester

Elle fit un regard entendu

\- mais tout à fait !

Et elle s'élança de nouveau avant qu'il ne puisse la stopper. Cette fois-ci, il n'hésita pas une seconde et la poursuivit, du mieux qu'il put, Jo était vraiment douée, elle devait certainement avoir beaucoup pratiqué en étant plus jeune.

Elle patinait même en arrière ce qui le fit voir quelque peu flou quand même et il manqua de finir au sol à plusieurs reprises, mais aussi surprenant que cela fût, il semblait qu'il avait des réflexes.

Il parvint à la rattraper en profitant d'une petite foule qui s'interposa entre eux et qui fit que Jo le perdit de vue, il arriva par derrière et l'attrapa par les hanches, sous l'effet de surprise, elle bascula et comme Henry n'était pas encore assez doué, il bascula avec elle et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sur la glace, complètement hilares, le teint aussi bien rougi que par leur position que le froid qui leur fouettait le visage.

Jo était sur Henry et le regardait avec des yeux complètement amoureux, son coeur battait la chamade et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu tomber si amoureuse de lui en l'espace de quelques mois.

Sa place était là, avec lui, elle ne pouvait changer ça et elle ne pouvait prétendre que rien ne se passait entre eux, elle se mentirait à elle même et à lui par la même occasion.

Henry remit une mèche de ses cheveux déjà un peu gelée, derrière ses oreilles et caressa doucement sa joue, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Jo se pencha pour lui donner un long et langoureux baiser et ils n'avaient que faire des autres patineurs autour d'eux. Ils s'embrassaient à même le sol, au beau milieu de la piste et rien ni personne ne pouvait les déranger.

Après le baiser, Jo se releva et aida Henry à faire de même. Ils étaient aussi rouges que deux ados à leur premier rendez-vous. Jo lui prit la main et ils se mirent sur le côté, pour éviter encore d'être le parfait show pour tout le monde.

Henry était appuyé contre la barrière et Jo se colla complètement à lui, en entourant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, sans rien dire puis Jo parla la première

\- Écoute, Henry, je ne veux pas te repousser éternellement parce que de toute façon, je n'en ai pas du tout envie. J'en ai rien à faire de qui me menace, j'ai le droit au bonheur aussi et puis qu'elle vienne me casser les noix celle-là, je l'attends au tournant.

Sa voix n'était pas spécialement convaincante parce qu'elle savait que Lena se cachait quelque part et qu'elle débarquerait au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins, mais en attendant, elle devait apprendre à profiter de ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Elle avait fini par l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Henry attendit qu'elle continue

\- Donc, avec toute cette enquête sur Sean, j'ai appris qu'il fallait profiter de ce qu'il y a devant moi et je compte bien m'en tenir. Henry, j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi, je m'en fous qu'on travaille ensemble, je ne sais pas ce que cette relation va emmener, mais je ferais en sorte qu'elle fonctionne.

Henry fit un grand sourire et l'attira contre lui en déposant des baisers sur son cuir chevelu, ses joues, et termina avec ses lèvres

\- je suis content que tu sois revenue sur ta décision. Moi aussi j'ai appris qu'il fallait profiter de ce qu'on avait devant soi et ça fait longtemps que tu me plais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie d'être avec toi et on fera en sorte que ça fonctionne entre nous.

Jo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres

\- Je n'ai aucun doute, on y arrivera.

Elle lui attrapa le cou et posa son front contre le sien

\- mais, soyons un peu sadiques et ne disons à personne qu'on est ensemble, pour l'instant. Il n'y a pas de quoi cacher, je suis sûre qu'ils font des paris sur nous depuis bien longtemps, mais je veux juste jouer un peu avant qu'ils le comprennent ou voir s'il va falloir leur dire.

Henry adorait s'amuser à taquiner ses collègues et c'était un jeu auquel il pouvait parfaitement jouer

\- pas de soucis, je peux faire ça. Alors, il faudra éviter les signes d'affection avec eux.

\- on fera ce qu'on peut. Mais je suis sûre qu'on peut parfaitement y arriver.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et ils repartirent pour un autre petit tour avant de sortir au bout d'une heure parce qu'ils commençaient sérieusement à avoir froid.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant du centre, Jo avait tenté de trouver autre chose qu'un fast food et ils avaient terminé en mangeant chinois et avaient passé vraiment beaucoup de bon temps ensemble.

Après le déjeuner, Jo demanda à Henry s'il était intéressé à passer le reste de l'après-midi chez elle, pour qu'ils se regardent un bon film, qu'il aurait le droit de choisir connaissant ses goûts, qu'ils boivent du chocolat chaud et s'enroulent dans un plaid dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il accepta à coeur joie et la route jusqu'à l'appartement de Jo paraissait affreusement longue, mais une fois qu'ils y arrivèrent, Jo l'entraîna rapidement à l'intérieur et lui dit de faire comme chez lui

\- Installe-toi dans le canapé, tous mes films sont dans une boîte à côté de ma télé. Tu peux choisir celui que tu as envie de voir, ça ne me dérange pas. Je vais préparer du chocolat chaud et je reviens avec un plaid et on va se mettre bien.

Henry la regarda jouer les petites femmes avec tellement d'amour qu'il en oubliait presque qu'il faudrait qu'il la présente à son ex-femme qui était assez vieille pour être sa grand-mère. À peine bizarre.

Jo regarda Henry qui avait la tête penchée dans la boîte et son coeur battit de plus en plus fort, à tel point qu'elle renversa le cacao. Elle grogna et essuya le tout, en disant à son esprit de rester concentré, qu'il fallait arrêter de divaguer de la sorte.

\- Henry !

Il releva la tête quand elle l'interpella

\- J'ai une tarte aux pommes dans le frigo, je l'ai acheté par pure gourmandise, mais je ne l'ai pas encore terminé, je la réchauffe et on en mange un morceau avec notre chocolat ?

Henry acquiesça

\- pas de problèmes. J'adore les rendez-vous cocooning comme ça.

Jo rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils et se hâta à la tâche.

Elle revint avec deux tasses fumantes, Henry n'avait toujours pas choisi le film, il n'avait pratiquement aucune idée de la moitié de ce qu'il parcourait.

Jo déposa le plaid sur le rebord du canapé et déposa deux assiettes avec une part de tarte pour chacun.

Elle regarda le tableau et pouffa. Plus cliché, on ne faisait pas. Manquerait plus qu'une petite musique du style « La petite maison dans la prairie ».

Henry finit par trouver un DVD à sa convenance. Jo revint et s'approcha de lui pour mettre le DVD.

\- The Notebook ! Excellent choix monsieur je n'aime que les classiques

\- Je ne l'ai honnêtement jamais vu, mais le synopsis m'intéresse et je crois que je suis d'humeur à regarder un bon film romantique, avec ma petite amie.

Jo rougit à l'interpellation. Les choses étaient vraiment officielles, Henry était son petit ami. Bizarrement, cela faisait exploser son coeur de joie.

\- alors en place monsieur le romantique.

* * *

 **For English speakers** : _La petite_ maison dans _la prairie = The little house in the Prairie_.. _But pretty sure Google isn't going to mess up that one lol. It's the literal translation._


	85. Chapter 84

_**Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews ! Vous êtes adorables ! Si je n'avais pas de super lecteurs, je n'aurais jamais pu continué comme ça donc merci encore. Ça nous fera bizarre à tous quand ça se terminera ;). (je vous rassure on est encore loin). Donc je vous poste un petit chapitre qui va vous plaire (ou vous allez encore me détester, n'est ce pas Sarah :p) Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Jo et Henry devaient avouer que l'autre comme l'autre, ils se fichaient pas mal du film, à part qu'ils étaient grandement tentés de faire comme les deux protagonistes et cela n'arrangeait pas leurs hormones en feu, mais ce qu'ils appréciaient le plus à ce moment, était le contact entre eux. Jo s'était installée entre les jambes d'Henry et n'avait pas du tout bougé depuis le début du film. Ils étaient enroulés dans leur plaid et dégustaient leur chocolat chaud, ainsi que la tarte, sans se décoller de l'autre. Il fallait dire qu'avec tout ce qui s'était mis en travers de leur route depuis le début, ils ne voulaient plus perdre un seul instant et profiter de chaque petit moment.

À la fin du film, Jo ne bougea pas de sa position et Henry non plus. Ils entendaient le souffle du vent dehors, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne devait pas faire beaucoup plus chaud que depuis qu'ils étaient plantés devant la télé.

Ils ne sentaient pas l'envie de se lever que ce soit pour éteindre la télé ou même retirer le DVD.

Jo sentit les doigts d'Henry glisser de ses bras pour dessiner des cercles sur ses pommes d'amour ce qui lui provoqua une grande décharge électrique tout le long de son échine.

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Un regard intense, similaire à celui qu'ils avaient échangé lors de ce moment fusionnel deux mois auparavant. Henry se pencha vers son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne gémisse, ce qui brisa la barrière de conscience qui leur restait encore. Sachant que cette fois-ci, rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter, Jo quémanda un accès à sa langue en ouvrant davantage la bouche et le baiser se fit de plus en plus violent, plus passionné, enveloppant leur corps de désir et d'une vague de chaleur qu'ils n'avaient plus ressenti depuis leur dernier échange.

Jo s'allongea et tira Henry au-dessus d'elle, sans jamais relâcher ses lèvres des siennes et leurs soupirs communs commencèrent à les rendre impatients, prêts à passer à l'étape supérieure. Les mains de Jo trouvèrent les boutons du chemisier d'Henry et les retirèrent rapidement avec une telle vitesse qu'il ne comprit pas lorsque le pull et la chemise qu'il portait dessous se retrouvèrent rapidement au pied du canapé. Mais l'immortel n'en tenu pas rigueur et continuait de dévorer les lèvres de sa partenaire, ses mains caressant chaque partie de son corps, lui provoquant des frissons à des endroits dont elle n'avait pas connaissance.

Très rapidement, elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge et une partie de leur corps était désormais en contact, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer cette ébullition qui était en train de se créer entre-deux. Henry laissa ses lèvres traîner tout le long du cou de Jo, ses mains s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux et les repoussant sur le côté pour lui laisser apprécier chaque petite parcelle de son corps, ses gémissements continus parvenaient à ses oreilles comme un doux son mélodieux.

Jo sentait le désir d'Henry entre ses jambes et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le plaisir qu'elle ressentait déjà.

Ils auraient apparemment de quoi se tenir occupés pour tout le reste de cet après-midi glacial.

Quand Henry laissa une traînée de baisers depuis ses seins jusqu'à son bas-ventre, elle se braqua et elle ne put définitivement pas retenir le gémissement sonore qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle s'agrippa aux boucles brunes de l'immortel et posa sa bouche contre sa joue et soupirant des mots érotiques au creux de son oreille.

Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi pendant longtemps avant de passer à la pratique si le lourd buzz faisant vibrer tout le canapé ne brisa pas leur étreinte. Jo cligna des yeux en reconnaissant son vibreur.

Henry s'était déjà à moitié levé, elle grogna et le retira sur elle

\- franchement, non ! Ils le font tellement exprès. Laisse-le sonner. Ils ont été clairs, ils n'ont pas besoin de nos services donc ils vont se débrouiller sans nous. Faut pas déconner non plus !

Henry gloussa, Jo n'était vraiment pas prête à le laisser quitter cette maison sans qu'ils n'aient fait quelques galipettes.

Quand le buzz s'arrêta, Jo fut satisfaite et continua ses préliminaires avec Henry, mais alors que la friction reprenait de plus belle, le buzz reprit également.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- ugh ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Est-ce qu'on peut avoir la paix une fois dans notre vie ?

Henry se releva vraiment cette fois et resta assis devant elle, tandis qu'elle était toujours allongée et n'avait pas l'intention de prendre son téléphone.

Il lui dit timidement

\- tu devrais peut-être répondre. C'est sans doute important, s'ils insistent. On est peut-être en congés, mais tu sais que dans notre travail, ça ne prévient pas.

Elle pouvait difficilement cacher son mécontentement. Le buzz s'arrêta alors qu'elle prenait son téléphone, elle allait se résigner, mais il sonna dans sa main. En voyant le numéro qui s'affichait, elle sentit sa bouche se tordre, elle regarda Henry.

\- je te jure, je vais le tuer

Il fronça des sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde, un peu brutalement

\- Quoi, Abe ?

Henry éclata de rire, tandis que de l'autre côté de la ligne, le vieil homme prit peur et regarda le cellulaire, comme si Jo allait lui sauter à la gorge

\- Jo... Euh, au ton de ta voix, je suppose que j'appelle à un très mauvais moment ?

Henry était mort de rire à voir la tête déconfite de Jo qui venait de mettre le haut-parleur

\- tu n'as pas idée à quel point ton timing est mauvais. Franchement, pense à envoyer une lettre par la poste la prochaine fois, parce que ce n'est pas possible de laisser les gens dans un tel état de frustration.

Il marmonna des excuses tandis qu'Henry continuait d'être hilare, surtout que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pris la peine de se rhabiller et se faisaient face, le teint rouge de désir et quelque peu d'embarras.

\- désolé de vous déranger dans votre moment câlin ou presque câlin, mais je voulais aviser Henry qu'il est fort probable qu'on ait une tempête de neige au courant de la nuit donc je sais que vous êtes occupés, mais je préfère prévenir avant que tu te retrouves bloqué.

Henry lui aurait volontiers répondu qu'il allait passer la nuit chez Jo, mais se rappela que le lendemain, lui et Abe étaient attendus pour le déjeuner avec Abigail. Il se disait que cela ne se faisait peut-être pas de passer sa nuit dans les bras de la femme avec laquelle il sortait actuellement et d'aller comme si de rien n'était, rendre visite à la femme avec laquelle il avait été marié pendant près de 30 ans, le lendemain.

Jo le regarda avec des yeux aguicheurs, lui faisant comprendre que son lit avait une place de libre s'il le souhaitait. Bien évidemment, ils ne semblaient pas avoir besoin de mots pour communiquer.

\- merci d'avoir prévenu. Tu sais dans le cas, on aurait pu regarder les infos, on l'aurait su.

Le long silence d'Abe leur fit comprendre qu'il n'achetait pas cette excuse.

\- c'est ça ouais ! Et moi, je suis le Père Noël. Je suis sûre que Jo considère à me tirer une balle au moment précis où on parle donc, tu parles d'une chaîne d'info.

\- méfies toi que je ne le fasse pas vraiment, la prochaine fois que je te vois - répondit la jeune femme, d'un ton malicieux

Abe agrippa son portable et répondit

\- eh bien, préviens-moi dans ce cas que j'aille passer des vacances aux Bahamas.

\- compte sur moi !

Henry sourit. Il ressentait bien déjà une certaine complicité entre les deux et il savait parfaitement que tous les trois, ils allaient refaire la petite famille qu'il avait déjà eue une fois, sauf que les choses seraient plutôt différentes pour le coup.

\- si elle passe ce soir, je rentrerais avant qu'il fasse noir pour éviter d'être bloqué. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter Abe, je suis un grand garçon.

\- oui oui mais avec toi, on ne sait jamais - répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique - bref, désolé encore, vous pouvez reprendre votre affaire, c'était juste pour te le dire. À plus.

Il raccrocha avant de se reprendre les foudres de Jo, qui regarda Henry d'un air goguenard. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir.

\- je suis désolé. Je serais bien resté avec toi cette nuit, mais, juste que demain, Abe et moi, nous sommes invités pour le déjeuner, donc ça doit être pour cette raison qu'il a prit la peine d'appeler. Sinon je ne pense pas qu'il ne nous aurait dérangés, il savait parfaitement qu'on devait passer la journée ensemble, il était le premier à me mettre dehors.

Jo fit un petit sourire coquin et lui donna une tape dans l'épaule

\- je sais, mais bon, j'adore comment il s'inquiète pour toi. C'est adorable. Votre relation est digne du père/fils.

Henry essaya de ne pas faire de sourire trop crispé. Il se demandait comment elle réagirait en découvrant la vérité à leur sujet, parce qu'il était certain que pour la partie immortelle, elle ne serait pas choquée vu qu'elle était exactement la même.

Elle attrapa son chemisier et le remit et lança à Henry, ses affaires. Il pouffa.

\- Abe a cassé ton humeur ?

Elle bougonna

\- il faut croire ! En réalité, je ne veux pas être la responsable qui te retient et t'empêche de rentrer alors qu'une tempête approche et toi et moi, on sait que si on se lance là dans, on ne va pas s'arrêter et tu seras consigné ici avec moi.

Jo se leva pour déposer les tasses et essayer de faire descendre la température de son corps, quand elle passa près d'Henry, ce dernier qui venait de remettre tous ses vêtements, l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit retomber sur lui et ils éclatèrent de rire. Elle lui vola un rapide bécot et lui susurra.

\- On prendra un vrai temps pour nous et on en profitera. Ce jour-là je couperais mon téléphone et on aura tout pour nous.

Henry lui baisa la tempe et ne se gêna pas pour lui donner une claque sur les fesses quand elle se leva pour déposer la vaisselle. Elle le regarda d'un air scandalisé.

\- Henry Morgan ! Je vous croyais gentleman.

\- ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses de la vie, parfois.

Elle leva un index en attention, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle prendrait rapidement sa revanche.

Il la regarda disparaître dans la cuisine, ne pouvant cacher ce stupide sourire d'adolescent, sur son visage. Et ne put également s'empêcher de la reluquer. Elle était vraiment bien faite et il avait hâte de découvrir d'autres parties de son corps.

Il regarda l'heure, le soleil, n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, il avait vraiment passé une très bonne journée avec Jo, même si leur « rendez-vous » ressemblait plus à deux ados en sortie ciné qu'un couple d'adultes, mais il avait su apprécié quelque chose de simple, pour une fois. Il avait hâte de l'emmener dans un restaurant et de jouer les romantiques purs.

En tout cas, son visage n'avait jamais trahi autant de bonheur, il était heureux parce qu'enfin, il reprenait techniquement goût à la vie, il aimait une femme merveilleuse et cela semblait bien réciproque, elle avait autant la vie éternelle que lui, bien que cela n'aurait jamais été un facteur dans son choix, son coeur ne pouvait pas forcément être d'accord avec sa raison. Et il allait passer une autre journée, riche en émotion et retrouvailles avec la femme qu'il avait tant chérie et aimée avant Jo. C'était certainement le meilleur week-end qu'il allait passer depuis des semaines, des mois ou encore même des années.

Et le top de tout ça, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il avait réussi à ne pas faire un tour dans la rivière, c'était presque un exploit dans son cas.

Quand Jo revint, Henry était appuyé contre l'embrasure qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et tous deux semblèrent penser qu'il était temps d'avouer la vérité. Jo s'avança vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je sais qu'on est un peu encore en train de découvrir notre relation et que techniquement on devrait prendre notre temps, mais je crois qu'on avait envie d'être ensemble depuis bien longtemps... Alors, il y a deux trois choses dont il faudrait que je te parle, c'est assez important, en tout cas, si on veut que notre relation fonctionne.

Henry fut ravi de constater qu'elle semblait penser à lui parler de sa condition, ce qui tombait vraiment à pic. Si ses calculs étaient exacts, il restait environ un mois avant que l'hiver ne décide de prendre sa retraite pour l'année et qu'ils aient des températures et un temps plus clément.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue

\- ça me convient ! Je sais, j'ai aussi des choses à te dire et comme tu le dis, c'est le seul moyen pour que notre relation fonctionne.

Jo ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question après leur kidnapping, mais Henry avait bien tenté de lui dire quelque chose. Seulement, elle avait été trop bouleversée pour le laisser parler à ce moment, mais depuis, elle commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas plus qui la reliait à ce dernier et indirectement les reliaient tous les deux à Lena, vu qu'il n'avait jamais cherché comment elle était revenue sans aucune égratignure, même si le choc de la « bataille » et toute l'adrénaline avait pu le secouer, il avait bien vu ce qu'il avait vu.

Il était sans doute plus compréhensif qu'elle aurait pu penser de toute façon. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et laissa ses doigts descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres, avant de les embrasser furtivement.

Henry se dirigea dans le hall, Jo sur ses talons. Il attrapa son manteau et se camoufla au mieux que possible. Jo regarda son téléphone et enroula l'écharpe autour du cou de son partenaire en la serrant bien.

\- couvre-toi bien ! Il fait encore plus froid que tout à l'heure, on va en avoir pour notre grade avec cette tempête. D'après ce que je viens de lire, elle devrait passer en début de soirée et durer quelques heures, avant de se déplacer en fin de nuit donc j'espère que ça suffira pour que toi et Abe vous puissiez aller à votre déjeuner.

Henry acquiesça

\- ça devrait le faire. On prendra le métro de toute manière, même si ça nous prendra plus de temps. Mets-toi bien au chaud aussi ce soir et ne sors pas si tu n'en as pas besoin.

Elle sourit

\- ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici. Alors on se retrouve lundi au boulot, enfin si on veut bien de nous. J'ai passé une bonne journée et je préfère ce genre de rendez-vous que des trucs trop fancy.

Henry savait bien que Jo était une fille très simple et n'irait pas chercher la complication. Il lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et répondit.

\- Moi aussi j'ai passé vraiment un agréable moment, mais n'oublie pas que mon côté gentleman voudra t'emmener dans quelque chose de plus fancy justement.

\- Je m'en doute bien, mais je serais prête pour l'occasion.

Ils se quittèrent là pour la soirée et avaient grandement hâte de pouvoir repasser d'autres moments ainsi, en dehors de leurs obligations professionnelles.


	86. Chapter 85

_**Hello ! Désolée du retard ! Fin de semestre oblige. I'm free! Ce qui veut dire que j'aurais peut être la possibilité de finir un jour cette histoire haha.**_

 _ **En attendant, pour me faire pardonner de mes absences, je vous poste un long chapitre (mais il était déjà prévu comme ça :p). Merci encore de vos reviews et de votre enthousiasme (et de me supporter). Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Henry prit un temps fou pour retourner chez lui, entre le métro bondé parce que tout le monde avait eu la bonne idée de sortir profiter de la neige et évidemment, les routes étaient bien trop bloquées pour circuler en voiture, il s'était presque pris une volée de neige en plein dans la face, au moment où il avait quitté le browstone de Jo et il avait failli rater les trois premières marches qui menaient au métro, par le fait que la station était devenue presque invisible. Avoir passé l'après-midi avec Jo dans ses bras ne lui avait pas du tout fait regardé par la fenêtre pour voir qu'effectivement, le soleil avait quand même disparu, certainement depuis une heure ou deux et que la neige avait recommencé à tomber et bien en abondance, considérant comment il s'était retrouvé enfoncé dedans en sortant de chez la jeune femme.

De ce fait, beaucoup d'automobilistes avaient dû être coincés et chacun avait entendu les infos alors ils rentraient tous par la seule voie disponible : le métro. Par la suite, Henry avait dû marché très délicatement, le brouillard s'était levé et s'ajoutait à la neige et le froid qui persistait à lui glacer chaque paroi de son corps, qu'il peinait presque à penser clairement. Il fut soulagé en reconnaissant le logo de la boutique, qui n'était pas entièrement recouverte de neige, voire presque pas, grâce à leur appartement, au-dessus.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il arriva. Abe était dans la boutique et venait d'allumer un feu, même en bas, parce que malgré le chauffage, avec les vitres qui n'étaient pas en double vitrage, l'intérieur commençait à se refroidir. En voyant son père, il regarda sa montre.

\- tu es déjà de retour ?

\- eh bien oui ! Comme tu peux le voir, il fait déjà noir et corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais tu m'as avisé de rentrer dans le cas où je me fais surprendre par la tempête qui à mon avis a déjà commencé, donc oui me voilà.

Abe fit un petit sourire narquois

\- non, mais ce que je voulais dire par là, je pensais que tu allais quand même en profiter un peu. Alors quoi, après mon coup de téléphone, tu n'as pas pu butiné Jo ?

Henry lui lança un long regard désapprobateur

\- mais tu t'entends parler ?

\- quoi ? Mais c'est vrai non ? Au ton qu'elle a employé, vous n'étiez certainement pas en train de faire une partie de poker, donc dis-le-moi, j'ai cassé toute l'ambiance.

Henry retira ses chaussures pour les laisser sécher sur le paillasson et marcha à grandes jambées pour aller rapidement dans l'appartement, mais Abe ne manqua pas de lui emboîter le pas.

\- on peut dire que vraiment, tu n'as pas choisi le meilleur moment pour appeler - rétorqua Henry, en s'installant dans le petit salon, après avoir pris une gorgée de cidre chaud.

Abe gloussa

\- désolé ! Promis, je ne le referais plus.

Henry le regarda longuement

\- Tu as intérêt ! Parce que, tu as la manie de nous interrompre quand il ne faut pas.

Abe se dégagea de toute responsabilité

\- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu sais, dans le fond, si tu étais resté là bas ce soir, je ne pense pas que maman t'en aurait voulu, elle aurait compris.

Henry avala une gorgée de son cidre et observa son fils

\- c'est aussi une raison qui a fait que je n'ai pas sauté le pas avec Jo, pas pour le moment. Au final, je ne sais pas trop si je serais parti jusqu'au bout, j'aimerais vraiment être honnête avec elle avant d'en arriver là sinon, ça va me donner l'impression de profiter d'elle d'une certaine façon.

Abe haussa un sourcil

\- tu sais que c'est un argument stupide ?

Henry haussa des épaules

\- si tu étais à ma place, tu comprendrais que je veux faire les choses dans le bon ordre.

\- si j'étais à ta place, je ne me poserais pas autant de questions de toute façon. Y'a vraiment que toi pour penser autant. Jo est immortelle aussi, donc franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi tu profiterais d'elle...

Il s'arrêta et sembla considérer quelque chose

\- attends une seconde... Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas la frousse de te jeter à l'eau avec elle ? Je veux dire, ça fait quoi ? 110 ans que tu n'as pas été avec une femme ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Tu ne sais plus comment ça marche ?

Henry se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main en se demandant si son fils le faisait exprès. Il le gronda.

\- ça suffit maintenant ! Arrête de me prendre pour un débutant, je te signale que j'ai quand même 200 ans d'expérience derrière moi et bien que mon dernier coït remonte à un certain temps, je ne suis pas au point d'être effrayé par le sexe féminin, littéralement. Si tu continues comme ça, je te consigne ici pour demain.

Abe secoua la tête, en croisant les bras, tel un enfant gâté.

\- tu te fiches de moi ?

Henry marmonna entre deux gorgées

\- ça valait la peine d'essayer au moins.

Abe fit un petit sourire en coin

\- et je te taquinais pour Jo. Je sais bien que c'est elle qui a plutôt intérêt à s'accrocher. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle va se faire prendre par un homme préhistorique.

\- Abraham !

Abe éclata de rire. Son père était maintenant mortifié, cela valait presque une photo et une vidéo. Il n'y avait pas à dire, tous les moyens étaient bons pour l'embarrasser. Il continua sur sa lancée.

\- Remarque, elle est si jeune, fraîche... Têtue, badass... C'est peut être elle qui va te grimper dessus et directement t'envoyer dans la rivière, ça serait une première : cause de la mort : trop de ba...

Henry leva les deux bras au ciel

\- Ça va, c'est bon ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Oh ! C'est pas vrai, tu ne peux pas te tenir une seconde tranquille. Je ne sais pas qui t'a appris de telles manières, mais si jamais demain je pars sans toi, tu rendras des comptes à ta mère.

Il fuit rapidement son fils, qui était hilare dans le canapé. Il avait raison, tout était bon à prendre.

Il se leva pour le rejoindre et lui donna une tape rassurante sur l'épaule

\- mais allez, je te taquine. Sinon, j'espère que demain, la neige ne sera pas trop abondante pour qu'on puisse aller à Tarrytown tranquillement.

Henry approuva

\- Je l'espère aussi, mais au pire ça ne sera que partie remise, on ne peut pas contrôler la météo. Cependant, comme nous y allons en métro, on ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes.

Abe se frotta le menton

\- certes, mais on doit prendre le bus pour aller jusqu'à sa maison, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, non ?

\- c'est exact. Écoute, je l'appellerais demain matin, pour savoir comment c'est de son côté et on verra bien, mais si la tempête passe dans la nuit, on devrait être bon, les déneigeurs font quand même leur travail malgré ça et quelque chose me dit qu'ils risquent d'être d'autant plus au taquet cette nuit.

 **###**

Comme prévu, le lendemain, Henry et Abe étaient donc parés pour une réunion familiale qui promettait d'être forte en émotions.

La tempête de neige était passée dans la nuit, laissant un énorme manteau blanc au réveil. Henry avait rapidement passé un coup de fil à Abigail et elle avait confirmé qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes de son côté. Les températures étaient un peu remontées et le soleil était également de sortie, mais si elles ne remontaient pas dans le positif, il faudrait plusieurs jours aux équipes de déneigeurs pour pouvoir dégager entièrement la ville.

Abe en profita également pour dégager l'entrée de sa boutique, qui était presque méconnaissable avec l'accumulation quasiment au quart de la porte.

Même si le pire était passé, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait prendre le risque de se blesser ou créer un accident, en prenant la voiture, sur des routes aussi verglacées. Quand Abe eut terminé de déneiger l'entrée, il rentra rapidement dans la boutique, car même si les températures étaient légèrement plus chaudes, le froid traversait toujours autant les os. Il fut surpris d'y voir son père déjà prêt, en train d'attacher ses boutons de manchette qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis belle lurette. Il siffla.

\- eh bah dis donc, maman en a de la chance, tu te fais tout beau pour elle, comme à l'époque.

Henry lui répondit par un regard sarcastique

\- Ce n'est pas pour la séduire, mais je tiens quand même à être présentable.

Abe passa près de lui pour ranger sa pelle, en bougonnant

\- Je ne sais pas à quel moment de l'année, tu n'es pas présentable. Même dormir tu le fais avec classe alors une de plus ou de moins.

Henry fit un petit sourire en coin. Son fils était et resterait incorrigible, peu importe son âge.

Il finit alors par lui demander

\- tu comptes y aller comment ?

Abe haussa des épaules

\- J'en sais rien ! Juste un chandail et un pantalon un peu habillé. Je ne vais pas me mettre sur mon 31. Je sais que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu maman, mais elle ne va pas me juger pour ça et puis dehors il fait -50 donc bon, je préfère garder un peu de chaleur plutôt que ma dignité pour le coup.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi.

\- c'est toi qui le dis - baragouina le vieil homme en s'éloignant dans les escaliers

Ils sortirent peu avant 11h, de la boutique. Ils étaient tous les deux très présentables et parés mentalement à passer une journée avec la femme qui avait fait d'eux la famille parfaite qu'ils avaient toujours été. Abe n'en disait rien, mais la douceur et la cuisine de sa mère lui avaient quand même manqué toutes ces années. Il s'était fait à la vie sans elle, mais par respect pour Henry, il avait toujours dissimulé ses craintes et son manque. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que sa mère avait vécu une retraite paisible, plutôt bien entourée, il savait qu'il pouvait continuer à vivre sans ressentir un poids en lui.

Henry s'était arrêté dans une boutique de fleurs rapidement, histoire de faire plaisir à Abigail. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un petit bouquet d'hellébores, un type de fleur qu'il lui avait donné lors de leur voyage de Londres pour s'installer à New York, alors qu'Abe n'était qu'un bébé.

Abe avait gardé une bouteille de cidre chaud qui serait à partager à la fin du repas ou pendant le dessert. Il en avait aussi profité pour faire du pudding, un des plats qu'Abigail avait toujours apprécié. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle allait certainement concocter quelque chose de délicieux, bien qu'il n'était pas très sûr de savoir si elle avait encore toutes les capacités pour cuisiner seule de cette manière.

Sa recette n'était pas tout à fait la même que celle de sa mère, mais il espérait tout de même lui faire plaisir.

Le trajet jusqu'à Tarrytown parut affreusement long et surtout lent, enfin à Abe plutôt qu'Henry qui savait à quoi s'attendre. Abe était nerveux et à la fois impatient, comme un enfant le soir de Noël. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il allait revoir Abigail, lui qui avait mieux avancé que son père malgré le manque, qui avait construit une vie tout en gardant cette positive attitude qu'elle leur avait enseignée. Il n'arrivait pas, malgré ses efforts à anticiper sa propre réaction au moment où elle ouvrirait la porte et qu'il verrait ses traits tirés par son âge évident, mais toujours ses yeux pétillants de douceur qui avaient fait d'elle, la femme qu'elle était autrefois et qu'Henry et lui avaient aimée infiniment.

Henry laissait à Abe le temps de se préparer, il en avait forcément besoin, ce pour quoi pour la première fois, il fut capable de faire silence tout le long de la route.

Une fois hors du métro, ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de reprendre le bus qui allait les déposer à l'entrée du petit boisé à traverser ainsi que ses 15 minutes de marche, dans une neige encore plus épaisse qu'en centre-ville. Les déneigeurs n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de passer souvent dans le coin, ce qui n'était guère étonnant.

En voyant l'étendue complètement perdue, Abe resta de marbre

\- Dis donc, elle n'a pas choisi l'endroit le plus proche de la civilisation tout de même.

Henry acquiesça

\- Elle voulait simplement prendre du recul par rapport à beaucoup de choses, mais elle te racontera tout ça elle-même.

Abe regarda longuement le petit chemin qui les attendait et sentit un frisson le parcourir et pas seulement à cause du froid. Henry l'observa silencieusement. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de tout assimiler, que tout ceci était bel et bien réel.

\- allons-y - murmura Abe, après quelques minutes - j'ai hâte de la revoir, depuis tout ce temps.

Le chemin pris peut être légèrement plus que les 15 minutes initiales, car il fallait être prudent en marchant dans tant de neige sans vraiment savoir où l'on mettait les pieds.

Une fois devant la petite maison, Abe la regarda sous tous les angles et un sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres

\- je ne suis pas surpris de voir dans quel type d'habitation elle vit. À mon souvenir, elle rêvait toujours d'une petite maisonnette dans le genre pour notre famille.

Henry sourit

\- Je sais, elle m'en a fait part. Tu as raison, si tout s'était passé comme elle le voulait, on aurait peut-être été là tous ensemble aujourd'hui.

Abe le regarda en haussant un sourcil

\- mais tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Jo. Je sais que perdre maman toutes ces années a été pénible, mais est-ce que tu aurais été la même personne sans Jo dans ta vie maintenant ?

Henry n'avait pas vraiment de réponse, mais il savait que désormais il ne voyait plus la jeune détective ne plus faire partie de sa vie.

\- tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Jo si tel était le cas. Et difficile de m'imaginer d'avoir vécu sans la rencontrer.

Henry appuya longuement sur la sonnerie et regarda Abe qui commençait à s'agiter, sa main agrippant le petit sac qui contenait la bouteille de cidre et le pudding.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas feutrés et la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Abigail qui portait une petite robe en velours bleu marine. En la voyant, Abe manqua de faire tomber la bouteille et le pudding et ce fut Henry qui eut le réflexe de les attraper avant que le tout se brise en éclat, sur le perron glacé.

Abigail pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté et fit un sourire éclatant de blancheur

\- Abe ! Mon fils. Tes yeux, ta petite bouille, malgré ton âge, je t'aurais quand même reconnu.

Henry fit un signe de tête à Abe qui ne put contenir son émotion et s'approcha d'Abigail et se pencha pour lui donner une longue étreinte, tout émouvante. Les larmes coulaient et Henry ne l'avait vu que très rarement pleuré. Il se sentit rempli d'émotion à son tour et les rejoignit pour une longue et chaleureuse étreinte familiale. Entre deux sanglots, Abigail souffla.

\- je vous ai retrouvé tous les deux. J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment, ce moment que j'ai cru ne jamais voir arriver.

Elle les pressa à l'intérieur avant qu'ils ne prennent froid et essuya rapidement ses larmes. Abe n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter alors elle posa délicatement ses pouces dessus et les essuya.

\- ça va mon grand bonhomme. On est réunis tous les trois et nous allons profiter de ce petit moment en famille.

Abe parvint enfin à articuler quelques mots

\- maman... Je suis juste tellement ému de te retrouver... Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué toutes ces années, je ne pensais plus jamais te revoir.

Abigail caressa doucement sa joue et sourit

\- je sais, mais nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui malgré le temps. Henry sait déjà toute l'histoire, te l'a t-il raconter ?

Abe acquiesça

\- juste deux trois détails que j'aimerais que tu me dises, mais sinon oui, il m'a tout dit.

Abigail échangea un regard avec Henry qui lui sourit tendrement, mais elle voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'une certaine latina occupait à demi ses pensées.

Ce dernier s'avança et tendit le pudding et la bouteille ainsi que le bouquet

\- tiens ! Abe a pensé qu'un pudding fait de sa main te ferait plaisir. On a également ramené du cidre chaud qui vient directement du Canada et moi je t'offre ce petit bouquet, je sais que les hellébores sont des fleurs que tu as toujours aimées.

Elle prit le tout et les déposa sur les comptoirs de la cuisine et se sentit une nouvelle fois émotive en voyant le bouquet.

\- malgré tout ce temps, tu gardes absolument tous nos souvenirs intacts

\- je n'oublie jamais rien, Abigail.

Abe grogna

\- voilà son problème à être immortel.

Abigail rigola de bon coeur et les invita à prendre place après leur avoir indiqué le porte-manteau pour accrocher leurs vêtements.

\- ton pudding a l'air délicieux Abe - reprit-elle, une fois qu'ils furent installés devant la cheminée qui crépitait un bon feu de joie et animait cette ambiance familiale qui leur avait tant manqué

\- j'espère qu'il te plaira - répondit-il, toujours avec des trémolos dans la voix - ce n'est pas tout à fait ta recette, mais j'essaie de faire quelques plats à ma façon

La vieille femme sourit

\- ça ira très bien ! Je n'ai pas fait de pudding, mais une tarte et j'espère aussi qu'elle vous plaira ainsi que le reste du repas.

Henry huma l'air et sentit comme une odeur de lasagnes lui chatouiller le nez

\- je pense qu'on appréciera de goûter de nouveau à cette cuisine qui nous avait manqué, ma chère.

Les trois occupants se regardèrent et apprécièrent simplement le fait d'être ensemble. Chacun n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, à partager un déjeuner après 30 ans de séparation. Où tout le monde avait changé sauf Henry, mais mentalement parlant.

Abigail leur dit

\- Belinda et les enfants devraient être là dans environ une petite heure. Ça va nous laisser le temps de discuter de tout ce que je n'ai pas dit.

Henry se décida enfin à vraiment ouvrir la bouche

\- eh bien, justement, Abe me demandait pourquoi tu avais quand même pris un nom d'emprunt, sachant que tu as fait des bonnes actions et tu comptais nous réunir ici tous ensemble et dans le fond, tu as réussi.

Abigail sourit timidement

\- c'est vrai. Avec quelques années de retard, mais nous voilà ensemble pour une petite journée. Donc oui, je vais vous dire pourquoi j'ai pris un nom d'emprunt, mais il ne faut pas m'en vouloir.

Abe glissa ses mains dans celles de sa mère et les secoua rapidement

\- ne t'en fais pas. On ne te jugera pas sur quoi que ce soit.

Abigail prit une profonde inspiration

\- Bien ! comme j'avais besoin de prendre de la distance par rapport à ma vie avec vous deux, histoire de faire le point, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas garder le même nom. J'étais vraiment à une époque où je me demandais ce que j'allais faire et si continuer de vivre tel qu'on le faisait en valait la peine. J'étais remplie de doutes alors je ne voulais pas qu'on me retrouve - elle baissa les yeux, honteuse - je suis désolée de vous avoir fait subir ça tous les deux, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'avoir du temps pour moi.

Abe acquiesça. Henry également. L'entendre de sa bouche faisait un peu mal, mais il s'était toujours douté que leur différence physique deviendrait problématique et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour avoir tenté de reconstruire une vie pour prendre du recul vis-à-vis de tout ça.

Abigail continua

\- Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Henry, j'avais grandement l'intention de revenir sur ma décision, mais Belinda est arrivée et puis la suite tout le monde la connaît. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous donner des nouvelles, mais moi même j'ignorais où vous résidiez, comme je sais que tu avais une tendance à déménager souvent - elle regarda Henry.

Il hocha la tête

\- On a effectivement déménagé après avoir tenté de te retrouver et c'est ainsi qu'Abe a ouvert la boutique d'antiques.

Abigail resta silencieuse en les regardant. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à canaliser ses émotions, mais elle était si fière de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas restés à broyer du noir et qu'ils avaient reconstruit une vie, bien qu'elle ne doutait pas que cela avait pris du temps de la part d'Henry, il semblait être un homme différent et nouveau désormais. Et tout ce qu'elle voulait était son bonheur et il semblait l'avoir trouvé.

Abe poussa un long soupir de soulagement

\- Le principal c'est que tu n'aies pas passé ces 30 dernières années toute seule et ça me rend plus heureux que j'aie pu le penser. Et maintenant on pourra te rendre visite le plus souvent qu'on veut.

Abigail lui pinça délicatement les joues et lui fit une bise.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de voir que vous vous êtes soutenus et que vous en êtes ressortis plus forts, et maintenant, je vois bien que chacun de vous, vous m'avez l'air particulièrement heureux, surtout toi Henry.

Ce dernier ne pouvait le cacher. Dans d'autres circonstances, tout ceci aurait été terriblement embarrassant, mais désormais il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à gagner avec Abigail, leur âge étant devenu trop évident, il avait aussi avancé et était ravi de voir qu'elle le soutenait.

Abe en rajouta une couche

\- Avec une femme comme Jo dans les parages, il n'aurait pas pu rester éternellement à broyer du noir, cette petite ne l'aurait pas permis.

Henry le regarda de travers ce qui fit éclater de rire Abigail, qui n'avait pas vu un tel regard depuis bien longtemps et à l'époque cela avait de l'effet.

\- dans ce cas, elle a bien raison - taquina-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Henry - si elle a un peu près mon caractère, tu peux être sûr qu'elle ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle et ça ne va pas être bien compliqué dans votre cas.

Abe hocha vivement la tête, en approuvant toutes les paroles de sa mère. Henry soupira. Il fallait qu'ils s'y mettent à deux.

\- Quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre avec elle - reprit-elle sérieusement - je veux vraiment que tu me l'amènes, mais raconte-lui toute l'histoire avant, ça me fera plaisir de discuter avec elle en dehors d'une affaire.

Henry rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et balbutia à demi

\- euh... Très certainement. Je ferais mon possible.

Abigail laissa son regard peser sur lui

\- tu as plutôt intérêt parce que sache que je t'encourage fortement alors je voudrais au moins voir le résultat. Surtout que ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'aurais l'occasion de côtoyer un couple immortel.

Abe gloussa fortement et ajouta

\- décidément, tu ne fais toujours pas dans la demi-mesure, tu as toujours été très directe avec les mots

\- même si je suis rendue à être une vieille personne, ça ne changera pas celle que vous avez connue autrefois et tant mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- tout à fait d'accord avec toi !

Henry regarda ce petit tableau et cette complicité entre Abigail et Abe, qui n'avait jamais disparu. En tant que garçon, certains disaient qu'ils étaient toujours plus proches de leur père, mais Abe avait eu autant d'affection pour l'un comme pour l'autre et il était ravi de voir ce lien toujours aussi puissant.

Abe se leva alors et poussa son père à côté d'Abigail

\- je sais que ça fait cliché, mais je voudrais qu'on prenne une petite photo de famille tous les trois et ensuite on demandera à Belinda de nous prendre entièrement, mais rapprochez vos têtes et souriez

En voyant le téléphone en mode miroir, Henry tira une longue grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ces manières de prendre des photos. En voyant sa mine, Abigail rigola.

\- je vois que la technologie n'est toujours pas ton fort

\- pas le moins du monde. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire et puis je ne comprendrais jamais cette façon de prendre des photos avec un cellulaire. Je veux dire, avant, on utilisait simplement des appareils photos, sans plus ni moins et on n'avait absolument aucune idée de la qualité ou de la réussite de la photo.

Abe lui lança un regard désapprobateur

\- mon vieux, faut te recycler un peu. Si tu veux être avec Jo, commence de suite à faire une liste de concessions.

\- je me dois d'être d'accord avec lui - approuva Abigail

\- mais continuez, voyons

Les deux se lancèrent un regard complice et après une petite dispute entre Abe et Henry, ils parvinrent finalement à prendre un magnifique petit selfie.

Peu de temps après, Belinda et ses enfants Alicia et James arrivèrent et Abigail les accueillit aussi chaleureusement qu'elle avait accueilli Henry et Abe. En voyant la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec ses deux adolescents, Henry sut tout de suite qu'ils formaient quand même une petite famille grâce à Abigail, car les deux enfants se jetèrent rapidement dans les bras d'Abigail sans se faire prier. Il était évident qu'elle avait eu le rôle de grand-mère, toutes ces années.

Henry, Abe et Abigail avaient convenus de ce qu'ils allaient dire pour jouer le jeu. Ils en avaient l'habitude et rendu à cet âge, cela ne dérangeait ni Abe, ni Abigail de faire semblant de passer pour quelqu'un qu'ils n'étaient pas, mais cela continuait de déranger Henry malgré tout.

\- alors aujourd'hui c'est une réunion de famille un peu spéciale. Belinda, j'ai retrouvé mon fils Abe que je n'avais pas vu depuis 30 ans, un petit miracle hasardeux l'a remis sur mon chemin grâce à mon petit fils, Henry, qui travaille avec la police et qui étudiait l'affaire de Sean Moore récemment.

En entendant son nom, Belinda fit un large sourire, tout en serrant la main des deux hommes

\- oh oui je me rappelle très bien. Sean était un homme qui adorait son métier et m'a vraiment aidé à sortir de la misère. Apprendre sa perte était terrible.

Henry fit un sourire crispé. Le plus difficile avait été pour Jo, mais désormais il savait qu'elle avait une épaule sur laquelle se reposer.

Abigail échangea un simple regard avec Henry qui lui répondit par un sourire. Même après tout ce temps, ils étaient quand même encore capables de communiquer.

Belinda regarda les deux hommes et son amie

\- Sylvia, je suis tellement contente que tu aies pu les retrouver. Elle a toujours été un amour avec nous, mais je sentais bien qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie et vous voilà. J'imagine que la réunification a été très émouvante.

\- vous pouvez le dire - chantèrent en choeur Abe et Henry

Abigail regarda ce petit monde et sut qu'elle allait passer une très bonne journée, avec des découvertes, de petites anecdotes et une véritable ambiance familiale, qu'elle n'aurait échangée avec personne d'autre.

Elle leur désigna le salon

\- Alors, prenez tous place, faites comme chez vous. Je vais commencer à servir des petits apéritifs et ensuite, on ne va pas tarder pour manger. J'espère qu'on passera tous une bonne journée.

\- je n'ai aucun doute là dessus - la rassura Henry.

Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, l'ambiance n'avait jamais été autant au beau fixe dans la petite maison familiale de Tarrytown. Abigail appréciait tellement chaque minute qu'elle vivait. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas encore y rester dix ans alors chaque petite seconde était précieuse.

Henry discutait joyeusement avec Alicia et James qui semblaient absorbés et fascinés par son métier et son travail avec la police.

Abe et Belinda faisaient également connaissance et Belinda s'intéressant particulièrement aux meubles antiques échangea ses coordonnées avec lui pour qu'ils puissent en discuter davantage et qu'elle passe à la boutique, voir ce qu'il proposait. Retrouver Henry et Abe, avoir Belinda et les enfants était un cadeau plus précieux que ce qu'Abigail avait déjà connu tout le long de sa vie et cela l'enchantait. Ne manquait plus que de revoir Jo autre que dans un but professionnel et elle aurait quasiment tout accompli, surtout qu'elle ignorait combien de temps il lui restait exactement, mais elle essayait de ne pas penser à tout ceci.

La fin de la journée se termina très agréablement. Tout le monde était rempli avec le repas d'Abigail ainsi que le pudding d'Abe qui avait eu un franc succès. Quand le soleil tomba et peu avant 18h, Belinda et les enfants furent les premiers à les quitter, à cause des cours des deux têtes blondes le lendemain et que la visibilité de la route était un peu nulle avec le brouillard qui s'était levé en ce début de soirée.

Abe et Henry restèrent encore un peu vu que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils auraient une telle occasion.

Éventuellement ce fut le moment de se quitter, mais ils savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas la dernière fois.

Abigail les serra un à un dans ses bras et les embrassa fortement sur la joue.

\- je vous aime tous les deux ! On se refera des petits repas comme ça et j'ai demandé à Belinda de me conduire à New York une fois de temps à autre que je puisse venir voir à quoi votre petit palace ressemble et les trésors qui y sont enfouis.

Abe et Henry eurent un peu de mal à cacher leurs émotions, mais furent ravis d'apprendra qu'Abigail allait sortir de sa petite solitude pour leur rendre visite dès qu'elle le pourrait.

\- on a passé une superbe journée, maman. Rien de tel pour bien nous réchauffer. On a hâte de recommencer, n'est-ce pas Pops ?

Henry acquiesça, toujours encore un peu secoué par tout ça.

\- absolument ! Tu sais que de toute façon tu es le bienvenu à la boutique.

\- de même pour vous. On se fera quelque chose à Central Park quand les beaux jours reviendront et n'oublie pas d'emmener Jo.

\- pas de problèmes

Une dernière étreinte et les deux hommes sortirent de la petite maisonnée. Ils firent un signe de la main quand ils arrivèrent au bout de l'allée, dont la neige reflétait avec la lumière extérieure et avec une grande prudence, ils retournèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, qui voyait passer le dernier bus de la journée, qu'ils réussirent à attraper juste à temps.

* * *

 ** _Je peux offrir une boite de mouchoirs si nécessaire :p_**


	87. Chapter 86

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 86 (je sens qu'on va y arriver aux 100). Il y a une note de bas de page pour vous petits lecteurs que j'aime. En attendant, j'espère que vous allez apprécier votre lecture.**_

* * *

Après tant d'émotions et de retrouvailles, il fallait redescendre sur Terre et de nouveau faire face aux criminels de la ville de New York.

Les choses se passaient bien dans l'ensemble et le 11 effectuait toujours un travail exceptionnel. Jo et Henry étaient parvenus à cacher leur relation vis-à-vis de leurs collègues et se félicitaient de pouvoir s'y tenir. Bien qu'ils avaient grandement l'impression que Reece semblait déjà être au courant, mais rien n'échappait à leur supérieure.

En ce 14 février, bien moins froid que le reste des dernières semaines, Jo et Henry dînaient dans un somptueux restaurant en plein Times Square, qui était toujours animé et était coloré de rouge et de blanc à l'occasion de la fête de l'Amour, avec des Cupidons à chaque coin de rue et une distribution de fleurs et de chocolat.

Henry aurait été plutôt du genre à inviter Jo pour un dîner romantique à la maison, déboucher une bouteille de vin et prendre un délicieux dessert devant la cheminée, mais exceptionnellement et connaissant le propriétaire du restaurant, il avait décidé d'emmener la jeune femme au coeur de la ville, bien agitée, pour une petite soirée tranquille en amoureux.

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler vis-à-vis de leur condition commune, mais il comptait le faire. Il souhaitait profiter de la soirée de la St Valentin, mais il ignorait si cela était réellement une bonne idée, surtout en plein milieu d'un restaurant. Enfin, il se disait qu'il pouvait toujours tenter de laisser deux ou trois indices.

Jo était toute en beauté ce soir-là. Elle portait une belle robe rouge avec des morceaux de blanc, ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon bien serré, avec deux trois mèches qui retombaient en cascade devant ses yeux. La robe était légèrement décolletée et Henry avait bien du mal à garder ses yeux pour lui. Il était difficile pour lui de ne pas penser à embarquer la jeune femme et passer une nuit intense après le dîner.

Ils avaient eu le droit à un vin délicieux, Jo s'était vu offert une rose, comme toutes les femmes dans le restaurant et ils en étaient maintenant au dessert et rigolaient et flirtaient, comme si le monde n'appartenait qu'à eux en cette soirée.

Jo avait une main sur celle d'Henry et lui dit après avoir bu une gorgée de son vin

\- tu sais, je passe vraiment un agréable moment. Je suis surprise de voir que pour un restaurant en plein Times Square, le service est excellent, les plats ne sont pas trop gras. Vraiment, c'est un petit bijou sur une place où tout n'est qu'au junk food.

Henry sourit et lui baisa les mains

\- tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'emmener dans un fast food en cette soirée. Je n'aime pas trop venir sur Times Square, comme tu peux t'en douter, mais ce restaurant est ma petite botte secrète.

Jo gloussa

\- Eh bien, je l'adore, il n'y a pas à dire.

Le serveur leur déposa à chacun un dessert qui fit davantage grouiller l'estomac de Jo bien qu'elle ait vraiment bien mangé pendant tout le dîner. Elle eut le droit à tiramisu et Henry avait opté pour un fondant au chocolat.

\- bon, c'est officiel, tu es le meilleur petit ami dont une fille puisse rêver - taquina Jo, après avoir goûté une bouchée de son dessert

\- je suis ravi de l'apprendre détective. Sachez que votre compagnie, m'est très appréciable également.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, avec un léger rose à leurs joues. Ils appréciaient tellement être plus que deux simples collègues et l'un comme l'autre avait la sensation que cette relation pourrait aller très loin, ils avaient bien trop en commun.

Henry enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Jo et lui murmura

\- tu sais, il y a des choses que je dois te dire. Tout était un peu compliqué ces derniers mois, mais maintenant qu'on est ensemble, je me dois de partager certaines choses que je ne pourrais plus cacher longtemps, j'espère juste que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

Jo ravala lentement sa salive. Elle devait également lui parler de son secret et il ignorait de quelle manière il pourrait le prendre. Elle espérait qu'il ne penserait pas qu'elle serait bonne à enfermer.

\- pour être honnête, tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que je devais te dire aussi deux trois choses avoua-t-elle - je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, mais vu qu'on est là ce soir, je me disais, on pourrait rentrer, se caler dans le canapé et on pourrait parler ? Enfin, si ça te dit ?

Henry aurait préféré procéder autrement, mais il sentait bien qu'elle avait besoin de se confier alors il accepta.

\- d'accord ! On va rentrer et on va pouvoir se dire tout ce qu'on a sur le coeur et on avisera par la suite.

Jo hocha lentement la tête, espérant que rien ne changerait entre eux suite à toutes ces révélations.

Henry paya leur note et ils sortirent bras dessus, bras dessous en marchant jusqu'à la voiture de la jeune femme, parés à passer une soirée qui allait forcément changer leur perspective. Henry était nerveux, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Après tout, lui et Jo étaient les mêmes, rien de ce qui devrait être dit ce soir là, ne devrait pouvoir les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Mais à peine furent-ils dans la voiture que le cellulaire de Jo sonna. Elle regarda le numéro et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Hanson. Elle soupira de frustration.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- hey ! Désolé de déranger. Mais on a un corps. À l'hôtel Crowne Plaza

Jo avait mis le haut-parleur et elle et Henry s'échangèrent un regard

\- Crowne Plaza ? Comme celui de Times Square ?

\- lui-même ! Il y a des imbéciles avec des flèches partout aujourd'hui en centre-ville, donc fais gaffe sur la route, parce qu'ils n'ont aucun respect des priorités. On se retrouve là-bas, chambre 1200.

Hanson raccrocha et le couple se regarda.

\- eh bien - attesta Henry - un peu plus et nos collègues nous retrouvaient au restaurant

\- c'est bien vrai ! Mais vu qu'on est dans le coin, on n'a pas le choix, mais d'y aller tel qu'on est... On ne va pas pouvoir inventer une excuse pour notre relation, on va se faire directement griller.

Henry acquiesça

\- tant pis ! De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'ils le sachent un jour ou l'autre.

\- tu as raison ! Désolée, on parlera quand on pourra, ça nous coupe un peu notre soirée.

Henry se pencha vers elle et lui fit une délicate bise sur la joue, qu'elle transforma rapidement en un baiser passionné avant de le laisser reprendre son souffle

\- ça ne fait rien. Ce n'est que partie remise, les morts n'attendent pas.

Ils arrivèrent seulement quelques minutes après l'appel d'Hanson, étant donné que la localisation n'était vraiment pas loin du restaurant où ils dînaient.

Ils traversèrent le hall et les balises jaunes avec écrit « crime scene », ne pouvaient pas tromper quant à ce qui se passait à ce moment.

Jo et Henry les passèrent et retrouvèrent Hanson qui était déjà sur place et également Lucas. En voyant le couple arrivé habillé tel qu'ils l'étaient, ils s'échangèrent un regard complice.

\- bon, qu'est ce qu'on a ? - demanda Jo, en essayant de ne pas enjamber le corps de la victime qui était à moitié déshabillé

Henry remarqua bien le regard de leurs deux amis sur eux. Il tenta d'ignorer et passa à côté de Jo en s'agenouillant devant le corps.

\- on n'a pas encore d'identité pour le moment - répondit Hanson, avec un ton accusateur dans la voix - les gens de l'hôtel nous on dit qu'elle n'était pas enregistrée.

Jo se retint de faire part de quelconque commentaire, mais une nuit comme le 14 février faisait gagner triple pour les prostituées. Mais cette jeune femme n'en avait vraiment pas l'air. Il devait y avoir autre chose dessous et bien sûr, elle comptait sur Henry pour aller au-delà du simple meurtre.

Henry regarda la jeune femme qui avait été déposée délicatement sur le sol. Il dit.

\- son corps est encore chaud. Elle semble avoir été tuée il y a juste une ou deux heures. Je reconfirmerais ça au moment de l'autopsie.

\- tuée ? - demanda Hanson, qui n'était plus tellement surpris.

Lucas lui lança un regard en biais

\- c'est ce que je vous avais dit. Vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter.

\- Je t'aime bien Lucas, mais je préfère quand même avoir l'avis d'Henry avant de tirer des conclusions.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel et cela arracha tout de même un sourire à Henry

\- oui, c'est bien un meurtre. Je ne remarque rien de particulier à part des traces de strangulation.

Jo ajouta

\- J'allais te dire qu'on aurait pu tout remarquer vu le peu de vêtements qu'elle porte, mais bon, je pense que ça n'aurait échappé à personne.

Henry échangea un regard avec sa petite amie en lui faisant un sourire charmeur. Hanson et Lucas se disaient qu'on ne faisait pas plus subtil. Ils avaient été idiots de ne pas remarquer plus tôt que les deux avaient entamé une relation.

\- Tu as raison, mais la lumière n'est pas assez élevée dans la pièce pour que je puisse bien m'en rendre compte. Pour l'instant, je dirais que la cause de la mort est la strangulation et elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir essayé de se débattre, donc certes, elle a été tuée, mais il se pourrait que ce soit accidentel. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je procède à l'autopsie, voire si je ne trouve rien d'autre parce que tout ceci me paraît bien trop facile.

Il remarqua que les poignets de la jeune femme étaient rougis, ainsi que ses chevilles. Il fronça des sourcils.

\- À mon avis, je ne sais pas avec qui elle était ou qui elle attendait, mais ça sentait le jeu sadomasochiste à plein nez.

Hanson soupira

\- sérieusement, y'a des gens qui se font payer pour se faire botter les fesses ? C'est quoi leur problème ?

Henry se releva et haussa des épaules, en se plaçant à côté de Jo

\- peut-être que c'est un fantasme. Mais c'est un jeu qui peut être dangereux si on ne sait pas avec qui on y joue.

Lucas répondit machinalement

\- c'est bien vrai. Et au mieux, on ne peut juste plus s'asseoir pendant une semaine.

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

\- euh... Je veux dire, c'est ce que j'ai entendu.

Hanson le regarda longuement avant de secouer la tête

\- est ce qu'il a des choses bizarres que vous n'avez pas faites dans votre vie ?

Lucas ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Jo et Henry se retinrent de rire, il fallait être compatissant avec le jeune homme.

Henry regarda le corps et souffla

\- c'est une expérience comme une autre. Dans son cas, elle a mal tourné, mais je pense que lorsque les deux partenaires sont en harmonie et d'accord pour ne pas dépasser les limites, peut-être que cela deviendrait plaisant pour pimenter un peu.

Jo haussa un sourcil, en mordillant fortement ses lèvres

\- une envie de te faire botter les fesses Henry ? - demanda-t-elle avec des yeux de braise

Ils se regardèrent si longuement qu'Hanson et Lucas se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas mettre le feu à toute la chambre. Ce fut le détective qui fut obligé de les tirer de leur transe.

\- bon, allez, gardez vos jeux de cochons pour vous. On embarque et on laisse Henry faire son travail. Et en plus, vous avez des explications à nous donner.

Lucas leur fit un petit sourire mesquin en suivant Hanson. Le CSU embarqua le corps et Jo et Henry restèrent à l'écart, sans dire un mot.

\- tu crois que Reece va nous convoquer pour ça ? - demanda-t-elle, quelque peu inquiète, que le lieutenant les sépare à cause de leur relation personnelle

Henry secoua la tête et passa un bras autour de Jo

\- Reece fait toujours tout pour fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passe dans son commissariat, je pense qu'on n'aura pas trop de soucis, tant qu'on évite les marques d'affection devant elle.

\- de ce point de vue là.

 **###**

\- morte par strangulation - affirma Henry, une fois qu'ils étaient tous réunis autour du corps, à la morgue.

Hanson haussa un sourcil

\- mais c'est pas déjà ce que vous aviez dit sur la scène de crime ?

Henry hocha la tête

\- oui et mon diagnostic n'a pas changé. Je viens de vérifier, c'est ce qui ressort.

Hanson ne rajouta rien de plus

\- si vous le dites ! C'est vous l'expert.

\- cependant... - voyons qu'Hanson était déjà prêt à remonter - je peux confirmer qu'elle n'a pas été étranglée manuellement. Enfin, la personne responsable de sa mort a utilisé un objet.

Lucas fouillait dans les affaires de la victime et y trouva un reçu intéressant

\- Je ne sais pas si ça peut aider, mais je viens de trouver ça dans les vêtements de la victime.

Jo regarda Lucas et regarda le corps

\- dans ses vêtements ? Quels vêtements ?

Lucas haussa les épaules

\- je ne sais pas, les femmes ont toujours plein de cachettes dans leurs culottes donc je ne veux pas savoir où elle gardait ça, mais c'est tombé quand je l'ai secoué.

Jo trouva son commentaire particulièrement stupide. Pas toutes les femmes se permettaient de cacher des choses partout dans leur corps... Ou pas.

Henry attrapa le reçu et rougit au nom qu'il y vit

\- hum... Cette jeune femme faisait du shopping, intéressant, ma foi.

\- faites voir - Hanson lui arracha presque le ticket des mains - _Narcisse New York_ , boutique de lingerie et de sex toys... Oh, on dirait que notre victime était une grande coquine dit donc.

Jo regarda le ticket à son tour et se pinça les lèvres

\- je connais cette boutique - dit-elle, simplement, ce qui lui valut trois paires d'yeux sur elle

\- on a des choses à cacher, hein détective - taquina Lucas

Jo leva les yeux

\- ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez - répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique - je suis de Brooklyn et cette boutique est située dans le quartier, tout simplement. Mon grand frère y allait pour acheter des articles érotiques pour sa vraie première petite amie et comme il avait trop honte d'y aller, il envoyait ma grande soeur et moi, mais quand on me voyait, on me disait d'attendre dehors... Vous imaginez ? Envoyer une gamine de 14 ans dans un sex shop. Ma soeur en avait 17 donc ils laissaient passer et elle avait l'air plus âgée, mais mon imbécile de frère en avait 21 et n'était pas fichu d'aller chercher ses affaires lui-même parce que ça fait moins pervers pour une fille... Je vous jure, j'ai vraiment une famille de fous.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent et essayèrent de compatir, mais ils finirent par tous rigoler, bien qu'Henry tentait le tout pour ne pas se moquer sa petite amie. Elle soupira.

\- c'est ça ! Foutez-vous de ma gueule. Je vous aurais bien vu dans ma situation. Bref, en attendant, je sais où cette boutique se situe et il faudra commencer par là si on veut plus d'informations.

Henry approuva

\- Jo a raison. C'est notre point de départ. Je trouverais peut-être également quel genre d'outil a été utilisé pour l'étrangler.

Jo se souvint de tout ce que la boutique vendait et grimaça

\- tu trouveras ton bonheur. Il y a absolument tout ce qu'il faut pour passer des soirées pimentées.

Hanson regarda Lucas et balança alors du tac au tac et pointa Jo et Henry

\- dans ce cas, ça vous inspirera certainement tous les deux pour vos futures soirées sexe.

Jo et Henry lui lancèrent un regard noir, tandis que Lucas s'amusait bien de la situation

\- donc en fait... Vous comptiez nous le dire quand que vous sortez ensemble ?

Jo souffla

\- en temps et en heure pour justement éviter ce genre de réaction débile.

Lucas se mit à côté d'Hanson et tous deux croisèrent leurs bras, en mode interrogations de grands frères. Henry préférait essayer de se faire tout petit dans cette discussion, en regardant les affaires de la victime voir si plutôt il trouvait une identité.

\- alors - continua Lucas - ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- mais en quoi ça vous regarde ? - répliqua Jo, de mauvaise foi

\- en quoi ça nous regarde ? - beugla Hanson, en écho -, mais les gars, vous croyez qu'on est si surpris que ça ? Je suis quasi certain que Reece faisait des paris avec tout le commissariat et que d'ailleurs elle a gagné, donc franchement ça ne nous étonne pas, mais on veut savoir pourquoi vous avez voulu nous le cacher ?

Jo regarda Henry pour qu'il vienne à son secours. Ce dernier ne fit que hausser des épaules.

\- On n'a pas vraiment voulu le cacher, mais on ne voulait simplement pas entendre vos ragots et avoir deux semaines de tranquillité. On aurait fait perdurer ça plus longtemps, si l'affaire n'était pas tombée aujourd'hui.

Lucas et Hanson se regardèrent avec un sourire amusé

\- deux semaines quand même - répondit l'assistant - vous avez bien joué le jeu. On sait que vous flirtiez énormément, mais là on doit avouer que ça ne nous était pas venu à l'esprit que vous vous étiez déjà mis en couple.

\- oui bah voilà, vous le savez maintenant. Mais inutile de faire les commères.

Les deux secouèrent la tête et Jo leur tourna le dos pour se mettre près d'Henry. Hanson et Lucas en profitèrent pour échanger des billets.

\- vous me devez 10$ détective.

Hanson grogna

\- ouais bon bah ça va, retirez-moi ce sourire niais.

\- j'ai trouvé l'identité de la victime - Henry finit par dire, faisant retrouver le sérieux à tout le monde

\- ah ! Bon alors, qui était donc cette jeune femme coquine ? - demanda Hanson, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le regard de Jo le dissuada d'en dire davantage

\- Britany Hill. J'ignore s'il s'agit de son vrai nom ou un nom d'emprunt, mais le fait est que la jeune femme avait 22 ans donc encore bien jeune et je vois une carte étudiante de l'université de Columbia, donc quelque chose me dit qu'il faudra aller là bas pour enquêter également.

Jo ajouta alors

\- donc il est possible que ce qu'elle faisait était peut être dans le but de pouvoir payer soit ses études, soit rembourser son prêt ?

\- possible - affirma Henry, un peu songeur, car il venait de remarquer une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore vue jusqu'à présent.

Il se pencha pour examiner de plus près. Jo l'observa.

\- quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- hmm, je ne sais pas encore.

Il prit un coton-tige et le passa délicatement sur la cage thoracique de la jeune femme qui comportait une trace de rouge. Au début Henry pensait que cela était simplement une marque faite par l'arme du crime ou n'importe quel autre outil de torture que la jeune femme avait pu utiliser pour ses jeux sexuels.

La trace s'effaçait et s'effacerait certainement à l'eau. Il regarda longuement le coton-tige et fronça des sourcils.

\- je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est. Ce n'est pas du sang, ce n'est pas une cicatrice et ce n'est pas non plus une marque faite par un des outils sexuels... Donc je suis un peu perdu.

\- tu veux l'analyser ? - demanda Jo

Henry sourit, mais secoua la tête

\- ce n'est peut-être pas important. Ça ressemble à de la peinture. Mais je vais garder ça de côté, on ne sait jamais. Le plus important, c'est de savoir qu'elle est bel et bien morte par strangulation.

Il déposa le coton-tige dans une boîte hermétique, il ne fallait pas le perdre dans le cas où il pourrait toujours servir le long de l'enquête.

Hanson regarda le reçu et regarda le couple qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire. Il leur dit d'un ton taquin.

\- Eh bien, étant donné que vous passiez une petite soirée en amoureux, peut être que vous voudriez aller dans cette boutique de sex shop et prendre des renseignements.

Jo croisa ses bras, lançant un regard accusateur à son ami

\- et toi tu comptes faire quoi en attendant ? On n'a pas vraiment de pistes pour le moment, l'université est fermée à cette heure-ci, donc on devra y aller demain.

Hanson haussa les épaules

\- je pourrais toujours essayer son nom dans la base de données et voir si on peut retrouver des membres de sa famille, trouver ce qu'ils peuvent éventuellement nous dire et ce qui aurait pu pousser à sa mort.

Ni Jo, ni Henry et encore moins Lucas ne semblaient convaincus.

\- Mike, vu que tu avais l'air bien enthousiasme à l'idée que la madame soit une coquine, tu vas nous accompagner hein. Je suis sûre que Karen apprécierait que tu lui trouves deux trois trucs pour mettre un peu de feu dans votre couple.

Hanson ne rigolait plus pour le coup, mais Lucas était hilare. Jo fit un clin d'oeil à Henry et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

\- je monte voir Reece pour faire le point sur la situation. Je vous rejoins à la voiture pour notre virée vicieuse.

Hanson la regarda disparaître et échangea un regard de détresse avec Henry

\- mais doc, pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?

Henry leva les bras au ciel, se dégageant de toute responsabilité

\- navré détective. Je suis obligé de la suivre. Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser seuls y aller, rien ne dit que nous allons revenir.

Henry fit un petit regard mystérieux avant de disparaître à son tour dans son bureau. Hanson resta complètement abasourdi et regarda Lucas

\- vous l'avez cherché - dit le jeune homme, qui avait dû mal à canaliser son rire.

Hanson soupira et rebroussa chemin, se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui à se faire masser par sa petite femme.

* * *

 _ **Author's note : Accrochez vos petits coeurs, il se peut que ce soit la dernière enquête de cette histoire (*larmes de crocodile*) eh oui, il fallait bien arriver là un jour. Cependant, elle ne sera pas terminée pour autant, j'ai encore deux trois choses à écrire et régler mais je dois être honnête, c'est la dernière ligne droite et je vais essayer de finir l'écriture d'ici l'été donc la fin est encore loin et n'est pas pour tout de suite mais je préfère vous dire que dans six mois (sauf si je suis vraiment lente à l'écriture, comme je l'ai été tout le semestre lol) elle sera bel et bien bouclée. Donc si je ne suis pas trop paresseuse, je devrais être capable de poster la fin d'ici juillet. Alors profitez-en bien parce que rien ne dit que je vais en écrire une autre après en plus :/. Merci encore de me suivre depuis tout ce temps et j'espère que vous apprécierez la dernière ligne droite de ce long voyage. **_


	88. Chapter 87

**Hello ! Voilà un chapitre ! Merci aux derniers pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez. Personellement, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire :p**

* * *

La route jusqu'au sex shop se fit relativement dans un silence à couper au couteau. Aucun des trois occupants ne savait vraiment comment gérer cette affaire et ce qu'il fallait demander exactement.

Le reçu précisait simplement qu'une transaction avait eu lieu, mais rien ne disait ce que la cliente avait acheté et pas sûr que dedans se trouvait l'arme du crime, mais il fallait parler aux employés de la boutique, eux seuls pourraient dire ce qu'il en était.

Le sex shop était de loin l'une des rares boutiques à être encore ouvert à cette heure tardive de la nuit, surtout en plein Brooklyn. Les quelques clients qui y entraient et sortaient étaient pour la plupart des couples qui allaient passer une soirée plus que sauvage ou bien des célibataires ayant besoin d'un peu d'action dans leur vie de tous les jours.

Jo, Henry et Hanson regardèrent l'édifice en se demandant si cela valait vraiment la peine. Hanson grogna.

\- qu'est ce qu'on fait pas dans notre métier. Franchement, on aurait eu mieux à faire que de promener nos fesses là dans, tout ça pour les besoins d'une enquête.

Jo haussa un sourcil

\- je te ferais dire que ça avait l'air de t'amuser il y a quelques minutes

Hanson haussa des épaules

\- oui... Parce que je pensais qu'il n'y avait que toi et Henry qui iriez... Après tout, vous m'entraînez là dans, mais franchement, ce n'est pas moi qui commence juste une relation, donc ce genre de boutiques vous convient parfaitement.

Le couple se regarda d'un air stoïque

\- c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ton excuse - soupira Jo - on y va, on pose les questions, Henry fait le tour pour voir s'il remarque quelque chose et on ressort. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage. On fait ça tout le temps et partout. Une de plus ou de moins.

Elle passa devant les deux hommes, en poussant la porte de la boutique sans aucune gêne apparente. Elle ne comprendrait jamais, pourquoi les hommes n'assumaient pas qu'ils aimaient traîner dans ce genre d'endroits.

En voyant le trio arriver, le gérant fit un énorme sourire

\- bonjour, messieurs, dames... Puis-je vous aider en quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Jo se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. À voir son petit sourire et au ton de sa voix, l'homme pensait sans nul doute qu'elle allait passer une soirée extra avec non pas un, mais deux hommes. Elle grimaça rien que d'y penser. Hanson était gentil et beau garçon, mais elle ne l'avait jamais perçu ainsi, mais alors pas du tout.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête

\- NYPD ! On est là pour vous poser quelques questions sur une cliente qui est passée dans votre boutique hier ou avant-hier.

Jo montra la photo de la jeune femme ainsi que son reçu. Le gérant regarda longuement la photo de la jeune femme.

\- oh ! Oui, son visage m'est familier. Effectivement, elle est passée dans la boutique il y a deux jours. Elle est restée longtemps, avec une de mes employées qui travaillent la journée, elle avait besoin de conseil et je ne suis pas celui à l'origine de la transaction, mais il me semble qu'elle est repartie avec pas mal de lingerie et peut-être quelques accessoires.

Hanson et Henry se tenaient derrière Jo, chacun particulièrement mal à l'aise par tout ce que la boutique renfermait. Henry n'avait jamais eu l'habitude, même en 200 ans d'utiliser ce genre de choses pour un plaisir sexuel... Et il avait du mal à concevoir cette idée, qu'une simple représentation d'un pénis ou de n'importe quelle autre forme avait le pouvoir d'envoyer au 7e ciel, telle la vraie chose. Il ravala sa salive. Le 21e siècle était décidément trop avancé pour lui.

\- pourquoi cela ? - demanda le gérant

\- elle a été retrouvée morte dans un hôtel de Times Square, pas plus tard que ce soir - répondit Jo, qui en avait marre de faire l'interrogation toute seule - et l'arme du crime se trouverait être un des objets fantaisistes

Le gérant vira au blême.

\- oh, pauvre petite. Elle avait l'air si jeune. Je comprends la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, mais personne de ma boutique ne l'a harcelée, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez.

Jo secoua la tête

\- non, en fait, on voulait simplement savoir si vous n'avez pas vu ou entendu quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Un coup de téléphone qui aurait mal tourné ou peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pu la rejoindre, soit ici même, soit dehors ?

Le gérant réfléchit un petit instant, mais fut négatif

\- non. Je ne vois pas. Peut-être que mon employée pourrait plus vous répondre, après tout, c'est elle qui l'a aidé à choisir tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Jo nota tout ceci sur son calepin

\- je vois ! Et le reçu ne l'indique pas, mais à quelle heure est-elle repartie de votre boutique ?

\- je dirais dans les alentours de 20h.. Et elle n'avait pas l'air mécontente de ses achats en tous les cas.

Jo regarda les deux hommes qui ne disaient pas un mot depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette boutique. Elle allait leur faire regretter ça. Se farcir tout le boulot juste parce qu'elle était une femme et que cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, il n'y avait rien de pire.

\- bien ! On va devoir vous demander les coordonnées de votre employée pour qu'on puisse l'interroger. Elle pourra certainement nous en dire plus.

\- pas de problèmes. Je vais regarder ça à l'arrière, en attendant, vous pouvez toujours faire un tour, vos deux collègues ont l'air un peu constipés. Ça devrait les décoincer.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Jo qui soupira et se retourna avec les mains sur les hanches

\- quoi ? - demandèrent-ils en choeur

\- ça vous aurait dérangé de m'aider un peu, plutôt que de rester plantés comme deux poireaux derrière moi comme ça ?

Henry cligna des yeux

\- désolé ! Il est vrai que j'aurais aimé poser quelques questions, mais je suis juste stupéfait parce tout ce que cette boutique renferme. Il y a des choses que je n'ai jamais vues de ma vie.

Hanson lui donna un coup de coude, en faisant un petit sourire en coin

\- vous n'avez jamais été jeune, doc ? Ça excite les filles de rajouter un petit objet lors des soirées enflammées.

Jo les trouva tellement machos, qu'elle préféra s'éloigner et faire un peu le tour de la boutique. Henry après avoir convaincu Hanson qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé ce genre d'objets, fit de même et se surprit à rougir à l'appellation de certains.

Il se promenait tranquillement dans les rayons quelque peu vides, sauf par des couples qui piaillaient, à l'idée d'essayer des choses qu'il se serait bien passé d'entendre, dans l'espoir de repérer un objet qui aurait pu être connecté à l'arme du crime lorsqu'un employé manqua de lui ficher une crise cardiaque et lui fit un grand sourire

\- bonjour monsieur. Vous recherchez quelque chose pour pimenter votre soirée de couple en ce jour spécial ?

Henry tourna de la même couleur que son écharpe et inévitablement, Jo arriva derrière eux

\- euh... Non merci, je... Je ne faisais qu'observer.

Jo regarda l'exposition de sex toys derrière lui et se pinça fortement les lèvres. Pauvre Henry n'allait jamais se remettre de cette visite.

L'employé semblait tout feu, toute flamme, de pouvoir offrir son aide et Jo voyait bien qu'il n'était pas prêt de lâcher la grappe à Henry

\- mais je vois que vous êtes du bon côté. On a tous un peu honte, mais je suis sûr que dans le fond, on prend énormément de plaisir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout à fait normal et naturel de jouer un peu dans sa vie de couple.

Avant même qu'Henry ne puisse répondre, l'employé se retourna et attrapa une boîte sur laquelle il était marqué en gros et en gras « pompe électrique pour élargir le pénis ». Jo essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler le fou rire qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle, tandis qu'Henry faisait tout, pour ne pas tourner de l'oeil.

\- vous savez, cette pompe électrique est le tout dernier modèle. Si vous visitez notre site internet, vous verrez qu'il y a de très bonnes reviews. Tous les clients sont satisfaits et tout à fait entre nous, leur vie sexuelle ne s'en porte que mieux. - il chuchota au creux de l'oreille d'Henry, qui aurait voulu disparaître sous terre tellement il était mortifié- vous l'essayez une fois et vous allez faire jouir madame en moins de trois minutes et elle risque d'en redemander. Rien de tel pour une belle soirée de feu.

Henry se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal dans sa vie pour en arriver là. Il repoussa gentiment la main de l'employé un peu trop insistant et essaya de ne pas trop regarder le sex toy en question.

\- je... J'apprécie, mais je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça... Le naturel est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

L'employé hésita un instant et regarda Jo qui s'appuyait sur les côtes. Il sourit, mais ne lâcha pas son objet pour autant.

\- oh ! Dans ce cas, ça veut dire que vous devez vraiment savoir vous y prendre au lit. Madame doit prendre son pied - il regarda Jo - est-ce que c'est le cas ?

Jo manqua de s'étouffer dans son rire et lança un regard noir à l'employé

\- quoi ?

Il réitéra sa question, sans la moindre gêne

\- est-ce qu'il vous satisfait au lit ? Je vous ai vu rentrer et j'ai vu cette tension sexuelle entre vous donc je présume que vous êtes ensemble et comme il dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de notre magnifique pompe, je suppose qu'il sait bien faire le job ?

Jo et Henry se regardèrent à moitié choqués mais moitié amusée pour Jo. Elle finit par reprendre son sérieux et attrapa le bras d'Henry, qui était complètement figé.

\- mais de quoi je me mêle. Si on a besoin de vos services, on vous rappellera.

Elle entraîna son petit ami à l'avant de la boutique avant qu'il ne fasse un AVC. Le gérant était revenu et avait donné les coordonnées à Hanson, qui s'était bien amusé de la situation.

Henry était encore sous le choc, quand ils rejoignirent leur ami

\- merci de m'avoir tiré de là, Jo... Je ne savais plus comment réagir.

Jo haussa les épaules

\- juste, fais-moi plaisir... N'achète pas cette merde pour faire le macho quand on fera l'amour, parce que je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui va toucher mon point G jusqu'au fin fond si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Hanson explosa de rire et Henry était maintenant d'une couleur méconnaissable. Être sur le terrain n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça par moment.

Jo ressortit la première avec un Hanson qui n'arrêtait pas de glousser et un Henry qui traînait des pieds, tellement il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de leur visite.

Jo gardait parfaitement son sérieux et regardant l'adresse de la jeune femme, avant de démarrer

\- elle habite dans un des quartiers d'ici ! Il est trop tard pour une visite. On ira la voir demain. Hanson si tu peux t'en charger; Henry et moi, on ira à l'université de Colombia.

Hanson bougonna

\- mais pourquoi c'est moi qui dois encore visiter les gens qui travaillent dans des boutiques bizarres ?

\- parce que vu la tête d'Henry, on va éviter de l'embarrasser davantage pour au moins la prochaine semaine. Et puis, tu es tout seul, je suis avec Henry, on couvre plus de terrain en allant à l'université. Et n'oublie pas de lui demander une liste de ce qu'elle a acheté exactement, ça aidera certainement Henry par la suite.

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel

\- bon, très bien !

Jo regarda Henry qui n'osait plus dire un mot. Elle lui tapota délicatement la cuisse.

\- ça va aller ?

Henry la regarda longuement et sembla oublier qu'Hanson était derrière

\- tu sais... Quand je t'ai invitée pour le dîner, ce n'était pas tout à fait le genre de soirée que j'avais en tête... Un peu de romantisme et des bougies auraient très bien fait l'affaire.

Jo rigola et lui fit une rapide bise sur la joue avec Hanson se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de les planter dans la boutique.

\- on se rattrapera plus tard, ne t'en fais pas. Mais pas de pompe électrique pour pénis, d'accord ?

Hanson souffla

\- bon, allo ? Je suis là je vous signale, donc gardez vos cochonneries pour vous, merci. On y va ou quoi ?

Le couple s'échangea un petit regard. Henry demanda.

\- mais qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas interroger l'employée ce soir ni aller à l'université. Mais on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire.

Jo demanda alors

\- est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose de particulier dans la boutique, qui pourrait nous aider dans notre enquête ?

Henry resta un moment silencieux, avant de faire un regard gêné, à sa petite amie. Hanson sembla comprendre et rigola.

\- le doc n'a rien vu Jo. Il était bien trop occupé à regarder la boutique et penser à tout sauf à notre affaire.

Jo regarda Henry qui lui confirma simplement d'un hochement de tête.

\- oh, les hommes ! Bon, eh bien on retourne faire notre rapport à Reece. De toute façon, ni Henry ni moi ne sommes vraiment habillés pour une course à l'homme.

Henry se gratta la petite barbe

\- il faudrait aussi trouver la personne avec qui elle avait rendez-vous dans cet hôtel... Il est certainement à mettre au trop de notre liste de suspects.

Jo approuva

\- on a beaucoup à faire. L'université nous aidera à savoir qui était cette jeune fille, par des amis et des membres de sa famille si possible, l'employée pour nous dire exactement ce qu'elle a acheté et s'il y avait un but particulier.

Jo démarra et Henry continuait de penser à cette marque qu'il avait vu sur le corps de la victime, mais dont il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il était persuadé que c'était une marque qu'il avait déjà vu par le passé, mais impossible de se rappeler où et pourtant, il avait une mémoire vraiment intacte.

 **###**

\- Donc le gérant nous a bien confirmé qu'elle était venue acheter de la lingerie sexy, mais pour l'instant on n'a pas plus d'informations. Demain on doit aller à l'université et interroger l'employé, ça devrait ouvrir certaines pistes.

Jo venait de faire son rapport à Reece, qui hocha la tête

\- très bien ! A-t-on pu avoir l'identité de la personne qu'elle rencontrait ou pas encore ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- Henry est redescendu à la morgue pour voir s'il pouvait obtenir quelque chose par un échantillon de... - elle rougit - sperme... Il en a retrouvé des traces sur la victime donc peut être que ça pourra nous aider.

\- je vois ! Donc, elle a bien eu une relation sexuelle avant de mourir.

\- exactement ! Donc on verra si on obtient quelque chose.

Reece ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire et Jo attendit son verdict

\- bien, on continuera les recherches demain. Vous avez déjà eu du courage d'être allé jusqu'à Brooklyn pour prendre les informations... - elle regarda sa jeune détective de la tête aux pieds - et désolé d'avoir interrompu votre soirée de St Valentin avec Henry.

Jo sentit ses joues s'empourprer

\- euh... Vous savez lieutenant, Henry et moi ne voulait pas vraiment cacher notre relation, mais on ne voulait pas entendre de ragots...

Jo regarda ses pieds qui semblaient réellement plus intéressants sur le moment. Reece sourit.

\- Jo, si vous croyez que vous avez trompé qui que ce soit, vous avez tout faux. Il y a longtemps que vous êtes dans mon radar, tous les deux. Je me doutais bien que vous aviez sauté le pas. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, pas de bisous et câlins dans mon poste, est que c'est clair? En tout cas, pas quand je suis dans le coin.

Jo hocha vivement la tête. Reece lui désigna la porte et elle sortit rapidement, sans demander son reste.

Elle redescendit à la morgue où quand elle arriva, elle vit Lucas qui essayait de ne pas faire part de son dégoût, en se tenant avec un coton-tige, face aux jambes de la victime.

\- franchement Henry, est-ce qu'on était obligé de faire tout ça ?

Pour toute réponse, l'immortel le toisa du regard. Lucas soupira.

\- je sais que c'est important de savoir, mais récupérer toutes les semences que ce gars a laissées sur elle... C'est tellement... Écoeurant. En plus, on ne sait même pas s'il n'y a qu'un seul homme et pis de trifouiller le corps d'une femme morte comme ça, rempli de fluides... Ugh.

Jo se pinça les lèvres et se posa à côté d'Henry, qui en avait par-dessus la tête d'entendre les jappements de Lucas

\- Écoute, si tu as le coeur solide pour être entouré de corps, mais pas pour récupérer des échantillons de sperme, pose-toi des questions.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel

\- oui, mais un corps est mort ne fera rien de plus. En revanche, de la semence, ça colle, c'est bien vivant et c'est dégoûtant, surtout qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

Henry préféra l'ignorer et récoltait ses propres échantillons. Jo regarda la jeune femme d'un air désolé.

\- elle a autant de semence sur elle ?

Henry fut contraint d'acquiescer

\- comme dit Lucas, je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un seul homme ou plusieurs, mais le nombre d'endroits où je viens d'en retrouver est assez perturbant...

Il dit ces derniers mots en sortant un coton de la bouche de la victime. Jo sentit des remontées du délicieux dîner.

\- Je ne veux pas juger, mais à mon avis cette pauvre jeune fille ne faisait pas que jouer les sados masos... Mais bel et bien les prostituées au final.

\- ça commence à se préciser - répondit Henry -, mais difficile de vraiment le savoir pour le moment.

Lucas venait de déposer les trois échantillons qu'il avait fini d'analyser et il attendait de voir si un match en ressortait.

Jo songea alors

\- on aurait tout aussi bien fait de demander le nom du client à l'hôtel. Ça nous aurait certainement avancés.

Ce fut Hanson qui débarqua qui répondit à la place de tout le monde

\- J'y ai pensé avant toi, mais la personne n'est pas enregistrée sous son vrai nom. Un nom d'emprunt qui n'existe pas dans notre base de données, donc je n'ai rien pu obtenir. Vraisemblablement, soit c'est quelqu'un qui ne veut vraiment pas être trouvé, soit c'est quelqu'un qui a honte.

Jo tapota un index sur son menton

\- peut être un riche homme d'affaires ? On le sait tous, ils aiment se payer des prostituées et faire comme si de rien n'était par la suite.

Hanson haussa les épaules

\- aucune idée, mais c'est certain que vu l'établissement, c'est une personne riche qui occupait la chambre.

Henry déposa les deux autres échantillons qu'il avait relevés et le quatuor se mit autour de la table d'autopsie, en attendant les résultats.

\- je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vraiment connaître ce qui va ressortir - railla Hanson, qui souhaitait vraiment être ailleurs à cette soirée

D'ailleurs Henry lut dans ses pensées

\- détective. Vous savez, si vous voulez partir pour ce soir, personne ne vous retient, on vous fera le point demain matin. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus qu'on peut faire même si on apprend le nom de la personne.

Juste au moment où Henry prononçait ces mots, tout devint noir et ce fut simplement le téléphone de Jo qui les éclaira.

\- je crois qu'on vient de vous prendre au pied de la lettre, doc - répondit Hanson

Reece appela Jo qui discuta quelques minutes avec elle et raccrocha. Elle revient vers ses collègues.

\- bon ! Reece vient de me dire qu'il y a une coupure générale sur toute la rue. On ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé, on suspecte que ce soit peut-être un câble qui avait gelé et qui s'est fendu. Apparemment, ils font des travaux sur la rue pour justement stabiliser tout ça. Elle nous a dit de rentrer et de reprendre tout ça demain.

Henry aurait vraiment souhaité avoir une ou plusieurs identités ce soir, mais il fallait se résigner.

\- on va malheureusement devoir recommencer les analyses demain. Le système n'a certainement rien enregistré. Mais si le courant n'est toujours pas revenu, je pourrais toujours essayer de procéder manuellement.

Il sentit tous les regards sur lui

\- quoi ?

\- vous êtes capable de faire ça ? - demanda Hanson, toujours aussi impressionné par le personnage

\- eh bien oui. En quoi cela vous choque-t-il tous ?

Jo le regarda longuement sans dire un mot, mais Lucas interrompit sa pensée

\- je ne sais pas. Peut-être le fait que c'était des pratiques qui se faisaient largement avant notre naissance à tous. Quand la technologie ne faisait pas, trop partit de notre vie. Ça prend un temps fou pour obtenir un match manuellement.

Henry haussa des épaules

\- peut-être, mais si on n'a pas de courant d'ici là, il faudra bien faire quelque chose. Et je sais que c'est une vieille technique, mais j'ai eu de bons mentors.

Il baissa les yeux pour ranger ses échantillons. Il n'allait pas leur dire qu'il avait vécu suffisamment longtemps pour voir toute l'évolution de la médecine.

Il espérait quand même ne pas en arriver là parce que les frigos n'allaient pas rester éternellement frais pour contenir tous ces corps non plus.

Hanson se tapa dans les mains

\- Bon, dans ce cas, je vais rentrer et essayer de passer une petite soirée douce avec ma femme si elle le veut et que nos deux terreurs nous laissent la paix, mais j'ose espérer qu'ils dorment à cette heure-ci. On se retrouve demain tout le monde.

Lucas ne tarda pas non plus après avoir dit au couple qu'en voyant le bon côté des choses, ils pourraient finir leur soirée comme il se devait, ce qui lui avait valu de déguerpir rapidement après le regard qu'ils lui avaient lancé.

Ils restèrent donc quelques minutes seuls. Jo se rapprocha d'Henry et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- est-ce que tu veux qu'on termine cette soirée ?

Henry sourit et la serra contre lui

\- d'accord ! Ça nous fera un peu de bien avant de repartir sur les chapeaux de roue dès demain.

Jo sourit et lui attrapa la main. Ils repartirent à la boutique où ils espéraient avoir un moment à eux, mais en réalité, ils se calèrent dans le labo d'Henry pour regarder un film et s'endormirent, collés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la fatigue ayant eu plus raison d'eux qu'ils n'auraient pu le penser.


	89. Chapter 88

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous continuez d'apprécier cette histoire. Voici le chapitre 88, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

\- comment ça tu ne peux pas aller à Brooklyn ? - râla Jo, qui était au téléphone avec Hanson le lendemain suivant leur petite aventure nocturne, appuyée contre la porte de la cuisine où Abe et Henry étaient attablés pour le petit déjeuner

Hanson marmonna Dieu ne sait quoi et Henry pouvait voir la frustration de sa petite amie grossir sur son visage. Elle finit par soupirer et le coupa.

\- okay okay ! Fais ce que t'as à faire, Henry et moi on s'occupera d'aller à Brooklyn et à Colombia. Mais tu nous paieras ça Mike, nous donner le double du travail, attends-toi à ce que je rende la pareille.

Il lui répondit avec une voix innocente un simple « je t'adore Martinez » et raccrocha. Jo regarda son cellulaire et secoua la tête.

Elle prit place sur les genoux d'Henry, Abe tentait d'être subtil en les ignorant, mais ne se faisait pas très discret.

\- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? - demanda Henry, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse que la jeune femme allait lui donner

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- Hanson a trouvé une excuse pour ne pas aller interroger la vendeuse à Brooklyn. Je suspecterais qu'il ait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui montrer. Vraiment incapable celui-là.

Henry gloussa et déposa une bise sur la tempe de la jeune femme

\- une excuse valable ou pas ? Parce que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, on doit également se rendre à Colombia.

Jo acquiesça

\- son petit dernier a la gastro. Je commence à me demander si ses fils tombent tout le temps malades ou bien s'il le fait exprès.

Elle ne semblait pas très convaincue, mais Henry la rassura, en lui frottant doucement l'épaule

\- je doute qu'un père puisse jouer en ce qui concerne la santé de ses enfants. En plus, vu la période de l'année, je suppose que c'est voué à arriver. Les enfants sont très fragiles en hiver donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas, surtout s'il est encore jeune.

Jo posa un doigt sur son menton, semblant réfléchir

\- alors quelque chose me dit que sa soirée avec sa petite femme ne s'est certainement passée comme il souhaitait.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, en imaginant Mike arriver tout content chez lui, prêt à passer une petite nuit tranquille avec Karen, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ressorte de la salle de bain avec son fils dans les bras, avec un teint blafard et un Mike qui perdrait toute excitation au moment où elle lui dirait qu'il a la gastro et qu'il faille rester à ses côtés toute la nuit.

Ils finirent par éclater de rire, se disant qu'ils n'étaient pas plus mal de n'être qu'à deux pour le moment. Abe les regarda en fronçant des sourcils et se demandait s'il avait à faire à une bande d'ados retardés.

Il finit par leur demander

\- mais comment vous allez faire pour passer d'un bout à l'autre de la ville comme ça ? Ça fait un sacré bout de chemin quand même.

Jo haussa les épaules, en caressant la cuisse d'Henry, d'un air absent

\- tu sais, on a l'habitude. On passe nos journées dehors pour interroger des témoins donc une de plus ou de moins.

Abe ne semblait pas très convaincu

\- D'accord, mais là vous êtes deux à faire deux interrogations à deux intersections de la ville. Vous n'avez personne pour remplacer le détective Hanson et vous donner un coup de main ?

Cette enquête était la leur et Mike était plutôt leur partenaire officiel. Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard et Abe semblait comprendre à qui ils pensaient.

\- j'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de penser à Lucas ?

Ils haussèrent tous les deux des épaules. Abe roula des yeux

\- mais il n'est pas flic... Personne ne lui dira quoi que ce soit.

Henry protesta

\- détrompe-toi. Quand on leur dit qu'on travaille avec la NYPD, même si on ne possède pas de badge, ils sont souvent très coopératifs.

Abe n'était pas plus assuré, mais accepta la réponse de son père

\- si tu le dis.

Jo rattrapa le coup

\- Henry a raison. On peut-être simple consultant pour la NYPD, pas besoin de porter de badge. À la minute où on leur dit qu'on travaille pour eux. Les gens ne vont pas chercher plus loin en général, ils acceptent de parler sans broncher, surtout s'ils n'ont rien à se reprocher. Les gens coupables seraient plus réticents à parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un vrai officier.

Henry approuva et Abe ne sut quoi rajouter de plus. Après tout, Jo était mieux placée que lui pour savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Henry tapota les fesses de Jo pour qu'elle se lève, ce qu'elle fit non sans lui faire un petit regard sous-entendu et Abe avait vraiment l'impression de faire face à deux ados idiots.

\- dans ce cas, on ne perd rien à lui demander. Connaissant Lucas, je suis sûr qu'il sautera de joie de pouvoir nous rendre ce service.

Henry prit les plats pour les déposer dans l'évier et fit rapidement la vaisselle, tandis que Jo, appuyée contre la table, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le reluquer et se disait qu'elle était quand même chanceuse d'être tombée sur cet homme.

Quand Henry déposa les assiettes dans l'égouttoir, une idée sembla le traverser.

Il se retourna lentement, en s'appuyant sur le comptoir et regardant son fils qui était perdu dans ses réflexions, à lire les pages sport et siroter son thé.

Il échangea un regard avec sa petite amie qui n'avait pas besoin d'un décodeur pour comprendre son langage.

\- Abe - dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix

Ce dernier releva si rapidement la tête qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire remettre à l'ordre par ses parents, ce qui était à peu près vrai.

En voyant leur expression neutre, il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal en l'espace de 24h.

\- quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Henry leva les yeux

\- tu n'as rien fait. Mais je pense que Jo et moi, on vient d'avoir la même idée.

Abe fit un regard évident

\- je me demande dans quel univers vous n'avez pas les mêmes idées.

Henry préféra ne pas répondre alors que Jo trouvait cet échange très amusant

\- peu importe ! Comme Lucas va là-bas tout seul, on se demandait si tu voulais l'accompagner ? Tu peux fermer la boutique le temps d'y aller et tu la rouvriras quand tu reviendras.

Abe resta de marbre et passa son regard de l'un à l'autre, en se demandant quel type de drogue ils prenaient, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- non, mais vous êtes tombés sur la tête ou quoi ? Si Lucas n'a pas d'autorité, ce n'est pas moi, avec mon vieil âge, mes vieux os et ma lenteur à me déplacer, qui vais pouvoir le faire.

Henry s'attendait à un tel commentaire et répondit de mauvaise foi

\- tes vieux os... Mais ce n'est pas moi qui est monté sur un skate et ai fait une petite figure cet été donc bon, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour nous.

En voyant la tête déconfite d'Abe, Jo explosa de rire

\- comment ça du skate ? À ton âge ?

Abe haussa les épaules

\- c'est un truc que j'ai toujours voulu essayer. Après tout, certains d'entre nous n'ont qu'une seule vie.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut particulièrement malaisant, mais ce fut Jo qui détendit l'atmosphère

\- oui enfin bon... Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais on s'était dit que ça pourrait aider Lucas et tu aurais l'occasion de jouer les détectives. Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas tellement refuser. Déjà son commentaire sur le « une seule vie », avait suffit à avoir le regard pensant d'Henry sur lui, alors il valait mieux accepter.

\- très bien. Je veux bien sacrifier une matinée de ma petite boutique pour vous aider dans votre enquête.

Jo fit un large sourire et lui fit une bise sur la joue

\- merci beaucoup Abe.

Il fit simplement un signe de la main, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

\- bon alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire et où je dois aller ?

Jo et Henry résumèrent donc rapidement la situation de leur affaire et ce que lui et Lucas devraient chercher exactement. Ils convinrent donc que les deux non officiels de la NYPD iraient à Colombia, tandis que le couple parlerait évidemment à la vendeuse.

 **###**

Quand ils arrivèrent au 11, ils retrouvèrent Reece qui semblait les attendre de pied ferme.

\- qu'est ce qu'on a raté ? - demanda Jo, voyant que leur boss ne cessait de tourner en rond

Elle ne leur posa pas de questions sur leur arrivée et leur désigna le sous-sol

\- le courant a été rétabli ce matin. Certaines de nos données ont été perdues, mais les techniciens se chargent de récupérer les derniers dossiers. Ce ne sont que les plus récentes affaires, mais nous en avons quand même besoin dans notre base.

Henry était un peu perplexe, surtout concernant sa morgue

\- et en ce qui concerne l'OCME ?

\- je ne sais pas vraiment. Votre assistant était là avant vous ce matin. Peut-être a-t-il déjà un match par rapport à vos analyses d'hier, mais j'ose espérer que vous n'avez rien perdu non plus.

Henry se gratta le menton

\- J'avais prévu de recommencer les analyses et de toute façon si cela avait été nécessaire, j'y aurais procédé manuellement. Je m'inquiétais juste que les frigos restent frais.

\- je pense que pour cela vous n'aurez pas trop de problèmes vu le temps dehors. Enfin, faites vos analyses et qu'est ce que vous avez prévu d'autre aujourd'hui, concernant la victime ?

Jo raconta alors qu'ils avaient décidé d'envoyer Lucas en tant que consultant, à l'université de Colombia, pour en connaître un peu plus sur leur victime et prendre le plus d'informations nécessaires, tandis qu'ils iraient avec Henry, interroger la vendeuse du sex-shop. Elle se garda bien de dire qu'Abe accompagnerait Lucas, elle ne voulait pas que sa boss leur tape sur les doigts à tous, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement enchantée que Lucas y mette son nez, mais elle ne rajouta rien de plus.

Jo et Henry se dirigèrent donc vers le sous-sol et retrouvèrent Lucas, planté devant le corps de Brittany.

\- bonjour Lucas - dirent Jo et Henry d'une seule voix

\- tiens, salut, les amoureux - répondit-il sans lâcher le corps du regard

Ils préfèrent ignorer son dernier commentaire et le rejoignirent chacun à un bout de la table.

\- bon alors, est-ce que tu as un ou plusieurs matchs ? - demanda Henry - le lieutenant nous a dit que tu étais arrivé tôt

Lucas acquiesça

\- oui, effectivement. Je voulais m'assurer que notre matériel n'avait pas été trop touché par la coupure. Il se trouve que non et nos données sont plutôt correctes également. J'ai essayé de procéder aux analyses de nouveau et je les ai déposées en attendant d'avoir le match.

Henry regarda les échantillons dans la petite machine qui servait à trouver les correspondances. Il fut impressionné.

\- excellent travail Lucas. Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux.

Lucas se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et put difficilement cacher sa joie.

\- merci boss !

Jo échangea un regard avec son petit ami. Elle demanda.

\- combien de temps l'analyse peut prendre ?

\- Les échantillons de sperme ne sont généralement pas longs, mais le temps de fouiller dans les données, de comparer les ADN des millions de personnes de New York, le mieux qu'on peut avoir, c'est en fin de matinée.

Jo hocha la tête

\- bien ! Dans ce cas, on a largement le temps d'aller faire notre tour et revenir.

\- c'est aussi mon avis - répondit-il, non sans un petit sourire mystérieux.

De la même façon qu'ils avaient fait avec Abe, ils observèrent longuement Lucas qui finit par se sentir embarrassé

\- quand vous vous y mettez à deux, ça veut dire que je suis dans le trouble.

Jo leva les yeux

\- mais est-ce qu'on fait si peur que ça ?

Lucas hocha vivement la tête

\- honnêtement, oui. Vous êtes même pires que mes parents.

Jo et Henry songeaient que cela serait une bonne chose le jour où ils auraient une famille. Au moins, ils étaient certains d'avoir une certaine autorité.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lucas, on ne va pas te passer au broyeur - rassura Jo - on a juste un petit service à te demander, en l'absence de Mike.

Il les regarda et ils expliquèrent rapidement la raison pour laquelle ils avaient besoin de ses services.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais paru aussi ravi de participer à une enquête de la NYPD.

\- mais attention - prévint Henry - tu ne fais pas de boulettes, sinon on le saura. On a déjà mis Abe en garde ce matin, si on ne vous répond pas, n'insistez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas flic tous les deux, mais essayez de prendre le plus de renseignements possible, compris ?

Lucas acquiesça tel un enfant allant au parc d'attractions

\- c'est géant. C'est la première fois que je vais vraiment sur le terrain. Je veux dire, autrement que pour identifier des corps.

Henry soupira

\- oui, mais n'en abuse pas trop. Déjà que Reece nous a pas mal dans son radar, essaie de ne pas trop te faire remarquer de ne pas faire honte à la NYPD.

\- compris !

Henry regarda sa montre et Jo pouvait difficilement dissimuler le fait à quel point, elle trouvait cela sexy. Son côté old fashion était sans nul doute ce qui l'avait vraiment fait craquer.

\- bon, on devrait avoir suffisamment de temps pour revenir, faire le point et avoir un ou plusieurs matchs des échantillons. J'espère qu'on ne se retrouvera pas trop dans une impasse dans cette affaire, parce que très souvent, les filles pratiquant ce genre d'activités font tout pour étouffer leur identité et celles de leurs clients donc on n'a jamais grand-chose sur eux.

Jo lui donna raison, elle avait déjà eu à faire, à ce genre de cas par le passé.

\- bon eh bien, ne traînons pas. On n'a pas toute la vie devant nous.

Jo donna un lift à Lucas pour le déposer devant la boutique. À partir de là, ils se débrouilleraient et prendraient le métro pour aller jusqu'à Columbus Circle, qui était l'arrêt de l'université.

Le couple prit donc la route direction sud pour repartir dans le quartier où la jeune immortelle avait grandi.

En roulant entre les brownstones, elle se rappelait la dernière fois qu'elle était revenue dans le quartier, pour parler à sa mère, au moment où elle et Henry avaient failli déjà s'adonner à leur désir après les épreuves de Lena.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et jeta un regard en biais à son petit ami. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu être aussi stupide à ce moment, mais il fallait dire que l'amour rendrait vraiment idiot. Au final, cet éloignement n'avait été que pour une bonne cause.

Avec l'adresse et les directives d'Henry, elle parvint à trouver une place pour se garer, ce qui n'était pas toujours évident dans le quartier mais en pleine semaine, cela était déjà plus simple avec tout le monde qui était au travail.

En voyant le voisinage, elle fronça des sourcils. L'appartement de la vendeuse, n'était vraiment pas très loin de là où elle avait grandit.

\- bon eh bien, ça a l'air d'être ici - murmura Henry

\- on dirait bien - répondit la jeune femme d'un ton évasif.

Henry la regarda et passa un bras dans le creux de son dos

\- est ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs.

Elle détourna les yeux vers et lui et lui sourit

\- ce n'est rien. C'est juste que je connais ce voisinage comme ma poche.

Henry regarda autour d'eux

\- c'est de coté là de Brooklyn que tu as grandis ?

Elle acquiesça

\- oui ! Comme tu peux le voir, ce n'était pas le quartier le plus fameux ni le plus riche. À l'époque, il craignait quand même pas mal mais bon, depuis, les choses ont changées et tant mieux. Juste que c'est la première fois, que je me retrouve si près de chez moi pour une enquête.

Considérant, qu'elle ne retournait pas beaucoup chez elle même si elle était très proche de sa mère.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux et sourit à son petit ami

\- allez, on y va ! Nous avons du boulot.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et sonnèrent chez la jeune femme qui leur répondit qu'elle était au premier étage, une fois qu'ils eurent annoncés qui ils étaient.

La vendeuse était une jeune femme entre 20 et 25 ans, soit un peu près la tranche d'âge de Brittany.

\- bonjour. Nous avons des questions à vous poser sur une cliente qui est passé dans la boutique où vous travaillez, il y a quelques jours.

\- oh. Okay, très bien. Rentrez.

L'appartement n'était pas grand et un peu bordélique mais vu l'âge de la jeune fille il n'y avait rien de surprenant. Jo crut voir Henry virer pâle au moment où il posa les pieds dans la demeure et Jo dû se faire violence pour ne pas rire.

Rouge de honte, la jeune femme enleva rapidement ses affaires pour qu'ils puissent s'assoir

\- je suis désolée ! Je n'attendais personne. Je ne suis pas très ordonnée. J'ai encore besoin de ma mère pour me secouer les puces parfois.

Jo ne répondit rien et au contraire, compatissait, parce qu'elle n'était vraiment pas mieux placé, même à son âge.

\- quel est votre nom ? - demanda la détective

\- Alissa ! Donc vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez me parler d'une cliente ? Est ce que quelque chose s'est passé ?

Jo hocha la tête

\- oui ! Je travaille pour la criminelle. Nous enquêtons sur un meurtre.

Jo sortit la photo de la jeune fille et lui montra. Aussitôt le visage d'Alissa changea

\- vous la reconnaissez ! - déclara Henry, ce n'était pas une question et Alissa le comprit

Elle acquiesça lentement, Jo reprit l'interrogatoire

\- elle est passée dans votre boutique il y a quelques jours. Votre patron qui y était hier soir, nous a donné vos coordonnées parce que vous êtes celle qui était chargée de faire sa transaction. Elle a acheté certainement de la lingerie et quelques objets sexuels... Elle vous a peut être demandé conseil ?

Alissa n'osait pas trop parler et avait du mal à croire qu'elle était décédée. Henry la rassura

\- vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Ne vous en faites pas, pour le moment nous ne faisons qu'interroger les personnes qui l'ont vues en dernier, pour avoir le plus d'informations possibles.

Elle finit par prendre la confiance et en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux, elle balbutia quelque peu

\- ce n'était pas la première fois que Brittany venait à la boutique. Mais généralement elle n'achetait rien à part du lubrifiant.

Au mot, Henry se sentit peu confortable, pendant que Jo l'écoutait attentivement, pas le moins du monde, dérangée

\- Puis le weekend dernier, elle est passée dans la boutique et elle avait l'air assez préoccupé. Comme j'étais là, je lui ai demandé si elle venait pour du lubrifiant ou autre chose et là on a passé à peu près une heure ensemble, voir plus pour que je l'aide à choisir quelques vêtements de lingerie. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je pense qu'elle avait prévu une soirée pimentée parce qu'elle m'a demandé si j'avais des menottes et un fouet, ainsi que tout un tas d'objets sadomasochistes. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle était dans ce délire mais bon je n'ai insisté et je lui ai donné ce qu'elle voulait.

Jo nota tout ceci et lui demanda alors

\- et, est ce que vous avez gardé le ticket de transaction ou une copie du ticket de caisse, pour voir ce qu'elle a acheté exactement ?

\- oui, on garde tous les reçus en version électronique.

Elle attrapa sa tablette et se connecta au site de son boulot et cliqua sur les dernières transactions qui avaient été effectuées.

Elle tendit la tablette à Jo, qui rougit à l'appellation des noms, et Henry de même

\- donc elle en a eu pour au moins 40$ de produits sexy.

Elle regarda Henry

\- il y a quelque chose qui t'interpelle dans ce qui aurait pu servir pour l'arme du crime ?

Alissa semblait déconcertée et elle demanda

\- comment a t-elle été tuée ?

Pendant qu'Henry lisait attentivement la liste, Jo se chargea de répondre

\- par strangulation. Elle avait des traces évidentes sur son cou. Donc on se disait que l'arme du crime se trouvait peut-être parmi les objets qu'elle avait acheté.

Alissa ne fit qu'hocher la tête, semblant être légèrement dépassée par la situation.

Après quelques minutes, Henry rendit la tablette à Alissa et secoua la tête négativement

\- je ne sais pas exactement de quoi les objets ont l'air donc difficile pour moi de me faire une idée. Cependant, au vu de l'interpellation de certains, je doute qu'ils aient servis pour l'étrangler. Sauf si je me trompe.

Alissa sembla avoir une lumière

\- attendez. Dans le cadre de mon travail, je suis obligée d'avoir un stock d'items pour moi.

Devant le silence des deux, elle rajouta d'un air nerveux

\- ce n'est que du stock. Je n'utilise rien. Je ne fais ce boulot que pour payer mes études. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'enfoncer n'importe quoi dans le vagin.

Elle haussa les épaules alors que Jo et Henry tournèrent au rouge pivoine.

\- on voit que les jeunes n'ont plus aucune gêne en ce qui concerne le sexe, de nos jours.

\- tu peux le dire ! Même à mon époque on était pas aussi dévergondés - avoua Jo

Alissa ne prit pas longtemps avant de revenir et déposa plusieurs articles devant le couple qui n'osa pas se regarder, en voyant tous ces jouets, qui évidemment pourraient servir pour une future soirée, très épicée.

\- c'est à peu près ce qu'elle a acheté. Donc si quelque chose peut vous aider. En prime, elle avait également prit ça.

Elle leur montra, un vibromasseur, de la taille d'une main et Jo se disait que si jamais, elle en venait à utiliser ce genre d'affaires, elle finirait certainement à l'hôpital vu la grosseur de l'objet.

Henry examina tous les objets délicatement, pour essayer de repérer si un seul aurait pu servir pour l'étranglement mais rien ne lui parlait, tandis que Jo observait la lingerie, se demandant ce qui lui prenait pour avoir des arrières pensées qu'elle ne devrait pas. Alissa s'en rendit compte et gloussa sous cape. Elle avait l'habitude de voir des couples, perdre leurs moyens en voyant les objets.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Jo demanda

\- erm... Euh... Est ce que par pure coïncidence, Brittany vous auriez dit ce qu'elle comptait faire de ces objets ? Et avec qui ?

Alissa secoua la tête

\- je me suis dit que c'était sans doute pour la St Valentin, elle n'était pas la première à passer pour demander. Beaucoup de couples aiment aller au delà de leurs limites en cette soirée spéciale.

Jo ne répondit pas et n'osa pas regarder Henry qui fit comme si, il n'avait rien entendu.

\- pourquoi ? - demanda la jeune vendeuse

\- en fait, nous avons retrouvé son corps dans un hôtel très chic de Times Square et... - Jo se pinça les lèvres - et par les analyses de semence que nous avons effectuées sur son corps et le luxe de la chambre, on a tendance à penser que cette jeune fille se prostituait, sachant qu'elle était étudiante à l'université de Colombia.

Alissa resta un instant sans voix, avant de finalement répondre

\- franchement, je vous mentirais si vous disais que je n'y avais pas pensé. Elle avait à peu près mon âge et je sais ce que c'est que d'être dans la galère. Moi, j'ai de la chance, mes parents me donnent un coup de main et je suis relativement bien payé avec ce travail. Mais pour le peu qu'elle m'a raconté, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de difficultés et qu'elle était peut-être pathétique mais au moins, elle avait de quoi se nourrir et vu la lingerie, même pendant des soirées très olé... Rares sont les femmes qui prennent des choses aussi... Enfin qui pour tout dire, ne cachent vraiment rien.

Jo ne fit qu'un signe de tête. Elle prit le vibromasseur dans les mains et ne sut vraiment trop quoi penser.

\- je ne vois rien - finit par dire Henry, après mûre réflexion

En le voyant tourner la tête dans sa direction, Jo relâcha immédiatement le jouet, sentant qu'il faisait chaud d'un coup. Henry tenta d'y faire abstraction et regarda Alissa

\- l'arme du crime ne se trouve pas dans ces items. Néanmoins, je pense garder les menottes comme échantillons, parce que ses poignets ainsi que ses pieds étaient rougis et je suis presque sûr que c'est l'oeuvre de ces charmantes petites choses, donc je voudrais les garder.

Alissa lui fit signe qu'il pouvait les garder, ce n'était pas comme si, c'était ce qu'il manquait dans la boutique.

Sachant qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'avancer, Jo se leva et soupira

\- merci de votre collaboration Alissa. On va continuer nos recherches et on espère qu'on trouvera quelque chose qui nous mènera sur la piste de celui qui l'a assassinée si froidement.

Alissa se leva pour leur serrer la main

\- j'espère aussi ! Désolée de ne pas avoir plus aider, j'aurais aimé pouvoir en faire plus.

Henry lui sourit sincèrement

\- ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous nous avez été d'une aide précieuse et peut-être que grâce aux menottes, je vais peut être, pouvoir être en mesure de trouver de quoi.

Alissa sourit et leur dit de ne pas hésiter à rappeler s'ils avaient besoin. Mais avant qu'ils ne quittent, elle les interpella

\- attendez !

Ils se retournèrent en une parfaite synchronisation

\- que se passe t-il ? - demanda Jo

\- vous m'avez dit qu'elle avait été étranglée, c'est exact ?

Les deux approuvèrent

\- je ne sais si ça peut aider mais le jour où elle est passée dans ma boutique, elle portait un collier qui était plutôt serré autour de son cou donc si jamais ça peut vous servir dans votre enquête.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent

\- est ce que vous savez quel genre de collier ? - demanda Henry, qui trouvait ça de plus en plus étrange

Alissa secoua la tête

\- je ne suis pas sûre mais je pense que vous trouverez plus d'indices en fouillant chez elle.

Henry était perplexe

\- juste qu'elle n'en portait pas au moment où nous avons trouvé son corps donc ça semble étrange mais nous allons regarder ça de plus près.

\- très bien mais je vous dis simplement ce dont je me rappelle.

\- nous apprécions - remercia Jo


	90. Chapter 89

**Hello ! Merci de vos reviews, ravie de voir que cette histoire continue de plaire et cette enquête mystérieuse aussi :p. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Ils quittèrent leur témoin, avec leurs objets suspects dans la main. Jo demanda à Henry

\- tu crois que les menottes vont vraiment t'apporter quelque chose ?

\- aucune idée, mais il n'y a rien de mal à essayer, à ce niveau, on n'a pas beaucoup de pistes. On verra bien si Lucas et Abe ont plus de chance que nous.

Ils s'apprêtaient à retourner à la voiture quand ils entendirent une voix derrière eux

\- Josephine ?

Jo s'arrêta brutalement et écarquilla grand des yeux. Henry s'arrêta également et la regarda, en faisant un petit sourire en coin. Jo soupira. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'appeler ainsi.

Elle pivota légèrement sur elle même

\- maman ! dit-elle d'une voix plus ou moins sans surprise

En voyant sa plus jeune fille et le morceau à côté d'elle, elle fit un large sourire. Elle se précipita vers sa fille et la serra contre elle.

\- oh ma chérie ! Tu n'appelles plus ta mama !

Elle déposa une énorme bise sur la joue de sa benjamine, qui ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Mis à part le jour où elle était venue pour lui parler de ses problèmes de coeur avec Henry, sa mère était la femme typiquement espagnole, qui ne pouvait absolument pas contrôler ses émotions dans toutes les circonstances.

\- excuse-moi ! J'ai été un peu débordée ces temps-ci. Tu sais le boulot, entre autres.

Elle resta évasive et c'est à ce moment que Mrs Martinez se rendit compte de la présence d'Henry, qui se tenait aux côtés de Jo, sans rien dire, à part faire un petit regard amusé.

Elle gloussa et murmura à sa fille

\- no me presentas ?

Jo regarda Henry, non sans un rouge évident à ses joues. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, sa mère continua en espagnol, sans prendre en compte qu'Henry n'était pas le moins du monde dérangé par la langue.

\- ¿Es Henry? Él es realmente hermoso y sexy. Entiendo por qué te enamoraste de él. (est-ce que c'est Henry ? Il est vraiment beau et sexy. Je comprends pourquoi tu es tombée amoureuse de lui).

Jo se retint de se frapper le front avec sa main. Sa mère ne faisait pas dans la délicatesse. Et Henry y prenait un malin plaisir.

\- buen culo tambien ( et il a aussi un joli cul)

Jo aurait tellement souhaité disparaître sous terre. Voyant qu'Henry souriait d'un air malicieux, elle trouva utile de mettre fin à cette torture.

\- Maman !

\- quoi ?

\- Henry comprend l'espagnol.

Mrs Martinez fit un sourire crispé et releva lentement les yeux vers Henry et fit un énorme sourire

\- oh ! Eh bien, enchantée de vous rencontrer Henry. Je suis Isabel Martinez. Jo m'a énormément parlé de vous et je comprends pourquoi. Hum.

Ils se serrèrent la main

\- ravi de vous connaître, madame

Jo resta silencieuse en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. Isabel finit par demander.

\- et qu'est ce que vous faites dans le coin ? Tu passes ici et tu ne penses même pas à venir voir ta maman ?

Jo allait répondre ainsi qu'Henry, mais Isabel remarqua les menottes roses qu'Henry tenait et elle fit un petit sourire coquin

\- oh... Je comprends pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas passer, je pense que vous avez d'autres priorités.

Jo se demandait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là et baissa les yeux. Elle soupira.

\- non, man'... C'est pas ce que tu crois. On est sur une enquête et on devait interroger un témoin qui travaille dans un sex shop et habite dans le coin. Tout simplement, mais ne va pas te faire d'idées.

Isabel ne semblait pas croire un mot de ce que sa fille lui disait et ne faisait que sourire. Jo savait bien qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin avec une mère aussi hystérique et qu'elle ne lui lâcherait pas la grappe, surtout qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait pour Henry.

\- écoute maman. Henry et moi, on repassera plus tard pour te rendre une petite visite, on doit vraiment y aller. Notre affaire n'attend pas.

Isabel regarda le couple devant elle et pouvait difficilement cacher ce qu'elle pensait.

\- d'accord ! Passe-moi un coup de fil de temps en temps. Henry, vous êtes le bienvenu quand vous voulez. Je suis contente pour vous deux.

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil et partit dans la direction de son brownstone. Jo resta un instant sans rien dire avant de sentir Henry derrière elle, lui chuchoter.

\- je vois que je fais déjà bonne impression à ta maman.

Elle lui lança un regard sarcastique

\- je lui avais effectivement déjà parlé de toi. Il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup pour comprendre et évidemment, rien qu'en nous regardant, elle a compris qu'on était ensemble. - elle s'arrêta, elle savait bien qu'il fallait qu'elle revienne voir sa mère, mais la connaissant, c'est toute sa famille qui allait être là. Ce qui voulait dire Luis, son grand frère, Clara sa grande soeur avec ses deux enfants Ana et Sasha.

Henry remarqua bien sa préoccupation et lui fit une bise sur le front

\- allez, ne te fais pas de bile comme ça. Ta maman a l'air charmante et je serais ravi de passer un après-midi avec elle.

Jo sourit et acquiesça

\- alors dès qu'on a un peu de temps libre, je l'appellerais. Mais comme tu l'as constaté, elle a un grain typiquement espagnol.

Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture et Henry la taquina

\- au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit que ton prénom entier était Josephine ?

Jo lui lança simplement un regard pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas aller plus loin là dans. Il rigola et lui déposa un rapide bécot sur les lèvres.

\- je te taquine, mais ça ne change rien, tu restes adorable.

Elle sourit et elle redémarra, pour repartir au poste où ils auraient besoin de faire le point avec les deux autres bras cassés.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore revenus ? - demanda Jo à Reece une fois qu'Henry et elle étaient de retour au 11 et qu'ils avaient parlé de ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Reece ne demanda pas avec qui Lucas était parti, mais avait sa petite idée. Un jour ou l'autre, elle finirait par laisser les rennes à Jo et Henry, à toujours tout faire derrière sans dos, sans jamais lui demander son avis. Ce n'était pas comme si, elle n'était que leur boss.

Elle sourcilla

\- Non ! Personne n'est revenu à part vous deux.

Jo échangea un regard avec Henry

\- c'est bizarre ça ! Columbus Circle est bien plus près que Brooklyn. Ils auraient déjà dû être de retour.

\- peut être qu'ils ont réussi à avoir plus de témoignages que nous ? - suggéra Henry

Jo haussa des épaules

\- possible !

Juste au moment où ils se faisaient la réflexion, les deux intéressés revenaient de leur petite aventure.

Reece leva les yeux au ciel, en voyant Abe quelque peu traîner la patte, derrière Lucas.

\- Mission accomplie - s'exclama Lucas, un peu trop joyeux au goût de tout le monde

Jo remarqua bien le visage de sa boss et se racla la gorge pour tirer tout le monde de l'embarras.

\- hum ! Bon eh bien si on allait discuter de tout ça près de mon bureau ? Je vous ferais le rapport après lieutenant.

Reece ne fit qu'acquiescer et secoua la tête quand elle les vit tous s'éloigner. Ils étaient incorrigibles.

\- tu n'as jamais entendu parler du téléphone ? - rouspéta Jo envers Lucas - Reece n'était pas au courant qu'Abe était avec toi.

Le vieil homme regarda Lucas de travers qui fit un sourire crispé. Henry les regarda tour à tour.

\- Désolé - balbutia Lucas - c'est vrai que j'aurais dû y penser avant, mais on était bien trop pressés de revenir.

\- tu étais pressé de revenir - corrigea Abe - moi je serais bien resté là-bas encore un peu.

Henry haussa un sourcil réprobateur

\- Vous n'avez rien fait de stupide tous les deux, j'espère ?

Lucas secoua vivement la tête, négativement

\- moi non ! Mais si je n'avais pas convaincu Abe de partir immédiatement, il aurait fait un scandale.

Abe leva les yeux au ciel. Jo et Henry soupirèrent, se disant qu'ils avaient peut-être mal fait de leur demander un coup de main.

\- Mike me paiera ça - grommela la jeune femme

Henry essaya de détendre l'atmosphère

\- bon, on vous avait dit de ne pas vous faire remarquer. Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ?

Il s'adressait bien évidemment à Abe qui entendait bien le ton accusateur parfaitement paternel.

\- je n'ai rien fait - répondit-il d'une voix fluette

Henry le regarda d'un air stoïque, cet air qui obligeait tout le monde à cracher le morceau. Lucas trouva bon de venir au secours du vieil homme.

\- C'est juste que lorsque nous avons quitté, nous sommes passés par le gymnase et il y avait des cheerleaders qui répétaient et Abe a simplement frôlé la crise cardiaque parce qu'elles n'étaient pas très bien habillées et qu'il n'a pas vu de femme aussi jeune depuis longtemps.

Lucas sentit le regard de Jo sur lui. Il se rattrapa rapidement avant de se prendre un coup de canon dans les fesses.

\- je veux dire... Des jeunes filles, en dessous de 18 ans.

\- essaie de te justifier - répondit Jo

Henry secoua la tête. Son fils ne changerait jamais. Abe haussa des épaules.

\- j'ai encore le droit de regarder ! J'ai l'âge d'être leur grand-père de toute façon. Mais elles avaient certains attributs.

Henry souffla

\- bon ça suffit là ! On a compris et en plus elles sont mineures ! Tu es gonflé. C'est la dernière fois que je te demande un service pour une enquête.

Abe ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma immédiatement et commença à prendre son air méchant, mais Jo interrompit tous les débats. Une vraie cour de récréation qui se tenait devant elle.

\- bon, peu importe ! C'est bien Abe, tu as bien profité ! Mais en attendant, est-ce que vous avez appris quelque chose d'intéressant ou pas du tout ? Parce que nous avons une enquête à élucider.

Jo s'installa à son bureau, les trois hommes l'entourèrent et Lucas commença donc son récit

\- Eh bien on s'est présentés comme consultants de la NYPD et on leur a parlé de Brittany. J'ai précisé que j'assistais le légiste sur le corps et ils ont accepté de répondre à nos questions sans broncher. On a pu visiter la chambre de Brittany et parlé avec quelques-uns de ses camarades, ses professeurs et le doyen de l'université.

Abe continua

\- ils nous ont tous dit un peu près la même chose, qu'elle était une fille sérieuse et studieuse, mais qu'elle avait un peu de mal à joindre les deux bouts et que pour ses proches, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle faisait des petits extra pour payer ses études.

Jo et Henry acquiescèrent, cela rejoignait un peu leur précédent témoignage.

\- personne ne vous a paru suspect pour le moment ? - demanda Henry

\- pas vraiment - répondit Abe -, mais peut-être que le gamin a un meilleur oeil que moi

Lucas se sentit flatté, mais savait bien qu'Abe devait avoir un certain sens de l'observation s'il avait vécu avec Henry toutes ces années.

\- non, je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier non plus. Je pense qu'ils ne nous ont dit que le strict minimum vu qu'on ne porte pas de badge. Je pense que vous devriez y retourner tous les deux, pour éclaircir tout ça.

Jo approuva

\- j'y avais pensé de toute manière. Il faut toujours un flic pour repasser derrière.

Henry se gratta sa petite barbe de trois jours

\- est-ce que par hasard, lors de la visite de la chambre vous auriez remarqué un collier ?

Lucas et Abe se regardèrent

\- un collier ? - répétèrent-ils en écho

\- oui ! La vendeuse du sex-shop nous a dit que Brittany portait un collier relativement serré le soir où elle est passée dans sa boutique. Elle ne l'a pas autour de son cou et je n'ai pas remarqué de marque particulière vis-à-vis de ça.

Lucas demanda

\- est ce qu'on sait de quel genre ?

Le couple secoua la tête négativement

\- c'est tout ce que la vendeuse a pu nous dire - répondit Jo - je ne pense pas qu'elle ait spécialement fait attention à ce détail, mais si peut nous permettre d'en savoir plus sur les motivations du tueur.

Abe essaya de se rappeler s'il avait vu quelque chose de particulier, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit

\- rien du tout ! Mais Lucas a raison, vous repérerez certainement plus de choses.

Abe fit un petit sourire carnassier

\- et vous deux ? Vous avez ramené des petits jeux pour vos soirées sexuelles ?

Henry se disait que ce soir là, il allait l'envoyer à coup de pied loin de la boutique pour lui apprendre à faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

Jo grimaça

\- on a pris des menottes

Lucas et Abe s'échangèrent un regard complice

\- **Mais!** \- Cria-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne le voulut - c'est pour l'enquête ! D'ailleurs, Lucas, tu auras le plaisir d'y faire des analyses, voir si un ADN s'y trouve même si techniquement elles sont neuves, mais juste au cas où.

Le sourire du jeune homme retomba aussi sec et il leva les bras au ciel

\- bah évidemment ! C'est toujours à moi qu'on confie les tâches les plus bizarres.

\- ne sois pas si ingrat - gronda Henry - on t'a déjà autorisé à aller sur le terrain et faire le job que Jo fait normalement donc un peu de reconnaissance s'il te plaît.

Lucas se résigna

\- d'accord d'accord ! Je m'en occuperais.

Abe les laissa là pour cette matinée, surtout en voyant le regard de son père sur lui. Il se disait qu'il allait certainement dormir dans la cave cette nuit-là.

Dans la journée, Jo et Henry décidèrent donc de repasser eux-mêmes à l'université de Columbia pour avoir les idées plus claires.

Le doyen fut surpris de voir deux fois des visites pour la mort de Britanny, mais il leur donna l'autorisation de visiter la chambre de la jeune femme, qui était principalement la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus. Henry avait décidé d'y faire ses petites fouilles, voir si quelque chose allait le frapper et voir s'ils pouvaient mettre la main sur ce collier, si étant donné qu'il existait.

En rentrant dans la chambre en désordre, Jo ne put retenir son commentaire

\- je ne veux pas être méchante, mais comment une jeune femme qui faisait des extra pouvait continuer de vivre dans une si petite chambre universitaire ? Avec ce qu'elle devait gagner, elle devait sûrement avoir assez pour se prendre au moins un studio.

Henry essayait de ne pas tourner de l'oeil à tout ce bazar. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais la jeune génération. Un peu de rangement n'était pourtant pas sorcier.

\- je ne sais pas Jo. Peut-être que même si elle se faisait de l'argent de côté, il ne lui servait vraiment qu'à payer son prêt ou sa session. On ne connaît pas les motivations qui l'habitaient.

Jo se gratta le menton

\- est-ce qu'on sait en quoi elle étudiait ?

Henry venait de trouver un bouquin et le parcourait rapidement

\- d'après ce que je vois là; en droit. Ce sont des études qui ne sont pas données. Effectivement.

Ils fouillèrent chacun d'un côté, parmi tout le bordel qui y régnait. Les deux jeunes gens se demandaient, s'il n'y avait pas eu une altercation avec quelqu'un pour que tout soit autant désordonné, mais après tout, certaines personnes l'étaient vraiment. Au détour d'un tiroir à moitié cassé, Jo aperçut comme un journal intime. Elle l'ouvrit et y put y apercevoir des symboles qu'elle n'était pas capable de déchiffrer.

Elle rejoint Henry à l'autre bout de la pièce

\- Henry ! J'ai trouvé une espèce de journal ! Regarde les symboles.

Il lui prit délicatement des mains. Bien évidemment, ils portaient tous deux des gants, ce qui permettait un plus grand accès pour toucher aux preuves ou autre. Abe et Lucas n'avaient pas eu cette option, ce qui expliquait également pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu trop s'attarder et chercher d'autres indices.

Henry fronça des sourcils. Voilà des symboles qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis bien longtemps. Et pour une fois, il pouvait dire qu'il n'était même pas né à l'époque où ils étaient apparus.

\- ce sont des hiéroglyphes - dit-il tout simplement.

\- vraiment ? - s'étonna Jo

Henry acquiesça

\- tu es capable de les lire ? - demanda-t-elle, sachant qu'il pouvait tout faire ou presque

Malheureusement, s'il y avait bien une chose au cours de sa longue vie qu'Henry n'avait pas appris, c'était bien les hiéroglyphes. L'écriture étant extrêmement ancienne et surtout très inutile actuellement et même dans le temps, il n'en avait jamais vu l'utilité. Il s'était un peu cultivé dessus pour lire des messages ou poèmes, mais sans plus. Cela remontait tout de même à une centaine d'années et bien qu'il ait gardé tous ses souvenirs intacts, certaines choses étaient plus compliquées que d'autres à reproduire.

\- je suis au regret de te dire que non ! Je connais des tas de langues et des tas d'écriture, mais pas la leur. C'est une très lointaine époque. Elle n'est plus utilisée de nos jours. Tout est écrit en arabe.

Jo soupira

\- mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a écrit ça ? C'est peut-être un message subliminal, tu ne crois pas ?

Henry essaya également de réfléchir pourquoi une si jeune fille pourrait avoir un intérêt pour une écriture morte, sachant que les jeunes n'en avaient déjà pas pour les langues vivantes alors tout ce qui datait, n'était sans doute pas à leur convenance.

Il repéra quelque chose derrière sa petite amie. Il s'avança et retira ce qui pendait au bout d'une lampe de bureau. Il se retourna vers Jo et lui tendit.

\- on dirait qu'on a trouvé le fameux collier.

Jo le prit dans ses mains et le retourna. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel collier. Il était certainement serré, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais jamais il n'aurait pu laisser de marques. Elle échangea un regard avec Henry.

\- je rêve où c'est le collier que...

\- que les Égyptiens portaient ? Plus particulièrement la cour royale ? Exactement.

Il le regarda de plus près

\- Ce n'est pas un collier de nylon, il n'aurait pas pu laisser de traces. C'est un collier d'une valeur inestimable. Il servait à acclamer la grandeur de...

Jo le regarda dubitative

\- quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Henry lut l'inscription gravée en toutes petites lettres latines

\- à la reine des reines, mon unique amour. J.C

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- J.C, comme Jules Cesar ?

Henry acquiesça, très surpris par leur découverte. Comment un collier d'une telle valeur avait-il pu se retrouver en la possession de cette jeune fille. L'avait-elle volé ? Et comment Alissa avait-elle pu confondre ceci avec un bijou banal serré autour du cou de Britanny ? Sachant très bien que n'importe qui avec un bon sens, aurait pu tenter de lui arracher pour le revendre. Et étant donné qu'il reposait dans la chambre, il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas du motif du meurtre.

L'immortel releva les yeux vers sa petite amie et dit d'une voix plutôt joyeuse

\- c'est le collier de la reine Cléopâtre !


	91. Chapter 90

**Bonjour ! Merci de vos reviews et d'être toujours aussi fidèles et voici un petit chapitre :). Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- sérieusement ? - s'écria Lucas quand Henry revint dans la morgue et exposa la situation

\- apparemment oui - affirma Henry - on ne sait pas encore pourquoi elle l'avait sur elle ou si c'était un cadeau, mais on compte bien le découvrir.

Lucas se gratta la tête

\- mais si elle ne l'avait pas sur elle, ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec le meurtre ?

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, mais on ne peut rien écarter, tu te souviens ?

Lucas approuva

\- c'est vrai !

Henry regarda le corps de Brittany et toujours cette trace rouge dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il jeta un oeil à son assistant, qui avait l'air autant préoccupé par leur découverte que lui et Jo, quelques minutes auparavant.

\- du nouveau avec les menottes ?

Lucas secoua la tête

\- rien du tout ! Il n'y a aucun ADN. Je doute qu'elles aient été utilisées.

\- c'est ce qu'on pensait aussi ! J'avais un espoir, mais la vendeuse les gardait simplement comme échantillon, mais on ne sait jamais. Cependant, elles devraient me servir comme analyse à savoir si elles ont servi dans le meurtre ou pas. Donc si tu pouvais les laisser près de la victime pour la prochaine fois

\- comptez sur moi !

Jo redescendit après avoir fait ses rapports à Reece.

\- Bon j'ai laissé le collier en la possession de Reece. Pour l'instant, elle le garde comme pièce à conviction. Mais cette affaire est de plus en plus mystérieuse.

\- je suis d'accord ! Et ce n'est jamais que le début.

Il fit le tour de la victime et cette marque de rouge le rendait encore plus perplexe parce qu'elle lui était familière, mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir d'où il l'avait vue.

Jo s'appuya contre la table d'examen et réfléchit également à son tour

\- je trouve ça bizarre

\- qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bizarre dans notre métier - répondit Henry en pouffant

Jo sourit

\- tu marques un point ! Mais ce que je veux dire, pour posséder un tel collier et l'original en plus, il faudrait comme... Je ne sais pas. Avoir côtoyé Cléopâtre ou connaître ses descendants ou avoir vé...

Soudainement Jo eut une lumière. Elle sentit son coeur s'affoler et des images en vrac de son kidnapping avec Henry, il y a quelques mois lui revinrent. La voix de Lena résonnant dans sa tête comme un écho, à lui clamer qu'elles étaient toutes les deux les mêmes. Jo n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui demander son âge et elle savait qu'elle était bien tel que le criait. Elle ferma rapidement les yeux, essayant de faire descendre cette rage qui lui prenait dans tout le corps, rien que de penser que soit elle était la responsable, soit il y avait autre chose. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu vivre aussi longtemps qu'elle pour posséder un tel collier et le garder intact comme si Cléopâtre n'avait jamais disparu.

Elle ravala sa salive.

En voyant le changement qui s'était opéré sur son visage, Henry s'avança vers Jo, d'un air inquiet

\- Jo ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

Elle le regarda profondément dans les yeux. Il n'y a rien de tel qu'elle détestait le plus au monde que de lui faire des cachotteries, mais elle se devait d'en avoir le coeur net. Elle esquissa un sourire léger et secoua la tête.

\- ça va ! Juste un petit moment d'absence. J'allais juste dire une chose complètement stupide. Brittany s'intéresserait peut-être à l'Égypte et son histoire. Je suppose qu'il faudra chercher au-delà de tout ça. Excuse-moi, je dois passer un coup de fil.

Elle déguerpit rapidement de la morgue comme si elle était traquée. Henry la regarda partir, d'un air suspect. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui faire tilt pour qu'elle parte aussi vite.

Jo s'était éclipsée à l'extérieur du building et regardait une carte d'affaires qu'elle avait en main. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle n'oserait jamais appeler son ennemie et pourtant, aujourd'hui elle avait comme besoin de ses services. Ce qui était réellement ironique après tout ce que cette dernière lui avait fait subir jusqu'à présent.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et composa le numéro. Elle attendit deux sonneries et faillit se raviser à la troisième, mais la voix glaciale de Lena lui répondit.

\- Jo ! Quelle très bonne surprise de vous entendre, après tout ce temps passé sous silence.

Jo sentit ses ongles se crisper sur le combiné. La partie allait être plus difficile que prévu.

\- sachez que ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que ça de vous contacter. Pas après les horreurs que vous nous avez fait subir il y a quelques mois.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant que Lena ne se décide à parler

\- mais voyons les choses du bon côté, ça n'a fait que vous rapprocher avec Henry si je ne m'abuse ? N'est-ce pas ?

Jo ne lui posa pas la question quant au pourquoi du comment. Elle n'en avait rien à faire et son histoire avec Henry ne la regardait qu'elle.

\- mais vous m'avez l'air encore bien naïfs tous les deux !

\- oh la ferme ! Vous pouvez parler, mais vous nous avez torturés sans aucune raison. Si je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir des réponses pour mon affaire en cours, je vous aurais tout de suite retrouvé et je vous aurais réservé un sort pire que la mort.

Lena s'esclaffa

\- pas la peine d'être aussi violente Jo ! Le moment viendra où nous aurons une nouvelle confrontation. Je dois reconnaître que vous avez une très grande force pour une petite détective qui ne sait pas très bien s'y faire avec son immortalité.

Jo se pinça les lèvres de frustration. Elle détestait parler de sa condition et la faire passer pour faible n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

\- Je ne vous appelle pas pour qu'on règle nos comptes. Laissons, ne serait-ce qu'un cinq minutes, nos hostilités de côté, bien que je ne vais jamais vous pardonner pour ce que vous nous avez fait, mais j'ai besoin de vous.

Sans même la voir, Jo se doutait bien que Lena avait un sourire démoniaque sur le bord des lèvres et à vrai dire, il n'était pas difficile à imaginer, maintenant qu'elle savait à quoi elle ressemblait.

\- Je savais qu'un moment ou un autre, vous alliez avoir besoin de mon aide. Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Cléopâtre ! - répondit simplement Jo, sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, le visage de Lena s'assombrit. Elle se sentit peu confortable et mise à nue.

\- quoi Cléopâtre ?

\- nous avons retrouvé un collier qui lui appartenait. Elle était sur le cou de notre victime. Il est authentique et possède des mots de Jules Cesar. Personne ne pourrait posséder ce collier aujourd'hui, sauf quelqu'un d'immortel ou qui aurait vécu à cette époque. Avez-vous quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire ?

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la réponse ne lui parvienne. À tel point qu'elle dut regarder si Lena n'avait pas raccroché. Son souffle accéléré lui mit directement la puce à l'oreille.

\- je... J'ai peut-être un passé avec Cléopâtre... Mais je n'ai rien à voir dans votre affaire, si vous me croyez responsable. Je ne sais même pas de quoi votre affaire parle.

\- une jeune fille qui se prostituait, étudiante à l'université de Colombia, qui possède des notes en hiéroglyphes.

\- je vous assure que pour une fois, je n'y suis pour rien.

Jo sentait bien quelque chose dans sa voix. Il semblerait que Lena était effrayée à la simple mention de l'ancienne reine d'Égypte. Elle avait donc une faiblesse.

Lena reprit, avec un peu plus d'assurance dans la voix

\- cependant... Je suis apte à vous raconter mon histoire et je pourrais vous éclairer de la façon dont ce collier a pu se retrouver aussi loin.

Jo se colla contre le mur en resserrant son écharpe autour d'elle.

\- je vous écoute.

Lena prit de nouveau quelques minutes avant de répondre

\- je ne peux pas vous en parler au téléphone Jo ! C'est beaucoup trop long. Il faut qu'on se voie.

Jo éclata de rire si fort qu'elle était certaine que même dans sa morgue au sous-sol, Henry aurait pu l'entendre.

Lena ne savait pas s'il fallait être offensée ou pas jusqu'à ce que Jo se calme et reprenne d'une voix sérieuse

\- vous vous fichez de moi ?

\- et pourquoi cela ?

\- vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais être aussi stupide et vous rencontrer, je ne sais où pour que vous puissiez profiter de la situation. Je ne vais pas tomber dans votre petit piège.

Lena soupira

\- Vous le prenez comme vous voulez, mais je vous mets au défi de rencontrer quelqu'un de vivant pour vous en dire plus. Tout ce que vous n'entendrez ne seront que des légendes qui sont apparues au fil des siècles. - elle hésita quelques secondes et Jo elle même en fût surprise - en ce qui concerne Cléopâtre... Je prends cette histoire très au sérieux... Elle... Elle comptait beaucoup pour moi et j'estime qu'il est temps que vous sachiez mon histoire. Comme vous l'avez dit vous même, on peut mettre nos hostilités de côté, ne serait-ce qu'une journée.

Jo se demandait ce que Lena voulait dire par « elle comptait beaucoup pour moi » était-il possible qu'elle fût l'amante de Cléopâtre d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Mais à cette époque, ces pratiques étaient certainement très mal vues... Jo se fiait toujours à son intuition et elle ne la trahissait que très rarement. Bien sûr qu'elle devait se méfier, mais si la seule personne ayant vécu à l'époque de Cléopâtre pouvait lui en dire plus, alors elle avait besoin de l'interroger, même si elle n'oubliait pas ce qui avait été fait.

\- je vous attendrais près de votre point de renaissance !

Jo ironisa

\- Ça sera plus simple pour moi de revenir si vous décidez de me tuer, n'est ce pas ?

Lena leva les yeux au ciel

\- je n'ai pas que la mort à l'esprit ! Je vous l'ai dit, vous faites ce qui vous chante, mais moi je serais là. Demain, à 14h.

Et sur ce, elle raccrocha sans laisser à Jo le temps de répondre, comme très souvent. Cette dernière manqua de fracasser son cellulaire contre le mur, mais se ravisa, sachant qu'elle en avait un besoin primordial. Elle n'aurait pas tellement le choix, elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus, surtout si cela permettrait de remonter au véritable meurtrier. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que tout ceci l'enchantait.

 **###**

\- est-ce que tout va bien ? - demanda Henry, une fois que Jo revint dans le building et avait tenté de faire descendre la tension qu'elle avait ressentie tout au long de sa conversation avec Lena.

Elle poussa un long soupir avant de faire un sourire

\- Oui, tout va bien ! Je devais simplement passer un appel.

Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle commençait à regretter qu'il ne soit pas au courant de la situation. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait le mettre dans la confidence. Enfin, elle savait parfaitement bien qu'elle devait lui en parler, mais pas comme ça en plein milieu d'une enquête, tout ceci était bien trop risqué.

Elle regarda le corps de Brittany et se demandait encore comment ce collier avait pu se retrouver en sa possession et quelle était donc l'histoire qui unissait Cléopâtre à Lena.

Henry savait que Jo était assez tourmentée depuis ces histoires d'épreuves et il ne pouvait la blâmer. Cela restait un traumatisme et comme elle n'avait eu aucun break dans la foulée, il n'était pas surprenant qu'elle soit quelque peu sous pression.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire une petite offre pour le soir après leur boulot, à leur plus grande surprise, ce fut Hanson qui débarqua et qui arriva aux nouvelles.

En le voyant, Jo haussa un sourcil réprobateur

\- toi ! Je vais te tuer - cria-t-elle.

Hanson s'arrêta net en voyant Jo avancer vers lui comme un taureau, mais Henry la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne lui mette son poing dans la figure pour les avoir plantés une bonne partie de la matinée.

Malgré lui, le doc ne put s'empêcher de pouffer

\- je pense détective, que vous deviez éviter à l'avenir de prévenir à la dernière minute pour la laisser se farcir un travail plus ou moins plaisant.

Hanson se gratta la tête et essaya de faire un petit sourire innocent, mais Jo n'en démordait pas et continuait de le regarder avec des éclairs plein les yeux. Elle croisa ses bras.

\- je peux savoir ce que tu fais là du coup ? Je pensais que Donnie était malade.

La veine sur son front gigota nerveusement et Hanson se disait qu'il était un homme mort. Autant il craignait sa propre femme, autant Jo sous ses petits airs pouvait très bien l'envoyer à coup de pied au purgatoire si elle le voulait.

Hanson se racla la gorge

\- il l'était... Karen et moi on l'a emmené chez le docteur ce matin pour savoir ce qu'il avait, juste une grippe, de la fièvre ou n'importe quoi... Ça ne va pas te plaire.

Henry vit les épaules de Jo se contracter. Il ne donnait pas cher de la peau d'Hanson. Ce dernier balbutia.

\- euh.. Eh bien... Ce petit coquin de Donnie a... Hier soir bu du jus d'orange pendant que Karen était occupée avec Matt, et il a mis un laxatif dedans...

Henry se pinça les lèvres. Cela ressemblait presque à ce qu'Abe aurait pu faire étant jeune. Jo cligna des yeux.

\- un laxatif ? Mais normalement ils ne donnent pas... la diarrhée ?

Hanson acquiesça

\- normalement oui et ce n'est pas au doc que je vais apprendre ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Henry hocha vivement la tête, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

\- mais dans son cas... Le laxatif est mal passé et n'est descendu à cause de son petit estomac. De ce fait il a vomi toute la nuit à cause de ça. Ce pour quoi je ne suis pas venu ce matin. Ayant rejeté le tout, toute la nuit, il n'avait plus rien sur l'estomac ce matin et quand on l'a emmené chez le toubib, il nous a expliqué quand il a eu terminé de rire, que le petit avait comme eu de la chance de ne pas avoir digéré le laxatif et qu'il valait mieux que ça sorte par devant que par derrière.

Jo ferma les yeux en faisant une grimace

\- je vais essayer de chasser cette image de ma tête.

Henry commençait à avoir du mal à garder son sérieux et ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Jo était bien la seule qui ne clignait pas des yeux.

\- et vous laissez souvent traîner des laxatifs chez vous ?

Hanson haussa des épaules

\- je ne sais pas ce que Karen comptait faire avec ça, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle l'a laissé à la portée de Donnie. Il nous a finalement dit pourquoi il en avait pris un...

Henry le coupa

\- laissez-moi deviner, il ne voulait pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui ?

Hanson approuva, tout en se frottant les sinus

\- ces gosses vont me rendre dingue. Donc voilà, certes on a bien rigolé. Donnie est privé de dessert et de sortie chez les copains pour les deux prochaines semaines, mais voilà pourquoi j'ai dû prendre ma matinée. Normalement ça aurait dû être la journée, mais étant donné qu'il va beaucoup mieux, on a l'a envoyé à l'école cet après-midi.

Il souffla. Décidément, ses deux garçons lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs. Parfois, il se demandait si avoir eu une fille n'aurait pas rétabli la balance.

Henry était hilare et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Jo ne trouvait vraiment pas ça amusant. Hanson ajouta.

\- franchement si vous pouvez attendre pour faire des gosses, attendez parce que c'est le genre de conneries qu'ils peuvent tous faire.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de coude à Henry qui ne pouvait se calmer. Il se racla la gorge.

\- mes excuses !

\- vous avez le droit de rire doc, franchement je ne me suis pas gêné. Et rien que de moi-même il aurait pris une correction plus importante, mais Karen est trop gentille - grommela Hanson - bref, je suis là maintenant. Reece m'a fait le topo et j'étais venu vous prévenir que la famille de la petite, enfin ses parents sont en salle d'interrogation 1.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent.

\- On avait comme l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus ses parents - affirma Jo - enfin c'est ce que ses activités laissaient supposer.

Hanson se gratta la tête

\- Oui, je ne crois pas que ce soit ses parents biologiques. Ce sont des gens qui l'ont élevé quoi.

Jo savait qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle regarda Henry.

\- je m'occupe d'eux. Tu veux venir ?

Pour l'instant, Henry n'apprendrait rien de plus avec le corps alors il accepta. En franchissant les portes de l'ascenseur, Jo cria à l'attention d'Hanson.

\- tu n'as qu'à en profiter pour faire ce que tu aimes le moins... De la paperasse.

La porte se referma sur un Hanson qui clairement aurait finalement souhaité rester chez lui.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **_Je sais que Donnie & Matt ne sont pas les vrais noms des fils d'Hanson mais tout le monde a toujours utilisé ça dans leurs fanfics, x). Et j'ai juste la flemme d'ouvrir l'épisode 21 et de regarder les crédits juste pour ça, lol. Et puis je trouve qu'en utilisant ces noms là, ça rend un bel hommage au créateur de la série (Matt Miller) et à l'acteur qui joue Hanson (Donnie Keshawarz). Voilà voilà !_**


	92. Chapter 91

**Salut la compagnie ! Je vous poste un chapitre ! Merci de vos reviews :)**

* * *

Jo et Henry rentrèrent à la suite dans la salle d'interrogation où deux personnes d'un certain âge attendaient et semblaient inconsolables. Ils avaient un verre d'eau et en voyant la détective arriver, cela ne fit que rendre les choses d'autant plus réelles.

Jo se pinça les lèvres et regarda le nom des deux personnes dans le dossier que Reece venait de lui donner. Elle fut surprise d'y voir qu'ils avaient le même nom que la jeune fille. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas être les parents dans un tel cas ? Même s'ils semblaient âgés.

\- Monsieur et Madame Hill?

Ils reniflèrent et acquiescèrent. Jo et Henry prirent place en face d'eux.

\- Je suis le détective Martinez et voici mon partenaire, le docteur Henry Morgan. Laissez nous commencer en disant, toutes nos condoléances pour Brittany.

Ils la remercièrent par un sourire faible. Cependant, Jo continuait d'être professionnelle

\- quelles étaient vos relations avec la défunte ?

\- nous sommes ses grands-parents - répondit l'homme - j'imagine que vous vous attendiez à voir des personnes plus jeunes.

Jo sourit

\- ne vous en faites pas, tout témoignage est bon à prendre. Brittany n'a plus ses parents ?

Le couple secoua la tête. Mme Hill répondit.

\- Ils sont morts tous les deux dans un accident alors que Brittany n'avait qu'un an. Elle ne se souvient plus d'eux. Elle a été épargnée, son siège bébé l'a protégée. Nous nous sommes donc occupés d'elle depuis son berceau.

Jo et Henry sentirent une boule dans leur estomac. Cela avait certainement été très difficile pour la jeune fille de grandir sans parents, mais d'autant plus pour des grands-parents de la perdre si brutalement après avoir passé près de 20 ans à l'élever comme leur propre fille.

Henry demanda alors

\- pour payer ses études, elle avait régulièrement des clients si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... On l'a retrouvé dans un hôtel de luxe. Vous ne lui fournissiez pas une aide financière mensuelle ?

Mr Hill répondit

\- bien sûr que si, mais Brittany voulait se débrouiller toute seule et nous ne voulait plus de notre aide. On a compris ce qu'elle faisait et on lui a demandé d'arrêter et que cela ne nous dérangeait pas de la financer. On doit être honnêtes, notre dernier appel avec elle ne s'était pas bien terminé.

Le couple baissa les yeux. Jo se retrouva quelque peu en eux. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'avoir vu une personne pour la dernière fois et d'avoir été laissé en mauvais termes.

Elle tenta de compatir

\- vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir pour ça. Les jeunes veulent toujours essayer de se débrouiller d'eux-mêmes, peu importe ce qui se passe par la suite. Vous avez été présents pour elle tout le long de sa vie, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le couple appréciait les paroles de la jeune femme. Et l'interrogation put vraiment commencer.

\- donc - expliqua Jo - nous avons retrouvé quelques traces sur elle. Le légiste a confirmé qu'elle était morte par strangulation. On ne sait pas si c'est un client ou quelqu'un de proche qui aurait pu commettre le méfait, mais nous avons retrouvé un collier qui faisait partie de la cour royale égyptienne. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous vient à l'esprit et avez-vous une idée de pourquoi elle possédait ce collier ?

Apparemment, Brittany ne disait plus grand-chose à ses grands-parents depuis son entrée à l'université. Mme Hill essaya de se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- je sais qu'elle économisait pour un voyage en Égypte... Je suppose que c'est l'une des motivations pour les extra qu'elle se faisait. C'était son plus grand rêve. Edward et moi on comptait lui faire une surprise à son anniversaire cet été... J'aurais aimé voir son visage en lui offrant le voyage.

Edward frotta le dos de sa femme. Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard désolé.

\- est-ce que vous savez si elle étudiait les hiéroglyphes ? - demanda Henry

\- c'est possible - répondit Edward - elle aimait tout ce qui touchait au pays. Pourquoi ?

\- Nous avons un journal avec des notes écrites en hiéroglyphes - répondit Jo -, mais personne n'est en mesure de les traduire. Si vous connaissez quelqu'un qu'elle aurait pu fréquenter. Un professeur, même un ex petit copain... Vous nous rendriez un grand service.

Mme Hill renifla

\- pour l'instant, rien ne me vient à l'esprit. On avait vraiment très peu de contact avec notre petite fille depuis qu'elle était à Colombia. Mais avant d'avoir sa chambre, elle vivait avec une colocataire, les choses ne se sont pas très bien terminées. Peut-être qu'elle en sait plus que nous.

Jo nota tout ceci sur son calepin

\- vous connaissez son nom ?

Mme Hill frotta son menton

\- une certaine Chloé ! Je ne peux pas vous dire son nom de famille, mais je suppose que dans votre service, on peut faire des miracles.

Jo leur fit un sourire reconnaissant et préféra ne pas les pousser davantage, ils en avaient assez comme ça dans leur plat. Il valait mieux les laisser faire le deuil.

Après l'interrogation, Jo et Henry se concertèrent.

\- alors ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils ont dit la vérité ? Ou ils peuvent jouer le jeu ? Bien qu'à leur âge, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer, mais on peut être surpris.

Henry pouffa. Elle n'avait pas idée.

\- je ne pense pas. Ils m'ont l'air très peinés et je doute qu'ils aient la force de l'étrangler. Leur arthrite pourrait leur poser problème.

Jo ne posa pas la question au comment du pourquoi il avait réussi à le repérer, mais plus rien ne la surprenait avec lui.

\- cependant - Henry se tapa dans les mains - il faut qu'on retrouve cette colocataire, si elle peut nous aider à éclairer notre lanterne. Parce que je suis presque certain, que ce collier est en rapport avec tout le reste du meurtre même s'il était dans sa chambre, mais justement, c'est peut être un leurre.

Jo essaya de suivre son raisonnement.

\- tu veux dire qu'il y a des chances que la personne avec qui elle était aurait pu l'étrangler avec le collier et le remettre à sa place comme si de rien n'était ?

Henry acquiesça

\- c'est possible. Mais on manque un peu trop d'éléments. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais si on a pu obtenir le vrai nom de la personne avec qui elle était ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- Reece m'a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de ça. Parce que, comme on le disait, possible qu'il se soit enregistré sous un alias et qu'en plus il n'a certainement pas payé par carte de crédit.

Elle tapota son doigt sur son menton

\- tu sais quoi, je vais aller demander à Mike de faire ce boulot pour nous. Après nous avoir plantés comme des poireaux ce matin, il peut bien nous faire une faveur.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son collègue et argumenta avec lui, sous les yeux d'Henry qui pour la seconde fois de la journée, éclata de rire. Elle obtenu rapidement gain de cause cela étant, car il avait pu entendre que soit il restait cloué à son bureau à faire de la paperasse, soit il menait les recherches. Il préféra nettement la seconde option.

Jo revint vers Henry avec un petit sourire satisfait

\- Eh bien ! Mike s'occupe de rechercher le registre des arrivées hier soir à l'hôtel. Il communiquera avec le personnel et demandera à voir les relevés de paiement et se débrouillera pour voir si on peut obtenir quelque chose d'intéressant.

Henry acquiesça

\- d'accord ! Donc toi et moi, on s'occupe de retrouver la colocataire ?

\- exactement ! Je vais regarder la fiche de Brittany. Les adresses où elle a vécu les deux dernières années sont marquées. Avec un peu de chance, on aura celle de la colocation ce qui nous permettra de retrouver si la personne y habite toujours ou pas. Dans le cas contraire, d'anciens factures ou courriers devraient pouvoir nous mettre sur la piste de cette Chloé.

 **###**

Jo avait trouvé l'adresse et le nom de Chloé qui avait partagé la colocation avec Brittany. Elle s'y était rendue avec Henry. Il s'agissait d'un immeuble moderne, dont l'appartement était situé au 2e étage.

Avant même de franchir les portes, ils sentirent une odeur de cannabis. Jo soupira.

\- encore des junkies. Ces jeunes alors. Dès qu'ils sont hors du cocon familial, ils sont intenables. J'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'on va trouver derrière ces portes.

Henry essaya de ne pas faire un malaise à cause de l'odeur qui lui montait grandement à la tête, tout comme Jo, mais elle en avait l'habitude.

La jeune détective frappa deux petits coups à la porte. Ils attendirent cinq bonnes minutes dehors, avant qu'une jeune femme rousse (mais un faux roux) leur ouvrit, à moitié habillée, une cigarette à la main et le teint blafard.

\- ouais ? C'est quoi ? - demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée et presque à deux doigts de leur dégobiller dessus

Jo se retint de faire part de son dégoût. Elle montra son badge.

\- NYPD! On est ici pour vous poser quelques questions sur votre ancienne colocataire.

Chloé se frotta le crâne

\- qui ?

\- Brittany - répondit Henry

Le visage de Chloé s'assombrit et elle ouvrit la porte, en portant la main à sa bouche

\- rentrez ! Faut que j'aille dégueuler.

Elle ne faisait pas dans la discrétion, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Jo et Henry essayèrent de trouver une place dans le salon complètement sens dessus dessous, et deux trois hommes et femmes qui dormaient à moitié étalés sur le tapis et d'ailleurs n'importe où dans l'habitation.

Jo regarda Henry

\- Je suis peut-être loin d'être ordonnée et j'ai fait des mauvais choix dans ma vie, mais franchement, je peux comprendre que Brittany ait pris ses jambes à son cou si ça a toujours été comme ça ici.

Henry ne put qu'approuver. Décidément, cette affaire n'épargnait pas son côté maniaque et il allait finir par se rendre malade avec tout ça.

Chloé revint, toujours aussi pâle, et elle commença à hurler sur les filles et garçons présents

\- allez dégagez moi de là. La fête est finie. Les flics sont là, dehors tout le monde.

Elle passa derrière chacun et leur donna une tape dans l'arrière de la tête. Mais le mot « flic » en avait déjà réveillé plus d'un. C'est donc à la file indienne et tous à moitié nus qu'ils sortirent de l'appartement, laissant une odeur de fauve.

Chloé se laissa tomber dans le plus proche fauteuil, sentant qu'elle n'aurait pas fini de rejeter ses tripes.

Jo ouvrit la bouche, mais Henry n'y tenant plus, se leva d'un bond du canapé et ouvrit absolument toutes les fenêtres, sous le regard amusé de sa petite amie.

\- il fout quoi votre copain là ? - demanda Chloé

\- entre vous et moi, je crois qu'il a bien raison, parce que peut être que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais on suffoque ici.

Chloé haussa des épaules et se moucha bruyamment. Jo espérait qu'elle arriverait à poser ses questions. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que lorsqu'on était bourré, on avait un peu de mal à avoir les idées claires et tenir une conversation. À la seule différence près, était qu'elle n'avait jamais consommé aucune sorte de drogue, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille devant elle.

Henry revint et soupira de soulagement. Une minute de plus, enfermé et il aurait fini par mourir d'asphyxie.

\- bon alors, qu'est ce que Brittany a fait ?

Vu son état, Jo ne voyait aucun mal à être directe

\- rien ! Elle est juste morte !

À voir son visage se décomposer, Jo et Henry s'attendirent à la voir vomir juste devant eux, sans même prendre le temps de se lever, mais apparemment elle parvint à maîtriser ses nausées.

Elle fit une longue et horrible grimace

\- comment ça elle est morte ?

\- Son corps a été retrouvé à l'hôtel Crowne Plaza sur Times Square - répondit Henry, qui était bien content de retrouver ses poumons - j'en ai déduit qu'elle était morte par strangulation.

Chloé se frotta le front

\- C'est regrettable, mais comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté, je ne suis pas en état de tuer quelqu'un, encore moins Brittany, ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est plus adressé la parole.

\- on peut comprendre pourquoi - répondit Jo d'un ton sarcastique

Chloé ne releva pas le sous-entendu. Jo continua, imperturbable.

\- grosse soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

Chloé ne fit qu'acquiescer

\- ne m'en parlez même pas. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Pauvre Brittany, elle qui était si sérieuse. Bien bonne aussi, j'ai essayé de lui faire du rentre-dedans et de la mettre dans mon lit, mais elle n'a jamais voulu. Ensuite j'ai couché avec le gars sur qui elle avait des vues et depuis elle s'est tirée...

Jo et Henry se regardèrent. Elle répondait aux questions sans même qu'elles n'aient été posées.

\- donc, on peut en déduire que vos relations avec Brittany n'étaient pas des plus chaleureuses ? - affirma Henry

\- au début ouais ! Pis, après cette histoire, pas du tout. C'est la vie. Mais je n'ai rien à voir dans son meurtre.

Jo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure

\- on en jugera quand vous serez sobre. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous accuser, mais nous avons des questions concernant les habitudes de Brittany.

Chloé lui fit signe de continuer

\- Plus tôt, nous avons reçu la visite de ses grands-parents et nous avons pu apprendre qu'elle s'intéressait à l'Égypte. Nous avons trouvé des inscriptions en hiéroglyphes, ainsi qu'un collier égyptien. Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose là dessus ? Vous parlait-elle de ce qu'elle aimait, de cette passion ?

Chloé se frotta fortement le crâne, en essayant de faire du tri dans ses pensées.

\- sans doute ! Elle était assez étrange. Je ne me rappelle plus trop. D'ailleurs, son mec avec lequel j'ai couché était en échange à Colombia... Il venait de Dubaï et il avait un gros background historique notamment une grande connaissance de tout ce qui touchait à l'Égypte. Brittany avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui... Malheureusement, j'ai été plus rapide qu'elle pour le mettre dans mon lit.

Jo la trouva écoeurante. Elle ne pourrait même pas blâmer Brittany si elle avait eu des envies de meurtre envers Chloé.

\- est-ce que vous savez où est ce monsieur ? Il est certainement un bon point de départ pour notre enquête. Surtout s'il avait des connaissances.

Chloé haussa des épaules

\- vous aurez du mal à le contacter. Il était venu à New York pour terminer sa thèse. Il est retourné chez lui depuis. Désolée

Jo et Henry soupirèrent. Ils allaient continuer d'être dans une impasse. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas. Chloé allait finir par vraiment tout leur renvoyer dessus.

Ils la remercièrent tout juste et se hâtèrent de retourner au poste.


	93. Chapter 92

**Hello! Un petit chapitre! Merci de vos reviews, j'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier la dernière ligne droite de cette histoire :)**

* * *

Le soir à la boutique, Henry continuait de penser à cette affaire pour le moins mystérieuse. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver plus d'informations et n'avaient pas non plus réussi à contacter ce fameux étudiant en échange de Dubaï. Le décalage horaire devait y être pour quelque chose, mais le numéro qu'ils avaient trouvé d'après les coordonnées lors de son séjour aux États-Unis se trouvait complètement erroné. Ce genre de comportement paraissait toujours suspect à la police, mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient aucune preuve concrète que le jeune homme aurait pu y être pour quelque chose et d'après ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, il était bel et bien de retour aux Émirats, alors l'accuser d'un meurtre serait peut être un peu gros.

Néanmoins, rien n'écartait le fait qu'il pouvait très bien avoir un complice aux États Unis. Certaines personnes n'aimaient tout simplement pas se salir les mains elles-mêmes. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien avancer, cet homme n'était pas même un suspect officiel, ou un suspect tout court.

\- Henry !

Ce fut la voix tonitruante d'Abe qui le tira de ses songes. Ils étaient à table depuis près de dix minutes et Henry avait à peine touché à son assiette.

\- que se passe-t-il ? - demanda l'immortel

Abe haussa les épaules

\- j'en sais rien ! À toi de me le dire ! Tu es dans la lune depuis le début du repas et tu n'es toujours pas revenu parmi nous.

Il haussa un sourcil amusé

\- Je sais que tu es épanoui dans ta petite vie de couple maintenant, mais il faudrait essayer de garder les pieds sur terre.

Henry le toisa du regard

\- tu peux garder tes commentaires pour toi s'il te plaît. Bien que je sois très heureux d'être avec Jo, elle n'est pas tout le temps le centre de mes pensées.

Abe n'en croyait pas un traître mot

\- bien sûr !

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- je te signale que tu es mal placé pour me faire des reproches.

Abe ouvrit la bouche, mais Henry continua avant d'entendre une remarque stupide

\- enfin, peu importe. Excuse-moi, si j'avais l'air ailleurs. Je continue de repenser à cette affaire et outre le fait qu'on a du mal à établir une liste de suspects pour l'instant, il y a autre chose qui me chiffonne depuis qu'on a trouvé le corps et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

\- qu'est ce que c'est ?

Henry soupira

\- on a trouvé une trace de rouge sur notre victime. Ce n'est pas une marque en lien avec la strangulation. Ni une cicatrice. Mais il y avait une teinte bordeaux, voir plus clair. C'est une teinte spéciale que je n'ai plus revue depuis longtemps, seulement je n'arrive plus à me souvenir d'où.

Abe demanda

\- c'est une marque qui s'efface ?

\- Je pense que oui, mais pour les besoins de l'étude du corps, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne l'efface pas...

Son fils suggéra alors

\- c'est peut-être du rouge à lèvres ? Si elle faisait des activités illicites, il se peut qu'elle cherchait à séduire et le rouge à lèvres est une très bonne méthode pour commencer.

Henry tapota son index contre sa joue

\- évidemment que j'ai pensé à du rouge à lèvres... Mais ce n'est pas un rouge à lèvres récent, je peux l'affirmer.

Abe pouffa

\- alors quoi ? Encore quelque chose qui va te relier à tes 200 balais ?

Henry pensa longuement au corps et quelque chose sembla le frapper

\- ce rouge à lèvres ne s'efface pas si facilement - finit-il par dire

Abe continuait de manger alors qu'Henry n'avalait toujours pas une bouchée

\- de quoi tu parles ?

Henry commença à s'exciter dans tous les sens

\- ce qu'elle portait sur elle était l'un des premiers rouges à lèvres qui ont été commercialisés. Son nom était _Rouge Baiser._ Je savais bien que tout ceci m'était familier. Il était indélébile alors il valait mieux choisir son jour pour le porter. Il ne pouvait s'effacer même si on frottait, il finissait éventuellement par partir de lui même au bout de douze longues heures. Certaines finissaient par s'endormir avec... Il est resté sur le marché pendant de nombreuses années et...

Abe sut que son père aurait encore une nouvelle théorie. Il en avait l'habitude et cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son dîner.

\- Abigail - murmura Henry d'une voix à peine audible

Abe releva rapidement les yeux, en manquant de s'étouffer avec son morceau de poulet

\- quoi Abigail ?

\- c'est elle... Elle avait un rouge à lèvres comme ça dans le temps. Elle le portait souvent lorsque nous étions invités à des réceptions ou des soirées. Cette trace n'était pas là par hasard. Si je retrouve quelle boutique les vend ou les produit toujours, elle nous mènera peut-être tout droit au meurtrier.

Abe l'avait complètement perdu et pourtant il avait été témoin de plusieurs extra venant de son père

\- mais qu'est-ce que Abigail à avoir là dans ?

Henry se leva, sans même prendre en compte son assiette. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter lorsqu'il commençait.

\- je vais pouvoir lui poser la question directement. Elle pourra peut-être m'éclairer.

Il réfléchit un instant

\- tu ne te souviens pas pendant le déjeuner ? Elle en portait sur elle. J'ai été tout simplement stupide de ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt, on aurait déjà bien pu avancer.

Abe ne faisait vraiment pas attention aux détails. Et il fallait dire que le jour du déjeuner, il avait été bien trop submergé par l'émotion pour prendre en compte quoi que ce soit.

\- Henry, calme-toi ! Tu vas finir par t'éclater une artère et ça ne serait vraiment pas bon pour personne.

Henry s'exécuta et s'installa de nouveau à table

\- bon maintenant, explique-moi un peu où tu veux en venir - demanda son fils

\- je vais aller rendre visite à Abigail pour lui demander. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'a pas gardé le même tube de rouge à lèvres pendant 30 ans, elle doit forcément avoir ses petites boutiques.

Abe haussa un sourcil

\- mais tu pourrais tout autant lui passer un coup de fil. Ça reviendrait au même. Maman a encore toute sa tête, elle pourra très bien te répondre par téléphone. Tu as envie de te taper toute la route jusqu'à Tarrytown, au beau milieu d'une affaire ?

Henry se pinça les lèvres et se laissa fondre sur sa chaise, tel un enfant gâté

\- bon ! Vu sous cet angle ! Tu as raison. Je l'appellerais demain. Peut-être avant de partir au boulot ou pendant la pause déjeuner.

Abe avala son verre d'eau et regarda son assiette vide et celle pleine de son père. Il soupira.

\- tu ne déjeunes pas avec Jo ?

\- très certainement, mais juste avant. De toute façon, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une course à faire pour 14h donc si Lucas ne joue pas les commères, je devrais pouvoir en profiter pour appeler Abigail pour avoir plus d'informations sur ce rouge à lèvres et peut être trouver le meurtrier.

Abe était vraiment perdu. Il se frotta le crâne.

\- mais attends, et cette histoire de Cléopatre ? En quoi le rouge à lèvres vient jouer un rôle si le collier a servi pour l'étrangler ?

Henry commença à faire des gestes brusques avec ses mains

\- mais justement ! Le tout doit être relié. Notre victime s'intéressait à tout ce qui était ancien et bizarrement on retrouve une trace de rouge à lèvres qui date presque du siècle passé, sur elle. J'ai fait le tour de sa chambre, j'ai regardé ses effets, elle ne possède aucun rouge à lèvres de ce style en tout cas. Je me dis que la personne qui l'a tracé sur elle a voulu le faire pour faire croire à autre chose, mais c'est sans doute relié. Enfin à mon humble avis. De toute façon, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Abe leva des épaules

\- fait comme tu veux ! C'est toi le cerveau. Mais comment tu vas expliquer ça à ta petite Jo ?

\- Je ne vais pas lui préciser pour Abigail mais je vais lui raconter la partie que je viens de te dire.

Henry finit finalement par toucher son assiette, bien content d'avoir eu une lumière. Abe le regarda et se disait qu'il fallait peut-être qu'il arrête de cacher autant de choses à Jo, surtout vu ce qu'il connaissait d'elle. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Il savait que son père finirait par tout déballer à la jeune femme en temps et en heure, tout du moins il l'espérait.

* * *

\- _Rouge Baiser_ ? - demanda Jo, le lendemain qu'Henry lui raconta ce qu'il avait dit à Abe, la veille

L'immortel acquiesça

\- oui ! En faisant mes petites recherches, je me suis rappelé que c'était un rouge à lèvres très à la mode dans les années 30. Vraiment prisé.

Il hésita un instant. Il voyait bien qu'elle le dévisageait au comment il connaissait même l'existence de ce rouge à lèvres et avait été capable de le reconnaître. Ne connaissant rien de lui pour l'instant, le jeune homme préféra lui raconter une histoire en se promettant de se rattraper le plus vite possible.

\- quand j'étais petit, j'ai vu la maman d'Abe beaucoup utiliser ce rouge à lèvres pour de grandes soirées mondaines. Et lorsque nous étions également de la partie, je me rappelle parfaitement cette tenue sur ses lèvres pendant de longues heures et qui ne partait même pas après avoir bu un verre. Je sais que beaucoup de rouges à lèvres font la même chose de nos jours, mais ils peuvent tous s'enlever avec un coup de démaquillant, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Rouge Baiser.

Jo siffla d'admiration

\- Eh bien ! On peut dire qu'ils étaient en avance sur leur temps à cette époque. Cependant, j'aimerais comprendre le lien avec notre victime ?

Henry recommença ses grands gestes brusques qu'il faisait lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose ou bien avait une théorie.

\- c'est la fameuse trace qu'elle a sur elle. Si on peut remonter au magasin qui en produit ou vend encore...

Jo termina sa phrase

\- On pourrait éventuellement remonter au meurtrier

Henry fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Bien content de voir que la jeune femme raisonnait de plus en plus comme lui. Jo tapota son stylo contre sa joue, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Mais comment on va retrouver ça ? Ça peut être parfois un hasard.

Henry ne pouvait le nier et il ne pouvait pas non plus lui expliquer qu'il avait l'intention d'appeler Abigail pour avoir des renseignements.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je m'en occuperais ! Tu sais que j'ai une passion pour tout ce qui est ancien donc je parviendrais peut-être à trouver ce dont j'ai besoin.

Jo le regarda longuement. Il ne lui disait pas tout, mais bon après, elle n'était pas mieux placée. Elle se sentait quand même mal de ne pas le mettre dans la confidence, pour le moment.

\- tu as essayé de regarder sur internet ? - suggéra-t-elle

Il hocha la tête. Il n'était pas un fan de la nouvelle génération, mais évidemment, il y avait tout de même pensé.

\- oui ! Mais rien n'est ressorti. Tout ce que je trouvais était de vieux articles parlant de sa commercialisation à l'époque, et rien n'indiquait qu'elle était encore produite à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Cette affaire semblait encore plus compliquée que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu avoir jusqu'à présent. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de ne pas savoir où aller ni à qui parler.

\- est-ce qu'on a réussi à avoir des nouvelles du jeune homme de Dubaï ? - demanda Henry, pour changer de sujet

Cela était complètement sorti de la tête de Jo, sachant qu'elle pensait à sa rencontre avec Lena, plus tard dans la journée.

\- pas à ce que je sache. Mais c'est vrai que ce gars est une piste à explorer. Je ne le blâme pas pour être retourné chez lui, mais avec ce que Chloé nous a dit, ça peut laisser à désirer.

Henry approuva.

\- et comme on ne trouve pas beaucoup d'informations le concernant

\- exactement !

Ils se regardèrent, essayant de trouver une solution à eux deux et ce fût Lucas qui arriva et les interrompit.

\- salut tous les deux ! Je ne sais pas si ça va être vraiment utile, mais j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

Jo et Henry le regardèrent, l'incitant à parler

\- qu'est ce que tu as pour nous, Lucas ? - demanda Henry

\- je fouillais dans les affaires de Brittany et j'ai trouvé ceci

Il tendit une feuille de réservation. Jo se leva pour lire par-dessus l'épaule d'Henry. Le couple échangea un regard surpris.

\- c'est une réservation pour Dubaï - dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix

Lucas acquiesça, Henry fronça des sourcils

\- mais ses grands-parents ne nous ont-ils pas dit qu'ils comptaient lui offrir un voyage en Égypte ?

Jo hocha la tête, presque autant perdue que son petit ami

\- mais alors quoi ? Tu penses qu'elle voulait rejoindre ce gars en échange ?

\- c'est fort probable ! Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Et comme ses grands-parents voulaient lui faire une surprise, elle n'était évidemment pas au courant et je suppose qu'elle avait prévu d'aller rejoindre ce jeune homme, même si son ancienne coloc l'a poignardé dans le dos.

Henry frotta sa petite barbe de trois jours. Il soupira.

\- Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond du tout dans cette histoire

Jo pouffa

\- ravie de voir que tu t'en rends compte

Lucas et Jo le regardèrent faire les cent pas dans la salle des détectives

\- je commence à me demander si Chloé nous a dit la vérité

Jo le rejoignit

\- pour quelle partie ?

\- j'aurais tendance à dire, toute. Mais déjà, celle où elle couche avec l'homme qui plaisait à son amie. C'est louche ! Je pense, et corrige moi si je me trompe, mais aucune fille ne voudrait retourner dans les bras de quelqu'un qui est déjà passé entre les jambes d'une amie.

Jo ne put le renier

\- Effectivement ! On me ferait un coup comme ça, rien ne dit que je n'exploserais pas à la fois le gars et la fille.

Devant son visage si sérieux, Henry se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Jo gloussa.

\- je pense te faire assez confiance pour ne pas que ça se produise entre nous. Mais tu es prévenu.

Lucas se retint de rire, mais au moins le doc respecterait certainement chaque désir de sa femme.

\- bon sinon ! Crois-tu qu'on devrait reparler à Chloé pour en avoir le coeur net ? Parce qu'effectivement, ce n'est pas normal que Brittany ait voulu prendre la fuite à Dubaï sachant que l'homme de ses rêves s'y trouve, mais un homme qui l'a aussi trahie, techniquement.

Henry approuva l'idée

\- on peut tenter. Et faire un peu de chantage pour nous dire toute la vérité cette fois, en espérant qu'elle soit assez sobre pour ça.

\- espérons aussi

Ils remercièrent Lucas et décidèrent de retourner interroger Chloé pour tenter de mettre cette histoire au clair, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Jo et Henry étaient donc retournés payer une visite à Chloé et cette fois la jeune détective ne laisserait rien passer.

En les voyant, Chloé les dévisagea

\- encore vous ?

Jo haussa un sourcil réprobateur

\- oui encore nous ! Il se trouve qu'on n'a pas fini de vous poser des questions.

Chloé croisa des bras et resta appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte de son appartement.

\- Je pensais vous avoir tout dit hier

\- Apparemment pas - répondit Henry d'une voix sarcastique

La manière dont Jo regardait la jeune fille lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, mais que d'obtempérer.

Elle se poussa sur le côté et les laissa rentrer. L'appartement était toujours autant en désordre, mais au moins l'odeur de fauve qui avait persisté la veille, n'y était plus.

Jo et Henry prirent place en face de Chloé qui s'affala comme une adolescente extrêmement paresseuse.

\- qu'est ce que j'ai oublié de vous dire ? - demanda la jeune fille en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- On ne sait pas ! - répliqua Jo d'une voix sèche - que pensez-vous avoir oublié de nous dire ?

Chloé haussa des épaules

\- rien du tout ! J'ai dit tout ce que je savais donc je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous faites ici.

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard

\- déjà par rapport à l'état dans lequel vous étiez hier soir, permettez-moi de douter de votre sincérité - affirma Henry, d'une voix posée

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel

\- vous n'avez jamais été jeunes, hein ?

Henry mourait d'envie de répondre quelque chose d'ironique, mais il s'abstint. Jo commençait à perdre patience.

\- bon ça suffit maintenant ! On a découvert autre chose concernant Brittany et Driss.

Chloé ravala sa salive

\- quoi ?

\- Brittany allait prendre un avion pour le rejoindre à Dubaï cet été - répondit Henry - je ne sais pas, mais pour moi ça ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un qui a raté sa chance d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cependant, nous avons trouvé bizarre qu'elle décide de partir alors que vous nous aviez confessé avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec lui. Brittany semblait être une fille brillante, elle ne se serait pas retournée vers lui s'il avait fait une telle chose.

Jo fut satisfaite de voir que son petit ami avait autant les allures de détective qu'elle. Elle détourna de nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille qui se pinçait les lèvres.

\- il n'y a pas quelque chose que vous ne nous avez pas dit dans votre histoire ? - demanda Jo - avez vous vraiment couché avec Driss ?

Chloé regarda le couple tour à tour. Elle ne sut réellement comment se sortir de ce pas, si ce n'était de dire la vérité. Elle soupira.

\- oui...

Ce ne fut pas vraiment la réponse qu'ils espéraient et ils se demandaient si Brittany avait pu être aussi stupide. Cependant, Chloé continua.

\- enfin ce n'était pas lui, mais son frère jumeau. C'est ainsi que j'ai fait croire à Brittany qu'il s'agissait de Driss.

Jo s'étouffa à moitié

\- son frère? Jumeau ? - elle leva les yeux au ciel - oh ! Je sens la migraine arriver.

Henry pouffa et reprit l'interrogation

\- Driss a donc un frère jumeau ?

Chloé acquiesça

\- il s'appelle Hassen. Ils sont venus tous les deux en échange ici... Je... J'étais frustrée et énervée de voir comment Brittany m'avait repoussée alors j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires et je suis tombé sur la page de réservation du billet pour Dubaï. Ainsi qu'une conversation entre Driss et elle. Ils se promettaient des tas de choses qui me donnent honnêtement la gerbe et vu qu'elle jouait les saintes nitouches... Il se peut que j'aie demandé à Hassen de jouer le jeu.

Elle s'arrêta un instant en sentant le regard pesant des deux, sur elle

\- On a filmé nos ébats. Hassen a pris le téléphone de son frère et a envoyé la vidéo à Brittany. Après ça, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'elle et j'ignore si elle a pu reparler à Driss ou pas.

Jo et Henry sentaient qu'ils n'avaient pas encore terminé dans cette histoire

\- on imagine alors que la relation des jumeaux ne s'en ait pas mieux portée en apprenant cette trahison - demanda Jo qui se frottait les sinus.

\- Effectivement ! Driss a fini son échange et a décidé de retourner le plus rapidement à Dubaï. Quant à Hassen... Il a prolongé son séjour aux États-Unis, il a l'intention de demander la green card.

Jo sentit la veine de son front gigoter nerveusement

\- vous savez que dans une enquête de meurtre, nous devons prendre en compte chaque personne qui a fréquenté la victime de près ou de loin. Vous auriez dû nous dire ça hier. Parce que maintenant, tout le monde apparaît comme suspect, vous y compris.

Chloé baissa les yeux

\- je suis désolée ! Je ne pensais pas que ça avait autant d'importance.

Jo tenta de garder son calme et envoya un texto à Hanson pour tenter de retrouver Hassen.

\- nous allons devoir l'interroger. Quant à vous, restez dans les parages parce qu'on pourrait revenir.

Jo se leva si brusquement qu'Henry eut à peine le temps de la suivre.

La jeune femme souffla d'exaspération une fois dans la voiture

\- quelle garce celle-là ! Sur toute la ligne ! Je sais qu'il ne faut pas tirer de conclusions trop vite, mais je vais te la mettre au top de la liste de suspects, c'est moi qui te le dis.

Henry fit un petit sourire amusé. Il adorait voir Jo sortir de ses gonds.

\- comme tu dis, on ne peut pas tirer de conclusions. Son comportement la rend suspecte, mais on a trouvé Brittany après un rapport sexuel, donc à moins que Chloé ait autre chose à cacher, elle n'est pas responsable des fluides sur Brittany.

Jo lui donna raison pour cette partie, mais répliqua

\- Certes ! Mais rien ne l'empêche d'être complice et d'avoir pu s'introduire dans la chambre, juste après la partie de jambes en l'air de Brittany.

Cette fois, elle réussit à emboucher un coin à Henry.

\- remarque vue sous cet angle, tu n'as pas tort.

Ils retournèrent au poste où Hanson leur annonça qu'il avait trouvé les coordonnées d'Hassen et qu'il était convoqué pour la fin d'après-midi.

Ce fut donc rapidement le moment de déjeuner et donc le moment pour Jo de rencontrer Lena, dans un endroit qu'elle lui texterait bientôt.

Quant à Henry, il en profiterait pour passer un coup de fil à Abigail, une fois de retour à la morgue.

Il avait fait exprès de donner à Lucas une longue pause pour manger, pour ne pas qu'il traîne dans ses pattes.

Jo et Henry se quittèrent devant la station

\- Bon ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Je reviens vite et tiens-moi au courant s'il y a le moindre changement.

\- Pas de problèmes ! À tout à l'heure

Ils s'échangèrent un rapide bécot et Jo disparut dans sa voiture après avoir fait un sourire amoureux à Henry. Ce dernier souffla et descendit à la morgue pour passer son coup de fil.


	94. Chapter 93

_**Hello ! Merci de vos reviews. Je tiens à préciser que je vais désormais accélérer un peu et poster plus souvent, soit toutes les semaines soit deux fois dans la même semaine (genre en début et en fin de semaine). J'ai officiellement terminé cette histoire donc je n'ai plus interêt à vous faire mariner, lol. De ce fait, les prochains chapitres vont être plus longs et je posterais plus fréquemment que j'ai pu le faire jusque là. Merci de votre fidélité et j'espère que vous aurez encore du courage pour me supporter jusqu'au terme de cette aventure :p.**_

* * *

Henry hésita quand même plusieurs minutes avant de se décider. Il ignorait pourquoi, peut être qu'il avait un certainement pressentiment concernant cette affaire.

Ses pensées furent coupées court par la voix d'Abigail

\- allo ?

\- Abigail ! C'est Henry !

Il put entendre son large sourire à travers le combiné

\- Henry ! Contente de t'entendre ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- je vais très bien, merci. J'espère que toi aussi tu te portes bien.

\- comme une personne de mon âge. Tu n'es pas au travail ?

Henry prit place à son bureau, en s'enroulant avec le combiné.

\- Oui j'y suis actuellement, mais je profite de la pause déjeuner pour t'appeler ! Enfin, je veux dire par là que j'ai donné une plus longue pause à mon assistant. Tu as déjà mangé ?

\- Oui ! Tu sais à mon âge, je préfère déjeuner assez tôt. Alors, tu ne m'appelles certainement pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Henry se demandait comment elle parvenait encore à lire à travers lui comme un livre ouvert. Elle était encore en mesure de décortiquer lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui demander quelque chose.

\- tu as raison ! Ce n'est pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps que je t'appelle. On enquête sur le meurtre d'une jeune étudiante, mais elle portait sur elle, une trace qui m'était familière. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps avant de comprendre d'où elle venait, mais j'ai fini par m'en rappeler. Et c'était grâce à toi.

Abigail sourit tendrement et lui demanda

\- moi ? Et en quoi ?

\- tu te souviens de _Rouge Baiser_ ?

À ce nom, Abigail pouffa

\- bien sûr ! Le rouge à lèvres indélébile qui avait tellement de mal à partir que parfois tu ne faisais qu'abandonner et te coucher avec, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse partir au petit matin.

\- tout à fait ! D'ailleurs, tu en portais la dernière fois si je ne m'abuse.

Rien n'échappait à Henry et ce n'était pas à Abigail qu'on allait l'apprendre

\- effectivement ! Mais je ne l'avais pas ressortie depuis longtemps. Alors, quel rapport avec l'enquête ?

\- Eh bien, c'est la trace que j'ai retrouvée sur notre victime. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle ne s'effaçait pas lors de mes analyses. La raison pour laquelle je t'appelle.

Abigail était toujours prête à aider l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, dans ses enquêtes. Malgré son âge évident, elle ne voulait pas être traitée comme une vieille personne sénile et qui n'était pas utile et elle était flattée de voir qu'Henry pensait toujours à elle. Mais en même temps, il y avait de quoi.

\- oui, bien sûr, je vais faire ce que je peux ! Je t'écoute.

\- ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas moyen de m'aider, mais comme tu en avais lors de notre déjeuner familial, je me suis dit que tu dois forcément avoir tes petites sources. Est-ce que tu sais quelles boutiques en vendent toujours ? Ou quelle pharmaceutique en produit encore ?

Abigail resta un petit moment silencieuse

\- C'est assez flou en réalité ! Il est vrai qu'il n'est plus commercialisé comme à l'époque. D'ailleurs, c'était Belinda qui était partie récupérer le tube que je portais sur moi la dernière fois. Les nouvelles boutiques de maquillage n'en vendront pas donc, oublie , l'idée d'aller chercher en ville. Mais Belinda était partie dans le New Jersey et une petite boutique de vieilles collections vend encore tout ce qui date de l'époque, y compris le rouge à lèvres en quantité limitée et d'autres babioles. C'est une sorte de boutique vintage. D'après ce que je sais, c'est la seule boutique à en commercialiser. Mais comme elle est située dans un petit patelin du New Jersey et qu'elle n'a aucun site internet, personne ne connaît son existence.

Henry se gratta la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de faire 1h30 de route juste pour interroger des témoins et savoir qui était la dernière personne à avoir acheter un rouge à lèvres. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se déplace pour rien surtout. Son souffle court mit la puce à l'oreille d'Abigail

\- est ce que cela fait trop loin pour enquêter ?

\- en réalité, pas tant que ça. On est habitué à faire des kilomètres pour nos enquêtes, mais ça m'embête un peu. Si jamais on se déplace pour rien. Et comme tu me dis que c'est une boutique vintage. À notre époque, on gardait un registre avec les copies des factures clients qu'on leur remettait, donc on savait qui avait acheté quoi... Mais je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose qui se fait.

Abigail se tapota le menton

\- c'est fort possible ! Après tout, ils ne sont pas du tout à la pointe de la technologie. Je pense que tu ne perds rien à y aller. Tout est bon à prendre d'après ce que je crois.

Henry sourit

\- c'est bien vrai ! Dans ce cas, je pense que Jo ne m'en voudra pas d'aller faire une petite visite dans le New Jersey un peu plus tard. Parce que si je les appelle, ils refuseront certainement de me répondre.

Abigail hocha la tête, même si Henry ne pouvait la voir

\- c'est le risque ! Et je pense qu'il serait utile de prendre un mandat, parce que pas sûr qu'ils acceptent de partager la dernière personne qui a fait cet achat.

\- c'est vrai ! J'en parlerais à Jo. Aurais-tu le numéro et le nom de la boutique ?

\- Oui, je l'ai quelque part. Attends deux petites minutes que j'aille chercher mon répertoire.

Il attendit un petit peu plus de deux minutes, considérant qu'elle avait dû monter l'étage et le redescendre, mais il n'était pas pressé surtout que Jo n'allait pas revenir de suite et Lucas non plus.

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre - quand elle reprit le combiné

\- mais ne t'excuse pas ! Je ne veux pas non plus que tu te casses quelque chose pour moi.

Elle rougit légèrement et lui donna le nom et le numéro de la boutique

\- elle s'appelle O beau vintage et je te donne tout de suite le numéro

Henry le prit en note ainsi que le nom de la boutique et espérait obtenir quelque chose pour éventuellement retrouver qui pourrait être derrière le meurtre de Brittany.

\- je te remercie, Abigail ! Je parlerais de tout ça à Jo et on avisera par la suite parce qu'on a encore pas mal de choses à faire pour aujourd'hui.

\- il n'y a pas de quoi Henry ! Toujours un plaisir de rendre service et de prendre de tes nouvelles. Embrasse bien Abe et Jo de ma part, à une prochaine.

\- merci, je te fais des bisous !

Henry dispersa son post-it sur son bureau et le mit bien en évidence pour en parler à Jo dès qu'elle reviendrait de sa virée.

 **###**

Lena avait finalement changer le lieu du rendez-vous et il se passait désormais à Central Park au lieu du Hudson River, à l'endroit même où cette dernière avait kidnappée Jo avec Henry, ce qui n'était vraiment pas pour rassurer la jeune femme.

Dans le cas, Jo avait mis son téléphone sur un numéro d'urgence qui n'était autre que celui de Reece si jamais Lena cherchait à lui faire du mal. Bien que la jeune femme se doutait qu'elle ne tenterait rien avec autant de monde qui passait dans le parc à cette heure de la journée et surtout, sachant qu'elle était désormais dans le radar de la NYPD, plus que jamais.

Il était 14h tapantes et Jo tournait en rond vers la petite sortie qui lui faisait froid dans le dos désormais. Elle aimait toujours autant venir au parc, mais il était désormais difficile de dissocier ce qui lui était arrivé à cet endroit. Elle était forte, mais le traumatisme était resté profond.

\- bonjour Jo - la voix de Lena, soufflant derrière son cou, lui provoqua une décharge électrique qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis leurs derniers échanges. Ses poings se fermèrent comme une envie de cogner.

Des flashs de leur dernière altercation lui revinrent en tête. Sa lutte pour protéger Henry et l'empêcher de se tuer, le coup de poignard qu'elle avait pris pour lui... Par amour pour lui et elle le savait. Son acharnement sur Lena pour l'achever.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en essayant de faire abstraction de tous ces mauvais souvenirs. Elle se disait que Lena pour une fois voulait simplement l'éclairer pour leur affaire en cours.

Jo ne répondit pas et se garda à une certaine distance de son ennemie. Elle croisa des bras et haussa un sourcil.

\- sachez que je n'ai aucun plaisir à me trouver là - annonça la jeune détective d'une voix froide

Lena répondit pas un petit rictus malsain

\- je n'en doute pas ! Notre dernière rencontre nous a laissé à toutes les deux un certain goût d'amertume... Mais au moins, comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis bel et bien comme vous.

Elle fit un regard évident, se disant que Jo était bien naïve de ne pas voir ce qui était autour d'elle ou de ne pas le comprendre.

\- je m'en rends compte, merci bien ! Mais le fait que vous soyez comme moi ne changera rien. Si vous me cherchez, croyez-moi que je vous réserverais un sort pire que la mort.

Lena pouffa

\- ça ne sert à rien de me menacer Jo ! Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une quelconque action. Vous aviez besoin de mes réponses concernant Cléopâtre et ce collier que vous avez retrouvé sur votre victime, alors me voici.

Jo savait qu'elle ne devait pas se fier à elle. Cependant, personne ne serait en mesure de lui donner les réponses dont elle avait besoin. De plus, cela lui permettrait de finalement connaître l'histoire de Lena. Si elle avait connu Cléopâtre, elle était beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle aurait pu le penser. D'ailleurs elle en fit part.

\- si vous avez connu Cléopâtre... Cela vous fait quelque chose comme... 1000 ans? Ou plus?

\- c'est exactement ça Jo ! Plus dans les 2000 ans. J'ai vécu à une époque avant Jesus Christ. Donc, imaginez que j'en ai vu des choses au fil de ces longs siècles. Mais mon travail chez Cléopâtre restera à jamais marqué et je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Jo ignorait si elle était vraiment intéressée par l'histoire ou pas. Une partie d'elle bouillait d'en savoir vraiment plus. Mais une autre partie en avait que faire et son intérêt n'était que d'en connaître plus concernant le collier, pour voir s'il pouvait être relié avec un suspect... Sachant que depuis, d'autres s'étaient rajoutés et que la jeune femme n'était pas capable de faire le tri dedans, pour le moment. Bien sûr, elle comptait sur les déductions d'Henry pour l'aider dedans.

Son côté détective prit le dessus

\- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lena fit un petit sourire en coin. Elle fit un signe de tête à la jeune femme.

\- je vous promets de ne rien tenter pour aujourd'hui. Une trêve ! Marchons un peu, voulez-vous ? Cela ne sera que plus simple que de rester en place et nous réchauffera.

Jo regarda par-dessus son épaule pour être certaine qu'elle ne tombait pas dans un piège. Lena persistait son regard sur elle. De nombreux flics faisaient des rondes dans le parc et elle pouvait toujours se défendre si besoin. Elle soupira et rejoignit son ennemie qui avait une tête de moins qu'elle. Elle marcha à ses côtés, mais en se tenant suffisamment éloignée, dans le cas où le côté psychopathe de Lena se réveillait.

\- en 30 avant Jesus Christ, ce fut l'année de la mort de la légendaire reine Cléopâtre. Cela peut paraître surprenant, mais j'ai travaillé à son service pendant quelques années. Je fus l'une de ses plus fidèles servantes et elle me le rendait bien.

Jo resta silencieuse. Ils n'étudiaient pas vraiment l'histoire de la reine égyptienne à l'école et elle ne connaissait certainement pas cette version, mais de toute façon elle n'était pas aussi bien placée pour le vérifier.

\- Peu avant sa mort, elle nous avait réunies moi et une autre servante et nous avait montré ce collier que son amant Jules César lui avait offert quelques années auparavant. Cléopâtre est connue pour ses aventures avec de nombreux hommes. Nous savions que ce collier possédait une très grosse valeur monétaire et elle nous parlait vaguement du fait qu'elle souhaitait mourir avec.

Jo connaissait l'histoire, disant que Cléopâtre avait fini par se suicider. Cependant, rien ne disait le pourquoi du comment. Elle avait enfin l'occasion de croiser quelqu'un qui pouvait lui dire de vive voix ce qu'il en était réellement.

\- Mon nom à l'époque était Charmiane. L'histoire n'a que très peu d'éléments sur moi ou l'autre servante, mais elle dit que nous sommes toutes les deux mortes avec Cléopâtre, qui avait mis en place, un pacte suicidaire. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai et comme vous pouvez le voir, l'une de nous en est ressortie.

Elle pouffa à l'ironie de la situation. Jo ne trouva vraiment pas ça drôle.

\- enfin ! Cléopâtre tout comme Hitler plus tard, tout comme César avant elle, était obsédée par l'immortalité.

Jo ne parut nullement surprise

\- laissez-moi deviner, vous l'étiez aussi ?

Lena lui fit simplement un regard

\- croyez-moi, je n'étais pas toujours tel que vous me connaissez aujourd'hui. J'étais une servante très dévouée. Je... J'avais beaucoup d'affection pour ma reine.

Jo s'arrêta un instant et la questionna

\- comment ça ? Beaucoup d'affection ? Comme dans affection... Romantique ?

Lena resta un instant sans rien dire et détourna son regard

\- à passer beaucoup de temps avec elle et elle était d'une telle beauté... Il était difficile même pour une femme de ne pas craquer pour elle... Et je... J'avoue avoir éprouvé des sentiments très forts en son égard, mais...

Jo acheva pour elle.

\- mais à cette époque, ce genre de pratiques étaient très mal vues

Lena ne fit que hocher la tête

\- alors je restais à son service tout simplement. Si je pouvais me rendre utile de cette sorte, en lui restant dévouée sans forcément qu'elle sache ce que je ressente pour elle.

Jo fut à demi surprise. Elle espérait que l'obsession de Lena envers elle n'avait aucunement un seul rapport avec l'histoire qui avait pu l'unir à Cléopâtre dans le temps.

La jeune détective cligna rapidement des yeux

\- Oui et alors ? Ça ne me dit pas trop comment ce collier a pu se retrouver si loin ?

\- eh bien comme je le disais, Cléopâtre cherchait à vouloir devenir immortelle. Elle avait prévu son suicide et comptait utiliser du poison d'Amon-Rae, un cobra hyper venimeux qui tuait presque instantanément. Mais je connaissais ses plans et lorsqu'après un grand dîner de fête, elle s'est retirée dans sa chambre et a voulu boire la fiole de poison, j'ai réussi à l'en empêcher. Malheureusement, ce fut moi qui fus touchée de plein fouet et morte sur le coup. Je ne me souviens de rien, ni même de la voix de Cléopâtre au loin... Je me suis réveillée dans le Nil et il m'a fallu quelques jours avant de revenir au palais... C'est là que j'ai appris que mon geste n'avait servi à rien, Cléopâtre a trouvé le moyen de se suicider par un autre poison.

Jo essayait de suivre son raisonnement

\- est-ce que vous êtes morte et vous êtes revenue parce que ce poison d'après la légende, rendait vraiment immortel ou bien parce que vous avez tenté de sauver quelqu'un d'important pour l'Histoire ?

Lena haussa des épaules

\- je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Je cherche encore et toujours des réponses aujourd'hui.

Jo lui demanda alors

\- donc vous revenez dans l'eau ? Comme moi ?

\- exact ! Mais je ne reviens ni dans le Hudson ni dans le East River. Étant donné que ma première mort était dans le Nil, généralement je reviens dans des fleuves... Mais comme il n'y en a pas à New York, enfin le Hudson n'est pas réellement considéré comme, je reviens dans ce qui est le plus proche, donc l'océan Atlantique sur les côtes de l'île de Manhattan.

\- je vois !

Il y eut un long silence. Lena pouvait se montrer très compréhensive et humaine, mais Jo ne se laissa pas impressionner. Cela ne pardonnait pas ce qui s'était passé avant les fêtes. Elle la regarda alors de la tête aux pieds.

\- mais les femmes de l'époque de Cléopâtre n'étaient-elles pas toutes brunes ?

\- bien évidemment ! Au fil des siècles, j'ai changé de nombreuses fois de couleur de cheveux.

Jo ne s'imaginait pas changer de coupe malgré le nombre d'années qu'elle allait vivre. Mais elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et personne à venger non plus.

\- et pour le collier ? - demanda-t-elle impatiente

\- Cléopâtre est morte avec ce collier et elle a été enterrée ou plutôt embaumée avec. Cependant, quelques années plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il avait été volé... Il a finalement été retrouvé sur un marché à Alexandrie et mis dans un musée comme pièce historique. Mais elle a finalement été mise aux enchères après avoir été achetée par un riche professeur d'université en voyage en Égypte. Croulant sous les dettes, il a mis le collier aux enchères. Il est parti très rapidement et je sais qu'il a été revendu de nombreuses fois. Les dernières ventes ont eu lieu à New York, à mon avis c'est la seule explication pour la présence du collier sur votre victime, mais voilà. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé si loin après tant d'années.

Jo resta bouche bée. Voilà encore une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Lena lui avait raconté ceci avec encore beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix, elle ne pouvait se tromper sur le fait qu'elle accordait une très grande importance à cette première mort et dans le fond, elle pouvait très bien la comprendre.

Les deux femmes se stoppèrent près de Bethesda. Lena regarda l'heure.

\- eh bien, je pense que j'ai pris assez de votre temps détective Martinez ! Maintenant vous savez toute mon histoire et d'où je viens réellement. Vous avez aussi une piste pour trouver le propriétaire de ce collier en allant visiter les différents sites de ventes aux enchères à New York.

Lena commença à s'éloigner. Jo la regarda sans sourciller.

\- où est-ce que vous allez ?

Lena fit un petit sourire mesquin

\- je vous laisse tranquille pour l'instant Jo ! Mais nous serons amenées à nous revoir, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Bon courage pour la fin de votre enquête et passez le bonjour à l'homme de votre vie pour moi.

La jeune femme disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue à tel point que Jo se demandait encore comment elle en était arrivée là. Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'elle avait oublier de demander à Lena, de quelle façon elle s'était mise à la magie. Mais elle avait fait sa propre déduction. Avoir servi aux côtés de Cléopâtre avait déjà techniquement conféré certains dons à Lena, qu'elle avait dû apprendre à développer après sa propre mort et celle de la reine.

Cependant, la détective n'aimait pas trop la menace de son ennemie qui lui avait assuré qu'elles allaient se revoir. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait aurait été de ne plus avoir à faire à elle, mais quelque chose lui disait que la prochaine confrontation ne serait pas autant de tout repos que leur toute première.

Jo soupira. Elle avait quand même beaucoup appris. Elle avait perdu une heure en écoutant l'histoire de Lena, donc il fallait qu'elle rentre rapidement à la station. Peut être qu'Henry avait déjà des nouvelles pour elle et elle n'en doutait pas, elle ne connaissait que trop bien ses instincts.


	95. Chapter 94

_**Bijour tout le monde ! Comme prévu, je vous poste un chapitre. Je reposterais un autre en fin de semaine. Il me reste exactement 7 chapitres à vous poster en comptant l'épilogue dedans. Vous allez voir que je ferais en sorte d'atteindre 100, pour terminer et fêter dignement cette longue histoire (pun intented ;)**_

 _ **Merci encore de votre fidélité et de vos reviews et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Ps: contente de voir que l'histoire de Lena et Cléopâtre, vous a bien intrigués et plu.**_

* * *

De retour au poste, Jo se dirigea à la morgue. Henry l'y attendait

\- Est ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué ! - affirma le légiste en la voyant arriver.

Bien évidemment, rien n'échappait à Henry. Sa rencontre avec Lena l'avait un peu bousculé mais elle ne savait pas exactement dans quel sens.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- ça va ! Je suis juste un peu frustrée. Mais j'ai peut être du nouveau, concernant notre affaire.

Henry fit un large sourire

\- ça tombe bien ! Moi aussi. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

Jo s'appuya contre la table d'examination.

\- je viens d'apprendre que des ventes aux enchères se sont tenues ces derniers mois. C'est de là que vient le collier de Cléopatre. Apparemment, il aurait été volé sur la défunte et passé de pays en pays avant d'atterrir chez nous.

Henry hocha la tête

\- donc - ajouta Jo - il va falloir visiter chaque endroit où se sont tenu des ventes aux enchères spécifiques. Je ferais mes recherches tout à l'heure.

Henry acquiesça

\- d'accord ! Ça semble déjà être une bonne piste.

Jo approuva, bien qu'elle n'apprécierait guère de qui provenait cette information.

\- et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu as appris ?

\- j'ai reçu des informations concernant le rouge à lèvres et la boutique qui en produit encore.

Jo fut impressionnée de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu obtenir en l'espace d'une heure.

\- c'est génial ! Et alors, où se trouve cette boutique ?

Henry grimaça légèrement.

\- C'est ça le soucis. Dans le New Jersey. Et j'ignore si aujourd'hui on aura le temps d'y aller avec tout ce qu'on déjà sur les bras.

Jo ne put dire le contraire

\- deux heures de route. Ce n'est pas si loin. On pourra sans doute trouver un créneau.

Henry allait répondre mais Hanson coupa court au moment

\- hey ! Désolé de vous déranger, mais Hassen est en haut. On est prêts à l'interroger. Et j'ai besoin de toi - dit-il en pointant Jo.

Elle acquiesça

\- ok ! J'arrive. Henry, tu nous rejoins ?

\- avec grand plaisir !

 **###**

Quand Jo et Hanson rentrèrent dans la salle d'interrogation, ce qu'ils virent semblait être un jeune homme relativement nerveux et désemparé.

Henry observait le tout à l'arrière, comme toujours.

\- Hassen Khalil ?

Le jeune homme s'exprimait avec un fort accent occidental

\- oui oui ! C'est moi. J'aimerais comprendre ce que je fais là ? Je suis quasi certain que mes papiers sont en ordre.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours le même refrain.

\- Ce n'est pas la raison de votre présence ici - répondit-elle. Elle poussa la photo de Brittany vers Hassen.

À voir son expression, chacun pu clairement dire que le jeune homme l'avait connue de près ou de loin.

\- vous la connaissez ? - demanda Hanson

Hassen regarda ses doigts

\- elle était dans certains de mes cours !

Hanson et Jo se regardèrent. Cette petite erreur avait également mis la puce à l'oreille d'Henry.

\- était ? - répéta Jo en écho - on ne vous a jamais dit son sort.

Hassen haussa des épaules

\- les nouvelles vont vite sur un campus !

Ni Jo, ni Hanson et encore moins Henry, ne semblait le croire.

\- comme vous avez l'air d'en savoir un rayon, vous allez peut être, être en mesure de nous expliquer la relation que Brittany entretenait avec votre frère ? Et ce cafouillage avec Chloé avant que vous n'apparaissiez comme le suspect n°1 de l'affaire.

Hassen poussa un long soupir et regarda les deux détectives tour à tour. Il se frotta le visage.

\- comment a t-elle était tuée ?

Autant ils furent surpris par la question, autant ils acceptèrent de lui donner une réponse.

\- Par strangulation - répondit Jo - elle était dans une chambre d'hôtel sur Times Square.

Hassen hocha la tête

\- écoutez, je sais que j'ai l'air suspect mais je ne l'ai pas tuée. Chloé était très jalouse et elle a mis son petit plan en place, pour détruire Brittany et la relation qu'elle avait avec mon frère. Comme un idiot, je me suis laissé entrainer.

\- venez en aux faits - coupa Hanson, qui n'avait pas envie d'écouter des déboires.

\- sa petite magouille a non seulement briser la relation qu'elle avait avec mon frère mais également notre lien. En réalité, c'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle a commencé à voir des clients. Puis, mon frère lui a dit ce qui s'était réellement passé. Finalement, elle planifiait de toujours retourner à Dubaï avec mon frère. Son dernier coup devait être le dernier. Elle empochait l'argent et prenait l'avion le lendemain pour partir avec mon frère. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Henry avait bien du mal à le cerner. Mais au vu de la détresse sur son visage, sa rupture familiale avec son frère, l'avait anéanti. Il soupira. Il fallait encore chercher.

Jo avait le même sentiment. Elle regarda Hanson

\- On a rien de plus pour le retenir de toute façon

Hanson approuva

\- vous êtes libre mais n'allez pas trop loin.

Hassen les remercia et sortit de la salle, la tête basse. Jo et Hanson retrouvèrent Henry en sortant de la salle d'interrogation.

\- alors ? - qu'est ce que vous en pensez doc ?

Henry secoua la tête

\- à vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien. Difficile de vraiment le cerner. J'ai un doute mais en même temps, il est complètement désorienté et cela peut se comprendre par rapport à la déchirure qui l'a complètement éloigné de son jumeau... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a bien plus que ça sous cette histoire.

Jo ne put que lui donner raison

\- je suis d'accord ! J'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit mais pour l'instant, on ne peut pas forcer. On continuera nos recherches et on verra bien où tout ceci nous mène.

Hanson ajouta rapidement une note au dossier du bonhomme et regarda le couple.

\- bien ! On est pas prêts de dormir à ce que je comprends. Vous avez appris quelque chose de votre côté ? Avec le corps, avec les proches de la victime ?

Jo et Henry secouèrent la tête.

\- nous avons des endroits à visiter et je dois faire quelques recherches pour des sites de vente aux enchères... Mais on essaie de voir si on a assez de temps pour tout gérer.

Hanson qui savait que Jo était un peu en rogne contre lui pour les avoir largués, se proposa gentiment

\- je peux faire tes recherches si tu veux. Ça vous laissera le temps de faire vos visites. De quoi est ce que tu as besoin ?

Jo lui fit un petit sourire

\- tu peux être un amour quand tu veux, Mike. C'est ta façon de te rattraper pour nous avoir lâchés ?

Il haussa des épaules

\- je ne pense pas avoir mieux à faire. Je vais enrôler l'autre idiot avec moi et on va essayer de voir de ce qu'on peut trouver à nous deux.

Jo était heureuse d'avoir un ami aussi dévoué que Mike. Elle lui tapota délicatement l'épaule

\- je te remercie ! Si tu peux regarder des ventes aux enchères de préférences avec des objets historiques. Il y en a certainement eu plusieurs au cours du mois. Si tu pouvais nous donner les différentes localisations. Henry et moi on se chargera de visiter et de poser les questions.

Hanson acquiesça

\- pas de problèmes ! Je ferais ça. Mais c'est pour quelle raison ces recherches ?

\- par rapport au collier que nous avions retrouvé sur Brittany. On ne peut rien écarter, toutes les pistes sont à explorer. Nous avons trop peu d'éléments pour établir qui peut être le suspect.

\- d'accord ! Bon eh bien, je t'avance là dans. Et vous faites ce que vous avez à faire, tous les deux.

\- merci Mike ! On se recapte tout à l'heure.

Henry avait avisé Jo de prendre un mandat pour la visite de la boutique O beau Vintage, qui devrait être en mesure de leur dire qui avait été la dernière personne à acheter le fameux rouge à lèvres. Henry espérait cependant que ce n'était pas un leurre mais cela n'y ressemblait pas. Au contraire, la personne qui avait tracé cette marque sur la jeune femme, devait avoir une raison, peut être avec l'espoir de pouvoir s'échapper tranquillement vu qu'une trace de rouge à lèvres dessinée, n'était pas analysable, vu que le tube n'était pas en contact direct avec la peau.

La route jusqu'au New Jersey se passa bien en deux heures plus quelques ralentissements à cause des sorties de travail de nombreuses personnes dans la grande pomme.

Ils avaient bien évidemment passé un coup de fil au propriétaire pour être sûr qu'il était encore ouvert vu qu'il commençait à se faire tard et au vu de la localisation de la boutique, Jo se disait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir grand chose qui restait ouvert passé 16h.

La jeune femme tourna en rond pendant de longues minutes, même le GPS de son téléphone n'était pas fichu de trouver la localisation et elle se demandait comment certaines personnes pouvaient venir faire leur petit shopping dans un tel endroit.

Ce fut Henry et son incroyable sens de l'orientation aiguisé qui leur permirent de trouver la boutique.

L'immortel s'était simplement rappelé être passé dans le quartier il y a bien des années.

\- bon, ça a l'air d'être ici cette fois - souffla Jo, en regardant la petite boutique qui semblait bien triste, avec son petit logo représentant des objets vintage mais elle était quasiment là, la seule boutique du coin.

Henry hocha la tête

\- on dirait bien ! En tout cas, c'est l'adresse que j'ai eue. Espérons qu'on obtiendra quelque chose

\- espérons !

Ils sortirent dans la voiture d'un pas synchronisé. Henry en bon gentleman, laissait toujours sa jeune partenaire prendre les devants.

Ils avancèrent dans la boutique qui était relativement vide. Henry pensait que Jo avait raison, cela était presque incroyable de savoir qu'il y avait une clientèle qui passait. Dans le fond, cela permettait à leur suspect de mieux se cacher.

\- est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? - demanda Jo en se mettant près de la caisse, Henry juste à sa suite

Un bang sonore se fit entendre, suivit de quelques jurements et une petite femme d'un certain âge trotta rapidement à la rencontre de ses nouveaux clients.

\- bonjour bonjour ! Puis-je vous faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Jo et Henry avaient presque pitié de ne pas être là pour acheter quoique ce soit.

\- euh, on vous a passé un coup de fil tout à l'heure - elle montra son badge - NYPD, je sais que nous sommes un peu loin de notre juridiction mais nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser, c'est dans le cas d'une affaire criminelle.

La petite femme les regarda tour à tour et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de sa caisse

\- euh bien sûr ! Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

Jo s'appuya contre le comptoir

\- nous aimerions savoir si vous gardez un registre des personnes qui sont passées dans votre boutique ainsi que leur dernier achat ?

La petite femme acquiesça

\- bien sûr ! Comme je n'ai pas d'ordinateurs ou aucune technologie dans cette boutique, je suis obligée de demander aux clients de remplir un bordereau. Je garde la copie et je sais toujours qui a acheté quoi. Cela me permet d'avoir une garantie dans le cas d'un remboursement ou d'une fraude.

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard

\- et dites moi, vous vendez quels sortes d'objets vintage dans votre boutique ? - demanda Henry

\- un peu de tout ! Il n'y a pas que des objets ! Je possède aussi des cahiers, des meubles, des stylos, des nécessaires de cuisine, salle de bain, entre autre.

Jo et Henry savaient parfaitement qu'il ne fallait jamais brusquer un témoin. Jo demanda avec sa douceur habituelle

\- savez-vous ce qu'est Rouge Baiser ?

À l'entente du nom, la petite femme fit un large sourire.

\- bien sûr que oui ! C'est un rouge à lèvres, très ancien. Je suis la seule boutique de l'Amérique à en vendre. Je ne reçois qu'une dizaine d'échantillons tous les trois mois. Mon stock est presque écoulé, je n'en ai plus que deux pour la saison.

La propriétaire était tout de même assez coopérative mais Jo préférait lui montrer le mandat, pour avoir accès à la liste de clients.

\- eh bien, il se trouve que notre victime avait une trace de ce fameux rouge à lèvre sur son corps. Mon légiste ici présent, est amateur d'antiquités alors il s'y connait.

La petite femme regarda Henry avec admiration

\- c'est vrai ?

\- oui madame ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce rouge à lèvres.

La petite femme se surprit à rougir

\- c'est rare de voir un homme de votre âge s'intéresser à des choses qui datent de bien avant sa naissance.

Henry sentit une perle de transpiration couler le long de son cou et espérait qu'il n'avait pas l'air constipé. Jo le regarda longuement, semblant comprendre quelque chose. Ce fut la voix de la propriétaire qui la ramena sur terre.

\- pourquoi me demandez vous ça détective ?

Jo cligna rapidement des yeux pour se concentrer

\- Parce que, je sais que c'est contre votre politique. Mais nous aurions énormément besoin de pouvoir accéder à votre liste de clients pour connaitre le nom de la dernière personne qui a acheté ce rouge à lèvres et à quelle date; voir si nous avons moyen de remonter à notre meurtrier.

Jo tendit le mandat pour ne pas avoir à argumenter avec elle. La petite femme acquiesça en prêtant à peine attention au mandat

\- très bien ! Bien sûr, je vous amène ça de suite.

Elle prit quelques minutes à l'arrière de la boutique avant de revenir avec le registre à la page de la vente de Rouge Baiser.

Henry fut surpris de voir avec quelle minutie elle tenait ce registre. Tout était parfaitement clair et par ordre de date et d'année. Ils n'auraient aucun problème à trouver les derniers acheteurs.

Le couple se pencha ensemble sur le registre tandis que la propriétaire les observa faire, silencieusement.

Le dernier achat remontait au mois dernier ce qui pouvait coller avec leur affaire, étant donné que celui avant lui datait d'encore plus loin.

Ils regardèrent le nom qui était inscrit

\- Ochlay Rekba - dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix

Ce fut une surprise totale pour le couple qui s'attendait vraiment à voir un nom qu'ils connaissaient. Jo leva les yeux au ciel.

La propriétaire osa

\- que se passe t-il ? Vous avez l'air plutôt frustrée

Jo approuva

\- c'est le cas ! On s'attendait à trouver un nom qu'on a déjà vu dans notre affaire et là c'est un total inconnu.

\- elle - corrigea la vieille femme

Jo et Henry la questionnèrent du regard

\- si vous parlez du dernier achat, je me rappelle de la personne qui est venue. Elle avait l'air un peu désorientée mais elle était déterminée à avoir ce rouge à lèvres. Je me rappelle qu'elle m'avait passé de nombreux coups de téléphone pour que je le mette de côté. Elle me disait que c'était pour sa mère.. J'espère en tout cas, que cela lui a fait plaisir.

Henry commençait à avoir quelques doutes. Il demanda alors à la propriétaire

\- est ce que vous seriez capable de nous décrire à quoi ressemblerait la jeune fille ?

\- elle avait des reflets roux et elle portait des lunettes de soleil. Elle était habillée assez court pour la période et elle est repartie dans une voiture de type Smart.

Henry se gratta le menton. Une Smart était assez rare aux États-Unis. Jo sentait les nerfs monter.

\- ugh, j'espère que cette affaire ne va pas continuer de nous faire tourner en bourrique.

Henry essayait de réfléchir. Il prit Jo par le bras, en remerciant poliment la petite madame.

\- Merci de votre collaboration madame. Nous allons nous débrouiller avec ce que nous avons.

Jo allait protester mais Henry la pressa dehors.

\- mais enfin quoi ? - demanda t-elle une fois qu'ils furent dehors

\- je pense savoir qui a acheté ce rouge à lèvres et je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas un vrai nom.

Jo ne le suivait pas

\- comment ça ?

\- Ochlay Rekba... Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond... Je ne trouve pas ce nom très flatteur.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- Euh, Henry ? Un nom reste un nom. La pauvre n'a pas choisit de s'appeler comme ça.

Henry soupira

\- tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que la propriétaire nous a dit que la jeune femme avait des reflets roux ?

Jo était complètement perdue.

\- je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- prête moi ton calepin

Elle s'exécuta. Henry griffonna deux trois trucs. Il avait écrit le nom de la personne tel qu'elle était et dessous avait écrit un deuxième prénom. Jo haussa des sourcils

\- Chloé Baker?

Henry acquiesça

\- Elle a écrit tout son nom à l'envers et elle a changé les dernières lettres, certainement pour qu'on y voit que du feu.

Jo sentit réellement la migraine.

\- oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Combien de choses est ce qu'elle nous cache encore celle là ?

\- je n'en sais rien mais je pense que cette fois, il est bon de la prendre en garde à vue.

Jo s'appuya contre sa voiture

\- tu crois qu'elle est responsable ?

\- je n'en suis pas sûr. Je vais analyser de nouveau le corps de Brittany pour savoir quel était le gabarit exact de la personne qui l'a attaqué et si cela correspond à la taille de Chloé, il faudra l'arrêter. Pour l'instant, nous avons encore des enchères à visiter donc, ne tirons pas encore de conclusions.

* * *

\- donc Chloé serait la présumée responsable ? - demanda Reece, quand le couple revint au poste quelques heures plus tard.

Ils acquiescèrent.

\- on n'a encore rien de concret - répondit Jo - bien que cette jeune fille vu ces délits, mériterait bien de passer du temps derrière les barreaux, je me dis qu'on ne peut pas l'accuser injustement mais on compte y retourner parce qu'elle nous dit à demi la vérité à chaque fois qu'on la croise. Je vais finir par sévir.

Elle haussa un sourcil et Henry se sentit toute chose de la voir grogner de la sorte. Reece soupira

\- de quoi avez vous besoin exactement pour trouver si elle est responsable ou pas ?

Elle s'adressait à Henry. Alors il lui raconta la même chose qu'il avait dit à Jo. Que seul le gabarit de la personne responsable de la mort de Brittany, pourrait aider.

Reece nota tout ça et les encouragea à s'accrocher, qu'ils finiraient bien par voir le bout.

Hanson avança vers le couple avec des feuilles imprimées.

\- tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant de ton côté ? - demanda Jo

Il lui tendit les feuilles

\- oui ! J'ai parcouru tous les sites et appelé toutes les organisations qui ont fait des ventes aux enchères d'objets anciens ces trois derniers mois. Cinq sont ressorties. À différentes banlieues de Manhattan et une à Long Island.

Henry put voir Jo rouler des yeux mentalement. Comme s'il n'avaient pas assez de choses à faire comme ça.

\- bien ! répondit-elle simplement - on s'en occupera demain, comme tout ce que nous avons sur les bras.

Hanson leur fit un regard interrogatif et Henry résuma rapidement la situation.

\- sérieusement ?

Le couple acquiesça simultanément. Hanson se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Bon ! J'espère que les recherches d'Henry et celles des enchères aboutiront à quelque chose.

\- crois moi Mike, on espère aussi.

Henry était redescendu à la morgue pour faire ses analyses concernant le corps de Brittany. Lucas était en train de lire un roman graphique, comme à son habitude.

En le voyant, il leva les yeux au ciel

\- tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

Lucas sursauta en entendant la voix d'Henry

\- boss ! Euh... Eh bien, comme on a pas d'autres cadavres, et que j'ai terminé toute ma paperasse, j'ai aidé Hanson dans les recherches, je me disais que je pouvais me caler et lire un bon roman graphique.

Henry secoua la tête et marcha vers le frigo pour sortir le corps de Brittany. Il grommela.

\- avec tout ce qu'on a, à faire, il ne vaudrait mieux pas te reposer sur tes lauriers.

Lucas ferma son roman et avança vers Henry, en regardant le corps de la défunte.

\- vous avez du nouveau ?

\- je ne sais pas encore ! Avec Jo, on revient du New Jersey où on a trouvé que l'ancienne colocataire de notre victime avait acheté le rouge à lèvre que j'ai retrouvé sur elle. Et elle avait acheté ceci sous un faux nom. Donc après, ça ne veut peut être rien dire mais depuis que je travaille ici, j'ai appris que une fois sur deux, c'est une personne qui a eu un rôle à jouer, de près ou de loin.

Lucas ne répondit rien de plus. Henry en savait plus que lui de toute façon. Il demanda alors

\- donc qu'est ce qu'on cherche exactement ?

\- je vais déterminer le gabarit de la personne qui l'a tué. Certes, elle a été retrouvée après un rapport sexuel mais rien ne dit que c'est la personne avec qui elle a fricoté.

\- compris !

En regardant longuement le corps, Henry essaya de comprendre quand cette trace avait été mise, post mortem ou pas... Il aurait eu tendance à dire que oui mais après tout, ce rouge à lèvre ne s'enlevait pas si facilement donc il aurait fallut qu'il soit là depuis un moment pour que la trace persiste jusqu'au retour au labo.

Il fronça des sourcils. Comme très souvent, il se faisait des films de la manière dont la victime avait pu être tuée.

Il leva le doigt

\- je pense savoir ce qui s'est passé

Lucas le regarda s'agiter. Il recommençait encore.

\- ah oui ? Quoi alors ?

\- je dirais que Brittany a bien eu son rendez-vous avec peu importe qui c'était. Je dirais ensuite qu'une autre personne est rentrée et elles se sont battues.

\- elles ? - demanda Lucas

Henry haussa des épaules

\- je veux présumer qu'il s'agit de Chloé. Bref, admettons, elles se battent. Brittany mesurait à peine 1,60m. J'ai estimé la taille de Chloé à environ 1,55m... Pour déposer la marque là où elle était sur Brittany, il aurait fallut une personne plus petite qu'elle. Je dirais qu'une personne la dépassant, aurait déposer cette marque plus au niveau de son front ou de de ses épaules. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Chloé lui dépose une trace de rouge à lèvres et la pousse dans le lit... Elle l'étrangle avec...

Il réfléchit longuement et Lucas sut qu'il avait encore une théorie. Henry soupira de frustration

\- aucun des sex toys n'a servi à l'étrangler.

\- alors quoi ? - demanda l'assistant

Henry réfléchit longuement, en regardant le corps de Brittany. Il repensa à la scène de crime et ce qui s'y trouvait dessus. Il revit les draps, les couvertures, le lit à moitié défait et de nombreux coussins dont un mal reposé sur le lit.

\- un oreiller - murmura t-il

Lucas haussa un sourcil

\- vraiment ? Pourtant ça n'y ressemble pas, je veux dire, vous aviez dit qu'elle n'avait pas été étranglée manuellement. Cependant, elle a aussi des traces sur les poignets et les chevilles.

Henry acquiesça

\- je sais ! Pour ces parties là, il s'agit de menottes, tout simplement. Nous n'avons pas pu déterminer lesquelles exactement lors de notre visite avec Jo mais dans tous les cas, elles ne sont pas pertinentes avec les causes de la mort de Brittany. La strangulation est ce qui l'a tué mais elle a été étouffée plus qu'étrangler. Avec un oreiller... Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Il se pencha sur le corps et tata ses pupilles et son thorax...

\- pendant qu'elle se battait, son agresseur lui a compressé le thorax, ce qui lui a déjà fait perdre l'air.

\- mais comment le thorax aurait pu être comprimé ?

Henry réfléchit longuement, trop longuement. Lucas pouvait voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles.

Le légiste regarda tout autour d'eux, voire si quelque chose lui venait à l'esprit. Il se résigna

\- je ne sais pas !

Lucas se demandait s'il avait bien entendu

\- attendez ? Quoi ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- non, pas du tout ! Je suis persuadé qu'elle a été étouffée avec un oreiller. Mais pour en arriver là, elle a manqué d'air avant. Mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui a pu écraser son thorax...

Henry détestait ce sentiment de ne pas trouver quelque chose qui semblait être d'une facilité pour lui mais carrément impensable pour d'autres.

\- généralement le thorax s'écrase pendant un accident de voiture ou par une réanimation très mal faite, éventuellement. Mais dans notre cas, notre victime n'était ni dans une voiture et n'a pas non plus été réanimée... Puisque nous n'avons pas pu relever d'empreintes manuelles sur elle... À moins que...

Henry resta longtemps silencieux, essayant de capturer les derniers moments de la jeune femme. Elle avait été retrouvée dans sa chambre mais rien ne disait qu'elle n'avait pas tentée de s'enfuir après son argument avec la personne qui a tracé ce rouge sur elle.

Il y avait des escaliers et une cage d'ascenseur. Henry sentit la lumière au bout du tunnel

\- des escaliers...

Lucas ne le suivait plus

\- quoi des escaliers ?

\- l'hôtel avait des escaliers mais aussi un ascenseur. Je viens de me rappeler. Je n'y avais pas fait attention le soir du meurtre mais il y avait des traces plus sombres sur la moquette.

Lucas le regardait comme s'il était complètement fou

\- en quoi c'est important ?

\- Brittany a essayé de s'enfuir de la chambre... Mais elle a été rapidement rattrapée, poussée dans les escaliers. Son thorax a été compressé et elle a perdu connaissance. Cependant elle n'est pas morte sur le coup alors la personne qui l'a tuée, l'a ramenée dans sa chambre et l'a achevé avec un oreiller.

Lucas pensait que c'était un véritable bordel. Certaines personnes étaient vraiment prêtes à tout et n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un qui ne leur plaisait pas.

\- elle n'a pas été tuée par une seule personne - finit-il par dire

\- oh ! Doc, sérieux là ? Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? Et puis cette histoire d'oreiller ? Je pensais qu'elle avait été étranglée avec le collier ?

Henry se frotta le menton

\- je pense que l'agresseur avec qui elle s'est battue était complice avec la personne avec qui elle a eu un rapport. De ce fait pendant qu'elle fuyait, il l'attendait certainement au tournant. Et il s'est chargé de la ramener dans la chambre par la suite et l'un des deux l'a étouffé. Le collier n'était posée sur elle que pour faire diversion.

Il se frotta les tempes.

\- voilà ! C'est ce que j'en conclus. Jo et moi, on va devoir ramener Chloé au poste ici pour lui poser des questions plus sérieuses et on va avoir besoin du registre de l'hôtel pour tracer le nom de l'homme avec qui elle a eu des rapports. Même si ce n'est pas un vrai nom, on arrivera peut être à créer un lien avec quelque chose.

Sachant qu'ils devaient encore visiter les sites d'enchères... Henry avait espoir que la personne avec qui Brittany avait eu un rapport serait la même qui avait achetée le collier et que son nom serait le même que le registre de l'hôtel. Il espérait vraiment que cela serait le cas, parce qu'il ne se voyait pas chercher encore des jours pour trouver le responsable.

Il finit par demander à Lucas qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

\- où en est-on avec les analyses de sperme ?

Lucas secoua la tête

\- les résultats ne sont pas encore revenus. Il y a bien trop de mélange.

Henry grimaça, essaya de chasser les images qui apparurent dans sa tête.

\- alors nous avons énormément de boulot qui nous attend demain.

 **###**

\- d'où tu sors toutes ces théories ? - demanda Jo, quand elle et Henry sortirent du poste un peu plus tard ce soir là.

Jo le raccompagnerait jusqu'à la boutique et dinerait avec lui et Abe.

\- j'ai tenté de raisonner avec ce que je voyais sur elle. Donc demain, on va devoir ramener Chloé mais on a aussi tous les sites d'enchères... On ne peut pas être partout à la fois.

Jo approuva

\- toi et moi, pour une fois, on va rester au poste. Je vais demander à Mike d'aller voir pour les enchères. Je ne pense pas que ça le dérangera. Il nous doit au moins ça.

\- et pour le registre de l'hôtel ? Est ce que tu crois qu'on devrait aller sur place et demander ?

Jo haussa des épaules en s'installant au siège conducteur

\- on ne perdra rien à essayer. Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais espoir que le nom qui ressort des ventes soit le même que celui du registre. Tu crois qu'on aura autant de chance ?

\- je ne sais pas ! Mais on peut toujours espérer. Il y en a forcément un qui a fait une erreur quelque part.

\- je suis d'accord !

Elle démarra et ils rentrèrent à la boutique, peut être pas aussi sereinement, sachant qu'une autre longue et interminable journée les attendait directement, dès le lendemain.


	96. Chapter 95

_**Hello la compagnie ! Merci de vos reviews ! Comme prévu, un autre chapitre pour la fin de semaine. Savourez bien le weekend, le prochain arrivera sans doute lundi :) et profitez bien parce que voici le dénouement de l'affaire et après ça, tout s'enchainera très vite pour vous entrainer jusqu'au bout de cette aventure. Bonne lecture**_

* * *

\- Bon ! Chloé, on va arrêter tout de suite les conneries maintenant - souffla Jo, dès le lendemain qu'ils avaient ramené la jeune femme au poste, ce qui n'avait pas été de tout repos.

En effet, en les voyant revenir, la jeune femme avait prétendu prendre sa veste et avait réussi à se faire la malle par la sortie de secours. Son peu de discrétion en sortant avait directement mis la puce à l'oreille de Jo et Henry et heureusement avec une telle endurance, Jo était parvenue à la rattraper. Et cette fois ci, elle n'avait vraiment pas fait preuve de tendresse, loin de là.

La jeune fille avait les bras croisés et pour une fois semblait bien sobre et consciente de ce qui se passait. Ce qui avait amené le couple à se demander, si jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait simplement pas joué la comédie pour ne pas être inculpée.

Henry regardait sa petite amie à travers la vitre et il était impressionné de voir avec quel tact elle menait cette interrogation. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir si jamais elle avait bel et bien un truc à se reprocher.

\- je vais me permettre de te tutoyer - continua Jo - parce que tu n'es qu'une pauvre gamine écervelée qui ne semble pas comprendre la gravité de la situation.

Chloé ravala sa salive et lança un regard noir à la détective

\- je veux un avocat !

\- tu en auras un ! Mais pas tout de suite ! Étant donné que tu nous as déjà menti deux fois à mon collègue et moi, et par la loi de mon commissariat, j'ai le droit de te garder 48h sans aucune exception, sans même l'intervention d'un avocat, pour le moment.

Jo fit un petit sourire malsain, en voyant le visage de Chloé se décomposer

\- et figure toi que j'ai déjà expliqué au juge ta situation et crois-moi qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'envoyer un avocat tout de suite, avant que je n'obtienne un ou deux aveux de ta part. Et moi, j'ai tout mon temps.

Elle tenta de l'intimider. Elle savait qu'elle se la jouait un peu façon Hanson pour le coup, parce qu'en général elle était le bon flic et lui, le mauvais. Mais les rôles pouvaient changer parfois.

\- mais tu n'as pas compris que toi tu resterais là tant que tu décides de t'enfermer continuellement dans ton silence. Et que moi, ce soir, je vais rentrer bien tranquillement à la maison et profiter d'un petit moment et dormir dans un lit bien au chaud, ce qui ne sera pas ton cas.

Henry se pinça les lèvres. Sa petite amie avait vraiment un franc-parler comme personne.

Chloé commençait à s'agiter. Le signe habituel des suspects.

\- alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez entendre ?

\- ce que tu ne dis pas depuis deux jours. La vérité !

Chloé haussa des épaules

\- je vous ai dit ce que je savais. Pourquoi vous continuez de me harceler ?

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- parce qu'on a découvert d'autres éléments Chloé ! Tu crois vraiment qu'avec la NYPD, tout reste enfoui et rien ne remonte ? Détrompe-toi ! Même si parfois cela peut nous prendre des années, on finit toujours pas trouver le dénouement d'une affaire. Et tu ne feras pas exception.

Chloé soupira. Jo lui montra la copie du reçu que la propriétaire d'O. beau vintage avait accepté de leur fournir.

En le voyant, le visage de la jeune femme changea immédiatement.

\- à ta tête, je dirais que tu reconnais ce bordereau. Comment ne pourrais-tu pas, vu que tu as acheté un rouge à lèvres qui n'est presque plus produit et dont à peine 10 exemplaires sortent tous les trois mois, dans une boutique au fin fond du New Jersey. Ça fait un sacré bout de chemin pour un simple rouge à lèvres.

Chloé regarda ses ongles et Jo savait qu'elle allait finir par craquer d'une minute à l'autre. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et jeta un oeil vers la vitre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Henry, mais bien évidemment, il le pouvait et à ce moment, sans l'existence de cette même vitre, on pouvait clairement dire qu'ils lisaient à travers l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait que je m'intéresse à un rouge à lèvres ancien et le fait que mon ancienne coloc est décédée.

Jo haussa un sourcil

\- il n'y en aurait pas si une trace de ce baume n'avait pas été retrouvée sur elle. Et mon légiste l'a confirmé, cette marque avait été placée là bien avant qu'elle ne soit tuée. Alors voilà le topo. Brittany a rendez-vous avec un homme. On ne peut pas encore définir si ce dernier est complice avec toi ou pas, mais nous allons mener nos recherches. Tu as acheté ce rouge à lèvres, certainement pas pour ton propre intérêt, sinon tu aurais utilisé ton nom dans le bon sens. Tu savais que la police avait des chances de te retrouver.

Chloé se renfrogna et ne répondit rien, laissant Jo continuer

\- Tu te bas avec Brittany après son rapport. Tu es donc allée dans sa chambre certainement pendant qu'elle se rhabillait. Vous en êtes venus aux mains, tu as tracé du rouge sur elle. Tu l'as poussé sur le lit et tu as tenté une première fois de l'étrangler, mais elle t'a repoussé et a tenté de s'enfuir. Par la suite, elle n'a jamais pu sortir de l'hôtel, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une autre personne l'a rattrapé, l'a poussé dans les escaliers, son thorax s'est écrasé, elle a perdu connaissance. Ton complice l'a ramené dans la chambre et tu l'as étouffé avec un oreiller. Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose ?

Chloé sentit des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête.

\- je ne l'ai pas tuée !

Jo soupira

\- ça suffit ! On a toutes les preuves ! Notre légiste est plus intelligent que toi et moi réuni. Alors, tu ferais mieux de te confier. Si tu nous balances un nom, on pourra alléger ta peine.

Chloé commençait à devenir nerveuse. Elle se frotta le visage, pensant que c'était un véritable cauchemar.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tuée !

\- Chloé !

La jeune femme voulut se lever, mais se rappela qu'elle était menottée à la barre.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me fuir ! Allège ta conscience - reprit Jo, d'un ton plus calme.

Henry pouvait définitivement confirmer qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir dans l'histoire, mais il n'était pas très sûr qu'elle soit effectivement la véritable responsable. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Ils avaient été à deux.

Chloé poussa un long et interminable soupir

\- très bien ! Ça s'est passé exactement comme vous l'avez dit. C'est vrai, ces petites manières m'avaient fortement agacée et j'en pouvais plus de la voir se vanter de tas de choses, pendant que moi je trime à réussir à quelque chose. Alors, je l'ai suivie lors de son rendez-vous sexuel et j'ai attendu qu'elle finisse son affaire et je suis rentrée dans la chambre. On s'est battues... Mais je n'ai pas tracé la marque sur elle. Dans notre élan, mon tube est tombé et s'est écrasé contre elle ce qui a provoqué la longue marque. Je n'ai pas essayé de l'étrangler, je vous le promets. Elle s'est effectivement enfuie en courant de la chambre, mais quand je suis sortie pour la retrouver, elle était déjà au bas des escaliers, elle ne respirait déjà plus.

Henry secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas ce que l'autopsie avait révélé. Jo n'en croyait pas un traître mot. En tout cas, pas la totalité. Elle couvrait pour quelqu'un. Henry avait confirmé qu'elle était morte par strangulation, mais avec un oreiller. Elle n'aurait pas pu être déjà morte au bas des escaliers. Jo faisait bien plus confiance à l'instinct d'Henry qu'une suspecte.

Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de Chloé. Jo se leva.

\- un garde va vous amener dans une cellule.

\- pourquoi ? - s'affola la jeune femme

Jo la regarda d'un air évident

\- vous êtes complice de meurtre, Chloé.

\- mais je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre... Elle était déjà morte quand je suis arrivée en bas.

\- et comme vous l'avez sûrement entendu, ce qui l'a achevé est l'étouffement par oreiller. J'ai du mal à croire que vous n'étiez plus dans la chambre au moment où votre complice l'a ramené. Mais ça ne fait rien, à l'heure qu'il est, nous avons des détectives qui fouillent à la fois le registre de l'hôtel et d'autres qui font le tour des sites de ventes aux enchères. Avec un peu de chance, le faux nom qui était à l'hôtel sera celui des ventes aux enchères parce que Brittany a été retrouvée avec le collier de Cléopâtre et on ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que tout ceci est relié. Alors, si vous ne voulez dire que la moitié de la vérité, libre à vous. On en aura un autre sur les bras qui ne pourra pas nous échapper.

Jo lui prit les mains pour la libérer des menottes. Elle l'attrapa et sortit avec elle, mais Chloé céda.

\- d'accord ! Okay ! Vous avez raison ! Je n'étais pas toute seule ! Mais je vous ai dit la vérité. Je ne l'ai pas étouffée, ce n'est pas moi. J'ai fait tout ce que vous avez dit, sauf ça. Je vous le promets.

Henry était ressorti de la salle arrière et regardait la jeune fille. Jo l'observait pour avoir sa confirmation et il acquiesça.

\- je suis passée à mon labo rapidement ce matin. La personne qui a tué Brittany était plus grande qu'elle. Mais je peux aussi dire que vous avez eu votre rôle à jouer à cause de la hauteur de la trace, même si cette dernière a été mise là par accident.

Chloé baissa les yeux. Jo la regarda.

\- pourquoi Chloé ? Vous venez de gâcher votre vie. Vous êtes complice de meurtre et vous allez passer quelques années derrière les barreaux.

Henry ajouta

\- sauf si vous acceptez de nous balancer le nom de votre complice

Chloé pouffa, avec les larmes dans les yeux

\- ne rêvez pas !

Jo fit signe à un garde, qui l'embarqua pour la mettre dans une cellule. Jo soupira et regarda Henry.

\- je suis un peu déçue. J'aurais espéré qu'elle avouerait la totale.

Henry sourit

\- ce n'était déjà pas facile de lui tirer les vers du nez, alors je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir. Espérons que Lucas et Hanson aient plus de chance.

Jo acquiesça et ce fut Reece qui vint à leur rencontre

\- je viens d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé ! L'ancienne coloc de notre victime a avoué ?

\- Oui ! À demi - répondit Jo -, mais cela fait d'elle une complice de meurtre de toute façon. Il nous manque juste le nom de la personne qui était avec Brittany ce soir-là et on essaie de le relier avec l'achat d'un collier qui appartenait à Cléopâtre.

Reece hocha la tête et tendit un dossier au couple. Henry le lut par-dessus l'épaule de Jo.

\- qu'est ce que c'est ? - demanda la détective ?

\- C'est le registre de l'hôtel et le nom qui est surligné est celui utilisé par le client de Brittany.

\- Dean Bryne ?

\- Oui ! On sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas un vrai nom parce qu'après recherches, nous avons trouvé qu'il s'agissait d'une personne décédée il y a un peu près 20 ans, suite à un violent accident de moto.

Jo trouvait la situation particulièrement hystérique. Si le tueur pensait s'en sortir comme ça, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude.

\- docteur Morgan ? - un des assistants de la morgue le demanda

\- oui ?

\- j'ai quelques résultats pour vous

Henry s'excusa et s'éclipsa quelques secondes. Jo regarda Reece.

\- savez-vous où en sont Hanson et Lucas ?

\- la dernière fois que j'ai reçu un appel, ils allaient visiter Long Island.

\- est-ce que par hasard le nom retrouvé sur la liste des enchères correspond à celui qu'on vient de retrouver dans le registre ?

Reece allait répondre quand Henry revient avec un dossier, tout excité.

\- j'ai eu les résultats d'analyse de sperme. Outre le fait que j'avais retrouvé des échantillons sur presque tout son corps, ce qui me fait penser qu'elle a certainement eu des rapports presque toute la journée. Les noms qui y sont inscrits sont tous dans notre base de données, sans casiers et n'ont aucun rapport dans notre affaire... Mais vous n'allez pas croire ce qui est ressorti.

Il montra le dossier au lieutenant et à la détective. Les deux se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds !

\- Hassen Khalil ?

Reece pouffa

\- sérieusement ! Comment on a pu passer à côté de ça.

Henry se frotta le menton

\- bonne question ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je veux dire, avec toute l'histoire avec son frère et le fait qu'il veuille rester ici. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Il a eu un rapport avec Chloé... Je me demande si...

Jo acheva sa phrase.

\- s'il ne s'est pas fait passer pour son frère, encore une fois ?

Henry acquiesça

\- il y a des chances.

Jo essaya de raisonner

\- mais comment on peut être certain que ce soit bien lui le responsable de la mort de Brittany ? Comment on peut relier ce nom à celui du registre ?

Reece lui répondit

\- figurez-vous que le nom de Dean Bryne est revenu déjà deux fois dans les ventes aux enchères.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent.

\- les caméras -dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix

Reece ne les suivait pas

\- de quoi les caméras ?

\- est ce que vous avez moyen d'accéder aux caméras de ces ventes ? Ça va être le seul moyen de repérer s'il s'agit de notre homme.

Reece prit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro d'Hanson

\- détective ! Oui c'est le lieutenant Reece ! Jo et Henry ont trouvé un match par rapport aux analyses de sperme sur notre victime.

\- vraiment ? On peut revenir au poste alors ?

\- Non pas encore ! On aurait besoin de vous deux encore ! Il faut que vous visualisiez les caméras des sites des enchères là où vous avez repéré le nom Dean Bryne. Je sais que ça vous fait faire un aller-retour, mais les analyses de sperme qu'on a retrouvé sont celles d'Hassen Khalil.

À ce nom, Hanson se figea et échangea un regard avec Lucas

\- le jumeau qui a couché avec l'autre pour berner notre victime ?

\- exactement ! Donc on pense que le faux nom peut être le sien. S'il y a possibilité de vérifier avec les caméras pour qu'on soit certains de ce qu'on avance.

Hanson regarda Lucas

\- eh bien, déjà celui de Long Island est le lieu où la vente du collier s'est passée. On est toujours sur place, vous voulez qu'on vérifie ?

Henry se disait qu'ils avaient de la chance, du moins il l'espérait.

\- très bonne idée détective - répondit-il - à mon humble avis, c'est celle qui nous intéresse le plus à cause du collier. Savez-vous qui a remporté son enchère ?

\- justement ! C'est ce Bryne quelque chose, d'où le fait que je proposais d'y retourner pour visualiser les caméras.

Jo s'agita et ajouta son grain de sel

\- tu es génial Mike ! Faites ça tous les deux et rappelez-nous dès que possible.

\- on est dessus !

Hanson rappela quelques minutes après, ce fut Jo qui décrocha et elle mit le haut-parleur. Elle était entourée d'Henry et de Reece. Ils étaient tous trois autour du bureau de la jeune femme.

\- oui Mike, tu es sur haut-parleur.

\- On vient de visualiser les caméras et... Vous aviez raison, c'est bien Hassen qu'on a vu sur les vidéos et c'est lui qui a obtenu le collier de Cléopâtre et c'est bien le même nom trouvé sur le registre de l'hôtel, qu'il a utilisé pour l'acquérir.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent et regardèrent Reece

\- est-ce qu'on l'arrête tout de suite, lieu ?

\- je pense qu'on ne peut plus perdre de temps. Le fait qu'on l'ait déjà interrogé une fois sans se méfier lui a certainement mis la puce à l'oreille et sachant qu'il veut sa résidence dans notre pays, il a l'autorisation de sortir de l'état de Manhattan. Qui sait où il peut être.

Jo se leva

\- il habite à Brighton Beach. Il faut qu'on aille vérifier s'il est chez lui. Peut-être pense-t-il qu'il sera libre de toute charge, vu qu'on a arrêté Chloé. Plus facile de faire porter le chapeau à un complice.

Henry approuva

\- je suis d'accord ! Et à mon avis, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Reece envoya une proche équipe vérifier si Hassen se trouvait bien chez lui. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'y envoyer Jo et Henry, dans le cas où leur aide était demandée en ville.

Elle contacta également toutes les gares et les aéroports, les autres postes de police pour le signalement du jeune homme ainsi que son vrai nom puisque sans aucun doute c'est ce qu'il utiliserait s'il voulait se faire la malle.

Jo ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire et proposa à Henry

\- ça te dirait qu'on aille à Grand Central ? La plupart des gros départs pour les trains se passent là-bas. On est dans le coin, on ne perdra rien à aller jeter un oeil, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Henry regarda Reece

\- allez-y ! Je vous appelle si j'ai du nouveau, mais Jo a raison, vous n'avez rien à perdre en y jetant un oeil.

Ils furent rapidement à Grand Central, qui grouillait de monde comme souvent. Cela rappelait des souvenirs à Jo et Henry. Leur première enquête avait fini sur le toit de la grosse gare et Henry avait fait bonne impression encore une fois; en se jetant devant la balle pour protéger Jo.

Leur relation avait déjà pris un tournant différent à partir de ce moment.

Henry essaya de réfléchir si Hassen avait des raisons d'être chez lui ou d'être si inconscient pour traîner ailleurs.

\- hmm !

\- qu'est ce qu'il y a ? - demanda Jo

\- je regrette qu'on n'ait pas plutôt décidé d'aller voir le personnage chez lui quand on a l'a interrogé. Je pense que cela nous aurait bien aidés. Peut-être avait-il déjà des plans de ce qu'il comptait faire, une fois Chloé inculpée.

Jo se mordilla les lèvres, de frustration

\- c'est vrai ! Mais on s'est laissés prendre au piège. Ça peut arriver.

Elle reçut un texto comme quoi Hassen n'était pas chez lui. Elle le montra à Henry, qui soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant, mais on n'a aucun moyen de savoir où il se trouve. Il peut être n'importe où.

Ils se regardèrent. Deux cerveaux étaient toujours mieux qu'un seul. Mais rien ne leur venait à l'esprit. Évidemment, à l'origine, Hassen n'était pas du tout un suspect et chacun d'eux avait été persuadé que Chloé avait fait tout le travail.

Jo ouvrit la bouche et reçut un autre texto. Elle fronça des sourcils.

\- oh !

\- quoi ?

Elle montra son téléphone à Henry

\- donc Hassen avait prévu de prendre un temps indéfini à Boston. Notre équipe a trouvé une copie du billet d'avion.

Henry demanda

\- pour quand est prévu le départ ?

Jo renvoya un texto pour demander. La réponse ne tarda pas pour arriver.

\- dans deux heures.

Henry fronça des sourcils

\- ça veut dire...

\- qu'il est déjà à JFK.

Jo acquiesça.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et sautèrent dans la voiture de la jeune femme.

Jo avait foncé comme une dingue dans les rues de New York, direction JFK. Elle avait le sentiment qu'ils s'étaient tous fait berner pendant toute cette affaire et que la solution n'avait finalement été que devant eux tout le long.

En débarquant à l'aéroport au terminal auquel ils avaient reçu des directives, Jo et Henry y retrouvèrent Lucas et Hanson qui arrivaient en courant vers eux

\- salut tous les deux ! Vous avez réussi à repérer Hassen ou pas ? - demanda Jo dès que les deux hommes arrivèrent vers eux.

Hanson secoua la tête

\- non ! Mais toutes les équipes de sécurité de l'aéroport sont sur le coup.

Henry regarda autour d'eux. JFK était toujours bourré de monde et il était presque impossible de repérer qui prenait la fuite ou pas. Cependant, chaque poste de départ avait reçu le signalement d'Hassen, alors inévitablement, il ne devrait pas aller plus loin que les douanes. Sauf si bien sûr il avait été plus malin que tout le monde, mais Henry se disait qu'un homme comme ça, ne devait pas avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait été assez stupide pour utiliser le même nom à la fois pour les enchères et à la fois pour le registre de l'hôtel.

Ils étaient situés tous dans le hall des départs entre Boston, Philadelphie et Washington et il y avait autant de monde qu'un week-end, que les grandes vacances ou autre. Rien n'arrêtait l'un de plus grands aéroports du monde.

Jo et Hanson étaient au taquet, Lucas tentait le tout pour avoir l'oeil de lynx des trois autres. Mais il n'était pas aussi efficace, cependant le fait d'être grand lui permit plus rapidement de repérer leur homme.

\- hey ! Je crois que je le vois !

Il pointa la direction où de dos, un homme avec des allures arabiques semblait bien presser et défilait entre les allées pour aller s'enregistrer pour son vol de Boston. Henry remarqua un garde de la sécurité qui fronça des sourcils, certainement parce qu'il venait de reconnaître l'homme.

\- c'est bien lui - murmura Henry - Jo, Hanson, il va passer aux douanes. Le garde l'a repéré.

Jo et Hanson se dirigèrent dans la direction des douanes et firent un signe discret au garde qui arrêta Hassen avant que les détectives arrivent.

\- excusez-moi, monsieur !

Hassen le regarda de la tête aux pieds

\- qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- je peux vérifier votre sac s'il vous plaît ?

\- pourquoi faire ?

\- juste une mesure, s'il vous plaît !

Hassen haussa un sourcil

\- est-ce que c'est parce que je suis arabe ?

\- Non, monsieur ça n'a rien à voir, mais c'est simplement une mesure de sécurité

Jo, Henry, Hanson et Lucas arrivaient vers le garde et Hassen et ils étaient bien contents qu'il puisse faire diversion.

Le garde commença à devenir insistant et Hassen refusait de se plier à sa demande. Les choses commençaient à s'envenimer, mais Hanson et Jo arrivèrent derrière Hassen

\- bonjour Hassen, on prend quelques vacances loin de New York ?

Ce dernier se retourna lentement et leva les yeux au ciel. Jo secoua les menottes devant lui.

\- vous aviez cru que vous allez pouvoir nous échapper longtemps ? Il était évident qu'on remonterait à vous, tôt ou tard.

Hanson, Henry et Lucas tiraient tous la même tête. Hassen était entouré et savait qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il soupira et capitula. Jo lui passa les menottes.

\- Brittany était vraiment une petite connasse. Elle n'en avait que pour mon frère. Chloé ne la supportait pas non plus. Elle se prostituait. Ce genre de choses est banni chez nous, comment j'aurais pu la laisser rejoindre mon frère ? C'est ça ouais.

Jo secoua la tête

\- c'est le truc le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. Sérieusement, c'est quoi votre souci à tuer des gens pour trois fois rien ?

Hassen haussa des épaules, Hanson ajouta

\- l'immigration de votre pays sera ravie d'apprendre ce que vous avez fait. Vous allez purger votre peine ici et vous serez renvoyé chez vous une fois celle-ci terminée, vous allez être la risée de votre quartier et de votre pays et peut être subirez vous une autre peine là bas. Dans le même temps, vous allez être interdit de séjour aux États-Unis. Et vous allez être probablement bien rejeté par votre famille.

Hassen ne répondit pas et se laissa embarquer. Ce fut Hanson qui se chargea de l'amener. Jo et Henry repartirent derrière. Leur suspect fut interrogé et il avoua tout. Il serait mis derrière les barreaux et purgerait une très longue peine avant d'être renvoyé chez lui.

Reece félicita l'équipe pour toujours le bon travail qu'ils produisaient, laissant les quatre à eux-mêmes, avant de finir leur journée

\- eh bien ! On peut dire que ce n'était vraiment pas drôle, mais au moins on a eu un dénouement - annonça fièrement Lucas

Jo donna un coup de coude à son petit ami.

\- toujours, grâce à Henry

Il sourit, mais il la trouvait bien modeste

\- Tu es bien gentille, mais sans notre super équipe, je n'arriverais sans doute à rien. Je pense qu'on peut tous se féliciter pour le bon travail qu'on produit continuellement.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire charmeur et se colla contre lui. Hanson et Lucas ne purent s'empêcher de les trouver adorables.

\- bon eh bien, moi je rentre ! Mes fils se tiennent un peu plus tranquilles depuis que je leur ai fait la leçon concernant le fait de jouer les malades imaginaires.

Ils sourirent tous. Hanson les laissa pour retrouver sa petite famille. Lucas regarda le couple devant lui, qui se faisait les yeux doux et semblait complètement perdu dans sa bulle.

Il se racla la gorge

\- bon eh bien moi, je vais aller faire un tour en ville pour terminer cette journée, voire si je peux trouver quelques romans graphiques pour agrandir ma collection. Bonne soirée les amoureux.

Jo et Henry les regardèrent partir et s'observèrent avec des yeux gourmands.

\- tu veux qu'on passe une soirée rien qu'à nous ? - demanda la jeune détective avec des yeux pétillants

Henry la regarda avec un énorme sourire. Il l'embrassa sur le front et réalisa qu'ils allaient sans doute avoir un temps pour profiter un peu et peut-être pourrait-il enfin lui parler de sa condition. Mais il ignorait s'il valait la peine de lui en parler de suite ou attendre un peu après l'affaire qu'ils venaient de boucler.

Ils avaient sans doute besoin de se reposer un peu, mais cela n'empêchait pas la jeune détective de passer du bon temps avec celui qu'elle aimait.

\- Pourquoi pas ! On peut dîner où tu veux ce soir.

Jo lui fit un petit sourire coquin

\- on va dîner à la maison ! Comme ça, on aura toute la soirée pour... profiter.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Henry n'était pas très sûr encore de sauter le pas, bien qu'il en avait autant envie qu'elle. Il voulait être honnête avant.

Il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne lui échappe et déposa son front contre le sien

\- hmm, je veux bien dîner avec moi, mais ça te dirait qu'on passe seulement une soirée bien cocooning après tout ce qu'on vient de faire ? Je me sens un peu fatigué.

Jo acquiesça

\- j'ai même une meilleure idée. Retrouve-moi à ma voiture dans quelques minutes, je dois passer un coup de fil.

La détective se rappelait qu'il fallait qu'elle appelle Lena pour lui parler du sort du collier et le dénouement de l'affaire. Malgré elle, il fallait qu'elle la remercie pour lui avoir donné la piste dont ils avaient besoin, mais cela n'allait certainement pas changer, leur prochaine confrontation.

* * *

 ** _Le prochain chapitre vous réserve une petite (grosse :p) surprise. Je pense notamment à certaines personnes qui vont certainement être ravies ;). Bon weekend :p_**


	97. Chapter 96

_**Merci à tous de vos gentilles reviews ;). Je pense que beaucoup vont adorer ce chapitre, enfin du moins je l'espère.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Jo s'éloigna dans une salle vide pour passer son coup de téléphone. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que Lena ne décroche

\- bonjour Jo ! Ravie de vous entendre

\- Je ne partage toujours pas ce plaisir, mais j'avais besoin de vous appeler.

Lena marchait tout le long du Hudson River, en faisant un petit sourire mesquin, qu'on lui connaissait.

\- alors ? Je suppose que vous avez arrêté le coupable ?

\- effectivement ! Et bien que cela me démange - la jeune fille s'arrêta pour trouver ces mots, elle ne voulait surtout pas donner l'impression à son ennemie qu'elle lui pardonnait, loin de là -, mais je dois vous remercier. Vous m'avez donné de précieuses informations concernant le collier et les différents endroits où il a pu se trouver. Nous sommes remontés jusqu'à la personne qui l'a acquis et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu définir qu'il était le coupable. Ça n'efface vraiment pas ce que vous avez fait, mais merci.

Il y eu un petit silence et Lena fit un sourire. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, car elle savait que donner de telles informations à la jeune femme signifiait quelque peu une dette. Jo le savait, mais elle n'avait rien à lui offrir et elle ne comptait vraiment pas le faire.

\- et qu'en est-il du collier ?

\- Les autorités sont parties le récupérer chez notre coupable. Et il retournera au Caire, où il sera exposé dans un musée avec la statue de Cléopâtre. Techniquement, elle aurait dû retourner dans le tombeau avec elle, mais puisqu'il a fait tout ce voyage, il servira simplement de pièce historique.

Lena semblait convaincue du dénouement et elle l'accepterait. Elle sentit tout de même un petit pincement. Son coeur n'avait jamais cessé de battre pour Cléopâtre et c'était sans doute ce qui l'avait poussée à être aussi mesquine désormais.

\- très bien ! C'est ce que ce collier mérite. J'ai été ravie de vous aider Jo. La trêve fut intéressante.

Jo baissa les yeux. Elle sentait bien que rien n'était encore terminé.

\- mais ?

\- nous serons amenées à nous revoir très chère. Je vous ai raconté la façon dont je suis morte et cela fait si longtemps que je vis, que je me dis que je mérite une pause. J'aimerais vraiment que vous m'aidiez à retrouver le poison qui a mis fin à mes jours. Il est délicat et presque introuvable. Mais je sais qu'il existe quelque part à New York. C'est une reproduction, mise en pièce à conviction. Je ne sais pas exactement, mais avec cette affaire d'Égypte et de hiéroglyphes, je pense que vous pourrez retrouver sa localisation.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- pourquoi voulez-vous ce poison ?

Elle se doutait quelque peu de la réponse, mais elle voulait en être certaine. Lena s'appuya contre la rambarde, qui bordait la rivière.

\- j'ai une certaine impression que seule la première arme qui a mis fin à notre vie pourrait nous la reprendre pour de bon. Vous savez, à 2000 ans passés, je pense avoir tout vu. Alors, faites-moi une faveur et retrouvez ce poison pour moi.

Jo ne comprenait pas

\- comment voulez-vous que je le retrouve ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il est non existant et il sert de pièce à conviction. Je ne vais quand même pas aller voler un musée ou n'importe quoi, pour votre propre bien.

Lena lui envoya un texto avec une photo. Il y avait une inscription en hiéroglyphes.

\- pourquoi m'envoyez-vous ça ? Je ne suis pas capable de le lire.

\- vous non ! Votre petit ami non plus. Mais cet homme que vous venez d'arrêter en est capable. Allez le voir en prison et demandez-le-lui. C'est là que se trouve le poison et vous faites partie des forces de l'ordre, en prenant un mandat et en demandant gentiment, disant que c'est pour une affaire, personne ne devrait vous en empêcher.

Jo n'aimait définitivement pas le ton de sa voix. Elle s'agrippa au combiné.

\- mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que ma vie s'achève ici. À vous entendre, vous voulez qu'on s'affronte une dernière fois.

\- vous avez tout compris. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer, vous êtes encore jeune Jo. Très jeune. Vous n'êtes qu'un bébé à côté de moi ou...

Jo attendit que Lena développe le fond de sa pensée

\- ou quoi ?

\- rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire ! Je veux juste tester la théorie... Vous aurez peut-être la chance de vous débarrasser de moi pour de bon.

Jo ne comptait pas la tuer. Comment pouvait-on se débarrasser d'une immortelle? Mais si elle disait vrai et que la première arme, responsable de les avoir rendus ainsi était celle qui les rendrait de nouveau mortels ?

\- mais vous êtes complètement malade ! Je ne vais pas laver votre linge sale !

\- je ne vous offre pas vraiment de choix ! Je vous recontacterais sous peu et tenez-moi au courant de l'avancée pour mon poison et nous, nous rencontrerons de nouveau Jo. À très vite !

Comme souvent, la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot que Lena raccrocha. Elle regarda son combiné d'un air perplexe.

Elle resta quelques minutes dans la salle, l'air pensif à essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans les paroles que Lena venait de lui raconter. Elle jeta également un oeil à la photo qu'elle lui avait envoyée.

Henry la retrouva dans la salle

\- Jo ?

Elle sursauta

\- pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

Elle esquissa un sourire, en rangeant rapidement son téléphone dans sa poche

\- non, désolée ! J'étais un peu ailleurs !

Henry avait bien vu avec quelle vitesse elle avait rangé son téléphone. Il s'approcha d'elle et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, sentant son coeur battre dans ses talons. Elle hocha vivement la tête.

\- oui oui ! Tout va bien Henry ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle fourra sa tête contre son torse et il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse ?

Jo lui prit la main

\- viens ! Je pense que toi et moi, on a bien besoin de relaxer.

* * *

Jo avait emmené Henry au spa. Chose qu'elle ne s'était plus autorisée depuis bien longtemps.

Ils étaient directement partis dans les jacuzzis qu'ils avaient presque pour eux tous seuls.

Jo était assise entre les jambes d'Henry et était assez anxieuse quant aux dernières paroles de Lena. Elle devait retourner parler à Hassen pour qu'il déchiffre les hiéroglyphes, mais elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

Elle se colla davantage contre Henry en lui embrassant les doigts, d'un air absent.

Henry avait le menton posé contre sa tête et sentait bien qu'elle était ailleurs.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Jo tourna la tête au même moment et elle passa sa main sur son menton. Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'amour. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait regardé Henry de la sorte, elle avait fini par devenir sa femme.

Jo embrassa délicatement ses lèvres et le baiser devint rapidement intense. Henry laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la hanche de la jeune femme, lui provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps.

Jo poussa un léger gémissement, ce qui accentua le baiser. Ils caressèrent mutuellement leur cicatrice et ce fut Jo qui arrêta le baiser. Elle posa son front contre celui d'Henry

\- Henry... Je... Écoute. Je sais qu'on devait profiter de notre soirée, mais il faut que je te parle d'une chose vraiment importante, pour le bien de notre relation.

Henry la regarda tendrement et sourit. Lui qui avait hésité, il aurait finalement toute l'occasion de lui raconter.

Jo sortit de l'eau et lui tendit la main. Il l'attrapa et ils partirent ensemble à l'appartement de la jeune femme.

 **###**

Une fois sur place, Jo lui fit signe de s'installer. Elle devait rassembler tout son courage pour lui raconter.

Henry pour sa part aurait souhaité la présence d'Abe, juste pour la confirmation de son âge et l'histoire qu'il avait vécue. Ils étaient aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre. Le temps des révélations était venu.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés et glissa ses mains dans les siennes

\- Henry ! Ce que je m'apprête à te dire est complètement fou et irréel, mais je... Je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout.

Il acquiesça. Ils allaient s'avouer leur secret mutuel et il espérait que rien ni personne ne dérangerait.

Jo prit une profonde inspiration

\- je vais commencer par le jour où il y avait une bombe dans le restaurant et que la façade s'est écroulée.

Il l'écouta attentivement. Il se doutait bien de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais il devait faire comme si de rien n'était, pour l'instant.

\- Ce jour-là, j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais sortie par l'arrière. Mais c'était bien évidemment faux, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de porte arrière. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'en sortir vivante.

Elle vit qu'Henry ne clignait pas des yeux pour l'instant, alors elle continua

\- Patty m'a retrouvée au Hudson River et j'ai inventé une excuse envers tout le monde. Et j'ai refait la même lorsqu'on s'est fait kidnappés. Tu ne m'as posé de questions, mais pareil, mon affrontement avec Lena ne m'a pas permis de m'en sortir vivante.

Henry la regarda profondément. Jo devenait de plus en plus nerveuse

\- Le 7 octobre 2013, nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade lors d'une périlleuse mission. C'était un véritable calvaire et au cours d'une explosion de gaz lacrymo, j'ai entendu les cris effrayés de ma petite protégée. J'ai vu une arme être pointée dans sa direction alors je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. J'ai pris une balle pour Patty.

Henry fut surpris, mais pas totalement. Il se doutait bien qu'il y avait eu autre chose derrière l'amitié des deux détectives. Il réalisa qu'ils étaient tous deux morts par balle la première fois, en essayant de sauver quelqu'un. Jo baissa les yeux.

\- Je sais que ça va te paraître dingue, mais le 7 octobre 2013, je suis morte à l'âge de 32 ans. Je suis revenue quelques minutes plus tard dans le Hudson River. J'ai testé la théorie un peu plus tard dans cette même soirée, pensant que ça ne pouvait pas être possible et pourtant c'est arrivé.

Elle prit une très longue inspiration

\- Seules ma mère et Patty sont évidemment au courant de ce que je suis, mais cette nuit-là, je suis devenue... Immortelle.

Henry la regarda longuement, sans rien dire. Jo pensait qu'il était sur le point d'appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche.

Après de longues minutes, il finit par sourire

\- je te crois, Jo !

Elle écarquilla grand les yeux

\- attends-tu es sérieux ?

\- oui ! Tout comme tu l'es.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- tu as bien entendu de ce que j'ai dit ?

\- que tu es immortelle ! Oui, je te crois !

Elle resta bouche bée, ne pouvant imaginer qu'elle aurait pu être si chanceuse dans sa vie. Henry s'expliqua.

\- en réalité, je t'ai vue disparaître après notre kidnapping. Je me suis dit que tu m'en parlerais quand tu serais prête. Et j'ai tout de suite compris ce que tu étais.

Jo ne comprit pas

\- comment ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux

\- Parce que je suis comme toi. Mais beaucoup beaucoup plus vieux que tu ne le crois.

Jo tomba des nues, mais pas totalement, puisqu'elle avait commencé à avoir un doute depuis un petit moment, cependant Lena semblait au courant depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait parlé d'un troisième immortel. Elle leur avait dit qu'ils partageaient quelque chose tous les trois. Elle se référait à Henry depuis le début ? Henry sut qu'il était temps de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

\- à mon tour de t'expliquer comment tout ceci est arrivé. Si besoin, tu pourras demander davantage de renseignements à Abe.

Jo se posa dans son canapé pour écouter l'histoire d'Henry.

\- tout a commencé le 7 avril 1814 sur l'Empress of Africa...

Ils parlèrent pendant de longues heures. Henry n'omit aucun détail. Son père et son implication dans l'esclavage, la montre, la trahison de Nora. Toutes les souffrances qu'il avait subies pour lui arracher son immortalité. Les différents pays qu'il avait visité, les personnalités qu'il avait côtoyées. Les crimes légendaires sur lesquels il avait travaillé. Sa rencontre avec Abigail, et tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer jusqu'à la disparition de celle-ci. Il put donc lui dire qui était réellement Sylvia.

Il avait beaucoup plus parlé que Jo et dut boire un grand verre d'eau pour faire passer le tout.

Jo resta dubitative et elle finit par se lever. Henry fit de même. Il resta à une distance raisonnable.

\- mon histoire est aussi dingue que la tienne. Mais elle dure depuis des siècles. Je reste cependant, le même homme que tu connais depuis des mois maintenant.

Jo s'avança vers lui lentement et ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise pour prendre connaissance de sa cicatrice. Elle l'effleura délicatement avec ses doigts. Henry commençait à perdre l'air.

Jo détacha sa propre chemise pour dévoiler également sa cicatrice.

Henry hésita quelques secondes avant de glisser ses doigts légèrement en dessous de sa poitrine.

\- Nos cicatrices sont similaires - elle sourit - on était fait pour être ensemble, Henry

Ils se regardèrent profondément et Henry se pencha vers Jo, avant de lui donner d'abord un doux baiser, mais Jo quémanda un accès à sa langue. Alors, il finit par la soulever et rendre le baiser d'autant plus intense.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Jo. Leur corps semblait incapable de les tenir plus longtemps.

Henry trouva très vite l'agrafe du soutien-gorge de Jo et sa poitrine se dévoila pour se retrouver collée contre son torse chaud. Jo s'agrippa aux cheveux d'Henry et apprécia la douce torture qui commençait. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa enivrer par les mains expertes d'Henry et c'était le cas de le dire.

Henry recouvrit son corps d'une traînée de baisers. Les mains de Jo trouvèrent l'accès à la braguette du pantalon d'Henry et elle le descendit rapidement. Elle sentit le fruit de son désir contre ses paumes et elle se liquéfia.

Ils achevèrent de faire tomber ce qui restait de vêtements sur eux. Henry la souleva de nouveau pour la déposer sur le lit. Il lui embrassa les lèvres, les seins et l'intérieur des cuisses où il retira sa culotte dans un ralenti parfait.

Jo écarta les jambes par réflexe et parvint à faire descendre le caleçon d'Henry. Et ce même si elle était déjà au bord du gouffre.

Elle le masturba lentement et il se braqua, en poussant un léger grognement.

Quand ils se sentirent prêts, Henry descendit doucement en elle, tout en lui maintenant les hanches. Il l'embrassa de nouveau droit dans les yeux et ne sut quoi dire face à la beauté qu'elle était dans son plus simple appareil.

Jo sourit et passa ses doigts dans les boucles d'Henry et rapprocha son visage du sien en faisant en sorte qu'il descende de plus en plus en elle.

\- Je t'aime Henry ! Fais-moi l'amour.

Ce fut sans nul doute les paroles dont il avait besoin et il rentra en elle avec douceur et passion. Jo émit un long gémissement. Il posa son front contre le sien, tout en remuant en elle.

\- je t'aime aussi Jo ! Sans doute depuis le premier jour.

Jo sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement, tout en se laissant emporter dans un balai érotique qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, en cette soirée.

Henry s'appliquait à être un amant parfait, en découvrant chaque point faible de Jo. Cette dernière laissait traîner ses doigts tremblant tout le long de son dos. Sentant ses orteils se replier sous l'effet des endorphines et de cette passion brûlante qui les unissait.

Henry entremêla une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Jo, tandis que l'autre s'agrippa à la sienne et qu'il se fondait de plus en plus en elle.

Ce moment, ils l'avaient attendu et ce soir, rien ni personne ne pouvait se mettre au travers de leur route. Ils avaient vraiment l'éternité ensemble et profiteraient de chaque instant. Ils ne voulaient pas que cet instant se termine, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de se découvrir de toute façon.

En sentant les coups de reins d'Henry, s'accélérer, Jo sut qu'ils étaient tous les deux proches. Jo resserra ses jambes autour de la taille d'Henry et gémit de plus en plus. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de l'immortel et elle sentit son corps se braquer violemment.

Henry s'appuya sur elle et lui souffla

\- reste avec moi Jo, on est tous les deux

\- oui... On est tous les deux.

Ils sentirent leur orgasme final les emporter. Ils étaient essoufflés.

Henry se laissa retomber sur la poitrine de Jo. Elle lui embrassa le front et lui caressa de nouveau ses boucles.

\- Avec notre vie éternelle, promets-moi, même si ça fait pire que cliché, qu'on restera toujours ensemble. Je ne veux plus jamais être seule après toutes ces épreuves.

Henry la regarda et déposa un bécot sur ses lèvres

\- je te le promets. On restera ensemble, pour toujours.

* * *

Le réveil matin se passa en douceur. Le couple émergeait lentement de sa magnifique nuit d'amour.

Henry dormait encore et Jo était réveillée depuis peu. Elle le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'amour.

Elle était appuyée sur lui et à cet instant précis, rien ni personne ne pouvait briser ce qui se passait en elle.

Ses doigts effleurèrent sa cicatrice, pour remonter sur son visage et caresser ses lèvres et ses joues. Elle ne pouvait se lasser de ce spectacle auquel elle assisterait pendant quelques siècles au moins.

\- celui qui a fait en sorte que tu te retrouves sur ma voie n'aurait pas mieux trouvé. Je ne pensais vraiment pas aimer de la sorte de nouveau.

Henry remua et tourna la tête pour regarder la jeune femme et un long sourire s'incrusta sur son visage.

Il posa une main derrière sa nuque

\- bonjour détective !

Jo pouffa et frotta son nez contre le sien

\- hey docteur !

Il se releva pour s'enfoncer dans les oreillers et l'attrapa pour la basculer par dessus lui. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son torse, avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- tu as bien dormi ? - demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu coquine

Elle pinça ses lèvres jusqu'au sang, revoyant en boucle les images érotiques de la veille.

\- Oui, parfaitement bien, mais peu...

Henry prit un air rêveur

\- je suppose que je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose ?

Elle lui donna une tape dans l'épaule

\- ne te vante pas trop quand même... Mais je te mentirais si je te disais que ça n'avait pas été complètement extra.

Il rigola et lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Il s'allongea et elle resta sur lui, en dessinant des cercles sur son torse. Autant, elle avait été capable de supprimer toutes les mauvaises pensées de son esprit, toute la nuit dernière, autant ce matin-là, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer Lena. Elle savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle devait lui donner ce qu'elle avait demandé et peut-être que là, elle la laisserait tranquille.

Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ennemie disait que l'arme qui avait terminé leur vie pouvait la reprendre... Sachant que dans le cas de Lena, il ne s'agissait que de poison... Mais apparemment elle semblait bien informée de son existence encore présente.

Tout en se blottissant contre Henry, elle poussa un long soupir. Henry caressait aveuglément son épaule et lui demanda.

\- est-ce que ça va ?

Elle appuya son menton sur le torse de son amant et esquissa un sourire.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit concernant Lena. Je ne voulais pas t'embrouiller avec ça, mais il faut que tu le saches.

Henry resta silencieux un instant, avant de dire

\- le jour où elle nous a kidnappés, elle nous a dit avoir une chose en commun avec nous deux... J'ai tiré sur elle, mais personne n'a retrouvé le corps et dans ma panique, en te voyant disparaître... Je n'ai pas fait attention à elle... Elle est immortelle, aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Jo acquiesça. Henry ne sut vraiment quoi penser.

\- j'ignorais qu'il pouvait y avoir autant d'immortels sur Terre.

\- je sais ! Moi non plus je ne le pensais pas. Mais ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'elle est beaucoup beaucoup plus vieille que nous...

Henry resta dubitatif

\- de combien d'années ?

\- de siècles carrément ! Tu sais le collier de Cléopâtre et ce coup de fil que je devais passer pour en savoir plus ?

Il acquiesça

\- elle était la seule personne capable de me raconter ce qui s'était passé. Elle a vécu à l'époque de la reine d'Égypte, elle a été une de ses servantes et elle est morte en tentant de sauver la reine, en buvant le poison qu'elle s'était destiné... Mais cela n'a rien changé, Cléopâtre a tout de même trouvé le moyen de se suicider.

Si autant Henry se savait vieux, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était humainement possible de vivre sur Terre depuis quasiment le début de l'ère humanitaire ou presque.

\- elle... Elle a au moins 2000 ans.

\- à peu près oui. Elle en aura vu des choses. Nous deux à côté et surtout moi, c'est une vraie blague.

Henry se frotta le menton

\- mais alors qu'est ce qu'elle veut ?

\- mettre fin à sa condition. Et elle pense avoir trouvé la solution pour.

Jo regarda dans le vide. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire le sale travail. Elle roula sur le côté et se mit à regarder le plafond. Henry se mit sur un coude et lui caressa le bras.

\- qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- elle pense que le poison qui l'a tué à l'époque pourrait lui retirer son immortalité. Elle m'a donné un message en hiéroglyphes, pas plus tard qu'hier... Elle nous avait aidés dans notre enquête alors je me suis senti obligé de la remercier. Malheureusement, je lui dois une faveur maintenant et c'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé.

Le message était dans la poche de sa veste qui était au pied du lit. Elle parvint à l'attraper sans sortir, mais en offrant une superbe vue de sa raie et de son dos nu, à Henry, qui fit un petit sourire en coin.

Henry passa un bras derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer contre lui. Son cuir chevelu touchant son menton.

\- malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider sur celui-là - dit-il d'une voix blasée

\- je le sais ! Et elle le sait aussi. Elle sait tout de nous. Elle m'a également dit qu'Hassen qu'on vient d'arrêter est capable de le lire. Lui seul pourrait me dire ce qu'il contient.

Jo sut à la minute où Henry ne répondit pas qu'il n'approuvait pas spécialement son plan.

\- tu es en train de me dire qu'elle t'a demandé d'aller en prison, demander à un homme de traduire un message pour retrouver un poison vieux de 2000 ans et qui pourrait être n'importe où dans le monde et surtout ne pas être le bon ?

Jo hocha vivement la tête. Henry fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais Jo posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais elle a l'air certaine que ce poison se trouve ici même à New York... Mais en tant que...

\- pièce à conviction - acheva Henry

\- exactement.

Il retourna la jeune femme vers lui et lui caressa le visage. Il posa son front contre le sien.

\- comment on peut être certains qu'elle dit la vérité ?

\- on ? - répéta la jeune femme en écho

\- Jo ! Je ne vais pas te laisser te mettre dans le trouble, toute seule.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, ce fut à son tour de poser son doigt dessus

\- cette femme n'a fait que nous créer des ennuis depuis le début. Si elle croit à sa théorie complètement dingue, qui sait ce qu'elle sera capable de te faire. Alors, comment on sait si ce qu'elle dit est vrai ?

Jo haussa des épaules

\- On ne le sait pas, mais il faudra tenter. - elle soupira - ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça, de demander un mandat et d'aller récupérer ça dans je ne sais quel musée de la ville... Mais je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais me débarrasser d'elle... Parce que je pense bien qu'elle a, autre chose en tête.

Henry la regarda en se demandant ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place.

\- Si quelqu'un me harcelait et qu'on devait s'affronter une dernière fois, je lui aurais donné ce qu'il voulait. Je me serais rendu au point de rendez-vous que j'aurais moi-même choisi et je serais partie. Je me fiche de tuer qui que ce soit, je veux juste être en paix. Je n'aurais pas cherché plus loin et je sais que tu feras le bon choix. Tu as d'autres moyens de ruiner sa vie pour le mal qu'elle t'aura fait subir pendant un an, mais je doute que la tuer pour de bon, soit la solution.

Jo fut touchée de voir avec quelle sagesse, Henry pensait à tout. Elle se colla contre lui, en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et posant sa joue contre son épaule.

\- je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer non plus. Mais tu as raison, on va essayer de procéder de cette façon. On va faire ce qu'elle demande, et je pense savoir où la retrouver par la suite, mais j'aurais aussi besoin de ton aide.

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux et ils surent, ils surent que quelque chose allait changer à partir de ce jour-là.

Henry se releva du lit et tendit sa main à Jo

\- bon, on ne va pas s'apitoyer sur notre sort. À nous deux , on trouvera bien une solution et on travaillera dessus.

Jo sourit. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la chatouilla et elle éclata de rire en s'accrochant à lui.

\- tu as vraiment le bon de mettre les gens de bonne humeur.

Il lui embrassa les tempes

\- et je suis aussi capable de faire un bon petit déjeuner à la femme que j'aime. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

\- je suis partante

Elle enfila rapidement une culotte, mais sans prendre la peine de remettre une chemise, et Henry, un caleçon et ils descendirent main dans la main, à la cuisine.

Connaissant les goûts de la jeune femme, Henry décida de lui préparer une tournée de gaufres, tandis qu'elle faisait couler le café et qu'elle le regardait cuisiner, en se pinçant fortement les lèvres.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, glissant ses mains sur son dos et posa son menton sur son épaule, en se mettant à demi sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle lui embrassa délicatement lobe de l'oreille. Henry frissonna. Il avait un peu de mal à croire qu'il revivait ce bonheur qu'il avait connu il y a bien longtemps, mais cette fois-ci, il allait durer.

Jo se déplaça sur le côté et Henry la souleva, en prenant soin de baisser le feu sous la poêle.

Elle enlaça ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou et il reprit la cuisson des gaufres, en gardant Jo dans ses bras. La jeune femme posa sa tête dans son cou et ils restèrent sans dire un mot, juste profiter de cet amour qui les unissait.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **_bon j'espère que tout le monde respire :p. Pour le petit réveil matin, je me suis inspirée d'une très belle image qui à mon avis ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Jo & Henry(si ce n'est pas directement eux) et personne ne pourra me faire dire le contraire(si certains veulent la voir, demandez hein, on s'arrangera pour que je vous la partage lol) et je trouvais que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour remettre tout ça en scène. _**

**_Ensuite, je réponds à Sarah: ça va être difficile de te donner des conseils sans faire un pavé ici donc je t'invite si jamais tu as un compte sur le site, de me passer ton username dans ta prochaine review et je pourrais te répondre tranquillement en message privé, ça va être beaucoup plus simple :), mais au moins je te dis, si jamais tu as envie de poster quoi que ce soit, il ne faut pas hésiter mais on peut en parler en privé si tu veux. Et merci encore de ton enthousiasme haha._**


	98. Chapter 97

**_Hellooo ! Ravie de voir que le précédent chapitre en a plu à plus d'un :p mais je n'avais aucun doute. Comme tout le monde me l'a dit, il était temps._**

 ** _Petite anectode : j'étais censée écrire cette scène d'amour depuis bien plus longtemps mais je ne savais pas à quel moment l'inclure et pour moi, il était logique que tous les deux sachent le secret de l'autre. Je suis un peu perfectionniste sur les bords, je le reconnais lol. En tout cas, merci de vos reviews à tous, ça me fait plaisir et un chapitre bien plus court pour le coup mais c'était dans le but de couper les deux prochains chapitres un peu plus gros. Donc plus que deux chapitres, j'espère que vos petits coeurs seront solides :)_**

* * *

\- mais où est ce que tu étais passé ? - demanda Abe, quand Henry revint dans la boutique

Henry eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que Jo arriva derrière lui et fit un petit signe de la main au vieil homme

\- salut Abe ! Désolée... C'est de ma faute si Henry n'est pas rentré.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil et Abe resta de marbre à les regarder tour à tour et cet air un peu trop satisfaisant qu'ils avaient sur le visage.

\- qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? - demanda-t-il du ton le plus accusateur qu'il trouva

Jo passa devant lui et répondit d'un air rêveur

\- oh pas grand-chose... Une fin d'enquête palpitante...

Henry ajouta

\- une petite détente au spa...

\- des révélations à propos de la vie éternelle...

Abe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux

\- Attendez, attendez !

Il regarda Henry

\- tu lui as tout dit ?

Henry hocha vivement la tête, non sans un large sourire

\- et elle m'a tout dit également.

Abe se frotta sa petite barbe

\- mais ? Je pensais que tu voulais attendre qu'il fasse vraiment meilleur pour lui raconter, avec dîner aux chandelles sur la terrasse et tout le cliché dégoulinant de romantisme ?

Henry jeta un regard en biais à Jo, qui prit un air innocent.

\- hum... Disons que Jo... A de très bons arguments qui font que je n'allais pas attendre jusque là... Et je pense que ça valait la peine.

Le couple se regarda d'un air sous-entendu. Abe leva les yeux au ciel.

\- vous êtes écoeurants ! Mais enfin, je suis bien content que tu sois dans la confidence Jo. Donc j'ai envie de dire, bienvenue dans la famille d'immortels... Je pense que tous les deux, vous allez nous vivre une histoire vraiment hors du commun.

Henry se rapprocha de Jo et glissa une main derrière son dos, en lui embrassant les tempes

\- tu n'as pas idée.

Abe se devait d'être honnête avec lui même, voir son père si heureux et qui ne finirait pas sa vie seul, avec un cycle sans fin, était tout ce qui manquait à son bonheur.

\- tu lui as raconté à propos d'Abigail ?

Jo répondit

\- il n'a rien omis Abe. J'aurais dû me douter depuis le début que votre complicité, cachait davantage... Mais j'avais commencé à comprendre depuis un petit moment.

Henry la regarda d'un air surpris.

\- vraiment ? - demanda-t-il

Jo acquiesça

\- en fait, lorsqu'on est partis au New Jersey, quand la petite propriétaire t'a dit que c'était rare de voir des jeunes hommes de ton âge - elle pouffa à l'ironie de la situation - de s'intéresser à des objets anciens… C'est à partir de ce moment j'ai compris que tu avais certainement vécu plus longtemps que tu ne le voulais l'avouer. Je préférais attendre que tu sois prêt ou enfin dans le fond, c'est aussi ça qui m'a décidé à te parler..

Henry lui sourit

\- je comprends alors ! Tu as bien fait ! Tu as été plus courageuse que moi. Comme l'a dit Abe, mon intention était d'être romantique et de t'en parler.

Jo lui donna un coup de coude

\- mais j'ai été romantique à ma façon

Abe crut qu'il allait vomir

\- blah ! y'a des choses que je me passerais bien d'entendre. Allez, au lieu de dire des âneries, on va s'asseoir dans le salon et vous allez pouvoir m'en dire plus, enfin surtout toi Jo.

 **###**

\- donc que je comprenne bien... Cette Lena pense que l'arme qui lui a enlevé la vie par conséquent, du poison, pourrait être la clé de la mortalité en somme ?

Jo acquiesça. Abe regarda son père de travers.

\- quoi ?

\- j'espère pour toi, que tu n'as pas commencé à te faire des idées avec ton pistolet ?

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- j'ai autre chose à faire que d'essayer de chercher à devenir mortel, en tout cas plus maintenant.

Abe bougonna

\- évidemment !

Jo pouffa

\- bref ! Du coup, Henry et moi on va élaborer un plan et on espère que ça marchera. Je vais faire ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais je vais trouver un autre moyen de lui faire payer son insolence. On a une idée d'où cet affrontement se passera comme elle aime les petits tours de magie. Mais il faut nous laisser le temps de mettre tout ça en place.

Abe tentait de suivre, mais il comprenait au moins le principal.

\- Et vous comptez en parler au 11 ou pas du tout ? Parce que c'est bien beau de faire vos petites magouilles, mais si jamais il vous arrive un me...

Henry l'arrêta

\- Jo sait ce qu'elle fait. Fais-lui confiance. D'où le fait qu'on préfère prendre quelques semaines pour mettre ce plan en place et à ce moment, Jo contactera Lena pour convenir du lieu de rendez-vous

Abe acquiesça

\- d'accord ! Très bien ! Alors maintenant quoi ?

\- je dois retourner voir Hassen, lui demander de traduire les hiéroglyphes et mettre la main sur ce fichu poison.

* * *

Ce pour quoi, Jo, dès le lendemain, accompagné d'Henry et bien sûr, à l'insu de Reece ou le reste du commissariat, se rendit à la prison où Hassen était désormais et serait en attente de son jugement pour les prochains mois à venir. Ferait sa peine aux États unis, avant d'être expédié vite fait bien fait chez lui, sans plus aucun accès au continent.

Jo montra son badge et avec Henry sur les talons, fut autorisée à rentrer dans la cellule d'Hassen.

En voyant le couple, il fit un petit sourire mesquin

\- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes là pour me dire que mon pays demande l'immunité diplomatique et que je n'ai rien à faire ici ?

Jo le regarda sans sourciller. Henry également. La jeune détective s'avança vers lui et croisa ses bras.

\- continuez de rêver, Hassen. À l'heure qu'il est, ne comptez même pas sur votre pays pour vous couvrir en quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes responsable de ce qui vous arrive.

Hassen leva les yeux au ciel.

\- je n'ai pas non plus besoin d'une leçon détective.

\- parce que vous croyez peut-être que je vais être clémente avec un meurtrier ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, à tel point qu'il fut obligé de baisser les yeux. Il regarda Henry.

\- et qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'est pas flic.

Jo répliqua d'une voix sèche

\- non ! Mais aux dernières nouvelles, c'est mon partenaire et qui pour tout vous dire, a joué un grand rôle à vous mettre derrière les barreaux. Donc j'ai besoin de son assistance et il n'y a rien que vous pourrez y redire.

Hassen haussa des épaules en s'enfonçant dans son lit

\- OK !

Jo s'avança vers lui et lui montra le téléphone avec l'inscription. Hassen la regarda longuement et détourna la tête.

\- qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec ça ?

\- à mon plus grand regret, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour me traduire ceci. Personne autour de moi n'en est capable et j'aimerais garder ça secret vis-à-vis de ma supérieure.

Hassen haussa un sourcil, non sans un sourire carnassier

\- alors, la détective maligne veut jouer les rebelles ?

\- épargnez-moi vos petits commentaires ! Vous n'êtes en aucun cas en position de me menacer. Et à votre place, je ferais ce qu'on me demande parce que vous n'avez pas vraiment d'autres alternatives.

Hassen regarda le couple, qui avait un air déterminé sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas en démordre aussi facilement.

\- j'y gagne quoi ?

\- rien du tout ! Vous méritez votre place ici ! Faites ce que je vous dis, ce n'est pas une demande, c'est plutôt un ordre.

Hassen soupira et prit le téléphone. À son visage, Henry pouvait dire qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il lisait.

Après de longues minutes qui paraissaient interminables, il finit par rendre le téléphone à Jo et la regarda

\- qu'est-ce que ce poison ?

Jo souffla

\- Hassen ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Ça ne vous regarde en aucun cas. J'ai juste besoin de savoir où il se trouve. Avez-vous réussi à le déchiffrer ?

Hassen acquiesça

\- Mais avant de vous le dire, je veux savoir ce que vous allez en faire et pour quelle raison ?

Jo ouvrit la bouche, mais Henry se sentit obligé d'intervenir, avec un air menaçant qu'on ne lui connaissait pas souvent

\- Ma partenaire vous a demandé quelque chose et corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais elle est au-dessus de vous, au-dessus de la loi et au-dessus de moi...

Il tenta de ne pas sourire comme un pervers à la dernière phrase. Jo le regarda de côté et prit également un air innocent.

Il reprit ses esprits

\- dans tous les cas, exécutez ce qu'elle vous demande. En tant que force de l'ordre, elle n'a aucune raison de vous confier ce dont elle a besoin et pourquoi. Donc maintenant, faites ce que la madame vous a demandé.

Il soupira et céda

\- très bien ! Le poison serait planqué dans un sous-sol du M.O.M.A. Quelque chose d'inaccessible au public et protégé par des caméras de sécurité, avec d'autres objets de valeur qui n'ont pas lieu d'être mis en public.

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard. Le M.O.M.A était un musée d'art. C'était le dernier endroit où ils auraient imaginé trouver un poison, mais justement, le mettre dans un endroit insolite était sans doute le but.

La jeune femme sut qu'il fallait qu'elle se rende sur place avec ou sans l'autorisation du musée. Et Henry était prêt à l'accompagner dans toutes ses folies.

Jo reprit rapidement le téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche.

\- merci ! Je parlerais peut-être au juge en votre faveur, mais ne comptez pas dessus. Vous avez tué quelqu'un et c'était plutôt à vous de me faire une faveur et non pas le contraire.

Le couple sortit de la cellule, en laissant le prisonnier, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- donc est ce que tu crois qu'on devrait demander un mandat et se rendre au musée ? - demanda Henry une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la prison

Jo était assez nerveuse et n'était pas sure du plan qui allait se mettre en place, mais ils n'avaient pas tant de choix que ça

\- j'hésite quand même ! Parce que le juge ne délivre pas de mandat pour de raison si futile ! Et même s'il ne le fait pas souvent, normalement il se doit de prévenir ma chef donc si jamais tout ceci remonte aux oreilles de Reece, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts et toi avec.

Il approuva ! Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient enfreint les règles à eux deux et Reece n'en avait jamais rien su. Même s'il avait un doute quant au fait qu'elle fermait les yeux sur leurs bêtises.

\- oui... il vaudrait peut-être mieux la garder à l'écart de tout ça si on ne veut pas attirer davantage l'attention.

\- C'est aussi mon avis ! Et entre nous, je suis certaine qu'on n'échappe pas à son contrôle.

Henry pouffa et déposa une bise sur le front de sa petite amie

\- elle nous a dans le radar depuis le début donc une de plus ou de moins

Jo sourit et regarda son téléphone. Elle détestait prendre des mauvaises décisions pour la poire de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Le musée ferme à 17h30. Il y a des rondes quasiment toutes les demi-heures pour la surveillance, sans compter l'entretien qui reste là jusqu'une certaine heure. - Si on doit rentrer dans ce sous-sol, malgré mes réflexes de flic, j'ai peur que toi et moi on y laisse notre carrière.

Ils se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer gros pour si peu de choses, pourtant ils savaient parfaitement qu'il valait mieux donner à Lena ce qu'elle réclamait.

Henry essaya de réfléchir des cachettes secrètes où les caméras ne pourraient les repérer. Il connaissait parfaitement bien le musée et tous ses recoins, mais il pouvait également dire qu'il était étroitement surveillé et à part dans les toilettes, il était quasi impossible d'éviter les caméras où que ce soit. La seule idée serait de les désactiver, mais cela demanderait de pouvoir accéder à la salle de contrôle qui était aussi surveillée que le reste du musée. Il suggéra alors.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas l'idée la plus brillante, mais peut être qu'on devrait utiliser une couverture. Je peux jouer les gardes et toi les femmes de ménage et on accède au sous-sol. Étant donné qu'il faut faire l'entretien partout, tous les employés y ont le droit.

Jo le regarda à demi amusée et à demi offusquée

\- attends une minute ! Pourquoi ça serait moi la femme de ménage ? Après tout, c'est moi le flic et je suis capable de me défendre dans le cas. Et toi, tu es un maniaque du nettoyage, on devrait échanger les rôles.

Henry perçut le sarcasme dans sa voix et pouffa

\- je t'assure que ce n'est pas sexiste ! Tout à fait entre nous, je préfère que ce soit toi qui joues le garde parce que comme tu le dis, tu sais mieux te défendre que moi, mais c'est une question de taille ! Comme je suis plus grand que toi, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait éventuellement, passer crème.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et éclats de rire

\- j'avais bien compris ! Je te taquine mon chéri, tu feras un garde parfait et sexy.

Henry s'approcha d'elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, en frottant son nez contre le sien

\- et je suis certain que vous ferez la plus sexy des femmes de ménage

Elle se mordilla la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Cet homme allait la rendre dingue, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

\- bien alors ! On fait comme ça. Ça tombe bien, dans les locaux de la NYPD, on a tous les déguisements possibles et inimaginables, pour justement les missions sous couverture donc on ne devrait avoir aucun problème à trouver ce qu'on cherche.


	99. Chapter 98

_**Merci tout le monde de vos reviews! Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre (et oui déjà, cette tristesse). En fin de semaine, je posterais l'ultime chapitre en même temps que l'épilogue et une note d'auteur ;). Donc pour ceux qui me suivent, vous aurez trois notifications le même jour mais lisez dans l'ordre lol.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

\- vous êtes vraiment suicidaires tous les deux - grogna Abe quand le couple fut de retour le soir après leur journée de travail et qu'ils exposaient leur idée au jeune Morgan - vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvés

Jo et Henry se firent un regard complice

\- avoue que tu trouves cette idée géniale - taquina Jo

Abe haussa des épaules

\- je dois reconnaître le génie derrière ! J'espère juste pour vous que vous n'aurez pas plus d'ennuis que vous en avez déjà.

\- J'ai confiance - affirma Henry

Abe les regarda tour à tour. Rien ne semblait les empêcher d'accomplir ce dont ils avaient besoin pour vivre leur histoire en paix une bonne fois pour toutes et sans personne pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- quand tout ceci sera fini, je veux qu'on me rende ma raison

Jo et Henry éclatèrent de rire

\- On fera ce qu'on peut - dirent-ils en chœur

Abe n'en croyait pas un traître mot ! Ensemble ou pas, ils continueraient de faire des folies, sans prendre en compte les règles

\- et au fait Jo ! Tu sais qu'Abigail voudrait te rencontrer ailleurs que dans une enquête ?

Jo acquiesça

\- je sais ! Henry m'en a parlé ! Et je dois aussi l'emmener chez ma mère sinon elle va me faire une crise existentielle ! Mais on fera ça en temps et en heure.

En voyant le couple si solide qui se construisait devant lui, Abe pouvait clairement dire que le grand Amour existait encore, et ceci malgré la perte d'êtres chers pour les deux même si techniquement Abigail était encore vivante, mais sa fuite avait mis Henry dans le désarroi pendant de très longues années

\- alors vous avez les tenues pour votre escapade ?

Le couple acquiesça

\- et vous comptez faire ça ce soir ?

Jo et Henry savaient qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas traîner

\- oui ! Le plus rapidement cela sera fait, le plus vite on sera débarrassé d'elle.

Abe se gratta le menton

\- pas pour ce soir, mais expliquez-moi encore comment vous allez vous y prendre pour la stopper ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi ! La police ne devait pas être incluse si je ne m'abuse ?

\- C'est exact ! Mais avec un petit copain docteur, nous espérons que ce que nous avons prévu fonctionnera !

\- Mais vous allez être tous les deux je ne sais où, sans aucune aide extérieure ? Je sais que vous êtes immortels, mais il y a des limites à la tolérance tout de même !

Jo et Henry étaient parfaitement conscients des risques qu'ils prenaient et si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, Jo n'aurait même pas mis Henry davantage en danger, immortel ou pas !

\- Abe ! Au pire, on meurt et on revient. C'est sur toi qu'on compte si on devait refaire surface dans la rivière.

Abe réfléchit un instant

\- vous croyez qu'un jour vous direz à vos collègues ce que vous êtes ?

Jo et Henry y avaient songé ! Ils savaient qu'éventuellement, Reece, Lucas et Hanson finiraient par être dans la confidence, mais pour l'instant ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à tout déballer ! Jo, elle-même n'avait pas été capable de partager ceci avec sa grande sœur dont elle était pourtant très proche ! Ses relations avec son grand frère étaient différentes et assez conflictuelles sur les bords alors elle préférait ne pas lui faire savoir. Il pourrait avoir une mauvaise réaction et la prendre pour une dingue ! Quant à sa sœur, elle avait l'habitude d'entendre des histoires de toutes les sortes avec ses enfants et parce qu'elle était professeur à l'école primaire et qu'en plus, Clara avait toujours eu l'esprit très ouvert ! Un jour sans doute. Pour l'instant, elle avait au moins sa mère, et Henry et Abe pour ne pas avoir ce poids constant sur elle.

\- Ça viendra sans doute - répondit Henry -, mais pas tout de suite

Ils achevèrent de répéter le plan qu'ils avaient prévu pour affronter Lena et l'heure de la bataille finale, s'approchait à grands pas, ils avaient juste besoin de quelques semaines pour être certains de ne pas se tromper et se faire prendre à leur propre piège.

* * *

 _Un mois plus tard..._

Lors de leur petit break in, au musée, déguisés en garde et en agents d'entretien, ils étaient parvenus à pénétrer le sous-sol du musée avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils avaient pu récupérer ce fameux poison qui au final ne devait pas avoir tant d'importance pour le musée, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était pas aussi bien sécurisé ou gardé de sorte à être hors de portée de qui que ce soit... Sachant qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'un poison, cela devait en dissuader plus d'un de le toucher.

Le musée ne s'était vraisemblablement jamais aperçu de la disparition de la fiole et d'un côté cela était tant mieux pour le couple.

Ils avaient donc organisé leur plan pendant un bon mois et quand ils furent certains que tout était fin prêt, le printemps était enfin revenu ainsi que les beaux jours. Les températures glaciales semblaient être loin derrière eux et on voyait clairement que le monde reprenait le goût de vivre et semblait moins fatigué.

Il était donc temps d'affronter Lena, pour Jo. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle ferait ça bien.

Henry ne comptait pas du tout laisser Jo se fourrer toute seule dans des problèmes bien plus gros qu'eux deux réunis.

Après avoir débattu de longues heures, et avec le soutien d'Abe, ils avaient convenu du lieu qu'ils avaient défini à l'origine, mais dont ils n'avaient pas été sûrs.

La veille de l'affrontement, Jo qui passait tout ce temps à la boutique désormais, appela donc son ennemie pour convenir de leur lieu de rendez-vous. Henry était assis sur le canapé et l'observait en silence.

\- allô ?

\- Lena ! C'est Jo !

\- Jo ! Toujours ravie d'entendre votre voix. Vous apportez des nouvelles ?

Jo échangea un regard avec Henry qui lui fit un signe de la tête.

\- Oui effectivement ! J'apporte des nouvelles.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Lena se frottait littéralement les mains.

\- oh ! Alors ? Avez-vous pu mettre la main sur le poison ?

Jo prit une profonde inspiration

\- oui ! Et je voudrais moi-même convenir du lieu de rendez-vous. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir me doubler.

Lena trouvait sa proposition plutôt juste

\- très bien ! Comme vous voudrez ! Où voulez-vous qu'on se rencontre ?

\- Coney Island ! Il est encore tôt dans la saison, mais je me disais qu'être dans un endroit digne de l'amusement et de la magie, connaissant votre talent... Devrait vous convenir ! Et nous avons également un point d'eau. Je trouve que c'est la place idéale.

Lena devait reconnaître qu'elle n'y aurait pas pensé elle-même. Elle se félicitait de voir avec quel entrain, Jo s'organisait.

\- excellent choix détective Martinez ! Nous allons nous retrouver à Coney Island ! Mais vous ne voulez pas que tous ces touristes nous voient ?

Jo avait mis le haut-parleur et Henry entendait toute la conversation. Il murmura du bout des lèvres le mot fête foraine.

\- la fête foraine du Luna Park. Il n'est pas encore ouvert. Mais je trouverais un accès. Le train fantôme me semble être un choix judicieux... Tout à fait votre style que de faire dans l'horreur.

Au long silence qui s'en suivit, Jo et Henry pouvaient dire que Lena ne savait que dire pour une fois !

\- c'est comme vous voulez Jo ! Le train fantôme sera notre lieu de rendez-vous ! Hâte de vous voir et n'oubliez pas le poison.

Elle raccrocha brutalement comme souvent. Jo regarda son cellulaire et ne sut pas vraiment quoi penser. Henry se leva et l'entoura avec ses bras.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a autre chose derrière la tête ?

Jo acquiesça

\- j'en suis même certaine ! Elle ne viendra pas les mains vides donc on a intérêt à être prudents.

\- Mais toi non plus tu ne viendras pas les mains vides

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et pensa d'ores et déjà à ce qui les attendrait une fois que tout ceci serait terminé. Elle fourra sa tête contre son torse, en s'agrippant fortement à lui.

\- je veux juste en finir au plus vite !

\- Ça ira Jo ! Ça ira !

 **###**

Jo avait donné rendez-vous à Lena pour la fin de matinée, à Coney Island tel que prévu. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse et avait l'impression qu'elle allait faire la pire bêtise de sa vie.

Elle ignorait si tout le plan qu'elle avait mis en place avec Henry fonctionnerait ou bien ils se feraient salement réprimander tous les deux et pourraient peut-être risquer leur carrière.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils n'avaient voulu impliquer personne, bien que Jo était consciente que ceci ne servait à rien que de cacher la vérité envers la NYPD. Surtout qu'elle se rappelait de la lecture qu'elle avait pris lorsqu'ils avaient été retrouvés après le kidnapping et que Reece aurait grandement souhaité entendre Jo se confier sur cette menace qui avait pesé sur elle depuis le début de l'année.

Elle avait passé la nuit chez Henry. Elle n'avait quasiment pas réussi à dormir, pas avec toutes les pensées et toutes les infractions qu'ils étaient techniquement en train de commettre.

Quand vers les trois heures du matin, elle avait tellement remué et soupirer dans les draps, qu'elle avait réussi à réveiller Henry, ils avaient un peu discuté. Elle avait bu un grand verre d'eau et l'avait rejoint en se collant contre lui, espérant que ses grands bras forts et musclés allaient la protéger. C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais toute cette adrénaline et ce stress avaient évidemment quelque peu joué sur sa libido et entre trois et quatre heures du matin, ils s'étaient retrouvés à avoir une sacrée partie de jambes en l'air.

\- Jo ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? - demanda Henry, en sentant sa petite amie, incapable d'arrêter de bouger.

Il alluma la lampe de chevet et la regarda, assise sur le lit en position de lotus et la tête dans les mains. Il la rejoignit et lui frotta doucement le dos, en lui embrassant délicatement le cou.

\- est-ce que tu ne trouves pas le sommeil, à cause de ce que demain nous réserve ?

Jo acquiesça

\- c'est peu de le dire ! Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose parce que j'ai honnêtement peur de ce qu'elle pourrait nous faire à toi et tous ceux qui nous entourent.

Henry se plaça derrière elle et la cala dans ses bras, tout en lui frottant délicatement le bas du dos

\- chérie ! Tout va bien se passer. Je serais là pour te soutenir et on a beaucoup travaillé sur ce plan donc tout se passera bien. J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder et lui caressa le menton

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, mais par moment, je doute un peu de moi et je...

Henry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

\- Jo ! Calme-toi. Tu n'as pas à douter.

Elle soupira et se leva donc pour prendre un grand verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. Henry la regarda avec des yeux amoureux, incapable de chasser cette image qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de voir.

Jo le rejoignit après s'être rafraîchi et s'installa au-dessus de lui en lui volant quelques baisers et enfonçant sa tête contre son torse, pour se sentir plus en sécurité.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes, Henry se contentait d'enlacer sa petite amie, comme une chose fragile qu'elle pouvait être par moment. À force de se caresser de haut en bas, ils finirent par sentir le désir monter. Jo savait qu'elle avait besoin du corps d'Henry ce soir-là, elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée.

Elle s'éleva un peu plus sur lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Il remonta ses mains dans son dos et fit lentement remonter son haut par-dessus sa tête. Jo s'assit à califourchon sur lui, les deux jambes de chaque côté de ses flancs et lui retira son tee-shirt, ses mains descendant sur son pantalon dont il se débarrassa en s'asseyant et la tenant. Il fit descendre son short à une vitesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, ils gémirent et furent rapidement en proie du désir. Jo se laissa fondre en Henry, en appuyant une main sur son torse et appréciant cette douce chaleur qui les unissait à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ils bénissaient chaque minute de ces instants fusionnels, qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Qui était ce lien si spécial qui les avait unis depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre.

Henry reprit le contrôle sur Jo et enserra ses jambes autour de sa taille, en s'y accrochant comme à une bouée et il l'aima avec une passion sauvage et tendre, tel qu'il savait bien le faire.

Alors certes, sa confrontation avec Lena taraudait l'esprit de Jo, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas que la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait presque pas dormi.

En se préparant le matin, en sous-vêtements devant le miroir de la chambre, elle repensait à tout ce que Lena lui avait fait subir tout au long de ces huit derniers mois, mais elle avait également un certain sentiment de culpabilité. Non pas parce qu'elle se sentait désolée de ce qui pourrait arriver, mais parce qu'elle se sentait désolée de savoir que Lena avait été un jour, quelqu'un de bon. Que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, avait été de trop aimer une reine qui cumulait les nombreuses aventures et qu'elle avait perdu la seule personne importante à son coeur et qui ne semblait pas réciproquer ce qu'elle éprouvait, ce qui lui avait fait certainement perdre la tête, suite à la découverte de son immortalité.

Le temps était clément en ce début de printemps, pas très chaud, mais pas très froid non plus... En tout cas, à côté de l'hiver polaire qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Jo ne savait pas vraiment quoi choisir pour s'habiller.

Henry rentra dans la chambre après avoir préparé le petit déjeuner. La route jusqu'à Coney Island serait longue. Très longue. Jo ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'y rendre en voiture et Dieu seul savait à quel point se rendre du centre de Manhattan à Coney Island, ne prenait pas moins de deux heures. Au moins, pendant le trajet, elle aurait l'occasion de revoir son plan, avec Henry qui serait sur ses talons, mais ne se montrerait qu'au moment opportun.

En la voyant presque en détresse, l'immortel ne put que compatir. Il avait subi des tas d'horreurs dans sa vie en tant qu'immortel et il s'était toujours dit qu'un moment ou un autre, quelqu'un viendrait lui chercher des noises en regard de cette condition. Il avait subi de nombreuses expériences pour tenter de la transférer et il ne souhaitait vraiment pas voir la même chose arriver à Jo. Bien sûr, il ne laisserait jamais ceci se produire. Il la protégerait jusqu'au bout et ironiquement, il ne pouvait même pas dire quitte à y laisser la vie.

Mais il se mettait à sa place. Lena aurait pu s'attaquer à lui ou peut être un autre immortel, tout aussi perché qu'elle.

Il se plaça derrière elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, aucun des deux ne semblant troublé par le peu de vêtements sur la détective.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et soupira.

\- tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? - demanda-t-elle, prête à se rétracter et tout laisser tomber pour prendre la fuite avec Henry et ne jamais revenir sur leurs pas, bien qu'elle savait que c'était une pensée stupide

\- Jo ! Je te l'ai dit hier soir, aie confiance ! On a tout mis en place. Il n'y a pas de raison que cela se passe mal, mais évidemment tu dois d'attendre à toutes les éventualités avec elle.

Jo acquiesça et s'enfonça un peu plus contre lui. En voyant leur reflet dans le miroir, ils réalisèrent à quel point, ils formaient la paire parfaite. Leurs coeurs battaient de plus en plus fort en la présence de l'autre et clairement, rien n'allait pouvoir les empêcher de passer le restant de leur vie ensemble.

La jeune femme sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Henry s'en rendit bien compte et la retourna vers lui. Il lui encadra le visage avec ses mains.

\- Jo ! Tu es la femme la plus courageuse et la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu fais partie des forces de l'ordre et tu connais ton métier mieux que quiconque. Peu importe ce qui va se passer à la fin de cette journée, tu en ressortiras grandie et tout ce que tu auras vécu avec elle, ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Tu le sais, je le sais. Nous le savons tous les deux. Tu ne fais rien de mal, tu es dans ton droit et j'estime que tu protèges la population et nos collègues d'une menace qui aurait pu commencer à devenir bien trop fréquente.

La larme acheva de couler et Jo esquissa un léger sourire. Cet homme avait vraiment un don pour lui redonner foi en elle. Il posa son front contre le sien, toujours avec ses mains sur ses joues, Jo rejoignit ses mains aux siennes.

\- Je ne serais pas loin, je serais prêt à intervenir si vraiment il y a besoin. Et n'oublie pas une chose.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle renifla.

\- quoi ? - demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres

\- je t'aime ! Et si tu n'as pas foi en toi, moi je l'aurais toujours. Tu y arriveras.

Les mots les plus réconfortants. La jeune femme avait surtout l'impression de faire face à des adieux. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle fourra sa tête contre son torse

\- j'aurais dû te trouver plus tôt. Tu as raison. Je vais arrêter de me lamenter sur mon sort. J'ai subi son harcèlement pendant des mois et je n'ai pas agi. Aujourd'hui, il est temps de changer tout ça.

Il sourit, en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles

\- exactement ! Et tu ne seras plus jamais seule pour affronter tous ces démons.

Elle répondit de nouveau à ce doux baiser qu'il lui avait donné pour la rassurer, mais ce dernier se faisait plus intense, presque plus humide, comme une dernière fois, mais elle se refusait à penser ainsi. Ils étaient immortels. Ce n'était pas une petite confrontation avec une psychopathe qui allait les achever.

Jo se détacha de lui et enfila une tenue qu'elle mettait tous les jours pour aller travailler. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais été soulagée que pour le moment, personne ne les avait appelés pour une affaire. Mais dans le cas, Henry avait déjà avisé Abe de les couvrir et Jo s'était également chargé d'envoyer un texto à Hanson et Lucas si jamais leur présence était requise, mais même si cela était le cas, pour une demi-journée, ils pouvaient se passer d'eux. Il y avait d'autres détectives et légistes dans le building, bien que tous n'aient pas la même efficacité qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Jo poussa un dernier soupir

\- je suis prête. On peut y aller. Plus vite on y sera, plus vite tout ceci sera derrière moi. Enfin derrière nous plutôt.

Henry lui déposa une bise sur le front

\- c'est très bien parlé.

Il regarda sa montre

\- il est 9h ! On devrait être à Coney Island, peu après 11h si tout va bien. Le temps d'aller jusqu'en centre-ville pour prendre le métro.

Jo acquiesça

\- je ne prends pas ma voiture pour aller jusqu'à l'île, ça ne ferait que nous ralentir ou encore, faire capoter tout le plan donc je nous conduis jusqu'à la station de métro et ensuite, je sens que ça va être les deux heures les plus longues de ma vie. Sans offense pour toi, qui en a vécu une bien plus longue que la mienne.

Henry se sentit plutôt flatté. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille.

\- allez ! Ne perdons plus de temps.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Je n'ai pas écrit l'infiltration au musée mais vous comprendrez rapidement pour quelle raison dans le prochain et dernier chapitre ;)._


	100. Chapter 99

_**Merci beaucoup de vos reviews tout le monde. Très contente que cette histoire vous ai plu. J'espère que vous allez apprécier le dernier chapitre et ne partez pas de suite ;).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

La route jusqu'à Coney Island se fit dans un silence particulièrement froid et intense. Jo ne pipait mot et avait la tête reposée sur l'épaule d'Henry, en se demandant bien comment tout ceci finirait. La jeune femme se sentait quelque mal vis-à-vis du lieutenant, auquel elle avait promis de parler si jamais, Lena venait encore à la contacter pour une récidive dans le style du mois de décembre. Mais, elle estimait que cette confrontation devait rester entre elle et Lena et de plus, faire intervenir Reece ou les autres aurait pu risquer de révéler leur condition à tous les trois.

Henry respectait le silence de Jo, pendant le trajet. S'il avait été à sa place, pas sûr qu'il aurait osé dire quoi que ce soit ou qu'il ne serait pas parti faire une mission suicide, juste derrière son dos, ne voulant pas la mettre plus en danger.

Il lui embrassa délicatement la tête, en passant une main sur sa joue quand le train annonça le terminus pour Coney Island.

En sortant, Jo s'agrippa à la main de son petit ami.

La jeune femme n'était plus venue à Coney Island depuis bien des années. Elle en fit part à Henry.

\- la dernière fois que je suis venue ici, c'était dans des circonstances vraiment différentes.

Henry la questionna du regard

\- je devais avoir une douzaine d'années ! Presque tous les ans, nos parents ou plutôt ma mère, vu les activités de mon père, nous emmenaient mon frère, ma soeur et moi à Coney Island pour le parc d'attractions. Je râlais toujours parce que je n'avais jamais la taille requise pour les grandes attractions jusqu'à mon adolescence où j'ai grandement poussé. Finalement, mes 12 ans ce fut l'année où je pouvais tout faire sans exception et l'année suivante, ma mère a décidé d'arrêter de nous y emmener.

Elle resta évasive, mais Henry se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec son père. Jo cligna rapidement des yeux.

\- Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'y suis revenue exactement une fois à la fin du lycée, j'avais environ 17 ans, avec une bande d'amis, mais depuis, plus rien... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Henry fit un sourire compatissant. Il lui frotta délicatement le dos.

\- si cela peut te rassurer... Je n'ai jamais été très friand des parcs d'attractions et je ne suis presque jamais venu à Coney Island, si ce n'était pas pour Abe d'insister. Mais cela remonte également à un moment la dernière fois que nous y sommes venus en famille, le parc était sans doute récent. Je dois avouer que j'y revenais plus pour la plage que pour les attractions qui habitent l'île.

Jo approuva

\- c'est vrai que c'est une belle plage.

Elle dit ces mots alors qu'ils sortirent du métro et que l'avenue bien vide qui faisait penser à un décor de film pour enfants se dressait devant eux. Ils étaient toujours à New York, mais avec l'impression de se retrouver sur l'une des avenues de la Californie.

Le temps n'étant pas encore assez chaud bien que doux pour la période, il n'y avait pas ou très peu de touristes. Avant l'été, Coney Island était toujours un peu tristounet à voir.

Jo se mordit la lèvre inférieure

\- en voyant tout ça comme ça, c'est bien loin des souvenirs de mon enfance. Ça fait presque pitié lorsque la saison n'est pas encore commencée.

Henry ne put qu'approuver. Ce n'était pas non plus les beaux souvenirs qu'il gardait de l'île. Ils avancèrent dans l'allée où des tonnes de food trucks étaient stationnés et qui étaient naturellement fermés pour la saison.

La mer se dressait devant eux avec une magnifique plage de sable blanc, accessible, mais dont la baignade était interdite, sauf bien sûr au retour des beaux jours, mais pas avant le mois de juin.

Le couple admira un instant cette plage, semblant penser à la même chose. Jo laissa sa main glisser dans celle d'Henry et embrassa ses doigts.

\- je t'avouerais que l'envie de me prélasser sur une plage de sable fin me tenterait, une fois qu'on aura terminé avec toute cette histoire.

Henry n'aurait pas mieux dit lui-même. Ils méritaient tous les deux une pause après cette longue année.

Il la serra contre lui et posa son menton sur sa tête.

\- on sera récompensés. J'en suis certain.

Jo esquissa un sourire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner le plus humide et le plus doux des baisers.

Elle regarda l'heure. Il était passé 11h. Son regard dévia vers le Luna Park, qui était situé derrière eux.

Triste, fermé et sombre, tant qu'il n'était pas ouvert. L'endroit rêvé pour une confrontation finale.

Jo espérait que Lena n'avait pas idée qu'Henry était à ses côtés, sinon tout le plan serait foiré.

Elle relâcha la main d'Henry et avança vers le parc. Ils avaient convenu du train fantôme pour leur rencontre et c'était là que Jo attendrait Lena.

Elle jeta un oeil à Henry

\- à partir de maintenant, je vais y aller seule ! Reste dans le coin, toi même tu sais pourquoi.

Il approuva. Il lui donna un dernier langoureux baiser qui la rendit quelque peu chancelante. Elle crocheta l'entrée du Luna Park et y pénétra sans la moindre difficulté et sans doute que Lena ferait de même.

Henry la regarda disparaître derrière le parc et poussa un long soupir. Il aurait son rôle à jouer, au moment venu.

Il chercha une entrée de secours pour se faufiler à l'intérieur du parc et y rester caché, jusqu'au signal de sa petite amie.

Jo errait dans les allées vides du parc et cela lui donnait des frissons tout le long du dos. Il n'y avait absolument rien de plaisant à se retrouver dans un parc d'attractions vide, au beau milieu du mois de mars, sans aucun touriste, sans aucun rire, sans rien du tout. À l'avenir, la jeune femme se demandait si elle y remettrait les pieds.

Quand elle fut devant le train fantôme, elle poussa un énorme soupir. Ça y est. Elle était rendue là où elle avait besoin. Peut-être que cela serait le début d'une nouvelle vie ou peut être que cela serait le début de très gros ennuis et elle risquait d'y entraîner Henry avec elle.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas penser au négatif et devait se concentrer sur le positif qui résulterait de tout ça.

Elle se mit à tourner pendant plusieurs minutes devant l'attraction jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna brutalement et son ennemie était devant elle, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. « Elle va rapidement le perdre son sourire » - se disait-elle.

\- Jo ! Aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour et je suis ravie de vous revoir... Peut-être pour la dernière fois.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder de travers. Lena haussa des épaules et commença à lui tourner autour, tel un vautour.

\- vous n'êtes pas d'humeur causante aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Jo ne répondit toujours pas

\- bien sûr ! Si vous avez ce que je vous demande, j'imagine que vous bouillez d'envie d'essayer sur moi... De me tuer, de prendre ma vie... Pour toujours.

Elle garda cet implacable sourire démoniaque qu'elle portait toujours, lorsqu'elle avait des rencontres avec la détective.

Jo resta à une distance raisonnable d'elle et lui lança la fiole de poison, qu'elle réceptionna parfaitement

\- vous savez quoi, j'en ai assez de vos petits jeux ! Alors, je déclare forfait ! J'ai retrouvé votre poison et libre à vous d'en faire ce que vous voulez, mais moi, j'en ai terminé avec toutes ces idioties.

Jo s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin et Lena se sentit particulièrement offensée.

\- non ! Jo ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de fuir de la sorte et de laisser tomber ce petit jeu qu'on a créé toutes les deux.

\- nous n'avons rien créé du tout ! Vous avez fait vos petites magouilles toute seule, comme une grande.

Lena recommença à tourner autour de Jo

\- vous savez, je peux vous y forcer...

Jo pouffa

\- vous ne me forcerez à rien du tout ! Vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur moi.

\- peut être bien ! Mais dois-je vous rappeler que je connais le secret de votre petit ami ? Bien qu'il ne risque rien tout comme vous, je pourrais par erreur m'en prendre à quelqu'un qui lui est cher ou quelqu'un qui vous est cher... Votre mère par exemple, elle connaît votre secret et serait capable de vous protéger et même protéger Henry si vous lui dites ce qu'il est.

Jo sentit son sang bouillir, ses poings se fermèrent. La rage l'envahit. Elle tenta de se calmer. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

\- de quoi avez-vous besoin ? Vous croyez sérieusement que vous me faites peur ? Ou que la mort me fait peur ?

Lena éclata de rire

\- vous n'avez pas peur de la mort Jo ! Vous êtes détective et depuis le début, vous saviez à quoi vous vous exposiez. Ce don qui vous a été transmis a été le fruit du hasard, mais ce que vous craignez plus que tout au monde, c'est de vous retrouver seule pour finir cette longue vie... Vous retrouver seule et avoir peur de la trahison, si quelqu'un à qui vous tenez finit par vous exposer, qu'on vous enferme ou que vous perdiez votre statut de flic pour ce que vous êtes.

Jo secoua la tête.

\- vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas peur de tout ça. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime et qui ira jusqu'au bout pour moi et avec son soutien, je m'en sortirais, on passera à travers tout.

Lena haussa un sourcil

\- Toujours tant de sentiments ! Votre dévotion pour lui est admirable. Vous savez, comme je vous l'ai raconté, j'ai été une personne décente un jour, mais après plus de 2000 ans passés sur cette Terre, vous finissez par oublier ce qu'est la décence.

Jo la regarda longuement et esquissa un petit sourire en coin

\- je suis persuadée que vous êtes ainsi tout simplement parce que personne ne vous a jamais soutenu de la même façon qu'Henry me soutient. Et que j'ai le support du reste de mon équipe, même s'ils ne savent pas ce que je suis. Vous avez tenté de vivre avec cette culpabilité tout le long de votre vie parce que vous n'avez jamais pu sauver l'amour de votre vie.

Jo savait qu'elle touchait un point sensible en mentionnant Cléopâtre. Lena perdit toute fierté, et se sentit troublée.

\- inutile d'essayer de m'amadouer de cette façon. Je n'ai pas choisi son destin.

\- dans le fond, si ! Vous avez bu un poison qui lui était destiné dans l'espoir de la sauver, mais elle désirait mourir donc vous n'avez rien accompli et vous le savez.

Jo appuyait sur la corde, elle savait que c'était le seul moyen de la perturber, de lui faire lâcher son objectif, mais Lena n'en démordait pas.

\- je considère que même si je n'ai pas pu sauver Cléopâtre, j'ai eu cette chance de pouvoir accomplir d'autres choses dans ma vie.

Jo secoua la tête

\- des choses qui ne vous ont pas réussi. Vous êtes tourné complètement dingue et vous n'avez qu'en tête de chercher tous les immortels du monde, pour Dieu sait quoi...

Lena commença à s'énerver

\- comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes encore jeune ! Très jeune, trop jeune ! Après tout ce temps passé sur Terre, peut être que vous deviendrez aussi dingue que moi.

\- je ne crois pas ! Personne ne peut être pire que vous ! Continuez vos petites affaires de votre côté. Je ne veux plus vous avoir dans les pattes. Ma mission est terminée. J'ai une vie qui m'attend, une vie dont je peux enfin profiter sans me sentir mal d'avoir tout perdu ou presque. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Vous faites ce que vous voulez avec votre poison, mais fichez-moi la paix. Plus jamais, je ne vous aiderais à laver votre linge sale.

Jo fit demi-tour. Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin d'aller au bout de leur plan si jamais elle parvenait à convaincre Lena d'aller de l'avant; mais les choses ne se passeraient évidemment pas ainsi. Lena prit au dépourvu par la prise d'initiative de Jo, grogna et tira une fois dans le vide et Jo se figea. Elle aurait reconnu ce coup de canon entre-deux.

\- vous ne pouvez pas m'ignorer Jo ! Nous avons toute la vie devant nous... Ou peut être pas. Qui sait si nos armes peuvent nous reprendre ce qu'elles nous ont donné.

Jo se retourna lentement. Elle avait tout prévu, mais n'aurait pas imaginé que Lena se retrouverait en possession de l'arme qui lui avait pris la vie. Un simple calibre Colt 45, toujours utilisé par le FBI et la SWAT.

Ce fut l'arme qui l'avait rendue immortelle. Une banale arme généralement de flic, qui s'était retrouvé en possession du réseau qu'ils devaient démanteler ce soir d'octobre.

La jeune femme sentit des perles de sueur couler le long de son front. Et si Lena disait vrai ? Et si cette arme lui reprenait son immortalité ? Mais, tout ceci ne pourrait pas être aussi simple ?

En voyant son visage, Lena eut un petit rictus

\- vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais venir les mains vides ? Moi aussi j'ai mené ma petite enquête sur la façon dont vous êtes morte et j'ai réussi à me procurer l'arme exacte qui a mis fin à votre mortalité. Tous les calibres sont les mêmes, mais toutes n'ont pas la même précision de tir et je sais que c'est précisément celle qui a pris votre vie et au vu de votre visage, vous le savez également.

Jo se pinça les lèvres et regarda dans la direction où Henry était censé se cacher si jamais le trouble se présentait. Elle espérait qu'il serait prêt à agir au besoin.

\- Croyez-moi, j'ai évalué toutes les possibilités que vous ayez une petite surprise pour moi, à votre tour - railla Jo -, mais comme je ne vous ai jamais dit de quelle façon je suis morte, j'ignorais que vous auriez pu retrouver l'arme exacte.

Lena haussa des épaules, en caressant doucement le calibre qu'elle avait en main.

\- ça n'a pas été bien compliqué de le retrouver dans les objets de pièce à conviction de la NYPD, avec une bonne persuasion.

Jo ne voulut pas savoir qui elle avait bridé pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle savait pertinemment que son radar ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- je pense que ça serait un match équitable si on testait toutes les deux la théorie. Qu'en dites-vous, Jo ?

Jo crut halluciner. Elle n'avait pas bien entendu. Son ennemie ne voulait pas l'entraîner dans un pacte suicidaire avec elle ?

\- j'espère que c'est un autre de vos petits tours de magie ?

Lena haussa des épaules

\- oh ! J'aurais souhaité que ceci soit vrai chère Jo ! Mais vous n'avez plus envie de jouer alors le final est de voir si nos armes vont nous laisser la vie sauve ou bien si elles vont nous l'arracher aussi brutalement qu'elles nous ont rendues immortelles.

\- vous êtes malade ! Je ne vais pas me laisser entraîner dans une mission suicide, pour votre pomme. Pas question. Je ne vous servirais pas de cobaye.

Lena appuya sur la détente

\- mais je doute que cette fois, vous ayez le choix.

Tout se passa rapidement, Lena appuya sur la gâchette et Jo parvint à la désarmer avec sa propre arme, évitant la balle de justesse.

Elle fit une roulade et fit un croche-pied à Lena qui perdit l'équilibre et l'arme lui échappa des mains ainsi que la fiole que Jo rattrapa.

Elle ne pouvait laisser ce poison se briser, pour de nombreuses raisons.

Lena se releva et tenta de lui arracher la fiole

\- vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher d'accomplir notre destin, Jo

\- c'est le vôtre, pas le mien ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec la vie de psychopathe que vous vous êtes choisie. Désolée de vous décevoir, mais jamais je ne pourrais être comme vous, peu importe le nombre d'années que je survis sur cette Terre.

Lena se jeta sur elle et commença à l'assener de coups de poing et coups de pied, mais Jo était beaucoup plus endurante et souple, qu'elle et se défendait telle une lionne. Contrairement à la première fois, la jeune détective était bien plus préparée et savait plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre. Lena n'aurait pas eu le temps de préparer des petits tours de magie en un laps de temps si court, mais elle se méfiait tout de même. Cependant, sachant qu'elle aimait le jeu, elle n'aurait pas abusé de ce pouvoir, elle avait bien trop de fierté pour utiliser un tour de magie et s'en sortir sans une bataille légitime.

Jo parvint à faire voltiger son ennemie, à l'autre bout du manège et se releva en prenant à la fois l'arme qui avait mis fin à sa mortalité et le poison. Elle se dirigea dans le sens opposé d'où elle était censée retrouver Henry, mais Lena fut rapidement sur ses talons, plus vite qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser.

\- vous ne pourrez pas aller bien loin Jo ! Je ne vais pas utiliser mes tours, mais je connais chaque attraction et je trouverais un moyen de mettre la main sur vous. Vous pourrez toujours courir, mais vous ne pourrez pas m'échapper.

\- je peux essayer au moins - dit, la jeune femme en accélérant la cadence.

Elle se retrouva devant une grande montagne russe. Elle vit Lena qui arrivait vers elle comme un taureau.

Jo prit son courage à deux mains et commença à grimper tout le long des rails de la montagne. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne ferait rien de stupide. Mais rien ne pourrait arrêter Lena, qui la suivit dans son périple.

Jo grimpait encore et toujours plus haut et finit par se retrouver au niveau de la première descente et tenta de ne pas regarder en bas. Elle prit la fiole entre ses dents, l'autre arme se retrouva attachée à sa ceinture en plus de celle qu'elle possédait déjà et elle glissa lentement le long de la première descente, en s'agrippant fortement aux rails, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas se rater.

Caché entre la Grande Roue et la montagne Russe en question, Henry observait ce qui se passait, tout en craignant si jamais Jo faisait un faux pas, surtout que Lena était très près d'elle.

Il regarda la distance entre le wagon à l'arrêt et la distance entre Lena. Il ne devait pas heurter Jo, mais il fallait ralentir Lena. Il savait qu'il était presque temps d'agir sur le plan dont ils avaient parlé. C'était la seule solution.

De son perchoir, Jo avait repéré Henry et lui avait fait le signe qui était tant attendu. Elle parvint à trouver une descente sans se faire voir de Lena, qui aveuglée par sa vengeance et sa colère continuait de courir tout le long des rails, comme si Jo était toujours devant elle.

La jeune femme s'était en réalité suspendue peu avant la dernière descente du manège et tentait d'adopter une position raisonnable pour ne pas se briser un membre au cas elle devrait sauter.

Henry savait qu'il n'était pas du tout doué avec la technologie, mais ce jour là, il trouva toute la force nécessaire pour venir en aide à sa petite amie.

Sans se faire voir de Lena, il parvint à rentrer dans la cabine de contrôle du manège et regarda toutes les commandes et se demandait s'il n'allait pas prendre des cours d'informatique à l'avenir. Mais il vit un bouton rouge, il n'eut pas besoin d'un décodeur pour comprendre qu'il était destiné à stopper le manège. Il y en avait un vert... Évidemment. Les deux couleurs les plus évidentes. Il y avait aussi différentes manettes, dont une, pour certainement diriger le manège pour qu'il aille droit dans les rails.

Il fallait sans doute une mécanique spéciale pour démarrer le parc entièrement, mais pour le coup, Henry n'avait besoin que de cette attraction spécifique et il espérait que rien ne leur retomberait dessus. Surtout dès le matin comme ça.

Il appuya sur le bouton vert et le manège s'alluma. Au moins une chose de faite. En entendant les rails trembler sous son poids, Lena s'arrêta et commença à rire de façon malsaine.

\- oh ! Alors, on veut vraiment jouer les bad cops, n'est-ce pas détective ? Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire ? Faire rouler le train sur moi ? Vous savez, ça ne m'empêchera pas de revenir et de tuer tous ceux à qui vous tenez, un par un.

Jo était en train de lutter pour ne pas s'écraser au sol, tandis qu'Henry murmurait pour lui même

\- accroche-toi mon amour ! Je vais te sortir de là.

Lena ne pouvait la voir, à cause des nombreux rails et de la hauteur, qui parvenait à la cacher, dessous la montagne russe. Elle ne voyait pas non plus la silhouette d'Henry dans la cabine, car cette dernière était fumée. Ils avaient vraiment eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup-là.

Jo sentait ses mains glisser au fur et à mesure et elle était bien trop haut par rapport au sol. La fiole dans sa bouche commençait également à peser. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux.

\- dépêche-toi Henry !

Henry parvint finalement à démarrer le wagon et le dirigea vers Lena qui était presque à la fin du manège et donc très près de Jo, sans la voir.

\- ça ne sert à rien de vous cacher Jo ! Je sais que vous n'apprécierez pas que je tue tout le monde, donc sortez qu'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toutes.

La respiration de Jo devenant de plus en plus forte, Lena finit par l'entendre, elle se pencha et fit un sourire mesquin

\- je vous ai retrouvé ! Alors je ne sais pas comment ce manège peut être allumé, mais cette fois, vous n'irez nulle part.

Lena commençait à descendre pour se rapprocher de Jo et cette dernière crut littéralement voir sa véritable vie défiler devant ses yeux, mais le wagon arriva au même moment et percuta violemment Lena qui fut éjectée de la montagne russe. Jo et Henry avaient déjà calculé son atterrissage et si tout allait bien, elle devrait se retrouver pile-poil sur le trampoline en face de la montagne russe, pour amortir sa chute.

Ce fut le cas, mais avec la force et la violence de la chute, certaines parties du corps de Lena dont les jambes et les bras, craquèrent, la laissant dans une position de pantin, incapable de remuer pour se relever.

Jo perdit le souffle et lâcha tout son poids du manège, mais fut rattrapée par Henry qui s'était levé en double vitesse à la minute où il avait réussi à diriger le wagon et tout mettre hors de contrôle.

Elle retomba en masse sur lui, la fiole tomba, mais une nouvelle fois, ne se brisa pas. Elle fut un peu sonnée et Henry la prit dans ses bras.

\- est-ce que ça va ?

Elle acquiesça

\- honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de mal finir pour revenir dans le Hudson River par la suite !

Il la déposa, mais la soutenu et ils se dirigèrent vers le trampoline où Lena ne bougeait plus, mais était encore consciente. Jo prit la fiole et Henry sortit une seringue.

Lena les regarda d'un oeil noir

\- je vais m'en sortir... Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez éjectée tous les deux d'un manège que je ne reviendrais pas ! Je savais bien que vous n'auriez pas le courage d'opérer seule, Jo.

\- c'est vrai ! Je n'aurais pas été capable de mener tout ceci seule. Mais c'est l'avantage d'avoir un petit ami docteur parce que comme il me l'a dit, il n'est pas un meurtrier, mais un docteur... Et vous savez quoi, c'est exactement mon cas. Je suis une détective et non pas une meurtrière. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer, mais vous avez fait énormément de mal autour de vous. La chute vous a déjà servi de leçon, mais une autre vous obligera à rester à terre, pour l'éternité.

Jo prit la seringue qu'Henry venait de remplir avec le contenu de la fiole et Jo l'enfonça dans le cou de Lena qui hurla de douleur et sentit tout son corps se paralyser.

\- qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? - hurla-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerfs, incapable de sentir son corps

Jo regarda Henry

\- le jour où nous sommes allés au musée pour récupérer cette fiole, Jo et moi avons prévenu les gardes que vous souhaitiez retrouver ce poison pour terminer votre vie. Nous avons conclu un marché avec eux, de récupérer la fiole que nous remplacerions par de l'air, un simple liquide paralysant, tandis que le vrai poison serait transféré dans une autre fiole et remit en sécurité. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, le poisson d'Amon-Rae a une valeur inestimable de nos jours.

Jo ajouta

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de mettre fin à votre vie pour de bon, mais je savais que vous n'alliez pas me laisser repartir si rapidement, alors nous avons pensé ou plutôt Henry, c'est lui le scientifique, qu'un liquide paralysant devrait vous arrêter pendant quelques années ou siècles à vouloir faire du mal à chaque immortel que vous croisez dans votre longue vie.

Lena voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais le liquide commençait à prendre possession de tout son être et elle fut incapable de former une seule phrase.

\- Vous entendrez tout ce qu'on vous dira, vous serez consciente, mais vous serez incapable de bouger une seule partie de votre corps pour mettre fin à votre vie et revenir comme si de rien n'était - affirma Henry - la vie n'est pas un jeu, surtout quand on a une aussi longue. Un jour ou l'autre, tout se paie et vous l'apprendrez à vos dépens malgré votre grand âge.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Lena dont les yeux brillaient de colère et promettait certainement un retour qui allait terminer en bain de sang, mais de là que tout ceci arrive, Jo et Henry auraient le temps d'avoir vécu leur vie, d'avoir passés des années ou des siècles ensemble et peut être d'être suffisamment loin pour que jamais elle ne les retrouve.

Ils avaient au final fait ce que l'immortelle leur avait fait la première fois. Ils lui avaient joué un tour. Ils avaient utilisé de ce qu'elle savait mieux faire, contre elle.

Des sirènes d'ambulances arrivèrent au loin. Henry avait fait le nécessaire peu avant de lancer le manège. Ils avaient convenu d'appeler le 911 pour qu'ils viennent sur les lieux et embarquent Lena dans le plus proche hôpital psychiatrique vu la situation.

Jo descendit du trampoline et Henry l'attrapa par les hanches. Avant que les ambulances n'arrivent, ils disparurent rapidement du parc d'attractions.

Henry les regarda partir. Ils avaient trouvé l'excuse qu'une femme qui semblait avoir des troubles mentaux, était parvenue à rentrer dans le parc, était montée sur une montagne russe qui avait déraillé et elle s'était retrouvé en mauvaise posture sur le trampoline.

Les ambulances embarquèrent Lena. Henry les entendit vaguement parler de Bellevue. Et quand ils furent hors de portée, il rejoignit Jo, qui s'était assise sur la plage, les genoux repliés vers sa poitrine, et les coudes reposés dessus.

Le vent soufflant sur ses traits hispaniques et le soleil reflétant sur sa peau métisse, éblouissait Henry d'une manière qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis bien des années.

Il s'installa à ses côtés et remit une mèche des cheveux de la jeune femme, derrière ses oreilles.

\- tu te sens bien ? - demanda-t-il

Elle acquiesça

\- je ne sais pas trop ! Je me sens libérée et plus légère, mais en même temps... Personne ne sait à quel moment cet état se terminera pour elle et ce qu'elle nous fera quand elle reviendra.

Henry la tira contre lui et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules

\- tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour ça ! Le principal c'est que tout ça soit terminé et derrière nous désormais. Si ça peut te rassurer, elle ne reviendra pas à elle demain ou le mois prochain et encore moins d'ici une dizaine d'années. Disons que la dose que j'ai mise est telle qu'on peut avoir la paix pour peut-être un siècle.

Jo se sentit rassurée et lui embrassa la joue.

\- qui sait où j'aurais pu être à l'heure d'aujourd'hui si je ne t'avais pas rencontré en septembre dernier. Maintenant, regarde tout ce qu'on a accompli ensemble. Merci de m'avoir redonné un but.

\- il n'y a pas de quoi ! Merci à toi également. Tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux sur de nombreuses choses et tu m'as appris à apprécier les petits moments de la vie.

Elle enlaça ses doigts avec les siens et ils restèrent à regarder l'étendue de la mer. Ils étaient seuls sur la plage, comme un message pour leur nouvelle vie à deux qui commençait. Henry suggéra.

\- dis, après toutes ces émotions, ça ne te dirait pas de vraiment prendre des vacances ? Je crois que toi et moi, on en a bien besoin. Surtout toi !

Jo le regarda profondément

\- ça serait avec grand plaisir ! Une idée de destination ?

Henry fit semblant d'y réfléchir, mais il avait déjà eu sa petite idée

\- Paris !

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- pourquoi Paris ? Laisse-moi deviner, à cause du côté super romantique de la chose et tout le cliché ?

Henry fit un petit sourire en coin

\- entre autres ! Paris est effectivement une ville super romantique, mais aussi idéale pour se perdre, ce qui est selon moi la meilleure chose à faire.

Jo ne le suivait pas

\- se perdre ?

\- oui ! Tu sais, marcher le long des rues et être si fatigué que tu finis par t'arrêter dans le café le plus proche, boire un ou deux verres de vin et recommencer le tour encore et encore...

Jo sentit son cœur battre jusque dans ses talons. Il y avait-il quelque chose qu'Henry ne savait pas faire ou n'avait pas vu dans sa vie ? Elle en doutait, mais il continuait de la faire rêver.

\- Mais il faut que tu saches que pour que ce séjour soit le plus agréable possible, il faut que ce soit fait avec quelqu'un de très spécial.

La bouche de Jo s'ouvrit en grand et elle ne sut quoi dire de plus. Elle lui donna un coup de coude.

\- okay ! C'est bon ! Je suis vendue ! On va aller à Paris et se perdre et faire tout ce que tu veux ! Tu as vraiment le don pour attirer les jeunes immortelles dans tes filets, n'est-ce pas ?

Henry frotta son nez contre le sien, ses lèvres titillant les siennes, la rendant faible.

\- hmm, mais est-ce que cela fonctionne détective ?

\- tu n'as pas idée !

Elle passa une main derrière son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement, avec une telle passion qu'ils perdirent presque l'équilibre et se retrouvèrent allongés dans le sable, avec le soleil caressant leur peau et le bruit de l'eau en fond, rendant le panorama assez romantique.

\- quand est-ce que nous partons dans ce cas ?

Henry haussa des épaules, tout en caressant ses courbes et ses lèvres, sans jamais cesser de la regarder avec amour

\- le plus tôt possible, si tu es d'accord !

Ils se redressèrent et s'enlacèrent, avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, avec le reflet du soleil les enveloppant de sa chaleur, telle une renaissance dans une autre dimension, une nouvelle vie qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux.

\- alors, dès demain ! Nous irons à Paris et nous perdre et dorénavant, toi et moi, on peut parfaitement dire qu'on restera ensemble...

\- À jamais - acheva Henry

\- À jamais - répéta Jo en écho

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Je vous invite à lire tout de suite l'épilogue sinon vous allez rater tout ce qui s'est passé :p. Et je voulais dire, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas foulée pour Lena mais il faut comprendre que je commençais à fatiguer sur cette histoire donc je me la suis joué un peu côté burlesque et fantastique là (bref la série a déjà ce côté anyway) mais pour expliquer mon point de vue par rapport à la montagne russe, elle n'était pas grande, ni large et la distance entre le trampoline et cette dernière, faisait que même après avoir été percutée en hauteur, avec l'apesanteur, Lena allait retomber pile poil là où il fallait. Bien sûr, c'est imagé parce que je doute que dans la vraie vie cela puisse se passer comme ça. Il est évident que si on voltige d'un manège, on fait un gros vol plané mais pas sûr de s'en sortir. Bref, j'espère quand même que ça ne vous déçoit pas :/_


	101. Épilogue (100)

Trois ans après toutes ces aventures, Jo et Henry vivaient toujours leur belle histoire d'amour. Dans leur équipe, seul Lucas avait été mis au courant de l'immortalité des deux. Ils n'étaient pas encore totalement prêts à l'avouer à Hanson et Reece, mais cela se ferait en temps et en heure et surtout en douceur. Isabel, la mère de Jo avait également été mise au courant du secret d'Henry et acceptait pleinement son beau-fils et ne manquait jamais une occasion de mettre le couple mal à l'aise.

Jo s'était installée à la boutique avec Henry et Abe depuis leur retour de Paris, trois ans auparavant. Elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt à retourner vivre seule, pas avec l'histoire qu'elle vivait avec Henry.

Clara, la grande sœur de Jo, était également l'une des rares à connaître leur condition. Jo lui en avait parlé en la présence d'Henry, d'Isabel et d'Abe et cette dernière avait plutôt été excitée de savoir que quelqu'un de leur famille allait pouvoir continuer l'arbre généalogique, le plus longtemps possible.

Jo avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Abigail à plusieurs reprises, pendant sa relation avec Henry, avant que cette dernière ne meure paisiblement, de causes naturelles, à l'âge de 97 ans. Elle avait eu le droit à un bel enterrement de la part d'Henry et Abe, et en la présence de Jo.

Plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelles menaces, concernant un autre immortel psychopathe. Lena était toujours bloquée dans son syndrome et plus le temps passait et plus les médecins lui donnaient peu de chances d'en sortir un jour, tellement son état se dégradait de plus en plus.

Jo était retournée la voir, à Bellevue, exactement une seule fois et avait décidé de laisser le passé et la torture qu'elle leur avait fait subir, bien loin derrière elle, pour se concentrer sur l'avenir.

Un an après leur relation, Henry avait fini par demander Jo en mariage, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour que la jeune femme lui donne une réponse positive. La demande avait eu lieu, là où leur toute première enquête s'était terminée... Le toit de Grand Central.

La cérémonie avait été particulièrement émouvante et avec très peu de personnes, juste les gens qui leur étaient proches, donc leurs amis du 11, Abe et quelques amis et Isabel, Clara et ses enfants, et Luis, le grand frère de Jo et ce malgré le conflit entre les deux, mais ce dernier avait fait l'effort et non sans émotion en apprenant que sa jeune sœur allait de nouveau sauter le pas et qui semblait particulièrement épanouie. Les choses continuaient de tourner et d'avancer calmement au commissariat et bientôt, Jo et Henry auraient de nouvelles responsabilités... En effet, Jo était enceinte et la nouvelle était qu'il n'y avait pas un seul, mais deux bébés... Et le cycle continuerait encore et toujours pour le couple d'immortels qu'ils étaient destinés à être et à tout jamais.

 **THE END**

 _PS: Et on les aura fait les 100 chapitres ;), pour terminer en beauté_


	102. Author's note

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette très longue histoire, non sans émotions. Je l'aurais écrit au total pendant deux ans et trois mois. Elle a été terminée un vendredi 13, si c'est pas ironique ça.

Officiellement elle finit avec 712 pages, sur le traitement de texte que j'utilisais mais sur Word, elle a atteint la taille d'un roman, soit bien plus de 800-900 pages.

Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, très honnêtement, je ne la voyais pas durer plus de quelques mois, tout comme mes précédentes histoires. Mais plus je l'écrivais et plus je prenais goût à créer de nouvelles enquêtes et des rebondissements et à ma façon, j'ai eu l'impression que la série continuait presque chaque semaine en écrivant mes chapitres et en les partageant avec vous chers lecteurs.

Je ne voudrais pas m'attarder, parce que je parle beaucoup trop mais cette histoire, même s'il ne s'agit que de fanfiction, reste ma fierté, mon bébé et elle m'émeut d'autant plus que la série n'a pas de suite :(.

J'ai passé tellement de temps à travailler dessus, j'y ai mis tellement d'amour et de coeur pour tenter de produire quelque chose de qualité et j'espère vous avoir satisfait pendant ces deux longues années. Je vous remercie tous de votre fidélité.

Ce qui m'a le plus plu dans cette histoire très spéciale, est le fait qu'elle a amené de nombreux anglophones et ce, malgré le fait que le français ne soit pas leur langue natale. Leurs commentaires touchants sur le fait que mon histoire leur plaisait énormément, même s'ils doivent se contenter de Google Translate, me fait vraiment chaud au coeur et j'espère continuer d'emporter tout le monde avec des futurs écrits. Je ne puis dire si je vais réécrire une autre histoire aussi longue à l'avenir. Je dois avouer que pour l'instant, ayant écrit celle ci pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour écrire quoi que ce soit d'autre de la même longueur. Cependant, je continuerais d'écrire des petits one shots en anglais, si vous voulez continuer de me suivre.

Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va en être de mes histoires en français. Merci encore tout le monde. C'était un énorme plaisir de pouvoir écrire **« À jamais »**. Sans me vanter, je savais parfaitement que j'étais capable d'écrire de longues histoires mais je n'étais encore jamais arrivée aussi loin. Jo et Henry m'inspirent énormément et aussi surprenant que cela peut venir de moi, peut être bien plus que mon tout premier ship, qui lui a eu son happy ending. J'espère vous revoir très prochainement et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

Je voudrais remercier spécialement ceux qui ont toujours pris le temps de me laisser une review et qui m'auront bien fait rire avec leurs commentaires. (special mention to the ones who were dropping a review mostly at every chapter and who made me laugh with their comments)

Sarah, Angie, ForeverHenry919, et tellement d'autres. Je sais que vous étiez là, avec plus de 24 000 lectures sur cette histoire, je doute n'avoir eu que quelques personnes dessus :p.

Merci encore et à bientôt tout le monde !

* * *

 **EDIT:** _Il m'aura même pas fallu un mois pour en recommencer une autre, parce que je ne tiens pas en place. Dites-moi si cela vous intéresserait que je la poste. (Oui, en français si ça peut en rassurer certains lol). Mais elle ne sera jamais aussi longue que celle-là, mais ça comblera le vide._


End file.
